Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat Cross Ange
by theeternalrival1
Summary: Samus's journey in the world of the Kamen Riders continues. When an Earth Colony becomes invaded by an alien armada, a Norma named Ange is forced to leave her home planet with her two loyal companions, and ends up in the side of a five-man team of Kamen Riders known as the Space Explorers, led by none than Samus herself!
1. Episode 001: Fallen Angel, pt 1

**Introduction/Author's Note:**

* * *

Hello everyone, welcome to _**Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Volume 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange**_ , the sequel/second season to _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_. This is a triple crossover of _Metroid_ , _Kamen Rider_ , and _Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon_. I just wanted to mention many things before you guys start reading the story - (1) The premise of this story will co-exist with the canon events with this years current Kamen Rider season, _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_. (2) The theme of this fic will also involve exploring other planets similar to _Prime Hunters_ and _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_. (3) The universe of Cross Ange is on an Earth Colony, that the home planet of the said universe is an Earth Colony, **Earth AZ-007**. Although this might affect the canon plot of _Cross Ange_ , it is the only way separate the universes in the form of Earth Colony. (4) As for the _Cross Ange_ continuity, this fic takes places three years after the anime. (5) I strongly recommend reading the first Metroid: KRG before proceeding to this sequel fic. (6) I have a hypothetical casting in Japanese (the actors for the Kamen Riders who appear are counted, indicated with an asterisk (*)) and English language for the characters, for the main ones only, including the OC antagonists:

 **CAST**

 **Main Cast**

Nana Mizuki as Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi

Mahiro Takasugi as Mitsuzane Kureshima*

Yu Inaba as Go Shijima*

Ryosuke Yamamoto as Makoto Fukami*

Hayato Isomura as Alain*

Rikiya Koyama as Adam AI

Fumihiko Tachiki as Ghor

Yui Horie as Gandrayda, Salamandinay

Sho Hayami as Rundas

Mamoru Miyano as Tusk

Sumire Uesaka as Momoka Oginome

Yukari Tamura as Hildegard Schlievogt

Norio Wakamoto as the Black Cross Grand Admiral (OC villain)

Ami Koshimizu as Mistress Xenogaea (OC villain), Ersha

Takeshi Kusao as Lieutenant Viper (OC villain)

 **Ex-Aid Cast**

Hiroki Ijima as Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

Toshiki Seto as Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave

Ruka Matsuda as Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo

Ukyo Matsumoto as Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe

Hayato Onozuka as Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer

Tetsuya Iwanaga as Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm

Shouma Kai as Parado

Shoma Machii as Graphite

Allow me to introduce you guys the one of the two villainous factions of this fic (the Bugsters from Ex-Aid will have a small role) in this fic, the **Black Cross Armada**. The Black Cross Armada is a faction of intergalactic invaders who have conquered many planets around the galaxy. Their motives as of now are yet to be known. But, quite frankly, they are expies to the Space Pirates of the _Metroid_ mythos as well as Shocker, an antagonistic force from the original _Kamen Rider_ from the Showa Era. (8) The faction's high ranking members is composed of the Grand Admiral, the leader. The **Black Cross Grand Admiral** is so charismatic, no one has ever questioned his authority. Then, we have **Xenogaea** , one of the Grand Admiral's subordinates, she's a humanoid alien from Planet Destron, she's a sultry, provocative fighter with huge jugs to gaze on. Then again, she's a dominatrix, and she's a combat sadomasochist when she takes so much pain, it turns her on; she does have a soft spot for Viper, however. Third, there's **Viper** , the Grand Admiral's lieutenant. Much like Xenogaea, he's from Planet Destron, true to his name, he's is cunning as a snake, and he's super humanly strong and arrogant too. But, he is very close to Xenogaea and he is very dedicated to protect her. Lastly, **Nightclaw** and **Shadowtron** are brothers, they are interstellar raiders who have destroyed planets. However, they are bitter enemies, this gives them a respective Cain and Abel relationship.

Without further ado, let me introduce you to the first episode of _**Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Volume 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange**_

* * *

 **Episode 001: Fallen Angel, part 1**

* * *

 **-The Endless Story-**

Earth Colony AZ-007...

Three years ago the Norma and the DRAGONs fought the godlike tyrant known as Embryo, who is attempting to combine two worlds into one. Before the incident happen, the World of Mana, made that Earth Colony into a perfect world with peace and prosperity. With the existence of the Norma, the Mana society considered them as outcasts, with that they were quarantined in Arzenal, a military prison camp, where they are conscripted as soldiers and Para-Mail pilots to combat the DRAGONs. Overtime, when the DRAGONs reveal that Embryo uses the power of the great DRAGON known as Aura, which is the source of Mana. The DRAGONs and the Norma forged an alliance to end Embryo's reign of terror once and for all, and they succeeded.

With the Earth Colony at peace, both humans, Norma, and DRAGONs co-exist together in tranquility. With the world of Mana now in shambles.

" _ **~With the light of the beginning, kirali, kirali~**_ " ( _Hajime no Hikari, kirari, kirari_ ), a blonde woman riding a white Ragna-Mail soars around the skies of Arzenal along with the DRAGONs as she sings a song called the "Endless Story".

On the ground, we see a small building which is called **Cafe Ange** , a young man, with brown hair, along with a maid stand in front of Cafe Ange as they look for someone.

"Momoka, have you seen Ange?", the youth asked, with the maid being the recipient of the question is Momoka.

"I dunno, Tusk-san.", said Momoka. "Perhaps she is with the Villkiss."

With that in mind, Tusk re-assures that Ange has been interacting with the DRAGONs around the sky. It has been three years after the time-space merging disaster ended, the Normas and DRAGONs live in peace. With Embryo finally erased from existence for good, everyone is free to do what they want.

Meanwhile in the skies of Arzenal as Ange descends back onto the surface all while being surprised by Tusk and Momoka.

"Aaaangeeeeliiiiseee-saamaaa!", Momoka bellowed as Ange descends with the Villkiss.

"Ange!", Tusk followed after.

Ange dismounts on the Villkiss as she approached Momoka and Tusk. Ange looks at Tusk as the former princess throws a mild punch at him.

"Ow, that hurt!", Tusk cried in pain.

To which the Norma replies, with a chuckle, "You're such a worrywart. As always."

The three returned inside the cafe as they are keeping their hands full.

* * *

 **-Enter the Black Cross Armada-**

Elsewhere around the depths of space...

We see a fleet of alien spaceships are on standby. On the center of the fleet is an alien mothership. In the navigation deck, we see three high-ranking commanders talking about their recent goal.

"Xenogaea, Viper, our invasion of Planet Delza went well.", the highest officer, who goes by the name of the **Black Cross Grand Admiral** said. "Their resistance barely put up a fight."

"Yes, admiral!", one of his lieutenants, **Viper** responded. "Give the call and I will send in our Arachnitroids."

Then, came another officer, in the form of **Xenogaea**. "Tee-hee-hee, I never feel so aroused at our last mission, right Viper?", all while she caresses Viper in a rather disturbing, yet seductive manner. "Admiral, any more planets you want to think about ransacking before we set for Earth?"

"Good idea, Xenogaea.", the Grand Admiral chuckled. "In that case, we'll claim Earth as our own. Hehehehe, but first..."

* * *

 **-Samus: Enter the Space Explorers-**

 _My name is Samus Aran, I am an intergalactic bounty hunter who is trapped in the present time. In my journeys in the present time, I've met masked heroes called Kamen Riders, their devotion to protect humanity changed my life forever, which lead me to forge a new path in the new world, protecting humanity whenever in the times of dangers come._

 _The threat of the Ganma is finally eradicated, Takeru Tenkuji is now fully revived as a human. However, somewhere in between more enemies spawned to stir up another conflict. Thanks to the suggestion of the Kureshima brothers, the only response to combat new and upcoming threats - is to form an initiative. That is, the idea to gather a group of remarkable people, see if they become something more. See if they can work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles that we never could._

 _And so, I came up with a "Space Explorers Project" to gather people. Mitsuzane, Go, and myself are the first three members of this initiative. The two men decided to take part of this as they desire to continue protecting humanity. This was Mitsuzane's wish on his 21st birthday, and Go's intent of being a part of this team is to become the next big thing. Meanwhile, we offered Takeru and his friends for a place for the initiative. However, Takeru declined, but the other two - Makoto Fukami and Alain decided to take part. And so, this task force of protecting mankind will now be called the_ _ **Space Explorers**_ _._

 _ **Space Avenger Initiatve Log Entry #1**_

 _ **October 12, 2016**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Samus Aran_

 _W_ _e decided to voyage into space for the first time. The Mega-Fortress was finally modified for space travel thanks to Ghor. Gandrayda and Rundas decided to hibernate_ _on the Ganma world, Ghor stayed on the Command Tower_ _. The crew here is_ _composed of_ _myself, Mitsuzane,_ _Go,_ _Makoto, Alain,_ _Nina, Satsuki,_ _and Professor Sawagami._

 _The_ _four_ _men find space travelling a dream come true. It felt they are giving themselves a sense of relief after the arduous crusade against the Ganma. Alain felt like it is like he managed to achieve his dreams to explore the rest of the universe, which is a part of him being a normal human._

 _Makoto feels the same way too, now that he said to us that he is just in the second chapter of his life. When that doppelganger of his gave his life force to make sure he continues to live reminded me how did that SA-X helped me fight that Omega Metroid in my last mission back in my world. I was likely saying to myself that the Makoto's doppelganger and the SA-X literally have a lot in common._

 _Mitsuzane's birthday wish came true, when he told his older brother that he's also part of this Space Explorers project. Due to the fact that Go usually see ourselves as The Explorers of this universe, so both him and Mitsuzane decided to name this task force operation as the Space Explorers Initiative. Takatora somehow accepted his younger brother's decision that this new initiative involves journeying into outer space, as Mitsuzane himself desired to do the impossible._

 **END LOG**

 **The Voyage To Space**

In the Mega-Fortress, Samus spend her time sitting on the pilot's seat, pondering about their next destination: an Earth Colony called Planet **AZ-007**. When Samus got to study the new planets of the present time. According to Adam, AZ-007 had an enigmatic past as it was ravaged by time-space disaster caused by some kind of Magitek.

"Magitek? What do you mean Magitek?", the bounty hunter raised her eyebrow.

" _Apparently, as what the Lore of AZ-007 stated that planet is once home to people who use the_ _ **Light of Mana**_ _._ ", Adam's synthetic baritone stated. " _The Light of Mana serves as a magical technology for the inhabitants of the planet. But when a time-space disaster convergence came along - in an attempt to merge the "two Earths" into one, it seems the inhabitants no longer use the said Magitek._ "

Despite the planet's lore being too complicated compared than the other planets in her world that she once explored, Samus still insisted about researching more information of AZ-007.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

" _Also. the planet is also inhabited by draconic creatures called DRAGONs._ ", the AI continued. " _ **D**_ _imensional_ _ **R**_ _ift_ _ **A**_ _ttuned_ _ **G**_ _argantuan_ _ **O**_ _rganic_ _ **N**_ _eototype. They come in different forms, and rumor has it; they're evolved from humans. Somehow, they were once being poached by those who are unable to use the Light of Mana, called_ _ **Normas**_ _. Not only that, these Normas pilot transformable vehicles called_ _ **Ragna-Mails**_ _._ "

Samus understands the lore's what her AI had found, but...

"We'll save that once we enter the planet's atmosphere, Adam."

"Okay, no objections at this moment, Lady.", the AI's synthetic baritone spoke again. "But, concerning those DRAGONs, I advise you and the other three that you must not agitate them at all costs. We don't want to cause any planetary disaster."

"Right."

At the lower deck of the ship, Go, Mitsuzane, Alain, and Makoto gazed on the stars through the glass window of the ship.

"The stars around the depths of outer space are beautiful from here.", said Alain.

Strangely enough, Go took the liberty of taking pictures from the ship's lower deck to see so many stars and other planet. "Believe it or not, man. Going into space is one heckuva dream that you can afford to think as a kid.", Go smiled as he flashed his camera.

"By the way you look at it, they sparkle like light.", Mitsuzane replied with a sigh. "Forming the Space Avenger Initiative is something we imagined how we'll reach this far."

The reason that the Space Explorers' formation is that Samus and her Kamen Rider allies fight to protect all that is good not only around Earth, but as well around the depths of the galaxy. Ever since Samus learned the value of teamwork and friendship thanks to meetings with Kamen Riders along the way, she knows that allies gave her support to protect the world she now settled in.

"Senpai, what planet are we heading anyway?", Makoto asked.

Mitsuzane replies immediately, "AZ-007, Makoto-san. The planet is somehow known for its Light of Mana Magitek. But, thanks to a time-space disaster convergence that happened three years ago in that world, Mana no longer exists there. It's the only limited information that Adam gave to Samus lately. Once we get to that planet, this is where we're going to start looking for clues."

Alain then added, "According to that bounty hunter, AZ-007 is an Earth Colony, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the inhabitants of the said planet treated it as if it was the real Earth."

The other two men agreed to that. Although the said colony was wracked from a post-apocalyptic disaster, the inhabitants there are doing their best to recover.

* * *

Ange: Three Years After

I was once born Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi... On my 16th Birthday were I was about to be ascended to the throne, my identity as a Norma changed my life forever. Imprisoned in Arzenal, I was forced to fend myself for the benefit of survival. From that day onward, I will be now referred as **Ange**.

My battles against the DRAGONs and then, Embryo made me to understand that I want to live under my hearts content. I knew it all along, even from Tusk that people aren't meant to live alone. And I thought through my arduous journey from a fallen princess to a determined warrior, now with Embryo dead... I think I knew it was the time to start over again, I was thankful to regain trust from new friends, Salako taught me that.

It has been three years after that catalyst. And here I am now, running a new cafe with Tusk. I'm fully content with the life I live as a person.

"AAANGEELIIISEEE-SAAAMAAA!", Momoka bellowed as she ran towards me.

"What is it, Momoka?", I asked her. As my top maid began pointing on the sky about something. "Look up there, it looks some kind of a spaceship!"

Even though I'm no longer a princess, Momoka still continued calling me with the name **Angelise**. Momoka and I came a long way, and still, she is the same Momoka I know. And as I look in the sky, this spaceship Momoka is talking about...

"Ange!", Tusk approached me. "What's that?", and he too looked into the descending ship from the sky. He pulled out some binoculars, and sees it looks just similar to the Aurora. Only that the said ship is more golden with red accents, and green windows.

If any case possible, I want to know if they are friend or foe... Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Samus:** **Arzenal**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime Trilogy [Metroid Prime/Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Metroid Prime 3: Corruption]_ *)

" _We're now entering the planet's atmosphere!_ ", Adam finally informed us we are now in **Earth Colony AZ-007**. As we softly descend as we find a place to land.

"Looks like we're finally here!", I said with a smile.

Just we are now lowering altitude to find a landing spot, looks like the map showed us about an island here. According to Adam, the island is called **Arzenal**. I told the AI to activate the Mega-Fortress's amphibious functions so we can traverse on water.

Soon, we managed to land in the waters of the planet. It looks like this island is some kind of a sanctuary or something.

"Did we land?", Makoto asked.

"Yep, we're here alright."

Meanwhile, we climbed above deck, we checked on the surroundings. Mitsuzane and Alain checked on the west and eastern sides. Until the latter found out something.

"Everyone, there's...", Alain stammered, with his eyes on the binoculars. "There's a cafe within this direction!"

"Holy shit!", Go cussed, "Why would a cafe be around here in a deserted island of all things?!"

Mitsuzane takes the binoculars from Alain. "Let me see that!", as he observed, a cafe by the seashore. "It says, **Café Ange**."

In order for us to search for clues of this planet, I think it wouldn't hurt to ask the denizens here. That being said, we head east for the seashore cafe.

* * *

 **Ange: Visitors From A Distant World**

"Ange, is something wrong?", Tusk asked as if he was worried about me; as if I had numerous nightmares of the past.

"No, I'm fine.", I reassured. "The only thing I am worried about is that ship. I'm wondering if those people came here are friend or foe..."

At the soon that ship reached the vicinity of the shore... It seems the people in there are basically humans. Four men came out of the ship (one with a skunk stripe on his hair, the second wearing a leather jacket from top to bottom with black and blue zigzag patterns, there is one wearing a white and red jacket, and the other one wearing a white leather jacket with purple neons), along a tall, blonde female. This woman has icy-blue eyes, and her ponytail is tied with a red hairband.

"Who are you people?", I insistently asked them, to make sure if they are friend or foe.

The man with the shaggy hair wearing the jacket with purple neons said, "We're just space explorers. I swear we won't bite!", coupled with a wisecrack.

 _Space explorers?_ I said to myself. I was wondering why from what planet or world are they, considering that they're humans too.

"Are you guys running a cafe in the shore?", asked the man in blue leather jacket.

"Yes. I opened this cafe since three years ago. We've got as many customers since we've opened.", I gleefully said. "Mind if you guys can stop by in your spare time?"

The tall woman agreed in eating the cafe along with the three other men. So, as the four make their way inside, "Tusk! Momoka! We got customers!", the came out from the kitchen as I called them out as the four people entered the cafe.

After we take their orders, Tusk and Momoka began preparing their food. And I take time to talk with the four people. Starting with that tall, blue-eyed blonde.

But, the tall woman spoke first, "You know, for running a cafe, you sure seem know how to provide hospitality for people too."

"Thank you.", I took that as a compliment. "By the way, ma'am. May I know your name?"

" **Samus Aran**.", the tall woman introduced herself. "I'm the leader of this five-man space explorer team from a distant world. You know, that glittering look in your eyes, you are pretty devoted to your work."

I also took that as a compliment as well. Then, Samus introduced to me her crew - the man in the white jacket with purple lines is **Mitsuzane Kureshima** , her partner. The red one is named **Go Shijima** , the one in the blue leather jacket is named **Makoto Fukami** , and his partner with the streak on his hair, **Alain**. It's no surprise for a group of space explorers, a woman is leading the team. I wonder what they are after...

Just as I head back to the cooking room to check on Momoka, Tusk was gawking... Was on those visitors, or _that_ woman? I looked back and forth between Tusk and those Space Explorers, but what Tusk is looking at...

 _Is he ogling on that tall woman?!_ I said to myself... To make sure his ears are open, I decided crept closer on Tusk's left side and shouted loudly on his ears, "EARTH TO TUSK!"

He suddenly jolted in surprise before he, like what always happens to me if he's around, falling face-first onto my crotch!

* * *

 **-Samus: Look of Disbelief-**

"Holy...", Go muttered in a fit of laughter.

"...shit!", Mitsuzane added, and his jaw dropped at the reaction of what we saw. The young boy falling first on that girl's crotch. Alain and Makoto averted their gaze.

Seconds later, that girl starts pinching the young man pulls him away back in the kitchen. It made Go to break down laughing.

"How does he insert his mouth on her-", before Go can throw his sexual innuendo jokes, the four of us glare at him, which silenced him seconds later.

Since Mitsuzane and Go are exactly similar to one another considering the fact that they bicker like children, it's no surprise they still make jokes at anyone's expense or even at each other. Ever since Alain and Makoto joined with us, they tend avert their attention away from whatever antics Go and Mitsuzane are trying to do.

* * *

 **-Enter the Arzenal Residents-**

Moments later, three five went inside the cafe, in the form of Vivian, Ersha, Salia, Rosalie, and Hilda.

"Time for a pop quiz!", the red haired girl exclaimed trivially. "Who are those visitors? They're all men."

"Oh, but, they have a woman!", Ersha added, as the other Norma gazed on Samus.

Rosalie turns to Hilda, while they gazed on Samus. "Hey, Hilda. Does that blonde remind you of Zola?", then Rosalie interacts with Samus and her fellow Space Explorers. "Hey, miss. Are you guys not from here?"

The bounty hunter replies, rather with a snide answer, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

That snark stung Rosalie real hard; this prompts Salia to interact with the tall blonde.

 _She's just like Ange when she first came here. But, that woman is rather smug_. Salia thought to herself, not realizing the fact Samus is a Smug Super. _She's not similar to Alektra either_.

But, Salia turned away and went back with her fellow Norma.

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers have their own discussion.

"This island is inhabited by women?". Alain asked.

Samus answers, "From what I heard from Adam. These women inhabiting the island are actually called the Norma."

Go interrupted, "Heck, this is much more hanging out with the ladies!", then he points to the pink-haired woman with huge breasts (Ersha), "And look at that lady with pink hair, huge tits-"

"Language!", Samus bellowed as she chastises the white Kamen Rider with a mouth. "It's very inappropriate to talk anything sexual in the wrong places! Especially in front of a woman."

This the first time Mitsuzane, who is sitting beside her hears why Samus would chastise anyone swearing around. "Hold on a sec.", said the young Kureshima as he is trying not to laugh, he couldn't help but chuckle, "No one else is gonna do with the fact that you just said, "language"?"

To which Samus replies, "I know. It just _slipped_ out."

* * *

 **-The Next Invasion-**

Meanwhile on the Black Cross Mothership...

"Admiral, we detected a mothership that just went into that Earth Colony from reports of our recon fleet", Xenogaea reported.

"Hmm... AZ-007, I see.". the Grand Admiral smirked. "Wasn't that the planet that was afflicted by a time-space convergence?"

"Perhaps so.", Viper added. "That man named Embryo attempted to merge two worlds on that planet. But it failed miserably when he was defeated by a mere human woman."

"Hahahaha! Embryo was big fool to create a world in his likeness!", the admiral gloated on what a miserable failure Embryo is. "Now that he is removed from existence, I'll show him how you destroy worlds! Glory to the Black Cross Armada!"

The Black Cross Armada began their advance as they set course for Earth Colony AZ-007.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2**

At the end of every chapter of this fic, it will now end with "See you next mission" instead of "To be continued".

It is unknown how the Grand Admiral knows about Embryo, the main villain of Cross Ange. Speaking of the Black Cross Grand Admiral, he's an evil version of Admiral Dane in my opinion. While Xenogaea is an expy to Ridley, while Viper is to Kraid.


	2. Episode 002: Fallen Angel, pt 2

**Episode 002: Fallen Angel, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Due to the fact that Specter and Necrom are the main characters of this fic, they no longer have 5 (3 for Makoto and 2 for Alain) of 15 Heroic Eyecons since they faded away in Kamen Rider Ghost episode 49. In the prequel, Samus has collected 11 out of 17 Legend Rider Eyecons (Faiz, Blade, Kabuto, Kiva, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, and Ghost), which means these Legend Rider Eyecons can be used by either Makoto or Alain at a given moment. But, Makoto still has the Deep Specter Eyecon, and it's stiill usable.

After a short timeskip before this story began, Samus has eventually collected the other 6 Kamen Rider Eyecons - Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Hibiki, Den-O, and Decade.

The following Super Modes are usable as of this moment:

\- Samus: Athena Suit

\- Mitsuzane/Ryugen: Melon Energy Arms

\- Go/Mach: Deadheat Mach, Chaser Mach

\- Makoto/Specter: Deep Specter

Just like in the prequel, Samus can still change into her Rider Suits/Armors, but still, the Riders from W to Ghost. Which is now similar to Erza Scarlet's requip ability, with a twist of Kamen Rider Decade's transformation sequences. The transformation sequences as it follows:

\- Xtreme Suit (W): CycloneJokerXtreme's transformation sequence + CycloneJoker transformation jingles ending with the Xtreme Memory's epic orchestra musuc

\- Phoenix Suit (OOO): Tajadol Combo's transformation sequence

\- Shuttle Suit (Fourze): Base States' transformation sequence

\- Dragon Suit (Wizard): Wizard Flame Dragon's transformation sequence to All Dragon

\- Shogun Suit (Gaim): Kachidoki Arms' transformation sequence + Gaim's Sengoku Driver standby noises to Kachidoki Arms ending fanfare.

\- Tridoron Suit (Drive): Type Tridoron's transformation sequence followed by dramatic rock solo ending

\- Phantom Suit (Ghost): Ore Damashii's transformation sequence

Samus's personality when she is in the presence of either Ange, Tusk, or any of her comrades in Arzenal is that of a **Smug Super** , as shown by Salia's interaction with Samus in the last chapter. Which makes her even more similar to Souji Tendou/Kabuto and Tsukasa Kadoya/Decade, with more emphasis with Tendou. From the first Metroid: KRG, since Samus already got the Athena Suit, she showed signs of becoming a Smug Super. Though when around Mitsuzane, Go, Alain, and Makoto, she does not brag (kind of downplayed). For justified reasons, Samus is an interstellar super soldier with Chozo and Metroid DNA, while Ange is a Norma.

* * *

 **-Enter Salamandinay-**

As the Space Explorers are still staying at Cafe Ange, they gazed on the window as they see dragon-like creatures flying around the skies of the Earth Colony.

 _Looks like the information from Adam is in the right._ Samus said to herself.

"Dragons?", Mitsuzane clarified when he looked on the windows. "They come in different forms."

"First, a cafe on a stranded island.", Go said, as he starts snarking around, "Second, giant-ass flying lizards in the sky? Could this place get even weird?"

Moments later, a woman, with a dragon wings-shaped crown and a red jewel on her forehead entered Cafe Ange. Tusk then appears from the kitchen as he recognizes that woman.

" **Salamandinay-san?** ", said the young man. As he returns back to the cooking room to fetch Ange. Then, Momoka goes out to serve the food for the Space Explorers.

Before Momoka can head back, Samus asks the maid "Who is that woman with that red jewel on her forehead?"

"That's Salamandinay-san.", Momoka said. "She's the princess of the DRAGONs."

The bounty hunter responds, "A DRAGON princess?"

When Ange emerges and greets Salamandinay, whom she calls "Salako", when the Space Explorers hear that, Go tries to control his laughter. Mitsuzane, Alain, Makoto, and Samus herself find that name very awkward. The DRAGON princess turned around when she noticed the presence of unfamiliar visitors - composed of four men, and one woman. Salamandinay approached them.

"Excuse me, are the five of you are not from here?", the princess asked.

To which Ange adds, "They're Space Explorers, Salako.", with that being said, Salamandinay took notice of the "S"-shaped lightning bolt sigil on Samus's light-blue jacket. Similarly, the lightning bolt insignia are present on Mitsuzane's white jacket which has purple glow lines, the same with Go's red and white parka, then on Makoto's leather jacket, and lastly on Alain's green jacket - which is similar to what Samus and Mitsuzane wore.

"My name is Salamandinay, it's an honor meeting you, Space Explorers."

"Samus Aran.", the bounty hunter greeted back, the other four men followed after introducing themselves, with Go does his own in an overly dramatic manner, only for Alain to pull the white Rider with a mouth on his ears to shut him up.

"Okay, this is weird...", Go babbled. "Now, we just saw a dragon lady."

The young Kureshima snarked, "The fact you are trying to get into what ever mumbo-jumbo you're throwing it in, things are getting too complicated, even for Makoto-san or Alain."

Alain added, "I'm glad that I'm not the butt of every joke you two neanderthals, save for bickering at each other!"

"But, Shijima-senpai can be that obnoxious.", Mitsuzane rebutted. "Seriously, he's much more of a troll than me."

"Really?", Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Try and ask him. At the start of every action scene, he's start hogging the spotlight, over the top as always. Try comparing and adding him to Deadpool, and what do you get? A **white Kamen Rider with a mouth** that is!", the young Kureshima ends the discussion.

The team then enjoyed their curry prepared and served by Momoka. To her surprise, this is not the first time not only she and Ange have male customers, since most of the Norma are women, and Tusk is the only male amongst the residents of Arzenal. While the Space Explorers of course has only one woman (Samus), with four males - the one holding his camera (Go), another wearing a jacket purple glow lines (Mitsuzane) who are equally egocentric and tend to butt each other the wrong way and snarking at one another, while the other two (Makoto and Alain) more sane and level headed. Likewise, Samus herself is not far behind being calm and serene.

* * *

 **-Chaos Erupts-**

As everyone around Cafe Ange are enjoying their time, on the outside, alien ships began entering the atmosphere of the Earth Colony. Elsewhere at Arzenal's main command center, the navigators were alerted by the presence of unidentified aircraft entering the area. Until they realize its an armada of spaceships. Everyone in that command center are trying to alert the First company, but the communications were disrupted.

In the Black Cross mothership, the Grand Admiral and two of his subordinates observed from the ship's main deck as his fleet began to storm the Earth Colony AZ-007.

"Admiral, shall we begin?", Xenogaea asked.

The admiral's response, "Let's get started then! Let us begin our pageant of destruction and violence!", he bellowed in a hammy, and loud voice. "All units, this is your Grand Admiral speaking, our day of conquest of numerous planets continues. Let us emerge victorious! Erase all forms of resistance on that planet!"

The armada's crew responses, " **YES, SIR!** "

Meanwhile on the surface of the Earth Colony, a Scuna-class DRAGON crashes on the ground, mortally wounded. As it crash lands into to shore near Cafe Ange.

" **OH MY GOD!** ", Go shouted when turned to the window at mere moments when a DRAGON fell into the ground. The other four Space Explorers grimaced when they saw it. Then, the other Norma, Ange, and Salamandinay followed after. Everyone went out of the cafe to tend to the wounded DRAGON.

"Who could've done such a thing?", said Salamandinay at the moment the injured DRAGON untimely dies of its wounds.

"Look up there!", Makoto points out to the sky, leading everyone to look and see as a fleet of alien ships flying around the skies.

To Ange's shock, no one has expected of a full-scale alien invasion. She tries to contact the command center in Arzenal, but failed.

In Samus's perspective, the situation right now is similar to how the Space Pirates invaded her childhood home colony of K2-L back in her world. Only that the invaders are different from the actual Space Pirates.

" _Samus! Get back in the Mega-Fortress!_ ", Adam's communication lines buzzed on Samus's earpiece. The other Space Explorers nodded as they heard the AI's call. They headed back to the Mega-Fortress, which emerged from underwater.

Meanwhile, Salia, Ersha, Vivian, and Rosalie left the cafe and hurriedly leave for the command center. Before Salia leaves, Ange stops her for a moment.

"Salia."

"What is it, Ange?"

"If anything happens to me, I want you to be the commander in my place.", said Ange, reminding her fellow Norma that if ever happens to her, Salia must succeed her as Arzenal's commanding officer. "Do you want to make Alektra proud of you?", all while bringing up Jill.

Salia hesitated at first, but, as far as Ange is concerned, knowing the fact she needs to pass the torch if something happens to her. Salia decided, with a response of "Yes, ma'am.", Salia moved on. As Ange decides to deal with the attacking invaders by herself.

* * *

 **-City of the Fallen-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Bounty of a Brain**_ _" (Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior/Opening Theme of Super Metroid) by Big Giant Circles OverClocked Remix_ *)

Meanwhile, Samus and her crew pursued the attacking invaders all the way to the ruins of the Misurugi Empire. As according to the information from Adam, it is one of the countries of Earth Colony AZ-007. _According to one of the lores, a certain girl named_ _ **Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi**_ _was once a dignified princess of their empire. Until she was ousted in public when she was revealed to be a Norma._ Samus recalled the lore.

The Mega-Fortress takes flight with engines at full power as it reached the Misurugi Empire. While finding a safe ground to land it seems the invaders set their sights on the Mega-Fortress, luckily it has enough shield to tank hits.

" _All cannons portside, fire!_ ", Adam's synthetic baritone said in a commanding tone as the ship open fires. Taking down incoming enemy ships. Which bought enough time for Samus and her crew to get off the ship. Samus has already put her Zero Suit.

Moments later, the Space Explorers find themselves at the receiving end of an encounter of the grunts - both taking form of humanoid alien-insect hybrids in three classes. They start fighting them untransformed first.

"Why does it have to be spiders?!", Go exclaimed while fighting a spider-like alien grunt.

"These alien creatures have no idea what they're messing with!", Alain shouted as him and Makoto fend off a mantis-like monster, Mitsuzane takes down a scorpion-like monster.

"Just as expected.", Samus chuckled. "We'd be expecting a lot of them now."

"Well, let's turn their grand invasion into a funeral!", Go, as expected from him, wouldn't flinch in the face of danger. The other four men pull out their Drivers, as Mitsuzane buckles up with his Sengoku Driver, Makoto materializing his Ghost Driver, Alain equipping the Mega Ulouder on his left arm, and Go putting on his Mach Driver as they prepare their transformation trinkets.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Can You Dig It**_ _" by Brian Tyler from Iron Man 3_ *)

 ***STAND BY!*** _(Necrom Ghost Eyecon pressed)_ / ***BUDOU!*** _(Budou Lockseed unlocked)_

Go puts on his Signal Mach on his Mach Driver. Then, Makoto with his Specter Eyecon on his Ghost Driver.

 _ ***Signal Bike!***_ / _*_ _ **Eye!**_ _* (Ghost Driver's lid closed)_ * _ **Bacchiri mirou~!**_ _(looped)_ *

* **Yes, sir!** * _(Necrom Eyecon inserted on Mega Ulouder)_ / ***Lock On!*** _(Lockseed equiped on the Sengoku Driver, followed by Ryugen's standby jingle plays)_

"Let's...", Go starts the call, before the other three altogether shout, " **HENSHIN!** ", as the four Kamen Riders activate their respective Drivers for them to transform.

" _ **RIDER! MACH!"**_ / _**"Kaigan! Specter! Ready go, Doki-Doki! Ghost!"**_

" _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!"**_ / _**"Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the Invader!"**_

Samus then materializes her Varia Suit, as she, along with Kamen Riders Ryugen, Mach, Specter, and Necrom unite they stand. Within moments, Samus scanned all the three types of alien insectoids they encountered - the spider-like one is an **Arachnitroid** , the one with the likeness of a scorpion is a **Scorpitroid** , and lastly the mantis one is a **Mantiroid**. With all three creatures are belonging to the **Black Cross Armada**.

The five space explorers engage them in combat. Samus starts pulverizing every Arachnitroid with her missiles and Charge Beam shots, Ryugen followed as he cocks the hammer of the Budou Ryuhou, firing a plethora of shots. Mach overwhelms the enemy with his super speed, all while taunting them how good and awesome he is. Specter and Necrom double team the last Mantiroid with coordinated team work.

More wave of enemies continued spawning.

 **-Second Wave-**

"Here, use these!", Samus throws three Kamen Rider Eyecons to Makoto, composed of **Ryuki** , **Kabuto** , and **Den-O**. To Makoto's surprise, he asked her how did she got the other 6 Eyecons. But, there is no time to answer such questions. As Samus changes her suit into the Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon-themed Dragon Suit.

"Den-O!", Makoto selects the Den-O Eyecon as he presses it as he proceeds to insert it into his Ghost Driver.

"Now, it's showtime!", the bounty hunter channels Wizard's personality upon equipping the Dragon Suit.

After activated through the Ghost Driver, the belt proclaims, " _ **Kaigan! Den-O! Densha de Sanjou! Irekawaru kanjou!**_ "

"Ore... Sanjou!", by transforming into Den-O Damashii, Specter proclaims in a similar vein how the actual Den-O makes his entrance, as the DenGasher appears out of nowhere as Specter holds possession of the weapon.

Samus starts tearing down every Black Cross Armada grunts with her suit's All Drago Hell Claws, every fatal slashes were powerful enough to leave traces of alien blood.

"Behold my Hissatsu attack, part 5!", Specter finishes the final slash with the DenGasher before switching with the Kabuto Eyecon.

" _ **Kaigan! Kabuto! Ima sugu kasoku! Cast Off!**_ ", the Ghost Driver proclaims Specter's transformation with Kabuto Damashii, Specter goes Clock Up to overwhelm his opponents, as Clock Up allows him to be invisible to the naked eye, while moving faster.

Meanwhile in the skies, the DRAGON Para-mails, called the Ryuu-Shin-Kis fend off the attackers' ships. The red Ryuu-Shin-Ki, which just appeared into the city of ruins where the Space Explorers are fighting the evil aliens. As Samus scans the Para-mail, the red machine is called the **Enryuugo**.

" _Attention, Space Explorers, this is_ _ **Salamandiay**_.", the DRAGON princess' voice echoed. " _I have a feeling that these aliens might be after Ange and/or the Villkiss. You need to keep them away from her._ "

 _That Ange from the cafe?_ Samus thought to herself. "In that case... You four take the fighting, I need to find that girl. They're targeting that girl from the cafe.", the huntress said, aware of the fact that either the aliens might want something from Ange.

"But, Samus?", Mitsuzane asked in doubt.

The huntress replies, "Trust me. I'm going to make sure they will not get their hands on her."

* * *

 **-Villkiss Search-**

Samus leaves the area as she flies back to where they met Ange and her two companions while wearing the Dragon Suit. Along the way, enemy ships attempted to intercept her, but she changes into the OOO Tajadol Combo-themed Phoenix Suit. Samus emulates the Lost Blaze Giga Scan through charged shot, releasing a black hole upon firing, sucking every enemy ship in sight.

Meanwhile in Cafe Ange, the invaders attempt to attack Tusk and Momoka, the maid attempts to hurt an Arachnitroid with her frying pan, the monster swats her with a little to no effort, yet Tusk attempts to attack the Arachnitroid, only for it to fall on its mercy. Just everything seems to be lost, Samus (in the Phoenix Suit) emerges and destroys the Arachnitroid.

"Are you two alright?", she asked, but the Tusk and Momoka did not recognize the mysterious armored person. Regardless, the two came along with Samus. As they find Ange.

More Mantiroids spawned outside around Samus, Tusk, and Momoka. Prompting the bounty hunter to change her suit into the Shuttle Suit. Armed with the Rocket Module, she throws it like a missile, destroying the enemies in the process. More came along, and Samus has consumed all five Energy Tanks, leaving her with only 23 percent of her power reserves.

"Adam, send out the Athena, now!", Samus demanded.

Samus is barraged by ship cannons from a Black Cross ship, only for her to emerge unscathed as she dons the Athena Suit.

"She's changing his armor?!", Tusk asked in utter disbelief.

"One after another?", Momoka added.

Within moments, Villkiss appears in the sky as it repels every enemy ships around the sky.

"Angelise-sama!", Momoka pointed out.

" _Samus, we're clear!_ ", Mitsuzane's voice echoed on Samus's comm systems. " _The problem is, how do we get out of here with many aliens hording around the place."_

"Maybe that giant robot can help us.", said the huntress. "Get back in the ship, fetch me and the girl's two friends. We need to make sure that machine doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

After several minutes, the Mega-Fortress arrives. Samus enters the ship with Tusk and Momoka. That being said, the Space Explorers make their escape.

* * *

 **-Escaping AZ-007-**

As escaping the Earth Colony gets even more risky, due to the presence of the pesky aliens. As the Mega-Fortress makes their escape, Ange and the Villkiss provide them cover.

The Ragna-mail single-handedly destroyed every Black Cross gunships in sight, until the Mega-Fortress finally escaped the Earth Colony safely.

" _This is Ange._ ", the Villkiss' communication lines connects with the Mega-Fortress, " _Requesting permission for entry._ "

"Ange!", Tusk calls Ange's name through the ship's intercom. Upon recognizing Tusk's voice inside of the ship she transforms the Villkiss back to Flight mode.

Samus then allows Adam to open the rear ramp of the Mega-Fortress, for the Villkiss to land. The Villkiss enters the ship.

* * *

 **-A Woman In The Suit!-**

Once the Mega-Fortress safely closes the rear door, Ange dismounts from her Ragna-mail, seeing Tusk and Momoka gave her a relief. To be frank, Ange had no idea why did those aliens invaded her home colony, and what are their intentions. The five heroes who helped her escape felt the same way, but Salamindinay told her to escape before she might fall in the wrong hands just like Embryo's advances to her.

Ange then reunites with Tusk and Momoka, happy that they are safe, then the five "transformed" individuals emerged.

"By the way, who are you people on those costumes fighting aliens like that?", Ange asked the five "men".

"Good question, young lady.", Samus (still in the Athena Suit) chuckled. "That's a very astute question, **Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi**."

"Wait? Who exactly are you?!", Ange asked shockingly when the armored "man" knew her past identity. With that question, Samus then prepares to remove her helmet, doing so she dematerializes her suit as bright flash blinded Ange. Once the light faded...

"No, how is that...", Ange learns the hard way the one in the suit of armor is not a man.

"It's a... It's a...", Tusk was also at loss for words

Then, Momoka added, " **IT'S A SHE!** ", not to mention, that was the same woman who led the Space Explorers.

"You're a woman in that armor all along?!", Ange shouted upon realizing that Samus is actually a woman in a bulky suit of armor.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?", Samus smirked, the reactions of Ange, Tusk, and Momoka were priceless, as they learned the hard way of mistaking Samus for a man.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Notes #2:**

Makoto transforming with Den-O Damashii is a small joke to Toshihiko Seki, who voices Momotaros. Not to mention, Toshihiko Seki is also the voice of _Cross Ange's_ main antagonist, Embryo.


	3. Episode 003: Returning to Earth

**Episode 003: Returning to Earth**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- As of this moment, Samus and her team escaped AZ-007 with Ange, Tusk, and Momoka. The explanations of that will be explored in this chapter.

\- Ever since watching Cross Ange, the protagonist's characterization, as always being that of a tsundere, and not to mention she's rebellious and hot-tempered. But, her unusual reaction on what accidental perversion Tusk does is played for comedic effect.

\- While I was re-watching Kamen Rider Decade, I was thinking writing Samus becoming more of Tsukasa while maintaining her calm and composed attitude. Ever since she got the Athena Suit in my previous fic, Samus learns to be more pleased with her own abilities, and at a given moment, she reminds her opponents how strong and skillful she is. And, Samus's later interactions with Ange and Tusk might be similar to Natsumi and Yusuke/AR Kuuga.

\- Ange and Tusk have highlights to the character opposites to Samus, Go, Mitsuzane and Alain as it follows:

* Ange and Samus may have similar personalities but different backgrounds, but what separates Ange from the bounty hunter is that Samus is much calm and composed, in contrast to the hot- tempered, rebellious Ange. This means to say, Samus can even make Char Aznable blush with her personality. This means, Samus serves a rival and foil to Ange, a-la Char Aznable.

** This means, Samus is also the polar opposite to Salamandinay – though both women are calm and collected, yet kind hearted.

* Tusk vs. Mitsuzane: Tusk might be adorkable and clumsy, Micchy is cynical, rude, and snarky. Tusk has a good relationship with Ange, but anything perverted (accidentally) can cause him a lot of trouble. Since the prequel to this fic, we already explored how Mitsuzane is _messed up_ , as the more he thinks about his past already made him brooding and insecure underneath, to which anyone around him are much more concerned of his well-being (including Go and Samus). His relationship with the bounty hunter is much healthy in the previous fic, he's rather somewhat submissive around Samus, or sort of. I'm not talking about anything kinky here!

* Tusk to Go: Similar to Micchy above, Go is quite the opposite to Tusk, only that he is much more of a troll. Be sure to expect Go and/or Mitsuzane to troll at Tusk for comedic effect.

\- On an apparent side notes, I would like to remind you guys that Space Explorers of this fic as a whole are expies of **The Avengers** of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This means, Samus is Natasha Romanoff in an Iron Man suit, Mitsuzane is Hawkeye with Tony Stark's narcissistic personality (plus the Andrew Garfield!Spider-Man), Go is the Tom Holland!Spider-Man (with a twist of Deadpool), Alain is Thor due to his relationship with Adel, who is based on Loki, Makoto borders between Captain America and The Falcon. You might even refer to them as **Space Avengers** if you like!

* * *

 **-A Woman In The Suit! (continuation)-**

"Good question, young lady.", Samus (still in the Athena Suit) chuckled. "That's a very astute question, **Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi**."

"Wait? Who exactly are you?!", Ange asked shockingly when the armored "man" knew her past identity. With that question, Samus then prepares to remove her helmet, doing so she dematerializes her suit as bright flash blinded Ange. Once the light faded...

"No, how is that...", Ange learns the hard way the one in the suit of armor is not a man.

"It's a... It's a...", Tusk was rendered speechless.

" **IT'S A SHE!** ", Momoka shouted.

"You're a woman in that armor all along?!", Ange shouted upon realizing that Samus is actually a woman in a bulky suit of armor.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?", Samus smirked, the reactions of Ange, Tusk, and Momoka were priceless, as they learned the hard way of mistaking Samus for a man.

Both Tusk and Momoka's mouths were gaping open like a fish, and they are still at loss for words upon seeing that Samus's armor gave her a physique of a man, while deep inside was actually a beautiful woman with muscular features, as shown with her skintight jumpsuit worn underneath her armor.

The other Kamen Riders removed their trinkets from their belts (or in Necrom's case, his bracelet), which revealed the identities of the other four Space Explorers.

"What's with the freakout?", Mitsuzane laughed seeing Ange, Tusk, and Momoka freaking out with their confused reactions regarding Samus and her power suit.

"Do you wanna know why…?", Ange tries to keep her temper low before she starts losing it, " **WHAT IS WITH YOU WALTZING AROUND FIGHTING EVIL SPACE ALIENS WITH THOSE SILLY COSTUMES?!** "

Go interrupts, "Oh, before we forget… We're not just a mere rag-tag team of Space Explorers, we're **Kamen Riders**. Think of us as **The Avengers** of this story!"

"Kamen Riders?", Momoka clarified, still puzzled. Strangely enough, Samus is not considered to be one due to her use of her Power Suit, but she is much stronger like the other four Riders – Mitsuzane using a lock with a grape motif (Lockseed), Go using a small, bike-like toy (Signal Bike), while Makoto and Alain use eyeball-shaped trinkets as a means of transforming (Eyecons).

Things escalated from bad to worse as Ange's temper is getting the better of her, "What is really going on here? Answer me, Miss Perfect!"

"Slow down, child. Trying to get your temper can get you out of-", the taller blonde tries to control the situation up, but it only worsens as Ange is literally gone ballistic.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLOW DOWN?!", Ange shouted, much to the chagrin of Tusk, Momoka, and the other four men. "YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TALK!"

Go and Mitsuzane stared at each other, giving embarrassing look on each other's faces, saying altogether, " **Oh, shit.** " This isn't the first time that Ange is that scary because of her temper, and they even saw it. What's more terrifying is Samus's disturbingly composed and collected nature.

"I never seen that kind of girl who is so unlady-like.", Alain muttered. "How petty and childish."

And Makoto observes Samus does not retaliate, keeping her composure.

When Ange has had enough she tries to punch Samus on the face, "Damn you!", the Norma shouted but, Samus catches Ange's fist with just her own hand with précised timing, much to the shock of everyone.

"How long are you going to go ballistic, little one?", said Samus, in an asserting and composed tone. "Just because you're confused of what's going on, anger doesn't solve anything."

"Angelise-sama…", Momoka tries to calm her retainer. But to the three's relief, they find themselves surrounded a team of heroes, though two guys are narcissists (Mitsuzane and Go), their female leader (Samus) who asserts her superiority to Ange, and two other men (Makoto and Alain) are sane and can easily avert their attention from the other two narcissists.

* * *

 **-Fall of AZ-007-**

Back in the Earth Colony AZ-007…

The Black Cross Armada began to seize most of the territories, including the ruined city of the Misurugi Empire. They started to annex even Arzenal, where they met more resistance in the form of the Normas and their Ragna-Mail pilots, but the tides were turned on them.

The Black Cross Grand Admiral and his two subordinates made their presence known in Arzenal as Viper and Xenogaea accompanied him. Only for them to be at the receiving end of an encounter from Salia, the newly appointed Arzenal Commander.

The Grand Admiral issues an ultimatum, surrender or be destroyed, to which Salia answers the second option. The other Normas joined the frey, only to fall at the mercy of the Grand Admiral's cohorts.

"You have fought quite well", the Grand Admiral commended. "But, resistance is futile!"

"You will have to fight your way through us before you would try and do something stupid to this planet!", Salia valiantly refuted.

"Oh, cheeky aren't we?", Xenogaea smirked. "Fine then, I will teach you insolent fools to behave!"

The Destronian Dominatrix engages Salia into a hand-to-hand combat. To prove herself as one of the deadliest outlaws in the galaxy, Xenogaea mercilessly gives Salia a beating that would make the Norma freeze in fear. Ersha, Vivian, Chris and Rosalie looked on hopelessly, horrified. They are unable to use their Para-mails while being captured. Yet, the DRAGONs cannot go out from their homeworld due to the fact it may attract the attention of the Black Cross Armada. Things are turning grim all the way there...

Meanwhile in the DRAGONs homeworld, the other side of the dimension of AZ-007.

Salamandinay and the High Priestess, Aura Midgardia were talking about the attack of the invaders in the other side. It was truly revealed that the aliens are targeting the Villkiss. The Princess and the priestess went to Aura, the greater DRAGON, in its shrine.

"Aura, why are those invaders would target Ange?", Salamandinay asked.

The great DRAGON replied, " _They apparently want the Villkiss. Those vile creatures would do anything to destroy all life in the universe._ "

"But, who are those invaders attacking the other side?, the high priestess asked.

" _They're the_ _ **Black Cross Armada**_ _._ ", Aura continued. " _An evil alien army that are aimed to conquer several planets across the universe. The_ _ **Grand Admiral**_ _is their notorious leader, who asserts his authority to his army and desires conquer worlds with an iron fist_."

That being said, this is the second time that everyone has fought a bigger threat to the inhabitants of AZ-007 since Embryo, an omnipotent Tuner, who has Aura under his control after a long periods of years which created the Mana world.

The grand DRAGON continued, " _We will seal all portals to prevent the these invaders from entering our homeworld. This to ensure my safety, and to all DRAGONkind._ "

To Salamandinay's shock, the fact that the Norma in Arzenal who are fighting the Black Cross Armada, are now taken prisoners, asserted, "What about the people there?! We can't stand there and do nothing-"

" _There is no other way._ ", Aura insisted. " _Think rationally, Salamandinay. These enemies are much more stronger than the last ones you have fought. Until we forge our strongest forces to rescue the Norma from the enemy's grip, you must not traverse to the other side._ "

The princess decided to abide Aura's warning for now. The high priestess then asks Salamandinay about Ange and the Space Explorers.

"What about Ange and her two companions?", the priestess asked, with the two being referred to Tusk and Momoka. "Is she going to be safe with those five interstellar travelers from a distant planet?"

The DRAGON princess replied, "Yes, priestess. Those five individuals fought bravely, especially that woman in her power armor. The four men transformed into masked superheroes, they're truly dedicated to protect all that is good. As long as those five people have golden hearts, Ange might convince them to return and liberate her friends being held prisoners.."

* * *

 **-Accidental Murder-**

Earlier before escaping AZ-007...

 _While fighting several hordes of Arachnitroids, Scorpitroids, and Mantiroids, the four Kamen Riders - Ryugen, Mach, Specter, and Necrom were in the verge of being overwhelmed by the Black Cross fleet's foot soldiers, as they swarm in like usual insects._

" _Jesus! How many of these cockroaches keep on coming!", Go shouted while smacking an Arachnitroid with his Zenrin Shooter._

" _Just crush them as you can! There's no reason for you to whine as if you're scared of mere bugs!", Alain retorted as he pulls out the Gan Gun Catcher as he starts shooting enemies at moments notice._

" _He's right!", Mitsuzane nodded to Alain's statement, as he changes from his Sengoku Driver to the Genesis Driver "Insects are meant to be trampled!", then draws out the Melon Energy Lockseed._

 _ ***MELON ENERGY!***_

" _ **Soda!**_ _", the Genesis Driver declared after pushing the belt's compressor, which the Genesis Driver acts as a juicer to the Energy Lockseed. "_ _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music)", within moments, the Melon Energy armor part falls over Ryugen's head, transforming him from Armored Rider Ryugen to New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms._

 _Mitsuzane loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, takes aim high in the air, and fires._

" _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ _", the Sonic Arrow declared upon firing, the single arrow that was fired eventually split into multiple arrows being showered upon the swarm of enemies._

 _Seconds later, more enemy ships rain down firepower at the four Riders, as their situation has gone from bad to worse. All they can think right now is to escape, and their own survival. More Scorpitroids emerge from above, making use of their tail stingers firing poison arrows on their foes._

 _Makoto reminds the other to avoid those poison arrows, then pulls out the Ryuki Ghost Eyecon and inserts it on the Ghost Driver._

" _ **Kaigan! Ryuki!**_ _", the Ghost Driver declared after Specter pushed the lever back "_ _ **Mawari wa rival! Hajimaru survival**_ _!", the Kamen Rider flexes his arms allowing the Ryuki Parka Ghost dropping himself to Makoto as he transforms into_ _ **Ryuki Damashii**_ _, the Dragredder's head suddenly appeared and is used as an Arm Cannon for Makoto._

 _Specter unleashes a stream of fire from the Drag Claw, incinerating the attacking Scorpitroids, as more Mantiroids continued spawning. Specter pull and pushes the Ghost Driver..._

" _ **Dai Kaigan! Ryuki! Omega Drive!**_ _"_

 _Specter emulates Ryuki's pose just like how the actual Ryuki executes his Final Vent, with Dragredder appearing behind Specter. He jumps on the air, all while Dragredder snakes around Makoto as he corkscrews into a kicking position at the peak of the jump, Dragredder then sends Specter flying forward with a fireball blast as he slams the target with great force, destroying a Mantiroid._

 _Mach pulls out Shift Deadheat as he transforms into Deadheat Mach. He starts to overwhelm his foes with enhanced super speed, and then pulls Signal Kaksarn and inserts it on the Zenrin Shooter, aims in the air and fires a beam that splits into multiple shots that hit multiple target at once. However, it also hit a girl nearby the crossfire! This girl, who wears a black tank top and soldier's pants was mortally wounded by stray bullet. She was trying to fend for herself as the evil aliens fighting the Kamen Riders._

" _Oh, fuck!", Go suddenly freaked out when he accidentally shot a little girl as he approaches the mortally wounded girl. "Hey, kid. Are you alright, look I'm sorry-"_

" _Hey, mister... If you happen to see my onee-sama, please tell her that... I'm...sorry...", the girl in her last breath said as she dies, making Go frozen in shock that he accidentally killed a little girl. As noticed behind his helmet, a drop of sweat on his forehead, yet he's trembling as if he was traumatized._

" _What have I done?", Go muttered grimly._

 _As the other three Riders are finally clear, they finally head out to escape. Mitsuzane, noticing Go flinching all of the sudden tries to snap him out._

" _Come on, senpai. Let's get out of the fuck out of here!", the young Kureshima asserted as he pulls Go back to his senses._

 _The four Riders fight their way to the extraction point once the Mega-Fortress arrives. The four Riders hopped on board the ship as they return to fetch Samus._

* * *

 **-The Princess Once Known as Angelise-**

After the escape...

With Ange, Tusk, and Momoka at the safe hands of the Space Explorers, things turned a bit rocky at the first impression of finding out that Samus inside her armor mistook her for a man. Ange also learns the hard way as Samus highly superior than her, not knowing the huntress is genetically enhanced, as demonstrated by her agile and acrobatic skills.

Meanwhile inside the Fortress's mess hall mid deck, as Mitsuzane grabs a bottle of beer from the fridge, Alain was cooking takoyaki all by himself. Makoto sat on the table as he and the young Kureshima recall that chaotic incident earlier. Then, Mitsuzane brought up of how Go just suddenly flinched when he saw a little girl died in the middle of the mayhem.

"I was curious about that machine that little girl is piloting", said Makoto, referring to the Villkiss.

"From what I heard from that girl, it works with a ring that she wears.", Mitsuzane responded. "She said that her mother gave her that ring. She is actually once a princess from that Misurugi Empire, until her brother usurped her by exposing her as a Norma to the public masses."

Upon hearing that, Alain could not help recall how Adel threw him out from the Ganma world for the frame-up of their father's death, which is similar to Ange's background.

"So that girl is formerly Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi...", Alain muttered. "I have a feeling that we're not so different to one another."

"What's the matter? Are you bored of seeing that puny-looking guy falling on her pants?", Mitsuzane joked, at Tusk's expense. As he sips with his bottle of beer.

Meanwhile, Samus was taking a shower on her own quarters, cleansing herself from the filth she sustained while fighting the Black Cross Armada. The water slowly warmed the huntress, soothing every itchiness that clawed her skin.

 _That girl is so defiant, quick-tempered, and rebellious..._ Samus thought to herself. All while referring to Ange, that particular reason why that is the arduous and hellish trials that the Norma had been to.

The bounty hunter continued soaking herself for long periods of time.

Meanwhile, Go serves as the "tour guide" for Ange, Tusk, and Momoka around the Mega-Fortress. The white Kamen Rider with a mouth guided the three around the ship.

"Say, kid.", Go smirked, "How are you and Jesus Yamato here have been a long-term relationship?"

"Tusk and I came a long way... We had ups and downs. He might be that clumsy, but he's a reliable man."

"Oh. So back there, the island is full of hot ladies, as much expected for a harem.", the loudmouth continued. "Umm... Ange-kun, right? Here in this cool spaceship, you're in a world full of hunks. But, unlike this Keitaro Urashima expy here, me and Mitsuzane-kun can be narcissistic jerks, so be sure that we have a big ego to show, while the other two neophytes are getting things even better here."

"They're sure kind of weird, princess.", Momoka whispered to Ange's ear. And yes, Go is weird and often tends to make non-sense in any way.

As the Mega-Fortress now traverses around the depths of space, they have 24 hours to return to the Earth.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The girl that Go accidentally killed is **Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi** , Ange's sister. Sylvia is one of the few hated characters in the Cross Ange anime due to the fact that her brother Julio used her to hate Ange. Not to mention, she's much of a spoiled brat. It's up to your reaction whether Sylvia deserved it or not, but what Go did is an accident, because the stray bullet that hit Sylvia came from his Zenrin Shooter.

Makoto transforming into Ryuki Damashii alludes to the fact that his initial intention about bringing Kanon back to life is similar to Shiro Kanzaki.

Before I forget, Go calls Tusk with the name Jesus Yamato, given the fact that Tusk's appearance is obviously taken from Kira Yamato, the hero of the Gundam SEED Anthology, which Mitsuo Fukuda is the director of the series, who in turn is the creative producer of Cross Ange.


	4. Episode 004: Home Sweet Home

**Episode 004: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- As stated in the epilogue in the previous fic, the Space Explorers' new base is now in Zawame City, in the form of the **Command Tower** , which is inspired from the Avengers Tower of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Command Tower has 20 floors and 10 bottom floors, which also doubles as a high-end apartment for Samus and her crew to occupy.

For those who are wondering, Ange is now 19 years old as this fic takes place three years after _Cross Ange_. Tusk is 20, it is unknown if Momoka is likely two years younger than Ange. As for the Space Explorers, at the end of _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ , Micchy is now 21, though his actor Mahiro Takasugi is still 20. Go is 23, just like his actor, Yuu Inaba. Makoto is more likely 25 years old. Alain, on the other hand is 150 years old, due to the fact, according to Kamen Rider Wiki through Alain's biography, he was born 1866, a hundred years before _Kamen Rider Ghost_ began, this means, he's the oldest member of the team.

We also explore some of Mitsuzane's vices in this fic - besides textbook narcissism, he still drinks liquor, and reads ecchi manga and gravure magazines; so this makes him a closet pervert.

* * *

 **-Cleansing-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **One Girl in All the World**_ _" [Original Soundtrack from Super Metroid - Brinstar Red Soil] by The Wingless OverClocked Remix_ *)

Samus stayed in the shower for about 15 minutes of soaking herself. Through a voice command, she sets the water to hot, as steam fills the room. Samus took time put her mind into serenity seeing a foggy illusion, as water trickles on her body from head to toe.

The atmosphere of the shower cleared Samus's negative thoughts, all while trying to deal someone quick-tempered and violent like Ange, she perfectly knows Ange is more likely similar to her in her teens, only that Samus is more disciplined.

The huntress started to rub her body with soap, washing every part of her body starting with her breasts down to her feet, as she applies shampoo on her hair.

Then, as she turns on the shower again, every soap on her body are rinsed away. As we gaze on Samus's naked body, her muscular-toned body, not to mention being well-endowed is a sight to behold. Moments later, she puts on her towel before leaving the shower. She sat down on the bed, stripped of her towel as she wears her red lingerie, then putting on her black jeans and her (pink) tank top.

She then wore her black combat boots before putting on her leather jacket with the same color scheme as her Zero Suit. Samus applied red lipstick afterwards as she tied her hair into a ponytail with a red band. She leaves her quarters before heading to the briefing room on the second floor mid-deck.

* * *

 **-Vices-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Meanwhile on the mess hall...

As Alain, Makoto, and Mitsuzane are having their free time - Alain was cooking takoyaki, Mitsuzane and Makoto were having a conversation, referring to Ange and her other two companions.

"What are we suppose to do with those three once we get back to Earth?", Makoto thought about what would Ange do once they arrive on Earth.

"Let's rather give them a look around.", said Mitsuzane flippantly, before getting straight. "Look, that Earth Colony is much more puzzled than the Earth we live - alternate dimensions, magitek, you name it."

"Right."

After he managed to empty his bottle of beer, Mitsuzane gets three more bottles of Corona Extra - possibly for Makoto and Alain, but neither of the two men drink alcohol. So, Mitsuzane decides to drink three bottles then.

"Senpai, how many bottles of beer can make you drunk?", Makoto doesn't seem to notice well of how Mitsuzane drinks _insane_ amounts of beer.

"50.", the young Kureshima answered. Much to the shock of Alain.

"50?! Are you insane?!"

Mitsuzane continued, "Well, I already had my first taste of alcohol at 17. After Helheim is eradicated three months later, I started drinking 10 bottles of vodka on a regular basis. What's even more insane, I even brought a flask in my school to drink brandy."

Makoto was even more shocked, yet Mitsuzane wasn't joking either. His first experience of underage drinking was the reason that he tried to drink himself to death out of guilt of the sins he had committed. Alain felt the same reaction as Makoto. The fact that Mitsuzane started drinking at an early age worsened not only his mentality, but his health deteriorating too. Since he's now at his 20s, Mitsuzane continues drinking, just for the benefit of his own satisfaction; he doesn't mind about getting drunk anyway.

The mess hall door slides as Tusk suddenly enters.

"Hey, kid. Aren't you supposed with your "princess"?", Mitsuzane snarks, precisely landing at Tusk's expense, gesturing with two fingers. "By the way, what made you to follow her around?"

The Ancient Human answers, "I'm Ange's Knight."

Upon hearing Tusk's response, the three Space Explorers see this as a joke, leading for Mitsuzane and Makoto breaking down in laughter. Tusk continues insisting, but the two men continued laughing before they paused. Mitsuzane gets off his chair and turns on the radio, and the song " **Shoot to Thrill** " by **AC/DC** plays. When Tusk hears the song, it's clearly that this is his first introduction to AC/DC.

(* _BGM: "_ _ **Shoot to Thrill**_ _" by AC/DC_ *)

"How can you be that girl's knight if you're that puny and naive?", Alain sneered.

"No hard feelings, Super Kira.", Mitsuzane snarked again. "Tell you what, I need a place to stay. If you let me bunk together maybe we can do some experiments together. With some of these. Not each other", as he gives Tusk a gravure magazine. "You're a sick little girl, you know that?!"

"I'm a man!", Tusk replied.

"I _get_ it!", the young Kureshima continued. "I didn't saw that one coming.", Mitsuzane convinces Tusk to drink with him, but the Ancient Human declined. "Well, more for me."

Tusk left the mess hall as he continues to roam around the ship and find Ange. Mitsuzane finished his second beer as he drinks his third one.

Alain finished cooking as he joins with the other two men, sharing takoyaki with his fellow crewmates. And, he takes notice Mitsuzane reading a manga, an _ecchi_ manga.

"What in blazes are you reading?!", Alain was shocked of seeing the manga that Mitsuzane is reading has depictions of naked women, stripping off their clothes, everything.

The young Kureshima admits that he's also a closet pervert. Which means, his obvious vices were alcohol drinking and his unusual fondness for gravure magazines, doujinshi and ecchi manga. He bluntly admits that's his guilty pleasure, then he added, "Everybody needs more hobbies."

Mitsuzane continued, "Before we are assembled as a team of Space Explorers, Samus thought that the only thing can open her heart to see her view of humanity, she does have tolerance with a narcissistic cameraman, that is Shijima-senpai, who loves to show off to see he's number one, while I was coping with my depression and trauma from two years ago. It seems me and that camera fiend were the ones made her to come into full circle with her out-of-time issues."

* * *

 **-Ange's Temper-**

Meanwhile in the briefing room...

Samus and Adam the AI were talking about Ange, besides her Ragna-mail, Samus learns, after she used her Scan Visor on Ange, everything about the former Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi.

" _So, this Angelise was once a former princess of the Misurugi Empire, exposed as a Norma, exiled to Arzenal and became a Ragna-mail pilot._ ", the AI's synthetic voice spoke. " _I never heard the Norma were treated harshly by those Mana users._ "

The huntress added, "Kinda makes you think you're living in a false world. But, what I heard that this godlike scientist called Embryo tried to merge the two worlds in that Earth Colony. But, he was stopped by Ange herself. And, according to that girl, this Embryo person has a disturbing obsession towards her to the point he attempts to bend her to his will. But, she undoubtedly resisted his advances."

But, what made Samus into getting to another sentence is Ange's temper, like how she found out Samus is actually a woman all along made the Norma fly into a frothing rage.

Moments later, Ange somehow entered the briefing room after a tour guide entourage with Go.

"Oh, what a surprise.", Samus said at the sight of Ange.

Ange sat on the chair, staring at the Space Explorer leader. What came on Ange's mind is about Samus's Power Suit. "Tell me something, what is with that suit you're wearing. Why did you just take that off like an actual armor?"

"The suit and myself are one.", the huntress made a flat reply. "That means, the Power Suit is biologically bonded to me, and it's modular - from weapons, and form changing abilities. Bet you thought I can destroy your Ragna-mail with just my armor!"

Ange was shocked to hear and is more confused about Samus's armor. Though she gave the Norma a hint that she's a genetically-enhanced human with superhuman feats, and Samus herself has no problem flaunting her skills.

Ange was even more pissed at the hunter's superiority, "Woman in a suit of armor. Take that off, and what are you?"

"I'm merely human.", Samus replied, capping it off with a smirk. "Even without using my suit, I'm faster and smarter than you. Go ahead, kick me."

Ange tries to throw a kick on Samus, but the bounty hunter just leaped over Ange's head and catches her off guard.

"Is that all?", Samus said with a sultry tone.

It angers Ange even more, "You...BITCH!", the Norma shouted as she tries to punch the bounty hunter, only for it to be parried.

"Language!", Samus chides Ange for her foul language before flipping her down. Much to Adam's shock.

The Bridge Bunnies - Satsuki and Nina suddenly opened the briefing room's door, only to find that Ange "stumbles" on the floor.

"Angelise-sama!", Momoka checked on her retainer if she's alright, she's fine. Ange didn't take well she lost to a super-athletic bounty hunter.

* * *

 **-Entering the Earth-**

After 15 hours...

The Mega-Fortress enters the Earth's atmosphere.

Adam's PA system echoed around the ship. " _We are finally approaching the Earth. We'll have to descend slowly as possible._ "

As Ange witnesses the Earth that the Space Explorers reside, it looks similar to their Earth Colony AZ-007, which is treated like the real Earth.

"So, this the Earth you people live?", Ange asked, looking at Go. "It looks the same once that I once reside before I was thrown into a military prison."

"Yup, this is _our_ Earth.", the motormouth flatly replied. "This is one kind of Earth we live, and fight to protect. That's the duty of a Kamen Rider."

Yet again, this is the first time Ange hears about the term Kamen Rider. The four Space Explorers are officially Kamen Riders, but Samus is an exception, though her Power Suit can change into forms based on a Kamen Rider.

"Home sweet home.", said Go as the Space Explorers returned to their home planet.

The Mega-Fortress managed to touch down into the waters of the Wake Island. Samus commands the ship to submerge, as the ship traverses into underwater into the seas of Japan. After three hours, they managed to reach the very depths of Zawame's underwater route which leads to the gateway to the Command Tower - the Space Explorers' base of operations in Zawame.

Once the ship reaches the docking area of the Command Tower's deepest basement, the team got off the ship along with Ange, Tusk, and Momoka. The Command Tower has 10 bottom floors, with 20 floors on the building. The team took an elevator as they head to the 19th floor, the **observatory** , where Professor Rinna and Ghor are waiting.

"Oh, its you guys!", the professor said at the sight of the team. "Thank goodness you five are safe."

"Samus, what was that attack on the Earth Colony you guys were visiting?", the cyborg asked.

The tall blonde answered, "Intergalactic raiders. But, they're different from Space Pirates."

While the entire team began explaining about the incident, Rinna and Ghor looked at Ange, Tusk, and Momoka.

"Are they survivors?", Ghor asked. Only for Samus to respond that the three fled with them, also, the raiders are after something important in Ange.

"What do you mean those aliens want something from me?", the Norma raised an eyebrow.

"Look, take a deep breath.", the huntress tells Ange to calm down. "What's important that the three of you are safe. Until we find out about these invaders are, we cannot go back. But, I promise that once we are ready to fight back, I will keep my word, and liberate your friends. For now, you should be feeling relief that you're in safe haven."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Samus chiding Ange with "Language!", after the latter calls her a "bitch" sure reminds you of _Avengers: Age of Ultron_.

\- When Samus says "Is that all" while she goads Ange to hit her is a reverence to Zero Suit!Samus's taunt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.


	5. Episode 005: Enter Huntress

**Episode 005: Enter Huntress**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Takes place between episodes 1 and 2 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- Back during the Kamen Rider Chaser arc of the previous fic, Samus managed to transform into a Kamen Rider as she was asked by Mr. Belt to operate the Drive system as Kamen Rider Drive. Here, Samus finally becomes a Kamen Rider at her own right in this fic as **Kamen Rider Huntress**. She uses a **Gamer Driver** and a **Mighty Action X SP** Gashat, Kuroto Dan is likely going to give her those.

\- For fridge balance reasons, as the Ex-Aid Riders are doctors (see FridgeBalance/KamenRiderExAid in tvtropes), Samus as Kamen Rider Huntress represents a third party individual or a guest character in a video game similar to the appearance of Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as her occupation as a bounty hunter.

\- **Mighty Action X Special** is a much stronger version of the regular Mighty Action X (Ex-Aid) and the Proto Mighty Action X (Genm). As the latter two are based on platform games, Mighty Action X SP mostly represents the **Metroidvania** genre, due to the backtracking sequence breaking, exploration, and acquiring equipments to proceed are among those.

* * *

 **-Trouble Sleeping-**

It has been 6 hours after the Space Explorers returned the Earth. It's already 11:30 PM on the clock, everyone in the Command Tower are sleeping. But, there's one exception, Ange.

Ange has been looking around the window in the 16th floor of the tower, where she and Tusk shared one room. Outside the room, Ange has been dwelling on the floor, climbing the stairs almost tired her up.

Ange recalls, moments before she is forced to flee her home Earth Colony, the last time she has talked to Salamandinay.

 _While the Villkiss and the Enryuugo, Salamandinay's Ryuu-Shin-ki, were fighting the Black Cross Armada at that time. The numbers game was too much, as every Black Cross Armada ship multiply like bees._

" _Ange, a word from the wise.", Salamandinay said, "You, and your two companions have to leave this planet."_

" _But, Salako?!", shocked, Ange asked why._

 _The DRAGON princess continued, "It's for your own safety, Ange. No one knows if those aliens might be after not only you, but Villkiss as well! Don't worry about me, and your comrades fighting to protect our homelands, what's important you stay alive. Those five people are also fighting to help us!"_

 _Ange was reluctant to leave her friends behind, who are fending these invaders, only for each and everyone of them to be hopelessly outnumbered. But, recalling her mother's last words to live on, is the only driving force that keeps her alive. With that in mind, she decided to seek after the Space Explorers._

Moments later, Samus appears near Ange, with her arms folded. Ange turned around upon sensing the bounty hunter. Samus, who is scantily clad - with just red underwear and a tank top, all while wearing her leather jacket, just came from her own room shared with Mitsuzane in the 17th floor.

"Trouble sleeping?", Samus asked.

"I slept for about 20 hours before we got into _your_ planet. I already had my fill", the Norma replied flatly.

"Then you should be out, celebrating, and seeing the world."

"Celebrate? There's nothing to celebrate here, the fact that I left my friends and the world I knew.", Ange said bitterly.

"They are still fighting up there.", the bounty hunter re-assures. "They'll keep standing up and fight. No matter how the odds are stacked against them."

Looking at Samus, Ange had a feeling about the huntress having a vague resemblance to her deceased mother.

Ange decides to return to her room to get some sleep, Samus returns to her own room to sleep.

* * *

 **-Genm Corporation-**

 **3 days later...**

Samus went into the Genm Corporation, with Mitsuzane taking up a bodyguard-like role. While, the young Kureshima still wears the Space Explorers' civilian outfit - his usual white leather jacket with purple glow lines and pants, the bounty hunter rather wore a formal one, that is a business type - a coat with a shirt underneath and a black skirt, and sports black shoes with heels.

 **6 hours earlier...**

 _To start the team's new tasks on Earth, Samus decides to begin about dealing with the virus-like creatures known as the Bugsters, which are the same creatures that attacked her and Mitsuzane several weeks ago before their space exploration._

 _In the Command Tower's briefing room in the 19_ _th_ _floor, in the same room as the observatory, Samus and Mitsuzane are talking about related to the Bugsters, and a company that produces the Gashats that Ex-Aid uses._

" _Genm Corporation?", Samus raised her eyebrow upon learning that the Gashats were created by a game company._

 _To which Mitsuzane replies, "Pretty much. As if they were a mix of Nintendo, Sega, Sony, you name it.", all while handing her a Genm Corporation Gashat Catalog, "I had a feeling that it's like Yggdrasil all over again, since they also produce belts, and the Gashat themselves are used as some kind of transformation device much like our Drivers."_

 _Samus read each variety of games on the catalog - among those were_ _ **Mighty Action X**_ _,_ _ **Taddle Quest**_ _,_ _ **BangBang Shooting**_ _,_ _ **Bakusou Bike**_ _, and many more._

" _Games? I'm NOT interested in games. We need an information related to the Bugsters.", Samus insisted, as she is not in a mood to play. But, Mitsuzane also knows that the Genm Corp. itself is not just a mere video game provider, they were actually the ones who created a Kamen Rider system, which Ex-Aid is based on. That is, they are in contact with personnel of_ _ **Seito University Hospital**_ _._

" _So, the hospital personnel themselves are dealing with the Bugsters?", the huntress demanded._

" _Not all of them.", Mitsuzane continued, "Presumably, among them is that same intern who saved our butts several weeks ago. If I can recall, his name is_ _ **Hojou Emu**_ _-kun. Not to mention, he is the Genius Gamer named,_ _ **M**_ _."_

" _I see."_

Once Samus and Mitsuzane entered the Genm Corporation main building, they went to the receptionist to find the CEO's office, and the receptionist informs them it's on the 20th floor.

Meanwhile, at the CEO's office...

" _Sir, you got two visitors wanting to see you._ ", a paging machine echoed on the CEO's desk.

"Please, send them in.", he said.

Samus and Mitsuzane entered the office, as the latter took of his shades and places it hanging on his shirt's collar.

"Oh, what a surprise.", the CEO said upon introducing himself to the two. "My name is **Dan Kuroto** , I'm the Chief Executive Officer of Genm Corporation."

"So, you're running a video game company?", Samus asked.

"Yes, dear.", Kuroto answered, before turning to Mitsuzane. "Say, are you Kureshima Takatora's young brother, Mitsuzane? Right. I heard that Yggdrasil Corporation used to have prospered Zawame when they were still active."

"Actually, Yggdrasil went bankrupt, after a full-scale infestation that happened two years ago.", the young Kureshima continued. "My brother is working overseas, and I'm currently a member of a covert response team which this woman next to me is the leader. Her name is Samus Aran, she's also a bounty hunter."

Kuroto has never heard about Samus before. Considering that learning from the fact Samus is the leader of covert counter-threat team, that is the Space Explorers. The CEO is willing to provide them what they're looking for, as long as it is kept secret between Kuroto and any representative of the Space Explorers - in this case, Mitsuzane and Samus.

"A horde of Bugster Viruses attacked you several weeks ago?", Kuroto clarified about the couple's first encounter of the Bugsters. Samus then brought up how Ex-Aid managed to save them. The CEO then continued, "The Bugsters are computer viruses that infect on human beings as if they can possess a human host at a given time. The only way to remove the virus from the victim is for a Gamer Driver user to transform into a Kamen Rider to defeat them. The doctors of Seito University Hospital use Gamer Drivers to fight the Bugsters."

But, before Kuroto can end the discussion, he went back to his desk and is finding something.

"Oh, I know.", the CEO went back to Samus and Mitsuzane. "You're a bounty hunter, am I correct, Samus? I want you to have this.", Kuroto hands a black box to Samus, upon opening it, "It's a **Gamer Driver**. And that game cartridge is called a **Rider Gashat**."

Samus took the orange Gashat from the box as it says **Mighty Action X SP**. "It's amazing.", Samus was impressed, and is aware of the color being orange.

The CEO continued, "That Gashat is **Mighty Action X**. This Gashat is a Special Edition, a thorough improvement of the original Mighty Action X our company worked on since we launched it two days ago."

 _So if I use this belt and that cartridge, I might become a Kamen Rider in my own right..._ Samus said to herself. If she means true, this might be the second time Samus becomes a Rider. As everything is set, Samus decides to take the Driver and Gashat, seeing this as an opportunity.

"Thank you for your time.", said Kuroto as Samus and Mitsuzane take their leave, with the former now in possession of a Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X SP Gashat.

* * *

 **-Outbreak-**

Meanwhile in Zawame...

To Ange's confusion, the people of the Earth the Space Explorers reside are much more carefree, optimistic, and happy. Unlike the false utopia that she once lived, knowing the fact those were all of Embryo's piece of his art.

"This place is very peaceful. Isn't it?", Alain marveled. "People around her have their own way in life."

Ange, Tusk, and Momoka take their time exploring the modern and true Earth. With Go and Alain accompanying the three kids.

"This place is similar to the ones back in our home planet.", said Ange. "Long before I was stripped off my royal dignity. Except, this place doesn't use any Mana."

Neither the two Kamen Riders don't get the meaning of Mana from Ange's home planet.

"I still don't get about your mumbo-jumbo related to your past identity as a princess, Ange-kun. We're not in medieval times, y'know.", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth chuckled.

To which Ange bellowed, "I know what I meant, you troll!"

Alain scratched his head in frustration, annoying him even further whenever Ange's temper gets the better of her. Alain himself is aware that him and Ange are very similar in terms of them being born from a royal family.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Quadraxis**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ *)

Moments later... An intern and a nurse are examining a patient, somehow infected by a Bugster Virus. The moment the Virus inside Peko, who happens to be infected by a Bugster within him, the virus began to spread around Peko as it took form of a spider-like creature with a giant brain!

"Emu, you have to transform now!", the nurse tells Emu to equip his belt, as he pulls out the Mighty Action X Gashat.

 _ ***Mighty Action X!***_ (the whole field becomes covered by the Game Area)

"Henshin!", Emu puts the Gashat on his belt.

 _ ***Gashat! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a KAMEN RIDER!***_

Emu transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1 Action Gamer, but to the reactions of Go and Alain, they can only laugh at it!

"How can he be a Kamen Rider in that pudgy form?!", Ange exclaimed in utter disbelief.

Ex-Aid Level 1 proceeds to engage the Bugster, due to it's giant spider-like physiology, the giant Bugster does a vortex spin that sends Emu to a backlash.

Just as the situation goes critical, Samus manages to arrive in a nick of time, with her Shinesparking the giant Bugster. As she lands on the ground, the Bugster's giant form reminded her of two certain enemies...

"A Quadraxis-Mother Brain knockoff? Pathetic!", Samus asserted as she engages the Bugster.

Emu pulls back, with **Asuna** , the nurse asking about the armored person fighting the Bugster.

"Emu, isn't that...", the nurse was shocked to see the sight of Samus.

Emu gave Asuna short overview of the bounty hunter. "That's Samus Aran. She's the first video game female protagonist. She's the core character of the Metroid series."

Realizing that the human host is inside of the Bugster, Samus thought about pulling off the host, and so, she activates the X-ray Visor, pairing it with her Grapple Lasso, she latches her lasso which puncture through the inside of the Bugster, Samus manages to tether the host, as she is about to pull him out from the Bugster, and Samus successfully extracted the victim, but Peko is in the verge of disappearing as the virus that infected Peko began to spawn, one of them is a **Brain Bugster**.

Go and Alain thought of helping Samus out, but Mitsuzane arrives and intervenes.

"Not necessary this time, ladies. Perhaps we should let Samus do her thing right now.", said Mitsuzane.

* * *

 **-Kamen Rider Huntress-**

Before Samus can engage the viruses, she pulls out her new secret weapon, a **Gamer Driver!** Much to the shock of Emu and Asuna.

While in her Varia Suit, Samus equips the belt, then pulls out the orange Mighty Action X SP Gashat, as she presses the Gashat's button, it declares " **Mighty Action X!** ", with the Game Area being overlapped with the said Gashat's own Game Area. The bounty hunter inserts the Gashat on the belt.

 _ ***Gashat! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a KAMEN RIDER!***_

Rather than transforming to a super-deformed Level 1 form, Samus's Level 1 form is actually her own Power Suit! Confusing everyone even further. However, Samus's suit began uploading data on her Gamer Driver. Once the upload is complete, her suit's biocomputer tells her she can now level up.

"In that case...", Samus's smirk is visible behind her helmet as she is about to pull the belt's lever. " **Mode 2, engage!** "

Samus pulls the lever, and the Driver exclaims " _ **Gacchan! Level up!**_ ", and a projection flashes on the center of the belt, Samus passes through the projected screen, triggering a transformation sequence. " _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick!**_ ", two similar projections coming the Gamer Driver passes through Samus and changed her bulky Power Suit to a sleeker Kamen Rider form armor, consisting of a joypad-like chestplate with a life gauge, and her shoulders becoming that from her Varia Suit's chest plate, then the projections swing around to the front to form a helmet, " _ **Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ "

(*c _ues: "_ _ **Last Engage**_ _" by KAMEN RIDER GIRLS from Kamen Rider Wizard_ *)

And Samus is fully transformed into a Kamen Rider. Asuna christened Samus's new form as **Kamen Rider Huntress**. Mighty Action X SP on the other hand represents the Metroidvania genre games.

"Huntress, huh? Has a nice ring to it.", Samus chuckled, as it fits her as she's a bounty hunter. The remains of her Arm Cannon turns into the Gashacon Gauntlets, a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets.

Huntress starts fighting the lesser Bugster Viruses with a little to no effort. She then proceeds to engage the Brain Bugster.

"Curse you.", said the monster.

"Know your place, worthless scum!", Samus said back before dishing out more beatdown. Moments later, Samus presses the Kimewaza Slot Holder's button, as she selects stages. The stages on her driver contains the places she explored on her world, this time, she chooses **Tourian** , the very place she fought Mother Brain, teleporting everyone in the Game Area to a virtual field in the form of Tourian.

Much to the Brain Bugster's confusion, the battlefield changed, the shared reaction goes with everyone looking on.

Samus continues delivering a curbstomp battle as she proceeds to remove her Gashat...

 _ ***GASHUUN***_

...she inserts the Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot Holder, then presses the button, where the belt says " **KIMEWAZA!** "

Samus kneels forward with one hand on her leg for a few seconds before pressing the Kimewaza Slot button again, triggering a Critical Strike, " **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!** "

Huntress jumps in the air and delivers a corkscrew scissors kick at the Brain Bugster, destroying it once and for all.

* **GAME CLEAR!** *

With the enemy defeated, the Game Area returned to normal. Peko is cured of the infection.

"She's incredibly strong...", said Ange, who looked on how Samus fought for the first time as a Kamen Rider. The same what Asuna can say.

 _ ***GASHUUN.***_

Samus pulls off the Mighty Action X SP from her Gamer Driver. To Asuna's shock, she thought Samus was a man at first given to her Powered Armor.

"No way. I thought Samus is a man?", the nurse asked.

"She's a woman, Asuna-san!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Samus transformation sequence into Kamen Rider Huntress is similar to the Super Mega Mode transformation sequence from Power Rangers Super Megaforce.

\- Huntress's Gashacon Gauntlets resembles the Ember Celica, Yang's DRSG from RWBY.


	6. Episode 006: The Master Surgeon, pt 1

**Episode 006: The Master Surgeon, part 1**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter takes place between episodes 2 and 3 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This chapter will introduce to us to **Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave** , the **Cyber Rescue** (CR), **Asuna's** (who first appeared in the previous chapter) alter-ego, **Poppy Pipopapo**.

\- Unlike the actual Ex-Aid Riders in the canon and in this fic, Samus's Rider Gauge has an Energy Tank block indicator above it, each time her gauge runs out, it consumes one Energy Tank, much like with the Ex-Aid Riders, if Kamen Rider Huntress's Rider Gauge goes red zone and all of her Energy Tanks are depleted, it can put Samus at risk of getting killed, much like in every Metroid game if your Energy Tanks are low. If ever Samus's Rider Gauge gets low, she has to cancel her transformation, or either find a recovery item, etc. The damage taken whenever Samus transforms into Huntress affects her Power Suit as well, as Samus's new Kamen Rider form is still a part of her Power Suit.

\- Makoto and Alain are the only ones who knew the face of the Black Ex-Aid that appeared in the last two episodes of _Kamen Rider Ghost_.

\- Samus's transformation to Kamen Rider Huntress LV2 Action Gamer is "Mode 2, Engage". Samus's LV1 form is technically her Varia Suit, regardless if she has equipped her Gamer Driver while wearing her armor or not. Also, how she puts on her Gashat on her belt is plain and simple, much like how Tsukasa transforms into Decade. Also, how Samus kneels forward with one hand on her leg before doing her Rider Kick is a tribute to Kamen Rider Faiz.

\- The counterpart for the song "Towagatari" in this fic is "Last Engage", the song comes from _Kamen Rider Wizard_.

* * *

 **-Huntress meets Ex-Aid-**

"No way. I thought Samus is a man?", Asuna learns the hard way to see a woman becoming a Kamen Rider.

"She's a woman, Asuna-san!", Emu repeated.

Moments later, Asuna's phone rang, the caller reveals to be Kuroto. The nurse answers the phone...

"Chief?"

The CEO replies, " _Asuna-kun, Samus Aran is_ _ **Kamen Rider Huntress**_ _. For some reason, she leads a response team of Kamen Riders from the past._ "

Asuna shook her head, as if she learns that Kuroto gave Samus a Driver and Gashat, "But, chief. The Ministry of Health doesn't accept outside help, especially one who is not employed in the hospital with a Gamer Driver."

But, the CEO insists, " _They're also the good guys, Asuna-kun. Rest assured that the other four besides Samus are also veteran Kamen Riders, they are safe to be trusted._ "

Asuna has a hard time accepting the Space Explorers as allies, given the fact among them is using a Gamer Driver, as outsiders, or anyone not affiliated with the Seito University Hospital are forbidden to obtain a Driver, even Samus denies Asuna if Kuroto gave her the belt and Gashat (in fact the Genm Corp. CEO himself gave the bounty hunter a belt behind closed doors).

Setting aside the tension, Emu intervenes, as he removes the original Mighty Action X Gashat.

 _ ***GASHUUN.***_

"Hey, you're that pediatrician who saved our butts several weeks ago.", Samus recognizes Emu as the same person who helped her and Mitsuzane weeks before their voyage to space.

" _I'm a big fan! I used to play Super Metroid when I was a kid, this what made me becoming a Genius Gamer today."_

" _Appreciated."_

The bounty hunter recalls that fateful event. The other three Space Explorers. Ange, Tusk and Momoka looked at Emu.

"Wait, an intern as a Kamen Rider?!", Ange widened her eyes, not realizing that most of these Riders are not just badasses in their own way, but to have a good profession makes them special.

Go and Alain introduced themselves to the nurse and intern, who likewise are Kamen Riders, then they brought in Ange, Tusk, and Momoka.

"You guys went in to space, too?!", Emu freaked out upon learning that Samus and her team went to space and how they took Ange and her other two companions, whose Earth Colony being invaded by an alien fleet. "That's amazing! The fact you (Samus) have been into several planets and blew one after your missions, no wonder you've destroyed so many Space Pirates! I bet Super Metroid was the last time those pirates are last seen,"

"You know too much about me.", the bounty hunter chuckled. "As expected for someone who is a Genius Gamer."

"I'd be the one to say 'I told you so', Sammy-chan.", Go interrupted. "Good thing I manage to keep a copy of the Prime Trilogy to see one awesome lady in a suit of armor. And here she is now!"

Pleasantries and fanboying aside, it took a lot from Emu's knowledge to make Asuna acknowledge Samus and the Space Explorers as their third-party allies.

* * *

 **-The Surgeon Who Never Fails-**

The following day at the Cyber Rescue HQ in Seito University Hospital...

Emu discusses to Director **Haima Kagami** about another Rider.

" **Kamen Rider Huntress?** ", the old doctor asked. "She's a woman?"

 **Poppy Pipopapo** suddenly pops out from a TV screen, and gives the director a hint, "She's the first female video game character!"

"...of the Metroid series!", Emu added.

"What about that?", a stern man makes his presence known to the CR members, it's **Hiiro**. The director's son, who happens to be a surgeon in the same hospital. Emu insists that he and Poppy (as Asuna) actually met the real Samus Aran, who happened to be a leader of a team of veteran Kamen Riders.

But, Hiiro derides this as an illusion, but Poppy continues insisting. Until he learns from Emu that Samus has a Gamer Driver.

Moments later, CEO Kuroto Dan of the Genm Corporation enters the CR HQ, with him is none other than Samus herself. Kuroto sent her here for a Virtual Reality Trial of Kamen Rider Huntress's specs.

"She's heeree!", Poppy shouted energetically. Much to the shock of Director Kagami. Hiiro was less than pleased however.

"So, this the CR headquarters...", Samus looked around the inside of the CR base being beneath the hospital. The bounty hunter was only by herself, as the other four Space Explorers are still on standby. When Samus gets to a staredown with Hiiro.

"I say _no thank you_ to your presence, bounty hunter.", the surgeon sternly said.

The bounty hunter returns the favor, "A word from the wise - **your incessant narcissism will bring you but failures that you might surely regret one day.** ", before going to the Medical Office for her simulation trial.

* * *

 **-Huntress Virtual Simulation Trials-**

Once inside the Medical Office room, Kuroto takes a Virtual Reality goggles which activates the simulation.

"Lie down on that bed and put these on.", the CEO said as he grabs the Mighty Action X SP Gashat and inserts it on the simulator. Samus then puts on the VR goggles.

 _ ***GAME START!***_

Samus is sent into a virtual reality simulation, as both Poppy and Kuroto can hear her and are the ones sent to instruct her.

" _Okay, let us begin._ ", Kuroto's voice gave the signal. " _Equip your Gamer Driver._ "

Samus successfully puts the belt on, then pulls out the **Mighty Action X SP** Gashat.

" _Switch the Gashat on._ ", the CEO again instructed, Samus does so. With the SP Gashat exclaiming, " _ **Mighty Action X!**_ "

The bounty hunter chants " **Henshin!** ", when she is asked to do so, and inserts the Gashat on her belt, thus a circle of profile image of Kamen Riders surrounds Samus, as she realizes what is the meaning of that, she touches the profile image which depicts her in her Varia Suit which initiates the Level 1 transformation.

 _ ***Gashatto! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a KAMEN RIDER!***_

To Kuroto's surprise, Samus's Level 1 form is technically her Power Suit.

" _Interesting, seems your suit of armor is your Level 1 form._ ", the CEO commented.

"To be honest with you, despite my suit's modular nature, sometimes, it's very complicated to elaborate everything about them.", Samus said with a flat reply.

A Bugster Virus spawns within moments.

" _For the time being, pull the lever to go level 2._ "

" **Mode 2, engage.** ", Samus declared as she pulls the Gamer Driver's lever...

...and the Driver exclaims " _ **Gacchan! Level up!**_ ", and a projection flashes on the center of the belt, Samus passes through the projected screen, triggering a transformation sequence. " _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick!**_ ", two similar projections coming the Gamer Driver passes through Samus and changed her bulky Power Suit to a sleeker Kamen Rider form armor, consisting of a joypad-like chestplate with a life gauge, and her shoulders becoming that from her Varia Suit's chest plate, then the projections swing around to the front to form a helmet, " _ **Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ "

" _What a beautiful and dramatic transformation!_ ", Kuroto was amazed of Samus transforming from her bulky Power Suit to a more sleek and form-fitting Kamen Rider form. " _Kamen Rider Huntress, an_ _ **Action-Adventure**_ _game Rider. How do I interpret the genre. Oh, yes..._ _ **Metroidvania**_ _. You must be good in backtracking and sequence breaking, are you?_ "

"I guess everyone who are reading this story and are also playing any Metroid game are pretty good with sequence breaking.", Samus replied, all while leaning on the fourth wall.

The remains of Samus's arm cannon transformed into the **Dual Range Shot Gashacon Gauntlet**. The right gauntlet has A and B buttons, while the left acts as a grapple beam when pressing the A button. When pressing the B button several times, it allows Samus to slug a Bugster Virus with kinetic-energy powered punches.

Samus makes good use of the Gashacon Gaunlets all while fighting a wild Bugster Virus, as every punch does fire Power Beam-esque kinetic energy pulse shots.

" _I want to see what your finisher looks like, Samus._ ", the CEO said. " _Insert the Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot Holder._ "

" _ **GASHUUN.**_ ", the Gashat said when being ejected from the Gamer Driver. Samus inserts the Gashat on the Slot Holder and presses the button, " _ **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**_ " (TL: Kimewaza means "decisive skill")

Samus kneels forward with one hand on her leg for a few seconds as if she is seeing her opponent staggering, as the predator stalks its prey...

" _Press the button again._ ", said Kuroto.

...Samus presses the Kimewaza button again, with the belt exclaiming " _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

Samus jumps in the air, follow up by somersaulting as she delivers a corkscrewing scissor kick combining with such grace, she destroys the Bugster Virus, clearing the simulation.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

Samus then wakes up back after the simulation as she hands the VR goggles to Kuroto.

"Yay! She's pretty good!", Poppy cheered, seeing how Samus fighting as a Kamen Rider with _unfathomable_ poise and grace. Which is very rare to see a woman go into the battlefield.

Director Kagami is much amazed, Emu notes that even without her armor, Samus is too fast to keep up thanks to her superhuman athletic skills. Hiiro, however, is less than pleased, feeling suspicious of Kuroto as if it wants him to ask the CEO about Samus being given a Gamer Driver.

When Samus asks to the CEO about the director's son, Kuroto response, "That's Dr. Kagami Hiiro. He's one of the surgeons of the hospital."

"He's pretty cynical for his own profession.", Samus sighed, before getting her eyes locked with the surgeon. Before introducing herself as one of the members of the Space Explorers, Samus then takes her leave, returning to the Command Tower back in Zawame.

* * *

 **-Xenogaea and Viper's Next Task-**

On the Black Cross Mothership...

The Grand Admiral prepares a next mission for his two subordinates.

"Say, boss? Do you have any plans of conquering the Earth?", Viper smirked, excited for another planet to conquer.

The admiral's response? "It's too early to launch an invasion, Viper. Perhaps we should take a 'back-door' approach."

"Interesting...", Xenogaea smiles in a disturbingly seductive fashion. "I'm not satisfied with my recent torturing of those puny human women on that Earth Colony. I really need a good fight to satisfy my lust!", the Destronian Dominatrix wasn't even contented about beating Salia into a pulp. She was even more excited of invading Earth.

"Unfortunately, we got a big problem.", the Grand Admiral added. "It seems those five interstellar travelers who entered that Colony are protecting the Earth. They are called Kamen Riders."

This might be the first time that one of the resistances that the Black Cross Armada encountered are actually Kamen Riders. The Admiral had a feeling there could be a hundred number of Kamen Riders dwelling around the Earth, and so, his tasks to assign for Xenogaea and Viper are - they must infiltrate the Earth, and they will give the signal for an invasion.

* * *

 **-The Space Explorers' Fifth Rider-**

Back on Earth...

On the Command Tower, Samus climbs to the 19th floor and enters the observatory room. Professor Rinna, Ghor, Satsuki and Nina are surprised to see the huntress, not to mention she acquires a belt to transform into a Kamen Rider. It's no surprise that the transformation belt and the Gashat are derived from video game consoles.

"Wow, even Samus is now a Kamen Rider!", Satsuki rolled her eyes. Nina couldn't say more, but agreed to that. The other three Space Explorers - Alain, Go, and Mitsuzane appeared after a second.

"Holy shit, Sammy-chan!", Go exclaimed when he looks at the bounty hunter's new Gamer Driver.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!", Mitsuzane chided, but rather hypocritically as Samus herself has been chiding even her crew (Alain and Makoto are exempted from this) about their crude language.

The bounty hunter responses with a resigned tone, "It's going to go all the way down there...", with that, _she'll never live that down_. She might have a feeling that everyone on the tower might not forget that.

Shenanigans aside, the team celebrate the birth of their fifth Kamen Rider in Samus Aran as **Kamen Rider Huntress**.

* * *

 **-Mother's Song-**

Later that same evening...

Elsewhere on the Command Tower helipad at the 21st floor, or the very peak of the tower itself, Ange was on her own, looking at the stars. She recalled the last time on her kingdom before she was outed from the Misurugi Empire.

Ange was singing a very peculiar song...

" _ **Hajimari no hikari kilari kirari**_ " ( _With light of the beginning Sparkle, sparkle_ )

" _ **Owari no hikari lulala rira**_ " ( _The light of the end lu la la li la_ )

" _ **Kaesan el ragna sunadokei wo**_ " ( _The hourglass El Ragna that does not turn_ )

" _ **Toki wa afuren lulala rira**_ " ( _Time does not flow from it lu la la li la_ )

Then, another melody overlaps with Ange's song...

" _ **Hitosuji no hikari sae ushinaisou**_ _ **s**_ _ **cream**_ " ( _But as you scream, the last glimmer of hope seeming to fade away_ )

" _ **Kimi no koto yonderu**_ " ( _A voice calls to bring you back_ )

But, Ange continues singing anyway...

" _ **Utae utae ima futatsu no negai wa**_ " ( _Sing, sing, the two wishes are now,_ )

" _ **Tsuyoku tsuyoku ten no onjiki to kirameku**_ " ( _strongly strongly, shining in heavenly gold_ )

...The other song overlapped again.

" _ **Saigo no kibou to wa dare?**_ " ( _What will bring you the hope you need?_ )

" _ **Magic! Sashidashita yubi Last Engage**_ _ **!**_ " ( _Magic!_ _So hold your finger out for the Last Engage_ _!_ )

Ange looked back, only to see the two bridge bunnies - Satsuki Yamabuki and Nina Kisaragi right behind her.

"Wow, you can sing too?", Satsuki asked.

Ange, as always, responds in a more crude and harsh tone. "Yeah, what about it?"

Nina rebuked, "Sorry. We're trying to be nice to you. We don't mean anything against you."

Ange lightened herself for a moment, seeing the two women much more kind than the Space Explorers themselves - two men who are superhumanly full of themselves, the other two seemed to not to care about them, also a disturbingly composed bounty hunter.

"I'm Nina, that's Satsuki on my right. And you?"

"Ange. That song that came from me was given to me by my mother."

"Aww... That's nice.", Nina purred affectionately.

Elsewhere, far away from the Command Tower, a black Ex-Aid stands on the top of a building in the dead of night. What are the true motives of this mysterious Rider? Only time will tell who he is and what he is after...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The Virtual Reality part is a nod to the Tricks and Operations webisode specials of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

\- Kamen Rider Genm makes a cameo at the end of this chapter.


	7. Episode 007: The Master Surgeon, pt 2

**Episode 007: The Master Surgeon, part 2**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter takes place between episodes 2 and 3 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

 **Author's Note #1:**

Before I forget, each time a Gamer Driver user activates his Gashat, it spawns Energy Item Containers. Ex-Aid has tetris-styled chocolate blocks, Brave has treasure chests, Snipe has metallic drums, Lazer has trophy stands, as for Huntress are **Chozo statues**.

In addition, there are also selectable stages exclusively available for Samus whenever she transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress are the following:

 **-Brinstar** (Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission)

 **-Tourian** (Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission, Super Metroid)

 **-Chozodia** (Metroid: Zero Mission)

 **-Sector 2 [TRO]** (Metroid Fusion)

 **-Restricted Zone, Sector 6 [NOC]** (Metroid Fusion)

 **-Phazon Mines** (Metroid Prime)

 **-Artifact Temple** (Metroid Prime)

 **-Dark Agon Temple** (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, specifically the area where the Amorbis is fought)

 **-Ing Hive Temple** (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, specifically where the Quadraxis is fought)

 **-Sky Temple Sanctum** (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, where the Emperor Ing is fought)

 **-G.F.S. Olympus** (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)

 **-Proving Grounds, Pirate Homeworld** (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, specifically where Gandrayda is fought)

 **-Main Docking Bay, SkyTown, Elysia** (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, specifically where Ghor is fought)

 **-Temple of Bryyo** (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, specifically where Rundas is fought)

 **-Phaaze Sanctum** (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption; where Dark Samus and Aurora Unit 313 are fought)

 **-Pyrosphere** (Metroid: Other M)

* * *

 **-Brave in Action-**

Elsewhere in Zawame…

Another Bugster outbreak occurred. CR Member Hiiro Kagami was dispatched to deal with the situation by himself, without any assistance, especially from Emu.

A victim of the Game Syndrome turns out to be Akira Kazuraba, Kouta's sister. It is unknown how Akira got contracted by a Bugster Virus, as Hiiro examined. The surgeon, accompanied by two nurses on his side, starts his 'opreation'.

"Let us begin.", said Hiiro with his hands folded vertically as if he was commencing a surgery. "Gamer Driver.", he tells one of the nurses to equip his Driver, and successfully lets her buckle the transformation belt on his waist.

"Rider Gashat.", the surgeon continued, with the other nurse giving him the **Taddle Quest** Gashat.

The surgeon presses the Gashat, causing it to say, " _ **TADDLE QUEST!**_ ", as it activates a Game Area, and spawning treasure chests all over the place.

The Bugster within Akira takes over her as it the virus spreads around her as the Bugster envelops her into a giant boxing glove like entity. That being said, Hiiro prepares to transform.

"Henshin!"

Hiiro inserts the Gashat into the Gamer Driver, triggering the transformation, with a circle of profile image of the Riders circling him, he touches Brave Quest Gamer Level 1's profile image through his left hand, as he transforms into Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 1.

"Commencing operation.", said the Kamen Rider. "Proceeding to extract patient from Bugster at Level 1."

The Gashacon Sword is summoned from the circle where the profile images appeared as Brave retrieves it. The sword's current mode is that of a flame sword, Brave charges and swings the Gashacon Sword on the Boxing glove-shaped Bugster, but the Bugster throws a punch at Brave, sending him to a corner.

Hiiro didn't expect that the Bugster he's fighting is wild and astray, at first he thought that the Bugster came from the bosses that spawn from the Gashat used.

To make things more sour for him, the Space Explorers and Ange made their presence known. Samus has already equipped her Varia Suit, Mitsuzane, Alain, and Makoto also arrived on the scene, only to see a giant boxing glove formed from a Bugster Virus.

"What are you doing here?!", the surgeon asked spitefully.

"Another Bugster outbreak?", Samus asked.

"It is none of your concern, bounty hunter. Your presence is a _no thank you_."

Hiiro continued fighting the giant Bugster, with Samus still standing there for a few moments.

"Oh well, guess I'd better get cooking.", Samus makes a quick insinuation for a few seconds, as she proceeds to change her suit. " **All Dragon, Please!** "

" _Rider Transformation Command Confirmed:_ _ **Wizard**_ ", the HUD of her Combat Visor declared as her Varia Suit breaks apart when a Magic Portal phases through Samus horizontally which successfully completes her suiting up with the Dragon Suit.

" **Now, it's showtime!** ", Samus quotes Kamen Rider Wizard himself as she flies in midair with the Dragon Suit.

To Hiiro's surprise, "She changed suits?", he droned upon seeing Samus's armor looked suddenly different than the usual one she wore, not knowing the fact that her armor has the power of Kamen Rider Wizard.

Samus charges at the giant Bugster, she impales it with the All Drago Hell Claws before unleashing a string of slashes.

"How do you want it cooked? Rare? Medium?", Samus quipped as she smashes the All Drago Tail on to her target. "Or, well done?"

The Dragon Suit's All Drago Skull's mouth opens, and Samus shoots a large stream of fire at the Bugster, not only destroying it, Samus rescues the infected host (Akira). However, it spawned the Bugster infecting Akira, a **Boxer Bugster**! As its name implies, it is capable of throwing devastating punches with that of a pro boxer.

"Don't interfere. He's mine.", Hiiro asks Samus to stop intervening. Then he raises his hands up as he proceeds to level up, "Skill Level 2."

" _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", Brave's Gamer Driver declared as he walks through the projection emitted from the belt, " _ **Taddle meguru, Taddle meguru TADDLE QUEST!**_ "

With Brave transforms to level 2, he deals with the Boxer Bugster and its mooks, moments later a purple field trail overlapped with Brave's Game Area, suddenly, a "doppelganger" of Ex-Aid makes it presence known.

"Him again?!", Hiiro turned at the mere sight of the black Ex-Aid.

" _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty A~ctioonnn X!**_ ", the black Ex-Aid changes to its LV2 form.

Makoto and Alain were shocked to see the same Kamen Rider who helped them in their fight against the Ganma making his presence known.

"Why is he here?", Alain asked the same thing with the surgeon's question. "He's also the same one who attacked a child we saved who holds a Gashat."

"What?", Mitsuzane sounded so skeptical.

As Brave deals with the Boxer Bugster, Samus reverts back in her Varia Suit, having a gut feeling that the Ex-Aid doppelganger might be targeting Hiiro.

"Perhaps we should deal with that impostor.", Samus said as she puts the Gamer Driver on the waist of her suit, with the Mighty Action X SP already loaded. The other three men nodded in response with their Drivers already equipped.

" **Henshin!** ", Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Alain transforms to Ryugen, Specter, and Necrom...

...while Samus pulls the lever of her Gamer Driver by chanting, " **Mode 2, engage!** "

* _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ * / * _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ *

* _ **Kaigan! Specter! Ready go, kakugo! Doki-doki Ghost!**_ * / * _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the Invader!**_ *

Then Samus transforms into Huntress, as she and the other three Space Explorers fight the black Ex-Aid, the black Rider pulls out a Swiss Army weapon shaped like a gamepad which comes in two modes, a double-barreled beamgun and a micro-chainsaw, the Rider tilts the weapon to it chainsaw mode, " **Gyuuiin!** ", the weapon stated with a rather frightening, computerized voice.

The black Ex-Aid slashes Ryugen and Necrom with it, then tilts the weapon to its beamgun mode, " **Chuudoon!** ", and fires at Huntress, Specter, and Brave. When the smoke cleared, the black Ex-Aid disappeared, along with the Boxer Bugster.

"This is the second time that black Ex-Aid intervened with my operation.", Hiiro mumbled, as he closes his Gamer Driver and ejecting his Rider Gashat. The Space Explorers then canceled their transformations.

* * *

 **-Game Syndrome-**

Meanwhile at the Seito University Hospital...

Akira was taken for confinement. Ange and the four Space Explorers were forced to wait rather within the hospital's waiting room itself, as according to Hiiro, outsiders such as the Space Explorers are unauthorized to enter the CR base.

"You know that woman, Mitsuzane?", the bounty hunter asked.

"That's Kazuraba Akira-san. Kouta-san's sister.", Mitsuzane replied, as Ange noticed Mitsuzane's personality suddenly shifts from an obnoxious, and snarkish jerk to a worry-ridden and insecure man. "For some reason, ever since Kouta-san left the Earth, I could no longer reconnect with my old friends, especially the fact there are still few still hated me because I once sided with the Overlords."

To which Ange interrupts, "What does that mean?"

"It's kind of complicated to elaborate, Ange-kun."

Considering Mitsuzane's past, he doesn't want to think about it. Ever since had his own issues such as PTSD and depression, he doesn't want to talk anything related to the Helheim incident two years ago. As such that Mitsuzane acts like an asinine troll, much like Go, to hide his pain.

After a few seconds, Asuna and Emu arrived to look for the Space Explorers, they send in Samus and Mitsuzane to see the patient. Once they sent the two Space Explorers about Akira's condition, it seems that the Bugster that infected her is causing her to be in the verge of disappearing.

Asuna points out, that anyone using a Gamer Driver are capable of destroying Bugsters, besides the other two hospital personnel (Emu and Hiiro) are assigned with their Drivers, Samus is the only member of the Space Explorer to have a Gamer Driver as such she can defeat the Bugster herself, as Asuna realizes from Kuroto that the CEO personally gave the bounty hunter a Driver.

When Asuna gets a report of the Bugster's location, Emu and Hiiro are dispatched. Moments later, the Space Explorers and Ange followed them with Asuna.

* * *

 **-Vs. Boxer Bugster-**

Meanwhile, the Boxer Bugster is seen in the West Plaza in Zawame, the Beat Riders flee from the scene before each of them are being targeted. The mooks are dressed as professional boxers as well.

Emu and Hiiro arrived transformed in their level 1 forms, they proceed to level up...

" **Dai Henshin!** " (Emu) / " **Skill Level 2** " (Hiiro)

"Gacchan! LEVEL UP!", both Gamer Drivers exclaimed as they change into their level 2 forms. " _ **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ " (Ex-Aid) / " _ **Taddle meguru, Taddle meguru TADDLE QUEST!**_ " (Brave)

"I'll clear this game with no continues!", Emu bluffed before charging to battle.

"There's nothing I cannot cut.", Hiiro said as his Gashacon Sword is summoned.

The two doctors commence their operation. But, what makes this difficult as the Boxer Bugster and its mooks are good with punching, which puts the two Riders at disadvantage.

Samus, Mitsuzane, and Makoto arrived for assistance, much to Hiiro's chagrin. The two Space Explorers, already transformed into Ryugen and Specter accompany Samus, as she gives the latter the Faiz Ghost Eyecon.

"Seems you people don't know how to play fire with fire.", the bounty hunter said all while she puts on her Gamer Driver. "I'll show you people how to deal brawn with brains. Henshin!"

The Mighty Action X SP Gashat upon activation spawns Energy Item Containers, Huntress's spawns Chozo statues! Which overlaps with Ex-Aid's game area full of tetris-styled chocolate blocks, and Brave's for treasure chests.

Samus inserts the Mighty Action X SP on her Driver and simultaneously opens the lever...

" _ **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ "

...Samus directly transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress, and the Gashacon Gauntlets are summoned. Before she, Ryugen, and Specter can make their move, Samus presses the button of the Slot Holder, which triggers a stage select.

"She has stages different from ours.", Emu muttered.

Samus selects a stage, teleporting everyone to the selected area, which sends them to...

...inside of a huge battleship.

"I've seen this before.", Samus thought of the familiarity of the area. "It's from the **G.F.S.** _ **Olympus**_ **!** "

The Bugsters and the Kamen Riders fight, Emu deals with the mooks hand-to-hand, Hiiro slashes every Bugster Virus with the Gashacon Sword in its cold-infused mode. Ryugen and Specter double team more grunts, then Makoto puts on the Faiz Eyecon on the Ghost Driver.

" _ **Kaigan! Faiz! Keitai bangou, 5-5-5!**_ "

Specter transforms into Faiz Damashii, then equips the Faiz Axel Watch, upon pressing the red button, it declares " _ **START UP!**_ ", activating a 10-second countdown. Specter uses Faiz Axel Form's super speed, overwhelming his opponents for ten seconds.

* _ **Three... Two... One... TIME OUT**_ *

Huntress fights the Boxer Bugster with fists. But, Samus's punching power is much heavier thanks to the kinetic momentum of the Gashacon Gauntlet, Samus throws a huge uppercut to the Boxer Bugster's midsection, staggering it even further.

Samus decides to end this quickly as she removes her Gashat from her belt, and inserts it on the Gashat finisher slot of the Gashacon Gauntlet.

* _ **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

Huntress throws a powerful punch on the Boxer Bugster's midsection which lifts it off its feet, then the Gashacon Gauntlet exclaims, " _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ ", as Samus follows up with a brutal uppercut to the target's chin, the power of the uppercut is much stronger enough to shatter her opponent's jaw, with the force of the uppercut itself allows Huntress to blast the Boxer Bugster in the air, destroying it.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

" **Game Clear!** ", the Game Area reverts to normal as the Bugster is exterminated, and Akira is cured from the Game Syndrome as Director Kagami informs Asuna.

* * *

 **-Brave vs. Huntress-**

"And as for you.", Samus turns her attention to Hiiro. "Do not fancy your ego while fighting those creatures."

The surgeon didn't take that too well, and is completely livid, he attacks Samus.

"That might be true...", said Hiiro. "But, I am fed up with your meddling!"

Much to the shock of Emu, Asuna, Ange, Mitsuzane, and Makoto, they saw Brave and Huntress are fighting! Before Brave can throw a punch at Huntress, she counters with her own punch, resulting a brawl. An angry Hiiro attempts to retaliate at Samus, but she's superhumanly agile as she never took damage from Brave's attacks, dodging them with a little to no effort, and dishing a painful one too.

"Stop it! There's no reason for the two of you to fight like that!", an untransformed Emu shouted as he tries to stop the two Riders from fighting

Brave's Rider Gauge is low, already at red zone. Which leads for Director Kagami to intervene. The Director suddenly appeared out of nowhere to see his son, as his health gauge are at critical levels.

"Dad, don't interrupt.", the surgeon asks his father to back away.

"It's like I'm not here to stop the fight, son.", the director said, before he suddenly his personality changes to a cheerful one. "Kick my son's butt one more time, ma'am. Hiiro is too naive about women. Looks like you're right about him."

Samus looked all too puzzled. "Oh, you're pretty perceptive for an old fellow."

"I suppose so.", the hospital director replied. "My son is just mad. It's because you were more cool."

"How absurd.", the surgeon snickered begrudgingly as he closes his Gamer Driver and ejects his Rider Gashat.

Samus de-transforms moments later, Ryugen and Specter undid their transformation afterwards.

"Your father seems to be caring for your well being.", Samus commented.

Hiiro spitefully replies, "You really are a despicable woman. To think you're very skilled with that belt."

"Just because I'm a woman, I have enough skill, intellect, and resources that can outmatch even the likes of you. I am much more deadly than a male."

"I'm sick of dealing with you.", Hiiro walks away, seemingly bitter about the encounter with Kamen Rider Huntress. His father followed after, along with Asuna and Emu.

Looking on the scene where the fight, a man with white stripes on his hair sets his sights with the Space Explorers, particularly Samus. He makes a finger gun gesture and says, "BANG."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The motif of the Boxer Bugster is based on the NES video-game, Mike Tyson's Punch Out.

\- Taiga Hanaya makes a cameo at the end of this chapter. He's the one with white stripes on his hair which evokes Black Jack.


	8. Episode 008: Kamen Rider Lazer

**Episode 008: Kamen Rider Lazer**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:** This chapter takes place before episode 4 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Rather than introducing **Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe** , this is the debut of **Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer** to this chapter.

Similar to Kamen Rider Accel from W, Kamen Rider Lazer's level 2 form is a motorcycle! But, Lazer's level 2 bike form is permanent, but he'll transform to a humanoid form through the level 3 Chanbara Bike Gamer, which is set to appear next week.

Kiriya's personality might contradict here than he is in the canon. As I saw after his debut as Lazer, he's much of a sneaky liar as might remind us of what Mitsuzane would have been like three years back. Towards the Space Explorers, he's likely honest towards the crew, but remains snarky and trollish like he is in the canon, since his first meeting with Emu shows he's a good liar.

* * *

 **-Rewards-**

In the Genm Corporation main building. In the CEO's office, Kuroto Dan presents Samus a suitcase full of money for her efforts of defeating the Boxer Bugster earlier. As always, Samus does not expect for rewards as for a bounty hunter. Kuroto had to reward her anyway. The CEO himself joked about sending Samus or any of her associates to poach down Bugsters, while the Riders of CR are doing their jobs for their patients.

In addition for the huge mounds of cash rewards, Samus is rewarded with two Special Gashats - Jet Combat SP and a pink DoReMiFa Beat which has a chibi-illustration of Poppy Pipopapo.

"Samus, can I ask you and your team a favor?", the CEO said. "Though this has nothing with the Bugsters, but this is much more serious."

"Spill it then.", Samus said with her arms folded.

"Recently, I have received death threats from a yakuza boss. He says that he'll send his men to put me down. And I have an important appointment with the Ministry of Health tomorrow, and I am in need of protection. Oh, I know..."

Samus hears someone wolf-whistling as a man enters the office.

"Kiriya-sensei.", Kuroto calls out a coroner from Seito University Hospital. The coroner introduces himself as **Kujou Kiriya** , a man wearing Hawaiian shirt and a red jacket.

"If you're the coroner, why are you wearing such outlandish clothes?", Samus is not only disgusted by the smug look on Kiriya's face, but his clothing.

"I'm in a day-off", Kiriya snarked. "Hey, chief. Is this the hottie a Kamen Rider too?"

"We need her for road defense. It seems I'm very vulnerable to threats that I received from a criminal syndicate.", Kuroto nodded. "Say, coroner. Mind if you help them as well?"

Kiriya agrees. For a few moments he takes time to gaze at Samus, only for her to remind Kiriya that she hates being ogled, even by someone who is smug as Kiriya himself.

Samus takes her leave moments later.

* * *

 **-Practical Joke Gone Horribly Right-**

In the Command Tower, on the bathroom doors in the 19th floor, Go somehow changes the sign the women's bathroom with the men's bathroom, knowing someone would fall for a trick to enter the wrong bathroom. a classic practical joke. The white motormouth senses that Ange is in there, so to make someone unsuspectingly enter that room not knowing the sign is changed makes an insane prank.

Alain sees him, wondering what is Go trying to pull.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Classic practical joke.", Go smirked. "See if someone who's dumb enough about going to the wrong bathroom!"

Go elaborates that, since he changed the women's bathroom sign to that of the men's one, if a guy goes inside of the said bathroom where he doesn't realize it's the wrong room, the results may more or less likely hilarious. He and Alain hid away from the bathrooms as someone is about to enter inconspicuously. Turns out to be Tusk, as he is about to enter the bathroom, not suspecting that the men's bathroom is on the left - which is actually the _women's_.

"Are you going to make him enter the women's bathroom... Are you insane?!", Alain asked in a deriding voice.

"Let's see what's gonna happen next.", Go whispered as breaks into a trollish grin all while trying NOT to laugh. "Three... two..."

They hear Ange screaming hysterically inside the bathroom at the mere sight of Tusk.

"What are you doing here?!", Ange exclaimed.

"I thought this was the men's bathroom. How did you-", Tusk tries to reason with her, until he doesn't realize someone changed the sign. "No! It's not what you think!"

Ange cracks her knuckles as she is about to "discipline" Tusk as he tries to get out of the bathroom, only for him to slip on a wet floor sign as he trips, and falls into Ange's crotch. Seconds later, Go and Alain can hear as Tusk screams haplessly when he gets thrown out of the bathroom by Ange.

"Oh my God!", the loudmouth simultaneously laughed and exclaimed, as he and Alain rushed to see Tusk, only for the young man to have bruises all over his face. Go could not bring himself but laugh at the result of his prank.

Ange glares at Go...

"Is everything a joke to you?!", she shouted.

"Funny things are.", Go replied. Until Ange realizes that Go was pulling a prank with someone who is much unsuspecting like Tusk. "Sorry, I was really _bored_.", he continued.

* * *

 **-Road Defense-**

Meanwhile, Samus gathers Go and Mitsuzane to the briefing room Ange and Tusk soon followed them. As Samus takes notice Tusk's face with so many bandages on his face, until she learns that Ange beaten him when he inadvertently went into the women's bathroom.

"Okay, never mind."

Samus discussed the next mission, though unrelated to the Bugsters, Genm Corporation CEO Kuroto Dan has been receiving death threats from a Yakuza leader. Though the reason of that is unknown, the CEO is somewhat aware that other criminal organizations that have been secretly infiltrating their HQ.

Pertaining to the death threats Kuroto received, the Yakuza are trying to set up road blocks on Kuroto's routes for his meeting place with the Ministry of Health, as Samus gathered up information from Kiriya as well as Kuroto himself.

"The yakuza are targeting Kuroto-san? That's strange... Since he's a CEO of a successful company, he should've afforded protection from the authorities.", Mitsuzane laughed.

To which Samus replies, "That might be the same thing I wanted to told him about. Besides, the Yakuza are one of the most criminal organizations here in Japan, there's a possible chance that there are some corrupt cops having connections."

"I guess so.", Mitsuzane nodded.

"What are you guys are planning on about?", Ange interrupted.

Samus continued, "A CEO of a company asked us for some protection. Some organized criminals are trying to assassinate him. So, we're trying to take down a gang of psychopaths."

Samus discusses the mission plan: the Yakuza has set nine separate roadblocks on the way for Kuroto's meeting place. So, three parties in three sets of road blocks in each three routes - two on the **Ikari Heights** , another on **East Zawame** , and the third and last on the **Daimonji Hills**. The locations of the roadblocks were provided by coroner Kiriya Kujou.

Ange decides to participate the mission, Tusk joins with her. And so, the mission is will be for three parties - Go takes the Daimonji Hills roadblocks by himself, Samus and Mitsuzane will deal with the East Zawame roadblock, Ange and Tusk will be with Kiriya himself to go with the Ikari Heights roadblocks.

* * *

 **-First Roadblock: Ikari Heights-**

The next day, Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go went to their designated routes. Meanwhile on the West Plaza in Zawame, Ange and Tusk are waiting for Kiriya, they didn't suspect that the coroner himself would appear behind him, until the couple turned around and are shocked to see Kiriya creeping behind them.

"Don't do that, that's creepy!", Ange fumed at the sight of Kiriya's smug look.

"Sorry, missy.", Kiriya smiled. "My name is Kujou Kiriya. It seems the tall blonde sent you too?"

"Yeah. I'm Ange. And this is Tusk."

"Okay. Let's get to it, shall we?", Kiriya is getting pumped up, as he pulls out a yellow Gashat, upon pressing the button, it exclaims " _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_ "

"Henshin!", Kiriya then spins counterclockwise as he inserts his Gashat on his Gamer Driver.

* _ **Gashatto! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_ *

After kicking the profile image of his Rider form, Kiriya transforms into **Kamen Rider Lazer** in level 1 form, judging by the motorcycle handle-like ears, he's likely based on a dirtbike racing game.

"Alright!", again, Kiriya spins counterclockwise as he opens his Gamer Driver to level up. " **2** **nd** **Gear!** "

" _ **Gacchan! Level up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared as Lazer sheds its shell to make way for his Level 2 form, " _ **Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bosou! BAKUSOU BI~KE!**_ "

To the surprise of Ange and Tusk, Lazer's second form... **is a motorcycle!**

"You turned into a dirt bike?!", Ange's eyes widened with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah.. I need someone to ride to reach full speed.", Lazer's "headlights" flared. "Come on, hop in!"

Ange reluctantly hopped into Kamen Rider Lazer's back, as she drives the sentient bike, and Tusk backrides with her. Ange finds this amazing that a Kamen Rider can transform into a dirt bike. Ange tightly gripped on Lazer's handlebars as she revs the throttle aggressively, which reminded her of piloting a Ragna-Mail, Villkiss in particular. Ange puts on her cycling helmet, Tusk puts on his helmet as well.

"Now, we're revving it up!", Kiriya said as whenever he speaks his headlights flare up. Ange and Tusk drive with Lazer to their designated routes.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Easter eggs: Daimonji hills is a reference to Shun Daimonji, a character from _Kamen Rider Fourze_. Ikari Heights is a nod to Shinji Ikari from _Neon Genesis Evangelion_.

\- A running gag in _Cross Ange_ involves Tusk inadvertently falling face first on Ange's crotch, to which he gets severely beaten up for it. This is the first time it is shown in this fic. This makes Tusk a potential foil to Emu.


	9. Episode 009: Now We're Revving It Up!

**Episode 009: Now We're Revving It Up!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter takes place before episode 4 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is a reference to one of Kiriya's catchphrase.

Before I forget, since Samus became Kamen Rider Huntress, her Rider Form still retains most of her Power Suit's modular functions (such as her Energy Tanks). So, it is safe to assume that Kamen Rider Huntress's suit is _still_ part of Samus's armor - as the three (bottom - Zero Suit, second layer - the organic undersuit, the top layer - the main armor itself) layers are merged into one combining the armor layer of the Ex-Aid Riders' suit. Whenever Samus uses the Gamer Driver, she may also gain access to Level 3 forms.

The following power ups that Samus uses on her Power Suit are rendered unusable whenever she uses the Gamer Driver (since she transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress) are the following:

 ***Missiles**

 ****Super Missiles**

 ***Morph Ball** (Boost Ball, Bombs, Power Bombs, Spider Ball)

 ***Kamen Rider Suits**

 ****Xtreme Suit**

 ****Phoenix Suit**

 ****Shuttle Suit**

 ****Dragon Suit**

 ****Shogun Suit**

 ****Tridoron Suit**

 ****Phantom Suit**

The following power ups and upgrades accessible to Samus when transformed into Kamen Rider Huntress:

 ***Gashacon Gauntlets** (form from the remains of the Arm Cannon)

 ****Grapple Beam**

 ***Visors**

 ****Scan Visor**

 ****Combat Visor**

 ****X-Ray Visor** (it is used whenever Samus extracts the host of the giant Bugster)

 ***Space Jump**

 ****Screw Attack**

 ***Speed Booster**

 ****Shinespark**

 ***Visorslasher** (a secondary weapon unique to Kamen Rider Huntress, previously used by Ryugen with the Ridley Destroyer Armor. The weapon is based on the Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher used by Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii and Kamen Rider Deep Specter. But, the main difference is that it takes the likeness of the visor shape of Samus's helmet in place of the sunglasses-shaped lid of the weapon.)

 ***Combat Gamer SP** (A modified version of the Combat Gamer used by Kamen Rider Snipe slated to appear in the next two weeks)

 ***Beat Gamer (Poppy Pipopapo ver.)** (A redeco of Brave's Beat Gamer.)

* * *

 **-First Roadblock: Ikari Heights (continuation)-**

* _ **Gashatto! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_ *

After kicking the profile image of his Rider form, Kiriya transforms into **Kamen Rider Lazer** in level 1 form.

"Alright!", Kiriya spins counterclockwise once again as he opens his Gamer Driver to level up. " **2** **nd** **Gear!** "

" _ **Gacchan! Level up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared as Lazer sheds its shell to make way for his Level 2 form, " _ **Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bosou! BAKUSOU BI~KE!**_ "

With the remains of Lazer's shell peeled off, the two wheels he held on his hands are attached to his body which took form of a motorcycle. Ange and Tusk are shocked to see a Kamen Rider just suddenly transformed from a super-deformed, humanoid battle mode to a motorcycle.

"You turned into a dirt bike?!", Ange couldn't believe her eyes. "Aren't you worried of getting your bones broken?!"

"Yeah.. I need someone to ride to reach full speed. Come on, hop in you two!", Lazer's "headlights" flared.

To Tusk's own disbelief, this is not the first time he sees something like this.

Ange reluctantly hopped into Kamen Rider Lazer's back, as she drives the sentient bike, and Tusk backrides with her. Ange finds this amazing that a Kamen Rider can transform into a dirt bike. Ange tightly gripped on Lazer's handlebars as she revs the throttle aggressively, which reminded her of piloting a Ragna-Mail, Villkiss in particular. Ange puts on her cycling helmet, Tusk puts on his helmet as well.

"Now, we're revving it up!", Kiriya said as whenever he speaks his headlights flare up. Ange and Tusk drive with Lazer to their designated routes.

With Ange driving the bike, that is Kiriya _being the bike_. Tusk was on her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You better not do anything indecent around the road!", Ange makes a threat to Tusk.

"I'm not doing anything like that!", Tusk replied loudly. "Unless if those two egomaniacs are around pulling a practical joke just like on the bathroom yesterday!"

Kiriya reminds them that driving on the road is much more important than bickering. "Hey, hey. Instead of you two arguing like a married couple, you guys keep your eyes on the road!", the coroner said through his headlights flaring. Ange rather focused on the road, as they head for the first roadblock.

On the first roadblock in Ikari Heights, they see a flock of Yakuza members around the road, blocking the way with cars.

"Looks they know that we're here!", said Kiriya. "Let's bulldoze these bastards."

Ange revs the throttle aggressively as she starts playing chicken with a horde of gang members. Lazer fires beams from his headlights, taking out most of the Yakuza members with ease. Ange spins the dirtbike to a 360 on nearby hapless Yakuza members.

Tusk then pulls out two foldable machine pistols in the form of the Magpul FMG-9, spraying every round on enemies with fast pace.

"Simon says, eat lead, and play dead!", the coroner joked as him and Ange dish out a taste of roadkill to every Yakuza mook they lay waste on, as Tusk spamming machine gun fire to provide some cover for Ange.

For Tusk, it looked all too scary to maul every gangsters in sight, he even tells Ange to ride carefully or he'll fall off.

With the first roadblock destroyed, Ange, Tusk, and Kiriya proceed to the second one.

"First roadblock here in Ikari Heights are destroyed.", Ange calls the other two parties in their respective routes.

" _Same here._ ", Samus responds through her comm lines. " _I really had no problem dispatching petty criminals without the need of my armor, nor transforming into a Rider._ "

"What exactly are you, Samus?", Ange is tempted to push the bounty hunter's buttons.

" _To be honest with you, Ange. It's really complicating._ ", Samus replied flatly. " _Just because I wear my suit of armor to see how strong I am, it would be a waste of using it on fighting lowly crooks! In fact, I'm highly agile and super-athletic, and I have no problem rubbing it in to your face!_ "

Ange gritted her teeth as if Samus is rubbing her the wrong way, after being reminded that she's still in a mission, she sets her anger aside, thus clearing her thoughts.

" _The Daimonji roadblocks are down!_ ", Go radios everyone. " _I'm in the clear, guys!_ "

Samus replied. " _Okay. Go, keep yourself in a low profile once you head to the Command Tower._ "

Go has already destroyed all the roadblocks in the Daimonji Hills. All that is left are the East Zawame which are dealt by Samus and Mitsuzane, which they took down one block full of thugs.

Along the way, Mitsuzane buzzes on Ange and Tusk's earpieces.

" _By the way, I thought Dr. Kiriya was with you, guys?_ ", the young Kureshima radioed.

"Kureshima-san, the coroner is a-", Tusk replied, until Mitsuzane figured out about Kiriya's Rider form through his Gashat.

" _Umm... I finally found out Kiriya-san's form looks like."_ , said Mitsuzane. " _From what I read from Genm Corporation's catalogue, Bakusou Bike is a Twisted Metal-style racing game. In other words, this is a no-holds barred, demolition derby racing. It's pretty strange if you drive a dirtbike in a joust._ "

"Whoa, that's pretty scary...", Tusk didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

 **-Second Roadblock-**

Even Ange reminded her lover not to whine like a baby, the argument of the couple even caused Kiriya to break down laughing.

"Alright, we're almost there.", said Kiriya as they are close to the second roadblock. "Hey, Ange-kun. Do you see that cartridge on my belt, pull it out and put it there on the slot holder!"

Ange nodded as pulled off the Bakusou Bike Gashat from Lazer's belt...

* _ **Gashuun.**_ *

...she puts the Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

* _ **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

"Press it again, kid!", Kiriya commanded. "Hold on tight, you two. We're gonna go extra fast!"

" **WHAT?!** ", Tusk exclaimed.

Ange pressed Lazer's Kimewaza button, which caused the slot holder to say, " _ **BAKUSOU! CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

Lazer fires a nitrous boost from his exhaust tip, as he speeds up. Tusk even screamed like a girl as Lazer speeds up, through the top speed of 666 km/h, Ange drives at top speed, with it, they instantly destroyed the road blocks, and the Yakuza there were hapless to be ran over by a mere dirt bike as if they were bowling pins.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

" _Ange, you managed to take down the roadblocks._ ", Samus radioed. " _We took care all roadblocks in East Zawame, and the third one here at Ikari Heights. But, we got bad news. Those thugs are calling local authorities on you guys._ "

* * *

 **-Lose the Cops-**

To Ange's surprise, it seems the collateral damage caused by the critical strike even attracted the attention of law enforcement. So, Ange and Tusk have to find a way of escape. Kiriya tells them they can escape through the sewers to avert them.

"We need to lose them underground then.", said Ange as she revs Lazer's throttle. "And don't you dare panic! Do you hear me?"

Tusk nodded nervously as Ange floors it.

"Okay, let's get dangerous!", said Kiriya. "Do a hard left, on the big road. Tsukuba Drive."

Ange turns left and drives through Tsukuba Drive, all while avoiding traffic and police cars.

"Let's take a right here, and drop off the bridge across the freeway.", the coroner continued.

Following Kiriya's instructions, Ange makes a soft right as they drive on the left side of the bridge down to the freeway. Up to the right, has an overpass, Lazer points them a tunnel entrance, which they will be able to lose the cops.

"We're going through this tunnel up ahead. The tunnel diverges, but it converges for a second.", Kiriya said, as Ange and Tusk drive their way on the sewers, as they evaded local authorities. "Keep going through the mud. Good thing my tires are able to handle that."

The muds of the sewers are perfect for driving a dirtbike, with Lazer's headlights up Ange is able to see in the dark.

"I studied the route, and I'm not an idiot, since my level 2 form is based on a dirtbike, it's best for this kind of terrain."

To which Ange replies, "It's really weird that you had to become the bike."

"Take a left through this tunnel.", Kiriya again instructed, as Ange turns left to pass through the tunnel.

Ange drives through the sewer's corridor, as they are close to the exit.

"We're going to start ascending.", the coroner notes as the exit is close. "This means we're nearly out of here."

As Ange drives further, Samus radios her and Tusk that the authorities lost sight of them. Meaning, they are clear. Then, Momoka calls her.

" _Princess, are you alright?_ ", the maid asked with feelings of worry.

"I'm fine, Momoka.", Ange replied. "We're safe. We'll be back soon."

Once Ange drives to the exit, "I see light! We're out.", Kiriya signals Ange and Tusk of their exit. Once they made it into the outside at the Zawame river, they are no longer followed by cops. Assuring that they safely got out alive. Ange briefly stopped for a moment.

"What's the matter, Ange-kun. Have you enjoyed riding a bike before?", Kiriya asked.

"Perhaps it's the first time. I only piloted Ragna-Mails."

"Ragna what?", Kiriya had no idea what a Ragna-Mail is, when he learns that it's a giant robot, he laughs. "Here, you don't need giant robots when there are Kamen Riders around.", the coroner snarked.

But, Ange takes that as a compliment. Moments later, she drives back to the Command Tower.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

After a few minutes, in the entrance of the Command Tower, Momoka, Mitsuzane, Samus, and Go awaited for Ange and Tusk's safe return.

"No way! He's a bike too!?", Go exclaimed, as this is not the first time he saw a Kamen Rider would transform into a bike

The couple got off Kamen Rider Lazer's LV2 Bike form as he reverts to Level 1, and pulls off his Gashat from the Gamer Driver.

"Angelise-sama!", Momoka glomped Ange in relief.

"You drive like a pro, Ange-kun!", Kiriya smiled.

"Thanks for your help, Kiriya-san." Mitsuzane thanked the coroner for their assistance. Now, Kuroto is safe to drive to the meeting place with the Ministry of Health.

"Tell the CEO, thanks for the rewards.", the huntress added.

"No problem.", the coroner replied as he takes his leave. "I better go now. Ciao."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Lazer's Critical Strike, being similar to the one in Ex-Aid's episode 04 is a nod to the nitrous boost used in some street racing games, such as Need For Speed.


	10. Episode 010: A Mutual Time Between Two

**Episode 010: A Mutual Time Between Two People**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is a filler for this moment. In other words, Samus and her crew have to take a break before continuing to Taiga's introduction to this fic.

Part of Makoto and Alain's backstory will be discussed here, and a little revisit of the Beat Riders Saga from _Kamen Rider Gaim_ , especially how Micchy became Ryugen.

Also, since part of this chapter may once again involve some romance scenes between Mitsuzane and Samus. So, read at your own discretion.

Before I forget, the Command Tower has 20 floors above. For the time being, I'll be discussing the floors and rooms of the tower, counter-clockwise. The tower does have an elevator though, plus some stairs in case if the base suffer power outages and/or blackouts.

 **21F - Rooftops/Helipad**

 **20F - Laboratory (Ghor and Rinna are usually seen working)**

 **19F - Observatory**

 **18F - Library**

 **17F - Momoka's Room, Go's Room (separate rooms)**

 **16F - Ange and Tusk's Room**

 **15F - Samus and Mitsuzane's Room**

 **14F - Makoto's Room, Alain's Room (separate rooms)**

 **13F - Virtual Reality Simulation Room**

 **12F -** **Gym**

 **11F - EMPTY**

 **10F - Kitchen**

 **9F - EMPTY**

 **8F - EMPTY**

 **7F - EMPTY**

 **6F - EMPTY**

 **5F - EMPTY**

 **4F - EMPTY**

 **3F - EMPTY**

 **2F - EMPTY**

 **1F - Tower Access, Elevator**

* * *

 **-We're a Walking Disaster-**

It was 8:30 P.M. around the Command Tower. In the rooftops of the Tower, Mitsuzane looked around on the night skies alone. Not only that he's back home in Zawame in relief, he still maintained his brooding state. As a matter of a fact, nothing is the same since Kouta and Mai are no longer on Earth. Ever since Mitsuzane has suffered signs of depression and PTSD, he even has nightmares of Kouta and Mai's supposed deaths, and what if his brother Takatora had died if hadn't Kouta healed him with the Forbidden Fruit's power.

Though he already left the past behind, Mitsuzane's current personality is that of an insecure man, who can't bring himself into making jokes at anyone's expense to hide his pain. Putting up a mask of arrogance as well. Not to mention, he drinks alcohol.

"A man went to a doctor. Saying that he's depressed.", the young Kureshima quotes the Pagliacci joke. "Saying that life is harsh and cruel, saying that he feels alone where what lies ahead next remains vague and uncertain..."

Just as Mitsuzane could say the second part, Alain (accompanied with Makoto) fills it in for him.

"And the doctor said, " _The treatment is simple: The great clown Pagliacci is here in town tonight. Go and see him. It will make you feel better._ "", Alain said before finishing with the last line. "The man breaks down into tears, and said, " _But, doctor, I am Pagliacci!_ ". I remember that after you sent me a paper of that joke."

Alain recalled that Pagliacci joke the day after Mrs. Fukushima's passing. It shows a reminder that sorrow can be hidden by making laughter, Mitsuzane is one of the two people who can make jokes (sometimes at anyone's expense) to hide a miserable person underneath.

"For a second there, senpai. You tend to screw around when you are in the company of others.", said Makoto. "But, the other side of your face shows that you're someone who is uncertain of himself."

How Mitsuzane sums it up: he wanted to make anyone happy, which it is the case of his past about keeping his own happiness. That is when he decided to align himself with the wrong people (the Overlords for example.) at that time, but at the cost of those people close to him. Ever since, Mitsuzane has been atoning for his mistakes. But, he admits that the emotional scars are forever.

"This city has nostalgic feels. One with the good times, and with the sad times.", Mitsuzane said, looking at Makoto. "I used to be dancing with Team Gaim two years ago. But, when I find myself at the wrong sides of the conflict, I had nowhere else to turn. I was desperate to keep things for myself, but the results were but nothing."

Mitsuzane once again recalls the fateful day that left him emotionally broken.

 _ **Two years ago...**_

" _Silly Micchy... We're going to be friends for a long time after this. This blemish will be nothing in comparison. [...] So, forgive yourself too. For everything you've done...up until now._ " _\- Kouta's words at the moments of his supposed death._

" _You really are a child. You have no conception of adult tricks [...] Hey, Kureshima rich boy! Didn't Takatora teach you why you shouldn't be a naughty boy?! Liars, cowards, it's because naughty boys fall prey to evil adults!_ ", _the beating Mitsuzane received from Professor Ryoma was one of the things that gave him PTSD._

" _Micchy...that's enough. You don't need to suffer like that. I've decided. I will do everything to prevent this tragic conclusion. This is goodbye. But, I will never forget the time we had the time we had together._ ", the very last words Mai spoke to Mitsuzane after she became the Woman of the Beginning.

Mitsuzane continued, "Despite I have atoned for my sins, I still have nightmares of that fateful event. Anything that reminded me of Kouta-san and Mai-san's human deaths, along with the fact I nearly killed my own brother..."

"You have survivor's guilt, as in you still have traces of it.", Makoto deduced. "I see that you have nightmares of those events."

Mitsuzane then continued, "As a result, I'm unable to reconnect with my old friends. Maybe some of them already forgotten about me."

"I see. Your indecisiveness in the past was the result of nearly destroying the world two years ago?", Alain said.

"The old guy's right.", Mitsuzane bit his lip, with the "old guy" in question being Alain himself, since he's a hundred years old. "Besides, I'm not the only one here who is messed up emotionally…"

"Maybe you are right, senpai.", Makoto sighed. "Kanon and I were orphaned when our mother died, then our father abandoned us. Ryu-san then took us to his home, where we became friends with Takeru and Akari. Everything changed when a freak accident in the monastery sent us to the Ganma world."

Alain added, "It was Saionji's doing", all while mentioning a man called Chikara Saionji, a mysterious man who was once affiliated with the Ganma. Saionji disappeared as he was devoured by the monolith in the temple after forcing it to grant its wish, as according to Alain, Saionji was using a bootleg Ghost Driver to gain access to the monolith.

Makoto continued, "Also, Alain was thrown out of the Ganma world when Adel ascended to the throne. Adel killed their father."

"That's why he's completely deluded to seek after his father's wishes.", Mitsuzane added. "And I can't seem to bring myself comparing myself to him. The fact that his actions also reminded me of what would I have been like."

" _Who are you creating a perfect world for? There's no one around you anymore!_ ", Makoto recalled the statement he said to Adel that the Emperor at that time cared for no one but for himself.

Mitsuzane sums it up, "Okay. It all makes sense. First, we got Samus, her parents were killed by Space Pirates back in her world. She destroys planets filled with evil space aliens. Then escapes into the present after she destroyed a space laboratory filled with alien parasites.", starting by referring to Samus, "And here I am, from a street dancer, to a Quisling to the Overlords, and I ended up being a stray cat who lost his path. All what is left of myself is who can make fun at the rest of the world to hide the pain of the traumas of losing Kouta-san and Mai-san, and my failings as a person.", Mitsuzane then evaluates his own malfunction, "Shijima-senpai tried to put his family back together again, but it epically backfires, not knowing that his father is a demented mad scientist with a god complex.", referring to Go. "Makoto-san has his own abandonment issues, but he got better.", he refers to Makoto, "And then, there's your brother who goes batshit crazy about creating a perfect utopia. He killed your father, puts your sister into captivity. Yet, he suffers a fate worse than death. The reason why Samus gathered us because of our remarkable things about us in terms of protecting other people we love and cherish the most, it shows that we're not just a team. On the back side of the coin, it shows us that we're a walking disaster. We're a mixture of chaos and destruction as a whole. Let's face it, if one of us are pushed too hard, it leads into deadly results."

The two men reluctantly nodded to Mitsuzane's speech. As he did have to remind them that they have their own respective issues, given the fact that Ange is in the same room as with the rest of the Space Explorers, it's hard to tell why they avert their true personalities from Ange – as Samus has her out-of-time issues, Mitsuzane has a severe case of depression with a hefty dose of survivor's guilt; a common symptom of post-traumatic stress disorder, Go and Makoto have their respective parental abandonment issues, and Alain being thrown out of the Ganma world by Adel.

"If your survivor's guilt still persists, look into the night skies if you are lost.", Samus appears before the three. "This is what I told to Mitsuzane if he still has his problems."

"You are even more close to her than anyone else.", Makoto smiled.

"Since Mitsuzane chose to follow me around. It was one of the things that I decide to come full circle with today's humanity.", the huntress said. "It was made even better when that loudmouth tagged along with us.", and the loudmouth in question referring to Go. "In fact, he was grateful to me that he managed to see Chase resurrected."

"At least you are lucky that Samus was with you all this time.", said Alain.

"It feels like I was given a chance to love again.", the young Kureshima continued.

* * *

 **-Nostalgia-**

The next day...

Samus and Mitsuzane strolled around Zawame City for the first time since six months ago, where they moved to Nozama City due to the presence of the Black Bodhi Tree. Now that Samus's place of operations have been moved to Zawame, Samus has no problem looking the whole city from the top of the Command Tower.

The two stopped by the West Plaza, where they watched new generation of Beat Riders dancing. Mitsuzane thought of traveling through the memory lane, when he was part of Team Gaim. As of this moment, Yggdrasil is defunct, and Zawame successfully recovered after the Helheim crisis two years back.

Then again, they stopped by Team Gaim's base, where everything is all empty - presumably that the other three Chucky, Rica, and Rat have their pursuits of their own dreams. Yuuya was presumed dead, Kouta and Mai are now the Man and Woman of the Beginning, and now residing on a planet brimming with life, here on Earth, Mitsuzane is now a member of the Space Explorers with Go, Alain, and Makoto.

The couple strolled around the city for the whole day, by the time sunset falls. Mitsuzane pays a visit to the Guardian Tree, where it is the same tree Kouta and Mai planted when they returned to Earth, surrounded by the three meteorites carrying the spirits of the three bounty hunters - Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas, where they were revived by the Takeru's Ghost Eyecons. After fighting the Ganmaizers, Rundas and Gandrayda chose to take shelter on the Ganma world to protect Alia, the newly crowned empress as a successor to Adel. While Ghor remained with the Space Explorers.

Later that same evening...

The two returned back to the Command Tower by the time of 7 PM, and immediately went to their room on the 15th floor.

"Looking back around the city does stir old memories.", said Mitsuzane.

To which Samus replies, "Seems that part of this city still holds dear to you. You could get a vantage point from all the way up here."

They were both tired of strolling earlier, Samus felt like she needs some rest. But, on the other side, she's in the mood to get things around the bed. A few minutes later, Mitsuzane and Samus started kissing, as they slowly shed their clothing as they lay naked on the bed; their clothes scattered on the ground. After breaking away from their kiss, Mitsuzane's face blushes at the sight of Samus's slightly muscular body, and huge breasts, can't bring himself to delve around her beautiful body, kissing at and sucking her breasts, which made Samus herself blush.

Samus felt instantly turned on each time her beau groping thoroughly on her breasts, the kisses on her neck, as well whenever Mitsuzane enters inside her. Samus can't bring herself getting her sex drive kicking in high gear as far as her relationship with an ordinary human.

They keep their moment of intimacy slow and smooth, regardless as each time Mitsuzane and Samus make love, it produces a comfortable atmosphere between them. As Samus tends to be at solitude, she doesn't mind having Mitsuzane around her, as the young Kureshima has his own insecurities.

The couple spent four hours of having sex, it was even good enough to make Mitsuzane almost passing out and falling face-first on Samus's chest. After a few minutes, they fell asleep.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This chapter reveals Gandrayda and Rundas are residing on the Ganma world.


	11. Episode 011: Sniper of Darkness

**Episode 011: Sniper of Darkness**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter is a tie-in between episode 5 and 6 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter officially introduces **Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe** into the crossover fic. As this chapter's title has a general reverence to Taiga: him being Kamen Rider Snipe, the fact that he's a sniper, and he's also called the Doctor of Darkness, given the fact that he's an unlicensed doctor.

For the exclusive benefit of this crossover fic, there are Energy Items that appear throughout the fic where Samus can pick up through some of the containers in the Game Area, in Samus's case, some Energy Items Chozo Statues which are spawned through Mighty Action X SP whenever she transforms into Huntress. The following Energy Items that appear on this crossover fic are:

\- **Arrest** (similar to the concept of the Wanted Level from the Grand Theft Auto series): A six-star "wanted level" indicator appears above the opponent's head, where he/she will be attacked by every branch of the law enforcement such as the police, SWAT, even military!

\- **Divide:** It creates copies of the user.

\- **El Ni** **ñ** **o** (similar to Sunny Day, Drought, and/or Desolate Land): Harsh sunlight takes effect on the Game Area.

\- **Hypno** (red medal: derived from the word hypnosis): After getting this Energy Item, it provides an additional effect upon the user's attacks connect, it inflicts **sleep** on the opponent.

\- **Screen** (based on a combination of the moves Protect, Reflect and Light Screen from the Pokemon games, similar to the AttackRide: Barrier used by Kamen Rider DiEnd): A force field is projected around the user, protecting him/her from attacks.

\- **Shower** (similar to Rain Dance, Drizzle, and/or Primordial Sea): Rainy weather takes effect on the Game Area.

\- **Snatch:** Steal a weapon from the opponent, this includes any Energy Item, Gashacon equipment, or even Rider Gashats.

\- **Stun** (based on the Paralysis status ailment from Pokemon): If the user's attack connects, it stuns the enemy.

* * *

 **-Continuing the Budding Romance-**

The following morning...

Samus enjoyed a strolling yesterday with Mitsuzane, who has traveled on to memory lane, remembering at least happy and fond memories. As of this moment, it was still 3 o'clock in the morning. Mitsuzane awoke early and snuck out of the bed to relieve his bladder, before returning back to bed as he sleeps.

"Trouble sleeping?", Samus murmured while her eyes are still closed.

"Nah. I went to the bathroom.", he replied flatly.

Samus wanted to ask something, "Hey, what was Go's practical joke about changing the signs of the designated bathroom?"

Mitsuzane recalled one of Go's pranks, when he changed the sign of the women's bathroom to that of the men's to fool anyone who's dumb enough to see if its the real thing. Then, Tusk inadvertently went in to the room, not knowing _Ange was there_.

"Tusk-kun accidentally went into the women's bathroom, not knowing that Ange-kun was in there, given the fact he mistook for the men's bathroom, and she went completely apeshit! Then..."

Samus interrupts, after she hears Mitsuzane saying a crude language, she presses her index finger on his lips. "Watch your language.", she chided. "Okay, that Tusk really had no idea that his princess can be that violent and _un_ lady-like. As for Go, it doesn't help if he acts like a lunatic, as long it doesn't cause any problems with the rest of our crew."

"Perhaps so."

"By the way, Mitsuzane. You no longer react whenever I strip off my clothes or seeing me naked.", the huntress continued.

"I'm already used to it, as long as I won't do anything indecent at you.", the young Kureshima added.

"And the fact that you're reading magazines where you see women strip off their clothes doesn't mean that you're _still_ lewd.", Samus snarked. "But, I'd rather sympathize with you on that."

To sum it up, Mitsuzane also has a dirty mind; in a sense, he's a closet pervert, he would read around any hentai manga or any gravure magazines. But, when it comes to Samus, he sets aside his thoughts of indecency - that being said, a man will not show any lewdness towards his lover. Since when it's just the two of them only on their room, the couple would enjoy moments of intimacy.

Since it was still 3am, Samus could not bring herself to aroused at Mitsuzane's soft temperament, and to some extent his insecurities. Ever since the several weeks passed after the battle against the Ganma, the young Kureshima recovers from his self-esteem issues. His bond with Samus gave him the chance and in a sense being capable of love once more.

Once again, both Mitsuzane and Samus started kissing, as he took pleasure of caressing and rubbing her body, only to feel the bounty hunter's muscles and body she possessed. Samus didn't feel anything until her beau found the sensitive spots that turn her on to a higher extent. She then held Mitsuzane, not squeezing him too hard or it she might risk of suffocating him. They continued the makeout session as Mitsuzane caressed on Samus's body for a period of time.

"You feel amazing.", Samus cooed.

"I can say the same thing with you, Samus."

Within moments, Mitsuzane merges intimately to Samus, as the latter feels his shaft right inside her. He had a feeling it wouldn't take long for him, as it had been quite a while for him, too. Ever since he, along with his fellow Explorers voyaged into space several weeks back. He could feel Samus relaxing under him, and he started to move faster.

It didn't take long for them to be in a nice rhythm, moving together as things progressed. While in the middle of that, Samus feels times two the arousal as each time her breasts are fondled, her nipples being caressed on, as she and Mitsuzane exchange hard, and erotic kisses to the point their tongues wrestled,

He could feel himself reaching at the point of no return as Samus began to shudder underneath him. The young Kureshima lets out a grunt as he bursts inside his significant other. He let out a little cry as the last of his seeds emptied on Samus's belly and collapsed on top of her.

"That was...", said Mitsuzane as he pushed up and planted a kiss on Samus's lips.

"...amazing.", the tall blonde added, with a feverish blush on her face. She then teased, "Hey, how long are you gonna stay close on my back? Or are you too entranced by my lovely behind?"

Rather, Samus turned around, facing her significant other.

"It feels great whenever we make love. It feels I'm, no, but **we're** connected deeply to each other.", Mitsuzane blushed and said.

He leaned over and kissed her again. In return, Samus couldn't resist her lover's lips, and she hoped that she felt the same about Mitsuzane. It's now ten minutes before 4am and they started their day making love. Mitsuzane settled in next to Samus, and pulled him into her as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **-Back-Alley Doctor-**

Five hours later...

The whole team have their own activities around the Command Tower, Samus was in the briefing room in the 19th floor. Mitsuzane helps out Professor Sawagami, Ghor, and Kyu with a blank Roidmude body as a backup for Chase if in case his Roidmude body is destroyed, Go was visiting a woman who is charged with murder and kidnapping, who also attempted to target Go himself.

Makoto and Alain were in the library at the 18th floor, they read just plain historical oriented books.

" _Lady, we have a visitor._ ", Adam's PA system spoke through the 19th floor.

Ange was at the observatory, through the security cameras at the ground floor, the visitor happens to be Hiiro. "Hey, isn't that doctor that the bounty hunter fought?"

The AI continued, " _Dr. Hiiro Kagami of Seito University Hospital is here._ "

"Send him in.", the tall blonde answered.

Hiiro enters as he walked through the elevator climbing through the 19th floor, there he heads for the observatory.

Mitsuzane looked shocked when Hiiro made his presence known in the Command Tower and said, "Dr. Kagami, how did you get here?"

"Poppi Pipopapo sent me a location of your base.", the surgeon replies.

Samus recognizes Hiiro's presence in the tower, "You again. What brings you here, doc?"

Hiiro reveals about the reason he came to the Space Explorers' base is to capture a certain individual. The surgeon presents to Samus a picture of a man whose distinguishing features are the skunk stripes on his hair.

"He looks just like Black Jack.", Mitsuzane snickered. "You know, that unlicensed doctor, except that the guy doesn't have scars on his face."

Hiiro continued, "Indeed, he's a unlicensed doctor, going by the name of **Hanaya Taiga**. Even though his license was revoked, somehow he snuck his way into CEO Dan's doorsteps into buying a new Driver and Gashat. We doctors in CR are permitted to use Gamer Drivers, an unlicensed doctor like himself is not allowed to use one. Consider yourself (Samus) lucky that the Genm Corporation's CEO gave you a privilege to use a Driver."

"So, what are we supposed to do with the guy?", Samus asked quizzically.

"I want his Driver and Gashat, bring them to me. And if he's dead, bring his corpse to CEO Dan Kuroto's office."

Hiiro takes his leave within moments. Thus leaving the whole team to make briefing about capturing Taiga Hanaya. So, Samus assigns Alain and Mitsuzane through a three-man team kill-or-capture operation. Ange herself took part, to keep herself away from trolls such as Go.

Taiga resides in an abandoned hospital; so, he's alone. But, since he _has_ a Gamer Driver, Samus and her party must be on guard. The intel left by Hiiro shows that Taiga is master marksman, this the quack doctor being more unpredictably dangerous as Samus.

* * *

 **-Enter Snipe-**

Samus's party reached the abandoned hospital. Given to its isolated state, it is even more deserted.

"Even one back-alley doctor is residing here, it's like a place for ghosts.", Mitsuzane whispered.

"Not to mention, armed and dangerous.", Samus added.

"An unlicensed doctor?", Ange spoke, "Since why would he be staying on a deserted place like this?"

"Simple logic, quack doctors are not trustworthy when it comes to the patient. They're only here for money.", Alain replied.

The party entered the building, elsewhere within the hospital, a CCTV footage where Samus and company entering attracted the attention of one inhabitant - **Taiga Hanaya**.

"Looks like I've got visitors. And there's that chick with Mighty Action X SP.", the unlicensed doctor spoke. "Time to give them a warm welcome."

Meanwhile, as Samus's party explored around the hospital separately, they regrouped as neither haven't found their target yet. Until someone points a finger gun gesture behind Mitsuzane.

"This is a stick up!", Taiga makes his presence known to the Space Explorers.

"You're Taiga Hanaya, right?", Samus asked. "A client of mine has a word with you and you're coming with us."

 _That bastard thinks he'll have his way?_ _Think again._ Taiga thought to himself as Hiiro is putting a hit on his head by sending the Space Explorers. "Interesting.", the unlicensed doctor smirked, "let's play a game of cops and robbers, shall we?", he pulls out his **BangBang Shooting** Gashat, pointing the Gashat like a gun.

* _ **BangBang Shooting!**_ *

(* _cues: "_ _ **Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior**_ _" from Super Smash Bros. Melee_ *)

After Taiga activates his Gashat, his Game Area activates all while blue metal drums spawned around.

Samus senses that Taiga is about to transform into a Kamen Rider. So, she, Mitsuzane, and Alain pull out their own transformation devices.

* _ **Mighty Action X!**_ * / * _ **Budou!**_ * / * _ **Standby, Yes, sir!**_ *

Samus activates Mighty Action X SP, her Game Area overlaps with Taiga's, at the same time spawning Chozo statues.

Taiga twirls his Gashat as if he is literally twirling a gun Wild West-style, and chants "Henshin!"

Samus, Mitsuzane, and Alain also chanted " **Henshin!** " as they transformed into their Rider Forms.

" _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ ", Mitsuzane transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen in Budou Arms / " _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the Invader!**_ ", followed by Alain transforming into Kamen Rider Necrom.

* _ **GASHATTO! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a Kamen Rider!**_ *

Taiga transforms into **Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer** in Level 1, he notices Samus's Level 1 form is actually her Power Suit.

" **Tactics Level Two.** ", Taiga declared as he opens the Gamer Driver's lever.

Samus would follow after, " **Mode Two Engage.** "

 _ ***GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!***_

* _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**_ * (Huntress) / * _ **Ba-Ba-Bang! Ba-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! Ah!**_ * (Snipe)

Upon leveling up, Samus is fully transformed into Kamen Rider Huntress Action Gamer Level 2, with Taiga into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2. As the Gashacon Magnum is summoned within moments, Samus has a secondary weapon which it is summoned afterwards (besides the Gashacon Gauntlet) is the **Visorslasher** , a weapon based on the Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher used by Kamen Riders Ghost and Deep Specter, but unlike the two due to its lid being sunglasses, it takes the form of the shape of Samus's visor. And, unlike the Gashacon weapons, it needs the Legend Rider Eyecons to activate the Visorslasher's finishers.

"Mission start." Snipe stated as he starts engaging the Space Explorers head on.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Once again, Taiga is based on Osamu Tezuka's Black Jack, as he is an unlicensed doctor with white streaks on his hair.


	12. Episode 012: Snipe's Contingency

**Episode 012: Snipe's Contingency**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:** This chapter takes place before episode 6 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter also shows that one of the triggers to Mitsuzane's PTSD are abandoned hospitals and unlicensed doctors, given the fact that in episodes 42 and 43 of Gaim, Mitsuzane desperately entrusted to Ryoma to "save" Mai, not knowing that Ryoma wanted to Golden Fruit rather than saving Mai. In a sense, Mitsuzane still has traces of it.

Anyone other than the Gamer Driver users can also use Energy Items.

* * *

 **-Mission Start-**

"Mission start.", Taiga said as he readies his Gashacon Magnum.

( _*cues: "_ _ **Don't lose your mind**_ _" by S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~_ *)

Huntress, Necrom, and Ryugen are on their guard. "Spread out.", Samus instructs the two Kamen Riders two split up. Ange stays with Necrom's side. Samus pulls out the Visorslasher and tilts the weapon from sword to blaster mode. Before she can engage Taiga, she scans his Rider form.

Given the fact that Samus's Kamen Rider form is _still_ part of her Power Suit in general, as Kamen Rider Huntress, she can still gain access with some of her suit's mandatory abilities, including her Visor systems. She uses her Scan Visor to analyze the Kamen Rider she is facing.

" _New entry added to logbook._ ", the biocomputer within Samus's Heads-up Display declared.

 _ **Kamen Rider ... 100%**_

 _ **Gamer Driver and Gashat user ... 100%**_

 _ **Kamen Rider Snipe ... 75%**_

 _ **Level Two ... 15%**_

 _ **Taiga Hanaya ... 10%**_

 _Kamen Rider:_ _ **Kamen Rider Snipe**_

 _Identity:_ _ **Taiga Hanaya**_

 _Overview: Taiga Hanaya, being an unlicensed doctor, is a haughty and conceited individual. He is a veteran Rider and skilled marksman. As Kamen Rider Snipe, armed with a two-mode weapon called the Gashacon Magnum - can be toggled between handgun (when the B Button is pressed, it turns the weapon fully automatic) and rifle modes (when the B Button is pressed, a homing shot is fired)._

 _STG, perhaps of the shooting genre._ Samus thought to herself, as she gets on her guard.

Taiga presses the B Button of the Gashacon Magnum while in its handgun mode, turning it to a submachine gun as he starts unloading at Samus, but it is doing no damage when she makes use of her athletic skills to avoid enemy fire. Samus then returns fire by firing with the Visorslasher, which triggered a firefight. Samus then takes cover, until Taiga changes the Gashacon Magnum's mode to a sniper rifle.

* _ **Zukyuun!**_ *

Then, Snipe presses the B Button of the weapon again as he takes aim on Samus, who is in fact hiding behind the Chozo statues of the Game Area. Taiga shoots, only for the statue where Huntress is hiding to be destroyed, at the same time yielding a Energy Item medal.

"Power up medal acquired! Speed up!", Huntress declared after getting the Speed up item, which allowed her to use a Shinespark at Snipe, tackling him out of the window!

Huntress and Snipe took a fall, but the latter took nasty fall from the building, as Samus lands safely on the ground with her legs and her right hand touching the surface.

When Ryugen and Necrom saw a gaping hole from where Samus and Taiga had left, it took them outside, Ryugen safely hits the ground through a three-point landing, while Necrom climbed downstairs just in time to intervene.

Samus pushes the unlicensed doctor back as Mitsuzane destroys a Chozo statue containing an Energy Item, he shouts "Item get! Screen!", upon retrieving the Screen Energy Item, it granted him protection for limited period of time. Taiga fires at Mitsuzane, but it is doing no damage thanks to Screen Energy Item that he got generating a force field protecting him from the shots.

The force-field faded moments later, Necrom charges in to fight Snipe. Taiga then destroys a blue metal drum near him, which yields an Energy Item, which depicts a Rider creating duplicates of himself. Snipe then acquires the power up medal, which creates copies of himself.

"That power up allowed him to create duplicates of himself!", Samus warns Ryugen and Necrom. "Watch out, you two."

Alain finds himself surrounded by Snipe and his duplicates. The copies began attacking Necrom all at once, before Samus eventually identifies the real Taiga through her X-Ray Visor.

"It's a bad idea to go Leeroy Jenkins.". Mitsuzane said as he pulls Alain back to his feet.

"What do you mean?", Alain replied in turn.

"Rushing in recklessly in a mere hunch."

Either way, the other two Kamen Riders regrouped with Huntress. Ange on the other hand kept her distance without the risk of getting herself hurt.

"This guy is giving off a murderous vibe!", said Mitsuzane, showing signs of anxiety mixed with feelings of uneasiness given the fact they are in an abandoned hospital out to fight a quack doctor. "Even getting close to him makes my skin crawl..."

"What are you blabbering about?", Alain no idea what Mitsuzane is talking about.

"I mean, not only facing that guy. But, abandoned hospitals like this makes me want to..."

Samus is aware that some signs of Mitsuzane's post-traumatic stress triggers also involves places which causes him for a breakdown. Since they are in an abandoned hospital, as Mitsuzane sees visions of the fateful day Mai died; where it is in an abandoned hospital where Professor Ryoma extracted the Forbidden Fruit from Mai. Mitsuzane manages to stay in control of himself until they capture Taiga.

"Mitsuzane, be careful if you get another panic attack.", Samus reminds Ryugen if ever he gets a receiving end of a nervous breakdown. Nevertheless, Mitsuzane maintained his composure.

Taiga then mocks Mitsuzane for it, "Hah! You better retire as a Kamen Rider, chump! Your PTSD makes you but a pathetic excuse for a man!"

"Don't mock me, you quack!", the young Kureshima starts throwing to a fit of rage as he charges to fight Snipe.

Both Ryugen and Snipe go into a firefight against each other before Taiga switches his Gashacon Magnum back to rifle mode, he fires a homing shot at Ryugen, pushing Mitsuzane back.

"Shit!", Mitsuzane cussed, as he can't take enough heat with out extra power.

Suddenly, Momoka appeared out of nowhere carrying Mitsuzane's Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

"How did you get here, Momoka-kun?", Ryugen looked over to Momoka.

"You forgot to bring your other belt, Kureshima-san.", the maid spoke as she gives the Genesis Driver to Mitsuzane.

"Thanks. This is all I need."

Mitsuzane removes his Sengoku Driver, all while retaining Ryugen's Ride Wear and buckles up the Genesis Driver - something that Kaito and Takeru did before transforming into Lemon Energy Arms and Grateful Damashii, respectively.

* _ **Melon Energy! Lock On!**_ *

" _ **Soda!**_ ", the Genesis Driver declared once Ryugen pushes the compressor lever of the belt, which extracts the juice of the Lockseed into the concentrated pod below. Then, the belt declares, " _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ ", followed by a Japanese techno music, as Ryugen transforms into Melon Energy Arms.

"Interesting, you can change Drivers too?", Taiga commended.

Mitsuzane wastes no time making a reply as he fires with his Sonic Arrow, as Snipe's shots from the Gashacon Magnum pierces the energy arrow fired. Which lead for Taiga and Mitsuzane to fight up close, before getting some assistance from Huntress and Necrom.

Within moments Taiga removes his Gashat from his belt...

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

...and loads it on the Gashat holder of the Gashacon Magnum.

* _ **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

Samus takes two Legend Rider Eyecons - W and Wizard, and loads them into the Visorslasher (in Blaster Mode), with the weapon exclaiming, " _ **Dai Kaigan!**_ ", with a synthetic voice similar to the Mega Ulorder's.

Both Huntress and Snipe pulled the trigger of their weapons, and...

* _ **OMEGA BURST!**_ *

* _ **BANGBANG CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Their beams collided but are clashing at the same time at the middle, all while each start straining to outblast one another. It only took a matter of time before the beams explode, knocking out both Huntress and Snipe back.

* * *

 **-The Black Ex-Aid Reappears!-**

Both Huntress and Snipe are exhausted from their beam struggle. Moments later, the black Ex-Aid its presence known.

"That's...", Ange recognizes that black individual from before.

"Not him again?!", Alain exclaimed.

"In that case, we'll just waste him without mercy!", Mitsuzane growled as he and Necrom fight the black Ex-Aid, who manages to turn the tables against the more seasoned Ryugen and Necrom.

* _ **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_ *

"Oh, no you don't!", Ryugen fires his Sonic Arrow at the black Rider, which prevented him from using the Shakariki Sports Gashat. Mitsuzane returns the favor as he loads his Budou Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, he fires an arrow once it hits the black Ex-Aid it stunned him. Which allowed Ryugen to leap in the air and deliver a flying kick, defeating the mysterious Rider.

After the explosion cleared, it seems the black Ex-Aid escaped.

"He got away again.", Alain muttered.

Huntress, Necrom, and Ryugen canceled their transformations, then Snipe follows after.

"Since that black Rider got in the way, consider this a draw for now.", said Taiga, as he take his leave, "I'll challenge anyone of you next time."

"Wait!", Mitsuzane tries to persuade the unlicensed doctor to stop, but to no avail. "I guess this is mission failed, then."

"No, it's mission abort for now.", Samus interjected. "Thanks to the black Ex-Aid's interference, we'll just go back to the drawing board."

* * *

 **-Who is the Black Ex-Aid?-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed alley, the Black Ex-Aid is somehow hiding in a nearby alley, with his Rider Gauge at the red zone. When the mysterious Rider closes shut his Gamer Driver, and ejecting a purple Mighty Action X SP Gashat, the black Ex-Aid is revealed to be none other than... Kuroto Dan!

Somehow, Kuroto was actually masquerading as the black Ex-Aid all along. Unknown to the personnel of Seito University Hospital as well as the Space Explorers, it seems that the CEO of Genm Corporation is linked to the Bugsters.

Moments later, Kuroto starts laughing maniacally as he starts fancying himself as an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

A far away beyond the alleyway, it seems Go catches the whole thing about Kuroto on camera. In a sense, he's the first of the Space Explorers to find out the black Ex-Aid's true identity.

"I saw what you did there you dirty little fuck!", Go muttered, all while capping off a trollish grin. As Kuroto is unaware that someone's watching him.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This chapter now reveals Kuroto Dan is Kamen Rider Genm. That being said, Go is the first of the Space Explorers to discover it.


	13. Episode 013: The Beginning I've Chosen

**Episode 013: The Beginning I've Chosen**

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter marks the debut of a character representing _Kamen Rider Wizard_ , in the form of **Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage**. Mayu will be the sixth official member of the Space Explorers as she is of course a seasoned veteran Kamen Rider, which makes her the second female, the other being Samus herself as Kamen Rider Huntress.

Mayu's characterization combines aspects of Haruto and Rinko from the same series she originated from - she has Haruto's witty and humorous one-liners, and Rinko's role as a detective, given the fact that she worked with her at the end of _Wizard_. On this fic, Mayu is now a private detective, somewhat similar to Shotaro Hidari from _Kamen Rider W_.

Mayu also has Legend Rider Rings, much how it is used in Movie War Ultimatum, and two-part crossover epilogue of _Kamen Rider Wizard_. By adapting this into the fic, she can summon Riders from Kuuga to Wizard, something that makes her the Daiki Kaitou of this fic.

* * *

 **-Hound Bugster-**

A Bugster Outbreak ensues in Zawame. However, it appears to be stray, as in this Bugster on a rampage is a much more of a stray dog, literally and figuratively. This Bugster, the **Hound Bugster,** sending out duck-like mooks to cause a lot of ruckus.

Samus makes her way into the area where the Bugster is located. She recently learned that this Bugster wreaking havoc is a rogue one, since it has no human host.

The bounty hunter drives the Tridoron as she makes her way to her destination.

"A Hound Bugster?", Samus clarified. "This might be another game of Duck Hunt."

" _I bet it is._ ", Mitsuzane radioed through her earpiece. " _Make sure you don't miss your shots. It would be embarrassing if you do._ "

"I already got it covered."

" _Please, don't tell me you're using the Tridoron again, do you? If Tomari-san is brought up again to use that-_ "

Samus continued, "Don't worry, Professor Rinna already told Krim. In fact, the Tridoron is the only machine that activates Drive Type Tridoron, and as one of the prerequisites to my Tridoron Suit. You should be aware that my Power Suit can use different technologies, regardless of time periods that I'm in."

" _Umm...okay,_ ", the young Kureshima deduced. " _Even becoming a Kamen Rider, you sure know how to fight with incredible grace than with your 'out-of-this-world' powered armor. But, I can't even tell the difference... I mean, you alone destroyed planets, killed alien monsters from space dragons to a giant brain of an artificial intelligence._ "

"I'll tell you a short story...", the bounty hunter continued her conversation with Mitsuzane. "Back in Planet Zebes, in the deepest part of the underground caverns of Maridia. I encountered a sea creature going by the name of Draygon."

" _How in the world did you face that giant fish anyway?_ "

"Through an electrified wall cannon with a grapple beam."

" _That's it?_ ", the young Kureshima scratched his head. " _Since water conducts electricity, you did got zapped yourself within your suit, didn't you?_ "

"Partially."

" _Hmm, your technique is kind of - how do I put this - archaic when it comes into facing those monsters. Honestly, anyone who's stupid enough to re-enact a similar trick like that may wind up dead._ "

"What do you want me to say?", the bounty hunter raised her brow.

" _I always suspect something there's something crazy about you, Samus._ ", Mitsuzane replied. " _But, hearing that story... Now, I know. You're nuts! Single-handedly frying a giant fish on the water with conducted electricity? That's batshit crazy! Are you really that insane?!_ "

"Mitsuzane, is this really your idea of compliment?"

" _There's no doubt that even you're just a woman, you're the toughest and hardcore being ever to exist on this planet. That's all. In a sense, your abilities as a whole along with that unfathomable feat is something what a Kamen Rider has never done like that before, now that you've finally began to become a Kamen Rider yourself, the road ahead is going long._ "

Later, Mitsuzane disconnects transmission to let Samus focus on her hunt.

"FIRE ALL ENGINE.", Samus states the Tridoron Suit's suit up command, as the Tridoron's roof opens like a hatch as Samus jumps above, as her Power Suit materializes...

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Drive Driver standby noises_ *)

...while in mid-air, the armor pieces of the Varia Suit fades at an instant, revealing the organic layer of the suit. Within moments, a set of tire tracks surround at Samus as Tridoron simultaneously glows and immediately disassembles on its own as it forms the Tridoron Suit's armor layers...

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Type Tridoron transformation jingle_ *)

...followed 24 all Shift Cars fly around her to be absorbed into her Power Suit as the armor layers merges onto Samus as she completes her suit up sequence into the Tridoron Suit. Samus then races onto the destination at fast-paced speeds.

Meanwhile, at the Command Tower's observatory.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Last Engage**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls from Kamen Rider Wizard_ *)

Tusk, with Mitsuzane observed how Samus summons, equips, and/or changes suit.

"That's how she changed suits?", Tusk clarified.

"Of course, amazing isn't it.", a reply came from the young Kureshima. "She has seven of them."

"Seven suits?"

 **[~ _Nerawareta kokoro no naka hyouteki wa sono story_ ~]** ( _They're after something in my heart, their target is my story_ )  
 **[~ _Ai ya yume shinjiru mono kowashi torigaa wo hiku_ ~]** ( _They pull the destructive trigger on the love, dreams and the things I believe in_ )

"Yeah, most of them came from seven Kamen Riders.", Mitsuzane continued. "That suit of armor is part of Samus, it's like it can do anything when it comes to technology."

 **[~ _Hora teki wa waratteru wa konran suru sugata wo_ ~]** ( _Look, the enemy is laughing in my confused state..._ )  
 **[~ _Jiseishin wo tsuki-yaburi yami ga umareru no matsu_ ~]** ( _...they break through my self-control and waiting for darkness to be born_ )  
 **[~ _Hitotsuji no hikari sae miushinai sou scream kimi no koto yonderu_ ~]** ( _I can't even see a ray of light as I scream, I'm calling out to you_ )

Samus arrives where the Hound Bugster is wreaking destruction. The bounty hunter uses her arm cannon's missiles to shoot the duck decoys sent out by the Hound Bugster.

 **[~ _Ima sugu akumu wo tomete zetsubou ga afuredashi hibiwareru_ ~]** ( _Stop the nightmare right now despair is spreading, cracks are forming_ )  
 **[~ _Saigo no kibou to wa dare? Magic Sashidashita yubi Last Engage!_ ~]** ( _Where is the last hope? Magic. On that extended finger is the Last Engage!_ )

"That's not fair!", the Hound Bugster didn't like the presence of seeker missiles.

Samus snarled, "This is not duck season, you little mutt!", followed by overwhelming the creature with superhuman speed.

When Samus fires her charge beam at the Bugster, it misses as the Hound Bugster is somewhat acrobatic as he starts dodging every shot Samus fires before she reverts back to her Varia Suit.

The Hound Bugster laughed each time Samus misses her shot.

"You're a tedious one, are you.", Samus said in a calm voice, where she bottles up her frustration. "You just made the wrong day to mess with a woman!", she pulls out her Gamer Driver and equips it on her waist all while in her Varia Suit.

 **[~ _Ima sugu akumu wo tomete zetsubou ni mata hitori kesare sou_ ~]** ( _Stop the nightmare right now. Once again, I'm alone in despair, I feel like I'm going to disappear_ )

She pulls out the Mighty Action X SP Gashat; upon activation, a Game Area envelops the whole battlefield as Chozo statues spawned around the field, holding the Gashat with her left hand, then inserts into the Gamer Driver, followed by opening the belt's lever...

" _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", the Gamer Driver exclaimed, " _ **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty ACTION X!**_ ", after Samus charges through the screen projection emitted from the Gamer Driver, the Power Suit explodes as few of the armor pieces began to scatter everywhere, revealing Samus's second form - Kamen Rider Huntress.

 **[~ _Saigo no kibou to wa dare? Magic Sashidashita yubi Last Engage!_ ~]** ( _Where is the last hope? Magic. On that extended finger is the Last Engage!_ )

Samus pulls out the Visorslasher and destroys a Chozo statue with it. The destroyed statue yielded an Energy Item. She retrieves the **Instigate** Item Medal, Samus makes a "come over here" gesture with her right hand, and the Hound Bugster fell for the taunt!

The taunt made the creature to come close to Huntress, only for the said Kamen Rider to throw a kick on it.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!", the Hound Bugster becomes enrage as he pulls out a gun shaped like the NES Zapper. Samus tilts the Visorslasher into Blaster Mode in a similar vein to the Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher.

* * *

 **-Here Comes a New Challenger!-**

A firefight ensues between Huntress and the Hound Bugster as they exchange blows of gun fu before Samus uses her left Gashacon Gauntlet to tether the Bugster and hurls him in mid-air.

Moments later, someone intervenes, this time a mysterious individual sets his target on the Bugster.

"Who are you?", Samus clarifies as she notices the presence of a Kamen Rider! This Kamen Rider has an amber-like gem ornament on its helmet, his suit is an archaic military uniform of sorts, his left arm sports a large arm with claws called the Scratch Nail. On his left hand, he has a ring on his middle finger, and has a belt with a hand-like shape on the center.

Judging by the appearance of the Kamen Rider's belt, it's identical to Wizard, the very Kamen Rider who exorcised a Phantom within Samus. The mysterious Rider fights the Hound Bugster, all while Samus scans the mysterious Rider, only for her Scan Visor to identify it as Kamen Rider Mage.

* * *

 **-Enter Pallad and Graphite-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location...

Two mysterious men (one in green, and the other in black with 8-bit ornate capris) wander around the rooftop, the man in green, called **Graphite** is talking to his companion, **Pallad**.

"Do you know something, Graphite?", Pallad gleefully said, while playing a handheld video game. "Life is like a sandbox game. Everything is your playground."

"I have no idea what you are saying, Pallad.", Graphite replied. "It seems those doctors began to bore me. I need a good fight for a good workout rather than standing around with you 24/7."

Somehow, the two Bugster commanders are interrupted by a third-party adversary in the form of Go. "How 'bout we go out for a drink? Casinos, ladies, take your pick."

"Who are you?!", Graphite hissed.

"Hey, I'm just out here to make a name for myself.", the white motormouth replied. "Say, you look bored like you haven't just got laid. I mean you guys don't know how to reproduce some genes, get an offspring. Yeah whatever. How 'bout a tussle?"

Graphite smirked, "Fine then.", he pulls out a gamepad-like device as he presses the "A" Button, then equips it through his grip handle and chants, " _ **Baiyou!**_ " ("Baiyou" translates as "cultivate")

* _ **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name? The BUGSTER!**_ *

Graphite transforms into his true Bugster form, a green reptilian-humanoid type.

"Whoa! You're a walking lizard?!", Go continues bluffing before he gets serious. "Cool! Well then, it's time to take things up a notch!"

Go puts on the Mach Driver, inserts Signal Mach as he transforms Kamen Rider Mach.

"You're a...", Graphite doesn't know that the Kamen Rider he's facing is different than the Gamer Driver users.

* * *

 **-Mage and Huntress-**

(* _cues: " **alteration** " by KAMEN RIDER GIRLS from Kamen Rider Wizard_*)

Back with the fight against the Hound Bugster, Kamen Rider Mage fights the creature. She then pulls out two Rings that has visages of two Kamen Riders.

 **[ _Ah sokudo wo ageta jikan no naka de_ ~] **( _Ah, within the accelerated time_ ) **  
[~Go _with it okurezu ni tomarazu ni kawatteiku_ ~] **( _Go with it—changing without delay or halt_ )

" _ **PunchHopper! Now!**_ ", the Mage Belt declared after the said Ring is scanned on the Hand Author. " _ **KickHopper! Now!"**_ , followed by the KickHopper Ring, which summoned Kamen Riders Punch and KickHopper into the battlefield. " _ **Rider! Rider! Rider!**_ "

 **[~ _Alteration! (We're moving on)Hitotsu ni narou be as one_ ~]** ( _Alteration! (We're moving on) Become one, be as one_ ) ** _  
_[~ _Hoshi noyou (ni) chirabatta Sorezore no chikara_ ~]** ( _Our individual power, like the falling stars_ )  
 **[~ _Alteration! (We're living on) Saigo no kibou wa aru_ ~]** ( _Alteration! (We're living on) There is only one last hope_ ) ** _  
_**

The summoned PunchHopper and KickHopper started pummeling the Hound Bugster like feral wolves. Samus looked on how the mysterious Rider used his Rings not only to summon Kamen Riders, but it takes powerful magic to do so.

 **[~ _Jibun demo mada shiranai kanousei ga hisonderu_ ~] **( _A potential even you don't know of is hidden in you_ ) ** _  
_[~ _Atarashii kimi ni nare unmei kaeteyuke_ ~] ** ( _Become a new you, change your destiny!_ )

" _ **Rider Jump!**_ ", the Hopper Zecters declared as the two summoned Riders jumped high in the air, after they flip back their Zecters which triggers their finishers, " _ **Rider Punch!**_ " (PunchHopper) / " _ **Rider Kick!**_ " (KickHopper), which they successfully destroyed the Hound Bugster. Moments later, the summoned Kamen Riders dissipate at the aftermath of the battle.

"Incredible.", Samus was marveled at the skills of Mage.

" _Samus, who's that?_ ", Mitsuzane calls as he did monitored the presence of the mystery Rider.

"I have no idea.", the bounty hunter shook her head, as she crept closer to the magic-using Kamen Rider, as Huntress attempts to interact with Mage. "Hey, whoever you are. Thanks for your unexpected assistance, sir."

The mysterious Kamen Rider broke "his" silence, " **I'm a woman**."

Upon hearing that, everyone on the Command Tower who are monitoring Samus's mission - Ange, Tusk, and Mitsuzane freaked out that Kamen Rider Mage is a woman all along!

"Not again!", Ange scratches her head in frustration given the fact she recalled how she first mistook Samus for a man. Though in Samus's case, it's rather ironic that Samus herself mistook the mysterious Kamen Rider for a man.

Moments later, Samus closes her Gamer Driver's lever, " _ **Gacchon**_ " and ejects her Gashat, " _ **Gashuun.**_ "

"Then, who are you?", Samus asked the mystery Rider insistently.

Mage responds by canceling her transformation with her own will as a Magic Portal phases through her, revealing a young woman in her twenties, she has black long hair with Hime cut-styled bangs.

"My name is **Inamori Mayu**.", the woman introduces herself as **Mayu Inamori** to Samus. "I'm a private investigator."

On the Command Tower, it is the first time they learn another Kamen Rider who happens to be a woman. In a sense, Samus is not the only female in this Earth as a female Kamen Rider.

"Inamori... Mayu...", Ange muttered.

"She's a police detective?", Tusk said the question afterwards.

"Not to mention, she's a magician.", Mitsuzane added. "But, NOT a magical girl."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Pallad and Graphite debut on this chapter.

\- This is the second time the "Samus is a Girl" trope happens to someone other than Samus herself, that is Mayu as Kamen Rider Mage.

\- The Hound Bugster is more likely based on the dog from _Duck Hunt_ , each time Samus misses her shot while the Hound Bugster dodges it without breaking a sweat is a reverence in-game whenever you missed of shooting the ducks, the dog will laugh at you.


	14. Episode 014: Mayu

**Episode 014: Mayu**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter also revisits Mayu's story from episode 26 and 27 of Kamen Rider Wizard, then episode 40 and 41 of the aforementioned series where she became Kamen Rider Mage.

Given the Space Explorers are expies of The Avengers (the Marvel Cinematic Universe version), Mayu is a cross between Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange.

It appears Mayu knows the members of the Special Investigation Unit ranging from Shinnosuke

* * *

 **-Enter Mayu Inamori-**

Astonished at the sight to see another female Rider, Samus finds herself someone equal in Mayu.

"So, you're a police detective?", Samus asked Mayu. "At the same time, a magician?"

"Yeah.", Mayu nodded. "I heard about from friend about someone in a great suit of armor protecting people."

Samus continued, "Are you related to a certain Kamen Rider called Wizard?", as Samus pulls out a Flame Dragon Ring from her pocket. This was the same Flame Dragon Ring that Haruto dropped after the magician exorcised a Phantom within her, at the same time that granted the bounty hunter the Dragon Suit.

"Oh, you've met Haruto."

The bounty hunter continued, "Yeah. Mayu is it? How did you find me?"

Mayu reveals that, given the fact that she knows Shinnosuke AND Go, she was recommended to be working with Samus's crew. It was Shinnosuke who recommended the young Mage to be an ally to the Space Explorers.

"You must be Samus, right?", Mayu bit her lip. "You're not from here, are you?"

"It's a long story. Perhaps we should talk this elsewhere, at the Command Tower."

Though Mayu hasn't seen the Command Tower, she pulls out the Teleport Wizard Ring and scans it on the Hand Author in her belt.

* _ **Teleport, Now!**_ *

 _She can even use magic without transforming..._ as Samus observed Mayu's usage of her Wizard Rings. Seconds later after Mayu scans the Teleport Ring, she and Samus stepped on the Magic Portal as they warp to the Command Tower.

* * *

 **-Broken Reflections-**

Meanwhile in the Command Tower...

A discussion ensues on the observatory, Ange has first saw a Kamen Rider that can use magic. What worries her, given that she's a Norma - can be a detriment to Mayu.

Mitsuzane notices the uneasiness on Ange's face, so does Tusk.

"What's wrong, Ange-kun?", Mitsuzane asked. "You look all riled up all of the sudden."

"That woman uses magic with her rings.", Ange replies, referring to Mayu. Then, Ange herself shows her ring to Mitsuzane. "My own ring is different than hers."

"How long that ring of yours have been around your finger?", the young Kureshima looked closely at the emerald ring worn by Ange.

"It was given to me by my mother a night before my baptism, or rather the fateful day I was revealed to be a Norma."

Not only that, the royal ring also serves as the key to pilot Villkiss, in which deduced by the young Kureshima himself. Before Ange can bring up how she was outed from her kingdom after the revelation of her being a Norma, Alain interrupted, also bringing up his own side of his own story.

Back in the Ganma world several months back, Alain gets framed by Adel for killing their father, which in reality, Adel usurps their father to ascend to the throne, which leads to Alain being exiled to the real world. But, when Alain returned to their world with Takeru to rescue Makoto, Adel murders his own father in cold blood. In a sense. Ange is just like Alain, they are born in a royal family, as they come at age, their rights to royalty being taken away at the wrong place at the wrong time, which changed them forever.

Oh, it goes deeper than that. As Mitsuzane notes that Ange is not different from the whole Space Explorers aside from Alain - given that Ange is a pragmatic combatant, Samus herself is pragmatic, with or without the suit. During her exile in Arzenal, Ange becomes self-destructive, seeing nothing but shades of grey; something what Mitsuzane is today as he himself reminds this to her. Like Makoto, Ange herself is well-driven individual, but is an anti-social loner; something what Makoto was before Kanon's revival. Lastly, Go had prejudiced animosity towards Roidmudes, seeing them as anti-social monsters; heck, this is what Ange herself would have been like, when she first encountered a Norma a day before the revelation of her as a Norma itself.

"Well, it all make sense.", Mitsuzane scratched his head awkwardly, "Given the fact we heard your (Ange) side of the story. It can't be helped that we ourselves also work as _broken reflections of yourself_."

"What do you mean?", Ange sounded skeptical about Mitsuzane's last sentence, given to its cryptic statement.

"It's a long story.", Alain replied.

"We faced ordeals in our way, just like how you survived your own.", Makoto added.

Mitsuzane continued, "To sum it up, we're also a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a walking time bomb."

 _ ***Teleport, Now!***_

A Magic Portal emerges on the observatory entrance with Mayu and Samus appearing through it.

"Who is that woman?", Alain asked.

* * *

 **-Mayu and the Space Explorers-**

"Gentlemen, this is Mayu Inamori.", Samus introduces Mayu to the crew. "She happens to be a Kamen Rider herself, that is, she's also a mage. It seems she's going to be a part of us."

Somehow, Mitsuzane recognizes the name, "Did Shijima-senpai and Tomari-san told you about us?"

"Yeah. I was told by Tomari-san about you guys. I heard you guys fought some Ganma a month back.", Mayu replied, before looking at Ange, Tusk, and Momoka. "Who are those three kids?"

"They came from an Earth Colony called AZ-007. These children escaped with us when their home planet was invaded by intergalactic outlaws that we still have to find out who they are.", Samus replied.

"Oh, my sympathies.", Mayu paused for a moment before she could interact with her successor Riders.

"Umm, Inamori-san...", said Mitsuzane.

"Just call me Mayu only.", the private investigator insists to be called with her first name aside from honorifics.

The young Kureshima continued, "You were with the police force, are you?"

"Yup.", Mayu replied. "Before I went on to be a private investigator recently." Then, turns her attention to Ange, after the latter notices her ring, which happens to be a size of bottle cap.

Ange approaches Mayu to look closely at the latter's amber ring, which somehow allowed her to transform into Kamen Rider Mage.

"What's your name?", the black-haired woman asked.

"Ange."

"Ange? As in Angelise?", Mayu continued.

"I used to be called Angelise, but I would be referred to be Ange."

This is not the first time that Mayu is not familiar of someone like Ange, since she (Mayu) has recently became the sixth member of the Space Explorers, though few of the Space Explorers have recently learned of Ange's personal, Mayu does not.

* * *

 **-Mach vs. Graphite, part 1-**

Meanwhile, a fight between Mach and Graphite ensues. Pallad looks on nonchalantly as he plays with his handheld console as if he wasn't doing anything.

Go dodges Graphite's swing of his pole-arm, as he dodges every swing of Graphite's spear, all while taunting the Bugster as well calling Graphite a "Bugsie", much to his frustration.

"Hey, Bugsie with a perm!", Go calls out Pallad with the same slur he threw to Graphite. "What are you sitting there playing with those shit? Genm Corporation's games are boring, you know!"

Pallad replies, "It's my hobby."

The white Kamen Rider with a mouth taunts him, "You better wipe off that shit-ass grin off over that coochy face of yours after I'm done with your lizard friend here!", then gives Pallad a middle-finger afterwards.

Pallad doesn't give a damn about Go's threats. Though, Graphite is itching for a good fight, Go enjoys trolling him, which causes Graphite in the verge of losing his temper, as each time Mach dodges Graphite's swings from his lance, the white Rider takes pleasure of laughing and throwing salvos of profane words at the green Bugster.

"Over here, asshole!", Mach runs at super-fast speeds after doding Graphite.

"Stand still, you spineless coward!", an irate Graphite goes livid as Go speeds away from the swing of his lance.

"Bitch, please.", Go continues upsetting Graphite as he effortlessly used his superhuman speed to dodge each thrust of his lance. "Is that all you got, jackass?", Go gives the Bugster another middle finger as he smacks Graphite with the Zenrin Shooter's front wheel.

* * *

 **-New Ridley Destroyer Armor-**

Back in the Command Tower, on the laboratory at the 20th floor, it seems Samus, Mitsuzane, Rinna, and Ghor are working on another set of armor.

On the lab, all seven of Samus's Legend Rider Suits were contained in a hall of armor. The Xtreme, Phoenix, Shuttle, Dragon, Shogun, Tridoron, and the Phantom Suits were encased in glass capsules. Any of the suits disappear from the capsule each time they are activated.

The armor currently on development is an upgraded and improved **Ridley Destroyer Armor**. The last time the Ridley Destroyer Armor was last used by Mitsuzane during the final assault on the Ganma world. Several weeks later after moving back to Zawame, Samus thought about giving improved customization of the armor. As such, per Samus's recommendation, she and Ghor provided the upgraded suit with autonomous prehensile propulsion system, allowing the user, Mitsuzane in particular can summon the armor's pieces with a force of will through a special device in the form of the **V-Scope**. A translucent eyepatch that works like Samus's visor systems.

"So, that's the finished product.", said Mitsuzane.

Samus gives Mitsuzane the V-Scope. "The V-Scope acts as a transformation device whenever you want to use the suit. Ghor and Professor Rinna added autonomous prehensile propulsion to the Ridley Destroyer Armor without the need of materializing the armor like I usually do."

"Looks like the upgraded product is sexy as hell.", the young Kureshima smiled.

Moments later, Mayu enters the laboratory, only to be marveled at the sight of the seven armors in their capsules, among those is the Dragon Suit, which happens to be based on Wizard's Flame Dragon Style and his All Dragon form.

"They're amazing...", Mayu gazed on the Dragon Suit's capsule.

"These suits were the proof that I have encountered the Kamen Riders which they're powers were based on.", Samus appeared before Mayu.

"How do you put those armors on?"

"In general, my Power Suit is a modular armor. It is a part of me.", said the bounty hunter as she demonstrates on materializing her suit. "These Rider Suits are the fourth layers to my suit whenever I need to use a Kamen Rider's power with it. Observe."

Samus demonstrates her suit-up sequence into the Dragon Suit as the said armor disappears from its capsule as Samus wears it through a suit-up command.

"Wow, you can wear these suits?", Mayu was amazed.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Mitsuzane quotes a line from Marvel's _The Avengers_ (2012).

\- Samus has her own hall of armor in the Command Tower's laboratory, which is based on the Iron Man films.

\- The V-Scope is based on the Scouter from the _Dragon Ball_ franchise and the Solid Eye from _Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots_.

\- Given the fact that the new Ridley Destroyer Amror gets an autonomous prehensility upgrade, it makes it more of the Mark 42 from Iron Man 3.


	15. Episode 015: Avengers Assemble!

**Episode 015: Avengers Assemble!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:** Due to the appearance of Graphite and Pallad in the previous two chapters, this chapter takes place between episodes 7 and 8 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

One of two of Huntress's LV3 forms make a debut in this chapter. Apparently she has two LV3 forms - Combat Action Gamer and Beat Action Gamer. In chapter 8, Kuroto Dan rewarded Samus two special gashats in the form of the blue Jet Combat Special (SP) and a pink DoReMiFa Gashat, which is based on the Poppy Pipopappo version. What will appear here is Combat Action Gamer, unlike Combat Shooting Gamer which recently debuted yesterday on the latest episode of Ex-Aid, Samus's Jet Combat Gashat is blue, along with the Combat Gamer Special, with its color scheme is based on the Strike Freedom Gundam, and she gains an Iron Man-esque faceplate.

This will be the first time Graphite and Pallad will encounter all six Space Explorers, as Mayu is the official sixth member. Ange and Tusk, however are associates to the team, but they will still play a pivotal role.

This chapter also revisits Mayu's story from episode 26 and 27 of Kamen Rider Wizard, then episode 40 and 41 of the aforementioned series where she became Kamen Rider Mage. So, be sure to expect a flashback cameos of Haruto and Medusa.

By following the mythos of the settings of _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ , the recent episode (episode 8) shows that before anyone can use a Gamer Driver, they must undergo a special surgery. In Samus's case exclusively to this fic, she _does_ qualify through the following reasons:

-She is infused with Chozo DNA which not only gave her the Power Suit, but allowed her to survive the environment of Planet Zebes.

-In _Metroid Fusion_ , after coming contact with an X Parasite, she was transfused with Metroid DNA followed by the infected components of the Power Suit are _surgically_ removed.

-Samus's Power Suit is biologically bonded to her. As such the suit acts as a relay to her transformation into Kamen Rider Huntress.

* * *

 **-You're Not From Here?-**

"Wait a sec...", Mayu finds herself puzzled that Samus came from the future. "You're a space warrior from the future who ends up in the present?!"

To which Samus replies, "Confusing as it sounds, I ended up here several months ago. Back in my time period, I destroyed a space laboratory being infested by parasites. A week after that, I stumble through a wormhole that sent me into this time period. At first, I had a hard time adapting into today's society, until I began finding new comrades."

"Wow, you're much experience for someone as yourself.", said Mayu.

"By the way, Mayu.", the bounty hunter clarifies how Mayu gained her own gear. "How were you able to become a Kamen Rider... Or rather became a mage?"

* * *

 **-Mayu's Path to Hope-**

"Three years ago, my family disappeared while I was studying abroad... When I learned about that, I decided to return to Japan."

 _ **Three years ago...**_

 _When Haruto encounters Medusa harassing high-school students, the Phantom turns her attention to the Ringed Magician._

" _The Ringed Magician?", Medusa grunted, "Why are you here in all places?!"_

 _Shunpei, disguised as a girl, arrives on the scene with Mayu. Medusa looks at Mayu, whom she seemingly recognizes. The Phantom reverts to her human form, which happens to be resembling Mayu herself! Shunpei was puzzled to see why Medusa looks just like Mayu._

" _Misa-chan...", Mayu somehow recognizes Medusa as Misa, her long lost twin sister. "Is that you, oneechan?!"_

 _Haruto finds himself flabbergasted at the moment that Medusa's Gate identity turns out to be Mayu's twin. The evil smirk on the face of "Misa" shows an unexpected reunion._

"When I thought Misa-chan disappeared, I saw her that she became a monster.", Mayu recounts the fateful day she saw her twin sister becoming a Phantom.

"Yet, you thought of it as some sort of a family reunion?", Samus asked with her arms folded.

"But...things eventually went downhill when the Misa-chan I loved and care for became the monster who took my whole family away from me."

Heck, even Mitsuzane, Makoto, Tusk and Alain overheard Mayu's own story while they are looking at the new Ridley Destroyer Armor.

 _"Nothing of Misa remains within me.", said Medusa. "I am the Phantom Medusa."_

 _Mayu was shocked to hear that Misa is reborn as a Phantom, and is a complete monster. "No... That can't be true! Then, what happen to Papa and Mama?!"_

 _It gets even worse when Medusa reveals to Mayu that she murdered their parents as well. The Phantom even tempts Mayu to give in to her own despair._

"Until, I found a sense of hope...", Mayu also recalls how she managed to break free from her hopelessness. "The last thing Misa-chan said to me was, "whether a beginning or an end is up to you.", I was able to hold on to my hopes thanks to those words. It was then the White Wizard took me in where I become a magician."

"A White Wizard?", Samus raised her eyebrow as this is the first time she hears of the White Wizard.

"Yes. I was taught of sorcery by the White Wizard so I can defeat Medusa. Then, he gave me this Holy Ring."

 _In her last battle against Medusa, Mayu brings her hope and determination to avenge her lost family. It was a relentless showdown, dishing out a beatdown of retribution to Medusa._

" _As you wish, the end has come.", Medusa taunted._

 _Mayu's response, she doles out a flying kick on the Phantom. She returns the favor by saying, "How this ends is_ not _your decision! It's mine!", she puts on the Holy Ring and scans it on her Mage Belt._

 _*_ _ **Holy, Now!**_ _*_

 _Mage fires a ray of light through the Holy Ring as it struggles through Medusa's own beam. Mayu's own determination empowers the light of the Holy Ring as it penetrates Medusa's projectile._

" _Father... Mother... Misa-chan... This is for you!"_

 _When her Holy Ring manages to trump Medusa's beam it creates a backlash between the two combatants._

"You were able to avenge your family as a result.", Samus deduced.

"Right.", Mayu replied. "The White Wizard finished Medusa off."

To think Mayu has faced an ordeal like that, Samus couldn't think about seeing the young woman's potential. The other three Space Explorers began to welcome Mayu to the team.

"Mayu-san. Will you be joining us?", Mitsuzane asks her, all while offering her the clothing that Mitsuzane, Samus, and Alain wore - a silver jacket with glowing amber lines around it.

"I'm in!", Mayu gladly accepts. "Not only I'm going to protect other people's hopes, I want to explore even the depths of space like you guys did."

"Mayu Inamori... Kamen Rider Mage. You are now an official Space Explorer. From here on out, you will continue protecting the hopes of humanity with us.", Samus finally declares Mayu as the sixth member of the team.

The other two Space Explorers (Makoto and Alain) share their fair of greeting. Momoka smiles to see a sixth member of the team.

Ange looked on to see the Space Explorers' newest member. Though felt envious that the team are Kamen Riders, the Norma rather itches to tag along.

The alarm beeps from the observatory.

"It seems Go is fighting a Bugster on his own!", Adam's voice echoed from the laboratory.

Makoto and Alain immediately left to head for Go's location. But, as Mayu is a magician with rings, she'll teleport to the location with Samus and Mitsuzane. The young Kureshima now wears the V-Scope so it can allow him to summon and equip the Ridley Destroyer Armor as the suit is upgraded with autonomous prehensile propulsion, it will fly around and will attach themselves onto Mitsuzane.

"Let's go, guys.", Samus puts on her Varia Suit. With Mayu, Mitsuzane, Ange, and Tusk nodded. "Perhaps, you will be coming with us Ange. Seems you're a capable fighter even without relying on a Ragna-Mail."

"That goes for you too, Knight of Ange(-kun).", Mitsuzane said with a trollish smirk.

"Wait, you are her knight?!", Mayu said in a look of disbelief. Before she pulls out a Teleport Ring, after scanning it on her belt, they are teleported to Go's location.

* * *

 **-Some Assembly Required-**

Meanwhile...

The fight between Mach and Graphite took to a tedious turn once Graphite loses his temper. Go, now transformed into Chaser Mach gets serious.

Graphite charges his lance with red lightning energy and uses it to draw an "X" sign in the air, by thrusting it on his enemy, he chants, " _ **Gekidou-ryuuga!**_ "

Unfortunately for Graphite, his attack was negated when Chaser Mach uses his Shingou Axe's Full Throttle.

"Cheater!", Graphite muttered.

Makoto and Alain, transformed into Specter and Necrom, respectively surprises the Bugster with a flying kick to intervene.

" **Avengers... ASSEMBLE!** ", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth roared as the battle turns into a three-on-one.

Makoto pulls out the Deep Specter Eyecon and inserts it on his Ghost Driver. After pushing the lever, the Ghost Driver declares, " _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ ", as Specter's suit changes into a luminscent white and violet over, " _ **Get go, kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!**_ " followed by Makoto flexing his arms sidewards as his Parka Ghost drops below his head.

"Gekidou-ryuuga!", Graphite attempts to repeat his technique again...

* _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter! Dead go! Gekidou! Giri-Giri Ghost! Tousou Bousou Ikari no Soul!**_ *

Deep Specter activates his enraged mode, causing him to spout ethereal wings, he hurls them into Graphite's Raging Dragon Fang attack.

* _ **Teleport, Now!**_ *

Samus, Mitsuzane, Mayu, Ange, and Tusk emerged from the Magic Portal.

" **Tenkuu Chakusou!** ", Mitsuzane activates the Ridley Destroyer Armor's suit up command as every piece of the suit flew out of nowhere on the battlefield as Mitsuzane suits up.

* _ **Shabadoobi touch to Henshin!**_ *

" _ **Change, Now!**_ ", Mayu's Mage belt stated after scanning her Mage Ring as she transforms into Mage. Then she scans the Connect Ring, which allowed her to pull out her WizarSwordGun.

Mitsuzane uses the Ridley Destroyer's High-Frequency Beams on the suits palms to fire at Graphite. Mayu tosses the WizarSwordGun in sword mode to Ange slash at Graphite. Mage pulls out the Riotrooper Ring.

" _ **Riotrooper, Now!**_ ", the Mage Belt declared after the ring is scanned, which summoned six Riotroopers and they gang up Graphite.

Samus then equips her Gamer Driver while in her Varia Suit with Mighty Action X SP already inserted. She then pulls out a new Gashat, **Jet Combat Special**!

" **Jet Combat!** ", the Gashat stated upon activation. Which sent out the Combat Gamer, a white-colored robot based on a fighter jet with red and blue accents. Samus inserts the Jet Combat SP Gashat on the second slot of the Driver.

Samus then chants, " **Mode 3, engage.** "

" _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", the Driver declared as the Combat Gamer disassembles itself to form the armor for Huntress Combat Action Gamer Level 3. " _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**_ ", the armor is now assembled into Huntress, her helmet gets an Iron Man-esque faceplate. " _ **I Gotcha! Jet! Jet! In the Sky! Jet! Jet! JET COMBAT!**_ "

Huntress gets a new set of wings, along with hip mounted railguns.

Graphite manages to eliminate the summoned Riotroopers.

Mitsuzane in the Ridley Destroyer Armor clashes with Graphite, the Bugster swings his pole-arm, only for Mitsuzane to snap the weapon as if they were toothpicks. Ryugen starts punching Graphite, but Graphite's able to counter them before one punch can knock them back. Mitsuzane pushes Graphite back with his HF beam, Samus then fires her hip-mounted railguns at Graphite, before Mitsuzane fires both of his HF Beams from his palms in unison.

" **Gashat! KIMEWAZA!** ", Huntress inserts Jet Combat SP on her Kimewaza Slot Holder, then presses the button again, " _ **JET CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

Huntress fires her hip-mounted railguns at full-burst, followed by a salvo of missiles coming from her wingpack. Defeating Graphite in the process.

* _ **PERFECT!**_ *

The Bugster is reverted to his human form.

With Graphite fuming, Pallad tells him to calm down. The Space Explorers themselves are aware what is behind Pallad's sinister smile.

"I love to play with you guys, but... It's not the right time.", said Pallad with a serene attitude. "I've enjoyed you beating Graphite to a pulp. For now, until we meet again."

Pallad and Graphite immediately disappeared. Though baffled by the mystery surrounding Pallad, the team has come to encounter even more greater threats than the lesser Bugsters.

"Those are the Bugsters?", Mayu muttered.

"Damn, I don't like that grin on his face.", said Mitsuzane.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Jet Combat SP gives Samus railguns instead of gatling guns.

\- This is what Huntress Combat Action Gamer looks like through the link to my deviantart: ( art/Kamen-Rider-Huntress-Combat-Action-Gamer-LV3-643748799)


	16. Episode 016: Afternoon Delight

**Episode 016: Afternoon Delight**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

After watching Gaim Gaiden Knuckle, the fanbase when it comes to Gaim wrote fanfics that has remnants of Yggdrasil Corporation are giving out Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds, along with the faction called the Black Bodhi Tree. This means, the Kureshima brothers' business against the Black Bodhi is not yet finished as of the previous fic where Mitsuzane and Samus were still dealing with the Ganma.

The first fifteen chapters of this fic is the introduction of the Ex-Aid cast to the fic, along with Samus's path of becoming a Kamen Rider. This chapter begins with the second arc of the fic which now focuses the Black Bodhi Tree from the second Gaim Gaiden movie, so some elements of the Kamen Rider Gaim novel, which takes place after the aforementioned Gaim Gaiden Knuckle, will be adapted onto this new arc.

Though Takatora is written off at the end of the first fic, he will not appear on this story, but by cameo appearances. As Mitsuzane is the deuteragonist of this fic, he does the get help from the whole party in the place of his brother.

* * *

 **-Dissonant Serenity-**

"I love to play with you guys, but... It's not the right time. I've enjoyed you beating Graphite to a pulp. For now, until we meet again.", Pallad bids farewell to their third-party adversary that is the Space Explorers as he and Graphite disappeared moments later, much to the confusion of the Space Explorers themselves.

"Those are the Bugsters?", Mayu muttered. This is the first time she overhears the existence of the Bugsters.

"Damn, I don't like that grin on his face.", said Mitsuzane. As the Ridley Destroyer Armor flexibly opens itself as he exits from the suit. "But, that green lizard is doing the fighting for him."

"Guys, take a look!", the team heard Ange said as she saw something that was dropped from Graphite. "Looks like he dropped this."

The team removed their trinkets from their transformation devices as they de-transform back to their civilian outfits.

Alain picks up the item that Graphite inadvertently dropped, which turns out to be a Rider Gashat.

" **Drago Knight Hunter Z?** ", Alain observed the Gashat with a dragon-shaped visage at the top of the cartridge. "Is this some sort of a video game?"

"The Gashats are all video games in a nutshell.", Mitsuzane comments about the products of Genm corporation, not to mention it allows a user to transform into a Rider. "As for that Gashat dropped by that green lizard guy, it's based on the Monster Hunter genre. An action RPG that-"

Go interrupts, "Nobody cares!"

Ange, Tusk, and the rest of the team glared at Go as he paused for a moment.

"By the way, senpai, since you met those two just to piss the green one off?", Makoto asked.

"Makoto-san, that monster is called Graphite after scanning him through the V-Scope." a reply came from Mitsuzane. "Shijima-senpai somehow sets Graphite into a rage-quit induced fury while fighting."

"To think your irritating behavior can take advantage your opponent's pragmatic tactics. By sending them to a frothing rage...", Samus pondered. "That's an act of suicide if you're not careful."

"Oh, please.", the white Rider with a mouth replied. "I enjoy pissing off other people, even bad guys too!"

In Go's perspective, as the Bugsters are the threats to human society. The only thing what the loudmouth can do is to play with their games just to anger them. Even to Mayu's confusion, Go's obfuscating insanity could be more or less irritating. In a sense, Go is insane. Except he's not, except he might be, except he probably isn't. Mitsuzane himself is not far behind with quirks of his own - he drinks a lot of liquor and it would take 50 bottles of beer to make him drunk, not to mention he can't bring himself into reading gravure magazines and hentai manga; nevertheless he's the much active member of the crew.

"Everyone but Makoto-kun and Alain-kun is crazy.", Mayu laughed. "But, Go-kun can be very irritating..."

"It doesn't help if all of us here were emotionally damaged from the start.", Alain muttered. "I was thrown away from my home world, Mitsuzane is plagued by nightmares of seeing two people close to him die right before his eyes, that bounty hunter had her own out-of-time issues. Makoto and his sister were orphaned when their mother died and their father abandoned them when they were children."

Mitsuzane adds more, "Ange-kun was once a princess, but when she was revealed to be a Norma, her rights to royalty was taken away from her. Shijima-senpai tried to put his family back together, but it tragically backfired when his father is a psychopathic narcissist who instigated the Roidmudes' uprising."

"Looks like we have faced harsh stories in our lives.", Mayu replies, realizing she's just like the rest of the gang. "I lost my family at the hands of a Phantom pretending to be Misa-chan. Even that I went on to be a private investigator, I had a hard time to ease my loneliness."

Also, Tusk himself is also a part of the circle of dysfunction where he is just like the rest of the Space Explorers themselves. As Tusk was the only surviving Ancient Human of AZ-007 when Embryo eradicated all of the Ancient Humans. Given that Tusk has a relationship with Ange as Mitsuzane is to Samus. This make Tusk an obvious foil to Mitsuzane, while Tusk is very clumsy, and has a tendency to fall onto Ange's private parts by accident where he gets a receiving end of a punishment. As for Mitsuzane, he's a self-centered closet pervert who has no problems ogling at ladies, though Samus is an exception for some reason.

Before the team can leave the area, Samus picks up the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, knowing it is another power-up for the Gamer Driver's system.

* * *

 **-A New Roommate-**

Later that night...

The whole team returned to the Command Tower. As of this moment, Mayu now resides with her fellow Space Explorers's base of operations, that is a 20-story building of a tower.

In Ange and Tusk's room, it seems Mayu becomes their new roommate! Seems that Mayu gets her own bed, separating from Ange and Tusk.

"You're staying...in our room?!", the Norma freaked out all of the sudden.

"Aside from my own problems with loneliness", said Mayu. "I have my own reasons to be around anyone. What about your so-called knight, does he sleep with you?"

Ange insists sleeping a distant from Tusk, for obvious reasons. He couldn't be careful at his own movements, such as accidentally landing on her crotch. Even yet, the other two Space Explorers, more specifically Go and Mitsuzane, have a tendency to take advantage of Tusk's clumsiness and perverted tendencies like pulling off practical jokes (Go) and/or passing a gravure magazine nonchalantly at Tusk (Mitsuzane) for their own amusement.

"They're so mean.", Mayu derides the statement when Ange brought it up.

"The only one I can't seem to stand is that motor mouth.", Ange gritted her teeth, referring to Go. "The other one who drinks a can of beer is a narcissistic hedonist!", referring to Mitsuzane.

To Mayu, the two men what Ange is talking to implied that they can be jerks on regular basis, but as Kamen Riders; they're focused of protecting the people they know and love.

Minutes later...

Mayu was taking a shower, feeling exhausted after her first mission with the Space Explorers. As she cleanses her both body and mind, she feels a good amount of relief that she has met Samus, whom she thought at first as the mysterious being in a suit of armor, who is now a Kamen Rider herself.

Water trickled on her body, as it trails down from her breast down to her navel then down to her legs. As she again soaked herself clean, someone inadvertently opened the bathroom, then again on the shower door. Turns out Tusk opened the door by accident, only to find Mayu who was taking a shower, the latter was startled at the sight of Tusk.

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear "Alert" noise_ *)

"No, it's not what you think!", Tusk pleads it was an accident. But rather than losing her sanity at mere moments, Mayu remained calm, much to Tusk's confusion. Nevertheless pulls out her belt that has the Hand Author with it. She pulls out the Explosion Ring and scans it on the Hand Author...

* _ **Explosion, NOW!**_ *

...doing so, she uses her Explosion magic, blowing Tusk away from the bathroom. When Ange saw Tusk just thrown away from the bathroom, she even chides him that he should've wait. Ange herself realizes how scary Mayu is when she is angered.

While Mayu resumes in the shower, she turns it off, dressing her towel covering her chest down to the legs as she leaves the bathroom. She recalls one of the White Wizard's words of wisdom while under his tutelage - " _By combing silence and rage, it is a magic with destructive results._ "

* * *

 **-The Inves Are Back?!-**

The next day...

While the Space Explorers take a break from their duties, they stop by Charmant II. Makoto and Alain returned to the Daitenku Temple to visit Takeru. Only Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Go are at Charmant, trying out Oren's new specialty, a melon cake. Ange, Tusk, and Momoka are on the West Plaza for sight-seeing.

"Charmant's cakes are delicious!", said Mayu when she had her first taste of melon cake. "I assume this is the first time I've been here!"

"I'll say.", said Mitsuzane. "Everyone loves Oren-san's pastries. He's Zawame's legendary patissier."

" _Merci._ " ( _cue guitar riff_ ), the Space Explorers hear Oren's remark. The patissier turn his attention to Mitsuzane. "Seems you and the melon prince are working separately."

Ever since Neo Baron made their presence known, along with their connection with the cult known as the Black Bodhi Tree have somehow resurfaced. Mitsuzane states that he chooses to stay in Japan if in case if Zawame needs one of two Armored Riders to deal with similar situations. Not only that, the other four are Kamen Riders themselves.

"Hey!", Kiriya enters the pastry shop and walks towards the four Space Explorers. The coroner wolf whistles at the sight of Mayu.

"Kujou Kiriya-san?", Mayu asked upon locking eyes with the coroner. "What brings you here?"

"Seriously, do you know him?", Go snarled on why Kiriya's connection with Mayu.

Mayu reveals that she collaborates with Kiriya as the coroner is investigating Bugster-related incidents. This is the reason why he goes off-duty. Mayu herself is also investigating about the Bugsters at the mention of an event five years ago called **Zero Day** from Kiriya. The coroner will talk about the Zero Day at the right time, but not now.

A few minutes later...

On the outside, people are screaming and running for their lives. The Space Explorers and Kiriya exit Charmant, as they see...

"Inves?!", Mitsuzane recognizes the creatures, as a swarm of Elementary Inves attacking innocent people. "But, Helheim is eradicated from the Earth! What brought them here?!"

Oren and Jounouchi saw the situation going on. They also asked the same question what Mitsuzane said, as a swarm of Inves are swarming at the vicinity. Samus orders them to guide the safety of nearby civilians.

"Adam, we got a problem.", the bounty hunter reports the situation. "This is not the first time I saw a swarm of Inves attacking defenseless humans."

" _Understood, Lady. I will let Makoto and Alain know._ ", the AI's voice responds through Samus's phone. Samus and her crew charge into combat as Kiriya follows after.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This new arc is called the Black Bodhi Arc.


	17. Episode 017: Who is Kudo Kugai?, pt 1

**Episode 017: Who is Kudo Kugai?, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This chapter will introduce to us the first arc villain for the second arc of this fic - **Kugai Kudo/Kamen Rider Saver**. The villain of Gaim Gaiden: Duke.

\- According to the Gaim novel's synopsis through Kamen Rider Wiki, Kugai is apparently not dead, and the Black Bodhi Tree is still active, just like how it was introduced in the prequel to this fic.

\- Kugai's characterization will combine some aspects of his portrayal in the Duke Gaiden, Megahex from Movie War Full Throttle, and Adel from Ghost, with an additional twist of Embryo.

* * *

 **-The Inves Are Back-**

The Space Explorers - Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Go fight off a swarm of Inves attacking in their vicinity. Kiriya followed after all while he properly wore his red jacket as he joined on the team-up free-for-all. This is the first time the coroner encounters an Inves, and so does Go _and_ Mayu.

"Hey, I thought the Inves Games are already over?!", Mitsuzane joked as he punches a Lion Inves, and he ducks down and doles a low sweep kick at a Bat Inves, tripping it. "How in the world did they get here even Helheim is in a distant planet?"

Neither anyone fending off the creatures still don't have a clue. Kiriya judo throws another Inves before he asks Mitsuzane about this Inves attack. "They look too different than the Bugsters... Hey, kid! How do you know much about these pests?"

Mitsuzane replies, "It's a long story. Kiriya-san, I thought you're with Emu-kun..."

"Sorry, the guys at the hospital don't trust me.", the coroner brings up why the CR personnel don't trust him because of him lying to them. Mitsuzane didn't realize there is _something_ that he doesn't like about Kiriya, which is a reminder of his past self.

"A word from the wise...", the young Kureshima provides a word of wisdom for the coroner, "Keep secrets first before you think about lying!" as he a Kamakiri Inves surprises him from behind, but Kiriya returns the favor by smacking the Inves that attacked Mitsuzane.

Samus fights two more Inves, she makes use of her acrobatic skills as she catches a Seiryu Inves with her legs wrapping their necks before she twists and snaps the Inves' neck, killing it. Mayu gets pushed back as the others catch up to her.

"There's too many of them!", Mayu snarled.

"Let's just mow them down!", Kiriya smirked in response as he already put on his Gamer Driver.

* _ **Driver On, Now!**_ *

* _ **Mighty Action X!**_ * / * _ **Budou!**_ *

Samus and Mitsuzane immediately put on their Drivers. After Samus activates her Rider Gashat, doing so, the battlefield reformats and Chozo statues are spawning around over the place in both the ground and midair.

* _ **Bakusou Bike!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike!**_ * / * _ **Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~!**_ _(looped)_ *

Mayu puts on her Mage Ring, Go already inserting the Signal Mach on the Mach Driver. Once Kiriya activated his Bakusou Bike Gashat, the Game Area overlaps with Mighty Action X SP's Game Area as trophies began to spawn around the battlefield.

"Let's...", Go chants...

...before everyone else together shouted " **Henshin!** "

" _ **Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game!**_ ", the Gamer Driver chants the transformation jingles as a spinning array of ten profile images surround Samus and Kiriya. Samus touches the profile image of her likeness in her Varia Suit with her right hand as she transforms into her Level 1 form, which is in fact her Varia Suit. Kiriya kicks the profile image of Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1. " _ **What's your name? I'm a KAMEN RIDER!**_ "

* _ **Rider! MACH!**_ * / * _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ * / * _ **Change, Now!**_ *

" **Mode Two, Engage!** ", Samus chanted as she opens her Gamer Driver in favor of fighting in from bulky and heavily armored Chozo battle suit to a slim, form-fitting, and agile Kamen Rider form.

" _ **Gacchan! Level UP!**_ ", after the lever is switched open, a projection flashes on the center of the belt, Samus passes through the projected screen, triggering a transformation sequence. " _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick!**_ ", two similar projections coming the Gamer Driver passes through Samus and changed her bulky Power Suit to a sleeker Kamen Rider form armor, consisting of a joypad-like chestplate with a life gauge, and her shoulders becoming that from her Varia Suit's chest plate, then the projections swing around to the front to form a helmet, " _ **Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ "

Samus lands on the ground with both legs and one hand touching, now transformed into Huntress. The remains of her arm cannon transformed into the Gashacon Gauntlet.

"Hey lady, you transform way quickly to Level 2!", Kiriya commented. "Seems you know how to use that thing well!"

As always, Samus wastes no time talking or making a reply. As she and her crew charged and fight the incoming Inves.

The fight continues, the Kamen Riders began clean sweeping the attacking Inves, one wave after another. They keep multiplying to make things worse. However, Samus senses that Ange, Tusk, and Momoka are somewhere on the West Zawame Plaza.

"Go, you better go and find those three. They don't know about a zombie apocalypse going on!", Samus instructed. "Perhaps you and the coroner have to go and find Ange. Leave the fighting to us!"

"Roger that, Sammy-chan!", Go nodded.

"I'm getting pumped up!", said Lazer as he is about to open up his driver by saying, " **Second Gear!** "

" _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", the Gamer Driver stated as he immediately shed his level 1 armor pieces… " _ **Bakusou! Dousou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou BI~KE!**_ "

…and revealing Kiriya's Rider Form in level 2 is a motorcycle, much to the shock of both Go and Mayu!

"Holy Mother of Jesus! You're a bike?!", Go exclaimed.

"Hop on, Mach!", Lazer replied as his "headlights" flared. Go got on Kamen Rider Lazer as the white Kamen Rider with a mouth floors it as they head on to find Ange, Tusk, and Momoka.

* _ **Connect, Now!**_ *

Mayu inserts her left hand on the Magic Portal as she pulls out her WizarSwordGun from it, she tilts the weapon in its Gun mode and starts firing at the attacking Inves.

"I think it's time to use that other Gashat.", Samus said to herself at thought as she pulled out the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat from the bottom of the Kimewaza Slot holder where the Jet Combat SP Gashat is also holstered.

Samus then switches on the Gashat, doing so, the Gashat exclaims, " _ **DoReMiFa Beat!**_ ", it spawned a pink disk jockey-like robot from the game screen called the Beat Gamer. Samus then puts the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat on the second slot of the Gamer Driver as she closes the lever before she can go level 3.

" **Mode Three, Engage!** ", Samus chanted the command as she opens back the Driver which causes to emit two projections.

" _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", the belt stated, " _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick!**_ _**Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ ", the Beat Gamer breaks apart as it becomesa set of auxiliary armor. " _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do-Do-Re-Mi-Fa! So-La-**_ _ **T**_ _ **i-Do!**_ _ **(Yeah!)**_ _ **OK! DoReMiFa Bea~t~!**_ _ **(to the beat, to the beat!)**_ ", thus completing Samus's transformation into **Huntress Beat Action Gamer Level 3**.

The bounty hunter's second Level 3 form is a rhythm game. Within moments, Samus makes quick use of DoReMiFa Beat's abilities, after scratching the disk on the compact turntable attached on her right arm, an array of music notes are fired from the large speakers mounted on her shoulders, as the notes come contact at the rampaging Inves, they take damage as the touching the notes without matching its rhythm triggers an explosion.

* * *

 **-Outbreak-**

Elsewhere in the West Plaza, Ange and her two companions saw citizens running for their lives. Until they found out when a swarm of Inves began to attack. When a swarm of Elementary Inves were about to attack Momoka, Kamen Riders Mach and Lazer make a save.

"It's you!", the Norma recognizes Kiriya making his presence known.

"This isn't the first time you've seen some zombie outbreaks, didn'tcha, Ange-kun?", Lazer laughed as his eyes blinked.

This is the first time Ange is familiar of the existence of Inves from Go. But, two years back, they've been treated as slaves for the Beat Riders. Their rampage as of this moment is a mystery.

"Hey, Shijima-kun. Could you put that black Gashat on the second slot of my belt?", the coroner instructed as the white Rider took the **GiriGiri Chanbara** Gashat from the holster of Lazer's belt. Go puts the Gashat on the second slot. Then, he tells Go to open the lever as he chants, " **Third Gear!** "

The Chanbara Gamer appears, in the form of a samurai-like robot.

" _ **Gacchan! Level UP!**_ ", Lazer's Gamer Driver exclaims as he transforms from a dirt bike to an incomplete humanoid form, " _ **Bakusou! Dousou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou BI~KE!**_ ", then the Chanbara Gamer breaks apart as what remained of its limbs are now Lazer's arms and legs, then the other became a facemask and skirt. " _ **I Gotcha! Giri... Giri... Giri... Giri... CHANBA~RA~!**_ "

"First dirt bike, and now a samurai... Man, you're crazy as shit!", the loudmouth shook his head as he pulls out Shift Dead Heat, and inserts it on the Mach Driver.

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ *

Dead Heat Mach and Lazer Chanbara Bike Gamer LV3 charge into battle as the latter pulls out the **Gashacon Sparrow** , and splits it from a bow to a pair of scythes.

Specter and Necrom arrived moments later. Makoto joins the fray while Alain checked on Ange and her two companions. Assured to be alright, Alain had to take the three to safety as he fends off a wave of attacking Inves. Ange joins with him, but Alain tells her to take Tusk and Momoka to safety.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!", Alain exclaims when Ange fights a lesser Inves.

"I just can't stand here and do nothing!", the Norma replied in return. "In fact, I am that insane to put myself at harm's way."

Hearing her rebellious spirit, Alain puts his faith on her. Tusk willingly puts his valor as he joins with Ange fighting their way out. Momoka also feels the same way, and the only weapon on her main disposal is a frying pan!

"Either way, we'll fight our way out of here!", Ange said as she, Tusk, Momoka, and Alain rush at the next wave of Inves.

With Mach and Lazer manage to topple the Inves on their kill zone with Specter's help. Go puts the Signal Mach on his Zenrin Shooter then he spun the front wheel as he does a spinning attack, followed by Lazer inserting the GiriGiri Chanbara on the Gashacon Sparrow while in its scythe mode. Makoto activates the Omega Spark function of his Gan Gun Hand.

* _ **GIRIGIRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

* _ **OMEGA SPARK!**_ *

The three Kamen Riders finished off the remaining Inves.

 **-DoReMiFa Critical Strike!-**

At Samus's side. She, while in her Level 3 Beat Action Gamer form, Mitsuzane, now transformed into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Mayu finally managed to weaken the last wave of Inves.

Mage pulls out the Holy Ring, Ryugen loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow. Then, Samus ejects the DoReMiFa Beat from the second slot of the Gamer Driver, causing it to say, " _ **Gashuun.**_ ", then inserted the said Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

"Choose your death, because I'm flexible.", Samus bantered after stretching her arms upwards as she presses the Kimewaza button for the second time...

* _ **Holy, Now!**_ *

* _ **Melon Energy!**_ *

" _ **DoReMiFa CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ ", the slot holder exclaimed. With Ryugen and Mage altogether doing their finishers. As for Huntress, she assumes a tree position, followed by sending a multitude of human silhouettes of varying color, each in a variety of dance and exercise poses. Destroying the last wave of Inves.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

"I guess that's that.", Mitsuzane sighed.

Go, Makoto, Alain, Kiriya then regrouped with Samus's party, then Ange and company followed after. Huntress, Ryugen, and Mage canceled their transformation within moments.

* * *

 **-Enter Kudo Kugai-**

"The question is... Who in the world would send these Inves here back to Earth?", the young Kureshima asked. Only for his question to be interrupted upon hearing a familiar, ominous voice. Somehow, Mitsuzane recognizes it. "It can't be!"

"Mitsuzane, what is it?", Samus replies just as the mysterious man appears before the Space Explorers. The entire team turned their attention at the ominous man.

"That's Kudo Kugai."

"You must be one of the sons of Kureshima Amagi-sama.", said Kugai upon seeing Mitsuzane. "Kureshima Mitsuzane."

"And you were supposed to be dead after you participated yourself in Father's test experiments!", Mitsuzane spluttered.

"So, you're the one responsible for the rampage of these creatures?", Samus added.

Kugai reveals that his actions are to save the world. Mitsuzane also mentions that Kugai is the cult leader of the organization called the Black Bodhi Tree, who also have recruited the remnants of Yggdrasil who are mass producing Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds.

Kugai also reveals that Ryoma Sengoku failed his chance to godhood, he finally took the chance to start over. "I finally found what makes me worthy of being a god.", he reveals two apple-like Lockseeds - Golden and Ringo Lockseeds. "They were from the remains of the Forbidden Fruit."

To the shock of everyone, Kugai declares that he has transcended beyond the Overlords. The ominous man then disappears seconds later.

* * *

 **-The Truth about Kugai-**

Back in the Command Tower...

The whole gang gathered around to hear about the unexpected appearance of Kugai.

"Kudo Kugai was one of Yggdrasil Corporation's top scientists appointed by my father.", Mitsuzane brought up some information regarding the mysterious Kudo Kugai. "There was one day he was the test subject for a Lockseed that went out of control. He died at that day. According to Takatora-niisan, Kugai's records were erased from Yggdrasil's database to cover up that accident. Somehow, he dwells among the living as a ghost."

"Much like how Takeru would have been like.", said Alain.

"Kugai is not just the problem that we're going to face right now. The entire Black Bodhi Tree as well.", said Mitsuzane. "From what I heard from nii-san, they're trying to re-emulate Project Ark in the form of the **Saver System**."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Huntress's DoReMiFa Critical Strike is similar to the Wii Fit Trainer's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U.

\- The reveal of Kugai having both the Gold and Black Ringo Lockseeds alludes to the Gaim novel.


	18. Episode 018: Who is Kudo Kugai?, pt 2

**Episode 018: Who is Kudo Kugai?** **, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- Before I forget, the **SP** on Samus's Mighty Action X SP stands for **Special**.

* * *

 **-The Truth about Kugai (continuation)-**

"Kugai is not just the problem that we're going to face right now. The entire Black Bodhi Tree as well.", said Mitsuzane. "From what I heard from nii-san, they're trying to re-emulate Project Ark in the form of the **Saver System**."

"Saver System?", Samus clarified. With everyone else asking the same question.

According to Mitsuzane, through his brother Takatora, the Black Bodhi Tree are trying to emulate what remains of Yggdrasil's Project Ark, besides selling Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds to the black market. Mitsuzane recalls the time him and Samus captured Neo Baron's ringleader, Shura to the authorities of Fuuto, the said gang leader are planning to wipe out unworthy humans with the Saver System.

"What about that Kudo Kugai dude?", Go asked.

"As what senpai mentioned, he's walking around the living. Something what Takeru used to be.", Makoto insinuates the similarity of Kugai being what Takeru would have been like if chose to be a ghost for the rest for his life.

The Adam AI joins the conversation, " _Seems your business with that organization is not finished, I presume._ "

"Yeah, it's bothering me so much, than nii-san. He's also dealing with more branches of the Black Bodhi in the West.", Mitsuzane continued. "To which led me keeping an eye for their activities here in Zawame. In fact, I'm no longer the only one who has a Sengoku Driver as of this moment, I managed to provide one to the leader of Team Baron, going by the name of Zack."

"We're not going to rely for outside help, unless if they are willing to volunteer.", the bounty hunter warned. "Coroner Kujo can be considered liability, since he is with the personnel of Seito University Hospital."

To which Kiriya replies, "Come on, I helped you guys trashed those Inves, and this is the thanks I get?!"

The coroner is willing to help the Space Explorers, but there are two downsides: he's obviously an outsider, and the gang are also skeptical towards him, the fact Kiriya brought up that the CR personnel have no trust in him because of his lies, especially about the identity of the black Ex-Aid. Kiriya said to the whole Space Explorers that he knows the black Ex-Aid's true identity, the coroner will reveal that at a given right time, but not now. As the coroner recalls from Mitsuzane about secrets should be kept first before he should think about lying.

The Space Explorers give him a chance, but on one condition, once the case with the Black Bodhi Tree is finished Kiriya will have to spit out the black Ex-Aid's true identity. Since the Space Explorers are dealing another priority besides the Bugsters...

...Samus warns the coroner, "You must not let Emu Hojo or any of the CR personnel to be involve with this, unless they stumble into the case by accident."

"You have my word.", Kiriya replied.

"But, there is one problem.", Mitsuzane turned to Samus, since Kiriya is the only Doctor Rider to be collaborating with the Space Explorers.

"Hanaya Taiga.", the coroner elaborated. "That quack will do anything to get all Gashats for his own selfish ends. I have a feeling that sick bastard will have his eyes on the tall blonde's Gashats, they're special ones."

Yes, Huntress has three unique Gashats that differ from Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, and even Lazer's own respective Gashats with different abilities. There would 15% chances that Taiga would swipe Samus's Mighty Action X Special, Jet Combat Special, and the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashats.

"In the meantime, we better start investigating about the Black Bodhi Tree.", Mayu commented, since this will be her first time going into cases like this as a private investigator.

* * *

 **-Back-Alley Doctor vs. Cultists-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location...

In the dead of night, Taiga is walking to an unknown destination. Somehow, he has three Gashats in his possession - Ex-Aid's Gekitotsu Robots, Brave's DoReMiFa Beat, and his own personal Jet Combat Gashat. Along the way, two unknown men are tailing the ex-doctor.

As Taiga moved along, his way was blocked by three unsuspecting individuals, along with the two who following him. Taiga took notice of the red armband of the unknown individuals who are following him, with a cobra insignia.

"What do we have here...", the quack doctor smirked once he finds himself surrounded. "Cultists?"

"The end is coming...", said by one of the cultists.

Then the other one added, "Save us lost sheep."

"I save no one!", Taiga replied with a disturbing smirk on his face. As he saw the five men surrounding have Sengoku Drivers and pulling out Matsubokkuri Lockseeds, Taiga already had buckled his Gamer Driver as he switches it on in a mimic shooting fashion.

* _ **BANGBANG SHOOTING!**_ *

Then, a game title card behind Taiga's back as navy-blue energy poured out below his feet. Along with several blue steel drums flying out and either float in the air or placed in the ground. The quack doctor starts twirling his Gashat in a cowboy gunslinging fashion and he chants...

"Henshin!"

* _ **GASHATTO!**_ *

" _ **Let's Game!**_ ", A character roulette started spinning around Taiga as he selects his Rider form by mimicking shooting the profile image " _ **Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a KAMEN RIDER!**_ ", after touching the profile image Taiga is transformed into a super-deformed Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1.

" **Tactics Level Two.** ", Snipe gestured as he opens up the Gamer Driver...

* _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP! Ba-Ba-Bang! Ba-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang! Bang Shooting! AH!**_ *

By changing to a sleeker Level 2, the Gashacon Magnum is summoned, Snipe grabs the weapon within moments.

"Mission start.", Taiga bantered as he starts shooting at the attacking Kurokage Troopers with a little to no effort. By pressing the B button of his Gashacon Magnum, he starts unloading at the attackers, killing them.

Within moments, Taiga checks out the red armband of one of his attackers with a cobra logo. Seconds later, Kugai, the same ominous man encountered by the Space Explorers earlier appeared before Taiga.

"We are the Black Bodhi Tree...", Kugai stated right behind Taiga. The quack doctor turned around, only for him to think he was seeing a ghost, as Kugai suddenly phases out. "We will save the world...", the ominous man continued just before disappearing again. When Kugai again shows himself at Taiga again, the quack again tries to pistol-whip Kugai, but to no avail. Kugai continues speaking with an ominous monotone, "The end of the world is coming. Accept our salvation."

Kugai then disappeared, leaving Taiga baffled. Needless to say, Taiga doesn't believe on the nonsense that Kugai spewed at him.

"Salvation? Hah, what a joke!", Taiga chuckled as he closes his Gamer Driver and ejected his Gashat moments later. "The only salvation here will be _me_! Once those three insects and the Bugsters are out of the picture", referring to Ex-Aid, Brave, and Lazer, "I will stand above all. I WILL become a god of games!"

Taiga's ego even expanded to a god-complex, vowing once he becomes the last Kamen Rider standing, he desired the whole world to worship him as a god.

* * *

 **-Cryptic Messages-**

The next day...

The Space Explorers began their investigation in two separate routes - whereas Makoto and Alain returned to the Daitenku Temple to obtain information about Kugai Kudo from the Hermit.

While everyone on the tower take their time to overlook on the city, if in case if a threat related to the Black Bodhi escalates.

At the tower's observatory, when the young Kureshima turned on the TV, a Breaking News.

" _We interrupt this program for a breaking news report._ ", the reporter said. " _An explosion occurred in a police station in East Zawame which happened an hour ago._ "

"A terrorist attack?!", when Samus watched the news, this the first time she sees a terrorist-related incident within Zawame.

The news report continued, " _Witnesses stated that an unidentified individual was holding some kind of lock, happens to be a blood red Lockseed. The person unlocks the said device as it detonates. Also, local authorities found the remains of the Lockseed at the scene at the crime, with the incident somehow linked to the cult known as the Black Bodhi Tree. As of this moment, there are 15 deaths while 35 are injured. This is the first time Japan experienced this kind of atrocity since 1995 Subway Sarin incident, which perpetrated by the Aum Shinrikiyo._ "

"This is getting way out of hand...", Mitsuzane is livid, but kept his cool. The Black Bodhi Tree's actions are unforgivable.

"They used a Lockseed as some kind of improvised explosive device?", the bounty hunter clarified.

Mayu, who also watched the news, also came for questions.

According to the young Kureshima, the Lockseed used as an IED is called a Zakuro Lockseed, the Black Bodhi are somehow distributing those locks, as some sort of membership trinket. Kugai somehow is in possession of a Zakuro Lockseed with a serial " **L.S. - MESSIAH** ", which serves as a hive mind to the blank ones.

"They're using Lockseeds to commit these acts of terror?", Mayu said. "It's unforgivable..."

"Was Kugai really toying with us?", Mitsuzane pondered. "Or... Was he sending us a message?"

"Sounds creepy.", Mayu turned to the young Kureshima. "Kureshima-kun, what else do you know about this Kudo Kugai?"

"The guy is one of my father's lab monkeys, he volunteered to test out a prototype Lockseed which went out of control that killed him. From what nii-san heard through one of his colleagues, he entered Limbo, regaining his body and appearance through a Sengoku Driver, which it has the core slot of a Genesis Driver. Kugai is killed by Sengoku Ryoma, leaving the Black Bodhi Tree disbanded. Somehow, months after Helheim's incident, the Black Bodhi resurfaced underground. They began to enforce themselves as much of a bigger threat, now that Kugai is back, dealing with him is a top priority."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This fic also expands Taiga's selfish personality with a twist of a god-complex, which is not present in Taiga's character in the canon. After encountering Kugai, Taiga proclaims that he'll be the **god of games**.

\- The next chapter will have shout-outs to _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_.


	19. Episode 019: The Medium is the Message

**Episode 019: The Medium is the Message**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This chapter might have shoutouts to _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_ and _Tropic Thunder_ , as much I love to throw it in. In fact, I'm a Robert Downey, Jr. Fan since watching the Iron Man films, whereas I tend to write Micchy's character with traits of Tony Stark.

And again, Given the fact that Mitsuzane is a character originated from a series written by Gen Urobuchi, aside from Homura and Sayaka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mitsuzane is a mixture of Shirou Emiya from Fate/stay night (the prequel of Fate/Zero as Takatora is an expy of Kiritsugu), Slaine Troyard (personality as whole) and Koichiro Marito (PTSD) from Aldnoah Zero, and Akane Tsunemori from Psycho-Pass, plus Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Athrun Zala (Gundam SEED/Destiny), Solid Snake and Otacon (from Metal Gear series; Micchy is more of Snake, while the Otacon part would be how he interacts with Samus.).

* * *

 **-Cryptic Messages (continuation)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"Since when does Kudo Kugai keep such sending messages to everyone here in Zawame?", Samus asked. "They're motives are very ambiguous."

"Exactly.", said Mitsuzane. "As I mentioned before, former employees of Yggdrasil began working with the cult. Nii-san also said that the Black Bodhi's influence began spreading overseas. Also, Kugai mentioned that he has two Lockseed that came from the fragments of the Golden Fruit?"

"Golden Fruit?", Mayu is the only one who has never heard about the Golden Fruit, nor Helheim's existence.

"I thought that secondary Lockseed that Kouta Kazuraba has came from a seed of the Golden Fruit.", Samus shook her head, referring to Gaim's Kiwami Lockseed, as the said Lockseed came from a part of the Forbidden Fruit.

"No.", the young Kureshima replied. The closest basis of how Kugai managed to get both the Gold and Black Ringo Lockseeds has to be from the empty shell of the forbidden fruit.

Mitsuzane recalls the time when he saw the Overlord Roshuo was stabbed in the back by Redyue when she attempted to reclaim the fruit, only to find out that it was already given to someone else (in this case, Mai, who would later become the Woman of the Beginning). So, there are 75% chances that the husk of the Forbidden Fruit was somehow retrieved by someone else affiliated by the Black Bodhi Tree.

Ange was eavesdropping on the team's forum, only for her to be called out by Mayu.

"What the hell is this Black Bodhi Tree thing you guys are talking about?", the Norma questioned.

"Long story.", the young Kureshima scoffed, since elaborating things even further should be kept subtle. As Mitsuzane turns the TV on again, the casualty of the police station bombing has raised a 20 toll of deaths, and 55 wounded.

"A terrorist attack?", Ange's eyes were widened.

"Perhaps so."

Several minutes later, the gang (with Ange tagging along) left the Command Tower to investigate the scene of the crime with Mayu. Once they arrived at the police station, they find local authorities investigating the incident.

The gang ran into Shinnosuke, who is part of the investigation. Go, on the other hand tagged along with Shinnosuke. The white motormouth waved his hands to call his crew.

"Go, what brought you here?", Samus asked.

"Tomari-san?", Mitsuzane asked the policeman.

"What brought you guys here?", Shinnosuke questioned in return when he saw the Space Explorers.

"Shinnosuke, do you have a minute? We need to discuss in private.", the bounty hunter asks the policeman to give him a clue regarding the situation. Shinnosuke then asks his superiors to give him a minute with Go's crew. Then, Shinnosuke and the Space Explorers moved away the scene as much not to expose any secret to nearby officers.

"Let me guess, the Black Bodhi Tree is behind all this?", Shinnosuke asked.

"Yes, Tomari-san.", Mayu answered. "Perhaps Kureshima-kun will provide you some clue."

"The Black Bodhi Tree are distributing red Lockseeds as an initiation trinket.", Mitsuzane added. "Those locks have a blank serial code compared to the one's I'm holding. Those red Lockseeds, when they're unlocked, they act as some kind of improvised explosive device."

"Damn.", the policeman shook his head in shock.

"Apparently, from what we heard from Mitsuzane.", Samus added, "The cult leader, Kudo Kugai, is no ordinary human. Despite presumed dead, he happens to be a ghost. Two of our crew, who happens to be close to Takeru Tenkuji are also investigating with this case altogether."

"Okay, I finally got your clues coming together.", said Shinnosuke. "And as for that...dead guy you're talking about. I guess you might need Takeru to look it up."

"Got it.", Mitsuzane nodded, the rest of the crew followed after. Before the Samus's crew take their leave, Shinnosuke looked at the shorter blonde, that is Ange.

"Hey, who's the short blonde?", the policeman asked.

"That's Ange-kun. Shin-niisan.", said Go.

"We rescued Ange and two of her friends when their home planet, an Earth Colony was attacked by intergalactic raiders.", the bounty hunter added.

"Looks like you're one heck of a kid.", the policeman nodded. "Well, see you guys later."

Shinnosuke takes his leave as he returns to investigate the scene of the crime.

* * *

 **-Cryptical Echo-**

Back in the Command Tower, the gang returned to discuss the clues they've gathered. One, Kugai's return. Two, the suicide bombing in the police station.

It was already sunset, Mayu, Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, and Ange had checked around the city for clues.

"Umm, clearly I'm interrupting. I feel badly.", Go interrupted. "Let me...", before he notices Mitsuzane drinking a glass of vodka. "What are you drinking?"

"Bad.", the young Kureshima almost missed the last two words before Go asked him. "Sorry... You feel what?"

"You feel bad.", the motormouth replied in return. "You're badly drinking those shit again."

"What, fuckhead?", Mitsuzane starts to sound irritated. "Who taught you grammar?! Badly's an adverb. So to say you feel badly would be saying that the mechanism which allows you to feel is broken."

The AI interrupted the argument between Mitsuzane and Go as Adam informs them as suspicious activity going on in two locations.

"Does this have anything to do with the Black Bodhi Tree?", the young Kureshima asked with a skeptical look on his face.

" _Unless anybody has investigate with those two locations._ ", Adam's synthetic baritone spoke. " _There is one in the just approximately nearby the Zawame lake. Another one below the Nakayama expressway._ "

Samus and Mayu entered the observatory as Adam informed everyone inside the room. And so, Mayu and Samus will overlook the Nakayama expressway, which said suspicious activity taking place below the bridge. While Go and Mitsuzane investigate the Zawame lake.

Since night is crawling on, the two parties will take a stealthy approach.

* * *

 **-The Body in the Lake-**

Meanwhile at the Zawame lake, just outside of the city proper itself. Go and Mitsuzane inspect the area in the midst of the pitch-black night. The young Kureshima looked from a distant from the side of the river, two masked men sporting a red-band with a cobra insignia on their right arm, throwing dead bodies in the river.

"I knew it those bastards would here.", Mitsuzane muttered.

"Don't go full retard, man.", Go said all while snatching the binoculars from the former.

"You always go full retard."

"Hey, what's with the gun?", Go notices Mitsuzane holding a Beretta 92FS handgun, fitted with a suppressor. "Is it loaded?"

"This thing has tranquilizer rounds instead of live ones.", Mitsuzane snorted. "Nii-san bought this as my birthday present. I call it the 'faggot gun'."

"Because..."

"Because its only good for a couple of shots and you gotta drop it for something better."

Since the Beretta on Mitsuzane's hand is fitted with a suppressor all while loaded with tranquilizer rounds, it works as a diversion from enemies. Mitsuzane takes aim at the two suspicious men and fires one round...

"Bullseye!", Go exclaims quietly after one target is knocked out, as the young Kureshima cocks the pistol before shooting the second target. With the two enemies knocked out by the tranquilizer rounds. The two advanced forward as they blend into the darkness, they saw a hooded man going on his car nearby a cabin. When the car moved and drove away, Go and Mitsuzane tailed it in the shadows.

"This is like playing Metal Gear if you ask me.", Go whispered.

"But here on the outside, you don't need cardboard boxes in the dead of night." the young Kureshima reacted. "The only thing you can do without being seen is just shut up."

The two managed to follow the car all the way at the end of the lake.

"What are they doing?", Mitsuzane muttered.

Seconds later, they see the car diving into the lake!

"Oh my Lord!", Go cussed in a reaction of surprise as he and Mitsuzane check on the car, as they see the car about to sink. Go attempts to head for the sinking car, but Mitsuzane tells him to stop. Until he hears a sound coming from the car.

"Get the keys!", Mitsuzane exclaimed as he tries to tell Go to get the keys from the sinking vehicle, but only for him to run to the lake and get the key from the car sinking as Mitsuzane dives into the water to open the car trunk.

"Mitsuzane-kun...", Go mutters the young Kureshima's name after periods of seconds while in the water.

Mitsuzane managed to get out of the water as he found a corpse in a leather body wrap from the trunk of the car.

"Is he dead?", Go asked.

"No, he's resting his eyes for a second. Of course, he's fucking dead!", Mitsuzane laughed.

He and Go dragged the body to the surface, by reaching the surface, the young Kureshima unzips the body wrap only to find the corpse to be wrapped entirely with packaging tape from head to toe.

"Holy shit!", the motormouth cursed. "Were they trying to mummify that asshole-"

"Zip it, will you!", Mitsuzane sounded upset.

As Mitsuzane cuts all the packaging tape from the corpse, turns out to be a woman. The victim happens to be naked, having bruises and huge cuts and wounds all over.

(* **SFX:** Metal Gear Alert noise*)

"Holy Mother of Jesus!", Go again exclaimed in disgust to see a naked corpse.

"Don't you start now.", Mitsuzane reminds the loudmouth to keep quiet. Until Go tries to point to Mitsuzane that someone's seen them. When Mitsuzane looked above, it happens to be Black Bodhi cultists.

"Hey!", Go tries to call out the unknown me above the lakefront, much to the irk of the young Kureshima. "What the hell is going on? We got a naked dead girl here!"

The suspicious men somehow fled.

Within the remains of the dead woman, they found a note grasped on her hand. Mitsuzane read the note:

" _Those who defy the will of Master Kugai shall be sacrificed. For those who betray our brotherhood shall be sacrificed under the will of our master._ "

Go deduces this as some kind of **summary execution**. A summary execution is a form of killing the accused with no fair trial. The Black Bodhi tree resort to this to their people who are considered traitors and defiers to Kugai's will.

"This is not good, Mitsuzane-kun.", Go said, worried that the Black Bodhi tree are more likely going to frame him and Mitsuzane since they stumble into a dead body. "We get the fuck out of here before the cops show up."

"We go _right_ to the cops."

"Oh, to think bringing the boys in blue here, they'll have no trouble believing that we killed the girl and throw us into the slammer!", said the white motormouth, "We gotta get the hell out of here! Go~ Go~ Go!", and he picks up a gun and throws it in the lake, not realizing he threw Mitsuzane's tranquilizer gun!

Just before Go and Mitsuzane leave the area (and the corpse as well), looks like he forgot something...

"Where's my gun?", he asked, looking at Go as if he was holding his gun.

"I...um...", Go stammered.

"Come on, spit it out for god's sake!"

"I threw it in the lake, I figure you would-"

"You threw it away!?", Mitsuzane flipped when he learned that his tranquilizer gun gets thrown into the lake.

"...and I brought chip.", Go concluded.

"Okay, I'm sorry...", Mitsuzane tries to control his temper, before he completely goes livid and shoves Go. "What were you thinking?! That Beretta 92F tranquilizer my brother gave me as a present, you threw it in the lake next to the car! What happens when they drag the lake, do you think they'll find my pistol?"

Go stands up, realizing his mistake the hard way.

"Look up the word "idiot" in the dictionary, you know what you'll find?", Mitsuzane points his finger at Go in frustration.

"...a picture of me?", Go thinks Mitsuzane is still joking.

Mitsuzane completely loses it. _Again_ , "No! The definition of the word "idiot", which _you_ fucking are!"'

* * *

 **-The Nakayama Expressway-**

Mayu and Samus inspect the bridge below the Nakayama expressway.

Just like on the Zawame lake, it seems unsuspecting men are throwing dead bodies below the bridge. The two women stayed on the shadows as not to be noticed.

The unknown individuals left the area several minutes later, giving Samus and Mayu to examine the activity.

"Why would they throw bodies down here in all places?", asked Mayu.

Moments later they examined the corpse, as they chose not to open it as they smelled the decaying odor.

"Seems the body inside the sack began decaying quickly.", the bounty hunter deduced.

" _It seems the Black Bodhi Tree are disposing the corpses of traitors within their brotherhood._ ", Mitsuzane radioed on Samus's earpiece. " _We saw a body of a dead woman here in the lake, they even try to crash a car with the body in the trunk._ "

"Good work you two.", it seems that Kugai is imposing his message against us. "Return to the Command Tower for post-mortem."

Mayu pulls out her Teleport Ring and scans it on the Hand Author...

* _ **Teleport, Now!**_ *

The two women stepped on the Magic Portal as they warp back to the Command Tower.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The Nakayama on the Nakayama Expressway is a reference to Erina Nakayama, who plays the dual-role of Mayu and Medusa/Misa Inamori.

\- Given to the shout-out to _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_ in this chapter, Micchy sounded like Gay Perry (which is ironically Val Kilmer's character), while Go is Harry Lockhart (the character played by Robert Downey, Jr.)


	20. Episode 020: The False Savior's Trial

**Episode 020: The False Savior's Trial**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This chapter will introduce Kugai's transformation into Armored Rider Saver using the (Blood) Zakuro and Blood Orange Lockseeds from the Duke Gaiden.

* * *

 **-Smell of Epic Fail-**

On the way to the Command Tower, Go and Mitsuzane get themselves into a non-existent discussion.

"Sorry about your gun, man.", said Go after he inadvertently threw Mitsuzane's tranquilizer in the lake earlier.

"It's fine.", the young Kureshima takes the motormouth's apology for now. "I'll think I'll buy a Mk23 pistol someday. Luckily we managed to save our asses if only you kept your mouth shut!"

"Ooo-kay... I apologize, that was really a terrible scene. It's like, why was that in the movie? Gee, do you think it'll come back later, maybe?", Go smirked.

"Seriously? Who's idea was that?", Mitsuzane asked in a sarcastic fit.

"Sometimes, going into bad situations like we got into earlier should be something to laugh about!"

"Jesus, senpai! Finding a body inside the trunk of a car is a bad omen and nothing to laugh about!", Mitsuzane scratches his head.

Go again leans on the fourth wall, "Oh, perhaps I already referred that to the previous review of that last chapter."

"At least this is not a Grand Theft Auto fic, if cops got us cornered, we would've ran like hell."

"And oh, Mitsuzane-kun?", Go asked with a trollish grin on his face. "If Tusk-kun was here with us on back with the mission on the lake. I wonder what's gonna be the look on his face if we let him see a dead girl's body..."

"What are you implying?"

"If we let him put his piddle stick on the corpse's va-"

"One more of that then I'm going castrate you myself!", Mitsuzane tells Go to quit it before he'll lose it again.

Once they reached the Command Tower, they went to the elevator once they entered the building.

"Get yourself washed up, senpai.", sighed the young Kureshima. "And sleep badly, any questions, do hesitate to call."

"Bad.", Go replied in full deadpan.

"Say what?"

Go again repeated what Mitsuzane said seconds ago, "Sleep bad. Otherwise it makes it seem like the mechanism that allows you to sleep..."

"What, fuckhead? Who taught you grammar? Badly's an adverb. Just go, I gotta clean myself up too, I have flies all around me!"

* * *

 **-Cult of Personality-**

The following day...

The team continued their investigation regarding the Black Bodhi Tree. Somehow, the gang (minus Go, Makoto, Alain, and/or Ange) stumbled into another related phenomenon.

"Helheim flora?", Mitsuzane discovers a trace of Helheim plant within the West Plaza, neither citizens didn't realize it. He questions if the similar phenomena occurred with other three events - the Inves swarm first, the suicide bombing in the police station, and more recently the summary executions in the Zawame lake and the underpass of the Nakayama Expressway.

Mitsuzane then warns Mayu not to touch the fruit dangling around the plant at all cost. As anyone who comes contact with the fruit are tempted into eating it. Eating an Helheim fruit without a Sengoku Driver can mutate a human into an Inves.

"This is a bad sign...", said Samus with a mortified expression to a lesser extent.

The Space Explorer's investigation is interrupted by the father and son Dr. Hiiro and director Haima Kagami upon meeting.

"Oh, what a coincidence!", the director glanced at the sight of 3 of the 6 Space Explorers. "Doing detective work, I presume?"

Before any of the Space Explorers can discuss of the situation with the father and son doctors, they head for the Charmant.

Once at the Charmant, the Space Explorers began their discussion.

"The Black Bodhi Tree? I never heard of them before.", said the Kagami patriarch.

Only for Hiiro to add it up, "It's a cult, father. They were supposed to be disbanded two years ago."

Strangely, this is not the first time someone other than any people of Zawame heard of the Black Bodhi. Hiiro was no stranger to myths surrounding around the city, either does Samus since she settled here with Takatora and Mitsuzane's help. Unknown to Hiiro, along with the rest of the CR members, Samus is somewhat a seasoned combatant who is into solving mysteries of different worlds with her suit of armor, though guys like Mitsuzane, Makoto, and/or Go are the exceptions ever since they began to be close to the hunter as comrades.

"Oh, you're one of the two Kureshima brothers?", Hiiro's father start to sound like a keet, also having a knowledge about Yggdrasil Corporation. "Your father's name is Amagi if I can recall."

"You know my father?", Mitsuzane wonders director Kagami's knowledge about their father.

"Amagi and I were high-school classmates. Say, what happen to the old spry?"

"He's dead." said Mitsuzane, who no longer needs explaining the details.

Mitsuzane also brought up to Hiiro and his father that Takatora is also investigating the Black Bodhi Tree in the West, as the said organization is implied to be spreading influence around the world, and is collaborating with international law enforcement agencies to hunt down remnants of Yggdrasil, who are mass producing Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers for the black market.

"Who is the leader of this so-called Kudo Kugai?", Hiiro is getting straight to the point.

"The Black Bodhi Tree's leader. He's rather an ominous human being.", the young Kureshima explained. "Nii-san and I thought the man is dead."

Before Hiiro and his father can reply back, the comm systems of the three Space Explorers began beeping through their earpieces as they receive a transmission from Alain.

" _Guys, you need to come here! I found Kugai!_ "

"Good work, Alain!", Samus replied. "We're on our way!"

Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu left Charmant at once. Leaving Hiiro and his father puzzled about their situation. The surgeon notes that the Space Explorers are dealing with the Black Bodhi as their main priority.

* * *

 **-Off-Flowering Sacrifice-**

Elsewhere, in an abandoned warehouse...

Alain meets up with three of the crew. It seems Kugai waiting for the whole Space Explorers to come, looks like 4 out of 6 members of the team show up.

"So, that's Kudo Kugai...",Mayu grimaced at the ominous presence that is Kugai himself.

"I knew you would come here, Space Explorers.", the ominous man said. "That goes for you too, Kureshima Mitsuzane."

"You...", the young Kureshima replied with a bitter and angry look on his face. "What are you exactly after, Kugai?"

"I knew you'd figure out the clues I have left.", Kugai replied,referring to the following phenomena - the rampaging Inves, the bombing in the police station, the summary execution of two unidentified indivduals whose bodies were dumped in the Zawame Lake and the underpass of the Nakayama Expressway, and lastly the Helheim fruits scattered around the city. "I'm here to guide you to the world of the gods. Sengoku Ryoma failed his own ordeal, and so, I will start over what he had failed in."

Samus interrupts and makes a derisive remark at the expense of Kugai's god-complex. "Don't make me laugh! You know, the last time I saw a certain man who proclaims to become the world itself standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.", with the certain man in question refers to Alain's deceased brother, Adel.

"Very well.", Kugai sighed without being rattled by Samus's remark just as he pulls out a Sengoku Driver, to Mitsuzane's surprise it has a Genesis Core Unit attached on the left side. "But first, you must pass this ordeal."

Alain already put his Mega Ulorder as just as Kugai has put on his belt, as he pulls out two red Lockseeds - a Zakuro Lockseed that has the serial code "L.S. - MESSIAH" and a Blood Orange Lockseed.

* _ **BLOOD ORANGE! ZAKURO!**_ *

"Henshin.", Kugai chanted as he unlocks his two Lockseeds. As he equips the Zakuro Lockseed on the Driver, while the Blood Orange Lockseed at the Genesis Core, once locked on, he presses the knife mechanism of his Sengoku Driver...

* _ **Ha! Blood Zakuro Arms! Kuruizaki Sacrifice! Ha! Blood Orange Arms! Ja no Michi! On Stage!**_ *

Kugai transforms into an Armored Rider, in the form of **Armored Rider Saver**. As Saver's Ride Wear materializes upon transformation, pieces of armor attach themselves at Saver as he completes his transformation.

"He's an Armored Rider too!", Mitsuzane informs his teammates, as they see Saver pulling a blood-red Daidaimaru. Kugai walked closer at the Space Explorers, who happened to walked backwards as they are pulling out their transformation belts.

"That Armored Rider is giving me off a murderous vibe.", said Samus as she already pulled out her Game Driver. "Even getting close to him makes my skin crawl."

"This is not the first time you've encountered kind of psychopaths before, Samus.", Mitsuzane replied as he pulls out his own Sengoku Driver, followed by unlocking his Budou Lockseed.

* _ **Budou!**_ *

"Ditto.", Alain added, he turns on the Necrom Ghost Eyecon.

* _ **STAND BY!**_ *

"He's even much worse than the Phantoms I've fought before", Mayu added as she scans the Driver On ring at her Hand Author as she activates the Mage's Belt.

* _ **Driver On, Now!**_ *

Saver attempts to swing his sword at the four Kamen Riders, who managed to avoid them without any trouble before regrouping.

* _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_ _(looped)_ *

"In that case...", the bounty hunter said as she pulls out the Mighty Action X SP Gashat and she activates it by pointing it at Saver in a remote control-like fashion...

* _ **Mighty Action X!**_ *

...the Mighty Action X game title card appeared behind Samus as orange energy poured around the battlefield from below the party's feet. Along with several Chozo statues flying out and either float around the air or are placed on the ground. Samus then readies her Rider Gashat saying, "...we'll just show his hubris will be his ticket to Hell!"

The Space Explorers altogether chant "Henshin!"

* _ **GASHATTO! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a KAMEN RIDER!**_ * / * _ **Haii! Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ *

* _ **Change, Now!**_ * / * _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the Invader!**_ *

As Necrom folds the hood of his parka down. Samus then holds the Gamer Driver's lever, as she chants, " **Mode Two, Engage!** "

Samus pulls the lever, and the Driver exclaims " _ **Gacchan! Level up!**_ ", and a projection flashes on the center of the belt, Samus passes through the projected screen, triggering a transformation sequence. " _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick!**_ ", two similar projections coming the Gamer Driver passes through Samus and changed her bulky Power Suit to a sleeker Kamen Rider form armor, consisting of a joypad-like chestplate with a life gauge, and her shoulders becoming that from her Varia Suit's chest plate, then the projections swing around to the front to form a helmet, " _ **Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ "

" **Gashacon Gauntlet!** ", the remains of Samus's Arm Cannon transform into the Gashacon Gauntlet, which allows Samus to fire kinetic energy from it with her punches.

Kugai provokes the Space Explorers to attack him. "Now, come get me.", and the team take the fight. Mage pulls out her WizarSwordGun as she starts clashing swords with Saver, Necrom pulls out the Gan Gun Catcher and adjusts it to Rifle Mode as he and Ryugen fire at Saver only for him to avoid the shots.

Samus then destroys a Chozo statue, yielding a red Energy Medal. The Power up happens to be the **Muscular** Energy Item, boosting Huntress's physical and attack strength as she superman punches Kugai, only for her to be caught off guard when Save pulls out a black colored Sonic Arrow.

"Oh, great. A Genesis equipment knockoff?!", Mitsuzane said in a look of disbelief.

Samus regroups with Mitsuzane. "He's tougher than Gaim!", Necrom and Mage regrouped and assumed their stances.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and watch!", said Mitsuzane as he changes from the Sengoku Driver to the Genesis Driver, and pulls out the Melon Energy Lockseed.

* _ **Melon Energy**_ *

As Mitsuzane equips his Melon Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver, Huntress pulls out the Jet Combat SP Gashat. Doing so, the Combat Gamer SP spawns from the title screen awaiting for Samus's oder...

* _ **Jet Combat!**_ *

...she inserts the Gashat on the second slot of her belt...

* _ **GASHATTO!**_ *

" **Mode Three, Engage!** "

After opening the Gamer Driver again, " **Gacchan! Level Up! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!** ", the Combat Gamer SP dismantles itself as it provides Samus an armor coming from the said support robot, " _ **I Gotcha! Jet! Jet! In the sky! JET! JET! JET COMBAT!**_ "

* _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

Huntress goes Level 3 in her Combat Action Gamer form as Ryugen assumes Melon Energy Arms. Samus throws the Wizard Eyecon to Alain, as he loads it on the Gan Gun Catcher. Ryugen loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, followed by Huntress loading the Jet Combat SP on the Kimewaza Slot Holder. " _ **Gashatto!**_ ", then presses the Kimewaza button, " _ **KIMEWAZA!**_ ", doing so, the railguns mounted on her hips are ready to fire, then come two sets of cannons from behind the wing-pack and are positioned at Huntress's shoulders.

* _ **JET CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Huntress fires the railguns and shoulder-mounted cannons at Saver, followed by a barrage of homing missiles fired from the hatch of her wingpack...

* _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ * / * _ **OMEGA FINISH!**_ *

...followed by Ryugen firing a cluster of arrows from his Sonic Arrow, and Necrom firing a ball of fire at Saver. They manage to defeat Saver, but...

" _ **Golden Arms! Ogon no Kaijutsu!**_ ", Saver somehow used the Gold Ringo Lockseed to anticipate the Space Explorer's attacks, which allowed Kugai to change form into that of an apple-themed knight through Golden Arms.

"That's impossible...", Samus couldn't believe her eyes.

"Now, I will demonstrate the power of the Forbidden Fruit to recreate the world in my colors!", Kugai declared as he pulls out a sword from his shield.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Huntress's Jet Critical Strike is reminiscent to the Freedom Gundam's Full Burst from Gundam SEED.


	21. Episode 021: Demon in a Bottle

**Episode 021:** **Demon in a Bottle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This chapter will fully reveal how Mitsuzane started drinking alcohol. Though contradicting through three of my one-shots that I wrote five months back, I will still adapt from two of the one-shot fics that I wrote. As with those one-shots, it's inspired from the "Demon in a Bottle" issue of the 80's Iron Man Comics. Don't forget this chapter's title too.

\- If Adel is a (deconstructed) expy of Loki, the comparisons between Kugai Kudo/Kamen Rider Saver and Ultron are simply too obvious to ignore. Both started out as lab experiments - Ultron was created by Tony (or Hank Pym in the comics), while Kugai was a test subject for a prototype lockseed at the order of Amagi Kureshima (who happens to be based on either Howard Stark or Pym), Mitsuzane and Takatora's father, that went haywire which also killed him. God complex? Check.

* * *

 **-Off-Flowering Sacrifice (continuation)-**

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Theme of Tara**_ _" from Metal Gear Solid [Super Smash Bros. Brawl Remix]_ *)

Huntress goes Level 3 in her Combat Action Gamer form as Ryugen assumes Melon Energy Arms. Samus throws the Wizard Eyecon to Alain, as he loads it on the Gan Gun Catcher. Ryugen loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, followed by Huntress loading the Jet Combat SP on the Kimewaza Slot Holder. " **Gashatto!** ", then presses the Kimewaza button, " **KIMEWAZA!** ", doing so, the railguns mounted on her hips are ready to fire, then come two sets of cannons from behind the wing-pack and are positioned at Huntress's shoulders.

 _* **JET CRITICAL STRIKE!** *_

Huntress fires the railguns and shoulder-mounted cannons at Saver, followed by a barrage of homing missiles fired from the hatch of her wingpack...

 _* **MELON ENERGY!** * / * **OMEGA FINISH!** *_

...followed by Ryugen firing a cluster of arrows from his Sonic Arrow, and Necrom firing a ball of fire at Saver. They manage to defeat Saver, but...

" _ **Golden Arms! Ogon no Kaijutsu!**_ ", Saver somehow used the Gold Ringo Lockseed to anticipate the Space Explorer's attacks, which allowed Kugai to change form into that of an apple-themed knight through Golden Arms.

"That's impossible...", Samus couldn't believe her eyes.

"Now, I will demonstrate the power of the Forbidden Fruit to recreate the world in my colors!", Kugai declared as he pulls out a knight's sword, called the Sword Bringer from the Apple Reflecter shield and charges at the four opposing Kamen Rider. "And you are all resisting my ideals, and then you will all suffer my wrath!"

"Not a chance!", Samus refuted as the Visorslasher is summoned, she grabs the sword and she clashes blades with Saver multiple times before the Armored Rider gains the upper hand. Kugai then activates his Driver's Squash Function…

*Golden Squash!*

Saver fires a crescent-shaped projectile from his Sword Bringer at Huntress, seemingly defeating Samus...

" _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do-Do-Re-Mi-Fa! So-La-**_ _ **T**_ _ **i-Do!**_ _ **(Yeah!)**_ _ **OK! DoReMiFa Bea~t~!**_ _ **(to the beat, to the beat!)**_ ", only for the bounty hunter to change with her DoReMiFa Beat Gashat to change from Combat Action Gamer to Beat Action Gamer.

Samus scratches the turntable attached on her right arm, by using the Visorslasher in tandem while in its Blaster Mode, turning the weapon into a dubstep gun, firing a long-range pulses of energy to the beat of the electronic song. However, Kugai turns the tables to use his Apple Reflector shield to bounce back Samus's attack and send it back right to Huntress, Ryugen, Mage, and Necrom...

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

...the power of the attack was powerful enough to detransform the four Kamen Riders all at once as they are thrown to the ground.

"Ha! I have seen true power...", Kugai bragged. "All of you are nothing more than cockroaches to crush under my heel. And soon..."

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ */ * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get go, Kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!**_ *

Go and Makoto arrived just in time to intervene, transformed into Dead Heat Mach and Deep Specter.

"Makoto-kun! Go-kun!", Mayu said in relief with Go and Makoto's appearance.

The two Kamen Riders hold Kugai off, to which Kugai responds hitting Mach with the Apple Reflector, Deep Specter clashes swords with Kugai using his Deep Slasher, giving Makoto a chance to capitalize against the ominous Armored Rider.

"Senpai!", Makoto lets Go do his thing.

To which Go replies ,"Okay!"

* _ **BURST! Sudden DEAD HEAT!**_ *

Kugai then gets attacked by Dead Heat Mach, blocking from a melee receiving from the white Kamen Rider with a mouth. Afterwards, Go side kicks Saver, followed by loading his Signal Mach on the Zenrin Shooter and fires at Kugai, but the Armored Rider uses his shield to bounce back at Mach, who managed to dodge it in a nick of time.

Makoto then pulls the lever in and pushes afterwards...

* _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter! Dead go, Gekidou! Giri-Giri Ghost! Tousou! Bousou! Ikari no Soul!**_ *

...doing so, he sprouts an ethereal, demonic wings on his back. Deep Specter ascends in the air as he hurls these demonic wings as projectiles at Kugai, causing an explosion. After the smoke clears, Saver somehow disappeared, not killed. Seconds later, Makoto and Go canceled their transformed forms as they help the other four stand up.

"He got away.", Samus said gruffly, as Makoto pulls her up back to her feet.

"Well, that's all believable to me.", Go starts snarking, all while he pulls Mitsuzane up. "First the Inves, second the police station bombing, then corpses being thrown into a lake and an expressway underpass? This is wrong. This is every. shade. of. wrong."

"I could say the same thing too.", the young Kureshima shrugged, looking all bitter and irate. "Let's get outta here!"

The team left the area, returning to the Command Tower.

* * *

 **-Jokes about Physical Gods-**

Back in the Command Tower, Ange, Tusk, Momoka, Rinna and Ghor are shocked to see the whole team in their wounded state.

"What in the galaxy just happened?", Ghor exclaimed.

"How do I put this...", Samus shook her head. "We were challenged by an ominous Armored Rider with a messianic complex, he possesses some kind of power derived by some kind of Forbidden Fruit, and he is not Kouta Kazuraba!"

As Momoka retrieves the medicine box from the laboratory, Ange questions the whole Space Explorers as if they fought some kind of physical god. When Ange brought up to the team that she herself and Tusk encountered a physical god, in their case, Embryo. However, Mitsuzane laughed to hear that the villain Ange fought is named Embryo.

"Embryo? What's an Embryo?", Mitsuzane laughed like a hyena as if Ange was merely joking or lying, all while having his wounds treated by Momoka. "Did your mother and father taught you how to lie?", following up with a hypocritical one-liner.

"Why are you such an annoying-", Ange is fed up with Mitsuzane's obnoxious behavior.

"I was being sarcastic, Ange-kun, AARRGHH!", Mitsuzane replied before he suddenly gets himself strained by his rib injury. "I tend to joke with anyone, because it amused me."

As Ange continued bringing up about her last fight against Embryo, the Space Explorers fully noted the similarities between Kugai and Embryo are too obvious to ignore. But, Kugai's motives are yet to be known, which is the obvious question for the team to answer. Makoto and Alain have to ask either Takeru and the Hermit about Kugai, since they have to find clues.

"We have to rethink our strategies first.", the bounty hunter muttered.

* * *

 **-Genm vs. Saver-**

Later that night...

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location, Kugai finds himself confronted by the black Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

"You insolent fool...", the black Kamen Rider spoke with a disturbingly articulated voice as if it was distorted,"Who are you to intrude in my presence?"

To which Kugai replies, "We will save the world. Are you worthy with a power of a god? **Kamen Rider Genm**?"

The black Ex-Aid, or rather Genm refutes, "I have no interest in your petty ideals."

"Very well.", Kugai smirked all while he draws out his Zakuro and Blood Orange Lockseeds as he inserts them on his Sengoku Driver...

* _ **Ha! Blood Zakuro Arms! Kuruizaki Sacrifice! Ha! Blood Orange Arms! Ja no Michi, On stage!**_ *

...which transforms him into Armored Rider Saver.

"You have made your choice.", Genm is fed up Kugai's defiance, as he pulls out the **Shakariki Sports Gashat**. After switching on the said Gashat, the title screen appeared behind the black Rider as it spawned a pink BMX.

* _ **GASHATTO!**_ *

" **Grade Three.** ", Genm chanted as he closed his lever a he is about to open it again.

" _ **Gacchan! Level UP! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! MI~GHTY ACT~ION~! X!**_ ", Genm's Gamer Driver proclaimed followed by his BMX disassembling itself in preparation for his Sports Action Gamer Level 3. " _ **I Gotcha! Shakariki, Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shaka to! Riki to! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_ "

Genm and Saver started fighting as the former throws one his wheels at Kugai.

* * *

 **-A Small Drink-**

Later that same night at the Command Tower...

Mitsuzane looked around the stars at the night sky at the tower's helipad, as he is clearing his mind regarding the battle against Saver. Whenever the young Kureshima goes alone around the tower, it serves as the purpose that he doesn't want to be a burden to his fellow Space Explorers as he does have a trace of survivor's guilt within him.

Samus appeared before him all while bringing a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I've been looking all over for you.", said the bounty hunter.

"Remember what you said to me before? "Look into the stars of the night sky if you're lost".", the young Kureshima nodded. "A glass of wine can make me warm for a moment."

The tall blonde poured wine on the two glasses, the other glass she gave it to Mitsuzane as Samus takes her own. This is not the first time they would drink wine as a couple. On an apparent side note, Samus also monitors her love interest's alcohol intake since Mitsuzane has no problem chugging bottles of beer on a regular basis in up to eleven.

"Mitsuzane, I want to ask you something...", the bounty hunter looked at him, "When was the last time you suffered alcohol poisoning?"

"I had my first bottle of beer when I was 17.", Mitsuzane mentioned that he started turning to the bottle at an early age. "It was two months after Helheim's destruction."

* * *

 **-Deliverance-**

 _ **Two years ago...**_

 _It was two months after the world was saved from devoured by Helheim, with Helheim itself being moved to a distant planet._

 _Not only Zawame itself has began to rebuild itself, but the whole world itself. People have began to stand up in the aftermath of the crisis since Helheim has been eradicated from Earth. Despite the human casualties, survivors of the long-month turmoil maintained their optimistic look in life._

 _With Kaito dead, Kouta and Mai have ascended to another world; Mitsuzane at that time was nothing more but an empty shell of his former self._

 _After he supposedly killed Kouta, Mitsuzane is left alone with no one to ever acknowledge his mistakes._

 _Alone. Hopeless. Homeless. Broken._

 _Mitsuzane thought to himself with these words "Why am I still alive?", all while hopelessly roaming around Zawame as if he lost the will to go on. Kouta and Mai are already dead, because of his selfish desires._

 _The business suit he worn since the first time he revealed to Mai about his alliance with the Overlords have tattered and torn. And most of the denizens of Zawame treated him as a stray dog, being humiliated in public in retribution for his actions knowing the fact that Yggdrasil Corporation itself is held responsible for the destruction that happened in the city. So then, Mitsuzane had forever isolated himself from the rest of the world._

 _Several weeks later, Mitsuzane wakes up drunk outside of a nightclub, holding a bottle of beer with his left hand, dressed as a homeless man. It's no surprise that he's only 17 years old, he starts walking the path of a teenage alcoholic. Mitsuzane frequented bars to get himself plastered to death, as he drinks 50 bottles of whiskey day after day to further destroy himself. The bar patrons who saw Mitsuzane drinking don't seem to mind a child drinking liquor, since 20 is the legal age to drink. All what Mitsuzane can do is to drown at his own sorrows as there was no hope for second chances._

 _The following month, where Takatora awoke from his coma. As days passed, Takatora begins to notice why was Mitsuzane bringing a hip flask in the hospital, which brings to the older Kureshima asking himself if his sibling is drinking liquor. The smell of alcohol around Mitsuzane is too obvious to notice, yet Mitsuzane even vomited after chugging on his flask._

 _About a month later, Mitsuzane still continued his drinking habit, which totally consumed him. Takatora was too ignorant at first until it became troubling for him as Mitsuzane's health began deteriorating after several weeks of drinking 500 bottles of beer to 175 glasses of whiskey with an empty stomach. At one time the young Kureshima came home drunk, and his health deteriorating due to alcohol poisoning, Takatora rushed his brother to the hospital._

 _Mitsuzane's recovery in the hospital took two months. But, in order to quit drinking, it's going to take a lot of effort for Takatora to do so._

 _"Nii-san...", he said calmly, with regret._

 _"Mitsuzane, if only you did not choose the path of an alcoholic, you could at least become different." said Takatora. "I know you have to deal about being shunned by your old friends, but to start a new leaf is something you must focus on your future."_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"For the love of... That's not the point, don't feel sorry at me, and don't feel sorry for **yourself**!", his older brother continued. "Can't you see that you've become your own worst enemy? And you are trying to kill that same enemy with liquor! Only that I'm not turning away this time, I know we both got pressures neither you and I can't tell to anyone. But, for pete's sake let go of the troubles you can talk about!"_

 _Takatora also tells Mitsuzane that none of his friends shunned him, Zack for example, and he tells him to stop being a self-sacrificing loner and share his life._

 _Mitsuzane remained mute..._

 _"Oh, what's the point?!", Takatora said in utter dismay. "You weren't even listening. Mitsuzane, couldn't you listen to me for once, as your brother, as the one who raised you while our parents are away, get that weight of your shoulders before it can break you!"_

 _Until, Mitsuzane breaks down emotionally, and decides to find help from his brother. "Nii-san... please, help me!", the younger Kureshima cried into the shoulders of his brother, seeing what he become. Then again, the only reason why Mitsuzane started turning to the bottle is a bad case of survivor's guilt._

 _The path to recovering can be hard, while Mitsuzane is trying his best to thoroughly quit from drinking alcohol, even go as far as getting himself locked in his room for several days. How many times Mitsuzane pleaded for "just one drink" - and then suffers with feral anger and conflicts when Takatora refuses; which is the first step for Mitsuzane in going cold turkey. For days, stalemate ensues... Until at long last, emotional blocks began to crack and then crumble._

 _And Mitsuzane finally spills his pent-up pain like milk from a split pail. He sighs, he shudders, and he shares. The purging helps, Micchy returns to his life work; returning to school, sharing his experiences to others seeing that he just recently recovered from the nightmare that he fought. That is, it is in the end, there's a beginning._

* * *

 **-Think About Other People-**

"I see...", Samus commended. "I never expect that you had your own vice at an early age. Well, you can screw your own body if you like. But, much like your brother Takatora said, think about other people, okay?"

"Well, wine is much better than beer, subtle.", the young Kureshima replied. "In fact, I'm already 21, and I have no problem getting drunk. At least I can get my mind right. It won't bother anyone."

"Oh really?", the bounty hunter smirked and chuckled. "Didn't I once saw you toss a can of Budweiser off the bridge? Littering, polluting, wasting your money to get yourself plastered..."

"Ummm..."

Samus then finishes her glass, "You have a long way to go, my dear."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 **-** This is the first time Genm's LV3 Sports Action Gamer appearing in this chapter.


	22. Episode 022: The Luminoth Emissary

**Episode 022: The Luminoth Emissary**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter gives us a guest appearance of a character from Prime 2: Echoes. So, this chapter's a bit short.

* * *

 **-Think About Other People (continuation)-**

"I see...", Samus commended. "I never expect that you had your own vice at an early age. Well, you can screw your own body if you like. But, much like your brother Takatora said, think about other people, okay?"

"Well, wine is much better than beer, subtle.", the young Kureshima replied. "In fact, I'm already 21, and I have no problem getting drunk. At least I can get my mind right. It won't bother anyone."

"Oh really?", the bounty hunter smirked and chuckled. "Didn't I once saw you toss a can of Budweiser off the bridge? Littering, polluting, wasting your money to get yourself plastered..."

"Ummm..."

Samus then finishes her glass, "You have a long way to go, my dear."

Mitsuzane feels more secured in his drinking once he has company, which makes his alcohol habits more controllable. Be it Go, Samus, as what his choice can do.

* * *

 **-The Sign of Mitsuzane's Insecurity-**

Meanwhile in the Tower's 18F, Ange was reading various books in the library with Mayu. Alain went inside the library to run into the Norma.

"I didn't you expect to be here..", said Alain.

Ange replied bitterly, "Trying to cool myself after dealing with that jerk. Who does he think he is screwing around like he's the king of the world?! He needs to get straightened out."

"Yeah, sometimes Kureshima-kun's behavior really worries me.", Mayu added. "When he does his duties as a Kamen Rider he's passionately dedicated, but beneath within his true self..."

Alain sighs as he reveals Mitsuzane's situation to Ange and Mayu, "That's... Kureshima Mitsuzane's habit."

"Habit? What do you mean his habit?", the short blonde raised her eyebrow.

"That man will do anything to make a fool of himself, making a mockery at anyone's expense, but as time passes by, you can see behind his smile are stained with tears of a clown.", Alain reveals that behind Mitsuzane's obnoxious and sarcastic behavior as he explains that Mitsuzane's true nature is that of a bitter and insecure man. "He shared his stories to me, it shows the reason that after he has done terrible things in the past, it comes back to haunt him. It is a sign that he has no pride of calling himself a hero; even though he was already forgiven for his sins. Still, all I can see in that person's eyes are all uneasiness, whenever he falls into ridiculous amount of stress, he will usually say he's fine, in which he's not."

"I see.", Mayu sympathized upon hearing about Mitsuzane through Alain. "So, it seems you guys are more concerned of looking after Kureshima-kun."

"That's what friends are for.", Alain nodded.

* * *

 **-The Key to Kugai's Defeat-**

The next day at the Daitenku Monastery...

It has been a month that Samus and her crew, minus Makoto and Alain haven't gone to visit Takeru. Kanon was in the Ganma world under Princess Alia's care as Makoto and Alain decided to continue protecting the innocent together with the Space Explorers.

"It's been a month that you guys kicked some Ganma tail.", Edith the Hermit spoke to Samus, Mitsuzane and Mayu, before switching to a sissy and child-like tone, "What can I do for you today?"

"We ran into an ominous man named Kudo Kugai.", Samus looked at the Hermit. "Do you know something about the man?"

"Partially.", the old man spoke in a deep voice. "In case you already knew that he is in a state of limbo, is because he managed to replicate the Golden Fruit."

"How did you know about the Fruit?", Mitsuzane shook his head.

It is revealed that the Hermit has knowledge about the Overlords and the Forbidden Fruit. Then, the Hermit continued, "Kugai somehow managed to retrieve the rotten remains of the Golden Fruit to recreate it, moments as the Overlords Redyue and Roshuo are defeated. The evils of the Forbidden Fruit prevented Kugai into ascending to the afterlife, which made him to continue his evil ambition."

"Something is bothering me...", Mitsuzane looked all unease.

"So, your crusade against the Black Bodhi Tree has something with your family's company. Am I right, Mitsuzane-kun?", Edith looked at Mitsuzane.

"Yeah.", the young Kureshima nodded. "It's the sins of our father. I ended up of becoming like him before, and I am trying to get rid of the curse that is haunting my family's name and atoning for my and my brother's own sins. Is there an only way to stop Kugai?"

The Hermit continued, "Since Kugai is also possessing the power of the Golden Fruit. The only way to destroy him is to **destroy the Golden Fruit itself.** "

Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu were shocked to hear at the mere mention of destroying the Golden Fruit. However, since Kouta and Mai, the Man and Woman of the Beginning possess the power of the Fruit, if the Fruit is destroyed, their Overlord powers will be taken away from them.

"Destroy the Forbidden Fruit?", Mitsuzane objects to the Hermit's statement. "Is there any other way besides that?!"

"Unfortunately, no.", Edith insisted. "Kugai cannot be defeated unless you destroy the Forbidden Fruit. The Golden Fruit is the reason why that caused the turmoil around the world two years ago, and so, destroying it will break the cycle of destruction."

Mitsuzane, being the only close friend to Mai and Kouta, fears for their lives and their powers, as if destroying the Golden Fruit can strip away their godlike powers. Since Edith suggests in destroying the fruit, Samus decides it's the only way, and yet she is concerned of the fact that Mitsuzane is worried about destroying the fruit will affect Kouta and Mai as well.

Samus's earpieces buzzes as Adam radios the bounty hunter.

" _Samus, it seems we have visitors from our world. Come to the Tower at once!_ ", the AI's baritone spoke.

To which Samus replies, "We'll be there."

The three Explorers take their leave from the temple. Just as Mitsuzane stalls for a second, much to the worry of the two women.

"Kureshima-kun...", Mayu tapped the young Kureshima in the shoulders. "Is something bothering you?"

"We'll talk about that in the Tower.", he replied flatly, with a mixed feelings of bitterness and uneasiness.

* * *

 **-The Fifth Sentinel of the Luminoth-**

Back in the Command Tower...

Samus and her party are greeted by her crew.

"Boss...", Momoka said, referring to Samus. "There's somebody looking for you in the rooftops, he said that he's a Lumi-something."

"A **Luminoth**...", Samus found out what the maid about the "Lumi-" from her sentence. She also heard once that the Luminoth used to travel back in time. So, Samus and the other Space Explorers went to the rooftops of the tower. Only to see a moth-like creature with a humanoid feature with long, extended limbs.

"Samus, who is that?", Mitsuzane asked.

"That's **U-Mos.** ", Samus recognizes the Luminoth standing before her, as U-Mos himself bowed before her. "He's the fifth Sentinel of the Luminoth from the planet Aether. I presumed he traveled all the way here from the future."

The Luminoth uses some kind of psychic powers to levitate himself right in front of the party, much to their marvel. "It's been a long while, our Savior. Seems you chose settle into the present."

"Yes, great Sentinel.", the bounty hunter replied. "These humans on my side are my comrades. They protect their loved ones and innocent lives in the name of truth, justice, and freedom as Kamen Riders. And, I have became a Kamen Rider myself to which gave me a sense of purpose in this world."

As the other five Kamen Riders introduced themselves to the Luminoth, U-Mos came to the present to entrust Samus the equipment she once used during her journeys to Aether and the war against the Ing.

"My name is U-Mos, I am the fifth sentinel of the Luminoth. It seems this is the first time I get to meet humans of the present time.", the Luminoth introduced himself to the other five Kamen Rider.

"Holy hell! That dude has one heck of psychic powers", Go commented about U-Mos's psychic powers.

U-Mos continued, "We, like the Chozo, the very race who adopted and raised our Savior, we are enlightened individuals and technology advanced species. Thanks to her, she managed to restore our home world to its peaceful glory."

"Enlightened people?", Alain clarified.

"...and technology-oriented?", Mitsuzane added.

"Yes.", U-Mos answered. "The technology in our world surpasses this timeline."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time Sennin returns in this chapter. From here on out, he will be referred to as either his real name Edith, or rather the Hermit.


	23. Episode 023: Sins of the Father, pt 1

**Episode 023: Sins of the Father, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter gives us the nod that the reason of Kudo Kugai's re-emergence has obvious things to do with Takatora and Mitsuzane's late father, who is featured and mention from _Gaim Gaiden Zangetsu_ and _Gaim Gaiden Duke_.

Mayu/Mage gains extra Wizard Rings exclusively in this fic in addition regaining the Dark and Light Suits for Samus. The Light Beam, Dark Beam, and Annihilator Beams can be also used by Mayu through the their respective Wizard Rings by using the WizarSwordGun.

The Light Beam is effective on Kamen Rider Genm, the Dark Beam is effective against Kugai.

* * *

 **-The Fifth Sentinel of the Luminoth (continuation)-**

"My name is U-Mos, I am the fifth sentinel of the Luminoth. It seems this is the first time I get to meet humans of the present time.", the Luminoth introduced himself to the other five Kamen Rider.

"Holy hell! That dude has one heck of psychic powers", Go commented about U-Mos's psychic powers.

U-Mos continued, "We, like the Chozo, the very race who adopted and raised our Savior, we are enlightened individuals and technology advanced species. Thanks to her, she managed to restore our home world to its peaceful glory."

"Enlightened people?", Alain clarified.

"...and technology-oriented?", Mitsuzane added.

"Yes.", U-Mos answered. "The technology in our world surpasses this timeline."

"Hold on, how do you be able to communicate with us with human language?", Mayu asked asked the Luminoth.

To which U-Mos replies, "Telepathy aside, since traveling to this timeline, I managed to learn several human languages through you humans refer to as the Internet."

Samus then brought up the last time she was on her world to U-Mos, not only she is wanted by the Federation for destroying the laboratory which was overrun by X Parasites, after her last mission, she stumbled into the current time period that is the year 2016, where she learned about the Kamen Riders for the first time.

"I see, the Federation began to show their true colors.", U-Mos lamented the dark side of the Galactic Federation upon learning the truth from Samus. "The Federation were single-handedly defeated by a man calling himself Decade."

"Tsukasa Kadoya.", she figured out that Tsukasa traveled into the future to defeat the Federation. "The last time I saw him I fought him several months ago."

"I see, he's just like the rest of you.", U-Mos notes that Tsukasa is also like the five Kamen Riders right before him.

"With the Federation now gone for good. I can no longer return to my world. Living amongst today's humanity made me think about protecting this very universe.", Samus nodded. "These five people made me want to value true friendship and comrades in the battlefield."

The other five Kamen Riders agreed to that, U-Mos understood their Savior's commitment protect every sentient beings of the present. Ever since meeting Go and Mitsuzane, she fully understands their loyalty to her.

"I think it's finally time to entrust you the very tools you used back in your war against the Ing. Along with some that your allies can use."

U-Mos presents the party a capsule containing the xenotech that were used by Samus during the Dark Aether conflict. Before he can open the capsule, he notices Mayu's Wizard Ring.

"That's a very fine ring young one.", the Sentinel commented, all while reading Mayu's mind, much to her surprise. "I assumed that you were trained into sorcery to avenge your family."

Blank Wizard Rings appeared before Mayu as they became new Wizard Rings with different symbols, apparently, Samus recognizes the symbols on the Rings - which happens to have the sigils of the Dark, Light, and Annihilator Beams. It appears U-Mos converts the blank rings as he endows Luminoth technology.

Samus then opens the xenotech capsule containing the three beam weapons (Dark, Light, and Annihilator Beams) and her previous two suits - the Dark Suits and Light Suits. As she equips her Power Suit, she manages to use her Arm Cannon to absorb every content of the xenotech capsule. Then, U-Mos presents to the other five Space Explorers sets of plastic explosives constructed with Luminoth tech, the **Dusk Bombs** and **Flash Bombs**.

U-Mos then explains the use of the two explosives, "The Dusk Bombs, when detonated, it engulfs every evil foe with Dark Energy and freezes them. The Flash Bombs, on the other hand, once they explode, it unleashes a large ball of light that incinerate anything into cinders. These tools may guide you in protecting this planet. Use them wisely."

"We can use these things?", Alain asked, referring to the Dusk and Flash Bombs.

"Yes, especially whenever you are in a pinch.", U-Mos replied. The Sentinel has no time to stay in the present as he has gave the tools for Samus in her journeys in the present time, as a portal opens behind him. "I can't stay here longer. I must go back to our people. My great Savior, good luck in the rest of your journey with your allies."

"Thank you for everything, great Sentinel.", Samus nodded in return. "For you were able to find me in this time period and returning the favor."

U-Mos then turns to not just to Samus, but to the other five Kamen Riders on the hunter's side. "Kamen Riders, protectors of the human race, may the Light of Aether shine upon you.", U-Mos walks through the time portal, as he returns back to the future.

* * *

 **-Lockseed Factories-**

As the crew were grateful to find an ally in U-Mos, Mitsuzane finds relief to meet someone who knew Samus from her world. Alain somehow reminded the Luminoth of the Hermit in the Daitenku Monastery. Once the crew head back to the observatory, Adam interrupts as he informs the whole team of another suspicious activity.

The AI began to show camera feeds from six locations within Zawame, which are taken through Ghor's stealth drones, the drones infiltrated six warehouses which happen to be loads of Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds, all are which linked to the Black Bodhi Tree, much to Mitsuzane's shock.

"The Black Bodhi Tree are creating an artificial version of Helheim.", said Mitsuzane. "We got to do something, or Kugai might re-enact like during the time the Overlords took over."

"Mitsuzane-kun, when did you got all too paranoid?", Go tries to calm the young Kureshima.

"I'm not just being so paranoid. The reason is, Kugai is a concentrated manifestation of every sins that my father committed. Every sins of my father is what I've became two years ago - I nearly lost everything, sacrificing other people for the sake of one objective... I feel like that nii-san and I are cursed in the way how we were raised to become like our father. This is why, destroying Kugai's ambitions is one of the things I can atone for my sins."

The whole crew are much more concerned for Mitsuzane as if doing anything reckless or self-destructive can worsen him.

Adam gives all six locations to the crew, as the team are to be divided in three groups of two. Samus and Mayu, Makoto and Alain. However, Mitsuzane decides to go on his route as a one-man army, using the Ridley Destroyer Armor battle suit, leaving Go to join with Alain and Makoto.

"Are you sure you can handle your mission by yourself?", Samus asked with genuine concern.

"I must do what I told myself to.", the young Kureshima replied, as he is very serious of his statement earlier as he puts on his V-Scope.

"Okay. But, please, don't be too reckless."

The team split up as they head of six warehouses owned by the Black Bodhi Tree.

* * *

 **-First Warehouse: Samus and Mayu's Mission-**

As the team split up heading on their respective routes, they recalled their mission objectives, as there are six warehouses contained mass produced Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds, they have to destroy the warehouses, and all contents inside, and crush any resistance protecting the warehouses, as they are both owned by the Black Bodhi Tree.

Once Samus and Mayu arrived at their destination, now transformed into Kamen Riders Huntress and Mage, they found themselves being waited by Kurokage Troopers in front of the warehouse entrance.

"Looks they're waiting for us to make a move.", Samus snickered. She then pulls out the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat she picked up after her previous encounter with Graphite. "Guess we better trash these creeps."

"I'm in.", Mayu nodded.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_ *

After Samus switches on the said Gashat, a dragon-like support robot spawned from the title screen and it starts mauling every Kurokage Trooper in sight, before it returned back to Samus.

* _ **FANG!**_ *

"I need you help, Hunter Gamer.", Samus said to the Hunter Gamer as she inserts the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, " **Mode Five, Engage!** "

After closing and opening the Gamer Driver's lever, " _ **Gacchan! Level UP! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**_ ", the Hunter Gamer sends out a copy of its right arm along with its dragon-like head. " _ **I GOTCHA! Do-Do-Drago Kni-Kni-Kni-Knight! Dra! Dra! Dragon Knight Hunter! Huntress!**_ ", the result of the transformation has Samus gaining a right shoulder armor portion, along with the dragon-like head serving as a glove-arm cannon hybrid.

"Let's go!", Samus and Mayu charge into the battle with the former's **Level 5 Hunter Action Gamer** form

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Ever since the debut of the Drago Knight Hunter Z's debut after the previous two episodes of Ex-Aid, Huntress has her own Level 5 form through Hunter Action Gamer. She can use 3 out of 4 separate forms **Fang** , **Blade** , and **Gun**. However, her Dragon Fang mode contradicts Ex-Aid's version, Samus's version looks more like a Arm Cannon-Gauntlet combination similar to Kamen Rider Ryuki's Drag Claw.


	24. Episode 024: Sins of the Father, pt 2

**Episode 024: Sins of the Father, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Followed by the debut of Kamen Rider Huntress's Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 in the previous chapter, lemme sum up the forms Huntress uses in the story corresponds to the life cycle of a Metroid since Samus as of Fusion has Metroid DNA. Her Action Gamer Level 2 form is a parallel to the Alpha Metroid, her Level 3 forms (Beat and Combat Action Gamer) is to the Gamma Metroid, while Level 5 that is Hunter Gamer form is to the Gamma Metroid.

Kamen Rider Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Level 5's insert song is " **Preserved Roses** " by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki (this song also doubles as the insert theme song for Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Ridley Destroyer Armor), which is one of the openings of Valvrave the Liberator. Her Level 3 forms ending song is " **Shuumatsu no Love Song** ", which is the second ending of Cross Ange. Her Action Gamer Level 2 is " **Last Engage** ", from Kamen Rider Wizard.

Since Huntress's Dragon Fang acts like more of Ryuki's Drag Claw, Dino Charge Red/Kyoryu Red's T-Rex Smasher/Gabutyra Fang in a sense, the dragon-like head glove serves as both an arm cannon and pincer of sorts.

In the light of the Heisei Generations movie showing in Japan, Alain and Makoto can now regain access to their luminary Eyecons form. (Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, and Houdini for Specter, Grimm and Sanzo for Necrom)

Good news and Bad News: First the full song of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's opening, entitled **EXCITE** is pretty refreshing and melodic, it managed to relieve me from my worries.

Then the Bad News, since I read so many Metroid fics, it's pretty saddening when I saw Lady Aran somehow deleted her sequel to Destiny Interrupted: Days of Change, entitled, **Destiny Interrupted: Corruption**. It worries me the most why she took out that story, but why? I hope she notices this if ever she reads this chapter.

* * *

 **-First Warehouse: Samus and Mayu's Mission (continuation)-**

( _cues: "_ _ **EXCITE**_ _" by Daichi Miura from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ )

 _ **[~(I gotta believe...)~]**_  
 _ **[~I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara~]** (_ _I don't wanna know the truth if it's cliché_ _)_  
 _ **[~I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni~]** (_ _I don't wanna know Ignorance is bliss_ _)_  
 _ **[~Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far~]** (_ _Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far_ _)_

After closing and opening again the Gamer Driver, " _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**_ ", then the Hunter Gamer sends out a copy of its right arm along with its dragon-like head, " _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do-Drago Kni-Kni-Kni-Knight! Dra! Dra! Dragon Knight Hunter! Huntress!**_ ", the transformation's result gave Samus an armor portion on her right arm, with an arm cannon in the form of the Hunter Gamer's dragon-like head called the **DragoKnight-Fang** , as she takes a partially transformed of Level 5 Hunter Action Gamer.

 _ **[~Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning~]**_ _(_ _I can't stop this premonition of_ _t_ _he new beginning_ _)_  
 _ **[~Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da~]** (_ _I will now open up this unknown area_ _..._ _)_  
 _ **[~I gotta believe! (Turn it on!)~]**_

Both Mage and Huntress fight the Kurokage Troopers, Mayu draws out her WizarSwordGun with the use of the Connect Ring and open fires. Samus uses the Dragon Fang on her right arm as an alternative to her Arm Cannon as she fires a shots of fireballs at the Black Bodhi henchmen, she goes close quarters, using the DragoKnight-Fang glove to throw punches at the enemies, even chomping them its teeth!

Mage draws out the Den-O Wizard Ring, which in turn summoned Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

" _ **Ore, sanjou!**_ ", the summoned Kamen Rider declared before he wildly attacks the Kurokage Troopers. "Oh, what do we have here? Never mind then, Let's go, go, GO!"

The summoned Kamen Rider Den-O starts mauling every grunts insight before he disappeared moments later as Mayu's Legend Rider rings of course have limitations, overusing them can drain her mana, the energy within her life force that allows her to use magic.

 _ **[~Soutou! EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru~]**_ _(Extreme!_ _EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise up the beat!_ _)_  
 _ **[~EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake~]** (_ _EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart is guiding me into that destination!_ _)_

Meanwhile, Samus thrusts the DragoKnight-Fang glove's front horn at one of the attacking Kurokage Troopers. Upon entering the warehouse, the Black Bodhi Tree appeared to have slaves harvesting Helheim fruits, much to their disgust.

"They have hostages here being used as slaves.", said Samus. "Be careful we don't harm any one of them."

 _ **[~(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now~]**_  
 _ **[~(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now~]**_

"Right.", Mayu nodded.

The two female Kamen Riders fight off the grunts and liberated the slaves, destroying the Zakuro Lockseeds which that put them into a brainwash-induced trance. As things are about to be clear, a hostage is used as a human shield, which prompted Mayu to pull out the Light Beam Wizard Ring she obtained from U-Mos.

"Mayu, be careful! We can't risk harming a hostage!", Samus warned her, though Mayu knows what she is doing.

* _ **Light Beam Shooting Strike!**_ *

Once Mayu pulls the trigger, the WizarSwordGun fires a shotgun blast of multiple, white-hot spheres, the spheres home in on the target that is the captor and set him on fire, with the hostage safe.

 _ **[~EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa~]**_ _(_ _EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is..._ _)_  
 _ **[~(One!) kono te no naka~]** (_ _(One!) I held this in my hands!_ _)_  
 _ **[~(Two!) susumu beki life~]** (_ _(Two!) Is a life that should continue!_ _)_  
 _ **[~(Three!) ikite iku dake~]** (_ _(Three!) Live it to the fullest!_ _)_

"Safe!", said Mayu as she grabs on the hostage.

"That was close!", Samus sighed in relief as they finally rescued the last hostage. Then, came one of the Black Bodhi henchmen wearing a watermelon-shaped exoskeleton. Samus used her Scan Visor to examine the target.

 _ **Sengoku Driver...100%**_

 _ **Suika Lockseed... 100%**_

 _ **Armored Rider... 100%**_

 _ **Kurokage Trooper... 80%**_

 _ **Suika Arms... 20%**_

"New entry added to Logbook.", the Scan Visor's synthetic voice spoke.

 _ ***Armored Rider: Kurokage Trooper Suika Arms***_

 _ ***An Armored Rider's form that is essentially an exoskeleton oriented themed over a watermelon. The Suika Arms uses three form - Yoroi Mode is its basic mobile form, armed with twin blades. Odama Mode encases its body into a large ball for defensive purposes. Gyro Mode allows it to take flight.***_

"That thing is colossal!", Samus commented.

 _ **[~You don't wanna know yumemiru hoto ni?~]**_ _(_ _You don't wanna know that it all looks like a dream_ _)_  
 ** _[~You don't wanna know kizu ka fuetekuru wo?~]_** _(_ _You don't wanna know but the wounds are increasing_ _)_

"Leave it to me!", said Mayu as she pulls out a Chain Wizard Ring and scanned on her Mage Belt.

* _ **Chain, NOW!**_ *

The Kurokage Trooper in Suika Arms is surrounded with several Magic Portals as chains spawned from it, with the intent of restraining the Kurokage Trooper. But, it fails since the exoskeleton managed to break free.

 ** _[~Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba no one is around~]_** _(_ _Why? Why? Why? Why? before i knew it, no one's around_ _)_  
 _ **[~Kami ga taeshi tata hitotsu no trial. Then, what's the purpose?~]** (_ _G_ _od had gave us, one single trial_ _... Then_ _, what's the purpose?_ _)_

"Time to switch areas.", the bounty hunter grunted as she quickly changes the battlefield stage. "Stage Select!"

" _ **STAGE SELECT!**_ ", the Kimewaza Slot Holder's aesthetic voice spoke at the press of the Kimewaza button, thus activating Stage Select roulette. After the area is selected the battlefield turned into what looks like that **Phazon Mines**.

 _ **[~Tsuitekina azayaka ni koete yo~]** (Follow me beyond onto this vivid brightness)  
 **[~I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!~]**_

 _ **[~(Turn it on!) Soutou!~]**_ _(Turn it on! Extreme!)_  
 ** _[~EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru~]_** _(_ _EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise up the beat!_ _)_  
 ** _[~EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake~]_** _(_ _EXCITE! EXCITE! My Heart is guiding me into that destination!_ _)_

"This looks just like the Phazon Mines from Tallon IV.", Samus recognizes the familiarity of the landscape, and notices a jellyfish-like creature heading for Mayu. "Mayu, look out!", she tackles Mayu away from the creature.

"What is that, Samus?", Mayu asked.

"It's a **Metroid**.", the bounty hunter added. "That one appears to be a juvenile. Be careful that thing doesn't latch above your head, you'll be sorry if it sucks away your life."

"Oh, no! That thing's scary!", Mayu was shocked about the nature of a Metroid.

"I didn't expect that these Metroids would reappear as battlefield hazards of this stage.", she added.

When an incoming Metroid is about to attack Samus, she grabs the creature with the DragoKnight-Fang glove through its powerful jaws, biting the Metroid with the Dragon Fangs with an exaggerated grip which reduced the creature to a gelatinous pulp.

 ** _[~(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now~]_**  
 ** _[~(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now~]_**

"Thanks to Drago Knight Hunter Z, I can use this to crunch down these roaches!", Samus is amazed by the power of Level 5 and the Hunter Gamer's tremendous, draconic power.

However, the Metroids of the Phazon Mines stage target both parties so, these creatures attack anyone who are unfortunate getting close to them. As two or three Metroids began swarming the Kurokage Trooper like bees. Samus destroys a Chozo statue right in front of her, which yielded a power up medal.

"Mayu, use that power-up medal to restore your energy.", Huntress instructs Mage to get the Recover Energy Item, not only restoring her life energy, so does her mana. Samus then tells Mayu the Metroids' weakness to cold, "Metroids are susceptible to extremely cold temperatures, do you have some kind of magic so that generates ice?"

"Ice?", Mayu shook her head, which she responds by pulling out a Blizzard Wizard Ring then she activates the Ring through the Mage Belt after scanning it on the Hand Author.

* _ **Yes! Blizzard! Understand?**_ *

A Magic Portal opens and a strong blizzard comes out of the portal at the Kurokage Trooper and the Metroids attacking it, the blizzard was powerful enough to freeze both enemies in place. Then, Huntress uses the DragoKnight-Fang glove to throw a devastating uppercut at the frozen targets, shattering them to pieces.

The battlefield reverts back to normal as Samus and Mayu are teleported back to the warehouse. With the warehouse clear of enemies and the hostages secured, Samus prepares to torch it down, as she ejects the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and inserted it on the Kimewaza slot holder.

* _ **GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

After pressing the Kimewaza button, the DragoKnight-Fang glove starts charging latent build of fire on the "mouth". As Samus prepares for the Critical Strike.

 ** _[~EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa~]_** _(_ _EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is..._ _)_  
 ** _[~EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa~]_** _(_ _EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is..._ _)_  
 _ **[~(One!) kono te no naka~]** (_ _(One!) I held this in my hands!_ _)_  
 _ **[~(Two!) susumu beki life~]** (_ _(Two!) Is a life that should continue!_ _)_  
 _ **[~(Three!) ikite iku dake~]** (_ _(Three!) Live it to the fullest!_ _)_

"Let's Rampage!", Huntress proclaimed as she is about to press the Kimewaza button for the second time.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Huntress fires a large stream of swirling fire from the mouth of the DragoKnight-Fang glove like a flamethrower, the fire comes contact with flammable barrels which causes a chain reaction, doubling the explosion, destroying every mass-produced Lockseed and Sengoku Drivers in the warehouse.

* _ **PERFECT! Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

Huntress and Mage exited the warehouse as it is completely engulfed by the explosion.

"We're clear.", Samus radios Adam and the rest of the crew. "We'll be moving to the next one."

" _Good work, Samus._ ", the AI receives the bounty hunter's message. " _Ryugen is en route to his designated route with the Ridley Destroyer Armor. Necrom, Specter, and Mach managed to destroy the fifth one._ "

Funny enough, it seems Alain, Go, and Makoto managed to race who gets to win first or may the best team win of sorts.

* * *

 **-Second Warehouse: Mitsuzane's Mission-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Preserved Roses**_ _" by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki from Valvrave the Liberator_ *)

Meanwhile, Mitsuzane took off to the skies wearing the Ridley Destroyer Armor. As using the artificially-constructed Power Suit will give him enough defense.

 ** _[~Mijikai yume wo kasanete eien ni shite yuku hana no~]_** _(_ _Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,_ _t_ _he flower becomes a piece of eternity._ _)_  
 ** _[~Itsuwari ga setsunai tojikometa inochi no~]_** _(_ _The deception pains the heart. It will present to you_ _)_  
 ** _[~Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru Preserved Rose~]_** _(_ _The loneliness of a caged life. Preserved Rose..._ _)_

Into his heads-up display, the young Kureshima receives an incoming transmission from Samus.

" _Mitsuzane, we managed to torch one warehouse, Alain the others managed to beat us they manage to score one before we did our own._ ", the bounty hunter radioed. " _We also found out that the Black Bodhi Tree are keeping hostages and using them as slaves to do their dirty work._ "

"Thanks for letting me know, Samus. I'm almost to my target. Out.", Mitsuzane replied before closing transmission as he is now 10km into his destination. It vexed him when he learns that Kugai is keeping slaves for his own dirty work.

 ** _[~Karada no oku afureru mono wo hito to kaeteiru dake~]_** _(_ _You only need to take what flows forth from deep within and change it into human form._ _)_  
 _ **[~Subete ga "Tsumeta sugiru" nante yubi wo hodokasenai de~]** (_ _Everything is "too cold", you say - then don't unclasp your fingers from mine._ _)_

Upon arriving at the second warehouse, Mitsuzane lands on the ground from a great height with both legs and one hand touching the ground. The Black Bodhi weren't expecting a visitor wearing a green powered armor with large pauldrons, whose color happens to be that of Armored Rider Ryugen. Since the Ridley Destroyer Armor's color scheme shares that of Ryugen.

 ** _[~Hikari to yami no dochira ni demo ireru~]_** _(_ _We can exist within either light or darkness._ _)_  
 ** _[~Kowagaranai de nozomanu asa wa mou konai~]_** _(_ _Don't be afraid - the morning that you dread will not come._ _)_

A Kurokage Trooper charges at Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor, but Ryugen grabs the grunt by the face, and using the high-frequency beam from his palms was sure to lobotomize the mook. Ryugen shoots his high-frequency beams from the palms of his armors at every Kurokage Trooper in sight, before grunts take advantage as they use the slaves as human shields, Mitsuzane lowers down his high-frequency rays and he is forced to take tactical measures.

 ** _[~Azayaka dake wo kurikaeshi tsunagari owari kimi wa mata...~]_** _(_ _We'll repeat only brilliance. Connecting, then ending - once again..._ _)_

Through his heads-up display he determines the targets between civilian and hostiles, as his HUD pinpoints all hostile targets all while averting the hostages to ensure safety. Instead, shoulder-mounted darts are fired at the captors, securing the hostages. Without saying a word, Ryugen guides the hostages outside of the warehouse.

Before he can destroy the warehouse, Mitsuzane snags two blank Sengoku Drivers and three Lockseeds – a Donguri and Durian Lockseeds, with the intent of giving the two along with the Drivers to Hideyasu and Oren, along with Suika Lockseed for personal use. Once he is done, Mitsuzane pulls out the railgun mounted on the Ridley Destroyer's right shoulder, he fires the gun at the explosive petroleum barrels, which also triggers an explosion, destroying the warehouse in the process.

* * *

 **-Third Warehouse: Mitsuzane's Mission-**

Mitsuzane flies away from the destroyed warehouse, with 3 out of 6 destroyed. His next target is just about 20km away from his previous objective. Just as he is about 8kms away from his objective, he is gunned down by Kurokage Troopers riding in Lock Vehicle hoverbikes called the Dandeliners, sending him to the ground. However, it gave Mitsuzane moderate damage, since it costed him three Energy Tanks consumed by his armor.

 _ **[~Mijikai yume wo kasanete eien ni shite yuku hana no~]**_ _(_ _Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,_ _t_ _he flower becomes a piece of eternity._ _)_

Once on the ground, the Kurokage Troopers riding the Dandeliners confront Ryugen in his Ridley Destroyer Armor, one of the attackers fire a missile at Ryugen, but dodges it. Ryugen responds by firing sticky missiles at them, and then walks away as they explode.

 _ **[~Itsuwari ga setsunaku kobamu sekai wo kizutsukeru~]**_ _(_ _The deception, ever so painfully,_ _c_ _uts deeply into the world that rejects it._ _)_

Moments later, Mitsuzane arrives at the third warehouse, somehow no hostages are inside, as it turns out grunts happen to be guarding the warehouse, as his Scan Visor shows that it houses Lock Vehicles. Ryugen uses his armor's propulsion to lift him in the air as he fires high-frequency blasts from his palms, targeting a petroleum barrel, which causes an explosion, engulfing the warehouse in flames, followed by a massive explosion that destroys the warehouse.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Negau nara misaseru**_ _ **d**_ _ **akara tooku kienai de**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,_ _s_ _o don't fade into the distance and disappear._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga miru ashita no**_ _ **a**_ _ **tarashii ibuki wo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'll greet with open arms_ _t_ _he new breaths of life_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Nobashita ude ni mukaeru hanasanai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go..._ _)_

"Mitsuzane here, I managed to destroy two of the Black Bodhi's warehouses.", the young Kureshima radioed the Command Tower's observatory. "I hope those three shouldn't be screwing around."

" _Nice work._ ", Adam's voice responded on Mitsuzane's comm. lines. As he checked on his armor's status, it seems he only has 10 out of 13 Energy Tanks used on his suit, at least he was able to complete his task without any delay and without problems with his suit.

* * *

 **-Fourth Warehouse: Alain, Makoto, and Go's Mission-**

Meanwhile, Alain's party is dealing with more enemies within the warehouse fourth warehouse. Only for them to be surrounded with attacking Kurokage Troopers. Mach forces himself to pull out Signal Kaksarn.

* _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan! Kaksarn!**_ *

"It's time for fireworks!", Go proclaims as he fires his Zenrin Shooter upwards, and after tapping the boost ignition of his Mach Driver, the bullet diffuses as it rained down a hail of bullets on unfortunate enemies. After Go clears out the hostiles, he sniffs the smoke from his blaster. "Ahhh! I'm touching myself tonight.", he said all while looking at the reader(s).

* _ **Kaigan! Nobunaga! Ware no ikizama! Okehazama!**_ *

Specter changes into his Nobunaga Damashii as he is confronted by a swarm of unmanned Tulip Hoppers - bipedal walkers being themed over a tulip. Makoto shoots down them each before he uses his Gan Gun Hand's eye contact function with the Ghost Driver.

Doing so, copies of the Gan Gun Hand in Rifle mode spawned around Specter as he fires, destroying the Tulip Hoppers in the process.

Then, Necrom changes to Grimm Damashii as he uses the G-Pens to whip, entangle the last remaining Kurokage Trooper. The team then exit the warehouse before Go blows it up by shooting a petroleum barrel which razes the building.

"Finally, we're done here.", Go sighed. "I guess Sammy-chan got the last one."

Makoto then radios Samus after he, Go, and Alain de-transform, "We destroyed the fourth warehouse. We're clear!"

" _Okay. Mayu and I managed to torch the last one. Return to the Command Tower for post-mortem._ ", the bounty hunter replied. "Mitsuzane is done with his mission. However, he also told me that before he destroyed on of the warehouses, he managed to snagged two Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds."

"Let me guess. He's giving those belts to that patissier and his four-eyed protege at the Charmant.", Go answered.

" _Perhaps so_.", Samus continued. " _From what I heard from Mitsuzane, Oren Pierre Alfonzo and Hideyasu Jounochi were actually Armored Riders themselves - Bravo and Gridon. Anyways, excellent work, team. Return to base for now_."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Mitsuzane's scenario is a callback to the first Iron Man film, where it involves Tony fighting the Ten Rings in Gulmira, which also includes the hostage situation.

The Metroids that appear on the Phazon Mines stage are **stage hazards.** This is the first time where Samus uses a stage select where the area she picked happens to have stage hazards that is the spawning Metroids.

The Metroids that appear on this chapter not only are weak to cold-based attacks, getting caught with the Hunter Gamer's jaws using the DragoKnight-Fang gauntlet are powerful enough to crush a Metroid to gelatinous smithereens.


	25. Episode 025: Mindset of a Sad Clown

**Episode 025: Mindset of a Sad Clown**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Emu will appear in this_ _and the next_ _chapter, so this takes place after episode 11 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This will be the first time Ange (then Emu) learn of Mitsuzane's past, and the reason for his tendencies to joke around and trolling Tusk to hide his pain. Given the fact his clothes throughout the story along with his personality, he's this crossover fic's version of Masato Jin/Beet Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Also, you can add Solid Snake, Cloud Strife, or _even_ Robert Downey, Jr. (especially the characters he played aside from Tony Stark - Julian Wells, Harry Lockhart, Paul Avery, and Kirk Lazarus) to the list of expies to Micchy's characterization.

This chapter will show that the whole team is aware that Kuroto Dan is Genm and is affiliated with the Bugsters.

* * *

 **-Behind the False Smile-**

In the dead of night, Mitsuzane gets into a dialogue between him, Ange, and Tusk. Mayu also observed at the argument.

"Tell me something, is there a reason why you keep making a fool of yourself just to hide your sadness?", Ange calls out Mitsuzane regarding his constantly mischievous behavior, knowing the fact that she can't stand him using Tusk as a chew toy for his own amusement.

"It's just a self-defense mechanism. Plain and simple.", the young Kureshima replied with just a grin on his face.

"What do you mean plain and simple?!", Ange is livid, all what came out from Mitsuzane's mouth are all but obvious lies with a lack even a shred of plausibility. "I can't stand you laughing at Tusk whenever I beat him up for his perverted actions. Now that I know everything about you..."

Ange brings out what Alain told to her about Mitsuzane...

"That man will do anything to make a fool of himself, making a mockery at anyone's expense, but as time passes by, you can see behind his smile are stained with tears of a clown."

"You feel so sad when you joke around.", Ange continued. "Who are you to pick Tusk for your own amusement? What kind of a person are you?!"

* * *

 **-Self-Deprecation-**

Earlier that day...

The whole team returned to the Command Tower, after successfully destroying all of the Black Bodhi Tree's warehouses. The AI congratulated the team a job well done for the mission.

"I see you were able to snag two Drivers and two Lockseeds at once.", said Samus upon learning from Mitsuzane.

"Those Drivers are for Jounouchi and old man Charmant.", he replied before leaving the observatory to get a drink. The two women start to worry about Mitsuzane; Mayu notices that Mitsuzane has been like that before the mission, Samus on the other hand is much well-aware with Mitsuzane's usual behavior.

The rest of the crew disperse for a moment. Before the Adam AI informs Samus of a video message in the observatory's main computer room. Samus opens the video message, only to see Poppi Pipopappo (Asuna Karino's alter-ego) and Emu.

"Samus, we have a bad news!", Poppi cried out.

"Let me guess, Kuroto Dan is the black Ex-Aid and is working with the Bugsters all this time?", Samus knew all along the truth behind Genm Corporation's executive's schemes.

"How did you know?", Poppi asked.

"I heard everything from Go.", Samus deduced.

Emu interrupted, "Wait, how did you know?!"

Samus continued, "He was tailing Mr. Kuroto Dan around the city and he saw the CEO transforming with a black Mighty Action X Gashat. Don't worry, Go is a stealthy cameraman, he does it for his own amusement. That's the reason why that coroner is trying to get close to us to find out about the black Ex-Aid's true identity, since Go already spread the whole thing to the rest of the crew. So, he's conducting a battle test data gathering on the Gamer Driver's system. Unfortunately for him, he can't put on his research something that I have."

Upon learning that Kuroto posing as the black Ex-Aid to gather battle data from the Gamer Driver system users, Samus reassures that there is a piece on Huntress's Rider System where Dan could not gather something from her – her Power Suit's data. Considering the fact that her Power Suit is biologically bonded to Samus and is synonymous to her identity, and she'll put it on through the will of mind.

"Samus, how were you able to transform using the Gamer Driver without getting a compatibility surgery?", Emu asked. "I was being asked by Kiriya-san about this."

"DNA transfusion, and I had my Power Suit removed surgically.", the bounty hunter answered. Emu notes that given to his knowledge of video games, especially Metroid, he knows Samus is infused with Chozo DNA which amplified her overly-acrobatic skills. Given the fact that Samus got infected with X Parasites before and was transfused with Metroid DNA.

"Now that Kuroto Dan is revealing his true motives, we would be glad to deal with him. He's _your_ problem.", Samus continued. "For now, we are facing an entirely different threat called the Black Bodhi Tree."

"Black Bodhi Tree?", Emu asked.

"If you guys have some time, come to the Command Tower tomorrow."

Afterwards, Samus closes transmission, apart from the fact that she and the Space Explorers are now aware that Kuroto Dan is the black Ex-Aid and is affiliated with the Bugsters. However, it is not yet the time to deal with the Bugsters, as they are having their crosshairs set on Kudo Kugai.

A few hours later. Mitsuzane rethinks one of Go's pranks, such as the time he changed the signs of the comfort rooms in the 19F. Sensing Tusk is nearby to pee, he changes the door signs as the blue door is the men's while the pink one is to the women's, so he changed the men's sign to the pink door with the women's to the door to see how this works.

Moments later, Tusk hurriedly entered through the pink door, unaware of the sign being changed (again). After that, Ange suddenly runs into Mitsuzane, the latter tells her to hush and pause for a moment, until they hear someone inside screaming... It's Mayu!

"No, no, no! It's not what you think!", Tusk begs that he came in by accident, only for him to be a receiving end of being blown away from the bathroom.

* _ **Explosion, NOW!**_ *

With Tusk thrown out of the room, the only thing Mitsuzane can do is laugh in an uncontrollable fit while Ange punishes Tusk for it. But, she decides not to when she finds out Mitsuzane changing the comfort room signs, which is the reason Tusk stumbled into the women's bathroom not knowing Mitsuzane changed the signs.

Samus somehow runs into the commotion. "Mitsuzane, you appear to be enjoying seeing Tusk being abused by Ange."

"It's just practical joke.", the young Kureshima replied.

"Practical joke or not, you could easily break that person's sense of worth if you over do it, or at worse can traumatize him.", she continues chiding Mitsuzane. "You know, a link between black comedy and any form of antisocial behavior are established as a norm by individuals who are very good with playing with other people's emotions. If you keep bullying Tusk for no good reason, we will be forced to conduct a _thorough_ psychological review at you."

"Shame on you!", Ange added. Before everyone left the scene. As Mayu exits the bathroom, she finds Mitsuzane standing right there restlessly.

"Kureshima-kun, what are you doing here?", she asked. "Kureshima-kun?"

"Just forget it.", said Mitsuzane as he just walked away as if there's nothing, only for Mayu to notice that the women's bathroom sign is changed into that of the men's.

* * *

 **-Behind the False Smile (full scene)-**

Later that night...

Mitsuzane was in the rooftops all by himself again, looking at the night skies. Likely the fact that he can barely sleep, he still has the nightmares of Kouta and Mai's supposed deaths etched on his mind. Each time his nightmares relapsing, he could not even sleep well, perhaps an obvious symptom of survivor's guilt; it made even worse after learning from the Hermit that the only way to defeat Kugai is to destroy the Golden Fruit. Mitsuzane fears that destroying the fruit will take away Kouta and Mai's god-like power.

On the the inside, Ange doesn't feel like asleep just yet. Though getting along with the other six Space Explorers means respect and friendship, the only thing she can't feel interact is Mitsuzane and Go. But as for the former, unlike Go, the young Kureshima can go as obnoxious and self-absorbed, and much more of a bully as shown what he did to Tusk earlier.

Ange got off the bed, which woke Tusk up.

"Hey, Ange. What's wrong?", said Tusk.

"Gotta get some fresh air.", she said flatly.

Tusk decides to leave the bed for that moment as he and his love interest Ange decide to climb to the tower's rooftops. At the same time the dialogue of the couple also woke Mayu up, and so she tagged along with them. The three took the elevator to the rooftops.

"Ange-chan.", Mayu looked at the Norma. "What happened outside of the bathroom earlier today?"

"That bastard changed the sign of the bathroom doors, that's why this weasel here run into you by accident.", Ange brought up how Mitsuzane took advantage of Tusk's gullibility.

"There's something wrong with Kureshima-kun lately...", said Mayu, and is aware of the fact that Mitsuzane would do anything to make a fool of himself, which averts him from others of his troubles. Since the whole crew knew that Mitsuzane jokes around shows that he's depressed.

Once the three reached the rooftops, they find Mitsuzane who himself does some stargazing routine of his own.

"Oh, what a surprise!", Mitsuzane groaned when Ange, Tusk, and Mayu made their presence known. However, Ange has an unfinished business on Mitsuzane.

"Tell me something...", she started asking. "Is there a reason why you keep making a fool of yourself just to hide your sadness?"

"It's just a self-defense mechanism. Plain and simple.", the young Kureshima replied with just a grin on his face.

"What do you mean plain and simple?!", Ange is livid, all what came out from Mitsuzane's mouth are all but obvious lies with a lack even a shred of plausibility. "I can't stand you laughing at Tusk whenever I beat him up for his perverted actions. Now that I know everything about you..."

Ange brings out what Alain told to her about Mitsuzane...

"That man will do anything to make a fool of himself, making a mockery at anyone's expense, but as time passes by, you can see behind his smile are stained with tears of a clown."

"You feel so sad when you joke around.", Ange continued. "Who are you to pick Tusk for your own amusement? What kind of a person are you?!"

"Look, Ange-kun. Whenever you find yourself in times you can't bear the pain yourself, it's pretty easy to make a scene over it.", the young Kureshima looked at Ange. "It's no surprise you guys see me smiling like that."

"You had us kind of worried, Kureshima-kun.", Mayu looked at Mitsuzane expectantly. "I notice you and seem really friendly. But, the way you smiled feels so empty, it really hurts to see you like that. You love to make a fool of yourself, making jokes at anyone's expense, yet you grin and bear it."

"Kureshima-san... You must have a reason why you screw around to hide your pain. We could at least let it know.", Tusk added.

Mitsuzane took a deep breath, and sighed as he tells Ange, Tusk, and Mayu his own story.

"Fine. Let me tell you a story of a boy. He lived with his brother in a fancy house, his life was lonely until he found his friends and spent quality time with them. Sometime around, he met a beautiful girl, he liked her so much. As years passed, that boy and his friend became bitter enemies when they are at the opposite sides of the conflict; he allied himself with bad people to get his hands on the girl, he would do whatever it takes even if its killing his own brother and best friend." "But, him killing his own best friend and his crush die at the hands of a quack doctor left the young boy losing everything..."

" _Silly Micchi. We're going to be friends for a long time after this. This small blemish will be nothing in comparison._ "

" _Micchi. That's enough. You don't need to suffer like that. I've decided. I will do everything I can to prevent this tragic conclusion._ "

Mitsuzane continued, "The young boy couldn't cope everything he lost, he became a teenage alcoholic. He is the only one left alive in the world, his two dead friends ascended in the world of the gods. Until his big brother is alive, and the boy got a bittersweet ending. However, as the boy grew up into a man... He suffered nightmares of that fateful event, and it will last forever as he will never forget the sins he made back at that time. All what that man can do is to make fun of the world to hide his sadness. Since then, that man is insecure of himself, incapable of making decisions for himself. Because, trusting the people he shouldn't was the reason why he lost everything."

In a sense, Mitsuzane deduces that his insecurities is what made him incapable of making decisions for himself, especially the fact that he was manipulated by the likes of the Overlords.

Then, Mitsuzane continued, "Because, that lesson he learned serves that he was so childish and could not face the life of an adult. His insecurities in his adult life made him stunted and isolated from others. However, loneliness wasn't enough when he reached out with five different people who have similarly troubled pasts, and so he became a part of them with their own separate ideals and morals."

"And that man...?", Tusk questions about the "man" in Mitsuzane's story, which is obviously Mitsuzane himself.

"Yep. That's it, everyone around you have their share of troubled pasts. I'm one of them. Mayu-san too. Even the old guy (Alain), Makoto-san, Shijima-senpai, and Samus herself are in a circle of Dysfunction Junction. Does it answer your question, Ange-kun?"

But then, Ange said, "To think that I'm in the same room with six freaks..."

"As for you, Tusk-kun.", Mitsuzane laughed. "You're not just opposite me. You're "me"-me. Get it?"

At the same time it's a stain of teardrop from Mitsuzane's left eye is evident on his face while he smiles - an indication of a sad clown. Mitsuzane leaves the rooftops and heads back down to the 15F.

For Ange, it's really hard to deal with a person who jokes around when depressed, since she finally found out Mitsuzane's past. But, that doesn't mean it's annoying, but rather a detriment to everyone around him; breaking that mask of humor can be dangerous to Mitsuzane's mentality considering his troubled past haunting him in a regular basis.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This chapter shows the full extent what kind of a sad clown Micchy is. And breaking his mask of humor can be very dangerous.


	26. Episode 026: Dragon Power

**Episode 026: Dragon Power**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Emu, Asuna, as well as Pallad will appear in this chapter, so this takes place after episode 11 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will feature the debut of Ryugen's Jimber Dragon Arms by using the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed to give light of adapting elements from the Gaim novel. The Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed used is the same on that appeared in the Gaim and Drive Movie War Full Throttle by Mecha Ryoma. The said Lockseed of course appeared in the epilogue of the first fic.

I would like to remind anyone reviewing my fics that I do not tolerate trolls. Whoever this user is: **IT'S TIME TO STOP** , you've been warned since May. For trolling on the reviews of my first Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations fic, you will regret this. If you're reading this, I will not be wasting my time on a retarded, uneducated, manchild troll like you.

* * *

 **-Infiltrating the Genm Corporation Building-**

Later that same night…

In the Genm Corporation building, there were no people at this time at night, other than security guards.

Somehow, Go managed to sneak in to the building, wearing a black spy suit rather than in his civilian clothing, and his face covered with a black balaclava (a ski mask). Go is near entry in Dan's office, he receives a call from AI.

"Go here, I'm inside the CEO's main office.", Go answered through his earpiece.

" _Good._ ", the computer replied. " _Find anything inside for intel. Should be a piece of cake, but keep that in mind you're mission is infiltration. Not combat._ "

"Heck, I know right!", Go snickered. "I played Metal Gear before. So, it's really fun to go stealth."

" _Okay. But remember, alert no guards._ ", the computer's voice replied before closing transmission.

Go moved on as he keeps a low profile as he enters Dan's office. Since its 12:00 a.m., Dan is probably not around. Once inside, he checks around the office aside from the posters, at the desk he finds a set of black game cartridges, only to find out that they're prototype Rider Gashats. Go then contacts Adam.

"Get a load of this!", Go radioed at the press of his earpiece.

" _Are those Rider Gashats?_ ", the AI's voice said, upon observing Go's progress of infiltration.

"There all black. As if these are prototypes, or video games that have undergone development hell.", Go continued. "Man, how much does this motherfucker keep those beta games anyway?"

" _And Go, thank you for informing us about Mr. Kuroto Dan's motives. Mitsuzane and I shared the same suspicion that Dan being that black Kamen Rider who is affiliated with the Bugsters._ ", the computer's voice replied. " _I was informed by Emu Hojo about Mr. Dan's motives after they found out that the black Ex-Aid and Dan himself are the same person._ "

"Have to trust someone to be betrayed. I never did.", Go chuckled. "I mean, Jesus! That guy's fucked up in the head! At one time I tailed that asshole after I saw him detransforming with his belt and starts laughing like shit."

"Okay. Continue the mission. Find any intel as much as possible."

Before Go can leave the office, he sees Pallad playing a gamepad.

"Hey, remember me!". Go draws the Bugster commander's attention. "Where's your lizard buddy?"

"Graphite has sacrificed himself for our cause.", Pallad smiled at the sight of the loudmouth.

"Poor guy.", Go laughed upon hearing that Graphite is dead. When he sees a Gamer Driver and a Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, he somehow takes it though Pallad averted his attention away from Go, focusing on his playing. "Hey, dude. Mind if I "borrow" these stuff. I got some social experiments to do."

"Go ahead.", Pallad replied, as he sat down on Kuroto's chair, oblivious to the fact that he lets Go take the CEO's Gamer Driver and Gashat. Go then escapes the building without alerting any guards as he climbed up on the building's helipad, he jumps from the building as he parachutes back to the surface.

Once he reached on his bike as he discards his spy suit, the Ride Macher, he leaves the drop zone as he returns to the Command Tower.

Along the way, he calls Alain.

"Hey, Alain-kun."

" _What do you want?_ ", Alain replied sternly.

"Hey, is that annoying science dude still there in your world?", the loudmouth asked, referring to Igor.

" _You're talking about Igor? What do you want with him?_ "

Go began to explain everything. "Look, I managed to steal the black Kamen Rider's belt. And we already know who that prick is. I thought of something that asshole fighting "himself". That is, remember that Makoto-kun fighting his doppelganger, I wish that black Ex-Aid is fighting himself in a mirror."

So, Go's plan after stealing Dan's Gamer Driver and Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, since after learning from Pallad that Dan is using another Driver and Gashat, Go thought about creating a doppelganger of the black Ex-Aid or rather Kamen Rider Genm, with Igor's help after he recalled about the doppelganger of Makoto.

" _How were you able to plan something like that?_ ", Alain raised his brow.

"Trust me, man. Sometimes, the enemy within is yourself.", Go deduced as he closed transmission as he drives back to the Command Tower.

* * *

 **-A Pinch of a Chance-**

The next day…

Mitsuzane was able to get a good night sleep amidst the previous argument between him and Ange which involves him bullying and taking advantage of Tusk's accidental pervert tendencies.

A few hours later, he enjoys a good breakfast, obviously prepared by Momoka. As a top maid of Ange, the maid herself is truly a caring person towards anyone; be it Ange, Tusk, or even the Space Explorers in terms of her devotion. Strangely enough, the only person Mitsuzane would not pick on, and make a joke at the expense of is Momoka.

"Hey, Momoka-kun.", said the young Kureshima after chewing on a slice of bread. "Where's Ange-kun and Tusk-kun?"

"Tusk-san is looking for a job. He said he wants to work on a pastry shop called the Charmant.", said the maid.

Upon hearing that Tusk is planning to work at Oren's pastry shop, Mitsuzane spat his coffee in shock.

"He's going to work at what…?!", the young Kureshima's eyes opened wide. "Tusk-kun won't survive learning how to bake a cake with a effeminate master patissier who is like a drill sergeant!"

To think Tusk plans to work at Charmant but given the fact Oren is very loud and can be pushy as an angry drill sergeant would be an understatement. However, Momoka reveals that Tusk knows how to bake pastries considering the fact that he bakes desserts in Café Ange back in the Earth Colony AZ-007. Regardless, Oren can be a good mentor since he molded Hideyasu to become a better person and a professional as what Mitsuzane heard.

After finishing breakfast, Mitsuzane took the elevator and head to the laboratory in the 20F. Where he retrieves something in the storage room – that is the briefcase that contained the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed where his brother Takatora stored his Genesis Driver before entrusting it to Mitsuzane. That Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed is red all over unlike other Energy Lockseeds are all clear blue. Given the fact that it's serial code is **E.L.S. – HEX** , this was the same Lockseed that both Kureshima brothers salvaged during their battle against the alien entity known as Megahex, where the said entity revived the dead Ryoma Sengoku and used that said Lockseed.

Mitsuzane is aware that the very Lockseed used by Ryoma at that time is of alien origin, since using the Genesis Driver with that Lockseed will backfire on him. So, at the recommendation by both Samus and Takatora, Mitsuzane will have to use the Genesis Core unit of the Driver, since the Core unit acts as an extension for the Sengoku Driver so he can transform into a **Jimber Arms**.

That being said, Mitsuzane decides to take the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed; though he's carrying two Drivers at the same time – his Sengoku Driver and his brother's Genesis Driver, however he doesn't need to transform into Zangetsu Shin unlike before since he can remain as Ryugen all while changing Drivers and transform into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms. Since the Core Unit of the Genesis Driver is removable, he will have to attach it on his Sengoku Driver if ever transforming into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms is less effective.

* * *

 **-Enter Emu and Asuna-**

Meanwhile at the 19F lobby just outside the observatory, Samus is talking with Emu and Asuna, the latter two revealing Kuroto Dan's betrayal; since the entire Space Explorers are now aware of Dan's true colors. This means, the whole team have their own sheer hatred towards Dan and the Bugsters, Mitsuzane himself is beginning to show prejudiced hatred towards Kuroto Dan alone, as far as he's willing to kill him. At the same time he has his own hatred towards Kudo Kugai, so it's no surprise. In a sense, his hatred towards those two men motivated Mitsuzane to protect everyone.

"It's no surprise Kuroto-san would use you guys as his test subjects. It's a pretty wise idea that we no longer do his dirty work right now.", Mitsuzane smirked. "The truth is, I _really_ don't like the guy."

"Kureshima-san…", Emu was shocked to hear that Mitsuzane doesn't like Dan from the start all along, he was pretending to be polite towards the CEO. And yet, Mitsuzane is nothing like Dan, or rather but a shadow of him and his brother two years back.

"If I were you. You'd better be focus on killing him.", the young Kureshima continued. "You know, the world is full of liars and power-hungry fools, they love to take advantage who is soft and naïve like you. That's why that son of a bitch would do anything to get on top of the food chain."

Asuna finds this harsh, but Samus couldn't help but agree. Regardless, Mitsuzane claims that he is what he hates the most – himself, which is the reminder what kind of a manipulative bastard he was two years ago. His passionate hatred towards Dan and Kugai are one of his prime motivations to fight and protect people.

"Kureshima-san. Are you sure about that?", Emu asked. "Hatred alone can take over you and it will destroy you."

Mitsuzane insisted, "There is nothing EXCEPT this! What about you? You have your own duty. You are a Kamen Rider, Hojou Emu. You said you will change the fate of your patients, and then do it your own way! Destroy the Bugsters with absolute prejudice and pure hate! If you ever see the face of Dan Kuroto, **KILL HIM**! Plain and simple."

This is the first time Samus hears Mitsuzane harboring a prejudiced hate towards the Bugsters, other than the fact that he has found a vigor to fight the Black Bodhi Tree once again. As for Asuna, this is also the first time someone other than Taiga to showcase bigotry against the Bugsters. But as for Mitsuzane, he has a fueled hatred towards Dan upon learning the fact that the Genm Corporation CEO is now the enemy.

As what Mitsuzane said, Kuroto is the problem for the Doctor Riders, not for the Space Explorers, as Kudo Kugai is their main problem, unless if the doctors would be willing to help the Space Explorers. The young Kureshima leaves the tower as he leaves for a walk.

* * *

 **-"Save us Lost Sheep"-**

Elsewhere in around Zawame's sidewalks…

Ange walked around the city after she took Tusk to the Charmant to work as a patissier. Strangely, she was on her own. Unaware that someone is following her, before that man blocked her way.

"The end is coming.", the man eerily said. Ange doesn't know that the person who got on her way is in some sort of trance.

"Get out of my way.", she shoves the person away. But he continued following her. As far as Ange runs, the person chased her. As Ange tries to hide from the person stalking her, the stalker continues chasing her.

"Save us lost sheep.", the person chanted again as he pulls out a red Lock as it starts ticking.

Mitsuzane who just came from the Command Tower sees Ange is about to be bombed by a Black Bodhi cultist.

"Look out!", shouted the young Kureshima as he manages to tackle Ange, avoided the explosion caused by the blank Zakuro Lockseed. Luckily Mitsuzane was able to save Ange in a nick of time.

"What was that all about?!", the Norma fumed.

"If I hadn't saved your ass, you would've been blown to bits!", Mitsuzane replied. As before looking away from Ange, Kudo Kugai, transformed into Armored Rider Saver appeared before him. "Ange-kun, best you get outta here quick."

Ange then leaves the scene as Mitsuzane finds himself confronted by Kugai. As Ange leaves the area, Samus arrives.

"You again?", the bounty hunter confronts Kugai. Samus has already strapped her Gamer Driver on. Mitsuzane then stands up with his Genesis Driver equipped.

* _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_ *

Samus switches on the Mighty Action X Special Gashat like a remote control which opens a title screen behind her which turns the whole surroundings into a Game Area, Chozo Statues are spawning from the said title screen.

* _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ *

"Henshin!", both Samus and Mitsuzane chanted as they put on their respective trinkets on their Drivers.

" _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ ", the Genesis Driver stated as the Melon Energy armor in its fruit-like form drops below Ryugen's head as it splits apart, transforming Mitsuzane into New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms.

" ** _Gashatto! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a KAMEN RIDER!_** ", after Samus touches her Rider Form's profile image with her right hand, she immediately wears her Power Suit as the suit itself serves as Samus's Level 1 form.

"Mode Two, Engage.", Samus chanted as she opens up the Gamer Driver.

Samus pulls the lever, and the Driver exclaims " ** _Gacchan! Level up!_** ", and a projection flashes on the center of the belt, Samus passes through the projected screen, triggering a transformation sequence. " ** _Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick!_** ", two similar projections coming the Gamer Driver passes through Samus and changed her bulky Power Suit to a sleeker Kamen Rider form armor, consisting of a joypad-like chestplate with a life gauge, and her shoulders becoming that from her Varia Suit's chest plate, then the projections swing around to the front to form a helmet, " ** _Mighty, Mighty Action X!_** "

With Samus transformed into Kamen Rider Huntress, and Mitsuzane into Kamen Rider Ryugen in Melon Energy Arms, Kugai pulls out the second Lockseed, the Black Ringo Lockseed!

"I've seen that thing before…", Mitsuzane recognizes that Lockseed, as he briefly recounts his last fight against Kougane.

Kugai removes both the Zakuro and Blood Orange Lockseeds from his Driver, at the same time the Genesis Core slot from Kugai's belt also disappeared upon loading the Black Ringo Lockseed on his Driver. After he presses the knife mechanism of his belt…

" _ **Darkness Arms! Ogon no Kaijutsu!**_ ", Saver's Sengoku Driver declares as a black apple armor in its fruit-shaped form then dropped itself above Kugai's head, as it splits apart to form the armor, thus transforming into Saver Darkness Arms.

Huntress and Ryugen charged as the latter clashed blades, with Kugai gaining the upper hand. Samus then pulls out her Visorslasher and she then swings her sword at Saver, but Kugai again returns the favor. Saver combines both the Musou Saber and the black Daidaimaru into a twin bladed polearm.

" _ **Darkness Squash!**_ ", Saver activates the Squash function of his Sengoku Driver. Doing so it, sent out 15 energy apples. Kugai proceeds to hurl those apples at a downed Mitsuzane by using the combined black Daidaimaru and Musou Saber in its naginata mode.

Samus, sensing Mitsuzane in danger, loads the Mighty Action X SP Gashat on her Kimewaza Slot holder.

" _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ ", the Kimewaza slot holder declared after pressing the button. Samus shields Mitsuzane from Kugai's attack and quickly presses the button again, " _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

Upon activating her Critical Strike Function, Samus executes her **Screw Attack** in a stationary fashion. Since the Screw Attack protects Samus from attacks as well, with Mitsuzane safe from Kugai's final blow.

"That was close.", said Mitsuzane in relief with Samus was able to protect her from a near-death experience. "Looks like Kugai already knew about the Genesis Driver's capabilities after he fought Sengoku Ryoma. Perhaps we need to take tactical measures."

* * *

 **-Dragon Power-**

"Mitsuzane, try something else.", the bounty hunter said. "That Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed, use it with the Genesis Driver's core with your Sengoku Driver."

"Right.", Mitsuzane nodded. "I guess you've read my mind all this time."

"Fools. You cannot beat me.", Kugai taunted. "I have the power of the Golden Fruit!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Preserved Roses**_ _" by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki from Valvrave the Liberator_ *)

Samus then refuted, "If so, we'll just have to show you… Our Dragon Power!", she then pulls out the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_ *

After switching on the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, a title screen spawns behind Samus, and the dragon-like robot, the Hunter Gamer spawns from it and attacks Saver. Mitsuzane then removes the Genesis Driver and changes back to his Sengoku Driver, while still maintaining his Ride Wear.

 _ **[~Mijikai yume wo kasanete eien ni shite yuku hana no~]**_ _(_ _Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, the flower becomes a piece of eternity._ _)_ _ **  
[~Itsuwari ga setsunai tojikometa inochi no~]**_ _(_ _The deception pains the heart. It will present to you_ _)_ _ **  
[~Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru Preserved Rose~]**_ _(_ _The loneliness of a caged life. Preserved Rose..._ _)_

Samus once again presses the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat for the second time, which exclaims " _ **FANG!**_ ". With the Genesis Core unit attached on Ryugen's Sengoku Driver he pulls out his Budou and the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed spontaneously.

 _ **[~Karada no oku afureru mono wo hito to kaeteiru dake~]**_ _(_ _You only need to take what flows forth from deep within and change it into human form._ _)_

* _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ *

 _ **[~Subete ga "Tsumeta sugiru" nante yubi wo hodokasenai de~]**_ _(_ _Everything is "too cold", you say - then don't unclasp your fingers from mine._ _)_

With both Lockseeds loaded – the Budou on the Sengoku Driver itself, while the Dragon Fruits Energy on the Genesis Core Unit, both Lockseeds are now secured.

 _ **[~Hikari to yami no dochira ni demo ireru~]**_ _(_ _We can exist within either light or darkness_ _)_ _ **  
[~Kowagaranai de nozomanu asa wa mou konai~]**_ _(_ _Don't be afraid - the morning that you dread will not come._ _)_

Samus then inserts the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat on the Gamer Driver after closing the lever.

" **Mode Five, Engage!** ", Huntress chants her Level up command as she opens up her belt's lever again!

* ** _Gacchan! LEVEL UP! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! I Gotcha! Do-Do-Drago Kni-Kni-Kni-Knight! Dra! Dra! Dragon Knight Hunter… Huntress!_** *

The Hunter Gamer sends out a copy of its left arm and head to Samus, as the transformation equips Samus with Hunter Gamer's **Shoulder Drago Armor** , the **Dragon Fang** being equipped on Samus's right arm as if she is wielding her Arm Cannon in her Power Suit, and the left portion **Chest Drago Mail** being attached on her Pauldrons.

 _ **[~Azayaka dake wo kurikaeshi tsunagari owari kimi wa mata...~]**_ _(_ _We'll repeat only brilliance. Connecting, then ending - once again..._ _)_

* _ **MIX!**_ _**Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ *

Then, after pressing the Sengoku Driver's knife mechanism, both the Budou Arms in its fruit-shaped form, along with the Dragon Energy Arms combine together into one fruit-shaped armor. Once the armor drops below Mitsuzane's head, this armor looks like a jinbaori-themed one, hence the word Jimber Arms, the helmet of Ryugen from his Budou Arms turned black, along with his compound-eyes get a darker shade of purple, and the golden patterns on his helmet are colored into silver.

 _ **[~Mijikai yume wo kasanete eien ni shite yuku hana no~]**_ _(_ _Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, the flower becomes a piece of eternity._ _)_

* _ **JIMBER DRAGON FRUITS! HA! HAA!**_ *

Once the armor splits apart, Ryugen is transformed into his **Jimber Dragon Arms** form, along with Samus who transforms into Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Level 5, with the Dragon Fang equipped.

 _ **[~Itsuwari ga setsunaku kobamu sekai wo kizutsukeru~]**_ _(_ _The deception, ever so painfully, cuts deeply into the world that rejects it._ _)_

"Let's go!", Samus and Mitsuzane then charge as they fight Kugai in their newly acquired forms. Huntress then fires shots from the Dragon Fang's mouth and follows up with two more. Saver then sides steps to avoid them, only to receive a shot from Ryugen's Sonic Arrow.

" _ **Darkness Au Lait!**_ ", Saver activates the Au Lait function of his belt and fires a giant energy apple at Samus. She rolled out of the way, as Ryugen vaults over a nearby obstacle, as he follows up a Sonic Volley shot for the second time at Kugai, giving the young Kureshima the opportunity to get close to Saver where they immediately clashed blades with neither seeming to have the edge, which they hold back afterwards. Samus leaps above Mitsuzane as she prepares to superman punch Kugai using the DragoKnight-Fang glove.

 _ **[~Negau nara misaseru dakara tooku kienai de~]**_ _(_ _If you wish, I'll let you captivate me, so don't fade into the distance and disappear._ _)_

Kugai avoids the attacks from Huntress's Dragon Fang until Samus grabs Saver with it, and the Dragon Fang itself starts chomping Kugai as if he was bitten by a shark, which pushes him back to a corner.

 _ **[~Kimi ga miru ashita no atarashii ibuki wo~]**_ _(_ _I'll greet with open arms the new breaths of life_ _)_

Mitsuzane intends to finish off Kugai for good as he unlocks the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed from the Genesis Core Unit and loads it on to the Sonic Arrow. Then Huntress, removes Drago Knight Hunter Z from the Gamer Driver's second slot as she inserts it on the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

* _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ * / * _ **Lock On!**_ *

"Let's rampage!", Samus declared before she presses the Kimewaza button again.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ * / * _ **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY!**_ *

Ryugen fires an energy arrow, along with it a Chinese Dragon coiling around it, complete with roaring sounds, and races over to the target with its body whipping everywhere as it flies once the energy arrow hits Saver. Followed by Huntress firing a swirling stream of fire on the Dragon Fang's mouth.

 _ **[~Nobashita ude ni mukaeru hanasanai~]**_ _(_ _Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go..._ _)_

In the aftermath of the battle…

"He escaped?", Samus said with a grim reaction, she and Mitsuzane almost had Kugai. Mitsuzane however, is even more pissed off than ever. Wondering why Kugai has other intentions than wasting his time on the Space Explorers.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Mitsuzane's motivation which involves his recent hatred towards Kudo Kugai and Kuroto Dan makes him almost borrowing aspects of Kaito.

\- Being one of the senior Riders that Emu meets, Mitsuzane appears to have more of a cynical mentor of sorts a-la Quattro Bajeena. His interactions with Emu is like that of Quattro to Kamille from Zeta Gundam.


	27. Episode 027: Distress Signal

**Episode 027 - Distress Signal**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

To quote Toa Solaric's review from the previous chapter, " _I wonder if Lazer is going to live in this one or not?_ ". And by answering this question, Kiriya's is being recently debated by fanbase after another given the fact the Christmas episode of Ex-Aid shows Genm defeating Lazer. So, as of this moment, the Ex-Aid characters will be written out for a moment until the Christmas episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid airs whether to confirm if Kiriya dies, while Samus and her crew are fighting the Black Bodhi Tree.

Remember in the three hunters arc of the first fic where Sylux is somehow lurking in Planet Helheim, he'll be making his official debut in this fic.

Without further ado, here's episode 27, and Happy Holidays readers!

* * *

 **-Abort Mission-**

After fighting Kugai's second arms, both Huntress and Ryugen were able to defeat them with Hunter Gamer and Jimber Dragon Arms, respectively. Unfortunately, Kugai retreated, much to Mitsuzane's dismay as he and Samus were close into defeating him. The question is… what keeps Kugai from getting killed?

If he hadn't rescued Ange from one of the Black Bodhi's suicide bombers at first, he would've take responsibility for Ange is she got killed or badly wounded.

Instead of going for a troll as he would've wanted to do right now, Mitsuzane returned to the Command Tower with Samus for post-mortem.

Once returning to the tower, Mitsuzane finds himself being called out by Ange, especially the fact that happened earlier; when the suicide bomber attempted to destroy himself along with Ange.

"What the hell is going on back there?!", Ange shouted. "This whole cultist thing, whatever that is…", but Mitsuzane doesn't answer. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

As each time Ange calls Mitsuzane out, but the latter kept quiet, only saying this in a calm voice. "Instead whining around asking for answers, you'd better be grateful I saved your life. And if I didn't, what am I suppose to say this to Tusk-kun?", as he walked inside the observatory.

* * *

 **-Enter Sylux-**

Elsewhere in a distant planet located at the edge of the universe…

A navy-blue spaceship somehow perched within the wide space of the Planet Helheim, a strange figure emerges from the ship below, the figure goes by the name of **Sylux**.

Sylux, the mysterious bounty hunter, who happens to harbor hatred towards Samus Aran and the Galactic Federation managed to enter to the present! Sylux has been hibernating within the planet through his gunship for several months, and is lurking around the planet.

Around the plains of Helheim, Kouta, the Man of the Beginning as he roamed around the planet, runs into the mysterious spacecraft that has perched on the area for a long time. Kouta noted that spaceship is been around the planet for months. Kouta runs into a navy colored creature, having mistaken for an Inves.

"Who are you?", Kouta questions Sylux upon encounter.

"Inhabitants of this planet, I presume.", Sylux muttered. "Tell me, do you know a name of Samus Aran?"

"Samus? What do you want with her?"

"Her destruction.", Sylux replies. "If you get in my way. Then prepare to die!"

Kouta prepares himself as he is being confronted by Sylux. The Man of the Beginning materialized his Sengoku Driver, with the Kachidoki Lockseed already loaded, as he pulls out the Kiwami Lockseed.

* _ **Lock Open!**_ *

" _ **Kiwami Arms!**_ ", the Sengoku Driver declared after inserting the Kiwami Lockseed's key on the Kachidoki Lockseed through the Senyo Joint. " _ **Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Shogun!**_ "

Gaim summons his Musou Saber with the Kiwami Lockseed as he and Sylux clashed blades. Even his Overlord powers, Sylux appears to be a strong opponent for Kouta and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

 **-Proof that Samus Has a Heart-**

Back on Earth…

The next day, elsewhere in a watch shop, Mitsuzane looked around to find different kinds of wristwatches, intent to buy one as a present for Samus since it's going to be a week away before Christmas. When Mitsuzane finds a gold watch almost worth ten thousand yen, he decides to buy it.

"Hey, mind if you could put some engravings below the watch?", Mitsuzane asked the watch shop owner.

"Sure. We got a watch maker.", the owner replied. "Seems you have a present for your girlfriend."

"Yep."

Meanwhile, on the Command Tower, where Mitsuzane returns from his stroll. He leaves a box on the observatory room which it has a tag for Samus. Presumably a present for the hunter.

A few hours later, Samus notices a box on her desk in the observatory room, when Samus looked into the box, it has a tag says, " **From Mitsuzane.** "

The bounty hunter unwrapped the box, seeing the content inside contained a gold watch, along with a "note". She read it…

" _Christmas is coming soon. I haven't thought about a present for you, but I decided to buy something what you might like. I'm lucky that I have you, and being around you is like my coming-of-age story. To be honest, ever since I kept thinking about the past, I lost the ability of making decisions for myself. But, time will tell if I am forced to make difficult choices. After we're done with the Black Bodhi Tree, let's celebrate the holidays together. – Mitsuzane._ "

Before Samus could wear the watch, she notices an engraving on its case cover, which has her signature "S"-shaped lightning bolt sigil, and the words encircled around it says, " _ **PROOF THAT SAMUS ARAN HAS A HEART**_ "

The only respond Samus get is a smile curved from her lips, and that being said, Mitsuzane is one of the persons who served as her moral compass, and the only person who has her heart. But, it was astute idea of him to buy a present for her for Christmas. Samus has never celebrated even one Christmas back in her world. Given her choice to stay in the world amongst humans, she has the resolve to find her own happiness.

* * *

 **-Etecoon Sanctuary-**

In the Command Tower's 5th floor basement, Mitsuzane is out feeding the Dachora and Etecoons in their sanctuary. The creatures managed to accompany Samus when her bases of operations are once again moved to Zawame. However, the creatures shouldn't be exposing themselves to the outside world due to their fear of being poached, which deduces the reason they remain on their sanctuary.

Ever since migrating all the inventories and other apparatuses from the Command Center in Nozama City to the Command Tower here in Zawame, the expansion of the Tower took at least six weeks before the Space Explorers' planetary exploration two months ago. Aside from the Tower having 21 floors high, while the basement consists of 10 floors, with the tenth floor being the docking hangar for the Mega-Fortress, the Space Explorers' vessel used for fairing into outer space.

* * *

 **-Gaim vs. Sylux, Part Two-**

Back in the Helheim Planet…

As Kouta fights off the intruder, Sylux.

"So, you're some kind of a god.", Sylux sneered. "Interesting… Nevertheless, even if you're a man, beast or a god, I will crush you and drop this planet to its knees!"

Kouta retaliates, "Not going to happen!", as he pulls out his DJ Gun after twisting the Kiwami Lockseed, as he and Sylux exchange gunfire, which ends in a backlash between the two combatants.

Moments later, Mai intervenes to aid Kouta.

"Kouta!"

However, Sylux takes advantage of the distraction as he shoots Gaim with his Shock Coil, with the weapon's high-density neutrinos powerful enough to paralyze Kouta. Then, Sylux transforms into a compact flying saucer form called Lockjaw and he he dashes away from Gaim. When Kouta stands up, he lost sight of Sylux.

"Turn around.", Sylux taunted Kouta, as when the latter spots Sylux, Mai is being used as a human shield by the mysterious hunter. "Try come closer and the price will be this woman's life! Your choice."

When Kouta paused for a moment, Sylux escapes with his prisoner.

* * *

 **-Alert from a Distant Planet-**

Back on Earth, at the Command Tower's observatory…

When Go brought up to the whole gang his infiltration in the Genm Corporation's main building, the men were shocked on how Go was able to snatch Kamen Rider Genm's Gamer Driver and the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat.

"How did you jacked his belt and Gashat?!", Mitsuzane exclaimed.

"Just play stealth games, dude.", Go replied. "That's how I roll! That's why, Genm Corp haven't made even a single stealth game on their list. Yeah, that Dan guy is a prick."

"He said he needs Igor's help to create a doppelganger of the black Ex-Aid.", Alain added, as Go plans to see Genm fighting _himself_ , in other words, a mirror match. Upon hearing it, Makoto insinuates that Go is planning to use a **Genm doppelganger** on Kuroto Dan to take advantage against his evil plans, much like how the Ganmaizers used the Makoto doppelgangers due to Makoto's usage of the Deep Specter Eyecon at that time.

"Yeah, who is this Igor guy?", Tusk asked. Only for Alain to answer that Igor is scientist from his world. As what Alain put up about Igor, he's pretty arrogant and unpleasant and constantly rubs other people the wrong way with his intelligence. Even after the Ganma declared a truce on humanity, the only people who still seem to dislike Igor is of course, Mitsuzane. As always the young Kureshima has no problem rubbing other people with prejudice.

The whole forum is interrupted when a siren whirring around the room, that means trouble. Everyone gathered around at the briefing room as Adam begins to elaborate the next situation.

" _Lady, I'm picking up a distress signal coming from a distant planet._ ", the computer's voice spoke, all while giving Samus the location's coordinates. Upon seeing the satellite image of the planet, somehow, it looks similar to Earth. Mitsuzane, in the other hand recognizes that planet.

"Planet Helheim.", the bounty hunter muttered.

" _The distress signal is caused by an intruder entering the planet."_ , Adam elaborated. As he then displays a satellite image of a spacecraft perched in the planet. " _And this gunship, have you ever recognized this before?_ "

"No, it can't be him.", Samus is having a feeling that Sylux was able to tail her into the present. Though she didn't mention to her crew about Sylux either.

As for Mitsuzane, where he is confronted by the Hermit's words that in order to defeat Kugai, the Golden Fruit must be destroyed. However, instead of thinking about destroying the fruit, Mitsuzane decides not to. There has to be another way to defeat Kugai without destroying the fruit given to his concern towards Mai and Kouta.

"Samus, what should we do?", Mitsuzane asked. "We just can't go to space just yet as dealing with the Black Bodhi Tree is a bigger problem.", he paused for a moment until…

"We got another problem. It's Kugai.", the computer's voice spoke again as Kugai starts another rampage. Mitsuzane immediately went on his own, but before leaving the tower, he took the blank Sengoku Drivers along with the Durian and Donguri Lockseeds to be given to Oren and Hideyasu.

* * *

 **-The Durian Donguri Duo Returns-**

Elsewhere around the Zawame West Plaza, Kugai just stand himself as he awaits the very adversaries he is set to confront, while transformed into Armored Rider Saver.

After a few moments, Oren and Jounochi arrived, with their newly acquired Sengoku Drivers and their respective Lockseeds received from Mitsuzane.

"An Armored Rider?!", Jounoichi grimaced at the sight of Saver. "I was expecting more from you."

"Monseiur, I would like to inform you that the Space Explorers are heading for a distant plant to look for a friend.", said Oren. "For now, you will be playing with us."

Both Oren and Jounouchi pull out their Durian and Donguri Lockseeds, respectively as they prepare to transform.

 _ ***Durian!* / *Donguri!***_

" _ **Durian Arms! Mister DANGEROUS!" / "Donguri Arms! Never Give up!"**_

For the first time in two years, Oren finally transforms into Armored Rider Bravo and Hideyasu into Armored Rider Gridon, as they stand before Kugai to battle the cult leader.

"Space Explorers, we're counting on you!", Oren muttered before he and his protégé charge and fight Armored Rider Saver.

* * *

 **-Time is Short-**

After Mitsuzane gave the Drivers to Oren and Jounouchi, he hurriedly returned back to the Command Tower, as the Space Explorers immediately head for Planet Helheim.

"If we can convince Kouta-san to fight with us, we will be sure to defeat Kugai.", Mitsuzane muttered once he regroups with his comrades on the Mega Fortress.

"Good idea.", Samus agreed. "This is race against time. I have a feeling that Kugai will activate his Saver System anytime soon. Since Kazuraba has the power of the Forbidden Fruit, it will turn the odds against Kugai. The portal on the guardian tree is somehow sealed to make sure it won't fall on Kugai's hands."

Once everything is all set, the Mega-Fortress launches from the bottom of the ocean as it leaves the Earth. The Space Explorers will have at least 12 hours left before they return to Earth.

* * *

 **-Exiting the Earth's atmosphere-**

Once the Mega-Fortress now exits the Earth, while Mitsuzane looked around the windows stargazing, he is approached by Samus.

"Hey, thank you for the watch, Mitsuzane.", said Samus as she revealed she got the present. "Yeah, Christmas is coming soon. I have never celebrated one single holiday back in my world."

"Then, we'll celebrate together the holidays after we beat the Black Bodhi Tree that is.", the young Kureshima smiled. "It feels so right that we're back in space again."

"Sure we are.", the bounty hunter added.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The part where Mitsuzane buys a present for Samus (i.e., a watch), underneath the watch has an engraving " _ **PROOF THAT SAMUS ARAN HAS A HEART**_ " is a shout out to the first Iron Man film. Where Pepper turned Tony's old arc reactor into a trophy with it stating, " _ **PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART**_ "


	28. Episode 028: The Trek to Helheim

**Episode 028 – The Trek to Helheim**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This will be the first time at least one of the five main characters of this fic will start this chapter with an opening narrative before the chapter starts. In this case, Mitsuzane. Majority of his opening monologues also includes quotes from Robert Downey, Jr. (which are **bold faced** ). As I mentioned before, being a fan of Robert Downey, Jr. since Iron Man, I tend to expand Mitsuzane's character combining RDJ's roles besides Tony Stark – namely Harry Lockhart from _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_ , Paul Avery from _Zodiac_ , Julian Wells from _Less Than Zero_ , and even Sherlock Holmes himself.

Since the Ex-Aid cast co-exists with the Space Explorers; the closest Good Counterpart/Foil for Pallad would be Go. Since we saw Go's interaction with Pallad when he infiltrated Genm Corporation's building by himself, though Pallad seems more relaxed, Go is hyperactive, and is much of a troll.

In the light of the recent episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, since it's very hard to take that Kiriya is officially killed. Therefore, he's officially written off of this story permanently and Samus and her crew will now learn of his fate.

Tearjerker aside, here is episode 28. And belated Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane's Interlude-**

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log Entry #2**_

 _ **December 24, 2016**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Mitsuzane Kureshima_

 _A famous man once said, "_ _ **The lesson is that you can still make mistakes and be forgiven.**_ _" Who said that? What does that even mean? It doesn't matter anyway. I said it because he said it. In fact, life is like a "coming-of-age" story,_ _ **growing up is something that you do your whole life. I want to always feel that I can be a kid if I want. Growing up has some negative connotations. Like, you're not supposed to roll around on the ground anymore. You're not supposed to make fun of yourself.**_ _And you can't stay being a child forever; this is what I learned two years ago._ _ **Remember that you hit bottom doesn't mean you have to stay there**_ _. Back in the day,_ _ **I'm not used to feeling like I belong where I am**_ _. And now, I find myself in a company of other five guys who I have a feeling that are some are not so different from me, how they could deal with my own volatility, and asking advice dealing with my insecurities._

 _ **Everyone has a story, and the story changes, and the more I can root into the truth of things - it's so hard - I don't think anyone ever really puts it all together. But somewhere along the way it all became fused.**_ _How do I put this… We're six gathering individuals – four guys and two ladies. We all have our own stories to tell._ _ **Pick up a dysfunction, and it's a family problem**_ _– I desperately tried to have everything myself, but my hubris cost of the lives of two friends that I've been close to. Samus lost her parents at an early age, perpetuated the cycle of revenge just to protect the universe she once lived in. Shijima-senpai has his own daddy issues, Alain was treated as an outcast by his own kind and royal blood at the rule of his brother; Makoto-san has problems making difficult choices for himself; Mayu-san felt an emptiness even after avenging the loss of her family. Let's face it; all of us here have our own share of darker sides of our own personalities. We're not soldiers; we are gathering individuals who swore to protect all life on Earth and beyond the depths of the universe. This is why we call ourselves the Space Explorers._

 _And so many sayings from that famous man, and I feel just like him. Obviously, whose idea was this? What does it even mean? Doesn't matter either. Before I can end the log here's another one:_ _ **I wouldn't want to see anything irreparable happen, but I also like it when seemingly irreparable thing occur and men and women find a way to move past it**_ _. That being said, I have my own reason that we prove ourselves as heroes. Which it makes sense in context;_ _ **I think that we all do heroic things. But, hero is not a noun, it's a verb!**_

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

 **-Into Space-**

Once the Mega-Fortress now exits the Earth, while Mitsuzane looked around the windows stargazing, he is approached by Samus.

"Hey, thank you for the watch, Mitsuzane.", said Samus as she revealed she got the present. "Yeah, Christmas is coming soon. I have never celebrated one single holiday back in my world."

"Then, we'll celebrate together the holidays after we beat the Black Bodhi Tree that is.", the young Kureshima smiled. "It feels so right that we're back in space again."

"Sure we are.", the bounty hunter added.

Before they trek into Planet Helheim, Samus recalled back from the Daitenku Temple about one of the ways to beat Kugai is to destroy the Forbidden Fruit.

"What is it, Mitsuzane?", Samus asked. "Are you going to destroy the Golden Fruit just to defeat Kugai?"

The young Kureshima hesitated at first until… "I feel like I couldn't make a choice. But, I rather choose not to destroy the fruit."

Mitsuzane admits that he is not good making difficult choices, and his suffering over his mistakes two years ago made him incapable of making decisions for himself.

"Mitsuzane, did you know that destroying the Golden Fruit also means causing a planetary obliteration. In other words, you could more likely destroy Planet Helheim if you choose to destroy the fruit.", Samus continued. "In a sense, destroying a planet is a gravest sin a human being could ever commit. One reason why I'm not too proud about leaving a planet being blown to smithereens."

"What makes you say that?", he asked.

"I don't want you to end up like me, Mitsuzane. But, your decision not to destroy the fruit is the reason why I want to remind you of this importantly.", the bounty hunter replied. "For me, becoming a Kamen Rider is the way I can atone for my own sins and everything I've lost back in my world.", as she looked and grasped on her Mighty Action X SP Gashat. "As far using this thing just to cure a mere disease or just a computer game, it is meant to be used for protecting mankind."

Samus's explanation makes sense. She destroyed planets that were plagued with evil, yet one of those is the planet where she spent her life in her teenage years with the Chozo – Planet Zebes. The Chozo themselves are trying their best to atone for their own sins, as for Samus's case, her concept of atoning for the Chozo's sins as well as her own is through her becoming a Kamen Rider. To Samus, becoming a Kamen Rider is not a privilege, it's a right. As Samus protected the universe, she shares the creed with every Kamen Rider she had encountered during her journeys in the present time. Kamen Riders are bringers of truth, justice, and hope for all sentient beings on Earth.

"We sure have a very long way to go.", the bounty hunter concluded.

"Well said.", Mitsuzane could agree more.

During the conversation between Mitsuzane and Samus, Mayu was eavesdropping them from a distance onto the lobby window. Seconds later, Mayu runs into Samus when she finds herself being spotted by the bounty hunter.

"What are you doing here, Mayu?", the hunter asked. "I guess you heard us talking."

" _Everyone head for the briefing room. We got incoming transmission from CR's headquarters._ "

The two women head for the briefing room , on the way, Mayu comments that this is the first time she treks into space.

"Space is beautiful from watching from the ship.", said Mayu.

"It has been a long while I never explored planets since I came to the present.", Samus replied a second later. "Back in my world, the whole galaxy is my only home."

"You're like roaming around planets without a home?!", Mayu said with her eyes widened in shock.

"If in case you didn't know…", Samus continued, "I already lost my parents to space pirates when I was only three years old. I was taken in by bird-like alien race that is the Chozo, and they left me to my own devices when I come at age. Being a freelance bounty hunter is like living in a space trailer truck."

"Oh, I see…"

* * *

 **-Kiriya is Dead-**

Once the crew, along with Ange and company assembled in the briefing room. The Adam AI opens the transmission coming from Emu. The intern spoke to the Space Explorers of a bad news.

" _Kiriya-san… He…_ ", Emu said as if he is almost in the verge of crying. That shows the sign that Kiriya is dead, yet he can't seem to spit it out since Emu told the whole Space Explorers that Kiriya was killed by Kamen Rider Genm several hours ago, just before the Space Explorers left the Earth.

"He's dead?", Mitsuzane figured out and is shocked to learn the coroner is killed. "By who?"

"I knew that motherfucker is behind all this.", Go added. "That Dan Kuroto guy… I'm going to snap his neck one day if I saw his ugly-ass face!"

"That's horrible…", Mayu was even more scared about hearing Kiriya's gruesome fate; even worse Emu pointed out that his (Kiriya) death was a result of a Game Over, once a Gamer Driver user has depleted all of his energy. For added bonus, they learn that Kuroto uses a new Gashat that is more oriented to survival horror games.

"I have a feeling that this guy is gonna bring the zombie apocalypse sooner or later.", Makoto insinuated.

 _That medical examiner guy who transforms into a bike… Is dead?_ Ange muttered to herself.

So far, only Go and Mitsuzane are the only members of the Space Explorers to have a huge hatred towards the Bugsters that's near fanatical belief; as for the latter's case, his hatred is even more passionately discriminate to the point he wants Kuroto dead, even by amoral methods; as shown when he silently clenched his fist in fury since the news about Kiriya's death not only saddened him, but fueled his animosity towards the Bugsters even more.

"If only Kiriya-san would've learn to keep his mouth shut. He would've stayed alive if he hadn't run into that bastard.", Mitsuzane said, bitterly recalling what he warned to Kiriya after first meeting him that he should've kept secrets first. "Emu, your fight with the Bugsters is just the beginning. You do what you have to best – is changing the fate of your patient before you can think about revenge. Vengeance is pointless as it will do nothing but tear you apart, so be careful if you think avenging Kiriya-san.", Mitsuzane then reminds Emu that he must stay true to his Hippocratic Oath rather than seeking vengeance.

" _Kureshima-san…_ ", Emu replied.

"Mitsuzane is right.", Samus added. "You have a duty a fulfill – as a doctor and a Kamen Rider. As of now, we don't have any time to stick our noses with the Bugsters as we are facing a different enemy right now. We will come to help you anytime once we are finished with the Black Bodhi Tree."

" _Thank you guys._ ", Emu nodded, grateful to interact with the majority of the Space Explorers are also senior Riders themselves, later the transmission is closed.

" _Not a good day to celebrate Christmas when you learn someone you know dies._ ", the Adam AI lamented regarding Kiriya's fate.

"Well, that's the truth after all.", Samus replies. "The truth _hurts_ after all. And the coroner can't help it saying what he knows at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And that's his fatal flaw!", Go laughed bitterly.

"We will have our vengeance one day.", Alain nodded anyway. "Like what Samus mentioned, we still can't stick our noses on the business of those doctors."

The Space Explorers, since they are all Kamen Riders have their own duties in separate routes. The CR doctors have their own responsibility as saving patients from the Bugsters.

Concerning the Bugsters, the whole Space Explorers see nothing them but a mere epidemic that they need to be destroyed. Mitsuzane and Go are the only ones to bear discriminate hatred towards the parasitic race. Even Ange herself, much like before back on her home planet; she used to hate the Norma, until she realizes that she is one. Ange couldn't help but share the hatred with the two men.

However, Samus reminds Mitsuzane that hatred will also affect his mentality overtime, to the point losing his sanity if it takes over him, and the result might leave him a shadow of his former self. But, Mitsuzane reassure that it's the right thing to do when it comes to protect people – unleash the hatred on those who prey and oppress on the innocent.

"And I thought you're just a very obnoxious guy.", Ange laughed, looking at Mitsuzane.

"But, actually he has a heart, princess.", Momoka added.

* * *

 **-Enter Planet Helheim-**

" _Everyone, be advise. We are now approaching Planet Helheim's atmosphere._ ", the ship's computer's voice spoke.

"Well, time to see an old friend.", Mitsuzane said as he puts on his sunglasses, sporting a grin as he puts the shades on.

"Kureshima-kun… When did you start wearing sunglasses? For what reason?", Mayu asked.

"Probably that's his habit.", Alain muttered.

"Hey. The team is full of manly dudes, that includes Makoto-kun AAANNNDDD yours truly, of course!", Go interrupted. "In fact, this story, for some reason is Rated M. Get it? **Rated M… For Manly!** "

"Since when does senpai (Go) started breaking the fourth wall?", Makoto asked.

"Numerous times. It's too hard to elaborate.", Samus replied. "As far as I'm concerned, Go has already broke at least a thousand fourth walls!"

"Fourth wall breaks inside of fourth wall breaks? It's like a million walls!", Go laughed. "This has to be for the records, besides that fanfic called "My Immortal"."

The whole conversation suddenly turns a little more _non-existent_.

"Nobody reads My Immortal. Don't you realize that story is poorly written?!", Mitsuzane joked.

"Not only it's terrible, but it's funny too!"

Until Samus forces to close the forum once the ship manages to touchdown a landing area, showing that the Space Explorers managed to arrive into Planet Helheim for the first time.

* * *

 **-Planet Helheim: Landing Area-**

The Space Explorers leave the Mega-Fortress, as they walked into the sight of the planet's environment.

Samus, on the other hand recalls that Planet Helheim is the very first planet she landed when she entered the Present Time. It is where Kouta, the Man of the Beginning awarded her the Shogun Suit.

"Samus, now that you are now a Kamen Rider at your own right…", Mitsuzane looked at her. "Kouta-san is one of the person he is worthy of a title of Kamen Rider, not just an Armored Rider. From what I heard from what you said becoming a Kamen Rider is to atone for your own sins, that's a strength based on kindness might be true strength. I feel like I'm going to acknowledge you with the Kamen Rider title, **Kamen Rider Huntress**."

"I have my own moral code. But, they are the same with the rest of the Kamen Riders who protect mankind. And now, I'm a Kamen Rider myself.", Samus nodded. "It feels I'm truly worthy of the will of the true Kamen Rider."

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time one of Samus's crew (i.e., Mitsuzane) acknowledges her with the title of Kamen Rider, even calling her with her full Rider identity name of Kamen Rider Huntress. Much like in the case of Kouta whenever he is called a Kamen Rider rather than Armored Rider, Kouta is proven worthy of that title.


	29. Episode 029: Preserved Roses

**Episode 029: Preserved Roses**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter's title is a reference to the song of the same name performed by Nana Mizuki and T.M. Revolution, which also happens one of the opening of Valvrave the Liberator.

For the benefit of this fic, Planet Helheim's landscape is very similar to Tallon IV from Metroid Prime. And Helheim is what Tallon IV would have been like if it was never been impacted by a Leviathan, and should have remained as a biological paradise.

This chapter also reveals that the Black Bodhi Tree managed to re-create the Genesis Drivers.

* * *

 **-Planet Helheim: Landing Area (Helheim Overworld)-**

As all six Space Explorers, with Ange and Tusk tagging along; are divided into two parties in three groups. Mayu goes with Samus. Alain tags along with Go, Makoto goes with Mitsuzane. As for Ange, she joins with both the young Kureshima and Makoto. Tusk, on the other hand is forced to go with the two women – Samus and Mayu. Ange also reminds Tusk not to do anything lascivious to the two women he will accompany on the trekking; much to the amusement of Go and Mitsuzane, who can't help seeing how gullible Tusk can be especially when he inadvertently faceplants into Ange's private parts.

"And, yet. I can't believe I have to tag along with this sociopath.", Ange said dryly, with the sociopath in question referring to Mitsuzane. "While I get to tag along with this jerk, and now this blue tough guy?"

"You have a problem with that?", Makoto replied. With a blatant response from Makoto made Ange to keep quiet for now. It doesn't matter after all; as Makoto, Alain, and Mayu are very rational and collected. Samus qualifies, but she still has her own out-of-time problems. While Go is loud, obnoxious, and is sometimes insane. Mitsuzane, has a penchant for taking advantage of Tusk's accidental pervert tendencies. Nevertheless, they're equally unpleasant when around Tusk and Ange; but as Kamen Riders, they're fighting for the good guys of course.

As the three parties split up to find Kouta and Mai, they left the Landing Area and began their search. However, they haven't got much time left; as Oren and Hideyasu back on Earth could not hold on fighting Kudo Kugai unless the Space Explorers are around.

* * *

 **-Zangetsu Returns-**

Back on Earth, Bravo and Gridon fight a pack of Inves summoned by Saver. The teacher and student pair of Oren and Hideyasu fought valiantly until Saver, who changes from Blood Zakuro to Golden Arms, pins them down. Until…

A familiar New Generation Rider comes to their aid.

"It's the Melon prince!", Oren recognizes the presence of Takatora, who happens to be in the form of Zangetsu Shin. To the shock of both Oren and Hideyasu, how did Takatora get another Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed? Considering the fact that his original Driver and Energy Lockseed (the one that he last acquired during the battle against the Megahex invasion) is still under Mitsuzane's possession.

Takatora also reveals that the Black Bodhi Tree also managed to reverse-engineered the Genesis Driver and Energy Lockseeds. Back in his mission in America, Takatora snuck in one of the Black Bodhi's artificial Helheim warehouse and snagged another Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed before returning back to Japan.

"Don't let your guard down, everyone.", the older Kureshima instructed as he, and the other two Armored Riders prepare themselves. "Mitsuzane and his comrades are now in space. They're fetching Kazuraba. Kugai right now is very difficult to beat unlike before. It seems that he had able to re-create the Golden Fruit…"

"It's been a long while, Kureshima Takatora.", Kugai points his sword to Zangetsu Shin.

"What are you after, Kugai?", Takatora asked.

"I will recreate the world and unify everything. Everything shall become one with me.", Kugai continued. And a tower just sprouted from where the Guardian Tree is located, triggering an earthquake. "Behold… my Saver System!"

The two Armored Riders and Takatora prepared themselves and charged at Kugai and his mooks as mayhem ensues.

* * *

 **-Planet Helheim: North Area (Mitsuzane and Makoto's scenario)-**

Meanwhile in Planet Helheim…

Mitsuzane and Makoto trekked along the area from where they left the landing site, taking Ange with them.

The young Kureshima recalls the mission briefing from Samus before splitting up to find Mai and Kouta…

" _Everyone, our mission right now is to find both the Man and Woman of the Beginning. This planet's atmosphere is just like the Earth, so we don't need to put on some space suits and oxygen tanks. But, our mission is basically rendezvous, not combat. Avoid harming any wildlife around this planet. As what Mitsuzane mentioned earlier, the Inves, being inhabitants of Planet Helheim, are harmless unless you provoke them._ "

"This planet is like a paradise.", Makoto commented.

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane added. "Kouta-san and Mai-san worked everything to expand a new form of life. This is what they sacrificed and fought for."

Mitsuzane recalled about during his conversation with the Hermit back at the Daitenku Temple about destroying the Forbidden Fruit which will take away Kugai's Golden and Darkness Arms, in which Makoto overheard of when he was visiting Takeru at that time. Mitsuzane revealed to Makoto that he chose not to destroy the fruit, as it the Forbidden Fruit itself was the one that gave life to Planet Helheim itself, also Samus's reasons of becoming a Kamen Rider…

" _Mitsuzane, did you know that destroying the Golden Fruit also means causing a planetary obliteration. In other words, you could more likely destroy Planet Helheim if you choose to destroy the fruit. In a sense, destroying a planet is a gravest sin a human being could ever commit. One reason why I'm not too proud about leaving a planet being blown to smithereens. […] I don't want you to end up like me, Mitsuzane. But, your decision not to destroy the fruit is the reason why I want to remind you of this importantly. For me, becoming a Kamen Rider is the way I can atone for my own sins and everything I've lost back in my world. As far using this thing just to cure a mere disease or just a computer game, it is meant to be used for protecting mankind._ "

"I see…", Makoto replied.

"It doesn't help that the people who raised her [Samus] were a doomed race. Which explains why that each time she finishes her mission from one planet to another, they blow up. She mentioned that everytime she goes, everything happens bad – be it a planet, or her past comrades.", Mitsuzane added. "Since coming into the present, her outlook in humanity seems to make her to live amongst ordinary humans."

"But, her decision as a Kamen Rider…"

Mitsuzane continued, "Yeah. It's because she has protected the galaxy for a reason. And so, she has also a good reason for protecting mankind. Plain and simple. She already fulfilled the Chozo's legacy as their entrusted savior. Their so-called "hatchling". Now, since her journey into this universe is just the beginning. Perhaps she is a worthy inheritor of the **will of the true Kamen Rider**."

"Seems you really learned much about her, senpai.", Makoto smiled. As he and Mitsuzane continued trekking into the Inves caverns.

Once trekking the Inves Caverns, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Ange travelled through the maze of the cave without harming any Inves, as far as reaching one room after another, the last room in the area is pitch black as night, which prompts Mitsuzane to light up a torch to traverse.

* * *

 **-Planet Helheim: South Area (Go and Alain's scenario)-**

As Alain and Go traversed into the southern area of the Helheim Overworld, they come across with plains full of Inves.

Go's earpiece vibrates as Samus contacts him by radio.

" _Go, are there any signs of the targets?_ ", Samus radioed.

"Nope. We're just in the middle of the waterfalls. Heck this place is like a farm full of fruits.", the loudmouth replied.

" _Whatever you do, do not eat those fruits!_ ", the bounty hunter warned. " _Mitsuzane also said that anyone who used to stumble into Helheim Forest at one time were tempted to eat those ripe fruits. However, he like other Sengoku Driver users have an aversion from being tempted into eating those fruits. And, eating a fruit, especially if you're an ordinary human, can turn you into an Inves._ "

"Shit. And I thought these Forbidden Fruit things are just mere stories, even though what Mitsuzane-kun said that they're the whole real thing here."

"J _ust be careful, Go._ ", Samus said one last time before closing transmission.

Afterwards, Alain and Go moved on.

Along the way, they see Inves feasting on Helheim fruits on a tree. Go pulls out a Zenrin Shooter from his jacket and aims on a Lion Inves's anus, who happens to be unsuspected as Go aims his weapon on the target's butt.

"What are you doing?", Alain asked.

"Just a plain practical joke that I love doing to other Roidmudes.", the loudmouth answered. Go shoots the Lion Inves on its behind, killing it.

At mere moments, Go's earpiece beeps, and Samus radios the motormouth.

" _Go! Do you actually enjoy abusing helpless animals?_ ", Samus notifies Go that she's also monitoring her team. In an emphasis that no one in her team should do anything that would degrade their morality. As what she told everyone earlier, harming an Inves is also a form of abusing animals as Planet Helheim is a sacred sanctuary.

" _I don't believe this!_ ", Tusk radioed, since he is also tagging along with Mayu and Samus. " _I had no idea you were that kind of monster…_ "

Then, Mitsuzane radioed. " _Senpai, you really have a nerve of making people's lives miserable. What is wrong with you?_ "

" _I find what you did very disapproving. You should be aware of that._ ", Samus added.

"Come on, man. It's just a target practice.", he replied.

" _I don't understand you, Go…_ ", the bounty hunter said with a reprimanding voice. " _If you're – satisfied, get back to the mission!_ "

" _You're still killing animals, you know!_ ", Tusk hissed.

" _You're right, Tusk-kun._ ", said Mitsuzane. " _One shouldn't stoop to criminally antisocial levels because they've set foot on the battlefield_. _But, I can sympathize with you there…_ "

" _You said what?!_ ", Tusk couldn't believe what he had heard from Mitsuzane.

" _Err, nothing. Just get going._ "

" _You people are sick bastards, you know!_ ", Tusk has had enough as the transmission is closed.

Moments later, a horde of Inves who saw the corpse of one of their dead bretheren turn their attention to Go and Alain, with the former responsible for shooting the Lion Inves.

(* **SFX:** Metal Gear Alert ("!") noises*)

"Oh, man! They saw it!", Go grimaced when the Inves spot him and Alain. "We're as good as Inves food!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Encounter**_ _" from Metal Gear Solid/The Twin Snakes (Super Smash Bros. Brawl mix)_ *)

"Enough of your whining and run!", Alain yelled as he and Go escape the Inves who are chasing the two of them.

The two Riders ran like hell while being chased by a stampede of Inves.

"Use this!", Go tosses Alain a folded cardboard box.

"What's this for?"

"Trust me, this is gonna work!", Go reassured. As he and Alain separate themselves from the Inves that are chasing them.

The Inves horde stopped as they split up to find Go and Alain. They thought to have disappeared, until they see two cardboard boxes sneaking around on the west and east corners of the forest. The Inves horde split up to follow the cardboard boxes. On the west side of the forest, one of the Inves see one of the two boxes in the dead end path. One of the Inves kicked over the box, only to discover it's empty. Meaning, Go managed to escape.

This also happens on the eastern side of the forest, when one of the Elementary Inves flipped the box open, it's also empty!

Alain and Go safely escaped the chasing Inves horde. Moments later, both of their earpieces vibrated.

" _I saw you guys managed to escape an Inves stampede by… using cardboard boxes?!_ ", Mitsuzane tried to contain his laughter, but he just chuckled anyway.

"Sometimes, you gotta think of something to fool your enemies when it comes to being an escape artist!", Go replied.

"It's just like a child's video game tricks.", Alain muttered awkwardly.

"It's like what I do most when playing Metal Gear. The cardboard box is a very important for stealth missions. It's very ideal of fooling the enemy.", Go explained. "I'm not exaggerating the success of the mission hinges on how I use the box. But in the end, a cardboard box is only made of paper. Good thing I bought these when things get too awry, you should be thankful Alain-kun that a cardboard box managed to saved your ass."

" _Okay. We won't be wasting any time to fool around._ ", Mitsuzane continued. " _We need to hurry and find Kouta-san and Mai-san._ "

The transmission is closed as the two moved along. As they reached the Overlord Ruins, they find an incapacitated Kouta.

"Hey, it's the Jesus in Nobunaga's armor!", Go said upon spotting Kouta. He and Alain run to Kouta to stand him up.

"Are you alright?", Alain asks the Man of the Beginning.

"It's fine.", Kouta reassured, as he, along with Mai being Overlords and bearers of the Forbidden Fruit, he slowly heals from his wounds. "Be on your guard… We need to find and defeat this being called Sylux."

"Who the fuck is Sylux?", Go asked.

* * *

 **-Planet Helheim: North Area (Ryugen and Specter vs. Sylux)-**

Back at the northern terminus of the Helheim Overworld…

Makoto and Mitsuzane continued their search for either Kouta and/or Mai. But, Go manages to contact Mitsuzane and assures Kouta is okay.

Along the way, they run into a mysterious creature. However, judging by the glowing lines all over its body, it's not an Inves.

"Who are you?", Makoto calls out the mystery creature. Until the creature introduces himself as Sylux.

Sylux turns his attention on Makoto and Mitsuzane, and asks them, "Do you know the one named Samus Aran?"

"What do you want with her?", Mitsuzane said, responding with complete ire. "If you want something against her, you will have to go through us!"

"In that case…", the mysterious bounty hunter remained calm before he think about charging at Mitsuzane and Makoto. "I will show you no mercy!"

The two Space Explorers carelessly fight Sylux untransformed. Due to the durability of Sylux's armor, a single punch gave them a receiving end of a pain before Sylux doles them out with a smack from his arm cannon.

"Ange-kun, take cover!", Mitsuzane tells Ange to find cover as he signals Makoto to transform as the latter materializes his Ghost Driver and Mitsuzane pulls out his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

* _ **DIVE TO DEEP!**_ * / * _ **LOCK ON!**_ *

"Henshin!", both Mitsuzane and Makoto chanted as they charged at Sylux as they transform into New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Kamen Rider Deep Specter, respectively.

* _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get go, kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

The two Kamen Riders square off against Sylux. But, this bounty hunter has even more what he can bargain. As the two Riders fire with long range weapons, Sylux counters them with his Shock Coil, the neutrinos were powerful enough to pierce every energy arrow fired from Ryugen's Sonic Arrow and (Deep) Specter's Deep Slasher in blaster mode. When Ryugen gets hit by a Shock Coil shot, he feels a electrifying sensation of the firepower.

"It stings!", he yelled.

"He's too strong!", Makoto added.

"It's a pity you humans change costumes to fight me.", Sylux sneered. "Yet you bore me!"

Sylux puts both Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Deep Specter to a corner. Then, Makoto stands up.

"You had your fun?", Makoto taunts Sylux. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Deep Specter pulls the lever Ghost Driver, for a second, it started chanting " _ **Gira Gira Mirou!**_ ", before pushing the lever back. " _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter! Dead go! Gekidou! Giri-Giri Ghost! Tousou! Bousou! Ikari no Soul!**_ ", Makoto goes in an enraged mode as demonic ethereal wings sprouted on his back and hurls the ethereal wings at Sylux like a defensive wall-like fashion. The attack was able to scratch Sylux to a moderate damage.

Sylux didn't take it too kindly as the two Kamen Riders fought back.

"Senpai, let's finish him off!", Makoto said as he signals Mitsuzane for a double team finisher. Deep Specter proceeds to pull and push his Driver's lever channeling the energy of the Deep Specter Eyecon. Ryugen followed suit as he pushes the compressor-like lever of his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential.

Both Ryugen and (Deep) Specter jumped into the air as they prepare to hit Sylux with a two-way flying side kick. And their attacks connect, in the aftermath of the fight, they realized Sylux took advantage of their attack and escaped. Ange later re-emerged from her hiding spot afterwards.

"What the hell is going on?", Ange asked.

"He got away.", Mitsuzane muttered. "Why is this Sylux guy after Samus?"

* * *

 **-Planet Helheim: West Area (Samus and Mayu's scenario)-**

Samus's party reached the western terminus of the Helheim Overworld, which they saw a spacecraft perched right in front of them.

"It can't be him.", Samus recognizes the familiarity of the gunship. Until she receives a transmission from Mitsuzane.

" _Samus, we got bad news. We ran into this dude calling himself Sylux._ "

"Sylux?! I should've known why he would tail me all the way into the present…", Samus muttered. "Did you and Makoto fought him?"

" _Yeah. He's pretty much like you in your suit. He's crazy tough!_ ", Mitsuzane brought up the details of their first encounter against the mysterious hunter.

"I see.", Samus said. "Sylux happens to bear hatred towards me and the Galactic Federation, and he has been stealing GF technology back then. We're close to find Mai, I will talk everything about Sylux later once we regroup at the Landing Site. Out."

Samus, Tusk, and Mayu inspect the ship, as far as the former is concerned, until they hear a scream for help from inside. Strangely, the ship happens to be unsecured as the three managed to sneak in, until they found out the source of the noise, it's Mai!

Samus frees Mai from the prison of Sylux's gunship. They quickly left the spacecraft afterwards. The huntress reassures Kouta is fine, since Alain and Go managed to come contact with him. Samus then brought up their situation on Earth – the Black Bodhi Tree are planning to re-enact a similar incident akin to the Helheim infestation two years ago. That is, a man named Kudo Kugai, someone associated to Yggdrasil is the one responsible for the Black Bodhi Tree.

* * *

 **-Planet Helheim: Landing Site-**

Once the three parties managed to regrouped back to the Landing Site, Kouta is surprised to see Alain and Makoto once again.

"This place is beautiful. The skies are also blue.", Alain commented the atmosphere of Planet Helheim to Kouta.

"Yes they are, Alain.", the Man of the Beginning said. "I heard from Micchi that you want to change your world just like the Earth."

And Mai is surprised to see another female among the Space Explorers… Mayu. Also, the two young man and woman beside them – Tusk and Ange. But before the two young love birds can introduce themselves to Kouta, the party are attacked by…

"I've been waiting for this moment, Aran.", Sylux interrupts as he shows himself to his archenemy.

"Sylux.", Samus, with an angry expression grunted. "I should've known that you tailed me all the way here."

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time Sylux encounters all six of Samus's comrades.

\- The part where Go shoots an Inves and Samus reprimands him for it is a reference to Metal Gear Solid 2, where if Raiden shoots a bird, Campbell and Rosemary reprimands him for it through the codec.


	30. Episode 030: The True Kamen Rider's Will

**Episode 030: The True Kamen Rider's Will**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

* * *

Starting this chapter, Sylux will be referred with "it" rather than either he/she, to be more consistent with his canon gender-ization. Though the fandom is left with the choice to see if Sylux is either male or female.

This is the last chapter of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange for the year 2016. Let's see what 2017 has to offer for Samus. Enjoy the rest of the New Year, everyone!

 **-The Confrontation-**

"I've been waiting for this moment, Aran.", Sylux comes to confront his sworn archenemy ever since the Alimbic quest.

"Sylux.", Samus, with an angry expression grunted. "I should've known that you tailed me all the way here."

"Who's that?", Mayu felt sudden chills at the mere sight of Sylux.

"That's Sylux.", Samus began to explain about the bounty hunter who harbors intense hatred towards her and the Galactic Federation. "That hunter is shrouded in mystery, with a sole purpose of venting his hatred towards the people I used to work for. But, his armor and weapons are not to be underestimated; they're very similar towards my own."

"I didn't expect that you would managed to escape through time and I followed you all the way here. I assumed that you managed to cut off your strings from being a Federation puppet!", Sylux sneered.

"I am nobody's lapdog, and I'm no longer a Galactic Federation lapdog.", Samus rebuked. "In fact, since I came into the present, I began to change my outlook towards this universe, made friends with real humans, and that's why I made a decision of becoming one of their lines of defense."

"It's a pity that you've indeed changed, Aran.", Sylux continued taunting. "But, it doesn't change anything I feel, this lingering hatred I bear for you and you alone. I will make sure that I will crush you with my own hands!"

The Kamen Riders didn't take too kindly with Sylux's petty motives.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!", Go interrupts. "Don't forget you're also facing five more guys here- or rather seven!"

"As long as we are standing with Samus's side…", Mitsuzane also defended Samus. All while removing his sunglasses, which show an indication that Sylux's presence means serious business. "All of us here will continue supporting her protecting both Earth and the whole universe itself!"

"We won't let anyone like you have your way.", Alain added.

"She's not just a bounty hunter who works for rewards…", Makoto added.

"She's a…", Mayu also added before everyone else altogether shouted, " **KAMEN RIDER!** "

"That's right.", Samus said. "Seeing your face makes me want to think one goal in mind – I don't want a single life form in this universe to shed any tears. You… made this universe itself cry!", Samus then takes out her Gamer Driver and equips it., "And for that, I will mark you for defeat!"

Samus's determination shows a familiar indication that her potential is powerful than any Kamen Rider. As Kouta notices that Samus has a belt and she has the ability to transform into a Kamen Rider. Moments later, the other Space Explorers put on their belts as they prepared to transform.

"Ange-kun, Tusk-kun. Get back on the ship. Leave the rest to us.", Mitsuzane tells Ange and Tusk to head back for the ship, and the two left as the Kamen Riders fight Sylux.

"You, too. Mai.", Kouta added, and Mai immediately head for the Mega-Fortress.

" _ **Driver On, NOW!**_ " / " _ **Stand By!**_ ", Mayu then turns on her Mage's Belt while Alain activates his Necrom Eyecon, and immediately inserted it on the Mega Ulorder.

" _ **Orange!**_ " / " _ **Budou!**_ " / " _ **Signal Bike!**_ ", for old times' sake both Kouta and Mitsuzane unlocked their Lockseeds before securing them into their Sengoku Drivers, with Go putting on his Signal Bike to his Mach Driver.

" _ **Mighty Action X!**_ ", Samus then switches her Mighty Action X SP Gashat. Followed by chant of " _ **GAME START!**_ ", a title screen appeared behind Samus as it sends out Chozo statues around the battlefield with more floating on the air and few on the ground.

"Let's…", Go leads before everyone else chanted, " **Henshin!** "

" _ **Gashatto!**_ ", Samus inserts her Rider Gashat on the Gamer Driver, and quickly opens the lever up to advance to Level 2. " _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", then the LED of the belt projects a screen as it moves towards Samus as she transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress, " _ **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_ "

" _ **Orange Arms! Hanamichi! On Stage!**_ " / " _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ " / " _ **Rider! MACH!**_ ", Kouta transforms into Armored Rider Gaim Orange Arms, then Mitsuzane into Ryugen Budou Arms, and lastly Go into Kamen Rider Mach.

" _ **Change, Now!**_ " / " _ **Kaigan! Specter! Ready go, kakugo! Doki-Doki Ghost!**_ " / " _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the Invader!**_ ". Mayu transforms into Mage, followed by Makoto and Alain transforming into Kamen Riders Specter and Necrom.

The transformed Kamen Riders stand in front of Sylux, and Samus is now one of them.

"I am not just Samus Aran, chosen warrior of the Chozo, nor just a famed hunter of the Galactic Federation… I am a warrior who fights for freedom, truth, and justice of all sentient beings.", Samus proclaims her heroic determination as a Kamen Rider, "I am a bringer of light into the dark, I defend the smiles of all humanity. I am the answer to those who cry out for hope. I am the nightmare to all things evil! I am… **Kamen Rider… Huntress!** "

Huntress presses the Kimewaza button, as the slot holder's synthetic voice exclaims, " _ **STAGE SELECT!**_ ", as the Gamer Driver's system automatically selects an area where the entire battlefield's landscape changes drastically. All combatants were sent into the Artifact Temple stage. The **Artifact Temple** was one of the landmarks of Tallon IV, where Samus during her mission to the said planet also involved retrieving the artifacts which allowed her to gain access to the depths of the Impact Crater.

* * *

 **-Kamen Riders vs. Sylux (Mage)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Life is Show Time**_ _" by Sho Kiryuin from Kamen Rider Wizard_ *)

"Now, it's time to end this!", Mayu starts the fight as she battles Sylux first in a style of a gauntlet match.

* _ **Connect, Now!**_ *

Mage pulls out her WizarSwordGun and starts shooting and charges forward at Sylux. But before she can get close to Sylux, the bounty hunter transforms into what appears to be a saucer-like object called **Lockjaw**. Sylux in its alternate form lays bombs in a similar fashion to Samus's Morph Ball bombs, unlike the Morph Ball bombs, Sylux's own bombs act as claymore mines, and three bombs forms into a trip wire.

Mayu shoots the tripwire explosives before pulling out a Chain Wizard Ring once Sylux reverts to its usual form.

* _ **Chain, Now!**_ *

Magic Portals spawned around the battlefield and chains sprouted out from them, binding Sylux into submission.

Mage then draws out a Faiz Legend Rider Ring and scans it on her Mage Belt. With the belt proclaiming, " _ **Faiz, Now!**_ ", thus summoning Kamen Rider Faiz through a Magic Portal. Mayu destroys a Chozo statue, yielding an Energy Item – a Speed-up Medal. Mage acquires the power up, and the summoned Kamen Rider Faiz removes the Axel Mission Memory from the Axel Watch and inserts it on his belt, transforming into Faiz Axel Form.

* _ **Start Up!**_ *

Mage and Faiz double-team make use of their superhuman speed abilities as they running around Sylux, causing it to be trapped into a tornado. When Sylux attempts to shoot at either at the summoned Faiz and/or Mayu, they constantly keep appearing and disappearing until Faiz Axel Form jumps in the air and red energy drills surround Sylux as he doles out the Axel Crimson Smash at Sylux. Afterwards, the summoned Rider disappeared, as using the Legend Rider Rings taxes a lot of mana (or magical energy) for Mayu.

" _ **Holy, Now!**_ "

Mayu then uses her Holy Wizard Ring as she casts a ray of light at Sylux, but manages to struggle until Gaim and Ryugen followed after.

* * *

 **-Kamen Riders vs. Sylux (Gaim and Ryugen)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Just Live More**_ _" by Gaim no Kaze from Kamen Rider Gaim_ *)

The two former Team Gaim members take their turn to double-team Sylux.

"It's just like old times, right Micchi?", Kouta asked all while he and Sylux clashed blades. Gaim then continues swinging his Musou Saber at Sylux, who manages to block it with his arm cannon.

Ryugen counters everything Sylux can throw, with the hunter not realizing that Samus trained Mitsuzane vigorously, as noticed that Mitsuzane can do similar acrobatic feats what Samus can do. Kouta and Mitsuzane then changed their Lockseeds – the Ichigo (Strawberry) and Kiwi Lockseed.

* _ **Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!**_ * / * _ **Kiwi Arms! Gekirin! Seiya ha!**_ *

Gaim changes from Orange Arms to Ichigo Arms and Ryugen from Budou Arms to Kiwi Arms. Gaim leaps as he throws strawberry-shaped daggers called the Ichigo Kunai at Sylux, Ryugen followed after by swinging the Kiwi Gekirin afterwards.

"Your parlor tricks will not work this time!", Sylux taunted as he returned fire. But, Gaim emerged from the smoke by changing another Arms.

* _ **Jimber Lemon! Ha Ha!**_ *

Kouta equips both his Orange and Lemon Energy Lockseeds to activate his Jimber Arms. And proceeds to fire a Sonic Volley shot from his Sonic Arrow followed by going close to Sylux and swung his weapon at the bounty hunter.

Mitsuzane then has the Genesis Core slot of his Sengoku Driver inserted, and inserted the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed locked and loaded, transforming into his Jimber Dragon Arms.

Ryugen fires an arrow from his weapon with the Budou Lockseed loaded. When the arrow is connected, Sylux is stunned.

"Kouta-san!", Mitsuzane signals his friend to give Sylux a taste of his own medicine.

* _ **Kachidoki! Fruits Basket!**_ *

Kouta immediately equipped his Kachidoki Lockseed, then the Senyo Joint is formed on his Sengoku Driver at the moment he activates the key of the Kiwami Lockseed. Then, the Kiwami Lockseed is now inserted at the Senyo Joint, then after twisting…

* _ **Lock Open! Kiwami Arms! Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Shogun!**_ *

Gaim goes Kiwami Arms, and proceeds to twist the Kiwami Lockseed several times, which summons several weapons used by the Armored Riders and hurls them right at Sylux. Kouta then draws out the giant sword used by Roshuo and swings it at the bounty hunter. Gaim uses his Overlord Powers to trap Sylux using the Helheim plants before he and Mitsuzane double team Sylux by shooting a Fruits Basket charge from the DJ Gun and a charged Sonic Volley from the Sonic Arrow.

"Get ready for round 3!", Mitsuzane taunts Sylux as Mach jumps and attacks it.

* * *

 **-Kamen Riders vs. Sylux (Mach)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **SURPRISE DRIVE**_ _" by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE from Kamen Rider Drive_ *)

Kamen Rider Mach takes the stage as he overpowers Sylux with unprecedented speeds. Before he inserts Signal Kikern on his Mach Driver.

* _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan! Kikern!**_ *

Go fires a shot from his Zenrin Shooter, and by pressing the boost ignition of his belt, a "danger" sign appeared which spawned a large monster-shaped missile mauling his opponent.

Then, Sylux holds off the monster spawned from Go's Signal Bike before he is caught off guard by the white Kamen Rider with a mouth as he surprises the bounty hunter from behind.

Go starts hanging off Sylux's health bar, which he wrenches down and smacks it on his foe. "Track… Eradicate…" Then, Go starts hanging off _his_ own health bar and turns it around to face the target, hitting Sylux with it in the process. "Both are done at…" He then finishes by smashing the bounty hunter with the same health bar into a distance as if it were a baseball bat, "MACH SPEED!"

* * *

 **-Kamen Riders vs. Sylux (Specter and Necrom)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Warera Omou, Yue ni Warera Ari**_ _" by Kishidan from Kamen Rider Ghost_ *)

Sylux finds itself at the mercy of both Kamen Riders Necrom and Specter. The bounty hunter again fights off the two Kamen Riders.

Alain immediately turns the odds to his and Makoto's favor as they quickly change their Damashii forms.

* _ **Kaigan! Nobunaga! Ware no ikizama! Okehazama!**_ * / * _ **Tengan! Grimm! Mega Ulord! FIGHTING PEN!**_ *

Necrom changes into his Grimm Damashii form, and he uses the pen-like appendages on his shoulders as tentacles-grapple beam weapons as they are latched onto Sylux's armor, Alain rips off Sylux's armor plating, giving Specter opportunity to shoot the hunter's weak points.

* _ **Omega Spark!**_ *

By doing an "eye contact" to the Ghost Driver with the use of the Gan Gun Hand, Specter takes aim all while duplicates of the Gan Gun Hand spawning around Makoto as he fires a clustered shot.

* _ **Tengan! Sanzo! Mega Ulord! Saiyuu Road!**_ *

With Sanzo Damashii, Necrom summons all three of Sanzo's disciples – Son Goku (monkey), Sha Gojyo (kappa), and Cho Hakkai (pig); they start pummeling Sylux like a wild dog before Necrom throws a large ring at the bounty hunter.

* _ **Dai Kaigan… Omega Fang!**_ *

Specter then assumes Tutankhamun Damashii and swings the Gan Gun Hand in its sickle mode at Sylux, weakening him even further.

* * *

 **-Kamen Riders vs. Sylux (Huntress)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **EXCITE**_ _" by Daichi Miura from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ *)

Huntress jumps above Specter and she takes her turn to fight her archenemy.

"Have you got your fun yet?", Sylux sneered, despite the beating he took from the Kamen Riders.

"The game's just get started.", Samus returns Sylux's words before the two bounty hunters fight. Having already equipped her Gashacon Gauntlets, Huntress takes her fighting stance as she and Sylux charge towards each other and unleashed their attacks. And both of Samus and Sylux punches collide, causing a sonic boom.

Huntress then charges forward and tries getting Sylux with the Gashacon Gauntlets, but Sylux is able to counter and avoid Samus's blows. Huntress charges an ice punch at Sylux that blows it forward. Sylux proceeds to fire his Shock Coil at Samus, but she was able to dodge it and take advantage to one of the Chozo Statues, she destroys the statue and yielded an Energy Item, which contained the Divide Power-up Medal.

Samus then acquires the Power-Up, which caused her body to glow white and created three copies of herself. She and the copies continue battling Sylux before they pull back, Samus gives the copies her three Gashats – one uses the pink DoReMiFa Beat, Jet Combat Special, and the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.

 _ ***I Gotcha! Do-Do-DoReMiFa! So-La-Ti-Do! OK! DoReMiFa Bea~t~!* / *Jet! Jet! In the Sky! Jet! Jet! JET COMBAT!* / *Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!***_

The Kamen Rider Huntress copies assumed both Beat Action and Combat Action Gamer Level 3 and Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 in Full Dragon all at once! The Beat Action Gamer copy attacked Sylux by firing music notes all while scratching the compact turntable, the Combat Action Gamer copy then fired its hip-mounted railguns afterwards.

Then the Hunter Action Gamer copy attacked Sylux like a berserker, given to the nature of the power of Drago Knight Hunter Z, and when used alone turns the user like a berserker.

" _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ ", the copies inserted their Gashats into the Kimewaza Slot Holder and began readying a triple Critical Strike. " _ **JET! DOREMIFA! DRAGO KNIGHT! TRIPLE CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

The Beat Action Gamer copy fires dance-pose silhouettes at Sylux, followed by the Combat Action Gamer copy locking on both railguns and shoulder-mounted plasma cannons and started unloading at the bounty hunter, the Hunter Action Gamer then proceeds to go on a rampage, mercilessly venting all rage on the opponent.

The copies disappeared afterward and the Gashats return themselves to Samus, as she proceeds to put the last two nails on Sylux's coffin.

" _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ ", Huntress inserts the Mighty Action X SP Gashat on the Gashacon Gauntlet, with it charging latent amount of energy as she proceeds to deliver a devastating blow to her opponent, " _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ ", the weapon exclaimed once her punch landed on Sylux's face, stunning it. Samus then follows up with a series of powerful punches, then she switches sides and finishes Sylux off with a one-inch punch.

* _ **PERFECT! Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

The battlefield reverts back to normal, and the stage dissipates afterwards back to normal. With Sylux dropping to its knees upon defeat.

"Hahahaha!", Sylux laughed. "Enjoy your victory dance, Aran. But, mark my words… I will get you. One of these days, I will destroy you along with the precious planet you swore to protect!"

Sylux then leaves the scene by teleporting, presumably to head for his gunship.

* * *

 **-Post-Mortem-**

"That Sylux…", Samus muttered. "He doesn't know to forget about his hatred even though the Galactic Federation are done for…"

* _ **Gashuun.**_ *

Samus then closes her Gamer Driver and ejects her Gashat, the other Kamen Riders detransformed seconds later. Kouta turned to Samus, the man of the beginning asked her, "So, you finally entered the stage of the true Kamen Rider, Samus. That determined look in your eyes explains it all… You're the one who made me realize that…", Kouta then offers Samus a handshake in recognizing her as a Kamen Rider. "Kamen Rider Huntress. You are truly worthy of the title of Kamen Rider."

"I've experienced countless humiliations, sufferings, and hardships back in my world. And ever since I've come here…", Samus said. "The world of the Kamen Riders are truly wonderful. And now, I am now a Kamen Rider myself, along with true companions by my side. My journey has just begun just yet."

Moments later, everyone headed back to the Mega-Fortress. With the Space Explorers managed to rendezvous with Mai and Kouta, they are prepared to return to Earth.

Once inside, the whole party went into the Briefing Room in the ship. Samus somehow recalled, just before she and Mayu managed to rescue Mai from Sylux's gunship, Mayu stumbled into a box full of mysterious rocks, she managed to steal it moments before escaping the latter's gunship.

"I wonder what are those stones for…", Samus pondered.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- During the confrontation against Sylux, Samus's speech against her archenemy says that anyone who makes the whole universe cry will never be forgiven, is a reference to Shotaro Hidari. Anyone who makes a person cry in Shotaro's presence will have to count up their sins. (" _I don't want a single life form in this universe to shed any tears. You… made this universe itself cry! And for that, I will mark you for defeat!_ ")

\- Sylux's alignment as of this moment is considered a Neutral Evil, since he doesn't answer to no one, living only for his hatred towards Samus.

\- The stones that Mayu stole from Sylux's gunship are the **Legend Stones**. The concept of the Legend Stones are heavily based on the Infinity Stones from the Marvel Comics. Nothing yet are much known about the Legend Stones. But, later it will be revealed.


	31. Episode 031: The Fateful Ordeal, pt 1

**Episode 031: The Fateful Ordeal, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Happy 2017 everyone, and this is the first chapter for Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Volume 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange of 2017.

This chapter marks the return of Samus's own version of the Iron Legion since the end game chapters of the first _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_. As always it is composed of seven Legend Rider Suits (W to Ghost; Xtreme, Phoenix, Shuttle, Dragon, Shogun, Tridoron, Phantom) and the three suits from the Prime Series (Dark, Light, PED, and lastly the Fusion Suit). Starting this chapter, they are now referred as the **Power Suit Legionnaires**.

Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level X(X) debuts in this chapter, though its official debut in the TV series is by next week, since there is no episode 13 airing this day.

* * *

 **-The Return Back to Earth-**

After the Space Explorers managed to collect both Kouta and Mai, they head back for Earth for the final confrontation against the Black Bodhi Tree. It's already Christmas Eve, even though neither of the gang don't have a time to celebrate apart from their current objective impending them; the coroner, Kiriya Kujo, is dead recently, though everyone knows that the black Kamen Rider, now known as Genm is held responsible.

While the whole crew taking their time around the ship, Mitsuzane on the other hand spends time in solitude for a moment, remembering what he told to Kiriya about telling everyone truths that leads to his obvious fatal flaw. The last time Kiriya fought alongside the Space Explorers was during the Inves rampage that happened several weeks ago.

Mitsuzane stayed around the ship's hangar looking at the Villkiss, which has been around the Mega-Fortress for about two months ago ever since Ange escaped when her home colony was invaded.

"Is that you, Momoka-kun?"

Then, Mitsuzane is surprised by Momoka, who is giving the former a milkshake that she made by herself.

"Here, Kureshima-san.", Momoka gives the milkshake to Mitsuzane as he stays around the hangar alone.

"Do you still remember the coroner who helped us before?", Mitsuzane asked to Momoka if she still remembers Kiriya. "He's dead. A black Kamen Rider killed him."

To Momoka's fear, she says, "It's horrible. Why would anyone do such a thing…"

 _It was just like two years ago…_ Mitsuzane thought this to himself, and does not bother comparing Kiriya's death to that of Ryoji Hase's fate two years back; who out of insanity mutated into an Inves after eating a Helheim, and was gunned down like a dog by Yggdrasil.

"Momoka-kun… What do you do if ever someone close to you is killed? Are you going to do?", the young Kureshima asked.

"…", the maid hesitated.

"Revenge.", he answered.

The coroner's death several hours ago as what Mitsuzane thought about revenge. He has one goal in mind once after he is finished with the Black Bodhi Tree, is kill Kuroto Dan.

Then, Tusk comes running to Momoka and Mitsuzane, with the former bringing his tablet.

"Kureshima-san! You got some kind of a video message.", Tusk said, "It's from a man named Hanaya Taiga."

 _It's that quack. Why does he want with us?_ Mitsuzane thought to himself. Tusk then hands over the tablet to Mitsuzane, he picks it up.

"What do you want with us?", Mitsuzane asked bitterly.

" _Have you already heard from that intern? Kujou Kiriya is dead._ ", the unlicensed doctor said.

"Yeah, we heard it. It's Dan Kuroto.", Mitsuzane continued. "I'm obviously livid when I heard Kiriya-san is dead."

" _Apparently Genm is using a new kind of Gashat that spawns Bugsters that turns them into Zombies._ ", Taiga said. " _I recently ran into him, and his power is frighteningly strong._ "

"If it's the zombie apocalypse you're talking about. All you can think about is your own survival."

Taiga himself is also irate given the fact that he, like Emu, Hiiro, and Kiriya are used as test subjects for Dan's data gathering; Mitsuzane finds it very unforgivable.

"So, what are you supposed to do now since the real battle has just getting started?", Mitsuzane questions Taiga regarding his situation. "We Space Explorers have our own situation to defuse. In fact, I'm merely Samus's second-in-command, I don't make any decisions, I only agree to her own choices."

" _It looks like the CEO hasn't recorded Huntress's combat data._ ", Taiga also forgot to tell Mitsuzane that Kuroto was not able to record Huntress's combat data, until the latter reveals that Huntress's Rider form is essentially connected to the Power Suit, and the suit itself is bonded to Samus biologically, and its software has an enhanced security that prevents being hacked into.

Taiga then continued, " _By the way, there's something really weird going on Zawame lately, judging how I looked through my rifle scope…_ ", the quack doctor sends an image of a bio-organic structure that just appeared where the Guardian Tree of Zawame is located.

Mitsuzane realizes that Kugai is putting his sinister plan in motion. But, he reassures that he and his crew are en route back to Earth. Taiga then closes transmission.

Later, Mitsuzane leaves the hangar, Tusk and Momoka followed him. Upon heading for the control room, he runs into Kouta, in his civilian appearance rather than his godlike Overlord form.

"Yo, Micchi! How is it been?", his best friend asked.

"Fine. Just fine.", Mitsuzane replied. As Kouta thought that Mitsuzane kept thinking that fateful event two years back.

"Ahh… you're not very convincing, you know.", he continued.

"Well, what do you expect? Each time I think about what I did to you two years ago, I continued carrying that guilt. Many lives were lost during the Helheim Invasion back then, and which comes to the question why I did not die?!"

"Take it easy, Micchi…", Kouta reassured. "The power of the Golden Fruit was the only thing that kept me alive, and I chose this power to save you and Takatora. Remember, we're always be friends."

"Yeah, but I just can't go with that through again."

"Micchi, don't worry. You won't have to. I promise."

"Thanks, Kouta-san.", which leads to both close friends to exchange high-fives.

" _Attention, crew. We are close to entering the Earth's atmosphere._ ", Adam's PA system echoed.

Once arriving in the control bridge, Samus warns Mitsuzane about a strange structure that just was unearthed where the Zawame Guardian Tree is. As it is happens to be Kugai's Saver System.

* * *

 **-The Space Explorers Returned-**

Back on Earth, as the Armored Riders continued their battle against Saver, things are turning for the worse when Saver, given the fact that he has replicated the power of the Golden Fruit, allowed him to revive the fallen Overlords!

Demushu, Redyue, Grinsha, Dyudyuonshu, Shinmugurun – the extinct Femushinmu are now Kugai's personal servants. The revived Overlords clashed with the Armored Riders, thus they gained the upper hand.

"How was he able to revive the Overlords?!", Takatora shook his head in disbelief.

"We can't give up now until the Space Explorers arrive!", Oren said as he tries to stand up on his feet.

Just as all seems lost, a beam is fired somewhere from the sky. And all six Space Explorers in their transformed forms – Kamen Riders Huntress, Ryugen, Mach, Specter, Necrom, and Mage; as well as Gaim in Kiwami Arms walked to the aid of the Armored Riders.

"Mitsuzane!", Takatora is overjoyed to see his brother's return as well as the whole Space Explorers.

"Kept you guys waitin', huh?", Samus chuckled. The other Armored Riders didn't notice that Samus is now a Kamen Rider instead of wearing her Power Suit.

"Armored Rider Gaim. Overlord Kazuraba Kouta.", Saver turns his attention to Kouta. "Your power… I want to test the full extent of your power."

* * *

 **-The Power Suit Legionnaires-**

Kouta knows that Kugai is planning to re-enact everything what the Overlords have started, that is recreating the world in his own image. As usual, Kouta doesn't allow it.

"Well, I like you to say hello to some friends of mine.", Samus snaps her finger, as a twinkle from the sky, came appearing one of Samus's suits being remotely controlled by Samus herself. The Xtreme Suit started dropping itself from the ground as it lands with two feet and hand touching the ground, then followed with the Shuttle Suit, Shogun Suit, Tridoron Suit, Phantom Suit, Light, Fusion, and Athena Suits. Then, three more suits floated around the air – Phoenix, Dragon, and Dark Suits.

"Those are…", Mayu is flabbergasted at the sight of all nine of Samus's Power Suits, all of them are assembling along with the Armored Riders and Space Explorers.

"I guess this is what you thought about your gift to me.", Mitsuzane is thrilled at the sight of the Power Suit Legionnaires.

"Merry Christmas, Mitsuzane.", said Samus.

" _Lady, the Power Suit Legionnaires are standing by for your orders!_ ", Adam's voice instructed Samus as the Power Suit Legion are preparing for Samus's orders.

" **Adam. Target all Overlord heat signatures, disable with extreme prejudice!** ", Samus gave the orders.

The suits, voiced by Adam, said in unison, " _Yes, Lady._ " The Light Suit started scanning each of the Overlords, starting with Redyue.

"Commence attack in Three… Two… One!", Samus ordered all the suits to attack the Overlords.

"Let's go, everyone!", Kouta shouted as he, the Space Explorers and the other Armored Riders charge. All hell breaks loose!

Mach, Zangetsu Shin, and Bravo fight Grinsha, Ryugen, Huntress, and Mage clashed with Demushi, Specter fights Redyue. Gridon and Necrom faced Dyudyuonshu and Shinmugurun, respectively, all while all nine of the Power Suit Legionnaires are providing them support.

* * *

 **-Double Action-**

Moments later, Emu witnesses the chaos and decides to help the Space Explorers. As he pulls out a new Gashat – the Mighty Brothers XX Rider Gashat!

"I will… change the fate of the world!", Emu boasted as he is about to insert the Gashat. All while a wind blows on his hair, as Emu's split personality takes over, going by the name of M. "Henshin!"

" _ **Double Gashatto!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, as it starts playing a standby sound. Then, Emu opens his Gamer Driver's lever. " _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Mighty Brothers! Futari no Hitori! Mighty Brothers! Futari no Victory! X!**_ "

Emu/M transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X (10), though it looks like his Level 1 form, though the chestplate and Rider Gauge looked somehow different, while halves of his face – the right has an orange hair, while the left has green hair.

Ex-Aid intervenes and fights Saver.

"Interloper, don't meddle with my plans!", Kugai hissed.

"I will beat you!", M refuted.

* _ **Darkness Arms! Ogon no Kaijutsu!**_ *

Saver changes Arms from Blood Zakuro to Darkness Arms. M takes the opportunity go Level XX (20).

"Let's clear the game with no continues!", M once again boasted before he could Level up again. " _ **Dai… Henshin!**_ "

" _ **Gacchan! DOUBLE UP!**_ ", the transformation shows Ex-Aid's white armor being shed away as it's visage is split into two, which reveals two Ex-Aids! The one with the right face on the left shoulder is called Ex-Aid XX R, and the green one is Ex-Aid XX L. " _ **Ore ga omae de! Omae ga ore de! We are Mighty, Mighty Brothers! Hey! Double X!**_ "

Thus transforms Ex-Aid into Level XX. Ex-Aid XX R happens to be the Genius Gamer M, whose personality happens to be arrogant and focused at defeating his enemy, while Ex-Aid XX L is basically Emu, who is focused on a patient's safety.

Meanwhile, while Mach was fighting Grinsha, as he looked at the two Ex-Aids, he exclaims, "Holy shit! NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM!"

"It's M!", Samus notices the presence of the two Ex-Aids. Ex-Aid XX R then walked towards Samus, giving her his **Gekitotsu Robots** Gashat.

"Use this.", said the Genius Gamer. "We'll help you guys!"

"Fine then.", the bounty hunter replied. "Ready, Mitsuzane?"

The young Kureshima nodded as he changed from his Sengoku Driver with his Genesis Driver. Strangely enough, his brother managed to gain a new Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed, as he also knew that the Black Bodhi Tree were also reverse engineering the Genesis Drivers.

"Mode Three, Engage!", Samus chanted her Level 3 transformation call.

* _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **I Gotcha! Buttobase totsugeki! Gekitotsu Panchi! Gekitotsu Robots!**_ *

Ryugen now transformed into his Melon Energy Arms, and Samus now in Robot Action Gamer Level 3. Unlike Ex-Aid, she holds the Gekitotsu Smasher with just her right hand, in a similar fashion how she wields her arm cannon in her power suit. With the two Ex-Aids' help, they are starting to even the odds.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time Samus uses Ex-Aid's Gekitotsu Robots Gashat.

\- The final confrontation against Kugai will be borrowing aspects from the Wizard x Gaim Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Since we will see the False God Lotus Position Saver, which was seen in the Gaim novel.


	32. Episode 032: The Fateful Ordeal, pt 2

**Episode 032: The Fateful Ordeal, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- The whole scenario of this chapter will borrow aspects from the Gaim x Wizard Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, since Saver will use a Lotus Position form, as stated on the Gaim Novel. And this will be the final appearance of Kudo Kugai.

* * *

 **-The Mayhem Continues-**

"Mode Three, Engage!", Samus chanted her Level 3 transformation call.

* _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **I Gotcha! Buttobase totsugeki! Gekitotsu Panchi! Gekitotsu Robots!**_ *

(* _cues: "_ _ **Encounter**_ _" from Metal Gear Solid/Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (Super Smash Bros. Brawl version)_ *)

Ryugen now transformed into his Melon Energy Arms, and Samus now in Robot Action Gamer Level 3. Unlike Ex-Aid, she holds the Gekitotsu Smasher with just her right hand, in a similar fashion how she wields her arm cannon in her power suit. With the two Ex-Aids' help, they are starting to even the odds.

"Mitsuzane, go help your brother!", Samus asks Mitsuzane to give Takatora some hand, all while the Dark and Light Suits come to Samus as they fight alongside with her.

To Emu/M's surprise, this is the first time he has seen both the Dark and Light Suits in the flesh. To the Genius Gamer's perspective, he is a big fan of the Light Suit and has already played Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.

As Mitsuzane heads for his brother, Huntress and the remotely-controlled Dark and Light Suits get to a stance as they fight off Demushu. The red Femushinmu Overlord fights off the two Luminoth suits, as Samus dishes out a huge punch with the Gekitotsu Smasher.

Meanwhile, Ryugen regroups with Mach and Zangetsu Shin.

"Glad to see you again, old man.", said Go.

"It's too early to call me that!", Takatora responded all while slashing Grinsha with the blades of his Sonic Arrow. Mitsuzane showed up assuming the same arms as his brother, strangely Mitsuzane is unaware how his older brother managed to gain another Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

On Makoto's side, all while fighting Redyue, the Dark Suit flies around his side through the Gravity Boost.

" _Gentlemen!_ ", Adam's voice echoed through the Dark Suit as the armor itself, and dismantles into several parts and swarms Redyue as if the suits' parts were bees. The Dark Suit later re-assembles before it and Specter double team the green Overlord.

Back with Huntress, Mage, and Ex-Aid, they continue their fight against Demushu.

"Bravo Team, give us some air support!", Samus ordered the Phoenix and Dragon Suits, which she callsigns them as Bravo Team to assist them. The two Legend Rider Suits fire up their fire based attacks.

Demushu is enraged as he starts attacking both three Kamen Riders indiscriminately; luckily the Phoenix and Dragon Suits protected Mayu from being mauled by the red Overlord.

The Dragon Suit opens wide, waiting for someone to use it.

"Can I… use that thing?", Mayu asked awkwardly, hesitating if she wants to use the powered armor.

"Go ahead. The safety system's off.", the bounty hunter told Mayu as she enters the suit. Once donning the suit, the Dragon Suit wraps around Mayu, assuming control of the armor.

" **Power Inhibitors Unlocked** ", the Dragon Suit's HUD stated as Mayu uses the Dragon Suit's All Dragon Breath.

"Now, it's Show Time!", Mayu declared Haruto's catchphrase due to the Dragon Suit's side effect.

Mage in the Dragon Suit flies forward and grabs Demushu, dragging him along the ground and swiftly ascending and releasing the Overlord while she arcs up and back away from Demushu. As Mayu's target began free falling, Mage hunches forward before trusting the Dragon Suit's chest out, and the All Drago Skull open its mouth and fired a supercharged Dragon Breath at Demushu, atomizing the Overlord to oblivion.

On Specter's side, he equips his Deep Specter Eyecon and transforms into Deep Specter. The Adam AI-controlled Dark Suit, charges a Dark Beam, and fires the Entangler at Redyue. The charged Dark Beam, immobilized the Overlord, turning her into a hardened, brittle shell.

" _Now's your chance, Specter. Destroy that freak of nature!_ ", the AI's voice echoed through the Dark Suit.

Makoto pulls the lever of his Ghost Driver, charging spiritual energy, then pushes it again. "Let me show you the path of life I've chosen!", Makoto declared as he prepares to unleash his finisher.

* _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! Giga OMEGA DRIVE!**_ *

With Deep Specter's Rider Kick landed on an immobilized Redyue, she is left into a shattered mess. As the impact of (Deep) Specter's finisher, combined with a target immobilized by a charged Dark Beam (Entangler), shattering the target in the process.

With Redyue destroyed, the others are still fighting Grinsha, Dyudyuonshu, and Shinmugurun.

On Mach, Ryugen, and Zangetsu Shin's side, Go pulls out his Shift Ride Crosser as he removes Signal Mach from his Mach Driver.

" _ **Signal Bike… SHIFT CAR! Rider!**_ ", the Mach Driver declared once the Shift Ride Crosser is equipped, after closing the belt, four wheels surround Mach before assembling around his armor as he transforms into a blue version of Chaser Mach… " _ **Mach! Chaser!**_ "

All while dishing out a beat down to Grinsha, Go starts boasting, " _ **Track… Eradicate… Both are done at mach speed! Kamen Rider… MACH CHASER!**_ "

Mach Chaser starts running around Grinsha, causing a tornado that sucks him up, and then pummels him in midair. The Overlord is stunned after the attack, prompting both Ryugen, Zangetsu Shin and Mach Chaser preparing their finishers, destroying Grinsha once and for all.

"Now, that's a nice picture!", Go boasted after destroying the Overlord.

Necrom, Gridon and Bravo continued fighting Grinsha and Dyudyuonshu. Even the seasoned Oren noted that the revived Overlords are even stronger than before not knowing that Kugai used the fragment of the Forbidden Fruit to empower his servants.

"Give everything you got!", Alain tells both Oren and Jounouchi not to give up.

To which Jounouchi replies, "You don't have to tell me twice!"

"In that case…", Oren proceeds to presses the knife lever of his Sengoku Driver.

* _ **Durian Squash!**_ *

Bravo fires a durian-like projectile at Dyudyuonshu, followed by Gridon smashing the Donkachi at the same Overlord, destroying him in the process.

"We leave the rest to you, monsieur Alain.", Oren tells Alain to finish off Shinmugurun.

"Right!", Alain responded as he flips the Mega Ulorder and activates his Necrom Destroy finisher. "Listen to the call of your heart!"

" _ **DESTROY**_ ", the Mega Ulorder declared. After Alain presses the eye drop button, " _ **Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Ulord!**_ "

Necrom proceeds to jump in the air and delivers a flying kick at Shinmugurun, destroying the Overlord in the Process.

" _ **GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ ", the Kimewaza Slot Holder exclaimed after Huntress inserts the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat on the holder, and launches the Gekitotsu Smasher at Saver, reverting him back to Blood Zakuro Arms.

Just before Samus and Emu/M are about to finish Kugai off, he escapes into the Saver System tower. Samus removes the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat from her belt and returns it to Ex-Aid, who reverts back to Action Gamer Level 2.

 _We need to chase him to that tower._ Samus said to herself.

Gaim and Ryugen regroups with Samus. Kouta has a bad feeling about what Kugai is going to do next. Kouta gives Mitsuzane a chance to stop everything before Kugai could rule the world, as this is Mitsuzane's true redemption quest.

"Are you ready for this, Mitsuzane?", Huntress looked at Ryugen as she gives him the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. The young Kureshima responded with a nod. When Takatora (transformed into Zangetsu with the Sengoku Driver) shows up, Mitsuzane gives him a new Suika Lockseed.

"This is it.", said Mitsuzane as he switches on the Gashat.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_ *

A title screen appears behind Ryugen and the Hunter Gamer is summoned from it. Ryugen hops on to Hunter Gamer's back to reach for the Saver System tower.

* _ **I Gotcha! Jet! Jet! In the sky! Jet! JET! JET COMBAT!**_ *

Huntress transforms into her Level 3 Combat Action Gamer. She and Ryugen take their leave as they fly through the Saver System.

* * *

 **-Lotus Position "False God" Saver-**

Huntress and Ryugen reached the summit of the tower, as Kugai is waiting for them. The two Space Explorers fight the Black Bodhi Tree leader. Ryugen returns the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat to Samus. She quickly transforms into her Level 5 form, this time all of Hunter Gamer's components are used and Samus assumes Level 5 Full Dragon.

* _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dora-! Dora-! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**_ *

"Let's Rampage!", Samus declared as she uses the full potential of Drago Knight Hunter Z in Full Dragon. She goes on a rampage, attacking Kugai like a berserker, gaining the upper hand.

With Saver weakened, Kugai however doesn't stop.

"You insignificant insects! I will show you my true power!", Kugai screamed as he descends into the core of the Saver System, thus merging with the structure itself, as a giant tree is unearthed from the Saver System.

To everyone's surprise, even the people in Zawame looked from above as they saw a giant tree covering the entire city!

Saver emerges from a giant lotus flower and declares that he will rule the world. Kugai in his Lotus Position form overpowers both Ryugen and Huntress, attacking them with tree roots, and finally…

"This is the price for underestimating my power!", Kugai said as explosive petals scattered around the two Space Explorers. Once the petals exploded, Samus and Mitsuzane are sent flying from the Saver System tower, which cancelled their transformations.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

As the two Space Explorers are falling from the sky, the Dragon Suit saves Samus and the Athena Suit manages to catch Mitsuzane before they landed safely on the ground.

"What now?", Go asked now that they're facing the enemy who just fused with a giant tree.

"You have to destroy the tree itself.", Kouta said. "Kugai merged with the tree and the tree itself when harmed, damages him."

"I think we have someone who can help us.", Mitsuzane said. And he proceeds to contact Ange. "Ange-kun, you're up!"

Back in the Mega-Fortress, Ange, now in her plug-suit now rides on her Ragna-Mail. Ange takes off with the Villkiss.

Once taking off, the pilot twists the controls of her Ragna-Mail, transforming from its aircraft-like flight mode to a giant robot form in Destroyer Mode.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Driving With the Top Down**_ _" from Iron Man_ *)

"A giant robot?", Mai asked after seeing the Villkiss transforming from a aircraft-like form to a giant robot. To which Samus responded that the Villkiss is referred as a Ragna-Mail.

Ange and the Villkiss fly around the False God Saver Tree Form, all while avoiding the giant roots. Villkiss the fires its beam rifle at the tree, hurting Kugai. But, Saver uses the tree's giant roots to make short work of the Ragna-Mail.

Back on the ground, the Athena Suit is summoned, and so does the Ridley Destroyer Armor. Samus materializes her Power Suit, and then the Athena Suit takes form in its amorphous, liquefied form and merges with Samus's current armor forming the Athena Suit itself. Mitsuzane then equips his V-Scope to wear the Ridley Destroyer Armor. The two Power Suit-wearing Space Explorers return to action as they continue the fight and their last objective being destroy the Saver System once and for all!

Once Ange sees Samus in the Athena Suit and Mitsuzane in the Ridley Destroyer Armor, they provide distraction so Ange can cut the tree itself in half.

At the same time, Zangetsu, now assuming Suika Arms covers his younger brother, who is in the green Power Suit.

* _ **Odama Mode!**_ *

"Mitsuzane, let's do this together!", said Takatora. With his Suika Arms form now in its Odama mode. As Mitsuzane uses the Ridley Destroyer Armor to kick Zangetsu in Suika Arms to damage False God Saver Tree Form.

"Samus, now's your chance!", Mitsuzane then tells Samus to follow up.

Samus separates from the Athena Suit and transforms to Kamen Rider Huntress in Level 2. While ascending in the air, she loads the Mighty Action X Special onto the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

" _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ ", the slot holder's voice exclaimed. Then, Samus presses the Kimewaza button for the second time… " _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

Samus then prepares to drop a flying kick at Saver in his Lotus Position form, when Saver fires explosive petals at Samus, the Power Suit Legionnaires protect her from the petals as she connects her Rider Kick.

For the cherry on top, the Villkiss pulls out its sword, the blade itself turns into a beam sword. Ange charges and finally delivers the final slash with the Vilkiss's sword. Destroying the tree, along with Kugai with it, once and for all.

"I… am a god… I want to save the world… I can't fall here! AUUGGHHHH!", Kugai's last words before he is engulfed by the explosion.

Back on the ground, the Space Explorers celebrated their victory against the Black Bodhi Tree. Now that Kugai is destroyed for good, the Black Bodhi Tree is history!

Samus regroups with her teammates while in their transformed forms. They altogether make a symbol of unity by connecting their fists in a circle formation, signifying that they will unite they stand to fight against evil.

* * *

 **-Post Mortem-**

Meanwhile in the Zawame's West Plaza, where everything began with the Beat Riders. The Space Explorers canceled their transformed forms back to their civilian appearance.

"We finally did it.", said Alain.

"Yeah.", Mitsuzane replies. "Everything feels all brand new."

Kouta and Mai then re-appeared before the Space Explorers, followed by Oren, Jounouchi, and Takatora.

"You fought very well, Samus. It seems your potential as a Kamen Rider is unrivaled, if I wasn't mistaken.", said Kouta as he offers the bounty hunter a handshake. Samus then accepts.

Ange (alongside Momoka and Tusk) approaches the Space Explorers, as Takatora finds out that Ange stays with the Space Explorers and is the pilot of the giant robot, though Ange insists with the term Ragna-Mail.

"Nii-san. This is Ange-kun and her friends.", Mitsuzane introduces Ange and company to his older brother. Not only bringing up that they rescued the two from an Earth Colony being invaded by evil aliens two months back, Ange is the pilot of the Villkiss, Tusk is her love interest, and Momoka is Ange's loyal maid. Mitsuzane admits to his brother that he has a hard time getting along with either Ange or Tusk, he gets along with Momoka.

"You're his brother?", Ange looked expectantly at Takatora.

"Yes.", the older Kureshima nodded. "Kureshima Takatora."

"LEETTT'SSS PAAARRRTYYYY!", Go exclaimed as he is itching to celebrate their victory over the Black Bodhi Tree.

The following day, Christmas Day. The Space Explorers throw a Christmas Party at the Command Tower, they enjoy a merriment of the Holiday spirit and their recent victory against a villainous faction. Needless to say, their achievement see that the what comes next are more hardships for the Space Explorers to face.

Two days later, Takatora returns to America to work, leaving Mitsuzane to continue his duty protecting all what he fought for since atoning for his sins, as well as his responsibility as a member of the Space Explorers.

With the Black Bodhi Tree gone, what awaits next before the Space Explorers?

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time someone other than Samus herself wears one of her suits, in this case, Mayu with the Dragon Suit. Considering the fact that Mayu originates from Kamen Rider Wizard, using the Dragon Suit is fitting for her.

\- This is the concluding chapter for Act II. The following chapter after this leads to Act III.

\- This is the first time Ange, Tusk, and Momoka meet Takatora.


	33. Episode 033: Paradox

**Episode 033: Paradox**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Though it's still three weeks away before Pallad finally transforms into Kamen Rider ParaDX, here in this chapter, Pallad finally transforms into ParaDX alone while he fights Samus.

Regardless how you spell, I write as either ParaDX or Para-DX since they are both pronounced as Paradox.

I will also explain the Central Themes of this and the prequel. As a whole, both _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ and _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange_ are themes involve how a person from the future living amongst the present time, and how his/her outlook in human life change her. The first Metroid: KRG is essentially explores that meeting the greatest allies and true companions and fighting alongside them is to protect the world. Volume 2 has several central themes through the six Space Explorers (of course, all of them are flawed), as well as Ange.

*Samus: **For a person from the future, is the feeling of living amongst present-day humanity. Alone you are good, but with true companions you are the best.** (Explanation: Even though Samus does things in her own way, even by isolation and self-reliance, sometimes when you have friends who are loyal to you, they are always be there to help you in times of the hardest of situations.)

*Mitsuzane: **Bearing the guilt of the past, forgiveness towards yourself and letting go of the past itself.** (Explanation: The recurring theme to Mitsuzane's character throughout the story. His depression is rooted of his actions two years ago, which he lives in isolation and regret. As far as the fic moves on, Mitsuzane continues his quest for redemption and self-change.)

*Gou: **Is it really okay to make jokes, especially at anyone's expense to avoid horrible situations?** (Explanation: Both Gou and Mitsuzane are obvious epitomes of sad clowns throughout this fic. But, Gou really stands out; much like how we explore into his character in _Kamen Rider Drive_ , we see Go underneath his showy and over-the-top antics, is a flawed and insecure man who has is facing abandonment issues, especially the fact that his father was a mad scientist who is the mastermind of the Roidmudes' rampage.)

*Makoto: **How do you live your life to the fullest?** (Explanation: Makoto's catchphrase, "I will show you my way of life!", shows how does Makoto live his life to the full, all while facing with difficult choices.)

*Alain: **The purpose of family and friends.** (Explanation: Alain is born in a royal family, and the Ganma want a perfect world. Alain's family is a broken example, when his mother died, a rift formed between Adel and Alain which they become bitter enemies when the latter usurps his father and exiles Alain into the human world. And yeah, Adel is already dead, Alain decides to continue his quest of protecting the worlds treasures with more new true companions in the Space Explorers.)

*Mayu: **Revenge will make a person empty.** (Explanation: At the end episode 47 of Wizard, Mayu realizes that the Phantom Wiseman, White Wizard, and Fueki are one at the same person. Medusa found this out the hard way when Wiseman reveals himself to be Fueki, before Medusa dies Fueki states that he has no use for her. Not to mention, the White Wizard took Mayu under his tutelage to become a magician. Mayu has no idea what to do next after she is done with Medusa, indication that vengeance didn't give her any satisfaction.)

*Ange: **How do you deal with people who look down on you?** (Explanation: Regardless of who you trust, even if one of them are dicks [Gou and Mitsuzane in particular since most of the time, either of them tend to bully Tusk for their own amusement], how does Ange deal with jerkasses such as the aforementioned Gou and/or Mitsuzane?)

* * *

 **-Samus's Interludes-**

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log #3**_

 _ **January 02, 2017**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Samus Aran_

 _It seems a new year has come to the present day. This is the first time I celebrated Christmas and New Year with true companions here on Earth. Now that we finally defeated the Black Bodhi Tree and saved Zawame City from another disaster, we Space Explorers are began to be well-known around the city. But, I'm not very good with publicity demands with the present-day humanity, I rather stay in private._

 _Learning Kiriya Kujo's untimely death of the black Kamen Rider, now called Kamen Rider Genm, who happens to be the CEO of Genm Corporation, Kuroto Dan. Go already told us about this before the Emu had told us about Mr. Dan's connection with the Bugsters. Looks like the real battle has just begun._

 _Mitsuzane is the only person who quietly mourned over Kiriya Kujo's demise. And said this to me, word for word, that he has a prejudiced hostility towards the Bugsters, and his hatred towards the Bugsters is to make sure that they are nothing more than monsters who deserved to be destroyed, and is willing to perpetuate the cycle of hatred to make sure of the extinction of the Bugsters. And also, make sure Kuroto Dan is killed._

 _Go, on the other hand, managed to steal Kuroto's Gamer Driver and prototype Gashat since we learned that Genm now uses a Gashat called Dangerous Zombie with a different belt. And so, Go came out with his own plan… By using a constructed Roidmude Body, and by infusing one of Igor's Ganma Eyecons on the blank body, and equipping it with the Driver and Gashat, and so Roidmude with an infinity (_ ∞) _symbol engraved on its chest, and assumes what appeared to be the appearance of the Genm Corporation CEO himself. Thus, resulting_ _ **a doppelganger of Kuroto Dan**_ _._

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

 **-The New Year Vibe-**

It has been two weeks after the Space Explorers defeated the Black Bodhi Tree. The people of Zawame City have recognized all the six Kamen Riders as the heroes who averted another threat since the Overlords' invasion three years ago.

Since today is the start of the year 2017, Samus can now think of what the future is awaiting for her, the same question in mind also goes with the Space Explorers. With the Black Bodhi Tree out of commission, the Bugsters are the next threat are the team are going to face, and considering the fact that Kuroto Dan's connections with the said race.

The next day…

"Samus, we have a visitor.", Adam's PA system echoed from the observatory from the 19F. The computer brings up from a camera feed, one of them is the nurse from the Seito University Hospital, accompanied with her is a certain man that none of the Space Explorers are not too familiar of. Either way, Samus allowed Asuna along with the mystery man to enter the tower.

Once they reached the Command Tower's observatory, Samus stands right before Asuna, the latter introduces the bounty hunter to the man beside her, the Deputy Director-General of the Ministry of Health, **Hinata Kyotaro**.

"Sir, this is Samus Aran. She is Kamen Rider Huntress.", Asuna spoke to the Health Minstry Director about Samus. "She and the rest of her crew might be outsiders in regards with the fight against the Bugsters, but they are an organization that takes no prisoners."

"I see you are a user of the Gamer Driver System.", said the higher authority of the Health Ministry. "Asuna-kun asked me your location. The reason we came here to you…"

"About Mr. Kuroto Dan?", Samus already guessed it. "We're fully aware that he has in league with the Bugsters."

"Yes.", said Mr. Hinata. "By the next few days, we are preparing a press conference about a decision to reveal the identities of the Kamen Riders to the public, as well as the presence of the Bugsters. We are also ordering an arrest against Dan Kuroto."

"So, are you planning to make sure that the masses are aware about the Bugsters?", Samus asked. "Mr. Dan is much more a dangerous threat, as from one my recent intel states that he's using a different belt and Gashat which spawns Bugster Viruses like Zombies. But, we will not face him head on. Instead, one of my crew members came up with a plan."

"What do you mean?", Asuna asked.

"One of my crew made good use of his espionage skills to discover the CEO was actually the black Kamen Rider working with the Bugsters.", the bounty hunter continued, referring to Go. "We are doing our mission in secrecy."

The Director-General reluctantly approved the Space Explorers' mission through their leader. That being said, Mr. Hinata decides to put their trust on to the Space Explorers in capturing Dan. However, Samus wants the operation a shoot-to-kill mission. As most of the Space Explorers (Mitsuzane in particular) want Kuroto dead. The Director-General reluctantly accepted the condition.

* * *

 **-The Impostor Kuroto-**

Meanwhile at the laboratory in the 19F…

Go, Rinna, Ghor, and Kyu worked on at a blank Human-type Roidmude body (the Roidmude body the same as that of Proto-Zero, Chase's Roidmude form) with an infinity symbol engraved on its chest. The four are overworked because Alain had to contact Igor in order to deliver the Ganma Eyecon from the Ganma World.

"Are you people alright?", Ghor asked. "You three have been overworking for about 72 hours!"

"At least… we managed to get this shit done!", said Go, as his speech sounded all like in a state of drowsiness. Then Go explained why did he had to ask Alain to bring Igor for a Ganma Eyecon, instead of creating a Roidmude's core, he decided to make use of a Ganma Eyecon on a Roidmude body in place of a core.

Moments later, Go puts on Kuroto's stolen Gamer Driver on the Roidmude body, and proceeds to insert the Proto Mighty Action X on the belt.

"Open the lever.", Ghor said.

"Ye…dunnnttt…hafta…tell…me…twice!", Go said, and yet he is drowsy. And then he pulls the lever open.

* _ **Gacchan! Level UP!**_ *

Though everything went to plan, Go thought everything he planned for was all for nothing at first. It starts when the Roidmude corpse began to emit sparks, which knocks both Go, Rinna, and Kyu as if they got themselves knocked over by an explosion… in a comedic fashion!

Once Go gets back to his feet, everything he planned actually worked!

"Holy shit!", Go said, overjoyed that his plan really worked! The Roidmude body came to life, and took form of Kuroto Dan's appearance! It was a success. "It's alive! **IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!** "

"Go-kun, you're crazy as Frankenstein!", Rinna yelled.

An alarm is whirring around the laboratory.

* * *

 **-Intruder Alert-**

" _Lady, we got an intruder in the helipad._ ", Adam's voice echoed on the PA system. The other Space Explorers assembled on the observatory.

The computer gave Samus a camera feed from the Helipad, turns out its only one person. Through the enhanced feed of the camera's view, the intruder appears to be a person in outlandish clothes, Go recognizes that to be Pallad.

"Why is that asshole doing here?", Mitsuzane grumbled.

Samus decides to deal with Pallad herself, as the crew decided to stay inside. Mitsuzane, on the other hand, stays on the communication control room in the observatory to monitor Samus.

* * *

 **-Kamen Rider ParaDX-**

Once Samus heads for the Command Tower's rooftops, Pallad is standing on the helipad, waiting for the Space Explorers' commander.

"This is the first time I never seen an intruder in our base.", Samus said all while confronting Pallad.

"This is the first time I get to meet a character from Metroid. Samus Aran.", said Pallad. "Or should I say, Kamen Rider Huntress. The reason I came here, I want to give you something. But, you have to battle me for it."

Pallad pulls out what appears to be a two-in-one Rider Gashat, which he calls it the **Gashat Gear Dual**. He twists the knob to the left, which the blue side facing upwards, Pallad activates the Gashat Gear Dual.

* _ **Perfect Puzzle! What's the next stage?**_ *

"Henshin!", he chanted.

* _ **Gashatto! Dual Up! Get in the glory in the chain! Perfect Puzzle!**_ *

Pallad transforms into a Kamen Rider with a blue suit, with puzzle pattern-like shoulders, and a helmet with a Mohawk.

Samus quickly puts on her Gamer Driver and inserted Mighty Action X Special on her Gamer Driver and directly changes to Huntress Level 2 Action Gamer.

She uses her Scan Visor to scan her opponent.

 _Kamen Rider:_ _ **Kamen Rider ParaDX**_

 _Identity:_ _ **Pallad**_

 _The mysterious leader of the Bugsters known as Pallad, with the use of the two in one Rider Gashats Knockout Fighter and Perfect Puzzle merged into the Gashat Gear Dual. Be aware that ParaDX's base form is Level 50, the strongest level of the Rider Gashat System. For Knockout Fighter is more oriented into lightning bruising as ParaDX's pauldrons act as boxing gloves, Perfect Puzzle has the ability to change Energy Items around the Battle field._

"This is going to be exciting.", Pallad said with his form of enthusiasm. Samus equips her Gashacon Gauntlets and takes a fighting stance.

Both Huntress and ParaDX unleash their first attacks and a slugfest ensues. Samus charges forward and tries getting Pallad with her gauntlets, but Pallad is able to counter and avoid the bounty hunter's blows. ParaDX then fires tetris block projectiles at Huntress, but she manages to avoid them.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Encounter**_ _" from Metal Gear Solid/Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes [Super Smash Bros. Brawl remix]_ *)

"This is getting fun, don't you think?", Pallad continues taunting the bounty hunter.

"I'm just getting started!", Samus makes her own respond. "I assume that Kuroto Dan is also using you as his test player?"

But, Pallad insists, "I'm _actually_ using him."

ParaDX fires more tetris block projectiles at Huntress, until she snaps her finger. Calling out the Dark, Light, and PED Suits, the three remotely-controlled power suits jumped above Samus and gave a flying kick to Pallad.

" _No freakin' way!_ ", Mitsuzane radioed Samus from the mission control area in the Tower's observatory. " _So this is what you're planning to take advantage of his superior form._ ", deducing that Samus is extremely prepared for anything. **ANYTHING**.

"I'm impressed.", Pallad stands up once he finds himself being confronted by three Power Suits being remotely controlled. The Dark Suit fires a charged Dark Beam (Entangler) at ParaDX, but manages to break free moments later.

The Light Suit charges a Shinespark at ParaDX, sending him upwards, before the three Power Suits helped Huntress jump high in the air before she throws Pallad back into the helipad.

"It's making my heart race!", Pallad laughed despite the damage taken. He pulls out his Gashat Gear Dual, as he rotates the knob, with the red half facing upwards, and inserts it back on its holster.

* _ **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! Knockout Fighter!**_ *

ParaDX changes into his Level 50 Fighter Gamer form. With his pauldrons turned into boxing gloves, with the back portion of the pauldrons turns out to be red and flaming.

" _Those punching moves you really need to look out for. Be careful, Samus._ ", Mitsuzane radioed.

Huntress and Paradox continued their slugfest, with their fists colliding triggering a shockwave of explosive proportions. Samus pulls back as the PED Suit in its Morph Ball mode stuns Pallad with the Hyper Ball, the Light Suit fires multiple blasts from the Annihilator Beam. Pallad then takes out the PED Suit, which the suit teleports out of the battlefield after it has taken enough damage.

ParaDX then activates the Finisher mechanism of the Gashat Gear Dual…

* _ **Knockout Critical Combo!**_ *

ParaDX then leaps in the air and proceeds to throw a flying punch at Huntress. Instead, the Dark Suit took the attack for Samus. Pallad didn't realize that two of the Power Suit Legionnaires are still around the battlefield.

"My turn.", Samus boasted as she along with the Light Suit delivered a double side kick to Pallad's midsection. Huntress then inserts her Rider Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

The Light Suit transforms into its Morph Ball form and floats around mid air. Samus leaps all while pressing the Kimewaza button for the second time…

* _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Samus kicks the Light Suit's Morph Ball form like a soccer ball, while the latter activates the Boost Ball when Samus's kick landed, and the ball hits ParaDX, and Samus manages to defeat him only in Level 2, even with the help of her Power Suit Legionnaires.

* _ **Gashuun.**_ *

Pallad was satisfied of the outcome of his first battle as Kamen Rider ParaDX, even though he just lost to a Level 2 Kamen Rider.

"Your skills are amazing! I hate to admit you're unrivaled.", said Pallad after he detransforms.

"You taking easy at me just because I'm a woman? How cowardly.", Samus replied.

"As I promised, I want you to choose two games from this special Gashat Gear Dual that I want to give to you.", Pallad kept his word, since Samus won her fight against ParaDX. The Bugster commander asks Samus to choose between the two games – **Knockout Fighter Special** (the brown device) or **Perfect Puzzle X** (the white device).

"Perfect Puzzle X.", the bounty hunter answered. Pallad hands the **Gashat Gear Dual α (Alpha)** , with only one game contained inside, which is Perfect Puzzle X.

"Fate is like a puzzle game, you know. You are a very interesting opponent.", said Pallad before he takes his leave. "Until then, we will meet again."

Pallad somehow teleports away from the Command Tower's helipad. Moments later, Mitsuzane appears to see Samus is fine.

"What the hell is going on?", Mitsuzane said, looking all puzzled. As he looked at another Rider Gashat held by Samus, that is the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The scene where Go and Rinna created the doppelganger of Kuroto through a blank Roidmude body is similar to the very opening scene of the second Kamen Rider Drive Saga movie, where Go instead thought of reviving Chase, it only revived Heart instead.

\- This is the first chapter for Act III of this story.


	34. Episode 034: The Legend Stones

**Episode 034: The Legend Stones**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Remember the eight stones that Samus, Mayu, and Tusk snagged from Sylux's gunship, they are referred to as the Legend Stones. The concepts of the Legend Stones are a combination of the Infinity Stones from the Marvel universe (both comics and Marvel Cinematic Universe) as well as the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog series, as well as the Energems from Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge.

The doppelganger of Kuroto Dan uses the stolen Gamer Driver and the real Kuroto's Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, think about him (the impostor Kuroto) as similar to the fake Makoto from Kamen Rider Ghost.

* * *

 **-A Second Genm-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location…

"Now that Lazer is out of the way, the truth will forever stay in the darkness.", said Kuroto a week after he demolishes Kiriya to his death. "You purposely lost to that woman, am I right?"

"Geez. She is even more dangerous without leveling up.", Pallad chuckled. "She doesn't rely too much on her Gashats. She even remotely controlled three robotic power suits to fight."

The ex-CEO of Genm Corporation finds Samus's arsenal interesting, Kuroto reveals that the reason he did not recorded Samus's battle data is that her Gamer Driver and Gashats are being fitted with a firewall system which prevents hacking of some sorts. What's worse, Samus has five allies who transform into Drivers that are foreign to the Gamer Driver software.

"By the way, aren't you aware that someone is tailing you for the past months?", Pallad asked. Though he doesn't want to spill out that Go was the one spying on him.

"What do you mean?", Kuroto raised his brow.

As the two villains talked about the one who is spying on Kuroto, a man who wears a very familiar set of outfit identical to Go made his presence known. Kuroto turned around to see the mysterious individual looks just like him.

 _A doppelganger?_ Pallad said to himself when he sees a second Kuroto. The ex-CEO couldn't believe his eyes seeing a person whose appearance is identical to himself, though his clothes are different.

"Who are you?", Kuroto asked.

"I am you. And you are me. I am everything you will become.", the doppelganger of Kuroto said, as the real Kuroto notices the doppelganger possesses a Gamer Driver and the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat; to his surprise, that's _his_ Rider Gashat!

* _ **Mighty Action X!**_ *

"Henshin." The impostor Kuroto even knows his original counterpart's transformation pose as he inserts the Gashat, transforming into Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 1.

* _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mi~ght~y Acti~on! X!**_ *

The impostor Genm advances into his Action Gamer Level 2. The doppelganger charges at Kuroto, as the real one avoids his doppelganger's attacks before already equipping the Bugster Buckle, then pulling out the Gashacon Bugvisor and attaching it on the Bugster Buckle, thus turning it into the **Buggle Driver**.

* _ **GACCHAN**_ *

The real Kuroto pulls out his newly acquired **Dangerous Zombie** Gashat.

* _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

"Henshin!", the real Kuroto inserts his Gashat on the Buggle Driver.

* _ **Buggle Up! DANGER! DANGER! GENOCIDE! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

The real Kuroto transforms into Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Gamer Level X** , the very form he transformed to kill Kiriya. The two Genms start a brawl.

From a far where the two Kamen Rider Genms are fighting, Go overlooks from a top of the building, as he sees the two Kurotos are fighting.

"Nice. Everything is falling right into place. The only downfall this asshole gets is facing himself through the mirror.", said Go, word for word, everything what he planned for paid off.

Back where the two Genms are fighting, the Genm doppelganger pulls out his Gashacon Bugvisor, and the real one drew out the Gashacon Sparrow, the weapon he stole from Lazer after murdering him. The two Kamen Riders exchange fire.

"That impostor knows my every move?! But, why?", Kuroto thought as he noticed his doppelganger obviously knows what the real one does. Pallad doesn't do anything but watch seeing the two Genms brawl.

* _ **Gyu-iin!**_ *

The doppelganger Genm changes the mode of his Gashacon Bugvisor to its Chainsaw mode and proceeds to slash Genm Zombie Gamer Level X with it, only for the latter to avoid the attack. After exchanging few punches, both Genms pull back and unleash their finishing attacks.

* _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

The Genm doppelganger inserts his Proto Mighty Action X Gashat at the Kimewaza slot holder, all while saying, "I will take everything away from you!"

The real Kuroto then presses both the A and B buttons of the Buggle Driver. "Try it if you can!", the real Genm said.

* _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ * / * _ **CRITICAL END!**_ *

Both Genms unleash their finishers at each other. The real Kuroto defeats his doppelganger, unknown to the fact that the doppelganger purposely lets himself be defeated by his original counterpart.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

The doppelganger Kuroto de-transforms, but it didn't result a Game Over.

"Hahahahaha!", the doppelganger laughed madly. "I'm just getting started.", moments as he somehow disappears from the real Kuroto.

Kuroto is feeling a seizure-induced pain after defeating his doppelganger. Even though that Dangerous Zombie gave him the power of immortality, something is very wrong.

Then, the impostor Kuroto emerges, right behind the real one.

"You…!", the ex-CEO fumed as the doppelganger transforms again. The real Kuroto transforms back to Zombie Gamer Level X. The doppelganger continued manhandling his original counterpart as the fight continues.

Meanwhile, Go looks on at the two Genms' slugfest, he finds this amusing as he imagines Kuroto _destroying himself_.

"Man, this is delicious.", Go laughed as he see the Kuroto in Zombie Gamer Level X being pinned down by his doppelganger in Action Gamer Level 2.

" _So, this is what you come up dealing with that asshole?_ ", Mitsuzane radioed through Go's earpiece.

"Yup, see if destroying yourself is your greatest downfall. Am I right, Mitsuzane-kun?", Go replied.

" _You better hurry up and stop playing with that doll for a while. Alain's sister is coming here. She apparently has knowledge about to rocks that Samus and Mayu-san snagged from that weird spaceship back from Planet Helheim._ ", Mitsuzane continued.

"Don't worry, man. I'm almost done.", said Go before closing transmission. As he looked back on his binoculars, the two Kurotos are not done at killing each other just yet. " **YES! YES!** ", Go chanted jubilantly as he finds amusement seeing the real Kuroto being manhandled by his doppelganger.

Once again, the two Genms continued their fight, and again they quickly do their finishers again, this time, Genm Zombie Gamer uses the Gashacon Sparrow as he inserts the Giri Giri Chambara on the weapon.

* _ **GiriGiri! CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Genm fires multiple arrows from the Gashacon Sparrow, defeating his doppelganger. But, each time his doppelganger takes damage, so does the real Kuroto, regardless the Dangerous Zombie Gashat prevents him from dying.

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

"What do you want with me?", the real Kuroto asked at his doppelganger.

The smug and psychotic smirk of the doppelganger's face shows that he is obviously not different with his original counterpart, and he laughs at him, "How can you be sure that you are the real Kuroto?"

The impostor again disappears, much to the real Kuroto's shock.

"Don't make me laugh.", Kuroto's mask of sanity slips to a frightening depth, and shouts, "THERE CAN BE _ONLY ONE_ DAN KUROTO!"

Just before Kuroto himself can literally laugh, he instead experiences the same seizure he got earlier, a pain in the chest as if getting a heart issue causes the ex-CEO of Genm Corporation to collapse. Pallad remained non-chalant seeing his accomplice being in a mind games with his doppelganger.

"You can die laughing.", Go looked on his binoculars seeing Kuroto collapsing from the pain he sustained after fighting his impostor counterpart, Go was certainly amused by it.

 _Shijima Go. You are an epitome of a magnificent bastard._ Pallad thought to himself, referring to Go. Assuming the fact that Go is the one orchestrating the doppelganger Genm.

"And that's a wrap!", Go said after seeing Kuroto collapsing after fighting his own doppelganger. The loudmouth leaves the building returning to the Command Tower in Zawame.

* * *

 **-The Mysterious Rocks-**

Meanwhile, in the Command Tower…

Everyone else gathered around the observatory area.

"You're late again, Go.", Samus said. "Are you playing with that doll again?", with the doll in question is the doppelganger of Kuroto Dan that he and Rinna created the other day.

"Sometimes, the very weakness of a self-absorbed narcissist who thinks highly of he's an absolute genius is their own overconfidence.", Go replied. "This is how I beat my psycho dad of a mad scientist."

Needless to say, Go's ability to exploit Kuroto Dan's arrogance and insanity was the reason that he came up an idea of creating the ex-CEO's doppelganger. The doppelganger, in the other hand is much more insane than the real Kuroto as what the loudmouth implied.

"I never expect that you are becoming a magnificent bastard, Go.", Samus commended Go for his creative action.

The whole gang began their forum at the briefing room, as Tusk brought up a box containing eight mysterious rocks that they stole from Sylux's gunship right before saving Mai, who was held prisoner inside back there.

"These stones apparently have some kind of cosmic energy resonating around them.", Samus began explaining as she brought up her analysis of the mysterious stones. "And so, I asked Alain to contact his sister, since she knows the existence of these mysterious rocks, something that none of my Power Suit's technology can find out anything about them."

Moments later, a Ganma portal appeared as the current Empress of the Ganma World, Alia emerges, accompanied with her is Igor. The Empress has now pardoned Igor for his crimes during his time with Adel's rule.

"Alia-sama.", Makoto bowed before the Ganma Empress.

"It's good that you and your comrades are alright, Makoto.", Alia replied. Then, she turns her attention to the bounty hunter. "It's been a long time, Samus. So, these must be the stones you found in the Planet Helheim."

Everyone, even Igor and Alia examined the stones. To the scientist's surprise, the stone is of a cosmic origin…

"These stones…", Igor began to examine one of the mysterious stones. "Neither my eyes weren't lying about this. But these are the…"

" **The Legend Stones.** ", Alia added, after seeing the stones began to take different colors.

Even the rest of the gang, including Ange herself are puzzled about what these stones are. Alia continued explaining the myth of the Legend Stones.

"These stones were created before time. They provide balance to the whole universe, scattered all over the stars. These eight artifacts take form of cosmic jewels; their existence is foreign to all life forms in the universe, we the Ganma also studied about the stories about these stones. Father also told us about these stories when we were children."

Even though Alain has agreed to his sister's prior statement about the rocks, he still has no clue why did the stones managed to exist.

Alia continued, "Thus, these artifacts would be later christened as the **Legend Stones**. When one uses any of these stones, it gives them limitless amount of power, even by combining one with another. The stone themselves are sentient, considering that they are a cosmic entity. But, there is a limit to the use of these stones – it can corrupt the user if they abused its power too much. And worse, if they fall into the wrong hands, it can spell disaster to the whole universe."

* * *

 **-All Eight Legend Stones-**

"Tell us something, Alain-sama.", Igor asked. "How did you retrieved all eight of those stones in the first place?"

To which Samus responds, "We retrieved from a certain spaceship that I'm familiar of in the Helheim Planet. With that ship belonging to a bounty hunter named Sylux."

Yet, the whole explanation goes haywire as the whole gang questioned how did Sylux managed to gather EIGHT Legend Stones even though they were scattered across different planets of the Present Time. If Sylux attempted to harness the power of those stones, it will lead to the end of the world. If Samus, Mayu, and Tusk hadn't snagged the eight stones, Sylux would have probably destroyed the whole galaxy, including the Earth.

As Samus recalls that Sylux will vow to destroy the planet that she is protecting one day. She has a feeling that Sylux would come to retrieve the Legend Stones.

"These eight stones function differently.", said Alia. As she starts explaining each eight of the Legend Stones. Starting with the stone with a tinted green half on the right and a jet black tint on the left. "This one is the **Half Stone**. It increases the wielder's strength and durability, enhances virtually any known superhuman ability, that even includes energy manipulation. It also supplies the other stones with their power.", then she continues with the Totem Stone, "The **Totem Stone** alters all of reality, and allowing the user to fulfill his/her wishes, even if it contradicts with laws of science."

"That stone is the most dangerous of all.", Igor added. "Altering reality is the most unforgivable act of the laws of physics and science!"

The Ganma Empress continued, "The **Crystal of Friendship** grants the power of omnipresence, it allows anyone to travel through space, mostly by teleportation.", following along to the Magic Orb. "The **Magic Orb** gives the user to control all existing natural elements like fire, water, earth, and wind.", then there's the Helheim's Pulp. "The **Helheim's Pulp** gives the power of omniscience. It also gives the user the ability to use psionic and/or psychic abilities.", and then proceeding to the Speed Stone. "The **Speed Stone** allows the user to control time, or travel back in time, or even see into the past, present, and future.", Alia continued through the Luminary Stone. "The **Luminary Stone** allows anyone to see, attack, or even steal a being's soul or spirit – living or dead. It can be useful against anyone who has the ability to cheat death.", then comes with the last Legend Stone, the DigiCrystal, "The **DigiCrystal** is brimming with the power of technology. It gives the user of staying invincible."

"Much like using a cheat code where are desperate to stay alive…", Mitsuzane added in his muttering.

"Can we even use those stones?", Mayu asked.

"Of course you can.", Alia answered. "In fact, a greater power comes with a greater responsibility. But, those stones needed to be protected at all costs, since if they fall into the wrong hands, even if the Bugsters are involved, it will spill apocalyptic results."

As what Alia said, the Legend Stones can be combined with any to amplify its power. But, given to its limitations, overusing the stones is toxic to the user.

As the Space Explorers take a quick look at each of the Legend Stones, Alia turned her eyes to Ange, Tusk, and Momoka.

"Who are these three kids?"

"Sister, these three escaped with us when their home colony were invaded by intergalactic invaders.", Alain answered.

Ange looking at Alia also reminded her of her younger sister Sylvia. However, unlike Sylvia, Alia is older and mature than her brother Alain. Not to mention that Ange herself is obviously the same as Alain.

"You're his sister?", Ange clarified.

"Yes. I have a feeling that you and Alain have a lot in common", Alia smiled, much to the embarrassment to her brother.

The whole gang reluctantly take each of the stones out of curiosity, with the question in mind if these stones are to be used for good or for anything but for amoral ends?

"This thing is brimming with power…", Mitsuzane said, as after touching the DigiCrystal.

"As what sister said, these things are cosmic object.", Alain added, after holding both the Half Stone and Speed Stone. "The question in mind is how do we use them?"

For the whole Space Explorers now in possession of the Legend Stones, only time will tell when each of these stones will bring out their true potential.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- When Go watches Kuroto fighting his doppelganger and says "This is delicious", and then "YES! YES!" is a nod to the Street Fighter cartoon episode "The Medium is the Message", where M. Bison is gloating at a video clip seeing Guile being beaten down by a wrestler and stating that "this is delicious", and then jubilantly chants "YES! YES!", which it became a meme.

\- Since Dangerous Zombie makes Kuroto more like an undead, fighting his doppelganger somehow negates it. Although each time Kuroto gets a seizure after defeating the doppelganger is a reference to how Makoto experiences a pain on his chest after the doppelganger purposely lets the real Makoto defeat him.


	35. Episode 035: Fall from Grace

**Episode 035: Fall from Grace**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This one is going to be a chapter focusing on Micchi. And this scenario will be based from one of the missions from _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas_ , "Madd Dogg", when Madd Dogg's music career is in shambles, he ends up turning to the bottle and almost tried to fall from his death, in which Carl "CJ" Johnson saves him from doing so [even Dogg is unaware that CJ was behind Dogg's downfall thanks to OG Loc], and CJ decides he should become Madd Dogg's new manager, and helped the rapper to refresh his career.

Here, I would like to include a new original character, **Keiichi Karasuma** , a singer and musician, going by the stage name of **KeiTwo**. Keiichi's scenario is of course similar to Madd Dogg, only that he is in his descent to his addiction to both drugs and alcohol.

Keiichi's characterization is a composite of not just Madd Dogg from San Andreas, also an expy of real life Japanese musicians and singers namely GACKT, T.M. Revolution, and Daichi Miura. Interestingly, his substance addiction also makes him similar to Robert Downey, Jr.

BTW, this chapter contains scenes of alcohol drinking, so read at your own discretion!

The Kuroto doppelganger's clothes are that of Go instead of the real one who is mostly on a business suit, much like the fake Makoto wearing the Ganma army uniform.

Go, when transformed as Kamen Rider Mach Chaser now has the ability to go invisible through a stealth camouflage technology. It is presumed that Professor Harley Hendrickson already included an inherent cloaking system on the Shift Ride Crosser.

* * *

 **-Genm vs. Genm, Round 2-**

Elsewhere in another undisclosed location….

Kuroto is livid that he is being hunted by his doppelganger; Pallad doesn't care about the Ex-Genm Corporation executive's well-being other than his objectives of collecting test data. Despite the ire he took even after seeing Pallad giving the blank Gashat to Emu which became the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat, Kuroto decided to move on for his plans anyway.

Pallad, aware that Go is orchestrating the impostor Genm, considering the fact back when Go infiltrated Genm Corporation's main building, doesn't spill anything to the ex-CEO. Regardless, the Bugster executive is looking forward to see who will be the one and only Kuroto Dan. Even if after Kuroto defeats his doppelganger, or if the doppelganger destroys the real one, Pallad will come to the time that Kuroto will no longer be of use to him.

As the Genm CEO is trying to anticipate the doctor Riders to lure them into his trap, instead what he gets again is his doppelganger approaching.

Looking on from the top of a building, Pallad watches to see the two Kurotos are about to fight again.

"This is so exciting! Another mirror match!", a disturbing smile curved on the Bugster executive's face. "I guess your tricks worked well… Shijima Go."

"You had your fun?", the real Kuroto asked his doppelganger. "I won't be wasting my time on you, impostor."

The impostor Kuroto replied, "Which one of us… is the impostor?" The doppelganger then pulls out the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, and inserts it on the Gamer Driver, and says "Henshin!"

* _ **Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a Kamen Rider!**_ *

"Are you trying to make me doubt myself?", the real Kuroto refuted to the doppelganger's interference. He pulls out and quickly attached his Gashacon Bugvisor into the Bugster Buckle, turning it into the Buggle Driver.

* _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

Since Dangerous Zombie is supposedly to spawn zombie-like Bugster Viruses, the presence of the Genm doppelganger prevents this from happening.

"What the…?", Kuroto is not amused by the doppelganger's ability to negate Dangerous Zombie's ability to spawn Bugster Viruses. "But how?"

Regardless, he transforms into Genm Zombie Gamer Level X (10).

* _ **Buggle Up! DANGER! DANGER! GENOCIDE! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

Genm breaks the screen by doing a jump scare through it. The doppelganger Genm in his Action Gamer Level 1 pulls out a…

"That's…", the real Genm is even shocked to see a familiar green Rider Gashat under the possession of the doppelganger. That Gashat should have been at Emu's possession.

* _ **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_ *

In the middle of the confrontation between the two Genms, Go is filming the whole fight using his camera, all while transformed into Kamen Rider Mach Chaser, at the same time staying invisible through a stealth camouflage technology customized into his Mach Driver by Professor Harley.

Go recalls how did the doppelganger gained the Shakariki Sports Gashats, or…

An hour earlier, in the noon in the Seito University Hospital, Go secretly stalks Emu as he knocks him out cold to steal the Shakariki Sports Gashat from Emu.

Back at the confrontation of the two Genms, the impostor Genm now inserts the Shakariki Sports Gashat on the second slot of the Gamer Driver.

"Grade Three.", the doppelganger Kuroto chanted his Level 3 form transformation.

* _ **Gachaan! LEVEL UP! […] Mi~gh~ty! Act~ion! X! I Gotcha! Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD! BAD! SHAKA to! RIKI to! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_ *

The two Genms fight, the doppelganger Genm is able to keep up with the real one, who is in his Zombie Gamer Level X, as the former is in his Level 3 form.

"How would he in Level 3 would be able to keep up against me in my Level X form?", the real Kuroto muttered.

The Genm in Zombie Gamer Level X summons the Gashacon Sparrow, while the impostor in Sports Gamer Level 3 pulls out the Gashacon Bugvisor, and the Genms began exchanging fire from their weapons. Zombie Gamer Genm counters the doppelganger and dishes out a haymaker on him, before the doppelganger himself suplexes the real Kuroto, throwing him neck-first into the ground.

The Zombie Gamer Genm, manages to keep both his feet touched on the ground as he stands up like a robotic zombie. The impostor Genm in Sports Action Gamer follows up by throwing the Trick Flywheel at the real Genm.

To anger the real Kuroto even further, there is one contradiction that he is more or less aware of about his doppelganger; his obvious tenacity. If Kuroto relies on his intellect, the doppelganger is instinct prone. Thus, the two Kurotos are opposite to one another.

"What are you?!", Genm in Zombie Gamer asked his doppelganger.

"Don't you get it?", the impostor Genm sneers at the real one. "I am you! You're not too smart fighting your own doppelganger. All you do is brag to the world you're an insufferable genius, yet you don't know how to face yourself!"

"You cur!", Kuroto becomes fueled with rage as the doppelganger taunts him.

"Persistent, aren't we?", the doppelganger laughed madly. "Persistent, aren't we? Quit making me repeating myself!", as he throws again the Trick Flywheel like a boomerang.

The two Genms continued exchanging attacks at one another.

"That's right! Satisfy my thirst for fighting! I am not stopping until you fall!", the doppelganger showcases his own insanity. Indicating he is much more insane than the real Kuroto. "Don't get so angry! Let's have some fun!"

The doppelganger Genm grabs the real Genm on the face as he pushes him into a wall, leaving a huge crack after being pushed through it.

As the two Kamen Rider Genms continued their slugfest, the only thing Go can do while recording the fight on his camera is indulge into the amusement of seeing the real Kuroto Dan, the narcissist who brags about his genius finding himself at a receiving end of fighting a doppelganger of his, who happens to be focused on instinct. Go remained invisible throughout the brawl of the two Genms.

"Exactly as I planned.", Go muttered, word for word. "The only thing this asshole is facing is his own instinct. Who would win in a fight between intellect and instinct?"

* * *

 **-Fallen Artist-**

Meanwhile at the Charmant…

Tusk's job at Charmant is much more of a trial-and-error basis. Despite the times he stumbles, and failing at some of the tasks at hand, the young man didn't flinch as Jounouchi mentors him, like what Oren did for him before.

Even the slightest mistake Tusk makes results him getting into a receiving end of a discipline from Oren… But, with comedic effect…

Mitsuzane and Momoka took a bite of one of Oren's new specialty. This is not the first time he takes someone besides anyone of his fellow Space Explorers to the Charmant.

"If only Angelise-sama is here with us.", Momoka said after eating a melon cake.

"Ange-kun said that she doesn't want to see Tusk-kun make a fool of himself.", Mitsuzane chuckled. "Even worse when frying pans and stainless steel containers falling right above his head. That's how Jounouchi was trained by Old Man Charmant."

"Jounouchi-san too is working hard.", Momoka continued.

"It's because that Old Man Charmant trained him becoming a true professional. He's disciplined and composed, even sometimes he finds himself at a receiving end of comedic sociopathy."

"I wonder what Shijima-san is doing…"

"Don't worry about senpai.", Mitsuzane replied. "He's still tailing the Genm Corporation's President, Dan Kuroto. That guy is already on the run from the authorities considering that he's actually the black Kamen Rider who is working with the Bugsters. So, Shijima-senpai used a Roidmude body and implanted a Ganma Eyecon to create a doppelganger of the Genm Corporation CEO."

An hour later, Tusk finishes work and leaves with Momoka and Mitsuzane. When the three passed along at a nearby casino…

"JUMP! Go on, jump!", one of the two bystanders shouted when they saw a man on top of the casino roofs in a drunken stupor. "Oh, shit… Jesus!"

"Jump! Come on, man, jump! You got it!", the other bystander said.

When the three are confused to see what's going on, Mitsuzane asks one of the two men looking on at the commotion.

"What's all the commotion about?"

One of the two men answered, "Some washed up singer."

"That's KeiTwo. He used to be a real chart-topping A-Lister."

"KeiTwo? No way… In his state of drunken stupor?!", the young Kureshima's eyes were shocked to hear a drunk musician is trying to fall from his death. As the two bystanders tell the musician to jump from the building, much to Mitsuzane's chagrin.

"He lost all his money in the casino and went batso!", said one of the onlookers.

Mitsuzane tries to call out KeiTwo, "Hey! What are you doing up there? Trying to make a fool of yourself can't make you famous!"

"Do I know ya? I don't think so, so shaddap!", the drunk singer shouted. "This is the end! It's over!"

KeiTwo is teetering as he finds himself over the edge. Mitsuzane tries to reason with the tipsy singer, but to no avail, all while revealing that his manager dumped him, his wife cheated on him, and all other problems like sniffing substances.

"Liquor is my only friend. Waaah oh! Shit…", KeiTwo finds himself again about to fall.

"Come on! Don't be like that! It's never too late to start over, I mean. You just need a new manager, man! You're looking at him!", Mitsuzane continues to reason the fallen musician to start over, but to no avail.

But, the bystanders don't give a damn about a drunken man about to do something profoundly stupid which will end not only his career, but his life.

 _What is wrong with people?_ Mitsuzane thought to himself as he returns to Tusk and Momoka.

"Kureshima-san…", even Tusk is concerned about the commotion. Yet again, the one who is trying to jump to his death is a musical artist who is reduced to a drunken mess. Mitsuzane knows that something needs to be done about KeiTwo. A fall from grace is a reason why people turn to the bottle. Mitsuzane himself used to be like that before, when everything he wanted are lost because of his indecisions, he winded up becoming a teenage alcoholic in the first place.

On a nearby parking lot, Mitsuzane sees a pick-up truck and he plans to use it to catch KeiTwo from falling to the surface.

"Stay right there, you two.", Mitsuzane turned to Momoka and Tusk to look at the man who is about to fall, as he plans to steal the pick-up truck. He notices the driver of the vehicle talking on his phone, Mitsuzane takes advantage by knocking the driver out and get the keys to start the truck.

"Jump! It will save your career!", one of the bystanders cheered to see KeiTwo fall into his death. Hearing those chants are way too inhumane.

With Mitsuzane driving the truck, he must make sure he could catch the falling KeiTwo on the truck's bed. Momoka then asks Mitsuzane to drive backwards after seeing KeiTwo walking on to the right. Once KeiTwo walks on the left, Mitsuzane then drives forward.

When KeiTwo manages to make a leap of fate, he lands on the pick-up truck's bed. Momoka and Tusk check on the man.

"Kureshima-san, he's still alright. We need him to get to a hospital.", Tusk said.

Mitsuzane drives the truck to the Seito University Hospital, all while doing so carefully as Momoka and Tusk check on KeiTwo's survival. And, each bump also reduces the singer's chances of survival.

"You really to be taken to rehab, man.", said Mitsuzane. "Going on like that in a drunken stupor doesn't help."

"Hey, am I still the top musician, dude?", KeiTwo spoke, despite his injuries.

"Best there ever was. Second to nobody else.", the young Kureshima continued. "My name is Kureshima Mitsuzane. Those two friends of mine are Tusk and Momoka Oginome."

"Thanks, Kureshima. By the way, KeiTwo is my stage name. My name is **Karasuma Keiichi**.", the injured singer reveals his full name.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Seito University Hospital. Keiichi is being taken into the emergency room.

Asuna arrives, and asks herself why a Space Explorer operative is here.

"Kureshima-san, what's going on?", the nurse asked.

"The guy just climbed into the casino rooftops and tried to make a leap of fate while in a drunken stupor. After landing onto the truck's bed, he manages to make it out alive.", he replied.

* * *

 **-Genm vs. Genm, Round 2 (continuation)-**

Back in the duel between the two Kamen Rider Genms, both continued fighting until both Kamen Riders are about to unleash their finishers.

* _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

The impostor Genm inserts his Shakariki Sports Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot Holder, while the real Kuroto in Zombie Gamer presses both the A and B button of his Buggle Driver, all while fueling the energy into his Gashacon Sparrow. The impostor Genm prepares the Trick Flywheel as he is prepared to throw it at the Genm in Zombie Gamer.

* _ **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ * / * _ **CRITICAL DEAD!**_ *

Genm in Zombie Gamer fires black energy arrows from the Gashacon Sparrow, while the Genm in Sports Action Gamer throws the Trick Flywheel, both attacks landed at each other, and in the aftermath of the battle, both Kurotos detransformed.

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

The impostor Kuroto taunts the real one again before disappearing, "This isn't over yet. And you…"

The real Kuroto shouts, "I AM the real Dan Kuroto!", and then he collapses after experiencing a severe chest pain as the result of defeating his doppelganger, leaving him unconscious.

After the fight, Mach Chaser deactivates his stealth camouflage, as he makes himself visible after Kuroto is knocked out unconscious after experiencing pain after defeating the doppelganger. Go pulls out his Shift Ride Crosser from his Mach Driver, cancelling his transformation. A smirk is visible on Go's face, as he states, word for word, everything went exactly as he planned.

The white motormouth pulls out his smartphone and puts on its camera mode.

"Smile for the camera, bitch.", Go said as he takes a selfie with an unconscious Kuroto's face right next to him.

Pallad appears before the white Kamen Rider with a mouth. Pallad himself was amused by Go's ability to exploit Kuroto's narcissism and insanity.

"I didn't know you are good playing with his ego. But, I'm impressed.", Pallad smiled.

"This is psychological warfare man. Anything goes.", Go smiled.

The Bugster executive asks Go why is he bringing the impostor Genm to fight the real one if it's for revenge, Go dismisses it as his own form of amusement. Go implies he doesn't care about Kiriya's death, and neither of the Space Explorers. He likes enjoying making Kuroto's life a living hell.

For Pallad, it's no surprise why the impostor Genm is much stronger than the real one. Since his encounter with one of the Space Explorers shows that Pallad is more willing to make sure Kuroto has outlived his usefulness when the time comes. That being said, Pallad's interactions with Go are secrets that he doesn't want to spill out to the ex-CEO of Genm Corporation.

Go takes his leave.

"See you around, jack.", said Go as he gets on his bike.

"It's Pallad."

"Whatever.", Go drove away.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The Shakariki Sports Gashat, as revealed above, the reason why the doppelganger Genm gained it is because Go stole the Gashat from Emu as part of his plan.


	36. Episode 036: Back on Top

**Episode 036: Back on Top**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will be the first time that a Legend Stone will be used. The Legend Stone's also gives a Kamen Rider to go **Hypermode**. Though this Hypermode will work differently from that of Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, since these involve Phazon. The Hypermode mechanics on this fic, given the fact they are fueled by any of the Legend Stones.

The Legend Stones serves as **game breaker** towards the Gamer Driver's Rider System, since they are celestial objects that allow the wielder of any of the stones to bend anything to their will. For example, the Luminary Stone allows the user to control all souls, living or dead, and it will also negate Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X's death cheating. The term game breaker is a mechanic that makes beating a game very easy.

* * *

 **-I Owe You My Life-**

The next week…

A few days after Mitsuzane saves Keiichi Karasuma, a singer going by the stage name of KeiTwo from falling to his death from a drunken stupor. Said musician and singer was taken to Seito University Hospital for treatment, though his injuries were non-fatal. Mitsuzane had his thoughts about that event the last week, had he didn't do anything to saved to save Keiichi from his drunken stupor, he would've died from his fall. The young Kureshima is fully aware the dangers of alcohol abuse since he got to experience turning to the bottle at an early age.

Meanwhile in the Command Tower…

"So, you managed to save a washed-up singer from falling to his death?", Samus asked.

"Yeah. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing.", Mitsuzane nodded. "It's like everything I first experienced drinking alcohol two years back."

Samus kept her arms folded, "Looks you're becoming more aware what alcohol can affect a human being, am I right?"

The young Kureshima agreed to the prior statement regarding his awareness of liquor's negative effects, in both health and mentality. With that being said, Mitsuzane has began to self-impose his own discipline with liquor drinking ever since meeting a fellow alcoholic who just gave up hope. The only thing Mitsuzane can tell Keiichi is to start over, there is nothing wrong with going back to square one as this is what Kouta said to Mitsuzane three years back before leaving the Earth.

Samus decides to accompany Mitsuzane to the hospital to see Keiichi's well-being.

A few hours later, the two arrived at Seito University Hospital. Mitsuzane and Samus entered Keiichi's room.

"Karasuma-san.", Mitsuzane says Keiichi's surname.

"Yo! Thanks for saving my ass back there.", the singer said.

Samus introduces herself to Keiichi as Mitsuzane's partner and love interest, much to the latter's surprise.

"I'm surprised you managed to survive a fall through a pick-up truck's bed.", the bounty hunter said.

"Yeah. Kureshima here has a heart. I knew a reason why he managed to help me.", said Keiichi. "Honestly, I have been into the slammer numerous times for DUI, and worse, my wife cheated on me for another man. And I ended up becoming a laughingstock on the entire media. I didn't know what I am going to do since I have been a lot of stress, and my career is in shambles…"

"Like what I said, you should be lucky that you're still alive.", Mitsuzane sternly replied. "Life seems harsh nowadays, considering in a state that you are now. There is no problem of starting back to square one, something I managed to do three years back. You are still might be a successful singer, but I can help you with that."

Keiichi was touched of the speech of the person who saved his skin. Considering the fact Mitsuzane himself lost everything three years ago, and right now, he is an all-new different man with a sense of purpose; he has new friends, and true companions he can reach out to.

"Mitsuzane.", the injured singer turned his eyes to Mitsuzane.

"What?", the young Kureshima replied.

"When I get cleaned, I'm going to need a new manager.", Keiichi continued. "Thought I might look you up."

Mitsuzane accepts since he is willing to make Keiichi resurrect his career. Admitting the fact that they're very alike because of what influenced them in their pasts. What counts today is in the now. To Samus's perspective, seeing Mitsuzane helping someone in need shows a symbolic maturity and a good example of what a Kamen Rider can do untransformed.

Before Mitsuzane and Samus leave Keiichi's room, Keiichi begins to experience a stress-induced seizure! An indication that he's infected by a Bugster-borne disease. Asuna arrives on the scene to look at Keiichi, seeing the patient is deteriorating due to a presence of a Bugster. In other words, if a Bugster isn't destroyed, it can kill Keiichi and he vanishes.

"A Bugster?", Mitsuzane had a flipped reaction.

Seconds later, Adam radios the two Space Explorers of a Bugster attack, and Makoto and Mayu are dispatched to the target's location. Samus states it's the Space Explorers' turn to deal with the Bugsters.

* * *

 **-Hound Bugster Level 5-**

Elsewhere in a park…

One of the Bugsters that Samus fought and defeated with the help of Mayu two months ago returned with a vengeance. This Bugster has somehow leveled up, from a calculated and mischievous creature to a berserker werewolf.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Encounter**_ _" from Metal Gear Solid/Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes [Super Smash Bros. Brawl remix]_ *)

Once the Space Explorers – Makoto, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus – arrived at the scene, Mayu remembers the Bugster she fought with Samus, but has evolved to a more feral creature, from a conniving and cunning dog to an attack dog with pure instincts. Asuna confirms to the Space Explorers that it is the creature that is infecting Keiichi, and so they must defeat it to cure the patient.

"I don't care if he's a werewolf or something.", Mitsuzane is itching to take down the empowered Hound Bugster, all while pointing his finger at the said Bugster. "I'm going to send you back to the pound!"

That said, Mitsuzane is also itching to fuel his hate towards the Bugsters and kill Kuroto Dan. And he will start doing so by making the Hound Bugster suffer. He and the other four Space Explorers put on their belts and prepare to transform.

* _ **Driver On, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Action X!**_ *

* _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ *

After Mitsuzane unlocks his Melon Energy Lockseed, Asuna notices the familiarity of Mitsuzane's (new) transformation pose, even more evident when Mitsuzane spins 270 degrees facing to the right.

"How did he know Lazer's pose?!", Asuna bellowed as her Poppi persona takes over while in her nurse outfit.

* _ **DIVE TOO DEEP! Eye! Girotto Mirou~!**_ _(loop)_ * / * _ **Lock On!**_ * / * _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_ _(loop)_ *

The four Space Explorers chanted, "Henshin!" as they immediately proceed to transform.

* _ **Gashato! Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! What's your name? I'm a KAMEN RIDER!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

* _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get go, kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!**_ *

With Samus in her Varia Suit, all while equipping her Gamer Driver pulls out her Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z! FANG!**_ *

The Hunter Gamer emerges from the Drago Knight Hunter Z title screen.

" **Mode Five, Engage!** ", Samus chanted after inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat on the Gamer Driver's second slot before she opens the lever.

" _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared as Samus in her Varia Suit jumps in the air and simultaneously somersaulting before her armor breaks apart, revealing Kamen Rider Huntress's sleeker Action Gamer Level 2 form. " _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Knight!**_ ", the Hunter Gamer sends out a copy of its right Shoulder Drago Armor with the pauldrons taking form of that of the right part of the Hunter Gamer's chest, along with the Dragon Fang serving as an Arm Cannon-gauntlet part attached on Samus's right arm " _ **Dora! Dora! Drago Knight Hunter! Huntress!**_ ", completing Samus's transformation into Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Level 5, also complete with a three-point landing after the transformation sequence.

"Now… It's time to end this!", Mayu declared as she and the other Riders charge and fight the Level 5 Hound Bugster.

Even for a four on one fight, the Hound Bugster manages to hold off against the four Space Explorers at once, given that it had foregone its cleverness the first time Samus fought the creature.

The Hound Bugster tackles Ryugen and is prepared to bare its fangs on him.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!", Mitsuzane attempts to break free from the Bugster's grip before Mayu and Makoto double teamed the creature.

"Are you alright, Kureshima-kun?", Mayu asked concerning Mitsuzane almost being turned into a Bugster dog food.

"I never expected werewolves are that instinct-prone.", Mitsuzane stiffened his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Samus fights with the Hound Bugster, since both combatants are on Level 5, they are on par. But, the Hound Bugster gets the upper hand. Samus knows that a berserker-oriented creature is hard to defeat.

 _Something needs to be done to tame a beast like that…_ Samus thought to herself. Before she can stand up, something is glowing from her pocket. It turns out one of the Legend Stones have been awaken! Samus pulls out the glowing Legend Stone – the **Helheim's Pulp**. As according to Alia, the Helheim's Pulp has the power of telekinesis and psionic abilities.

"It looks like one of the stones have awakened.", said Makoto.

Given to the Helheim's Pulp psionic abilities, Huntress concentrates with focused willpower as she is entirely outlined from head to toe with a mysterious energy resonating from the said Legend Stone. Huntress's visor glows, as the Hound Bugster charges at Samus, the Bugster is pushed away by a telekinetic force activated by the Helheim's Pulp.

"That stone gives you telekinetic powers.", said Mitsuzane. "Not too shabby."

Huntress continues to use the telekinetic abilities granted by the Helheim's Pulp as she puts the Hound Bugster into a state where it cannot move on its free will.

"I… I can't move!", the Hound Bugster exclaimed.

Samus then uses a telekinetic push to throw the Hound Bugster, then freed from the Helheim's Pulp's control. Samus decides to call out two Power Suit Legionnaires in the form of the Xtreme and PED Suits.

The two remotely summoned suits appeared on the battlefield as they aid Huntress fighting the Hound Bugster, Mage, (Deep) Specter, and Ryugen followed after.

* _ **Chain, NOW!**_ *

Mayu uses her Chain Wizard Ring to restrain the Hound Bugster, and then the PED Suit followed after by using Hyper Grapple to inject internal Phazon on the target. The Xtreme Suit then slashes the Hound Bugster with the Prism Sword.

Ryugen then loads the Budou Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow. Mitsuzane then takes aim and fires an energy arrow, once the arrow hits, it turns into an energy drill that stunned the Hound Bugster.

"Let's go, senpai!", said Makoto as he is about to pull the lever of his Ghost Driver.

"Alright!", Mitsuzane nodded.

The two Power Suit Legionnaires regrouped with their user. The Xtreme Suit sheaths the Prism Sword back to the Bicker Shield, and the PED Suit charges its Arm Cannon. Samus then proceeds to insert her Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

* _ **CYCLONE, HEAT, LUNA, METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_ * / * _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA**_ *

"I'll show you…", Makoto declared after he pushes his Ghost Driver for his finisher. "…my way of life!"

* _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**_ * / * _ **Yes! Special, understand?**_ *

After Mage scans her Special Wizard Ring on her belt, she prepares a magical fireball from the palm of her left hand.

"Let's rampage!", Samus declared before she is about to press the Kimewaza button.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Mage fires the ball of fire from her palms, while Samus follows after by firing a stream of fire from the mouth of the Dragon Fang arm cannon. The Xtreme Suit fires a multicolored beam from the Prism Bicker, and the PED Suit fires its Hyper Beam simultaneously. Deep Specter and Ryugen finally put the final nail on the Hound Bugster's coffin as they perform a double Rider Kick, destroying the Bugster once and for all.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

After defeating the Hound Bugster, Mitsuzane and his fellow Space Explorers returned to the hospital, and Keiichi is finally cured from the Game Infection caused by the Hound Bugster.

"Thanks again for saving my ass, Kureshima.", said Keiichi. "I can finally start over."

"No problem, Karasuma-san.", the young Kureshima replied. "Let me know when you're ready for the spotlight."

While Mitsuzane once again talks to his later client, outside of Keiichi's room, Samus and Asuna were talking about something, though not related to the patient's condition.

"Samus, you need to see this.", Asuna opens her phone as she opens a video clip. A said video clip sees two Kamen Rider Genms (one in Zombie Gamer and the other in Action Gamer form) fighting.

"There's two of them?", Samus asked after seeing the video.

"Somebody uploaded this on YouTube, could it be Genm Corporation's CEO has a doppelganger? This video went viral", Asuna said. "Samus, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I have no idea.", the bounty hunter's response. Unknown to Asuna and the others, the doppelganger is actually on the Space Explorers' side, and only Go is the only one who happens to know about it. _I have to make sure Go's plan doesn't backfire. Just to be sure, we'll have to keep a secret involving the Genm doppelganger._ Samus thought to herself, since she knows what is Go planning against Kuroto Dan, and so she will not entertain any questions relating to the Genm doppelganger.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

SPOILER ALERT: Anything related about Kuroto Dan's doppelganger is kept secret from Emu and company, since Go is the only one orchestrating the events and Samus makes sure that she and the rest of the party are not involved with it.

Starting this chapter, Micchi now adopts Kiriya's transformation gestures whenever he transforms into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms or Jimber Dragon Arms, this is likely that Mitsuzane has a lot of respect to Kiriya and he wants to pay some tribute to Lazer.


	37. Episode 037: The Impostor's Secret, pt 1

**Episode 037: The Impostor's Secret, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Given that the impostor Genm has been stealing the spotlight, the whole Ex-Aid casts featured throughout the fic are beginning to be aware of the existence of the doppelganger, as shown with Asuna at the end of the previous chapter. The impostor Genm himself is the walking spoiler of the third act since his sole purpose is to erase the real Kuroto Dan from existence, also he's Go's puppet. Given the doppelganger still has the real Kuroto's unstable and psychotic traits. However, the doppelganger lacks the real Kuroto's polite and businessman-like demeanor, in other words, the impostor Kuroto has a very unpleasant and violent disposition, and is much more of a schoolyard bully.

This chapter marks the re-appearance of Hilda since the first two chapters of the fic after Ange and company were forced to leave her home colony being invaded by the intergalactic invaders (Black Cross Armada). Let us explore how Hilda managed to reach the Earth without being chased by those aliens.

Though most of this chapter discusses much about the Genm doppelganger, we get a subplot involving Alain.

* * *

 **-Screaming in the Night-**

It was very late night, and everyone is asleep. The Command Tower residents are already getting themselves shut eyes. The observatory in the 19F is quiet, and so does the laboratory on the 20F. The 14th floor, both Alain and Makoto slept without any visible distractions from their respective rooms… Both Mitsuzane and Samus are sleeping much better in their room in the 15F.

While 16th floor is also peacefully quiet. Fortunately, Ange gets to sleep away from Tusk to make sure the latter doesn't do anything lecherous, as the latter is trying to restrain himself even after falling into the tricks of both Go and Mitsuzane. Mayu is no slouch either, she manages to close her eyes without hearing the young couple shouting at each other and vice versa.

Meanwhile in Go's room in the 17th floor. As Go is asleep, something just crawled onto his bed. No, it's not a bug, but something big. As this mysterious presence crawled even further on Go's bed, he feels something, though it doesn't wake him up for a few seconds. When Go takes notice of something crawling around his bed…

The mysterious presence around the bed began chanting something inaudible, " **RA… YA… AN… GE… NO… O… NA!** "

The ominous voice gave a frightening vibe to Go as his mouth opens wide as he is about to scream at the top of his lungs, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ", Go hysterically gets out of the bed out of fright as he saw something crawling around his bed. His scream is loud enough to wake everyone inside the tower!

Kyu, who sleeps at the top of the double deck bed, wakes up seeing Go cowering in fear as they see a living lump on the loudmouth's bed when Kyu checks on Go, the only thing the latter can do is holding on through his legs like a hysterical child.

Seconds later, Mitsuzane opens the door, Momoka and the other Space Explorers (in their sleeping clothes) check on Go.

"The hell was that?", the young Kureshima replied all while rubbing his left eye.

And Go started to sound like a boy who cried wolf, "It got into bed all of a sudden", Go cried out, "and it sounds like someone's chanting a spell… It scared the hell out of me!"

And Go's bed starts moving…

" **Whoa!** ", everyone but Samus screamed. At the same time, Alain ends up jumping into Makoto's arms out of fright.

"Go-kun, what does the spell sounded like?", Mayu asked, flinched at the sight of Go's bed moving on its own.

Go repeats the inaudible noise which caused him to scream like a child, "RA… YA… AN… GE… NO… O… NA!"

"RA… YA… AN… GE… NO… O… NA?", Mayu repeats the said inaudible chant, before thinking for a second about the closest audible sentence, "RE… YA… AN-", then Mayu figures out what does the inaudible chant means: " **Are you Ange or not?** "

That means, that mysterious presence is looking for Ange.

"Someone bring her here!", Samus exclaimed, and Momoka does so as she heads for Ange's room.

And Go tells Momoka to hurry up and he doesn't know why this mysterious thing hiding on the bedroom wants with Ange. Mitsuzane, on the other hand, didn't take it too kindly about something underneath Go's bed wanted Ange, as Samus tries to calm him down from losing his sanity.

"A perverted rascal who likes Ange-kun!?", much like Go, Mitsuzane starts to act in hysterical insanity. As he starts to shake off Go's bed, "Come out! Come out!", and then starts screaming at the top of his lungs, " **COOMMMMEEEE OOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!** "

Surprisingly, underneath the bed reveals a girl with red hair!

"Wait… you look familiar.", Mitsuzane's mood switches from a screaming mass hysteria to a puzzled and comically serious one, only for the redhead to shove Mitsuzane out of the bed.

"You're a girl?", Go asked.

"How cute!", Kyu added, only to get an elbow to the gut by Samus.

The red-haired girl couldn't stand of being almost shaken off out of Go's bed by Mitsuzane, as she feels Go's sweat all over her skin.

"Hey!", Go bellowed. "How did you get in?"

 _I have a feeling that the tower security systems have been offline. But how?_ Samus thought to herself, thinking that the tower's security systems have problems on its own.

And things got way out of hand when Go and the red-haired girl go into an overly-dramatic stare down. That is, until Momoka returns back to the room with Ange and Tusk.

To Ange's surprise, she recognizes the red-haired woman, " **Hilda?** "

"Ange? Is that really you, Ange?", Hilda is surprised to see Ange alright, and follows up to hug her friend.

"How did you manage to escape the colony?", Ange asked.

Hilda is willing to explain, but not now since she found herself at the presence of four men and two women that is the core Space Explorers. The redhead is surrounded by the entire Space Explorers, not to mention, being asked by Samus how did she infiltrated the tower and how did she bypassed the Tower's security.

"By the way…", Mitsuzane stands up after getting pushed out of Go's bed by Hilda minutes ago, "What kind of relationship do you have with Ange-kun?"

"Well…", Hilda replies, moments before she holds hands with Ange, "We're lovers."

Both Go and Mitsuzane are puzzled to hear a yuri relationship between Ange and Hilda, and Mitsuzane responds with a flat, "Eh?"

"You gotta be shittin' me!", Go looked at the reader(s). And then, Makoto, Alain, AND Mayu shares the same reaction with Mitsuzane and they both screamed "EH?!" at the top of their lungs.

* * *

 **-Samus's Log Entry-**

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log #4**_

 _ **January 10, 2017**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Samus Aran_

 _One of Ange's fellow Norma, going by the name of_ _ **Hilda**_ _managed to escape the alien invaders who attacked Earth Colony AZ-007, surprisingly she stole one of the invaders' ships where she fled all the way here to Earth._

 _Hilda mentioned that her fellow Normas that were left behind in the Earth Colony are now prisoners of war after defending their home planet from the attackers. Strangely, she managed to hijack one enemy spacecraft to escape to Earth. Another surprising note, she managed to track down Ange all the way here, even by infiltrating the Command Tower itself, despite the security being online throughout the night._

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

 **-About the Impostor Genm-**

The next morning…

Samus receives a video message from CR's command center from Seito University Hospital. And the recipient is Dr. Hiiro Kagami.

" _Samus Aran, I want to ask you something._ ", the surgeon started cutting to the chase. " _Recently, there is a second Genm fighting the real one._ "

"I've been hearing rumors about a doppelganger trying to prey on the real Kuroto Dan.", the bounty hunter replied. Not to mention, Samus herself is aware of the former CEO of Genm Corporation gathering data on the Rider Gashats, and he plans to wipe out anyone who stands in his way.

 _We cannot allow any of Go's activity to be compromised. But, I have a faith in him._ Samus thought to herself. Since she knew that Go's espionage activities were to make sure they exploit Kuroto Dan's flaws. Samus continued, "I assure you that we are not involved anything relating to this impostor Genm. This must be the work of someone else."

" _I see. Let me also remind you that Genm uses a Gashat called Dangerous Zombie, and uses the power of Level X (10)_ ", Hiiro continued. " _But the intern was able to gain a Gashat which he was able to split into two Ex-Aids.._ "

"I see.", the hunter nodded. "For the time being, I still haven't seen the Genm doppelganger as of this moment. If we ever encountered both Genm and/or his doppelganger, we'll inform you."

Samus closes transmission. After being informed by Asuna, and most recently by Hiiro about the impostor Kuroto Dan; as much she places her faith in one of her companions (Go) who is instigating the Genm doppelganger, she will keep any information related the doppelganger confidential away from the CR personnel, and Taiga Hanaya as well, even if by means lying to them.

* * *

 **-Genm Zombie Gamer vs. Mach Chaser-**

Elsewhere in a nearby stadium, Kuroto goes alone to seek after his doppelganger. Only to find one of the members of the Space Explorers, Go Shijima, standing right before him

"Are you one of the Space Explorers, Shijima Gou?", Kuroto asked. "I have a question for you to answer: Do you have anything to do with the impostor Genm."

"Bzzt!", Go replied with pure sarcasm. "Wrong answer, pal! If you wanna find out the copycat, you'll have gonna have to fight through me. Eyes on the prize!"

"I figured out you say that.", Kuroto replied in return, all while a unnerving smile curved through his lips as he puts on the Gashacon Bugvisor on the Bugster Buckle, thus converting it into the Buggle Driver. In response, Go already put on his Mach Driver and pulls out his Shift Ride Crosser.

* _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ * / * _ **SIGNAL BIKE… SHIFT CAR!**_ *

Both men insert their trinkets on their belts after a chant of "Henshin!"

* _ **Gashatto! BUGGLE UP! DANGER! DANGER! GENOCIDE! DEATH THE CRISIS DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ * / * _ **RIDER! MACH CHASER!**_ *

(* _cues: "_ _ **Ground Zero Funk**_ _" from Tekken 5/Dark Resurrection_ *)

Kuroto transforms into Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, and Go into Kamen Rider Mach Chaser. As both Kamen Riders charge to fight, Go looks directly at the reader(s) and says " **FIGHT!** " The fight starts as a street brawl between Genm Zombie Gamer and Mach Chaser, even though Kuroto's opponent is a non-Gamer Driver user, Mach Chaser is on par with Genm since Mach Chaser is now Go's recently strongest form.

Both pull out their weapons and start firing at each other. Go pulls another Zenrin Shooter to even the odds, both Go's Zenrin Shooters' bullets and the arrows from Genm's Gashacon Sparrow deflected. All while firing, Go makes firing noises like, "BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG!", as the bullets coming from Go's Zenrin Shooters collided with Genm's arrows, bouncing off in opposite sides, then it switches to normal speed.

Mach Chaser speeds away from Genm's side, only for him to appear from behind and delivers a sucker punch, and continues speeding Genm back and forth before Kuroto gets the chance to stop Go from his tracks.

Genm pulls out the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and proceeds to insert it on the Gashacon Sparrow.

"You noisy cretin.", said Genm, "Die!"

* _ **GIRI GIRI! CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Genm fires energy arrows from the Gashacon Sparrow, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows under his control. He sends the arrows at Mach Chaser to take him down. While the arrows began to rain around Go, the explosion covers him. Moments later, inside the explosion, the impostor Genm arrives on time to protect Go. As this is what Go himself planned for – if ever the real Genm is about to defeat Go, the impostor Genm should take the bullet for a switcheroo gambit.

After the explosion clears, Kuroto thought that he managed to defeat Mach Chaser. Unfortunately for him, the impostor Genm shows up, and Go somehow disappeared from the battlefield.

"You again?!", the real Kuroto grunted in disbelief.

The doppelganger Genm kept silent as he pulls out the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, much to the shock of the real Genm.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_ *

"Grade Five.", the doppelganger Genm chanted after inserting the Gashat.

* _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP! […] Mi~gh~ty Act~ion~! X! I Gotcha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Knight! Dora! Dora! Drago Knight Hunter… Z!**_ *

To Kuroto's shock, this is not the first time a Prototype Gashat would be compatible with the original Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. The impostor Genm in Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 charges at the real Kuroto!

"You cur… Where in the world did you get that Gashat?", the real Kuroto asked.

To which the doppelganger replies, "Enough of your petty questions and enjoy the fight!"

Both Genms continued their brawl, as Kuroto is incredibly fed up of the impostor's presence.

* * *

 **-Old Memories-**

Elsewhere in a cemetery…

Makoto and Alain visit Mrs. Fukushima's grave, praying. Mayu came along with the two men. Mrs. Fukushima died eight months ago when Alain decided to settle on the human world. The very last words Mrs. Fukushima said to Alain before passing away peacefully were, " _A heart doesn't die. […] There's no need to rush. Someday… you'll be able to listen to the voice of your heart. And then, you can follow what your heart tells you._ "

 _Fumi-baa. I'm back again. My heart felt restless, and I'm continuing my journey protecting this world's treasures._ Alain spoke to himself, for the first time visiting the grave of the old woman who gave him hope. _I have more new friends… new allies…_

A few minutes later, Makoto, Mayu, and Alain left the cemetery. Alain decides to head out for the takoyaki stand where he usually frequented, where it is now run by Mrs. Fukushima's granddaughter, Harumi.

Once arriving at the takoyaki stand, the whole place didn't changed a bit, and Harumi herself is running the store herself. And is delighted to see Alain back again.

And oh, Mitsuzane was staying around the park waiting for Makoto and company.

"Kept you waiting, huh?", the young Kureshima chuckled.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The switcheroo scene between Go and the impostor Kuroto is similar to Ex-Aid episode 07, just after Kiriya manages to defeat Genm and tell Hiiro and Emu that Kuroto is Genm, only to find out that Pallad switched places with Kuroto. This is the first time that a similar scene from the current Kamen Rider season (i.e., Ex-Aid) happens on this fic.

\- Micchi saying "Kept you waiting, huh?" is a shoutout to the Metal Gear Solid series, which happens to be Snake's catchphrases.


	38. Episode 038: The Impostor's Secret, pt 2

**Episode 038: The Impostor's Secret, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Back in the previous chapter, it was really unexpected to see the impostor Genm use Drago Knight Hunter Z while fighting the real one in Zombie Gamer Level X. As what Toa Solaric's review states that it was really a shock to see the doppelganger Genm use Hunter Action Gamer Level 5. To be true, it is also possible, albeit hypothetically for Genm to assume Level 5, even by simulating it through the Level Up Rider Series figures that is LVUR 04 (Genm Action Gamer Level 2) and LVUR 10 (Hunter Gamer). Basically, at first it Genm was supposed to use Shakariki Sports instead of Drago Knight Hunter Z. However, I unwittingly chose to write the doppelganger to use Drago Knight Hunter Z, which unbelievably it worked.

The Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat used by the impostor Genm actually belonged to Samus. Here in this story, there are two existing Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats (the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat used by Graphite and currently under Pallad's possession is not counted): one that is in Emu's possession in the TV canon, and the second one that Samus picked up after she and the party first fought Graphite.

* * *

 **-Old Memories (continued)-**

Makoto and Alain visit Mrs. Fukushima's grave, praying. Mayu came along with the two men. Mrs. Fukushima died eight months ago when Alain decided to settle on the human world. The very last words Mrs. Fukushima said to Alain before passing away peacefully were, " _A heart doesn't die. […] There's no need to rush. Someday… you'll be able to listen to the voice of your heart. And then, you can follow what your heart tells you._ "

 _Fumi-baa. I'm back again. My heart felt restless, and I'm continuing my journey protecting this world's treasures._ Alain spoke to himself, for the first time visiting the grave of the old woman who gave him hope. _I have more new friends… new allies…_

A few minutes later, Makoto, Mayu, and Alain left the cemetery. Alain decides to head out for the takoyaki stand where he usually frequented, where it is now run by Mrs. Fukushima's granddaughter, Harumi.

Once arriving at the takoyaki stand, the whole place didn't changed a bit, and Harumi herself is running the store herself. And is delighted to see Alain back again.

And oh, Mitsuzane was staying around the park waiting for Makoto and company.

"Kept you waiting, huh?", the young Kureshima chuckled.

"I didn't expect you would show up out of nowhere.", Alain sighed awkwardly, mixed with a bitter reaction from his face. "Did that redhead woman gave you problems?"

To which Mitsuzane replies, "Partially. She's really too hard to handle. Ange-kun is her friend, so it's a little under control."

It doesn't help that Mitsuzane himself, regardless of whatever shenanigans that he and Go tend to pull out in times outside of the Space Explorers' missions. 50% that he's a passionately active member of the crew, 50% that he spends most of a time being a sociopathic comedian.

* * *

 **-Go's Xanatos Blueprints-**

Moments later, Samus herself arrives at the park.

"Sorry if I'm late for the party.", the bounty hunter huffed after regrouping with the party. The other Space Explorers for a moment moved away from the takoyaki stand since Samus has to say to her comrades.

"I assume the guys in the hospital knew about the impostor Genm?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Yeah. Since Go was the one pulling the strings on the doppelganger…", Samus nodded. "We should never discuss anything related to the doppelganger Genm outside of the Command Tower to prevent attracting attention of Emu Hojo and the other Seito University Hospital personnel. Otherwise, it could compromise Go's mission."

"Is senpai alright?", Makoto asked.

"Don't worry. We have our faith in Go, as a team. We should entrust this to him.", Samus continued. "Not to mention, Go worked with the Special Investigation Unit."

"In fact, Shijima-senpai is very good of pulling out those unpredictable gambits.", Mitsuzane added.

Since it was Go who first discovered Kuroto Dan was Kamen Rider Genm, the Space Explorers will have to leave the rest to Go without letting the whole team involved. Go's Xanatos Gambits did paid off ever since using the doppelganger Genm as a means of counteracting Genm's Level X Zombie Gamer form. Since Kiriya Kujo's attempts to expose Kuroto tragically backfired, which lead to his death; Go is the only one who can continue what Kiriya left behind, and the loudmouth starts by playing Kuroto like a fiddle by making him fight his doppelganger.

Since Go is alone going a deep cover operation at the same time pulling the strings for the Genm doppelganger, the Space Explorers must keep this as a secret from everyone, especially towards the CR members, until further notice if Samus decides to plan a joint operation to defeat Genm.

* * *

 **-Sixty-seven Years Ago and From Here on Out-**

Afterwards, the party returned back to Harumi's takoyaki stand, and each of them bought takoyaki to eat for the time being. Harumi's takoyaki cooking didn't change ever since she started running her grandmother's shop after her grandmother's death. While the party feast on their snack, Alain decides the time to bring up his story about how he first arrived in the human world back in 1950.

"You came here 67 years ago?!", Mayu bellowed to hear that Alain is already a hundred years old. "You can't be serious, Alain-kun!"

To Mitsuzane's amusement, Alain might be already approximately 150 years old, but looks just like he's still 24 years old, he even joked about that the Ganma themselves in general are still going with that classy Victorian-era style fashion statement. Even Samus is inclined to question with the Ganma race didn't seem to be affected by aging, judging Alain's current appearance. Yet again, Mitsuzane doesn't bother making senior citizen jokes out of Alain's expense.

"It's no surprise that your physiology isn't affected by humans' aging.", Samus deduced. "Considering the fact that you're now permanently human."

"I used to assume a human body through a Ganma Eyecon, until my brother destroyed it anyway.", Alain replied. "67 years ago, I first came into this world. This is where I was mesmerized by the blue skies, and I met a young girl who resembles Harumi-chan."

The others were puzzled about the girl who resembled Harumi, though to Alain's knowledge the he was unaware if the young girl from 67 years ago was Mrs. Fukushima.

"And I thought you were around Kanon-chan.", Mitsuzane jested, before looking right to Makoto, "No offense, Makoto-san."

"None taken, senpai.", Makoto replied with a nod.

 _ **1950, 67 years ago…**_

 _Back during Alain's visit in the human world, the first thing impressed him about the human world was a beautiful painting drawn by a little girl._

" _What is this?", Alain asked the young girl._

 _To which the girl answers, "I'm painting the things I cherish."_

" _It's beautiful.", Alain continued._

"It was not ten years later I returned to the world with our mission. Then, I've met that same girl again.", Alain spoke before he continues his story.

 _ **1960, 56 years ago…**_

 _Elsewhere in the same park where Alain first arrived, he met the same girl, who is now in her teenage years. At that time, Alain wore tattered clothing than his royal family attire._

" _Is that a painting?", Alain questions the girl. "It's beautiful."_

 _But before the girl could turn around, Alain disappeared without a trace._

Alain continued, "It was until fifty years later. The girl is completely different, but she is what Harumi is now. But Fumi-baa reminded me of the girl that I first befriended."

To the confusion of his fellow Space Explorers, Mitsuzane briefly insinuates that it is most likely that the girl Alain befriended 67 years ago and Mrs. Fukushima are one and the same person.

Alain recalls the last time he saw Mrs. Fukushima. But long before that, at one time when Samus and Mitsuzane visited to the takoyaki stand where they last saw Mrs. Fukushima asleep, and didn't wake up…

 _ **Nine months ago…**_

" _Mrs. Fukushima? Wake up!", Samus tries to wake up Mrs. Fukushima from her sleep, as she tries to check on the old woman's heart beat, her vital signs appeared to be not functioning, to which Mitsuzane responded by calling an ambulance._

 _Several minutes later when ambulance arrived, Samus and Mitsuzane take the unconscious Mrs. Fukushima to the hospital. An hour later, customers on the takoyaki stand were worried that Mrs. Fukushima is sick or something, or some said that she passed away._

 _Alain arrives at the takoyaki stand, only to witness a commotion – the patrons are concerned of Mrs. Fukushima's well being, and some said that she passed away due to her old age. When Alain overhears it, who was carrying art supplies at that time, he dropped them in shock of hearing the woman who encourage him is gone._

 _In the hospital, Samus and Mitsuzane asked the doctor about Mrs. Fukushima's condition._

" _I'm sadly to announce that the patient is now deceased.", the doctor said. "Looks like her vital organs stopped functioning, and somehow while in her sleep her brain stopped functioning. It seems she aged so well."_

 _Mitsuzane, on the other hand, is more concerned about Alain. "What is he going to do now that Fumi-baachan passed away?", he asked._

" _What matters now is what Mrs. Fukushima's words of encouragement towards him will give him the strength. That is, the spirit will live on him.", Samus said metaphorically._

 _A day before Mrs. Fukushima's funeral, Mitsuzane finds Alain in a rooftop building as he is isolating himself from others. At that time, Mitsuzane is keeping a snide façade to hide his own emotions, with the purpose to encourage Alain to move forward and re-assures that Mrs. Fukushima's memories will live on through him. "A friend of mine told me this, 'Don't suffer alone.' Reach out to those who became close to you."_

"Even after our fight against the Ganmaizers, I still felt restlessness within me.", said Alain. "All while I will continue protecting this world's treasures, this is why I turned to the bounty hunter to put me in the Space Explorer Initiative."

"I hope Fumi-baachan is happy for you, Alain. She's always watching you.", Mitsuzane added.

After the party finished the snack they partake, Harumi calls out Alain before leaving. The young lady gives Alain something, a very familiar pair of feather-dangled earring that he dropped 67 years ago.

"This is…", Alain recognized the peculiar item.

"Grandmother asked me to give this to you.", Harumi replied.

Before Alain can say something, though he still hasn't enough time to spit it out. Nevertheless, this is likely one of Alain's earrings that he dropped years back and the girl who first befriended him likely took it. Meaning, Alain knew that the young girl from 67 years ago is Mrs. Fukushima.

"Mitsuzane, I want you to have this.", Alain decides to entrust the feathered earring to Mitsuzane. "This is my only token of friendship I can offer."

Mitsuzane then accepts Alain's gift, signifying that Mitsuzane gets along with Alain despite the former having a tendency to joke at the latter's age to the point of senior citizen jokes.

The Space Explorers left the takoyaki stand.

* * *

 **-Genm Zombie Gamer Level X vs. Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (continuation)-**

Meanwhile, Kuroto continues his battle against his doppelganger.

(* _cues: " **Sector 1** " from Metroid Fusion [Super Smash Bros. Brawl remix]_*)

Despite the real Kuroto managing to recover from the impostor's attacks with the help of Drago Knight Hunter Z. The real Kuroto reminds the impostor that his Level X form is much superior compared to the 10 Rider Gashats he developed. However, this doesn't stop the impostor from taking delight of seeing his original self suffer.

"Hehehe! You talk big, yet you still don't know how to surpass yourself!", the impostor Genm sneers at the real one.

"Shut up!", the real Kuroto refuted after he counterattacks the impostor Genm's blows.

As the fight between the two Kamen Rider Genms are about to ensue with both Genms activating their finishers.

* _ **CRITICAL END!**_ * / * _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

The two Genms fly into the air, the Genm in Level X starts spinning backwards rapidly thus turning him into an effective saw. While the Genm in Level 5 starts spiraling himself like a drill-torpedo combination; at the same time a dragon-shaped energy covers the impostor Genm.

Both Genms' finishers collide, with the Genm in Level X emerges the victor. After the doppelganger detransforms, "This is not over yet!", he taunts the real Kuroto before disappearing again, followed by the real Kuroto getting another synchronized seizure after defeating the fake.

Seconds later, Kuroto is attacked by Mach Chaser! Who appears to be hiding all along after the doppelganger Genm showed up. Go reveals himself after deactivating his Mach Driver's stealth camouflage.

"He has a cloaking device?!", Genm said shockingly as even his visual sensors didn't detect any heat signatures of Mach Chaser.

"You snooze, you lose pal.", Go sneers at Kuroto before he smacks the front wheel of his Zenrin Shooter at Genm, which de-transformed him in the process.

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

Go continues taunting Kuroto, "I really enjoyed watching _you destroy yourself!_ "

"You coward!", the ex-CEO of Genm Corporation hissed. "Were you the one's pulling the strings on that doppelganger?!"

"Bzzt!", Go insisted. "Wrong answer, AGAIN! Hahahahahaha!"

The loudmouth leaves as he detransforms, leaving Kuroto with a look of disbelief that the Genm doppelganger's presence was Go's unexpected gambit. What's similar to that is how Pallad protected him from exposing his identity when Kiriya Kujo was still alive. This is not the first time that one of Kuroto's indirect gambits (that is at the time Pallad covered up for him from Lazer's Critical Finish) would come to haunt him, in a more karmic way.

After Go finishes his first personal encounter with Kuroto, the impostor Kuroto appears before Go and returns the Drago Knight Hunter Z to Go. This Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat actually belonged to Samus.

"You did a good job there, fido.", Go taps the impostor Kuroto's shoulder, congratulating him. Both Go and the impostor Kuroto leave the area.

Elsewhere from a distant building…

At the rooftop, Taiga looks through at his rifle scope, as he saw Kuroto knocked out by Kamen Rider Mach Chaser. The quack doctor himself saw the whole fight between the two Kamen Rider Genms.

"So, there's another Genm…", Taiga pondered. "On what side does he belong anyway?"

A mysterious teenage girl, introducing herself as **Nico Saiba** , interrupts the Dark Doctor, "What about him?"

"What are you doing here?", the quack turns his head at the sight of Nico.

"That other Genm you're talking about is nothing more but somebody's sock puppet.", the girl snarked. "Looks like someone is pulling the strings to make sure the real Dan Kuroto is dead."

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Go's confrontation with Kuroto emphasizes much more with mind games, unlike Kiriya's blackmail tactics. Because, Go is the one's pulling the strings of the impostor Kuroto, his personal sockpuppet into fighting the real Kuroto.

This will be the first chapter to feature Nico Saiba.


	39. Episode 039: Blood Knight

**Episode 039: Blood Knight**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I've been watching Kamen Rider Amazons lately. This is the first time that a non-canon Kamen Rider reboot from one of the Showa Era (in Amazons' case is Kamen Rider Amazon) is even more violent, dark, and edgy since Kamen Rider The First and The Next. Since the recent All Rider Revolution game for the 3DS, even the Amazons Riders appeared as playable characters. And the next Super Hero Taisen film would eventually feature the Amazons Riders, so they more likely co-exist with the timeline of the current Kamen Rider era.

That being said, I'm planning to feature Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha to this fic.

If my crossover fics given a X Meets Y comparison; the previous fic, _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ is basically _**Metroid: Other M**_ meets _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_. As for the current fic, _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange_ , it is basically _**Metroid Prime Trilogy**_ and _**Metroid Fusion**_ meets _**Kamen Rider Faiz**_ meets _**Kamen Rider Fourze**_ meets _**Power Rangers in Space**_ meets _**Avengers: Age of Ultron**_ meets _**Ant-Man**_ meets _**Doctor Strange**_ meets _**Valvrave the Liberator**_.

As for this story's characters got their own X Meets Y comparison:

\- **Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress** = Ellen Ripley + Princess Leia Organa + Tony Stark + Natasha Romanoff + Steve Rogers + Bruce Wayne + Andros (Power Rangers in Space) + Jen Scotts + Orion (Power Rangers Super Megaforce) + Tyzonn (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) + Cagalli Yula Athha + Setsuna F. Seiei + Kotaro Minami + Ren Akiyama + Souji Tendou + Tsukasa Kadoya

\- **Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen =** Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura + Mutsuki Kamijo + Daisuke Kazama + Yuto Sakurai + Slaine Troyard + Shirou Emiya + Ashley Hammond + Wes Collins + Mack Hartford and Ronny Robinson + Noah Carver + Pepper Potts + Phil Coulson + Solid Snake and Hal "Otacon" Emmerich + Nero (Devil May Cry) Cloud Strife + Haruto Tokishima + Athrun Zala + Suzaku Kururugi + Robert Downey, Jr.

\- **Gou Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach =** Wade Wilson + Peter Parker + Quicksilver + Lockon Stratos + Dante (Devil May Cry) + T.J. Johnson + Dax Lo + Ziggy Grover + Jake Holling + Raiden (Metal Gear series)

\- **Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter:** Shiro Kanzaki and Ren Akiyama + Ryuji Iwasaki + Yasutora Sado + Carlos Vallerte + Theo Martin + Eric Myers + Kevin (Power Rangers Samurai) + Robbie Reyes.

\- **Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom =** Thor Odinson + Towa Akagi + Zhane (Power Rangers in Space) + Robo Knight + Akira Nijino

\- **Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage =** Doctor Stephen Strange and Wanda Maximoff (Marvel Cinematic Universe incarnation) + Cassie Chan + Emma Goodall + Hinata Hyuga + Feldt Grace + Orihime Inoue.

\- **Adam =** Fleet Admiral Castor Dane and Aurora Unit 242 + J.A.R.V.I.S. + Roy Campbell and Mei Ling + Gosei and Tensou (Power Rangers Megaforce)

\- **Ange =** Stella Louisser + Louise Halevy + Naru Narusegawa.

\- **Tusk =** Kira Yamato + Saji Crossroad + Keitaro Urashima + Ryotaro Nogami + Tsukune Aono.

\- **Momoka Oginome =** Satsuki Hyodo + Alfred (Bruce Wayne's butler) + Deneb + Yuriko "Gon" Takayama

\- **Hilda** = Kyoko Sakura + Ryuko Matoi + Kallen Kozuki + Momotaros

\- **Kuroto Dan's doppelganger** = Kuroto Dan + Makoto doppelganger (from Ghost) + Dark Kain Highwind + SA-X

* * *

 **-Tons of Doppelgangers-**

Go returned to the Command Tower after his mind games mission vs. Kuroto Dan. In the laboratory in the 20th floor, Go is keeping tons of doppelgangers of Kuroto in stasis. With Rinna and Igor's help, Go continued creating tons of Kuroto doppelgangers, with their numbers exceeding to a total of 50. In other words, there are 50 doppelgangers of Kuroto created by Go, Rinna, and Igor.

Samus was already in the laboratory's stasis room, observing each of the doppelgangers of Kuroto in every stasis capsule.

"How many of those clones did you and Professor Rinna created?", Samus asked after observing one of the pods containing a Kuroto doppelganger.

"Take a look around every stasis pod.", Go replied. "That's going to be a lot of that Genm Corp's sockpuppets for him to kill himself with them.", he pulls out a tablet containing Kamen Rider Genm's combat data stats, "Each fights with the doppelgangers allowed me to gather some of its data of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. That being said, once any of the doppelgangers get to use Dangerous Zombie, it's a literal mirror match."

Samus agrees to Go's idea. However, there is also a downside – if the fake Kuroto transforms to Level X, at the same time at the same room with the real Kuroto Dan who also transforms into his Zombie Gamer Level X, it would be hard to determine who the real Kuroto Dan is. "Also, the presence of the Genm doppelgangers has been attracting unnecessary attention. That is, the doctors of Seito University Hospital have been alarmed about the impostor Genm. But, rest assured that I managed to avert entertaining their questions about it."

Go sighed thanks to Samus's reassurance. Though Go's shenanigans and unpredictable gambits with the use of the doppelgangers did worked, he takes his approach more stealthy rather than head-on.

"Nevertheless, you're doing a good job, Go.", Samus commended.

In return, Go returns the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat back to Samus after letting the Genm doppelganger use it.

"Thanks, Sammy-chan.", the Go replied in turn. "After I'm done playing with that asshole like a fiddle, let me know when will be the right time to kill him."

Go takes his leave as the doppelganger Kuroto is laid to sleep on one of the stasis pods.

* * *

 **-An Empty Home-**

Meanwhile, after Keiichi recovers from his alcoholism through a quick rehabilitation, he returns to his mansion. Keiichi, accompanied by his new talent manager, Mitsuzane back to his home. Though the young Kureshima is not alone, since other three Space Explorers – Makoto, Mayu, and Samus herself accompanied Keiichi to his mansion.

"It looks like an empty home to me.", Samus muttered.

"Ever since my music career is falling into shambles, I felt like I could never return home.", Keiichi replied.

Keiichi also brought up while during his time in his career as a singer, he has been facing problems. Especially when it comes to family – his wife was not very faithful to him and to the point that she cheated on him with another man, thus she left him, along with his son. Leaving Keiichi into a brink of despair at that time.

"Fame really lead made me the reason why I went over my head.", Keiichi spoke with regret. "I didn't even know how to face difficult choices in my life."

The four Space Explorers entered the mansion with Keiichi, Mayu comments that the mansion is heavily-wide of space of a large two-story home. Ranging from a large number of rooms, lavish decors, and numerous other facilities that are not seen in the Command Tower in Zawame. To which Makoto responds, "It's like some celebrities in the West, their homes are that awesome, widened spaces and the like."

"I'll say.", Samus added.

The four Space Explorers split up and scouted every room of the mansion, before they regroup at Keiichi's recording room.

"What do you think?", Keiichi asked.

"The whole place is awesome.", Mitsuzane replied. "Karasuma-san, when are you going to start?"

"Right now, since you and your friends came along. I am now a certified supporter to the Space Explorers!"

The party spent a night on the mansion all while helping Keiichi not only fixing everything in his home before he reveals his new song to cover. Aside from Keiichi performing and composing his own songs, he also reveals that he also does cover versions of songs.

The next day…

Keiichi starts performing a cover of the song "EXCITE", with the Space Explorers watching his performance at the recording studio.

(* _cues: "_ _ **EXCITE!**_ _" by Daichi Miura from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ *)

 _ **[~(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now~]  
[~(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now~]**_

 _ **[~EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa~]**_ _(EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is…)_

 _ **[~(One!) kono te no naka~]**_ _([One!] With this held in my hands)_ _ **  
[~(Two!) susumu beki life~]**_ _([Two!] is a life that continues on)_ _ **  
[~(Three!) ikite iku dake~]**_ _([Three!] That I lived to the fullest!)_

"That was a nice cover, Karasuma-san!", Mayu commented.

"You know what they say, excitement gives a meaning of life!", Keiichi added a pun.

Ever since he managed to recover both physically and mentally, Keiichi has looked up to the Space Explorers even knowing the fact that they're also Kamen Riders. The singer himself also knows Mitsuzane's past as a Beat Rider dancer.

* * *

 **-Amazonz-**

Keiichi and the Space Explorers team gathered on the living room, watching a news coverage about a recent Bugster outbreak. This time, the recent news features that Bugster viruses are being slaughtered in a more mutilating fashion.

A news reporter began his report, " _The following report contains graphic scenes of blood and body mutilation. Children must be guided with adults with strong parental guidance. A Bugster Virus swarm outbreak turns into a massacre when a red lizard man starts mauling each of every Bugster Virus in sight. This lizard man, as eyewitnesses stated, has scaly and armor-like features, and the fins all over his forearms are like blades. The Ministry of Health is yet to make a statement about this Bugster massacre._ "

"Kamen Rider Amazon wouldn't do such a thing, right?", Mitsuzane insinuated if the lizard man was Kamen Rider Amazon. But, Keiichi responds that it's a different story.

"No, Kureshima. It's totally different from that Wildman of a Kamen Rider.", said Keiichi. "Have you guys heard about the Nozama Preston Service?"

"An organization?", Samus asked.

Keiichi has overheard stories of mutants called **Amazonz**. And the Nozama Preston Service is a group of bounty hunters who kill the Amazonz mutants, the said pest control service is a front for the **Nozama Pharmacy** , a pharmaceutical company who experiment on Amazonz genetics.

"Karasuma-san, do you think that lizard man who is attacking the Bugsters like a wild animal is an Amazonz?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Perhaps so.", Keiichi replied. "Several months ago, an incident called **Operation Tlatoc** happened which caused those beasts to run amuck when an acid rain of sorts happened. From what I heard, most Amazonz are dead, but there were few isolated themselves from human society."

By comparing Operation Tlatoc and the concurrent Bugster outbreaks happening today, as what Samus heard from secretary Kyotaro Hinata about the Bugster outbreak from five years ago was called Zero Day. Though the Tlatoc incident was nothing more but a massacre of mindless beasts.

Adam's synthetic voice buzzes on Samus's earpiece.

" _Lady, we have a Bugster attack in the docks._ "

Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Makoto left the mansion to track down the Bugster.

* * *

 **-Brain Bugster Level 3-**

The Space Explorers arrived at the docks, confronting the Brain Bugster. To Samus's surprise, this was the same Bugster that she first fought when she became Kamen Rider Huntress.

"Let's go guys.", Samus tells her teammates to transform.

The four Space Explorers pull out their transformation trinkets; Mayu scans her Driver On ring at her Hand Author, revealing the Mage Belt. Mitsuzane pulls out his Sengoku Driver with the Budou Lockseed and Genesis core unit already equipped, then pulls out the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed. Samus already equipped her Gamer Driver and points her Mighty Action X Special Gashat and activates it like a remote control. Makoto materializes his Ghost Driver, and pulls out his Deep Specter Eyecon.

After Makoto places his Deep Specter Eyecon he poses with his right fist clenched, Mitsuzane follows after unlocking the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed, he spins 270 degrees facing to the right, similar to Kiriya Kujo's transformation gesture. Mitsuzane does this purposely to honor Kiriya. And the four Riders chanted " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Change, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ *

* _ **MIX! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha Haa!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get go, Kakugo! Giza Giza! GHOST!**_ *

Samus advances to her Action Gamer Level 2 form, Mitsuzane transforms into Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Makoto into Deep Specter, Mayu into Mage respectively and they charge and fight the Brain Bugster.

"That Bugster the last time I fought is stronger than before!", Samus flipped out after receiving damage from the Brain Bugster's attack. "In that case…", in response, Samus calls out two Power Suit Legionnaires consisting of the Fusion and PED Suits.

Ryugen and (Deep) Specter double teamed the Brain Bugster after the Fusion and PED Suits restrained the latter with a two-way Grapple Beam. But the Brain Bugster breaks free before attacking Mitsuzane and Makoto. Mage uses her Barrier Ring to protect the two.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z! FANG!**_ *

Huntress pulls out Drago Knight Hunter Z, and she inserts the Gashat on the second slot of her belt. Samus then chants, " _ **Mode Five, Engage!**_ "

* _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Knight! Dora! Dora! Drago Knight Hunter… Huntress!**_ *

Huntress advances into her Level 5 Hunter Action Gamer, with the Dragon Fang Arm equipped to even the odds. Samus absorbs the pressure of the damage she took from fighting the Brain Bugster, where it costed her at least three energy tanks. But, with the remotely-controlled PED and Fusion Suits protecting Samus should lessen the problem at all.

It was only a matter of time when the PED Suit used its Hyper Grapple to inject Phazon at the Brain Bugster, incapacitating it in the process.

Samus quickly inserts the Drago Knight Hunter Z on the Kimewaza slot holder before the other three Riders prepare their own finishers.

But, before the Space Explorers can finish off the Brain Bugster… Instead, the red lizard man does the deed. The red lizard man jumps high and chops the Brain Bugster with his arm blade, much to the horror of the Space Explorers.

"What was that?!", Samus flipped her head in shock, the other three shared the same reaction, as the Brain Bugster is mutilated right before their very eyes. The four Riders stayed in their stance to see if this lizard man is a friend or a foe.

But, the lizard man just walked away as if nothing happened.

"Wait!", Mitsuzane tries to reason out the unnamed creature, but to no avail. As the mysterious lizard man walked away like nothing happened.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ * / * _ **Oyasumi**_ * / * _ **Lock Off**_ *

The Space Explorers removed their trinkets from their respective belts as they cancelled their transformation.

"It's so horrifying.", Mayu grimaced upon her reaction after that lizard killed the Brain Bugster in a more animalistic way.

"Is it just me or was Karasuma-san's story is all too real?", Mitsuzane can feel his heart beating rapidly after seeing the whole situation as if this is a horror story gone horribly real, as he thought that they would've finished off the Brain Bugster before the mysterious creature done the deed.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Keiichi's mansion is very similar to Madd Dogg's mansion from GTA San Andreas, considering the fact that Keiichi, being a singer who just went from a fall from grace, is an expy of Madd Dogg.

\- The Brain Bugster is one of the first monsters Samus fought after she first became Kamen Rider Huntress. (see Episode 005: Enter Huntress) And the said Bugster is based on Mother Brain.

\- It is unknown why Keiichi has heard the events of Kamen Rider Amazons such as Operation Tlatoc.

\- The red lizard man is actually Amazon Alpha/Jin Takayama.


	40. Episode 040: Rules of Nature

**Episode 040: Rules of Nature**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this episode chapter is an obvious reference to the song from _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_ called "Rules of Nature".

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

After the Space Explorers removed their trinkets from their respective belts as they cancelled their transformation. As the fight with the Brain Bugster ends with a Pyrrhic Victory, as the whole group are puzzled at the sight of a lizard man who appears out of nowhere and slices the Bugster into half.

"It's so horrifying.", Mayu grimaced upon her reaction after that lizard killed the Brain Bugster in a more animalistic way.

"Is it just me or was Karasuma-san's story is all too real?", Mitsuzane can feel his heart beating rapidly after seeing the whole situation as if this is a horror story gone horribly real, as he thought that they would've finished off the Brain Bugster before the mysterious creature done the deed.

With the Brain Bugster's defeat turned into a bloodbath, the said Bugster lies dead with a pool of blood around it. With the party are left speechless, added with the horrified reactions at the sight of the gore. Moments later, Samus pulls out a test tube from the pocket of her jacket as she proceeds to gather blood samples from the dead Brain Bugster.

"What's with the test tube, Samus?", Mitsuzane asked.

As Samus gathers the blood from the dead Brain Bugster, "I'm planning to research more about the Bugsters' nature by gathering some of their blood sample.", Samus explained. Despite Mitsuzane's insinuation that's she's like Professor Rinna, or even Kuroto Dan. But, Samus does this differently, since she herself has her own approaches aside from fighting and survival skills – xenologist, particle physicist, and in some instances she managed to construct and designed her own spaceships back in her world. So, it's no surprise that Samus has no problem gathering a blood sample from a Bugster to study their nature.

"I think we're done here, for now.", said the bounty hunter after gathering the sample. Before leaving, both Makoto and Mitsuzane dragged the corpse of the Brain Bugster and throw it into the sea, to make sure nobody recovers it.

Then again, Mitsuzane's phone rings, as he receives a call from Go.

" _Are you guys alright?_ ", Go spoke once Mitsuzane answers his phone. He quickly turns it into speakerphone.

"Jesus, senpai!", the young Kureshima exclaimed. "If in case you didn't see, a lizard man just suddenly sprang out of nowhere and sliced the hell of the Bugster that we're supposed to kill."

" _Shit, you gotta be kiddin' me._ "

"Actually, we're not.", Mitsuzane continued. "Imagine yourself in a survival horror game, when some asshole is about to slice your head with a chainsaw-"

"Mitsuzane, that's enough.", Samus interrupted, before she turns her attention to Go. "Go, what's going on?"

" _That lizard guy you saw is an Amazonz._ ", Go spoke.

It's pretty obvious that this Amazonz mutant that the gang encountered might be in a different league from the Bugsters. But, the _**real**_ question is: is it a friend or a foe? Much like Keiichi earlier, Go himself has heard news about the Tlatoc incident that happened ten months ago. Given the fact that the word Tlatoc is a name of an Aztec god of rains – the Tlatoc incident was Nozama Pharmacy's initiative to cast an acid rain with the help of unmanned drones.

Aside from the commotion, the group leave the area after disposing the Brain Bugster's corpse into the sea.

* * *

 **-Blood Sample-**

Several minutes later, the gang returned back to the Command Tower. Samus quickly headed for the laboratory in the 20th floor. It took six hours for Samus to analyze the blood sample she acquired from the corpse of the Brain Bugster.

"Just as I thought, these bio-organisms are more than just computer viruses.", Samus deduced. At the same time, Samus thought to herself; _Even though before using the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats, the user has to go compatibility surgery. It's strange that I am unaffected by the possible side effects of the belt._

" _What's the matter, Lady?_ ", the Adam AI's voice spoke.

Samus begins explaining, "The reason why I picked up a blood sample from a Bugster Virus, is not only to find out why they exist in human society. But, the question in mind is, why the Riders have been injected with these to transform into a Kamen Rider?"

"Are you planning to inject yourself with a Bugster virus into your genetic makeup?", Mitsuzane overheard Samus's reason.

"Partially.", the huntress continued. "I've overlooked on the Gamer Driver's components, it's basically like every part of my Power Suit. In fact, I was not affected by the possible side effects of the Driver considering the fact that I have been into a compatibility surgery before."

Samus also mentioned that she already has both Chozo and Metroid DNA into her system, even though she's physically human, she considers herself just an alien living amongst humanity protecting them from evil. Samus knows even that she's not human, but a part of her still lives in her.

"Even if you're a Kamen Rider, it doesn't matter if a human part of you is gone.", Samus continued. "It will give you one question to answer: **Does becoming a monster mean losing your humanity?** People who fought to protect innocent lives and the ones they love are what makes them more human. You, Kazuraba Kouta, and the rest of the Kamen Riders I've met are those who show those examples."

With that question says that if one's humanity is thrown away for the sake of power, on what way will you use that particular power? Samus is a neutral embodiment of this as such, sometimes time will have an answer for that. In comparison, much like Kouta already became an Overlord; Mitsuzane said that Kouta chose to sacrifice his own humanity for the sake of saving humanity from the brink of extinction. In Samus's case, it serves the purpose of how extreme situations that might affect her as a whole. Will it bring out the best of her? Or the worse?

Samus continued analyzing the blood sample of the Bugster Virus. As she deduced the reason why the Brain Bugster revived to a stronger state, that is if a Bugster Virus is destroyed; they respawn again as if using continues in a video game. After hearing of Kiriya Kujo's death, the Gamer Driver users have no continues, as if the Rider dies, they disappear into data.

Mitsuzane returns to the observatory. The Adam AI pages Mitsuzane to answer an incoming transmission: this time it's from Taiga Hanaya. The young Kureshima heads to the briefing room and opens the computer to answer Taiga's message.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"You.", Mitsuzane answered once he sees Taiga's video message. "What do you want, Black Jack?"

" _The reason why I called you guys is I want to find out who is posing as the fake Genm._ ", Taiga cuts to the chase.

Given the fact that anything related to the impostor Genm is Go's doing, it should be kept as a secret from anyone outside of the Space Explorers' ears. As Samus was asked by Asuna several days ago about the fake Genm, she refused to entertain or ignored the questions. Since Mitsuzane is aware of the same question – who is the impostor Genm?.

"We have nothing to do with that fake.", a reply came from the young Kureshima. But Taiga is aware that Mitsuzane is lying.

" _Don't lie._ ", the quack replied. " _I am sure that you and your cronies are up to something._ "

Mitsuzane keeps his composure despite Taiga's scathing words almost offending him. The young Kureshima is well-aware that Taiga is one of the people he considers a shadow from his past regarding his acts of amorality.

"Do you think that the look in my face right now show that am I REALLY lying?!", Mitsuzane calmly answered back to Taiga's rant. "Do you think I am like Kujou Kiriya who hides with his own lies which was the reason why it led to his death?! If you want to find out about this impostor Genm you're talking about, you have to fight me for it!"

Taiga grinned, as seeing the audacity of Mitsuzane that he is more willing to bet for the sake of truth. "Interesting.", the quack doctor said. "If I win, you will spit out anything related to the fake Genm."

Mitsuzane is not done yet, "But, if you lose… You will have to spit out everything involving Hojou Emu. About the doctor who changes fate, who happens to be a living Bugster farm.", somehow after Mitsuzane saw Ex-Aid's transformation into his Double Action Gamer Level X(X) form, he is intrigued of what's happening to Emu lately. "Two days from now, in the Guardian Tree in Zawame City. Midnight."

The doctor quickly accepted Mitsuzane's challenge; as for the wager – if Taiga wins; **the prize will be the truth about the impostor Genm.** But, if Mitsuzane wins, the prize will be **Taiga's recent revelation about Emu Hojo's** **game illness**.

Mitsuzane closes the transmission as he leaves the room. Ange, Hilda, and Tusk run into him.

"Hey, what's with you?", Hilda asked.

Either way, Mitsuzane leaves no comment and ignores the three.

"Kureshima-san… He's always like that.", Tusk said. "He, along with the other five Kamen Riders, are dedicated protecting people. But-"

Ange adds the negativity description out of Mitsuzane, "He's generally a very unpleasant person."

"Ange, why do you think that he's really that kind of person?!", Tusk argues with his own lover, about Mitsuzane's personality. "He may be like that, but you could at least consider him one bit. Kureshima-san said that he used to commit wrong things in the past, he's a sincere person to the point he doesn't consider himself a hero; all in a while that he is fighting for the good guys."

Tusk justifies that despite Mitsuzane being much of a jerkass towards him and Ange, he is a good person underneath. Much like the rest, he's a flawed human being, that his wrongdoings in his past is the reason why he has a reason of being unworthy of praise. At the same time, Mitsuzane also has respect towars Kiriya Kujo, and upon learning the coroner's death made him absolutely incensed.

Mitsuzane, who is about to leave the 19th floor, overheard the argument between Ange and Tusk. During his interaction with Taiga earlier, he regrets bringing up Kiriya into the conversation, when he stated that he is not like Kiriya who lies just to reveal secrets of sorts (or in Mitsuzane's perspective, as he used to lie, deceive, and betray people for his own personal ends).

" _Do you think I am like Kujou Kiriya who hides with his own lies which was the reason why it led to his death?!_ "

But, in reality, what is left of Kiriya's personality is present in Mitsuzane. Much like the late coroner, Mitsuzane is still a sad clown, who screws around to avert himself from other problems; which is sometimes a detriment to everyone around him. Most especially, when Mayu calls him out for it…

" _You had us kind of worried, Kureshima-kun. I notice you and seem really friendly. But, the way you smiled feels so empty, it really hurts to see you like that. You love to make a fool of yourself, making jokes at anyone's expense, yet you grin and bear it._ "

And, the shades he wears show the purpose that he has evolved thoroughly from his past personalities being merged into one – that is a insecure man who has no problem making a fool of himself just to hide his dark and troubled past.

* * *

 **-Secrets Are Meant to Be Kept-**

Meanwhile, in the rooftops, Mitsuzane meets up with Go. Then, the former notices that Ange and Hilda are tailing him.

Just to make sure neither of the girls should hear about the doppelganger Genm, Mitsuzane and Go continue doing their leisure of sky gazing of sorts, all without discussing anything related to the fake Kuroto.

"What are you two lazy bones doing here?", Mitsuzane calls out the two girls.

But, before Ange and Hilda spit out, an alarm is beeping from the elevator, calling the team to assemble.

* * *

 **-The Lizard Man Attacks-**

The whole team is assembled in the briefing room. As Adam displays the monitor of an incident which sees the same lizard man attacking another horde of Bugsters. That being said, something has to be done with the creature.

Samus, Mitsuzane, Makoto, Mayu, and Go head for the target area.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Preserved Roses**_ _" by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki from Valvrave the Liberator_ *)

Once the five Space Explorers arrived, they confront the red lizard creature.

"Taming a beast like that is not a joke.", Samus said after buckling up her Gamer Driver.

 _ **[~Mijikai yume wo kasanete eien ni shite yuku hana no~]**_ _(_ _Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, the flower becomes a piece of eternity._ _)_ _ **  
[~Itsuwari ga setsunai tojikometa inochi no~]**_ _(_ _The deception pains the heart. It will present to you_ _)_ _ **  
[~Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru Preserved Rose~]**_ _(_ _The loneliness of a caged life. Preserved Rose..._ _)_

"Don't let that reptile slice the hell out of you!", Makoto added as he pulls out the Tutankhamun Eyecon. Mitsuzane followed after once he equipped his Sengoku Driver, he pulls out the Kiwi Lockseed.

 _ **[~Hikari to yami no dochira ni demo ireru~]**_ _(_ _We can exist within either light or darkness._ _)_ _ **  
[~Kowagaranai de nozomanu asa wa mou konai~]**_ _(_ _Don't be afraid - the morning that you dread will not come._ _)_ _ **  
[~Azayaka dake wo kurikaeshi tsunagari owari kimi wa mata...~]**_ _(_ _We'll repeat only brilliance. Connecting, then ending - once again..._ _)_

Go quickly charges into the fight and transforms into Deadheat Mach. Samus followed after as she transforms into Huntress Action Gamer Level 2. Mayu then scans her Driver On ring and then followed with the Mage Ring as she transforms into Kamen Rider Mage.

"Let's go, Makoto-san.", Mitsuzane nods to Makoto as they follow up as he and Makoto transform into Ryugen Kiwi Arms and Specter Tutankhamun Damashii, respectively.

* _ **Kaigan! Tutankhamun! Pyramid wa sankaku! Oke wa shikaku!**_ * / * _ **Kiwi Arms! Geki. Rin. Seiya! Ha!**_ *

After Go throws a punch to the lizard man's chest, it didn't budge.

 _ **[~Hageshii iro wo sosoide kazaritateta maboroshi wo~]**_ _(_ _If you can believe in the illusion that is dyed in violent color,_ _)_ _ **  
[~Kimi ga shinjiru nara shinjitsu datte koeru darou~]**_ _(_ _Displaying it for all to see, perhaps you can surpass even truth._ _)_

"Jesus! His skin is hard as a rock!", Go cursed. Since the sensation of the punch almost feels like he punches the wall and the pain is way too evident. In retaliation the red lizard man smacks Go with a slap.

 _ **[~Utsuru toki wo tomete kuchiru sube mo shiranai de~]**_ _(_ _Stop the ever-flowing passage of time. Know not even the method to decay._ _)_ _ **  
[~Chi wo nagasu sono te wa tojikometa inochi no~]**_ _(_ _Those hands of yours that spill blood will present to you_ _)_ _ **  
[~Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru motometeru~]**_ _(_ _The loneliness of a caged life. I wish..._ _)_

Huntress touches her visor to scan the mysterious lizard man, until the Scan Visor states that the identity of this mysterious lizard man is called…

" **Amazon Alpha?** ", Samus spoke out loud what her Scan Visor stated. "Looks like his entire body is an organic exoskeleton…"

As Amazon Alpha attempts to lunge on Samus, the bounty hunter makes good use of her acrobatic skills; she then pulls out her Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and presses the switch for the second time as she chooses the Fang option.

* _ **FANG!**_ *

" **Mode Five, Engage!** ", Samus chanted her Level 5 transformation as she closes the Gamer Driver's lever after inserting Drago Knight Hunter Z on the second slot. Samus opens the Gamer Driver again.

* _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do-Drago! Kn-Kn-Knight! Dra! Dra! Drago Knight Hunter… Huntress!**_ *

Armed with the Dragon Fang Arm in her Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 form, Huntress goes in to fight Amazon Alpha with raw power. Samus was able to match Amazon Alpha's strength with the use of Level 5 Hunter Action Gamer, as her Rider Gauge is slowly re-generating due to Level 5's nature of self-repairing. But, Amazon Alpha continues turning the tables.

* _ **OMEGA FANG!**_ * / * _ **KIWI AU LAIT!**_ *

Specter and Ryugen execute a double-team attack as Specter uses the sickle mode of his Gan Gun Hand to fire a projectile, with Ryugen throwing the Kiwi Gekirin at the target. But, Amazon Alpha deflects them with a little to no effort. Amazon Alpha then starts giving a beat down on both Mitsuzane and Makoto before Mayu intervenes by using her Chain Wizard Ring to restrain Amazon Alpha.

 _ **[~Mijikai yume wo kasanete eien ni shite yuku hana no~]**_ _(_ _Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, the flower becomes a piece of eternity._ _)_ _ **  
[~Itsuwari ga setsunaku kobamu sekai wo kizutsukeru~]**_ _(_ _The deception, ever so painfully, cuts deeply into the world that rejects it._ _)_

"We gotta need some reinforcements.", Samus snaps her finger as she calls out the Light Suit, Tridoron Suit, and the Athena Suit. The three remotely-summoned Power Suit Legionnaires fired their grapple beams from their Arm Cannons to restrain the target, while giving Samus enough time to help Mitsuzane and Makoto stand up. "I've never seen such immense durability from that target's exoskeleton."

"In that case…", Mitsuzane proceeds to pull out his Genesis Driver as he removes the Sengoku Driver to put the Genesis Driver into his waist as his Kiwi Arms form dissipates after strapping the Genesis Driver on all while maintaining Ryugen's undersuit. He then pulls out the Melon Energy Lockseed. Makoto then followed after he pulls out his Deep Specter Eyecon, after inserting it on his Ghost Driver, his Transient undersuit changes from black to luminescent white with blue zigzag patterns in preparation of transforming into Deep Specter.

* _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ *

Ryugen transforms into his Melon Energy Arms form, and Makoto into Deep Specter. Mitsuzane quickly pulls out his Budou Lockseed and loads it into the Sonic Arrow, firing a purple arrow once it hits Amazon Alpha, it stuns him. Mitsuzane jumps into the air to land a flying kick, but Amazon Alpha breaks free from not only Ryugen's arrow, but as well as from Mage's magic chains and the grapple beams from the three Power Suit Legionnaires. And the lizard man swats Ryugen like a fly.

Deadheat Mach and Deep Specter do a double Rider Kick, but failed again.

 _ **[~Negau nara misaseru dakara tooku kienai de~]**_ _(_ _If you wish, I'll let you captivate me, so don't fade into the distance and disappear._ _)_ _ **  
[~Kimi ga miru ashita no atarashii ibuki wo~]**_ _(_ _I'll greet with open arms the new breaths of life_ _)_ _ **  
[~Nobashita ude ni mukaeru hanasanai~]**_ _(_ _Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go..._ _)_

Mayu pulls out two Legend Rider rings – Zanki and Todoroki as she proceeds to scan the rings into her Mage Belt…

* _ **Zanki! Todoroki! Now! Rider, Rider, Rider!**_ *

Kamen Riders Zanki and Todoroki spawn from a Magic Portal as they are summoned. The two Oni fight Amazon Alpha, with the use of their Ongekigen, signature weapons being modeled over a guitar. The summoned Oni proceed to pierce Amazon Alpha with their guitar weapon and equip the center part of their belt onto the guitar.

" **Ongekizan! Raiden Zanshin!** ", the summoned Zanki exclaimed… (translation: Sound Attack Slash: Thunder Beheading Quake)

" **Ongekizan! Raiden Gekishin!** ", the summoned Todoroki followed afterwards. (translation: Sound Attack Slash: Thunder Exciting Quake) The two Oni played their guitar with spontaneous rhythm, before the final strum causes an explosion.

Once the explosion clears, Amazon Alpha appears to have fled from the battlefield.

"He got away?!", Mitsuzane exclaimed. "We almost had him."

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Samus is fully aware that the use of the Gamer Driver must need the user to be undergo a special surgery as stated in the eighth episode of Ex-Aid. Through Metroid canon, Samus has been infused with Chozo DNA (and later Metroid DNA as of Fusion) before being entrusted with the Power Suit. Meaning, Samus is qualified of using the Gamer Driver since the Power Suit itself can integrate with different gadgets and other technologies even if they are not created by the Chozo.

Also, the way Samus first got her Power Suit is essentially similar to the Showa Era Riders when they were given cybernetic enhancements, much like with the aforementioned compatibility surgery for the Doctor Riders.

And, Samus's plan to inject herself with Bugster DNA is also similar to the Rider Gear users of Kamen Rider Faiz. Since the Rider Belts requires the user to have Orphenoch DNA to their genetic make up, or sometimes Orphenochs themselves can use the Rider Belts with no problem.

Before I forget, Samus has some similarities with some of the Showa Riders besides Ren Akiyama and Souji Tendou. The closest equivalent to Samus from the Showa Era would be Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black (RX). Basically, Samus in her Power Suit makes her an expy of Kamen Rider BLACK. Samus as Kamen Rider Huntress is basically an equivalent to Kamen Rider BLACK RX.

The recent episode of Ex-Aid shows that Taiga learns of Emu's game illness, which is the reason behind his use of Mighty Brothers XX.

Mayu/Mage summoning Kamen Rider Todoroki is a small joke to Masahiro Yamamoto the green Kamen Rider Mage, considering the fact that Shingo Kawaguchi who plays Todoroki would play another role in Kamen Rider Wizard as Yamamoto.


	41. Episode 041: Huntress vs Ex-Aid

**Episode 041: Huntress vs. Ex-Aid**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Hey, everyone! Ever since we see the full appearance of Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level X(X), time we see the two Ex-Aids fight Samus. Samus on the other hand, can basically hold off against higher level Riders such as Para-DX eight chapters prior. Since her recent power up now involves remotely summoning her Power Suit Legionnaires in the style of the Iron Legion from _Iron Man 3_ and _Avengers: Age of Ultron_.

To add some reference from EeveeNicks' review from the previous chapter, my characterization of Samus has some similarities from her current series, Xenophobia. In EeveeNicks' story, Samus has a Xenomorph DNA into her system, and gains her new Xeno Suit. Here in this fic, Samus plans to inject a sample of Bugster Virus into her own genetic makeup, which adds a third type of DNA into her Metroid and Chozo DNA. But, the explanation of that is yet to be known, ever since Samus received the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha from Pallad after fighting him as Kamen Rider Para-DX.

* * *

 **-Amazon Alpha Fled!-**

"He got away?!", Mitsuzane exclaimed. "We almost had him."

Even with Mayu managed to summon the two Oni – Zanki and Todoroki, the explosions of their finishing attacks gave Amazon Alpha the ability to escape.

From what the whole Space Explorers observed on their opponent – Amazon Alpha's combat style is but more of a berserker as if he's hungry for flesh as what the knowledge of Samus spoke of. Not to mention, most of its skin is hard as iron.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ * / * _ **Oyasumi!**_ * / * _ **Otsukare**_ *

The four Space Explorers take off their trinkets from their belts as they de-transform from their Rider forms to their civilian appearance.

"Looks like we got two enemies to hunt down…", Samus breathe in and out to regain her composure after fighting Amazon Alpha. "First, we got Kuroto Dan. And now, that lizard man."

While Mitsuzane is seemingly pissed off that Amazon Alpha just fled all of the sudden, he is vexed with anxiety as he felt how strong that animalistic creature that he and the rest of the group fought.

"Things are gonna go downhill if we ever see that two-legged reptile again.", Mitsuzane laughed bitterly all while the feelings of anxiety is much present. "It's gonna take a LOT of level grinding to tame a beast like that!"

"I'll say.", Go scratches his head, agreeing with Mitsuzane for obvious reasons.

The party left the area and return to the Command Tower.

After returning to the tower, the whole discussion is kind of mixed – one that involves the impostor Genm and two is the presence of Amazon Alpha.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen at the tower's 10th floor… Both Alain, Mayu, and Mitsuzane get into a discussion about the lizard man they recently encountered.

"A two-legged reptile?", Alain paused at the moment after eating a piece of takoyaki. Since Makoto was the first to see the sight of Amazon Alpha, Alain has yet to encounter the beast. "What in tarnation are you talking about?"

Mitsuzane began his explanation, "When we fought that Brain Bugster the other day, that lizard just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and karate chopped that Bugster into half."

Even Mayu couldn't help saying how she is horrified of seeing the carnage caused by that lizard man.

"I was feeling the same anxiety as Kureshima-kun.", Mayu added. "I could feel my legs shaking seeing that wild animal. Even worse when a green Phantom almost tried to attack me out of his twisted fixation for black-haired women.", with the green Phantom Mayu mentioned is called Gremlin.

Mitsuzane opens the fridge as he picks up two bottles of Aquarius Zero sports drink and passes the other one to Mayu.

"Much better…", the young Kureshima said after taking a quench of the sports drink. "Fighting that lizard almost cost me a lot of electrolytes.", before he continues with the forum. "We really got a lot of problems to fix – first we got to hunt down Dan Kuroto. Two, is that two-legged reptile. And third… Hey, Mayu-san, have you heard about the Genius Gamer M? Or, better known by his name of Hojou Emu?"

"Genius Gamer… M?", Mayu is almost familiar about Emu, considering the fact that the intern helped the Space Explorers in defeating Kudo Kugai. "Isn't he that intern from _that_ hospital?"

Mitsuzane recalls one of Ex-Aid's forms involves that the Rider is split into two halves. In this case, the Ex-Aids are two in one separate entities. "There's something weird about him lately. I am getting curious to find that out."

Samus interrupts as she herself shares the same sentiment with Mitsuzane, "I was about to ask the same question as well. If in case you remembered our last battle against Kudo Kugai, Emu Hojo's transformation into his new forms involves his split personalities being divided into two entities."

* _ **Ore ga omae de! Omae ga ore de! We Are! Mighty! Mighty Brothers! Hey! Double X!**_ *

Samus continued after recalling Ex-Aid's transformation into Double Action Gamer Level XX, "When Ex-Aid leveled up from Level X (10), to Level XX (20), Ex-Aid's prior form sees him cast off the white armor as it leaves him his visage being divided into two entities – one the right is colored orange, and the other on the left is green. If in case you didn't see Emu Hojo transforming into Ex-Aid, a wind blows on his hair as his personality changes drastically."

"And that split-personality part has to be his alter-ego, M.", Mitsuzane added.

Samus sums it up, "And to make sense, the orange Ex-Aid whose hair faces on the right is like he's very strategic in combat as if he was playing video games. The green one whose hair faces on the left is on support and at the same time prioritizing the safety of a patient. In other words, when two Ex-Aids exist together in the battlefield, it is like a game that is of a co-operative nature."

To add the curiosity, Samus decides to the full extent of Ex-Aid's new power. Even though that said form is much superior to the Rider Gashat's in Samus's possession, as the Gashat Emu used is a 2 in 1 Rider Gashat.

"What are you planning to do about Ex-Aid's new power?", Mitsuzane pondered.

To which Samus responds, "I need to test his power personally."

That being said, Samus needs to call Emu to a challenge. And so she contacts Asuna through a video message that she needs to bring Emu into the Command Tower at midnight. Asuna agrees, and so Emu agrees to Samus's challenge. And so, an hour before the challenge, Emu goes to Zawame City with Asuna. The intern arrived just in time, as Mitsuzane asks Emu to meet up with Samus at the top of the tower.

* * *

 **-Double Action Gamer Level XX vs. Action Gamer Level 2-**

At the rooftop of the Command Tower, 12:01 AM.

"Samus, why did you call me here.", the intern asked.

"It's about that new power of yours.", Samus replied. Aside from the fact that she has not fought Ex-Aid for the first time, the only reason the bounty hunter called Emu to a challenge is that new power of his.

Emu brings out that the mysterious man, named Pallad gave him the 2 in 1 Rider Gashat which is the **Mighty Brothers XX**. To Samus's surprise, the same Pallad who is Kamen Rider Para-DX.

"Why would he gave it to you?", Samus asked Emu about the reason why Pallad gave the Gashat to the latter in the first place. Despite the fact that Pallad also gave a special Gashat Gear Dual to her, though she has yet to use it.

"I had no idea.", the intern nodded.

"Well then, show me how you mastered that power.", the bounty hunter insists that Emu must bring out the full potential of Mighty Brothers XX, while Samus continues using her Mighty Action X Special Gashat. "Prove to me that you can really change the fate of your patients!"

Inside the tower's observatory… Asuna, the other five Space Explorers, Ange, Tusk, Hilda, and Momoka are watching the two Kamen Riders' fight through the monitor.

"What are they doing?", Ange questioned while her eyes are on the monitor.

"I can't wait to see the intern's new ability.", Mitsuzane nodded while passing a popcorn to everyone watching. "Let's sit back and enjoy the show"

That being said, Emu puts on his Gamer Driver, and by pressing the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat…

* _ **Mighty Brothers! DOUBLE X!**_ *

…a breeze blew on Emu's hair, as his split-personality alter-ego, M takes over. "Let's do this then!", M replied in an arrogant and aggressive tone.

"It's about time your split-personality is taking over.", Samus lets out an unnerving smirk as she pulls out the Mighty Action X Special Gashat, and switches on like a remote control.

* _ **Mighty Action X!**_ *

" **HENSHIN!** ", both Samus and M shouted as they inserted their Rider Gashats, and immediately pull their Gamer Drivers open!

" _ **Gacchan! Level UP!**_ ", a character select circles around Emu/M as he selects through his right hand, as the image of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X is selected, " _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! Futari de Hitori! MIGHTY BROTHERS! Futari de victory! X!**_ ", thus transforming into his Level X form, in which is similar to his Level 1 form. With the main difference being that Ex-Aid's life gauge are tripled instead of one, much like Samus having Energy Tanks on her Power Suit.

After Huntress selects her character image during her transformation sequence and simultaneous opening of her Gamer Driver's lever, " ** _Gacchan! Level up!_** ", and a projection flashes on the center of the belt, Samus passes through the projected screen, triggering a transformation sequence. " ** _Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick!_** ", two similar projections coming the Gamer Driver passes through Samus and changed her bulky Power Suit to a sleeker Kamen Rider form armor, consisting of a joypad-like chestplate with a life gauge, and her shoulders becoming that from her Varia Suit's chest plate, then the projections swing around to the front to form a helmet, " ** _Mighty, Mighty Action X!_** "

Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer summons the **Gashacon Key Slasher** , while Huntress pulls out her Visorslasher and flips the blade into a blaster mode, as she starts shooting Ex-Aid.

" _ **Zyu-kyu-kyu-kyun!**_ ", the Gashacon Key Slasher declared after pressing the "Gun" button of the weapon as Ex-Aid returns fire. Both Kamen Riders get into a gridlock after firing a few shots and both of them get up close and personal before pulling back.

The two Kamen Riders continued exchange blows of gun fu before Samus tilts the Visorslasher back to its blade mode, and Ex-Aid presses the green "Blade" button of his Gashacon Key Slasher, with the weapon exclaiming, " _ **Ja-ja-ja-kiin!**_ ", and both clash their blades. And Ex-Aid gets the upper hand this time.

"What incredible power!", Samus commented Ex-Aid's new power, and yet she manages to be on par with Ex-Aid despite Double Action Gamer being much stronger than Mighty Action X Special.

With a snap of her finger, Samus calls out one Power Suit Legionnaire to aid her. Moments later, the Tridoron appears out of nowhere and attempts to ram Ex-Aid, and suddenly transforms from its vehicle form to its Power Suit form – the Tridoron Suit.

To M's surprise, one of Samus's Power Suit forms happens to be using the forms and powers of the Kamen Riders before him, one of which is Kamen Rider Drive through the Tridoron Suit, the said suit is based on Drive's Type Tridoron.

The Tridoron Suit starts firing its Arm Cannon at Samus's order before charging at Ex-Aid. Samus then follows after as she does a diving kick to Ex-Aid, to which Emu/M dodges.

"Time to even the odds.", said Ex-Aid as he closes the Gamer Driver as he is about to, "Dai… HENSHIN!", and opens the lever of the belt again!

" _ **Gacchan! DOUBLE UP!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, triggering a transformation sequence; it sees Ex-Aid jumping in the air, " _ **Ore ga omae de! Omae ga ore de!**_ ", as the Kamen Rider casts off all its white armor, its visage is split into two to Ex-Aids! One orange, and the other green. The twin Ex-Aids jumped in several platforms before making unified pose. " _ **We Are! Mighty! Mighty Brothers! Hey! DOUBLE X!**_ ", thus completing the "transformation" of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX – with the orange Ex-Aid referred as **Ex-Aid XX R** and the green one as **Ex-Aid XX L**.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Vs. Ridley**_ _" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ *)

Inside the observatory, everyone else (save for the other five Space Explorers who witnessed Ex-Aid managed to separate into two entities) let out a jaw-dropping reaction after seeing Ex-Aid splitting similar to a cell undergoing mitosis.

" **NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM?!** ", Ange bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"I never seen anything like that before!", Hilda added.

"It's like a two-player game.", Mitsuzane deduced.

Back in the fight, the two Ex-Aids looked at each other. "Looks like we're fighting a character from Metroid.", said Ex-Aid XX R.

"Yeah. Let's do this together.", Ex-Aid XX L replied.

And both Ex-Aids declared, " **Let's clear this game in a super co-op play!** ", and they are ready to fight.

Samus presses the Kimewaza button, triggering a stage select. Thus, turning the whole area into what appears to be a location Samus is familiar of – **SkyTown, Elysia**.

"Is this Elysia from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption?", said Ex-Aid XX R. "Prime 3 was an easy game to complete."

"Looks like you know much the places that I've explored before.", Samus replied before she clashes swords with Ex-Aid XX R, who is holding the Gashacon Key Slasher. While Ex-Aid XX L deals with the Tridoron Suit.

Ex-Aid XX R throws the Gashacon Key Slasher to Ex-Aid XX L as he fights Samus hand-to-hand. The green Ex-Aid fights the remotely-controlled Tridoron Suit as he manages to take it down. The Tridoron Suit disappears from the battlefield upon defeat, which gives Ex-Aid XX L the opportunity to double-team Samus with the help of his other half.

"I'm not done yet!", Samus said as she snaps her fingers again, summoning the Dark and Light Suits! As the two Luminoth Power Suits provide Samus some time to recover.

"Are those…", Emu in Ex-Aid XX L said, having recognized the appearance of both suits.

"The Dark and Light Suits from Metroid Prime 2.", M in Ex-Aid XX R replied. "She's summoning her suits."

The two Ex-Aids fight the summoned Dark Suit and Light Suit. The orange half fights the Light Suit, while the green half goes with the Dark Suit, going as far as passing the Gashacon Key Slasher at each other.

The orange Ex-Aid manages to avoid a super missile from the Light Suit, with the green dodging shots from the Annihilator Beam.

"My turn!", Samus jumps and hits the Ex-Aid green half with a superman punch. The Dark Suit transforms into its Morph Ball form and attempts to trip Ex-Aid XX R with a Boost Ball, but he was able to jump and avoid it. Before Samus catches up to the Dark Suit in its ball form, and kicks the suit in its ball form like a soccer ball, thus doubling the Boost Ball's power, scoring a hit on Ex-Aid XX R.

"She combined the Boost Ball's momentum with her kick!", the green half of Ex-Aid said.

"Take out that Light Suit, Samus is mine!", the orange half replied all while fighting Huntress. The Genius Gamer warns his other self about the Light Suit's high defense than the Dark Suit.

The green half of Ex-Aid fights the Light Suit. The suit changes into its Morph Ball form and executes a Five-Bomb Drop, when the bombs exploded below Ex-Aid XX L's feet, he is being launched in mid-air before the Light Suit grabs the green half with the Grapple Beam and slamming him back to the ground.

"Hey, other me!", the orange half is checking that his other self is okay. After turning back to Samus, the Dark Suit fires a Super Missile at Ex-Aid XX R.

The two Ex-Aids regroup before focusing on Samus. They quickly take out the Dark Suit as the former suit is running out of Energy Tanks. The Dark Suit disappears from the battlefield after the two Ex-Aids double-team the remotely-controlled suit.

Samus then continues fighting both Ex-Aids, despite being warned by Adam through her communications that she's almost running out of Energy Tanks as her Rider Gauge is drained.

"Finish it, my other self.", said Ex-Aid XX L as the orange half loads the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat into the Gashacon Key Slasher.

* _ **Zyu-kyu-kyu-kyun!**_ *

* _ **Double Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

After pressing the Gun button of the Gashacon Key Slasher, he takes aim at Huntress for a critical finish…

* _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Ex-Aid (XX R) takes fire, firing a green-orange beam from his weapon at Huntress.

Once the explosion clears… The two Ex-Aids see that Samus is still standing, only to realize that the Light Suit took the bullet for Samus. Not to mention, Samus has already depleted large amounts of Energy Tanks and her Rider Gauge has started to go redline and start beeping.

Much like how the two Ex-Aids work together in a co-op game due to the nature of Double Action Gamer Level XX, the similar alternative that Samus used is using her Power Suit Legionnaires, since the suits are basically belonging and were used by the bounty hunter herself. Since she is now Kamen Rider Huntress, once the suits summoned and they act basically as Samus's guards protecting their queen.

"I'm impressed.", Samus commended the teamwork of the two Ex-Aids. "I've never seen that your separate split-personalities can synchronize in the battle. That being said, I concede to your prowess, Genius Gamer M."

"I could say the same thing too.", the orange half of Ex-Aid said. "Even as a Kamen Rider, you still fight like you were in your Power Suit."

As both Kamen Riders de-transformed, Samus removes her Gashat from her Gamer Driver. As the two Ex-Aids close their Drivers and remove their Gashat. The twin Ex-Aids are merged back into one. The battlefield is reverted back to normal afterwards.

Just as before Emu can shake hands with the bounty hunter, the intern began to suffer a severe headache all of the sudden before fainting.

"Hey, are you alright?", Samus tries to wake Emu up. Seconds later, the crew arrived to check on Emu.

"What's going on?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Let's take him back inside.", said Asuna. Both Mayu and Samus helped Emu holding his arms onto their shoulders as they take the unconscious Emu back inside.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

The next morning…

Emu wakes up on the couch in the observatory. He asked everyone what happened. Samus revealed that after Emu transformed, he fainted all of the sudden. Emu noted that this is the third time he experiences fainting after transforming with the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat.

Samus deduces that Ex-Aid splitting into two separate personalities is similar to a cell undergoing mitosis. But after merging back into one is no different story, seeing that Emu fainted the other night after fighting Samus.

"If I were you, you would be using that Gashat as a last resort.", Samus reminds the intern considering the hazard of the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat.

Emu reluctantly took Samus's warning.

An hour later, Asuna and Emu left the tower for their usual hospital duties. But as Emu leaves, Asuna stops for a moment to ask Samus about the impostor Genm.

"Any news about the impostor CEO?", said the nurse.

"So far none.", Samus replied. "Unlike with Emu Hojo's case of split-personality being divided into two, a doppelganger is a different story."

Asuna takes her leave after re-assuring that Samus still has no details about the impostor Genm. Since Samus has to keep everything related to the doppelganger of Kuroto Dan a secret to the Doctor Riders since Go is the one's pulling the strings.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Sora Takigawa/Gremlin is mentioned in this chapter during Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Alain's conversation about Amazon Alpha.

\- Given the fact that M is called as the Genius Gamer for a reason, he has knowledge of Samus's suits from the Prime Series.


	42. Episode 042: Sin Specter

**Episode 042: Sin Specter**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The V-Cinema Kamen Rider Specter film is about three months away from now. I'm plan to write the debut of Specter's new form from the said film – Sin Specter, a form being based on Ghost Mugen Damashii. Unlike Mugen Damashii, whose abilities are based on the seven emotions, Sin Specter is actually based on the Seven Deadly Sins, as the name of the form implies.

Sin Specter's transformation jingles will be hypothetical as of now. Though I'm making some references through Mugen Damashii, considering the fact Specter's said form is based on.

Sin Specter's insert theme song is **Kakumei Dualism** from Valvrave the Liberator, which is performed by T.M. Revolution.

UPDATE 2/27/2017: Sin Specter's Eyecon insertion announcement is " **Seven Shinka!** "

* * *

 **-A Lazy Morning-**

The next morning after Samus fought Ex-Aid's new Double Action Gamer form…

The crew in the Command Tower stayed on standby unless they receive reports of any Bugster attack, or the presence of Kuroto Dan as Kamen Rider Genm. However, thanks to Go's puppet-mastery with the help of the impostor Kuroto keeping the real one at bay, the Genm doppelganger is the only thing that prevents Kuroto from reaching at the Space Explorers' base.

At the observatory, while Mitsuzane slacks off around the desk, reading gravure magazines, all while eating Momoka's special shwarma. Go, meanwhile, plays Contra III: The Alien Wars on an arcade booth nearby just nearby the desk.

"Try playing the game on hard, senpai.", Mitsuzane chuckled. "It makes you even more of a man!"

"Oh yeah, I'm doin' it!", Go bellowed, "The manly thing I can do! I'm getting some testosterone poisoning playin' this fuckin' game!", the loudmouth continued making John Rambo impressions all while playing the game, "Remember kids, just kill! Yeah, take that bitch! Come on!"

Go continues chatting with Mitsuzane whilst playing the game, "Hey, imagine how many chapters in this story have we been. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid only has 16 episodes so far."

"Forty-two.", the young Kureshima continued.

"Woah! Guess we'll gonna have a long heck of asskicking.", Go continues with his fourth wall breaks. "I mean, this story is like an improved sequel from the previous. Lots of ass-kicking from previous chapters, hot ladies, beer, and a lot more!"

"I'll say, imagine how manly this story gets!"

As Go and Mitsuzane continue their non-existent fourth wall breaks, the two women – Samus and Mayu entered the observatory room, seeing the two men slacking off in the middle of Sunday morning.

"It doesn't help if he [Mitsuzane] is like a lazy bum who drinks and reads gravure magazines out of the quirk he gets, needless to say, he keeps the rest of the Space Explorer spirit alive.", Samus spoke to Mayu about Mitsuzane's unusual quirks. "The same goes for Go, given the fact that he's unpredictable and erratically insane."

Samus goes to the desk where Mitsuzane is slacking off, reading a gravure magazine. As Mayu walks through the desk checking at the young Kureshima, Mayu is shocked to see at every page of the magazine he reads sees women in their lingerie, or in some instances, stripping of their underwear in the nude.

"Kureshima-kun… I can't believe you're that lecherous!", Mayu said in a reprimanding tone.

"Mayu…", the bounty hunter tries to calm her down.

The young Kureshima drops his magazine slowly, turning his attention to Samus. "…Samus, is something really wrong in what I do?"

"Perhaps. There are things that a person can and can't do.", Samus continued before turning the laptop on. "One shouldn't stoop to vulgar levels just because you're a man. But, I can sympathize with you there."

Even funnier, Mayu's reaction was just a plain shock.

"What?"

Regardless, Samus does tolerate Mitsuzane being a pervert, all while maintaining a good heart. It doesn't help even if the whole Space Explorers are composed at least four men (Alain, Go, Makoto, and Mitsuzane) and two women (Mayu and Samus) as Kamen Riders.

After that, Samus shows something to Mitsuzane and Mayu. "You need to see this.", she pulls out a peculiar Ghost Eyecon, which in fact resembles Takeru's Mugen Ghost Eyecon, with the main difference being that it is white and blue all over, with horns on the horizontal sides of the infinity symbol.

"It looks just like the Mugen Eyecon Takeru-san used.", as Mitsuzane takes a look at the Eyecon. And by looking at the top of the Eyecon, "It says **Sin Specter**. Do you think that Eyecon is for…"

As Samus recalls, some of Specter's forms have an obvious comparison to Ghost's. One example being the fiery red Toucon Boost Damashii, the counterpart form used by Specter is Deep Specter. Toucon Boost is the representation of **fighting spirit** at the same time the spiritual bond between Takeru and his father, Ryu Tenkuji. As for Deep Specter, it draws power from the **abyss of souls** , since it was derived from the energy of the Ganmaizers.

"If Mugen uses the power of seven emotions… That means…", Samus deduced.

"Sin Specter is for the Seven Deadly Sins.", Mitsuzane added. "Pride, Envy, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, and Sloth. I'm worried if ever Makoto-san would ever use that. He could end up destroying himself, considering that Eyecon is an evil counterpart to Mugen."

"I could say the same too.", Mayu added. "For as long as Makoto-kun is faced with difficult choices, he must use his sins to defeat his own demons."

Considering that the Sin Specter Eyecon has a negative effect if ever used by Makoto (since the Eyecon's name implies, being it based on the Seven Deadly Sins), it can pose a risk to his own morality. But as for the Space Explorers, Samus has a standard morality of her own, and she herself is aware that she lives in a world where it's all gray and grey morality. The other five Kamen Riders feel the same neutrality as a whole.

But, once Makoto is prepared to face any harsh choices that may come in his way. The Sin Specter Eyecon itself will be his last resort.

Concerns about Makoto aside, Mitsuzane brings up about a secret related to Emu Hojo, that is if someone has to beat Taiga into a fight.

"Taiga Hanaya knows a secret about the intern?", Samus clarified in regards to Mitsuzane's recent message from the quack doctor two days ago.

This time, it's about putting truth on the wager: as Taiga agreed to these terms – if Taiga wins, the secrets related to the Genm doppelganger will be his prize. But, if Taiga loses, he will have to bet over the secret about Emu's predicament, especially how the intern got a weird headache after de-transforming with Mighty Brothers XX. Mitsuzane is perfectly aware that betting the truth is the most dangerous mistake that a person can commit. But, it can't be helped; it's the only way that he and the other Space Explorers shouldn't mess up like what Kiriya did.

"I won't be fighting alone.", said Mitsuzane. "Just to be sure, we should need two more guys to keep him at bay."

"Take whoever you want.", the bounty hunter chuckled. "At least everyone here are itching for action."

Samus has no problem getting involve of this current situation. It doesn't matter since Mitsuzane is aware that Taiga is a one-man army who fights dirty. He doesn't bother fighting one against four.

"We're having separate missions in two separate parties: one group will deal with Snipe. And other will have to deal with Amazon Alpha.", Samus explained. "Go and Alain will have to chase after that red lizard."

"I'm going with you guys.", Mayu nods. "And Makoto-kun…"

Samus quickly approves the party formation in their mission to contact with Taiga. Since Taiga will be at the Zawame Guardian Tree waiting for the Space Explorers.

* * *

 **-Snipe vs. Space Explorers (Prelude)-**

Later that midnight…

At the sacred tree of Zawame, Taiga was seen standing alone, without Nico Saiba, the girl who is obsessed with vengeance with Emu, who was recently infected by a Bugster virus after attempting to transform with the unlicensed doctor's Gashat and Gamer Driver.

"I thought this was supposed to be a one-on-one fight.", the quack said upon seeing just four Space Explorers showing up; at least Mitsuzane is involved. "I never heard what kind of a hypocrite that Kureshima Mitsuzane is."

"There are no rules here. So you have to take down all four of us instead.", said Mitsuzane.

"Interesting.", Taiga lets out a smirk before pulling out his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and switches it on like he's holding a gun. "I'll take you all on!"

* _ **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**_ * / * _ **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY!**_ * / * _ **Driver On!**_ * / * _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_ *

All the Kamen Riders in the field of battle started chanting " **Henshin!** ", with Taiga and Samus advancing into their Level 2 forms. Taiga also notices Mitsuzane's transformation gesture being similar to Lazer.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Theme of Tara**_ _" from Metal Gear (MSX game) and Metal Gear Solid [Super Smash Bros. Brawl remix]_ *)

* _ **Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! BANG! BANG! SHOOTING! AH!**_ * / * _ **MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_ *

* _ **Kaigan! Nobunaga! Ware no Ikizama! Okehazama!**_ * / * _ **Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha! HAA~!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

The fight starts with Huntress and Snipe pulling out the Visorslasher in Blaster Mode and Snipe with the Gashacon Magnum, charging at each other and began exchanging blows of gun fu. With Specter in Nobunaga Damashii, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms providing cover for Samus. Mage stays on Specter's side.

* * *

 **-The Hunt for Amazon Alpha-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Level 1 Warning (Metal Gear Solid VR Missions ver.)**_ _" from Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake_ *)

Elsewhere on the outside of Zawame City, Alain and Go managed to run into Amazon Alpha, the humanoid lizard who has been recently destroying Bugsters. At the moment of the encounter, they are now transformed into Necrom and Mach, respectively.

"Is that the two-legged lizard what Mitsuzane was talking about?!", Alain exclaimed.

"Looks like it.", Go nodded. "I heard this guy is like Wolverine from X-Men right now. He's kinda hard to kick his fuckin' ass."

The two Kamen Riders charge and fight Amazon Alpha, but his insane agility is complicated to keep up with. Both Go and Alain stayed back to back to sight the humanoid mutant. Amazon Alpha continues leaping at the two Riders.

"He's fast!", Alain grunted.

"Not if I can help it!", Go takes this to a more speed-oriented levels as he mashes on the boost ignition of his belt to catch Amazon Alpha off guard.

* * *

 **-Snipe vs. Space Explorers (continuation)-**

The firefight continues as Snipe and the Space Explorers get into cover all while exchanging fire with Taiga.

"This is getting tedious!", Taiga murmured as he pulls out his Jet Combat Gashat.

* _ **I Gotcha! […] JET! JET! JET COMBAT!**_ *

Snipe goes Level 3 and starts raining down bullets from the air with his hip-mounted Gatling guns.

To Mitsuzane's surprise, Snipe takes advantage of air power as he, Makoto, Mayu, and Samus find a safe place from being rained down with bullets and missiles.

Samus pulls out her own Jet Combat Special Gashat to go Level 3 Combat Action Gamer. Samus's version of Combat Gamer is mostly white, blue, and red all over, and its appearance differs very much from the Combat Gamer in Snipe's form. While Snipe's Combat Gamer form gives him gatling guns mounted on his hips, Samus's version has railguns!

"Seems you managed to get your hands on those Special Gashats!", Taiga commented as he and Samus begin their dogfight. Taiga knows that the Special Gashats are superior to the original ones that Genm Corporation made. Obviously, the Special Gashats (except for the second Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat) possessed by Samus are limited time offer. "Consider yourself lucky that you are very good at using them."

Samus then calls out the Dark, Phoenix, and Dragon Suits as they assist Samus in the air. The Dark Suit's ability to fly comes from the Gravity Boost on the back of the suit.

Ryugen summons the foot part of the Ridley Destroyer Armor, allowing him to use the propulsion of the suit's boots, allowing him to combat Snipe. Makoto then pulls out the Houdini Eyecon, which leads to Makoto's motorcycle, the Machine Hoodie to appear on the field as it splits itself into half turning into a glider, while other parts of it emerges Houdini's parka ghost.

"Mayu, use the Hunter Gamer to lift you in the air!", Huntress throws the Drago Knight Hunter Z to Mage.

"Thank you!", Mayu replies as she switches on the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_ *

* _ **Kaigan! HOUDINI! Maji ijan! Suge magician!**_ *

The four Space Explorers manages to corner Taiga in the skies as they began to give Taiga a haranguing. Taiga goads the four Space Explorers to chase him around the sky.

In the middle of the air chase, the Dark Suit fires a missile at Snipe, but Snipe's own Combat Gamer has flares to counter the missiles of the Dark Suit, but not the Super Missiles.

Taiga takes the opportunity to shoot either Space Explorers out from the sky. And he starts shooting down Makoto by loading the Jet Combat Gashat into the Gashacon Magnum and fires.

* _ **BANG BANG! CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Snipe fires a missile from the Gashacon Magnum in its Rifle Mode, hitting Specter with it.

"Makoto-san!", Mitsuzane flies down to save Makoto from crashing into the ground. Mayu follows after. Once landing safely on the ground, Specter reverts back to his basic form.

* * *

 **-Sin Specter-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Kakumei Dualism**_ _" by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki from Valvrave the Liberator Season 2_ *)

As Makoto stands up, Samus lands safely in the air and reverts back to Level 2. She notices the strange Eyecon that she held earlier is glowing with strange energy, the Sin Specter Eyecon.

 _ **[~Densetsu no asa ni chikatta kotoba~]** (The words we pledged on that morning of legend)  
_ _ **[~Wakachiau koe ni iki saki wo terase~]** (Let the miracle illuminate our shared voice.)_

"Makoto, you need to use this Eyecon. Apparently, it is resonating with a strange energy similar to Ghost's Mugen Eyecon.", Samus hands over the Sin Specter Eyecon to Makoto. To which Makoto reluctantly nodded and takes the Eyecon.

 _ **[~Kakumei wo let's shout!~]** (Revolution, let's shout!)  
_ _ **[~Kakumei wo let's shout!~]** (Revolution, let's shout!)_

Specter switches the Eyecon on, revealing a kanji " tsumi (罪)", translating into sin. Upon inserting the Eyecon, it declares, " **Seven Shinka!** ", after closing the Ghost Driver, the belt chants " **Bacchiri mirou~!** " with an ominous, sinister choir music.

 _ **[~Unmei ni yudane nagareru mama ni~]** (To flow along passively, surrendered to destiny,)  
 **[~Kawaranu bijon ja omoshirokunai~]** (Never changing the vision for tomorrow – that's not interesting.)_

After pull and pushing the Ghost Driver, it declared, " _ **Shin Kaigan! Sin Specter!**_ ", followed by Specter's transient undersuit changing into a pearlescent blue-green, and a parka ghost resembling Mugen with white and blue colors all over prepares to drop above Specter's head with Makoto flexing his arms as the Parka Ghost fuses with him, " _ **Pride! Greed! Lust! Envy! Gluttony! Sloth! BREAK DEADLY SIN!**_ "

 _ **[~Futtou seyo ketsueki no rain~]** (Rave of blood, boil away,)  
_ _ **[~Kousaku suru purazuma no you ni~]** (As though mixed with plasma.)  
_ _ **[~Kakumei no dyuarizumu saa hajimeyou~]** (Revolution's dualism – now, let's begin!)_

"Woah!", Mitsuzane exclaimed at the top of his lungs at the sight of Makoto's new form.

"That's Sin Specter?", Mayu questioned.

"It looks just like Mugen Damashii…", Samus deduced.

 _ **[~Ishindenshin nama no hokou todoite imasu ka?~]** (Does the telepathic roar of life reach where you are?)  
_ _ **[~Kagaku hannou ai ga denshou tsuite koi yume no hate~]** (This chemical reaction of love is an epic. Follow me to the end of the dream!)_

Taiga is dumbfounded to see one of the people who helped them with the Dr. Pac-Man incident gaining a new form.

"What are you?", Taiga hissed. "Are you trying to play God with that form?"

Sin Specter glows with a dark purple aura. "I was never playing God.", Makoto sneers with the sin of Pride taking over his mindset. "I'm only human!"

Snipe and (Sin) Specter started exchanging gun fire with the Gashacon Magnum and Gan Gun Hand in rifle mode, as things turn explosive. With Makoto's new form proving its superiority against Taiga.

Samus then pulls out her Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and goes Level 5 in her Dragon Fang Arm mode. Assisting Makoto in fighting Taiga, Samus then ordered the Dark Suit to change into its Morph Ball mode, and by combining with a Critical Strike with Drago Knight Hunter Z, Samus uses the Dark Suit in Morph Ball form as a wrecking ball, charged with a dragon-like aura, as she slams Snipe with it.

 _ **[~Donna roudo datte itsuka wa majiriau~]** (All of paths of life will merge together someday.)  
_ _ **[~Sono hi kimi wa jajjimento suru~]** (When that day comes, you will pass judgment.)_

Sin Specter prepares his Deadly Sinful finisher as his fists are charged with dark-purple energy.

"All of these feelings… are my sins!", Makoto declared after pushing the lever of his Ghost Driver.

 _ **[~Kakumei wo let's shout!~]** (Revolution, let's shout!)_

" _ **Tsumi Dai Kaigan!**_ ", the Ghost Driver declared as Makoto jumps in the air and he prepares to land a punch, complete with six blue angelic wings sprouting on his back. " _ **PRIDE FIST!**_ "

The flying punch connects, defeating Taiga in the process.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

Taiga is thrown like a ragdoll after a scathing defeat by Sin Specter. Moments later, Makoto and the other Space Explorers de-transformed.

* * *

 **-The Awful Truth-**

Since Taiga lost, he has no other chase but to abide with the Space Explorers' demands.

"If you want to know what is happening with Ex-Aid lately…", Taiga starts cutting to the chase. What came from his mouth is a scathing one, "Ex-Aid has a game illness."

The four Space Explorers are shocked to hear the truth regarding Emu's usage of Mighty Brothers XX. Heck, the reactions from Mitsuzane, Mayu, and Samus are like they've got themselves hit by player punches.

"That's impossible. I thought he, just like you doctors have a compatibility surgery to use those belts.", the bounty hunter finds herself into something that gave her a dull surprise.

"That one is a different story.", the quack continued, all while bringing up what he heard from Kuroto Dan. "Hojo Emu is a walking breeding ground of Bugster viruses. He was experimented on by an organization called the **Next Genome Institute**. And that split personality of his came from the Bugster within his genetic makeup."

"No way… You gotta be joking.", Mitsuzane chuckled bitterly before he goes absolutely incensed. "Don't tell me this is all a lie…", and then he grabs Taiga at the collar of his lab coat. " **WHAT ELSE DID THAT GENM TOLD YOU ABOUT?!** ", the young Kureshima shouted.

Taiga shoves Mitsuzane without retaliation. "Who's lying now?", the doctor sneers at him. "And as for that impostor Genm. I assume that you creeps have anything to do with that."

"Yes.", Samus decides to reveal the truth to Taiga, since the quack doctor himself is working in secrecy. "But, neither of us were pulling the strings."

Samus reveals that the impostor Genm was created to prevent the real Kuroto from getting Emu's Mighty Brothers XX Gashat as a means of countermeasure.

"If one of you are planning to kill Genm, be careful what you wish for. Because, killing him will cause the truth to be lost forever!", Taiga reminds that Kuroto might be the key related to Emu's past since he has an involvement towards the intern's surgery 16 years ago.

Taiga leaves the area, having conceded to the Space Explorers. However, the Space Explorers' win was nothing more of a Pyrrhic victory with their prize being the dark secret relating to Emu's game illness.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- To justify the Dark Suit's ability to fly with the Gravity Boost is a reference to the cutscene error after the fight of the Quadraxis from _Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ , despite the Gravity Boost being designed to be used underwater.


	43. Episode 043: The Puzzle Transformation

**Episode 043: The Puzzle Transformation**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

To respond the review from Dash and EeveeNicks, it's pretty much an understatement that Emu should be quarantined considering the fact, as of episode 15 of Ex-Aid where Emu goes through a lot of hell from fighting Genm and Para-DX, and at the same time Hiiro and Taiga are aware that Emu has game illness. Since the plot for the next episode shows everything that Emu's game illness should be kept a secret.

Samus gains her Super Mode in this chapter, through the Gashat Gear Dual α (Alpha) she received from Pallad 9 nine chapters ago. (see **Episode 033: Paradox** ).

* * *

 **-Pyrrhic Victory-**

The Space Explorers' win against Taiga was nothing more of a Pyrrhic victory with their prize being the dark secret relating to Emu's game illness. The reactions from both Samus and the group was much more of a slap to the face - at the moment they learn the dark secret regarding Emu Hojo's split-personality issues is in fact coming from a disease that he contracted.

"I don't believe it... That intern has Game illness?", Samus is still reeling with the shock about the revelation.

"Next Genome Institute... Was that the group led by Dr. Pac-Man?", Makoto asked, since he (and Alain) has encountered the members of the Next Genome Institute during the Dr. Pac-Man incident a week after the Space Explorers' fight against the Black Bodhi Tree.

While Mitsuzane regains his composure after seething at Taiga about the awful truth, and at the same time the quack taunts Mitsuzane that who is lying now? Out of pity and respect, Samus decides to spill out that everything about the Genm doppelganger, and reassured that the doppelganger has its business with the real Genm.

Mayu, in the other hand, couldn't help herself compare the nature of the Bugsters to the Phantoms. But, the Phantoms are a completely different level - they're supernatural beings, while the Bugsters are a living epidemic made from video games, as what Samus (and Mitsuzane) call Genm Corporation's video games as bootlegs.

"I'm kind of worried if Emu-kun finds out about that...", Mitsuzane lamented.

"It should be kept a secret.", Samus replied. "Upon hearing that kind of truth is scathing one for him. It seems Snipe was investigating Kuroto Dan's motives as well, and he decided to continue what Kiriya Kujo left behind after his death."

Seconds later, Makoto's Cobra Phone rang, as he receives a call from Go. Makoto answers his phone by speakerphone.

" _Sorry, that reptile got away._ ", said Go.

"Don't worry. Abort that mission for now", Samus replied. "We're getting bigger bad news. Return to the Tower for debriefing."

The party leave the area as they return to the Command Tower. Once everybody gathered around the briefing room, including Ange and Tusk, everyone are shocked to learn about the revelation of Emu's game illness.

"Emu-san has a game illness?!", Tusk shook his head upon learning the horrible truth. Ange also shares the same feeling as Tusk does.

"It was no surprise that back-alley doctor had us stumble to a dark secret related to the Bugsters.", Samus continued her explanation. "Or, in this case, that Emu Hojo is a living breeding ground of Bugster viruses."

Samus recalls the full detail of what Taiga brought up after the fight against him.

" _Ex-Aid has a game illness.", Taiga said before he gives the evidence to Samus, "If you want a proof, you might want to take a look of what appears to be his blood."_

 _The evidence what Taiga talked about is through the cloth, encased in a transparent plastic pouch, that has a stain of blood which it came from Emu's mouth. The quack doctor purposely rubbed the cloth of an unconscious' Emu's mouth were his blood was, which gave him the opportunity to analyze that Emu indeed has a game illness rooted from the Mighty Bros. XX Gashat._

" _That's impossible. I thought he, just like you doctors have a compatibility surgery to use those belts.", flabbergasted at first, Samus stayed skeptical as if Taiga was lying._

" _That one is a different story.", the quack continued, all while bringing up what he heard from Kuroto Dan. "Hojo Emu is a walking breeding ground of Bugster viruses. He was experimented on by an organization called the_ _Next Genome Institute._ _And that split personality of his came from the Bugster within his genetic makeup. Genm's CEO was involve in Hojo Emu's surgery in his childhood, from what I heard from Lazer."_

" _So, Kiriya-san knew something about Emu-kun's past...", Mayu replied quietly._

 _Taiga continued, "The reason Genm killed Lazer, he said that Lazer is trying to destroy all of the Bugster virus."_

 _Mitsuzane dismisses Kuroto's statement about Lazer's attempt to destroy the Bugsters to be hypocritical, since the Doctor Riders themselves are the ones defeating the Bugsters to cure a patient. "No way… You gotta be joking.", Mitsuzane chuckled bitterly before he goes absolutely incensed. "Don't tell me this is all a lie…", and then he grabs Taiga at the collar of his lab coat. "_ _ **WHAT ELSE DID THAT GENM TOLD YOU ABOUT?!**_ _", the young Kureshima shouted._

"I don't believe it…", Ange herself is shocked to hear the whole detail. "He's a doctor, and yet he's full of Bugster viruses on his body. If anyone found out about that…"

At Ange's perspective, if Emu finds out that he has game illness, the intern might end up in a similar predicament like what happened to Ange when she was exposed as a Norma. The Space Explorers show a prejudiced hostility towards the Bugsters, as shown with Mitsuzane that he harbors hatred towards not only Kuroto Dan, but the whole race in general. It doesn't help that the Bugsters are just monsters who threaten humanity, but Ange is reluctant to think to see the Bugsters as monsters that deserved to be killed.

"Like what Taiga Hanaya is doing right now, perhaps we should keep everything related about Emu Hojo's game sickness a secret.", Samus illiterated. "In fact, we have no right to stick our noses with irrelevant truths; even if we find it hard to accept."

* * *

 **-Kuroto vs. Kuroto! AGAIN!-**

The following day…

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location…

A fight between Genm Zombie Gamer Level X and Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X escalated at the very moment. Kuroto continues to fight Ex-Aid in an attempt to recover the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat and delete all of its data.

"If you don't surrender that game to me.", Genm lectures Ex-Aid as they fight. "You will suffer the same fate as Kujo Kiriya."

"I don't think so!", Emu refuted as he clashes blades with Genm.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Level 1 Warning/VR Mission Weapon Mode OST**_ _" from Metal Gear Solid (Original Soundtrack from Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_ *)

Asuna arrives to find Emu and the former CEO of Genm Corporation fighting again. Just before Ex-Aid can advance to Level XX. Another Genm (in Proto Action Gamer Level 2) appeared all of the sudden and attacked the real Genm (in Zombie Gamer Level X).

"It's him!", Asuna is shocked to see the second Genm attacking the real one.

"Another one?!", Emu shares the same reaction as Asuna.

* _ **GYU-IIN!**_ *

The impostor Genm switches his Gashacon Bugvisor in its Chainsaw Mode and attacks the Genm in Zombie Gamer with it.

"You again?!", the real Kuroto grunted all while fighting his doppelganger. "Don't interfere with my plans!"

"Not until I make you disappear!", the doppelganger replied. The fake turns his attention to Emu and Asuna. "You. Stay out of this!"

The Genms continued brawling going as far as to the confusion of Emu and Asuna. Moments later, Hiiro arrives on the scene, just before the surgeon can transform, he sees the two Kamen Rider Genms fighting.

"It's that impostor Genm.", said Hiiro. "What is he doing here?!"

Given to his knowledge of video games, the situation between the two Kamen Rider Genms is a **mirror match**. But, the question is, on what side does that doppelganger belong?

Heeding the doppelganger Genm's warning, the CR members leave the battlefield. As the fight the two Genms continued.

* * *

 **-The Transfusion-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Aboard the G.F.S. Olympus**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

While the crew is recovering from their previous fight against Taiga and the failed attempt to capture Amazon Alpha. Samus kept her word about injecting herself with a Bugster virus sample into her genetic makeup in order for it to create antibodies.

Ever since Samus received her Gamer Driver two months ago after returning from the space mission, she hasn't experienced of the side effects of the Driver's usage considering the fact that it requires the user to undergo a compatibility surgery for him/her to use. As Samus herself has experienced a unique compatibility surgery after she was infected with X Parasites back in her world, and subsequently injected with Metroid DNA into her genetic makeup which resulted her gaining the Fusion Suit at that time. Also, Samus's Power Suit showcased compatibility with different technologies, such as the ability to use Legend Rider Suits, and using the gadgetry of the Luminoth during her journeys to the Planet Aether; which proves the reason why the Power Suit acts as a relay whenever Samus transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress.

After undergoing diagnosis day after day with her suit and in her Kamen Rider form, Samus is clear to inject herself with the Bugster virus blood sample. Mitsuzane, who has heard of Samus's intentions to inject herself with the virus sample, reluctantly accepted her reasons, as a means of not only gaining a new power. But, as a means of using the Gamer Driver for the greater good.

Meanwhile at the laboratory at the 20th floor, Mayu enters as she saw Samus analyzing the blood sample that she acquired from the corpse of the Brain Bugster. At the same time, Samus has created a syringe to inject herself with the virus sample.

"Are you planning to inject yourself with the sample of that Bugster virus?", Mayu asked.

"Exactly.", Samus replied. "I have been multitasking lately. Not only researching about these viruses. These organisms actually produce antibodies when a sample of their DNA is injected into a human's genetic makeup, which proves the reason why those doctors use the Gamer Driver."

"That's strange…", Mayu raised her eyebrow. "If those doctors undergone a compatibility surgery to use those belts, why you were unaffected by its side-effects?"

The bounty hunter continued, "It's because I have undergone a similar surgery before, when I was infected by parasites that shapeshift into the host they infect.", all while bringing up her mission related to the X Parasites. "And then, parts of my Power Suit at that time were surgically removed and I was transfused with a Metroid DNA."

At the same time, all while working at the special syringe, Samus is also data mining at the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha that was given to her by Pallad. Unlike his original Gashat Gear Dual, that special Gashat Gear Dual only contained one game instead of two, similar to Ex-Aid's Mighty Brothers XX.

"It took me a whole week to data mine everything in that Rider Gashat.", Samus said as she shows to Mayu on her monitor the content of the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha. Since the said Gashat Gear Dual contained only one game – **Perfect Puzzle X** , a special version of Para-DX's Perfect Puzzle. The main difference that the game mascot is white instead of blue. "Deciphering the content of that game is like a literal puzzle game."

"I thought you have a thing for puzzle games.", Mayu said with a dry wit.

To which Samus replies, "I don't play games. Even if I'm being considered as a mere video game character. I _did_ solve many puzzles in some places I explored back in my world."

As what Samus's data mining analysis show, she decides to use the Light Suit as a relay for the transformation. Samus at the same time tweaked the internal suit design within the Gashat Gear Dual to match her Rider Form, as Samus's Gamer Driver is also DNA-locked, making it synonymous to her Power Suit as much more synonymous to her own identity.

Two hours later… Samus prepares to do the DNA transfusion, with help from Professor Rinna, Go, Mitsuzane, Ghor, and Mayu. She managed to complete the data mining and tweaking on the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha. The bounty hunter now donned the Light Suit as she prepares to lie down on the surgical table.

Makoto, Alain, Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda watched the operation. This is not the first time Rinna is playing doctor, and so does Ghor.

With Samus closing her eyes as if she is in an operation. Allowing the two scientists and her fellow Space Explorers do the operation. Samus stays in a state of unconscious while the operation is going on. With Samus's suit using its consciousness, the suit is now anticipating to equip it with her Gamer Driver.

"Kureshima-san, you need to put the Gamer Driver onto her waist.", Rinna instructed.

"Okay.", Mitsuzane nods as he carefully positions Samus's Gamer Driver on the waist while she is in her Light Suit. _Steady… Steady…_ Mitsuzane spoke to himself as he places the Driver on the waist of the Light Suit. With the Gamer Driver placed, Mitsuzane moves out of the way as Rinna gets the syringe containing the Bugster virus to be injected into her cellular make up.

"Okay, sensei. The belt is placed!", Mitsuzane nods to Rinna. "Next, is injecting her with the sample."

Rinna proceeds to put the syringe into the organic layer of Samus's suit, since the second layer of the suit is much more of Samus's flesh in her armored form. The needle of the syringe managed to pierce into organic layer of the suit, then into Samus's skin from the inside, and the sample of the Bugster virus is now injected into Samus's cellular makeup.

With a Bugster virus sample now injected into Samus's genetic makeup, the Bugster DNA in Samus's body are quickly producing antibodies, which will now allow her to use the Gamer Driver with no problem. And by extension, the Light Suit's combat data has been added into Samus's Gamer Driver to achieve her soon-to-be ultimate form.

Now Samus has three genetic codes in her cellular makeup – Chozo, Metroid, AND Bugster. With the third finally expands her abilities as a Kamen Rider. Next, the finishing touch will be inserting the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha into the Gamer Driver.

Mayu retrieves the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha from the table. Samus asked her to turn the knob, with the Perfect Puzzle X portion of the Gashat Gear Dual facing upwards. Once Mayu turns the knob, the Gashat Gear Dual starts chanting, " _ **Perfect Puzzle! X! What's the next stage?**_ "

"Careful, Mayu-san.", Mitsuzane tells Mayu to pay extra careful; otherwise the operation will go horribly wrong. "Don't mess up!"

"Don't remind me, Kureshima-kun!", Mayu hissed. "I'm getting nervous doing something like this."

Mayu then inserts the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha into the Gamer Driver. Much like the Mighty Bros. XX and Para-DX's Gashat Gear Dual, it is a 2-in-1 Rider Gashat that fits on two slots of the Gamer Driver.

* _ **GASHATTO!**_ *

With the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha inserted, the final step will be to pull the Gamer Driver's lever. Go volunteers, all while Mitsuzane, Mayu, Rinna, and Ghor reminding him to carefully do so. At the moment the lever is pulled, everyone has to pull out from the room for so not to get caught in an explosion, or something.

Once Go finally pulls the Gamer Driver's lever open, the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha chants, " _ **MUZZLE UP!**_ "

Go quickly pulls out from the room and closes the door! The other Space Explorers, Ange and company looked on from the window to see how Samus's experiment worked out.

Within moments, Samus's Light Suit began to produce sparks around it. More sparks continued to produce around Samus, as if the Light Suit is more of a cocoon about to hatch. The Light Suit starts glowing before it is about to break apart. The whole room is covered with light, which made the others hard to see from the inside.

"It's too bright!", Momoka said as the light from the inside of the surgery room, where Samus is inside. From the inside of the surgery room, an explosion occurred. Once the strong light subsided, and the smoke cleared, everyone once again entered the room. Only to see the Light Suit breaking apart like puzzle pieces, and in the surgical table is now a white Kamen Rider.

Once Samus wakes up, the bounty hunter looked at her form. This time, it's pure white as the Light Suit.

The other Space Explorers are shocked to see Samus's new shining white form.

* ** _Akai ken tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kōsa! Perfect Knockout!_** "*

"Holy shit! Sammy-chan's all white!", Go exclaimed.

Samus transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress, only that her new form is pure white. And her new form has a pearly-white longcoat with golden highlights. The breastplate on Huntress's suit, which it used to have a Rider Gauge, is now replaced into what appears to be the shape of the visor of Samus's helmet. Plus, there are tetris-block ornaments on her shoulders and two more that are like dangling earrings on Huntress's helmet.

"It's like Tetris if you ask me.", Makoto deduced.

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane agreed.

"Ditto.", Alain added.

Samus checked at her new form by looking at her hands, with the entirety of her suit is now white, with purple glowing lines, and golden highlights on her new form's longcoat.

"So this is Level 50.", Samus said. Only to be surprised to see a longcoat as the extension of her new form. "A longcoat?! How did that… Nevermind."

"You look great, Samus.", Ghor commended on Samus's new Puzzle Gamer form.

The others agreed at the same time Samus's self-experiment was a success, thanks to the help of her companions.

"Thanks guys…", Samus nodded. "Now, I am Kamen Rider Huntress **Level 50**."

* * *

 **-Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50-**

Meanwhile, the fight between the two Genms goes into a curbstomp battle as Genm in (Zombie Gamer) presses both the A and B buttons of his Buggle Driver. The impostor Genm prepares a Critical Strike after inserting the Proto Mighty Action X on the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

* _ **CRITICAL END!**_ * / * _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Genm Zombie Gamer unleashes a punch at the impostor Genm, sending him flying in the air, at the same time cancelling his transformation.

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

However, the real Kuroto didn't cancel his transformation.

"Very soon… I will become you!", the doppelganger taunts the real Kuroto before disappearing. Moments later, Genm experiences the same seizure after defeating the doppelganger.

After that, Samus makes her presence known to Genm personally.

"It's a pity that you don't even know how to escape yourself.", Samus sneers at Kuroto.

"Samus Aran. Are you the one's pulling the strings on that puppet?", Kuroto said as he stands up.

"Close enough, but. One of my crew members wearing the same outfit as the doppelganger.", Samus reveals the truth about the doppelganger. "Now that I know the whole thing behind your true motives… The kid gloves are off."

Samus puts on her Gamer Driver, and pulls out her new Gashat Gear Dual Alpha. To Kuroto's surprise, that's one of the Special Gashats he developed. Unknown to the CEO, Pallad gave Samus the said Gashat Gear Dual, which is basically based on Para-DX's original Gashat.

"You… To think Pallad gave you that Gashat.", Kuroto is completely incensed that someone else managed to steal one of his games. "As a Game Master. I cannot allow you use that game without my permission."

"Game Master? Don't make me laugh.", Samus taunts the Genm CEO. "To think you consider yourself a god with your own bootleg creations. I sense zero potential from you! A coward like you… has no right to be called a Game Master!"

Samus then turns the knob from the left, with the Perfect Puzzle X part of the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha facing upwards. " _ **Perfect Puzzle! X! What's the next stage?**_ "

With the Perfect Puzzle X's title screen appears, Energy Item medals began to scatter across the battlefield.

"Henshin!", Samus chanted as she prepares to insert her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha into her Gamer Driver.

* _ **Dual Up!**_ *

" _ **Gashatto!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared after the Gashat Gear Dual is inserted on the Driver. Samus then opens the lever of the belt, with the voice of the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha declaring the transformation jingle, " _ **Muzzle Up!**_ ** _Akai ken tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kōsa! Perfect Knockout!_** ""

A screen projects from the Gamer Driver. Samus's Light Suit quickly materializes, once the projection interacts with Samus in her Light Suit. The Light Suit breaks apart, revealing Kamen Rider Huntress's new white form, Puzzle Gamer Level 50. From the longcoat to the Tetris-block ornaments on Huntress's shoulders, Samus finally achieves her form of Level 50, the same level as Kamen Rider Para-DX.

" **I am Kamen Rider Huntress Level 50**.", Samus boasted. "This is the real thing, feel the difference of skill of puzzle games!"

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The chapter's title is a reminiscent to episode 26 and 43 of _Kamen Rider Gaim_ , "Baron's Genesis Transformation" and "Baron's Ultimate Transformation", which involves Kaito receiving stronger forms, with the former being where Kaito gets a Genesis Driver out of popularity with the viewers. Here, Samus gets her Super Mode, **Puzzle Gamer Level 50**. Since 9 nine chapters ago, Pallad gave Samus a special Gashat Gear Dual out of respect.

** You could count the part two portion of **Stage 14: Disembodied Souls, part 2 - Ryugen's Super Genesis Transformation** of the first _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_. Where Micchi now transforms into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms instead of Zangetsu Shin.

\- Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50's suit design are very similar to Kamen Rider Femme from Ryuki, as well as Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style and Ghost Mugen Damashii, as both forms sport a longcoat, which Huntress's Level 50 form sports a gilltering white longcoat.

\- This is the first time Emu encounters the impostor Genm. And is unaware that the impostor is working with the Space Explorers. As a result, this fic will officially diverge from Ex-Aid's TV series canon.

\- The way Samus data mined the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha is an obvious reference where some video games can be data mined, especially before release. For example, a week before Pokemon Sun and Moon was released, few players data mined the new Pokemon appeared in the game, making them easy to identify the new Pokemon featured, that even includes the Ultra Beasts in particular.


	44. Episode 044: A Dish Served Cold

**Episode 044: A Dish Served Cold**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is a reference to the proverb, "Revenge is a dish best served cold.", where revenge is more satisfying once it is enacted unexpectedly. This is shown when Samus puts her newly acquired Puzzle Gamer Level 50, which is almost in the exact same level as Pallad, and prepares to give Kuroto a no-holds barred beatdown for killing Kiriya.

As of this chapter, Samus is the second Rider Gashat user to reach the Level 50 form, as for Brave and Snipe, they will be the third and fourth, respectively to reach Level 50 once they both gain the Gashat Gear Dual Beta by February.

Samus also has additional abilities in Puzzle Gamer Level 50, all while retaining Para-DX's ability in his Puzzle Gamer form such as to manipulate Energy Item Medals around the battlefield, which was best demonstrated in episode 15. In Samus's case, while in her Level 50 form, her helmet changes forms according to the visor she uses, this is kinda sort of similar to the Metroid Prime series. She can use four visor modes from the Prime series – the Dark Visor, Echo Visor (both the Dark and Echo Visors are from Prime 2), X-Ray Visor (this one appeared in both Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but the functionality of the X-Ray Visor in Level 50 is based on that of Prime 3), and Command Visor (from Prime 3, but it functions differently from the said game). Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 gains a new weapon, the **Gashacon Lansniper** (portmanteau of " **lance** " a type of a spear-like weapon and " **sniper rifle** "), it has two modes: Spear Mode and Sniper Mode, which is visually similar to the Gokai Spear/Super Silver Spear (Blaster) from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ ( _Power Rangers Super Megaforce_ for its American counterpart).

** The **Dark Visor** retains its functionality from Prime 2, namely its ability to see platforms invisible to the naked eye. Also, the Dark Visor negates Genm Zombie Gamer's ability to cast an illusion through his Broken Goggles.

** The **Echo Visor** , much like in Prime 2, still allows Samus to see soundwaves in a form of echolocation. The Echo Visor is vital against Genm's defenses: the Revenant Discharger joints on Genm Zombie Gamer's right shoulder and on the joint parts of the legs, its vibration can be easily detected by the Echo Visor. If Samus targets Genm's joints, this will cause Kuroto to be incapacitated for prolonged periods of time.

** The **X-Ray Visor** uses the Prime 3 functionality, in a similar way how Samus can bypass through Phazite. It allows Samus to penetrate through Genm Zombie Gamer's Life Jail Armor.

** And the **Command Visor** , functions very differently unlike Metroid Prime 3. Here, it is essentially similar to how Samus sends out her Power Suit Legionnaires. Instead, Samus uses the Gamer Robots to assist her, much like in a mechanism from the Pokemon games. For example, when the Command Visor is active, and activates Drago Knight Hunter Z, Samus can order the Hunter Gamer do a Bombing Run much like how she does with her Gunship in Prime 3.

\- Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50's theme song is "Dive into the Mirror" by defspiral, which is from the Japanese dub of _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_.

* * *

 **-Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 (continuation)-**

"It's a pity that you don't even know how to escape yourself.", Samus sneers at Kuroto.

"Samus Aran. Are you the one's pulling the strings on that puppet?", Kuroto said as he stands up.

"Close enough, but. One of my crew members wearing the same outfit as the doppelganger.", Samus reveals the truth about the doppelganger – Go is the puppetmaster behind the fake Genm. "Now that I know the whole thing behind your true motives… The kid gloves are off."

Samus puts on her Gamer Driver, and pulls out her new Gashat Gear Dual Alpha. To Kuroto's surprise, that's one of the Special Gashats he developed. Unknown to the CEO, Pallad gave Samus the said Gashat Gear Dual, which is basically based on Para-DX's original Gashat.

"You… To think Pallad gave you that Gashat.", Kuroto is completely incensed that someone else managed to steal one of his games. "As a Game Master. I cannot allow you use that game without my permission."

(* _cues: " **Dive into the Mirror**_ _" by defspiral from the Japanese dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ *)

"Game Master? Don't make me laugh. Considering the fact you have a sense of disapproval over Emu Hojo's new found power. It's a pity that he's naïve as usual. But, I acknowledge him as a Kamen Rider.", Samus taunts the Genm CEO. "To think you consider yourself a god with your own bootleg creations.", Samus points her finger at Genm, "I sense zero potential from you! You're nothing more but somebody who fights monsters, essentially what you have become. A coward like you… **has no right to be called a Game Master!** "

Samus then turns the knob from the left, with the Perfect Puzzle X part of the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha facing upwards. " _ **Perfect Puzzle! X! What's the next stage?**_ "

With the Perfect Puzzle X's title screen appears, Energy Item medals began to scatter across the battlefield.

"Henshin!", Samus chanted as she prepares to insert her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha into her Gamer Driver.

 _ **[~Miageta matenrou wa sora wo tsukisasu you ni takaku~]** (The skyscraper I looked up at was so high it seemed to cut into the sky)_  
 _ **[~Mitasarenu yokubou ga jiyuu motomeru you ni~]** (Overflowing desires seem to be seeking freedom)_

" _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared after the Gashat Gear Dual is inserted on the Driver. Samus then opens the lever of the belt, with the voice of the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha declaring the transformation jingle, " _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP!**_ _ **Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ "

A screen projects from the Gamer Driver. Samus's Light Suit quickly materializes, once the projection interacts with Samus in her Light Suit. The Light Suit breaks apart, revealing Kamen Rider Huntress's new white form, **Puzzle Gamer Level 50**. From the longcoat to the Tetris-block ornaments on Huntress's shoulders, Samus finally achieves her form of Level 50, the same level as Kamen Rider Para-DX.

 _ **[~Mune no oku furueru omoi tashika na shoudou~]** (The thoughts shaking within me... A certain impulse)_  
 _ **[~Tojikometeta honnou wo hanate~]** (Unleash the restrained instinct)_

"I am Kamen Rider Huntress Level 50.", Samus boasted. "This is the real thing, feel the difference of skill of puzzle games!"

* _ **FIGHT!**_ *

Kuroto is livid at the moment that he finds himself being confronted by a Level 50 Kamen Rider, as he charges at Huntress. When he tries to punch Huntress, Samus simply catches it with a little to no effort.

 ** _[~Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima tozasareta doa hiraite~]_** _(Fly towards the infinite world now! Open that closed door)_

"I see. So, is this your little hangup, is it?", Huntress taunts Genm as she catches his fist effortlessly, all while bending his left arm into submission. Before she pushes him back to a corner. "You take so much pride on such pettiness."

 ** _[~Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR~]_** _(The heart is a mirror that always reflects the reality)_

Huntress presses the Kimewaza button of her slot holder, instead of a stage select; it instead initiates a **Visor Change** , as a Visor Change Cursor appeared in front of Samus through the holographic projection of her Gamer Driver. Huntress selects the…

* _ **DARK VISOR!**_ *

Huntress's helmet changes drastically into its Dark Visor form, with the visor itself on the helmet's exterior shows the visor itself turning purple. In Samus's point of view, before the Dark Visor activates, she sees a light emitting from Genm's Broken Goggles, which jams visual sensors of the enemy. However, with the Dark Visor activated, the illusion casted by Genm is negated.

To Kuroto's surprise, it is Huntress's helmet in her Level 50 form changes modes. Again, on Samus's point of view, the Dark Visor gave her a black and white view of her surroundings, at the same time platforms around the Game Area appeared on the battlefield which are invisible to the naked eye.

 _ **[~Kizutsuku koto nado osorenai de Jibun rashiku aru tame~]** (Don't be afraid of hurtful things just be yourself)_

A new weapon appears around Samus, taking form of a spear.

* _ **GASHACON LANSNIPER!**_ *

"Lansniper?", Samus pondered quietly at the sight of her new weapon, the Gashacon Lansniper. "A lance and a spear combined into one…"

Genm pulls out his Gashacon Sparrow, splits the weapon apart into its Sickle Mode; and fights Huntress with her Gashacon Lansniper. The two Kamen Riders clashed with their weapons…

* _ **Zu-Don!**_ *

…as Huntress avoids every arrows fired by Genm before getting into a gridlock.

"What do you hope to accomplish, Kuroto Dan?", Samus gives a scathing lecture at Kuroto in the middle of the gridlock. "Masquerading as a mystery Rider to fool other people, conducting your pathetic experiments. You're too arrogant to see yourself as the insufferable genius that you are, using up people's lives as your own personal guinea pigs one after another, trying to unlock the mysteries of the Bugsters…"

 _ **[~Iradachi wa kimi wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa... DIVE INTO THE MIRROR~]** (Grief will make you stronger, Dive into the Mirror!)_

"Shut up!", the ex-CEO of Genm Corporation, "It was all for to create _this_ ultimate game!". Both Kamen Riders break away from the gridlock, as Samus continues to give Dan another scathing speech against him.

"Ultimate game? You think your so-called bootleg survival horror game of a form is your ultimate game?", the bounty hunter mocks Genm. "Your act of erasing Kiriya Kujo is the vile atrocity you have ever commit. Yet, you treat human lives as your personal video game! **You disgust me!** You insolent scum of the Earth! I will crush your pathetic ambitions beneath my heel!"

* _ **Zyukyun!**_ *

Samus switches the Gashacon Lansniper's mode from Spear to Sniper Mode, in a similar vein of cycling the bolt of a bolt-action rifle. With the tip of the spear itself taking form of an adjustable rifle buttstock, and then she activates her Visor Change as she changes her visor into…

* _ **ECHO VISOR!**_ *

Huntress's helmet changes into the **Echo Visor** form, with the Echo Visor in Samus's point of view on the visor turned pitch black, with her HUD being replaced with monochromatic false-color representation.

With the Echo Visor, she detects sound waves emitting on the joints on Genm's right shoulder and four more on the legs. Huntress uses the Gashacon Lansniper's Sniper Mode to aim at the joints, with her HUD locking on all the joints at once. Samus holds the trigger for five seconds as the Gashacon Lansniper charges like how Samus's Arm Cannon does.

Huntress fires the Gashacon Lansniper, with the charged shot taking form of black-and-white energy shots in a scattershot fashion homing at the targeted weakpoints: Genm's Revenant Discharger joints on his right shoulder and leg joints. The shots of his joints rendered him immobilized.

"What did you do to me?!", Kuroto exclaimed at the moment he is immobilized after the joints of his suit is shot by the Gashacon Lansniper.

"It's those joints around your legs and your right shoulder are those that help you to stand still.", Samus replies as she reveals the usage of her Echo Visor. "With them damaged, you'll be paralyzed as a statue for a matter of minutes."

Samus continues to dole a no-holds barred beat down at Kuroto in her Level 50 form. With Samus's new form being able to give her abilities that came from her suits, in this case the Light Suit, as it still contained the Luminoth technology she used before as a relay for expanding her form's ability. Genm's ability to cause a hallucination with his Broken Goggles are nullified by the Dark Visor, and his reflexes that allows him to stand still are easily exploited by the Echo Visor due to the fact that they produce sound waves.

* * *

 **-The Manly Factor-**

While Huntress and Genm are brawling, the other Space Explorers arrived just in time all while witnessing Samus giving Kuroto Dan the first phase of punishment. Starting with Go Shijima and Mitsuzane Kureshima, the two men who served as the first two companions who have a fierce loyalty to Samus, arrived at the scene.

 _ **[~Uragiri ya koukai ni hikari wo miushinatte shimatte mo~]**_ _(Even if, in the midst of all betrayal and regret. You lose sight of the light)_  
 _ **[~Sono mune no omoi wa dare ni mo ubae yashinai sa~]** (No one can take away the memories of that heart)_

As they see Huntress and Genm fighting, Bugster Viruses spawn like zombies across the battlefield.

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun.", said Go as he reaches his arms to Mitsuzane's soldiers. "I think this is the time we dominate the stage right now. Fighting zombies, testosterone poisoning, and blowing some shit up."

"Yeah.", the young Kureshima takes off his sunglasses. "I guess it's time to man-up. I feel like I need to grow a goatee after this."

It has been several months Samus has found true companions, starting with Go and Mitsuzane. That being said, not only they become loyal comrades to Samus, Go and Mitsuzane themselves became close heterosexual life-partners, in the midst of unusual bickering and obfuscating arguments towards one another.

Alain and Makoto arrived on the scene afterwards, anticipating for some retribution against Genm.

"Makoto. Remember the time Onari drew a beard on my face?", Alain brings up after he and Makoto entered into a storybook world at that time.

"Why?", Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like I ended up being almost melodramatic as that monk.", Alain laughed. Before he screams Onari's signature "war cry" at the top of his lungs, "KAAATSU!"

Since both Alain and Makoto end up as members of the Space Explorers, working alongside Go and Mitsuzane, it doesn't help if either Alain or Makoto might get too carried away with their senior Riders' over-the-top antics. The two men are much sane and straight overall.

 _ **[~Kasoku suru toki ni iiwake sagasu yori~]** (When you speed up rather than looking for an excuse)_  
 _ **[~Okubyou na kinou no jibun wo kowase~]**_ _(Destroy your timid self of yesterday)_

Mayu arrived at the scene with Ange, Momoka, Tusk, and Hilda.

"So this is how Kamen Riders fight?", Hilda asked. All while witnessing Huntress beating the crap out of Genm. "What is that black Kamen Rider?"

"The black one apparently belongs to an evil faction that we are fighting right now, the Bugsters.", said Mayu. "That's why Kamen Riders exist to fight protecting the innocent, justice, and for the freedom of humanity."

The other five Space Explorers assembled, with Ange and her companions (she and Hilda are wearing their Para-Mail plug suits, while Tusk was in his Ancient Human combat outfit, while Momoka stays in her maid outfit) backing them up. The Bugster virus grunts, slowly approaching them given the fact that they spawn like zombies.

 ** _[~Sakebidase mune de furueru koe kiseki wa okosu mono sa~]_** _(The quivering voice within my heart calls out and miracles are born!)_  
 ** _[~Hitomi wa itsudemo Ashita wo utsushidasu MIRROR~]_** _(The eye is a mirror that always reflects tomorrow)_

An unnerving grin came out from the faces of both Go and Mitsuzane, itching to inflict destruction at the Bugsters. "Well, what we are waiting for?", Mitsuzane asked.

Everybody else nodded. The five Kamen Riders get prepared to transform.

* _ **Driver On, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike… Shift Car! RIDER!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy!**_ *

* _ **DIVE TOO DEEP!**_ * / * _ **Stand By! Yes, Sir!**_ *

"Let's…", Go leads the way before the other four Riders chant, " **HENSHIN!** "

* _ **Change, NOW!**_ * / * _ **MACH CHASER!**_ * / * _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ *

* _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get go, Kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!**_ * / * _ **Tengan, Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the Invader!**_ *

"Now, it's time to end this!", Mayu declared after transforming into Mage. The five Space Explorers transformed into their Kamen Rider identities charge into battle as they dish out the most relentless beatdown at every Bugster virus grunt in sight. Ange, Hilda, Tusk, and Momoka followed after. The two Norma have no problem getting themselves involve into fights without piloting ParaMail and RagnaMails, with Ange taking advantage of generic objects around the area, such as using a kendo stick, and other objects.

Mach Chaser gets hold of a Divide Energy Item medal, as using the Energy Item allows him to create copies of himself, attacking the grunts more than once. Ryugen continues showing off some trick shots with the Sonic Arrow, before he and Go are surrounded by more grunts.

 _ **[~Egaita mirai ga Sora no iro ga kanashimi kumoranu you ni~]** (For the drawn tomorrow, the color of the sky not to be clouded up)_

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun.", Go looks behind Mitsuzane. "That reminds me… Remember that F-Zero game I played earlier? We should do that thing we've always wanted to try."

Curiously enough, Go wants to re-enact Captain Falcon's **Falcon Punch**. Mitsuzane feels the same way with the **Falcon Kick**.

"Ohhh yeah! _That_ thing.", the young Kureshima nodded. "Good idea. Okay… Let's do this!"

And by doing so, Go jumps in the air readying his fist, as he hits the Bugster virus grunts like bowling pins, all while shouting, " **FALCONE… PUUUUNCH!** ", a-la Captain Falcon.

Mitsuzane follows after once he does that flying kick, " **FALCONE… KIIICCKKK!** "

With the Bugsters on Mitsuzane and Go's side being trampled like dominoes.

"Now, that's manly.", Makoto snarked at the moment when he sees Ryugen and Mach (Chaser) exaggerate their attacks.

Deep Specter then grabs a electric post with all his strength, and proceeds to swing the electric post at every Bugster virus grunts, while Necrom doles a beatdown with every grunt he sees.

" _ **Yes, Special! Understand?**_ ", the Mage Belt declared after Mayu scans her Special Ring, casting a fire magic, incinerating every lesser Bugster viruses in sight.

More Bugster virus grunts continue to spawn like zombies, but the Space Explorers continue to showcase their relentlessness. Taking their fight to near blood knight-levels as the mayhem continues.

 ** _[~Yugan da kioku wo ima hikisaite yuke... DIVE INTO THE MIRROR~]_** _(Tear apart the distorted memory now... Dive into the Mirror!)_

Ryugen starts to wrestle every Bugster virus in his sight, "Eat!", he suplexes a grunt, "Sleep!", as he punctuates each time he suplexed a Bugster virus grunt. "Suplex, repeat!", as he punctuates it word-for-word after each suplex – german suplex, vertical, belly-to-belly.

"Momoka-kun, use this!", he throws the Sonic Arrow to Momoka, as a mere frying-pan to smack on a foe won't be enough. According to Ange, Momoka herself is skilled in archery, so she has no problem using the Sonic Arrow.

Ryugen approaches the mooks as he pushes the compressor of his Genesis Driver, activating a Melon Energy Squash, as the energy of the Melon Energy Lockseed is fueled on Ryugen's legs as he roundhouse kicks every Bugster virus grunt with a little to no effort.

Mach Chaser pulls out his Shingou Axe, inserting the Signal Chaser on the slot.

* _ **Matteroyo…**_ *

* _ **Itteiyo!**_ *

Go swings the Shingou Axe, generating a crosswalk-shaped projectile at every Bugster virus grunt in sight.

 ** _[~Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima tozasareta me wo hiraite~]_** _(Fly towards the infinite world now! Open your closed eyes)_

* _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!**_ * / * _ **Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Ulord!**_ *

Deep Specter and Necrom do a double Rider Kick on their own, destroying the enemies in their path. As Ange and Hilda take down more Bugster virus grunts, with the last remaining ones are being eliminated by Mage's Kick Strike.

 _ **[~Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR~]** (The heart is a mirror that always reflects the reality)_

"I can't believe fighting these mooks are awesome.", Hilda smiled as fighting with the Kamen Riders gave her some amusement.

"You can say that again.", Ange replied.

* * *

 **-Perfect Critical Combo! (Huntress version)-**

Genm, despite his Level X Zombie Gamer form, finds himself at the mercy of Huntress's newfound form, of Puzzle Gamer Level 50. At the same time, Kuroto gets his ego bruised after receiving scathing lectures.

Samus continues the same process of penetrating through Genm's defenses, such as shooting down the joints on his right shoulder and on his legs. The bounty hunter decides to end Genm as quick as possible.

 ** _[~Ushinau koto nado osorenai de tada ima wo tsukami tore~]_** _(Don't be afraid of loss, just hold on to the present)_  
 ** _[~Iradachi wa asu wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa... DIVE INTO THE MIRROR~]_** _(Grief will make the future stronger... Dive into the Mirror!)_

"I'm through playing around!", Samus said as she closes the Gamer Driver after throwing aside her Gashacon Lansniper. By doing so, it triggers a finisher function, just like how Ex-Aid does with his Mighty Double Critical Strike.

" _ **Gacchon. Urawaza!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, all while projections of jigsaw puzzle pieces line up in front of Samus straight towards Genm, who is standing still after the joints of his armor are damaged.

Samus starts dusting her hands as she is about to open the Gamer Driver's lever again.

" _ **Gacchan!**_ ", the Gamer Driver exclaimed, initiating Perfect Puzzle X's Urawaza finisher, " _ **PERFECT! CRITICAL COMBO!**_ "

Huntress jumps high in the air as she prepares to kick with her right leg, as she passes through the puzzle piece projections as her finishing kick lands on Genm. After Huntress's kick connects, the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha declared, " _ **ALL CLEAR!**_ "

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

Huntress's newfound power managed to dominate Genm, with that being said, Kuroto is de-transformed after the sheer power of Huntress's Urawaza finisher.

" _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ ", the Gamer Driver's voice declared after Samus manages to successfully defeat Genm with Level 50.

"This can't be happening…", Kuroto finds himself seething after being defeated by Huntress in Level 50. "I'll remember this!", the ex-CEO of Genm Corporation walks away with a taste of bitter defeat at the hands of Samus. The rest of the Space Explorers de-transformed and regrouped with Samus.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _", soundtrack from Metroid Prime Trilogy_ *)

"That's right! Walk away with your tail between your legs!", Mitsuzane shouted at Kuroto combined by mocking him.

"Yeah, you had it coming, bitch!", Go also followed up mocking Kuroto.

* _ **GACCHON. GASHUUN!**_ *

Samus closes the Gamer Driver and ejects the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha from it. She is satisfied by the potential of her new power, it was thanks to her friends as a whole, it was their neverending support and their loyalty that allowed Samus to consider herself to be unrivaled by strength, skill, and knowledge.

Kuroto's unexpected defeat at the hands of Samus was completely satisfying, as the Space Explorers find the laughter at the expense of Kuroto's shocked face that he deserved it. You know what they say, "revenge is a dish best served cold."

Though Genm Zombie Gamer's defeat is far from over, it's only a matter of time they will think about eliminating Kuroto Dan once and for all.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Keeping the fact that Samus is the distaff counterpart expy of Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade, Huntress's Perfect Critical Combo is a reminiscent of Decade's Dimension Kick; where in Huntress's case, while executing her finisher, she passes through the puzzle piece projections during the attack; much like Decade where he passes through the projections of his Final Attack Ride card during his Rider Kick.

\- Samus's "The Reason You Suck" Speech at Genm is very similar to Kaito after transforming into Lord Baron and gave Ryoma a beating (episode 43 of Gaim), at the same time much like Kaito calling Ryoma petty, Samus even calls Kuroto being petty for his pride.

\- The Gashacon Lansniper's Sniper Mode is a reference to the light gun shooting games such as Time Crisis and Silent Scope.


	45. Episode 045: Parado's Royal Rumble

**Episode 045: Pallad's Royal Rumble**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is will be the first time that every member of CR (and Taiga) will learn the truth about the Kuroto duplicate, in full details.

Speaking of the title of this chapter, it's a reference to a WWE pay-per-view event that which is every January, the Royal Rumble.

* * *

 **-Details-**

Elsewhere in Taiga Hanaya's abandoned hospital, the Space Explorers talked with Taiga about the duplicated Genm and Emu Hojo's game illness. Alain, Mitsuzane, Mayu, and Makoto explored around the hospital, and the latter is prone to make scathing comments about Taiga living in an isolated hospital such as this abandoned one. Samus and Go conversed with the back-alley doctor.

"Hanaya-sensei is living in a hospital like that?", Mayu clarified. "It's like a haunted house if you asked me."

"He's a quack doctor.", Mitsuzane added. "Where do you think does he gonna do his operation, at a basketball court?"

It is also revealed that Mitsuzane has phobias for abandoned hospitals, considering that fateful even three years back: his attempts to save Mai ends up in vain when a mad scientist (Professor Ryoma Sengoku) plays back-alley doctor, considering that Ryoma has a skunk-stripe on his hair, similar to Taiga. And Taiga himself is a back-alley doctor, as Mitsuzane also has a phobia for unlicensed doctors; but he decides to keep it quiet from Taiga to prevent any discord between him and the doctor.

"Kureshima-kun, you seem to have a knack of rubbing Hanaya-san the wrong way.", Mayu looked expectantly to Mitsuzane.

"No, it's the quack who likes to rub other people the wrong way.", the young Kureshima replied.

Meanwhile, in Taiga's office, the doctor himself began to bring up the full details about Emu Hojo's game illness.

"Hojo Emu was a patient zero of the Next Genome Institute.", Taiga brought up the details he found through Kuroto Dan. Samus understands the meaning of the term " **patient zero** ", as it refers to an individual being a carrier of an epidemic; i.e., a contagious disease. "The top scientist of Next Genome, Zaizen Michihiko, conducted their experiment on him, by creating Bugster viruses on him. The experiment went horribly wrong and those scientists were vanished."

"That means, that leftover of a Bugster virus is what manifested Ex-Aid's split-personality?", Samus deduced. "It makes sense that his pronouns sounded so different. Like, the orange Ex-Aid speaks "ore" when referring to himself, while the green one speaks "boku". It's very easy to identify which is the dominant personality Emu Hojo has. So, what is it going to be if ever anyone who learns about this?"

"It'll worsen the situation.", Taiga continued without expressing an emotion. "Brave realized this after I told him the whole thing. Perhaps you guys should keep it to yourselves." Taiga then turned around, looking at Go. "And you, you were the ones pulling the strings on that Genm duplicate?"

"Yep.", Go replied frankly. "Actually, there are more than 50 of those clones. Whenever the real Genm fights the duplicate, he feels an unexpected pain as if he got a seizure or something."

Also, Go reveals that Kuroto's Dangerous Zombie Gashat is drawing power to the doppelganger, which made it able to be on par with the original Genm in Level X, while the duplicate stays on either Level 2 or 3. At the same time, Go brought up the inspiration of the creation of the duplicate Genms; the fight between Makoto and his duplicate counterpart(s). Though, the Makoto doppelganger is a pawn for the Ganmaizers, the impostor Genm are the Space Explorers' puppets to counteract Genm's Zombie Gamer Level X, considering the fact that Go with the help of Professor Rinna and Igor used a blank Roidmude body and implanted a Ganma Eyecon in place of a Roidmude core.

"How many of those dolls you were creating?", Taiga asked. "Looks like you're enjoying making Genm's life a living hell, eh?"

"This is how I roll."

Since Taiga is now full of information he acquired from Kuroto Dan, he questions Samus and her crew about the doppelganger Genm, and the real Genm. "What are you planning to do with Genm?"

Samus brought up about their recent intentions regarding Genm…

* * *

 **-The Genm Assassination Mission-**

 _Two hours earlier…_

 _In the Command Tower, the Space Explorers got another visitor in the form of Ministry of Health Director General Kyotaro Hinata. The six Space Explorers gathered, as the authority of the Ministry of Health began their discussion related to Kuroto Dan._

 _Secretary Hinata starts cutting to the chase…_

" _The reason why I came here alone without Asuna-kun, is that I'm entrusting you covert Kamen Riders this mission.", the Director-General said. "Because, the mission that I am giving to you Kamen Riders is to assassinate former Genm Corporation CEO Dan Kuroto."_

 _To the shock of everyone (except Go and Mitsuzane), it seems Secretary Hinata makes the decision to have Kuroto Dan assassinated. Although the high authority of the Ministry of Health had a hard time deciding about what to do with the Bugsters, as killing Kuroto will minimize the threat of the Bugsters due to his alignment with the faction._

" _But, considering Dan Kuroto's alignment with the Bugsters. I secretly thought of him as a liability.", Secretary Hinata continued. "Considering that he is a wanted man, I want all of you to assassinate him."_

" _Assassinate him?", Mayu quietly said, considering the very amoral mission that they will take. "Do we really have to do this?"_

"Are you really planning to kill that bastard?", Taiga gloats, considering the Dangerous Zombie Gashat used by Dan makes the user undead. "The Gashat he uses prevents him from dying!"

To which Samus responds, "And, I'm _very_ aware of that. Thank you very much. While the other five of my crew are veteran Kamen Riders, your successors. I'm much more harden before gaining a Gamer Driver. I'm not just a mere bounty hunter who is just here for rewards, I have been through many places outside of this planet that no one such as yourself has ever been before."

That being said, Samus and her party agreed to Secretary Hinata's mission to assassinate Kuroto Dan. And she already knows Genm Zombie Gamer's weakpoint: the Buggle Driver! As Samus analyzed Genm Level X's form during her battle against him with her new Puzzle Gamer Level 50; his Rider Gauge are obviously at 0, as killing him would be impossible. However, since the Space Explorers are in possession of eight cosmic objects that is the Legend Stones; it will negate all of Genm Zombie Gamer's defenses. So, this means, the Legend Stones will serve as the trump card for whatever Kuroto can throw at.

A minute later, the Space Explorers leave Taiga's abandoned hospital, as the quack himself has some loose end to tie up. Alain decides to tag along with Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus; while Makoto heads back to the Daitenku Temple to visit Takeru. And Mayu decides to return back to the Command Tower.

* * *

 **-It Makes My Heart Dance!-**

As the party (minus Makoto) walked around the city, they ran into Pallad.

"You!", Mitsuzane finds himself about to lose his composure at the sight of the Bugster higher-up.

"You're that same man who gave me that Gashat Gear Dual Alpha.", Samus points out the last time she encounters Kamen Rider Para-DX. "Actually it worked well with my belt. Now, what do you want this time?"

Pallad comes here not for a fight first. But, seeing the whole Space Explorers, with the exception of a certain tall guy in blue (in this case, Makoto) and a black-haired woman (Mayu) not around made Pallad's heart dance.

And, Mitsuzane has no problem making scathing snarky remarks out of Pallad's expense, "Saying anything makes your heart dance seems that you need CPR."

"My, my. You're too snarky, man!", the mysterious Pallad replied to the young Kureshima's sarcastic remark. For Mitsuzane, seeing Pallad's face makes him inclined to be very prejudiced since he is of the Bugsters.

"I find you very unpleasant.", Mitsuzane points his fingers at the Bugster higher-up, as seeing anyone linked to the Bugster virus makes his blood boil. "I need you to disappear right now."

Pallad continues insisting that he's not yet in a mood for a fight, but Mitsuzane maintains that prejudiced outlook towards him. Go takes front, all while calming his friend down.

"Relax, man. He said he's not here for a fight. Let him be.", Go intervened. Then turns his attention to Pallad. "Sorry, man. He's kinda of a dick sometimes.", much to the shock of Mitsuzane, out of comedic effect.

"I need some company to alleviate my boredom.", Pallad continued. "Genm's really pissed off after the six of you trashed him, big time."

"Serves him right.", Mitsuzane replied with a mix of disdain and sarcasm.

While comparing to his previous interactions with Emu Hojo, one example being him giving the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat; to which Samus learns the reason behind Ex-Aid's new form. Speaking of Pallad's meeting with the Space Explorers, Alain senses that he used to be similar to Pallad, given the fact he used to be a commanding officer during the Ganma's invasion of the human world before he gets to become Necrom.

* * *

 **-Go-Karting With Pallad-**

Afterwards, the Space Explorers followed Pallad through a carnival. The white loudmouth and the Bugster higher-up go into a go-kart race. The other Space Explorers, Mitsuzane in particular, are prone to making jokes out of the expense of Go and Pallad being grown-ups driving in go-karts; or in Pallad's case being a psychopathic manchild.

Alain, Mitsuzane, and Samus looked on through a shwarma stand just inches away from the go-kart track.

"I can't imagine how a grown-up would drive a small car made for children.", Alain joked around after finishing a shwarma. Mitsuzane has ate three dishes of shwarma, Samus has recently finished hers.

"It's called a go-kart.", Mitsuzane added, all while bringing up references to the game Mario Kart. "It's like when you play as the red-clad plumber and go on a go-kart race with a huge turtle dragon."

Mitsuzane's phone rings…

(* _SFX: Metal Gear Solid 4 codec ringing noises_ *)

* _ **Incoming call… Inamori Mayu-san.**_ *

The young Kureshima answers the call through speakerphone. " _Kureshima-kun?_ "

"Mayu-san?"

" _Hey, why did that motormouth went go-kart racing with that…_ ", Ange spoke.

" _That's strange… Why is Go-kun go-karting with that Bugster commander?_ ", since Mayu is also in the Command Tower's communications room monitoring her teammates, with Ange on Mayu's side.

"I have no idea…", Mitsuzane sighed. "I'm trying to keep my cool not to get close to this Pallad guy, given the fact he, along with that asshole Dan Kuroto, are de facto leaders of the Bugsters, since seeing his ugly-ass face make me want to go ballistic."

Back in the go-kart race between Go and Pallad, who won? The loudmouth himself. "No one can keep up with me at mach speed!", Go boasted after beating Pallad to a go-kart race. Regardless that Pallad lost to Go, the Bugster higher-up was actually having a lot of fun.

* * *

 **-Para-DX vs. Space Explorers-**

An hour later, Pallad led the Space Explorers to an empty arena. Where he challenges them to a fight. Mitsuzane is itching to vent his frustration on Pallad. Samus warns the other three men that Pallad is using a Gashat Gear Dual to transform into Kamen Rider Para-DX. In Samus's case, the bounty hunter is already at the same level as Para-DX since she has the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha with her.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Encounter**_ _" from Metal Gear Solid/Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (Super Smash Bros. Brawl ver.)_ *)

Pallad pulls out his Gashat Gear Dual, turning the dial from the right, which he selects the Knock Out Fighter game. " _ **Knock Out Fighter!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual's voice shouted, followed by a looped jingle, " _ **The Strongest Fist! Round 1, ROCK & FIRE!**_"

Energy Item medals scattered all over the battlefield after the Knock Out Fighter's game title screen spawned behind Pallad. The Space Explorers – Alain, Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus, readied their transformation equipment. The young Kureshima, on the other hand, pulls out a familiar Lockseed which is in fact a Kurumi Lockseed. Mitsuzane reveals that he got this Lockseed while the team were on Planet Helheim, since the Helheim Fruits can be converted into Lockseed through anyone wearing a Sengoku Driver. As such, Mitsuzane intends to use the spare Kurumi Lockseed he found a month ago in Planet Helheim.

Go pulls out his Shift Ride Crosser car, Necrom equipped his Mega Ulorder, Samus puts on her Gamer Driver and drew out the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, and turns the dial to the left, which she selects the Perfect Puzzle X. " _ **Perfect Puzzle! X!**_ ", Samus's Gashat Gear Dual Alpha declared before chanting its jingle in a loop, " _ **What's the next stage?**_ "

" **Henshin!** ", Pallad chanted before pressing the button of his Gashat Gear Dual.

" _ **Dual Up!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual declared. " _ **Explosion Hit! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**_ ", transforming into Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 50 in Fighter Gamer.

* _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ * / * _ **Lock On!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike… SHIFT CAR!**_ * / * _ **Loading!**_ *

"Let's…", Go starts his chant before his fellow Space Explorers altogether shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Kurumi Arms! Mister Knuckleman!**_ * / * _ **RIDER! Mach Chaser!**_ * / * _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ *

The Space Explorers now transformed into their Kamen Rider identities – Mitsuzane into Ryugen in his recently acquired Kurumi Arms, Alain transforms to Necrom, Go into Kamen Rider Mach Chaser, and Samus into Kamen Rider Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

Para-DX is amazed of Huntress's Level 50 form, all shining in pure white. "It looks like you're at the exact same level as me, Huntress. It makes my heart dance!"

"Let's do this!", Mitsuzane wastes no time see Pallad squeezing around, as he starts going on a slugfest with Pallad. Mach and Necrom followed after, as Para-DX starts to slug around Necrom and Mach Chaser. But, thanks to Ryugen using the Kurumi Lockseed, he's on par with Para-DX's punching Power.

Huntress presses the Kimewaza button, triggering a Visor Change as a Visor Change cursor appeared on Samus as she selects a visor.

"Visor Change!", the Kimewaza slot holder declared as Samus selects the… " **Command Visor!** "

Huntress's helmet in her Level 50 form changes drastically to its Command Visor configuration. With the Command Visor, Samus send commands to the Gamer Robots corresponding to the Level 3/5 Rider Gashats that she has in her possession. She pulls out the Jet Combat Special and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats, as she switches the two Gashats on…

" _ **Jet Combat! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**_ ", after the two Rider Gashats are switched on, the Combat Gamer SP and the Hunter Gamer spawned from their respective game's title screens.

"Keep us covered!", Samus orders the summoned Combat SP and Hunter Gamers to provide her support, and bombing runs if ever she and her other comrades are in a pinch as Samus joins in the slugfest vs. Para-DX.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

For the Ex-Aid characters that appear on this fic, the only Ensemble Darkhorse of this fic (besides the impostor Genm) is none other than Pallad himself, following the appearance of his Rider identity of Para-DX.


	46. Episode 046: Hypermode

**Episode 046: Hypermode**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

To those who watched the latest episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, we already know how to piss Pallad off: anyone who tries to ruin his "fun" or the other way around causes him to fly into a rage at the most disturbing one possible, like he kicked the shit out of the Revol Bugster, and Kuroto's shocked reaction really saw it coming.

The Hypermode ability will finally make an appearance in this chapter. It needs at least two Legend Stones.

I'm really serious about diverging this crossover fic from Ex-Aid's TV canon, and it will be the first time I do so. However, I'm still thinking about if Kuroto is killed off this fic, things will turn for the unexpected. From the trope "For Want of a Nail", which indicates a story which one small change which has a ripple effect which causes a massive change and contradicts from canon.

Pallad has a berserk button on this fic: do not badmouth him when he's having fun, it is much worse compared to the one in the recent episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, nobody mourned at the Revol Bugster's death after he bulldozed Revol with a Knock Out Critical Smash.

* * *

 **-Para-DX vs. Space Explorers (continuation)-**

Pallad challenges the four Space Explorers to a fight, one against four. Mitsuzane is itching to vent his frustration on the Bugster higher-up. Samus warns the other three men that Pallad is using a Gashat Gear Dual to transform into Kamen Rider Para-DX. In Samus's case, the bounty hunter is already at the same level as Para-DX since she has the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha with her.

"Let us begin.", said the Bugster higher-up as he pulled out his Gashat Gear Dual, turning the dial from the right, which he selects the Knock Out Fighter game.

" _ **Knock Out Fighter!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual's voice shouted, followed by a looped jingle, " _ **The Strongest Fist! Round 1, ROCK & FIRE!**_"

Energy Item medals scattered all over the battlefield after the Knock Out Fighter's game title screen spawned behind Pallad. The Space Explorers – Alain, Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus, readied their transformation equipment. The young Kureshima, on the other hand, pulls out a familiar Lockseed which is in fact a Kurumi Lockseed. Mitsuzane reveals that he got this Lockseed while the team were on Planet Helheim, since the Helheim Fruits can be converted into Lockseed through anyone wearing a Sengoku Driver. As such, Mitsuzane intends to use the spare Kurumi Lockseed he found a month ago in Planet Helheim.

Go pulls out his Shift Ride Crosser car, Necrom equipped his Mega Ulorder, Samus puts on her Gamer Driver and drew out the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, and turns the dial to the left, which she selects the Perfect Puzzle X. " _ **Perfect Puzzle! X!**_ ", Samus's Gashat Gear Dual Alpha declared before chanting its jingle in a loop, " _ **What's the next stage?**_ "

" **Henshin!** ", Pallad chanted before pressing the button of his Gashat Gear Dual.

" _ **Dual Up!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual declared. " _ **Explosion Hit! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**_ ", transforming into Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 50 in Fighter Gamer.

* _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ * / * _ **Lock On!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike… SHIFT CAR!**_ * / * _ **Loading!**_ *

"Let's…", Go starts his chant before his fellow Space Explorers altogether shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Kurumi Arms! Mister Knuckleman!**_ * / * _ **RIDER! Mach Chaser!**_ * / * _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ *

The Space Explorers now transformed into their Kamen Rider identities – Mitsuzane into Ryugen in his recently acquired Kurumi Arms, Alain transforms to Necrom, Go into Kamen Rider Mach Chaser, and Samus into Kamen Rider Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

Para-DX is amazed of Huntress's Level 50 form, all shining in pure white. "It looks like you're at the exact same level as me, Huntress. It makes my heart dance!"

"Let's do this!", Mitsuzane wastes no time see Pallad squeezing around, as he starts going on a slugfest with Pallad. Mach and Necrom followed after, as Para-DX starts to slug around Necrom and Mach Chaser. But, thanks to Ryugen using the Kurumi Lockseed, he's on par with Para-DX's punching Power.

Huntress presses the Kimewaza button, triggering a Visor Change as a Visor Change cursor appeared on Samus as she selects a visor.

"Visor Change!", the Kimewaza slot holder declared as Samus selects the… " **Command Visor!** "

Huntress's helmet in her Level 50 form changes drastically to its Command Visor configuration. With the Command Visor, Samus send commands to the Gamer Robots corresponding to the Level 3/5 Rider Gashats that she has in her possession. She pulls out the Jet Combat Special and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats, as she switches the two Gashats on…

" _ **Jet Combat! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**_ ", after the two Rider Gashats are switched on, the Combat Gamer SP and the Hunter Gamer spawned from their respective game's title screens.

"Keep us covered!", Samus orders the summoned Combat SP and Hunter Gamers to provide her support, and bombing runs if ever she and her other comrades are in a pinch as Samus joins in the slugfest vs. Para-DX.

* _ **FIGHT!**_ *

The battle begins with Para-DX exchanging massive punches with Ryugen in Kurumi Arms. Both combatants still haven't got the edge. But, regardless, Kurumi Arms gave Mitsuzane the advantage against Para-DX's Fighter Gamer form.

Para-DX lets loose flaming shockwaves with one uppercut, Mach Chaser and Necrom avoid the flames as fast as they can. He [Pallad] starts bulldozing both Mach Chaser and Necrom before Mitsuzane puts his rage to good use as he continues exchange punches with Pallad.

"Bastard!", Mitsuzane curses Pallad. "How'd a noob like you managed to reach that high of a level?"

"Don't you get it?", Pallad chuckled. "A Gashat Gear Dual is best to begin at higher levels!"

The summoned Hunter and Combat Gamer SP break away from the brawl between Para-DX and Ryugen as Huntress intervenes and double-team Pallad. Mach Chaser and Necrom regrouped. Moments later, Pallad bulldozes the summoned Combat SP and Hunter Gamers with a little to no effort before being returned into their game title screens. Huntress's helmet reverts back to her standard Combat Visor.

 _Wait, this form has the ability to control and combine Energy Items gathered around the field!_ Samus said to herself regarding her Puzzle Gamer form's ability.

"Samus, what are you doing?", Mitsuzane looked at the bounty hunter as she prepares to control every Energy Item surrounding the party.

Since there are Energy Items scattered across the battlefield, Huntress gathers all the Energy Items as she proceeds to combine every single of them. After combining the Energy Items, it granted the party Energy items each: Ryugen gets the Muscle and High-Jump medals. Necrom gets the Invisible medal. Mach Chaser with the Iron-Body medal. Samus gathers two, but doesn't want to use it, for unspecific reasons.

Mach Chaser goes toe-to-toe with Para-DX, followed by a double-team combination from Huntress and Ryugen. The more attacks the party throw at Pallad, the latter attacks even more harder; despite that, Samus is on par with Para-DX given the fact that they are at the same level!

" _ **Kimewaza!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual declared after Pallad rotates from the right back and forth for a finisher, " _ **Dual Gashat!**_ ", Para-DX inserts the Gashat Gear Dual back to the Gear Holder…

Ryugen lifts the knife mechanism of his Sengoku Driver for the Sparking Function.

" _ **Kurumi Sparking!**_ " / " _ **Knock Out! Critical Smash!**_ "

Both Ryugen and Para-DX's punches collided with a colossal, flaming sonic boom, but the combatants are unscathed. And they are still at it until Pallad pushes Mitsuzane with one last straight.

"Damn, it's like you're fighting Brock Lesnar on the wrestling ring or at the Octagon!", Go commented as he helps Mitsuzane stand up to his feet.

* * *

 **-Perfect Puzzle Times Two-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **DIVE INTO THE MIRROR**_ _" by defspiral from the Japanese dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ *)

"I'll say.", the young Kureshima replied, completely incensed. "I'm ending this goddamned game, right now!"

 _ **[~Mune no oku furueru omoi tashika na shoudou~]**_ _(The thoughts shaking within me… a certain impulse)_ _ **  
**_

"Then, you're just making my heart boil.", Pallad butted in as he grabs the Gashat Gear Dual from the gear holder as he sets the dial to Perfect Puzzle. "Time to do what I do best. **Dai Henshin!** "

* _ **Perfect Puzzle! What's the next stage?**_ *

"In that case…", Mitsuzane pulls out the Genesis Driver as he removes the Sengoku Driver to make way for the Genesis Driver. The Kurumi Arms armor disappears after he equips his Genesis Driver and readied his Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[~Tojikometeta honnou wo hanate~]**_ _(Unleash the restrained instinct)_

* _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Dual Up! Get the glory in the chain! Perfect Puzzle!**_ *

Ryugen changes form from Kurumi Arms to Melon Energy Arms, so does Para-DX from Fighter Gamer to Puzzle Gamer while at the same level: Level 50. Mitsuzane wastes no time to stand by as he goes Leeroy Jenkins and he immediately charges Pallad directly.

 _ **[~Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima**_ _ **tozasareta doa hiraite~]**_ _(Fly towards the endless world now. Open that closed door)_

Either way, Pallad continues to bulldoze Mitsuzane even in Puzzle Gamer. As Mitsuzane is pushed back, Samus, Alain, and Go regroup with him.

"What are you doing, Mitsuzane?", the bounty hunter chided. "Don't go charging at him recklessly just because he's that at higher level!"

 _ **[~Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR~]**_ _(_ _The heart is a mirror that always reflects the reality_ _)_

Much like what Huntress did earlier, Para-DX gathers every Energy Item around his surroundings as he starts mixing them up, resulting in two random Energy Items: Liquefaction and Divide. As Ryugen attempts to shoot one of the Para-DX copies, it suddenly liquefied itself! The copies start charging at Mach Chaser, Necrom, and Ryugen.

Huntress presses the Kimewaza button of the slot holder, triggering a Visor Change.

" **Visor Change: X-Ray Visor!** ", the Kimewaza slot holder's synthetic voice stated as Samus's helmet changes into its **X-Ray Visor** mode.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kizutsuku koto nado osorenai de Jibun rashiku aru tame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Don't be afraid of hurtful things just be yourself_ _)_

The X-Ray Visor allows Samus to identify with obvious heat signatures, allowing her to identify Pallad to distinguish himself from the spawned clones. Samus pulls out the Gashacon Lansniper in its Sniper Mode, he shoots all the Para-DX copies before doing the same to the real one.

"You're pretty good!", said Pallad. "I never seen you have different abilities that I never had before!"

Huntress wastes no time to make any reply as she exchange blows with Para-DX, all while in their respective Puzzle Gamer forms. But, neither seeming to have the edge; Pallad then again proceeds to draw in every Energy Item around his surroundings and continues to mix and match. With the result being he uses the Iron-Body, Muscle, and Recover – with the two Energy Items powering him up and the latter third restoring his energy.

Samus does the same thing as she draws in every Energy Item around her, but doesn't use any of them.

"Hey, why aren't you using those Energy Items?", Pallad clarified.

"You'll expect that soon enough.", Samus replied.

The four Space Explorers continued as Ryugen goes with Necrom to double-team Para-DX, while Huntress and Mach Chaser take advantage of the opponent from the back. Ryugen loads in the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, and Necrom loads the Sanzo Eyecon into the Gan Gun Catcher, and toggles the weapon into its rifle mode.

* _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ * / * _ **OMEGA FINISH!**_ *

Mitsuzane and Alain open fired at Para-DX, when the smoked cleared, Para-DX turned himself into metallic silver, not realizing that he used the Iron-Body Energy Item, thus shielding him from Ryugen and Necrom's attacks.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Iradachi wa kimi wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa**_ _ **…**_ _ **DIVE INTO THE MIRROR**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _Grief will make you stronger_ _…_ _Dive into the mirror!_ _)_

Mach Chaser unleashes a Zenrin Shooter shot from behind, but to no avail. And of that note, the three have to add more power. In turn, Mitsuzane loads the Budou Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, Mach Chaser activates the Full Throttle function, and Necrom proceeds to use the Omega Ulord function of his bracelet. Ryugen fires a purple arrow at Para-DX, stunning him.

* _ **Budou Charge!**_ * / * _ **Full Throttle! MACH CHASER!**_ * / * _ **Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Ulord!**_ *

All three Kamen Riders proceed to jump and deliver their flying side kicks at Para-DX, but Pallad manages to swat them like a fly without any effort at all. The other three Space Explorers are de-transformed after the beating they sustained from Para-DX. Samus, however, is still standing.

With Samus gathered 10 Energy Item that she didn't used intentionally were actually vital to activate a mode which fully activates any of the Legend Stones – **Hypermode**. On the other hand, Samus was holding two Legend Stones – the **Half Stone** and the **DigiCrystal**. The stones began to awaken, as it provides Samus with extra power from it, thus she enters Hypermode.

"Gathering so many Energy Items allowed me to trigger Hypermode.", Samus revealed the reason she chose not to use the Energy Items and instead collects them in conjunction with two Legend Stones (the Half Stone and DigiCrystal). "Feel the difference in power!"

* * *

 **-Concept of Hypermode-**

 _Eight hours earlier…_

 _Before the Space Explorers' meeting with Pallad. The team in the Command Tower finally found out how to awaken and use the stones._

" _These stones are pretty strange at their own right Though, at first each of these stones might awaken after certain amounts of time.", Samus said. "But, each of them might be awakened by certain requirements of sorts, just like when it comes to a finishing move in a video game that needs a user sustain a lot of damage."_

" _Try the Energy Items that spawn around the Game Area.", Mitsuzane makes a recommendation._

" _That works too.", the bounty hunter replied. "If one of us holds at least two stones, it can somehow trigger a state called_ _ **Hypermode**_ _."_

 _Samus explains how does Hypermode work with any of the Legend Stones. For example, if anyone holds the Half Stone and pairing it with the DigiCrystal, the wielder has to gather large amounts of Energy Items in order to achieve Hypermode. Once the user goes Hypermode, they will have at least 1 minute and 30 seconds to maintain their invincibility and enhanced strength and speed. Even made better that Hypermode can supercharge a Kamen Rider's finishing attacks. But, after Hypermode ends, it puts a strain on the wielder's body, even after landing a final blow on the target. Thus, Hypermode itself acts like a double-edged sword after use._

(* _cues: "_ _ **DIVE INTO THE MIRROR**_ _" by defspiral from the Japanese dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ * x2)

"Whoa! It's like a Limit Break!", Pallad squeed. "It's making my heart race!"

 _ **[~Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima**_ _ **tozasareta doa hiraite~]**_ _(Fly towards the endless world now. Open that closed door)_

Para-DX continues exchanging blows with a Hypermode-empowered Huntress, but the latter eventually turns the tables. Dishing out her attacks with womanly grace combining with lightning bruising kicks. Huntress's attacks while in Hypermode were powerful enough to exhaust Para-DX as she prepares to nail the final coffin to Para-DX's defeat.

 _ **[~Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR~]**_ _(_ _The heart is a mirror that always reflects the reality_ _)_

The other Space Explorers were amazed of what Samus planned of using two Legend Stones.

"No way!", Go exclaimed, "Sammy-chan is putting him down with no sweat at all!"

"So that's how Hypermode works…", Mitsuzane pondered.

 _ **[~Ushinau koto nado osorenai de**_ _ **tada ima wo tsukami tore!~]**_ _(Don't be afraid of loss,_ _just hold on to the present!)_

Samus turns the dial of her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, with the sides are facing horizontally. " _ **Gacchon. Urawaza!**_ ", the Gamer Driver stated after Huntress closes the lever of the belt…

As Samus's right fist is charging with energy to a tenfold, at the same time tightening her focus. After that, Samus immediately opens back the Gamer Driver's lever with her left hand, " _ **GACCHAN!**_ ", and the Driver exclaims, " _ **Perfect! Knock Out! HYPER CRITICAL BOMBER!**_ "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Iradachi wa kimi wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa**_ _ **…**_ _ **DIVE INTO THE MIRROR**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _Grief will make the future stronger_ _…_ _Dive into the mirror!_ _)_

Huntress leaps in the air and delivers a flying punch to Para-DX with overly exaggerated force. The power of the Hyper Critical Bomber is powerful enough to give Pallad a K.O.

" _ **K.O.! PERFECT!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha's voice exclaimed with a flawless victory.

* * *

 **-Flawless Victory-**

Samus manages to secure a victory against Para-DX for the second time. The other party members on Samus's side regrouped with her. Mitsuzane congratulated her for mastering Hypermode. Though the Hypermode what Samus used is different from the once with Phazon though.

"I lost to you again…", Pallad sighed, but again concedes to the bounty hunter. "It was really fun after all." Pallad has no problem losing to the Space Explorers, since he considers everything he observed as like a video game. "And for your second win against me, give this to that impostor Genm. I bet it will be useful to him.", Pallad offers the party a spare Bugster Buckle and a second Dangerous Zombie Gashat. To Go's surprise, he takes the two equipment so the doppelganger Genm can use them to go Level X as well. But, the tradeoff being that it will further confuse the two Genms if they are in the same field and in both their Zombie Gamer Level X.

"What are you exactly trying to do anyway?", Mitsuzane is not yet through with his questions to Pallad.

"That Kuroto guy is really a liability.", Pallad said. Much to the shock of the whole Space Explorers that Pallad considers Kuroto a liability and plans to erase him. "What do you say; I can help you guys dispose him."

The Space Explorers hesitated at first, considering that they are hostile towards the Bugster virus race in general. But, Pallad, despite being the higher-up, has his _own_ agenda separate from Kuroto. Pallad is somehow fed up of Kuroto because he's taking time to finish Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"Kamen Rider Chronicle? What's that?!", Samus hears what Kuroto is planning after the mention of Kamen Rider Chronicle from Pallad.

"So, he was gathering data from the Gamer Driver users just to develop another pathetic video game.", Mitsuzane deduced, then he turns to Samus. "What is it, Samus? Are we going to help him dethrone the gamemaster?"

"Even though we are at the opposite sides of this conflict, but we have one common enemy to bring down.", Samus reluctantly accepted Pallad's offer. "Once we are done with Kuroto Dan, we will be enemies once again. Remember that."

Pallad eventually agrees to that matter. With the concept of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" really worked after all. It is very strange why Pallad is very approachable to the Space Explorers while few, such as Mitsuzane holding a prejudiced hostility towards him. But, Pallad's reason about stabbing Kuroto in the back is different than the Space Explorers' objective. But, the reason behind this enemy mine is to justify of stopping Kuroto Dan's Kamen Rider Chronicle.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Huntress's Perfect Knock Out (Hyper) Critical Bomber is sort of a "limit break" type of a finisher. That is, if she gathers 5 or more Energy Items, she can use the Critical Bomber which takes form of a supercharged version of Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch. Since Samus has to gather a lot of Energy Items to use the Critical Bomber is almost similar to collecting rings in the Sonic the Hedgehog games, etc. This also applies to Hypermode itself.

\- Samus tightening her focus before she unleashes her Critical Bomber is basically similar to the move from Pokemon called Focus Punch.

\- Before I forget, the way Samus drew in every Energy Item around her path while in Puzzle Gamer Level 50 is basically how she uses the tractor beam function of her Charge Beam from the Metroid Prime series.

\- This is the first time Samus and her crew learn about Kamen Rider Chronicle from Pallad.


	47. Episode 047: Seeds of Discord

**Episode 047: Seeds of Discord**

* * *

" _Never let anyone tell you that something is impossible." –_ _ **Monty Oum**_ _(1981-2015)_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

If you guys read the latest scans for Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, it appears that there will be a fallout between Pallad and Kuroto, which will be seen in later episodes of Ex-Aid. But here, the chances that Kuroto and Pallad might be at each others' throats will be likely since this fic will now diverge from Ex-Aid's TV canon.

It has been a year I first wrote _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ , the very first fanfic that I managed to complete. The story started where Samus encounters Shinnosuke and Go, the latter would eventually become one of Samus's true companions. And ends with Go and Micchi going together with Samus where they form the Space Explorers. Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations was finished by late October to make way for this second season, _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange_ in the light of the premiere of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

The chapter of this story is a tribute to the late Monty Oum, the DEATH BATTLE episode Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED brought me to Monty and I began watching RWBY vol 4. Haloid was one of Monty's creations that brought me more of Samus.

* * *

 **-VR Training-**

In the Command Tower's Virtual Reality Training Room, Samus is honing her skills with her use of the Gamer Driver using her Level 2 Action Gamer form. And her opponent is… Ange. Ange is not just a pilot of a mere transforming giant robot, she is a well-trained soldier; her first time in Arzenal her military training was perfect. However, Samus is a differently complete level – from her powered armor to becoming a full-fledged Kamen Rider. Samus is completely athletic, ranging from surviving falls that can kill an ordinary human, and a zen individual: mind and soul.

Ange shoots Huntress (in Action Gamer Level 2) with just a regular handgun. But, regular firearms do not budge on a Kamen Rider's armor; as Samus reminds Ange. Either way, both Ange and Samus start throwing down to a hand-to-hand combat, but Samus's skills are superior, maintaining her composure. But, Ange's flaw in close combat is her hot-headedness.

"That's strange.", Samus deduces. "I didn't expect you can hold off on your against a Kamen Rider. Considering your feats outside piloting that giant robot you called a Ragna-mail, you must've been through a thorough military training. But, taking on a Kamen Rider with just regular firearms is suicide. I didn't expect you continue to stand up."

Though Ange finds it difficult to accept that fact, but Samus is right. As Ange herself is not a Kamen Rider; but in comparison to that.

"I used to kill DRAGONs a year back before.", Ange also brought up that she also managed to kill a DRAGON back in her world, which she finishes it with just stabbing it with a knife.

"That's it? You didn't use a tranquilizer or something?", upon learning Ange's feat of killing a DRAGON on foot is something insane.

"I didn't have any.", the Norma replied.

As Samus make a conclusion of Ange killing a DRAGON with just a combat knife, "That technique is kind of – how do I put this – archaic.", the bounty hunter continued. "When it comes to fighting creatures large than an ordinary human being, like the DRAGON you mentioned. Honestly, I don't think it'd work on any creature, take a Bugster virus' Union form for example."

"Well, that's how I did it. What do you want me to say?", the short blonde asked.

Samus brings up a dialogue that she had with a GF officer back in her world, "You know, back in my world, I asked an active-duty Galactic Federation army officer once – if an infantryman had to take on a creature larger than a human being one-on-one, how should he do it?"

Ange raised her eyebrow, "And what's his answer?"

"The officer said " **Don't** ".", Samus replied. "He swore there's no way in hell a single infantryman could take down a larger creature by himself. Going one-on-one against a DRAGON is an act of suicide. I thought only Hollywood action movies or role-playing game characters did that kind of thing. But you made it look easy."

"I just told you it wasn't that easy.", the Norma once again replied.

The bounty hunter chuckled, "Really? Unlike the rest of the crew, I always suspected there was a little something crazy about you, Ange. But hearing that kind of story… Now I know it, you're nuts! Single-handedly killing a DRAGON with a knife? That's crazy! You're insane!"

"Do you really expect me I'm really _that_ insane?", Ange shook her head.

The bounty hunter replies before continuing the VR training, "Only one way to find out…"

Ange does her best to hold off against Samus as Kamen Rider Huntress. Samus presses the Kimewaza button in her slot holder, triggering a stage select.

* _ **STAGE SELECT!**_ *

Thus the whole battlefield inside the VR Training Room turned into what a tropical and jungle environment from Sector Two from the Biological Science Laboratories back in her world.

" _I remember this landscape. This is like from Sector 2 of BSL._ ", the Adam AI made an observation of the battlefield landscape after Samus's stage select. The two women continue to throw down, with Samus getting much the edge, exhibiting menacing strength and incredible agility in her Kamen Rider form, as Ange found out the hard way taking on a Kamen Rider without any special power or any transformation device is dangerous.

" _ **GASHUUN.**_ ", the voice of the Rider Gashat stated after Huntress ejects the Mighty Action X SP Gashat from the Gamer Driver and she inserts it in the Kimewaza slot holder. " _ **GASHATTO**_ ", and Samus presses the button with it saying, " _ **KIMEWAZA!**_ "

Huntress kneels forward with one hand on her leg. Though this is her gesture before doing her Rider Kick while in her Level 2 form. Her gesture in Level 50 is a completely different level in contrast to her basic form, as what Samus thought to herself.

Samus proceeds to press the button of the Kimewaza slot holder again…

" _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ ", the Kimewaza slot holder's voice exclaimed as Samus jumps to unleash a flying side kick to Ange. Once the flying kick connects, Huntress begins an attack combination where she jumps off Ange with the other foot, spinning on the ground backwards before she runs back up and hits the target with a combination of somersault spinning kicks…

"Checkmate!", Samus said as she ends her attack with a prolonged kick going straight across Ange's face.

* _ **PERFECT! Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

Ange is rolled over the ground like a ragdoll after taking a hit from Huntress's Mighty Critical Strike. Regardless, she did what she want to do best – taking hits from a Kamen Rider's attacks, even though Samus deems this as suicidal. Ange has experience all of these similar situations back in her ordeal in Arzenal.

" _ **Gacchon.**_ ", Huntress closes the lever of her Gamer Driver before she ejects her Rider Gashat, " _ **GASHUUN.**_ "

After detransforming, the battlefield reverts back to the VR Training Room itself. In spite of the beating she took from the bounty hunter, what made Ange keep standing up is her sense of defiance.

* * *

 **-Who is Nico Saiba?-**

In the observatory in the 19th floor of the Command Tower, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Alain enjoyed themselves playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Strangely enough, Alain is not much of a fan with Nintendo games, though Mitsuzane has mastered playing Link, with Makoto managed to mastered his skills of playing Solid Snake. Mayu, in the other hand is watching the three playing that fighting game. Momoka serves the drinks to the crew.

"Here you go, Mayu-san.", said Momoka after giving a bottle of water to Mayu.

"Thank you, Momoka-chan.", Mayu replied in return.

As the three men played SSBB, Go arrived in the room, with him is Taiga Hanaya and a strange little girl wearing Genm Corporation merchandise.

"This is your HQ?", Taiga took a look around. "Looks more like the ones in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.", making reference to Marvel's _The Avengers_. To which Go insinuates that the Space Explorers themselves are much like The Avengers. The radiologist and the strange girl followed Go when he meets up with his fellow Space Explorers.

The other Space Explorers are surprised to see Taiga's presence, but the question would be the girl following the quack.

"Hey, who's that pint-sized brat?", Mitsuzane asked, referring to the girl, with the question being peppered with an insult. The girl, introducing herself as **Nico Saiba** , didn't take to kindly with Mitsuzane calling her a "pint-sized brat". In response, Nico puts Mitsuzane into a head-lock, much to the shock of the other Space Explorers.

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED BRAT?!** ", Nico shouted as she ensnares Mitsuzane with a head-lock. Suffocatng, Mitsuzane ends up begging for mercy, which he's not too proud of. Taiga then sneers at Mitsuzane for insulting Nico, "Not a good idea to insult a child."

"Augghhh!", the young Kureshima is suffocating all while tapping out into submission, but Nico doesn't let go. "Lemme go! Let me go!"

Until Taiga and the other Space Explorers try to break up Nico from putting a headlock on Mitsuzane, which lead to an ensuing hilarity. That is until, Mayu had to break it up with by restraining Nico with the Chain Wizard Ring.

"That was close.", Mitsuzane sighed. After Nico wrestled him seconds ago, he learns that lesson the hard way what it means to insult an 18-year old girl before turning his attention to Taiga. "Hanaya-sensei, what brought you here?"

"The doc here wants to see the doppelganger Genms.", Go explained. "And some details he wants to give to Sammy-chan about the intern from that hospital."

The reason Go brought Taiga to the Command Tower is to provide some details about Emu Hojo's recently erratic personality change due to the Bugster virus in his body.

* * *

 **-A Gambling Gambit-**

Moments later, Taiga negotiates with the Space Explorers.

"It seems Genm is targeting us to recover our Rider Gashats.", the doctor began to explain what is with Kuroto Dan lately. "From what I heard from Hojo Emu, Genm has already stolen Brave's Gashats."

 _Just as I thought… Genm is trying to reclaim the Gashats for Kamen Rider Chronicle._ Samus thought to herself. As what Samus analyzed with her previous encounter against Genm's Zombie Gamer Level X, killing Genm is virtually impossible given the fact that Dangerous Zombie makes Kuroto permanently undead. "…However, there is a tradeoff to Genm's combat system. You see the joints on his right shoulder, and four more around his legs? Aiming at those joints can incapacitate him. And, at the same time, his Driver is also vulnerable. Attacking the Driver can sabotage the Dangerous Zombie Gashat."

"I never heard you are good at pinpointing Genm's hidden weaknesses.", Taiga snorted. "What are you guys planning to do anyway?"

"Go has been doing a good job. Imagine that this is like a game of chess.", the bounty hunter replied. "Him pulling the strings on that duplicate Genm is the only way he could not achieve his evil plans. In fact, we Space Explorers are neutral sides of the conflict between you Doctor Riders and the Bugsters. We are only fulfilling our duty to keep people safe, all of us act accordingly to our own individual morality. What about you, Taiga Hanaya? Despite you are only fighting for your own personal ends, what made you so concern about Emu Hojo?"

As Samus admits that the reason she and her crew tend to get involve with the fight against the Bugsters is the reason that they don't allow humanity to be threatened in anyway. The senior Kamen Riders who are predecessors to Taiga have their own separate codes to protect people, even all sentient beings around the universe.

"Okay. How about we trick Genm into gambling our Gashats, and turn it into a bust.", said Samus. As she, Mitsuzane, and Go already planned this very early. The plan goes as this – they must lure Genm into the meeting area where they must fight Genm himself, and the winner gets the prize: Samus's (and Taiga's) Gashats. Go sets up the trap: the doppelganger Genm. The duplicate may show up anytime in a pinch.

"That's a nice plan. I never thought you would be the ones manipulating him behind the scenes.", Taiga replied. The back-alley doctor agrees to Samus's gambit, though she credits Go for since he was planning all this time. "What made you want Genm dead anyway?"

"The Ministry of Health's deputy secretary, Kyotaro Hinata asked us to put a hit on Kuroto Dan's head.", Samus answered. "Once Kuroto Dan is out of the picture, you guys can safely eliminate all Bugsters without any worry."

"Interesting.", the back-alley doctor smirked. Apart from observing Emu Hojo's game illness, he is willing to take part of killing the man who gave him his Gamer Driver.

* * *

 **-The Genm Gambit-**

Taiga contacts Kuroto through his email, as he wants to gamble for his Rider Gashat, with Samus getting involved as well. On the other hand, the other Space Explorers have prepared the trap set for Kuroto.

Later that afternoon…

Elsewhere on the scrapyard, Kuroto was waiting alone for the people who are "surrendering" their Rider Gashats. Just inches away from the battlefield, Go, Mayu, and Alain are looking through the rooftops from a building across the scrapyard. Taiga, Samus, Mitsuzane, and Makoto arrived on the scene transformed in their Rider forms – Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, and Deep Specter.

"Like what you said. We're here, the prize will be our Gashats!", Taiga boasted.

"I never knew you would gamble over your Gashats, Hanaya-sensei.", the ex-CEO of Genm Corp. chuckled. "That goes for you, Samus."

"Like what that quack said.", Samus added, presenting the Gashats in her hand – the Mighty Action X Special, Drago Knight Hunter Z, the pink DoReMiFa Beat, and the Jet Combat Special. "If you want these back, you have to fight for it."

* _ **GACHOON**_ *

"Very well. Let's begin.", said Kuroto as he combines the Gashacon Bugvisor with the Bugster Buckle, and equips into a belt in the form of the Buggle Driver.

* _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE**_ *

"Henshin.", Kuroto said as he is about to insert his Gashat into the Buggle Driver.

" _ **Gashatto!**_ ", the Gashat's voice exclaimed after being inserted on the Buggle Driver, as Kuroto pushes the red button on the belt, it exclaims, " _ **BUGGLE UP!**_ ", a screen projects in front of Kuroto as he is covered in jet black fog, " _ **Danger! Danger! GENOCIDE!**_ ", Kuroto breaks the screen similar to a jump scare from a survival horror game as he transforms into Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X. " _ **Death the Crisis! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ "

* _ **GASHACON SPARROW!**_ *

Genm pulls out his Gashacon Sparrow as he begins to take out Taiga and the Space Explorers at once! Snipe pulls out the Drago Knight Hunter Z he snagged from Emu and proceeds to transform to Level 5 in Full Dragon. " **Tactics Level Five.** ", Taiga said after inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z into his Gamer Driver and opens the lever of his belt.

* _ **GACCHAN! Level Up! […] Bang Bang Shooting! AH! I Gotcha! […] Drago Knight Hunter… Z!**_ *

* _ **GASHACON LANSNIPER!**_ *

Huntress pulls out the Gashacon Lansniper in Spear Mode, as she, Ryugen, and Deep Specter triple-team Genm. Despite Genm regenerating every over-powering attacks he received from the three Space Explorers.

* _ **Zu-DOON!**_ *

Genm fires purple energy arrows at Huntress, but to no avail, she is also able to generate puzzle-piece energy shields like how Para-DX does, but the main difference that the energy arrows are bounced back at Genm. This gave Ryugen and (Deep) Specter the opening by empowering their weapons with a Squash and Giga Omega Drive function, respectively. Genm pushes both Ryugen and Deep Specter again, as Mitsuzane is completely incensed.

Samus gathers several Energy Items around the battlefield, mixing and matching everything. Instead of using the Energy Items for herself. She gave Mitsuzane 5 Energy Item medals, and 5 more to Makoto. Since five Energy Items or more are required to trigger Hypermode. Both Ryugen and Specter go into Hypermode, to Kuroto's surprise, this is not the first time he encounters something that he didn't know. First was the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat of Emu, second is Ryugen and Specter using Hypermode, as shown by the icy-blue aura enveloping the two Space Explorers. Unbeknownst to Kuroto, the Space Explorers are in possession of the Legend Stones – Mitsuzane has the Half Stone and Digi Crystal, Makoto has the Luminary and Speed Stones.

"You're about to feel my rage in Hypermode!", Mitsuzane bellowed as he and Makoto prepare to unleash their attacks in their Hypermodes.

Since the Legend Stones activate based on how they function, the Half Stone boosts the strength of the wielder, and the DigiCrystal grants invulnerability. The Speed Stone boosts the user's speed when held, the Luminary Stone negates Genm's ability to cheat death.

Kuroto is stunned with Ryugen and Deep Specter's Hypermode-empowered attacks, rendering his Gashat's ability obsolete.

* _ **MELON ENERGY SQUASH!**_ * / * _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!**_ *

Mitsuzane and Makoto deliver a double-team slash to Genm, with Taiga following up a critical strike.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT! CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Even those tricks work, Genm manages to recover like an undead, though only for once. Since the presence of Hypermode negated Dangerous Zombie's ability perimeters.

Seconds later, Para-DX arrives on the scene. "Pallad, what are you standing there? Help me out!", Kuroto asks Pallad to aid him. Genm walks close to Para-DX.

At the moment Genm gets close to Para-DX, Para-DX instead punches Genm on the face!

* * *

 **-Para-DX vs. Genm?!-**

"What the…?", Samus is shocked to see Para-DX attacking Genm. It wasn't part of Go's gambit either. The Space Explorers thought Pallad made it clear that he's going to betray Kuroto, as what Samus deduced.

Kuroto reels in shock to see why Pallad would do such a thing to him, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Pallad?! You're suppose to attack them, not ME!" Para-DX kept quiet, as he makes a cut throat gesture at Kuroto.

As Para-DX and Genm are fighting at each other, this leaves Taiga and the other Space Explorers completely puzzled of what's going on.

" _Sammy-chan. Change of plan. You guys get outta there!_ ", Go radios Samus, Makoto and Mitsuzane as there is something going on and it has something to do with Para-DX and Genm infighting. The fight between Genm and Para-DX escalated outside of the scrapyard into the river.

Taiga and Samus's party quickly escaped the scrapyard.

Meanwhile, Kuroto is confused of the feeling that Pallad is conspiring to betray him. But, he tries to fend himself as quickly as possible. Before he pulls his Gashat Gear Dual...

" _ **Knock Out Fighter!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual's spoke before it loops the jingle, " _ **Round 1! Rock and Fire!**_ "

* _ **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**_ *

Para-DX transforms into his Fighter Gamer form as he bulldozes Genm with massive punches.

* _ **DUAL GASHAT! KNOCK OUT! CRITICAL SMASH!**_ *

Para-DX throws a massive punch at Genm, throwing him into the river. After that, Para-DX looked on from below the bridge after throwing Genm into the river. Once Para-DX cancels his transformation, it turned out that wasn't Pallad in the suit… It was the duplicate Kuroto! The doppelganger lets out a sadistic grin to see the real one think that Pallad is stabbing him in the back.

Seconds later, Pallad arrives at the scene, giving thanks to the fake Kuroto.

"Yo! Thanks for filling out for me.", said Pallad as he recovers his Gashat Gear Dual from the fake Kuroto. "I better check on the other you, for the time being."

Meanwhile back on the building where Go and company were overlooking at the battle earlier, it was revealed that Pallad asked Go to let the fake Kuroto to masquerade as Para-DX to trick the real Kuroto into thinking that Pallad is starting his betrayal.

"Well, that was a well-timed speed chess.", Samus didn't expect for Go to alter plans. "It was a good idea for Pallad to use that duplicate Kuroto to pretend as Para-DX to cause an infight between Pallad and Kuroto."

"Nice one, senpai!", Mitsuzane commended to his heterosexual life-partner. "It's only a matter of time before Genm's reputation will be tarnished."

* * *

 **-Never My Fault-**

Elsewhere, Kuroto ends up waking up at the shore of a river as Pallad manages to find him.

"Pallad… What were you thinking?", the game master said. "Why did you attack me when I thought you were trying to help me."

"Sorry, man. I wasn't there.", Pallad covers up with a simple lie.

"Then, who was using your Gashat Gear Dual?!", Kuroto is livid.

"That wasn't my problem either. I was holding it all the time.". the Bugster higher-up said with plain sarcasm. As Kuroto continues to question who was using the Gashat Gear Dual, even at the same time Pallad continues denying that he didn't attack Genm on purpose.

The conversation between Kuroto and Pallad are intervened by the presence of the Kuroto doppelganger.

"What a coincidence.", Pallad said. And Kuroto notices that his impostor counterpart has a Bugster Buckle and another Dangerous Zombie Gashat.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The impostor Kuroto disguising himself as Para-DX is similar to episode 30 of Kamen Rider Faiz where Masato Kusaka steals the Faiz Gear from Takumi and he tricks Yuji Kiba/Horse Orphenoch into fighting Takumi, which rekindles his hatred towards to the latter. I took inspiration of this chapter from that episode of Faiz, which will be instrumental with the fallout between Para-DX and Genm.

The way Taiga makes a reference to the Avengers Tower from the MCU is because the Command Tower in this fic is very similar to the Avengers Tower itself.


	48. Episode 048: Control-Alt-Delete

**Episode 048: Control-Alt-Delete**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will mark the debut of the impostor Genm's own Level X Zombie Gamer form. Like what I mentioned before, it's very similar to the Makoto doppelganger from _Ghost_ who managed to get his own Deep Specter Eyecon. In the last two chapters before this, Parad presented Go a second Bugster Buckle and a backup Dangerous Zombie Gashat for the duplicate Kuroto to gain his own Level X form.

* * *

 **-Never My Fault (continuation)-**

Kuroto ends up waking up and washed up at the shore of a river as Pallad manages to find him. The game master is not only incensed, he also starts to question Pallad's loyalty, considering the fact why did he attacked him.

"Pallad… What were you thinking?", the game master said. "Why did you attack me when I thought you were trying to help me."

"Sorry, man. I wasn't there.", Pallad covers up with a simple lie.

"Then, who was using your Gashat Gear Dual?!", Kuroto is livid, before regaining up his composure. "You know, it's not a very good idea to lie to me."

"That wasn't my problem either. I was holding it all the time.". the Bugster higher-up said with plain sarcasm. As Kuroto continues to question who was using the Gashat Gear Dual, even at the same time Pallad continues denying that he didn't attack Genm on purpose. "I am not like Kujo Kiriya who is weaseling his way to expose you before you killed him. Face it, I have no idea what you're talking about. Ask me with that same question, I will say the same answer: No, and I would never attack you in anyway."

Kuroto had to remain skeptical for the sake of patience, since Pallad is bringing up to the ex-CEO about Kamen Rider Chronicle, as Kuroto insists that it will need some time and thorough data collecting. But, they still need to deal with another problem – the duplicate Kuroto. The doppelganger might show up at any chance.

Pallad, in the other hand, thought to himself that its only a matter of time that he'll sold Genm to the Space Explorers to mark him [Kuroto] for assassination. Kuroto doesn't know that Pallad secretly forms an alliance with the Space Explorers with intent to overthrow Kuroto.

The conversation between Kuroto and Pallad are intervened by the presence of the Kuroto doppelganger.

"What a coincidence.", Pallad said. And Kuroto notices that his impostor counterpart has a Bugster Buckle and another Dangerous Zombie Gashat. But, instead of transforming, seeing the original Kuroto being battered and beaten after being abruptly attacked by Para-DX, not knowing that was the doppelganger's doing, the duplicate rather walked away. Leaving the game master puzzled, considering the fact that he's holding the same equipment as Kuroto is using right now.

* * *

 **-Tail Between The Legs-**

Two days later…

Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus visit Keiichi's mansion where they listen to Keiichi performing in his recording studio. The singer reveals that he's ready to make a comeback, regaining his optimism after the encouragement from his new talent manager. Once the singer meets up with Mitsuzane and company, they appear to have been lack of sleep for about 48 hours.

"Hey, guys. You guys have been workaholics for a day?", said Keiichi.

"That's what we are.", Mitsuzane yawned. It doesn't help that Mitsuzane has no problem with multitasking; the old "save-the-world-by-day and manager-by-night" vibe shows that he knows how to keep his hands busy. "Hey, Karasuma-san. You want to hear out about our situation, at least this should be a secret."

"Okay, Kureshima. I'm listening.", Keiichi replies.

Samus starts bringing up about Genm Corporation, particularly the once CEO Kuroto Dan.

"Genm Corporation? That video company making those rip-off video games?", Keiichi replied.

"Apparently, Genm Corporation's CEO is actually in league with the Bugsters.", the bounty hunter continued. "At the same time Kuroto Dan uses the name of his company as his Kamen Rider identity of Kamen Rider Genm."

"No, shit.", the singer chuckled. "It's like a form of egopolis if you ask me."

" _No, shit_ indeed. Karasuma-san.", Mitsuzane added. "The authorities are after his head. And, somebody representing from the Ministry of Health asked us to put a hit on the guy."

Keiichi is even more surprise that the Space Explorers are tasked to assassinate Kuroto Dan. Even made better that once Kuroto is killed, the Ministry of Health will cover up the ex-CEO's death as an "organized manhunt".

"Holy hell. Are you guys gonna hunt that bastard down? Seriously?!", Keiichi exclaimed. "I didn't expect some good guys tend to be sociopaths often times."

Mitsuzane admits being a sociopathic hero for a reason – he, like the rest of the crew, tend to be amoral with their own accord. While protecting innocent people also lies a person tend to showcase general insanity and blatant disregard against other villains.

"Somehow one of the Bugsters' commander suddenly came contact to us, saying the he wants Kuroto Dan dead as well.", Samus also brought up Pallad's reason why he decides to align himself with the team. "Either way, he has a reason why he wants to stab his superior in the back. And we all have one common enemy."

"Yeah, and this Pallad guy said that the CEO of Genm Corporation is secretly developing a game called Kamen Rider Chronicle.", Mitsuzane added.

The game Kamen Rider Chronicle is yet even a stranger to Keiichi's ears. Since Samus and the party are planning to erase a villain the only way the other Space Explorers know how, with Go being a keen chessmaster since he has pulled out gambits like these while working with the police force (in this case, the Special Investigation Unit) as a covert cameraman going into deep investigation missions.

"Looks like you guys are like playing stealth games lately.", Keiichi commended the party. "But, considering that you're toying the bad guys in the dark, you guys seem to do that kind of tricks with even more benefits. Let's say, we think about slowing down, stop, and think."

"Right.", Mitsuzane agreed to the point. As what Keiichi interpreted about the Space Explorers manipulating Kuroto Dan into fighting his doppelganger in the shadows works better, since they don't need to face him head-on, all in the while that what will hit Kuroto next. It is like lurking in the dark, and what it means to stalk on the prey at the most unexpected way.

"Keiichi-kun is right.", Go agreed to the singer's statement. "I'd imagine myself keeping my cool, staying in the dark, so no one will no what'll hit them. Or, just simply piss them off. Take your time, that's all there is to it."

"Whether or not this Kamen Rider Chronicle is some kind of a plan to trying to a video game world or whatever it is, we better make sure that Kamen Rider Chronicle stays in permanent development hell", the young Kureshima said.

"He's right.", Samus, too agreed. "I hate it when you treat things as video games or whatever twisted things."

Since Keiichi keeps his word regards to the Sapce Explorers' secrets, Go reveals that the team have another mission: **sabotage Kuroto Dan's development of Kamen Rider Chronicle**. The planning of the mission is very thorough, and foolproof. Part of the mission has to keep Kuroto distracted from developing his games – that is, the duplicate Kuroto has to fight the original counterpart. Go has to enter on Kuroto and Pallad's hideout to delete all of the files of the game. Pallad knows the location of the hideout, but, all to make sure that Kuroto doesn't return to the hideout, all while keeping the doppelganger fighting the real Kuroto.

"No way?!", Keiichi exclaimed about the party's plan to sabotage Kuroto's plans. "Looks like you guys are going Splinter Cell again, huh?"

"Definitely.", Samus nodded. "Stealth also means to being patient as well. And there is of course, no room for error. It's definitely mean when a horrible person experiences the most horrible situation as much as possible."

* * *

 **-The Doppelgangers Combined into One-**

Later at the Command Tower, Go went into the stasis room in the laboratory (at the 20th floor), in order for the doppelganger to gain Level X, Go has to sacrifice the remaining 48 clones so they will merge into one being, by doing so; as what Pallad told him earlier, by inserting the Dangerous Zombie Gashat into the Gashacon Bugvisor into one of the clones, the remaining clones will fuse with the one stabbed by the weapon. This was Kuroto Dan's method of unlocking of the Gashat's power.

That being said, Go stabs one of the doppelgangers with the chainsaw part of the Gashacon Bugvisor, doing so triggers an energy surge at one of the clone's body. The remaning clones in their stasis pods began disappearing as they are merged with the only remaining clone left.

"I have become the real me.", the Kuroto doppelganger said with an unnerving grin after the remaining clones merged with the last one.

Everything is falling right into place for Go and the other Space Explorers. With the doppelganger Kuroto now only one, Go has to plan very carefully regarding the gambits to Kuroto Dan's downfall.

* * *

 **-The Chronicle Gambit-**

The next day, in Kuroto Dan's secret hideout, the game master and Pallad are talking about Emu Hojo's split-personality tendencies. The ex-CEO of Genm Corporation reveals that the split-personality within Emu came from the remains of a Bugster virus within Emu where he was experimented by the Next Genome Research Institute lead by Michihiko Zaizen.

"Hojo Emu's split-personality takes over at the very dire situation.", the game master brought up. "If you notice closely at the two Ex-Aids in separate forms – the orange one represents the competitive and aggressive side. The green one represents his kindness and compassion."

"Umm… if I were you, you better talk less because… Something's stalking you again.", Pallad tells Kuroto to turn around, the game master looked around to see the doppelganger Kuroto was standing behind him all along! He notices the doppelganger has the Bugster Buckle and a duplicate Dangerous Zombie Gashat!

"You… where did you get that Gashat?!", the real Kuroto exclaimed in utter disbelief. Still oblivious that Pallad secretly gave the copy a duplicate Dangerous Zombie Gashat and a second Bugster Buckle to the copy Kuroto (via Go), the real Kuroto is forced to confront his copy counterpart.

* _ **GACHOON**_ *

The doppelganger Kuroto equips his Gashacon Bugvisor on his own Bugster Buckle and taunts the real one, "That Gashat… you cannot master it.", the duplicate switches his own Dangerous Zombie Gashat, and the duplicate Kuroto chants, "Henshin!"

* _ **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

The duplicate Kuroto inserts his Dangerous Zombie Gashat, with the Buggle Driver saying " _ **GASHATTO!**_ ", followed by pushing the red button of the belt, " _ **Buggle Up!**_ ", a screen projects from the Buggle Driver in preparation for the clone to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X, " _ **Danger! Danger! GENOCIDE!**_ ", the doppelganger breaks the screen through a jump scream in a manner of a survival horror game, " _ **DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ ", the doppelganger transforms into Genm Zombie Gamer Level X!

"No! How were you able to…", said the real Kuroto in shock as he himself transforms into his own Zombie Gamer Level X form as well.

* _ **Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! GENOCIDE! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

The two Genms fight outside, in the middle of the battle the real Genm notices that the doppelganger lacks a Gashacon Sparrow. As the doppelganger is hell-bent of erasing the real Kuroto, the real Kuroto is starting to think that the Space Explorers are trying to pull out a predictable gambit.

As the two Genms are fighting, Samus, Mitsuzane, Mayu, and Alain are observing the fight in separate locations. Alain and Mayu are overlooking through the rooftops just a distant from the area where the two Genms are fighting. While Mitsuzane and Samus used a stealth camouflage device to get into the fighting without being detected and setting aside the need of transforming.

"Rinna-sensei's stealth camouflage really worked.", Mitsuzane muttered.

"Yeah, for this moment, we'll be ghosts.", Samus added.

Inside the hideout, Pallad idyllically sat around Kuroto's desk, until he notices a cardboard box. The Bugster higher-up pokes at the box, until Go reveals himself as he gets out of the box.

"You scared me, man!", Pallad chuckled after seeing Go appear under that cardboard box. "You like those Hideo Kojima games, didn't you?", making a reference to the Metal Gear Solid games. "Now, let's do this!"

"Damn, he forgot to shut down his motherfucking computer!", Go gloated how stupid Kuroto is leaving his computer on, thus giving the loudmouth a chance to sabotage Kuroto's development of Kamen Rider Chronicle. Go brings out a flash drive, as he starts hacking files on Kuroto's computer.

"Hey, if you guys delete the files in Kamen Rider Chronicle…", Pallad is concerned about the game, since the Space Explorers' are planning to sabotage the game. But, Go reveals that he will give him a backup copy of the files once Kuroto is killed off. "Are you guys sure you're creating a backup?"

"Don't worry man, learn to take your time!", Go said. "That's what stealth games is about."

Go starts copying the files from Kuroto's computer, which took him at least ten minutes. As long as the doppelganger keeps the real one busy. Mayu starts radioing Go.

" _What's taking you, Go-kun?_ ", Mayu spoke.

"I'm almost there, Inamori-kun!", Go replied.

" _You better hurry, the real Genm is about to take out the doppelganger._ "

"Almost done…", said Go as the Kuroto's computer saying that the files are being copied to Go's flash drive are finally completed at 100%. "There. Now to delete all those files!"

Go starts deleting all of Kuroto's Rider Gashat data gathering with just 10 seconds to spare and emptying the computer's recycle bin moments later.

"See ya!", Go makes a stealthy exit as he uses the same cardboard box to get out of the hideout. As he takes his leave, "I can't believe that convoluted plan worked!"

Back outside, both Genms in their Level X forms are on par on their strength. While the real Kuroto still has the Gashacon Sparrow, the doppelganger doesn't, the fake continues to dole out a curb-stomp battle at the real one. Both Genms began to activate their finishers, and they both pressed the "A" button of their Buggle Drivers.

* _ **CRITICAL END!**_ *

Both Zombie Gamer Genms leaped and unleashed their flying side kicks at each other. This time, the real Genm manages to defeat the fake. However, the duplicate Kuroto escaped to take advantage. Strangely enough, Kuroto is no longer feeling any pain after defeating the doppelganger.

"Something is very different about him…", said the game master. But, he's not aware that the doppelganger's presence serves the purpose for the Space Explorers to infiltrate his hideout and sabotage his plans. Mitsuzane and Samus stayed undetected with their stealth camouflage devices, Go manages to sneak into Kuroto's hideout with the help of a cardboard box!

Mitsuzane and Samus leave the area and regrouped with Go as they head back to the Command Tower, Alain and Mayu then left the rooftop building where they overlooked the fight of the two Kamen Rider Genms.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The title of this chapter is, of course a reference to the Task Manager shortcut, "Ctrl-Alt-Delete". Though this plot contradicts with that of the episode of the same name from Power Rangers RPM, here, Kuroto's plans to develop Kamen Rider Chronicle gets sabotaged in this chapter.


	49. Episode 049: Checkmate

**Episode 049: Checkmate**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will be the penultimate part for Act III of this fic, the following chapter will conclude with Kamen Rider Genm's demise.

The stealth camo used by Micchi and Samus are not suits, but basically devices that allows them to stay invisible, much like in the Metal Gear series.

Huntress gains her own personal vehicle (or Rider Machine. The term Rider Machine refers to a Kamen Rider's personal vehicle). This time, it's still a car. The name of her new vehicle is the **Machine TriHunter** , or simply the TriHunter. The Machine TriHunter is based on a modified **2015 Lamborghini Aventador LP-750 4 SuperVeloce**. Back in the previous crossover fic, _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ , Mr. Belt loaned Samus the Tridoron as her personal transport. Here, in this sequel fic, she gains her own personal vehicle. The Machine TriHunter's colors is a "Giallo Orion" banana yellow (and a green window tint), which is a reference to her iconic gunship in the Metroid series such as that from Super Metroid and Metroid Prime 2.

* * *

 **-The Chronicle Gambit (Post-mortem)-**

After Go finishes his sabotaging of Kuroto's Kamen Rider Chronicle by simply deleting all of the combat data he gathered from all of the Rider Gashats, the loudmouth notices a faint-red colored 2-in-1 Gashat, similar to Pallad's own Gashat Gear Dual and Samus's Gashat Gear Dual Alpha. Pallad insists Go to take the new Gashat, which he christens the Gashat Gear Dual Beta. He then notices the Taddle Quest and DoReMiFa Beat Gashats on the desk, Go manages to snag the Gashats as well.

"See ya!", Go makes a stealthy exit as he uses the same cardboard box to get out of the hideout. As he takes his leave, "I can't believe that convoluted plan worked!"

Back outside, both Genms in their Level X forms are on par on their strength. While the real Kuroto still has the Gashacon Sparrow, the doppelganger doesn't, the fake continues to dole out a curb-stomp battle at the real one. Both Genms began to activate their finishers, and they both pressed the "A" button of their Buggle Drivers.

* _ **CRITICAL END!**_ *

Both Zombie Gamer Genms leaped and unleashed their flying side kicks at each other. This time, the real Genm manages to defeat the fake. However, the duplicate Kuroto escaped to take advantage. Strangely enough, Kuroto is no longer feeling any pain after defeating the doppelganger.

"Something is very different about him…", said the game master. But, he's not aware that the doppelganger's presence serves the purpose for the Space Explorers to infiltrate his hideout and sabotage his plans. Mitsuzane and Samus stayed undetected with their stealth camouflage devices, Go manages to sneak into Kuroto's hideout with the help of a cardboard box!

Genm removes his Dangerous Zombie Gashat from the Buggle Driver as Kuroto de-transforms back to his civilian appearance.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

"Is that so?", a sneering woman's voice echoed within Kuroto's earshot. The game master looked around until Samus and Mitsuzane revealed themselves after deactivating their stealth camouflage devices. "You just let yourself distracted fighting your doppelganger."

The bounty hunter takes off her sunglasses a moment after deactivating her stealth camo.

Seconds later, Go appears, as he puts off the same stealth camouflage device used by Mitsuzane and Samus. Go grins in a rather unnerving fashion as he reveals that he also snagged the Gashat Gear Dual Beta in the hideout. "Checkmate!", the loudmouth gloated. "While you were busy fighting that copycat Genm, I snuck in to your hideout and found something!"

"How dare you!", Kuroto is incensed realizing that the Space Explorers as he realizes that Go sent the doppelganger Genm to distract him from developing Kamen Rider Chronicle. The game master winds up losing his composure at the blink of an eye after his plans are once again foiled by Samus and company. But, this is just at the tip of the spear.

Go boasts that the doppelganger was really his doing to exploit Kuroto's ego. This act is not about revenge, considering the CEO's actions that lead to Kiriya Kujo's death… In Mitsuzane's case, he despises both Genm Corporation, the Bugsters, and Kuroto himself big time. Samus, on the other hand seems to agree how Go pulled out those gambits to tarnish Kuroto's credibility.

"Your ego's even more one-track minded than I thought.", the bounty hunter sneers at the game master's abrupt epic fail. "If you take a deep look at your minion known as Pallad, he has been scheming behind your back. That's the reason why he gave me this special Gashat Gear Dual."

"That Pallad…", the game master muttered. Kuroto starts ranting his motives to the Space Explorers, "Don't you understand what I am saying? I am the game master! I am God here!"

Mitsuzane refutes to an armor-piercing reply, "Hmpf. That's just fine. Here in the real world, you're just a BITCH with a keyboard!"

Samus reminds the CEO that he has to worry Pallad for these reasons: One, he's planning to stab him in the back. Two, the Space Explorers (as well as Samus herself) "despised" him so much. The bounty hunter tells the game master to run with his tail between his legs as she and the other Space Explorers leave the area as they head back to the Command Tower, Alain and Mayu then left the rooftop building where they overlooked the fight of the two Kamen Rider Genms.

* * *

 **-Machine TriHunter-**

The team returned to the Command Tower. The mission was a success; it will be only a matter of time before Kuroto Dan is erased for good. Before Samus and the whole crew can begin to plan on what will be an organized manhunt on Kuroto Dan. Rinna and Mr. Belt have a present for Samus. The bounty hunter is greeted by Rinna, Mr. Belt, and Professor Harley Hendrickson. The other Space Explorers, Ange, Tusk, and Momoka followed Samus all the way down through the tower garage.

" _It has been a long while you have become a Kamen Rider yourself, Samus._ ", Mr. Belt's voice spoke through the Drive Driver. " _My mentor has a present for you._ "

" **Behold!** ", the professor removes the long clothing covering the vehicle, revealing what appears to be a **2015 Lamborghini Aventador LP-750 4 SuperVeloce** in its "Giallo Orion" banana yellow colors and limegreen window tint.

"Holy shit, professor! Is that a Lamborghini?!", Go exclaimed.

Rinna christened the car as the **Machine TriHunter** through Professor Harley. According to Krim, it took Professor Harley to make heavy modifications on the supercar. It was worth $600,000,000,000 dollars to install every combat systems of the car to make it more like the Tridoron.

"Cool.", Mitsuzane said.

Samus opens the car's door, checking around the TriHunter's interior. The bounty hunter got a comfortable feeling on the Machine TriHunter's driver's seat. Even made better that Rinna managed to incorporate the Rider Gashat system into the Machine TriHunter. The car itself has weapons concealed inside, such as in the front trunk, as to keep the fact that a Lamborghini's engine is located at the back of the car. The TriHunter has the same combat data as Kamen Rider Drive's Tridoron, but they have extended functions where something the Tridoron can't possibly do.

The Machine TriHunter does have a "SV" decal on its side skirts, and the bumper's logo being replaced with Samus's signature emblem, similar to Drive's logo in front of the Tridoron. The bounty hunter turns the ignition of the Machine TriHunter, Samus feels the vibe of riding on her own vehicle ever since driving the Tridoron itself.

"Now that's one badass ride!", Go smiled. Even made better when Professor Harley revealed that the Machine TriHunter's engine is modified to a 2100hp, thus surpassing the Tridoron. Unlike the Tridoron, the TriHunter has its own user interface computer system, **S.Y.L.V.I.A.** , to Ange's surprise, the AI of the Machine TriHunter sounded like similar to the name of her (former) sister, **Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi**.

" _Bonjur, Samus Aran. I am S.Y.L.V.I.A._ ", S.Y.L.V.I.A. spoke with a synthetic contralto, coupled with a French accent. " _I am the artificial intelligence installed in the Machine TriHunter. It's nice to ride with you._ "

"Yeah. We're going to be fighting a long war, S.Y.L.V.I.A.", the bounty hunter replied.

* * *

 **-All Data Deletion-**

The next day…

Elsewhere in Kuroto and Pallad's hideout, the game master indeed realizes that Go managed to sneak into the hideout and steal the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, as well as Brave's Taddle Quest and DoReMiFa Beat Gashats. It gets even worse when he realizes that the data he gathered for Kamen Rider Chronicle suddenly disappeared! Kuroto's sanity starts to slip even further that all of his ambitions are starting to crumble right before his eyes.

"Pallad!", Kuroto shouts the Bugster higher-up's name in frustration. "Pallad! Where are you?!", he continued at it again, but to no avail. "All my hard work… My data gathering… My ultimate game is gone!"

Thanks to the Genm doppelganger, the Space Explorers used it as a chance to not only drive a wedge between him and Pallad, all of his ambition to create Kamen Rider Chronicle are about to become broken dreams as the Space Explorers, especially Go are playing at Kuroto like a fiddle.

Despite that, he'll have to start over again. But, with the omnipresence of the Space Explorers, it's hopeless. Moments later, Kuroto notices a note from the desk, with happens to be Pallad's handwriting.

The game master read the note:

" _Meet me at the warehouse. The same place where you killed Kujo Kiriya. - Pallad_ "

 _I wonder what you are up to, Pallad._ Kuroto thought to himself. Ever since that the Samus insinuates that Pallad is scheming behind his back, and the fact after recalling when he was attacked by the higher-up as Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. In which he did not know it was the duplicate Kuroto who is disguised as Para-DX at that time, and Pallad was the one who handed his Gashat Gear Dual to the duplicate.

The ex-CEO of Genm Corporation left his hideout as he heads to the location where he is going to meet with Pallad.

* * *

 **-This is It-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Meanwhile at the Command Tower's observatory room. All six Space Explorers, Ange and company gathered around for their next mission: **Kill Kuroto Dan.** Mitsuzane is waiting for this to happen, and now it _will_ happen. Because Pallad forms an alliance with the party in secrecy to overthrow the game master.

"I've been waiting a long time for this…", Mitsuzane muttered. "This one is for Kiriya-san."

"Well said, Mitsuzane.", the bounty hunter replied. "Given the fact that Pallad formed an alliance with us in secrecy, whatever planned he devised for our route will be foolproof. So, here are the sequences for this mission: Pallad lures Kuroto Dan into the location where he killed Kiriya Kujo. The duplicate Genm will be waiting for him. "

Go reveals that the duplicate Genm must let himself be killed by the real one. "This one is gonna be some kind of Uriah Gambit. In this case, let the real one kill the fake."

Mitsuzane adds the third sequence of the mission, "So Makoto-san and I will ambush Genm at moment's notice."

Samus also illiterates to the team of Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer's weakness.

"Since Genm has a form of resurrective immortality exclusively to his Zombie Gamer form. His Rider Gauge stays at 0.", Samus brought up one of Genm's defense perimeters. "The only way to exploit that is to inject life energy on him."

"It's like in some RPG games that recovery magic are harmful to undead creatures.", Mayu deduced.

The bounty hunter continued, "I'll send the PED Suit through the Power Suit Legionnaires, since the PED Suit is equipped with a Grapple Voltage, where it can be used to siphon life energy from the target to gain health. Or, inject life energy on the target and vice versa. ", Samus paused for a moment and the whole crew managed to understand the mission sequence. "I guess everything is clear. Let's go, team. We don't want the Earth be turned into a video game world!"

" **Right!** ", the whole crew nodded.

The team finally set off, at the tower's garage. All of the Space Explorers get into their respective vehicles: Go rides on the Ride Macher with Ange to head for the destination, Alain rides with Makoto on his Machine Hoodie. Mitsuzane hands Tusk and Hilda two Sakura Hurricane Lock Vehicle in their Lockseed forms to ride on to the target location, the young Kureshima then uses his own Rose Attacker Lock Vehicle.

"Kureshima-san, who is this Dan Kuroto you guys hate about?", Tusk asked as he stays on Mitsuzane's back once driving heading to the designated area.

"The guy has a sick god-complex, who used those Doctor Riders as his test subject for his game called Kamen Rider Chronicle.", said Mitsuzane. "And, oh. Did I forget that he was the one who killed that coroner?"

"Kiriya-san?", Tusk figured out that Kuroto was behind Kiriya Kujo's death. When Hilda hears about the one of the first Kamen Riders that Ange and Tusk befriended, that is Kiriya, who is killed by the target that the Space Explorers set to kill, this is not the first time that the Kamen Rider at that time can transform into a bike.

"I'm not doing this for revenge.", Mitsuzane continued. "It just to show how I really hate Dan Kuroto! And I want him dead.", as he floors it.

Meanwhile back on the Command Tower's garage. Samus got inside the Machine TriHunter, with Mayu on the passenger seat. Mayu, though she is ready for the mission, is concerned of something.

"Samus, are we sure that we are really doing this?", said Mayu.

The bounty hunter replied, "What choice do we have? Secretary Hinata of the Ministry of Health gave us the order to kill Kuroto Dan. We are not doing this for revenge because that man killed Kiriya Kujo. We are doing this in order to avert a disaster that might bring the Earth down to its knees. Don't worry. Secretary Hinata will help us cover up the Kuroto Dan's assassination. Sometimes, there is no problem into doing bad things to bad people because they are that horrible. There is an old biblical passage saying, " **an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.** ", even if that cycle might repeat itself. A bad deed results into another one. I used to bear that kind of sin back in my world, even perpetuating the cycle of vengeance more than once."

Samus admits to perpetuating the cycle of revenge, that is her personal vendetta with the Space Pirates. It doesn't help that beings who threaten the universe are not safe from Samus's wrath.

Samus ignites the Machine TriHunter's engine, and S.Y.L.V.I.A's OS turns on. "S.Y.L.V.I.A., let's head for the designated location."

" _Bien reçu, Madame._ ", the AI spoke with her synthetic contralto. At least, Samus managed to understand S.Y.L.V.I.A's French language since the bounty hunter herself has studied various human languages through the Internet.

As the Machine TriHunter drives away, "News or footage, keyword: Genm.", said Samus as she lets S.Y..L.V.I.A. find any satellite-recorded footage of Kamen Rider Genm, once S.Y.L.V.I.A. displays the satellite footage, the video sees that the Kamen Rider Genms, both in their Zombie Gamer Level X forms are immediately fighting. Samus floors it as she and Mayu head to the location.

* * *

 **-Keep Your Friends Close…-**

At the warehouse, Genm is now fighting with his duplicate counterpart. Wasting no time to wait for Pallad as he vents his frustration on his fake counterpart.

The real Genm quickly slashes his Gashacon Sparrow in its Sickle Mode at the doppelganger's Buggle Driver, weakening it.

"I'm sending you to your grave, you fake!", Kuroto said as he presses both the A and B buttons of his Buggle Driver. Then he presses the B button to activate his Critical Dead finisher.

* _ **CRITICAL DEAD!**_ *

The real Genm creates multiple shadow zombies, they glow red and closing on the doppelganger. Once the shadow zombies get close to the doppelganger Genm, they explode in dark energy, creating a massive explosion.

Once the explosion clears, what remained of the doppelganger Genm happens to be a blank Roidmude body, and an eyeball on its chest exploded seconds later.

With Genm finally destroyed the doppelganger, everything went bad to worse for him as Ryugen (in Melon Energy Arms) and Sin Specter ambushes Genm from behind.

"This is for Kiriya-san, asshole!", Mitsuzane curses at Kuroto as he makes sure Genm is about to meet his end.

"Then you will join with him!", Kuroto replies as he and Ryugen exchange arrow shots. Sin Specter pulls out his Deep Slasher as he overpowers Genm with multiple slashes, only for Genm to stand up again like a robotic zombie.

Necrom and Mach Chaser showed up to put the numbers game in their favor. Go and Alain put their fighting attacks to good use, despite Genm still resurrecting himself.

While being cornered by the four Space Explorers, Para-DX in his Puzzle Gamer form appears just in time. As Kuroto thought that Pallad is here to cover him up, instead, Para-DX attacks him!

* * *

 **-…And Your Enemies Closer-**

"Why, Pallad?!", Kuroto is shocked to see Pallad's true colors.

"Nothing personal, Genm.", Pallad muttered. "This is for Burgermon!"

Para-DX gathers a lot of Energy Items as he starts mixing and matching them, and he gets the Muscle, Speed-up, and Invisibility Energy Items as he overpowers Genm with blinding-speed attacks. After dishing out a beatdown on Genm, Pallad stands with the Space Explorers side, indicating his betrayal against Kuroto.

"Pallad, you sellout!", Kuroto shouted. "I knew it you were scheming behind my back!"

"That's right, Genm! I sold YOU out!", Pallad gloated. "I sold YOU out."

"How does it feel to be stabbed by your colleague in the back?", Go taunts Genm. "We planned this to crush your delusions of grandeur. And face it slick, no one is around you anymore. You're alone now!"

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Mitsuzane calling Kuroto a "bitch with a keyboard" is a reference to the mission from Saints Row: The Third, " ". When Matt Miller boasts to The Boss, "Don't you get it, I am God here!", and The Boss replies "That's just fine. In the real world, you're just a bitch with a keyboard!". This also provides some spoilers to Ex-Aid's next episode where Kuroto himself boasts his own god complex.

\- Much like the NEXTridoron from the Kamen Rider Drive movie, Surprise Future, the Machine TriHunter is a car that is not from a Japanese automobile manufacturer, it's of Italian origin, which is Lamborghini.

\- The Machine TriHunter's AI, S.Y.L.V.I.A. (or either stylized as SYLVIA or Sylvia) is based on F.R.I.D.A.Y., Tony Stark's new AI as of _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ , given the fact that the AI's voice is female. And being an operating system on a car, she still has elements of K.I.T.T. from _Knight Rider_. Much like F.R.I.D.A.Y. of the MCU, S.Y.L.V.I.A's acronyms are ambiguous.


	50. Episode 050: Sayonara, Genm

**Episode 050: Sayonara, Genm**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Kuroto Dan/Genm will be killed off for real in this chapter. Be sure not to shed any tears after reading this chapter! Kamen Rider Chronicle stays in development hell as a result. And, Kamen Rider Chronos (another Rider that is recently revealed at the Ex-Aid March toy catalogues, and the Gashat used is of course, Kamen Rider Chronicle itself) does not appear in this story at all due to the canon divergence of this fic.

* * *

 **-Floor It!-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Dark Samus Theme (Metroid Prime 3 version)**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

As Samus and Mayu are en route to the destination where Genm fights the copy one.

" _Samus, it seems the real Genm has managed to eliminate the copy Genm._ ", S.Y.L.V.I.A. spoke in her synthetic contralto. The Machine TriHunter's UI operating system shows a satellite footage seeing Genm fighting Ryugen and Sin Specter. " _Mach and Necrom are now arriving at the scene._ "

"Get Adam on the line.", Samus told the AI to switch channels to Adam's system.

" _D'accord._ ", the Machine TriHunter's AI system replied. Seconds later, Adam communicates with Samus from the Command Tower's observatory communications room through the Machine TriHunter's OS.

" _Samus, what is your status?_ ", Adam's synthetic baritone spoke.

"Mayu and I are en route to the target.", the bounty hunter replied.

Speaking of Adam, he finds the new UI of the Machine TriHunter a good addition in S.Y.L.V.I.A., Adam himself revealed that it was his idea to provide another artificial intelligence system to be installed on Samus's new idea, it does help because the TriHunter's similarity with Kamen Rider Drive's car, the Tridoron.

"Samus, let's transform right now.", said Mayu as she scans her Driver On ring on the Hand Author in her belt bucklke. Samus pulls out her Mighty Action X Special Gashat and her Gamer Driver already equipped before hopping on the TriHunter earlier.

* _ **Driver On, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Action X!**_ *

Mayu flips her Mage Belt with the Hand Author facing the left side, it starts chanting, " _ **Shaba Doobi Touch Henshin!**_ ", in a loop, she then pulls out her Mage Wizard Ring as she prepares to transform. Samus already inserts the Mighty Action X SP Gashat on her belt.

" **Henshin!** ", the two women chanted as Mayu scans her Mage Ring at the Hand Author of her belt, Samus followed after as she pulls the lever of her Gamer Driver to advance immediately to Level 2.

* _ **Change, Now!**_ * / * _ **Level up! […] Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ *

A Magic Portal projects from the outside and another one from Samus's Gamer Driver, as the Machine TriHunter passes through them Mayu and Samus are now transformed into Kamen Riders Mage and Huntress in Action Gamer Level 2.

"I'm going in!", Mage pulls out her Teleport Wizard Ring to join up with Mitsuzane and company.

* _ **Teleport, Now!**_ *

Mayu disappears from the TriHunter's passenger seat as she teleports to her fellow Space Explorers' location.

"Let's floor it!", Samus stomps her right food hard at the accelerator as she drives with the Machine TriHunter's top speed as Samus heads to the target area to complete her team's mission objective: to kill Kuroto Dan.

* * *

 **-A Villainous Betrayal-**

After Genm manages to destroy his doppelganger, Ryugen and Sin Specter take advantage of the game master's supposed victory as they gang Genm up.

"This is for Kiriya-san, asshole!", Mitsuzane curses at Kuroto as he makes sure Genm is about to meet his end.

"Then you will join with him!", Kuroto replies as he and Ryugen exchange arrow shots. Sin Specter pulls out his Deep Slasher as he overpowers Genm with multiple slashes, only for Genm to stand up again like a robotic zombie.

Necrom and Mach Chaser showed up to put the numbers game in their favor. Go and Alain put their fighting attacks to good use, despite Genm still resurrecting himself.

"Time to put this zombie back to his own grave!", Go snarked as he dishes out gangster-style beatdown on Genm.

The Space Explorers, hungry for retribution for Kiriya Kujo's death like an angry mob, continue to beat Kuroto like a dog, despite being able to recover like a zombie, the numbers game are still too much for him to deal. Kamen Rider Para-DX in his Puzzle Gamer form arrives at the scene; Kuroto thought there is still hope for him. But…

Para-DX instead attacks Genm!

"Why, Pallad?!", Kuroto is shocked to see his partner-in-crime attack him abruptly, not realizing that Pallad starts to becoming a Judas to Kuroto.

"Nothing personal, Genm.", Pallad muttered. "This is for Burgermon!"

He gathers a lot of Energy Items as he starts mixing and matching them, and he gets the Muscle, Speed-up, and Invisibility Energy Items as he overpowers Genm with blinding-speed attacks. When Kuroto sees Pallad siding with the Space Explorers, what he gets is nothing more but a cathartic player punch.

"Pallad, you sellout!", Kuroto shouted, reeling in anger at Pallad's betrayal. "I knew you were scheming behind my back. I trusted you and I thought I could too… So, why are you siding with Samus Aran's faction?!"

"That's right, Genm. I sold YOU out!", Pallad gloated, as he laughs at the shocked reaction of Kuroto discovering the Bugster higher-up aligning with the Space Explorers. "I'm enjoying every bit of everything that you are being played like a damn fiddle by these idiots! Because, I'm siding with the strongest team that the world has the best to offer!"

Go spits out another shocking revelation to Kuroto, "Oh, yeah… I almost forgot. I actually hacked into your computer and deleted every of your hard work. That even includes your so-called "ultimate game", **Kamen Rider Chronicle!** "

"No! You didn't… Don't tell me this isn't true!", Kuroto's reaction to Go's revelation really hit him like an armor-piercing slap to the face. All of his ambitious works, all of the data he gathered from every Rider Gashats, and the ultimate game he envisioned to regain his credibility of being Genm Corporation's CEO, his dreams, and everything else he wished for began to drift away from his grasp in a blink of an eye.

"When you were busy fighting your clone, Pallad let me snuck in to your hideout and delete all the data into your computer.", Go continued. "We planned all of this a long time, and **YOU. NEVER. SAW. IT. COMING!** "

Kuroto has lost all hope to regain his reputation as a game developer, and everything he worked for completely eluded from his grasp thanks to Go's meddling of his plans; with no motivation to regain everything he lost, even worse that he finds himself at the mercy of the Space Explorers and the once partner-in-crime he so trusted ended up changing sides. The game master loses his composure as he couldn't take too kindly of what the Space Explorers have done to him. The only thing Kuroto can do now next is to vent his frustration at the faction who took away his ambition.

"This is unforgivable! I can't accept this! I won't!", Genm shouted. "You will all pay for destroying my ultimate game!", Genm shoots multiple arrows from his Gashacon Bugvisor after combining it back to its Arrow Mode…

* _ **Barrier, NOW!**_ *

Only for it to be blocked by a barrier casted by Kamen Rider Mage, who arrives at the scene.

"Alright, Inamori-kun is here!", Go says with relief.

"Try it if you can!", Mitsuzane taunts Genm. Tusk emerges in his Ancient Human battlegear, as the Ancient Human walked towards Mitsuzane, he hands over his Sonic Arrow and Melon Energy Lockseed to Tusk. "Tusk-kun, use this!"

Ryugen's Melon Energy Armor part dissipates as he decides to use his second **Ridley Destroyer Armor** , the MAIAPPS ( **M** ultipurpose **A** rmorsuit **I** nterexpansion **A** utonomous **P** rehensile **P** ower **S** uit) upgrade. Every piece of the Ridley Destroyer Armor assembles around Mitsuzane until fully suited up. "Let's do this!", Mitsuzane exclaimed as he starts dishing out the most brutal beatdowns at Genm. Even better that the Ridley Destroyer Power Armor is also fitted with the Dark and Echo Visors.

* * *

 **-Genm's Last Stand-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Kakumei Dualism**_ _" by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki from Valvrave the Liberator Season 2_ *)

 _ **[~Densetsu no asa ni chikatta kotoba~]**_ _(_ _The words we pledged on that morning of legend_ _)_ _ **  
[~**_ _ **Wakachiau koe ni**_ _ **iki saki wo terase~]**_ _(_ _Let the miracle illuminate our shared voice._ _)_

Genm goes one on one with Ryugen, who dons the Ridley Destroyer Armor, starting a fistfight.

"I'll never forgive you! **ALL OF YOU!** ", Kuroto bellowed in rage as he exchanges punches with Ryugen in his artificial Power Suit.

"That's the same thing I can say about you!", Mitsuzane furiously refuted. "You killed Kiriya-san, and now we're going to do the same thing to you!"

 _ **[~Kakumei wo! Let's shout!~]**_ _(_ _Revolution! Let's shout!_ _)_

Ryugen pulls back as with the use of the Echo Visor, he fires micro-missiles from his shoulders aiming at Genm Zombie Gamer's joints located on his right shoulder and four more on his legs. Like how Samus managed to exploit that weakpoint, it renders Genm immobiliozed.

 _ **[~Kakumei wo! Let's shout!~]**_ _(_ _Revolution! Let's shout!_ _)_

Seconds later, a Power Suit Legionnaire in form of Samus's PED (Phazon Enhancement Device) Suit arrived on the battlefield. The summoned PED Suit fires a charged and concentrated Nova Beam at Genm Level X, before freezing him with an Ice Missile.

Ryugen smashes the frozen Genm, Sin Specter doles out a string of slashes with his Deep Slasher, before he and Ryugen kicks him in the gut.

 _ **[~Kaze no mau hikari no sora fukinukeru zankyou~]**_ _(_ _The wind dances through the sky of light, and the echo blows through._ _)_ _ **  
[~**_ _ **Kono migite to kono hidarite nani wo motomeru?~]**_ _(_ _This right hand and this left hand –_ _What do they wish for?_ _)_

"I am the game master… I am god! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!", Genm maintains his resiliency as he fights back against Para-DX and the five of the six Space Explorers.

Huntress is about nearby the area…

" _Samus, we are on target!_ ", S.Y.L.V.I.A. said, " _Prepare for_ _ **Critical Break!**_ "

"Right!", Huntress nodded. Huntress ejects her Mighty Action X SP Gashat from her Gamer Driver as she inserts it on the Gashat slot on the center of the Machine TriHunter's dashboard.

 _ **[~Tamashii no katarushisu ni kogareta kanjou wo~]**_ _(_ _If we each take our feelings of longing for catharsis of the soul_ _)_

 _ **[~Kasaneaeba tsunagiaeba tsutau no ka?**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _And place them together, connect them to each other,Will the message come through?_ _)_

 _ **[~Unmei ni yudane nagareru mama ni~]**_ _(_ _To flow along passively, surrendered to destiny,_ _)_

 _ **[~Kawaranu bijon ja omoshirokunai~]**_ _(_ _Never changing the vision for tomorrow – that's not interesting._ _)_

" _ **GASHATTO! Kimewaza!**_ ", the Kimewaza slot of the dashboard stated. As the Machine TriHunter starts glowing.

"Target locked.", Samus stated as the monitor on her dashboard pinpoints the target: Kamen Rider Genm Level X Zombie Gamer.

 _ **[~Futtou seyo ketsueki no rain kousaku suru purazuma no you ni~]**_ _(_ _Rave of blood, boil away, as though mixed with plasma._ _)_ _ **  
[~**_ _ **Kakumei no dyuarizumu saa hajimeyou!~]**_ _(_ _Revolution's dualism – now, let's begin!_ _)_

* _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL BREAK!**_ *

The Machine TriHunter boosts itself at maximum speed and the car itself becomes surrounded with red and orange energy…

While Genm is fighting Para-DX and Samus's crew, he looks around as he sees what appears to be a Lamborghini Aventador, the Machine TriHunter about to ram him in full force! The speed of the TriHunter combined by the power of the ramming was able to push Genm at the very terminus of the warehouse.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ishindenshin nama no hokou todoite imasu ka**_ _ **?**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Does the telepathic roar of life_ _reach where you are?_ _)_

Moments later, Kamen Rider Huntress emerges from her new car, as she opens the TriHunter's scissor door.

"Kept you guys waiting, huh?", said the bounty hunter as she regroups with her comrades.

"Took you long enough, Huntress.", said Para-DX. "Oh, well. I'll just leave the rest to you people.", Pallad decides to leave the field of battle so the Space Explorers can now vent their frustration at Genm. Genm, who is now at the mercy of Samus's crew, is still reeling over Pallad's deception which made him lose all hope. Pallad, after detransforming, has one last words for Genm, "I guess this is we are going to part ways. In fact, I will just leave you to die here! _**Sayonara**_ **, Genm**.", the Bugster higher-up disappears like what he does best, as he leaves Genm to be murdered by the Space Explorers.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kagaku hannou ai ga denshou tsuite koi yume no hate**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _This chemical reaction of love is an epic._ _Follow me to the end of the dream!_ _)_

Samus pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, turning the dial to the Perfect Puzzle X side.

* _ **Perfect Puzzle… X! What's the next stage?**_ *

"This stops here.", said Samus as she removes her Mighty Action X SP Gashat to make way for her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha to be inserted on her Gamer Driver. " **Mode Fifty, Engage!** "

" _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ ", the Gamer Driver stated when Huntress's Gashat Gear Dual Alpha is inserted. Once she opens up her Driver's lever for the second time, " _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP!**_ ", the Gamer Driver emits a screen projection in light for Huntress transforming from Action Gamer Level 2 to Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Samus crosses at the projection, " _ **Akai kobushi Tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa!**_ ", Samus's suit in her Kamen Rider form changes from orange to white (the green glow lines turn purple and the tetris-style puzzle block ornaments appear on the shoulder armor) and the pearlescent white longcoat appears as part of Huntress's Puzzle Gamer form, " _ **Aka to ao no kousa! PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**_ " Thus, completing Huntress's transformation into her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Donna roudo datte itsuka wa majiriau**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _All of paths of life_ _will merge together someday._ _)_

"It was a wise idea to put on the scrapped data of Knock Out Fighter into this special Gashat Gear Dual Alpha through data mining.", Samus reveals that in her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, though Perfect Puzzle X is the only game that it provides, it does have the scrapped data of the Knock Out Fighter Game. Her datamining skills were useful, Samus can use what remained of Knock Out Fighter inside her special Gashat Gear Dual so she can use the power of both Perfect Puzzle X and Knock Out Fighter while solely on her Puzzle Gamer form.

"I am the game master… I will take back all of your Gashats!", Genm says one last time as he desperately tries to fight the Space Explorers with ruthless determination.

* _ **GASHACON LANSNIPER!**_ *

The Gashacon Lansniper is summoned as Huntress grabs the weapon afterwards. "Try it if you can!", Samus taunts Genm as she and her comrades quickly gang the game master up. Mach Chaser and Ryugen (in the Ridley Destroyer Armor) started double-teaming Genm, the Zombie Gamer Genm trades blows with Ryugen, but the latter's armor can even tank every attack Genm throws at Ryugen.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Sono hi kimi wa jajjimento suru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _When that day comes, you will pass judgment._ _)_

Genm then presses the two buttons on his Buggle Driver. In response, Huntress starts mixing and matching every Energy Items around the field and gave Mach Chaser, Necrom, Mage, and Sin Specter five Energy Items each. (the four gained each of these following Energy Items: Speed-Up, Muscle Up, Invisible, Reflect, and High-Jump).

 _ **[~Kakumei wo! Let's shout!~]**_ _(_ _Revolution! Let's shout!_ _)_

* _ **CRITICAL DEAD!**_ *

Genm summons shadow zombies to get close to Mach Chaser, the digitized zombies overwhelm Go and exploded. Instead, it was reversed!

(* _cues: "_ _ **Dive Into the Mirror**_ _" by defspiral from the Japanese dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ *)

"Hypermode rocks!", said Go as he managed to avoids Genm's Critical Dead as he goes Hypermode. Go reveals that he uses two Legend Stones in the form of the Totem and Speed Stones: the Totem Stone can alter reality, while the Speed Stone manipulates time, that's the reason he was able to reverse the flow of time while on Hypermode and holding the two stones.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mune no oku furueru**_ _ **…**_ _ **Omoi tashika na shoudou**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The thoughts shaking within me_ _…_ _a certain impulse_ _)_

Kuroto learns the hard way that his enemies right now possess cosmic and reality-altering objects, that is the Legend Stones. Thus the 6-on-1 fight becomes what appears to be a hopeless boss battle for the game master.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tojikometeta honnou wo hanate**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Unleash the restrained instinct!_ _)_

Mach Chaser pulls out his Shingou Axe as he swings his weapon at Genm. Huntress then uses her Gashacon Lansniper in its Sniper Rifle mode, then by using it with the Echo Visor in conjunction, she fires at Genm's joints on his right shoulder and four more on his legs, incapacitating him.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima**_ _ **tozasareta doa hiraite**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Fly towards the endless world now_ _!_ _Open that closed door_ _)_

Samus orders the summoned PED Suit to use its Grapple Voltage and inject life energy at Genm Zombie Gamer. Doing so, Genm's Rider Gauge has been filled, which causes a negative side effect to Genm's form: Kuroto is feeling a sluggish sensation when his Rider Gauge is inadvertently filled, thanks to the PED Suit's Grapple Voltage. In other words, when Genm Zombie Gamer's Rider Gauge is filled, it leaves him severely injured.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The heart is a mirror that always reflects the reality_ _)_

Thus, giving the Space Explorers an advantage to overpower Genm. Starting with Mage, who pulls out her Holy Wizard Ring…

* _ **Holy, NOW!**_ *

…Mayu casts a Hypermode-charged Holy spell at Genm, damaging him even further. Sin Specter pulls out his Deep Slasher and quickly pull and pushes the lever of his Ghost Driver…

* _ **Tsumi Dai Kaigan!**_ *

…Makoto feels a rush and lets out a sadistic laugh as he is influenced by the Seven Deadly Sins through the Sin Specter Eyecon. He then delivers a multitude of slashes at Genm while exhibiting malice, all of the slashes were powerful enough to penetrate on Genm's armor.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kizutsuku koto nado osorenai de jibun rashiku aru tame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Don't be afraid of hurtful things just be yourself_ _)_

* _ **Hyper! Greed Slash!**_ *

Alain loads in the Sanzo Ghost Eyecon in his Gan Gun Catcher, and the barrel of the weapon starts to gather energy and fires it on Genm.

* _ **HYPER! OMEGA FINISH!**_ *

Kuroto, still reeling from the attacks thrown by the Space Explorers, begins to counter attack the party. He inserts the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat at the Gashacon Sparrow as he proceeds to fire on all the Space Explorers. Samus, however, responds by shooting Genm at the Gashacon Sparrow, disarming him. Samus then snatches the Gashacon Sparrow from Genm and splits it to its sickle mode.

* _ **ZU-DOON!**_ *

Samus starts unleashing a multitude of slashes with the Gashacon Sparrow at fast speed, being able to penetrate through Genm's defenses. Ange appears at the battlefield from out of nowhere, the bounty hunter turns to Ange as she throws the Gashacon Sparrow to the Norma. " **Ange, do it!"** , Samus shouted.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Iradachi wa kimi wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa**_ _ **…**_ _ **DIVE INTO THE MIRROR**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _Grief will make the future stronger… Dive into the mirror!_ _)_

* _ **GIRI GIRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Ange uses the Gashacon Sparrow to deliver more strings of slashes at Genm. With the final slash powerful enough to dismember Genm's right arm! The Space Explorers has unleashed so much sheer brutality at Kuroto to make sure he is crippled both physically and psychologically.

Samus prepares to put the final nail on the coffin as she inserts her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha on the Gashacon Lansniper, the weapon can fit two Rider Gashats.

* _ **Dual Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

Huntress jumps as high as she is about to throw the Gashacon Lansniper (in its Spear Mode) at Genm. This time…

* _ **PUZZLE! FIGHTER! CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

…the Gashacon Lansniper is thrown like a javelin, and is heading towards Genm. The Lansniper's spear lands on the Buggle Driver! To Kuroto's shock, Samus is aiming to destroy the Buggle Driver. Samus charges at Genm as she forcefully thrusts the Lansniper, powerful enough to destroy the Buggle Driver and Kuroto is de-transformed.

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

The game master is thrown into the surface after his Buggle Driver is destroyed by Huntress, and worse, his right arm is dismembered after Ange uses the Gashacon Sparrow's Giri Giri Critical Finish on him.

"You cannot take away the world of my genius!", Kuroto hissed at the Space Explorers. "The world will be nothing without my supreme talent!"

Kuroto crawls to get his Dangerous Zombie Gashat, unfortunately for him… Samus intercepts him as the bounty hunter ruthlessly kicks Kuroto from getting his Dangerous Zombie Gashat and Samus grabs the Rider Gashat and…

"Say goodbye to immortality, Kuroto Dan. Prepare yourself and repent in the afterlife!", said Samus as she crushes the Dangerous Zombie Gashat with her own bare hands right in front of the Game Master. The only thing the (former) game master can do while at the mercy of the Space Explorers is plead for his life!

"What is it you really want?! Money? Power? Technology?", Kuroto starts begging for mercy just to save his skin. "Please, I'll give you everything! Don't kill me! I beg you not to kill me, you've already took everything from me! Don't…"

Kuroto's pleas to the Space Explorers not to kill him fell on deaf ears, the team are serious about killing the game master. Samus and the rest of the crew are not doing it for revenge, but to get rid of the world of a slimy coward like Kuroto.

Mitsuzane puts off his Ridley Destroyer Armor, and reappears as Ryugen in Budou Arms. "Samus, let me put the cherry on top."

"Be my guest.", Samus nodded. And what Mitsuzane meant about "putting the cherry on top" is to trap Kuroto on the Ridley Destroyer Armor and self-destruct it to kill him.

* * *

 **-It's Boom Time!-**

After Mitsuzane puts off his armor, by using the Ridley Destroyer's autonomous prehensile propulsion systems, and with the V-Scope, he mentally controls every piece of the artificial Power Suit to send Kuroto over the wall, trapping the former CEO of Genm Corporation with the armor from head to toe.

"Adam, it's boom time!", Mitsuzane communicates with the Adam AI through the V-Scope as he tells the AI to activate the Ridley Destroyer Armor's self-destruct mechanism.

Inside the Ridley Destroyer Armor, the HUD began to display a countdown timer: " _ **Self-destruct sequence initiated! Countdown, T-minus 60 seconds.**_ "

" **No! Please, let me out of here! I'll give you everything!** ", the trapped Kuroto starts bargaining to the Space Explorers while trapped in the suit as it starts counting from 59 seconds to detonation. Unfortunately for Kuroto, his pleas for mercy still fell on deaf ears. " **Please don't do this to me! I beg of you, PLEASE LET ME OUT!** "

Samus and the party decide to leave the area, all of the Space Explorers got into their vehicles as they leave the warehouse as they leave Kuroto Dan, who is trapped in the Ridley Destroyer Armor which is rigged to blow, to die.

The timer inside the armor is now at 10 seconds!

" **Somebody, anybody? Help! Get me out of here!** ", Kuroto said with his every breath as the timer is reaching five seconds…

" **5… 4… 3… 2… 1…** "

"Get me out of-", the Ridley Destroyer Armor explodes, Kuroto Dan is killed mid-sentence as he is engulfed inside of the explosion. " **Aaaaauuuuggggghhhhhhhhhh!** "

The resulting explosion is so powerful; it even engulfed the whole warehouse in flames. No one can survive that.

Kuroto was once a good and a friendly individual as the CEO of the Genm Corporation, but underneath that is a malignant narcissist who has a penchant of seeing himself as a god, as such with that willingness to murder those he deems a hindrance to his plans. Now that his ambition to create the ultimate game, Kamen Rider Chronicle, had came into an abrupt end thanks to the intervention of the Space Explorers. His death also has an ironic twist: he killed Kiriya Kujo in that same place to silence him over the truth over Emu Hojo's past. Here, Kuroto is lured into the same place where he killed Kiriya by Pallad, where the Space Explorers themselves pay the CEO with the same deed he did to Lazer the most brutal way as possible.

Inside of the inferno, as Kuroto dies, his body also disintegrates. The Gashacon Bugvisor that was left behind before being trapped in Ryugen's Ridley Destroyer Armor, the Bugvisor now declares " **Game Over.** ", in a rather ominous voice indicating Kuroto dying, the exact same fate he ends up as Kiriya.

* * *

 **-The Aftermath-**

(* _cues: " **Mission Final** " from Metroid Prime/Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_*)

The following day…

A news flash began to broadcast a report…

" _Kuroto Dan, the CEO of Genm Corporation, was assassinated yesterday. Ministry of Health Deputy Director-General Kyotaro Hinata was informed of Mr. Dan's assassination in what appears to be an organized manhunt. We have no identities of the killers so far as there were no witnesses where the incident happened. Kuroto Dan, 30, is also accused due to his connections related to the incidents related to the Bugsters. His body was never found, however._ "

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- With Kuroto Dan's permanent death in this chapter, major changes will apply from the next chapter onwards:

Kamen Rider Chronicle stays in permanent development hell since Kuroto is killed off for real in this story.

To those who have seen the latest episodes of Ex-Aid he managed to gain the full power of Level X. From this point onward in this story, since he's dead, the Dangerous Zombie Gashat is lost forever.

A villain from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is not killed by any of the main protagonists of the said series.

\- This is the last time Mitsuzane will be using the **Ridley Destroyer Armor**. Since this armor is destroyed after Mitsuzane activates the armor's self-destruct killswitch where he kills the trapped Kuroto Dan within it. Also the way Mitsuzane traps Kuroto in the Ridley Destroyer Armor and killing him by self-destructing it is similar to the climax of Iron Man 3 where Tony tells J.A.R.V.I.S. to blow up the Mark 42 to kill Aldrich Killan, who was trapped in that armor by Tony himself.

\- The way Ange dismembered Kuroto's right arm is similar to one of the last episodes of RWBY volume 3, where Adam cuts off Yang's arm while she is searching for Blake.

\- Kuroto's death in this chapter is _**very ironic**_ in some ways:

In the Christmas episode of Ex-Aid, he lures Kiriya through the same warehouse in this chapter where he kills him in his Zombie Gamer Form. In the previous and this chapter, Pallad lures Kuroto to the same place where he killed Lazer to fight the doppelganger. Kuroto kills the doppelganger, but was ambushed by Makoto and Micchi, and then Pallad shows up and aligns with Samus's party.

Likewise, before Genm killed Lazer he stole the Gashacon Sparrow and the Giri Giri Chambara. Here, Samus manages to snatch the Gashacon Sparrow and lets Ange use the Gashacon Sparrow's critical finish which dismembered Kuroto's right arm.

And, when Kiriya died, Emu and company arrived at the scene too late as Kiriya dies. In this chapter, no witnesses arrived to see Kuroto being killed.

\- As of this chapter, Samus now has the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and the Gashacon Sparrow.


	51. Episode 051: For Want of a Nail…

**Episode 051: For Want of a Nail…**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- The title of this chapter is a reference to a passage from Benjamin Franklin's Poor Richard Almanac:

 _For want of a nail, the shoe was lost;_ _  
_ _For want of a shoe, the horse was lost;_ _  
_ _For want of a horse, the rider was lost;_ _  
_ _For want of a rider, the message was lost;_ _  
_ _For want of the message, the battle was lost;_ _  
_ _For want of a battle, the kingdom was lost,_ _  
_ _And all for the want of a horseshoe nail._

\- As the title of the chapter implies, this refers that the story is diverging from Ex-Aid TV canon. And the nail being in question is Kuroto Dan himself, who was killed in the previous chapter. His death causes his development of Kamen Rider Chronicle to freeze.

\- This is not the first time I become like Gen Urobuchi (the guy who wrote Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Fate/Zero and ) in writing this fic. Dash master was shocked to see Genm killed off brutally by Samus and company. Since I did that to diverge this story from the Ex-Aid canon. I would like to apologize to all the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid fans who like Kamen Rider Genm being featured in this chapter for intentionally having killed off in the last chapter.

This chapter will feature the full appearance of the new villains that appeared at the very beginning of the story – the **Black Cross Armada**. Let's say, the new villains are a combination of every Power Rangers/Super Sentai villainous groups in a sense they're evil space aliens hell-bent for intergalactic domination, mixed with the likes of Shocker of the original Kamen Rider. Their name is a shout-out to the **Black Cross Army** from _Himitsu Sentai Goranger_ , the very first Super Sentai.

This is not the first time I tend to write Samus as an anti-hero, especially showing that she is different from the Ex-Aid Riders, and sometimes very alike with her crew members. (such as with Mitsuzane, Makoto, Mayu, and Go). I confirm that most of the Space Explorers (save for Samus, Mayu, and Alain) are prone to being amoral.

The previous chapter is the conclusion for Act III of this story, this chapter starts the beginning of Act IV.

* * *

 **-For Want of a Game…-**

In Taiga Hanaya's abandoned hospital, Taiga himself tuned into the recent news inside his office through one of his computers. He has been reading the recent events around the social media, with one of the trends being Kuroto Dan's death. Taiga is in-between shocked about Kuroto's death, though he knows that Samus and her crew do have something to do with it.

Taiga quickly read every post around Twitter:

From a user TMRevoFan315, a post says, " _holy shit! kuroto-san is dead?! the last time i saw the guy was at the mighty action x launch._ "

 _Don't tell me those idiots managed to…_ Taiga said to himself. Not to mention, Samus already mention Genm Zombie Gamer's weakpoints.

The unlicensed doctor reads another Twitter post:

Taiga read the post from a user named, kureshima_09013, by recognizing the profile picture, that's Mitsuzane's twitter account. " _I'm glad that asshole Kuroto Dan is dead. I salute those pricks who killed him._ "

Considering the fact Mitsuzane actually took part on Kuroto's assassination since the whole Space Explorers are serious about it, Taiga has a feeling that Mitsuzane is gloating over the CEO's death, and like the rest of the Space Explorers are celebrating just because they killed a narcissistic megalomaniac.

"Boo!", Nico creeps at Taiga from behind, much to the quack's chagrin.

"Don't scare me like that!", Taiga flipped after Nico creeping around him.

Anytime Nico shows up around Taiga, be it around his hospital and whenever the Doctor of Darkness goes, the girl goes. It doesn't help even that Nico herself saved Taiga from being killed by Genm while she had Game illness.

Nico looked around at Taiga's computer, and she is shocked to see the trends on social media saying with a hastag: **#KurotoDanIsDead**.

"No way!", Nico is flabbergasted after reading every Twitter post that have anything to do about Kuroto Dan's death. "He's dead?! Seriously?"

"Yeah.", the doctor sighed. "I'm glad that he's been put down to his grave."

"Serves him right!", Nico absolutely agreed that somebody managed to kill Kuroto. Seeing the fact that Genm got his comeuppance after he killed the Burgermon Bugster. Nico described Genm's demise a karmic one. "By the way, who is the one who killed that Genm guy? Is it M?"

"Not exactly.", Taiga replied, as the one who caused Genm's death, is not Ex-Aid, but he knows the people who are responsible for putting a hit on Kuroto Dan's head. "It has to be those idiots in Zawame."

" _Those_ guys?", Nico raised her eyebrow, as what Taiga are referring to are the Space Explorers.

"Yeah, those guys.", the Doctor of Darkness continued. "One of them happens to be a tall blonde who is a bounty hunter who wears a huge armor."

Given the fact Nico is a genius gamer herself, and she used to play Metroid. This is not the first time she hears Samus Aran really exists in the real world instead being a video game character. In other words, Samus is a video game character turned into a real-life individual. "No way, Samus Aran is a Kamen Rider?!"

Taiga illiterates to Nico that Samus is Kamen Rider Huntress, and brings out that her form shares the exact same color as her Varia Suit. And shockingly enough, he also witnessed Samus gaining her Level 50 form while fighting Genm as Samus at that time pulled out a Xanatos Gambit on Genm by fighting the fake before. And Taiga notes that Samus's Level 50 form contradicts that of Para-DX, but it has a resemblance to one of the suits she wore in _Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ , the Light Suit.

Seconds later, Taiga stands up from his chair as he turns off all of his gadgets around his office to leave. As always, Nico follows him, much to his annoyance.

"Taiga, where are you going?", Nico asked.

Taiga replies as he gets his labcoat, "I need to talk with those psychos to sure if they have anything to do with Genm's death.", this is the first time he refers some of the Space Explorers as psychopaths. Though the Space Explorers themselves are the good guys, Taiga knows that most of the Space Explorers (the exception being Mayu and Samus herself) are prone to being amoral and have no problem causing collateral damage, trolling other people to do what they want, or in some cases poking the poodle.

The two leave the abandoned hospital to go to the Command Tower in Zawame City.

* * *

 **-Preparation for the Invasion-**

Elsewhere around outer space…

A fleet of alien battleships and spacecraft have scattered around from a distance away from Earth. The fleet belonged to the group of intergalactic invaders known as the **Black Cross Armada**. The Armada has conquered several planets across the galaxy, and they were a force to be reckoned with. And there is only one planet left for the Armada to invade: **Earth**. Their recent conquest was the Earth Colony, AZ-007.

The Black Cross Grand Admiral, the leader of the fleet, assembles his men along with his trusted lieutenants, Xenogaea and Viper.

"Ladies and gentle-aliens! I, the Grand Admiral will proudly announce the next planet we seek to invade. The planet Earth!", the Grand Admiral spoke to his soldiers. "Nothing shall stand in our way of intergalactic conquest! We will make all the humans surrender to our will with sheer brutality! We shall prove our superiority over every life form in this forsaken universe, we will make our enemies surrender and submit to our superiority. We will demonstrate our power to see how inferior humans are. We will start today, by our invasion of Earth!"

The soldiers together cheered, " **Long live the Grand Admiral! Hurrah!** " The Grand Admiral's lieutenants are now bursting with anticipation as they prepare to turn the planet Earth into their playground of destruction. All of the Black Cross Armada ships began to advance as they set course to invade Earth.

* * *

 **-Covering Up the Assassination-**

Back on Earth, on the Command Tower in Zawame City.

The Space Explorers are visited by Deputy Director-General Kyotaro Hinata of the Ministry of Health, who rewarded Samus and the party for successfully assassinating Kuroto Dan.

"Thank you for the efforts.", said Secretary Hinata. "It was my best decision to have the former CEO to be assassinated. Considering that he was aiding with the Bugsters behind the scenes, I guess I have no choice but to put a bounty on Dan Kuroto-san's head. With him gone, I guess the Bugsters might decline slowly."

"No problem. We did what we could.", Samus nodded after accepting the Director-General's reward, a suitcase full of money. The whole team was rewarded ¥20,000,000 as a bounty reward for executing the assassination mission with flying colors, considering that Samus herself is a bounty hunter. Samus continued, asking the Deputy Director-General how was he able to cover up Kuroto's death to the public, "More importantly, how did you deal with the public media about his assassination?"

"Don't worry, rest assured that we are keeping this as a secret.", the authority of the Ministry of Health replied. "However, you must **NOT** mention anything related to that matter to the members of CR."

What Director-General Hinata is saying that anything related to Kuroto Dan's assassination shouldn't be mentioned to any member of the CR, so far as Mitsuzane is concerned considering that he was with Samus talking with the Director-General, Taiga Hanaya has no problem sticking his nose with the Space Explorers' business than the whole team themselves would. The only thing Mitsuzane (as what Samus told the rest of the crew, Ange and Tusk) can do if ever anything related to the Kuroto Dan assassination, is to change subject of the conversation.

Mitsuzane used to lie to get what he wants three years back. But now, considering that he and the other Space Explorers have killed a former CEO of Genm Corporation-turned narcissistic megalomaniac, and his death has sparked around the media. It looks like he'll have to follow what Kiriya Kujo did – **lying**.

"You have my word, sir.", Samus again nodded to the Deputy Director-General, keeping her promise to cover up Kuroto Dan's death away from the CR members. The bounty hunter shook hands with the high authority of the Ministry of Health as a job-well done on their mission. The Deputy Director-General takes his leave and return outside to his private vehicle.

On the outside, as Taiga and Nico are about make their way into the Command Tower's entrance. The unlicensed doctor notices a familiar black car, as he recognizes it to be from the authority of the Ministry of Health, Deputy Director-General Hinata. As far as Taiga is concerned, he must not show himself in front of the director-general, considering the fact that he is illegally operating as a back-alley doctor.

Taiga hides between the alley just away from the Command Tower two buildings away.

"Hey, what's-", Nico shook her head when Taiga grabs her and pulls her away from the vicinity where Director-General Hinata is nearby to hide from his presence. "Taiga, what was that for?!", the girl spoke quietly as the Doctor of Darkness reminds her to lower her voice.

"That's the Ministry of Health's Deputy Director-General.", said Taiga while keeping the tone of his voice low. "I can't show myself right in front of him, even after that incident six years ago.", the reason Taiga hid himself away from Director-General Hinata is if Taiga makes his presence known to the high authority of the MOH, the Director-General might arrest Taiga for illegally operating as an unlicensed doctor. _What is he doing here?_ Taiga thought to himself.

"What happened six years ago?", Nico asked.

"It's nothing for you to find out.", Taiga changes the subject. As he see Director-General Hinata's car leaving, he and Nico safely walked away from the alley as they head for the Command Tower. But, before Taiga and Nico can head for the Command Tower, Nico notices as multiple shadows covering around the sky, and so does Taiga.

The quack doctor pulls out his rifle scope as he takes a look from the sky as he saw what appear to be flying saucers. Moments later, an explosion echoed from a distance.

"What was that?!", Nico exclaimed.

Taiga thought at first if the one that caused the explosion has to be a Bugster-related incident. Instead of heading for the tower, Taiga and Nico head for the location where the explosion occurred.

* * *

 **-Invasion-**

In the Command Tower, the team are assembled in the briefing room.

"What's going on?", everyone else are asking about where did that explosion come from.

Adam displays satellite footages of every location within Zawame to pinpoint where the explosion came from. As every video feeds began to show that the attackers are different from the Bugsters. Instead…

"Adam, pause that clip.", the bounty hunter asks the AI to pause the video clip as she starts to sense familiarity of the attackers. As Samus notices the insect-like features in one of the attackers flying what appears to be a hoverbike of sorts, "It can't be…"

"Oh, fuck!", Go cursed to see the presence of the familiar enemy they first encountered on the Earth Colony AZ-007.

"It's those aliens we encountered from that Earth Colony!", Mitsuzane shook his head. "The same invaders who attacked Ange-kun's home planet."

"How did they get here?", Ange herself couldn't believe her eyes.

As it has been four months past when the Space Explorers encountered the invaders, as they recalled the name of the faction, the Black Cross Armada. This is the first time Mayu has heard of the Black Cross Armada from her fellow Space Explorers since Mayu joined the party four weeks after they returned from their voyage into space.

"We need to get going!", said Samus. As she and the rest of the crew need to deal another threat: the Black Cross Armada. The team leave the tower to survey around the city for the enemy.

Elsewhere across the West Plaza of Zawame, people started to run for their lives as hordes of humanoid-insect enemies in the forms of Arachnitroids, Mantiroids, and Scorpitroids attack innocent people, and around the skies as enemy spacecraft started bombarding buildings indiscriminately.

Taiga arrives to see insect-like creatures attacking people, to Nico's shock they look like spiders, insects, and mantises.

"They look like bugs! Gross!", Nico reveals her engrossment for insects.

"But, they're not Bugsters!", Taiga added. He puts on his Gamer Driver and pulls out his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat to quickly transform into Snipe in Level 2 and he chants, " **Tactics Level Two!** "

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! […] Bang Bang! Shooting! AH!**_ *

Taiga shoots every attacking Arachnitroid in sight as he protects Nico from becoming alien food. Situation turns from bad to worse as more Mantiroid and Scorpitroids appeared from out of nowhere, and Taiga finds himself outnumbered. That is Huntress and Mage appeared and do a two-way flying kick at the enemies.

"You.", Taiga turned his attention to Samus. "What are you guys doing here of all places?"

"We'll explain later.", the bounty hunter replied. "But first, we need to deal with these attackers from space!"

Taiga separates himself from Huntress and Mage as they fight all of the attacking Arachnitroids and Mantiroids, while Taiga wastes no time to play as he gives what he has in his utility belt to fight his way out. When Nico is ambushed by one Scorpitroid from behind, Ryugen in Melon Energy Arms makes the save as he shoots the alien from behind.

"Get out of the field if you hate bugs!", Mitsuzane snarled as he tells Nico to get out of the killzone. Around the area, Ange, Momoka, Tusk, and Hilda help the people to get away safely as the Kamen Riders repel the attackers.

Mach, Necrom, and Specter arrived moments later to absorb the pressure.

"Damn, it's like an infestation here!", said Go. "Where the hell did those assholes come from?"

"We need to take them out before they kill a lot of people here!", Makoto grunted as the three fight the Black Cross Armada foot soldiers.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Easter Egg #1: When Taiga reads the tweets involving the trend of Kuroto's death, there is a user called TMRevoFan315, the "TMRevo" part is a reference to singer **T.M. Revolution** , who is best known for singing the openings of the Gundam SEED anthology such as "Invoke" and "vestige".

This chapter reveals that Deputy Director-General Kyotaro Hinata was the one who ordered Kuroto's assassination. As shown that he rewarded Samus and company ¥20,000,000 bounty reward. (see chapter 45 of this story)


	52. Episode 052: Villkiss Evolves!

**Episode 052: Villkiss Evolves!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This will be the first time in this story to feature some giant robot fights a-la Power Rangers/Super Sentai. Sometimes within the Kamen Rider universe crossover movies, best demonstrated in the first two Super Hero Taisen films, Kamen Rider Taisen, SHT GP: Kamen Rider #3, some Kamen Riders tend to be involved with the Super Sentai giant robots.

\- The Space Explorers can now gain access to the Villkiss starting this chapter, because in the last episode of Cross Ange states that the Ragna-Mails (the transforming giant robots of the said anime) respond to the strong wishes of their riders. However, the way they will pilot the Villkiss will contradict from the anime. When the Villkiss transforms from its flight mode to destroyer mode (robot mode to make sense), the cockpit will change from a pilot seat-style to a panoramic cockpit similar to those seen in _Mobile Fighter G Gundam_ mixed with the Megazords from _Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge_ and the recently _Power Rangers Ninja Steel_ , the latter of which allows controlling the robot with a weapon, the Villkiss's cockpit control weapon is the **Super Gashacon Key Slasher**.

\- Samus will now use the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to gain a new form in this chapter, the **Chambara Action Gamer Level 3**. As such, she can now use the Gashacon Sparrow formerly used by Lazer (and Genm if you read the last two chapter before this since Genm was killed off for real).

* * *

 **-Invasion (continuation)-**

"You.", Taiga turned his attention to Samus after she and Mayu managed to save Snipe from being outnumbered by a horde of Arachni-, Manti- and Scorpitroids. "What are you guys doing here of all places?"

"We'll explain later.", the bounty hunter replied. "But first, we need to deal with these attackers from space!"

Taiga separates himself from Huntress and Mage as they fight all of the attacking Arachnitroids and Mantiroids, while Taiga wastes no time to play as he gives what he has in his utility belt to fight his way out. When Nico is ambushed by one Scorpitroid from behind, Ryugen in Melon Energy Arms makes the save as he shoots the alien from behind.

"Get out of the field if you hate bugs!", Mitsuzane snarled as he tells Nico to get out of the killzone. Around the area, Ange, Momoka, Tusk, and Hilda help the people to get away safely as the Kamen Riders repel the attackers. More Arachnitroids swarm in as they back up the other Mantiroid grunts.

As Nico escapes from the line of fire while following Ange and company. The girl asks the Norma.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with those guys?", Nico asked, this time to Ange.

Ange is irritated if anyone asks question in a perilous situation that is an alien invasion. "You don't need to ask before those aliens can turn the Earth into their turf!", the Norma shouted. More Arachnitroids continue chasing Ange and company.

Mach, Necrom, and Specter arrived moments later to absorb the pressure. The three Riders on the Space Explorers side provide cover for Ange and her friends as they lead Nico out from the battlefield. Snipe arrives to fetch Nico.

"You.", Ange recognizes the presence of Kamen Rider Snipe.

The Kamen Rider looked at Ange and her companions, "I've seen you before.", said Taiga.

"Look out!", Nico shouted when another Scorpitroid is about to stab Taiga with its poisonous tail. But, Taiga kicks him out of the way. The Doctor of Darkness reminds her not to tell him what to do. Snipe inserts the Jet Combat Gashat on his Gashacon Magnum, after that, the Gashacon Magnum (in Handgun mode) exclaims, " _ **JET CRITICAL FINISH!**_ "

Snipe aims his weapon upwards and fires, an energy bullet is fired into the air before they form into a cluster of micromissiles that home at the targets, destroying them. Thus allowing Snipe to lead the way to let Ange and company to advance.

Meanwhile, Mach, Specter, and Necrom fight more of the attacking Black Cross foot soldiers as they regroup with Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu.

"Damn, it's like an infestation here!", said Go. "Where the hell did those assholes come from?"

"We need to take them out before they kill a lot of people here!", Makoto grunted as the three fight the Black Cross Armada foot soldiers.

"Let's just absorb the pressure!", said Mitsuzane.

"Right.", Samus nodded as she pulls out the recently acquired Giri Giri Chambara Gashat she snagged from Genm after she and the party managed to kill Kuroto. Samus had her thoughts to herself while holding the Gashat. _Lazer, lend me your power._ She thought to herself, considering the fact that this Gashat originally belonged to Kiriya before being bequeathed by Kuroto after killing off the coroner.

* _ **Giri Giri Chambara!**_ *

After Huntress switches the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat on, the Chambara Gamer spawns out from the game title screen. Huntress closes the lever of her Gamer Driver as she inserts the Gashat into the second slot of the belt.

" _ **Mode Three, Engage.**_ "

" _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver exclaims as two screen projections combine into one as they passed through Huntress and the Chambara Gamer splits apart. With the Chambara Gamer's hands turning into the greaves for Huntress, and the legs becoming the armor pieces on the arms and shoulders along with the visage of the Gamer being a samurai-esque mask and the body of the Chambara Gamer is attached onto the front lower section, thus Samus transforms into Huntress Chambara Action Gamer Level 3.

* _ **GASHACON SPARROW!**_ *

By assuming Chambara Action Gamer Level 3, the Gashacon Sparrow is summoned. That being said, as the Gashacon Sparrow is now her third personal weapon, she splits the Sparrow into its Sickle Mode, instead of slashing it, Huntress throws the separated weapons like a boomerangs that slices every Arachnitroids in sight.

"Mitsuzane, let's finish them off.", the bounty hunter instructed. As she puts the weapon back to Arrow Mode.

* _ **ZU-DOON!**_ *

"Right.", Ryugen nodded. In turn, he loads his Melon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, with Samus putting the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat on the Gashacon Sparrow.

* _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ * / * _ **GIRI GIRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Both Huntress and Ryugen open fired their arrows at every Black Cross foot soldiers, killing them as they explode. Things continue to go downhill as more waves of enemies continue to appear in both in the air and on the ground. Makoto pulls out his Deep Specter Eyecon and prepares to insert it in his Ghost Driver.

* _ **DIVE TOO DEEP!**_ *

Specter closes the lid of his Ghost Driver and the belt itself exclaims, " _ **Eye!**_ ", Specter's Parka Ghost disappears and his transient undersuit changes from jet-black with blue to pearl white and purple all over as the Deep Specter Parka Ghost jettisons from the Ghost Driver, all while the belt chants in a loop, " _ **Girotto Mirou~!**_ ", followed by pulling and pushing the lever of the Driver, triggering the transformation.

" _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ ", the Ghost Driver stated as the Deep Specter Parka Ghost drops below Makoto's head as he flexes his arms sidewards. " _ **Get go, kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost!**_ "

Deep Specter once again pulls the lever of his Ghost Driver, causing the belt to chant, " _ **Gira Gira Mirou~!**_ ", and pushes the lever back, " _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter!**_ ", doing so, ethereal demonic wings sprouted on his back, " _ **Dead go! Gekido! Giri Giri Ghost! Tousou! Bousou! Ikari no Soul!**_ "

Deep Specter proceeds to fly into the sky as he lures all enemy gunship into chasing him. Back on the ground, Mage arrives to provide cover for Huntress, Ryugen, Mach, and Necrom on the ground.

* _ **Yes, Special! Understand?**_ *

After Mayu scans the Special Ring on the Hand Author of her Mage Belt, she casts a fireball at the attacking Black Cross foot soldiers. As more Arachni- and Mantiroids are coming. Samus is forced to use a more powerful form: Puzzle Gamer Level 50. She pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and turns the dial to the Perfect Puzzle X.

* _ **Perfect Puzzle… X! What's the next stage?**_ *

Samus puts on the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha into the Gamer Driver after ejecting her currently used Gashats (Mighty Action X Special and Giri Giri Chambara) and after it is inserted, she closes the Driver's lever before opening it back.

* _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

Given the fact that Samus holds five out of eight Legend Stones, she can use Hypermode in Level 50. With Huntress finally transforming into her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form, she began to gather every Energy Item medals on her surroundings, as she mixes every Energy Items around the playing field. Doing so, she uses five Muscle-Up Energy Items, activating her Hypermode; with her vision inside her helmet turns grayscale. Seconds later, Huntress turns the dial of the Gashat Gear Dual with to neutral to use the Critical Bomber finisher.

" _ **Gacchon! Urawaza!**_ ", the Gamer Driver's voice spoke after closing the belt. Then, Huntress opens the belt's lever, " _ **Gacchan!**_ "

Doing so, Huntress draws her hands back as she gathers _**tremendous**_ amounts of energy in a form of a red and blue sphere of concentrated energy in between the palm of her hands. The Gamer Driver then exclaims, " _ **Perfect Knock Out… HYPER CRITICAL BOMBER!**_ ", Samus thrusts her palms forward and discharges a massive red and blue beam of energy at the enemies in front of her, obliterating them without mercy.

As always, Hypermode with the Legend Stones is very taxing on the user's body. As shown with Samus collapsing to her knees after unleashing a finishing attack while in Hypermode she is forced to revert to her Level 2 form.

* _ **Level Up! […] Mighty Mighty Action X!**_ *

Huntress' Rider Gauge is at the red zone. Mayu pulls out her new Restore Wizard Ring to recover Samus's Rider Gauge.

"Samus!", Mayu rushes to see Samus's Rider Gauge at the red zone. "Here, put this ring on.", as Samus puts the Restore Ring and Samus puts her hand (where she wore the said Wizard Ring) on Mage's Hand Author.

* _ **Restore, Now!**_ *

Doing so, Huntress's Energy Tanks began to refill as well as her Rider Gauge. As no more enemies are spawning, and Makoto managed to defeat all enemy gunships in the sky. The team regrouped.

"I think that was the last of them…", said Samus. But, this is not the first time she saw a planet being invaded by evil aliens. "I have never seen this kind of invasion before…"

"The question is, how did these assholes got here in the first place?", Go asked since this has to be the Space Explorer's _second_ encounter with the Black Cross Armada.

"I can't believe that the Bugsters were nothing more but an opening act!", Mitsuzane said bitterly. Knowing the fact that an alien invasion that happened right now is completely unprecedented. Of course, the enemies that Samus and the rest of the party are fighting right now are at an entirely complete different level than the ones that they fought previously – namely the Black Bodhi Tree, and the recently deceased Kamen Rider Genm.

* * *

 **-Send in the Xenoframes!-**

Elsewhere on the Black Cross Mothership…

In the deck, the Grand Admiral notices the familiar individuals that his men encountered in AZ-007.

"Who are these people?", the Grand Admiral spoke within the earshot of his lieutenants. "They managed to thwart all of our fleet in one stroke."

Xenogaea, however knows that the individuals who managed to defeat each of their soldiers, refers to what the Admiral mentioned are those who protect the planet. "They are called **Kamen Riders** , sir. It seems these are humanity's line of defense."

"These humans are vexing.", Viper expresses his disdain after seeing the Kamen Riders defeating the fleet.

The Grand Admiral gives a go to send their bipedal mechs to continue their attack. The Xenoframes.

"Send in the Xenoframes!", the Grand Admiral called out.

A Xenoframe is launched from the Mothership to the Earth where it is prepared to crush the Kamen Riders.

Back on Earth, the Xenoframe arrives on the ground. To the shock of the Space Explorers, the Black Cross Armada even sent out a bipedal mech to take them out. Samus uses her scan visor to identify the bipedal mech…

"Xenoframes?", Samus described the name of the bipedal mech, complete with multiple weapons from head to toe – examples being Vulcan cannons on its shoulders, a nano-fiber sword, and a rail gun!

"How can we put that thing to scrap?", Mitsuzane said in grimace as he thought it's not going to end well. But…

"Wait!", Ange shouted as she, Tusk, and Hilda regrouped with the Space Explorers. "The Villkiss can help us with it. This time, Samus… I need you to use Villkiss. Take my royal ring.", Ange reminds the Space Explorer leader that those who can pilot Villkiss need a ring for it to work. "Ragna-mails responds to the will of our people. I bet you have a strong will to protect this world as a Kamen Rider."

"Let's see what does this thing can do.", said Samus as she receives Ange's royal ring from the latter. When Samus touches the Misurugi royal ring, it gives out a radiant glow and the ring itself starts to undergo a drastic change…

* * *

 **-Super Gashacon Key Slasher-**

The royal ring transformed into a weapon that resembles Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer's Gashacon Key Slasher, only that it has the color of the Villkiss: red, blue, and white. The main difference that this weapon lacks the keys of the original Gashacon Key Slasher, only that it has the gem of the Misurugi royal ring embedded at the center of the hilt. Huntress christens this as the **Super Gashacon Key Slasher**.

Villkiss is summoned in its flight mode. Huntress hops into the Villkiss, considering the fact that the gem of Ange's ring is embedded at the hilt of the Super Gashacon Key Slasher, Villkiss is now under Samus's control as she is in use of the Super Gashacon Key Slasher.

The Villkiss now rushes into the fight as it now transforms into Destroyer Mode, the term when a Ragna-Mail transforms into its robot form. Inside Villkiss's cockpit, the cockpit itself goes into a drastic change; from a pilot-seat style cockpit into a wide-opened, panoramic cockpit as Samus stands in the platform by herself as she is now synchronized with the Villkiss's movements.

" **Super Gashacon Key Slasher, engage!** ", Huntress declared as she prepares for battle, while piloting the Villkiss. The Villkiss battles the Xenoframe. Inside the cockpit, Huntress presses the "Blade" button of the Super Gashacon Key Slasher, with the weapon exclaiming, " _ **Jaja-ja-kiin!**_ ", a sword fight ensues.

Inside the Villkiss's cockpit, whenever Samus swings the Super Gashacon Key Slasher, the Villkiss does the same thing and swings its sword. Whenever Samus throws a punch, the Villkiss replicates the attack, the same does when Samus throws a kick, the Villkiss does the same action as the pilot does.

"It's time to put you into the scrapheap!", said Samus as she inserts the Drago Knight Hunter Z and the Giri Giri Chambara Gashats on the Super Gashacon Key Slasher. She shouts, " **Super Gashacon Key Slasher, activate!** "

* _ **KIMEWAZA!**_ *

Villkiss's sword generates into a beam sword in response to the pilot loading two Rider Gashats into the Super Gashacon Key Slasher. Huntress pulls the trigger of the weapon and she swings the weapon…

" _ **Hunter! Chambara! CRITICAL FINISH!**_ ", the Super Gashacon Key Slasher declared. Villkiss emulates the pilot's action as the Ragna-Mail swings its beam sword at the Xenoframe, cleaving it half. The Xenoframe is destroyed in the process. Villkiss stands victorious at the end of the battle.

"Target purged.", Samus declares the closure of the fight.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Huntress Puzzle Gamer's Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber has a second variation aside from its Rider Punch variation. The second version of the Critical Bomber is very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash.

The **Super Gashacon Key Slasher** , being the weapon used to control Villkiss functions like the Dino Super Drive Saber, but like the canon version of the Gashacon Key Slasher, the Super Gashacon Key Slasher still needs two Rider Gashats to activate the Villkiss's finisher. The weapon transforms from Ange's royal ring whenever any of the Kamen Riders (either of the Space Explorers' side or the Doctor Riders) pilot the Villkiss.

Samus's second version of her Perfect Knock Out (Hyper) Critical Bomber takes form of what appears to be resembling Vegeta's Final Flash from the Dragon Ball series.

And oh, if you guys read chapter 50, since Genm is killed which triggered the canon divergence, the truth about Emu's game illness **is never revealed.**


	53. Episode 053: Love is in the Air

**Episode 053: Love is in the Air**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This chapter's title is also similar to the namesake episode from Power Rangers Super Megaforce, where it involves a monster-of-the-week's attempt to make one of the enemy's top lieutenants (a female) to make fall in love with him.

\- This chapter, along with the next one is a two-part Valentine's Day special.

\- Oh, for those who watched the Drive Saga Heart and Mach, Go is already in a relationship with **Reiko Nishihori** who is once the Seeker Roidmude. I thought about putting Reiko as a canon immigrant to this fic.

* * *

 **-Samus Interludes-**

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log #4**_

 _ **February 12, 2017**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Samus Aran_

 _That invasion was unprecedented… Those invaders, the Black Cross Armada made their way into the Earth. The last time we encountered these invaders four months ago were from AZ-007, an Earth Colony. It seems after the last encounter from four months ago, it seems that the enemies we first fought are stronger than before. They started bombarding all over the world._

 _As what Mitsuzane thought, the Black Cross Armada are much a powerful threat in comparison to the Bugsters, and to an extent, Kamen Rider Genm. With Kuroto Dan already assassinated, the threat of the Bugster has began to minimize lately; no tears were shed when he is assassinated. The Ministry of Health made it easy to cover up his death._

 _In the light of the Black Cross Armada's attacks, I guess the real war is starting for the fate of the Earth and the whole universe itself._

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

After the Space Explorers managed to thwart the Black Cross Armada's first attempt to invade the Earth. As for Samus's perspective, and with so with the rest of the Space Explorers, the real war has just already begun. The Black Cross Armada will not leave until they have defeated all the Kamen Riders protecting the Earth.

Taiga is still not finished with the questions regarding the Kuroto Dan assassination incident. The Doctor of Darkness is still continuing with his errands: that is to ask the Space Explorers if they have justification with the Genm assassination.

Hours after fighting the first wave of invasion by the Armada, Taiga visits at the Command Tower to confront the Space Explorers about their involvement in killing Kuroto Dan.

"So, you come here to know that we killed Kuroto Dan.", said Samus who sat at the desk on the briefing room.

Taiga is already come to the awareness that Samus and the party managed to kill Kuroto. But, Taiga has a second question in mind.

"What about those aliens attacking earlier, and the whole giant robot fight?", the back-alley doctor continued. "And, this Ange kid and her friends are they not from here?"

Samus brought up the incident on the Earth Colony AZ-007 where the Black Cross Armada began their invasion of that colony, which forced Ange, Tusk, and Momoka to take refuge with the Space Explorers' side. At the very least, Ange and her companions have been doing well since they stayed on Earth. But, Samus promised to them that they will liberate the Earth Colony once they get rid of the Black Cross Armada attacking the Earth.

"By the way, why was the Director-General of the Ministry of Health visited you here?", Taiga asked.

"Director-General Hinata rewarded us after we successfully murdered Kuroto Dan.", Samus continued. "I kind of think killing Kuroto will have you less trouble with the Bugsters already. We infiltrated his hideout, deleting all of the data of his so-called ultimate game, called Kamen Rider Chronicle. He was focused so much on his magnum opus considering the fact that he used you, Dr. Kagami, and Emu Hojo as his expendable pawns."

" _Say goodbye to immortality, Kuroto Dan. Prepare yourself and repent in the afterlife!", the words what Samus uttered moments before Mitsuzane prepares to trap him with the Ridley Destroyer Armor._

" _What is it you really want?! Money? Power? Technology? Please, I'll give you everything! Don't kill me! I beg you not to kill me, you've already took everything from me! Don't…", even hearing Kuroto begging for mercy was also music to the Space Explorers' ears._

This is not the first time Taiga sees an Ubermensch in Samus. In her (or to the entire Space Explorers as a whole) case, Samus has her own way protecting people as a Kamen Rider – but she has a second option, which she managed to adopt from Go's: a more stealthy approach. If Kuroto Dan was a manipulative cutthroat, the Space Explorers also manipulated him with Kuroto not realizing it, that's because Go created the Genm doppelgangers to make them fight Kuroto so the Space Explorers can sabotage his plans the stealthy way. Samus even got help from Pallad, the Bugster higher-up.

It was revealed the reason why Pallad sided with the Space Explorers is that the former's encounters with the Space Explorers made him to show fairness in fighting. And the Kamen Rider Chronicle game that Dan was trying to develop is a game where everyone can become a Kamen Rider to survive in a fight to the death. And Kuroto's death serves as the justification that Samus refuses to allow such unnecessary bloodshed and turning the whole world into a video game world.

Samus once again continued, "Kuroto Dan's death was even more fitting. Considering the fact what he did to Kiriya Kujo, the irony being that he dies on the same place where he killed the coroner."

She pointed out that Kuroto deserved it, nobody mourned and care for his death anyway. It was the only way to lessen the threat of the Bugsters.

"I never see you living with your own code… What exactly are you?", Taiga senses Samus's mindset what appears to be that of an Ubermensch.

"I'm not saying that I reject conventional morality, but I live with my own morality in a balanced method.", Samus continued. "I know how to balance pride and humility as a person. And, I know a person's pride can be a fatal flaw. And, the way I deal with scumbags like Kuroto Dan: when a bad person does horrible things to you, repay them with the same deed without any desire for revenge and getting your hands dirty, its human nature after all. Sometimes, to beat the bad guys, you have to pretend to be one to thwart them. The rest of the crew also managed to adapt to their own designed moralities, I hope you could do the same thing, Taiga Hanaya."

Samus admits that this is also the first time she gets her hands dirty, only for the purpose of defeating Kamen Rider Genm. Taiga is not very familiar with the Nietszchean concept of Ubermensch. Despite being morally grey, Taiga lives with his own moral mindset, not ideals. It doesn't help if Taiga doesn't play with the rules, either.

Speaking of which, the truth about Emu Hojo's game illness…

"What about Emu Hojo's illness? Are you and Dr. Kagami continue to keep that as a secret?", Samus asked.

"Perhaps so. In fact, you don't need to get yourselves involved with it, since you already killed Genm.", Taiga replied. "No one is mourning on his [Kuroto] funeral anyway."

"That's the reason why Director-General Hinata covered up the assassination. **But** , you should never… I mean, never EVER mention that incident to either Emu Hojo or the other CR members. You should be aware of what consequences of keeping too much secrets."

After Taiga converses with the bounty hunter and leader of the Space Explorers, he takes his leave: keeping his word not to reveal the Kuroto Dan assassination incident to the CR members. Taiga's hands are dirty enough though.

The bounty hunter presents another evidence coming from one of Kuroto Dan's schemes: exhibit A: a 2-in-1 Rider Gashat, a similar one that Kamen Rider Para-DX uses, but it is called the **Gashat Gear Dual Beta**. Exhibit B, the party also managed to salvage Brave's Rider Gashats: Taddle Quest and DoReMiFa Beat.

Taiga is more shocked than pleased. "How did you managed to steal all of his technology?!"

"While Genm was distracted fighting the false Genm, Go managed to sneak into Kuroto's hideout and steal that Gashat, all while recovering Brave's two Gashats.", the bounty hunter explained. "Apparently, this Gashat Gear Dual appears to be incomplete. I managed to datamine the Gashat, it only needs what appears to be another piece of data… That is coming from your Gashats."

"Datamining? Did you do the same thing with that special Gashat you used to gain Level 50."

The bounty hunter continued, "Exactly. What I do most is deciphering the secrets of the Gashats. Perhaps my datamining skills can help you. This is not for playing a mere game, I do that just to unlock a hidden power."

"For a second there, you guys are wildcards. Seems you're also a genius yourself, bounty hunter.", the back-alley doctor smirked. After learning that Samus is skilled with datamining with technology of the present-time. He decides to give his Gashats to Samus so she can update the Gashat Gear Dual Beta. The bounty reveals that the Gashat Gear Dual Beta has two games: **Taddle Fantasy** and **Bang Bang Simulations** , with the latter being the ones incomplete. Since Kuroto is dead, Taiga decides to entrust Samus to decipher the GGD Beta to finally complete it, and by doing so Taiga hands over his Bang Bang Shooting and Jet Combat Gashats.

"It'll take me between 48 hours to complete this. I'll let you know when it's finished.", Samus said after receiving Taiga's Gashats. "But… the problem is… You and Brave have to share with that Gashat considering that it's a 2-in-1 game to access forms associated to your combat specialty."

Samus realizes from Taiga that he and Hiiro get along less, its because over what happened to the surgeon's love interest who died during the Zero Day. But, it doesn't matter whoever gets to use the GGD Beta, Taiga wishes that he should be the first to use that.

Afterwards, Taiga leaves the briefing room to fetch Nico who is playing with the other Space Explorers with a game of Street Fighter V on the observatory's lobby.

"Nico!", the Doctor of Darkness shouted as he asks Nico so they can leave the tower. He sees Nico playing Street Fighter V squaring off against Makoto and Mitsuzane. Nico, being a genius gamer herself, is even unbeatable.

Minutes later, Taiga and Nico leave the tower.

* * *

 **-Freedom to Love-**

The next day…

Eksewhere on the park, Makoto, Mayu, and Alain frequented on Harumi's takoyaki stand. So far, many people visit the stand. And the people visiting are couples, and this is the first time Alain becomes curious about romantic couples since February 14 is Valentine's Day.

Alain is even more curious as he sees a lot of couples frequenting on the takoyaki stand, and few are holding hands, he questions why there are some couples tend to hold hands. When Mayu overhears Alain's curiosity…

"Because, Valentine's Day is a day of love and romance.", Mayu answered his question. "There are some couples exchange gifts on that special day. While the three of us right now don't have dates… Samus is dating Kureshima-kun. Go-kun is meeting up with a woman who was released from jail…"

Neither Makoto and/or Alain are thinking what's on Go's mind, though the woman what Mayu is talking about happens to be an acquaintance of Go, precisely from two years ago. Makoto recalls (from Go himself) the woman Go is meeting with goes by the name of **Reiko Nishihori**.

Back on the Command Tower, Mitsuzane and Samus are into talking with Rinna, Kyu, and Inspector Otta about Go meeting up with the woman named, Reiko.

"Professor, why is Go meeting up with that woman recently released from jail?", Samus asked.

Rinna made a concise explanation, " **Nishihori Reiko** -san was arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder two years ago. She made contract with a Roidmude out of revenge for her father's imprisonment. Shinnosuke-kun arrested her father before the Global Freeze happened. When she desperately tried to let Go-kun kill her to make him commit such heinous crime, she was arrested instead."

"That's strange. Why senpai would testify for her.", Mitsuzane asked rather skeptically.

"Go-kun, despite his tendency to goof off. Has a hidden heart to know that he is willing to support her.", Rinna continued. "How sweet! Valentine's day is coming soon. I have a feeling that's he's going to take her on a date!"

Rinna is happy for Go, and so does his fellow Space Explorers. Speaking of Rinna, the scientist reveals that she and inspector Otta are going to be married soon.

* * *

 **-Welcome, Miss Reiko!-**

Later that night…

 **Reiko Nishihori** , the woman who was recently released from jail, courtesy of Go standing in as to testify for her, is looking for the man who supported her. As such, Reiko's sentence became a five year probation. She is happy to be free, and at the same time to let go of her past.

As Reiko went on to find Go, she notices a blinking arrow on the ground, she followed the direction. She notices a garden of flowers on the path. She also hears a grandiose music from elsewhere until Go starts showing off with his stunts.

"Welcome, Miss Reiko!", Go presented, with a bouquet of flowers. "It's show time for you!"

A parade music plays, complete with a band playing and cheerleaders dancing.

"Congratulations on your release.", Go smiled. It took him a lot of effort for that kind of presentation. Reiko is flabbergasted with Go's present. The cheerleaders cheered for Reiko as well.

Instead of accepting Go's recent gift for Reiko's freedom, she just bolted away in confusion. With the band stopped playing with their instruments and the cheerleaders stopped dancing, and lights out.

So much for an epic fail…

* * *

 **-Epic Fail-**

The following day…

Go returns to the Command Tower, completely down wallowing, as he lies down on the ground. Mitsuzane is even shocked to see Go wallowing even on Valentine's Day!

"Jesus, senpai! What's wrong?", the young Kureshima scratched his head. "I thought you were going to see Reiko-san last night?"

"Well, I did…", Go cried. "But, I completely fucked up!"

Mitsuzane thought to himself as showing off at your would-be love interest is a bad idea. "I thought Kiriko-san was pissed off at this.", he sighed. "Get your act together, man. I'll treat you to Charmant. Come on, pull yourself together!"

As Mitsuzane helps his partner-in-crime get his act together, the duo decided to talk it out on the Charmant as they try Oren's new specialty: a peach cake.

While Go and Mitsuzane tried out Oren's new specialty, the latter asks why Go had to show off his antics at Reiko, and all of Go's efforts to surprise Reiko backfired epically.

"You had to show off, didn't you?", Mitsuzane asked in a rather reprimanding tone. "And that, she's fucking upset. Senpai, could you at least tone down the showmanship for once?"

"I mean, I was just…"

"Don't tell me you're scared of telling her how you feel.", Mitsuzane said and frowned altogether. "You need to act properly at your own age. You can't stay being a child forever. The only thing you can do is just to express yourself sincerely."

"Oh, come on. Mitsuzane-kun. Save the lecture. Can't you just cheer me up, like whenever the times you get so down-"

"I'm serious, senpai. It's for your own good.", Mitsuzane continued. "I know you managed to support Reiko-san so she can finally enjoy her life on the outside world. But, what I'm talking about is you need to show how you changed, much like Reiko-san herself changed while spending her time in the slammer."

Mitsuzane has a point, ever since he began a mature relationship with Samus. And being Go's heterosexual life-partner, despite times they bicker at each other and habits of poking the poodle, the young Kureshima still maintains his ability to be the voice of reason. Reminding him about self-change as what Reiko did before her release from jail, Go should act at his own age to earn Reiko's affection.

"Until now, senpai. We're blood brothers, and the rest of the team is your family. And there are times I'm worried about you."

Go smiled, "That hasn't changed. Am I right, Mitsuzane-kun?"

"I guess so."

"But, you think about worrying yourself, man.", Mitsuzane continued. "Tomari-san and Kiriko-san are now married and started a family. Considering what they realized now, a family is something that makes you stronger. They make you a caring person, and more than anything can make you happy."

After the two finished off their peach cakes, the two leave Oren's shop.

"Let's go, partner.", said Go as he and Mitsuzane take their leave. As the two head out to find Reiko, Go still holds the loom glove that Reiko accidentally dropped after she bolted away last night.

* * *

 **-Cupitroid-**

Meanwhile in the Black Cross Mothership…

Xenogaea brings out one of their newest recruits to defeat the Kamen Riders: **Cupitroid** , an alien themed after the Roman god of love, Cupid. The Destronian mistress makes sure that the plan is foolproof. But, she prefers to each of the Space Explorer Kamen Riders be captured one-by-one.

As for Cupitroid, he's head over heels over Xenogaea, even that he's unaware that Xenogaea herself is committed to her fellow lieutenant, Viper. Cupitroid decides to prove himself to Xenogaea to defeat and capture the Kamen Riders.

Cupitroid begins his mission to Earth. His objective from Xenogaea, capture the white Kamen Rider with red stripes. In this case, Mach!

Xenogaea observes at the monitor over the activity of the Kamen Riders, at the monitor she notices the human identity of Mach, Go Shijima. _So, this man is a Kamen Rider… He's handsome._ The lieutenant thought to herself all while blushing.

Back on Earth, Go and Mitsuzane continued their search for Reiko.

Moments later, Cupitroid arrives on Earth, accompanied with a platoon of Arachni-, Scorpi-, and Mantiroids. When Go and Mitsuzane notices the presence of the Black Cross Armada again.

"What are these bastards doing here?!", Mitsuzane gave out a shocked look on his face.

Cupitroid looks at the picture given to him by Mistress Xenogaea, "Is that the guy? Why does she want with him.", when Go looks at the Armada soldiers looking at him, "Get him?"

"Get who? Me?", Go joked.

But, Cupitroid and his grunts are not joking.

"What Mistress Xenogaea wants, she gets!", said the Armada recruit. "All units, capture this human alive!"

The Black Cross foot soldiers charged as Go tries to fend the attackers off.

"Wait! What are you doing?!", Mitsuzane shouted, as he helps Go fight off the insect foot soldiers. But as Mitsuzane attempts to attack an Arachnitroid, but the foot soldier avoids it. Every punch and kick the young Kureshima throws misses. And things turn awry as the foot soldiers as they began chasing Go. "Hey, senpai! Over here! They're after you, man!"

"Why they wanna capture just ME?!", Go shouted as he fends off more foot soldiers attacking him. " **JESUS! WHERE DID THESE ASSHOLES COME FROM?!** "

Back on the Black Cross Mothership, Xenogaea looks on at the monitor as she is impressed with Go's acrobatics, "Just look at him. He's the monster… I mean, human of my dreams! He's so brave!"

As Go is being chased by Black Cross foot soldiers, he goes by fending them off or by just running like hell. Even Mitsuzane's attempts to intervene backfire. The bounty hunter contacts Mitsuzane of what's going on…

" _Mitsuzane, what's going on?_ ", the hunter radioed.

"Senpai is being attacked by those aliens! Send backup.", said Mitsuzane as he equips his Genesis Driver and pulls out his Melon Energy Lockseed. "Henshin!"

* _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

Mitsuzane transforms into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms. Thus, he manages to intervene. He manages to hold off the two Arachnitroids chasing Go.

"Senpai, transform already!", Mitsuzane shouted.

Go already put on his Mach Driver and puts his Mach Signal Bike, transforming into Kamen Rider Mach. Moments later, Mage and Samus, who is wearing her Varia Suit do a two-way flying side kick at Cupitroid to make their way to rescue Go. Specter (in Nobunaga Damashii) and Necrom (in Sanzo Damashii) arrived at the scene before Samus and Mayu.

"What's going on?", Alain asked.

"They were after Go.", Samus deduced. "This explains why they ignored Mitsuzane."

Cupitroid continues the rampage and taunting the Space Explorers, "My mistress will not be denied! That white Kamen Rider will be mine."

* * *

 **-Full Dragon Mode-**

"In that case…", Samus spoke in a state of tranquil fury as she pulls out the Drago Knight Hunter Z. She switches the Gashat on.

" _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_ ", the Rider Gashat exclaimed, followed by an upbeat rock music. The Hunter Gamer spawns from the game title screen and attacks Cupitroid and the Black Cross foot soldiers. Samus then inserts the Gashat on her Gamer Driver, with her Mighty Action X SP Gashat already inserted on the Driver.

Samus then opens the lever of her Gamer Driver, " _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ " and passes through the projection emitted by the Driver. Doing so, her Varia Suit breaks apart as she transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress. " _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Knight!**_ " The Hunter Gamer breaks apart with all of its armor combines with Huntress. " _ **Dora-! Dora-! Drago Knight Hunter… Z!**_ "

Huntress now uses all of the Hunter Gamer's weapons: the **Dragon Blade** , **Dragon Gun** , and the **Dragon Fang** being an armor in its right.

The Kamen Riders start the fight and charge, the other Space Explorers deal with the Black Cross insect foot soldiers, while Samus deals with Cupitroid. "Wipe them out! Make sure they don't get their hands on Go!", Huntress yelled as she swings the Dragon Blade at Cupitroid.

"Curse you, Kamen Riders!", Cupitroid hissed. "This is none of your business!"

"Protecting our friends, IS our business!", Makoto shouted as he and Alain double team an Arachnitroid. Specter proceeds to scan the "eye" of his Gan Gun Hand (in Rifle Mode) on his Ghost Driver, while Necrom loads the Grimm Eyecon on the Gan Gun Catcher. They take aim at their target and fire.

* _ **OMEGA SPARK!**_ * / * _ **OMEGA FINISH!**_ *

" _ **Yes, Thunder! Understand?**_ ", the Mage Belt stated after Mayu scans the Thunder Wizard Ring on her Hand Author's belt, she proceeds to cast a lightning magic at her enemies, all of the foot soldiers are defeated, leaving Cupitroid as the only enemy remaining.

Cupitroid continues to taunt the Space Explorers, "I'm a lover, not a fighter! But, if you push me, I'll have to fight back… for her!", the Black Cross recruit casts a fireball at the Kamen Riders, only for Ryugen, Mage, and Mach to jump and give the enemy a triple flying side kick. Specter and Necrom jumped and dole out a superman punch at Cupitroid.

"My turn!", said Samus as she acquires the Stretch Energy Item. The Energy Item's use allows the user to stretch any part of their body. However, as Samus is in her Full Dragon Hunter Action Gamer form, it seems she uses the Dragon Blade as a chain whip! Huntress lashes out on Cupitroid with every swing of the Dragon Blade being used as a whip, even though it didn't faze him.

"Hah! Didn't even tickle!", the Black Cross soldier sneers at Huntress…

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

"Oh, really?!", Samus responds by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot holder. And, by doing so, she channels the energy produced from the Dragon Fang and Dragon Gun to the Dragon Blade, thus creating an energy sword construct at the Dragon Blade.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

"…How about this!", Huntress shouted as she swings the supercharged Dragon Blade at Cupitroid with intense force, knocking the alien down and rag dolling him into the ground.

With Cupitroid defeated, "That hurt.", said the Black Cross soldier. "I better get reinforcements. I'll be back!", the enemy fled from the fight as he runs away from the Space Explorers.

"Yeah, that's right!", Go sneers at Cupitroid for being a coward. "Run with your tail between your legs and never come back!"

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

When Samus reveals that Deputy Director-General Kyotaro Hinata covering up Kuroto Dan's assassination as an "organized manhunt with no identities of the killers" is a reference to the Final Fantasy VII fanfic _The Fifth Act_ ; when Vincent kills Professor Hojo, thus prompting Sephiroth and the others to cover up his death very easily. Much like this crossover fic, _The Fifth Act_ involves killing off a villain that causes a canon divergence.

This chapter reveals that Samus begins to adopt an **Ubermensch** philosophy in terms how she deals with the villains in this fic. For those who are wondering what the word Ubermensch is, through Nietzsche, Ubermensch means that an individual lives by his/her own moral codes as opposed to society's standards, and inspires others to do so.

To prevent redundancy of writing on the Gashat Gear Dual (Alpha/Beta), sometimes I decide to shortcut this as the **GGD**.

This is the first time Go refers Mitsuzane as his partner, much like Shotaro does with Phillip.

This is the first time Samus uses the Full Dragon Mode of her Level 5 Hunter Action Gamer form. If you count the chapter where she fought Sylux, this would be the second despite the fact that the one using Full Dragon.

The way Samus in Full Dragon mode used the Drago Knight Critical Strike with the Dragon Blade is similar to the _Raiser Sword_ from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.


	54. Episode 054: Murder the Hypotenuse

**Episode 054: Murder the Hypotenuse**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- Starting from the previous chapter, there are two things that should not be mentioned to Emu: One, his game illness. And two, the Kuroto Dan murder incident four chapters before this.

\- The title of this chapter is a reference to the trope of the same name "Murder the Hypotenuse". The meaning of Murder the Hypotenuse is where a character getting involved in a love triangle kills (or attempts to kill) the romantic rival. Much like in the previous chapter and this, the whole scenario is a reference to the _Power Rangers Super Megaforce_ episode, "Love Is In The Air", where it involves an "alien-human" love triangle between one of the heroes, a villainess, and a monster-of-the week.

\- Xenogaea is one of the Grand Admiral's lieutenants, she is an a humanoid alien from Planet Destron. So, she is more of an Expy of Medusa from _Kamen Rider Wizard_ , Vypra from _Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue,_ Nadira from _Power Rangers Time Force_ , and Necrolai from _Power Rangers Mystic Force_.

* * *

 **-Full Dragon Mode (continuation)-**

As the Space Explorers took out most of the Armada's insect foot soldiers, they can finally vent their frustration at Cupitroid, a soldier sent by Xenogaea to capture Mach. It only took six Kamen Riders to fend off the foot soldiers with their strongest tools at their disposal.

But, when Samus makes use of the Elasticity Energy Item, as so turning the Dragon Blade in her Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 form (in Full Dragon) into an energy chain whip. She gives Cupitroid a taste of lash, but the Black Cross soldier comments Huntress's attacks as nothing more than bee stings.

"Hah! Didn't even tickle!", the Black Cross soldier sneers at Huntress…

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

"Oh, really?!", Samus responds by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot holder. And, by doing so, she channels the energy produced from the Dragon Fang and Dragon Gun to the Dragon Blade, thus creating an energy sword construct at the Dragon Blade.

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

"…How about this!", Huntress shouted as she swings the supercharged Dragon Blade at Cupitroid with intense force, knocking the alien down and rag dolling him into the ground.

With Cupitroid defeated, "That hurt.", said the Black Cross soldier. "I better get reinforcements. I'll be back!", the enemy fled from the fight as he runs away from the Space Explorers.

"Yeah, that's right!", Go sneers at Cupitroid for being a coward. "Run with your tail between your legs and never come back!"

* * *

 **-Mission Failed-**

Back in the Black Cross Mothership, Xenogaea was less then pleased when the soldier she sent out to capture Mach failed miserably. It didn't stopped her from ranting over her obsession with the white Kamen Rider with a mouth.

"Just as I thought. He failed so miserably, I was such a fool to send a nuisance like him into the battlefield!", the lieutenant said in anger, all while having her thoughts on Go. "I'm sorry, my love. We'll have to wait a little longer." As Xenogaea replays the clip where it has Go fighting a horde of Arachnitroids.

" _JESUS! WHERE DID THESE ASSHOLES COME FROM?!_ "

Viper, her narcissistic partner, on the other hand, takes notices on her infatuation over the Kamen Rider. Viper himself has feelings for his fellow lieutenant, but it's not the right time to tell her about it. But, something must be done with Xenogaea's unusual obsession with Go.

"What is wrong with-", until Viper learns that…

Elsewhere around

An hour earler…

 _Before Cupitroid is sent to his mission by Xenogaea, the recruit was head-over-heels with the Black Cross Armada executive. Cupitroid was happy to serve under the Destronian Dominatrix, and so… He comes up with a plan to make the lieutenant fall in love with him. Cupitroid puts a love potion on Xenogaea's tea. He didn't know Viper saw what the recruit is doing. Regardless, the other lieutenant kept silent as he lets Cupitroid serve the tea to Xenogaea._

 _Moments later, after Cupitroid serves the tea to Xenogaea, once the lieutenant drank the tea. And the love potion took effect, as Xenogaea was observing the Kamen Riders, she becomes obsessed with Go (without the knowledge of Cupitroid) and asks the recruit to capture him._

Viper comes to the conclusion that Cupitroid gave Xenogaea a tea with love potion, which made her becoming obsessed with Go. "How should I make Xenogaea snap to her senses… And as for those humans below…", the admiral's right-hand man plans a gambit to have either kill Go or Cupitroid, or let them kill each other.

* * *

 **-A Mutual Time-**

Back on Earth…

Ange and Tusk take their time to roam around the town square around Zawame, they noticed a lot of couples dating, something that they didn't see back in their home colony. The colony at that time being isolated from Humans away from Norma while Embryo was still in control. But, considering the home planet of the Space Explorers, the humans here live in equality, all while the presence of heroes such as the Kamen Riders protecting this world.

"Hey, Tusk." Ange looked at Tusk, "Do you know why those Kamen Riders taught us something…"

"What do you mean?", the Ancient Human asked.

"Sometimes, in order to keep their world safe. They even have to live by their own personal moral codes even that contrast that of the society today.", Ange spoke. "Maybe that's the reason why they killed that Genm guy."

"Maybe that's the way they want to enforce. They don't want anyone who would use other people as a means to an end. In other words, they will do whatever it takes to prevent anyone from being used as a means to an end.", Tusk replied. "I wonder why this world is different than the once we lived in."

Ange thought it that way, but her (along with Tusk and Hilda's) involvement with murdering Kuroto Dan justifies that Ange is had enough of people being played like a fiddle. But, considering how she saw an Ubermensch within Samus, Samus has an obvious disdain to people who are playing God. And if one does bad things to one another, that person winds up being paid with the same deed.

"You're right.", Ange smiled. "For a second there at first, those people, including that Kureshima guy, was much of a kind of a tool to begin with. But, he is a well-meaning person. It makes sense why he's also dating that tall blonde."

Ange also thought that she and Tusk are being compared to both Samus and Mitsuzane, who are exactly more of their "adult"-like counterparts as they are Kamen Riders. But, they are also foils to one another though – Ange was much more hotheaded at the slightest provocation, Tusk is a well-mannered nice guy. The reason why they're much opposite to Samus and Mitsuzane is because Samus is composed and reserved, and sometimes prefer to be solitary; while Mitsuzane, despite experiencing a troubled past, tends to screw around to hide his sadness, goes around to be cynical, unpleasant and troll anyone whenever he feels like it.

As Ange and Tusk moved along around the town before they think about heading for the Drupers, they accidentally bump into a woman.

The woman accidentally bumped into Ange, which the woman responds by apologizing.

"Um, excuse me… Are you in a hurry?", Ange asked.

"I'm fine.", said the woman, introducing herself as **Reiko Nishihori**. "By the way, do you know a man named Shijima Go-kun?"

Ange and Tusk are puzzled to encounter someone who comes to be associated to Go, and considering the woman the couple met has something to do with Go, both Ange and Tusk faced each other and exclaimed altogether, "EHHHHH?!"

* * *

 **-Heartbroken-**

Back in the Black Cross Mothership, when Cupitroid returns to report to Xenogaea about his mission failing. The recruit notices that Xenogaea starts swooning over Go, realizing that he is being used as a pawn all this time…

"No, mistress… Don't tell me you're in love with that human?", Cupitroid spoke in shock, albeit quietly. "She used me all this time?! Just to she could meet with that Kamen Rider! How could she… This cuts deeper than any soul…"

Embittered, Cupitroid leaves the Mothership quietly and decides to continue the mission. Instead, the recruit resolves to kill Go.

* * *

 **-The Coast is Clear-**

Back on Earth, the Space Explorers searched for Cupitroid, but was nowhere to be found, the party regrouped in the outside of Team Gaim's garage.

"It looks like the coast is clear.", said Samus.

Samus closes her Gamer Driver, with the belt saying " _ **Gacchon**_ ", and she removes her Mighty Action X SP and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat from her belt, and the Gashats say, " _ **GASHUUN.**_ ", as Samus de-transforms. And so, the other Kamen Riders cancelled their transformations subsequently.

Alain turns his attention to Go, asking him, "What was that all about?"

"And why are those aliens after you?", Makoto added.

As the gang walked along as Go has to find Reiko, the whole party made it clear for this moment to stick together just in case if Cupitroid shows up.

"I dunno.", Go replied. "Those pussies just appeared out of nowhere as that cupid guy sent his mooks to capture me."

The young Kureshima also added, "That's weird. Those guys just ignored me and-"

"And they went after Go, it makes sense why those insect foot soldiers diverted their attention away from Mitsuzane.", Samus came to the conclusion, before turning her attention to Go. "And they say that they wanted you."

"No.", the white motormouth responded without any second thought. "Sure they were persistent, though."

"They wanted you badly enough. They'll likely try again.", Mayu felt that there are chances that the Armada might have a second chance to capture Go.

"Maybe these aliens think it'll be easier to destroy us if they pick us up one-by-one.", Samus comes with a possible insinuation that the Black Cross Armada might start targeting not only other Kamen Riders active across the world besides within Japan itself, the chances will be that the enemy will start with the Space Explorers themselves.

"Could be.", Mitsuzane couldn't help but agree, as the battle that the team are fighting right now is just at the tip of the spear, as time passes, it would eventually decide the fate of the Earth.

"Let's see if they can start with me, those aliens won't stand a chance.", said Makoto.

"Those assholes won't stand a chance as long as we stick together. Period.", Go replied, as reinforcing the code of teamwork is vital amongst the Space Explorers, in spite of arguments and other situations that can cause anyone to bicker.

Considering the alien the party fought, being themed over a mythological deity, in this case, Cupid, the God of Love. As with the name implying with the alien, Cupitroid.

Samus continued, this time regarding Cupitroid, "Go, did you remember what that alien said that he's **a lover not a fighter?** "

And Mayu added, "Yeah, and he said it was _for her_. What did he mean?"

The party thought about what that alien ranted earlier until Mitsuzane comes to another conclusion. He spoke, "Another she-alien, I guess."

"But, what do they want with him?", Alain asked, with the one in question referring to Go himself.

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear Solid 4 codec noises_ *)

Before the party can answer Alain's question, it is interrupted by Go's phone ringing. Turns out, the call comes from Reiko.

"Hello, it's me.", Go answers his phone.

" _Go-kun, where are you?_ ", Reiko's voice replied.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there. I'm nearby the Drupers, I brought my friends to meet you."

But, before Go can continue to talk with Reiko on the phone, Cupitroid suddenly appears out nowhere in a fit of rage.

* * *

 **-Jealousy Ensues-**

"Damn you, Kamen Rider!", Cupitroid shouted as he tackles Go away from the party. "The mistress is mine!"

Meanwhile in the Black Cross Mothership, as Xenogaea monitoring her subordinate's mission, instead she is shocked at the moment Cupitroid attacks Go. "No! That fool!", the lieutenant shouted.

Back on the surface, Cupitroid goes into a burn up and attacks Go with a flame charge. "I'm burning with jealousy!"

The other Space Explorers rush to Go's aid, only to be bulldozed by an enraged Cupitroid.

"Now to pay you back, I will put you to ashes!", Cupitroid attempts to fire an arrow of flames from his bow at Go, only for it to be blocked by none other than Xenogaea herself!

"Don't!", said the lieutenant.

"Mistress?", Cupitroid responded in shock.

"That's enough!", Xenogaea shouted angrily.

" **HER?!** ", the other Space Explorers exclaimed altogether with a look of utter disbelief. And then, Mitsuzane adds another one with that expression, "Oh great! Is that the alien sexpot who has her eyes on senpai?!"

"What are you doing?", the Black Cross recruit asked why Xenogaea defended Go.

The lieutenant starts reprimanding Cupitroid out of her obsession for Go, "I told you to capture that Kamen Rider and bring him to me, not destroy him! You are a failure excuse of an alien. Now, begone!"

"Mistress, move out of the way!"

"Never!", Xenogaea insisted.

And, it was the last straw for Cupitroid since he wanted to impress Xenogaea just to capture the white Kamen Rider (Go). And the lieutenant went head-over-heels at Go. Instead, Cupitroid decides to attack BOTH Go and Xenogaea, with Go ended up being a hula-hoop shield for the Black Cross commander in the middle of the crossfire!

"HEY! PUTMEDOWN!", Go shouted as he is being hurled around by Xenogaea.

The other Space Explorers looked on at the crossfire. But, they are puzzled on what's happening as of this moment.

"How can this alien be into Go-kun?", Mayu asked, complete with her expression of disbelief.

"Do you think that she-alien loves senpai?", Makoto added.

"That's my guess.", Alain answered.

"Yeah, and the he-alien loves her.", Samus added.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing this but…", Mitsuzane added, with the same expression as Mayu.

"This is a fool's battle.", Samus deduced. "A love-triangle fight gone horribly wrong."

Go tries to escape from Xenogaea's clutches as the Armada lieutenant is distracted by Cupitroid. The white loudmouth tries to crawl away from the crossfire, only to be chased and cornered by Xenogaea.

"She's nuts!", Go said as he tries his best to get away from the Armada lieutenant. The mayhem continues while the Space Explorers express their disgust over the current situation.

Until, when the call to defuse the situation escalates.

"Kamen Riders! My love needs help, do something!". Xenogaea turns her attention to the Space Explorers.

"Guys, do something!", Go insisted as he needs to end this quickly it turns way too ugly.

That being said, the Space Explorers take matters now as Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Alain quickly charge and transform into Mage, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, and Necrom Grimm Damashii, respectively.

* * *

 **-Love Does Conquer All-**

(* _cues: " **Dive Into The Mirror** " by defspiral from the Japanese dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_*)

Samus pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, and by turning the knob to select the Perfect Puzzle X game, the GGD Alpha says, " _ **Perfect Puzzle… X!**_ ", followed by a looping chant, " _ **What's the next stage?**_ ", as she prepares to insert the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha into her Gamer Driver.

 _ **[~Mune no oku furueru omoi tashika na shoudou~]** (The thoughts shaking within me...)_  
 _ **[~Tojikometeta honnou wo hanate~]** (Unleash the restrained instinct)_

Makoto pulls out the Sin Specter Eyecon, and after pressing the button to invoke the transformation invocation of the Eyecon, Makoto puts the Eyecon on the Ghost Driver and closes the lid.

* _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ * / * _ **Seven Shinka!**_ *

Both Samus and Makoto chanted, "Henshin!" as she opens her Gamer Driver's lever and Makoto pulling and pushing the lever of his Ghost Driver.

" _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ " / " _ **Shin Kaigan: Sin Specter! Pride! Greed! Lust! Wrath! Envy! Gluttony! Sloth! Break Deadly Sin!**_ "

Samus transforms into Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Makoto transforms into Sin Specter. The latter pulls out his Deep Slasher and charges into the battlefield and fight Cupitroid and Xenogaea. Go manages to get away from Xenogaea and transforms…

 _ **[~Sakebidase mune de furueru koe kiseki wa okosu mono sa~]** (The quivering voice within my heart calls out and miracles are born)_

" _ **Signal Bike Shift Car!**_ ", the Mach Driver declared in response to Go inserting Shift Dead Heat, he closes the Driver as he prepares to transform into Dead Heat Mach. " _ **RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ "

 _ **[~Hitomi wa itsudemo Ashita wo utsushidasu MIRROR** **~]** (The eye is a mirror that always reflects tomorrow)_

"We face each other again. But this time, you're going down!", Cupitroid points his fingers to Mach.

And Xenogaea cheers for Go, "Oh! Be careful, my love!", even at the disgust of Go.

 _ **[~Egaita mirai ga Sora no iro ga kanashimi kumoranu you ni~]** (_ For the drawn tomorrow, the color of the sky not to be clouded up _)_

"Ugh!", Go hisses as he turns his attention to the Armada lieutenant. "I'm not your love. Sorry, but my heart goes to _someone_ else.", with that certain someone would be Reiko Nishihori.

 _ **[~Yugan da kioku wo ima hikisaite yuke... DIVE INTO THE MIRROR!** **~]** (Tear apart the distorted memory now... Dive into the Mirror!)_

With that being said, Reiko, who is accompanied by Ange and Tusk, who helped her look for Go witnesses the commotion involving with the Kamen Riders and the aliens. And Go, as Kamen Rider Mach is there too.

"Just in time. We already know who that is.", said Mitsuzane as he notices Reiko's presence. "Time to end this love story with a sad song for you!"

The other Kamen Riders besides Samus charged – with (Sin) Specter and Mach focusing on Cupitroid, with Ryugen, Necrom, and Mage on Xenogaea. Huntress, on the other hand, pulls out the Taddle Quest Gashat – the one that Go managed to salvage from Kuroto Dan's hideout days before he was killed.

"Brave, lend me your power.", Samus spoke quietly as she plans to do something with the Taddle Quest Gashat. She switches on the Gashat…

* _ **TADDLE QUEST!**_ *

The Taddle Quest game title screen appeared behind Huntress. It summoned Brave's **Gashacon Sword**! And by pressing the A Button of the weapon, the Gashacon Sword exclaims, " _ **Ko-Chin!**_ ", as the weapon is switched to its Ice Mode.

"Hey, since this guy's green with envy, I should be the one who's stopping him!", Go said as he charges and fights Cupitroid.

"You stole my girl!", the Armada recruit hissed.

"You can have her back!", Mach kicks the enemy, giving Huntress and Sin Specter an advantage. That is until Cupitroid goes another burnout and flame charges Mach, Sin Specter, and Huntress.

 _ **[~Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima! Tozasareta me wo hiraite** **~]** (Fly towards the infinite world now! Open your closed eyes.)_

Huntress uses the Gashacon Sword's Ice Mode as the ice of the blade made it easy to fizzle out Cupitroid's fire attacks. As Samus slashes with the Gashacon Sword, she punctuates a word at every slash. " **You. Need. To. Chill. Out!** ", and then, Huntress gathers every Energy Item across the field as she starts mixing and matching them as Samus uses three Energy Items – one Muscle-Up for Samus, another one for Makoto, and another for Go.

(Dead Heat) Mach inserts his Signal Mach on the Zenrin Shooter, and by spinning the front wheel of the weapon, he strikes Cupitroid with it.

 _ **[~Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR~]** (The heart is a mirror that always reflects the reality)_

Huntress presses the A Button of the Gashacon Sword, returning it to Fire Mode and inserts the Drago Knight Hunter Z on it, " _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ ", as the weapon declared, Huntress mashes the B Button of the Gashacon Sword **20 TIMES**. And by doing so, a gigantic blade of fire protrudes from the sword itself that extends over 200 feet in length.

" _ **Tsumi Dai Kaigan!**_ ", Sin Specter pulls and pushes the lever of his Ghost Driver in preparation for his Deadly Sin finisher, with the use of the Deep Slasher in its blaster mode. Specter pulls the trigger as the Ghost Driver's voice shouts, " _ **LUST BULLET!**_ ", and the Deep Slasher fires a dark green energy bullet at Cupitroid, weakening him even further.

 _ **[~Ushinau koto nado osorenai de tada ima wo tsukami tore** **~]** (Don't be afraid of loss, just hold on to the present!)_

Samus swings the supercharged (through the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat) Gashacon Sword, and the weapon exclaims, " _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL FINISH!**_ ", the blade of fire managed to cut through Cupitroid's armor, destroying him in the process.

 _ **[~Iradachi wa asu wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa... DIVE INTO THE MIRROR!** **~]** (Grief will make the future stronger... Dive into the Mirror!)_

"I'm cooked!", Cupitroid laments his defeat as he dies with an explosion engulfing him.

With Cupitroid defeated, it appears Xenogaea is snapped from her obsession from Go. The Armada lieutenant realizes that she finds herself encountering the Kamen Riders!

"You might have disposed that Cupitroid for me. But, you haven't seen the last of me, Kamen Riders!", Xenogaea taunts the Kamen Riders as she teleports away from the battlefield. With the Space Explorers realizing that Xenogaea is one of the Black Cross Armada's top commanders, and is much of a threat to begin with.

* * *

 **-Happy Ending-**

After the fight, the party regroups with Ange as the Kamen Riders de-transformed. Go manages to see Reiko again, safe and sound, despite the whole commotion going on.

"Sorry for the whole commotion going on. I kept you waiting, huh?", Go smiled, as he returns the treasured glove to Reiko, which she dropped the last night. Then, Go introduces to Reiko his comrades, the Space Explorers. "These guys are my friends. They helped me all the way here, though."

The following day…

Go and Reiko sat down on the park, with the latter now wearing the treasured gloves where it was revealed a present from Go himself.

"If ever you lose anything again, I'll be sure to find it.", Go said at the same time, his hands held to Reiko's, "And that's a promise."

To which Reiko replies, "I appreciate it."

"Trust me, it would be my pleasure."

Just away in front of Go; Professor Rinna, Inspector Otta, and Kyu secretly watched Go and Reiko from a bush. With Kyu commenting what a real romantic Go is.

And considering that Rinna is engaged to the inspector and they are planning to marry very soon, she said, "Genpachi, don't you think it's finally time?!", and asks Otta for a kiss.

"Y-Yeah, but sensei…", Otta said reluctantly. Even with Kyu witnessing Rinna and Otta kissing.

As Go and Reiko leave from the bench, Mitsuzane and Samus also watched the couple from a distance.

"I'm so proud of you, senpai…", Mitsuzane spoke quietly as he took off his sunglasses. "You're one lucky bastard."

"It feels like Go is facing a new chapter of his life. Makes me wonder what it means to have a family in the future.", said Samus who observes Go walking out of the park with Reiko. "Let's go, Mitsuzane."

Mitsuzane responds with a nod (and with a smile), as with Go and Reiko, the young Kureshima holds hands with the hunter as they too walk out of the park.

* * *

 **-A Lesson-**

 _ **Audio Log #1**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Samus Aran_

" _The only thing a human can learn how to love is to accept in both self and towards one another. There is no need to "fall in love" but rather step into it. Love is not something to fall for, but something for one to rise for. There is always a peace of mind for it, without the need of doubts, and one kind of mature relationship give you what you need. Go has learned all of this in spite of his tendencies to screw around, when what revolves around your life is like a coming-of-age story, and what it means to fully know themselves and one another."_

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time the Space Explorers encounter Xenogaea in person.

The way Samus uses the Gashacon Sword in its Ice blade mode is very fitting, because Samus herself did used some ice-based weapons in the Metroid series games like her Ice Beam and Ice missiles.

Considering that Samus currently has in possession of both Brave and Snipe's Gashats given to the canon divergence nature of the recent chapters because of Genm's death, she can use either two Riders' weapons. For example, when Samus uses the Taddle Quest Gashat demonstrated above, it summoned the Gashacon Sword.

The way Samus uses the Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, at the same time using Drago Knight Hunter Z for the finisher and spamming the weapon's B Button 20 times, and executing the finisher resembles the Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei, Kamen Rider Hibiki's finisher with the Armed Saber.


	55. Episode 055: Insincere Form of Flattery

**Episode 055: Insincere Form of Flattery**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- The title of this chapter is a reference to the phrase "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery", instead when it's a negative, which is an "insincere" form of flattery.

\- This chapter I wrote has some similar scenario with the _Power Rangers Megaforce_ episode, "Stranger Ranger". Here, this chapter sees a featured character falsely claiming a Kamen Rider, much like in the aforementioned episode has a "civilian-of-the-week" claiming himself as a Power Ranger.

* * *

 **-A Shocking News-**

In the Seito University Hospital, most of the hospital personnel began gossiping related to Kuroto Dan's "disappearance", to interpret that he is either dead or currently on the run. As Emu arrives in the hospital for his duty for his surgical internship.

Emu enters the CR headquarters at the basement of the hospital, seemingly down after the Burgermon incident, worried about Tsukuru Kobushi even after the Genm Corporation employee was depressed after Genm destroyed the Burgermon Bugster.

"We got some good news and bad news, Emu.", said Asuna. "He's… He's dead."

With the person referred by Asuna is Kuroto himself. The nurse brought up that someone else killed Kuroto.

"Yeah.", said Hiiro. "Who could've done such a thing. And the Gashat that Genm used gave him immortality."

"Hiiro-san is right.", Emu said, apart from his shocked reaction after learning firsthand that Kuroto is killed. But the question is, who? "Dangerous Zombie is a survival horror game.", Emu continued, "But, who could've done such a thing to him…"

"Don't think about feeling any pity for him.", Hiiro reminds Emu that Kuroto is nothing but a manipulative cutthroat whose rants about calling himself as a "Game Master", and the fact that Kuroto has committed unforgivable acts such as the murder of Kiriya Kujo. "In fact, he [Kuroto] had it coming. Why are you wasting your emotions over his death?"

Hiiro expresses his apathy for Kuroto's death. Because he feels like so, even Asuna detests that Kuroto's only a human, and says that he doesn't deserved that cruel fate.

"He's only a human, Hiiro. Why would you say something hollow like that?", the nurse asked.

The surgeon responded insistently, "Just because he used all of us and murdered Kiriya Kujo, that's all I can say that Dan Kuroto deserved it!"

The argument is interrupted when the monitor receives a video message coming from the Space Explorers, this time it is Samus who communicates to the CR members.

"Samus?", Emu asked as he turns his attention to the monitor.

" _Sorry to interrupt with your forum._ ", the bounty hunter spoke. " _I guess you guys heard about Kuroto Dan's recent fate. I'll explain what happened… As what the recent news on the media spoke, the identities of the killers were not yet found. Someone else managed to help us pinpoint Genm's weaknesses, which allowed those assassins to kill him._ "

"Let me guess… Did you Space Explorers have anything to do with that incident?", Hiiro insinuates that Samus and the party have any involvement with the Kuroto Dan murder incident.

"Watch your words carefully, Dr. Kagami.", Samus warns Hiiro not to accuse her and her team of it. As Samus insists that her party have **NOTHING** to do with it. "Accusing the wrong person can make things even more complicated. As we are currently facing a stressful situation more of a completely different level than the Bugsters."

"But, who could've done such a thing to him?", Emu spoke. "No matter how horrible that person is, a life is a life! He didn't deserve that cruel fate."

Even Emu himself condemns about Kuroto's death, no matter how evil a person can be, there are some chances that he will likely be forgiven. But, Kuroto is a completely different level: he is but a narcissistic megalomaniac who wants to turn the world into a video game world where he proclaims himself as a Game Master. Like Hiiro expressing his apathy over what happened to Kuroto, Samus shares the same opinion with the surgeon.

" _Like what Dr. Kagami said, Kuroto Dan had it coming. He was nothing more but a rat making an impression of a man. He deserved it, plain and simple. He got everything what's coming to him._ ", Samus illiterates. " _I know for a doctor such as yourself, as an intern, who deeply cares for the patient and for every people around you as a whole… You need to be reminded of what lies ahead next, especially with the people who you put your trust into, because not all the patients are goodhearted. But, there are some that will take advantage of your emotions. Look what happened to Kiriya Kujo, and now what happened to Kuroto Dan right now. His_ [Kuroto] _fate seems light compared to all the crimes he committed._ "

Samus then discusses the irony of the Kuroto Dan murder incident, as she reveals that while "investigating" the location where Kuroto was killed, she found the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. With the irony being that the place where Kuroto is assassinated is the same place where Kiriya was killed. In Samus's perspective, the reason Samus paraphrased the word "investigating" the incident is _to cover up the fact that the Space Explorers themselves killed Genm_.

"That's Lazer's Gashat… Can you give it to me?", Emu asks the bounty hunter for the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.

But, Samus replies, "No. I will be keeping this Rider Gashat for now, so it won't fall into the wrong hands. I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. For now, you need to focus on your duties. While we are trying to work on investigating that murder incident."

Samus closes transmission, as the doctors continued to their forum regarding the Kuroto Dan assassination. But, there are more things that they are focused on: the Bugsters. But, according to Samus, with Kamen Rider Genm's permanent disappearance, the Doctor Riders can safely deal with the Bugsters without any interference, save for Para-DX.

Meanwhile at the Command Tower, moments after Samus closed transmission with the CR doctors, the bounty hunter has one thing in mind: it's Emu Hojo's game illness, whether she thinks that when will be the time that should it be revealed to him?

But, for now, the Space Explorers decide not to get themselves with the Doctor Riders' battle with the Bugsters. Now that Kuroto Dan is dead, the Doctor Riders can now battle the Bugsters with no interference. As for the anvilicious reminder she gave to Emu, Samus reassures that Emu got the point, despite that Emu protesting Kuroto didn't deserve a fitting end. But, like Taiga and Hiiro, Samus doesn't care about Kuroto either.

* * *

 **-Sextant Joke-**

In the Drupers; Alain, Makoto, and Mayu visited the fruit parlor. Mayu admits that Drupers has a lot of desserts lately, and she wants to try one of their parfaits. She already had been on the Drupers for at least three times, while Alain and Makoto already frequented (with Takeru) before the two joined with the Space Explorer Initiative.

"I heard that Kureshima-kun and his friends from Team Gaim used to hang out here.", Mayu said when she learned from Mitsuzane's past. "Even now, everyone around Zawame want to try Drupers' parfait."

Alain starts into stirring up a non-existent conversation. This time, anything involving Go and Mitsuzane. Considering the fact that they are the only two Space Explorers who have a habit of poking the poodle. Alain recalls that sextant joke back in the Command Tower.

 _An hour earlier…_

 _Meanwhile in the laboratory, Alain stumbles into an object what appears to be a small telescope. When Mitsuzane finds Alain coming close into what the object is referred to is a_ _ **sextant**_ _, a double-reflecting navigation instrument. Alain, being curious with the conventional navigation gadgets that only Igor has, he has no idea why is it called a sextant. Judging by the look on Mitsuzane's face, as if Alain is also curious with the first three letters of the word_ _ **sex**_ _tant._

" _Then, why is it called a sextant?", Alain asked._

" _I have no idea.", Mitsuzane replied not before he blatantly breaks into laughter when he learns Alain is curious of the word "sextant". "You better not ask about that word out loud!"_

 _The young Kureshima's laughter makes it obvious. Makoto and Mayu, on the other hand overheard what Mitsuzane and Alain are talking about._

 _Mayu intervenes and looked around the sextant on the desk. "What are you two babbling about?", she asked._

" _I was curious why is this thing called a sextant.", Alain asked the same question to Mayu, this time out loud. Only for Mitsuzane to cackle even while trying to keep his face straight._

 _Makoto hears Mitsuzane laughing, in response, Mitsuzane whispers to Makoto what Alain is trying to imply. While Mitsuzane can't bring himself but laugh when Alain kept asking why the gadget he stumbled into is called a sextant._

" _Try remove the other four letters from the word sextant.", Makoto uttered. "What do you get?", what he meant are the "-tant" part of the sextant is removed, the result is…_

 _The young Kureshima couldn't bring himself to laugh loudy when the "-tant" in the word sextant is removed. What's left of it is the word "sex", which is also another meaning for sexual intercourse! Alain learns the hard way about asking about the sextant and make a scene over it._

 _Both Makoto and Mayu thought for a moment, until Mayu gets mortified hearing Mitsuzane's laugh, with an obvious blush on her face!_

" _Kureshima-kun, what is wrong with you?!", Mayu exclaimed._

* * *

 **-Boastfully Lying-**

After recalling that moment involving that sextant joke, what's Alain's response?

"I couldn't even be mortified about that…", Alain realizes that when you make a big deal over a word starting with three suggestive letters.

As the three Space Explorers finish their parfaits, they stumble into a gossip within the vicinity of their earshot. Bando overhears that the strange man, named **Masaki** , proclaims that he's a Kamen Rider.

"That guy over there he's saying that he's that orange Kamen Rider.", the proprietor of Drupers said. The "orange" Rider what Bando mention is not Gaim, but **Huntress**. But, the irony: Huntress is a female Kamen Rider. What Bando meant would be Samus's Kamen Rider identity. The three Space Explorers observed the gossip as Masaki spoke to his friends that he's a Kamen Rider.

"I am not kidding, I am not kidding!", Masaki boasted. "A hundred and fifty against one! And I hit him over the head with a toaster and I'm like, you're toast man!"

And the Space Explorers' Kamen Riders take that gossip a little too bad, since pretending someone you are not is simply lying to your friends. Being a Kamen Rider is a serious and dutiful business, not a game. Masaki continues boasting how he "defeated" a monster of sorts, his friends believed in him, not knowing that it was all a lie.

"Can't you believe that faker?", Mayu said. "I don't believe he can't do any feats that we can do."

Makoto added. "I'll say."

* * *

 **-Training-**

Lately, Samus has been into a thorough physical training, day after day. Since she has enough forms to use with her Gamer Driver and Gashats. The bounty hunter began putting herself to the test in the midst of the threats of the Bugsters and the Black Cross Armada lying ahead next.

Starting out when Samus learns different fighting techniques of the present day. She started learning different fighting disciplines ranging from Krav Maga (a military fighting style), Vale tudo (a form of Brazilian jiu-jitsu), Jeet Kune Do, as well as Capoeira. Ever since getting accustomed with today's standards in terms of fighting disciplines, Samus couldn't help but live and learn. What she does in her regular basis is keeping her composure, even when angered.

Combat disciplines aside, Samus made good use of parkour to scale into higher-story buildings, given the fact that her Chozo DNA allowed her to jump into heights and safely land on the surface safely, something that can't be done a normal human being because falling at greater heights can kill an ordinary human.

* * *

 **-Viper-**

Meanwhile, the Black Cross Armada resumed their mayhem, as the two lieutenants – Xenogaea and Viper made their presence known to the Earthlings. As the Armada's insect foot soldiers start causing destruction, the humans within the vicinity start running for their lives.

Xenogaea makes her warning to the humans, "People of Planet Earth, on behalf of our Black Cross Grand Admiral, consider our presence as our eviction notice! Luckily, we are feeling generous so we will give you two options: A. Surrender to our rule, or B. The destruction of your beloved planet!"

Only for their grand entrance to be interrupted by three of the six Space Explorers.

"Or C. You're facing us!", Makoto shouted. He, Alain, and Mayu show themselves in front of the Armada commanders.

"How dare you interrupt the mistress!", Viper hisses and defends Xenogaea's honor.

"It's her.", Alain recognizes the presence of the woman who once swooned over Go, turns out that she snapped out of it.

"You picked the wrong planet to mess with.", Mayu gives a warning to the Armada because the Kamen Riders will always be a thorn to their invasion.

"Let's see if you can back your words up, little girl.", Xenogaea taunted.

That being said, Makoto, Alain, and Mayu pull out their transformation trinkets as they altogether shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Kaigan! Specter!**_ * / * _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

Mage pulls out her Connect Ring as after leaning her hand on the portal allows her to pull out her WizarSwordGun and open fires at the Black Cross Armada's forces.

"Get them!", Viper orders the insect foot soldiers to attack.

The Kamen Riders fight the battalion of Arachni-, Scorpi-, and Mantiroids. Moments later, Huntress, Ryugen (in Melon Energy Arms), and (Dead Heat) Mach showed up to even the odds.

As Samus fights a swarm of Arachnitroids, she takes her fighting to a more rhythmic level as she pulls out the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.

" _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", the Gamer Driver stated after Samus inserts the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat and simultaneously closing the lever of the belt and opening it again, the pink Beat Gamer breaks apart to form Huntress's Beat Action Gamer armor. " _ **I Gotcha! Do-Do DoReMiFa-So-La-Ti-Do! (Yeah! Yeah!) OK! (This is the Beat they asked for!) DoReMiFa Beat! (To the beat! To the beat!)**_ "

Huntress then inserts DoReMiFa Beat Gashat on her Kimewaza Slot holder, and by doing so she presses the button twice, the slot holder's voice shouts, " _ **DoReMiFa CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ ", and Huntress sends fourth an army of dancing silhouettes on every Arachnitroids, destroying them.

"Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-DIE, you bitch!", Xenogaea charges and proceeds to fight Huntress, with the commander's weapon being a polearm. Despite the female commander being almost stronger than Samus, however, Samus has everything ready.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

Samus removes the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat and changes with the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Then, she closes the Gamer Driver's lever and opens it again, " _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP!**_ ", the belt stated as the Hunter Gamer appeared from the Drago Knight Hunter Z title screen, it immediately breaks apart in the light of Samus's transformation in her Level 5 form, " _ **I Gotcha! […] Dora-! Dora-! Drago Knight Hunter… Z!**_ "

Huntress goes into her Full Dragon Hunter Action Gamer and fight Xenogaea, though neither seemingly have any edge. Meanwhile, Viper goes to double-team with Xenogaea. However, whenever Viper attacks Huntress from behind, it backfires because the Hunter Gamer is fitted with the **Search Drago Eye** that allows Samus to cover her blind spot and the **Wip Drago Tail** that shields her from being attacked from behind.

In the middle of the fight between the Space Explorers and the Black Cross Armada, a civilian made his presence known in the battlefield, it happens to be the same man in the Drupers who bragged himself to his friends that he is a Kamen Rider, **Masaki**.

The Riders who saw the presence of the civilian are distracted as they thought they gained the upper hand, the Armada commanders turned the tables.

"Consider this a draw for now, Kamen Riders!", said Viper because he can't win a fight if there is an interference. The Armada commanders decided to withdraw for now. But, when the Kamen Riders still noticed the presence of Masaki spectating the Kamen Riders' fight.

"What are you doing here?", Mitsuzane calls out the civilian who witnessed the fight. "You could've got yourself killed, you know."

"It's not cool to sneak up on people.", Makoto added.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The sextant joke in Alain's flashback is a reference to the similar scene from the _Ed Edd 'n' Eddy_ movie.

The one-shot character of this chapter and the next following this, Masaki is based on Jordan, the featured character from the _Power Rangers Megaforce_ episode, "Stranger Ranger". Like Jordan, Masaki proclaims to his friends that he's a Kamen Rider, when in reality he isn't.


	56. Episode 056: Be Yourself

**Episode 056: Be Yourself**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This is the part two continuing from the previous chapter left off, "Stranger Ranger". It now enforces the morale for the previous chapter.

\- Plus, I added some elements from that episode from Powerpuff Girls entitled, Major Competition into this chapter, where it involves a wannabe superhero, but doesn't have superpowers. But, the Girls were are living lie detector gambit to expose the lies.

\- This is not the first time where Xanatos Gambits occur in this story. Back during the Genm Arc of the story, Go has been mastering the gambits involving Genm's downfall to perfection. The trope Xanatos Gambit refers to any predictable outcome that leads to a victory to the planner, which was named after David Xanatos, one of the villains of Gargoyles. In this chapter, Samus decides to do another Xanatos Gambit to expose the person who is lying to his friends being a Kamen Rider.

* * *

 **-Masaki-**

In the middle of the fight between the Space Explorers and the Black Cross Armada, a civilian made his presence known in the battlefield, it happens to be the same man in the Drupers who bragged himself to his friends that he is a Kamen Rider, **Masaki**.

The Riders who saw the presence of the civilian are distracted as they thought they gained the upper hand, the Armada commanders turned the tables.

"Consider this a draw for now, Kamen Riders!", said Viper because he can't win a fight if there is an interference. The Armada commanders decided to withdraw for now. But, when the Kamen Riders still noticed the presence of Masaki spectating the Kamen Riders' fight.

"What are you doing here?", Mitsuzane calls out the civilian who witnessed the fight. "You could've got yourself killed, you know."

"It's not cool to sneak up on people.", Makoto added. "Don't you realize what you've done?"

As Specter tries to reprimand the civilian who stumbled into the fight, Samus cools him off.

"Makoto, enough.", said the bounty hunter as she handles the civilian. While the Kamen Riders stayed in their transformed forms, Samus turns her attention to the civilian. "By the way, sir. What's your name?"

"Masaki.", the man replied.

"Masaki-kun, you shouldn't lie about being something you are not.", Samus spoke in a reprimanding tone.

"Yeah, you almost got yourself AND we ourselves killed", Go added.

Masaki confesses that this is actually the first time he stumbles into a fight between Kamen Riders and an army of evil space aliens.

"Never thought I'd get into a real battle…", said Masaki.

"I know you want to help us.", Samus replied, "Being a Kamen Rider takes a lot more other than a belt, special powers and serious training are required to fight these monsters."

"To call yourself a Kamen Rider to gain attention is not what a real Kamen Rider is about.", Mayu added.

"For now, we gotta go.", Mitsuzane spoke as he and the other Space Explorers moved on to search for the enemy. Masaki is still standing as he persists asking with the Kamen Riders.

"Hey, where are you going?", the civilian asked.

Only for Go to profusely swear at him, "Man, just get the fuck out of here, will ya?!"

"Go, watch your language next time!", Samus's voice echoed as Go runs back to the party, at the same time a reprimanding tone in response of swearing at a person.

Elsewhere from a distance through a rooftop building, Pallad seems to be watching the Space Explorers' current activity. Ever since his alliance with the team, Pallad learned something after fighting each of the Space Explorers, he eventually comes to respect them, which lead him to betray Kuroto and let the team kill him.

"Fate is like a fighting game.", the Bugster higher-up spoke. "It seems they are fighting a different enemy other than us Bugsters. I hope they can defeat those interlopers, or the world won't be a playground if those aliens keep showing up."

* * *

 **-Game Overs and Mission Fails-**

 _Meanwhile, a fight between Kamen Riders Ryugen and Para-DX ensues…_

 _Ryugen in his Melon Energy Arms squares off with Para-DX in a one-on-one fight, this time Para-DX gains the upper hand as he uses three Energy Items in conjunction – Divide, Muscular, and Speed-Up. Considering the fact that Para-DX uses an Energy Item for Status Buff, he and duplicates of himself overwhelm Ryugen with high-speed attacks. Until Para-DX switches the dial of his Gashat Gear Dual to Knock Out Fighter._

 _*_ _ **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**_ _*_

 _Para-DX's face changes into the red one now with the blue one facing backwards. His shoulder-pads turn into boxing gloves. And he then turns the dial of the GGD at a 180 degree angle back and forth to activate the finisher. "_ _ **Kimewaza!**_ _", the Gashat Gear Dual declared, and by inserting it back on the Gear Holder, it said "_ _ **DUAL GASHAT!**_ _"_

 _When Para-DX throws a jolt haymaker at Ryugen, the Gashat Gear Dual exclaims "_ _ **KNOCK OUT CRITICAL SMASH!**_ _", and the punch was able to throw him to a wall. And the power of Para-DX's attack is powerful enough to knock Mitsuzane out of his transformation._

" _Mitsuzane, what happened?", Samus voice still echoed on his earpiece, "Respond! Respo-", and he blacks out as he collapses on the ground._

Mitsuzane wakes up in the bed; it seems it was all a nightmare all along. It was 10:00 pm on the clock, and the Space Explorers returned to the Command Tower two hours ago.

Samus notices Mitsuzane's sudden nightmare attack when the latter woke up, but it's not related to the events three years ago, but an entirely complete different level.

"What's wrong, Mitsuzane?", the bounty hunter asked, tapping his back.

"I keep getting visions of being attacked at lightning-fast speeds, and ended up getting a K.O. punch in a blink of an eye.", the young Kureshima described in what happens to be a vision of him fighting Kamen Rider Para-DX. "It's not quite déjà vu, but getting caught unprepared with that kind of an enemy gives me the feeling that how much more punishment I'm going to take."

"It may be that kind of a fight symbolizes that if this particular opponent emphasizes so much on attack and speed, and the slow your reaction time, it's invoking that he's trying to catch off guard without knowing it."

As Mitsuzane sums it up, it implies that his subconscious warns him not to take too much damage when his body tells him to.

"If you encounter a kind of opponent like that, take Para-DX for example.", Samus continued, as taking note of Mitsuzane's vision of him and Para-DX fighting, as Para-DX uses Puzzle Gamer to mix up Energy Items randomly and use suitable ones in the field of play, while Fighter Gamer enforces relentless beat downs until his opponent is K.O'd. "In this case when this opponent uses speed that is unseeable to the naked eye. Just anticipate once he tries to get close. And speaking of that K.O. punch, treat this as if this was boxing. Just simply avoid his punches with precise timing."

Mitsuzane took Samus's advice, the latter reminds him that he, like the rest of the crew, already have enough experience to fight a Level 50 Rider, even though Samus herself has achieved Level 50. And fighting enemies is not about the level or the stronger forms, it's about the dedication and experience as a Kamen Rider.

* * *

 **-Lie Detector Gambit: A Second Bragging Right-**

The next day…

The party, composing of Mitsuzane, Makoto, Mayu, and Samus once again frequented on the Drupers. They once again observed Masaki bragging to his friends entitling himself as the "orange" Kamen Rider.

"So, that's the guy bragging to his friends that he's a Kamen Rider?", Mitsuzane looked at the conversation from a distance with disapproval.

Samus herself is appalled upon hearing the conversation. A Kamen Rider is nothing to be bragged off, despite if one desires to be one. She observed the man continued his bragging rights to his friends, while most of them are unaware of Masaki's lies. Sometimes, to dream to become a superhero is something a child can do early in his years, but as far as Samus is concerned as she saw the liar mouthing with his forked tongue, it's enough to appall her.

"You know, the other Kamen Riders, they're not bad.", said Masaki. "But, I pretty handle those monsters all by myself."

"You can't be serious…", Mitsuzane muttered.

"It shows a regular guy who seeks attention.", Samus added. "I have an idea. Let's get out of here."

Samus plans a gambit to expose the liar, but comes with these variations: One, if an Armada monster attacks, and lure Masaki into the fight, doing so, it will make Masaki starts cowering at the sight of an Armada foot soldier or their recruit aliens. Two, make Masaki test his strength, if he likely fails, the chances that his lies will be exposed. And either of the variation of the plans makes it easy to lure any Armada recruit monsters.

And so, the party chose plan number two: lure them into the Space Explorers' training area in the forest which leads to the Zawame Guardian Tree.

* * *

 **-The Lie Detector Gambit-**

The team head into the forest where they began their blindfold training, that is, Samus puts her teammates into a training while they are blindfolded, where it needs the use of senses instead of vision. Not only this training is vital, it is also important to lure Masaki into exposing his lies.

"I know you guys can do this.", Samus instructed, "Use your senses. Rely more than your vision."

Around the Space Explorers' surroundings are many plastic bottles dangling, as well as a wooden obstacle in order for anyone to scale into it.

"Ready? Begin!", Samus says go and starts to pull the ropes which allow the "floating" bottles to scatter around for each of the Space Explorers to strike at the bottles, use their reflexes and scaling their obstacles with their eyes closed.

As the party do their virtuous training, Masaki snuck up on the forest to find the Kamen Riders. Within seconds, the Space Explorers are close to finishing their training, at the same time sensing the presence of Masaki.

 _He's here._ Samus spoked to herself, sensing the civilian's presence, and gives the signal to her fellow Space Explorers to transform.

Once Masaki reached the place on the way to the Guardian Tree, when he sees what appears to be a training grounds within the northern terminus, he sees the Kamen Riders approaching him.

"Hey, man. You know it's a bad idea to stalk other people.", said Mach.

"I… uh…", the civilian spoke nervously.

The "orange" Kamen Rider he entitles himself to his friends, taps him on the shoulder. He realizes that the orange Kamen Rider is actually a female.

"You shouldn't followed us here.", Huntress spoke. "I know you want to be like us. But, it takes a lot more than just desire or a belt to be a Kamen Rider. It takes dedication, and an amount of training."

"You wanna know what we do?", Ryugen showcase his skills as he kicks one of the dangling bottles and vaults over a wooden obstacle. "Like that. Now, give it a try!"

When Masaki tries the same move Ryugen does, he fails miserably when he misses a kick, and attempted to vault on the wooden obstacle. Not only he fails not once, not twice, but three times. The Space Explorers finally managed to expose his lies. And Masaki learns the hard way about lying to his friends.

"I just wanted to see what it means to be looked up to for once. Like you guys.", the civilian said bitterly. "But, I get it. I'm no superhero."'

"But, we don't always feel like heroes either.", Specter feels Masaki's dismay. "But, we take our mission to defend innocent people like yourself very seriously."

"It's obvious that you're a good guy, Masaki-kun.", Mage said, encouraging the civilian what he wants to do best, be himself. "So, maybe the best way you can help the world is just being yourself."

The Space Explorers' comms began beeping as the Tower's Mission Control (via Adam and Rinna) alert the Riders of another wave Black Cross Armada forces attacking.

"We need to get going.", said Huntress. "For everyone's safety, you need to stay here. Come on, guys."

The Kamen Riders left the scene to deal with another Armada monster.

* * *

 **-Pinocchitroid-**

The Black Cross Armada sent another recruit to deal with the Kamen Riders, a woodpecker alien called **Pinocchitroid**.

"I'm done reading fairy tales, and now we gotta deal with this alien Pinocchio?!", Go starts to make a dry comment over the woodpecker alien sent by the Armada.

"Well, I thought the same thing with Samus about that lie detector gambit.", Mitsuzane deduced. "Now, then. Time to get serious!"

"Right.", Samus replies as she pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and turns the dial to select the Perfect Puzzle X game.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Dive Into the Mirror**_ _" by defspiral from the Japanese dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ *)

* _ **Perfect Puzzle… X! What's the next stage?**_ *

" _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ ", the Gamer Driver exclaims after Huntress inserts the Dual Gashat into the two slots of the Driver. Then, she closes the Gamer Driver's lever and opens it again. " _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP!**_ ", Huntress's suit changes color from orange to white and most of the armor began to change drastically as tetris puzzle ornaments began to materialize around Huntress's armor, " _ **Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ ", thus, completing her transformation into Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

 _ **[~Mune no oku furueru omoi tashika na shoudou~]**_ _(The thoughts shaking within me_ _…_ _a certain impulse)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~Tojikometeta honnou wo hanate**_ _ **~]**_ _(Unleash the restrained instinct!)_

"Get them!", Pinocchitroid instructs the foot soldiers to attack the Kamen Riders. And mayhem ensues…

* _ **Shin Kaigan: Sin Specter! Pride! Greed! Lust! Wrath! Envy! Gluttony! Sloth! Break Deadly Sin!**_ * / * _ **MIX! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha Haa!**_ *

Specter changes into Sin Specter, while Ryugen changes from Budou Arms to Jimber Dragon Arms by inserting the Sin Specter Eyecon and equipping the Sengoku Driver with the Genesis Core Unit and the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, respectively.

The other three Space Explorers (Mach, Mage, and Necrom) deal with the Arachni- and Scorpitroid hordes, while Huntress, (Sin) Specter, and Ryugen deal with Pinocchitroid.

 _ **[~Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima**_ _ **tozasareta doa hiraite~]**_ _(Fly towards the endless world now_ _and o_ _pen the closed door)_

Even in their stronger forms, Huntress, Specter, and Ryugen managed to keep up with the Black Cross Armada's monsters, even if it takes three Kamen Riders using Drago Knight Hunter Z for example. Pinocchitroid starts jabbing the Kamen Riders with its elongated beak, while Huntress continues doing Para-DX's tricks whenever in his own Puzzle Gamer form: mixing and manipulating the Energy Items around the battlefield to select what suits the situation.

 _ **[~Kokoro wa itsudemo shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR~]**_ _(The heart is a MIRROR that always reflects the reality)_

Huntress gives herself three Speed-Up tokens, she gives Specter three Muscle-Up Energy Items, and Ryugen with three Iron-Body Energy items. When Pinocchitroid attempts to jab its beak on Mitsuzane, it didn't affect him at all. Since the Energy Item he acquired turned him into metal, making the Armada recruit's attacks ineffective, allowing Ryugen to counterattack.

" _ **Tsumi Dai Kaigan!**_ ", Specter's Ghost Driver declared as he prepares for his Deadly Sin Finisher, as six angelic wings spawn on Makoto's back. He then leaps into the air and delivers a flying punch. " _ **PRIDE FIST!**_ "

 _ **[~Kizutsuku koto nado osorenai de Jibun rashiku aru tame~]**_ _(Don't be afraid of hurtful things just be yourself)_

The punch connects, knocking Pinocchitroid back to a corner. When the Armada recruit stands up, he finds himself being overwhelmed by lightning-fast attacks by Huntress due to the Speed-Up energy items. Pinocchitroid is dizzied after sustaining too much beatdown from the Kamen Riders. Mach, Necrom, and Mage finished off the mooks.

* _ **TADDLE QUEST! BANG BANG SHOOTING!**_ *

Huntress pulls out the Taddle Quest and Bang Bang Shooting Gashats, summoning Brave's Gashacon Sword and Snipe's Gashacon Magnum. Once Samus grabs the Gashacon Magnum, she twirls the weapon before shooting Pinocchitroid. Afterwards, she grabs the Gashacon Sword and toggles it into Ice Mode and mashes the B Button ten times, when the blade comes contact to the Armada commander, it froze him solid.

 _ **[~Iradachi wa kimi wo Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa**_ _ **…**_ _ **DIVE INTO THE MIRROR~]**_ _(Grief will make you stronger… Dive into the mirror!)_

"Time to let the truth to set you free!", Samus banters as she inserts the Taddle Quest Gashat in the on the Gashacon Magnum, while she inserts Drago Knight Hunter Z on the Gashacon Sword again, with the weapon toggled back to Fire Mode.

" _ **Taddle Drago Knight CRITICAL FINISH!**_ ", both Gashacon Weapons declared as Huntress fires the Gashacon Magnum, this time it fires a stream of fire (similar to a flamethrower) because of the Taddle Quest's affinity for the elements of fire and ice. Then, Samus creates a "X"-shaped projectile with the Gashacon Sword and hurls it at the target.

"I'm not gonna lie ever again!", Pinocchitroid shouted its last words as he dies in the explosion.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

"Target purged.", Samus proclaims the closure of the battle as the Space Explorers once again averted another Armada attack.

* * *

 **-The Truth Sets You Free-**

The following day…

When Masaki shows up in the Drupers, his friends gave him a round of applause, not realizing that Masaki is not in a good mood, after he realizes his lies.

Masaki decides to reveal the truth. "Everybody, this is hard for me. To tell the truth, I am not a Kamen Rider.", and the crowd laughed at first to see that he [Masaki] was lying. "No seriously. But, the Kamen Riders are the real heroes and great people too. They're super nice to me even after I… lied. Guess I wanted the attention. Anyways, I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me?"

The crowd just decided to leave anyway, they realized that Masaki was lying all along, and he ends up losing friends. And of course, lying is a bad idea.

Instead, Masaki went on to buy a parfait at Bando's counter. At the same time he runs into Makoto, who is all by himself. The civilian befriended the man in blue leather.

"It took a lot of courage to do that.", said Makoto, looking at Masaki.

"Huh?"

"The Kamen Riders will be proud of you.", Makoto continued.

"Thanks.", Masaki replies. "That means a lot. Hey, have we seen each other before?"

"No. I'm Makoto."

"Masaki. Actually a new Masaki, because I learned a big lesson about myself today."

Makoto listens to Masaki's experience about the latter's encounter with the Kamen Riders. And Makoto tells him that the truth will always set him free. After Bando serves a parfait to Masaki, Makoto takes his time talking with the common man before leaving.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The monster-of-the-chapter, Pinocchitroid is a reference to the fairy tale character, Pinocchio. Because of the one-shot character, Masaki lies to his friends that he is a Kamen Rider, which is ironic because Pinocchio is known for lying, whenever he lies, his nose extends even further to the length of that of a woodpecker's beak.


	57. Episode 057: Noblesse Oblige, pt 1

**Episode 057: Noblesse Oblige, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter focuses on Mitsuzane's interactions with Pallad, considering during Act III of the story, when the party encounters Pallad, we are showed that Micchi shows his hostility towards him because he's a Bugster executive. So, basically, he is Go would have been like if he lets his hatred get the better of him to the point of being antisocial.

In the retrospect of this fic, only Go and Micchi are the only ones to act like assholes, Makoto and Alain are the only sane men apart from the two females – Samus and Mayu. While keeping up with some reference to characters from Metal Gear, while Mitsuzane has an expy in Snake and Otacon (because during _Gaim_ he's more of Huey by personality, while here in this fic emphasizes to Otacon's personality due to his self-deprecation), Makoto, in the other hand is an expy of Raiden.

Ever since we explored the "noblesse oblige" doctrine in Kamen Rider Gaim, noblesse oblige takes a good reconstruction in this chapter, aside from exploring a small part of Micchi's past.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane's Interlude-**

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log #5:**_

 _Log Author:_ _ **Mitsuzane Kureshima**_

 _These attacks caused by these aliens, calling themselves the Black Cross Armada have become more prominent… It's like in comparison to Helheim's infestation three years ago. But, this skirmish keeps going, these guys keep sending their insect foot soldiers – Arachnitroids, Scorpitroids, and Mantiroids. Then, came the Armada commanders: this snaky guy named Viper, and then this sexpot partner of his, Xenogaea. On top of that, the commanders are gonna be too hard to handle in comparison to Para-DX and Genm._

 _Unlike Genm, that we managed to dispose with the help of this Pallad guy, the war against the Armada is a hellish crisis. Whether be it we fight right now either the Bugsters or the Armada, we will have to take the fight to a whole new level._

 _In fact, we only have one life to fight to protect the precious things we cherished in this planet, as Kamen Riders, we don't have to fear of losing everything. I will not repeat the same mistakes three years ago. We Space Explorers fight to protect all human life around the Earth, but I still can't entitle myself being called a hero for a reason… That's the reminder that of my sins three years ago, and I rather chose to isolate myself from my old friends for once until I can fully change myself._

 _What if a person admires you and calls you a hero? My answer will be: "_ _ **I'm not a hero. Never was. Never will be. I'm just an old killer hired to do some wet work.**_ _" In fact, I'm too inclined to proclaim myself as a sociopathic good guy who is not afraid to get his hands dirty, only in the name of protecting humanity: killing bad guys while there isn't heroism in killing, and I'm aware of it. It just to show when you need to defeat the bad guys with the old "eye for an eye" concept, even if it means perpetuating the cycle of revenge._

 _If we couldn't kill these alien bastards, the whole Earth might burn to the ground._

* * *

 **-Space Explorers vs. Para-DX!-**

Elsewhere in a warehouse, a fight between the Space Explorers – consisting of Kamen Riders Huntress, Ryugen, Mage, and Specter vs. Para-DX ensues. Strangely enough, back in her first battle against Para-DX, Samus manages to take damage from the Bugster higher-up's blows in Fighter Gamer, at the same time Pallad's two base forms are always Level 50. At the same time Samus starts up with Action Gamer Level 2 rather than transforming directly to Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

Even the other veteran Kamen Riders – Ryugen (while in Melon Energy Arms), Specter, and Mage found a hard time putting a defense emphasis on Para-DX's punches while in Fighter Gamer. Pallad even proved himself as a one-man army without the other Bugsters (or Genm, since he's ALREADY dead) backing him up. In other words, Pallad is much dangerous when he's a one-Bugster army fighting the Doctor Riders and the Space Explorers; as such he's much dangerous as Samus fighting alone.

As Para-DX shows off his strength, unleashing a shockwave of flames with one uppercut at Specter and Ryugen, then collides fists with Huntress with her Gashacon Gauntlets, with the impact of their fists colliding caused a sonic boom.

"Horrific as it may sound.", Mitsuzane throws a dry remark after recovering from Para-DX's flaming uppercuts. "But, this guy knows how to pulverize one Rider after another."

Makoto pulls out the Deep Specter Eyecon and inserts it in his Ghost Driver and quickly transforms into Deep Specter. He pulls the lever and pushes it again, which the belt exclaims, " _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter!**_ ", demonic wings sprouts on Deep Specter's back, " _ **Dead go! Gekidou! Giri Giri Ghost! Tousou! Bousou! Ikari no Soul!**_ "

Once again, Makoto pull and pushes the lever of his Ghost Driver for the second time, " _ **Kyokugen Dai Kaigan!**_ ", the Ghost Driver exclaims as Deep Specter prepares to charge at Para-DX, " _ **Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!**_ "

Only for Pallad to throw a counterpunch on his own, powerful enough to knock Makoto out of his transformation.

* _ **Oyasumi!**_ *

"Makoto!", Samus looked away to see Makoto getting knocked out.

"Makoto-san!", Mitsuzane also turned away seeing Makoto knocked out, but continued fighting Pallad while he, Mayu, and Samus are the remaining combatants. Para-DX proceeds to remove his Gashat Gear Dual from its holster in preparation for the finishing attack. After turning the knob in 180 degrees angle, " _ **Kimewaza!**_ ", then inserted the Dual Gashat back on the Gear Holder, " _ **Dual Gashat!**_ ", Para-DX in Fighter Gamer proceeds to charge at Mage and throws five rolling punches at her before giving Mayu an upside-down head smashing punch, then Pallad then charges and delivers the same rolling punches to Huntress…

" _ **KNOCK OUT CRITICAL SMASH!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual exclaims as Para-DX follows up a Dempsey roll of more heavy six rolling punches before he uppercuts Samus, sending her in midair, before landing on the ground, Pallad follows up with the K.O. punch, " **K.O.** "

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

After getting K.O'd by Pallad, Samus is detransformed, leaving Mitsuzane as the only combatant left.

"You guys are enjoyable to beat.", Pallad said as he takes out his Gashat Gear Dual again and turns the knob to select the Perfect Puzzle game. " **Dai Henshin!** ", he chanted after switching on to Puzzle Gamer.

" _ **Dual Up!**_ ", the Dual Gashat's voice spoke as Para-DX's face changes to its blue Puzzle Gamer form, and the boxing gloves are stored back on its shoulders. " _ **Get the glory in the chain! Perfect Puzzle!**_ "

Switching to his Puzzle Gamer form, Pallad starts gathering Energy Items around the field as he starts mixing and randomly selecting three items to test them. Para-DX picked four Energy Items at once, this time he gets two Muscle-Ups, Divide, and Speed-Up Energy Items.

Thanks to the Divide Energy Item, Pallad creates copies of himself to gang up Ryugen with blinding speeds, and he prepares to finishes the fight. He pulls his Dual Gashat out from his Gear Holder and turns the knob at 180 degrees back and forth to activate the finisher, once Para-DX inserts the Dual Gashat back in his Gear Holder…

" _ **Dual Gashat!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual's voice exclaimed as Para-DX jumps in the air to prepare for his Rider Kick. " _ **Perfect Critical Combo!**_ "

* _ **ALL CLEAR!**_ *

Para-DX's kick lands, sending Mitsuzane to a corner, defeating him. Even though Pallad already won, Mitsuzane kept struggling after he is detransformed only to fall on the ground. Pallad reminds the Space Explorer the battle is already over.

"Hey, man. Slow down!", said the Bugster executive. "Don't push yourself. You guys are strong though."

To Samus's surprise, despite Pallad being a representative of an antagonistic faction that is the Bugsters. The Bugster higher-up reveals that it's natural for humans to hate their race, but the reason they exist that they are just like the Doctor Riders, with their sole existence being to spar and determine the victors of a match by following the rules.

"I never seen such good sportsmanship.", Samus deduced. "That's why you act differently than that wannabe game master…"

"Genm only saw us Bugsters as tools for his ambitions.", Pallad replies. "The reason why I wanted him dead is because I saw potential within you.", the Bugster executive gives Mitsuzane a hand to make him stand on his feet, the latter felt reluctant at first, but he decided to return the sportsmanship gesture to Pallad anyway.

"Showing us mercy, eh?", Mitsuzane looked at Pallad after the latter helps him stand up. "So much for noblesse oblige."

"I'm always available to play with you guys.", the Bugster executive takes his leave. "See you guys again!"

Makoto holds Mitsuzane's arm into his shoulder as they regroup with Mayu and Samus. The party realizes that Pallad is much different than the rest of his kind. But, considering the Space Explorers' fight against the Black Cross Armada, Samus thought briefly if ever the Bugsters side with humanity for the fate of Earth's survival, but Mitsuzane objects to that as the Bugsters are still a threat to humanity itself.

* * *

 **-Rediscovering Noblesse Oblige-**

An hour later in the Command Tower…

In the briefing room in the observatory grounds (19F), Makoto and Mitsuzane get into a discussion involving Pallad. It's very strange why the Bugster executive just shows good sportsmanship like a typical ball game.

"That guy… It's like he treats the Kamen Rider business as nothing more than usual sports.", the young Kureshima pondered.

"Senpai, what was the 'noblesse oblige' thing you mentioned before?", Makoto asked.

Mitsuzane brought up about a part of his wealthy upbringing that involves noblesse oblige. But, obviously, three years ago, Mitsuzane used to not to live under his brother's shadow until tragic events caused him to lose everything. After he and Takatora moved forward to atone for their mistakes, and Mitsuzane decided to work separately from his brother, which results the young Kureshima to help Samus form the Space Explorer Initiative in hopes of protecting humanity and keeping the world a better place.

But, the Kureshima brothers' father had a very distorted philosophy of noblesse oblige, which cursed Takatora and Mitsuzane to end up losing everything three years back. But, ever since atoning from their sins, Mitsuzane on the other hand, decides to rediscover noblesse oblige from his own.

"Ever since nii-san and I decided to work on separate routes, I still hold what he taught me that holds true… Noblesse oblige.", said Mitsuzane. "Before forming the Space Explorer Initiative with Samus, I wanted to acknowledge my brother I can make the impossible possible, it's like my redemption quest still continues."

"Your brother will always be proud of you, senpai.", Makoto replied, despite that he met Takatora and haven't talked to him once.

Despite Mitsuzane's prejudiced hostility towards the Bugsters, this is the first time he returns a sportsman-like gesture after getting defeated by Pallad. It seems that the Bugster higher-up always loves fighting by the rules and playing fair, even so he couldn't bother comparing him to two Team Baron members – Kaito Kumon and Zack, both are leaders of Team Baron.

"That Pallad guy is pretty good.", Makoto said.

"Yeah, in retrospect, his skills are worth of respect.", the young Kureshima replied.

In a moral sense, noblesse oblige might also apply with a good conduct, like Pallad's fairness as an opponent, he who hates cheating of sorts. As what Samus deduced earlier, Pallad acts on his own to engage in a fair competition be it against the Doctor Riders and/or the more experienced and veteran Space Explorers.

* * *

 **-An Errand-**

The next day…

After three days of completing the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, Samus thought that it is finally time for either Brave or Snipe to use this new Dual Gashat. While Samus was datamining the GGD Beta days after snagging it from Kuroto Dan's hideout, it seems that this Dual Gashat contains Bugster Viruses which if exposed even to anyone who had underwent a compatibility surgery, they might get infected it.

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_ Samus spoke to herself in a rather worried tone. If either Dr. Kagami or Dr. Hanaya immediately use that Gashat, they might wind up as Emu Hojo getting infected by large amounts of Bugster Viruses into their bodies. _It doesn't matter, anyway. I guess those doctors have the strong will to fight._

The bounty hunter calls out Ange and Tusk to deliver the Gashat Gear Dual Beta to Taiga.

"Sorry to disturb the two of you, I have something to ask you.", the bounty hunter instructed. "I need somebody to deliver this Dual Gashat to Dr. Hanaya."

"You mean that guy living in that abandoned hospital?", Ange clarifies, as Samus gives the GGD Beta and Snipe's Bang Bang Shooting and Jet Combat Gashats to Tusk. Samus reminds them that the Doctor Riders (and Samus herself) are allowed to activate those Gashats, and should Ange (or Tusk) prematurely activate any of them, they can be infected by a Bugster Virus.

Ange and Tusk take their leave to find Taiga to give him the Dual Gashat.

* * *

 **-Para-DX vs. Armada Commanders-**

Elsewhere in a rooftop building, Pallad gleefully played on his handheld console alone.

The Bugster higher-up is confronted by the two Black Cross Armada commanders – Xenogaea and Viper.

"You must be the man called Pallad, am I correct?", Viper politely asks the Bugster executive. "We saw you singlehandedly defeated those Space Explorers."

"What about it?", a snarky question came out from Pallad's mouth.

"How about a deal, Mr. Pallad?", Xenogaea spoke. "We will give you an offer that you can't possibly refuse. We can rule this planet together… Our Grand Admiral admires your power, will you join our quest of intergalactic conquest?"

But, Pallad being Pallad, considering his huge amount of respect towards the Space Explorers is quick to refuse with the Armada Commanders' offer.

"I'm sorry.", Pallad affably spoke with response. "I have a lot of respect for those Space Explorers.", and seeing the hostility with the Black Cross Armada's presence he pulls out his Gashat Gear Dual and turns the knob and selects Knock Out Fighter and prepares to transform into Fighter Gamer Level 50. "But, seeing your presence makes my heart boil. Henshin!"

* _ **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**_ *

Xenogaea summons a swarm of Arachnitroids to attack Para-DX, but Pallad bulldozes the spider foot soldiers with a little to no effort, at the shock of Xenogaea and Viper.

"Damn you!", Viper charges as he fights Para-DX, but Pallad continues to lord out his strength at the Armada Commander. Xenogaea also learns the hard way fighting another Level 50 Kamen Rider in the form of Para-DX.

* _ **Kimewaza! Dual Gashat! KNOCK OUT CRITICAL SMASH**_ *

Para-DX Fighter Gamer throws a gut-busting punch on Xenogaea and Viper altogether, powerful enough to send them flying away from the Earth's surface.

"Looks like we're being blasted off!", Xenogaea shouted as she and Viper are being thrown away from the Earth as shown with a twinkle in the sky.

" _ **K.O.! Game Clear!**_ "

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Keeping the fact that I purposely made Micchi an expy of Solid Snake throughout the fic, his log entry also has Snake's line from Metal Gear Solid 4, "I'm no hero. Never was, never will be."

When Para-DX Fighter Gamer punches Xenogaea and Viper to the point they are sent flying out from the Earth as shown with a twinkle in the sky is a joke reference to the Pokemon anime involving the Team Rocket trio (Jessie, James, and Meowth) whenever they are being blasted off.


	58. Episode 058: Noblesse Oblige, pt 2

**Episode 058: Noblesse Oblige, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The Black Cross Armada will be also referred as either the Armada, or sometimes space pirates. Because the Black Cross Armada are actually _space pirates_ , they are different from the actual Space Pirates from the Metroid canon.

* * *

 **-Para-DX vs. Armada Commanders (full scene)-**

Elsewhere in a rooftop building, Pallad gleefully played on his handheld console alone. The Bugster higher-up prefers to concentrate playing without any distractions, as so if anyone tries to interrupt his fun will sure meet their maker.

The Bugster higher-up is confronted by the two Black Cross Armada commanders – Xenogaea and Viper.

"You must be the man called Pallad, am I correct?", Viper politely asks the Bugster executive. "We saw you singlehandedly defeated those Space Explorers."

"What about it?", a snarky question came out from Pallad's mouth. "I'm hearing about shady space pirates like you trying to take over this planet."

"Space pirates, you say? We are not just space pirates…", Viper returns the answer with another snarky comment. "We are the Black Cross Armada. We are the most dangerous criminal organization in the galaxy bent in conquering planets!"

"Yes. Then, how about a deal, Mr. Pallad?", Xenogaea spoke. "We will give you an offer that you can't possibly refuse. We can rule this planet together… Our Grand Admiral admires your power; will you join our quest of intergalactic conquest?"

But, Pallad being Pallad, considering his huge amount of respect towards the Space Explorers is quick to refuse with the Armada Commanders' offer. The Bugster higher-up is not definitely on neither sides of good nor evil, as the Bugsters exist with the purpose of being video game bosses living amongst human society.

"I'm sorry.", Pallad affably spoke with response. "I have a lot of respect for those Space Explorers.", and seeing the hostility with the Black Cross Armada's presence he pulls out his Gashat Gear Dual and turns the knob and selects Knock Out Fighter and prepares to transform into Fighter Gamer Level 50. " **But, seeing your presence makes my heart boil**. Henshin!"

* _ **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! KNOCK OUT FIGHTER!**_ *

"He's a Kamen Rider too?!", Viper learns the hard way that the Bugster executive is also a Kamen Rider, not knowing that not all Riders are with the side of the good, there are some who remained neutral.

"Get him!", Xenogaea orders the insect foot soldiers to attack Pallad.

Swarms of Arachnitroids charge in to attack Para-DX, but Pallad bulldozes the spider foot soldiers with a little to no effort, at the shock of Xenogaea and Viper. Xenogaea tries to ensnare Pallad with her whip, but to no avail, as Para-DX grabs the whip, he pulls Xenogaea closer before throwing a jolt haymaker at the commander.

"Damn you!", Viper charges as he fights Para-DX, but Pallad continues to lord out his strength at the Armada Commander. Viper also learns the hard way fighting another Level 50 Kamen Rider in the form of Para-DX.

* _ **Kimewaza! Dual Gashat! KNOCK OUT CRITICAL SMASH**_ *

Para-DX Fighter Gamer throws a gut-busting punch on Xenogaea and Viper altogether, powerful enough to send them flying away from the Earth's surface.

"Looks like we're being blasted off!", Xenogaea shouted as she and Viper are being thrown away from the Earth as shown with a twinkle in the sky.

" _ **K.O.! Game Clear!**_ "

With the Black Cross Armada out of the way for now, Pallad exclaims, "Whew!" as he removes his Gashat Gear Dual from his Gear Holder, and turns the knob of the Dual Gashat with both Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter facing horizontally, he presses the switch, and his suit de-digitized as he cancels his transformation. "Those guys are a pain.", he muttered as he walked away as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **-After Being Blasted Off…-**

Meanwhile at the Black Cross Mothership…

After they were humiliated by Pallad after miserably failing to bargain him into joining their organization, the two commanders reported to the Grand Admiral.

"Oh, why the long faces you two?", the Grand Admiral asked, while keeping an affable and composed tone.

"Forgive us, boss. It seems this Pallad is with the humans' side.", Xenogaea responded.

"The only thing I hate more than those Kamen Riders is that Para-DX.", Viper expresses his anger regarding Pallad. The fact any Kamen Riders he encounters "vexes" him, and Pallad is one such examples in comparison to the Space Explorers. "One of these days, I'll make him pay!"

While Viper has temper issues when he is vexed, Xenogaea is much the saner of the executives of the Black Cross Armada, the Grand Admiral is very charismatic and patient even in the midst of his and his crew's ambition.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty, Viper.", the Armada leader chastised his subordinate. "Even if those Bugsters and those Kamen Riders kill each other, it will give us the opportunity to strike."

The Grand Admiral knows that some of the Kamen Riders (namely Kamen Riders Ex-Aid, Brave, and Snipe) are fighting the Bugsters. This means, the Space Explorers are the ones cautious about the Armada's presence.

From what the Armada commanders have observed, three Kamen Riders apparently use the same set of transformation gear as Huntress used: Gamer Drivers and Rider Gashats. The Space Explorers, on the other hand, five out of six (with the one being separated is Huntress) use different transformation trinkets: one that uses a jeweled ring (Mage), a lock modeled after a fruit (Ryugen), a miniature motorbike (Mach), and eyeballs (Specter and Necrom).

"I see… These Riders transform with those mere cartridges?", the Grand Admiral pinches his fingers on his face while thinking.

"From what I found in the internet, boss, those cartridges are called Rider Gashats.", Xenogaea spoke. The Destronian Dominatrix put her formidable intellect to good use.

The Admiral devises another plan, he sends a recruit to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world, as to buy enough time to continue their invasion. If any of the Kamen Riders stand in their way, the order is to simply eliminate them in sight.

* * *

 **-The Kureshima Mansion-**

While Ange and Tusk went on to find Taiga to give him his Gashats and the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, the party composed of Alain, Makoto, Samus, and Mitsuzane, (accompanied with Momoka and Hilda) went to the Kureshima family mansion for a visiting. After Mitsuzane returns to his original home, it feels like he's home again. Though the party tend to visit on the places they used to reside – take Makoto and Alain for example they lived on the Daitenku Monastery with Takeru.

"You live here?", Hilda asked the Space Explorer (i.e., Mitsuzane)

"Yup.", Mitsuzane answered. "My parents used to own a high-profiting company until they left abroad."

It has been six months that Mitsuzane hasn't visited into his very own home ever since he had been in the Command Tower. The rest of the party make themselves at home at the Kureshima mansion.

* * *

 **-The Asshole Victim: Who killed Genm?-**

At the CR headquarters at the basement of Seito University Hospital, Asuna, Emu, and Hiiro get into the discussion about Kuroto Dan's assassination. Emu recalls why did that happen?

" _Like what Dr. Kagami said, Kuroto Dan had it coming. He was nothing more but a rat making an impression of a man. He deserved it, plain and simple. He got everything what's coming to him. I know for a doctor such as yourself, as an intern, who deeply cares for the patient and for every people around you as a whole… You need to be reminded of what lies ahead next, especially with the people who you put your trust into, because not all the patients are goodhearted. But, there are some that will take advantage of your emotions. Look what happened to Kiriya Kujo, and now what happened to Kuroto Dan right now. His fate seems light compared to all the crimes he committed._ "

Though what Samus mentioned several days ago that the CR doctors can now deal with the Bugsters without worry now that Genm is erased for good, Para-DX is still a major threat since he is still on the Bugsters' side.

"Face it, intern.", said Hiiro. "Dan Kuroto's actions were negative than good and his demented personality doesn't really help matters. If you still insist asking the ones responsible who killed him, it shows that you show too much pity on a person who is beyond forgiveness!"

Though it's very early Kuroto is already dead with no clue of who are responsible for his assassination, Hiiro states that Kuroto had it coming and nobody mourned his death. But, considering that Samus did brought the news to the CR members, Hiiro is secretly insinuating if the Space Explorers themselves are responsible for the Kuroto Dan murder incident.

* * *

 **-Barging in the Home-**

Meanwhile at the Kureshima mansion…

The party – Alain, Makoto, Mitsuzane, and Samus enjoyed a simple lunch at noon. It has been a long while Mitsuzane and Takatora had been working separately; the latter has been abroad while Mitsuzane continued his duty to protect humanity. As Mitsuzane chose to remain on his own, the only thing he thought when he and his brother chose to work on their separate ways, the young Kureshima put a goal in mind: is to make his brother proud as he continues his duty on his own.

"You guys enjoying an afternoon lunch, eh?", Pallad suddenly appeared before the Space Explorers inside the mansion.

"You again?", Mitsuzane shook his head at the sight of the Bugster higher-up.

"It seems I ran into those Black Cross creeps earlier.", Pallad continued as he nonchalantly grabs a plate, spoon, and fork and minds himself trying out the dishes served on the table. "But, I gave them a piece of my mind", he spoke while chewing on the food. "They were scared shitless."

"You what?", Samus learns that Pallad was blackmailed by the two Armada commanders, Xenogaea and Viper to join their intergalactic conquest, which Pallad refuses. "You singlehandedly fought those two Armada commanders?"

"I don't believe it.", the young Kureshima felt a first moment of being skeptical. "You took out those bastards yourself?!"

"Believe it.", Pallad replied. "The only thing I hate about those space pirates is they're trying to take away my personal playground. You see, we Bugsters exist with a sole purpose to compete in a game where we fight and go by the rules. The only thing that makes my heart boil right now is if they take away our playing field, we won't have a place for us to play."

Then again, Pallad illiterates his goals and in particular of his own kind that he has a good sense of sportsmanship like in an actual sports game. It makes sense why that he collaborated with the Space Explorers to kill off Kuroto Dan. The Bugster higher-up convinces Samus that she can use Kuroto Dan's GM privileges to defeat the Black Cross Armada. In other words, Samus could become a game master to battle the Armada.

"Me become a game master?", the bounty hunter comes skeptical about Pallad's suggestion to play the role of a Game Moderator – a referee type. "I'm sorry, I'm not fit to be a manager of a game."

Though Pallad respects Samus's decision (with the whole Space Explorers are obviously skeptical about making Samus a game master to defeat the Armada), the Bugster higher-up insists that pitting the Black Cross Armada into a game with a game master's presence would make things easier. Kuroto Dan was a game master himself and rants himself to be one, now that he's dead. Pallad plans to pass Kuroto's game master privileges to someone else, with potential categories being Emu Hojo, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid or Samus Aran, Kamen Rider Huntress.

"I guess you might want this.", after Pallad finishes his meal, he tosses a red Gashat to Samus, it's a second **Gekitotsu Robots** Gashat. "Genm was keeping lots of Gashats lately, I hope these duplicate can be of good use. See ya!", Pallad teleported instead of walking on the door.

The party are literally puzzled about what Pallad is trying to tell about the Space Explorers, but the Black Cross Armada is not to be underestimated, as what Samus warned to Pallad before leaving. In fact, the more veteran Space Explorers have to handle the Armada themselves. But, considering Pallad's interaction with the Space Explorers, it's like his sportsmanship does show an inversion of noblesse oblige, in such a way where one with nobility shows his own ethics to those who have one.

* * *

 **-Triceradon-**

Back in the Black Cross Mothership…

The Grand Admiral sends another recruit to battle the Kamen Riders, an alien with features of a triceratops, going by the name of Triceradon.

"Do you understand your mission, Triceradon?", the Grand Admiral spoke. "Eliminate a Kamen Rider in sight."

The Armada recruit responded, "Aye aye, sir!"

"Good.", the Admiral approves the recruit's nod, before turning attention to his commanders, "Viper, Xenogaea, please accompany our recruit. Be sure he doesn't fail."

"Aye aye, sir!", the commanders responded reverently to their superior as they leave for Earth to resume their mission.

* * *

 **-Para-DX vs. Space Explorers (Huntress and Ryugen)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Preserved Roses**_ _" by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki from Valvrave the Liberator_ *)

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location, a fight between Para-DX and the Space Explorers, only composed of Huntress and Ryugen (in Budou Arms), Para-DX as always started with Fighter Gamer to show off the brunt of his attacks.

"I guess we need to beat him with the same attack pattern.", said Samus. "Follow my lead, Mitsuzane."

"Right.", the young Kureshima nodded as he quickly draws out the Kurumi Lockseed, and Samus pulling out the duplicate Gekitotsu Robots Gashat she received earlier from the Bugster executive.

* _ **KURUMI!**_ * / * _ **Gekitotsu Robots!**_ *

Ryugen removes his Budou Lockseed and switches with the Kurumi Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver, and Huntress inserts the Gekitotsu Robots on the second slot of her Gamer Driver. And they assume Kurumi Arms and Level 3 Robot Action Gamer.

* _ **Kurumi Arms! Mister Knuckleman!**_ * / * _ **I Gotcha! Buttobase! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**_ *

Both Ryugen Kurumi Arms and Huntress Level 3 charge at Para-DX. Samus launches the Gekitotsu Smasher from her right hand for a rocket punch-esque attack, with Ryugen following up with a rock-hard punch empowered with a Squash function from his Sengoku Driver. Pallad was impressed with the teamwork between Huntress and Ryugen, it still applied to the whole Space Explorers.

The two Space Explorers waste no time to exchange a comment as they prepared to finish the battle.

* _ **KURUMI SPARKING!**_ * / * _ **GEKITOTSU CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Ryugen's Kurumi Bomber glows light blue as it gathers energy in it as he punches the air, creating a see-through projection of the Kurumi Bomber come out and throws a punch at Para-DX. Huntress follows after as she fires the Gekitotsu Smasher glove through her right hand and creating an after-shock upon impact. After the smoke clears, Para-DX appears to be unscathed.

"You guys make an awesome combination after all.", Pallad commended, just before he can continue with his counterattack, an Armada recruit interrupts the fight, this time it has features resembling a triceratops.

Triceradon rams Para-DX at full speed with a headbutt. Xenogaea and Viper appeared as they attack Huntress and Ryugen.

"It's payback time for your actions earlier, Para-DX!", Viper ranted while he fights Ryugen. "Now, I can vent my frustration on you, Space Explorer!"

"What's the matter, Huntress?", Xenogaea taunts the Space Explorer leader. "Thought we're expecting you and that Bugster plan to kill each other?"

Para-DX manages to unleash a powerful counterattack at Triceradon. This is not the first time where Pallad's gameplay gets interrupted not once, not twice, but three times.

"I hate it when somebody intrudes my playing.", the Bugster higher-up's fury is accelerated to a more destructive level. "You've got my heart boiling.", as he starts beating down Triceradon senselessly. Before he pulls out the Gashat Gear Dual and turns the knob selecting Perfect Puzzle.

* _ **DUAL UP! Get in the glory of the chain! Perfect Puzzle!**_ *

Pallad starts gathering several Energy Items and mixing and matching different ones as a result, he selects 10 Muscle-Ups! Meanwhile, as Huntress and Ryugen hold off against Xenogaea and Viper, they proceed to change forms too.

"Our turn!", Samus said as she pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and Mitsuzane switching from the Sengoku Driver to the Genesis Driver and equipping the Melon Energy Lockseed.

* _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP! […] Aka to ao no kousa! PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

Huntress changes into her Level 50 Puzzle Gamer form, and Ryugen into Melon Energy Arms, they proceed to dole a curb-stomp beat down on the Armada commanders without any remorse.

With Triceradon being weakened, Para-DX proceeds to finish off the Armada recruit. He activates the Kimewaza function of his Dual Gashat…

* _ **Dual Gashat! PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**_ *

Para-DX unleashes a powerful roundhouse kick at Triceradon, destroying him once and for all. In response, the Dual Gashat's voice exclaims " **ALL CLEAR!** ". On the Space Explorers' side, Huntress gathers a Muscle-Up, High-Jump, and Speed-Up energy item times two, with the second set being for Mitsuzane. Thanks to the status buffs, Mitsuzane and Samus quickly activate the finisher functions of their belts…

* _ **Gacchan! Perfect Critical Combo!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ *

Jigsaw puzzle pieces began to line up in front of Huntress and ends to Xenogaea, the Armada commander finds herself (and Viper) begging for mercy as they are about to be Rider Kicked. And so, Huntress and Ryugen jumped in mid-air and deliver a double Rider Kick at the Armada commanders. When the kicks land, Viper and Xenogaea are being sent flying away from the Earth's surface for the second time!

"Beaten again?", Viper wallowed.

"Yet we are thrown again!", Xenogaea felt her co-lieutenant's dread. And they together shout, " **We've been blasted off again!** "

As Viper and Xenogaea are thrown into the sky, a twinkle in the sky is shown.

* * *

See you next mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Since Kuroto/Genm is killed permanently (I **MEAN** permanently) in this story, the trope Asshole Victim applies to him. Let's face it, if some see him as a horrible guy, Kuroto had it coming. This was discussed at the scene between Emu and Hiiro. The end of Act III (chapters 33-50) of this story shows as a "what if?" Kuroto is killed off permanently, and Kamen Rider Chronicle is never developed and Kamen Rider Chronos does not appear in this story… I'd say that I purposely took inspiration from _Green Phantom Queen_ 's Fourze AU fic, _Horseshoes and Hand Grenades_ , where Gentaro is turned into a Darth Vader clone by a villain named Ophicious.

The way Pallad barges in the Kureshima mansion and eats lunch with the party is similar to an episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki (episode 41) when Asakura/Ouja barges into Kitaoka's house, much to Goro's shock and then Asakura eats Kitaoka's lunch…

This is the second time Samus possesses a duplicate Gashat, which is Gekitotsu Robots, the other one was Drago Knight Hunter Z. This is rather ironic that back in chapter 16, Samus gains a duplicate Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat after defeating Graphite. Here, Pallad gives Samus the duplicate Gekitotsu Robots after visiting the Kureshima mansion.


	59. Episode 059: One Step Closer to the Edge

**Episode 059: One Step Closer to the Edge**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is of course, a reference to the Linkin Park song, "One Step Closer", observe at the lyrics below:

 _Everything you say to me  
_ _Takes me_ _ **one step closer to the edge  
**_ _And I'm about to break!_

 _I need a little room to breathe  
_ _Takes me_ _ **one step closer to the edge  
**_ _And I'm about to break!_

And for the record, and relating to this chapter's title, I openly admit that I'm a Linkin Park fan since my childhood years. The very first LP song I first listened to is "Crawling".

* * *

 **-Samus Interludes-**

 **Space Explorer Initiative Log #6:**

 **Log Author:** Samus Aran

 _The encounter of the two commanders representing the Black Cross Armada, consisting of Viper and Xenogaea take things at the most difficult level. But, the way I see it... The problem with the Armada is getting even more severe._

 _Pallad, however, who is in the neutral side of our situation right now, understood our predicament. But, he is only fighting just for the sake of his own amusement, considering his referencing his addiction for video games. While posing a little threat, it seems Pallad has a sense of honor after all, with a love of playing fair. But, for this moment, we will not convince him to fight on our side unless he decides otherwise._

 _For the time being, as we are trying divert the Armada and the Bugsters attention, as of this moment I plan to trace the mystery regarding Emu Hojo's game illness. Taiga Hanaya told me that before Kiriya Kujo was killed, he interrogated an inmate related to Kuroto Dan, who turned out to be Kuroto's father,_ _ **Masamune Dan**_ _. But, there is one problem, Masamune must_ _ **NOT**_ _discover that WE killed his son. To that end, I decide to pose as a lawyer to make sure that I have no connection to Kuroto's assassination, only that I have to use different name,_ _ **Sayuri Asahina**_ _._

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

 **-Sayuri Asahina, Attorney at Law-**

Elsewhere at a correctional facility...

A lawyer visits the prison to interrogate an inmate: **Masamune Dan**. Once the lawyer is given a chance to interact with the inmate, she promptly introduces herself as **Sayuri Asahina**. Masamune kept silent as this is not the first time he is visited. And yet, the reason Masamune landed in jail led to his son, Kuroto to take his company.

"What do you want?", the inmate said in a rather nihilistic tone as his time behind bars changed his outlook to a more cynical level.

"I'm here to help you, sir.", Sayuri replied. "The reason I came here is to inform you, that your son Kuroto Dan, has been assassinated three weeks ago."

"Hmph. My son brought it upon himself.", and yet, Masamune never cared that his son is already dead. And Sayuri derided his words that it is not the first time a father is not so grateful to his son. She reminds the prisoner that Kuroto is still his son, but Masamune objects, "He was NEVER my son! The only thing he cared about is himself! Thanks to him, that Zero Day happened and I ended up here! What do you want me to do about it?!"

Masamune in his anger, pins the blame to his own son. Considering that Kuroto is dead, everyone who has met with the self-proclaimed "Game Master" never mourned on his death. As far Masamune is concerned, he has to be facing with the choice of either let himself rot behind bars or a chance to be pardoned for his crimes and free.

"If you made your decision to be free, here is my card.", Sayuri gives the inmate her recommendation card if ever Masamune has decided to be pardoned for his crimes or simply remain in prison for the rest of his life. The attorney left once the visitation time is up.

After leaving the prison, Sayuri Asahina turns out to be Samus Aran in disguise. Posing as an attorney to represent Masamune Dan was part of her plan to solve the case involving Emu Hojo's game illness, that is Samus decided to take what Kiriya left behind after he was killed by Kamen Rider Genm. However, Samus has to maintain her vigilance with her team's current situations.

From what Samus learned from Masamune while posing under the guise of her "Sayuri Asahina" persona, it seems what came to her mind was the incident called "Zero Day", as what Masamune mentioned that five years ago is how the Bugsters came to be, is through the prototype Gashats which has the 10 games that Genm Corporation had been working on. Therefore, as deduced by Samus, the effects of the prototype Gashats, demonstrated by Kuroto Dan's use of the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, drives the user insane.

Several minutes earlier...

" _The prototype Gashats that our company worked on went haywire when the Zero Day started, thus the Bugsters came to be._ ", _Samus recalled what she learned from Masamune._ " _On the other hand, regarding Emu Hojo, my son and I had a brief involvement at the young boy's surgery sixteen years ago. To think that he was able to transform into a Kamen Rider, that surgery performed to him by Dr. Hinata was_ not _compatibility surgery. But, it's actually a simple operation. And, there's more! He was actually a patient zero a year before Zero Day happened, he was experimented by a certain scientist named Zaizen Michihiko, but that experiment went horribly wrong and Emu was treated with no memory of that event._ "

It's a very bizarre case when Samus hears that Emu was able to transform into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid without going into a compatibility surgery procedure though the other three Gamer Driver users went into that procedure, while adding to the fact that Emu is a patient zero. Therefore, by injecting a Bugster DNA on Samus's own cellular makeup however _did_ work. As such, anyone who has Bugster virus genetics onto a human body allows them to develop antibodies and immunity from game illness.

* * *

 **-Catch that Train!-**

Elsewhere on the outskirts of the Zawame-Fuuto border, two men in dirtbikes chase a train - Makoto and Mitsuzane are sent to stop a military cargo train being hijacked by the Black Cross Armada, it was revealed before they began the mission, Adam informs the party through a satellite footage that the aliens are attempting to steal weapons from the JSDF's military cargo train. As such, if the Armada get their hands on high-grade weapons made by man, it's a sure recipe for disaster.

"Why did they have to hijack a cargo train?", Makoto asked while driving a dirtbike at top speed. "Whose dumb idea was that?!"

"Something that I don't bother asking either!", the young Kureshima asked aloud as the sound of the train makes it hard to speak quietly. "All we have to do is simply follow the train!"

From the air, Alain and Go piloted a helicopter to overlook Makoto and Mitsuzane from the ground. It is also revealed that Alain has enrolled in a pilot school and passed his test flight lessons with flying colors in just six weeks!

In the earpieces of Makoto and Mitsuzane vibrated as the Adam AI asked of their status.

" _Do you have eyes on the train, Mitsuzane?_ ", the AI's synthetic baritone spoke.

"We're closing in."

" _Good. Stay close to the train and find a higher platform to jump into the container cars._ "

Mitsuzane and Makoto floored it as they reached their dirtbikes' top speed. Makoto turns right, while Mitsuzane goes to the left side. In the directions they take leads to the rocky cliffs and outcropped alongside the tracks to jump on top of the train's container cars all while landing safely. The two rode on the bikes across the train cars and hop over the gaps over the containers as a means of dismounting from the bikes.

The Black Cross Armada sent in their grunts in jetpacks, called **Jet Troopers**.

"Looks like we got company!", said the young Kureshima. And so, he and Makoto are prompted to transform.

* _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ * / * _ **Kaigan! Specter! Ready go, kakugo! Doki doki Ghost!**_ *

Specter and Ryugen started shooting on the Jet Troopers, while trying to be careful avoid shooting any of the container cars as any of them might contain EXPLOSIVES of all things. And one careless mistake can blow Makoto and Mitsuzane to kingdom come!

It took them two waves of Jet Trooper attacks to hang in there for about 15 minutes. Once everything is clear, Makoto and Mitsuzane split up - Makoto heads for the main locomotive while Mitsuzane inspects the container cars to figure out what are the Armada after. As the young Kureshima has looked into three of the container cars, at the very last container car, he notices its doors opened.

The young Kureshima entered the opened container car, once inside he stumbles into what's inside of the container car: missile warheads!

"Looks like they're after these...", The young Kureshima muttered. As he is about to come into conclusion that the Black Cross Armada are planning to steal the warheads from the JSDF's military cargo trains so they can launch them towards most of the world's major cities. "This is so not good..."

Moments later he and Makoto regrouped as the latter revealed that the situation goes from bad to worse. "Looks like the locomotive is rigged with a bomb!"

"What?!", Mitsuzane couldn't help but react out loud upon learning that the aliens secretly rigged a bomb in the main engine. If the train explodes at the moment it reaches the bridge, it will take the whole containers and the bridge itself as well!

"Let's get out of here!", Makoto shouted after he and Mitsuzane detransform as the former gives him a parachute as they prepare to jump from the train at the very moment it reaches the bridge.

Once Makoto and Mitsuzane jumped from the top of the train cars, the locomotive's main engine explodes! The explosion caused the bridge to instantly collapse and some of the cargo and train cars fall into the creek below. The two Space Explorers parachute their way back into the ground at the right side of the creek and landed safely.

"Are they really planning to launch those missiles?", asked Makoto.

"If the Armada are trying to pull a crazy stunt like that, then it's bound to put the whole world to its knees!", the young Kureshima replied. Though the Space Explorers may have lost the fight as of this moment. But, they will not lose the war.

The chopper managed to reach Makoto and Mitsuzane a few minutes later.

" _It seems you two had a rough ride on that train._ ", Alain spoke as he landed the chopper to an open ground as Go escorts Makoto and Mitsuzane to the chopper.

"I'll say.", Makoto replied. "We'll spill the beans once we head back to the tower."

The helicopter takes off as the party leave the creek.

* * *

 **-Nico meets Ange-**

Back in Zawame, Ange and Tusk have been roaming around the city after they went to Taiga's hospital numerous times to find the quack doctor. The couple stopped at the Drupers for an afternoon snack. The Norma began to talk about Taiga.

"Finding that quack is really a pain.", Ange sighed all while she is about to eat a melon parfait.

"I'm really curious about Taiga-san right now and why does he need that Gashat.", Tusk replied. "I mean, he's a scary-looking guy and he's a..."

Before Tusk can continue, he doesn't know that somebody does a finger gun pointed on his head. "What did you just said about me, kid?", that familiar voice echoed, when Tusk is aware as if this was a stick up, he turned around to see Taiga was creeping behind him!

"Taiga-san?!", Tusk exclaimed. And Nico just suddenly popped behind the back-alley doctor's back.

"Hey, are you the two weird lovebirds who live with those Space Explorer guys?", Nico asked Ange and Tusk.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The train chase subplot of this chapter is a reference to the mission "Derailed" from Grand Theft Auto V. Also, Micchi quotes Big Smoke's mission failed one-liner from the mission "Wrong Side of the Tracks" from GTA San Andreas.


	60. Episode 060: Set Sail! Simulation Gamer!

**Episode 060: Set Sail! Simulation Gamer!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Snipe's Level 50 form is set to debut in this chapter! As I am dead serious about diverging the story from canon (apart from Genm being killed), but that doesn't mean I don't get to bring Brave and Snipe's Level 50 forms. In a sense, Brave and Snipe's Level 50 form is still included, as well as Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer.

Speaking of Genm, and because Go intentionally hacked into Kuroto's files and sabotaged KR Chronicle which puts Kuroto into Despair Event Horizon and his eventual death, still have to wait until who gets to be Chronos. I still have a feeling that Kuroto's dad would be more or less likely to become the big bad of Ex-Aid, similar to Akihiko Kayaba's downfall in the first two arcs of Sword Art Online where Nobuyuki Sugou takes over what Kayaba left behind.

So far, this is the first fic that I wrote where it has more than one villain - one being the Bugsters, second being the Black Bodhi Tree, third being Kuroto Dan him, and fourth, the current arc villain being the Black Cross Armada. But, Sylux in the other hand is going to be a long story as the fic progresses, I'm going to plan sometime around this fic to have Sylux as the last Big Bad in later future chapters.

* * *

 **-Nico meets Ange (continuation)-**

Ange and Tusk have been roaming around Zawame City after they went to Taiga's hospital numerous times to find the quack doctor. The couple stopped at the Drupers for an afternoon snack. The couple began to talk about Taiga.

"Finding that quack is really a pain.", Ange sighed all while she is about to eat a melon parfait.

"I'm really curious about Taiga-san right now and why does he need that Gashat.", Tusk replied. "I mean, he's a scary-looking guy and he's a..."

Before Tusk can continue, he doesn't know that somebody does a finger gun pointed on his head. "What did you just said about me, kid?", that familiar voice echoed, when Tusk is aware as if this was a stick up, he turned around to see Taiga was creeping behind him!

"Taiga-san?!", Tusk exclaimed. And Nico just suddenly popped behind the back-alley doctor's back.

"Hey, are you the two weird lovebirds who live with those Space Explorer guys?", Nico asked Ange and Tusk.

It seems Taiga learns that Samus sent Ange and Tusk to bring to him the Gashat Gear Dual Beta along with his Bang Bang Shooting and Jet Combat Gashats. It's no surprise that the Space Explorers are overworking to keep the Earth safe from those evil aliens, as much more the Doctor Riders do while dealing with the Bugsters. But, considering the fact Ange (as well as her companions) are not from this Earth, Taiga began to ask something about them.

"How long did you two stayed here after those aliens attacked your home planet?", Taiga asked.

"It has been more than six months we escaped with the Space Explorers.", Ange replies.

"But, everyone else other than Makoto-san and Inamori-san tend to think about themselves.", Tusk added, as he notes that Mayu and Makoto are the only two Space Explorers to be voices of reason. The other five have their own mindset: Samus is a typical ice queen, Mitsuzane is egocentric and antisocial, Go is a showoff and Alain has some problems accustomed with day to day life in numerous ways.

Taiga in the other hand, is not different from both Mitsuzane, Makoto, and even Ange herself. Considering if Ange and Tusk look deeply into Taiga's personality, the reason why the man is a self-centered jerk who proclaims that he is the only Kamen Rider needed.

"Taiga-san, why aren't you working with those guys in the hospital?", Tusk asked about why Taiga is on his own, as it is obvious Taiga already lost his doctor's license after _that_ fateful even where it lead to his fall from grace.

"It's none of your business.", the Doctor of Darkness responded coldly.

"Yeah!", Nico butted in.

But, considering that Taiga obviously doesn't care for his patients other than his own personal goals, the back-alley doctor began to admit that he begins to regain empathy. And the reason why he learns that Emu Hojo is revealed to have a game illness. As far as Taiga is concerned, the sole purpose of existence that he will prove himself that the world needs one Kamen Rider, and it's going to be him.

After Tusk hands over Taiga's Gashats, Taiga is even more pleased that he has more power to elimnate the Bugsters without any mercy. But, considering the new Gashat Gear Dual Beta has two games - **Taddle Fantasy** and **Bang Bang Simulations**. From what Taiga learned from Samus before he handed his Gashats to her, Taddle Fantasy is a role-playing game where the player character is a demon king. Bang Bang Simulations is a naval simulation game where it involves more guns blazing.

"This is beautiful...", Taiga grinned with the Gashat Gear Dual Beta in his hands. "But..."

Taiga has a feeling that the Taddle Fantasy can used by Hiiro/Brave. And, of course both Taiga and Hiiro have animosity towards each other. Which proves the difficulty who gets to keep the GGD Beta. Taiga then decided to briefly explain his animosity towards Hiiro to Nico, Ange, and Tusk as well as the fateful event that changed him into what he is now today.

"There was once a dedicated radiologist six years ago who worked as a Kamen Rider. One fateful day, when he failed to defeat the Bugster that claimed the life of his patient, he lost everything, including his license. From that day onward, he had been working as a back-alley doctor to wait his chance to get revenge on the Bugsters, with one goal in mind: collect every Gashat to use their power to destroy those Bugsters."

Its no surprise that upon hearing Taiga's story, Ange felt the same thing when she was once the dignified imperial princess of the Misurugi Empire, as Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi. Even when Taiga (and Nico) also hear that Ange used to be a princesa, the only thing they [Taiga and Nico] respond with a hysterical laughter, even if Ange wasn't joking. Nico couldn't help but laugh even louder when Ange brings up whenever Tusk is being the target of Go and Mitsuzane's antics such as entering the wrong bathroom.

After several minutes, Taiga and Nico leave the Drupers, while Ange and Tusk tagged with them for the time being, much to Nico's annoyance.

* * *

 **-The Plot to Launch the Missiles-**

Meanwhile in the Black Cross Mothership, it seems a heated argument ensued between Lieutenant Viper and few of the Armada grunts.

" **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!** ", the lieutenant shouted in anger as if he never tolerates failure from his subordinates, "You let those blasted Space Explorers blow up the train, and our missiles are still in there!", he punishes the grunt painfully, even to the appall of the Grand Admiral.

"Now, now. Viper.", the Grand Admiral, being calm and polite tells his right-hand man to cool his head. "There's no need to go ballistic at our own soldiers.", even the pun made Xenogaea laugh. "At least we still have enough missiles to launch. That won't hurt anyway. No worries my brethren, fight as hard as you can. Humanity will never stand a chance with every blood, sweat, and tears we shed for our quest to conquer worlds. Sooner or later, this planet shall soon be ours! Only the strong will survive, DEATH for the weak!"

Back on the surface, Taiga and Nico pass through a warehouse, with Ange and Tusk accompanying the Doctor of Darkness. Within moments, Taiga hears footsteps what appears to sound like soldiers marching in, he and Nico find a place to hide with Ange and Tusk followed along. When they carefully observe the enemies entering the warehouse, turns out its another activity of the Black Cross Armada.

They quietly tail the grunts all the way inside the warehouse all while keeping themselves in the dark. One of the Armada's recruits sent by the commanders, going by the name of **General Vulcan** , per orders of the Grand Admiral is tasked to launch multiple missiles across major cities around the world. Taiga and co. overhear General Vulcan's conversation with his superiors. And the missiles are set to launch in 30 minutes.

Taiga, with the intent to test the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, decides to crash the party by...

As the Armada grunts began their preparations, one of the Arachnitroids stumble to a frag grenade. When the grunt touches the grenade, it exploded, which causes the Armada's soldiers and General Vulcan to see where it came from, that is until Taiga makes his presence known.

"A Space Explorer?", General Vulcan asked all while fuming at the presence of an intruder.

"No, your worst nightmare.", Taiga responds with a snarky answer as he fights with the insect foot soldiers, showing his brunt strength. Then, he pulls out his Gamer Driver and inserts his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and proceeds to transform. "Tactics Level Two. Henshin!"

By transforming into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, Taiga proceeds to shoot everny Armada foot soldier in sight. But, General Vulcan is not to be trifled with as he uses his machine guns and missiles to outgun snipe. Then, more flying soldiers in the form of the Jet Troopers began swarming Snipe.

Meanwhile, Nico, Ange and Tusk find their way to escape, as more Scorpitroids are chasing them on the way outside. The three fend off the attackers until Necrom makes the save. Alain arrives in the firing line assuming Necrom's Sanzo Damashii.

"Are you three alright?", Alain asked. Ange and Tusk simply nodded.

"Those guys are planning to nuke the entire Earth in 20 minutes!", Ange replies as the situation right now is race against time as someone has to do something with those missiles! As Alain escorts Nico, Ange and Tusk out of the firing line, he summons Sanzo's disciples to aid him.

Seconds later, Huntress (in Puzzle Gamer Level 50), Ryugen (in Jimber Dragon Arms), (Dead Heat) Mach, and Mage arrive on the scene.

"Looks like we're still in time for the party!", Mach spoke all while dealing with the Jet Troopers.

Huntress throws a flying elbow strike at one of the Arachnitroids before sweep-kicking another Mantiroid. "And we still have enough time to stop those missiles from launching!"

Taiga, on the other hand has a hard time dealing with General Vulcan, and there is 15 minutes left before the missiles are launched. "Face it, Kamen Riders! Your home planet is going to be doomed at any moment, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Not on my watch!", Mayu shouted after finishing off a Scorpitroid with the use of her Special Wizard Ring.

General Vulcan overpowers Taiga with his machine guns and missiles, leaving his Rider Gauge in redline. In response, Samus mixes up several Energy Items allowing her to select four Recovery Items. Instead of using the Energy Items herself, she gives the items away to Snipe, replenishing his Rider Gauge.

"You.", Snipe turned around and with his attention to Huntress. "It seems you know how to use Para-DX's ability to control Energy Items.", and it was no surprise that Huntress's style of manipulating energy items across the battlefield not just for her own use, but for the benefit of her allies as well.

"I guess its time for you to try out your new power, Snipe.", Samus insists to Taiga to use the GGD Beta. With that in mind, Taiga pulls out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, and he turns the dial and the Bang Bang Simulations side faces downwards.

" _ **BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!**_ ", the Gashat Gear Dual Beta exclaimed upon activation. A militaristic battle music plays, followed by a looping chant of " _ **I ready for battleship!**_ ", the game title screen appears behind Taiga's back and battleship-like robot appeared.

"You're bluffing!", General Vulcan continues to underestimate Snipe's newfound power, not knowing it's going to lead Taiga to Level 50.

* * *

 **-Snipe Level 50!-**

"Tactics Level 50!", Taiga chanted as he removes his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from the Gamer Driver for him to insert the GGD Beta on the belt.

* _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ *

Snipe closes the lever of his belt before opening it again. " _ **Gacchan! DUAL UP!**_ ", Snipe's Gamer Driver exclaimed as the Simulation Gamer prepares to disassemble allowing it to combine with Snipe. " _ **Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**_ ", thus Snipe achieves his new Level 50 form.

At the moment of his transformation, Taiga experiences a seizure as shown by the electric cracks around him, causing him to feel uncomfortable. But, he is able to easily overcome the pain and let the cracks disappear, returning to normal condition, to surprise the Space Explorers even more.

"Holy hell!", Go exclaimed!

"Looks like there is more than one Level 50 Rider right now!", Mitsuzane commented at Snipe's new form.

Judging with Snipe's new form, apart from the admiral's hat, it seems Snipe has six cannons all over his armor, powerful enough to destroy buildings in one shot, and Snipe's firepower is now equivalent to 30 Super Missiles and 15 Plasma Beam shots!

"Get him!", General Vulcan orders the Jet Troopers to eliminate Taiga.

"Mission start.", Taiga declared as he starts stirring up an all-out firing, armed with deadly cannons all over his armor, he starts unloading at all of the Jet Troopers. The whole field is like a naval simulator, true to Snipe's Level 50 form.

There's 10 minutes left before the missiles are launched, as the Space Explorers are still fighting more enemy foot soldiers, but they assume Taiga will handle the rest. The Space Explorers activate their finishers - Huntress uses the Perfect Critical Combo finisher, Mage scans a Kick Strike on her belt, Ryugen activates a Squash Function on his Sengoku Driver, and (Dead Heat) Mach activated the Full Throttle function on his Mach Driver, and the four performed their Rider Kicks on the mooks, eliminating them once and for all.

It seems Taiga manages to gain the upper hand at this moment. And the timer of the missile launcher is now in 20 seconds. Taiga responds by destroying the missile launcher itself! The Armada's attempt to launch the missiles are thwarted, not by the Space Explorers, this time its a man named **Taiga Hanaya** _of all people!_

"I have nothing to lose right now.", Taiga boasted. "Like what I said", the world needs only one Kamen Rider... And it is going to be ME."

" _ **Gacchon. KIMEWAZA!**_ ", the Gamer Driver stated after Snipe closes the belt's lever, and all of the guns on his armor began to take aim. Then, Snipe opens the lever of his Driver, " _ **Gacchan! BANG BANG CRITICAL FIRE!**_ "

Snipe's takes aim all over General Vulcan's weakpoints, as he aims all his weapons on all his armor and shoot several powerful bullets at the target in a blue flash, killing the Armada recruit.

* _ **MISSION COMPLETE! GAME CLEAR!**_ *

With another Armada threat averted, all thanks to none other than Taiga. The Black Cross Armada realized the hard way that the Space Explorers are not only just a thorn to their plans to conquer Earth, as there are more Kamen Riders exist in this planet, with one such example that running into Kamen Rider Snipe is a bad idea.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The scenario of this chapter is similar to the _Power Rangers Super Megaforce_ episode "Earth Fights Back", where it involves stumbling into the villains' plot to launch missiles to destroy major cites across the globe.


	61. Episode 061: Points of Authority

**Episode 061: Points of Authority**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The name of this chapter is titled from another Linkin Park song, "Points of Authority", and this will be the second time that a chapter title in the story is named from Linkin Park songs, the first one is "One Step Closer to the Edge."

* * *

 **-Mook Horror Show-**

In the Black Cross Mothership, the Grand Admiral was horrified of seeing one of his men being gunned down like a dog by a Kamen Rider below the surface. Given the fact that the Kamen Rider encounter by General Vulcan gained access to a Level 50 form. Given to their point of view, the Grand Admiral and the rest of his crew see the Kamen Riders as the bad guys and the desire to conquer Earth is foiled by the transforming superheroes with belts. And seeing their soldiers being slaughtered one by one can give the Admiral painful nightmares he might end up never waking up.

And General Vulcan's death marks another failure for the Black Cross Armada.

"It seems this is the third of our recruits died again.", Xenogaea snarked. "Congratulations, sir."

But, the Grand Admiral sighed, despite the failure keeps his composure. "On the contrary, I mourn.", he returns the sarcastic remark to his lieutenant.

"Forgive me, sir.", Xenogaea apologized.

"I'll take that as a compliment for now.", the Admiral's tone sounded a little bitter as he had a hard time getting over what happened below. "I never hoped that something would happen to any of our finest recruits. The existence of these Kamen Riders makes it hard for us to go for a better strategy."

Viper shows up, "Grand Admiral, may I request permission to confront any of those Riders on the surface. I can't wait to get some payback on this Pallad person.", as he asks the Admiral to confront Para-DX on his own.

The Grand Admiral grants his right-hand man's request, as the dictator of the Black Cross Armada illiterate the objectives of the whole Armada.

"These humans truly do not understand our glorious purpose.", the Grand Admiral echoes his grandiose speech, "But... why? Why do they still call me a warmonger? And mad? All I want to do, is to conquer all planets and unify them under my dictatorship, where I uphold the law with an iron fist. Not for power, not for evil! But, for good! We shall sweep away every planet, every resistance, every adversary, every creed, every faction until the entire galaxy itself shall kneel before me and acknowledge me as God! And then, peace will reign across the universe and humanity shall bow to me... in a humble gratitude."

The whole Black Cross Armada are motivated by their leader's speech, as the desire to rule the world with an iron fist is a typical motivation of every villainous alien factions known around in the face of the galaxy.

* * *

 **-Returning the Favor-**

Back on the surface, the day after Snipe pulverized a Black Cross Armada recruit, Taiga returns to the Command Tower, but not thanking Samus for returning his Gashats, but its about the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, more specifically the Taddle Fantasy game, as according to Taiga, can be used for Brave to access his own Level 50 form. That's why Taiga returned the GGD Beta to Samus.

"I thought you are satisfied with your new power.", Samus raised her eyebrow when Taiga returns the Gashat Gear Dual Beta to her. "Why are you bringing it back to me?"

"Unfortunately, I won't be sharing that with _him_.", the unlicensed doctor replied, with the "him" in question is in fact Dr. Hiiro Kagami. The very same person who has animosity towards each other, over a fateful incident five years ago. To which Taiga doesn't want to bring up as of this moment. "But, I want you to remind him this word-for-word: that if he is not careful of what he's doing, he would likely end up becoming a broken and disgraced man like me."

Mitsuzane, who stands on Samus's left side, is unnerved of what Taiga said without saying anything. As it goes to the fact he couldn't imagine putting himself in Taiga's shoes, in a sense Mitsuzane and Taiga are very alike as what the young Kureshima himself is inclined to compare himself to the back-alley doctor. Taiga is everything what Mitsuzane would have been like with no value with his own life two years back, only the main difference is that Taiga is a fully-functional sociopath seeing himself as the only Kamen Rider needed.

After Taiga takes his leave, the only thing Mitsuzane can talk with Samus is about Taiga.

* * *

 **-Shadow-**

"I can't believe what I heard from him...", Mitsuzane said.

"It can't be helped.", Samus replied. "Taiga Hanaya is a broken and a disgraced man from the inside, imagine if you try fill in on his shoes. With that kind of person who has nothing left to lose with one goal in mind but fight the Bugsters, but what purpose in life will you get besides fighting alone?"

Again, its obvious Taiga is, in some ways, a broken reflection of not just Mitsuzane, but to the other two Space Explorers – Makoto and Samus herself. If looking into comparisons to the bounty hunter towards Taiga, he's basically Samus would've been like if she hadn't have anyone around to act as her moral compass; but it was circumvented as the 18-year old Nico Saiba tagging along with the unlicensed doctor. "I couldn't imagine Taiga-san being twisted reflections of ourselves; you, myself, and to an extent, Makoto-san.", Mitsuzane pointed it out. "If Nico-kun wasn't there around him, he would continue on as a complete sociopath with nothing left to lose."

"I'll say.", Samus rolled her eyes, given that she felt Taiga's words earlier very jarring. "I can say that you're in the right. Casting a shadow to who would be your successors is what makes things for the worse to begin with."

If seeing Taiga as another shadow of Makoto, then it means Taiga is what Makoto would have became if his obsession of collecting Gashats (much like in Makoto's case before with the intent of reviving Kanon if not for Takeru's intervention) is just for the sake fighting, becoming antisocial and deluded.

But, what Taiga told Samus earlier to remind Hiiro that if the surgeon himself will serve as a reminder to Hiiro should be careful if he doesn't want to end up the same path Taiga ended up. Even though as Samus notices Taiga managing to overcome the strain of the latter's Level 50 form is a completely different level because Taiga mentioned that the use of the prototype Rider Gashats made him prepare to use Gashats that can put a strain on his body, as demonstrated with his use of Drago Knight Hunter Z and the Gashat Gear Dual beta.

"For now, we have to worry our own goals.", Samus looked at Mitsuzane. "In fact, we are now fighting a battle separate from those doctors. These aliens are proven to be tough to beat; this is why we are more focused on keeping the Earth safe. Even if we have to make use of our own individual moral set different from the others."

"I suppose so.", he nodded.

It's already 8pm, the whole team's exhausted, and the people remaining on the Command Tower (aside from Ange and her companions) are Samus, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Mayu. Go went out on a date with Reiko, Alain was summoned by his sister back to the Ganma realm. It just goes to show that most of the Space Explorers have their loved ones to care for.

"Looks like today is like was another moment to remember.", Mitsuzane sighed, calling it the recent events a day. As always, the young Kureshima, being a member of the Space Explorers, ever since the group was formed, see his responsibilities as a never-ending redemption quest ever since getting a full closure on his past failures.

"I need to take a shower.", Samus stretched her arms.

"I'm in. Just the two of us for this moment.", Mitsuzane spoke with a snarky gesture.

"Go ahead."

After the two leave the observatory, Mitsuzane and Samus went into their quarters in the 15th floor. While keeping herself busy for the several months, it has been a long while she haven't experience moments of intimacy with the young Kureshima, even so, the whole gang don't need to mention anything between Samus and Mitsuzane, because they (including Mayu) _already_ knew. As such, Samus's relationship with Mitsuzane is mature and emotionally intimate outside of the battlefield, and as for Go, it seems he's already starting his with Reiko

* * *

 **-Legend Gashats-**

The next day...

Mitsuzane runs into Pallad once again and engaged into another fight. It took Mitsuzane to a thorough training and VR simulation to improve himself to fight a Level 50 Kamen Rider, despite the fact that he and the other Space Explorers, because they are veteran Kamen Riders, are experienced enough to hold off against the most powerful enemies they fought.

Para-DX started out with Fighter Gamer, in response, Ryugen chose to use the Kurumi Lockseed to go Kurumi Arms. And the two Kamen Riders fight, and the whole battle is just like a real boxing match, Mitsuzane has been mastering the Kurumi Lockseed on his own ever since acquiring it during the Space Explorers' trek to the Planet Helheim, also is his own way to pay homage to Zack.

Even with Para-DX's fire punches, Ryugen manages to tank the damage with sheer force of will. Pallad was amazed how his opponent improved. "Man, you sure went to the gym just to train that hard!", the Bugster executive commented.

To which Mitsuzane responds with his own quip, "This is why I have experienced so much in the past. Unlike you, you're no Mike Tyson!"

"Snarky as always, I see."

Pallad then quickly changed into his Puzzle Gamer form, in response, Mitsuzane equips both Budou and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver, and he changes into his Jimber Dragon Arms.

The two fight, and both walk into a Speed-Up Energy Item and they take the melee into unprecedented speeds. That is Pallad lures Mitsuzane into an Energy Item behind the former, Para-DX quickly rushed away as Mitsuzane accidentally comes contact to a Confusion Energy Item, as a result, Ryugen sees stars swirling all over his head at the state of dizziness.

This allowed Para-DX to give the opening he needed, he starts mixing up some Energy Items scattered across the field and collects a Muscle-Up and a Stretch energy item. And he prepares for the finishing blow.

" _ **Dual Gashat! PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**_ "

Para-DX delivers a roundhouse kick with his right leg, to which extends in an elastic fashion and scores a hit on Ryugen and once again won.

" _ **All Clear!**_ "

Mitsuzane's transformation is cancelled after Para-DX scores the final attack on him. Pallad, despite his status as a Bugster executive of a menace to society, is always with a sense of good sportsmanship. There is a reason why Mitsuzane believes with the proverb, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"You're pretty good, man.", said Pallad. Even his opponent defeated, Pallad has no problem rewarding his adversary of things that would be prove useful to them, as Pallad himself presented Mitsuzane a suitcase containing 17 Rider Gashats. "Give these to Huntress, this would be useful to her."

"What's this?", Mitsuzane raised an eyebrow.

"Power of the Legends.", the Bugster executive replied. What he meant about the Gashats inside contained **Legend Rider** Gashats, that is, Samus can use the powers of Ex-Aid's predecessors. Despite that Samus has the Legend Rider Power Suits as part of her Power Suit Legionnaires, the suits only have those based from Double to Ghost, but Samus might think about using the powers of Kamen Riders Kuuga to Decade.

After a few moments, Pallad left.

* * *

 **-Viper vs. Ex-Aid-**

Elsewhere, Ex-Aid in their separated Level XX forms fight a Bugster called the Gatton Bugster, born from the data of the Gekitotsu Robots game. The two Ex-Aids managed to weaken the Bugster, despite the fact that Gatton is Level 30, while Ex-Aid in its separated form, Level XX is basically 10 levels below from Gatton.

" _ **Gacchon. KIMEWAZA!**_ "

Before the two Ex-Aids prepare to finish off Gatton, someone else does the deed when Gatton is attacked from behind and destroyed. The patient on the other hand is safe, with Ex-Aid XX L trying to get the patient to safety. The blue green Ex-Aid regrouped with his orange half until he is confronted by an alien humanoid armed with a sword.

"Who are you?", said Ex-Aid XX R.

The one who slew Gatton reveals himself to be Lieutenant Viper.

"My name is Lieutenant Viper. I am labeled as one of the cruelest being in the face of the universe.", the Armada lieutenant introduced himself to Emu (and M). "You will taste no victory!"

"Let's see if you try it!", Ex-Aid XX L replied, as the two Ex-Aids altogether spoke " **Let's clear this game in a super co-op play!** "

The two Ex-Aid engage Viper in a sword fight, but Viper deliberately touts his strength and vanity as he bulldozes the blue-green Ex-Aid without breaking a sweat!

"Weak!", Viper gloats the futility of Emu and M's strategy as he grabs Ex-Aid XX L with a choke hold as he tosses Ex-Aid XX L towards XX R.

" _ **GASHUUN!**_ "

After Viper overpowers the two Ex-Aid which cancelled the transformation, thus reverting the separated Riders into a single Emu Hojo.

"Funny how you managed to split yourself into two.", Viper sneers at the look of Emu's defeated face. "Now, prepare to die!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time a Bugster is destroyed by someone who is not a Kamen Rider. In this case, Lieutenant Viper.

To respond Springtime Bonnie's review, the Legend Gashats will now make their official appearance as shown with Pallad asking Micchi to let Samus use the Legend Rider Gashats. I'm starting to write Samus as the second coming of Tsukasa.


	62. Episode 062: Let's go, King of Fantasy!

**Episode 06** **2: Let** **'s go, King of Fantasy!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is to make way for Brave's Fantasy Gamer Level 50.

Also, the truth about Genm's death will be revealed to Emu.

* * *

 **-Viper vs. Ex-Aid (continuation)-**

While Ex-Aid in their separated Level XX forms fight a Bugster called the Gatton Bugster, born from the data of the Gekitotsu Robots game. The two Ex-Aids managed to weaken the Bugster, despite the fact that Gatton is Level 30, while Ex-Aid in its separated form, Level XX is basically 10 levels below from Gatton. But, the two Ex-Aids managed to hang in there without any intervention from Genm and Para-DX, with the latter already being dead.

" _ **Gacchon. KIMEWAZA!**_ "

Before the two Ex-Aids prepare to finish off Gatton, someone else does the deed when Gatton is attacked from behind and destroyed. The patient on the other hand is safe, with Ex-Aid XX L trying to get the patient to safety. The blue green Ex-Aid regrouped with his orange half until he is confronted by an alien humanoid armed with a sword.

"Who are you?", said Ex-Aid XX R.

The one who murdered Gatton reveals himself to be Lieutenant Viper. The Armada commander does it out of his own amusement, as he obviously revealed that he is the threat to the face of the Earth.

"My name is Lieutenant Viper. I am labeled as one of the cruelest being in the face of the universe.", the Black Cross Armada lieutenant introduced himself to Emu and M. "You will taste no victory!"

"Let's see if you try it!", Ex-Aid XX L replied, as the two Ex-Aids altogether spoke " **Let's clear this game in a super co-op play!** "

The two Ex-Aid engage Viper in a sword fight, but Viper deliberately touts his strength and vanity as he bulldozes the blue-green Ex-Aid without breaking a sweat! Viper continues to give the two Ex-Aids a senseless beatdown to the point he doesn't stand up.

"Weak!", Viper gloats the futility of Emu and M's strategy as he grabs Ex-Aid XX L with a choke hold as he tosses Ex-Aid XX L towards XX R. "Hehehe. I can hold off against two worthless Earthlings without breaking a sweat!"

" _ **GASHUUN!**_ "

After Viper overpowers the two Ex-Aid which cancelled the transformation, thus reverting the separated Riders into a single Emu Hojo.

"Funny how you managed to split yourself into two.", Viper sneers at the look of Emu's defeated face. "Now, prepare to die!"

"Emu!", Asuna arrives in a nick of time to find Emu and the patient he rescued, only to see the intern at the mercy of Lieutenant Viper. The Armada commander paused at the moment Asuna's intervention. Viper attempts to reach the nurse with the intent to eliminate her.

Emu attempts to stop the Armada commander as he grabs onto Viper's leg, distracting him from inflicting harm on Asuna, buying her enough time to get the patient out of harm's way. "Asuna-san, run for it!"

Viper continues to beat Emu senselessly until...

Viper gets his a cut on the cheek when somebody throws a scalpel from out of nowhere. The commander notices the scalpel on the ground smeared with Viper's blood coming from the cut from his cheek. "Who threw this scapel on my face?", Viper spoke keeping his fury in tranquility, as anyone who try to tarnish his beauty is a fatal mistake. Emu turned around as Hiiro showed up.

"Me.", Hiiro answered.

"How... How dare you!", Viper starts to lose it when Hiiro purposely threw a scalpel to damage his face. "You ruined my beautiful face, and I will make you pay dearly!"

"Who are you to talk? You are but an effeminate narcissist with a mind of a schoolyard bully!", the surgeon replied with another spicy remark on his own.

As the confrontation between Hiiro and Viper ensue, Mayu and Samus arrived in a nick of time with the latter returning Hiiro's Taddle Quest Gashat.

"You!", Samus spoke at the sight of one of the two Armada commanders.

"Couldn't be he's one of the Armada's commanders?", Mayu added.

Considering the fact Hiiro and Emu are separate from the Space Explorers, Viper refuses to deal with the Space Explorers as of this moment. "Damn, Space Explorers. In all of places?!", the commander ranted. "Never mind, I have no time playing with you damn monkeys!", before pointing his finger to Hiiro, "I'll never forget your face, the next time we meet, I will eliminate you!"

The lieutenant teleports away, leaving Hiiro, Emu, and Asuna in confusion at the sight of the new enemy.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

Later in the Command Tower...

This is the first time Emu and company learn about the presence of alien invaders attacking the Earth.

"Black Cross Armada?", Asuna asked the name of the villainous faction that they recently encountered.

Samus began explaining the recent history about the enemies they recently fought, "Yes. The Armada function much as space pirates hellbent for intergalactic dictatorship. We encountered the Black Cross Armada six months back on an Earth Colony they invaded, only that we escaped from the attack, and four survivors escaped with us and took refuge here. Considering that they began to show their faces here, it seems they are planning to conquer the Earth."

It seems that the two CR doctors realize that the presence of the alien armada, but Hiiro insists that as doctors, the Bugsters are the only threat that they must deal until they are eradicated. As for the Black Cross Armada, they are the problem for the Space Explorers to deal with.

"As for these so-called space pirates, I'd rather say no thank you to any request in dealing with them.", Hiiro said.

"Yes. They are _our_ problem as much more with you dealing with the Bugsters.", Samus returns with a sarcastic, yet biting remark. Then, she changes the subject, apart from returning Hiiro's Rider Gashats, reveals the Gashat Gear Dual Beta. "You should be thankful we managed to recover your and Taiga Hanaya's Gashats. We used the impostor Genm to distract the real one to infiltrate his hideout, and we stumble into two things: this Gashat Gear Dual Beta and Kuroto's real magnum opus: Kamen Rider Chronicle. And lastly, the ones who murdered Kuroto Dan, are the ones standing right before you."

Upon hearing the revelation, only Asuna and Emu are shocked to hear that Samus (and the whole party) claimed the responsibility for Kuroto's death.

"You... killed him?", Emu felt his legs tremble upon learning a darker side of the Space Explorers.

"But, why?", Asuna added.

"Kuroto Dan is a rat making an impression of a man. The reason he created these Rider Gashats in the first place is just a means to his own end, and we are all being used. You people are not aware what a malignant narcissist he is.", Samus explained with brutal honesty. And the same time discussing the irony of Kuroto's death. "That's why we took matters into our own hands, and the way we made him suffer is very fitting _and_ ironic! The way he killed Kiriya Kujo came back to bite him.", as Samus shows the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to Emu and company. "We only did that not for revenge, because he is good at using you and those Bugsters as his own expendable pawns, in return, we manipulated him into fighting his doppelganger before we finally made him suffer and a painful death. That's why what goes around comes around, and he [Kuroto] already what's coming to him."

"I never thought you would try to hide it from us.", Hiiro replied.

Samus continued, "It's because I have a conscience. I'm being brutally honest with you all. I, as well the rest of my crew, have no problem committing morally questionable acts even if it curses me for eternity."

"But, what about this Kamen Rider Chronicle that Genm is planning?", Emu asked.

"He is planning to turn the whole world into a battlefield where everyone can become Kamen Riders and battle to the death forever.", Samus replied as this was the very description about Kamen Rider Chronicle from Pallad. "Now that Kuroto Dan is erased for good, it looks like the development of that game is halted."

The CR doctors remained neutral after Samus revealed the truth, considering her own morality, she stated that she has a conscience, she has never spewed a single lie, as telling the truth is the best thing even if it means if the CR to either choose to be neutral towards the Space Explorers. But for Samus, killing Kuroto was the right thing to do to prevent a crisis that would put the Earth into a state of mortal danger, despite Emu calling out the whole Space Explorers about their action, despite the fact that the horrible person they murdered is still human.

But, before Samus can continue, the communications room began alarm the crew. Samus answers the transmission, and the recipient of the message turns out to be from Lieutenant Viper.

" _Hello, Space Explorers!_ ", the Armada commander spoke, with a sinister grin on his face invoked on the monitor. " _Say, could you call out the human who threw a scalpel on my face?_ "

When Hiiro hears the presence of Viper calling out the Space Explorers. He looked at the Armada commander in the eye. "What do you want?"

" _I'm going to pay you back for scarring my face!_ ", Viper sneers and he reveals that he has a hostage - Hiiro's father, Haima! " _If you fail to accept my challenge, then your father dies! Hahahahahahah!_ "

It seems that Viper takes revenge by kidnapping Hiiro's father after the surgeon threw his scalpel on his face, and the only thing can rattle the self-proclaimed "surgeon who never fails" is endangering his father, and Viper provokes Hiiro by showing it. And the source of the message came from Director Haima's Game Scope.

"Intern, best you stay out of this for now.", Hiiro said to Emu not to involve the latter into his confrontation against the Armada commander, considering the fact that his father is being held hostage.

Before Hiiro can leave, Samus stops him as she throws Hiiro the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, allowing him to use the Taddle Fantasy side of the said Dual Gashat. "Use this."

The surgeon accepts the Dual Gashat with the intent to gain his own Level 50 form.

* * *

 **-Viper vs. Brave Level 50-**

It seems Viper has held Haima to a meat factory. Lots of Arachnitroids and Scorpitroids are scattered from the inside, and Jet Troopers on the outside. Haima is hanged upside down in a meat shredder.

"It seems he's not coming. Kill him!", the commander ordered the grunts to turn the machine on.

But, intervention ensues, somebody cuts the chains that dangled on Haima, saving him in a nick of time as Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 reveals herself.

Then, Hiiro shows up. Samus reveals that she used an Invisibility Energy Item to stay hidden, that's why she manages to save Haima from the meat grinder.

"Hiiro?", Haima asked his son.

To which Hiiro replies, "Father, leave him to me. He's my problem.", despite his quirks and the seriousness of his son, Haima listened to his son. Thus Hiiro kept his word, it's also a fatal mistake to lay a hand on his father. The surgeon turned his attention at the commander while Samus escorts the Kagami patriarch out of the area, "You made a mistake harming my father, prepare to be eliminated!"

Hiiro pulls out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, and turns the dial to select Taddle Fantasy, and the Dual Gashat exclaims, " _ **Taddle Fantasy!**_ ", the game title screen appeared on his back...

...a demon king-like robot spawned from the title screen called Fantasy Gamer on the field, and the GGD Beta loops a jingle, " _ **Let's going, King of Fantasy!**_ "

" **Skill Level 50**. Henshin!", Hiiro prepares to invoke his transformation into Brave Level 50.

* _ **Dual Gashatto! Gacchan! DUAL UP!**_ *

After Hiiro touches his character avatar as he transforms into Kamen Rider Brave, the Fantasy Gamer combines with Brave, " _ **Tadoru meguru, RPG! Taddle Fa~ntasy~!**_ ", thus completing his transformation into **Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50**!

At the aftermath of the transformation, it seems the Fantasy Gamer is trying to control Brave as shown with his eyes turning red!

"Oh, no!", Samus anticipates the side effect of Hiiro's transformation.

"Pathetic! It seems you're pretty irresponsible with that kind of power!", Viper gloated.

The controlled Brave summons an army of Bugster Viruses armed with pitchforks, as the summoned grunts are about to Huntress and Mayu, who arrives in the scene. But, Hiiro is struggling from the influence of the Fantasy Gamer...

"I don't want to be lumped with that intern!", Hiiro spoke. That being said the Bugsters summoned by him stopped. "I am...the world's greatest...DOCTOR!", Brave shouted as he flutters his cape after breaking free from control of the Fantasy Gamer's influence with such willpower.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Hiiro's dad getting kidnapped by Viper and held in a meat factory is similar to the Grand Theft Auto V mission, "Fresh Meat".

Starting this chapter, in chronological order, Pallad/Para-DX, Samus/Huntress, Taiga/Snipe, and Hiiro/Brave are the four Riders who have Level 50 forms, with the second three being Super Modes.


	63. Episode 063: Unleash the Demon King!

**Episode 063: Unleash the Demon King!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is the second part of Brave's Fantasy Gamer Level 50 debut only that we get to see it in action.

The Black Cross Armada get a new set of foot soldiers in the form of the **Armada Commandos**. They're basically similar to the Pirate Troopers from the Prime series, and they come into different four variants and correspond to the four Level 3 Rider Gashats used by the Ex-Aid Riders (as such these foot soldiers make them similar to the Ganmaizers because of their equivalence to the 15 heroic Eyecons):

\- **Scythe Commando** to **Giri Giri Chambara** : The Scythe Commandos are similar to the Pirate Troopers with their scythe weapons. Using the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat grants the use of the Gashacon Sparrow while it is a bow, it can split into two separate sickles. Here, the Scythe Commandos are upgraded replacements for the Mantiroids.

\- **Jet Trooper** to **Jet Combat** : The Jet Trooper, being an expy to the Space Pirates' Aerotroppers, they are flying troopers armed with beams and missiles. And, just like the Aerotroopers, the Jet Troopers have a "death before dishonor" mindset and they will perform suicide attacks if they jetpacks overload. Snipe's Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 invokes the similar flight ability.

\- **Sonic Trooper** to **DoReMiFa Beat** : The Sonic Troopers utilize sonokinesis, or the manipulation of sounds. DoReMiFa Beat is a rhythm game.

\- **Cyber Commando** to **Gekitotsu Robots** : The Cyber Commandos happen to be the stronger class of the Armada Commandos, not only its armor is reinforced, it is also equipped with a robotic arm on the left for devastating punches, similar to Ex-Aid's Robot Action Gamer Level 3.

* * *

 **-Viper vs. Brave Level 50 (continuation)-**

With his father rescued in a nick of time thanks to the intervention from Samus. The surgeon turned his attention at the commander while Samus escorts the Kagami patriarch out of the area, "You made a mistake laying a finger on my father, prepare to be eliminated!"

Hiiro pulls out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, and turns the dial to select Taddle Fantasy, and the Dual Gashat exclaims, " _ **Taddle Fantasy!**_ ", the game title screen appeared on his back...

...a demon king-like robot spawned from the title screen called Fantasy Gamer on the field, and the GGD Beta loops a jingle, " _ **Let's going, King of Fantasy!**_ "

" **Skill Level 50**. Henshin!", Hiiro prepares to invoke his transformation into Brave Level 50.

* _ **Dual Gashatto! Gacchan! DUAL UP!**_ *

After Hiiro touches his character avatar as he transforms into Kamen Rider Brave, the Fantasy Gamer combines with Brave, " _ **Tadoru meguru, RPG! Taddle Fa~ntasy~!**_ ", thus completing his transformation into **Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50**!

At the aftermath of the transformation, it seems the Fantasy Gamer is trying to control Brave as shown with his eyes turning red!

"Oh, no!", Samus anticipates the side effect of Hiiro's transformation.

"Pathetic! It seems you're pretty irresponsible with that kind of power!", Viper gloated.

The controlled Brave summons an army of Bugster Viruses armed with pitchforks, as the summoned grunts are about to Huntress and Mayu, who arrives in the scene. But, Hiiro is struggling from the influence of the Fantasy Gamer...

"I don't want to be lumped with that intern!", Hiiro spoke. That being said the Bugsters summoned by him stopped. "I am...the world's greatest...DOCTOR!", Brave shouted as he flutters his cape after breaking free from control of the Fantasy Gamer's influence with such willpower. "I won't let anyone take control of me. The strong resolve to accomplish a mission…"

Seeing Hiiro breaking free of the Fantasy Gamer's influence, Samus notices the surgeon's resolve.

"…is the sign of a doctor entrusted with people's lives!", Brave's eyes eventually returned to its normal yellow color after overcoming the influence of the Fantasy Gamer. That being said, Brave, with the powers of the demon king, summons Bugster Viruses dressed as wizards and armed with pitchforks, the summoned Bugsters began to fight with the Arachnitroids and Scorpitroids.

Brave demonstrates the power of telekinesis when he takes control one of the Arachnitroids and sends it towards Lieutenant Viper.

"Powers of a demon king…", Mayu was amazed by Brave's own Level 50 form. "Incredible."

"Right. This makes Para-DX, myself, Snipe, and Brave are the only four Riders with the power of Level 50.", Samus deduced. "Perhaps, we should join the melee too."

Mitsuzane radios Samus and Mayu, alerting them of the Armada's new infantry corps.

" _Umm, Samus. It looks like the Armada sent in their new toys._ ", Mitsuzane's voice spoke through Samus and Mayu's communications. " _They are outside of the meat factory, you guys have to deal with them._ "

* * *

 **-Hell Breaks Loose!-**

The two women exit the warehouse as they find themselves surrounded by the Armada's new set of foot soldiers - Jet Troopers who began to appear in the sky like swarms of bees, more in the form of the Scythe Commandos, armed with arm sickles. Samus scans one of the Jet Troopers, and then the Scythe Commandos...

 _Morphology:_ _ **Jet Trooper**_ _  
Jet packs provides aerial mobility. Destroy jet pack to overload and inflict thermal damage._

 _The Jet Troopers are the Black Cross Armada's air infantry unit, they are known for their cold precision and pure cruelty. Armed with high-frequency beams and missiles, Jet Troopers are a formidable force to be reckoned with, especially at range. But, their jet packs are their main weakness and can be overloaded when damaged, doing so causes them to suicide dive._

 _Morphology:_ _ **Scythe Commando**_

 _Black Cross Armada advanced close-quarters battle infantry armed with deadly blades._

 _The Black Cross Armada's Armada Commando regiment have a division of foot soldiers, with the Scythe Commando and its preference for melee combat, as shown with its scythes mounted on its arms. These blades are powerful enough to slice a human military tank penetrating thick armor._

Mayu quickly pulls out her Driver On Ring, thus her Mage Belt materializes, and flips the Hand Author to the left, which activates the transformation jingle...

* _ **Shaba Doobi Touch Henshin!**_ *

"Henshin!", Mayu chanted as she scans her Mage Ring into the Hand Author of her belt as she transforms into Mage.

* _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

"It's time to end this!", Mage stated after she scans her Connect Ring to pull out her WizarSwordGun as she and Huntress engaged the advanced Armada foot soldiers. Huntress pulls out her Gashacon Lansniper in Sniper Mode as guns began to blaze.

As chaos ensues inside the meat factory (the fight between Lieutenant Viper and Brave Level 50) and on the outside (Huntress and Mage fighting hordes of Jet Troopers and Scythe Commandos), Emu and Asuna arrived on the scene.

"It's like an all-out war here!", said Asuna. The nurse paused for a second she notices a white Rider fighting with Mage, until she realizes it's Samus, as shown with the "S"-shaped symbol on the longcoat in her suit, "Did Huntress went Level 50 too?"

That being said, Emu decided to help out. He puts on his own Gamer Driver and pulls out his Mighty Brothers XX Gashat as he prepares to transform into Double Action Gamer Level X.

* _ **Double Gashat! Gacchan! Level Up! [...] Mighty Brothers! Futari de Victory! X!**_ *

Ex-Aid closes the lever of his Gamer Driver to go Level XX, he starts windmilling his arms as he shouts at the top of his lungs, " **Daaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii...** ", and he pulls the lever, " **HENSHIN!** "

" _ **Gacchan! DOUBLE UP!**_ ", the Gamer Driver's voice spoke, as he passes through the projection emitted by the center of the belt, " _ **Ore ga omae de! Omae ga ore de!**_ ", Ex-Aid's shell in Level X is discarded, leaving its visage being split into two, revealing two Ex-Aids XX R and XX L. " _ **We are! Mighty Mighty Brothers! HEY! DOUBLE X!**_ "

The two Ex-Aids join the fight, with XX R pulling out the Gashacon Key Slasher as he and XX L deal with the Scythe Commandos.

"The two Ex-Aids are here? Just in time...", Samus muttered as she snipes one of the Jet Troopers.

"Need a hand?", Ex-Aid XX R covers Huntress when one of the Scythe Commandos attempt to attack her from behind.

"Go ahead.", Samus wasted no time making a reply as she and Mayu are focused on making a clean sweep.

* * *

 **-Taddle Critical Slash!-**

Back on the inside of the meat factory, it seems Brave's Level 50 form gained the edge against Lieutenant Viper.

"Let's see if you can handle these!", Viper calls for more reinforcements, in the forms of the **Sonic Troopers** and **Cyber Commandos**. The Sonic Troopers are armed with sonic blasters that are very damaging not just on the ears. Cyber Commandos are heavily-armored soldiers armed with a robotic arm, with one punch coming from that will send its opponents flying.

First, the Sonic Troopers fire their sonar blasters at Brave. But, thanks to Fantasy Gamer, Hiiro casts a telekinetic barrier to bounce back the sound attacks of the enemies.

Then, the Cyber Commandos charge and attempt to lunge on Brave, but when they attempt to land a devastating punch on Brave he instantly disappeared, only to appear from the Commandos' backs without warning. Brave proceeds to use his cape as an improvised weapon, in this case a drill-like lance to punch through the Cyber Commandos' reinforced armor.

"I will not be defeated by a mere human like you!", Viper completely loses his composure after Brave wipes out all of the grunts with a little to no effort, he attempts to charge at Hiiro, only for his sword to be broken when Brave again uses his cape as a shield.

"There is nothing I cannot cut.", the surgeon said, something he alone he can boast. Then, he closes the lever of his Gamer Driver.

* _ **Gacchon. KIMEWAZA!**_ *

Then, Brave opens the lever of his Driver, " _ **Gacchan! TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH!**_ ", and by doing so, Brave is being lifted in midair while being cloaked in a magical shield, once he is at higher ground he immediately executes his Rider Kick.

"This can't be good...", Viper fears for his own life as Brave's Rider Kick connects, causing an explosion, and powerful enough to throw him into the sky, " **I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!** ", the commander bellowed before he disappears through the twinkle in the sky.

* _ **Victory! GAME CLEAR!**_ *

* * *

 **-Mighty Brothers Puzzle Fighter Critical Finish! -**

Meanwhile on Samus's side, it seems they manage to dispose most of the Jet Troopers and Scythe Commandos, with only one left at the mercy of three (plus one) Kamen Riders.

"How about a triple critical finish, what do you say?", said Ex-Aid XX R.

"Alright.", Samus responds with a nod.

* _ **Double Gashat! Dual Gashat! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

Ex-Aid (XX R) inserts the Mighty Brothers XX on the Gashacon Key Slasher, and by doing so, it creates a copy of another Gashacon Key Slasher for Ex-Aid XX L. Huntress then inserts her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha on the Gashacon Lansniper in Sniper mode as she prepares to take aim, all while jigsaw puzzle pieces began to line up inches away from the nozzle of the barrel towards the enemy.

" _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! PUZZLE FIGHTER! CRITICAL FINISH!**_ "

Both Ex-Aids attack at the same time, they perform a "X"- shaped cross slash. Which creates an orange and teal energy "X" cross slash at the target, with Huntress following up with a powerful blast after pulling the trigger and the energy bullet passes throug with the holographic puzzle pieces and combines with Ex-Aid's energy slash, killing the last Scythe Commando.

"Target destroyed.", Samus declares the closure of the battle once everything is clear.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

After the mayhem is subdued, Emu de-transforms. Samus notices that the intern's headaches are not attacking him, even after prolonged use of the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. The intern and the nurse meet up with Hiiro.

"So, that's Brave Level 50...", Asuna said.

* _ **Gacchon. GASHUUN**_ *

Hiiro reverts from his transformation. But, after a few seconds, Hiiro collapses into his knees, not realizing the power of Level 50 can be very taxing to his body.

"Samus, where in the world did you get that Dual Gashat?", Emu asked where Samus got her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha.

"From a man called Pallad.", the bounty hunter answers, the intern is shocked to hear that the Space Explorers interacted with Pallad, as the Doctor Riders have encountered him for about several times touting his own Gashat Gear Dual. "Let me guess, you also encountered him before?"

"You fought him?", the nurse asked.

"Yes. At the first time we encountered him... Umm no, that was the second time actually, that man gave me this Dual Gashat.", Samus continued. "Apparently, Level 50 has some strain on the user's body..."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

After watching the Ex-Aid episodes involving the debut of Brave and Snipe's Level 50 forms, it seems Level 50 puts a strain on the user's body because they are updates of their base forms. The main exceptions are Pallad and Samus: Pallad is a Bugster himself since he's unaffected by the drawbacks of the GGD, in Samus's case, she already injected herself with Bugster Virus DNA and prolonged exposure to the virus causes to gain both Chozo, Metroid, and Bugster genetic codes in her cellular makeup. In a sense, Samus's ability to handle Level 50 would make her similar to Kenzaki with Blade King Form, Eiji with OOO PuToTyra Combo, and Kouta with Gaim Kiwami Arms.

And, Samus being the fourth Kamen Rider in the story (though the story's chronological order, she's the second) to gain Level 50 alongside Para-DX, Brave, and Snipe is a callback to _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ , after Samus and the other three bounty hunters (Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas) are corrupted by Dark Samus in Norion, they gain their Phazon Enhancement Devices (PED) Suits. The way Brave and Snipe experiencing the strain of their Level 50 modes is somewhat identical to how the three hunters succumbed to their Phazon corruption.

This the first time Emu fights alongside Samus while in Level 50.


	64. Episode 064: The Legend Gashats

**Episode 06** **4: The Legend Gashats**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

In this chapter, the use of the Legend Rider Gashats will now be featured. But, considering that Samus has the Legend Rider Power Suits - Xtreme Suit/W, Phoenix Suit/OOO, Shuttle Suit/Fourze, Dragon Suit/Wizard, Shogun Suit/Gaim, Tridoron Suit/Drive, and Phantom Suit/Ghost - Samus will have to use the Legend Gashats from Kuuga to Decade to prevent redundancy, but, Samus will have to use the Gashats from Double to Ghost while in Level 50 to emulate the said Riders' Final Forms' attacks, similar with Decade's Complete Form. Speaking of the Gashats from Double to Ghost, Samus will use only **Meitantei Double** , **Magic the Wizard** , and **Full Throttle Drive**.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem (continuation)-**

"Yes. At the first time we encountered him... Umm no, that was the second time actually, that man gave me this Dual Gashat.", Samus continued. "Apparently, Level 50 has some strain on the user's body..."

Despite that, Hiiro managed to stand up. Samus admits she's not affected from the drawbacks of using a Level 50 Gashat.

"Who are you to remind me of that?", Hiiro glares at the bounty hunter.

"Don't push yourself, doctor.", Samus replied. And that responds shows that Hiiro should be careful what he wished for.

Considering that Samus and company encountered Pallad several times at the knowledge of the CR doctors, and Samus herself is aware that Pallad is a potential threat and just like the rest of the Bugsters, a menace to society. As the Space Explorers stay their best to keep themselves neutral between the fight between the Doctor Riders and the Bugsters for that matter. One, because the Black Cross Armada are _much more_ of a threat. Two, one way or another, if the Armada and the Bugsters fight each other, it doesn't matter whether that the two enemies have their own separate goals.

"Never mind. For now, you better stop getting involved with the fight against the Bugsters.", Hiiro gives a lambasting remark to Samus, much to the disapproval of Asuna and Emu as he walks away.

"Hiiro!", Asuna tries to call him out, only to be left ignored. "I'm sorry about that, he's really pushy in all of things..."

The other two CR personnel left, afterwards, Mayu and Samus left the scene.

* * *

 **-Keeping Your Hands Dirty-**

Two days later, Emu decided to pay visit to Deputy Director-General Hinata's office, in regards to the reason what made the Space Explorers kill Kuroto, the truth regarding Kuroto's death is even jarring to the intern's earshot when the the high-authority of the Ministry of Health.

"I was the one who ordered the assassination of Kuroto.", Director-General Hinata said. "Samus Aran and her guild took this opportunity to have Kuroto dead."

"Kyotaro-sensei, why?", Emu asked. The intern had a feeling that the one who operated him sixteen years ago unintentionally broke the pedestal. "Why would you do something like that because that man (Kuroto) is evil, and then you let someone do the same evil deed towards him?!"

The Director-General asks his once patient to listen, because the reason why he asked the Space Explorers to kill Kuroto is because of another secret related to Genm Corporation itself. "Emu-kun, please you need to listen. Because the reason why I ordered the hit on Kuroto is to make sure that he doesn't orchestrate another Zero Day. Because Kuroto _himself_ is the one that started Zero Day!", the Director-General reveals that Kuroto was the one who orchestrated Zero Day itself, all for the intent to overthrow his father and send him to prison. Emu could not believe the awful truth as he is shocked to hear the whole thing. "I'm sorry that I'm very busy that I had to keep secrets. I know you're too young to understand about the whole crisis. That's why after Kuroto revealed to be in league with the Bugsters, I asked Samus Aran's guild to murder Kuroto. After they succeeded in killing him, I managed to reveal to the public media that Kuroto Dan is no more, with no identities of the killers."

"Sensei, Genm uses a Gashat that keeps him alive...", Emu interrupted as he tries to mention the Dangerous Zombie Gashat.

Only for Director-General Hinata to finish, "No. Samus managed to destroy that Gashat with her own bare hands. That's why she managed to target his belt and the Gashat at the same time, all for the intent to destroy it."

This is the first time Emu learned that somebody can crush a Rider Gashat with his/her own bare hands. And for Director-General Hinata's involvement with Kuroto's assassination, he basically rewarded the killers (the Space Explorers) a bounty reward. Therefore, Kuroto's death was easily covered up.

"Emu-kun. I'm sorry that I had to keep my hands dirty all for the intent of preventing another Zero Day. I hope you understand.", the former surgeon said. He didn't meant to break down the pedestal he created to the very person he saved from the brink of death 16 years ago. "You have to focus on what you do best... Protecting the smiles of your patients."

Meanwhile, on the prison, Samus continues her interrogation on Masamune Dan, in regards to the Bugsters, and still poses as a lawyer, while keeping with the "Sayuri Asahina" pseudonym.

"Sir, why were you held accountable for that incident six years ago?", Sayuri asked.

To which Masamune replies, "It was my son's doing.", revealing Kuroto being the true mastermind behind the Bugster outbreaks in 2011 in which is referred by both the Ministry of Health and Genm Corporation as Zero Day. "It was eleven years before Zero Day happened that Kuroto himself because of the Y2K bug." And Samus is no stranger to the term "Millennium Bug" even the fact that she has acquired knowledge of the history of the 21st century, despite coming from the future.

"This makes sense why that he (Kuroto) is using those computer viruses as his personal toys.", the attorney deduced. "Considering that your son framed you and ended up here. And now that he's dead, there is no evidence to prove you that you are responsible for that event. A lack of evidence will guarantee your freedom."

"Are you willing to let me free just because that my son just recently died?"

"I'm an attorney, and I will do whatever it takes to prove your innocence."

Sayuri assures to Masamune that his freedom will be sure and to atone for the crimes that his son has committed. She has the willingness to prove Masamune is not guilty at all.

* * *

 **-Legend Gashats-**

Later that night in the Command Tower...

Samus gets into a conversation with Mitsuzane when she stumbles into another sets of Gashats that he received from Pallad, as far as he (Mitsuzane) is concerned the reason why Pallad decided to reward the Space Explorers because they, as individuals, are remarkable ones with their experience. And the new set of Gashats, as Samus opened the case, they contained 17 Rider Gashats containing the powers of 17 Legend Riders from Kuuga to Ghost.

"Legend Gashats... I didn't expect that they also exist...", Samus began to examine each one of the Gashats, as she looked on the **Barcode Warrior Decade** Gashat.

"It seems during that Dr. Pac-Man incident, Genm Corporation did some data collecting with the powers of Wizard to Ghost.", Mitsuzane also brought what he heard from Pallad in regards how the Legend Rider Gashats were created. "I'm curious that the reason that Pallad decided to give this whole set to you, I guess he wants you to try all of them."

Strangely enough, Samus has a set of Legend Rider power-up collections through the Legend Eyecons and the Legend Rider Power Suits. Samus, however, revealed that she entrusted to Alain the Legend Eyecons to seal them into their world to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. But, the Legend Suits, are still a part of Samus's Power Suit itself, but they only have the powers of Kamen Riders Double to Ghost.

"Well...?", Mitsuzane asked, if Samus is interested to use the Heisei Rider Gashats. "Remember when you first came to this world you want to learn about the Kamen Riders? It would be best you try using the powers of the Riders who protected the world for sixteen years in the 21st century."

Despite that Samus has the powers of W to Ghost through her Legend Power Suits, one thing in mind she plans to do is to try out the powers of 10 out of 16 Kamen Riders - **Kuuga** , **Agito** , **Ryuki** , **Faiz** , **Blade** , **Hibiki** , **Kabuto** , **Den-O** , **Kiva** , and **Decade**.

Samus is not very choosy with her arsenal, but she is very thoughtful when it comes to dealing the most adverse of all difficulties. And so, she picks 4 out of the 16 Legend Gashats so she can test those powers herself - **Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki** , **Insect Wars Kabuto** , **Barcode Warrior Decade** , and **Magic the Wizard**.

The bounty hunter has no problem using the Wizard Gashat considering that she has the Dragon Suit, a suit based one of Kamen Rider Wizard's Dragon styles, but Samus wants to do a fresh start as if she experienced bags of spilling back in her missions. Since using the Magic the Wizard Gashat gives the form based on Wizard's Flame Style.

* * *

 **-Legend Power-**

The next day, the Black Cross Armada resumed their skirmish. Xenogaea leads the assault, and the Armada's new recruit, a bat monster called Crobat is assigned to Xenogaea's mission. Crobat, accompanied with a platoon of Jet Troopers in the air, and with some Cyber Commandos on the ground. They start ransacking a nearby village outside Zawame. Civilians and bystanders run for their lives as the alien attackers began their assault.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Adult Chykka**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ *)

Samus, transformed into Huntress Level 2, arrives on a village in ruins where the Armada are attacking. She gets out of the Machine TriHunter and confronts the attackers.

"You idiots have some nerve to attack people's homes!", Samus shouted as she throws as superman punch at one of the Cyber Commandos. The Commando retaliates by throwing another with its robotic arm, only for Samus to avoid it in a nick of time. She backs away for a moment to scan the enemy's weakpoints.

 _Morphology:_ _ **Cyber Commando**_

 _Cybernetic-enhanced Armada infantry equipped with a robotic arm and reinforced battle armor._

 _The Black Cross Armada have began to improve their soldiers as part of their Armada Commando division, the Cyber Commando is one of the four classes of the said regiment. Cyber Commandos are equipped with an armor with reinforced plating as well as a cybernetic arm that it destroys even concrete with a single punch. However, it has one major flaw: the reinforced plating on their armor reduces their mobillity._

The mission control team in the Command Tower - composed of Adam, Mayu, and Mitsuzane overlooked at Samus's current progress, and the new enemy that the bounty hunter encountered.

" _I never seen that kind of enemy before._ ", the Adam AI's synthetic voice spoke through Samus's comm systems.

" _It's armor is pretty imrpoved compared to those insect mooks they sent._ ", Mitsuzane added. " _One punch from that robotic arm of that thing can send you flying._ "

" _Kureshima-kun is right._ ", Mayu also added. " _But, it's very slow._ "

"Right. I think I need to focus on punching through its armor.", Samus replied.

" _Just be careful not to get yourself slugged by that Commando's punches._ ", the AI's voice said. " _I guess you can now make use of those Legend Gashats this time. Any objections, lady?_ "

With that phrase uttered from the AI, Samus continued as she fights hordes of Arachnitroids protecting the Cyber Commando by staying in her Level 2 form. Once Samus faces the Cyber Commando, the enemy makes use of its robotic arm to give Samus a beating, gaining the edge.

"That thing is way too hard to pound on.", Huntress stands up to her feet. "In that case...", she has one thing in mind, in response she pulls out one of the Legend Gashats she chose before the mission: Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki. "I'm starting with Ryuki's power."

* _ **MIRROR LABYRINTH RYUKI!**_ *

When the title screen appeared Samus's back, a red Chinese dragon called Dragredder emerges from it and attacks the Cyber Commando. As what Samus observed it seems that Dragredder came from a mirror dimension. But, this Dragredder is a data copy based on the combat data of **Kamen Rider Ryuki**.

After Samus switches the Gashat on, she removes her Mighty Action X SP Gashat from her Gamer Driver, with the belt being left open. She inserts the Ryuki Gashat into the slot where she removed the previous Gashat she inserted. She closes the belt before opening it again.

" _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, a screen projection is fired from the center of the belt as it passes through Huntress. " _ **Dragon Knight! Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki!**_ ", followed by a transparent projection of Kamen Rider Ryuki materializes with two copies on both sides of Huntress then come together on her. The result, part of Huntress's armor has the visage of Ryuki behind her helmet, and the chest armor replacing the Rider Gauge, thus transforming into Huntress Ryuki Gamer Level 2.

Ryuki's Drag Saber is thrown from out of nowhere as Samus catches it. She proceeds to go toe-to-toe with one of the Cyber Commandos. Samus makes use of Ryuki's powers to damage the Cyber Commando's armor as she prepares to emulate Ryuki's Final Vent.

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

" _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ ", Huntress inserts the Ryuki Gashat into the slot holder as she prepares for the finisher. Huntress emulates Ryuki's pose before executing the Final Vent, with the Dragredder behind her. She then presses the Kimewaza button for the second time, " _ **MIRROR LABYRINTH CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ ", the slot holder's synthetic voice exclaims as Huntress jumps into the air, and the red dragon snakes around Samus as she corkscrews into a flying side kick position. Dragredder sends her flying forward as it breathes fire into Huntress and kicks the target.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

Samus successfully destroyed the Cyber Commando, one down, and one to go. Xenogaea shows up, recognizing Huntress by judging the goggles of her helmet overlapping behind Ryuki's visage.

"You again! Stop meddling with our plans!", Xenogaea ranted.

Samus wastes no time replying as she pulls out the **Barcode Warrior Decade** Gashat. She removes the Ryuki Gashat to make room for the Decade Gashat. She closes the belt and opens it again!

" _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, a screen projection is fired from the center of the belt as it passes through Huntress. " _ **DESTROYER! Sekai no Hakaisha Barcode Warrior!**_ ", this time it's Kamen Rider Decade's transformation sequence taking effect. Thus, transforming into Huntress Decade Gamer Level 2.

Xenogaea is shocked that the Space Explorer leader can also transform with the power of 16 Heisei Kamen Riders through the Legend Rider Gashat. And this time, Samus now uses the power of Kamen Rider Decade, the destroyer of worlds.

"You... What exactly are you?!", said the lieutenant in utter disbelief.

" **I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider... Remember that!** ", Huntress channels the personality of Decade, showing how intimidating the power of Decade now in Samus's hands.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- As shown with the dialogue between Emu and Director-General Hinata, given the fact that **Samus destroyed Kuroto** **'s Dangerous Zombie Gashat** apart from the reason why she and the party managed to kill him, Kuroto himself never achieved the full power of Level X as in the power of the unknown, **while keeping with the canon divergence setting of this story.**

The monster-of-the-chapter, Crobat's name is also the same as the namesake Pokemon, in Pokemon Ruby, Emerald, and Platinum, I tend to use Crobat as the Flying Pokemon I used.

Samus transforming into Huntress Ryuki Gamer is a reference to Kamen Rider Ryuki as a series was the first to feature a female Kamen Rider in the form of Miho Kirishima/Kamen Rider Femme.

Samus using Ryuki and Decade Gashat alludes to the fact that their powers are based on cards. For added bonus, Samus is much more of a gender-flipped expy of **Tsukasa** throughout the story concerning her use of Decade's Gashat, and her usage of the Ryuki Gashat alludes to a Rider whose personality similar to Samus - **Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight**. Like Ren, Samus is a hardcore loner and a deadly warrior.


	65. Episode 065: Extreme Action

**Episode 065: Extreme Action**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Oh yeah, yesterday is International Women's Day. The previous chapter and alongside this counts as a paying tribute to every women in the world, including the very first female protagonist in video game history, Samus herself.

This is the first time in the story (as of the previous chapter) Samus goes on a one-woman army, without any help from her fellow party members. Okay, Samus is naturally a one-woman army as shown in the canon games to the point the Space Pirates are scared of her. But, as Kamen Rider Huntress, she cranks this up to eleven. Even better when Samus gets to harness the power of every Legend Rider Gashats a-la Kamen Rider Decade.

* * *

 **-Legend Power (continuation)-**

Samus goes on a one-woman mission against the Black Cross Armada's recent skirmish – the aliens start ransacking a remote village outside of Zawame. There, Samus encounters more of the Armada's Commandos in the form of one of its four classes – the Cyber Commando. That type of foot soldier is heavily armored and more oriented to close-quarters combat. However, the major flaw of this enemy is that its enforced armor plating reduced its mobility.

But thanks to the use of the Legend Rider Gashats, starting with Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki, Huntress harnesses the power of kamen Rider Ryuki to defeat this new kind of foe.

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

" _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ ", Huntress inserts the Ryuki Gashat into the slot holder as she prepares for the finisher. Huntress emulates Ryuki's pose before executing the Final Vent, with the Dragredder behind her. She then presses the Kimewaza button for the second time, " _ **MIRROR LABYRINTH CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ ", the slot holder's synthetic voice exclaims as Huntress jumps into the air, and the red dragon snakes around Samus as she corkscrews into a flying side kick position. Dragredder sends her flying forward as it breathes fire into Huntress and kicks the target.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

Samus successfully destroyed the Cyber Commando, one down, and one to go. Xenogaea shows up, recognizing Huntress by judging the goggles of her helmet overlapping behind Ryuki's visage.

"You again! Stop meddling with our plans!", Xenogaea ranted.

Samus wastes no time replying as she pulls out the **Barcode Warrior Decade** Gashat. She removes the Ryuki Gashat to make room for the Decade Gashat. She closes the belt and opens it again!

" _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, a screen projection is fired from the center of the belt as it passes through Huntress. " _ **DESTROYER! Sekai no Hakaisha Barcode Warrior!**_ ", this time it's Kamen Rider Decade's transformation sequence taking effect. Thus, transforming into Huntress Decade Gamer Level 2.

Xenogaea is shocked that the Space Explorer leader can also transform with the power of 16 Heisei Kamen Riders through the Legend Rider Gashat. And this time, Samus now uses the power of Kamen Rider Decade, the destroyer of worlds.

"You... What exactly are you?!", said the lieutenant in utter disbelief.

" **I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider... Remember that!** ", Huntress channels the personality of Decade, showing how intimidating the power of Decade now in Samus's hands.

"Get her!", Xenogaea orders her grunts to attack Huntress. Along came one of their new soldiers – the **Sonic Troopers** and **Scythe Commandos**. Despite her form uses that of Kamen Rider Decade's, Samus is still able to use her Scan Visor because of the goggles of her helmet is still part of her Power Suit-integrated Gamer Driver software.

 _Morphology:_ _ **Scythe Commando**_

 _Close-quarters combat Armada trooper armed with the "Ama-no-Habakiri" battle scythes on their forearms._

 _It is one of the four classes of Armada Commandos. Armed with the deadly Ama-no-Habakiri battle scythes, these Armada infantrymen are very ruthless and deadly in the battlefield, and they will hack away anyone who dares to stand in their way._

 _Morphology:_ _ **Sonic Trooper**_

 _Armada Commando armed with sonar blasters._

 _It is one of the four classes of Armada Commandos that utilizes sonokinetic firepower. In other words, their sonar blasters fire powerful soundwaves that are not only ear-splitting, these soundwaves can also cause seismic disruptions to the point of causing earthquakes._

Before Samus can quickly engage, Samus comes to the conclusion regarding to the four classes of Armada Commandos as she thought that to herself. _I see it now. First the Jet Troopers, second the Cyber Commando. And then came the Sonic Trooper and Scythe Commando. That means…_ Samus deduced once she finally comes to the conclusion, _These four Commandos are counterparts to the Level 3 Rider Gashats! The_ _ **Cyber Commandos**_ _are the equivalent to the_ _ **Gekitotsu Robots**_ _Gashat because of their robotic arm and reinforced armorsuit. The_ _ **Sonic Troopers**_ _are also this to_ _ **DoReMiFa Beat**_ _because of its ability to manipulate sounds. The_ _ **Scythe Commando**_ _for_ _ **Giri Giri Chambara**_ _given the hack-and-slash vibe, along with the weapon being scythes. And then the_ _ **Jet Trooper**_ _with_ _ **Jet Combat**_ _being a flight simulator and aerial superiority. Now it makes sense…_

Huntress engages with the Scythe Commandos as she pulls out Decade's **Ride Booker** in its Sword Mode. She clashes blades with one of the Scythe Commandos all while avoiding their Ama-no-Habakiri scythes. Even though Samus is permitted only to one weapon, in this case, the Ride Booker. Nevertheless, Samus is a battle pragmatist. When one of the Scythe Commandos prepare itself to slash its weapon on her, she uses one of the Arachnitroids as a shield from the attack, giving Samus an opening.

"She's using our Arachnitroids as meat shields!", Xenogaea hissed. "This is all your fault, Huntress!"

Samus has no problem using enemy soldiers as shields whenever she is pinned into an enemy almost powerful than her. She takes the opportunity to take down the Scythe Commandos with a thorough effort.

Then, the Sonic Troopers made their presence known. Firing their sonar blasters at Huntress, powerful enough to cause a damaging wave that forcibly reverts Huntress to her standard Level 2 Action Gamer.

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

To Samus, maintaining a Legend Rider form according to their respective Gashats are very hard to maintain, and it drains the user's vitality, unlike the Legend Rider Suits. That being said, Samus has to get one Recovery Energy Item to fill up her Rider Gauge, and she did.

* * *

 **-Power of the Oni-**

"You're having an identity crisis.", Xenogaea taunts the bounty hunter. "It doesn't matter whose Kamen Riders' power you're using, either way, I'll kill you!"

In response, Samus pulls out another Legend Rider Gashat, **Taiko Master Hibiki** , containing the power of **Kamen Rider Hibiki**. "I'm not yet done making a lot of noise!", she responded to the Armada commander with a dry wit.

* _ **TAIKO MASTER HIBIKI!**_ *

" _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, a screen projection is fired from the center of the belt as it passes through Huntress. " _ **Hit! Hit! Hit! Taiko Master Hibiki!**_ ", Huntress is engulfed with purple demonic flames before she forcibly casts the flames away from her body, transforming into **Huntress Hibiki Gamer Level 2**.

( **ハントレス響鬼ゲーマー** \- Huntress Hibiki Gamer)

Huntress pulls out Hibiki's drum stick weapons called the Ongekibou Rekka, the tip of the two clubs ignite and Huntress hurls small fireballs from the "orbs" of the sticks at the enemies.

Meanwhile, at the Command Tower.

While Mitsuzane and Mayu are working along with the Adam AI in the communications room, Ange goes inside the room to see what are the other two Space Explorers, joining with Mitsuzane and Mayu observing Samus's mission from the communication's room.

"She went on confronting those aliens herself?", Ange asked as she puts on her headset to listen to the whole fight from the monitor seeing Samus fighting Sonic Troopers and Scythe Commandos.

"That's Samus to you. She's a one-woman army", the young Kureshima replied. "In her world, Space Pirates are scared shitless when she starts mauling them. But, the Black Cross Armada are starting to feel her bottled-up wrath."

As everyone see on the monitor, Ange notices Samus's completely different appearance, because she's using a Legend Rider Gashat, namely the Hibiki Gashat. The reason why Samus decided to deal with the Armada herself is to show her mastery of Rider Gashat in her disposal, because of the fact that she managed to learn more of the Kamen Riders since she came into this world, she takes matters by using the powers of the Legend Riders.

A beautiful woman in a Power Suit, evolving further into a Kamen Rider is what Samus is now. All while dedicated protecting all that is good and true. As far as Ange observed, Samus is inclined to showcase her superiority of her power.

Back in the battle, Samus destroys the last Sonic Trooper. Prompting Xenogaea to summon her recruit, Crobat, a bat alien. Samus fights the Armada monster, despite its lethal speed.

Huntress proceeds to trap Crobat down when she inserts the Hibiki Gashat on the Kimewaza slot holder...

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

...then pulls out the **Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi** , a compact taiko drum, when pressed onto the target's body, paralyzes them before it materializes into a big drum. Samus throws the Ongekikou at Crobat, once it latches on to the monster, the Ongekikou enlarges at the height of a large drum. Samus presses the Kimewaza button again...

( **決め技** \- Finishing Technique)

" _ **TAIKO MASTER CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

Samus rushes at the stunned Crobat as she prepares to emulate one of Kamen Rider Hibiki's Ongeki-Da techniques, she calls out, " **Ongeki-Da! Ikki Kasei no Kata!** "

( **音撃打** \- Sound Attack Stroke)

Huntress beats the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi...

( **一気** \- Burst)

...with the Ongekibou Rekka altogether spontaneously...

( **火勢** \- Force of Flames)

...hitting her opponent with the same beat over and over again...

( **音撃打・一気火勢の型** \- Sound Attack Stroke: Bursting Force of Flames Style)

Samus prepares the final blow as she once again delivers the final beat, and by doing so, Crobat explodes to its death. Much to Xenogaea's chagrin.

* _ **PERFECT!**_ *

"No! How is that possible?!", the villainess loses it when Samus singlehandedly curb-stomped another of their recruits.

"Because, I'm well-trained.", Huntress replies with a sneering remark, all while channeling the Oni's personality.

* * *

 **-The Final Nail-**

Samus pulls out her Mighty Action X SP Gashat and removes the Taiko Master Hibiki Gashat to insert it back...

* _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action! X!**_ *

Samus reverts back to Huntress Action Gamer Level 2, with the only enemy left being Xenogaea. The lieutenant is left at Samus's mercy, and the only thing she can do...

"Please, do you really have to do this?", Xenogaea begs to Samus not to use her finisher. "Anything but that! Please, have mercy!"

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

The Mighty Action X SP Gashat is inserted on the Kimewaza slot holder by Samus as she assumes a pre-jumping stance. Before Samus can activate her Critical Strike, "You don't even know what the real meaning of 'mercy' is! This is a message to your superior, Samus Aran does not expect any mercy from the likes of you!", the bounty hunter makes her respond to the Armada's commander's pleas as she chooses to use the finishing move anyway. Samus presses the Kimewaza button again...

* _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Huntress jumps into the air and hits Xenogaea with a flying side kick, at the moment her kick connects, Samus follows up with another kick with her other foot, followed by a combo kicks in different forms - a 10-hit bicycle kick, followed by a 5-hit somersaulting kick, and a hurricane kick ascending upwards that ends with the final, slightly prolonged kick going straight across Xenogaea's face, powerful enough to send her flying out of the Earth.

* _ **PERFECT!**_ *

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!** ", Xenogaea shouted as she is being blasted off, and disappears into the clouds as shown with a twinkle in the sky.

With all enemies are eliminated, "All targets purged.", Huntress declares the closure of the fight. And the mission to drive off the Armada's attackers is a success.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

Samus closes her Gamer Driver and safely ejects her Rider Gashat for her to de-transform. Her earpiece vibrates as she receives transmission from the Tower's mission control.

" _Excellent work, Samus._ ", Adam's synthetic voice said. " _It seems the power of the Legend Riders responded to your dedication to protect the galaxy after all._ "

" _Not to mention, fighting aliens the most stylish way ever._ ", Mitsuzane agreed to the AI's sentiment.

" _You're really showing those aliens who's boss._ ", Ange's voice also overlapped. " _The way that dominatrix begged for mercy was priceless, as shown with that look on her face!_ "

" _You're amazing, Samus. That's what you really are._ ", Mayu added.

Thanking the praises of her fellow Space Explorers, Samus looked at the five Legend Rider Gashats on her hands. "The power of these Legend Gashats are brimming with wonder.", Samus said as she holds the Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki Gashat on her right hand. "It seems I have really mastered the Gamer Driver's potential after all..."

Moments later, Samus leaves the village as nightfall comes, on board on her Machine TriHunter as she drives back to the Command Tower.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The scythe weapons of the Scythe Commandos are called "Ama-no-Habakiri" (translated as the "Slash of the Heavenly Wings") is another name of a weapon in the Shinto mythology, the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. According to Japanese mythology, the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, translated as the "Sword with the Length of Ten Hands", was wielded by the creation deity, Izanagi-no-Mikoto, or simply Izanagi. This blade was used by Izanagi to decapitate his son, the fire god Kagutsuchi after it incinerated Izanami-no-Mikoto to death after giving birth. Also, the blade would be under the possession of one of Izanagi's offsprings, Susanoo, the Shinto god of storms. Susanoo would later use the said weapon to slay the mythical monster, the Yamata-no-Orochi, a serpent with eight heads and eight tails.

The Sonic Troopers' sonar blasters' effect is similar to Hyper Voice and Boomburst, both of which of these attacks are sound-based moves from the Pokemon games.


	66. Episode 066: Makoto

**Episode 066: Makoto**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

So far, most of the Space Explorers' backstories have been explored - Micchi's backstories have been focused throughout the prequel, and so does Go, all of which are revisits to the TV episodes of their respective series. The revisit to Mayu's past is not yet much completed, but the focus being how she lost her family at the hands of Medusa. Alain's is a revisit from the _Legend of Alain_ miniseries, as shown during the Genm Arc of this story. Here, the focus will be on Makoto, albeit a short one and it will continue on the second part.

Ever since I started writing _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ all the way through _Vol. 2_ , Samus's character development shows some kind breakthrough in what it means to live like a normal human, even though she's not entirely human herself anymore to becoming a full-fledged Kamen Rider. The first fic explores Samus's being introduced with romantic love ( **Mitsuzane Kureshima** ), true companions ( **Go Shijima** ) and moral compasses (both). This series, on the other hand all while continuing Samus's adventures, it gives us new foils to Mitsuzane and Go ( **Makoto Fukami** and **Alain** ) and another one for Samus ( **Mayu Inamori** ). Considering the morality set of the whole Space Explorers, only Alain, Makoto, and Mayu are sane and straight, Go and Mitsuzane tend to be amoral most of the time, both are willing to troll, manipulate, endanger people, or just be generally unpleasant. For Go, it's more emphasizing on pissing other people off, in Mitsuzane's case, he has a "pay evil unto evil" mindset where he enjoys killing bad guys just because they're horrible and they deserved it, it's well demonstrated on how he kills **KUROTO DAN OF ALL PEOPLE!** Samus, is more subdued, but still she has that "pay evil unto evil" mindset, even if it means perpetuating the cycle of vengeance.

Ever since Samus already got her Level 50 mode, I forgot to mention that her Kamen Rider forms and the Rider Gashats she used are equivalents to a Metroid's life cycle - **Level 2** ( **Mighty Action X Special** ) is to the **Alpha Metroid** , **Level 3** ( **DoReMiFa Beat** , **Jet Combat** , **Gekitotsu Robots** , and **Giri Giri Chambara** ) to the **Gamma Metroid** , **Level 5** ( **Drago Knight Hunter Z** ) to the **Zeta Metroid**. Therefore, **Level 50** ( **Gashat Gear Dual Alpha** with **Perfect Puzzle X** ) serves as the antitheses to the **Omega Metroid** , and to an extent the **Queen Metroid**. Even though Level 50 is currently Samus's strongest form, I still prefer her using the Drago Knight Hunter Z with Level 5 Full Dragon, that being said the Ex-Aid Riders' Level 5 Full Dragon modes are much useful when used individually, as shown with Snipe, and as of the recent episodes, Brave mastered the DKHZ Gashat alone. Samus's mastery with DKHZ in Full Dragon 14 chapters earlier really stands out, even combining the use of an elasticity power-up medal, given the fact her use of Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) with no drawbacks shows her breakthrough as a Kamen Rider as this story progresses.

For those who are wondering, I was asked by Toa Solaric in regards of Ex-Aid's upcoming Level 99 form, Maximum Gamer. Ex-Aid will go Level 99 in this story too. As well as crossover chapters with the Space Sheriff and the Kyurangers.

* * *

 **-Another Bright Morning-**

It was 5:50 am, looks like everyone in the Command Tower are still asleep at that moment. Though the crew always believed protecting the galaxy would be an understatement, but they their own limits to make sure it doesn't affect their human bodies.

In the tower's 15th floor, in Mitsuzane and Samus's quarters given the fact they live in one room together. In their room, we see the two sleeping peacefully in their bed. Apparently, they're partially naked on the top, though the blanket covered them up to their necks, as they went on each others' pants the last night.

Regardless, even if they are only together, it seems it furthered Samus's breakthrough with relationships with a human being. As for Mitsuzane, he finds comfort getting himself into closer to a six-foot-three Amazonian beauty of a bounty hunter. It has been a long while he gets to be better in bed.

* * *

 **-Makoto's story-**

Three hours later…

While Mitsuzane was around in the observatory main office all by himself, Alain enters the room as he recently returned back from the Ganma world.

"Yo.", the young Kureshima greets as he sees Alain.

"It seems you, Mayu, and that bounty hunter are still on patrol.", the Ganma prince replies. "Where the hell is that loudmouth?"

"Senpai is still with Reiko-san. Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

"I recently brought Kanon back here, saying she can't stay alone with my sister. She wants to be with Makoto.", Alain brings up that Kanon feels lonely without her big brother. Also, he has no problem about bringing up about Makoto's past as long as Makoto himself is not around. "You see, Makoto and Kanon have a dark past other than stumbling to the Ganma world when they were children."

"What do you mean?", Mitsuzane asked, as it is revealed that Makoto himself (like the rest of the crew) is not without a dark side as Alain deduced.

"You see, when Makoto first came back into this world, all he cared about is to be with Kanon, who was reduced to an Eyecon.", Alain continued. "Even though at time where I started as a bitter enemy to Takeru, I feel guilty if Kanon wasn't brought back if he [Takeru] had used the Great Eye to revive himself instead of Kanon. Makoto would've been a shell of a man he once was. In other words, he would've end up just like you."

Mitsuzane seems to be aware that he and Makoto are not too different to each other in regards to the tales of their respective pasts. Because of that, Mitsuzane sees a shadow of him within Makoto - if Kouta (to Mitsuzane) and Takeru (to Makoto) didn't snapped their friends to their senses, they would just end up being broken as a result.

As the two men continue talking about Makoto, Mayu shows up.

"Inamori-kun.", Alain instead refers Mayu with her surname.

"Mayu-san."

It seems Mayu is overhearing both Mitsuzane and Alain's conversation regarding Makoto, as well as Kanon.

"What are you guys talking about Makoto-kun?", she asked.

"His sister, Kanon.", Alain replied.

Mitsuzane sense that why Mayu was eavesdropping with the his conversation with Alain moments ago. "Hold on a sec... You just heard us talking about Makoto-san... Did _something_ happened between you two?"

Alain couldn't help but let out a trollish grin on his face upon agreeing to Mitsuzane's insinuation that Mayu is showing signs of attachment towards Makoto,

"You're missing the point, Kureshima-kun!", Mayu insisted. "There is NOTHING going on between me and Makoto-kun!"

"Did you two just have...", Mitsuzane makes another insinuation when he makes an OK gesture with his left hand (connecting his index finger and thumb) and inserts his right index on the the left, which indicates a sexual innuendo. Mayu didn't take it too well...

"That's enough, you pervert!", Mayu grabs Mitsuzane on the face to shut him up, as her face is reddening from embarrassment.

Adam's PA system beeps as the AI asks the three to head at B99F. The Command Tower has the deepest basements to ever construct ever since Samus and her companions settled back in Zawame. The three Space Explorers head for the elevator to go to the B99F - the underground hangar.

* * *

 **-Underground Hangar-**

The gang arrived at B99F of the tower, the Underground Hangar. Where the Mega-Fortress is docked. At the very far terminus of the hangar, Samus seems to be overlooking at the construction of two spaceships at the docking pads.

"Are those...?", Alain looked at one the gold ship, that appears to be at the same colors as Samus's gunships back in her world.

"Samus call these as "Gunships".", Mitsuzane's response.

There's also a second one, only that it's white and blue all over, which happens to be Mach's color.

"Yo.", Go shows up and surprise the three.

"Go-kun... I thought you and Reiko-san are still-", said Mayu.

"We're fine. Reiko still needs to serve her probation, you know.", Go replied as Reiko after her release from prison, reveals that she has to serve her probation. Before they took their attention on the gunships. "What do you think, the other one had my colors!", he even bragged that the other ship has his personal colors.

"You're such a narcissist.", Alain sees Go's opinion of the other ship would be an understatement.

"Glad you guys managed to see one of the gunships that I designed.", said Samus.

But before Samus can properly introduce the party to the new toys she's currently constructing, it seems the alarm is beeping from all the way down the hangar.

" _Lady, we have a Bugster threat, and Makoto is already there!_ ", the AI's synthetic voice echoed.

That being said, the team had to continue with the gunship development later to contact with Makoto.

* * *

 **-Pteranodon Bugster-**

Elsewhere in the Zawame City west plaza...

Specter chases the Bugsters all the way from the city, he manages to rendezvous with his teammates. The team already transformed into their Rider Forms.

"What's that?", Samus looked at the flying Bugster.

"Kanon was infected by game illness and that monster.", Makoto replied.

"Don't worry, let's save your sister.", Samus reassures as she pulls out the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Before inserting it, Huntress scans the Pteranodon Bugster with her visor.

 _Morphology:_ _ **Pteranodon Bugster**_

 _Level 30 Bugster with Kanon Fukami being the host._

 _A Bugster born from the data of one of Genm Corporation's games, Drago Knight Hunter Z in Level 30. Recommend use Hunter Gamer's Full Dragon Mode._

Huntress quickly inserts Drago Knight Hunter Z on the Gamer Driver after closing the lever. She opens it again with the Hunter Gamer merging with Huntress as part of her armor, armed with all of Hunter Gamer's weapons.

"Samus, you need to get Kanon-chan out of that Bugster's body!", Mayu reminded.

"Exactly, and I need to make it quick. Because after 10 minutes, the Bugster will revert itself to the human host." Samus replies.

Mitsuzane and Makoto provide cover for Samus if in case of any Bugster or Armada attack. And Makoto needs to get the Pteranodon Bugster grounded so Samus can safely extract Kanon from it.

Specter pulls out his Deep Specter Eyecon to change into Deep Specter. Then, he pulls the lever of his Ghost Driver and pushes it back. " _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter!**_ ", the Ghost Driver exclaim as Deep Specter sprouts ethereal demonic wings on its back. He flies to fight the Pteranodon Bugster and pins the creature back to the ground.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The gunships that Samus constructed are based on the gunship she used in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.

\- The Pteranodon Bugster resembles Ridley.


	67. Episode 067: The Enemy of my Enemy

**Episode 06** **7: The Enemy of my Enemy**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is a reference to the proverb, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", which states that two opposing parties work together against a common enemy. This concept is introduced when Pallad of all people teams up with Samus and her crew to overthrow Genm. Since then, the "enemy of my enemy" concept has become one of the recurring themes of this fic, as Pallad is an anti-villain in both canon and here in this story.

Sylux returns in this chapter. I began thought to write him as a villain. But, he's obviously a bad guy in this story, only that he's technically an anti-villain to start his character moment. Well, because the Black Cross Armada as a whole is the main antagonist faction of this story, we go Pallad and Sylux as the anti-villains of this story.

* * *

 **-Pteranodon Bugster-**

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Sector 1 (Metroid Fusion)**_ _" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ *)

As Makoto meets up with his fellow Space Explorers, it seems that a Bugster has rampaged in the city. The Bugster happens to be the ones infecting his sister, Kanon. The Bugster took form of a pteranodon, hence being called the **Pteranodon Bugster**. Samus and the party arrived on time already in their transformed forms.

 _Morphology:_ _ **Pteranodon Bugster**_

 _Level 30 Bugster with Kanon Fukami being the host._

 _A Bugster born from the data of one of Genm Corporation's games, Drago Knight Hunter Z in Level 30. Recommend use Hunter Gamer's Full Dragon Mode._

"A Bugster from the Drago Knight Hunter Z game?", Samus realizes that Bugsters themselves are video game characters from Genm Corporation's games. "It makes sense now. Some of the Bugsters we fought back then were not just from Genm Corporation's games, they were stray Bugsters."

"We need to do something before something happens to Kanon.", Alain

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_ *

"And we have to make it quick.", Huntress nodded as she already prepares her Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. "It's time for rampage. Mode Five, engage!"

Huntress quickly inserts Drago Knight Hunter Z on the Gamer Driver after closing the lever. She opens it again, " _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, " _ **I Gotcha! [...] Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ " with the Hunter Gamer merging with Huntress as part of her armor, armed with all of Hunter Gamer's weapons. Huntress goes Full Dragon mode.

"Samus, you need to get Kanon-chan out of that Bugster's body!", Mayu reminded.

"Exactly, and I need to make it quick. Because after 10 minutes, the Bugster will revert itself to the human host." Samus replies.

Mitsuzane and Makoto provide cover for Samus if in case of any Bugster or Armada attack. And Makoto needs to get the Pteranodon Bugster grounded so Samus can safely extract Kanon from it.

Specter pulls out his Deep Specter Eyecon to change into Deep Specter. Then, he pulls the lever of his Ghost Driver and pushes it back. " _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter!**_ ", the Ghost Driver exclaim as Deep Specter sprouts ethereal demonic wings on its back. He flies to fight the Pteranodon Bugster and pins the creature back to the ground. Back on the surface, Samus comes in contact with the Taunt Energy Item. After collecting it, Samus provokes the Pteranodon with a "come over here" gesture with her hands, the creature attempts to charge at her, only for Ryugen and Mach to double-team it.

" _ **Bind, NOW!**_ ", Mage scans her Chain Wizard Ring on her belt, she casts magic portals that spout chains from it to trap the Pteranodon Bugster. While the Bugster is being restrained, this creates an opening for Huntress to forcefully impale the Pteranodon Bugster with her hand to pull Kanon out of its body. Kanon is unconscious however because of the Bugster possessing her. By using the Scan Visor to check for life signs, the visor indicates that Kanon's vital signs are OK.

"Kanon is fine.", Samus carries the unconscious Kanon and entrusts Alain to take her to Makoto, "Take her someplace safe."

Alain responds with a nod as he takes Kanon away from the firing line. The Pteranodon Bugster breaks free from the chains and continues fighting with the Space Explorers.

* * *

 **-Sylux Returns-**

Combining the double-team efforts of Mach and Ryugen, the Pteranodon Bugster is weakened.

"Samus, take the shot!", Mitsuzane turns to Samus so she can finish the creature off.

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

Huntress removes the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat from the Gamer Driver's second slot and inserts it on the Kimewaza slot holder. Once Samus presses the button of the slot holder, the Dragon Blade, Dragon Gun, and Dragon Fang began charging energy and Samus combines them into one finishing move. Samus presses the Kimewaza button again...

" _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL-**_ ", before the slot holder's voice can full declare the Critical Strike, a green, electromagnetic beam hits the Pteranodon Bugster, destroying it in the process before Samus can score the final kill. That familiar beam that someone, or something fired from out of nowhere.

"The hell was that?", Go looked around to find out where the stray beam come from.

That is the familiar figure began to reveal itself...

"That's...", Mitsuzane recognizes that presence, and so does Samus.

"Sylux.", said Samus and it was revealed that Sylux was the one who shot the Bugster before Samus can kill it. "What are you doing here in all places?"

The reason the mysterious bounty hunter who harbors hatred for the Galactic Federation and the very person who worked, or who used to work with that organization has a one-side vendetta. Sylux's presence shows that in places Samus is, he'll show up with the opportunity to eliminate her.

"I've come here to finish where I have started: is to destroy you, Aran.", Sylux points his arm cannon at his archenemy. "You and your underlings humiliated me back in Planet Helheim, and now I have my revenge!"

The two bounty hunters fight, even more so as the other Kamen Riders - Ryugen, Mach and Mage attempt to stall Sylux, he goes Lockjaw mode to plant Electric Bombs to get the Riders out of his way. Even Deep Specter and Necrom from Sylux's wrath.

It seems Sylux has toughen himself up the last time he encounters the Space Explorers. Outmatching Ryugen's Melon Energy Arms and Deep Specter with a little to no effort, and one blast from his charged Shock Coil forcibly canceled Mitsuzane and Makoto out of their transformation.

"It's a pity you still rely on those feeble trinkets.", Sylux mocks the Kamen Riders after bulldozing Ryugen and Specter.

"Yet you talk like you're proclaiming to be God!", Mach puts his underhanded tricks to good use...

...until Sylux counters Mach's Rider Kick with just lashing at him with his arm cannon.

"Yes, I'm forging a path to godhood.", Sylux replies. "One day, I will make this universe grovel before my feet!"

"Not if I can't let you succeed!", Samus continues her fight against Sylux.

The two hunters are even in their fighting skills. As Samus makes use of the Hunter Gamer's Full Dragon Mode, she takes minimal to moderate damage from Sylux's attacks.

* _ **GASHACON SPARROW!**_ *

Huntress summons the Gashacon Sparrow without the need to go Chambara Action Gamer Level 3...

* _ **Zu-Paan!**_ *

...she splits the weapon to its Sickle Mode. Instead of using it as a melee weapon, despite the fact she has equipped all of the Hunter Gamer's weapons, she uses the Sickle Mode of the Gashacon Sparrow as boomerangs. As such, she throws the Gashacon Sparrow as boomerangs to give her a versatile advantage against Sylux, with the latter deflects one of the thrown blades.

Samus once again prepares to insert Drago Knight Hunter Z on the slot holder for the finisher. The Hunter Gamer disengages from Huntress's suit to reassemble its body. The Hunter Gamer starts flying around Huntress as they proceed to do a finisher together. Samus once again presses the Kimewaza button...

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Huntress rides on the Hunter Gamer's back as the dragon robot lifts her in the air before it launches Huntress at Sylux so she can perform a flying side kick at him.

When Samus's Rider Kick connect, it is only caught by Sylux, which he grabs Samus on her feet and throws her out of the pavement. Worse, Samus's Rider Gauge is running out of Energy Tanks and is now on the red zone,

* * *

 **-The New Game Master, Pallad-**

Sylux singlehandedly curb-stomped all six Space Explorers, including Samus, the very person who harbors hatred in their world. All Sylux cared for is Samus's demise by his hand, including those people associated to her; with the whole Space Explorers included, even though the Galactic Federation is extinct.

"This is over, Aran.", Sylux has words for Samus before he prepares to kill her, pointing his arm cannon at her. "Now, prepare yourself for the afterlife!"

As Samus is about to face death with dignity, before Sylux can pull the trigger, something (or someone) attacked from behind. Sylux turns around, only to see Kamen Rider Para-DX in Fighter Gamer Level 50.

"I don't like player killers.", Pallad imposes his fair-play rule to the intruder attacking Samus and her party, preventing Sylux from getting his revenge.

"What the hell is he doing here?", Mitsuzane said seeing Pallad's intervention.

Even though Samus and the party consider Pallad as an enemy because the Bugsters being abhorrent epidemics or menaces to society, it shows that the Bugster executive has a code of honor. If Para-DX didn't intervened, Sylux would've killed Samus by now. Like what Pallad mentioned, he has zero tolerance for player killing, especially the fact that the one who is incapacitated.

"Who are you to talk? You cost me my desire for revenge.", Sylux mocks Pallad for defending Huntress.

"Because, I'm the Game Master. I reinforce the rules.", Pallad reveals and proclaims to be the new Game Master ever since his betrayal against Kuroto and letting the Space Explorers kill the narcissist. "And you my friend, are a trespasser. Consider my presence your eviction notice, I'm asking you to walk with your tail between your legs and never come back."

But, only want Sylux to do is to kill Samus out of revenge and pure malice, he refuses to heed the new GM's warning. And, Palllad's response?

"Fine then, you just made my heart boil", the new Game Master makes it clear to teach Sylux a painful lesson.

The other Space Explorers, apart from their shocked reaction of Pallad revealing himself as the new Game Master, realized why he defended Samus from being killed by Sylux - Pallad has learned the concept of " **the enemy of my enemy is my friend** ", because Pallad first convinced the team to form an alliance with him to overthrow Kuroto, which started this team-up of two opposing parties. And here, the Bugster executive once again returns the favor by saving Samus from being executed by Sylux.

As Para-DX Fighter Gamer and Sylux are fist-fighting, the Bugster executive gains the upper hand, as he beats Sylux senselessly with rapid-fire fisticuffs which throws him to a nearby office building. Para-DX picks up a Divide Energy Item to generate copies of himself. Thanks to his Game Master privileges, Pallad takes the opportunity to _punish_ Sylux as he beats the bounty hunter down like a stray dog.

The other Space Explorers (besides Samus) as they help each other back to their feet, looked on as they see Sylux and Para-DX kill each other. Either way, Pallad is now the Game Master and takes his _rules_ to his own hands.

Huntress stands up. She pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha as she prepares to remove Mighty Action X SP to make room for the two slots to fit the Dual Gashat.

" _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared upon being inserted on the belt's two slots. Huntress closes the lever of the belt and proceeds to open it again. " _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP!**_ ", Huntress's suit began to change color from orange to white as she passes through the projection emitted on the center of the Driver. " _ **Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ ", as she changes into her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form.

Samus uses her generates an energy ball on the palm of her hand to use as a tractor beam, as she draws in five Recover Energy Items.

* _ **Kaifuku! Kaifuku! Kaifuku! Kaifuku! Kaifuku!**_ * ("Kaifuku" translates to recovery)

"Much better.", Samus sighed in relief after recovering the energy she lost. "In fact, I'm not yet done with Sylux."

* * *

 **-Strange Bedfellows-**

Sylux is in a battered state after taking too much damage from Para-DX's attacks. Huntress returns to the fight now assuming her own Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Bounty of a Brain**_ _" (remix of Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior) by Big Giant Circles OverClocked Remix_ *)

"Just in time.", Pallad is amazed Samus manages to recover. "Care for a helping hand? Remember you said before, the enemy of enemy is my friend?"

"Seems you've came here to return the favor, I see.", Huntress turns at Pallad staring at him coldly behind her helmet. Needless to say, given the fact that the Space Explorers and the Bugsters are also enemies, Pallad is more willing to ally himself to Samus and her comrades to drive off even the most dangerous villains that threaten their respective turfs - namely the Black Cross Armada and the more recent being Sylux.

The Level 50 Kamen Riders double-team Sylux, even Para-DX's punching attacks in Fighter Gamer are powerful enough to punch through Sylux's armor, despite his power suit being a Galactic Federation prototype.

Huntress pulls out the Gashacon Lansniper in Sniper Mode to shoot down Sylux's weak points, the Lansniper is more powerful than Sylux's Shock Coil.

"I think I'll leave it to you, Huntress.", Para-DX tells Samus to score the final blow on Sylux.

"I know what I'm doing.", Samus replies as she pulls out a Legend Rider Gashat: Full Throttle Drive, which contains the power of Kamen Rider Drive.

* _ **FULL THROTTLE DRIVE!**_ *

When Huntress switched the Gashat on, the title screen appears and it spawned a data copy of Kamen Rider Drive in his final form, **Type Tridoron**. As Pallad reveals, when Huntress uses the Legend Gashats while she is in Puzzle Gamer Level 50, it summons a specific Legend Rider in their final forms, with Drive appearing on Huntress's side in Type Tridoron, armed with the Trailer-Hou as the Gashacon Lansniper is in sniper mode.

" _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ ", the Kimewaza slot holder's voice declared after Huntress inserts Full Throttle Drive on the slot holder for the finisher. With the summoned Drive Type Tridoron imitating Samus's motions. After she presses the button again, the slot holder exclaims, " _ **FULL THROTTLE CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

Huntress (along with the summoned Drive Type Tridoron) took aim and fired an energy blast taking form of the Tridoron at Sylux, defeating him in the process. In the aftermath of the finisher, the summoned Drive in Type Tridoron disappears.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

After another humiliating loss thanks to Para-DX and Huntress, Sylux stands up, seething from another bitter defeat thanks to his archenemy. "You may have won again, Aran. Mark my words, I'll be back to finish you off later!"

The mysterious hunter teleports away as he leaves. Afterwards, both Huntress and Para-DX de-transform. "It was pretty thoughtful you once again saved our asses, Pallad. Even if I haven't expected it."

"Because, playing fair is all I know.", the Bugster executive-turned Game Master said. "It's not fair if that trespasser is killing off a player. It was fun though, see ya!"

Pallad leaves as he disappears into pixelated data. The other party members regrouped with Samus, even Mitsuzane is flabbergasted at Pallad imposing himself as a referee of sorts, as shown when he kicks Sylux out of the playing field without mercy.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

An hour later, the team went back to the Command Tower to treat of each of the party members' injuries. Samus had minor ones while Mitsuzane and Makoto have moderate (but not too critical) wounds to be tend off.

Back in the observatory, as Momoka wraps some bandages on Mitsuzane's bruised ribs, Ange asks the gang about Sylux's return.

"That hunter we met in the Helheim forest is back?", the Norma clarified. "Is he working with the Armada or the Bugsters?"

Samus instead answers the question, "Apparently, Sylux is on nobody's side but he's on his own."

Granted, as Sylux harbors a grudge against the Galactic Federation, as well as Samus herself by association, there is still no specific reasons why. Even though Samus already severed her ties with the Federation by escaping through time.

"Damn, the more enemies we're facing, things become complicated as time passes by...", Mitsuzane sighed as the presence of another enemy, with the recent one being a wild card, means that the real battle has just only begun.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Pallad revealing himself as the new Game Master is a nod to the _Sword Art Online_ villain, Akihiko Kayaba. Though Kuroto is obviously compared to Kayaba and Nobuyuki Sugou, both are Game Masters. Pallad has traits of Kayaba that Kuroto lacks - is the code of honor, after Kirito finally defeated Kayaba, the latter accepted his loss. In Pallad's case, he wants a fair fight a-la Son Goku, he does not tolerate pettiness and underhanded tricks.

\- The Game Master "hat" Pallad uses is the referee. This type of GM is the one that enforces the rules. Kuroto's case is the author, because he is the creator of the Gashats and Gamer Driver.

\- Samus's new ability in Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form that has her use the Legend Rider Gashats in the slot holder that summons a Primary Rider's final form (in this case for example, Drive Type Tridoron via the Full Throttle Drive Gashat) and emulate their finisher is similar to Decade's complete form where he uses the K-Touch to summon the final forms of his predecessors to perform their finishing attacks.


	68. Episode 068: The Ultima Ring

**Episode 068: The Ultima Ring**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those who witnessed Sylux's return in the previous chapter, he's basically a wild card in the story. But, whether I have to be bias in regards how I write Sylux's character in the story, he still maintains his grudge against Samus. I recently played Metroid Prime Hunters, and fought Sylux in a boss fight. Sylux's character is a complete mystery, he only shows up at the end of Prime 3 (by 100% completion rate), as well as Federation Force's ending. Also, Sylux combines some traits from another hunter from Prime Hunters, Trace.

Considering how I write Sylux as a villain, it's a less re-imagining while keeping his agenda. His characterization is made equals of Liquid Snake from _Metal Gear Solid_ and Sephiroth from _Final Fantasy VII_. For some reasons, Sephiroth is one of my favorite Final Fantasy villains next to Kefka. Sephiroth's calm and calculated personality as well messiah complex, fits the bill for Sylux along with his power of hatred, even better that Sylux mentioned in the previous chapter that he will forge his own path to godhood shows that he's the evil counterpart to Samus. Also, keeping with Samus being an expy to Tsukasa Kadoya, in terms of characters of Kamen Rider Decade, the closest ones to fit for Sylux are Narutaki and Apollo Geist. Long story short, Sylux is a more malignant version of Narutaki without the ranting, seeing Samus as a thorn to his plans. The similarities between him and Apollo Geist is tied to Tsukasa's connection with Dai Shocker, while in Sylux's case his enmity towards the GF and Samus.

Sylux serves as a foil to a certain Ex-Aid Rider: Kamen Rider Genm. Both are mysterious individuals who appear all of the sudden and stops the heroes. Also they have a "survival of the fittest" mindset. In retrospect, Kuroto is a narcissistic genius whose goal is to create the ultimate game for survival, Kamen Rider Chronicle. Sylux is a knight templar who despises humanity because they are evil and inferior species, which rooted his hatred towards the Galactic Federation.

So far, this one is my musing of Sylux's characterization to an establishing moment, as a means to replace Genm since he's dead.

Since the Space Explorers (currently 4 out of 6) have their ultimate forms, Necrom's Yuujou Burst Damashii is yet to appear on this story soon. Mayu/Mage on the other hand, is the only ones who lack a stronger form, even though Mayu's Rider form comes into three color variations (Mayu's Mage form is orange, the blue is the kid Ijima, and the green belonged to the family man whose actor who portrayed Todoroki from Kamen Rider Hibiki). To circumvent Mayu's lack of super mode, she'll gain a new Wizard Ring that allows her to cast an all powerful spell, in the form of the Ultima Wizard Ring.

* * *

 **-We Can Rule Together-**

Elsewhere at an undisclosed location, Sylux looked around the atmosphere of the Earth from a rooftop building alone. The mysterious bounty hunter muses his disdain for humanity as a whole.

"Humans… are pathetic excuses of trash. Who only care about their own selfish desires, touting their power over the weak. Besides, who has the right to pass judgment upon them?", the bounty hunter observed every people across the ground from the top of a building, as he sees all of humanity as a flawed species that needs to be "purified". "No, it's wrong. But, this is exactly what I wanted from the start. This world is rotten! And those who are making it rot are better off dead! Someone has to do it, even at the cost of my own sanity…! Because, this world can't go on like this, even if I have to eliminate Aran and her underlings, I will change this world!"

Sylux pulls out what appears to be a black Gashat with a grayscaled picture, turns out that he infiltrated Genm Corporation's main office and stole 9 out of 10 Proto Gashats. With that question in mind, what is Sylux trying to achieve by having stolen Genm Corporation's Proto Gashats?

Sylux continued his musing, looking at one of the Proto Gashats, "I wonder… if there is someone else has used these things, is there anyone other than me who's willing to eliminate the evils of this planet? If I don't do it, who will? In fact, I'm the only one who can purify this planet clean of all these foolish mortals. Using these Proto Gashats, I will eliminate Aran and all those associated to her and I… **will become a god of this new world!** "

As Sylux boasts his messiah complex to himself, the two commanders representing the Black Cross Armada – Lieutenants Viper and Xenogaea appear behind Sylux, with them convincing the mysterious hunter to join them.

"Are you the one called Sylux?", the Armada commander asked.

"And if I wasn't?", the hunter replied with a dry wit.

"We saw you singlehandedly defeated those Space Explorers.", Xenogaea said, as she and Viper secretly witnessed Sylux almost defeating Samus and company if it weren't for Kamen Rider Para-DX's intervention. "Our Grand Admiral commends your incredible skill."

Sylux being Sylux, arrogant and with no respect for authority, even though the Armada has high hopes for the hunter. Sylux doesn't turn his attention to them as Sylux himself has his own personal agenda.

"If you can join on our side, we can rule the whole galaxy together! What do you say?", Viper tries to be smooth in terms of convincing Sylux to join with the Armada. What is Sylux's response?

The bounty hunter pulls out what appears to resemble Genm's Gashacon Bugvisor, only that it has the colors and likeness of Sylux's armor. The weapon is called the Gashacon Bugvisor III.

* _ **Gyu-iin!**_ *

Sylux tilts the Bugvisor III to its Chainsaw mode and proceeds to attack Viper. Much to Xenogaea's horror.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", the lieutenant shouted when Sylux resorts to violence with minimal provocation. Then, the hunter switches the Bugvisor III to its Beam Gun mode…

* _ **Chu-doon!**_ *

…and fires. The closest response Sylux made is a big NO. "Me join with your lucrative faction? Don't make me laugh!", the bounty hunter taunts the two lieutenants. "I will not be wasting my time to insects like you. Now, get lost!"

Even more so than Samus and her companions, Sylux sees the whole Black Cross Armada as another thing that stands before his way.

* * *

 **-Another Day at the Office-**

At the Command Tower, two days after the party's recent encounter with Sylux, Samus and the party focused on their construction of their two new gunships in order for them to combat the Black Cross Armada. Because the obvious problem would be the Armada would send forth their spacecraft to lay waste across the Earth at any given opportunity.

While Samus had to work on with the gunships 24/7, even Go and Mitsuzane didn't hesitate to help her out with the thorough development. Mitsuzane has gotten better from the injury he sustained after Sylux's unexpected return. Granted, only that Sylux has a one-sided hatred towards Samus for unspecified reasons, seeing the mysterious hunter again made the young Kureshima incensed.

Ghor, Rinna, and Kyu are also active with the ship construction, the cyborg is also working on upgrading the Mega-Fortress to fit the Villkiss and the two newly-constructed gunships Samus is working on. Even after the Roidmude crisis up until now, Rinna is more willing to help to put her gadgeteer genius to the test. At first, most of her gadgets that involves passing through gravity accelerations were ludicrous because of being poorly built without Krim Steinbelt's assistance, she gotten a bit better when Samus came to her.

In order to further Samus's gunship construction, Alain sent in Igor, ever since the Ganma reformed and decide to fought alongside humanity to protect the Earth from falling into the hands of the Black Cross Armada, Alain's sister, Alia who is now the empress of the Ganma world, succeeding her young brother Adel, is more willing to help the Space Explorers against this ensuing war.

Whenever Igor is around the tower, Go and Mitsuzane have no problem of bullying and/or trolling Igor just for the thrill of it. Needless to say, even though he, like the rest of the Ganma are reformed thanks to Takeru, Igor's formidable genius also provides the Space Explorers the edge to counter everything the Armada can throw at them.

"Alain-sama, are those the spacecraft that hunter is constructing?", the Ganma scientist asked.

"Perhaps so.", Alain replies, looking at the gold gunship, which represents Samus. The second one, whose color happens to be black and blue all over, shows its resemblance to Specter. "It seems Samus has the knowledge about building these kinds of gunships."

Mitsuzane shows up shirtless, as if he's like doing mechanic work. "Working on those ships is hard work, unlike the last time we discovered the Mega-Fortress from an underground submarine pen ten months ago.", said Mitsuzane, before turning his attention to Igor. "What brings him here?"

"My sister asked Igor to help us with those spaceships.", Alain replies. "Regardless, no matter how annoying and treat Igor like a fiddle, his intellect is an asset to all this skirmishes."

"I'm surprised you people worked all of that day and night.", Igor examined the two gunships.

"Protecting the Earth has no need for coffee breaks.", Go appears, as with Mitsuzane, shirtless while doing mechanic work with Rinna.

"What a dick...", the young Kureshima replies to Go's snarks. "By the way, is Kanon going to stay on her brother's room?"

"No, she's with Inamori-kun."

It seems Makoto allows Kanon to stay in Mayu's room. Kanon has also met Ange and her companions, as she learned from her brother that they took refuge here on Earth until the party must figure out a way to liberate AZ-007.

Mayu, in the other hand, plans to return to old man Wajima's antique shop. She plans to bring some friends to see if Haruto is there. Mayu knows that Haruto is still on a journey to seal the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

 **-The Antique Shop-**

Two days later, Mayu visits Wajima's antique shop, bringing with her Alain, Mitsuzane, and Samus to meet up with Shunpei and Wajima himself. Once they arrived at the doorstep of the shop, Mayu knocks the door.

 _So this is an antique shop what Mayu is talking about?_ Samus thought to herself.

The one opening the door is revealed to be Shunpei, the apprentice of Wajima.

"Mayu-chan, it is you!", Shunpei greeted her, before turning his attention to the other three Space Explorers. "Bring your friends here too!"

Mitsuzane is snarky of all times in all places, he even puts a snark out of Shunpei's expense, something that Haruto does.

"Who the hell is that troll?", said Mitsuzane, even Mayu's find Mitsuzane's snarks not so pleasant when she hears him calling Shunpei a troll. Ironically, Mitsuzane tends to be a troll himself.

As Shunpei fetches Wajima to meet up with Mayu, the others explored all of the artifacts across the lobby. Samus is inclined to compare some of the few objects similar to some of the Chozo's artifacts. According to Mayu, as what Samus heard from her, Haruto, better known as Kamen Rider Wizard settled here with a girl named Koyomi when he was still battling supernatural creatures called Phantoms.

"It seems Mayu first came to this place when she was asking for whereabouts of her parents and twin sister three years ago.", Samus brought up about Mayu's past. "That is until, while Mayu was studying abroad, her sister Misa Inamori became a Phantom after she was used as a sacrifice in an inciden what is called as the Sabbath, with her sister becoming the Phantom Medusa with no memory of her own family and killed the Inamori family as a result, leaving Mayu orphaned."

"That's horrible...", Alain responded with sympathy upon hearing a tragic side of Mayu, almost paralleling between him and Adel.

"But, Mayu-san did avenged her family.", the young Kureshima also mentioned that the reason Mayu became a mage was the sole purpose to defeat Medusa.

"No, worse." the huntress continued. "Turns out, both Medusa and Mayu are pawns to the mysterious individual calling himself the White Wizard. Mayu realized that the hard way because the Phantoms and magicians were used as a means to an end to revive his deceased daughter. But, after the White Wizard perished and the Phantom crisis being averted, Mayu continued being a magician to protect people, even the police force hired her while Haruto Soma was on a journey."

* * *

 **-The Ultima Ring-**

While the other Space Explorers continued talking in regards to Mayu, Wajima shows up, and is surprised to see Mayu again, matured and confident.

"Oh, Mayu-chan!", the old man greeted. "It seemed you've grown up!"

Mayu then introduces to Wajima her new companions, the obvious distinction is the "S"-shaped lightning bolt badges emblazoned on the sleeves of Mitsuzane's and Samus's leather jackets. Even Mayu's denim jacket has that same "S"-shaped lightning bolt badge on the right pocket.

The reason Mayu came to the antique shop is that Wajima is giving her a new Wizard Ring.

"Is this the ring you wanted to give me, Wajima-san?", Mayu asked, as the Ring is represented with a gold finish and with blood red jewel embedded. The ring has an engraving that it depicts an enlarged sphere about to explode.

"That ring contains an all-powerful and forbidden magic.", the antique shop owner said.

"Forbidden magic?", the bounty hunter asked, raising her eyebrow.

Wajima continued, "While Haruto was traveling to finally seal away the Philosopher's Stone, he somehow came across with that Ring. He entrusted me to give the ring to you, Mayu-chan. Because of your maturity and confidence, I have a feeling you can master that ring's power. That ring is called the **Ultima Ring** , it's spell contains destructive power, engulfing foes in an exploding sphere of destruction!"

The **Ultima** Wizard Ring, as Wajima explained, containing an all-powerful and forbidden spell, as far as it is entrusted to Mayu. It is said to be the ultimate ring with contained with powerful and lost magic. But, one thing Mayu questioned something regarding the Ultima Ring, how much mana it drains upon use? Since magic used by Wizard Rings taxes a lot of magical energy resonating on a human body, but considering its a forbidden Wizard Ring, nobody knows how it affects the user.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This chapter reveals that Sylux has stolen 9 out of 10 Proto Gashats from Genm Corporation's main office. It's more likely he's planning to enact something similar to Zero Day.

Sylux now has his own version of the Gashacon Bugvisor, only that its color matches Sylux's armor.

Since the end of Kamen Rider Ghost, majority of the Ganma are now good guys thanks to Takeru. And Igor winds up being the source of comic relief for most of the fic.

Keeping with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's and this story's premise's (due to co-existing with the Ex-Aid canon continuity) comparisons to Sword Art Online, if Kuroto is both Kayaba and Sugou, while Pallad has Kayaba's code of honor, the closest SAO counterpart matches Sylux would be Death Gun.

The "S"-shaped lightning bolt symbol is mostly associated to Samus, as well her Screw Attack ability. Also, it is the signature insignia for the Space Explorers as a whole, to represent themselves as protectors of mankind.


	69. Episode 069: Forbidden Spell

**Episode 06** **9: Forbidden Spell**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

To respond stardrago and Toa Solaric's reviews regarding Sylux becoming a second (or third because there was a doppelganger Genm. NO, Sylux is not going to be another Genm. One, the Dangerous Zombie Gashat is destroyed by Samus in chapter 50, thus preventing Kuroto achieving the full power of Level X (with the "X" means as an unknown number). But, Sylux will achieve a stronger form in the future chapters. But, how will Sylux harness the power of the Proto Gashats are yet to be revealed. Considering Ex-Aid's Level 99 Maximum Gamer, it's still going to appear on this fic.

Mayu's new Ultima Ring will be in action later on. As of this moment, the fourth act of this fic will pause here, to give room for the crossover chapters with the Space Sheriff and Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger, but, be sure to expect the presence of Makuu-Shocker and Jark Matter showing up, with minimal presence of the Black Cross Armada.

* * *

 **-The Ultima Ring-**

Mayu visited Wajima's antique shop to claim a Wizard Ring which happened to be salvaged by Haruto and later given to Wajima himself.

"Is this the ring you wanted to give me, Wajima-san?", Mayu asked, as the Ring is represented with a gold finish and with blood red jewel embedded. The ring has an engraving that it depicts an enlarged sphere about to explode.

"That ring contains an all-powerful and forbidden magic.", the antique shop owner said.

"Forbidden magic?", the bounty hunter asked, raising her eyebrow.

Wajima continued, "While Haruto was traveling to finally seal away the Philosopher's Stone, he somehow came across with that Ring. He entrusted me to give the ring to you, Mayu-chan. Because of your maturity and confidence, I have a feeling you can master that ring's power. That ring is called the **Ultima Ring** , it's spell contains destructive power, engulfing foes in an exploding sphere of destruction!"

The **Ultima** Wizard Ring, as Wajima explained, containing an all-powerful and a forbidden spell, as far as it is entrusted to Mayu. It is said to be the ultimate ring with contained with powerful and lost magic.

It's a lot strange for the Space Explorers to hear that the Ultima Ring contains unrestrained, destructive power. But, how will Mayu use that ring? As such, that ring shouldn't be tested anywhere else, even by virtual reality simulation. It should be used in a real battle.

But, there's more... Wajima reveals that the Ultima Ring drains A LOT of magical energy if it is used several times. "Once you cast the spell from that Ring, it drains your Mana.", the antique shop owner said. "I recommend using it as a last resort. Because prolonged usage can be harmful to your body."

Even yet, the rest of the gang are no stranger to powers that have any side effect or strain to the human body.

"I will master it.", Mayu assures to Wajima that she's prepared to master the ring's power. "Because, the enemies that we're fighting right now are a greater threat compared to the Phantoms."

Mayu shows that she's willing to take risk, something that the rest of the Space Explorers, preparing themselves into the firing line at the face of their own adversities.

After a few minutes of visiting Wajima's shop, the party left the shop an hour later to return to Zawame City.

* * *

 **-Painting the Blue Skies-**

Later in the Command Tower, the rest of the gang most of their time doing their hobbies and other important matters. Samus continued on with the gunship construction on the Tower's B99F, with some help from Rinna and Ghor. Go is out on a date with Reiko again, Mitsuzane is out with his duties as Keiichi's talent manager, with Keiichi now making a comeback with a newly-released single album. Ange and Hilda explored around Zawame with Momoka. Tusk is working at Charmant, with Jounouchi becoming his mentor, having taught everything he learned from Oren. Only who is left on the tower are Alain, Makoto, and Mayu.

At the summit of the Command Tower, Alain spent most of the time painting the clear blue skies, something he first done as a hobby when first setting at the human world. Much like how Samus managed to get a breakthrough when she first entered the present-day. The first time Alain learned of painting was obviously from Harumi, Mrs. Fukushima's granddaughter. It was about a decade back when he met the young Mrs. Fukushima, whose younger appearance resembling her granddaughter and first saw one particular painting.

Makoto looked around the rooftop while Alain is painting. Mayu herself is in company with the other two men on the rooftop area, while gazing above the clouds, Mayu kept herself locked with the Ultima Ring on her hand.

Alain turned at Mayu, seeing if she plans to use the Ultima Ring. "Are you planning to use that ring, Inamori-kun?", he asked. "Yet, the old man in the antique shop said it's contained with an all-powerful, lost magic."

Mayu thought about taking back her reassurance to Wajima about mastering the power of the Ultima Ring, she openly admits that she has doubts about using the Forbidden Wizard Ring due to the fact it the taxing of magical energy when used is enormous.

"I don't know just yet, Alain-kun, but the possibility of that made me want to ask myself.", Mayu replied. "If I make a mistake of using that ring, I don't know if it will take a toll on my body."

Needless to say, Mayu is honest about her own doubts. The rest of the party are more willing to help her if she experiences about her own decisions. But, Mayu has thought of something what she learned from Samus - when in doubt, there are many things to overcome that, but one of the best things it to get a breakthrough of your own skills. Even the individual Space Explorers have their own hidden potential: Alain explored his own breakthrough when he learned what to live like a normal human, Makoto on how he lives his own way of life, Mitsuzane ever since gaining full closure of his past failures is rediscovering his ability to make his decisions. Go is thinking about starting his own family with Reiko soon, and Samus felt like what it means to explore across the globe.

"For you, you need to overcome your own limits. The world is full of limitless possibilities.", said Makoto. "That's what Takeru told me. I know you can experience that too, Mayu."

Whether you're alone you're good but together with true companions you are better. Granted, whether facing in crises that are too tough to handle, the only thing what makes a person explore the endless possibilities is with a breakthrough with your own subconscious. The reason why Mayu was searching for the armor-clad Samus, now turned Kamen Rider is so Mayu can find the meaning working alongside people who are entirely have dark and troubled pasts and by conquering those fears what made the Space Explorers as the Kamen Riders who will protect all sentient beings who embrace the Earth.

* * *

 **-The Presence of Shocker-**

Minutes later, the Tower's PA system alarms are ringing all the way to the rooftops.

Mayu heads to the observatory area in the 19th floor. With Samus already arriving the room, the Adam AI shows satellite footage of an army consisting of several black-clad men wearing lucha-libre grunts with a crab-like monster commanding them, along with a porcupine-like monster.

"Just who are they?", Samus is not very familiar of the presence of Shocker.

Until Adam brings up the details, " _Intel shows that they are from a notorious organization called **Shocker**. Shocker used to exist decades ago, they are known for experimenting human cyborgs for the intent of conquering this planet, only to fail miserably. Several Kamen Riders of the past have fought this organization._ "

But, Shocker as of this moment is currently a shell of its former glory as long as there are Kamen Riders exist to protect freedom and justice. That being said, Samus decides to deal with the once "army from hell".

Mayu decides to tag along with her, as she prepares to make use of her Ultima Ring.

* * *

 **-Space Explorers (Huntress & Mage) vs. Shocker!-**

Elsewhere on the west plaza, platoon of Shocker Combatmen started attacking along with the two higher-ups ordering them to do so, civilians run for their lives. Plus, the grunts constantly screech, "Eii!"

Samus suddenly appears out of nowhere and attacks the crab kaijin (Shiomaneking) with just a flying side kick, as she brawls with the Shocker Combatmen, then with the crab kaijin.

"Who are you?!", the crab kaijin asked at the sight of Samus.

"Your worst nightmare.", a short reply came from the bounty hunter.

* _ **Explosion, NOW!**_ *

Mayu casts an explosion at the porcupine kaijin (Yamaarashi-Roid), all while avoiding its needle attacks. She regroups with Samus as the two women prepare to transform. With Samus already equipped her Gamer Driver, before she can pull out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, she presses the slot holder's button, triggering a stage select.

* _ **STAGE SELECT!**_ *

The whole area is changed into a different area where Samus herself is familiar of. This time, its the Agon Temple. The reason Samus had to change the game area is for Mayu to use the Ultima Ring without worrying collateral damage.

"I'm not afraid. That's why, I will master the power of this Ultima Ring.", Mayu proclaims her determination.

"That's I want to hear from you, Mayu.", Samus nodded. The two women transform.

* _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP! [...] Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knockout!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

Mage and Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 charge and fight the remnants of Shocker, also showing the villains the superiority of "girl power". Seeing the presence of new generations of Kamen Riders are the worse fears of Shocker.

On Huntress's side, she uses her Gashacon Lansniper in Spear Mode to confound the Combatmen, who are using different kinds of weapons. Samus makes short work of the grunts as she pulls out the **Magic The Wizard** Legend Gashat.

* _ **Magic the Wizard!**_ *

After Huntress switches the Gashat on, a data copy of Kamen Rider Wizard in his Infinity Style emerged from the title screen, armed with the Axe Calibur. " _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ ", the slot holder's computerized voice declared after Huntress puts the Gashat on, with the summoned Wizard Infinity Style mimicking her motions. She presses the button of the slot holder for the second time...

* _ **Magic The Critical Strike!**_ *

Huntress swings her Gashacon Lansniper (in Spear Mode) on the ground, with the Lansniper itself grows to a giant size upon impact alongside the summoned Wizard Infinity Style with the Axe Calibur. The intensity of the attack is powerful enough to kill 15 Shocker Combatmen.

The porcupine kaijin, Yamaarashi-Roid is now at the mercy of Huntress. That being said, she prepares to put the final nail on the Shocker Kaijin's coffin as Samus generates an energy ball as a tractor beam to draw in five Energy Items: three Speed-Ups and two Muscle-Ups.

* _ **Kosoku-ka! Kosoku-ka! Kosoku-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka!**_ *

Huntress closes her Gamer Driver, as she focuses the power of her legs. "Know your place, rodent!", Samus said to the porcupine creature as she prepares to open the lever of her belt.

* _ **Gacchan! PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**_ *

The porcupine creature starts firing its needles at Huntress, only for them to be avoided as Samus zooms away faster than the speed of sound numerous times before she catches the enemy with lightning-fast kicks, before finishing the creature with a final roundhouse kick.

" **Glory to Shocker!** ", the kaijin screamed as it explodes to its death.

* _ **All Clear!**_ *

All that is left is the crab monster who is facing Mage. Then Huntress comes to Mage as the two women double-team the creature. Huntress draws in the same Energy Items she used earlier, instead she gives the Energy Items to Mayu, telling her to go Hypermode to use the Ultima Ring.

Mage goes Hypermode after using up the Energy Items, she pulls out the Ultima Ring and scans it on her Hand Author. " _ **Yes, Ultima! Understand?**_ ", the belt declared as she casts an energy ball and hurls it at the enemy. Once in contact, the energy ball starts to grow to gigantic size before it explodes with an all-powerful and destructive magical energy.

" **SHOOOCKKKKERRRRR!** ", the crab kaijin uttered its last breath as it dies.

After Shocker's remnants are eliminated, the battlefield returns to normal with Mage and Huntress standing as the victors.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus's Perfect Critical Combo with three Speed-Ups and two Muscle-Ups is a reminiscent to Kamen Rider Accel Trial form's Machine Gun Spike, where Accel kicks the target at fast speed.


	70. Episode 070: The Silver Space Cop, pt 1

**Episode 0** **70: The Silver Space Cop, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Since the next episodes of Kyuranger and Ex-Aid are crossovers between Kamen Rider and Super Sentai for the upcoming Chou Super Hero Taisen movie as a means of promoting said spring movie. The previous chapter will pause Act IV to give light in this crossover filler arc between the three Space Sheriff - Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider and Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger. The filler arc of the fic won't be long though.

As for those who watch the latest episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Genm is officially killed off for real. Though keeping the fact that this fic is departing from the Ex-Aid canon due to the separate plot twists, in chapter 50, it is Mitsuzane who self-destructs the Ridley Destroyer Armor to kill Kuroto. In that said chapter, there were no witnesses to Kuroto's death, as chapter 50 was written when Ex-Aid is still 17 episodes away at that time. In the latest Ex-Aid episode, Pallad is the one who kills Genm in front of the Doctor Riders, to me it reminded me how Gremlin killed Fueki in the endgame arc of Kamen Rider Wizard. Either way, with Genm killed off permanently in this story and as of the recently aired episode 23 of Ex-Aid, this means that I decided that Kuroto is written off the story for now.

* * *

 **-Genm Corporation's New Management-**

It has been four months that Genm Corporation has been in shambles after Kuroto Dan's disappearance, most of the company's employees are unaware that their chief-executive officer is the ones orchestrating the incidents related to the Bugsters. Yet, the employees of Genm Corporation are also saddened when they learned of their boss's death on television.

Ever since Kuroto's disappearance, the company and the Ministry of Health are trying to look for a new executive for the company to fill in Kuroto's place. Kuroto's father, Masamune was once the CEO of the company until he was arrested for the Zero Day incident last 2011. From what Samus learned from Masamune while posing as a lawyer is that Masamune was the scapegoat for that event.

Fast forward to the current day, with Kuroto dead, Genm Corporation is on a road to recovery and a new CEO is now ready to fill in Kuroto's place. On an apparent note, Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, and Mayu decide to visit Genm Corporation's main office.

Upon looking at the building's main lobby from the entrance, it seems few people in the company are quitting due to the events relating to the events relating to Kuroto Dan.

"Looks like Genm Corporation's employees are dropping slowly after those unexpected turn of events...", Samus observed the atmosphere of the company building.

"But, there are still a lot of game developers here.", Mitsuzane looked at Samus before the new released games.

As Samus and her party take a scenic route around the lobby, they run into one of the game developers, **Tsukuru Koboshi**.

"Can I help you guys?", said Tsukuru.

And by judging of the Genm Corporation company badge, Mayu replies with a question. "Are there any game developers here?"

"You're looking at him. I'm Koboshi Tsukuru.", the game developer introduced himself to the party. "I'm a game developer. What can I do for you?"

Samus asks Tsukuru to find some place to discuss matters in private. Samus reveals that she's a Gamer Driver user who is not linked to the CR doctors but as an outsider, as shown she reveals to Tsukuru the orange Mighty Action X Special Gashat. It seems there are three versions of Mighty Action X - the original pink Gashat used by Emu to transform into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, there is also the prototype one used by Genm, unlike the other prototype Gashats, it has a dark purple color, and there's the Mighty Action X Special, the very orange colored Rider Gashat used by Samus to transform into Kamen Rider Huntress.

"That's strange, I thought the Ministry of Health doesn't allow outsiders to use Gamer Drivers.", Tsukuru continued. "I couldn't imagine you made it that far."

And to Tsukuru's surprise, the people on Samus's side are also Kamen Riders, only that they use different trinkets different than the Gamer Driver software.

"So, what brings you people here?", Tsukuru asked.

"We came contact with the Ministry of Health that someone snuck into the CEO's building and stole something.", Mitsuzane brings up what MoH Director-General Hinata's briefing about someone sneaking into the CEO's office.

"Nine out of ten proto Gashats were stolen again.", said Tsukuru. "The first time that happen was after the Dr. Pac-Man incident while the CEO asked us to record data for the Legend Rider Gashats. The proto Gashats are stolen two days ago, but the security cameras hasn't identified any culprit, they somehow disappeared without a trace."

What Tsukuru mentioned about the proto Gashats disappeared with just a blink of an eye is not so obvious.

"I have a feeling stealth technology has something to do with it.", Mitsuzane deduced.

As what Tsukuru implied that the Proto Gashats has once again disappeared without a trace, it seems somebody has the technology to go stealth to do so. With the whole gang questioning who could've done such a thing? It's too early for Samus to point out Sylux would do anything like that, and so with anyone associated with the Black Cross Armada.

"Perhaps you should let local authorities investigate that matter.", Samus suggested the Genm Corp. employee.

"Okay, I guess that's a good idea.", Tsukuru replied before he has a matter to entrust to the party. "Oh, I almost forgot.", he pulls out what appears to be a grey-blanked Dual Gashat. "Could you give this to Hojou Emu-kun for me? He asked me to make this Gashat that has the ability to reprogram a Bugster's code."

"A Gashat with a reprogramming system? As in epigenetic reprogramming?", the young Kureshima figured out something.

"That means, he'll be able to rewrite or override a Bugster coding.", Samus added.

"...much like using cheat codes on a game that gives one-hit kills.", Go also added.

That being said, Samus decides to take the blank Gashat and deliver it to Emu personally. The party left Genm Corporation minutes later.

* * *

 **-Makuu-Shocker vs. Black Cross Armada-**

As the party left Genm Corp., Samus begins to question about a Rider Gashat's ability to use a form of epigenetic reprogramming software. From Samus's knowledge, **epigenetic reprogramming** is a form of a currently in-development medical measure supposed to alter or reconstruct DNA. Back in Samus's world in the future, epigenetic reprogramming is prominent.

"It's like altering one's DNA when its used on a Bugster.", Samus observed at the blank Gashat at the palm of her hand. "I guess we'll have to contact Emu Hojo if he knows anything about this."

Samus also learns that the Mighty Brothers XX was created from Emu's genetic coding within the Bugster virus inside him through a blank Gashat that he received from Pallad.

But, before the party can think about going to the hospital to find Emu, they see what appears to be a "black hole" spawning above the sky.

"A black hole?", Mitsuzane gazed on the black hole that just spawned.

"How would an interdimensional rift would be doing here in places?", Samus has the same sentiment.

The Space Explorers decided to follow the route where the "black hole" is coming from until they managed to reach the spot. Only to see Shocker grunts with a dragon monster fighting with the Black Cross Armada commandos. It seems the two factions are fighting each other.

It seems Shocker is being backed with more grunts in black leather clothing spawning from the black hole.

Alain and Makoto arrived to rendezvous with the other four Space Explorers, as they see Shocker and the Armada are on even ground as chaos erupts even further.

"What the hell is going on?", Makoto asked.

"For the time being, we'll be dealing with Shocker and the Armada at the same time.", Samus replies, with the obvious decision to drive out both Shocker and the Black Cross Armada of the playing field.

"Even if it means they have to kill each other.", Mayu added.

"Well, let's get this party started!", Go is itching to intensify the mayhem.

All the Space Explorers pull out all of their trinkets - Mitsuzane pulls out his Budou and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed, Go using Shift Dead Heat, Makoto using the Deep Specter Eyecon, and Samus pulling out both Mighty Action X Special and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats.

"Mode Five, Engage!", Samus prepares to insert her Gashats on her Gamer Driver to advance to Level 5.

"Let's...", Go chants, before him and everyone else chants, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Gacchan! Level UP! I Gotcha! Do-Do Drago! Na-Na-Knight! Dora-! Dora-! Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider! DEAD HEAT!**_ * / * _ **MIX! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha! Haa~!**_ *

* _ **Change, Now!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ * / * _ **Tengan, Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ *

The six Kamen Riders fight both Shocker and the Armada at the same time and all hell breaks loose! Huntress while in Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 used her Scan Visor to identify the other grunts backing up the Shocker Combatmen as **Crushers**. The Crushers come from another faction, the **Space Crime Organization Makuu**.

"Makuu? What's the meaning of this?", Samus questioned, before fighting the dragon monster calling itself Dragon Doubler.

"We are the remnants of Makuu.", said Dragon Doubler. "We went into hiding after our master, Don Horror-sama's defeat! This time we are making our revival along with the remnants of Shocker as **Makuu-Shocker!** "

"That can't be good...", Go snarked bitterly as Makuu and Shocker's alliance means bad news.

The Kamen Riders don't give a damn if Makuu-Shocker or the Black Cross Armada are trying to kill each other for the sake who gets to conquer Earth first. Either way, Samus and the other Space Explorers have to make sure that the two factions are going to go down.

"Anyway, we'll fuck every single of you assholes until the ends of the Earth!", said Mach as he delivers some no-holds barred beat down on the Crushers and Shocker Combatmen.

"You'll never take over our planet!", Mitsuzane also gives a warning to one of the Armada commando he's fighting as he fires his Sonic Arrow at one of the Jet Troopers.

"You've messed with the wrong planet!", Makoto added.

"Begone, pest!", Alain puts down a Scythe Trooper by transforming into Necrom Sanzo Damashii to summon Sanzo's disciples to aid him.

Huntress fights Dragon Doubler, the Doubler Monster manages to outmatch even Samus's Level 5 form. But, Samus is much more prepared to deal with a problem like this.

"You made this planet shed tears. And for that, you're about to learn the consequences of making the Earth cry!", Samus stands up to recover from Dragon Doubler's fire attacks as she pulls out the **Detective Double** Gashat, with the intent of harnessing Kamen Rider Double's power.

* _ **Meitantei Double!**_ *

Huntress removes the Mighty Action X Special and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat from the Gamer Driver's slots, and inserts the Detective Double Gashat into the first slot after closing the Driver. Then Huntress opens the lever...

" _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ ", the Gamer Driver declared, a screen projection is fired from the center of the belt as it passes through Huntress. " _ **Half-boiled! Kazoero! Omae no Tsumi o! Meitantei Double!**_ ", a green tornado envelops Huntress and her armor overlaps with Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker form to make it her form is derived from Double, transforming into **Huntress Double Gamer Level 2**.

Huntress flicks her left wrist and points her finger at Dragon Doubler as she channels Kamen Rider Double's personality, " **Now, count up your sins!** "

Dragon Doubler had no idea of Huntress's form that sees her right half becoming green, and the left half becoming black. Huntress pulls out Double's Trigger Magnum and starts shooting, with the Makuu kaijin having no problem using the Armada commandos or even his own comrades as shields from Huntress attacks.

"What a coward!", Alain witnesses Dragon Doubler using a Shocker grunt as a shield from Huntress's attack.

* _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

Huntress is lifted in the air with a green tornado after initiating a Kimewaza finisher with the Detective Double Gashat into the slot holder. The slot holder's voice then shouts " _ **Meitantei Critical Strike!**_ "

Huntress emulates Double's Memory Break, **Joker Extreme** , when it sees her body splitting down as the halves drop down on the Makuu Kaijin, but the enemy once again used another Armada commando as a shield.

The Makuu kaijin takes advantage as it takes down Huntress, forcing her to revert to Action Gamer Level 2.

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

Just as the situation goes from bad to worse, a mysterious man enters the battlefield and fights both Makuu-Shocker and the Black Cross Armada at the same time.

* * *

 **-Enter Gavan-**

The young man, going by the name of **Geki Jumonji** fights Dragon Doubler, the Makuu kaijin recognizes the man's presence because he's an enemy of Makuu, or rather...

"Who are you?", Huntress clarified.

And Geki responds by screaming, " **Jouchaku!** " (Jouchaku means "deposition") as he transforms into...

"You!", Dragon Doubler recognizes the silver man that once toppled their master.

The silver man introduces himself as, " **Uchuu Keiji** (Space Sheriff) **... GAVAN!** "

(* _cues: "_ _ **Chase Gavan**_ _" (instrumental) from Uchuu Keiji Gavan TV series_ *)

Geki's transformation into **Space Sheriff Gavan** takes about 0.05 seconds (or 5 milliseconds to be exact) for his combat suit to materialized coming from a spacecraft orbiting from the Earth's atmosphere that sends the particles of the suit to transform.

"EEEHHH?!", Mach is shocked at the presence of Gavan.

"A space sheriff?", Huntress muttered.

"Laser Z Beam!", Gavan fires a laser from his index and middle fingers at Dragon Doubler as the Space Sheriff fights the Makuu remnant.

The other Kamen Riders continued their clean sweep until Dragon Doubler is the remaining foe left. Huntress walks to a Recover Energy Item to refill her Rider Gauge.

* _ **Kaifuku!**_ *

Huntress goes to give Gavan a helping hand, the latter seems to recognize a Kamen Rider since this is not the first time Gavan has come to encounter a Kamen Rider.

"How about we finish him together?", the Space Sheriff asked.

"You're on.", Samus makes a cold reply, as she removes her Mighty Action X SP Gashat to insert it on the Kimewaza slot holder.

* _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

Gavan pulls out his Laser Blade, with it being a normal steel blade, as he brandishes the blade itself, it gives out a radiant glow. Gavan prepares to finish off Dragon Doubler as he calls out his finishing attack, " **Gavan Hyper Dynamic!** " as he performs a three-hit slashing attack

" _ **Mighty Critical Strike!**_ ", the slot holder's voice exclaimed as Huntress jumps in the air as she delivers the flying kick at Dragon Doubler, followed by a string of bicycle kicks, and a combo of somersault kicks, and finishing the Makuu remnant off with a kick to the face that sends him flying to the wormhole.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

With the battlefield cleared it seems all enemies are neutralized as the other five Kamen Riders regrouped with Huntress.

But, it seems Gavan and Huntress are having a stare down after they just beaten a Makuu remnant...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Gashat that Samus received from Tsukuru is the blank Maximum Mighty X Gashat, it now already has the reprogramming software (but its unknown who put the reprogramming software on the Gashat), unlike the recent episode Hiiro has installed the said software.


	71. Episode 071: The Silver Space Cop, pt 2

**Episode 071: The Silver Space Cop, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those who are asking how Emu asked for the blank Gashat in the previous chapter instead of Taiga acquiring the Gashat in episode 22 of Ex-Aid, this is because the fic's plot events are very different from the Ex-Aid TV proper because of the start of the canon divergence in chapter 51 in the aftermath of Genm's death. But the explanation regarding the blank, unfinished Gashat will be explored in the next chapter.

There is also a Galactic Federation existing within the Space Sheriff Trilogy universe as part of a Space Police Force within the tokusatsu genre. They share the same function as the Galactic Federation from the Metroid universe itself. The Galactic Federation that has Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider is basically different from the 'other' Galactic Federation in the Metroidverse, this is likely to make sure that Samus came from the future.

* * *

 **-Huntress vs. Gavan-**

A stare down between two intergalactic saviors, Space Sheriff Gavan and Kamen Rider Huntress ensue, both warriors are coldly staring at each other. The other five Kamen Riders representing the Space Explorers are about to see something unreal.

The Space Sheriff locks eyes with a Kamen Rider, unbeknownst to Geki, he has no idea that Rider is a woman despite her suit's stature a little masculine like.

"Pleasedontfight! Pleasedontfight!", Go droned at the moment just at the slight just to be sure Huntress and Gavan should not fight, as the latter did gave Gavan gave a helping hand.

"So that's Gavan...", Ryugen looked at Gavan, as this is his first time he encounters a Space Sheriff. "What's a Space Sheriff doing here?"

Huntress and Gavan continue the stare down with neither of them making a reply. Instead, they decide to settle things with their fists! Gavan starts by throwing a punch at Huntress, only for her to parry and counterattack and everything turns into a street fight!

"And they fight...", Go muttered with a grim tone at the moment Huntress and Gavan started fighting.

"That can't be good.", Mitsuzane muttered before thinking about stopping the fight rather than let the two space warriors fight.

"Laser Z Beam!", Gavan fires a laser beam from his index and middle finger, to which Huntress avoids.

* _ **GASHACON SPARROW!**_ *

Huntress summons the Gashacon Sparrow in Arrow Mode without the need to combine with the Chambara Gamer. And she shoots Gavan with a rapid fire volley of arrows with the Gashacon Sparrow. The Space Sheriff dodges every arrows as he jumps and...

"Dimensional Bomber!", Gavan calls out his attack that executes a flying punch with both fists, and Huntress dodges it again.

As the mayhem continues, the other Space Explorers try to break the fight up as Mage, Specter, and Mach try to stall Huntress, while Ryugen and Necrom take their time to distract Gavan.

"Let's just call this a day and-", Go tries to reason Samus as a means to keep her away from Gavan.

"Move over!", Samus responds by just inadvertently shoving her teammates, Gavan does the same thing to Ryugen and Necrom as the two space warriors fight.

Samus decides to take it to Level 50 to show the full extent of her power. She pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and by turning the dial which selects the Perfect Puzzle X game facing upwards and inserts into the Gamer Driver after removing Mighty Action X SP to make room for the Dual Gashat to fit in.

* _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ *

" _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP!**_ ", the Gamer Driver exclaims and a projection fires from the center screen after Samus closes and opens the belt's lever as she runs through the projection, " _ **Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ ", as Huntress changes from Action Gamer Level 2 to Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

"Level 50? You gotta be kidding me.", the Space Sheriff is a stranger to the concept of the Rider Gashats as Huntress charges and attacks him with a superman punch. It seems Gavan couldn't handle facing a Level 50 Kamen Rider, who happens to be using a Rider Gashat and Gamer Driver. "Is there anything else higher than that?"

* _ **GASHACON LANSNIPER!**_ *

The Gashacon Lansniper in Spear Mode is summoned. She clashes blades with Gavan, who in turn uses his Laser Blade. Huntress draws out all the Energy Items around the field as she mixing each one of them similar to a puzzle game and by matching three identical power-ups, she gets Divide, Speed-Up, and Muscle Up.

* _ **Bunshin, Kousoku-ka, Massuru-ka!**_ *

With the Divide Energy Item, this allows Huntress to create four copies of herself at the very moment Gavan swings his Laser Blade at her. The copies use superhuman strength and speed in conjunction to put Geki to the red zone. The Energy Items that Samus gathered moments ago worn off, as per video game standards of using a power-up medal.

Huntress then pulls out the Toukenden Gaim Gashat...

* _ **Toukenden Gaim!**_ *

...a title screen appears, and a data copy Kamen Rider Gaim in Kiwami Arms just suddenly appeared from the title screen, armed with the DJ Gun combined with the Musou Saber in Taiken Mode. The summoned Gaim Kiwami Arms generated from the Toukenden Gaim Gashat is controlled by Huntress as if it was a video game character and it also mimics her motions.

" _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ ", Huntress inserts the Gashat on the slot holder and presses the holder's finisher button, as the Gashacon Lansniper gathers energy surrounded with projections of fruits as so with the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode with Gaim Kiwami Arms.

Then, Gavan brandishes his Laser Blade, which gave out a radiant glow. He prepares to use his Gavan Hyper Dynamic as Huntress, alongside the summoned Gaim Kiwami Arms prepare to attack altogether. The Kimewaza slot holder exclaims, " _ **TOUKENDEN CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

"Gavan Hyper Dynamic!", Gavan calls out his attack, and launches a projectile with the Laser Blade, but when Huntress executes a Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan-styled attack using the Gashacon Lansniper alongside Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms, her attack is powerful enough even to penetrate the Gavan Hyper Dynamic. Huntress's critical strike manages to trump Gavan.

Though the fight is far from over, Gavan continues to duke it out, even the other five Space Explorers try in vain to prevent Gavan and Huntress from killing each other.

As the ensuing brawl between the two Space warriors continue, Emu and Asuna stumble at the mayhem. They see the other five Space Explorers restrain Gavan and Huntress from fighting.

"A silver Rider?", Asuna doesn't realize that Gavan is NOT a Kamen Rider as she inadvertently refer Gavan as such.

"And why is he fighting Huntress?", Emu wondered.

As Mitsuzane and the others try to keep Gavan and Huntress from fighting, he turns around to see the CR doctors looking on. "What are you two guys standing around there for?", Mitsuzane shouts as he tries to restrain Samus from getting her hands on Gavan. Then he turns his attention to Emu. "Hey, Emu-kun! We need your help before things can go way out of hand!"

Emu responds with a nod as he puts on his Gamer Driver and pulls out the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat.

* _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS! DOUBLE X!**_ *

The intern's personality changes that from a naïve idealist to an aggressive and competitive, **Genius Gamer M**. He chants, "Henshin!"

By inserting Mighty Brothers XX on the Gamer Driver, the belt exclaims, " _ **Double Gashatto!**_ ", then the lever of the belt is pulled, " _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ ", a character select surrounds Emu/M as he selects the Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X profile screen, " _ **Mighty Brothers! Futari de Hitori! Mighty Brothers! Futari de Victory! X!**_ "

Ex-Aid closes the lever of his Gamer Driver and windmills his arms and chants, "Dai… Henshin!", and quickly opens the lever.

* _ **Gacchan! DOUBLE UP!**_ *

A transformation sequence triggers as Ex-Aid's Level X shell is discarded, " _ **Ore ga omae de! Omae ga ore de!**_ ", it sees Ex-Aid being divided into two – XX L (blue green) and XX R (orange). " _ **We Are! Mighty Mighty Brothers! Hey! Double X!**_ ", as Ex-Aid changes from Double Action Gamer Level X to Level XX.

" **Let's clear this game in a super co-op play!** ", the two Ex-Aids bantered as they charge into the brawl, instead of joining the fight the two Ex-Aids have to play peacekeeper for that. Ex-Aid XX R distracts Gavan, while Ex-Aid XX L keeps Huntress away from getting her hands on the Space Sheriff.

"Huntress, what is going on here?", asked Ex-Aid XX L.

The orange Ex-Aid pulls out the Gashacon Key Slasher and clashes swords with Gavan. "Why are you guys fighting?", M asked. Unfortunately, Gavan kept quiet as he tries to fight his way to Huntress. Though Ex-Aid XX L stops Samus from fighting, but Gavan was relentless, this prompts XX R to call out his other half to finish Gavan instead.

"We better beat some sense out of him!", said the orange Ex-Aid. As the blue green one regrouped. The two Ex-Aids closed their Gamer Drivers as they prepare for a double Critical Strike, then they opened the lever of their belts…

* _ **Gacchan! M**_ _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUBLE! CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRITICAL! STRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE**_ _ **!**_ _ **!**_ *

…Ex-Aid XX L and R jumped and perform a flying side kick on Gavan. When the double Rider Kick connects, the twin Ex-Aids perform a combo string of kicks – consisting hurricane kicks, bicycle kicks, and a somersault kick that sends Gavan upwards, before finishing the attack with another double Rider Kick, powerful enough to de-transform Gavan back to his civilian form.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

* * *

 **-Enter Shelly-**

Gavan is powered down from his combat suit after taking damage from Ex-Aid's Mighty Double Critical Strike. The twin Ex-Aids, Huntress, and the other five Space Explorers stand while Gavan is downed.

"Geki!", an alien woman appears before the seven (or eight) Riders. The alien woman, named **Shelly** turns her attention to the Riders. "What did you do to him?"

"He started it.", Huntress blatantly ignores that it's not her fault that what caused the fight.

Ex-Aid XX L tries to play peacekeeper to make sure things don't go from the bad to worse. "That's enough.", said the green Ex-Aid, before turning to Shelly. "What brought you guys here?"

To which Geki responds, "We came here to look for the Kamen Rider called Huntress.", he reveals he's looking for Huntress, turns out the one he was looking for was the same person he fought moments ago. Before Asuna and the other Space Explorers (as well as Huntress herself) began to wonder why Geki and Shelly want with Huntress, Shelly begins to show symptoms off stress, headaches and her body experiencing a digital "glitch".

"A game illness!", said Ex-Aid XX L, as he tells Geki that Shelly is infected by a Bugster Virus.

"Bugster virus?", Geki asked.

"That's when a computer virus infects any human being, a Bugster emerges.", the nominal nurse said. "The Riders, particularly Ex-Aid and Huntress defeat them to cure the patient. But, Huntress is a neutral party involving with the Bugsters."

A Bugster emerges from Shelly, it's Salty! The Bugster happens to be one of the first Bugster Viruses that Emu first fought when he first transformed into Ex-Aid. The twin Ex-Aid fights the Salty Bugster. As with the objective with the CR personnel, they have to defeat the Bugster before they can completely take over the host they infect.

Geki reveals that he's a Space Sheriff after he hears Asuna mistaking him for a Kamen Rider. And Shelly is his assistant when he became a Space Sheriff. Also, Geki is not only Gavan, as there was a first Gavan before him, **Retsu Ichijouji**. Therefore, he is referred as **Gavan Type-G** , the second generation successor of the first Gavan.

"Eh? You're a space cop?", Asuna exclaims upon learning why Geki is here.

Geki also reveals that Shocker is in league with the Space Crime Organization Makuu. Shocker was another ominous organization with the objective of world domination, but their plans were foiled by the Kamen Riders in the past, namely **Ichigou** (#1) and **Nigou** (#2). While Makuu is an intergalactic crime syndicate with aims of intergalactic conquest, where they fought Geki's predecessor. The remnants of the Makuu and Shocker alliance that the other Space Explorers fought are referred to as **Makuu-Shocker**.

While looking on as Ex-Aid Level XX s fighting the Level 3 Salty Bugster, Huntress questions about Makuu-Shocker. "So what is this Makuu-Shocker?", said the bounty hunter. "What brought them to Earth?"

"They are poaching these so-called Bugster viruses.". Geki replied. "The leader of the remnant, **Madame Horror** , sent them to hunt every Bugster from across the galaxy. Madame Horror, the husband of **Don Horror** , was the archenemy of my predecessor. She is planning to use the Bugsters as sacrifices to revive Don Horror."

The other Space Explorers are appalled to hear what Makuu-Shocker are after, poaching Bugster viruses to revive an ultimate evil.

"Using Bugsters as sacrifices to revive the dead?", Asuna raised her eyebrow.

"She's just like Fueki...", Mayu couldn't help compare Madame Horror's methods being similar to Fueki, who at that time using Phantoms and magicians to revive Koyomi.

"We won't allow them to succeed.", Huntress asserted that she doesn't tolerate even what Makuu-Shocker's intentions.

"Right, we'll topple them even if it means taking the fight here on Earth!", Ryugen added, meaning that Shocker will always fail as good will continue to prevail over evil.

The Space Sheriff is pleased to hear the determination of the other five Kamen Riders of the Space Explorers' side. To show that, Geki once again transforms into Gavan Type-G with the chant of, " **Jouchaku!** "

Huntress and Gavan regroups with the twin Ex-Aids, as the two Emus weakened Salty and insists that they can finish off the Bugsters altogether. The Space Sheriff pulls out his Laser Blade, Huntress pulls out the **Kaigan Ghost** Gashat, to Emu's (XX L) surprise, that was the same Gashat he used during the Dr. Pac-Man incident. Samus wastes no time replying...

* _ **Kaigan Ghost!**_ *

...as she switches the Gashat on, the title screen appears and a data-copy of Kamen Rider Ghost **Mugen Damashii** (armed with the Gan Gun Saber in its naginata mode) emerges from the title screen. Huntress quickly inserts the Gashat. Then, after the button is pressed for the second time...

* _ **Double Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

...Ex-Aid XX R inserts Mighty Brothers XX on the Gashacon Key Slasher, creating another copy of the weapon for Ex-Aid XX L...

"Laser Blade!", Gavan brandishes his blade, as it began to emit a radiant glow. "Let's do this! Huntress, Ex-Aid! Let's go faster than the light!"

The other two (or three) Kamen Riders nodded as they prepare to finish off salty.

* _ **Kaigan Critical Strike!**_ * / * _ **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTY BRRRRRRRRRROTHERRRRRRS! CRRRRRRRRRRRITICAL FIIIIINIIIIIIISH!**_ *

" **Gavan Hyper Dynamic!** ", the Space Sheriff calls out his attack.

Huntress's weapon and the summoned Ghost Mugen Damashii charged their weapons' bladed end with swirling energy as she emulates a Yokorobi Stream-styled attack as she launches a crescent-shaped energy construct from the Gashacon Lansniper and Gan Gun Saber (Naginata Mode), respectively. Followed by Ex-Aid XX L and R creating an orange and teal "X" cross slash at the target, then Gavan followed after by an energy slash with his Laser Blade, destroying Salty in the process. Shelly is consequently cured from her game illness.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

With Shelly cured from game illness, Gavan's combat suit dematerializes in a particle of light, similar to how Samus (unbeknownst to Geki who happens to be Huntress) puts off her powered armor. The two Ex-Aids then de-transform afterwards, with the two immediately reverted into one Emu Hojo. To Geki's surprise, this is not the first time he sees one person separating himself into to two identical beings.

"No way, you have a dual personality?!", the Space Sheriff exclaimed.

To add further exaggerated reaction not just for Geki, but for Shelly. The Space Explorers remove their trinkets from their belts (or in Necrom's case, bracelet) to cancel their transformation. Both the Geki and Shelly freak out that the one behind Huntress's mask is a woman (Samus), and another one who uses familiar magic rings (Mayu).

"Even women get to become Kamen Riders, too?!", the alien woman said.

"I'm Houjou Emu.", the intern introduce himself to Geki. "I'm a hospital intern. The other six senior Riders are the Space Explorers, led by Samus Aran, who happens to be Huntress."

"So, you're the Space Explorers that my predecessor was talking about.", Geki turns his attention to the six senior Kamen Riders.

"It's truly an honor to meet a Space Sheriff. So you are Gavan.", Samus refers Geki with his Space Sheriff title.

"I'm **Jumonji Geki**.", the sheriff insists to call him with just his name.

With Gavan's presence, along with the explanation he came to Earth about the presence of Makuu-Shocker, that comes to conclude that he plans to band the Kamen Riders for this incoming menace.

* * *

 **-Enter Madame Horror-**

Elsewhere within a dimension filled with malevolent energy, lies a castle within this malignant realm, **Makuu castle**.

Inside the palace, a brain-shaped cocoon is surrounded by Crushers and Shocker Combatmen, as well as legions of monsters of Makuu and Shocker.

" _It seems Dragon Doubler has fallen._ ", a voice emanated from the "cocoon". " _That Gavan and those Kamen Riders... Curse them all! Everybody, do not fail. Capture every Bugster on Earth, so their blood will be used to revive my love, Don Horror. Never allow Gavan or any of the Kamen Riders stand in the way of restoring Makuu to its former glory! I,_ _ **Madame Horror**_ _, will avenge my husband's demise, with the destruction of Gavan and the resurrection of my beloved shall bring doom to the universe!_ "

Just who is Madame Horror? What is her true intentions about reviving her husband, Don Horror, and why she has a desire for revenge against Gavan?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Samus uses the Gashacon Sparrow in her basic form without transforming into Chambara Action Gamer Level 3, though she uses it while in Level 5 Hunter Action Gamer. Technically she can either also use it while in Puzzle Gamer Level 50 as a secondary weapon sometimes paring it with the Gashacon Lansniper.

The colors of the arrows fired on the Gashacon Sparrow when used by Samus is metallic orange, and so does the energy slashes in sickle mode to distinguish when it falls on who owns the weapon: when the weapon used by Lazer, the energy color is banana yellow, for Genm is dark violet.

The way Samus uses the Gashacon Sparrow in Arrow Mode is very similar to the Wave Beam from the 2D Metroid games, the arrow moves in helical manner.

And speaking of Huntress's Puzzle Gamer Level 50, given the fact the transformation chime comes from Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 (" _ **Gachan! Muzzle Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ "). Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 is technically a "nerfed" down version of Perfect Knock Out Gamer, only that she has the ability perimeters of Para-DX Puzzle Gamer since she does not use the Knock Out Fighter side of the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha. This is likely for Samus to distinguish her form from Para-DX, and also, why Samus's Level 50 form is white instead of red and blue like Pallad's? The fact red and blue are mixed into one color becomes purple, because Huntress's Puzzle Gamer form has _purple_ glow lines on the suit.

When Geki explains Madame Horror's motives about reviving Don Horror by using Bugster viruses as sacrifices of sorts makes her similar to Shiro Kanzaki from _Kamen Rider Ryuki_ , that also includes his expies such as Fueki from _Wizard_ and Rosyuo from _Gaim_.


	72. Episode 072: Red and Blue

**Episode 07** **2: Red and Blue**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I have been rewatching the Sharivan and Shaider NEXT GENERATION movies, considering I need some references to add because the successors of Sharivan and Shaider will join this team-up arc.

This chapter will now explore how Emu got a Bugster Virus in his body, but still how he became patient zero. Though Emu now here learns everything, because of Genm's early death in chapter 50.

* * *

 **-And Introducing Gavan-**

The party lead Geki and Shelly to the Command Tower, the base of operations of the Space Explorers - a team of six senior Kamen Riders engaged in black ops missions, consisting of Kamen Riders Mage, Mayu Inamori, Ryugen, Mitsuzane Kureshima, Mach, Go Shijima, Specter, Makoto Fukamj, and Necrom, Alain. The Space Explorers are represented by the de facto leader, Kamen Rider Huntress, Samus Aran.

What would Gavan expect that Samus Aran was a bounty hunter from the future once employed from a similarly-named Galactic Federation in her universe. Ever since she escaped into the present and decided to settle here, that's when Samus is proven worthy of becoming a Rider in her own right.

"Seems you made a lot of friends here.", said Geki. "By the way, this Houjou Emu guy, is he working on a hospital?"

"He's a surgical intern.", Samus replies.

"And, the two Ex-Aids earlier are his dual personalities. The _real_ Houjou Emu is a naive everyman of a doctor who cares for the well-being of his patients.", Mitsuzane added. "The 'other' one is Genius Gamer M, a well-versed video gamer."

For Shelly, this is likely the first time she hears a case of disassociative identity disorder, in regards to Emu's split-personality. Considering he's the Genius Gamer for a reason, Emu is a reliable fighter and a person in general. Then, the party began to cut to the chase, regarding the presence of Makuu-Shocker remnants.

"We already know what Shocker is, but what the hell is with this Makuu thing?", Go asked.

Geki starts his explanation, "Makuu is a space criminal empire under the leadership of Don Horror. They disbanded three decades ago after my predecessor defeated Don Horror. Since years after the fall of Makuu, remnants of the faction are trying their efforts to bring it back to its former glory. The more recent of the remnant being Madame Horror, Don Horror's widowed wife."

"You said that this Madame Horror is trying to revive her dead husband?", Mayu asked, followed by another question, "How did their monsters reach the Earth?"

"It's from the Makuu dimension.", the Space Sheriff replied, and Shelly presents a illustration of how the Makuu creatures can open a dimension from the real world and to the Makuu dimension. "As you can see, if you get sucked into a Makuu wormhole, you'll be trapped in a world where it changes endlessly where the laws of reality becomes useless. In other words, the Makuu dimension is an illusion world where everything is real."

Anyone who is sucked into the Makuu space dimension will be trapped forever unless if you're a Space Sheriff and defeat the instigator, as what Geki discussed. There is also another thing why Geki came to Earth...

"But, is there anything else that prevents any of those Makuu pricks from opening those black holes?", Go clarifies about what prevents the Makuu from generating their dimensional gateways.

But, Geki confirms there is, "Yeah. The only thing that prevents any of the Makuu from opening their dimensions is the **Rider Gashats**.", before pointing to Samus's Mighty Action X Special. "The one that you used to transform. The reason I came here that I need to find who created the Gashats to prevent these wormholes from spawning."

"You mean GENM Corporation?", Samus gives the space sheriff a hint. "That's the company who developed video games and somehow turn them into transformation devices, this is where I received these inventory. Their CEO has been missing lately, and GENM Corp. is on a road to recovery with a new executive."

On the table besides Samus, she shows Geki a blank dual Gashat, but the base is bulky compared to her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha. He asks to take the Gashat, but Samus refuses.

"I'm sorry, but someone else requested for this Gashat, its Emu Hojo.", the bounty hunter said. "Apparently this Gashat has a reprogramming software that rewrites the coding of a Bugster virus. Maybe it can also seal away the Makuu dimension. Emu Hojo apparently has an unexplained ability to create a Gashat on his own, as shown with his separate two forms earlier. Either way, I'm not the only ones who's using a Gashat, there are also two more beside that intern."

Before bringing Geki and Shelly to the Command Tower earlier, Samus somehow discovers what is left on Dragon Doubler's corpse - a lever of sorts that allowed him to open a portal on the Makuu dimension. Shelly deduced when Huntress showed up, it seems the Gashats have the innate ability to negate the portals from opening.

"I'll have Igor analyze this.", Alain said as he voluntarily entrusts the analysis of the **Axial Distorter** from Dragon Doubler's corpse, and with that, he entrusts Igor to analyze that device. Alain takes his leave to find the magistrate.

Samus, on the other hand, leaves to give the blank Gashat to Emu.

* * *

 **-Enter Sharivan and Shaider-**

It seems Gavan is not the only one's executing the mission against Makuu-Shocker, it seems the Galactic Union Police of Planet Bird sent other two Space Sheriffs, in the form of **Kai Hyuga** , with his identity of **Space Sheriff Sharivan** and **Shuu Karasuma** , also known as **Space Sheriff Shaider**.

The two Space Sheriff are tasked to back Gavan up in case something goes wrong. Now that Kai and Shuu arrived on Earth after Gavan catches up with the Kamen Rider known as Huntress, it seems they are in standby mode for this moment.

Meanwhile, as Kai and Shuu are on patrol and wait for Geki, the two Space Sheriff stumble into the mysterious Bugster executive, Pallad. The two space policemen also found out that Pallad is a Bugster.

"I ask you to come with us, we need something from you.", Kai politely asks Pallad to cooperate so he can interrogate him. The Bugster executive knew the presence of the two Space Sheriff is Gavan's mission to team up with Huntress.

"If you want to find out, then we'll just settle this in a fair competition.", Pallad replies as he pulls out his Gashat Gear Dual and selects the Perfect Puzzle. " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Dual Up! Get to the glory in the chain, Perfect Puzzle!**_ *

( _It takes 1.5 seconds for the transformation of Kamen Rider Para-DX into his Puzzle Gamer form once the Perfect Puzzle game of the Gashat Gear Dual is selected. The "Henshin" process shows Para-DX passing through the projection of his Puzzle Gamer for to complete the transformation._ )

Transforming into Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50, he generates an energy ball shaped like a four-squared Tetris cube and hurls it on Kai and Shuu, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Pallad sees Space Sheriffs Sharivan and Shaider right before his eyes, it seems Kai and Shuu transformed with quick reaction.

(Important note: "Sekisha" translates to **Red Shot**. "Shouketsu" translates to **Sinter**.)

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Sharivan to complete his Red Shot deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Sekisha' process, once Kai chants his transformation command of "Sekisha!", the explosive solar energy used is amplified and ignited by the_ _ **Grand Birth**_ _'s system and is converted into red solar metal which is deposited to materialize Sharivan's suit._ )

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Shaider to complete his Sintering. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Shouketsu' process, once Shuu chants his transformation command of "Shouketsu!", he is bathed blue plasma energy from his ship, the Vavilos, thus completing his sintering._ )

" **Uchuu Keiji... Sharivan!** "

" **Uchuu Keiji... Shaider!** "

The two Space Sheriff charge in and fight Para-DX, ironically his colors nearly matches Sharivan and Shaider. To add extra irony, if Perfect Puzzle allows Pallad to take a pragmatic approach, this makes it subtle to take on Sharivan. Sharivan on the other hand, uses both analytical and pragmatic methods, thus making him the opposite to Shaider, who prefers brawn over brains.

Kai, on the other hand realizes that there are "power-up tokens" scattered across the field. He chooses to come close to one Speed-Up energy item and by touching it, he gains superhuman speed. "What are these tokens scattered all over the place?", Sharivan looked around at the presence of the Energy Item medals.

* _ **Kousoku-ka!**_ *

"Well then, I'm starting with you.", Para-DX said as he touches another Speed-Up energy item.

* _ **Kousoku-ka!**_ *

Within moment, a speed fight ensues between Sharivan and Para-DX.

* * *

 **-When You Know The Truth-**

Elsewhere at a park, in a nearby bench, Emu told Samus that he realizes that he has a Bugster virus inside him. Hiiro managed to reveal to the intern about his game illness, and to add another twist, after he recently encountered Pallad, the Bugster executive revealed that Kuroto Dan used Emu as his patient zero which started the outbreaks of the Bugsters.

Lately, the Bugster virus within Emu is in normal condition as he is no longer experiencing the stress of using Mighty Brothers XX.

"I never knew that man [Kuroto] is a pitiful excuse of a malignant narcissist.", Samus continues to talk ill about Kuroto, considering the fact that she and her crew are responsible for his assassination. "It makes sense he was driven by envy that he used you as his guinea pig because of your ideas."

Also, Emu recalls what Pallad said regarding how Samus and her party orchestrated Kuroto's assassination.

Two hours earlier...

" _He's just an irritating guy who created us Bugsters as his game pieces. So don't worry about him. His mind and body are already good as dead. Just because Huntress and her comrades already deleted Genm shows that they know what's right.", Pallad said._

 _But, Emu believes in the concept of his Hippocratic Oath, and the concept of superheroes never kill, "But, a life is still a life! Why did you let Samus kill Kuroto-san? This is not what I wanted! This isn't what Kiriya-san wanted either!"_

 _The Bugster executive continued, "They're not doing it for revenge, they did that because it's the right thing to do. Face it, M. You are being used by Genm since day one. We Bugsters are all being used, too. You should be like Huntress or any of her comrades, they have no problem getting their hands dirty for the greater good, even if they feel guilty about it. You don't have to crucify them because they took responsibility of erasing Genm. If I were you, you should be focusing in your own skills, I'll look forward for another game with you."_

 _Pallad then disappears, leaving Emu dumbfounded regarding the dumbfounded truths about the Bugster inside him and what should he be doing right now._

"You need to etch this on your mind, Emu. The world is also full of liars and manipulative cutthroats, because they have the chance to take advantage of your emotions. Now, look what we did to Kuroto Dan, he was nothing more but a twisted shell of a man once we took away his power of immortality.", Samus continued. "Just because you've learned the unpleasant truths, the only thing you need to do is to accept that, even if you become the monster you yourself you seek to destroy. You need to take your responsibility as a Kamen Rider seriously aside from your Hippocratic Oath."

To Emu, the reason behind Samus's ambiguous morality is that Samus herself shows signs of an **Ubermensch** , a person who follows his/her own morality contrasting the norms of society. It makes sense, because she has no problem deciding the fate of those who try to threaten humanity out of necessity the only way she knew how, the other Space Explorers inspired to do the same, even if it means manipulating the bad guys, just like what they did to Kuroto before killing him, and more recently to the Black Cross Armada.

Before Samus leaves, she hands over the blank Gashat to Emu. "I heard that the Bugster virus in your cellular makeup have a bizzare ability to create Rider Gashats. Perhaps you better can do something with this blank Gashat."

"So, Tsukuru-san managed to finish this...", the intern muttered.

* * *

 **-Sharivan and Shaider vs. Para-DX-**

Meanwhile, the two Space Sheriffs continue their fight against Para-DX, the main problem is that fighting Pallad with the opposite color make things even more difficult.

Shuu is even overpowered by Para-DX in Fighter Gamer.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus and the party do have the tools that prevent them from being sent into the Makuu dimension: the Gamer Driver as well as the Villkiss, Ange's Ragna-Mail. To those who watched the final episode of _Cross Ange_ , Aura reveals that Villkiss has the ability to travel through dimensions, as shown when Tusk pilots it to rescue Ange. The Gamer Driver on the other hand, does have the Stage Select mechanism through the Kimewaza slot holder if ever a Gamer Driver user is trapped in the Makuu space. Also, the only thing that prevents the opening the wormhole to the Makuu dimension are **Rider Gashats** particularly of the **Gashat Gear Dual** variety, - namely Para-DX's own **Gashat Gear Dual** , Huntress's **Gashat Gear Dual Alpha** , as well as Brave and Snipe's **Gashat Gear Dual Beta** , this also includes Ex-Aid's **Mighty Brothers XX** , and later **Maximum Mighty X**. This explains why Gavan is asking for the blank Maximum Mighty X Gashat. That will be later explored on the next chapter.

The conversation between Emu and Samus shows signs of her being an Ubermensch.


	73. Episode 073: Maximum Overdrive

**Episode 073: Maximum Overdrive**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Para-DX's fight with Sharivan and Shaider was kind of rushed since I was writing the chapter at night, and I lacked a lot of sleep after watching ep. 23 of Ex-Aid and other important things.

Maximum Gamer Level 99 comes to this story, hence the title of this chapter.

On unrelated notes, the only series I watched in the Space Sheriff Trilogy TV series is Space Sheriff Shaider. Shaider was widely popular in the Philippines because of the female lead, Annie. In the Shaider NEXT GENERATION movie, Annie was replaced by Tammy. The first Shaider's actor passed away July of 2011, where the current and second Shaider is portrayed by Hiroaki Iwanaga, best known for his role of Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth I from _OOO_ , and recently he voices Guts in the 2016 _Berserk_ anime.

* * *

 **-The Rewrite Program Software-**

Two weeks earlier...

Hiiro briefly enters the coroner's office on his own to find any sort of clue or evidence what Kiriya Kujo left behind. The surgeon searches some documents around the cabinet whether if it has something to do with the Bugsters. Once Hiiro stumbles to one of Kiriya's documents, he finds one of the secret papers involving with the Gamer Driver system - a rewrite program that removes the Bugster virus within a Rider who has a compatibility to use the Gashats.

The surgeon returns to the CR headquarters at the basement floor of the hospital. He tells everyone what Kiriya was doing before he died. Hiiro brought with him the documents he found on Kiriya's office, as well as the coroner's laptop.

"Hiiro, what are those?", Poppi asked, at the sight of the apparatuses found in Kiriya's office. Emu also shared with the same sentiment as Poppi.

"The coroner's documents. Apparently these are the keys to eliminate all of the Bugsters.", Hiiro replied. "It seems Kujou Kiriya was formulating a trump card, an ability to rewrite a Bugster virus's codes through programming, much like the concept of epigenetic reprogramming, the term epigenetics refers to an in-developing medical measure supposed to reconstruct DNA."

It seems Kiriya was actually trying to figure out the weaknesses of the Bugsters, as well as the ability to reprogram a Rider's compatibility of transforming, specifically if they are using a Rider Gashat. Although Genm was already killed by the Space Explorers, the reprogramming system will be effective on whatever Bugster Emu encounters. Since Emu already realized that he does have Game illness, though nothing happened to him lately. But, what is important when the intern reveals that the Bugster virus antibodies inside him allowed him to create Gashats of his own.

"Intern, try asking that programmer from GENM Corporation to make a Gashat, so we can install the rewrite program software on it.", Hiiro brings up the Burgermon Bugster patient, Tsukuru Koboshi, who works as a game programmer in GENM Corporation, to bring with him Kiriya's inventory so they can work on a new Gashat.

The following day, Emu comes contact with Tsukuru, he brought with him Kiriya's rewrite program software through the coroner's laptop. The game developer accepted the intern's request in developing the base Gashat, leaving it blank but contained with the reprogramming software.

"Emu-kun, it will take me two weeks to finish the Gashat.", said Tsukuru. "I will let you know when it's done."

Then, came the next two weeks when Space Explorer members - Go, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus visit GENM Corporation to look for a game developers, that's where they first meet Tsukuru. The game developer then entrusts Samus to give the finished blank Gashat to Emu, where it is contained the reprogramming software from Kiriya Kujo's files.

After the Space Explorers left, Tsukuru calls Emu...

"I asked someone to deliver the Gashat to you, Emu-kun.", Tsukuru spoke through the phone.

" _To whom?_ ", the intern's voice replied.

"Some tall blonde lady who happens to own a Gamer Driver and the special edition of Mighty Action X."

That's when Emu learns that Samus is now in possession of the blank Gashat, where he unexpectedly encounters Space Sheriff Gavan.

Fast forward after the day he encountered Gavan, Emu told Samus about what happened to him and why Kuroto Dan was a part of turning Emu, who was just a child a that time, into patient zero. In other words, Kuroto was the real mastermind behind the Bugster outbreaks. And Samus justifying that killing off Kuroto shows that it is the only way to a despicable person like Kuroto had it coming. The Space Explorers did what they had to do - murdering a malignant narcissist of a game master, that is Kuroto Dan. They have zero remorse in doing so, even there is no heroism in killing bad people, sometimes you really have to feel bad about it for conscience's sake and they have no problem paying evil unto evil. But, what Samus pointed out why Pallad teamed-up with her and her comrades to kill Kuroto is purely out of necessity, "You need to etch this on your mind, Emu. The world is also full of liars and manipulative cutthroats, because they have the chance to take advantage of your emotions. Now, look what we did to Kuroto Dan, he was nothing more but a twisted shell of a man once we took away his power of immortality.", she said.

"He's _still_ a human.", the intern insisted. "Just because he's a bad person, would you even do bad things to them?!"

"I don't even mind doing so.", Samus continued. "You are just like your predecessors that I've met the first I came here.", even though she's aware that she's actually a video game character, Samus insists to Emu that she came from the future, and she can no longer return to her world. "It doesn't help that you are very idealistic, but unlike you and your contemporaries, I follow my own path and my own morality, while I also abide the rules of the current world. It doesn't help if I'm superhumanly superior even to you."

The intern looked on the bounty hunter's eyes, even so as her speech is powerful as her personality, she has a point even though Emu doubts about her. Sense of honor is vital to the bounty hunter's concepts. Much like Taiga and Hiiro who tend to come in conflicts with Emu in terms of his ideals – for Taiga, he represents as the only Kamen Rider needed just to destroy the Bugsters, Hiiro is a dedicated surgeon, but has Emu's responsibility as a doctor in terms of protecting lives. Samus, on the other hand, is on the neutral side. Given the fact she is the only outsider to use a Gamer Driver while being the leader to the other five senior Riders.

"It seems you are really becoming devoted as a Kamen Rider, even now without the help of your Power Suit.", the intern commented.

To which Samus replies, "The suit is a part of me. And being a Kamen Rider now reflects of what I am now.", then she starts to give Emu a piece of reminder considering the fact that he has an innate Bugster virus inside him, "And as for you, just because you've learned the unpleasant truths, the only thing you need to do is to accept that, even if you become the monster you yourself you seek to destroy. You need to take your responsibility as a Kamen Rider seriously aside from your Hippocratic Oath. If you can really change the fate of your patients, then can you really change your own fate?"

As far as bringing up what Emu really says before transforming into Ex-Aid, Samus shares the same sentiment as considering the enemies she and her fellow Space Explorers fought. If Emu can promise to change the fate of his patients, with Samus leaving a question to him about changing his own fate, that was Kiriya's last words before he died at the hands of Genm.

There, Samus takes out the blank Gashat that has the rewrite program software and gives it to the intern.

"I heard that the Bugster virus in your cellular makeup have a bizarre ability to create Rider Gashats. Perhaps you better can do something with this blank Gashat."

"So, Tsukuru-san managed to finish this...", the intern muttered.

"What are you planning to do with that?", Samus asked.

Suddenly, the naïve Emu's personality changes that into the Genius Gamer M as Samus notices the intern's eyes glowing red and capping off a smirk. "I'm taking things to the next level!"

* * *

 **-Sharivan and Shaider vs. Para-DX (continuation)-**

As the melee between the two Space Sheriff, Sharivan and Shaider against Kamen Rider Para-DX continue, things are getting to hairy for the space detectives. After Sharivan and Para-DX fight at unprecedented speeds, neither combatants got the edge until Pallad draws out all the Energy Items across the battlefield.

"He's drawing out those medals?", Kai analyzed.

Para-DX starts mixing and matching the power up medals like a puzzle game for about five seconds, allowing him to get one Divide Energy Item and one Muscle-Up item.

* _ **Bunshin! Massuru-ka!**_ *

Para-DX creates four copies of himself, two of them fighting Sharivan, and two more going head on with Shaider. But, their suits have optics that detects heat signatures of the target which distinguishes them from the real one. Sharivan pulls out his blaster, the Crime Buster and shoots Para-DX with it, then Shaider wrestles the Rider into submission.

"You guys are sure good. It's time that my heart is boiling.", said the Bugster executive as he pulls his Gashat Gear Dual and sets the dial to select Knock Out Fighter. "Dai Henshin."

* _ **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! Knock Out Fighter!**_ *

"That can't be good...", Sharivan muttered, at the moment Para-DX goes Fighter Gamer.

Shaider goes Leeroy Jenkins and executes his Shaider Punch, only for Para-DX to counter a punch on his own. Sending Shuu to the corner. Kai regroups with Shuu, chiding him for charging head-on.

"He's too strong, are you expecting to get yourself punched by Tammy again?", the red Space Sheriff said.

"Hey, what if Tammy finds out-", Shuu replies, only for it to be interrupted mid-sentence when Para-DX lunges at Sharivan with a dash straight, before giving Shaider a spinning hook punch. The two Space Sheriffs again regroup as they simultaneously prepare a double flying kick.

"Sharivan Kick!"

"Shaider Kick!"

Para-DX counters with a powerful Critical Smash with precised timing, thus powering down Sharivan and Shaider's suits.

"What is with this guy?", Shuu muttered as he tries standing up.

To which Pallad replies as he powers down from his transformation, "That was a good fight. Entertain me next time.", the Bugster executive takes his leave and disappears.

While Kai and Shuu try to stand up after sustaining too much punishment from Para-DX, two insect monsters from the Makuu-Shocker remnants Kabuto (Rhinoceros Beetle) Doubler and Kuwaga (Stag Beetle) Doubler appear before the exhausted Space Sheriffs.

"Now that Sharivan and Shaider are too weak to fight... We won't be wasting our time to catch Gavan.", said the Kuwaga Doubler, "Aniki, let's send these two to the Makuu Dimension."

To which Kabuto Doubler replies, "Activating the axis-shift device!", the beetle kaijin pushes down the lever on his horn where the Axial Distorter is located to send Sharivan and Shaider to the Makuu prison, and by doing so a portal from the sky opens as it prepares to suck the powerless Space Sheriffs, only for the portal to forcibly close. The Doubler monsters did not realize there is an interference with the device. "Huh, what's going on?"

* * *

 **-Maximum Power X!-**

"It's no use!", Samus emerges with Emu and Geki. "Apparently those devices have a weakness, they come from this.", she reveals her Mighty Action X Special and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats, "Because you're in a game area, it overrides the use of that time-space device, rendering them useless."

The other two Space Sheriff are surprised when they learn from Geki that the woman with the Gashats is actually Kamen Rider Huntress, even more better that she's also an intergalactic bounty hunter.

Suddenly, the blank Gashat on Emu's belt began to gain color as he is surrounded with orange and teal aura, before it changes into pink, and Emu's new Gashat has Ex-Aid's visage popping out, giving birth to the **Maximum Mighty X** Gashat, with the artwork sticker of the Gashat has Mighty riding what appears to be a mecha.

"Try that new Gashat on. Gavan and I will back you up.", Samus said.

Sharivan and Shaider manages to recover at the moment Shocker grunts and Crushers show up. "How about three of us!", Geki replies as Sharivan and Shaider are also ready. The bounty hunter gleefully agreed.

The three Space Sheriffs alongside two Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Huntress stand before the Makuu-Shocker remnants as they prepared to transform.

" **Jouchaku!** ", Geki shouts as he equips his combat suit to transform into Gavan Type-G.

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Gavan to complete his combat suit deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Jouchaku' process, once Geki chants his transformation command of "Jouchaku!", the Dolgiran sends Granium particles to form the combat suit. The robot within the ship respobds, "_ _ **Roger, transmitting combat suit!**_ _" to initiate the suit deposition._ )

Kai follows after and shouts, " **Sekisha!** " as he transforms into Space Sheriff Sharivan.

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Sharivan to complete his Red Shot deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Sekisha' process, once Kai chants his transformation command of "Sekisha!", the explosive solar energy used is amplified and ignited by the_ _ **Grand Birth**_ _'s system and is converted into red solar metal which is deposited to materialize Sharivan's suit._ )

Then, Shuu follows after, by chanting, " **Shouketsu!** "

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Shaider to complete his Sintering. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Shouketsu' process, once Shuu chants his transformation command of "Shouketsu!", he is bathed blue plasma energy from his ship, the Vavilos, thus completing his sintering._ )

* _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_ * / * _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_ *

Samus prepares both Mighty Action X SP and Drago Knight Hunter Z to go Level 5. She inserts both Gashats on the Gamer Driver after she chants, " **Henshin!** " to transform into Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Full Dragon Level 5.

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! I Gotcha! Do-Do! Drago! Na-Na-Knight! Dora-! Dora-! Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ *

( _Kamen Rider Huntress's transformation into her Action Gamer Level 2 takes about 0.9 seconds (nine milliseconds). And by advancing to Level 5 through the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, it takes 2 seconds for the Hunter Gamer to combine all of its components to Huntress, giving her both the Dragon Fang, Dragon Blade, and Dragon Gun._ )

" **Uchuu Keiji... Gavan!** "

" **Uchuu Keiji... Sharivan!** "

" **Uchuu Keiji... Shaider!** "

The three Space Sheriff charged and fight the Shocker Combatmen and the Crushers, Huntress Hunter Action Gamer followed after, by using Drago Knight Hunter Z's armor to add extra defense and offense.

Meanwhile, Emu proceeds to try out his newfound power. He presses the Maximum Mighty X Gashat...

* _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**_ *

...Emu's personality changes into that of his Genius Gamer persona. "I will change the fate of the world! **Max Dai Henshin!** ", he proceeds to insert the Gashat into his Gamer Driver.

* _ **MAXIMUM GASHATTO! GACHAAN! LEVEL MAX!**_ *

Emu transforms into Ex-Aid Level 2 after touching the character select circle, followed by a looping jingle of, " _ **Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragaan! Dagozubaan!**_ ", a giant mech appears above Ex-Aid, in its folded state. Then, Ex-Aid smashes the button to activate the transformation.

* _ **MAXIMUM POWER~! X~!**_ *

Ex-Aid jumps into the mech, with all of its limbs unfolded, fully transformed into Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer!

Samus turns around, and is shocked at the sight of Ex-Aid's new form, "It's...a mech suit?!", even the other Space Sheriffs are amazed at the sight of Ex-Aid's new form.

"I'm now at maximum level... **Level 99!** ", Ex-Aid boasted.

"Level 99... That's the strongest level that you can get!", Samus realizes the power of Ex-Aid's new form.

Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer charges into battle as he mauls his way at every Makuu-Shocker grunts in sight. Due to its unbelievable size, it can also keep up at faster speeds.

Huntress, and the other three Space Sheriff finish off the grunts, leaving Ex-Aid to face the Kabuto and Kuwaga Doublers. Despite the beetle monsters' agility, Ex-Aid's new form made things even the two Doublers are being squashed like cockroaches.

Ex-Aid prepares to finish Kabuto Doubler by using Maximum Mighty Critical Finish, rendering his axis-time device useless, at the same time destroying Kabuto Doubler. Then, Huntress, Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider prepare to finish off Kuwaga Doubler, the three Space Sheriffs brandish their Laser Blades for their finishers.

" **Gavan Dynamic!** " / " **Sharivan Crash!** " / " **Shaider Blue Flash!** ", each Space Sheriffs called out their attacks

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

And the battle ends with Huntress delivering an energy slash with the Dragon Blade, destroying Kuwaga Doubler. "Threat neutralized.", Samus declares the closure of the fight, before rolling her eyes at Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer form. _So that's Level 99, the strongest level there is._ , she thought to herself.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Samus refering Ex-Aid's mecha in Level 99 as a mech suit is an obvious reference to _Metroid Prime Federation Force_. Not only that, Maximum Mighty X is based on Kirby's robot from Kirby Planet Robobot and the Ride Armor from Mega Man X.


	74. Episode 074: Lucky Strike

**Episode 07** **4: Lucky Strike**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The name of this chapter is taken from the cigarette brand of the same name.

The chapter's title will reflect the appearance of the nine Kyurangers, though the lucky part is a nod to none other than ShishiRed himself, Lucky. Be sure to hear any "Yossha, Lucky!" in this chapter.

The other four chapters before this, in terms of continuity with Ex-Aid, this is tied to episode 24 of Ex-Aid and before Chou Super Hero Taisen. This chapter as of this moment, takes place after Chou Super Hero Taisen. Since we'll focus with the Space Explorers, Space Sheriff and Kyuranger team up before continuing where Act IV left. As for this moment, the appearance of Ren Amagasaki will be in pending.

Ex-Aid got his Level 99 form last week's episode, and on the previous chapter, Para-DX will get his own Level 99 in the form of Perfect Knock Out Gamer. Samus, however, will likely gain her own Level 99. But through what Gashat - Maximum Mighty X or Perfect Knock Out Gamer? But, it is for me to decide later on once we continue where Act IV left.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

After fighting another of Makuu-Shocker's forces, the Space Sheriff trinity and the Space Explorers discuss their matters in regards to their battle with the remnant faction. The whole Space Explorers, as well as Ange and company get into the discussion; this also involves the enemy they are currently fighting, the Black Cross Armada.

"So, you guys are fighting off the Black Cross Armada? You guys really have the guts fighting those scumbags.", Geki comments Samus and her comrades in their skirmishes against the Black Cross Armada. "I guess the Galactic Union Police Force could have guys like you in the Space Police."

"Actually, we're an independent peacekeeper group.", Samus insisted that the Space Explorers in general are independent peacekeepers. "We're handling missions with dealing enemies like the Bugsters and the Black Cross Armada."

"Seems you guys are the real deal for sure.", Shuu added.

Go stares at Shuu eye-to-eye, with the blue space police officer's appearance with an obvious resemblance to _a certain man_ who once worked in the Kougami Foundation.

"You look just like that guy from the Kougami Foundation.", said Go.

Shuu, however is oblivious to that fact. Either way, he and Go are not to different in some ways. Kai, however, the closest (and distinct) similarities to the Kamen Riders of the Space Explorers' side would be Mitsuzane and Makoto, but no one would imply that either way.

* * *

 **-The Battle Royale Gambit-**

Geki discusses a plan in order to lure Madame Horror and the Makuu-Shocker remnants, the Space Explorers are into constructing their plans before their mission and is executed to perfection.

"Makuu-Shocker is not the only enemy we're fighting right now.", Geki starts cutting to the chase.

"Then, we have the Black Cross Armada, the space pirate faction who fights the Kamen Riders.", Kai added. "Plus, there's an intergalactic shogunate called **Jark Matter** , these guys have conquered numerous planets across the galaxy to expand their empire. But, the ones who are standing in their way is a rebellion faction and nine colored saviors, the **Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger**."

What Geki planned also includes bringing the Kyurangers to fight alongside with his fellow Space Sheriffs and the six Space Explorers. The Adam AI finds this astute plan to band an army of intergalactic saviors to defeat Madame Horror. Speaking of the Kyurangers, each of them came from different planets based on the constellations they came from.

"The Kyurangers' commander is Shou Ronbou.", Geki continued. "I contacted Ronbou before coming here to Earth. And he's willing to bring his guys with us."

But now, what is the first phase of the plan?

"Once if any of Makuu-Shocker's forces encounter either the Armada and/or Jark Matter's troops, they'll start attacking each other.", said Kai. Shelly brings up a satellite footage taken from the Dolgiran seeing Jark Matter grunts (Indavers and Tsuyoindavers) fighting an Armada Jet and Sonic Troopers, and another footage see more Armada Commandos fighting Shocker's legions of monsters.

"You're right, they're killing each other to see who are fit to conquer this planet.", Samus deduces that the three villainous factions (Makuu-Shocker, the Black Cross Armada, and Jark Matter) are competing against each other in a fight for survival decided on Earth.

"It's a fight of survival of the fittest.", Kai concluded. "With this planet used as a stage for this fight. That's why we need to monitor civilian safety, as we don't want to be compromised until the time is right."

Though Mayu, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Alain are appalled for letting the villains engage their battle royale on Earth, Samus seems to reluctantly agree to plan a gambit to trick the villains to make them realize that the "battle royale" was a ruse to lure Madame Horror into Earth. Geki does agree to that. But, it was Geki's plan to let Makuu-Shocker, Jark Matter, and the Black Cross Armada to pit them into a battle royale.

"Samus, how about you also contact with the Kyurangers?", the Adam AI's voice spoke.

"I think I know what I'm going to do.", Samus replies, as she already knows. The other Space Explorers are prepared for that catch.

As the both Makuu-Shocker, Jark Matter, and the Black Cross Armada engaged on each other in a battle royale of survival of the fittest; the Space Explorers or even the Space Sheriffs themselves are given a chance to interrupt at a given chance. Sharivan takes three Space Explorer Operatives - Mitsuzane, Mayu, and Alain while Go and Makoto will back Shaider up. Samus, on the other hand will meet up with the Kyurangers personally.

* * *

 **-Enter the Kyurangers-**

Elsewhere in a spaceship orbiting around the Earth's atmosphere...

The ship, designated as the **ORION** (means **O** ffensive **R** esistance **I** nterstellar **O** rbiter of REBELLIO **N** ), houses the resistance faction who battled the intergalactic shogunate known as **Jark Matter**. The nine heroes, the **Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger** , composed of **Lucky (Shishi Red)** , **Stinger (Sasori Orange)** , **Garou (Ookami Blue)** , **Balance (Tenbin Gold)** , **Champ (Oushi Black)** , **Naaga Rei (Hebitsukai Silver)** , **Hame (Chameleon Green)** , **Raptor 283 (Washi Pink)** , and **Spada (Kajiki Yellow)**.

Their commander, **Shou Ronbou** , informed the team that Gavan has came contact with the Space Explorers, a team of six peacekeepers who happen to be Kamen Riders, with their de-facto leader being an intergalactic bounty hunter who wears a powered armor.

"Seems Gavan has met up with the ones called Space Explorers.", said the dragon-like alien. "But, Jark Matter are fighting two opposing factions: the Makuu-Shocker remnants and a space pirate faction known as the Black Cross Armada. They are fighting to the death with the battle being decided here on Earth."

"Unlucky!", Lucky dejected. "We need to something about them."

"We can't just let them fight senselessly because its about survival of the fittest, garu!", the wolf man added.

"I had Stinger to overlook every places where the battle royales are taking place.", Ronbou continued. "Everyone, meet up with Stinger and stop this senseless bloodshed."

"Okyuu!", the team responded. The Kyurangers left the ORION to meet up with Stinger. As the commander won't be wasting time of using the Kyulette because of the dire situation right now, as the three villainous factions are competing in a fight where only the strong will survive, as there are innocent lives are in jeopardy.

* * *

 **-Every Alien for Himself-**

Three evil organizations are competing against each other to decide the fate of the Earth, the battle is taken even into space, and every part of the Earth.

Meanwhile at an airport, civilians run for their lives all while avoiding the onslaught of the Black Cross Armada and Jark Matter's respective forces clashing. Once the Kyurangers arrive and get everyone to safety, all hell breaks loose!

Armada Jet Troopers sense the presence of interlopers in the form of the Kyurangers, they began to open fire at them, Lucky being Lucky avoids enemy fire and shouts, " _Yossha_ , Lucky!"

Stinger arrives as he fight off a pair of Cyber Commandos stall him, but Champ manages to bulldoze them.

"Moo~!", Champ howled as more Cyber Commandos arrived, with Sonic Troopers covering one of the Commandos. "There's too many of them."

" _Yossha_ , Lucky! Let's do this then!", said Lucky as he and his fellow Kyurangers pull out their miniature, globe-like trinkets called **Kyutamas**. And the Kyurangers exclaim, " **Mawaslide!** " in unison as they slide their Kyutamas and insert them in their transformation gauntlets called the **Seiza Blaster**.

" _ **Shishi! Sasori! Ookami! Tenbin! Oushi! Hebitsukai! Chameleon! Washi! Kajiki Kyutama!**_ ", the Seiza Blaster declared. Next, the Kyurangers move their Kyutamas upward for the transformation " _ **Seiza Change!**_ "

And the Kyurangers altogether chanted, " **Star Change!** ", and pull the trigger on their Seiza Blasters as they transform with the power of their respective constellations.

After their transformation, each Kyuranger introduce themselves...

" **Super Star, Shishi Red!** "

" **Poison Star, Sasori Orange!** "

" **Beast Star, Ookami Blue!** "

" **Trick Star, Tenbin Gold!** "

" **Ring Star, Oushi Black!** "

" **Silent Star, Hebitsukai Silver!** "

" **Shinobi Star, Chameleon Green!** "

" **Speed Star, Washi Pink!** "

" **Food Mei-Star, Kajiki Yellow!** "

Then, it finishes with Lucky, "We are the ultimate saviors, Uchuu Sentai..."

...and the rest of the team shout, "... **Kyuranger!** "

The other Jark Matter grunts turn their attention at the Kyurangers as few of them charged at the multicolored heroes...

"Alright, let's test your luck!"

The Kyurangers began guns blazing at every Jark Matter and Black Cross Armada enemies on sight, and each pull out their weapons of choice as the chaos intensifies.

* * *

 **-Samus Aran, Space Warrior-**

In the middle of the mayhem, a mysterious figure clad in a powered armor joins the melee in the form of Samus Aran, the bounty hunter starts unloading super missiles at every Jet Trooper in sight, firing plasma beams at one Cyber Commando after another. Her Scan Visor identifies the Jark Matter grunts as **Indaver** and **Tsuyoindaver** , respectively, played from the word "invader".

Samus destroys every Armada Commando with 50 salvos of super missiles, plus shots from the Gashacon Sparrow. While in the Varia Suit, she quickly equips her Gamer Driver...

" _Gamer Driver equipped, standing by for transformation. Mighty Action X SP ready._ ", the power suit's biocomputer stated, with her own Mighty Action X Special Gashat already equipped. Then Samus pulls out Drago Knight Hunter Z...

* _ **Gashatto!**_ *

" _Drago Knight Hunter Z, ready. Open lever to initiate transformation._ "

...Samus pulls the lever with her left hand.

" _ **Gacchan! Level Up! I Gotcha! Do-Do! Drago! Na-Na-Knight! Dora-! Dora-! Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ "

Samus's armor casts off as she is now Kamen Rider Huntress Level 5 Full Dragon Hunter Action Gamer, equipped with all of three weapons of the Hunter Gamer as she charges into the battle as she makes an example out of every Jark Matter grunts she encounters.

"So, that's Huntress...", Lucky recalled from Shou Ronbou about the one who leads the Space Explorers. " _Yossha_ , Lucky!"

The other Kyurangers paused and looked on at Huntress singlehandedly demolishing the Black Cross Armada and Jark Matter's respective forces.

Even Jark Matter is not safe from the bounty hunter's wrath, as she brutally kills every Indaver foot soldiers in one stroke. After the onslaught is subdued, the runway of the airport is full of corpses of soldiers from the Armada and Jark Matter as they are slaughtered by Huntress. With everything seems to be fine...

"You were great!", Lucky said. When Shishi Red gets closed to Huntress, he receives a punch right into the face, to the shock of the other Kyurangers. Before Huntress herself turns her attention at the other Kyurangers.

"You made a big mistake coming to this planet.", the Kamen Rider said ominously as she starts attacking Chameleon Green.

"Why are you attacking us?", Hame asked all while being attacked by Huntress.

"Because you're in my way!", Huntress replies as she counters the green Ranger's Kyu Rapier.

Tenbin Gold attempts to fire his Kyu Crossbow on Huntress, only for the Rider to use Hame as a shield to defend herself from the shot. Washi Pink then charges as she fights the Kamen Rider, things are going from bad to worse for the Kyurangers...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Easter Egg: Go referencing Shuu's resemblance to Akira Date/Birth is obvious because Hiroaki Iwanaga played Date, then Shuu two years after OOO in the Gavan movie.

The part where some Jark Matter and Black Cross Armada forces fighting, followed by Huntress fighting the Kyurangers at an airport is reminiscent to the airport battle from _Captain America: Civil War_.

This is the first time Samus uses the Gashacon Sparrow while wearing the Varia Suit.

The way Samus uses Hame as a shield to defend herself from Balance's Kyu Crossbow is reminiscent from an episode of Ryuki when Ouja uses Kamen Rider Gai as a human shield from Zolda's Final Vent.


	75. Episode 075: One-Woman Army

**Episode 075:** **One-Woman Army**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I almost forgot, the clash between three villainous factions – Makuu-Shocker, Jark Matter, and the Black Cross Armada in a battle royale to decide the fate of the Earth is a reference to some of the villains from _Power Rangers Operation Overdrive_ , such as Flurious and Moltor's respective armies, Kamdor's forces and the Fearcats fight for the Corona Aurora.

* * *

 **-All Hell Breaks Loose-**

Most of the Earth is currently a battlefield of three intergalactic conquerors with the intent to conquer the planet, the Black Cross Armada, Jark Matter, and Makuu-Shocker are deadset into killing each other with Earth itself as the prize, and there was no end to the fighting as of this moment.

Even Zawame City itself isn't safe being turned into a war zone not once, not twice, but multiple times! Here, the Black Cross Armada gets into the brawl with Makuu-Shocker's legions of monsters. The commanders, Viper and Xenogaea are enjoying the fight until…

"Oh great, it's those punks again!", Viper is incensed at the sight of three Space Explorers in the form of Alain, Mayu, and Mitsuzane, accompanied with them is Kai, Space Sheriff Sharivan.

Kai doesn't like the look of the situation right now; they need to subdue the onslaught as quick as possible. Viper and Xenogaea turn their attention to the Space Explorers, while a Mammoth Doubler curb-stomps some of the Armada Commandos.

"Why are you cretins here in all places? Take a hike!", Xenogaea hisses to ask the Space Explorers and Kai to leave. "Do us a favor and help us take down these wannabe conquerors we're fighting?"

"We're going to enjoy to waste all of you guys one by one!", Mitsuzane throws a seething "NO" to the Armada commanders. "Now, if you idiots don't mind, it's time we turn this slugfest into a massacre!"

The Mammoth Doubler attacks Viper and Xenogaea before turning its attention to the three Space Explorers and Kai. The Doubler fires its "tusk guns", engulfing them in an explosion. When the smoke cleared – the Doubler monster sees Sharivan, Ryugen, Necrom, and Mage.

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Sharivan to complete his Red Shot deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Sekisha' process, once Kai chants his transformation command of "Sekisha!", the explosive solar energy used is amplified and ignited by the_ ** _Grand Birth_** _'s system and is converted into red solar metal which is deposited to materialize Sharivan's suit._ )

Sharivan introduces himself, " **Uchuu Keiji… Sharivan!** "

* _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

( _It takes 0.5 seconds for Armored Rider Ryugen to transform into his Ride Wear once equipping his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed, the Armor part that descends below Ryugen completes his transformation into New Generation Rider Ryugen in at least 1.1 seconds._ )

* _ **Tengan, Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the Invader!**_ *

( _It takes 0.5 seconds for Kamen Rider Necrom's transformation to his transient undersuit after inserting the Necrom Eyecon on the Mega Ulorder which jettisons the Parka Ghost from it. The Parka Ghost descends to Necrom in approximately 1.2 seconds, completing the transformation._ )

* _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

Sharivan and the three Riders charge into the battle. Even though the enemies are fighting off each other, the Riders have no problem letting either Makuu-Shocker and the Black Cross Armada kill each other, as long they prevent any of the villains harming innocent people.

"Crime Buster!", Sharivan pulls out his laser blaster and shoots down any enemy in sight, Necrom brawls with the Shocker Combatmen.

Ryugen and Mage begin their clean sweep.

"Come get some!", Mitsuzane taunts at every legion of monsters in Makuu-Shocker's side into turning their attention to them.

"I don't like the sound when these guys have to kill each other.", while fighting, Mayu seems to detest these kind of senseless bloodshed all for the intent of conquering the Earth.

"Let's just stick what Gavan planned.", Kai replied while fighting the Mammoth Doubler.

The Doubler attempts to send Sharivan and the other three Kamen Riders into the Makuu Space by activating the device through its tusk, opening a wormhole from above, sucking out some Armada Commandos into the Makuu Space. Seconds later, the wormhole was forcibly closed.

"What?!", said Mammoth Doubler. Even the kaijin is unaware of a presence of a Rider Gashat user. Because, the axial distorter devices can be countered by the presence of Gashats.

 _Could that be..._ Kai though to himself if there is another Kamen Rider using a Gashat.

The others see Taiga and Nico entering the ensuing chaos.

"You...", the young Kureshima turned around when he notices Taiga's presence.

"Just as I thought, three space aliens killing each other to conquer the Earth.", Taiga muttered. "I'm getting tired of this bullshit. Tactics Level 50!"

Taiga pulls out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta and selects Bang Bang Simulations and charges to transform into Snipe Level 50 to join the ensuing mayhem. Swords clashing, guns blazing, it is a game of war.

* * *

 **-Huntress vs. Kyurangers-**

Meanwhile at the airport, the Kyurangers find themselves fighting Kamen Rider Huntress, even its only one Kamen Rider, the Rider herself (or in the Kyurangers' case _him_ self). Samus reverts from Level 5 to Level 2.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

When Chameleon Green charges and attempts to sneak up behind Huntress, the Rider puts Hame into a kimura lock and dislocates her elbow. The Kyuranger screams in pain reeling at the her dislocated elbow.

The other eight Rangers fight Huntress are about to be at a receiving end of a one-(wo)man army melee.

* _ **Gashacon Gauntlet!**_ *

Huntress equips her Dual-Ranged Gashacon Gauntlet and sets it on punching mode, she starts dishing out relentless beatdowns on anyone trying to lay a scratch on her.

* _ **Kyu Claw!**_ * / * _ **Kyu Shot!**_ *

Washi Pink and Ookami Blue charge in and attack Samus with their weapons, only for her to use Sasori Orange as a shield to defend herself. Samus's method of using any hostiles in her vicinity is one of her pragmatic methods of combat without using her Power Suit, this is also inherent in her Rider form.

Raptor gets into the scuffle with Huntress, only for her to be locked in a sleeper hold, this causes Washi Pink to be knocked out unconscious after 35 seconds at the pressure of the lock, Samus snatches Washi Pink's Kyu Shot and fires the weapon on Champ, Garou, and Spada before throwing the weapon away.

"He's too strong!", Spada felt his legs tremble in fear at Samus's fearsome power.

"You're just too scared for your own good, garu!", the wolf man snarked.

"Moo~! I'll show you how strong I really am!", Champ goes Leeroy Jenkins as he charges like a bull on Huntress, but Huntress holds on like a stone wall to keep herself from falling into the surface before she pushes Oushi Black.

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA! MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

After inserting Mighty Action X SP on the Gashacon Gaunlet, Huntress comes close to Oushi Black and delivers a superman punch, followed by series of powerful punches in a machine gun fashion all while shouting Bruce Lee-styled battlecries, then she changes her stance and places her fist on Oushi Black's chest...

...Huntress takes down Oushi Black with a one-inch punch, complete with "Hwaachaaa!" And that one-inch punch was powerful enough to cancel Champ's transformation.

While all that is left are Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, and Kajiki Yellow, Huntress summons two of her Power Suit Legionnaires in the form of the Dark and PED Suits, the controlled suits fight the other five Kyurangers while Samus deals with Lucky.

Even Stinger and Garou are at the mercy of Samus's own toys, so does Balance and Naaga, even so far as bombarding them with Seeker (Dark Suit) and Hyper (PED Suit) Missiles up to eleven.

Lucky is the only one left, as he pulls out a white Kyutama. "Pega-san, I need your help!", said Lucky as he sets the Pegasus Kyutama on his Seiza Blaster.

* _ **Pegasus Kyutama! Seiza Attack!**_ *

Then, a pegasus-like body armor materializes on Shishi Red to make him Pegasus Shishi Red. In response, Huntress proceeds to go Puzzle Gamer Level 50 as things get even more intense! Both intergalactic saviors go into full force as they fight. But, Samus being Samus uses the full extent of her power once she puts Lucky to a corner.

" _That's impossible, he's too powerful!_ ", Pega-san learns the hard way that Huntress is using every full potential of her power.

"Not good.", Lucky muttered, as getting into a fight with Huntress suddenly turns into a hopeless boss fight.

Huntress pulls out the Detective Double Gashat, after the Gashat is switched on, Kamen Rider Double emerges from the title screen with his final form, **CycloneJokerXtreme**. Once the Gashat is inserted on the Kimewaza slot holder, Huntress presses the switch for the second time as she and the summoned Double CycloneJokerXtreme jumped in the air...

* _ **Meitantei Critical Strike!**_ *

Huntress emulates the Double Prism Xtreme Memory Break of CycloneJokerXtreme after the dropkick connects, followed by a series of bicycle kicks as she successfully scores of defeating Pegasus Shishi Red, thus Lucky is detransformed. The Kyurangers find themselves singlehandedly defeated by a Kamen Rider.

Moments later, Shou Ronbou and Gavan arrived on the scene, the Rebellion commander is shocked when his subordinates were defeated by a mere Kamen Rider.

"Oh my goodness, seems your guys were trashed in one stroke.", Geki glimpsed at the sight of every battered Kyuranger, even Hame is reeling in pain after Samus blatantly dislocated her arm with a kimura lock.

* * *

 **-Samus is a Girl?!-**

"So, that's the true power of Huntress.", said Ronbou, as this is the first time the commander explores the outside world in the Earth's atmosphere.

* _ **Gacchon. GASHUUN!**_ *

After Huntress removes her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha right after closing her Gamer Driver, the Kyurangers didn't realize that Huntress is not a " **he"** , but a " **she"**!

"Eh?! You're a...", Hame exclaimed.

" _Yossha_ , Lucky", Lucky added.

"You're... **A WOMAN?!** ", Naaga's exclaimed with by getting inappropriately angry, much to Balance's chagrin.

While Gavan stands besides Shou Ronbou, the commander takes the opportunity to introduce the bounty hunter to the Kyurangers. "Everyone, this is Samus Aran. She's an intergalactic bounty hunter from the future, and she and her Space Explorers will be one of our allies!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

When Samus gives Oushi Black a one-inch punch, she shouts "hwacha!". These Bruce Lee "battlecries" are very common with Jeet Kune Do in fiction. Given the fact that Samus knows different types of martial arts of the present-day Earth, Jeet Kune Do is among those she learned.

The trope "Samus is a Girl" is all for fun and surprises, Lucky exclaiming " _Yossha_ , Lucky" upon realizing Samus is indeed a woman is rather played for narms. This also applies when Naaga gets angry.


	76. Episode 076: Punch the Shark

**Episode 07** **6: Punch the Shark**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Though this one's unrelated to the story, but tokusatsu related. If you guys were familiar of the indie tokusatsu group known as **Garage Hero** , and its figurehead Bueno, he recently announced in Facebook that he sold one of his project called "Strega" to Toei (the company behind Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series) and Strega might be adopted into a future Kamen Rider installment. Garage Hero's approach with their tokusatsu series like Gun Calibur also has some emphasis on adult themes _of all things_ plus humor that crosses the line twice, and I thought I expect something dark and edgy. And the more I watched Gun Calibur, the more I become inspired when it comes to writing the action when I first wrote _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ all the way here to volume 2 emphasizing MANLINESS! And there is a reason why Rated M for Manly exists, Bueno and his guys from Garage Hero really embodied this!

And speaking of manly, this fic also embodies some manliness, you get to see a lot of manliness in Go, Makoto, Mitsuzane, and Samus.

* * *

 **-The Unexpected-**

Bodies are littered all over the runway (that even includes the defeated Kyurangers themselves) when Geki and Rebellion commander Shou Ronbou arrived on the scene to meet up with the Kyurangers, only to see all nine Kyurangers battered and brutally beaten singlehandedly by Huntress.

"Oh, man! We just got ourselves trashed.", Balance muttered.

Ronbou approaches at each of his injured subordinates, seeing that they're alright. Hame, however has a dislocated right elbow from being trapped in a kimura lock, the green Kyuranger could barely move her right arm.

Geki stands on Huntress, commenting her "first encounter" with the Kyurangers was more of a rocky start. "Man, you really sure took things up to eleven.", Geki muttered and chuckled altogether.

"This is how I roll.", Samus whispered.

Huntress closes the lever of her Gamer Driver, causing to say " _ **Gacchon.**_ ", she removes the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha from the two-slots of the Gamer Driver, with the Gashat itself says, " _ **GASHUUN!**_ " And by doing so, Huntress's suit dissipates in a digitizing manner, as her Rider form de-materializes, the person behind that iron-clad Power Suit and the identity of Kamen Rider Huntress... The nine Kyurangers realized that the one who defeated them was actually a 6'3" beautiful woman!

"Eh?! You're a...", Hame exclaimed.

" _Yossha_ , Lucky", Lucky added.

"You're... **A WOMAN?!** ", Naaga's exclaimed with by getting inappropriately angry, much to Balance's chagrin.

While Gavan stands besides Shou Ronbou, the commander takes the opportunity to introduce the bounty hunter to the Kyurangers. "Everyone, this is Samus Aran. She's an intergalactic bounty hunter from the future, and she and her Space Explorers will be one of our allies!"

"Bounty...?", Spada is at loss for words.

"...hunter?", Raptor added.

The Kyurangers (except Stinger) are not very familiar about intergalactic bounty hunters in general, as Ronbou also hints that Jark Matter themselves have their own bounty hunters. But, Samus Aran of all people is the only intergalactic bounty hunter leading a team of veteran sixth generation Kamen Riders, ironically Samus is now a Kamen Rider.

"This is the first time I come to encounter bounty hunters, garu.", Garou has his own views about intergalactic bounty hunters.

"Yeah, and this woman is deadly once she's armed to the teeth.", Champ added.

* * *

 **-The Melee Ends-**

Meanwhile, Sharivan, Ryugen, Necrom, Mage and Snipe fend off the attacking Makuu-Shocker and Black Cross Armada's respective forces. Most of the opposing factions' forces are starting to drop like flies.

* _ **Bang Bang Critical Fire!**_ *

Snipe destroys the Mammoth Doubler after pummeling it with all of his cannons. "Mission Complete.", said Taiga once he is finished with Mammoth Doubler.

Taiga (and Nico) left the area. As Sharivan and the other three Space Explorers prepare to finish everything. Sharivan asks the other three Riders to end the fight with a four-way flying side kick.

"Hyuuga-san, I mean, Sharivan, lead the way.", Mitsuzane turns to Kai signaling the Space Sheriff. To which Sharivan nods as a response. Ryugen activates the Squash function of his Genesis Driver, Mage scans a Kick Strike ring on the Hand Author of her belt, Necrom tilts his Mega Ulorder to activate it's finisher function.

* _ **Yes, Kick Strike! Understand?**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ * / * _ **DESTROY! Dai Tengan, Necrom! Omega Ulord!**_ *

" **Sharivan Kick!** ", Sharivan calls out his attack as he executes a flying side kick.

The other three Kamen Riders followed after with their own Rider Kicks at every hostiles in sight. With the remaining enemies left are Viper and Xenogaea.

"Enjoy your victory, you wretched Kamen Riders! One of these days, we'll come back to finish all of you later!", Xenogaea gives an ominous reminder to the Space Explorers as she and Viper teleport away from the battlefield.

While Mitsuzane can't stand the presence of either two Armada commanders, but Viper is the most despicable of the two. "I just can't stand seeing that guy's presence."

"You'd better be if you want to see an enemy with those aliens.", said Kai. Noting that its natural to see archenemies from a villainous factions.

Geki alarns Kai that Samus has met up with the Kyurangers. So, the other three Space Explorers went on to regroup at the Command Tower.

* * *

 **-Madame Horror Awakens-**

At the Makuu Castle from the other side of the spacial dimension, from inside the castle's throne room the brain-shaped cocoon encasing Madame Horror began to molt. The shell started producing cracks, before the cocoon itself explodes in a bright light. The other legions of Makuu-Shocker kaijin covered their eyes from the brightness of the cocoon's explosion...

Emerged from what is left of the cocoon itself is Madame Horror's true form, a humanoid abomination with her head obviously shaped like a brain. "At long last, I AM FREE!", Madame Horror proclaims her awakening. Then, she starts punishing every legion of her forces for their failure to win the intergalactic battle royale against the Black Cross Armada and Jark Matter, as well as failure to capture a single Bugster virus. "Curse you, Space Sheriffs and your Kamen Rider cronies! I will have to deal with you all myself! Come forth, my legions!"

Madame Horror summons her legions to personally deal the Space Sheriffs and Kamen Riders - consisting of Weather Dopant, Kazari (a Greeed), Virgo Zodiarts, Medusa (a Phantom), Demushu (an Overlord Inves), Freeze Roidmude, and the Ganmaizer Fire.

"Now, Gavan. Once I am done eliminating you, I will achieve reviving my beloved husband! And the whole galaxy will be mine!"

* * *

 **-Duties of the Intern-**

Meanwhile in Seito University Hospital, as Emu finishes another duty of his surgical internship, it's only a matter of time he's going to graduate from surgical internship from Hiiro's tutelage. It seems the intern finally knew how to balance when it comes to his interactions to patients but maintains devoted to his responsibilities as a doctor in general.

Hiiro was impressed of Emu's development, despite his unfriendly start with the intern. It does help when overtime, learning is essential to a person's development. Also, Hiiro's view on the other Space Explorers, given the fact that five out of six are the senior Riders, the surgeon seems to gain some respect from them, just because they are fighting countless numbers of Armada invaders.

As Hiiro and Emu successfully finished with a recent operation, the two doctors are stalled by Ange, Tusk, and Momoka. Hiiro immediately recognizes them because they are also associated to the other Space Explorers, they brought with them a girl in green (who happens to be Hame of the Kyurangers, at the same time had her arm dislocate).

"Eh, it's Ange-chan and her friends. Hey, who's that?", Emu said.

"Houjou-sensei, she had a dislocated elbow.", Momoka told the intern. Emu responds by calling a stretcher for the patient to be sent into the Emergency Room.

* * *

 **-Inside the ORION-**

Geki and Samus went into the Kyurangers' base, the spaceship known as the ORION. Stinger, was on his scouting mission thus he doesn't enter the ORION, which leaves Lucky, Garou, Balance, Champ, Naaga, Raptor, and Spada the current members present, while Hame was sent to a hospital to treat her dislocated elbow after Samus used a kimura lock on her earlier.

Geki starts cutting to the chase, "It seems both Jark Matter and the Black Cross Armada lost the battle royale, who won didn't even matter. We're trying to lure Madame Horror to fight her."

"Looks like your plan worked after all, Geki.", said Ronbou. "Looks like Madame Horror will show herself."

"To that end, banding the Kyurangers and the Space Explorers to fight her was the real plan.", the Space Sheriff continued. "Now that Jark Matter and the Armada are out of the way, the real battle is going to start soon."

"I see you brought Samus Aran and her companions to this, I see.", Ronbou continued. "Her Power Suit is state-of-the-art, it even allowed her to transform into a Kamen Rider too!"

It seems Geki did gathered every protectors of the galaxy to fight Madame Horror. First starting with the Space Explorers, namely Samus, then the Kyurangers. It seems the galaxy's alliance of defenders are ready for Madame Horror.

* * *

 **-The Space Explorers' Plans-**

The following day, the six Space Explorers gathered, and discussions began involving the remnant leader, Madame Horror. It seems Samus will be the only representing Space Explorer to fight Madame Horror. But, Mitsuzane insinuates that the Makuu-Shocker leader is not alone.

"I have a feeling she's got legions of kaijin with her...", the young Kureshima said. "But, if that's the case, we'll just spring into the action and give you an opening."

"It seems this battle royale thing was a scam. I can't believe those other scumbags fell for it!", Go chuckled after hearing the conclusion of Gavan's gambit.

But, Samus is not alone as the only Rider joining with the three Space Sheriff and the nine Kyurangers, the other five Space Explorers will be there to give a surprise. It is the time how the Kamen Riders work alongside with two groups protecting true peace across the galaxy - the three Space Sheriff and the nine Kyurangers.

"I guess it's time that we Space Explorers work alongside with other protectors of the galaxy.", Makoto nodded.

"Right. This is for humanity's desire of maintaining balance.", Samus nodded.

The team get themselves prepared, according to Geki, Makuu-Shocker forces will commence their assault in exactly a week after.

* * *

 **-The Confrontation Against Madame Horror-**

After a few days on the hospital, Hame's elbow eventually healed. Thus, she is clear to join her fellow Kyurangers to battle Madame Horror. Then, fast forward the next week, Makuu-Shocker forces began their latest skirmish and Madame Horror herself made her presence known to the human world.

Geki shows up...

"Gavan, you saved me the trouble after all these years.", Madame Horror finally confronts her husband's archenemy, or rather the archenemy's successor. "Once I will destroy you, nothing can stop me from reviving my beloved husband."

* _ **STAGE SELECT!**_ *

The entire battlefield changed into that of a scrapyard. Samus makes her presence known to the Makuu remnant.

"How pitiful. Such is the poisonous love for your husband.", the bounty hunter mocks the villainess. "A single-lifeform only lives once, and once it dies, you can't bring it back to life again."

Madame Horror didn't take Samus's insults all too well, "Silence!", the Makuu remnant exclaimed as she summons her legions - Weather Dopant, Kazari, Virgo Zodiarts, Medusa, Demushu, Freeze Roidmude, and the Ganmaizer Fire, along with dozens of Shocker grunts and Crushers.

" _Yossha,_ Lucky!", Lucky exclaims as he and the other eight Kyurangers, Kai and Shuu stood before Geki and Samus.

"Let's do this, everyone!", Geki signals everyone to transform. And everyone responds with a huge " **YES!** "

The Kyurangers exclaim, " **Mawaslide!** " in unison as they slide their Kyutamas and insert them in the **Seiza Blaster**.

" _ **Shishi! Sasori! Ookami! Tenbin! Oushi! Hebitsukai! Chameleon! Washi! Kajiki Kyutama!**_ ", the Seiza Blaster declared. Next, the Kyurangers move their Kyutamas upward for the transformation " _ **Seiza Change!**_ "

" **Jouchaku!** ", Geki shouts as he equips his combat suit to transform into Gavan Type-G.

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Gavan to complete his combat suit deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Jouchaku' process, once Geki chants his transformation command of "Jouchaku!", the Dolgiran sends Granium particles to form the combat suit. The robot within the ship responds, "_ _ **Roger, transmitting combat suit!**_ _" to initiate the suit deposition._ )

Kai follows after and shouts, " **Sekisha!** " as he transforms into Space Sheriff Sharivan.

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Sharivan to complete his Red Shot deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Sekisha' process, once Kai chants his transformation command of "Sekisha!", the explosive solar energy used is amplified and ignited by the_ _ **Grand Birth**_ _'s system and is converted into red solar metal which is deposited to materialize Sharivan's suit._ )

Then, Shuu follows after, by chanting, " **Shouketsu!** "

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Shaider to complete his Sintering. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Shouketsu' process, once Shuu chants his transformation command of "Shouketsu!", he is bathed blue plasma energy from his ship, the Vavilos, thus completing his sintering._ )

Samus pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and selects Perfect Puzzle X, "Mode 50, Engage. Henshin!", she chanted her transformation call as she inserts the Dual Gashat into the the Driver.

* _ **Gacchan! MUZZLE UP!**_ _ **Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

 _(Kamen Rider Huntress's transformation into her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 takes about 0.9 seconds (nine milliseconds) to complete.)_

And the Kyurangers altogether chanted, " **Star Change!** ", and pull the trigger on their Seiza Blasters as they transform with the power of their respective constellations.

( _And the Kyurangers complete their Star Change in 0.5 seconds_ )

After their transformation, each Kyuranger introduce themselves...

" **Super Star, Shishi Red!** "

" **Poison Star, Sasori Orange!** "

" **Beast Star, Ookami Blue!** "

" **Trick Star, Tenbin Gold!** "

" **Ring Star, Oushi Black!** "

" **Silent Star, Hebitsukai Silver!** "

" **Shinobi Star, Chameleon Green!** "

" **Speed Star, Washi Pink!** "

Then, it finishes with Lucky, "We are the ultimate saviors, Uchuu Sentai..."

...and the rest of the team shout, "... **Kyuranger!** "

Then, the other three Space Sheriff and Huntress Level 50 do their own respective roll calls,

" **Uchuu Keiji... Gavan!** "

" **Uchuu Keiji... Sharivan!** "

" **Uchuu Keiji... Shaider!** "

" **I am the light of hope spreading to the darkness in the depths of space! Kamen Rider Huntress, Level 50!** "

It seems Madame Horror begins to lose her composure now that all three groups of intergalactic protectors are ready. "Get them!", she orders her legions of Kaijin to attack.

"Alright, let's test your luck!", Lucky taunts the enemies.

"Let's go faster than the light!", Gavan followed after.

The Kyurangers, Space Sheriffs Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider, and Kamen Rider Huntress charge into the battle as all hell breaks loose!

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Madame Horror molting her cocoon could be a nod to Trakeena from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.

\- Much like in some Spring Taisen movies, it's very common to see revived monsters from past Rider series in one crossover after another.

\- This the first time Samus uses a Stage Select that doesn't involve any location from her world.


	77. Episode 077: Ashes to Ashes

**Episode 077:** **Ashes to Ashes**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this chapter finally wraps up the team-up arc of the Kyurangers, Space Sheriff, and Space Explorers, which will conclude with the confrontation against Madame Horror. So, the next chapters will now go to Act V to cover up the Kamen Rider Chronicle saga. Even though Genm was killed in Chapter 50, that doesn't mean Kamen Rider Chronicle is not going to be in this fic, but well, it's gonna be there. Since Pallad is now the Game Master of the fic, he has likely completed and restored the deleted files to finally complete Kamen Rider Chronicle in its Gashat form. Not to mention, Poppy is actually a Manchurian Agent for the Bugsters so it's gonna be covered up.

The next chapter will explore most of the ensemble antagonists – namely Pallad, the Black Cross Armada, and Sylux. Much like the battle royale with Jark Matter and Makuu-Shocker, it's likely bound to happen.

The Gashacon Lansniper's new cycling noises are updated, when Samus cycles the weapon in Sniper mode, it's " _ **Zubyuun!**_ ", while to Spear mode is " _ **Zukiin!**_ ".

And oh, about Garage Hero selling Strega to Toei was actually an April Fool's joke. Let's face it, Bueno and his crew from Garage Hero know how to film their toku series with emphasis of Rated M for Manly!

* * *

 **-The Confrontation Against Madame Horror (continuation)-**

The time has finally come for Madame Horror, the leader of the Makuu-Shocker remnant alliance to confront her husband's archnemesis, or in this case, the successor of Don Horror's archnemesis.

The Kyurangers exclaim, " **Mawaslide!** " in unison as they slide their Kyutamas and insert them in the **Seiza Blaster**.

" _ **Shishi! Sasori! Ookami! Tenbin! Oushi! Hebitsukai! Chameleon! Washi! Kajiki Kyutama!**_ ", the Seiza Blaster declared. Next, the Kyurangers move their Kyutamas upward for the transformation " _ **Seiza Change!**_ "

" **Jouchaku!** ", Geki shouts as he equips his combat suit to transform into Gavan Type-G.

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Gavan to complete his combat suit deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Jouchaku' process, once Geki chants his transformation command of "Jouchaku!", the Dolgiran sends Granium particles to form the combat suit. The robot within the ship responds, "_ _ **Roger, transmitting combat suit!**_ _" to initiate the suit deposition._ )

Kai follows after and shouts, " **Sekisha!** " as he transforms into Space Sheriff Sharivan.

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Sharivan to complete his Red Shot deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Sekisha' process, once Kai chants his transformation command of "Sekisha!", the explosive solar energy used is amplified and ignited by the_ _ **Grand Birth**_ _'s system and is converted into red solar metal which is deposited to materialize Sharivan's suit._ )

Then, Shuu follows after, by chanting, " **Shouketsu!** "

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Shaider to complete his Sintering. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Shouketsu' process, once Shuu chants his transformation command of "Shouketsu!", he is bathed blue plasma energy from his ship, the Vavilos, thus completing his sintering._ )

Samus pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and selects Perfect Puzzle X, "Mode 50, Engage. Henshin!", she chanted her transformation call as she inserts the Dual Gashat into the the Driver.

* _ **Gacchan! M**_ _ **AZARU**_ _ **UP!**_ _ **Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

 _(Kamen Rider Huntress's transformation into her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 takes about 0.9 seconds (nine milliseconds) to complete.)_

And the Kyurangers altogether chanted, " **Star Change!** ", and pull the trigger on their Seiza Blasters as they transform with the power of their respective constellations.

( _And the Kyurangers complete their Star Change in 0.5 seconds_ )

After their transformation, each Kyuranger introduce themselves...

" **Super Star, Shishi Red!** "

" **Poison Star, Sasori Orange!** "

" **Beast Star, Ookami Blue!** "

" **Trick Star, Tenbin Gold!** "

" **Ring Star, Oushi Black!** "

" **Silent Star, Hebitsukai Silver!** "

" **Shinobi Star, Chameleon Green!** "

" **Speed Star, Washi Pink!** "

Then, it finishes with Lucky, "We are the ultimate saviors, Uchuu Sentai..."

...and the rest of the team shout, "... **Kyuranger!** "

Then, the other three Space Sheriff and Huntres do their own respective roll calls,

" **Uchuu Keiji... Gavan!** "

" **Uchuu Keiji... Sharivan!** "

" **Uchuu Keiji... Shaider!** "

" **I am the light of hope spreading to the darkness in the depths of space! Kamen Rider Huntress, Level 50!** "

It seems Madame Horror begins to lose her composure now that all three groups of intergalactic protectors are ready. "Get them!", she orders her legions of Kaijin to attack.

"Alright, let's test your luck!", Lucky taunts the enemies.

"Let's go faster than the light!", Gavan followed after.

The Kyurangers, Space Sheriffs Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider, and Kamen Rider Huntress charge into the battle as all hell breaks loose! Seconds later, the other five Space Explorers – Ryugen, Mach, Mage, Specter, and Necrom joined in the mayhem.

Ryugen in Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms alongside Mach Chaser assist Ookami Blue and Oushi Black. "Hey, who are these mascots?"

Garu didn't take it too well and responds by grabbing Go by the throat and shoves his Kyu Claw right into his helmet. "Call me a "mascot" one more time, garu. Please…"

"Hey, don't waste your time seething your doggy breath on him, we got some evil alien butts to kick!", Mitsuzane gives another one to the alien wolfman to the point he crosses the line twice. Regardless, Ookami Blue takes his frustration on the hostiles right in front of him instead of Go.

* _ **Explosion, NOW!**_ *

Mage casts an explosion spell on the revived Medusa and Weather Dopant, thus she helps Washi Pink and Chameleon Green.

"A magician?", Raptor asked once she turns around at the sight of Mayu.

"Are those rings? They're too big!", Hame laughed on how the Wizard Rings looked like, to add extra humor, Raptor is daydreaming of getting married to Spada all while he places a ring onto her finger. But, Raptor's daydreaming gets interrupted when she is about to be attacked by the Weather Dopant.

Mayu takes advantage as she goes toe-to-toe with the Weather Dopant before regrouping with the green and pink Kyurangers. "Daydreaming on the battlefield is much more dangerous than sleepwalking!", Mayu makes a statement out of Raptor's expense, which snapped the android from her daydreaming funk. "Now, let's end this!", Mayu stated as she and the other two female Kyurangers continued fighting the revived kaijin.

Meanwhile, Necrom fights Kazari and the Virgo Zodiarts with Sasori Orange. After the Kamen Rider and Kyuranger knocked out the two revived kaijins for quite a few seconds in a while, they locked eyes with each other.

"You, I have a feeling we have something in common.", Stinger spoke.

"Unfortunately for you, you lack my similarities.", Alain insisted that he is too different with the orange Kyuranger given the fact that they have a similar "Cain and Abel" issues with their respective older siblings. As they double team Kazari, Necrom pulls out his Gan Gun Catcher and Sasori Orange inserting his Kyutama on his Kyu Spear, while the Sanzo Eyecon is inserted on the Gan Gun Catcher.

* _ **Galaxy!**_ * / * _ **Dai Kaigan!**_ *

Necrom pulls the trigger, and the Gan Gun Catcher exclaims, " **OMEGA FINISH!** ", firing a gold bullet from the tip of the barrel from the Gan Gun Catcher at Kazari. Sasori Orange charges his Kyu Spear with energy and executes the Antares Impact on the Virgo Zodiarts.

Meanwhile, Sharivan, Shaider, and Sin Specter take their matters into fighting Demushu, Freeze, and Ganmaizer Fire.

" **Sharivan Kick!** "

" **Shaider Punch!** "

Both Sharivan and Shaider execute their signature attacks on Demushu and Freeze Roidmude, followed by Sin Specter following up with his own superman punch. The BN duo of Balance/Tenbin Gold and Naaga/Hebitsukai Silver inserting their Kyutamas into their respective weapons...

* _ **Galaxy!**_ *

The Gold and Silver Kyuranger execute their respective finishing attacks, **Libra Impact** and **Ophiuchus Impact** on their enemies.

"Radical!", said Balance. He never felt this amazing that it is truly the first time they fought alongside the Space Explorers and the Space Sheriff trinity.

* * *

 **-Receiving End-**

Then, Madame Horror confounds Gavan, Shishi Red, and Huntress Level 50. This is not the first time Samus has confronted an abomination taking form of a brain. The Makuu-Shocker remnant leader takes matter into her own hands when she lashes Gavan with one of her tentacles, before she does so to Huntress and Shishi Red.

* _ **Zubyuun!**_ *

Huntress cycles her Gashacon Lansniper from Spear to Sniper mode, and prepares to take aim on Madame Horror. Gavan fires his Laser Z-Beam from his index and middle finger, followed by Shishi Red. But, Madame Horror casts a barrier to counteract their shots before lashing out at the three space warriors.

Lucky's Pegasus Kyutama suddenly pops out from his buckle. " _Lucky, let's finish her together!_ ", a voice emitted from the Kyutama, complete with a glow. Much to Samus's surprise, Kyutamas are embodiment of 88 constellations.

* _ **Pegasus Kyutama! Seiza Attack!**_ *

By equipping the Pegasus Kyutama on the Seiza Blaster, Shishi Red is equipped with a Pegasus-themed armor, called Pega-san. " **Dancing Star! Pegasus Shishi Red!** ", both Lucky and Pega-san altogether proclaimed as they prepare to tear down Madame Horror's barrier with his dancing power.

* _ **Zukiin!**_ *

The Gashacon Lansniper is cycled back to its Spear mode. "My turn!", Huntress pulls out a Legend Rider Gashat: **Space Galaxy Fourze**. After activating the Gashat, the game title screen appear behind Huntress as Kamen Rider Fourze emerges from the screen with his final form, **Cosmic States** , equipped with his signature weapon, the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword. She quickly inserts Space Galaxy Fourze on the Kimewaza slot holder, with the summoned Fourze imitating Samus's motions.

"Let's go faster than the light!", said Gavan as he leaps and executes a leaping double-punch and exclaims, " **Dimension Bomber!** "

Then, Huntress presses the button on the slot holder to trigger the Critical Strike. " _ **SPACE GALAXY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ ", the slot holder's synthetic voice spoke as her Gashacon Lansniper (Spear Mode) gathers energy along with Fourze's Barizun Sword as Huntress executes Fourze's **Rider Super Galaxy Finish** alongside the summoned Fourze Cosmic States.

All three attacks scored a solid hit on Madame Horror's barrier, to the shock of the remnant leader. "No, that's impossible!", Madame Horror loses it once she her legions are defeated, turning the tide of the battle. The other heroes regrouped with their respective team leaders, banded together to end Madame Horror's plans once and for all.

* * *

 **-Good Riddance-**

"Everyone, let us combine all our powers to defeat Madame Horror!", said Geki. Everybody nods with a "yes." Huntress gathers several Energy Items across the field as she mixes them up like a typical puzzle game as she gains three Speed-Up and two Muscle-Ups, then gives two High-Jump medals each to Mach Chaser and Mage.

* _ **Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Kosouku-ka! Kosouku-ka!**_ * / * _ **Jump-kyoka! Jump-kyoka!**_ *

Necrom and Sin Specter give their Gan Gun Catcher and Gan Gun Hand, respectively to Ryugen with the intent to do a "link-up" finisher. Mitsuzane agrees to what Alain and Makoto's idea. Then, the two Riders quickly execute their Omega functions of their transformation devices as both Necrom and Sin Specter imbue themselves with their spiritual energy as they hold Ryugen on his back to link-up. Then, Ryugen activates a Jimber Dragonfruit Squash, to connect with Necrom and Sin Specter's spiritual energies...

All three Space Sheriffs pull out their Laser Blades and brandish them to give a radiant blue (Gavan), red (Sharivan), and clear blue (Shaider) respectively. Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider assume their stance...

Followed by all Kyurangers tilting their Kyutamas downwards twice, with the Seiza Blaster exclaiming, " _ **Galaxy!**_ "

* _ **Yes, Kick Strike!**_ * / * _ **Hissatsu, FULL THROTTLE!**_ * / _**Gacchon... Urawaza!**_

Both Mage, Mach Chaser, and Huntress prepare their Rider Kick Finishers. It doesn't matter who gets to go first. As Huntress is about to open the lever of her Gamer Driver, Madame Horror is reduced to a villainess in distress as she is about to meet her end. "No! I don't want to die, you can't do this to me, Gavan! Have mercy!", Madame Horror starts pleading for her life.

"How many of those you and Don Horror killed asked YOU for mercy?", Gavan derided Don Horror's wife, "Hundreds? Thousands? What gives you the right to expect any, especially from me?"

The other Space Explorers express their disgust on Madame Horror.

"Until the very end...", said Mayu.

"A freak of nature like you-", Alain added.

"Have no right to beg for mercy!", Mitsuzane spitted.

"Return back to Hell where you belong!", Makoto also spitted.

"Get lost, ya motherfucking bitch!", Go cussed.

Samus has one last reminder that as long as the Kamen Riders, Space Sheriffs, the Kyurangers and other people who defend the universe from evil that justice will prevail. "You've made the whole universe shed tears, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Goodbye and good riddance!", Samus said as she opens the lever of her Gamer Driver.

" _ **Gacchan! PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**_ ", the Gamer Driver exclaimed and Huntress rushes at Madame Horror as she delivers rapid-fire kicks with the speed of 180 mph. Before she launches Madame Horror in midair, followed by Mage and Mach Chaser jumped high as she their Rider Kicks brought Madame Horror to the ground, followed by Ryugen fires the charged Gan Gun Hand and Catcher at Madame Horror.

All nine Kyurangers exclaim, " **All-Star Crash!** ", and fire their Seiza Blasters. Madame Horror is bombarded with multi-color blasts.

" **Gavan Dynamic!** "

" **Sharivan Crash!** "

" **Shaider Blue Flash!** "

The three Space Sheriff score the final kill as they execute their finishing moves with their Laser Blades. With Madame Horror in the verge of death.

"I'm sorry I failed you... My beloved. I'm coming to you now. Let us be together for now on...", Madame Horror laments of her failure of reviving her husband, Don Horror as she finally dies. As shown as she is engulfed by a huge explosion. The three Space Sheriffs, the Space Explorers, and the Kyurangers stand tall with Makuu-Shocker is finally done for.

"Good luck!", Lucky gives a thumbs-up gesture. The other Kyurangers did copy his gesture too.

"Threat neutralized.", followed by Samus declaring closure of the battle.

* * *

 **-The Safety of the Universe-**

In the aftermath of the battle against Madame Horror, the Game Area reverts to normal, each members of the Space Explorers shook hands with each of the Kyurangers, with both groups acknowledging them as defenders of the galaxy, Lucky then shook hands with Huntress.

"We wish you good luck liberating the galaxy.", the bounty hunter acknowledges the Kyuranger's optimism.

"The same to you, good luck fighting those Armada creeps.", said Lucky.

The Kyurangers leave as their Voyagers fetch them as they return to the ORION. Then, Gavan congratulates the Space Explorers for their assistance and acknowledges them as allies of justice protecting the galaxy.

"I entrust you guys of protecting the peace of the universe, Samus Aran. Or rather, Kamen Rider Huntress.", said Geki. "You showed me you and your fellow Space Explorers teamwork is all about."

* _ **Gacchon. GASHUUN!**_ * / * _ **Otsukare!**_ * / * _ **Oyasumi!**_ *

The other six Kamen Riders de-transform, and so does the other three Space Sheriffs...

"And you showed me the spirit of the Space Sheriff.", Samus replied. "Thank you. Space Sheriff Gavan."

Kai shakes hand with Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Makoto. Shuu then shakes hands with Go and Alain. Geki and Samus then finally seal their friendship with the same handshake. Later, the three Space Sheriff take their leave as they are fetched by their respective command spaceships as they leave the Earth. The Space Explorers wave goodbye to their Space Sheriff allies as they move on with their duty to repel the Black Cross Armada.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Madame Horror's last words before she dies is reminiscent to Roshuo when he is brutally killed by Redyue in episode 41 of _Kamen Rider Gaim_.

\- This concludes the team-up filler arc. The next arc will be Act V, focusing on the Kamen Rider Chronicle saga.


	78. Episode 078: Murder Simulator

**Episode 078: Murder Simulator**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Now, it's time to introduce the fifth arc of the story, this time it's going to be tied to the Kamen Rider Chronicle saga of the Ex-Aid storyline. But, still, the Bugsters represented by Pallad, the Black Cross Armada, and Sylux as the ensemble of villains to put into Samus's Rogues' Gallery as of this moment. In this case, both three villains will also duke it out to get the _real_ Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, for Pallad he plans to use the game to annihilate humanity. The Armada will do whatever it takes to take KR Chronicle and use it as a desire for intergalactic domination. Sylux, on the other hand, his plans to use KR Chronicle is the same as Pallad. But, unlike Pallad, Sylux's plans are more complex - that is he plans to kill all of humanity and Bugsters alike, with the intent of resetting the whole universe into a world where morality does not exist and no conflicts. In general, Pallad represents the one who sees suffering of humans as entertainment, the Black Cross Armada represent the ones who seek world domination to unite the universe under one rule. While Sylux in the other hand represents nihilism, where he believes that humans (and Bugsters) are evil and all life is considered meaningless.

To respond Toa Solaric's review, One, what if Ren Amagasaki would brainwash Samus just like with Poppy? The answer is no, of course she has Micchi of all people. Plus, considering the fact she injected herself with Bugster virus into her cellular makeup only gained her antibodies. Two, about the presence of the Ride Players, they are really pain in the ass. It's no problem at all since the other Space Explorers are crazy-prepared. And three, the other two villains will compete who gets the actual Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat: the **Black Cross Armada** and **Sylux**.

* * *

 **-Something Strange-**

Tusk has been working hard on Charmant ever since under Jounouchi's tutelage, even Oren is impressed at the youth's performance, reminded of the first time he mentored Jounouchi to straighten him up into a professional. As such, Jounouchi's mentoring of Tusk is symbolic to show the former's growth from student to mentor as he passes his philosophies on to one in need, as Oren had done for him.

" _C'est une performance_ , Monsieur Tusk.", Oren is impressed with Tusk's baking a peach cake. "You have improved since your first duty."

To which Tusk replies, "Thank you, Oren-san. It feels so great to work with you guys."

Ange respects Tusk's reason to work for a living, ever since they opened Cafe Ange in their colony, Tusk has been sharpening his baking skills on his own without the need of Momoka's assistance. Even though he took Mitsuzane's advice about to work with Oren's pastry shop, but since Oren is a multi-disciplined individual, there is a reason why Jounouchi was able to man up. Tusk himself gets the chance to man up and _it did_ _work_.

After a hard day's work before closing the store, while Oren turns the TV on, they notice a GENM Corporation advertisement, this time a new game: **Kamen Rider Chronicle**.

"Kamen Rider... Chronicle?", Tusk muttered quietly since he, Ange and the others already heard about the existence of Kamen Rider Chronicle when the Space Explorers encountered Pallad. As what they heard, Kamen Rider Chronicle is a game where ordinary humans fight monsters to the death. "But, those guys managed to delete that Genm guy's files?"

Kuroto Dan is already dead, but there is somebody behind the scenes who managed to develop the game from the shadows. Tusk has a bad feeling that it may have something to do with the Bugsters.

Tusk pulls out his cellphone and tries to call Ange. But, it is Momoka's voice who answers. Presumably Ange has important matter.

" _Tusk-san? What is it?_ "

"Momoka, turn the TV on and find any channel with a GENM Corporation advertisement.", Tusk replied. Before he leaves the shop. "Oren-san, Jounouchi-san. I'll be going now."

As Tusk is about to head for the Command Tower, he sees a brown-clad individual running towards a Bugster virus grunt attacking civilian. The brown-clad individual happens to have Ex-Aid's facial features, except...bald.

"A Kamen Rider?", Tusk said.

" _Tusk-san, I thought shachou-san and the others deleted that Genm guy's files?_ ", Momoka's voice echoed from Tusk's phone.

Tusk insist that he has a feeling that someone else was recreating the game without Kuroto Dan's files. "Where is shachou-san and the others?"

" _It seems they are out there fighting the Black Cross Armada! Let's go warn them, I'll let Angelise-sama know, we'll meet outside the tower._ "

"Alright."

Tusk hurriedly rushes to the Command Tower to wait for Ange and Momoka on the Tower's lobby all while avoiding the brown Riders and Bugsters fighting.

* * *

 **-Space Explorers vs. The Armada!-**

Elsewhere, the Black Cross Armada continued their skirmish. Showing their superiority against humanity. The Grand Admiral sends himself, Xenogaea, and Viper to observe the progress of their soldiers. As hordes of insect foot soldiers and Armada commandos began wreaking havoc.

"Ahhh, the screams of agony and fear of humans are music to my ears!", the Grand Admiral relishes the destruction caused by his soldiers. "I think it's time to end this with an encore!"

"Sir, I hope the Space Explorers don't get in our way.", Xenogaea is in doubt.

"Mistress, rest assured the Admiral is strong enough to topple those Kamen Riders.", Viper replies.

As every Armada forces assert their superiority over innocent civilians, the Grand Admiral addresses every Earthling in sight. "People of Planet Earth, we are the Black Cross Armada! Consider our presence as your eviction notice. To be honest with you all, I am feeling generous.", the Grand Admiral affably spoke. "I will give you two options: surrender your planet to us or be destroyed."

Only for the Admiral's speech to be interrupted by a woman's voice, "How about you leave our planet and never come back!"

The six Space Explorers made their presence known. From left to right walking are Alain, Mayu, Mitsuzane, Samus, Go, and Makoto.

"Oh, if it isn't the Space Explorers?", the Grand Admiral continued affably. "The six Kamen Riders who stood against our grand plans."

"So, you're the a-hole who's causing this fucking mess!", Go glares at the dictator of the Armada.

The two lieutenants are itching to teach the Space Explorers a painful lesson, but the Grand Admiral, being unflappable and composed, keeps his cool amidst the vulgar language being thrown at him by Go and Mitsuzane. But, the Admiral knows that the Space Explorers want a fight, he'll give them one.

"Hehehe. In that case, if that's a fight you want, you got it.", said the dictator as he pulls out his weapon called **Lohengrin** , a bladed cane. "Now that you have encountered me, the Grand Admiral of the Black Cross Armada, you just have made your deathwish."

The six Space Explorers made the appropriate response as they immediately transform into their Kamen Rider forms.

* _ **Tengan, Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha Ha Ha!**_ *

* _ **Level Up! […] Mighty, Mighty Action! X!**_ * / * _ **Rider! Mach!**_ * / * _ **Kaigan! Specter! Ready go, kakugo, Doki-Doki! Ghost!**_ *

The chaos intensifies as the high-ranking authorities of the Black Cross Armada fight with the six Kamen Riders in separate situations – the Grand Admiral fights Huntress Level 2 and Ryugen Budou Arms. Xenogaea battles Mach and Specter, while Viper gets the chance to vent his frustration on Mage and Necrom, all while being backed with their foot soldiers.

"Seeing your faces makes me want to throw up!", Xenogaea spits her disgust to the Riders all while fighting Mach and Specter.

"And you just being a bitch!", Go throws the insult back to the Armada commander.

"You'll pay for that, you insect!"

Even Viper has trouble getting at a receiving end of a speed-up beatdown from Mach and Mage's magical attacks through her Wizard Ring, considering the fact that five out of the six Space Explorers are senior Kamen Riders.

The two Armada commanders, Viper and Xenogaea seems not to gain any edge against the other four Kamen Riders of the Space Explorers' side. But, it seems the Admiral is the more dominant fighter as shown he was able to gain the upper hand against Huntress and Ryugen, as he bulldozes the two Kamen Riders like a 10-wheeler truck hitting them at fast speed.

"This guy is a crazy stone wall!", Mitsuzane gets up after getting whacked.

"Just hit him hard as you can!", Samus replies as she pulls out Drago Knight Hunter Z to advance to Level 5 instead of going Level 50. "Mode Five!"

* _ **Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**_ *

After inserting the Gashat and closing the Driver, Huntress opens the lever of the belt and quickly charges as she changes into Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 in Full Dragon formation. Ryugen quickly changes from his Sengoku Driver to the Genesis Driver and pulls out his Melon Energy Lockseed to go Melon Energy Arms.

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! […] Drago Knight Hunter… Z!**_ * / * _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

"Is that you Riders have the best you can offer?", the Admiral questioned with an affable tone. As he clashes swords with Ryugen.

"You better think twice about underestimating us Kamen Riders!", Mitsuzane spits at the Admiral.

Huntress then swings the Dragon Blade on the Admiral before shooting him point blank with the Dragon Gun, and then the Dragon Fang headgear expels fire from the mouth simultaneously.

"Hoo, that was too hot!", the Admiral couldn't take the heat before making his own counterattack. Either way, even his unrivaled strength managed to outmatch Huntress Level 5 in Full Dragon. That even goes for Ryugen's Melon Energy Arms.

* _ **Kotetsu-ka!**_ *

Samus takes matters into her own hands as she prepares to land a finishing attack on the Grand Admiral. Before she can do so, she gets an Iron-Body power up item nearby, thus allowing her to defend from the Grand Admiral's sword swings.

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

She inserts Drago Knight Hunter Z into the Kimewaza slot holder for the finisher. After she presses the button on the slot holder for the second time, the slot holder's voice exclaims, " _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

Huntress executes her flying side kick while wearing all three of the Hunter Gamer's equipment being channeled through her legs. Once the finisher hits, Samus thought she got the Admiral pinned down. But, when the smoke clears, the Grand Admiral hasn't felt a scratch.

"You call that a finisher? I'll show you mine!", the Grand Admiral responds to the attack, followed by him executing a powerful slash with the Lohengrin, pinning both Huntress Level 5 and Ryugen Melon Energy Arms.

* * *

 **-Ride Players-**

Before the Admiral can think about finishing off the other Space Explorers when he manages to topple Necrom, Mage, Specter, and Mach. A bystander joins the frey as he pulls out a black and green Gashat, he activates the Gashat and it exclaims in a rather ominous voice, " _ **Kamen Rider Chronicle!**_ "

When the other Space Explorers hear the presence of a Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, they have a feeling someone else worked on Kamen Rider Chronicle despite they have already eliminated Kuroto Dan.

"Kamen Rider Chronicle? I thought Kuroto Dan is already dead!", said Mitsuzane when he saw the bystander activated the Gashat. But when the civilian activates the Gashat for the second time…

* _ **Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End!**_ *

…he transforms into a Kamen Rider, only that it resembles Ex-Aid's facial features, only that it lacks the hair ornament. Two more people appeared on the frey and pulled out the same Gashats and transform into Kamen Riders.

"Those civilians transformed into Kamen Riders…", Mayu didn't see the look of civilians transforming into Riders, compared the time when Fueki is forcibly gathering magicians to revive Koyomi.

"This can't be good, civilians with that game can't survive fighting even against the Armada!", Samus muttered. She used her scan visor to identify these Riders who transform with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat.

 _Kamen Rider:_ _ **Ride Player**_

 _Ride Players are civilians who transform into these pseudo-Kamen Riders with the use of mass-produced Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats. Be warned, if they see any Kamen Rider who uses a Gamer Driver and Gashats, they'll try whatever it takes to steal them as trophies. However, these Ride Players are essentially weaker than any Level 1 Rider. But, when they are defeated by Game Over, they'll be instantly killed off._

Samus doesn't like the look of the situation right now, even the Black Cross Armada themselves are shocked to hear about the Kamen Rider Chronicle game.

Nearby Bugster viruses are drawn into the area where the Space Explorers and Black Cross Armada are fighting.

"Shit… Things are getting way out of control.", Go couldn't believe his eyes either as the mayhem intensifies, and the Black Cross Armada themselves are thrilled about where they want to get that Kamen Rider Chronicle game. If they get their hands on that game, they'll plan to rule the galaxy. Yet, the two Armada lieutenants and the Grand Admiral accepted this challenge to be involve into this dangerous game in hopes of gaining the _real_ Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat to rule the universe.

"Can't you feel the mayhem? Now that we hear this Kamen Rider Chronicle thing, once we get our hands on that game, we will rule the galaxy!", the Grand Admiral is amazed when he sees the Ride Players fighting Bugster viruses and the Armada's soldiers at the same time.

Suddenly, Poppy Pipopapo appears in the middle of the ensuing chaos.

"Poppy Pipopapo?", Samus is shocked to see at the sight of Poppy (though the hunter recognizes her as Asuna, though Poppy is the second personality of the nurse.), who happens to be "refereeing" the Ride Players. "What in the galaxy is going on here?"

"Hi~! Poppy Pipopapo is here to navigate you to the game!", Poppy guides one of the Ride Player. The other Space Explorers try to call her out, only to fall on deaf ears. "In this game, players are heroes who transform into Ride Players to fight against Bugsters in the real world. This is… Kamen Rider Chronicle!"

"No way…", Makoto muttered.

As the Space Explorers witnessed the mayhem between the Ride Players and Bugsters, the Black Cross Armada join in the frey. With the Armada being the third party faction getting involve into the game. The Grand Admiral proceeds to bulldoze every Ride Player and Bugster viruses in sight.

"Hahahaha! Now, we can finally enjoy this!", said the Grand Admiral. "Xenogaea, Viper. Hunt down every single of these maggots as hard as you can!"

The lieutenants respond with a solid, " **Sir, yes sir!** "

The Armada have no problem taking out every humans and Bugsters alike, all for their ambition to rule the universe with an iron fist.

"Samus, this is bad.", said Mitsuzane. "Let's get out of here!"

As the Space Explorers quietly leave the battlefield to divert their attention from the Armada and Bugsters, some of the Ride Players tend to chase Samus because of her Gashats. But, Samus basically responds by fighting a Ride Player and destroying their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats to cancel their transformation instead of killing them.

When Mitsuzane encounters another Ride Player, he confiscates the Gashat which cancelled the player's transformation. The young Kureshima made this idea as quick as possible to trace where the Gashat is being produced.

Ange and Tusk meet up with the six Riders. With Tusk saying that he encountered the Ride Players from the way to the Tower. The Space Explorers quickly retreated to the Command Tower.

* * *

 **-How Kamen Rider Chronicle was Developed-**

When the team returned to the Tower, everyone else is in a state of confusion about Kamen Rider Chronicle. They already deleted Kuroto Dan's files.

"I found this from one of the Ride Players.", Mitsuzane hands over the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat he confiscated from one of the Ride Players he encountered earlier. "Perhaps with that, we can trace the source."

"Good thinking, Mitsuzane. We'll have to find who is really responsible for developing this dangerous game."

In the laboratory, Samus asks help from Ghor to trace the source of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. It took for at least two hours to figure out where these Gashats are being mass-produced. And the answer was: **GENM Corporation.**

Mayu, Mitsuzane, Go, Ange, and Tusk came into the lab once Samus finished tracing the source.

"So, GENM Corporation is the one's creating that game now?", said Ange since that Kuroto is already dead.

"Correct.", the bounty hunter replied. "Somehow, it contained data of 11 out of 13 boss characters, based on the game data of each 10 GENM Corporation's video games. Considering Poppy Pipopapo being the referee of that game…"

In addition, Mayu and Mitsuzane recall from Pallad that Kamen Rider Chronicle is a game about a game of survival of the fittest where normal humans transform into Kamen Riders to fight monsters. But, what the gang see earlier is far different than what Kuroto Dan envisioned.

"Innocent people being drawn out into a dangerous game… That's unforgivable.", the young Kureshima said. "And those Bugsters treat that game as a murder simulator."

"Good thing there are no disbarred lawyers from America would rant about this.", Go makes a reference to a certain infamous disbarred lawyer who criticized video game violence.

What Mitsuzane mentioned about Kamen Rider Chronicle being a "murder simulator" for the Bugster gave the answer why it is created. At first, Kuroto wanted to create the ultimate game where only the strong will survive. But, in the perspective of the Bugsters (particularly Pallad), as part of the fact why he teamed up with the Space Explorers to kill Genm. The game itself allows the Bugsters to beat humans!

"That's it.", Samus came to the conclusion. "Now that figures out that the Bugsters enjoy playing that game so they can kill inexperienced players. How sickening."

"The next question, how the hell Poppy became a referee in the middle of that game?", Mitsuzane brings up involving Poppy Pipopapo.

Supposedly, Poppy is always with the CR doctors, the Space Explorers weren't informed about Poppy, who happened to show up in the middle of the ensuing mayhem earlier.

"Wasn't that the nurse from that hospital?", Tusk asked.

"Apparently, Asuna Karino is Poppy Pipopapo's alter-ego when she tries to fit herself in public. Poppy is her true identity.", said the bounty hunter. "If Poppy was the one acting as a navigator for the Ride Players, that means... She's possibly a Bugster herself."

The Space Explorers still had no idea that Poppy is a Bugster, though the CR doctors already knew. But, considering who was the one who created the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, perhaps the party must confront Pallad, now that he has proclaimed as the new game master.

And lastly, the team began talking about the Armada planning to use Kamen Rider Chronicle as part of their M.O., as a part of their intergalactic dominance over the universe.

"If the Armada are planning to take Kamen Rider Chronicle away from Pallad. It's even worse compared to that game being turned into a murder simulator.", Mitsuzane deduces about a "what if?" statement should the Black Cross Armada get their hands on the full game, complete with an obvious answer.

Regardless, the team must find a way to find the complete Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and destroy it, since the Armada are also after it.

* * *

 **-Welcome to the Ultimate Game-**

The following day, the team set out to confront Pallad. Samus, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Go went to a construction site where a fight between Ride Players and several Bugster viruses are fighting. Thanks to a satellite footage, the Space Explorers managed to locate Pallad.

Once they see Pallad spectating the ensuing chaos, Samus calls him out. The Bugster executive encounters four of the six Space Explorers.

"Welcome to the ultimate game, Kamen Rider Chronicle!", Pallad addresses the Space Explorers.

"Ultimate game? More like a murder simulator.", Go makes a witty, yet scathing snark.

"So, this is your idea about Kamen Rider Chronicle?", Samus is incensed. "By letting your monsters slaughter inexperienced players senselessly?!"

Pallad continued, "Kamen Rider Chronicle is the ultimate game I yearned for. This is what the entertainment we Bugsters dreamed about!"

"Bullshit!", Mitsuzane interrupts. "You sick, twisted bastard! Do you really expect entertainment by just letting people playing that game, unaware of its dangers?! You're playing a dangerous game with innocent lives for your own amusement, this is unforgivable!"

"Arrogant humans who believe they are the best in this world...cannot be forgiven.", the Bugster executive replies. "This is why Kamen Rider Chronicle is designed for Bugsters to beat humanity. Enjoy the feeling of being an enemy character of the game."

The four Space Explorers are more appalled, and Mitsuzane is itching to waste Pallad without mercy out of spite. But, the Black Cross Armada made their presence known in the middle of the confrontation, represented by its ruthless dictator and his two lieutenants.

"I think humans being enslaved by that game is a good idea.", Xenogaea gave both the Space Explorers and Pallad a sneering round of applause. "With that we'll rule everything!"

"Mr. Pallad, if you're really willing to make humanity suffer, if you are in possession of the complete Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, surrender it to me.", the Grand Admiral politely asked for the real Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, to which Pallad reveals that he is holding it to represent himself as the game master. "If you do, we can rule the galaxy _together!_ "

But, Pallad being Pallad, his response, "I'm sorry, I won't be handing this to you. Everything in this game is what I dreamed of. But, these people over here, I have a lot of respect for them. To think you would use this game for your one-sided petty desires."

"In that case, we'll just have to take it by force!", Viper chuckled, just before the Armada and the Space Explorers think about moving a muscle, another ominous presence arrived, in the form of Sylux.

* * *

 **-False Justice-**

"Sylux.", Samus muttered at the sight of her (arch)nemesis.

"Not him too?", the young Kureshima added.

Sylux showing up means he's here for Samus's blood. But, the reason that this renegade bounty hunter appearing in the middle of the confrontation involving the Space Explorers and the Black Cross Armada, is also after the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in Pallad's possession.

"And you there, trespasser.", Pallad keeps referring Sylux with the word "trespasser", because of his presence on his turf. "Don't tell me you're after this too?"

To which Sylux answers, "Yes, I am going take it from you for my own purpose."

"Sylux, what are you planning to do?", Samus confronts the renegade hunter.

Sylux continued. "You want to know why, Aran?", as he reveals the purpose of using Kamen Rider Chronicle. "Humans greed for power. Like you, I have truly seen horrible things happened in this world and the world you once lived in. Power corrupts as time passes, because they showcase their superiority against the weak. These Bugsters here are the same as they destroy humans. You'd be surprise how similar humans and Bugsters are, killing each other to expect amusement? You see, it doesn't matter whether you're human or Bugster, a life is a life. All lives are a waste of space. There is no difference, Aran. Everything in this world: life, dreams, and even hope are so easy to destroy! And for that, I will take Kamen Rider Chronicle and reset everything!"

It seems Sylux's hatred has gradually evolved into nihilistic tendencies (to the point that he shows psychotic behavior), to the point he declares that he will claim Kamen Rider Chronicle for himself to set the whole universe down to his knees. A what Samus perceived, Sylux's delusions of false justice and messiah complex are the roots of his hatred.

"Sylux, to think you are deluded by your animosity towards me in the past.", Samus said with anger, even Pallad is appalled by Sylux's motives should he claim Kamen Rider Chronicle from him as a means to destroy _all_ humans **AND** Bugsters. "All I see before me is a disillusioned fool consumed by hatred. Do you have any idea how dangerous Kamen Rider Chronicle is?!"

"Yes. And I will use it to destroy the whole universe. I am the chosen one.", Sylux proclaimed. "I will become a god of the new world... A new world where there is full of hatred, fear, and despair, a new world where there is no conflict."

It seems there are three factions who are out to seek after the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in Pallad's possession: The Black Cross Armada wanted to use it to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. Sylux wants the Gashat to destroy everything. While the Space Explorers simply want to destroy the Gashat to prevent the senseless bloodshed.

"It's decided then! A contest will settle who gets to claim this Gashat.", Pallad decides to settle this the only way he knew how. The fact he is facing three opposing factions trying to seek out the Gashat. The other Space Explorers already equipped their transformation gears on, Sylux takes off his black mantle. The Armada commanders and the Admiral are on their guard.

* _ **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! Knock Out Fighter!**_ *

Para-DX goes Fighter Gamer as he faces the Admiral, Xenogaea, and Viper alone. This leaves the Space Explorers to face Sylux. Samus has her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha ready, Mitsuzane pulls out his Melon Energy Lockseed, Go pulling out Shift Dead Heat, and Makoto with the Deep Specter Eyecon.

"Let's...", Go chants first before the he and the other three chanted, " **Henshin!** "

Sylux fires his arm cannon on the four Space Explorers, covering them in a wall of smoke. Once the smoke cleared...

* _ **Rider! Dead Heat!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! [...] Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ *

...Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Deep Specter, and Dead Heat Mach charge at Sylux and fight him up close. The four Kamen Riders circled around Sylux to prevent him reaching Para-DX. And by doing so, Huntress activates Stage Select through the holder switch, thus sending the combatants (minus Para-DX and his opponents) into a stage that take form of the Temple of Bryyo.

"We need to keep Sylux away from reaching that Gashat", Samus muttered.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Momoka (and Tusk) now refers Samus with the title "shachou", which means boss or president, to signify Samus's leadership of the Space Explorers.

The Grand Admiral's signature weapon, Lohengrin comes from the namesake character in German Arthurian literature. The son of Parzival (Percival), he is a knight of the Holy Grail sent in a boat pulled by swans to rescue a maiden who can never ask his identity.

The Grand Admiral's affably evil personality and not losing his cool when he gets insulted by the Space Explorers do come to bring in mind of Hades from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.

The title of this chapter, comes from the term coined by the infamous disbarred American attorney, **Jack Thompson**. Who protested against and criticized video game companies like Rockstar in regards to video game violence. Granted, because criminal activities where even emulated from games like Grand Theft Auto. In-story, the Space Explorers also describe Kamen Rider Chronicle as a "murder simulator". Ironically, those who watched the latest episode of Ex-Aid to take notice, KR Chronicle was given an A CERO rating.


	79. Episode 079: Mask of Sanity

**Episode 079: Mask of Sanity**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title comes from the book by American psychiatrist, Hervey M. Clekcley called " _ **The Mask of Sanity: An Attempt to Clarify Some Issues About the So-Called Psychopathic Personality**_ ", which describes that some people with psychosis (or any forms of unstable behaviors) can act normal in public. Also, the trope Mask of Sanity exists which is common with characters who show signs of insanity. Concerning Sylux's proclamation (in the previous chapter) that he will destroy both humanity and Bugsters alike. On the outside Sylux appears to be quiet and composed. But, deep inside, he's a raving psychopath as shown that his hatred towards Samus and Galactic Federation are taken to delusional and nihilistic levels.

As much how Ex-Aid's story gets even darker, this story will eventually live up to a dark and edgy tone once the situation involving the battles against the Armada and Sylux.

* * *

 **-Chaos Intensifies!-**

The Space Explorers confronted Pallad in regards to Kamen Rider Chronicle, the whole team, as well Samus herself were appalled about Pallad's motivations of using the game. While Kuroto Dan at the time was developing that game, it was initially a game of survival of the fittest. But,the Bugster executive's objectives were far different than Kuroto - Kamen Rider Chronicle is instead, a game where Bugsters slaughter humans as a means of entertainment.

But, there are two other factions who want Kamen Rider Chronicle for their own personal glories. The Black Cross Armada, after they see a lot of Ride Players who transformed with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats distributed by GENM Corporation. Pallad possesses the complete Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, as a prize for anyone who could best him in a battle. Pallad, however is quick to refuse the Black Cross Armada's offer to join their side in hopes of intergalactic dictatorship, as such he refuses to allow anyone to use Kamen Rider Chronicle for a petty, one-sided desire for conquest.

Then, came Sylux. The renegade bounty hunter and arch-nemesis to Samus. Sylux himself has his reasons to take Kamen Rider Chronicle, out of sheer nihilism, he plans to erase all humanity and Bugsters and reset the universe. Unlike the other two villains, the Bugsters want a game that has them kill inexperienced players, the Armada plan to rule the universe with an iron fist. Sylux, who perceives all life is meaningless, wants to destroy everything.

Finding himself confronted by four factions out to seek after the dangerous video game, Pallad decides to settle it in a competition, where he fights the Armada; represented by the Grand Admiral, his two lieutenants Xenogaea and Viper, while Samus and her party - consisting of Mitsuzane/Ryugen, Makoto/Specter, and Go/Mach. Para-DX already transforms into his Fighter Gamer form and fights the three members of the Black Cross Armada in a 3-on-1 situation. This obviously leaves the Space Explorers facing Sylux. This time, it's 4-on-1.

"What are you going to do with Kamen Rider Chronicle, Sylux?", Samus asked.

"Hahahahahahaha! ", Sylux taunted, followed with a fit of maniacal laughter. This is the first time the renegade hunter slipped off his mask of sanity in front of Samus. "So, Aran? What is it going to be? Oh, let me tell you something: The Galactic Federation already shunned you, while I despise them. You were once employed by the very corrupt organization of a government until they outlived you of your usefulness. You see, the Federation are my expendable pawns. Their downfall was to sure you'll never return to your world ever again. In a way, _we are the same._ And look at you now, fighting for people who won't accept you. What complete joke, a sign of human weakness. And, you yourself Aran have become weaker!"

"Bullshit!", Mitsuzane even tells Sylux to shut up. "Humans aren't full of saints. We are that weak, but our weaknesses acknowledges for who we are! But, Samus has reasons why she chose to settle into this world as a normal human. And, together with new companions shows that she's better than anyone else!"

"And she also has enough reasons to be one of us. **ONE! OF! US!** ", Go shouted, complete with a smug smile. "AND we also have enough reasons to put shitbags like you in the dirt!"

"After all, Samus herself is now a Kamen Rider.", Makoto added. "We, as Kamen Riders, have a duty protecting the Earth and the universe itself."

"Unfortunately for you, Sylux. Our similarities ends here.", Samus glares at his nemesis. "A boor like you has no right of playing God! You're but a shell of a man consumed by hate."

"SILENCE!", the renegade hunter shouted back. "You know nothing of how I feel."

The four Space Explorers make the appropriate response by pulling off their transformation belts and trinkets - Samus has her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha ready, Mitsuzane pulls out his Melon Energy Lockseed, Go pulling out Shift Dead Heat, and Makoto with the Deep Specter Eyecon.

"In that case...", Samus muttered.

To which Mitsuzane follows, "...we'll just turn him to scrap metal!"

"I'm sending your ass to the Sanzu River...you faceless prick!", Go swore.

* _ **Dive Too Deep!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike Shift Car!**_ * / * _ **Perfect Puzzle... X! What's the next stage?**_ *

"Let's...", Go chants first before the he and the other three chanted, " **Henshin!** "

Sylux fires his arm cannon on the four Space Explorers, covering them in a wall of smoke. Once the smoke cleared...

* _ **Rider! Dead Heat!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! [...] Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ *

...Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Deep Specter, and Dead Heat Mach charge at Sylux and fight him up close. The four Kamen Riders circled around Sylux to prevent him reaching Para-DX. And by doing so, Huntress activates Stage Select through the holder switch, thus sending the combatants (minus Para-DX and his opponents) into a stage that take form of the Temple of Bryyo.

"We need to keep Sylux away from reaching that Gashat", Samus muttered.

* _ **FIGHT!**_ *

Before Sylux can think about starting the battle, he pulls out a black Gashat, in the form of Giri Giri Chambara, only that its game art sticker is grayscale. Samus comes to realize that those are the prototype Rider Gashats that were stolen from the CEO's office in the GENM Corporation building.

"You stole the Proto Gashats from GENM Corporation?!", the bounty hunter said, shocked at the sight of Sylux holding the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.

"That's why, I will be the ones harnessing its awesome power! Observe!", Sylux opens a Gashat slot on his arm gun for him to insert the Proto Giri Giri Chambara, upon doing so, it conjured an energy sword at the tip of the barrel of his arm cannon which he calls the **Neutron Energy Sword**. A sword energized with highly condensed neutrinos.

And so, the four Riders charged at the renegade bounty hunter. He managed to bulldoze Mach, Ryugen, and Specter with a little to no effort with the help of his Neutron Energy Sword, coming from the power of the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.

"Jesus, even he's using those prototypes. We're not safe on this…", Go muttered as he stands up after a receiving end of Sylux swatting him and Mitsuzane like flies.

When Sylux attempts to use his Energy Sword on Huntress Level 50, instead of taking damage, Sylux gets a series " **Miss!** " each time he swings his Proto Giri Giri Chambara-enhanced energy sword on his nemesis.

"What the…", Samus muttered.

"Why is Sylux's attacks didn't affect her?", Makoto asked.

As Sylux continues to attack Huntress, it fails miserably. Sylux didn't understand the situation why his Proto Gashat-enhanced weapon didn't budge on Samus. That is, until…

"Hi~! You called!", Poppy Pipopapo appears in the middle of the fight between the Space Explorers and Sylux. "Poppy Pipopapo will navigate you through the game! Players who are caught using Proto Gashats… are considered as **cheating!** "

 _So, he's trying to cheat his way to get that game…_ , Mitsuzane thought to himself. He deduces that Sylux is using the Proto Gashats as a means to gain his own weapons.

Meanwhile, as Para-DX Fighter Gamer is currently fighting the Grand Admiral, Xenogaea, and Viper. He sensed that Sylux is now in possession of the Proto Gashats, and he'll use it against them, with the intent to cheat his way into gaining Kamen Rider Chronicle.

 _Don't tell me he's got those Proto Gashats?_ , the Bugster executive muttered to himself before he avoids the Grand Admiral's weapon, the Lohengrin.

While turning back to the other side on the battle between Sylux and the Space Explorers, Poppy continues to orient about why the Proto Gashats are considered illegal in the game.

Poppy continued, "Kamen Riders are allowed to fight with regular Rider Gashats. And, if you are caught using a Proto Gashat… You will be disqualified!", before Poppy herself decides to announce Samus and her party as the victor. "Therefore, here is your winner by disqualification, the Space Explorers! Become the world's first hero! Let's game!"

Since Kamen Rider Chronicle itself imposes its own rules, especially the occasional fair play that Pallad usually goes with. And that being said, considering that Sylux, unwittingly revealed that he now has the Proto Gashats, which means, it prevents him from reaching Para-DX. Since Pallad himself doesn't condone to cheating and pettiness. Unlike game overs, when players are defeated, they die and fade away from existence. But, when players try to cheat their way in the game, like what Sylux did, they won't be given any rewards. In other words, it's losers go home.

Then, Go takes delight of taunting and mocking Sylux when Poppy disqualifies the renegade hunter.

"You lose, we won! In your face, you faceless cheater!", Go taunted, followed by slapping his behind on Sylux, and continues to rub it in to his face. The game area's stage reverts back to normal, where the Space Explorers see the Armada are still fighting Para-DX.

The only thing Sylux can do is clench his fist in fury, as Poppy referees the match, before the Bugster can leave, Sylux starts shooting Poppy with the Shock Coil to vent his frustration! But, Samus prevents him from doing so, as the fight _hasn't_ finished yet.

* _ **Gashacon Lansniper!**_ *

Huntress pulls out the Gashacon Lansniper in Sniper Mode and shoots Sylux. The other three Kamen Riders try to keep Sylux at bay, as to prevent him from getting close to either Pallad or Poppy, the latter of which that cost his victory against Samus for the third time.

"Man, this guy's a sore loser who can't take his loss like a whiny rich kid!", said Go.

Mitsuzane restrains Sylux from behind by catching up to him. "Samus, take the shot.", the young Kureshima shouted. But, Samus finds this dangerous not to hurt any of her own comrades. "Trust me!"

Samus decides to take that option; she pulls out the **Jungle OOO** Gashat. " _ **Jungle OOO!**_ ", the Gashat exclaims after Huntress activates it. A title screen spawned from behind, and emerged from it is Kamen Rider OOO in his final form, PuToTyra Combo. The Gashat is inserted on the Kimewaza Slot Holder and is the holder switch is pressed to ready the finisher. Once Samus presses the holder switch for the second time, the slot holder's synthetic voice bellowed out, " _ **Jungle Critical Strike!**_ "

Huntress fires a dark-purple beam from the Gashacon Lansniper in Sniper mode alongside the summoned Kamen Rider OOO PuToTyra Combo on Sylux, damaging him even further. After executing the finisher, the summoned OOO disappears in a digitizing fashion. Leaving Sylux in a groggy state.

"My turn!", said Makoto as he prepares to activate the Deep Specter's enraged state, as he pulls the lever of his Ghost Driver and pushes it back…

* _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter! Get go, Gekidou! Giri-Giri Ghost! Tousou! Bousou! Ikari no Soul!**_ *

…Deep Specter sprouts its ethereal demonic wings as he goes into his enraged state. He proceeds to give Sylux a brutal thrashing that he'll never forget. The beatdown was so intense, Sylux's prototype powersuit couldn't take too much of the beating.

* _ **Lock On!**_ * / * _ **Hissatsu!**_ *

Ryugen loads the Budou Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow. Dead Heat Mach inserts Signal Tomarle on the Zenrin Shooter, and they open fire…

* _ **Budou Charge!**_ * / * _ **Full Throttle!**_ *

…and stun Sylux in the process.

The four Kamen Riders of the Space Explorers' side regroup. They must dispose Sylux first before they can focus on the Armada and Pallad. It seems Sylux's power suit is low on energy tanks and it's on the verge of malfunctioning.

* _ **Soda!**_ * / * _ **Hissatsu!**_ * / * _ **Kyokugen Dai Kaigan!**_ * / * _ **Gacchon… Urawaza!**_ *

All of the four Riders prepare themselves to execute their finishers on Sylux – Ryugen pushing the compressor-like lever of his Genesis Driver, (Dead Heat) Mach opening his Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the boost ignition of the belt. Deep Specter pulling and pushing the lever of his Ghost Driver. And Huntress, closing the Gamer Driver for the finisher, and then opens the lever again…

* _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ * / * _ **Burst! Full Throttle! DEAD HEAT!**_ * / * _ **Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**_ *

…they jumped into the air as each of the four Kamen Riders deliver their Rider Kicks on Sylux, starting with Ryugen (Melon Energy Arms), followed by (Dead Heat) Mach, Deep Specter, and lastly Huntress.

* _ **All Clear!**_ *

Sylux is engulfed by the explosion in the aftermath of the four Riders' Rider Kicks. But, when the smoke cleared, it appears that Sylux escaped.

"He's gone!", said Mitsuzane.

"No, look above!", Samus points out into the sky a familiar gunship fetching Sylux after sustaining damage. "That's Sylux's gunship, **Delano 7**."

The Delano 7 suddenly appeared from above in the middle of the slugfest to collect the defeated Sylux. Sylux, on the other hand, has revealed more on his devious sleeve. While the Space Explorers thought that the Delano 7 flees from the scene and Sylux presumably fleeing, they can now focus dealing with the Black Cross Armada and Pallad.

When Para-DX and Huntress collided their punches, the Bugster executive was shocked how Sylux managed to acquire the Proto Gashats.

"How did he got those Proto Gashats?", said Pallad.

"I was about to ask same thing to you.", Samus rebuts. "What are these prototype Gashats that Sylux stole from GENM Corporation?"

"Genm should have sealed them away. Those Proto Gashats are dangerous to use.", the Bugster executive continued. "The Proto Gashats are immensely powerful, but they can destroy the user both physically and mentally."

Upon learning the true nature of 9 out of 10 proto Gashats that are in Sylux's possession, this explains why the likes of Kuroto Dan were driven insane due to the Proto Gashat's deteriorating power. And why Kamen Rider Chronicle players and other Riders are informed by the referees about bringing proto Gashats? If a Proto Gashat is used on a Bugster boss character originating from a specific game - for example, if the Alhambra Bugster is exposed to the Proto Taddle Quest Gashat, it causes the Bugster to run amok. That's why Pallad doesn't allow the presence of the Proto Gashats.

"This makes sense why Sylux is desperately trying to take Kamen Rider Chronicle from you using those Proto Gashats.", Samus deduced.

* * *

 **-Thou Shalt Not Kill-**

Elsewhere, Mayu and Alain try to intervene nearby Ride-Players from getting themselves killed by Bugster viruses. Ange and Tusk tagged along as well. Their task is to confiscate Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats from every Ride Player in sight.

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't interrupt-", one the Ride Players said when he stumbles into Kamen Rider Necrom. Alain confiscates the Gashat, which forcibly cancels the transformation. "Hey, give it back!"

"Being a Kamen Rider is not a game!", Alain shouted. "You would just try jeopardizing your own life!"

Mayu uses her Chain Ring to restrain every Ride Player around her way as a means to confiscate the Gashats.

After succeeding their task, Alain and Mayu see a familiar navy-blue starship flying right above them, not knowing about Sylux's gunship, the Delano 7.

"Isn't that...", Mayu looked above when she saw the Delano 7 flying.

"We need to find Samus and the others!", Alain turned to Mayu. They left the area to find the other four, knowing that Sylux is up to no good again.

* * *

 **-Hero Killer-**

Returning to the fight with Para-DX Fighter Gamer and Huntress Puzzle Gamer, everyone in the battlefield sense the presence of a shadow from the sky - in the form of the Delano 7.

"For the time being, we'll be on a time out for now. Adios, Kamen losers!". Viper taunts the Riders when they decided to escape, as they let Sylux play the role of a hero killer. While the Bugsters and Ride Players are fighting, the Delano 7, while orbiting around the battlefield, began carpet bombing the area, full of Ride Players and Bugsters fighting.

"Everyone, let's get out of here!", Samus tells the other three to escape. As they leave the area, the four Space Explorers also found themselves bombed all while trying to escape.

"WHOAAAAH!", Mitsuzane screamed when he is sent flying by the explosion. The other three are also flung by the explosion before they are thrown outside of the construction site.

Few minutes later...

Samus opens her eyes, seeing her other teammates sustaining moderate injuries from the explosion. "Is everyone alright?", she asked. Mitsuzane managed to stand up. Go and Makoto followed after.

"Ugh... What the hell was that?", Go shook his head, rattled after that explosion.

Ange, Tusk, Alain and Mayu arrived to meet up with their teammates, only to see them with their faces blackened with dirt, bruises, and cuts on the cheek. Mayu looked at the civilians who transformed with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats, while they are still alive. It seems that their bodies began to static with a jolt, followed by their bodies fading away.

"Oh, no!", Samus is horrified at the sight of civilians who use Kamen Rider Chronicle, who get Game Overs. Suddenly, Poppy appears.

"Players who lose a fight and receive a game over... will be terminated!", Poppy said.

"No way!", Mitsuzane himself couldn't help but see the horrors of the people who just receive game overs. The Space Explorers couldn't help look on horrified when they see the players who scream in agony fade away from existence.

"They...they vanished?", Tusk muttered as if he felt his legs frozen upon seeing the horror of Kamen Rider Chronicle. In other words, in an augmented reality game, a real-life game over is an obvious equivalent of death.

Mayu couldn't help but shed tears after seeing inexperienced players die right before her eyes. To add salt to the wound, the reason Sylux used the Delano 7 to bombard those Ride Players was actually out of spite. The renegade hunter disproportionately vented his frustration every Ride Player when Poppy disqualifies him when he gets caught using a Proto Gashat.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

After the gruesome incident, the team return to the Command Tower to debrief about Kamen Rider Chronicle.

" _Players who used the Kamen Rider Chronicle game who receive game overs die? Or rather ,fade from existence?_ ", the Adam AI's synthetic voice spoke. " _That's horrible._ "

"Yeah. Right before our very eyes.", Mitsuzane said bitterly, feeling that he wants to vent his frustration on Pallad.

"Sylux used his gunship to bombard those Ride Players out of spite.", Samus said.

Ghor, who hears of Sylux's presence, is shocked. "Sylux? You mean Sylux that renegade bounty hunter? How in tarnation he got here?"

"I have no idea. The last time I encountered him was back on Helheim planet.", Samus continued. "But, Kamen Rider Chronicle itself is being exploited by both the Black Cross Armada to expand their intergalactic empire, and Sylux would use it as a means of destroying both humanity and Bugsters in general."

The situation with Kamen Rider Chronicle is even more messy, whereas there are lots of Ride Players would try to hunt down anyone who have their own unique Gashat as trophies. Not to mention, Ride Players cannot hold long against not only Bugster boss characters, but any of the Armada's soldiers.

The Space Explorers need to come up with better and foolproof plan. But, to do so, they must need the full cooperation of the three Doctor Riders.

Later that same night...

It was already 8:30pm. Samus took time to reflect of what happened earlier around the tower's rooftops. But, considering Sylux ranting about his false justice. The Sylux that once Samus encountered before, whose quiet and calculated composure already slipped into a nihilistic psychopath for the sake of his own false justice.

(" _You want to know why, Aran? Humans greed for power. Like you, I have truly seen horrible things happened in this world and the world you once lived in. Power corrupts as time passes, because they showcase their superiority against the weak. These Bugsters here are the same as they destroy humans. You'd be surprise how similar humans and Bugsters are, expecting amusement for hate and killing each other? You see, it doesn't matter whether you're human or Bugster, a life is a life. All lives are a waste of space. There is no difference, Aran. Everything in this world: life, dreams, and even hope are so easy to destroy! And for that, I will take Kamen Rider Chronicle and reset everything!_ ")

(" _I will become a god of the new world... A new world where there is full of hatred, fear, and despair, a new world where there is no conflict._ ")

(" _Oh, let me tell you something: The Galactic Federation already shunned you, while I despise them. You were once employed by the very corrupt organization of a government until they outlived you of your usefulness. In a way, we are the same. And look at you now, fighting for people who won't accept you. What complete joke, a sign of human weakness. And, you yourself Aran have become weaker!_ ")

While Samus was reflecting about what happened earlier, Mitsuzane stood beside her. He felt the same way what Samus is right now, and the situation that the Space Explorers themselves must face.

"That Sylux guy, he's really serious about his false justice?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Who knows.", she replied. "In fact, while he hates everyone. Everyone else hates him."

Mitsuzane, like everyone else right now could barely smile. After seeing that recent tragedy involving Kamen Rider Chronicle, they know that being a Kamen Rider is not a game. While GENM Corporation continued selling that game, the Space Explorers need to be careful about avoid killing Ride Players.

"I feel so offended why did he (Pallad) have to kill innocent people who did even nothing wrong.", Mitsuzane brought up about what Pallad said about humans' arrogance about being the best, and killing off humanity in the form of a dangerous video game. "How cruel anyone can be just for the sake of disillusioned justice?"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Sylux getting disqualified for using Proto Gashats, and at the same time Poppy revealing that the Proto Gashats are illegal in the middle of the battle is reference to the real-life tournament rules in Yu-Gi-Oh dueling tournaments in terms of the restrictions of the cards that are allowed. For example, there are forbidden cards that shouldn't be used in tournaments like the Future Fusion spell card.


	80. Episode 080: Friend from the Future

**Episode 080: Friend from the Future**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I gotta admit, what Sylux did in the previous chapter by carpet bombing several Ride Players using the Delano 7 the first irredeemably evil act that Sylux has committed in this story. And, especially to everyone who seen the recent episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in regards to civilians who used Kamen Rider Chronicle and when they receive game overs, they fade away from existence. Not to mention, even Samus and company themselves witnessed how the Kamen Rider Chronicle players die when they get game over. It's similar to Prime 3 when Samus had to fight Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda, even after they are defeated; they are absorbed by Dark Samus. How the Space Explorers react to the incident related to Kamen Rider Chronicle is like the tragic deaths of the three hunters.

In addition, my characterization of Sylux is chalked up to eleven fitting his status as a main antagonist. By extension, most of Sylux's traits in this fic are cast in the same mold as Masato Kusaka from _Kamen Rider 555_. Sylux's hatred towards Bugsters to extremes is similar to Kusaka's prejudice towards Orphenochs. In general, Sylux has all traits of Kusaka where he sees the main protagonist as an obstacle and has no problem manipulating them to further their personal ends. I feel like I might want to add a combination of Zamasu from _Dragon Ball Super_ and Hazama/Yuuki Terumi from the _BlazBlue_ series. Sylux aspiring to use Kamen Rider Chronicle to destroy both the Bugsters and humanity brings to mind of how Zamasu destroyed Future Trunks' timeline, plus delusions of false justice really fits the bill. And by comparing Sylux to Terumi, Sylux shows all signs of nihilism, insanity, delusions of godhood, and being the most despicable characters in the story like Terumi is in the _BlazBlue_ series. Like Hazama (without Terumi's influence) though, Sylux _is very good in hiding_ his psychopathic behavior.

This will be the first time we'll get to see a log entry from Mayu.

Guess the character from the Samus and Joey manga making his debut. Find that out in this chapter.

* * *

 **-Mayu and Mitsuzane's Logs-**

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log #7**_

 _Log Author:_ _ **Mayu Inamori**_

 _Date of Log:_ _ **April 4, 2017**_

 _What we just saw earlier was a tragedy. People who played Kamen Rider Chronicle don't know the dangers it brought, and the world itself is a virtual game where people get to fight monsters. It's just horribly wrong, they don't have the experience like we Kamen Riders have; only treating the Kamen Rider name as a game. It's unforgivable. Everything what we saw today is worse than the Phantoms' rampage four years ago, even myself, Samus, Kureshima-kun, Makoto-kun, and Alain-kun are horrified of seeing inexperienced players fade away right before our very eyes._

 _To make things worse, Kamen Rider Chronicle itself is being sought after by the Black Cross Armada. The Armada are planning to take it away from Pallad as a means to rule the universe with an iron fist. Then, there's this renegade bounty hunter, Sylux. He also seeks out Kamen Rider Chronicle to destroy both humans and Bugsters._

 _-END LOG-_

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log #8**_

 _Log Author:_ _ **Mitsuzane Kureshima**_

 _Date of Log:_ _ **April 4, 2017**_

 _What just happened earlier today is horrifying to watch. That Pallad has gone way too far… Why would he let GENM Corporation be distributing that Kamen Rider Chronicle game. Those who use the Gashats transform into Ride-Players, in which Samus refers to them as "pseudo-Kamen Riders", due to the fact that they are weaker versions of the Riders who use Gamer Drivers and Rider Gashats. Unfortunately, those who are defeated by either Bugsters and outside interferences, like when Sylux bombed more than twenty Ride Players earlier today, getting a game over is an equivalent of death, like what happened to Kujou Kiriya-san. Samus herself told me she has fears of fading away from existence as well, not just the Gamer Driver itself is synchronized to the compatible user at once you finally die, this is where you'll fade away._

 _On another side note, Poppy Pipopapo being the referee on the ensuing chaos between Ride Players and Bugster boss characters. There's no way would she defect from the CR Doctors, unless someone managed to abduct Karino Asuna, who happens to be Poppy's alter-ego and put her into a brainwashed state, but who could it be? A Bugster?_

 _Like what I said, Pallad has gone too far; I never liked him_ _nor trusted him_ _ever since he formed an alliance with us to eliminate Dan Kuroto. In my opinion, he's just as worse as Dan Kuroto. There's no way we would be forming another alliance with him again, even if we just let the Armada or this Sylux creep kill him. In fact, the Black Cross Armada and Sylux are after Kamen Rider Chronicle for their own ends. But clearly, when we recently encountered Sylux, the guy has evolved into a complete monster, one of the most despicable beings to live in the face of the universe. Granted, the Bugsters themselves are menaces to society, the Black Cross Armada are those who want to conquer the world with an oppressive and unified rule, and Sylux is generally cruel, sadistic, and just generally insane BEYOND MEASURE! How long can enemies like these become harder to face nowadays?_

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

 **-Thoughts of the Tragic Turns of Events-**

After the mission debriefing, the entire team reflect on what happened earlier individually. Mitsuzane was reeling and seething in tranquil fury regarding Pallad's actions, Samus recalled what motivated Sylux to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle for himself, while Alain, Go, Makoto, and Mayu try to rest for a while to heal their wounds.

"Those people didn't knew the dangers of that game.", said Alain.

"Only worse once you realize that a game over in an augmented-virtual reality game is an equivalent of death.", Mitsuzane replied. "That Pallad, he thinks humans are bastards just to make inexperienced players to get themselves killed as entertainment. He's just as worse as Dan Kuroto, and I feel like I would like to kill him the next time the shows his face right before me."

"Mitsuzane-kun, you maybe have a point there.", Go said, reminding him that the Bugsters themselves are enemies of the other two opposing factions. "Let's not forget that we are also facing the other two shitheads who are out to get that game.", all while referring to the Armada and Sylux in general.

"But, what if the Armada and Bugsters should try kill each other?", Alain suggested. "Rather than we take them out at once."

"Yeah, rather than sticking your noses and let those guys duke it out. Would it better we just watch on the sidelines?", Ange added.

"It's too complicated.", Mitsuzane deduced, holding his forehead with his palms. "Unless..."

When Mitsuzane pauses at the mention of "unless...", he probably has a feeling that the CR doctors have already encountered several players who are playing Kamen Rider Chronicle. So, that means, if the Doctor Riders are willing to cooperate, that means that not only will be a joint operation between the Space Explorers and CR, depending on the other way around, but it's going to need a thorough planning.

After that, Mitsuzane leaves the lobby to head to the tower's rooftops to get some fresh air and clear his head of mundane thoughts.

"Hey, where is he going?", asked Ange.

"He's probably going to talk to that bounty hunter.", Alain replied. "Apparently, Kureshima Mitsuzane was the first person who managed to open her heart to find a breakthrough in this world."

"Mitsuzane-kun...", Go smiled, since his (Mitsuzane) relationship with Samus shows that it became stronger since they spend time together, even better when Samus herself became a Kamen Rider in her own right and get the chance to fight with Mitsuzane as a pair. Coincidentally as Go noticed, whenever Samus uses **Drago Knight Hunter Z** while the young Kureshima uses the **Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed** , that " **Dragon Power** " combi is bound to happen.

* * *

 **-Clearing Away Mundane Thoughts-**

8:36 p.m.

When Mitsuzane climbed to the Command Tower's rooftops by elevator, he notices Samus alone at this moment, while she clears her own mind of mundane thoughts all while reflecting what happened earlier. He stood besides her, at the same time asking her that if Sylux's presence is bothering her.

"That Sylux guy, he's really serious about his false justice?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Who knows.", she replied. "In fact, while he hates everyone. Everyone else hates him."

Concerning that incident earlier, everyone else could barely smile. Samus seeing inexperienced players who used distributed Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats die on the spot when they get game overs. Which happens to be Sylux's doing, he killed at least 20 Ride Players when he carpet bombed the construction site out of spite when Poppy Pipopapo disqualifies him for using Proto Gashats.

"There is a reason why that being a Kamen Rider is not a game.", Samus believes what it means of being a Rider in her own perspective. "People who played Kamen Rider Chronicle have no idea that the monsters are powerful to the point they can be easily defeated. It's unforgivable. Pallad only enjoys playing games with innocent people who did nothing wrong. His actions only made things worse, now that the Black Cross Armada are after that game to use it for their own purposes. Yet again, Sylux is after it too."

Mitsuzane really has no problem bad mouthing about Pallad, though the Bugster executive is very respectful and noble for a villain. Mitsuzane is smart enough to know that Pallad was actually using the Space Explorers just to re-create Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"To be honest, I never liked him. He'll do whatever it takes to satisfy his entertainment by allowing people to suffer. He's just worse than Dan Kuroto of all people.", the young Kureshima said. "I feel so offended why did he have to kill innocent people who did nothing wrong. Kamen Rider Chronicle itself is also the Bugsters' undoing, as the Armada and Sylux are trying to get their hands on it. Just how cruel anyone can be just for the sake of disillusioned justice?"

Samus rarely encountered enemies in her world with unfettered desires of power, delusions of godhood, and just plain psychopaths who would try disturb the peace of the galaxy. But, here in the present-day, these types of enemies are very common. Take Kuroto Dan for example, an insane genius with a narcissistic personality complete with aspirations of godhood. There are reasons why Samus despises these kind of enemies and successfully kills them. But, there are more of them today, like the Grand Admiral and Sylux.

"This is why hatred can drive a person into madness.", Samus brings up about what the "cycle of hatred" really means. "Hatred cannot defeat hatred alone, it will grow into an endless cycle of bloodshed. It makes sense why Sylux wants to destroy all humans and Bugsters. His actions are just barbaric, making innocent people suffer shows that his actions are reprehensible beyond belief.", and pointing out how Sylux carpet bombed several Ride Players with his starship displays how unrepentant he becomes.

"Seems you're really good with the psychology of this "cycle of revenge" thing.", to which Mitsuzane replies, as Samus hersellf did perpetuated that cycle to finally end the Space Pirates' terror once and for all. "You've already broke that cycle. That means..."

"Sylux will instill that cycle so he can think about burning the Earth down to the ground.", Samus answered, considering the renegade bounty hunter's presence, she is aware enough to recognize that Sylux represents **everything that Samus herself is trying to repress**. "Sylux is a twisted reflection of myself, corrupted with hatred and malice. Who would be willing to burn down a planet or two and enjoy the suffering of others. In other words, behind that cold and calculating exterior of his, his insanity is beyond measure."

And considering the ongoing bloodshed involving with the Kamen Rider Chronicle game, Sylux has an unfettered desire to claim that game on his own. As of this moment, Sylux strengthened himself with hatred of the other two opposing factions (the Black Cross Armada and Bugsters) towards him, he's ready to unleash it on anyone who would try to stand in his way.

Mitsuzane recalls how scary Sylux becomes the each time the party encounter him. It's even horrifying when the renegade bounty hunter bottled up his rage at the time Poppy Pipopapo rattled him after getting disqualified for using Proto Gashats.

"But, concerning with our enemies right now. The fact that they're competing against each other. The best idea is to let them kill each other, and once opportunity rises, we can strike them.", Samus made a clear plan to deal their enemies. A thorough planning is vital, as the human mind is a lethal weapon, treating a skirmish like a game of chess. Samus gets used of being a chessmaster-type of a thinker ever since she is used to the Rider System she used. Fitting for a very beautiful, strong and intelligent woman like her.

So far, Samus is unaffected by what Sylux said earlier. When she asks Mitsuzane about what can defeat hatred without hatred alone. The obvious answer would be: **Love**. There is a reason why Mitsuzane he answers that, in a sense, the only thing that makes a person stronger is his love for those close to him. Take for example, before the Space Explorers was formed, Takatora decided to entrust his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed to Mitsuzane when the former decided to leave abroad again. With that, Mitsuzane is able to transform into Ryugen with Melon Energy Arms instead of Zangetsu Shin - an example of **familial love**.

And then, there's the instance whenever Samus uses the **Drago Knight Hunter Z** Gashat, Mitsuzane would use the **Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed** with the **Genesis Core** attached on the Sengoku Driver to use a Jimber Arms, in which Samus refers to that as the " **Dragon Power** " combination, when they used it to fight against Kudo Kugai. In Samus's case, it shows that behind her stoic and composed nature, she is also capable in every **different aspects of love** \- **familial** (towards her fellow Space Explorers), **romantic** (towards Mitsuzane), and **heterosexual-life partnership** (towards Mayu). Which answers that love itself has a meaning in life. In terms of the bounty hunter's romantic relationship towards Mitsuzane is also a parallel towards Ange and Tusk: ironically, Ange is a foil to Samus, as the Norma herself is hotheaded and can fly into a rage when provoked. Samus keeps her composure in a neutral state. Tusk is a nice guy, yet clumsy however. Mitsuzane can be a kind of a tool - he has no problem trolling and provoking other people out of amusement, but is a well-meaning of a person.

* * *

 **-Later that Night...-**

10:00 p.m.

It's finally quiet inside the Command Tower, everyone are now sleeping. In Samus and Mitsuzane's quarters, inside their bedroom, the two immediately started kissing intimately. Then, the two went straight to bed, stripping off their clothes, making love at a given moment of solitude together.

Several minutes later... Their clothes are scattered below the bed, presumably they just under each others' pants, they just recently start to fall asleep after sharing a moment of intimacy. In times like these, each time Samus gets aroused days after having sex, she had no idea that she can hit hard, regardless of Level she uses.

Arousal aside, the feeling is so tender. It helped Samus cleared her mind of mundane thoughts and feeling of relief that Mitsuzane is a truly functioning moral compass and love interest. It was thanks to Samus's openness to love, Mitsuzane was able to close fully of his past. And, this made Samus to live in the present-day Earth.

 _This feeling is so tender... It's true love can really overcome hatred._ Samus thought to herself. She then closed her eyes slowly as she falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **-The Next Skirmish-**

The next day...

Each of the Space Explorers are tasked in different areas to intervene in the middle of the Kamen Rider Chronicle slugfest. The team are divided into three teams of two party members - Samus and Mitsuzane will take the area where **Graphite** is located. The last time Samus and company encounter Graphite was when they assemble together and Samus gaining her Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Mayu and Makoto will take the area where the **Alhambra** and **Salty Bugsters** are located. Alain and Go will chase down **Revol**.

Now, we take to Samus and Mitsuzane heading to their destination. Once they arrived, they see a lot of Ride Players and Bugsters duking it out. Before they can think about executing their intervention, a familiar green man appears before the two, **Graphite**.

"So, you're Huntress.", said Graphite. "I heard things about you the last time we met. You're holding the Drago Knight Hunter Z that I accidentally dropped. That was a prize for defeating me."

It makes sense when Graphite is actually a "perfect" Bugster as shown that he has a human form. Graphite pulls out the Gashacon Bugvisor, the same one used by Genm for his Buggle Driver. Pallad apparently salvaged it a day after his death.

" **Baiyou.** "

Graphite transforms into his Bugster form...

* _ **Infection! Let's game, bad game! Dead game! What's your name? The BUGSTER!**_ *

"In that case...", said Samus. As she prepares her Gamer Driver with her Mighty Action X Special equipped. "We'll also show you..."

"...our **Dragon Power**!", the young Kureshima added. Having buckled up his Sengoku Driver with the Budou Lockseed equipped along with the Genesis Core Unit.

Samus pulls out her Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, and Mitsuzane with the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed and the two chant "Henshin!", followed by Samus inserting Drago Knight Hunter Z on her Gamer Driver, and the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed at the attached core unit.

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! I Gotcha! [...] Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ * / * _ **MIX! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha~! Haa~!**_ *

Huntress goes Full Dragon in Level 5, equipped with all three of the Hunter Gamer's weapons. Ryugen transforms into his Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms.

"Now, come at me.", Graphite taunted. The two Riders respond and charge at the Bugster executive.

Even at his strongest, Graphite is still able to keep up against a Rider uses the Full Dragon mode of Drago Knight Hunter Z. Huntress showcases some amazing feats with the power of the Hunter Gamer.

Also, the presence of Ride Players can be a big problem since they will scavenge for Rider Gashats and Gashacon weapons, and Samus herself is the only Gamer Driver user not to be affiliated with the CR doctors, but she's a leader of her own faction. Since Mitsuzane is here on her side, he'll deal with them.

"Leave Graphite to me.", Samus instructed. "Keep these Ride Players off my tail! Remember, don't kill them. Just simply steal their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats and destroy them."

"Say no more.", Mitsuzane already knows, as he engages the Ride Players and Bugster virus grunts at the same time. There are six Ride Players in the field, the players engage Ryugen, and what Samus said, they should avoid killing any Ride Player. Instead, simply confiscating their Gashats and destroying them can strip them off their Rider forms.

One of the Ride Players were angered when Mitsuzane snatches his Gashat while fighting him.

"Hey, give it back!", one of the players shouted.

"Get lost!", Mitsuzane spat back on the person whom he stole his Gashat from. More Ride Players spawn when more people arrived to get involved in playing Kamen Rider Chronicle.

* * *

 **-Identical Stranger-**

* _ **Entering the Game, Ri-Riding the End!**_ *

"There's no end to them!", Mitsuzane couldn't stand how many Kamen Rider Chronicle players are itching to play. Just as things go from bad to worse, a gunshot is heard, and one of the Ride Players gets shot. When Mitsuzane turns around, he sees a mysterious man who happens to be identical to Kuroto Dan getting involved in the slugfest.

"Who's this Dan Kuroto guy you're talking about?", said the mysterious man after Graphite mistook him for Kuroto. He helps Ryugen fending off the Ride Players with the help of his gadgets. "That's **Joey Apronika** to you! And don't you forget that!"

While fighting Graphite, Samus is shocked to hear the mystery man reveals himself to be Joey. The young boy he saved from a Space Pirate raid from Planet Liberty in her timeline. Joey, given that his appearance as an adult is very identical to the late Kuroto, is a sheer coincidence.

"Hey, leave these guys to me.", Joey tells Ryugen to help his friend, as he prepares to face the Ride Players by himself. But, Mitsuzane reminds him not to kill them. Technically, Joey is not a Rider, but he's a gadgeteer genius. He pulls out his gun-blade weapon called **Brahmastra** , and he starts shooting the enemies. The Ride Players fire back with their weapons, only for Joey to activate his **Field Knuckle-Zwei** , by pressing his knuckles together, it created a magnetic barrier around him, deflecting the enemies' shots. The boss Bugster, Gatton appears before Joey as it attempts to fight him.

Joey activates the full potential of his Field Knuckle-Zwei and he jumps in the air and shouts, " **EXODUS!** ", he punches the Gatton Bugster with his fist, destroying the Bugster in the process.

The Ride Players flee in fear after Joey singlehandedly defeats them.

" **Shin Gekidouryuga!** ", Graphite uses the improved version of his Gekidouryuga at Huntress, however she can take the hit as if she absorbed Graphite's attack.

* _ **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY!**_ *

Ryugen fires a powerful bolt from his Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed-loaded Sonic Arrow, complete with a Chinese Dragon racing behind the bolt, damaging Graphite.

Huntress and Ryugen continue fighting Graphite, despite how strong the Bugster executive really is, it seems the Dragon Power combination, to interpret that according to both Samus and Mitsuzane, that Dragon Power they mean is also their love for each other.

The two Riders prepare to execute their finisher. Ryugen is facing at Graphite's left, while Huntress is on the right. Samus loads Drago Knight Hunter Z on the slot holder, while Mitsuzane uses a Jimber Dragon Fruit Squash function of his Sengoku Driver. The two Riders jump in the air and unleash their final attack...

* _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ * / * _ **JIMBER DRAGON FRUITS SQUASH!**_ *

...in a form of a double Rider Kick where they face Graphite in the opposite directions. Their kicks land, and they successfully defeated Graphite, but he stays indestructible. The Bugster commander leaves, that he'll fight either Space Explorers another day. It seems the Dragon Power did trump over Graphite, even though he comes from the Drago Knight Hunter Z game.

* * *

 **-Who are you?-**

In the aftermath of the battle, Huntress and Ryugen turned their attention to Joey who finished fending off the Ride Players. Mitsuzane continues to stare awkwardly at Joey even at hilarious levels, seeing his resemblance to Kuroto Dan.

"He-hey, I told you I'm not this Dan Kuroto guy. What gives?", Joey insisted.

"You've really grown up, Joey. Yet, your attitude never changes.", Samus said. Joey is shocked when he sees the orange Rider who also resembles Samus. Yet, he also recognizes that voice belonging to Samus herself.

* _ **Gacchon.**_ *

Huntress closes the lever of her Gamer Driver, and by removing her Mighty Action X SP and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat altogether, the Gashats say, " _ **GASHUUN.**_ " Huntress's suit dissipates in a digitized fashion, revealing Samus Aran. Then, Ryugen closes the "lids" of his lockseed, his suit dissipates afterwards, revealing Mitsuzane Kureshima.

"Samus, I don't believe it. It's you! It's been a long time!", Joey is happy to see the person he went on a journey is actually here in the present.

"Wait, you know him?", the young Kureshima asked, until he recalls from Samus a story about she saved a young boy from a Space Pirate raid. Moments later, a hamster-like creature appeared from out of nowhere and stood around Joey's head.

"Long time no see, Samus!", the creature, called **Diesel** said.

"You too, Diesel? What brought you here to the present?"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Joey Apronika's appearance as an adult is identical to **Tetsuya Iwanaga** , the actor of Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm. As such, I pick Tetsuya Iwanaga to cast as the adult Joey as if this was a dual role between Kuroto Dan and Joey Apronika. In-story, Samus and Mitsuzane mistook Joey for Kuroto because they are very identical by appearance, only that Joey's hair is messy unlike Kuroto's is slicked over. Imagine if Genm's actor switches roles (in this story) from a bad guy to a good guy from the future.


	81. Episode 081: X Factor, pt 1

**Episode 081: X Factor** **, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter, along the second part after this is a reference to the UK Reality television show, The X Factor.

Given the title of this chapter, it features of the appearance of **Kamen Rider Poppy**. For those who seen the recent Ex-Aid episode, she transforms with the improved Buggle Driver called the Buggle Driver-Zwei along with the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat. The Toki Meki part is likely a shout-out to the game Tokimeki Memorial.

Hence the chapter's title, the "X" on Level X is not just Level 10, the "X" also refers to an algebraic variable. The "x" variable can represent any number. In other words, the X represents the unknown power. In chapter 50, Genm was killed which prevented him achieving the full power of Level X. But, the potential of Level X will be explored through Poppy.

Though Poppy's stats in her Rider form are powerful and is on par with the Level 50 Riders. However, her stats are inferior to Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50: Poppy's punching power is **60.3** tons, while Huntress Level 50 is **61.2** tons. In terms of kicking power, Poppy has **70.1** tons, Huntress Level 50 has **72.5** tons.

Joey has some variety array of weapons. His **Field Knuckle-Zwei** is an upgraded version of his Field Knuckle from the original _Samus and Joey_ manga. He has a sidearm, a gun-blade called **Brahmastra**. It is named from the mythical weapon of the same name in Hindu mythology created by the god Brahma. Joey has a Scouter-inspired eyepatch in the form of the **Vishnu Visor** , the Vishnu Visor functions a combination of the Scan and X-Ray Visors. Like the Brahmastra, it's named from another Hindu deity, Vishnu.

* * *

 **-Who are you?-**

After Huntress and Ryugen fought the Graphite Bugster, they turned their attention to Joey who finished fending off the Ride Players. Joey Apronika, who appears to be identical to Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm aided the two Space Explorers. Having mistaken for the late-Kuroto Dan, Mitsuzane continues to stare awkwardly at Joey even at hilarious levels, seeing his resemblance to the deceased Game Master.

"He-hey, I told you I'm not this Dan Kuroto guy. What gives?", Joey insisted.

"You've really grown up, Joey. Yet, your attitude never changes.", Samus said. Joey is shocked when he sees the orange Rider who also resembles Samus. Yet, he also recognizes that voice belonging to Samus herself.

 _I know that voice..._ Joey said to himself, recognizing Samus's presence.

* _ **Gacchon.**_ *

Huntress closes the lever of her Gamer Driver, and by removing her Mighty Action X SP and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat altogether, the Gashats say, " _ **GASHUUN.**_ " Huntress's suit dissipates in a digitized fashion, revealing Samus Aran. Then, Ryugen closes the "lids" of his lockseed, his suit dissipates afterwards, revealing Mitsuzane Kureshima.

"Samus, I don't believe it. It's you! It's been a long time!", Joey is happy to see the person he went on a journey is actually here in the present.

"Wait, you know him?", the young Kureshima asked, until he recalls from Samus a story about she saved a young boy from a Space Pirate raid. Moments later, a hamster-like creature appeared from out of nowhere and stood around Joey's head.

"Long time no see, Samus!", the creature, called **Diesel** said.

"You too, Diesel? What brought you here to the present?", the hunter asked.

While Joey explains everything how he and Diesel ended up here. His spaceship has a time machine that allowed him to travel into the present. Joey brings up a news in their world that the Galactic Federation is in shambles because of a civil war, also he's chasing Sylux into the present.

"You're after Sylux too?", Samus asked.

"Yeah.", Joey replied.

Joey, however has no idea with Samus's situation right now. Though, Samus now considered the present-day Earth as her new home, Samus reveals she's no longer interested in returning back to her world in the future. Joey is partly saddened to hear that considering of her actions in the BSL Space Station, but Samus is no longer alone because she has gained companions. Also, Samus herself is now a Kamen Rider.

"Kamen... Rider?", this is the first time Joey hears the term Kamen Rider.

"The Kamen Riders are individuals who use transformation belts to transform.", Mitsuzane gives a simple terminology about the Riders. To Joey's surprise, he has also no idea about her companion, until Samus introduces the young Kureshima to Joey.

Moments later, Samus's earpiece beeps and she receives a call from Alain.

" _Samus, we got a bigger problem._ ", Alain's voice spoke through Samus's earpiece. " _He's here!_ "

The bounty hunter assumes that it's Sylux making his presence known. Alain and Go are fighting the Alhambra and Salty Bugsters, it seems Sylux is planning to hunt down the Bugsters to get Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"Kamen Rider Chronicle? What's that?", this is the first time Joey is not very familiar about the Kamen Rider Chronicle game either.

"We have no time to explain, we gotta help some friends of mine.", Samus replies as they head for Alain and Go's location. Joey and Diesel tagged along.

* * *

 **-Sylux vs. Snipe-**

Meanwhile, as Necrom and Mach are fighting the Alhambra and Salty Bugsters, Sylux suddenly make his presence known in the middle of the slugfest. With the intent to get rid of all the Bugsters in sight, as well as Alain and Go. Alain manages to successfully defeat Alhambra.

Go turns around when he notices the renegade bounty hunter, "Hey, nobody asked you to come here. Take a hike!", the white Kamen Rider shouted.

Sylux throws the Proto Taddle Quest Gashat on Alhambra to capture the Bugster, since Taddle Quest itself is where Alhambra is a boss character. He uses the Proto Gashat to capture the Alhambra Bugster.

"He's using that Proto Gashat to capture that Bugster!", Alain said in shocked, as Sylux uses the Proto Gashats not only for empowering his weapons. However, he uses these Gashats to capture all the Bugsters with it.

"I will get everything that I want.", Sylux spoke to the enemies standing right in front of him. "And there is nothing for you can do to stop me."

Before Sylux can take his frustration on Necrom, Mach, and Salty. Taiga and Nico show up, when the back-alley doctor sees the renegade bounty hunter, he immediately does not recognize him as a Bugster, but a poacher.

"Who the hell is that?", Nico pointed out when she notices Sylux.

"You must be very despicable to have the audacity to hunt down Bugsters.", Taiga interrupts Sylux. The Doctor of Darkness shows his disdain at the renegade hunter, as the latter is on neither side of the conflict.

"And, how despicable of you to interrupt me, you insolent worm!", Sylux replies with contempt.

While Necrom and Mach keep themselves busy getting rid of the attacking Bugsters, Sylux decides to take chance of venting his frustration on Taiga, with Taiga himself is itching to vent his own frustration at Sylux in return.

* _ **Bang Bang Simulations! I ready for battleship!**_ _(looped)_ *

"In that case, I'll get rid of you myself.", Taiga glares at the renegade hunter as he pulls out the Gashat Gear Dual Beta and selects Bang Bang Simulations. "Tactics Level 50. Henshin!"

* _ **Dual Gashatto! Gacchan! Dual Up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki, Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations… Hasshin!**_ *

After transforming into Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, Taiga unloads at Sylux.

"Do your worse!", Sylux shouted as he fires his Shock Coil at Snipe. Both the back-alley doctor and the renegade bounty hunter duke it out as they exchange gunfire. Unfortunately for Sylux, he could not take too much damage from Snipe's superior firepower. Taiga even points out that Sylux is all talk and less action, that's why he couldn't take too much punishment from Taiga.

Snipe immediately closes his Gamer Driver to initiate his finisher. Then opens the lever of his Driver…

* _ **GACCHAN! BANG BANG CRITICAL FIRE!**_ *

…all of the cannons on Snipe's armor take aim on Sylux and that goes for the hull-shaped arm cannons as Taiga aims it on Sylux, and open fires. Snipe unloads everything at Sylux to the point the renegade bounty hunter could barely stand.

A few seconds later, Mitsuzane and Samus arrived at the scene alongside Joey and Diesel, only for them to see Sylux battered and beaten at the hands of Snipe.

"No way, he just trashed Sylux without giving him a chance to attack him.", Mitsuzane is shocked once Sylux is already beaten.

However, Sylux managed to stand up after getting unloaded by Snipe. He pulls out his customized Gashacon Bugvisor and shoots everyone in sight. When the smoke cleared, Sylux escaped.

"He escaped.", Samus muttered.

"That Sylux… He's a sick dog on the inside.", Joey describes how Sylux hides his insanity with his quiet exterior. Taiga turns his attention to Joey, due to his identical resemblance to Kuroto. Joey insists that he is not Kuroto Dan. Like Samus, Joey reveals that he's from a distant future.

"That's weird. How come you guys came from the future and ended up here.", Nico said. "Yet you have some cool toys without the need to become a Rider.", as she took notice on Joey's Brahmastra gunblade on his right hand.

For the time being, Samus and the others decided to talk this into the Command Tower. She tells Taiga to bring in Emu and Hiiro as well. As there is much to talk about – Kamen Rider Chronicle, and the other two enemies who are after it.

* * *

 **-The Forum-**

Later in the Command Tower…

The three Doctor Riders, alongside Nico arrived in the Command Tower to discuss about the current situation as of this moment. The six Space Explorers are now present since Mayu and Makoto decided to retreat and postpone their mission in chasing the Revol Bugster.

When the three Doctors arrived in the briefing room, the six Space Explorers, Ange and her friends, and Joey are assembled. Then, both Emu and Hiiro notice Joey being identical to the late Kuroto.

"I'm getting tired of being mistaken for someone else...", Joey leans on the fourth wall to interact with the readers, seeing his annoyance for mistaking for someone else.

Samus starts cutting to the chase, both the doctors and the Space Explorers are now facing one common crisis, that is the Kamen Rider Chronicle game. One, the influence of the game made ordinary humans oblivious to the fact if any players received a game over, they die by fading away from existence.

"From what Pallad mentioned, "Arrogant humans who think they are the best in the world cannot be forgiven. Kamen Rider Chronicle is about Bugsters defeating humanity. Enjoy the feeling of the enemy character of that game.", this childish mentality is the result of the Bugsters rebelling against mankind.", Samus explains Pallad's mentality. "There are two reasons why: One, Dan Kuroto planned this game from the start, he uses the Bugsters as his pawns for his personal gain. Now, that he's dead, Pallad would use that game as a ploy to annihilate humanity rather than a neverending fight for survival."

Mitsuzane adds, "Two, the reason Pallad was forging an alliance with us, is that once we successfully killed Dan Kuroto. He would plan to re-create that game. At least, Samus and I are smart enough to know that Pallad was using us to complete Kamen Rider Chronicle."

Samus continued, "In other words, our alliance with Pallad was just ruse once we're done with Genm."

For Taiga, forging a false friendship with Pallad was a good idea. Most of the team, aside from Samus are veteran Riders since they take a thorough planning with lots of detective work considering Go's previous affiliation with the police. Pallad is unaware that his friendship with the Space Explorers was all a lie, as what Mitsuzane stated.

"Anything happening to Poppy Pipopapo?", Samus then brings Poppy Pipopapo into another topic.

"Poppy has been brainwashed by the Bugsters as their game navigator. She just transformed into a Rider and attacked me and Taiga-san after she caught me helping a Ride-Player.", Emu replied bringing up the details.

Everyone began to discuss with different methods to avoid killing Ride-Players. Samus suggested to the Doctor Riders that either confiscating and destroying the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats is much better to avoid killing the players. Plus, since Kamen Rider Chronicle is a game with a set of rules, and Poppy being the referee. Everything makes sense...

"Pallad loves to play by the rules, a sign of good sportsmanship. Where he gives his opponents mercy after defeating them.", Samus then brought up Pallad's fair-play mentality.

"The only thing that can rile him up is when you fight dirty.", Mitsuzane added.

"You're very good at exploiting his mentality", Hiiro deduced. "How does that make it easy to beat them?"

It can't be helped if taking advantage of Pallad's code of honor would make the Space Explorers crossing over the slippery slope. But, it's necessary.

"But, in order to lure Poppy Pipopapo... The only way to do so is to break the rules.", Samus deduced, at the same time came up with a plan.

"Emu-san, did you say that you helped a Ride Player before Poppy attacked you?", Mayu asked.

"Yes.", the intern nodded.

So, someone with Gamer Drivers who are caught aiding a Ride Player causes Poppy to appear and attack the offender haphazardly. However, everyone couldn't find a Ride Player, until Nico reveals a Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat.

"Where the hell did you...?", Taiga is appalled at the sight of Nico's Gashat.

"Hey, count me in.", Nico asks to participate with the Space Explorers to lure Poppy.

However, Samus refuses. Nico is too inexperienced to get herself into the fight with the Bugsters. "I can't allow you to throw your life so recklessly just you want to take part of that dangerous game.", Samus insisted.

"Let her be.", Emu said reluctantly. He realizes what Samus is planning to do, though Taiga objected since using Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat can also give her another game illness, and if she's not careful, Nico might die. "I guess Samus and her friends can help Nico-chan. We'll leave Poppy to you, Samus."

* * *

 **-The Poppy Gambit-**

The following day,

The Space Explorers - consisting of Samus, Mitsuzane, Joey, Alain, and Go along with Taiga, Nico, and Emu arrive on the area where several Ride Players are fighting Salty, a boss from the Mighty Action X game. Before they enter the scene, Adam reiterates to Samus about their plan through her communications earpiece...

" _In order to lure Poppy into attacking you, you need to hand Nico Saiba one of your Gashacon Weapons. Since Kamen Rider rare characters helping Ride-Players is considered breaking the rules. So, you'll be the bait. Be careful if you see the presence of either the Armada or Sylux._ "

Nico enters the battle as she presses her Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat twice...

* _ **Enter the Game, Ri-Riding the End!**_ *

...she transforms into a Ride Player, only that it has her signature hat, her backpack, and button for an indicator.

" **EHHH?!** ", Alain, Mitsuzane, Go, Joey, and Emu exclaimed awkwardly at Nico's Ride Player form.

Before Samus can think about transforming into Huntress Level 50, she pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and immediately selected Perfect Puzzle X. The Gashacon Lansniper in Spear Mode is summoned.

"Use this.", the bounty hunter hands her weapon to Nico, Nico takes the weapon as she thrashes down every Bugster in sight. Samus whispers "Three... Two... One..."

The Game Area triggered an alarm, as red pixilated waves of energy began to glow across the battlefield. Suddenly, Poppy Pipopapo appeared!

"It's all according to plan...", Samus said, word-for-word. That her plan to lure Poppy actually worked.

"I can't believed it worked!", Alain said.

"Rare characters are not allowed to help the players!", Poppy said gleefully before her tone changes to a deep, ominous one. "The Po-Pi-penalty is defeat!", Poppy pulls out a green Gashacon Bugvisor and equips it into her buckle which is now called the **Buggle Driver-Zwei**. Followed by her Gashat called the **Toki Meki Crisis**.

* _ **TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**_ *

But, before Samus can transform. Xenogaea of the Black Cross Armada appears. She also plans to kill Poppy for her own amusement.

"How about we compete who gets to kill the prey?", the lieutenant persistently said. "Consider me an ally for the time being."

In fact, both opposing factions (the Space Explorers and Armada) are do fighting one common enemy, Samus decides to forge this temporary alliance. But, it's also considered a duel who gets to take their prey first.

"Let's consider this as a duel then.", Samus made simple answer.

"Go ahead, satisfy me!", Xenogaea replies.

Both Poppy and Samus chanted " **Henshin!** " as they prepare to insert their Gashats into their Driver.

* _ **Gashatto! BUGGLE UP! Dreaming Girl! Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

Huntress Level 50 uses her Scan Visor to identify Poppy's Rider form...

 _Kamen Rider:_ _ **Kamen Rider Poppy**_

 _Poppy Pipopapo transforms into Kamen Rider Poppy with the use of the Buggle Driver-Zwei, the improved version of the original Buggle Driver, along with the dating sim-themed Toki Meki Crisis Gashat. Poppy's designated level is Level X. The "x" varies on the levels, in other words it's an unidentified number. But, the power almost rivals a Level 50 Rider._

"Level X is not just Level 10.", Samus muttered. "In that case..."

"I don't care what level you are. Either way, I'll dominate you!", Xenogaea taunts Poppy as she makes her first attack. Xenogaea is dominatrix incarnate, she has no problem taking so much punishment from her enemies in a sadomasochistic fashion.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Sylux's method of capturing the Bugster boss characters using the corresponding Proto Gashats (i.e., Proto Taddle Quest on Alhambra) is reminiscent to Kamen Rider Blade, where the Riders use a blank Rouze Card to seal an Undead.

Sylux fighting Snipe could be a coincidence. For some reason, Snipe's colors are similar to Sylux's suit, only that Snipe's accents are lime green instead of neon green.


	82. Episode 082: X Factor, pt 2

**Episode 082: X Factor, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is the first time a member representing the Black Cross Armada who teams up with the Space Explorers, which in this case, Xenogaea.

* * *

 **-The Poppy Gambit (continuation)-**

Once Samus arrived in the scene where a battle between Ride Players and Bugsters. Though, Salty is the only Bugster boss character present, but there are grunts are fighting all over the place. Nico uses her Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat to transform into her unique Ride Player form – complete with her signature hat, backpack, and a button.

Before Samus can think about transforming into Huntress Level 50, she pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and immediately selected Perfect Puzzle X. The Gashacon Lansniper in Spear Mode is summoned.

"Use this.", the bounty hunter hands her weapon to Nico, Nico takes the weapon as she thrashes down every Bugster in sight. Samus whispers "Three... Two... One..."

The Game Area triggered an alarm, as red pixilated waves of energy began to glow across the battlefield. Suddenly, Poppy Pipopapo appeared!

"It's all according to plan...", Samus said, word-for-word. That her plan to lure Poppy actually worked.

"I can't believed it worked!", Alain said.

Meanwhile in the Command Tower, Rinna, Hiiro, Ange, Momoka, and Tusk monitors the mission all the way from the observatory room. Ange didn't expect that what Samus planned worked to perfection.

"No way, it did worked!", the Norma looked at the monitor as what Samus planned.

"She managed to execute it flawlessly…", the surgeon muttered.

Back in the battlefield, Samus smirked seeing what she planned worked flawlessly. Pallad, who is looking on the scene, really commented how Samus has the audacity to play dirty to lure Poppy into fighting her.

"Rare characters are not allowed to help the players!", Poppy said gleefully before her tone changes to a deep, ominous one. "The Po-Pi-Pe-Pu-penalty is defeat!", Poppy pulls out a green Gashacon Bugvisor and equips it into her buckle which is now called the **Buggle Driver-Zwei**. Followed by her Gashat called the **Toki Meki Crisis**.

* _ **TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**_ *

But, before Samus can transform. Xenogaea of the Black Cross Armada appears. She also plans to kill Poppy for her own amusement.

"How about we compete who gets to kill the prey?", the lieutenant persistently said. "Consider me an ally for the time being."

In fact, both opposing factions (the Space Explorers and Armada) are do fighting one common enemy, Samus decides to forge this temporary alliance. But, it's also considered a duel who gets to take their prey first.

"Let's consider this as a duel then.", Samus made simple answer.

"Go ahead, satisfy me!", Xenogaea replies.

Both Poppy and Samus chanted " **Henshin!** " as they prepare to insert their Gashats into their Driver.

* _ **Gashatto! BUGGLE UP! Dreaming Girl! Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

"No wonder I've stopped watching magical girl shows…", Go leans on the fourth wall after seeing Poppy's transformation.

After seeing both Poppy and Huntress's transformation sequences, Joey is inclined to compare Poppy's transformation to that of a magical girl, while Mitsuzane comments when each time Samus transforms into Huntress is much more flashy and its similar to the usual suit-up sequence whenever she activates any of her Power Suit forms.

"Yeah, why does Poppy as a Rider looks just like a schoolgirl?", Mitsuzane leans on the fourth wall as well, making cruel jokes out of Poppy's Rider form.

"I'll say. But, comparing to Samus's form in Level 50, she's the only one to sport a trenchcoat on her suit.", Joey added, Alain does agree. But, before they can leave the rest to Samus, the Space Explorers, Emu, and Taiga see Pallad spectating the imminent catfight. Mitsuzane, Go, and Alain went on to deal with him, Emu and Taiga joined with them.

Huntress Level 50 uses her Scan Visor to identify Poppy's Rider form...

 _Kamen Rider:_ _ **Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X**_

 _Poppy Pipopapo transforms into Kamen Rider Poppy with the use of the Buggle Driver-Zwei, the improved version of the original Buggle Driver, along with the dating sim-themed Toki Meki Crisis Gashat. Poppy's designated level is Level X. The "x" varies on the levels, in other words it's an unidentified number. But, the power almost rivals a Level 50 Rider._

"Level X is not just Level 10.", Samus muttered. "In that case..."

"I don't care what level you are. Either way, I'll dominate you!", Xenogaea taunts Poppy as she makes her first attack.

Huntress Level 50 dusts her hands as she joins the battle. Like Huntress, Poppy showcases her agility and flexibility in combat. Even Level X can keep up with a Level 50 Kamen Rider like Huntress.

Each time Xenogaea takes damage from Poppy's attacks, the only thing she reacts is like she is sexually aroused. Xenogaea is dominatrix incarnate, she has no problem taking so much punishment from her enemies in a sadomasochistic fashion.

"Hahahahaha! That felt good.", Xenogaea laughed after Poppy uses her Bugvisor in its chainsaw mode to attack the Armada commander. "The way you attacked made me so hot! More! Hurt me more!"

Poppy continues thrashing on Huntress and Xenogaea haphazardly, with the Armada lieutenant getting turned on each time she takes damage. Xenogaea takes the opportunity to dominate Poppy like what a dominatrix can do.

* * *

 **-Lie, Cheat, Steal-**

Meanwhile, Pallad is surprised when he sees the three Space Explorers, consisting of Mitsuzane, Alain, Go, and Joey, alongside Taiga and Emu.

When Pallad notices Joey, "Genm… I thought you were dead."

"I don't like being mistaken for somebody who's dead!", Joey throws a scathing insult at the Bugster executive.

"He's one of us now.", said Mitsuzane. Before he starts revealing his contempt towards him and towards the whole Bugster viruses in general. "And as for you, we all know that you used us to kill Dan Kuroto just to re-create that goddamned game. Samus and I are smart enough to know that it's bound to happen. Your plans to use Kamen Rider Chronicle only made things worse! You've attracted the attention of both the Black Cross Armada and Sylux. Do you really think that your actions justify that humans-"

"Humans are a despicable species.", Pallad interrupted. "To think they consider themselves to be the best at everything. You didn't know how I felt when Genm was only using us as his expendable pawns. And it's not my fault that those aliens are sticking their noses to get that game for their petty ambitions, along with that despicable and nihilistic of a bounty hunter who wants to get rid of both humanity and us!"

"You are just worse than Dan Kuroto.", Mitsuzane replied spitefully.

To which Pallad replies, "SHUT UP! I am nothing like Genm!"

"Mitsuzane-kun was right.", Go also reveals that his friendship with Pallad is also a lie. "In fact, to make things better, our friendship with you was all a lie! Now that you realized that, we'll take the chance to waste you and your mascots."

The only thing Pallad doesn't like is him being compared to Kuroto. As part of the reason why the Bugster executive plans to use Kamen Rider Chronicle to annihilate humanity, maybe this insurrection caused by the Bugster explains in regards to how Kuroto sees the Bugsters in general as game pieces that he can control.

* _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike! Rider, Mach!**_ * / * _ **Tengan, Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ *

The three Space Explorers transform into their Kamen Rider forms, Pallad responds by transforming into Para-DX Puzzle Gamer as he fights the Space Explorers by himself. Necrom and Mach take to the front to deal with Para-DX. Mitsuzane takes the opportunity to cross the line on Pallad when he shoots the Bugster executive from behind.

"Why you shoot me in the back? That's not fair.", Pallad turns around when he sees Mitsuzane shooting him in the back.

Pallad does not realize that the Space Explorers take advantage of his fair-play mentality. As underhanded tricks is the only way to provoke Pallad into anger. That being said, most of the Space Explorers, most notably Go and Mitsuzane, have no problem doing such unscrupulous acts towards their enemies, even if it makes them worse than the enemies they've fought.

"By the way, if your game has its own set of rules. We break them.", Mitsuzane continued. "You want to know why I shot you in the back, it's to provoke you. Me, I don't need a fair play just for this kind of competition. We're doing this because this is the right thing to do. Sometimes, you have to lie, cheat, and steal your way to survive. With bittersweet results."

" _Viva la Raza,_ bitch!", Go understands that reference.

Necrom and Mach continue to double-team Para-DX before Ryugen follows up turning it into a triple team. As far as the beatdown is concerned, Pallad's fury starts to reach into unprecedented levels.

"You just made my heart seething.", Pallad said as he pulls out his Gashat Gear Dual and selects Knock Out Fighter. " **Dai Henshin.** "

* _ **Dual Up! Explosion Hit! Knock Out Fighter!**_ *

Para-DX goes Fighter Gamer. In response, Ryugen pulls out his Kurumi Lockseed. Mitsuzane finds an appropriate response to use the Kurumi Lockseed to rival Para-DX's Fighter Gamer form.

* _ **Kurumi Arms! Mister Knuckle Man!**_ *

Both Para-DX Fighter Gamer and Ryugen Kurumi Arms started slugging each other with their most powerful punches.

"DO YOUR WORST!", Mitsuzane continues to provoke Pallad even further to hit him as a hard as he can. The more Pallad punches hard, Mitsuzane returns with a _harder_ one, followed by rapid fire punches to the point of overpowering Pallad.

As the three Space Explorers are fighting Para-DX, Emu decides to check on Huntress, as she is focused on trying to snap Poppy to her senses. Though Taiga is not in the mood to be involved, he allows the intern to check on Nico otherwise she could put herself in grave danger.

* * *

 **-Huntress vs. Poppy-**

While Poppy continues to fight Xenogaea and Huntress Level 50, the former seems to enjoy getting attacked by Poppy in a sadomasochstic fashion.

"Oh, yes!", Xenogaea howled as if she is turned on.

Then, Huntress shoves the Armada lieutenant out of the way so she can focus on fighting Poppy. "I can't let you hog over the spotlight!", Samus said with a witty remark, followed by pulling out the Gashacon Sparrow. The weapon previously used by Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer. Samus shoots curving arrows at Poppy, Poppy responds by pulling her own Bugvisor from her buckle and uses its beam gun mode before the two female go up close and personal. Huntress takes the opportunity, as what she planned about exploiting Pallad's fair-play mentality in favor of using underhanded tricks, once Poppy continues pirouetting around, Samus shoots Poppy in the back which leads her to be brought down to the ground.

"Don't shoot me in the back! That's unfair!", Poppy cried out as if shooting her in the back is considered cheating.

Huntress touches a Taunt Energy Item, and Samus prepares to provoke Poppy even further.

"Unlike the other Bugsters in this game, you're just too inexperienced.", Samus rubs it in to Poppy that, despite Level X is formidable, is incapable of mastering it. "I'm through listening to your quibbling. Hurry up and try to squash me!"

"You will Pipopapipepu-pay for that!", Poppy shouted as she tries to charge at Huntress Level 50, Huntress counters back by firing jigsaw puzzle-shaped projectiles from her palms. As far as the catfight intensifies, Samus gives the mother of all cheapshots: she kicks Poppy below the belt.

Poppy is grabbed on the neck by Samus, the latter holds her in a stranglehold. "What's wrong? Is this all Level X has to offer?! Pity, you're not fit to be a Rider after all." Seconds later, Poppy manages to counteract.

"Pipopapipepu-power!", Poppy cheered as she presses the B Button of her Buggle Driver-Zwei...

* _ **KIMEWAZA!**_ *

...and Poppy presses the same button again. The Buggle Driver-Zwei exclaims, " _ **CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_ "

Poppy floats into the air after charging herself with rainbow energy, she sends heart and star shaped energy attacks at Huntress. After the explosion cleared, it seems Xenogaea took the bullet and collapsed. Turns out, Samus used the Armada lieutenant as a bait.

"You...bitch!", Xenogaea muttered after she is knocked out. With her out of the way, Samus takes advantage as she now takes on Poppy. Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer XX R and XX L arrived on the scene alongside Snipe Simulation Gamer to help Nico defeat Salty.

"Huntress!", Nico shouted as she throws the Gashacon Lansniper back to Samus.

Huntress swings the Lansniper at Poppy, before the bounty hunter proceeds to gather around Energy Items across the battlefield, and after mixing things up, she uses two Speed-Up and one Muscle-Up medals.

"Take care of him, Taiga!", Nico allows Taiga to handle the rest. Taiga, on the other hand doesn't needed to be reminded twice.

* _ **Gacchan! BANG BANG CRITICAL FIRE!**_ *

Snipe unloads his guns at Salty and all of his grunts.

Meanwhile, Samus prepares to put the final nail on the coffin as she closes the lever on her Gamer Driver...

* _ **Gacchon. Urawaza!**_ *

...before Huntress can think about finishing Poppy off by opening her Gamer Driver, Ex-Aid XX L intervenes.

"Stop it, Huntress!", Ex-Aid XX L restrains Huntress from using her finisher.

To which Samus responds, "Stay out of the way, Ex-Aid."

"Poppy is our friend, don't kill her!", said Ex-Aid XX R.

As the two Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer stall Huntress, Poppy shoots the three Riders to give her time to escape. When, the smoke cleared Poppy has fled again.

Taiga and Nico call out Emu's actions why did he had to stop Huntress from finishing off Poppy.

"It's no use. The Bugsters have already reprogrammed her to be their pawn.", Taiga chided the intern. "Huntress would have got the chance to put Poppy down if you didn't interrupted her."

"That's fine.", Samus sighed. "There's always a Plan B and Plan C."

Nico was subsequently cured of her game illness thanks to Taiga taking out Salty for her.

* * *

 **-Sylux Strikes Again!-**

Ex-Aid, Huntress, Snipe and Nico cancel their transformations. Suddenly, a familiar Proto Gashat is thrown into the Salty Bugster's corpse, and Salty is absorbed by the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, and the Proto Gashat returns to the sender, Sylux.

Emu turns around when he encounters the renegade bounty hunter. Taiga and Nico turned their attention to Sylux, then Samus also discovers that Sylux has a goal in mind.

"Who's that?", Emu asked.

"Sylux.", Samus calls out the renegade hunter.

While Para-DX is fighting the three Space Explorers, Pallad senses Sylux's presence, which prompted him and his opponents to pause when they see the faceless bounty hunter.

"What is he doing here?", the young Kureshima muttered.

Sylux has captured 2 out of 12 Bugsters so far - he used **Proto Taddle Quest** to capture Alhambra, then he recently captured Salty with **Proto Mighty Action X**. Taiga, having familiar with the prototype Rider Gashats, learns that the Proto Gashats can be used to capture Bugsters from the finished product of the game where they came from.

"He's using that Proto Gashat to capture Bugsters...", Taiga couldn't feel but flinched when Sylux used a Proto Gashat to capture Salty.

"Just what are you really trying to do, Sylux?", Samus confronts her arch-nemesis.

"What I'm doing is for the sake of justice.", Sylux continues preaching his false justice at everyone in front of him. "It's a pity that you simpletons forget to finish the job."

Sylux then leaves the area. His actions, especially in Pallad's point of view, is just reprehensible beyond belief, going far as to mock Samus and the Doctor Riders that capturing Bugster viruses using the Proto Gashats for him to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle for himself shows how cruel really he is for the sake of "justice".

"Just who really does he think he is?", Taiga comments how despicable Sylux really is. "Blabbering his own self-imposed justice by capturing that Bugster as his trophy."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 2 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest Gashat), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 10 out of 12 [Revol, Motors, Gatton, Poppy Pipopapo, Kaiden, Vernier, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Samus's transformation sequence in this and the previous chapter into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 is based on Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form's transformation sequence.

When Mitsuzane rejects Pallad's fair-play mentality by saying that one has to "lie, cheat, and steal" their way to survival is homage to the late WWE wrestler, Eddie Guerrero. Complete with Go shouting "Viva La Raza!"

It is unknown how Sylux got a Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, since Salty is the boss of the Mighty Action X game


	83. Episode 083: Cycle of Revenge

**Episode 083: Cycle of Revenge**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is not the first time writing a theme in my stories that involves "cycle of revenge". Believe it or not, as far as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's story gets even darker given its Crapsaccharine context. But, this fic, considering it is tied to Ex-Aid's storyline, gets even more dark and edgy as Gaim. I feel inspired by all of the series written by Gen Urobuchi like Madoka Magica and Kamen Rider Gaim itself, and given the fact that this story features a character from an Urobuchi-written series, in this case, Mitsuzane/Ryugen.

When I looked at one of the guest reviews from the previous chapter, if Poppy can be saved? The answer will come out once you read the full chapter.

As for the cycle of revenge thing going on in the story, remember that Samus and the party believed in the maxim "an eye for an eye, and tooth for a tooth", that lead them to kill Genm in chapter 50. Starting this chapter, what if the Golden Rule is deconstructed? Sylux represents the cycle of revenge that already started by the time he returned five chapters ago.

Para-DX's Level 99 debuts very early in this chapter.

* * *

 **-Who the Hell is Sylux?-**

Huntress was able to hang in there while fighting Kamen Rider Poppy, even though Level X almost rivals a Level 50 Kamen Rider. But, given Samus's combat experience, she was able to keep up with Poppy, even by using Xenogaea as a shield from Poppy's Critical Crews-Aid finisher. But, before Samus can think about finishing Poppy off, Ex-Aid stalls Huntress from attacking Poppy, which brought her time to escape the battlefield moments later.

Just after Ex-Aid and Snipe worked together to defeat the Salty Bugster, someone threw a Proto-Gashat on Salty's corpse. That Gashat being Proto Mighty Action X, absorbs Salty. Then, Sylux, who reveals to be the one who threw the Gashat at Salty, retrieves the Proto Mighty Action X.

"Just what are you really trying to do, Sylux?", Samus confronts her arch-nemesis.

"What I'm doing is for the sake of justice.", Sylux continues preaching his false justice at everyone in front of him. "It's a pity that you simpletons forgot to finish the job."

Before Sylux can leave, Taiga interrupts him.

"You got some nerve showing up here and capturing Bugsters like your trophies.", Taiga glares spitefully at Sylux.

"Do you have a problem with that?", Sylux respond with disdain. "In fact, I'm cleansing the universe free of Bugsters and humanity. I observed deeply about this world, because you humans are a corrupted species that needs subjugation. What you witness is my way of clearing Kamen Rider Chronicle and claim it to purify the entire galaxy. Now that you dare to stand in my way, you are truly evil. All of you who are standing before me are TRULY EVIL!"

This is the first time Emu hears someone else have an interest with claiming Kamen Rider Chronicle. But, unlike Pallad's point of view, Sylux wants to destroy both the Bugsters and humanity. But, Sylux's actions are just cruel than everyone else, only that Sylux is punctuating to justify his actions.

"How is that "for justice"?", Taiga continues mocking the renegade bounty hunter. "You just suddenly waltz in and capture that Bugster? You're nothing more but a false messiah who believes in his own delusions."

"Oh... I like that anger in your eyes.", Sylux then looked closely at Taiga, seeing an equal in him. "I can see that look in your eyes that you want to destroy the Bugster so badly, you and I are not too different."

"He's nothing like you!", Nico invokes that Taiga is different than Sylux, having obviously heard that Sylux wants to get rid of the universe of humans and Bugsters alike. "Taiga has his own reasons of being a Rider, he's not without morals. He is fighting with only one life that he cherishes the most!"

"Hmph. Garbage.", the renegade hunter laughed. "Morality is a joke, and everything else is nothing but trash. You'll see one day, once I claim Kamen Rider Chronicle, the entire universe will bow before my greatness!"

Sylux then leaves the area. His actions, especially in Pallad's point of view, is just reprehensible beyond belief, going far as to mock Samus and the Doctor Riders that capturing Bugster viruses using the Proto Gashats for him to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle for himself shows how cruel really he is for the sake of "justice".

"Just who really does he think he is?", Taiga comments how despicable Sylux really is. "Blabbering his own self-imposed justice by capturing that Bugster as his trophy."

Not only Taiga is disgusted by Sylux's actions, when he recalls when the latter invokes that he is not so different with the Doctor of Darkness, it shows that Sylux represents what Taiga could have become had he never met Nico Saiba of all people, Taiga would have ended up like Sylux – an amoral and unscrupulous sociopath who only cares for his own personal goals. Plus, Taiga's mindset involves that he alone will be the Kamen Rider needed to destroy the Bugsters, even if it means for vengeance, while Sylux is more willing to perpetuate the cycle of vengeance as a means to destroy the universe and turn it into his own utopia.

The other three Space Explorers and Joey regrouped with Samus as they saw Sylux while fighting Para-DX.

"Was that Sylux just now?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Why… How cruel people become just for the sake of justice?", Emu is even more shocked that Sylux's desire to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle is even more harsh compared to the Bugsters.

Seconds later, Pallad shows up. Not only insisting that he's different from Kuroto and Sylux, he clearly tells everyone that Sylux is the worst of all, as such the renegade hunter hates everyone equally.

"Whatever he's blubbering is just way out of hand.", the Bugster executive confronts the Space Explorers and the doctor Riders. "In his mind, he proclaims himself as a messiah trying to turn the whole world into his utopia free of humans and Bugsters. But, he is just evil as he can be. And believe me, I'm all too different than him."

But, Mitsuzane is incensed. He grabs Pallad by the collar, " **WHO ARE YOU TO TALK?! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT GODDAMNED GAME THAT YOU BUGSTERS STARTED, EVERYTHING WENT COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!** ", shouting at him as reminding him that starting Kamen Rider Chronicle is the worst mistake that Pallad had ever made, as not only it attracted the attention of the Black Cross Armada, but Sylux as well. The Armada maybe fettered with their goals, but Sylux is the opposite; the renegade bounty hunter will do whatever it takes to clear and take the game for his own personal goals, even if it means capturing all 12 Bugsters to claim the hard copy of the game from Pallad.

"My fault? You humans brought it upon yourselves.", the Bugster executive replies. Pallad justifies his actions as an excuse why he and his kind were used as Kuroto's pawns as a form of revenge.

"Don't get me wrong, Pallad.", Samus does agree that Pallad's actions only turned things from bad to worse. "Everything is all your fault. Either way, whether or not we stop either the Armada or Sylux first, we're going to destroy that game even if it's the last thing we'll ever do. You've only perpetuated the cycle of vengeance, Sylux feeds on a person's desire for vengeance."

Pallad leaves nonchalantly, seeing to disregard his actions just to find enjoyment on playing Kamen Rider Chronicle as a player character. Mitsuzane seems to be fed up of Pallad's actions, as if he wants him dead, Go and Samus told him to calm down. But, what Samus mentioned about the "cycle of revenge", not only she's very familiar of its concept, but she hints that Sylux is trying to perpetuate it to further his goals.

* * *

 **-Enter Ren Amagasaki-**

The next day, while the Space Explorers continue investigating the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis, Go, Mitsuzane, Makoto, Joey, and Mayu went to GENM Corporation to observe the game's development by interviewing its new CEO, Ren Amagasaki, who is the replacement of Kuroto Dan. Hiiro decided to follow the Space Explorers if in case, like Mitsuzane and Go's perspective, they sense something shady.

"GENM Corporation? So that's the company developing those Rider Gashats?", Joey asked once the party arrived at the entrance of the building. "So, the guy that looked just like me was its previous CEO?", referring to Kuroto Dan.

"Dan Kuroto is already dead. We don't know what happened to that sick old fellow.", Go replies, all while covering up that Dan's death was an accident since everyone else inside the Command Tower know otherwise.

Everyone entered the building, Mitsuzane asked the receptionist if the CEO is available, to negotiate a "deal" with Kamen Rider Chronicle. Seconds later, the receptionist tells the party that the CEO is available, they proceed to head for the CEO's main office.

Along the way, everyone had their thoughts about the game. Hiiro also told the others that the Ministry of Health is banning and recalling the game due to the number of game illnesses that the players experience.

"So, anyone who plays Kamen Rider Chronicle also get infected with game illness at the same time?", asked Mayu.

"Yes. Basically, if the players get a game over, they die.", Hiiro replied.

"Like what Samus said, players are inexperienced with that game, and those who get mauled by the Bugsters didn't see that one coming.", Mitsuzane got the gist of the surgeon's statement. "And the Riders who use Gamer Drivers and Gashats, like Kagami-sensei, Emu-kun, and Samus are treated as rare characters. And the Bugsters see themselves as player characters who get the chance to maul inexperienced players for the thrill of it."

"Then, a bounty hunter called Sylux, who happens to be one of Samus's enemies from her world, is out to get that game as a means to create a utopia.", Makoto added, "Plus, those space pirates want Kamen Rider Chronicle to impose their intergalactic dictatorship on the universe."

Mitsuzane brought up the incident when Sylux bombed more than 20 players right before their very eyes, those said people vanished right before their very eyes.

Once the party made it to the CEO's main office, the new CEO introduces himself.

"I am GENM Corporation's new CEO, Amagasaki Ren.", the CEO introduces himself as **Ren Amagasaki** , the nominated CEO after Kuroto Dan's absence. Ren displays an eccentric side of himself in a rather comedic fashion. "My motto is, "In this world, I. Love. You.", Now, how can I help you?", then he briefly takes his attention to Joey. "Oh, what a coincidence. You look just like Dan Kuroto."

"I hate it when everyone mistook me for one dead guy.", Joey has had enough of anyone mistaking him for Kuroto.

Then, the Space Explorers cut to the chase. "Why are you guys selling Kamen Rider Chronicle? Wasn't that the game that Dan Kuroto was developing?", Mitsuzane gets to ask first.

To which Ren replies, "It's a trade secret."

"Then why is Poppy Pipopapo involved in it?", Hiiro asked after. "She is working with us at CR and the Ministry of Health. What did you do to her?"

"I merely offered her to become the image character of our new game. What is wrong with that?", Ren continued, all while making exaggerated gestures in front of the Space Explorers and Hiiro. "I'm sure you will be captivated too… by Kamen Rider Chronicle! Well, if you excuse me-"

Before Ren can do his everyday work, someone attacks the CEO from behind. It's Sylux! Sylux suddenly barged from the window and attacked Ren and stabs him with his energy sword. The Space Explorers and Hiiro turned around as they are forced to see Sylux brutalize Ren.

"Where is it?! Where is that game?!", Sylux shouted when he thrusts his energy sword on Ren's stomach. " **SPIT IT OUT!** "

"I don't know what you're talking about…", Ren replies, all while Sylux continues to beat him to a bloody pulp. Until he is forced to reveal that he is associated with the Bugsters. Ren's voice suddenly changed to a deeper one. "If you want to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle, you must defeat all 12 Bugsters. You have already crossed with me."

"That's just fine… In that case, I will kill you here!", Sylux said. The renegade hunter continues to beat Ren senselessly, until he fades into nothingness, killing Ren in the process. With the Space Explorers (and Hiiro) witnessing it, Sylux turns his attention to the people in front of him. "You see, he deserved it. Because, they consider themselves a superior race. Bugsters see themselves as the heroes of this pathetic game. What I am doing is heroic, killing off these monsters so this conflict can end the only way I know how."

Even Hiiro is appalled of Sylux's actions, the renegade hunter seeing himself as a "hero of justice" in his point of view, his enemy see him as a harbinger of destruction.

"How can you call that 'heroic'? You're just clearly as malignant as them.", Hiiro calls out Sylux. "Do you think destroying both humanity and the Bugsters justify everything?"

"My ends will always justify the means.", Sylux laughed, mocking the Kamen Riders' creed of protecting freedom and justice. "I have no problem doing bad things to other people when they deserve it. Even if it means you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself as a villain. This world is rotten, and I alone can change it!"

"Change this world? Don't make me laugh!", Go snarks at Sylux. "What are you gonna do, create your own Armageddon?"

"You have no right to preach yourself as a savior. The only thing you care about is taking delight of seeing people suffer!", Makoto spat.

"You monster!", Mayu herself couldn't stand the cruelty. "You will pay for your sins."

"I'll send you to Hell, you faceless bastard!", Mitsuzane shouted as he pulls out his Melon Energy Lockseed, and his Genesis Driver is already buckled on his waist. The other Riders put on their Rider belts and prepare to transform.

"Skill Level 2.", Hiiro chanted after activating his Taddle Quest Gashat.

"Let's...", Go followed after before the others shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Level Up! Taddle Meguru, Taddle Meguru, Taddle Quest!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider! DEAD HEAT!**_ *

Makoto pulls and pushes his Ghost Driver to go into his enraged mode. " _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter! Dead go, Gekidou! Giri-Giri Ghost! Tousou! Bousou! Ikari no Soul!**_ ", and Deep Specter proceeds to throw Sylux out of the window to the outside of the GENM Corporation building.

Once reaching the ground, Sylux and Deep Specter started fighting. Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Dead Heat Mach, Mage, and Brave Level 2 arrived on the scene as they gang up the renegade hunter. Sylux pulls out the Proto Taddle Quest Gashat and inserts it on the Gashat slot of his arm cannon as he fires what appears to resemble Samus's Ice Beam, followed by a flamethrower.

"He can use Proto Gashats too?!", Hiiro asked in shocked after seeing the renegade hunter use a prototype Rider Gashat.

The fighting continues, as Mitsuzane wastes no time as he goes Leeroy Jenkins and he goes apeshit insane and gives Sylux a brutal beatdown, until Sylux changes into his Lockjaw mode to escape with the use of his electromagnetic bombs. The smoke clears as Sylux indeed escaped.

"Get back here! Fight me!", Ryugen shouted, showing that he's not yet done with Sylux.

"Man, you are more pissed off than that Pallad guy does.", Go turned his attention to Mitsuzane. Mitsuzane almost put Sylux into the brink of death, but the latter being clever with his stealth skills and escape tactics, Sylux chose the easy way out.

* * *

 **-Huntress vs. Poppy, part 2-**

Meanwhile, Samus continues with her plan to lure Poppy. While Emu continues to fight Pallad. Pallad gained a new form of his own, this time he uses a Gamer Driver for his Gashat Gear Dual to achieve **Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99** , a form which happens to resemble Kamen Rider Ryugen in Budou Arms. Emu, as Ex-Aid Level 99 is fighting Pallad.

"How about it, M? We're even now.", Pallad enjoys fighting Ex-Aid the fact that they are now at the same level: Level 99.

* _ **Gashacon Parablaygun!**_ *

Para-DX Level 99 summons his Gashacon Parablaygun, a weapon that can be used as either a tomahawk or a handgun…

* _ **Zuu-gan!**_ *

…Para-DX pressed the A Button of the weapon as it cycles from its axe mode to handgun mode. Both the Level 99 Riders exchanged gunfire and attacks until Pallad gains the upper hand.

Huntress assumes Puzzle Gamer Level 50, and she successfully lures Poppy by handing over one of her Gashacon Weapons to a Ride Player – in this case, the Gashacon Sparrow, until Samus herself reclaims the weapon. Poppy, now transformed into her Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X form, fights Huntress for breaking the rules.

"Huntress, please don't kill her!", Emu turns around to remind Samus that Poppy needs to be captured alive.

"Hey, don't look away from your opponent!", said Para-DX as he and Ex-Aid are fighting. Even with the hefty Maximum Gamer mecha, Pallad manages to use every bit of strength of his own Level 99 form has to offer.

Huntress shoots Poppy with the Gashacon Sparrow, and Poppy returns fire with her Gashacon Bugvisor-Zwei in beam gun mode, which also happened to be utilized as a Driver.

While Para-DX and Ex-Aid are fighting with their Level 99 forms, Pallad seems to gain the upper hand at this moment now that he is now at the exact same level as Emu. While his Gashat Gear Dual stays neutral with no either games selected, Para-DX closes the lever of his belt...

* _ **Gacchon. Urawaza!**_ *

...then Para-DX opens his belt again...

* _ **Gacchan! Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber!**_ *

...Para-DX's cupped hands are drawn to the his side and latent red and blue energy are concentrated into a single pointcupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy at Ex-Aid. This energy blast was powerful enough to defeat Ex-Aid Level 99 to the point of canceling out his transformation.

* _ **K.O.! Perfect!**_ *

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

Pallad then cancels his transformation after removing his Gashat Gear Dual from his Gamer Driver after enjoying his fight with Ex-Aid. Pallad nonchalantly spectates at the two female Riders - Huntress Level 50 and Poppy Level X duke it out. He even forces Emu to watch if Poppy can survive against the more experienced Huntress.

"Now, let's see Huntress can surpass the power of Level X."

* * *

 **-Jumping Off the Slippery Slope-**

"Are you crazy? Why are you letting them fight?", Emu growled as he tries standing up.

"Let them be.", Pallad cheerfully replies. "It's a fight between strong and beautiful women. Huntress planned this all along to lure Poppy by playing dirty, how clever."

Once both combatants are exhausted in the middle of the battle, Poppy couldn't seem to endure everything Huntress can throw at her. Poppy is dizzy after taking too much damage from Samus's attacks. The bounty huntress prepares to end it, she closes the lever of her Gamer Driver...

* _ **Gacchon. Urawaza!**_ *

...before Samus can open her Gamer Driver for her finisher, something descends from the sky, straight above Poppy. Sylux swoops from above and impales Poppy from behind with his Proto Giri Giri Chambara-powered energy sword through the stomach. It also changed Poppy's eyes from red to blue, presumably breaking from her brainwashing. Unfortunately, with tragic results.

"No!", Samus gasped when Sylux suddenly appears and blatantly impales Poppy in cold blood

" **POPPY!** ", Emu screams in anguish once he witnesses Poppy getting impaled by the renegade bounty hunter.

The other five Space Explorers, Ange, Tusk, Hiiro, Taiga, and Nico arrived on the scene, what they see is shocking beyond measure.

"No... We're too late...", Mitsuzane said as Sylux has already showed up to do the deed himself.

A moment of silence followed when Sylux thrusts his energy sword backward as Poppy collapses to the ground, the renegade hunter gloats at Samus's naivete, the fact she's trying to break Poppy's brainwashing not kill her. Sylux took advantage of this so he can destroy Poppy in absolute vindication.

"This is how you destroy a Bugster, Aran.", Sylux smugly gloats about victimizing Poppy. "Now, watch as I finish the job for you."

Sylux then overpowers the exhausted Huntress, de-transforming her from her Rider form by shoving Samus away with a little to no effort.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

Samus is thrown into the corner after Sylux knocks her down. The renegade hunter returns to brutalize Poppy Pipopapo, and he forces everyone (including Pallad) who witnessed this to watch him torture Poppy. Sylux continues to punish Poppy by stomping her head mercilessly.

"Sylux, stop!", Samus tries to stand up as she is forced to witness this senseless brutality. Mitsuzane and Makoto come to aid her in standing up. Mitsuzane himself is utterly speechless and flinched upon witness of the senseless abuse.

"That's right, struggle until the very ugly end!", Sylux laughed as he stomps Poppy before kicking her into the chest. Poppy tries to crawl her way to get back to her feet, only for Sylux to kick her like a dog. "All of the enemies that I've killed have been like that! Your screams of agony makes me feel more alive! I want you to watch you bleed, I want you to watch you die!"

Emu hopelessly screams Poppy's name as he himself is forced to watch at the excessive brutality inflicted upon her. But to no avail. Pallad, on the other hand, looked bitterly seeing his fellow Bugster being senselessly beaten by an amoral and nihilistic bounty hunter, while everyone else looked on horrified.

Sylux loads his Proto Bang Bang Shooting on the Gashat slot of his arm cannon and aims his weapon at Poppy.

"It's time for your viscera to see the light of day! NOW...", Sylux prepares to fire, " **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE... DIE!** ", the renegade hunter shoots Poppy to death not once, not twice, but **313** TIMES! Such unbearable cruelty turns for the worse. Everyone who witnessed this brutality shows that Sylux punctuates himself to be completely cruel, selfish, sadistic, unscrupulous, sociopathic, and insane beyond measure.

"Poppy...", Emu is almost in the verge of breaking to tears after seeing the sheer brutality. " **POPPY!** "

Samus, after seeing Sylux's unforgivable act of visceral brutality, has had enough. Hearing Emu screaming Poppy's name pushes her to the limit. She breaks herself free from Mitsuzane and Makoto after the two helped her. The bounty hunter is completely incensed as she confronts her nemesis. Her unbridled rage flares!

" **SYLUX!** ", Samus shouted, the renegade hunter turns his attention to his archenemy. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

To which Sylux replies, "You're as good as dead, Aran! Now, what can you do about it?!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **MkAliez**_ _" from Aldnoah Zero_ *)

Samus responds by pulling out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and turns the dial to select Perfect Puzzle X, and she chants, "Hen...shin!", and inserts the Dual Gashat into her Gamer Driver.

* _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

Samus transforms into Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, then she proceeds to gather every Energy Item across the field and after mixing and matching a few of them, Huntress makes use of 10 Muscle-Up Medals.

* _ **Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka! Massuru-ka!**_ *

Huntress charges at Sylux and proceeds to beat Sylux to a scrap metal pulp in retaliation in his actions towards Poppy. Samus goes as far as throwing extremely, brutal punches at Sylux in a manner of a cage fight! Sylux is overpowered and having taken the very punishing blows from Huntress.

Pallad, who witnesses Huntress's rage finds it satisfying as he leaves the area, while he wastes no time to worry about Poppy.

Sylux is completely dizzy after taking severe damage from Samus's attacks. She prepares to end him as she pulls out the Gashacon Sparrow and loading Giri Giri Chambara into the Gashat slot in Arrow.

* _ **Gashatto! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

"Go to Hell!", Samus muttered ominously as she prepares to fire...

* _ **GIRI GIRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

...Huntress fires several arrows at her target before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under her command, whic impales the enemy in high speed. A massive explosion damages Sylux to unprecedented levels. Once the smoke clears, it appears Sylux may have escaped.

* * *

 **-Aftermath-**

After the battle, Samus regroups with her comrades and with the CR doctors. Poppy is detransformed, and her body is about to digitize and fade, showing a sign of dying by game over.

"Poppy, please hang in there!", Emu tearfully tries to tell Poppy not to fade away as she is in the verge of dissolving into a day.

"Did she got a game over?", Ange asked, she was even more horrified when Sylux unceremoniously tortures Poppy.

"Yeah.", Samus muttered quietly.

"Emu...", Poppy manages to recognize the intern, Sylux impaling her broke her from the brainwashing. "Protect the smiles of your patients... Please, you need to work together with Taiga and Hiiro... You are the only one who can change the fate of your patients, and change your own fate. As long as you keep smiling, you will always be who you are!"

* _ **GAME OVER!**_ *

After Poppy used the last of her strength to encourage Emu to work together with the other two Doctors without her, she dies as her body fades into nothingness right in front of the Space Explorers and Doctor Riders as rain starts to fall.

"She dissolved into data...", the young Kureshima muttered as the rain gets even more heavy. All that is left where Poppy's body was her Buggle Driver-Zwei and Toki Meki Crisis Gashat.

Emu couldn't help that not only Poppy is gone, and so does Asuna Karino, the other Space Explorers mourned on Poppy's death.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhh!", Emu screamed loudly after seeing these tragic turn of events, Poppy's death is much worse as what happened to Kiriya. Poppy didn't deserved that cruel fate, even though she was merely brainwashed.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 2 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest Gashat), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X)]

 **Bugsters deleted:** 2 [Poppy Pipopapo, Lovrica]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Revol, Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Vernier, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Para-DX Level 99's version of Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber is reminiscent to the Kamehameha from the Dragon Ball series.

The way Sylux descends from above and impales Poppy with his energy sword is reminiscent to Final Fantasy VII where Aeris is killed by Sephiroth. But here, Sylux murdering Poppy is so brutal, to the point it leaves everyone witnessing it to be disgusted at Sylux's actions.

Sylux shooting Poppy to death **313** times, that said number of times is a reference to Aurora Unit 313, the final boss of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.


	84. Episode 084: What Makes a Man

**Episode 084: What Makes a Man**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter's title is a reference to the Westlife song "What Makes a Man".

The last chapter is very depressing, Sylux has crossed another Moral Event Horizon by torturing and shooting Poppy to death 313 times. This is the second time I purposely killed an Ex-Aid character, the first one was Genm. Chapter 50 was publish while Ex-Aid was still airing episodes 18 and 19, now that Genm dies in the canon in ep 23, Genm is permanently written off, now replaced by Joey.

Speaking of Moral Event Horizon, I did crossed it twice in terms of killing off Genm and Poppy. But, the previous chapter is the MEH I ever committed in writing this story. But, the reason killing off Poppy is to show how Sylux is being unlikable and despised, his aforementioned Moral Event Horizon punctuate his hatred towards humans and Bugsters, and making a statement by murdering Poppy Pipopapo for the sake of "justice" makes him more heartless.

* * *

 **-Emotionally Scarred-**

The following day after the incident which the Space Explorers refer to as the **Poppy Pipopapo Murder Incident** , the team decided to stand by, not only to keep themselves low as of this moment, but to quietly mourn for Poppy's untimely demise.

 _ **Command Tower, 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor**_

 _ **6:30 p.m.**_

In the Command Tower's 15th floor, in Mitsuzane and Samus's quarters, the former has been asleep for about six hours earlier. The night after the Poppy Pipopapo incident, the young Kureshima could barely sleep, he has nightmares of seeing Poppy being brutally right in front of everyone, including the three doctors and Pallad. Samus also experiences the same with Mitsuzane... The bounty huntress couldn't help but compare Sylux's actions to one of her archenemies, Ridley.

Mitsuzane was sleeping on the bed, while Samus sat nearby the glass window. Her feelings were mixed with a little fear and anger, she sees Sylux now as a complete monster; Sylux has zero remorse of brutalizing Poppy, the fact that she's a Bugster herself; something that Samus learned from the Doctor Riders.

" _This is how you destroy a Bugster, Aran. Now, watch as I finish the job for you._ "

Sylux's words really stung Samus in the head, the faceless hunter was making a statement that he's willing to strong-arm anyone who gets in his way from claiming the Kamen Rider Chronicle game.

Moments later, Mitsuzane wakes up, having slept for about six hours. This is not typical for anyone taking a long nap. After getting up, he rubbed his eyes. "Man, that incident yesterday was a real nightmare.", the young Kureshima yawned. Then, near the lamp on the table near the bed, he notices Poppy's Buggle Driver-Zwei and the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat besides Samus's Gamer Driver and her personal Rider Gashats.

Mitsuzane recalls why Samus chose to take Poppy's belt and Gashat moments after the Bugster faded away...

 _After Poppy faded away into data, the last thing Emu could do is shed tears. As the Space Explorers leave the area, but Samus decides to take Poppy's belt and Gashat from where her body was last seen. Mitsuzane looked on when Samus took Poppy's belt._

" _I'm sorry I have to do this.", Samus spoke to a crying Emu, as she explains her reason to take Poppy's belt and Gashat. "This is for your own good, Houjou Emu. The Bugsters are misusing the power of video games thanks to what transpired these tragic events. If I were you, never come contact with either with the Black Cross Armada or Sylux, they'll also try to take the Bugster virus inside you as well."_

 _Not only Samus warns Emu that the enemies he's facing right now are as much dangerous as the Bugsters, the fact that Emu is the progenitor of the Bugster virus, the Armada may have a chance to harness the virus within Emu as well._

 _Samus had to hide her feelings from everyone around her, save for her fellow Space Explorers. Implying that she won't let herself be preoccupied with the dead._

Fast forward to the Bugvisor-Zwei and the dating sim-themed Toki Meki Crisis Gashat in Samus's possession, the reason why she decided to salvage and take the Gashat for her own purpose is a means for safe keeping so it won't fall into the wrong hands.

"Where's Joey-kun and that hamster buddy of his?", Mitsuzane asked regarding Joey and Diesel.

"They're still chasing Sylux.", Samus replied.

"That Sylux...", Mitsuzane is reeling with anger, even when he witnessed the faceless bounty hunter murder GENM Corporation CEO Ren Amagasaki, who happens to be a Bugster himself. When Mitsuzane leaves bed and decides to take matters into his own hands, Samus stops him.

"Mitsuzane, it's too dangerous to take out Sylux alone!", Samus insisted.

"Move away, I need to settle a score with that faceless bastard!", Mitsuzane shouted.

To Samus's observation, anyone who has met Sylux despised him. Mitsuzane himself is among those who hate Sylux's guts to the point he wants the renegade hunter dead.

"Sylux is _my_ problem.", Samus continued, reminding Mitsuzane that Sylux shouldn't be taken too lightly. "He wants me dead in the first place. Everyone else who encounters wants him dead, he's vengeance incarnate to the point he wants his enemies to suffer. I don't want you to end up with the cruel fate that happened to Poppy Pipopapo. Once that cycle of vengeance begins, you need to think about this carefully as so not to put even your loved ones and comrades in grave danger!"

"What are we supposed to do? Sit here all day and watch the Bugsters continue to kill innocent lives in that twisted game?!"

"We will still find a way to stop Kamen Rider Chronicle before the Armada and Sylux get their hands on it.", Samus continued, "But, not in the state we are in right now. Think about this rationally… Look, this is all my fault. Each time I come contact with people, most ended up suffering a fate worse than death. I lost the people in my world who came close to me, because of that cycle of vengeance that _I_ once perpetuated.", she reveals a part of her guilt about each time coming close to people who become close to her, bad things happen. Samus's eyes began to water as if she's in the verge of breaking down in tears. "I've finally broke that cycle as a means to atone for my own sins, I'm trying to protect you all from committing the mistakes that I've made. Mitsuzane, please you need to understand. I don't want you to end up like me."

Samus is dead serious of what warning Mitsuzane that Sylux is never to be trifled with. The fact that Sylux also represents what Samus would have been if she continued perpetuating the cycle of vengeance which puts everyone around her in danger, Samus is trying to prevent that cycle from going any further to protect everyone who is close to her. She tells Mitsuzane not to end up like her, who started the said cycle that caused her to lose everything back in her world.

Like the rest of his fellow Space Explorers, Mitsuzane himself has a troubled past which he already finally got over. Now, Samus has to remind him about the consequences about the hatred towards the Bugsters and Sylux in general. Of course of all the party, Samus knows that she's not too different to the very person who is close to her, considering about his past that also made him lose everything.

Seeing Samus breaking down into tears, she cried into Mitsuzane's chest all while on her knees after revealing her hidden feelings about how she dealt with the burden of losing those close to her back in her world, as so she's trying to protect her fellow Space Explorers from making the same mistakes she did before. As well as the Poppy Pipopapo incident is the worst thing Samus has ever witnessed, the fact that she did not mourn while Emu was around after Poppy faded away.

From the outside of the quarters, as Momoka delivers clothes for the occupants with Mayu, they hear a sound of crying from the outside, it's presumed to be Samus. The bounty hunter has her own feelings hidden in times that she is on her mission, but witnessing Poppy being brutally killed by Sylux forced herself to reveal how she felt.

"It seems after what happened to Poppy Pipopapo the other day made things completely out of control.", Mayu said. "I feel Samus's fear that if things go from bad to worse"

* * *

 **-CR's Post-mortem of the Poppy Pipopapo Incident-**

Meanwhile, in CR's headquarters at Seito University Hospital, Hiiro, along with his father Director Haima Kagami were being de-briefed by Director-General Kyotaro Hinata regarding Poppy Pipopapo's fate. The authority figure of the Ministry of Health was shocked that Poppy's killer was a renegade bounty hunter who is after the Kamen Rider Chronicle game that is in control with the Bugster.

Director General Hinata communicates with the CR members by video message in the monitor, he is deeply saddened at the gruesome fate that befell Poppy. " _I see. The Bugsters reprogrammed Poppy Pipopapo as Kamen Rider Chronicle as their navigator._ ", the authority figure said. " _Then, a renegade bounty hunter assassinated her as well._ "

"This bounty hunter's name is called Sylux.", Hiiro brought up the name of Poppy's killer. "According to Samus Aran, this Sylux is a wildcard, neither affiliated with the Bugsters nor the space pirates who invaded here two months ago."

" _Space pirates?_ ", Director-General Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"They call themselves the Black Cross Armada.", the surgeon continued. "The Space Explorers are the ones taking care of them, but their force began to grow stronger each time they defeat them. The Armada are also after Kamen Rider Chronicle from the Bugsters' control, so they can rule the universe in an iron fist."

Upon hearing the turn of events from Hiiro, the authority figure of the Ministry of Health realizes that everything is going on has risen completely out of control – the presence of the Black Cross Armada and Sylux, and the latter's murder of Poppy Pipopapo turns everything from bad to worse.

"Where is Emu?", Director-General Hinata then brings up Emu, if something happened to him.

"The intern suffered a catatonic depression after he is forced to witness Poppy being brutally murdered.", Hiiro said bitterly, saying that Emu has lost the will to fight after that brutal event.

"I see. Once Emu recovers, I ask you not to engage the Black Cross Armada or Sylux at this moment. You doctors of CR must do your duties of curing game illness patients.", the MOH authority figure makes a reminder to avoid the Black Cross Armada or Sylux for now, to avoid worsening the situation.

The Director-General closes transmission. Leaving the father and son to discuss about what they are going to do now that Poppy Pipopapo is now gone, and so does Asuna of all people.

"What are we supposed to do now that Poppy is gone?", said Haima.

"Poppy is one of the few people who can make people smile, even if she's a Bugster herself.", Hiiro replies, while looking down. The surgeon is even more appalled of Sylux's actions that killing Poppy as a means to justify his actions that he wants all humans and Bugsters destroyed. "Even though she's just a Bugster, Poppy doesn't deserve that brutal fate! How can killing a single Bugster can be considered to be for the sake of justice?!"

On Taiga's hospital, both Taiga and Nico could barely smile. The two themselves also witnessed Poppy's brutal death at the hands of Sylux. For Taiga, when Sylux invokes to the Doctor of Darkness that they have a lot in common forces into his mind what Taiga could have become if he had never met Nico.

" _Oh... I like that anger in your eyes. I can see that look in your eyes that you want to destroy the Bugster so badly, you and I are not too different._ "

"Hey… We're you daydreaming again?", Nico snaps Taiga from his funk when the latter recalls Sylux's words.

"Of course not, nitwit!", the quack exclaimed. "It's that Sylux guy. Seeing his face wanted me to beat him to a scrap metal pulp. Just who the hell does he think he is preaching to anyone that Bugsters deserved to be destroyed in the name of justice?"

Nico herself reveals that she also has contempt towards Sylux, seeing him as annoying and delusional, she couldn't help compare his actions to Kuroto Dan. More specifically, according to Taiga; a _vengeful_ Kuroto Dan.

"Who's idea to turn this Sylux guy into a complete psycho like that Genm guy?", Nico leans on the fourth wall.

"That guy is much _worse_ than Dan Kuroto.", Taiga replied.

Taiga leaves his hospital as he plans to hunt down Graphite. Nico tags along as usual, just to make sure he doesn't do anything rash. Once after he's done with Graphite, he can put Sylux down.

* * *

 **-** **The Space Explorers** **'** **Post-mortem of the Poppy Pipopapo Incident-**

In the Command Tower's observatory in 19F, the party went on their post-mortem debriefing. Samus discusses about that not only after Sylux impales Poppy with his Energy Sword, then when she dies with a Game Over...

"If Poppy was a Bugster with a human form, like that Pallad guy. How come she got a Game Over in the first place?", Ange asked.

"As far as we observed when Sylux emerged, he manages to absorb Poppy's genetic coding before killing her.", Samus answered. "It seems he can forcibly negate a Bugster's genetic coding by just absorbing them, before giving Poppy a Game Over. It makes sense that Bugsters who achieve their complete form, they can respawn whatever they like. What Sylux did is underhanded beyond measure."

To make the long story short, it seems Sylux is able to absorb a Bugster who achieved their perfect form (Poppy or Graphite for example) of their genetic coding so he can easily kill them. He purposely demonstrated this by using Poppy Pipopapo to permanently erase her with the influence of the Proto Gashats, so Kamen Rider Chronicle's rules are lifted. Without a referee, the game turns into a no-holds barred slugfest, thus it's a literal fight for survival.

"Things are really going from bad to worse, Sammy-chan.", Go grumbled. "How are going to deal all of three pricks at the same time? That Sylux guy would cheat his way to get that Kamen Rider Chronicle game, the Armada are also after it as well."

"By the way, have you heard from the news from the Ministry of Health that anyone who started playing the game, the player is immediately infected with game illness?", Makoto added.

"Then, if the Ride-Players see any Riders with a Gamer Driver they see them as rare characters.", Mayu added.

"In retrospect, the Bugsters in the game are players. The Ride-Players being enemies, and any Gamer Driver user as rare characters. But, considering our presence as the non-Gamer Driver users, we're secret bosses.", the young Kureshima finished.

Since 5 out of 6 of the Space Explorers are senior Kamen Riders, they have problem considering themselves secret characters or secret bosses for the matter regarding Kamen Rider Chronicle.

Before closing the briefing, Samus brought up that Emu lost his will to fight after Poppy's brutal death. Unlike Kiriya's death at the hands of Kuroto Dan, Poppy's demise at Sylux's hands was the worst thing he ever witnessed. Even Hiiro had a hard time trying to snap the intern back to his senses, unless Mitsuzane has to help Emu snap out of it...

An hour later, it was already 9:45 p.m., Mitsuzane looked on the night sky, recalling what Samus said about how important the team is to her, as their presence helped her to be more open to the world ever since she choose to settle into the present.

" _Look, this is all my fault. Each time I come contact with people, most ended up suffering a fate worse than death. I lost the people in my world who came close to me, because of that cycle of vengeance that I once perpetuated."_

" _I'm trying to protect you all from committing the mistakes that I've made. Mitsuzane, please you need to understand. I don't want you to end up like me."_

Granted, because Samus has experienced of losing people close to her in her world, ever since she chose to stay into the present and settle amongst humanity. The feeling you are protecting the Earth is about how you cherish your own life and your friends. Ever since Mitsuzane chose to work on separate ways from his brother, Takatora, he felt what it means to journey along with new friends. Regardless, even if Mitsuzane has no problem with trolling and provoking other people, he is a person who has become wiser person with the company of new companions.

What comes into his mind, he'll no longer runaway, confronting one's self, and if you proven yourself to be a Rider, you need to be man enough.

* * *

 **-Are You Man Enough?-**

The next day, at Seito University Hospital, Mitsuzane and Samus visit the CR Headquarters and they are greeted by the Kagami family - Hiiro and Haima. The two Space Explorers asked if Emu is absent from his work, but Emu is active. However, he has been standing alone in the rooftops after arriving to work, presumably how can he get over with Poppy's death.

They climbed at the hospital building rooftops, and see Emu standing on the helipad. Hiiro tries to call out the intern, but only to fall on deaf ears. But, Mitsuzane decides to handle this.

"Leave this to me ("ore").", Mitsuzane looked at Samus. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Go ahead.", Samus nodded.

The young Kureshima climbed on the center of the helipad to confront Emu.

"Emu-kun, I'm going to ask you a simple question and you answer it.", Mitsuzane calls out the intern, but Emu is reluctant to face him. "Why did you become a doctor and a Kamen Rider?"

The intern answers, "For me ("boku")... When I had a surgery when I was a child, the person who operated me inspired me to become a doctor. And as a Kamen Rider, I want to change the fate of my patients."

"Then, _why_ did you become a Rider?", Mitsuzane continued. "Why are you hesitating? Why are you running away?! And, why are you so preoccupied with the dead?!"

Emu, upon hearing the piercing questions from Mitsuzane can feel the shame of his failure of saving others, and admits he cannot save every life with his own power alone. Poppy's death also hit him real hard, if Emu couldn't get over it, he'll regret his own failures for the rest of his life.

Mitsuzane tries to provoke Emu to his senses, "If you think too much of the dead, you're not qualified to be a Kamen Rider! Or rather, you're not even qualified to be a man!", he makes Emu face forward and punches the intern in the face!

"What are you doing?!", Hiiro is shocked when Mitsuzane had to forcefully snap Emu by just punching him...

"Let them be.", Samus stops Hiiro from intervening. "It's a talk between men."

Emu is on his knees, realizing what he is doing, Mitsuzane lecturing the intern that he must not abandon his duty. Emu tries to fight back, only for a receiving end of a blow from the young Kureshima.

"If you feel frustrated, that means you can still fight!", Mitsuzane shouted as he continues to man Emu up. As he gives the intern many punches to awaken him. "If you want to change the fate of your patients... Then, you have to change your own fate by overcoming yourself first!", Mitsuzane continues to force Emu to stand up on his feet each time he knocks him down, "Get up! You're running away from the horrible and unpleasant truths! I'm sure you already realized..."

With every punishing blows taken, Emu manages to counteract, seeing the eyes of the senior Rider before him, like Hiiro and Taiga, has his own troubled past.

"Senpai...", Emu muttered and adressing Mitsuzane as "senpai".

"I also lost everything in the past because of my own indecisiveness.", the young Kureshima confronts the intern face to face, "That sadness caused me to start over and overcome my own fears. You mustn't be afraid of losing anyone around you as long as you keep fighting! Even if Kujou Kiriya and Poppy Pipopapo are gone, their memories will live on inside you.", before he delivers one last punch to Emu, "Don't look back! And don't waver! Open your eyes, Houjou Emu! Or rather... **GENIUS GAMER! M!** "

Seconds later, while Emu recalls the last words of Poppy and Kiriya, Emu's other self, M takes over as his eyes began to glow red and quickly shoves Mitsuzane when the latter is about to punch him.

Moments later, they see a swarm of Armada Gunships' shadows flying all over the city. A possible sign of another skirmish by the Black Cross Armada.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 2 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest Gashat), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X)]

 **Bugsters deleted:** 2 [Poppy Pipopapo, Lovrica]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Revol, Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Vernier, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Mitsuzane speaks with the "ore" pronoun instead of "boku", which symbolizes his maturity. Depending on how you read the story, I feel like translating Mitsuzane's dialogue and use the Japanese pronoun "ore". Though he is the only Space Explorer to use the pronoun "boku". If translating the dialogues in Japanese, Samus's Japanese pronouns use would be the formal "watashi", while Go, Makoto, and Joey use "ore", Mayu uses either the feminine "atashi" or "watashi", Alain uses the "watashi" pronoun as well.


	85. Episode 085: Vestige

**Episode 085: Vestige**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

From how I wrote the previous chapter and according to EeveeNicks' review, this is not the first time we see Samus crying after she felt the psychological effect of Poppy Pipopapo being brutally killed in front of her. Typically, this is how Samus reveals how she felt, the reason she hid her emotions around anyone besides her fellow party members, is she's trying not to be involved with other people's problems, like with the Doctor Riders' mission to cure game illness patients. Now that the current arc of the story shows that Pallad's actions turned things way out of control, how does Samus deal with the likes of the Black Cross Armada, the invaders who want to rule the galaxy in a totalitarian dictatorship. And Sylux, her archenemy whose hatred towards her already drove him into complete insanity.

Depending how I wrote Samus, my depiction of her character, beside while maintaining her usual personality in the canon games, except Other M. For some reasons, I extended her personality in the same mold as with some Secondary Riders like Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight. Samus has every trait that Ren has: despite being a loner, she is a kind person, contradictory and can be easily distracted when someone close to her is in grave danger. Also with Tendou from Kabuto, though Tendou maybe narcissistic at times, he shows an emotional breakdown during Hiyori's character arc. The reason why she cried in the previous chapter shows that she reminds Mitsuzane not to make the same mistakes as she did because Samus knows that anyone who gets close to her is prone to be in grave danger planet or person alike – best shown two chapters ago with Poppy Pipopapo being mercilessly killed by Sylux. Though, this story truly averts Samus's tendency of being a Doom Magnet ever since she chose to become a Kamen Rider.

The chapter's name comes from a T.M. Revolution song, " **vestige** ", one of the openings of Gundam SEED Destiny and its remastered version. The word vestige refers to what remains of something that no longer exists. The reason this chapter is named "vestige" refers to the vestige of the people Emu has come close to, namely Kiriya Kujo and Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo – both of which are killed in the canon and in this fic, respectively. In the canon, Kiriya was killed by Genm with both of his inventory fall into his friend (Emu) and his killer's (Kuroto) hands – his Gamer Driver and Gashacon Sparrow. Here in this fic through chapter 83, Sylux kills Poppy by absorbing her genetic coding which prevents her ability to resurrect herself like most Bugsters do as of the recent episodes of Ex-Aid, all that is left after Poppy died is her Buggle Driver II (Zwei) and Toki Meki Crisis in which Samus claims it for herself as revealed in the last chapter. However, she will not use Poppy's Buggle Driver right now.

* * *

 **-What Makes a Man Man Enough?-**

Three hours earlier…

Mitsuzane visits Keiichi in his mansion before he can think about snapping Emu from his catatonic depression. Mitsuzane enters the recording studio after seeing Keiichi writing down his lyrics for his next single. When the singer sees his manager in a gloomy state, Keiichi asks him what happened. The young Kureshima responds by bringing up the Poppy incident, by stating a 'faceless bastard killed a Bugster with extreme prejudice.', and that Bugster happens to be a game mascot from Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"That's horrible.", Keiichi responds upon hearing the story. "And the victim was a Bugster from that Kamen Rider Chronicle game."

"Yeah. Even worse that faceless bastard murdered the new GENM Corporation CEO.", Mitsuzane also brought up Ren Amagasaki's murder at the hands of Sylux.

Keiichi turns the TV on, and the incident involving Ren Amagasaki's death is on. A news reporter began to explain the details...

" _GENM Corporation CEO Ren Amagasaki was murdered yesterday. While the CEO was talking with interviewers, a "faceless" person attacked the CEO from behind right in front other the people he is talking to. The witnesses at that time are chasing the assailant afterwards. The motives of the incident are yet to be known._ "

Mitsuzane doubts what he and his friends should do to face the ensuing chaos caused by Kamen Rider Chronicle. The faceless bounty hunter that is Sylux is a vindictive individual who has the willingness to perpetuate the cycle of revenge. From what he recalled from Samus, once you perpetuated that cycle, the only thing you can do is to continue that course until your enemies are defeated, or yourself.

" _I don't want you to end up with the cruel fate that happened to Poppy Pipopapo. Once that cycle of vengeance begins, you need to think about this carefully as so not to put even your loved ones and comrades in grave danger!"_

" _Each time I come contact with people, most ended up suffering a fate worse than death. I lost the people in my world who came close to me, because of that cycle of vengeance that_ _I_ _once perpetuated. I've finally broke that cycle as a means to atone for my own sins, I'm trying to protect you all from committing the mistakes that I've made. Mitsuzane, please you need to understand. I don't want you to end up like me."_

After Mitsuzane talks it to Keiichi, the singer replies, "Hell yeah, that 'cycle of revenge' thing is all too real. Revenge is the only thing doesn't justify the means; it grows completely out of control to the point putting our loved ones in grave danger. Nowadays, people use violence as a solution; so many endless wars across the globe, people kill all for the name of justice. Now, once if you started that cycle, what are you going to do to break it?"

"It's really hard to turn the other cheek. There are some who would reject redemption.", Mitsuzane said. He also believes that there are some who are willing to continue the cycle.

"Of course, we all know how to forgive and forget.", the singer revealed his insight about the nature of conflicts across the world. "My great-grandfather said this to me, he used to fight with the Imperial Army back in World War II, that revenge alone can damage not only the victims of the avenger, but the avenger itself."

Mitsuzane reveals that Samus, back in her world already perpetuated that cycle of vengeance after Space Pirates killed her parents at an early age, which leads her to blow up planets. Ever since she settled into the present-day Earth, she managed to break that cycle. Now that she's a Kamen Rider, it was her way of finally breaking that cycle to atone for her own sins and the sins of the people who raised her.

Keiichi is touched upon learning what his manager talked with his love interest. Not only Keiichi sees Mitsuzane as his best manager to have ever met, he also sees Mitsuzane as a real man, as Mitsuzane's experience is much more of a coming-of-age story, Keiichi wouldn't have revived his career if it weren't for the Kureshima's intervention that saved him from sudden death.

"Oh, I've finished the lyrics for my cover song.", Keiichi reveals the new lyrics that he's planning to cover. "It's called ' **vestige** ', I asked Takanori-san to cover one of his songs, then he said yes.", Keiichi also brought up that he met with a renowned singer named **Takanori Nishikawa** , who is known in his stage name of **T.M. Revolution** to cover one of his songs.

"That's great.", Mitsuzane replies after reading Keiichi's lyrics, "You must be lucky to meet with a popular singer and ask him to cover one of his songs. It makes sense what the word 'vestige' means, it refers a mark of evidence of something that no longer exists, especially with a proof."

Keiichi smiles as a response to the young Kureshima's vocabulary genius. The fact that Mitsuzane was once known as one of Japan's top students three years back the fact that he was educated into a top school that was established by Yggdrasil Corporation.

"Looks like you fully understand the meaning, huh.", said Keiichi as he enters into the other side of his recording studio as he prepares himself to perform. "Sit back there Kureshima and relax. See the very soothing melody of that song!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **vestige**_ _" by T.M. Revolution from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny_ *)

Keiichi puts his headphones on and checks the sounds of his recording microphone, once everything is all set, he performs the song that he's covering, " **vestige** ".

 _ **[~**_ _ **Nigitta kobushi no tsuyosa de kudaketa**_ _ **~]**_ ( _You grasped your strong fist and smashed it_ )

 _ **[~**_ _ **Negai ni chi wo nagasu tenohira**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Wishing for blood to flow from your palm_ )

For Mitsuzane, the song's melody has a touching vibe, he thought if ever Emu hears this song, that the vestige of those people of close to him – namely Kiriya and Poppy are living on inside his memories.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hatenai tsubasa to kusari wa yoku nite**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Forever, these wings and chains will be the same_ )  
 _ **[~Omosa de doko ni mo ikezun~]**_ ( _With this weight I can't go anywhere_ )

* * *

 **-Fast Forward-**

Fast forward three hours later, Mitsuzane and Samus visit the hospital where they find Emu currently in a catatonic depression days after Poppy's death, once the two Space Explorers, and the Kagami father and son – Haima and Hiiro found Emu standing on the hospital rooftops alone, still mourning after Poppy's death, Mitsuzane takes matters into his own hands.

 _ **[~Nakusu bakari no osanai hitomi de~]**_ ( _I'm only losing these childish eyes_ )  
 _ **[~Hito wa kaeranu hoshi wo omou ~]**_ ( _I feel that I can't regain these stars_ )

"Emu-kun, I'm going to ask you a simple question and you answer it.", Mitsuzane calls out the intern, but Emu is reluctant to face him. "Why did you become a doctor and a Kamen Rider?"

The intern answers, "For me... When I had a surgery when I was a child, the person who operated me inspired me to become a doctor. And as a Kamen Rider, I want to change the fate of my patients."

 _ **[~Kakageta sore zore no hi wo inochi to sakasete~]**_ ( _Raising each light of life so they can bloom_ )

"Then, _why_ did you become a Rider?", Mitsuzane continued. "Why are you hesitating? Why are you running away?! And, why are you so preoccupied with the dead?!"

Emu, upon hearing the piercing questions from Mitsuzane can feel the shame of his failure of saving others, and admits he cannot save every life with his own power alone. Poppy's death also hit him real hard, Emu couldn't get over it, with the end consequence being the regret his own failures for the rest of his life.

 _ **[~Hakon de yuku koto ga unmei ~]**_ ( _Carrying them because it's our destiny_ )

Mitsuzane tries to provoke Emu to his senses, "If you think too much of the dead, you're not qualified to be a Kamen Rider! Or rather, you're not even qualified to be a man!", he makes Emu face forward and punches the intern in the face!

"What are you doing?!", Hiiro is shocked when Mitsuzane had to forcefully snap Emu by just punching him...

"Let them be.", Samus stops Hiiro from intervening. "It's a talk between men."

Emu is on his knees, realizing what he is doing, Mitsuzane lecturing the intern that he must not abandon his duty. Emu tries to fight back, only for a receiving end of a blow from the young Kureshima.

 _ **[~Kagayaki kizamu daremo ga yasashii toki no kizuato...~]**_ ( _Everyone engraves radiance into the gentle vestige of time..._ )

"If you feel frustrated, that means you can still fight!", Mitsuzane shouted as he continues to man Emu up. As he gives the intern many punches to awaken him. "If you want to change the fate of your patients... Then, you have to change your own fate by overcoming yourself first!", Mitsuzane continues to force Emu to stand up on his feet each time he knocks him down, "Get up! You're running away from the horrible and unpleasant truths! I'm sure you already realized..."

With every punishing blows taken, Emu manages to counteract, seeing the eyes of the senior Rider before him, like Hiiro and Taiga, has his own troubled past. Mitsuzane reminds Emu he is like everyone else around him, all have their own shortcomings, and losing anyone close to them helped them push forward into the stronger person they are now, like in Hiiro's case, the loss of his girlfriend, Saki Momose.

"I also lost everything in the past because of my own indecisiveness.", the young Kureshima confronts the intern face to face, "That sadness caused me to start over and overcome my own fears. You mustn't be afraid of losing anyone around you as long as you keep fighting! Don't let your own sadness overcome you, as it will make you regret everything about your own failures for the rest of your life! Even if Kujou Kiriya and Poppy Pipopapo are gone, their vestiges and memories will live on inside you.", before he delivers one last punch to Emu, "Don't look back! And don't waver! Open your eyes, Houjou Emu! Or rather...", and shouted at Emu at the top of his lungs while grabbing him by the collar, " **GENIUS GAMER! M!** "

To Samus's surprise, Mitsuzane is able to snap Emu back to his senses. Emu's eyes glow red in response to Mitsuzane's words. We see Emu's two consciousness interact together, the Genius Gamer M persona consoles the his other self.

" _Hey.", the Genius Gamer calls out his naive counterpart. The other Emu turned around to see his Genius Gamer counterpart. "I'm sorry if Poppy is gone, I know it hurts so much. But, you need to hear Kureshima-san's warning. We need to move on for now."_

" _What did senpai said about this 'vestige'?", said the other Emu._

" _It means what is left that is already gone. Kureshima-san told you not to abandon your duties. That vestige he's talking about are Kiriya-san and Poppy's memories that will always live within you, within me, within us. We will live on for their sake."_

 _The two Emus face each other as the other one finally overcame his fears, the Genius Gamer persona then takes over..._

Emu's other alter-ego takes over at the breeze of the wind, and shoves Mitsuzane out of the way.

"He snapped the intern back to his senses.", Hiiro shook his head, surprised that Mitsuzane was able to talk some senses over Emu.

"Amazing!", Director Haima smiled.

Moments later, Emu's usual personality reverts. The intern realizes that despite Poppy is already gone, as with Kiriya, their memories will live forever with him, and so does with his fellow doctor. The doctors will always be determined to fight the Bugsters, even without Poppy.

"I'm sorry.", Emu apologized because of being preoccupied with the dead.

"Remember you said that you'll clear a game without continues?", Samus brings up the words of his other counterpart. "All sentient beings only live and cherish with the only one life they enjoy the most. Once they die, they can peacefully rest. Reviving the dead will only disturb them. Let this be a reminder, Houjou Emu. Because, you yourself have one life to cherish, especially for those around you. Those who're close to you that have parted to the afterlife, they will always live on and you continue living on for their sake. You cannot afford to give up no matter what, and your patients will continue to admire you in return"

Granted, as humanity only has one life to cherish, and to risk as so to protect the world they live in. Emu accepts that fact as Hiiro also reminded him that dealing with the lives lost is also a part of being a doctor.

That said, the bounty hunter recognizes Emu's potential that he will change the fate of his patients, as well as to change the fate of the whole universe.

Moments later, their moment is interrupted when they see Armada gunships flying all over the skies as the Black Cross Armada go for another skirmish.

* * *

 **-Interruption-**

The two Armada commanders - Xenogaea and Viper, along with the Grand Admiral confront the two Space Explorers and two Doctor Riders.

"How touching.", Xenogaea mocks everyone in front. "To think Mr. Doctor over here is wallowing over the dead and you guys talked him back to his senses."

"I hate it when you guys show up and rub that in to our faces.", Mitsuzane replies with a grumble.

This is the second time Director Haima encountered the Black Cross Armada ever since Viper kidnapped him out of spite on Hiiro. The hospital director leaves back inside the hospital as Hiiro and Emu stood with the two Space Explorers as they confront the Armada.

"You really have the nerve showing yourselves in this planet.", the surgeon derides the two commanders and the Grand Admiral. "Your presence are a no thank you, space pirates."

"Space pirates? We are the Black Cross Armada!", the Grand Admiral insistently replied. "We are hear for one glorious purpose, we will take Kamen Rider Chronicle and rule-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever.", Mitsuzane interrupted. "Do us a favor and fuck off!", he swore at the Grand Admiral, having fed up of his grandiose speeches.

"How dare you!", Viper is offended by the vulgarity of one of his enemies.

"Now, now. Viper. Let's settle things like warriors.", the Grand Admiral, despite being affable and cool, tells his subordinate to calm down. That being said, they decide to fight the two doctors and the two Space Explorers.

The three Gamer Driver users put on their belts; Hiiro pulls out Taddle Quest and Drago Knight Hunter Z, Emu uses Maximum Mighty X, and Huntress pulling out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and selects Perfect Puzzle X. Mitsuzane already has his Genesis Driver equipped.

" **Skill Level 5.** ", Hiiro starts his chant.

" **Engage Mode 50.** ", Samus followed after.

" **Max Dai Henshin!** ", Emu followed.

" **Henshin!** ", both Hiiro, Mitsuzane, and Samus chanted as they equip their trinkets into their respective belts.

* _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! [...] Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **SODA! Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

Samus transforms into Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Mitsuzane with Ryugen Melon Energy Arms...

* _ **Maximum Gashatto! Gacchan! LEVEL MAX! Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Dariragaan! Dagozubaan!**_ *

Emu transforms into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, the Maximum Gamer in its folded state appears above Ex-Aid Level 2, then, the Hunter Gamer appears from the Drago Knight Hunter Z title screen. Ex-Aid smashes the switch to initiate Level 99...

* _ **MAXIMUM POWER X!**_ * / * _ **I Gotcha! [...] Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ *

The Grand Admiral, having seen Ex-Aid's hefty powered armor in his Level 99 form, has a feeling that this is gonna be bad. He leans on the fourth wall and talks to the reader, "This won't end well."

Ex-Aid's Level 99 form means bad news for the Black Cross Armada, when the three members of the faction go and fight the four Kamen Riders. The Grand Admiral finds himself at a receiving end of a smackdown by Ex-Aid. Xenogaea and Viper did not take that to kindly as she summons a battalion of Armada commandos to confound the Kamen Riders.

Huntress pulls out her Gashacon Lansniper in Sniper Mode as she shoots down the attacking Jet Troopers with ease, Brave makes good use of a Muscle-Up Energy Item to punch through the thick armor of the Cyber Commandos. Some of the commandos swarm around Ex-Aid, allowing the Grand Admiral to bring himself and his two commanders time to escape.

"That's right, run away like the spineless cowards that you are!", Ryugen taunts the three Armada officers once they escaped.

The four Riders clean house until the Adam AI contacts Samus.

" _We got a lot of enemy gunships flying all over the city, Ange needs your help._ "

Mitsuzane sees several Armada gunships firing indiscriminately all over the city. To think that they are launching a full-scale invasion. Samus brings up three sets of gunships that she constructed in case of a similar threat ensues, her AI brought up that one of the three gunships is complete, a yellow one.

Adam sends the gunship to Samus to fetch her and Mitsuzane. Ex-Aid's mech in Level 99 is also capable of flight, this makes the dogfighting even more easier.

"A gunship, that's cool!", Emu is delighted at the sight of the Hunter-class gunship that Samus designed.

* * *

 **-The Dogfight-**

Huntress and Ryugen hopped on to the ship, the former heads to the pilot seat as the gunship takes off. Ex-Aid takes flight with the propulsions underneath his feet and follows Samus's gunship. Enemy bogeys are on Samus's tail.

"They're like a swarm of bees.", Samus grunted before radioing Ex-Aid to provide cover. "Ex-Aid, keep these bogeys out of our backs!"

"Okay!", Ex-Aid replied as he charge at every single enemy spacecraft in his way. "Let's clear this game with no continues!"

While Samus flies her gunship on the way to Ange's coordinates, more enemies are heading straight towards them.

"More ahead of us!", Ryugen points out more enemy gunships.

The gunship readied its heat-seeking missiles and fire a single shot on each targets. After Ex-Aid clears the enemies chasing Huntress, he advances forward as he reaches the gunship. Once the gunship and Ex-Aid reaches Ange and her Villkiss, she is fighting an Armada Xenoframe.

"A Xenoframe.", Samus muttered. "They're the Armada's robots."

Ange is shocked to see Emu's Level 99 form being a mech. But, this is the first time she'll be fighting with Ex-Aid. Ex-Aid Level 99 comes close to a Giant Energy Item to grow to gigantic size to battle the Xenoframe.

* _ **Kyodai-ka!**_ *

Ex-Aid is almost at the same size as the Villkiss, all while at Maximum Gamer form. Ex-Aid and Villkiss double-team the Armada Xenoframe, the giant Kamen Rider pulls out his Gashacon Key Slasher and switches its Gun Mode, shoots the Armada Xenoframe. Ange charges the Villkiss's beam sword and prepares for the finisher, Ex-Aid inserts Maximum Mighty X into the Key Slasher.

* _ **Kimewaza... MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Ex-Aid unleashes a powerful blast from the Gashacon Key Slasher in Gun Mode, powerful enough to damage the Xenoframe, followed by Ange bisecting the enemy with the Villkisss's beam sword, destroying the Xenoframe. The Villkiss and Ex-Aid Level 99 stand tall, victorious.

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

* * *

 **-Snipe and Sylux-**

Elsewhere, Snipe Level 50 and Ride Player-Nico are fighting the Vernier Bugster as a pair. This is the first time Taiga has to fight alongside Nico, the fact that Taiga vowing that he will be the ones to cure Nico's game illness no matter how many times she gets infected.

"Let's finish him off together, Taiga.", said Nico.

"You don't have to tell me twice!", the quack replies as he closes and opens back his Gamer Driver, the two jumped and performed a Double Rider Kick...

...with Nico calling out her own finishing move, " **NICO CRITICAL KICK!** "

The pair successfully defeated Vernier, and Nico receives another Gashat Trophy, in the form of Jet Combat. While Vernier's corpse is still intact, a Proto Gashat is thrown into its body - Proto Jet Combat.

The Proto Gashat absorbs Vernier, seconds later Sylux appears to retrieve the Proto Gashat containing Vernier. Sylux does nothing but chuckle as he gloats of capturing a Bugsters and rubs it in on Taiga's face.

"You again.", Snipe confronts the renegade hunter.

Sylux decides to walk away, showing that he's only rubbing it in on Taiga's face.

"That's right you faceless bastard! Run away like the spineless coward that you are!", Nico taunts the bounty hunter spitefully. Seeing Sylux as a coward who refuses to confront Taiga.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 3 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest Gashat), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat)]

 **Bugsters deleted:** 2 [Poppy Pipopapo, Lovrica]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Revol, Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Before I forget, the fact that Keiichi is an expy of T.M. Revolution, my fan cast of choice for Keiichi's character is of course T.M. Revolution himself.

The gunships in the story are based on the Prime 3 model.


	86. Episode 086: Lust vs Love, pt 1

**Episode 086:** **Lust vs. Love, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The Ghost RE:BIRTH V-Cinema Specter is already released yesterday. That being said, this and the next chapter will commemorate the said V-Cinema.

Taiga, Pallad, and Graphite are the only three characters in this fic to be considered Draco In Leather Pants in some ways. Taiga fits this because of his backstory as shown in Snipe Episode ZERO, and his character development in the canon. For Pallad, him being a mysterious villain the time we are introduced to him and being one of the strongest Riders in the series that he has his own Level 99 form. The Draco In Leather Pants treatment for Pallad is evident during his temporary alliance with Samus and her team to the point he pulls out an enemy mine. He's one of the few villains (apart from the Black Cross Armada's high-ranking officers) to despise Sylux.

* * *

 **-Ren Lives!-**

In the GENM Corporation building's basement, Pallad and Graphite get into a discussion about what happened to Poppy Pipopapo. Pallad reveals that Sylux possesses a "reprogramming ability" similar to Ex-Aid Level 99, which is the bounty hunter's ability to absorb the cellular coding that allowed him to outright murder Poppy. This means, if Sylux absorbs a Bugster's genetic coding, a Bugster boss character will immediately get a Game Over as seen what happened to Poppy.

"This is unforgivable... I will crush this Sylux once I see his face.", Graphite clenched his fist upon hearing the recent incident. He also vows to defeat Sylux with his own hands. But, Pallad reminds his right-hand man not to take Sylux too lightly.

"That faceless bastard is not to be trifled with if I were you.", Pallad sternly looked at Graphite. "He has already captured three of our boss characters and forced them to become his servants. Huntress knows Sylux, so let's leave that trespasser to them."

Pallad reminds Graphite that the Bugsters must focus with Kamen Rider Chronicle, while the CR doctors are focused to fight the Bugsters themselves, while the Space Explorers must prevent both the Black Cross Armada and Sylux from claiming the main component Gashat for their own respective personal glories.

"Though Huntress and her comrades are hostile towards us, I'm afraid we can put our trust on them to make sure those space pirates and that faceless trespasser from getting their hands on our game.", Pallad said, despite Graphite objecting to trust the Space Explorers from their fight against the Armada and Sylux, because nobody knows if either two opposing factions are planning to enact their own brand of Armageddon.

Graphite pulls out the Gashacon Bugvisor. Two months after Kuroto's death at the hands of the Space Explorers, Pallad salvages the Bugvisor from the burned warehouse two days later, the data of the Bugsters were still intact at that time.

The green Bugster commander presses the B Button of the Bugvisor and released a puff of smoke containing strain of Bugster virus, and emerging from the smoke coming from the Bugvisor is Ren Amagasaki. It seems Ren's Bugster genetic coding is still intact, had Sylux absorbed Ren's data, he would've got a Game Over like what happened to Poppy.

"I'm alive!", Ren jubilantly shouted that he's revived, complete with a casanova-themed leitmotif, much to Graphite's chagrin.

Pallad brings up that Poppy got a game over when Sylux brutally tortures her to death after her Bugster genetic coding was absorbed by her killer. Ren did not take it to kindly about as much as Pallad is. Though the Ministry of Health is banning Kamen Rider Chronicle due to the game illness is much of a buzzkill. But, the mother of all buzzkills is Sylux; since he has captured 3 Bugster boss characters, and there are still eight more, that includes Pallad, Graphite, and Ren.

* * *

 **-Gunship Completion-**

Meanwhile at the Command Tower's basement in the B99F, Joey and Diesel managed to finish the gunship construction. The fact Diesel comes from an alien race who are exceptionally genius in machinery, that means the Craftsman creature is a reliable addition to the team.

"Wow, I never expect someone your size being good at machines.", said Alain, referring to Diesel.

"Diesel comes from the planet Jatsuk in my world.", Samus answered. "Their race are intelligent to the point they show their talent with machinery. Diesel himself is interested with Gashats."

Despite the fact that Joey looks just like the man who made the Rider Gashats, Joey is not very good with the Gamer Driver system. Joey is curious if he can use Samus's Driver, but only those how have Bugster virus antibodies are compatible, and Samus herself managed to inject herself with one sample.

Everyone else came to question in mind why is Sylux sealing the Bugster boss characters with his Proto Gashats, as what Samus learned from Pallad, it would be an asinine idea to use a Proto Gashat. Not only the Proto Gashats are powerful full with limitless potential, they're very dangerous to use, especially on a human being, as it also drives the user insane. This makes sense, once Samus sees her archenemy using a Proto Gashat, Sylux has already jumped over a deep end.

"As for Sylux capturing a Bugster according to respective Proto Gashats, he's planning to use the Bugsters against Pallad.", Samus deduced. "Was he trying to use the captured Bugsters to reach the game's final boss?"

* * *

 **-Bogus Trades-**

The next day...

Everyone watched a televised GENM Corporation press conference on TV, televised all across Japan. At the Command Tower, when the party watched the press conference which is in response to the Ministry of Health's ban and recall of Kamen Rider Chronicle as transforming into a Ride-Player also propagates a game illness to the user.

The party is shocked when they see Ren Amagasaki is revealed to be alive as the broadcast continues.

"No way, I thought that faceless bastard killed him.", Go muttered upon seeing Amagasaki's face.

Everyone gets into a doubt how Amagasaki survived from getting killed by Sylux, after Mitsuzane and Go reveal that the GENM CEO is more likely a Bugster himself the fact that he 'changes' the tone of his voice from a guttural growl to a smooth and suave one.

While everyone continued watching Amagasaki's broadcast...

" _When every Bugster has been defeated and all game clear tokens have been collected, and when the ultimate Bugster final boss has been beaten. The players who have vanished...WILL BE REVIVED!_ "

Mitsuzane accidentally spills his cup of tea after hearing the GENM CEO revealing that the disappeared players can be revived, Momoka inadvertently dropped the plates upon hearing that as well, and Ange spitting her own drink with the same surprised reaction with Momoka.

"This is bogus.", Alain spoke after Go turns off the TV. "How is that possible for the vanished players to be revived after they faded away from existence."

"That Pallad is using GENM Corporation as a front to distribute that game.", Mitsuzane expresses his disdain towards Pallad in general. "There is a reason why I never liked him in the first place, toying with other people's lives in a game..."

Moments later, Adam's PA protocol notifies Samus of the presence of Taiga Hanaya. The back-alley doctor enters the tower's observatory with Nico.

"I guess you Space creeps heard what's going on right now?", Nico asked the party, before Taiga reminds her not to intervene.

And so, the Space Explorers are at the same page to who are trying to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle. Samus states that she and the rest of the party are not interested in clearing that game, only that they're trying to stop that game from creating a vicious cycle of bloodshed.

* * *

 **-He Who Fights Monsters-**

"You people are incredibly naive.", Taiga snarked. "How can you even stop violence without violence?"

But, this is no joke, even though Taiga is itching to clear the game with Nico. Even Nico finds the party to be naive of their actions, but Samus justifies is that everyone else are not to different with the two CR doctors. But, this isn't about clearing the game at all. The Space Explorers have their limits not to cause chaos.

After the discussion, Samus talks with the back-alley doctor privately...

"Just what motivated you to clear that game?", the bounty hunter asked. "I know you're different than those two CR doctors, but what you're doing you could end up gazing into an abyss."

"What the hell are you talking about?", Taiga glared at her.

"Think about this rationally. There was an infamous writer said that ' _whoever is fighting monsters should see to it that he himself does not end up being a monster. And, should you gaze for too long into the abyss, the abyss itself gazes into you.'_ If you continuously fight the Bugsters just because it is an excuse for revenge, you'll just be worse than them.", Samus replies. "I know you're indeed a broken man who has nothing else to lose. Considering that girl (Nico Saiba) followed you everywhere, there is a reason why she prevents you from going into a deep end. What I am also trying to tell you is to make sure you don't end up like Sylux. Sylux has a point about that you two have a lot in common. Unlike you, Sylux is the ones fighting monsters and he's more of a monster himself."

Taiga, despite that he doesn't needed to be lectured about morals, is touched and heeded Samus's warning. The Space Explorers have a lot of respect for Taiga despite his unpleasant attitude, which Mitsuzane took notice.

* * *

 **-Enter Lovrica-**

Later, the party (all 6) head for GENM Corporation to confront the CEO. Once they arrived in the entrance, the CEO himself confronts the Space Explorers.

"I've been waiting for all of you.", Ren reveals himself to the Space Explorers.

"I thought Sylux killed you.", Mitsuzane implied when how Sylux put the CEO down the other week. "No, wait... He wasn't able to absorb your cellular coding!"

"What an astute answer!", the CEO replies. "Too bad that he absorbed Poppy's Bugster genetic coding to give her a game over. Because we Bugsters in our perfect form can be revived as desired! Without them, we can be easily end up getting Game Overs."

"Enough talk!", Go shouted. "We're going to waste you without mercy before that faceless bastard does!"

In response, Ren throws his rose at the Space Explorers which exploded into a cluster of petals, and the party gets pelted by the petals. Then, the CEO pulls out the Gashacon Bugvisor and presses the "A" button after chanting " _ **Baiyou!**_ "

* _ **INFECTION! Let's game! Bad game! Dead game! What's your name? The BUGSTER!**_ *

Ren transforms into his Bugster form, with the distinguishing features having a bouquet of flowers on the right portion of his body.

"He's a Bugster?!", Mayu exclaimed.

"...with flowers?!", Go followed up.

"I knew this is too good to be true.", Mitsuzane glared.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 3 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest Gashat), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat)]

 **Bugsters deleted:** 1 [Poppy Pipopapo]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Revol, Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Ren Amagasaki/Lovrica Bugster is revealed to be alive in this chapter. However, unlike Poppy, his genetic coding is still intact when Graphite uses his Gashacon Bugvisor to revive him. I thought of the decision to revive Ren because of his popularity almost rivals that of Kuroto Dan, to the point he's called "Fat Dan". The fact that Sylux did not absorb Lovrica's cellular makeup, Ren is able to revive himself. Sylux's ability to absorb a Bugster's cellular makeup is an antithesis to that of Ex-Aid Level 99, though it's also counted as a reprogramming ability. Unlike Ex-Aid Level 99, Sylux lacks the ability to rewrite the Bugster coding as his is for _absorbing_ the coding. This is because he uses this ability via his signature weapon, the Shock Coil.

Samus quotes Fredrich Nietzsche, "He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.", which she warns Taiga not to become like Sylux as the 'one who fights monsters.'


	87. Episode 087: Lust vs Love, pt 2

**Episode 087: Lust vs. Love, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I read Dash's reviews and continued to insist to bring Poppy back. And I decided to accept his request to bring Poppy back. But, how Poppy will be revived is yet to be known.

* * *

 **-Enter Lovrica (continuation)-**

The Space Explorers head for GENM Corporations main building to confront CEO Ren Amagasaki. Once they made it into the entrance, Ren himself confronts the six Space Explorers.

"I've been waiting for all of you.", Ren reveals himself to the Space Explorers.

"I thought Sylux killed you.", Mitsuzane implied when how Sylux put the CEO down the other week. "No, wait... He wasn't able to absorb your cellular coding!"

"What an astute answer!", the CEO replies. "Too bad that he absorbed Poppy's Bugster genetic coding to give her a game over. Because we Bugsters in our perfect form can be revived as desired! Without them, we can be easily end up getting Game Overs."

Since the whole gang are aware of Amagasaki's connection with the Bugsters, Go knew that this is too good to be true. The CEO remained calm and affable, despite that the people who confronted him appear to be hostile.

"Enough talk!", Go shouted. "We're going to waste you without mercy before that faceless bastard does!"

In response, Ren throws his rose at the Space Explorers which exploded into a cluster of petals, and the party gets pelted by the petals. Then, the CEO pulls out the Gashacon Bugvisor and presses the "A" button after chanting " _ **Baiyou!**_ "

* _ **INFECTION! Let's game! Bad game! Dead game! What's your name? The BUGSTER!**_ *

Ren transforms into his Bugster form, with the distinguishing features having a bouquet of flowers on the right portion of his body.

"He's a Bugster?!", Mayu exclaimed.

"...with flowers?!", Go added.

"I knew this is too good to be true.", Mitsuzane added.

"This is getting too vexing.", Makoto followed up.

"I don't like the look of his grotesque form either.", Alain finished.

"We'll just have pluck every flowers from him.", Samus signals the party to transform.

* _ **Driver On, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Stand By!**_ *

Mayu scans her Driver On Ring on her Hand Author to materialize her Mage Belt. Mitsuzane buckles up his Sengoku Driver, equipped with the Genesis Core on the left part where his Rider Indicator is placed. Makoto materializes his Ghost Driver through the will of mind and pulls out the Deep Specter Eyecon. Go equips his Mach Driver Honoh and readies Shift Dead Heat, Alain then places his Mega Ulorder as he switches on his Necrom Eyecon. Lastly, Samus already has her Gamer Driver equipped and pulls out Mighty Action X Special and Drago Knight Hunter Z.

* _ **Shaba doo bi Touch, Henshin!**_ * / * _ **Dive Too Deep!**_ * / * _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ *

* _ **Yes, sir! Loading...**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike Shift Car!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Action X! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**_ *

"Engage Mode Five.", Samus chants her Level 5 transformation command.

"Let's...". Go followed after before all six Space Explorers chanted altogether, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Change, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get go, Kakugo! Giza Giza GHOST!**_ * / * _ **MIX! Jimber Dragon Fruits! HA~! HAA~!**_ *

* _ **Tengan, Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the Invader!**_ * / * _ **Rider! DEAD HEAT!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up! [...] I Gotcha! Do-Do Drago! Na-Na Knight! Dora! Dora! Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ *

The party transformed into their respective Rider forms, before it should have been a six-on-one, Ren decides to even the odds to his favors.

"Now, show yourselves... My _lovely girls!_ ", said Ren.

He summons a platoon of Bugster virus grunts...dressed as maids! As in harem of maids, much to the chagrin of Go.

"Okay, this time, they're dressed as maids.", Go snarked. "You shitheads have a poor sense of fashion style!"

"No wonder I stopped playing dating simulators.", Mitsuzane further adds insult to injury with his remark.

"Then, enjoy the game with your heart's content.", the GENM CEO in his Bugster form catches the snarks and throws it back.

All six Riders charge and fight Ren's Bugster form, Lovrica, according to Huntress's Scan Visor.

* * *

 **-Sylux vs. Brave, Snipe vs. Graphite, Revol vs. Nico-**

Elsewhere, Taiga and Nico passed on a nearby alleyway, not knowing someone is following them - Hiiro. The surgeon is trying to find out what is Taiga hiding from him after learning Taiga's intentions to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle on his own. Hiiro keeps his distance from the pair since Nico can even sense someone tailing her and the back-alley doctor.

Graphite and Revol made their presence known, while Hiiro kept distance, he learns Graphite is _still alive_ even after he, along with the other three Doctor defeated him several months ago.

 _No... But how..._ Hiiro muttered to his mind at the sight of Graphite in his human form, accompanied with Revol, the boss character from the Bang Bang Shooting game.

"I saved a lot of trouble hunting you, Graphite. Let's settle this right here, right now!", Taiga is itching to destroy his archenemy once and for all, only to be interrupted by Hiiro, who happens to follow Taiga with the latter unaware that the surgeon was tailing him.

"Oh, look who's here...", Graphite smirked.

"I thought we've destroyed you, and now you've revived?!", Hiiro glared at the creature who killed his girlfriend. Then, he turns his attention to Taiga, "Is this what you have been hiding from me?! Is this the reason why you want to clear that game?!"

Taiga shoves Hiiro back and replied, "I don't want you to get involved with this. The fight between Graphite and myself, this _is_ personal."

"Are you out of your mind?! Is revenge the only thing you care about?!", Hiiro continues to call out Taiga out of his one-sided revenge against Graphite not yet over.

As the two Doctor Riders get into a heated argument in front of Nico and Graphite, Sylux makes his presence known to the two opposing parties and interrupts them. The surgeon turned around when he notices the presence of the renegade bounty hunter.

"How pathetic... Two individuals argue who gets to capture the prey.", Sylux taunts the two doctors. "You two Bugsters are my prey!"

"Mind someone's business, will ya? Take a hike!", Nico responds to the faceless bounty hunter.

"Such petty threats from a petulant child never scares me.", Sylux keeps a dissonant serenity in his mind beneath that faux affably evil exterior of his. "In that case, I will send you to all your graves!"

Sylux is on neither side but on his own, given to his unfettered mindset, he's willing to eliminate those he deems as obstacles to his goals. That being said, he considers Graphite and Revol to be his prey to capture, with Hiiro, Taiga, and Nico are on his sights, he's also itching to kill them.

Nico manages to subdue the two arguing doctors who gets to fight who, the 18-year old Genius Gamer N chooses to take on Revol. But, the fact that Taiga wants to put Graphite down. Who gets to face Sylux?

"Hey, use this.", Taiga decides to hand the Gashat Gear Dual Beta to Hiiro, as Sylux can be easily beaten when Level 50, in exchange for his Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. The surgeon reluctantly accepted, and Taiga takes Drago Knight Hunter Z so he can fight Graphite evenly.

"You owe me an explanation later, unlicensed doctor.", Hiiro said as he selects the Gashat Gear Dual Beta to Taddle Fantasy. "Skill Level 50."

"Tactics Level Five.", Taiga prepares to transform by using Bang Bang Shooting and Drago Knight Hunter Z.

"Game start.", Nico pulls out her own Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and switches it on twice.

* _ **Dual Gashatto! Gacchan! DUAL UP! Tadoru meguru, RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up! [...] I Gotcha! Do-Do Drago! Na-Na Knight! Dora! Dora! Drago Knight Hunter... Z**_ _ **!**_ * / * _ **Entering the Game, Ri-Riding the End!**_ *

By transforming into Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, he fights Sylux, Snipe goes with Hunter Shooting Gamer to deal with Graphite, while Nico is left to fight Revol. But being the season gamer that she is, Nico is able to deal and effortlessly take down Revol's grunts who use assault rifles and sub machine guns.

Then, we turn to Brave Level 50 fighting Sylux. The renegade hunter uses the Proto Giri Giri Chambara and inserts the Gashat into the slot to conjure an energy blade into his arm cannon as he clashes swords with Brave, who uses the Gashacon Sword.

"I knew that I might run into you.", Brave glares at the bounty hunter.

"And that luck will run out very soon.", Sylux makes a reply after breaking through the gridlock between him and the knight-themed Kamen Rider.

"Do you really think capturing Bugsters as your trophy are all in the name of your so-called 'justice'?", Hiiro spat. "You're nothing more but the one who is fighting monsters in a sense that he has become a monster himself!"

"Silence!", Sylux shouted, all while his energy blade clashes with Brave's. "I _AM_ JUSTICE! I will protect the oppressed and those who fear evil! I will become a god of the new world that everyone desires! And those who opposed that god, they are the ones who are truly evil!", then they both get into another gridlock upon crossing blades and face-to-face, "That's why, I am stirring up this vicious cycle of revenge to reset this world clean of mortals and Bugsters! Like that other human over here, you also have a desire for vengeance against that Bugster who took your beloved from you!"

"You! How did you…", Hiiro realizes that Sylux feeds on a person's desire for revenge, not only that he recently learned Graphite is still alive, it also drew the attention of Sylux.

"You seem surprised…", the bounty hunter chuckled in return. "You want all the Bugsters be deleted from this planet; I can help you with that. Join me, and we can rule this planet."

Sylux tries to provoke Hiiro into joining him to eliminate all of the Bugsters, but Hiiro being Hiiro, he knows Sylux's intentions would be and he does see what Sylux really is – deluded, conniving, hypocritical, and psychopathic.

"I am nothing like you!", Brave retaliates as he summoned an army of Bugster viruses dressed as wizards. "I will not end up becoming someone delusional and conniving hypocrite like you! I… am a doctor! I have a responsibility to save the lives of other people so they can fulfill their dreams!"

The mayhem intensifies as Ride-Player Nico and Snipe Level 5 take on Revol and Graphite, respectively.

* * *

 **-vs. Lovrica (continuation)-**

The Space Explorers fight Lovrica and his harem of Bugster virus grunts dressed as maids. But, Lovrica and his harem take the party too lightly, the maids just simply do nothing but avoid each of the Rider's attacks, as shown when one of the grunts just nonchalantly dodged Deep Specter's attack with the Deep Slasher and Necrom's punches.

"What's with these maids?!", Mayu exclaimed when each of the grunts just restrained her.

And three more around Go just simply attacked him by shoving their butts on him, and then another slapping him.

"Jesus! Is this some kind of a food fight?!", Go cussed.

Then Lovrica flicks his finger on Dead Heat Mach's face, saying "Now, now!"

"What in the galaxy is going on?!", Samus began to wonder why the maids take their opponents to lightly. "They're playing at everyone else."

Moments later, Ange and Tusk appeared on the scene when Joey gets involved, he attempts to throw a superman punch charged with his Field Knuckle-Zwei at Lovrica, only for the Bugster to swat Joey like a fly.

"What the hell?!", Joey exclaimed when his attack didn't budged. He then pulls out his Brahmastra gun-blade and fires six shots at Lovrica, only for the shots to be deflected and redirected to each of the Space Explorers.

Tusk couldn't believe why the Bugster they saw has flowers on his body, and so does Ange. Tusk looks straight at the fourth wall and asked the readers, "Is this what a dating simulator looks like in a nutshell?", the Ancient Human said.

Even Joey is not yet done, he tries to use his father's secret technique, the Exodus. Only for it to backfire when his attack comes contact with Lovrica, it only instead ends up with a " **Miss!** ".

"It won't budge!", said Joey when he gets a "miss", then Lovrica shoves him away.

"I'm done playing around!", Alain goes ballistic when he attempts to charge at the Bugster, despite his attack ends up getting missed.

"What the fuck is with this guy?! Getting all too effeminate!", Go asked just how annoying the situation becomes.

Makoto then tries to swing his Deep Slasher at the Bugster, likewise most of his attacks getting missed.

"You're making my heart pound! Oh!", Lovrica exclaimed, not only showing signs of sadomasochism in the middle of the fight. "More! More! Oh!"

Huntress Level 5 and Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms prepare to use their finishers at their target by inserting Drago Knight Hunter Z on the Kimewaza slot holder and Ryugen using the Sparking function of his Sengoku Driver…

* _ **Drago Knight Critical Strike!**_ * / * _ **Jimber Dragon Fruits Sparking!**_ *

…and by doing so, Huntress and Ryugen leaped in the air as they execute a double Rider Kick at Lovrica, only to backfire epically when the Bugster likewise swats the two Riders like flies, cancelling them out of their transformation, and sending Samus and Mitsuzane flying to a nearby water fountain.

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

"Only ruffians resort to violence.", Lovrica reminds that violence are for uncivilized individuals. That being said, he and the maids give the other four Space Explorers and Joey "X's", paralyzing them. "My name is Lovrica. Toki Meki Crisis is a game where you use your personal charm to appeal to the opposite gender, winning their hearts."

"A dating simulator?", Mayu questioned.

The Bugster maids began gathering so many hearts and Lovrica draws all of them and gives the four Space Explorers and Joey five hearts that traps and sends them midair. "I'll share some with you!",

" **OOOOHHHHHHHHH** **!** **MMMMMMMMMMMMMY** **!** **GODDDDDDDDDDDD!** ", Go screams when he is sent midair by the energy heart controlled by Lovrica…

Then followed by cupid-themed grunts fire their arrows at the targets, not only freeing them from the heart-trap, it cancels the transformations of the other four Riders.

" **GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD** **!** **MMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY** **!** **OOOOHHHHHHHHH!** ", Go screams again when he falls into the fountain along with Makoto, Mayu, Alain, and Joey.

Much like Mitsuzane and Samus who are thrown into the fountain earlier when Lovrical swatted them from their Rider Kick, the other four Space Explorers ended up in a humiliating predicament.

"What the hell just happened?!", Makoto screamed, while he and the others are wet while standing up into his feet. Ange and Tusk help the others when they get into the fountain, getting themselves wet as much as the six Riders.

"That was an attack!", Samus replies. "Hearts, maids, dating simulators? This whole day has gone quite crazy!"

The fact Lovrica's video game theme is a dating simulator, he sees people who resort to violence as ruffians and uncivilized individuals, and rubs it in to all of the six Space Explorers' faces, the maids alongside him laughed at them.

"If you're feeling frustrated, then how about raising your charms?", Lovrica gloated. "Well, conceited ruffians like you will never be able to do so, even if you tried with your whole life!"

But, the Space Explorers have just began their fight yet. Mitsuzane stands up first, reminding the Bugster that the looks are not necessary to win one's heart.

"Just who the hell do you think you are lecturing us about love?", Mitsuzane laughed and glares at Lovrica.

"He's right, it's not about the good looks, it's about the inside!", Go added.

"You're not a lover, you're a narcissist!", Tusk rejects Lovrica's methods too.

"You're an over-confident...", then it's Makoto's turn to spit on Lovrica.

"...braggart!", Alain added.

"It's a pity that you, who doesn't know the first thing about love don't deserve it.", Samus added.

"So don't you dare ever let us catch the sight of that bouquet in your body ever again!", Mayu followed after.

"Get lost, scumbag!", Ange seems to agree with the six Space Explorers.

"Yeah, get lost you waste of space!", Joey finished.

That being said, when the Space Explorers reject the Lovrica Bugster's play with love, the Bugster maids are captivated by all of the six, including Mayu and Samus. Talk about being rejected. All of the six Space Explorers stand up as they prepare to transform. Suddenly, Alain's Necrom Eyecon evolved, taking form of a golden Eyecon resembling the Toucon Boost Eyecon.

"See if you can handle round two!", Samus taunts Lovrica as she pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and selects Perfect Puzzle X. " **Engage Mode Fifty!** "

* _ **Shaba doo bi Touch, Henshin!**_ * / * _ **Seven Shinka!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy!**_ *

* _ **Signal Bike... Shift Car!**_ * / * _ **Perfect Puzzle... X! What**_ _ **'s the next stage?**_ *

Makoto pulls out the Sin Specter Eyecon, Mitsuzane puts on his Genesis Driver and the Melon Energy Lockseed ready, Go pulls out the Shift Ride Crosser, and Alain loads the golden Eyecon into the Mega Ulorder.

"Let's...". Go followed after before all six Space Explorers chanted altogether, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Change, NOW!**_ * / * _ **Shin Kaigan: Sin Specter! Pride, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth! Break Deadly Sin!**_ * / * _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

* _ **Yujou Kaigan: Burst! Ore ga Burst! Yujou Burst! Mitomete Miseru Ze! Omae no Tsumi Ō!**_ * / * _ **Rider!**_ _ **Mach Chaser**_ _ **!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan!**_ _ **Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

Lovrica is confronted by the Space Explorers in their strongest forms - **Mage** , **Sin Specter** , **Ryugen Melon Energy Arms** , **Yujou Burst Necrom** , **Mach Chaser** , and **Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50**.

Sin Specter starts as he pulls and pushes the lever of his Ghost Driver to execute one of the seven Deadly Sin finishers, this time he pulls out the Gan Gun Hand in rifle mode and takes aim...

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan! LUST BULLET!**_ *

...copies of the Gan Gun Hand spawn around Sin Specter and open fires at Lovrica. The attack is fitting because the power is influenced by the deadly sin of Lust.

Yujou Necrom and Mach Chaser double-teamed the Bugster, this time they don't get misses because they already give Lovrica a taste of rejection.

* _ **Yes, Ultima! Understand?**_ *

Mage goes Hypermode and casts the all-powerful Ultima spell after scanning the Ultima Ring on her belt. Lovrica is damaged even further. Then, Ryugen loads the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and proceeds to fire an arrow that splits into multiple bolts that are hurling towards the target.

* _ **Omega Finish!**_ * / * _ **Full Throttle!**_ *

Yujou Necrom fires a powerful blast from his Gan Gun Catcher loaded with the Sanzo Eyecon, Mach Chaser follows after when he inserts Shift Ride Crosser into the Zenrin Shooter, the blast of the weapon took form of said Shift Car as it slams into Lovrica.

Huntress swings her Gashacon Lansniper in Spear Mode at her target, Lovrica could not take the intense punishment as if he finds himself in a kinky situation. Seconds later, Huntress pulls out the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat...

* _ **Toki Meki Crisis!**_ *

...the Gashat declared with Poppy's synthetic voice. Samus then inserts the Gashat into the Kimewaza slot holder. Then, the switch is pressed for the second time...

* _ **Toki Meki Critical Strike!**_ *

Huntress hurls a heart-shaped bubble at Lovrica, trapping him. And by doing so, she applies telekinesis to hurl the trapped Lovrica across the field, and ending by Huntress clenching her fist to cause the bubble to explode.

"Joey, do it!", Samus tells Joey to score the final blow. Then, Joey jumps into the air, after the Field Knuckle-Zwei is charged with amounts of energy from the damage he took earlier to prepare his signature technique...

" **EXODUS!** ", Joey calls out the attack as he punches Lovrica, it created a massive energy blast, defeating the Bugster in the process.

"HEEEAAAARRTBRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!", Lovrica is reverted back to Ren.

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

The GENM CEO is thrown into the fountain like what he did to the Space Explorers. The maids laughed at Ren, and so does the Space Explorers.

"Dislike me all you want, but one day you will all fall for me!", Ren waves goodbye to his adversaries as he and the maids leave the scene by just teleporting.

Well, the whole day has been crazy for the party, but love is in the air indeed. Samus once thought that love can really bloom on the battlefield? She managed to answer that when she used the Toki Meki Crisis for the finisher. Of course, love does come in many types. What Ren didn't realize that two of the six Space Explorers as a pair (save for Ange and Tusk), are a couple - Mitsuzane and Samus.

Well, the other Space Explorers and Joey are a fan with the romantic pairing even though they are consummately professionals in the middle of the missions. Before Mitsuzane and Samus think about kissing while being showered on the fountain, it was interrupted when the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat in her possession is glowing.

"What's going on?", Mayu asked after noticing the pink Gashat glow. Then, the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat began to glow as well...

* * *

 **-A "Dark" Poppy?-**

From a distance where the Space Explorers celebrate another victory, a mysterious woman resembling Poppy Pipopapo watches the Space Explorers. She's very identical to Poppy, only that her clothes, hair, and lipstick are all jet black.

This "dark" Poppy lets out a sinister smile on her face once she sees the Space Explorers leave the area. Just who is this mysterious woman who has the likeness of Poppy Pipopapo? Could she be a friend, or foe?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 3 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat)]

 **Bugsters deleted:** 1 [Poppy Pipopapo]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Revol, Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The "dark" Poppy that appeared at the end of this chapter, whose appearance is identical to the original Poppy Pipopapo; only that her hair, lipstick, and dress are entirely jet black (in other words, her appearance is gothic)... Goku Black, everyone? This "Dark" Poppy is **not** the real Poppy, however, in a sense this happens to be her doppelganger. For added bonus, this "dark" version of Poppy is a combination of Dark Samus, Harley Quinn, and Goku Black.

The subplot where Snipe's encounter with Graphite followed by Hiiro realizing the creature that took the life of his girlfriend is still alive serves the purpose what if Hiiro finds out the reason Taiga wanted to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle alone. Sylux's involvement in their encounter further rubs more salt to the wound.


	88. Episode 088: A Scourge Laid Upon Hatred

**Episode 08** **8: A Scourge Laid Upon Hatred**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title comes from a line from William Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet_, said by the Prince of the House of Escalus at the end of the play as he reprimands the warring families; the houses of Capulet and Montague, respectively. To be honest, back in my third year in college years, I have a passion for Shakespearean literature. To quote the line from the aforementioned tragedy:

" _Where be these enemies?—Capulet. Montague.  
_ _See what_ _ **a scourge is laid upon your hate**_ _,  
_ _That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love!  
_ _And I, for winking at your discords, too  
_ _Have lost a brace of kinsmen. All are punish'd...  
_ _ALL ARE PUNISH'D!"_

The title of the chapter does have a meaning, because the recurring arc of this story shows what are the dangers about the endless cycle of hatred that Sylux instigated just to further his evil goals.

Okay, now we know at the end of the latest episode regarding Emu's connection to Pallad that the latter is actually the "other" split personality of Emu. For now, it won't be explored until that episode airs, at least that Para-DX's Level 99 form appeared in this story, it doesn't matter if its an oversight.

So far how the story progressed right now, it feels like it's _Gundam SEED Destiny_ all over again, in a Kamen Rider/Metroid crossover fic. Given the development of the recurring conflicts in this story where it's villains vs. villains, it doesn't help where the heroes have to intervene until they confront the big bad. My characterizations might draw the comparison to the following: Samus is a combination of Cagalli and Lacus, Mayu is both Lunamaria and Meyrin, Mitsuzane is to Athrun, Go is Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoake or Dearka, Makoto is either Shinn or Rey, and Alain is cast in the mold as Yzak. Then, Sylux would be Rau Le Crueset along with two of the three Phantom Pain pilots, Sting and Auel.

This chapter's a bit short, since we're not yet done with Sylux getting involved with Hiiro and Taiga's recent encounter with Graphite.

* * *

 **-Poppy Lives!-**

Meanwhile at the Command Tower's laboratory in the 20th floor, Samus observed the pink DoReMiFa Beat blinking its light non-stop, it has been like that for the past few hours. Even Ghor had no idea what's wrong with the Rider Gashat since he has no interest with it, and so does Rinna. Even Samus had no idea what is wrong with either the pink DoReMiFa Beat or the Toki Meki Crisis Gashats have been blinking lately if they began to glitch.

"Try switching that thing over and over.", Ghor said.

"I'm trying!", Samus replies while she kept switching either Gashats. "I have a feeling that either of them are glitched or corrupted."

Until Samus hears a voice from the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat, which happens to be that of Poppy Pipopapo.

" _Insert the Gashat on the Bugvisor and popipepupa-press B._ "

Samus is stunned at the very moment as she paused upon hearing a voice within the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Joey and Mitsuzane had to snap her out of it.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Joey waves his hand around Samus's eyes to snap her from the trance.

"Samus, what's wrong?", Mitsuzane asked.

Diesel grabs the green Gashacon Bugvisor from the desk, which happens to be the same one that Poppy used to transform into her Rider form at Samus's instruction. Samus then inserts the Gashat into the Bugvisor. Everyone in the room have to clear the whole room first so Samus can fire with the B Button switch of the Bugvisor.

"Are you sure is it going to work?", Mayu wondered, because if Samus might fail, as so in her perspective, she might accidentally infect everyone.

"Only one way to find out.", Samus replies before instructing everyone in the room to evacuate., "Guys, get out of the room!"

Mitsuzane, Makoto, Mayu, Joey, and Diesel leave the room and close the door while Samus tries what the voice from the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat told her. Once Samus presses the B Button of the Bugvisor, it began to spray pink particles all over the room, until these particles take form of a humanoid being. Within moments, Poppy Pipopapo emerges when all the particles from the Bugvisor began to gather around her. Poppy is revived in the process!

"Poppy Pipopapo?", Samus is shocked when she inadvertently revived Poppy.

"Huh? How did you know my name?", Poppy replied.

The Poppy standing in front of Samus has no memory of the Space Explorers since the last time they last saw the former. Though she only has memories related to CR and GENM Corporation.

Samus now allows everyone to get back inside the lab, they notice that the result of what Samus attempted was Poppy being revived. That is, the bounty hunter came to the conclusion that the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat, as shown with the game's box art sticker has a chibi of Poppy in it, serves as a back up data of Poppy considering that she's a Bugster.

"So that's Poppy Pipopapo...", said Mayu.

Poppy turns her attention to Joey, due to his appearance resembling Kuroto Dan.

" _Shachou?_ ", she asked.

"Give me a break, I'm not this Dan Kuroto guy!", Joey insisted.

All while trying to explain to the recently revived Poppy of what is going on, one that the Black Cross Armada are trying to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle to enact their intergalactic domination. Two, Sylux is also after it, the same Sylux who brutally tortured and killed her a week ago.

Poppy reveals that the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat was created by Kuroto serving as her backup data if in case Poppy dies by Game Over, Samus now realized it. The bounty hunter laughed at how Kuroto made a mistake entrusting her [Samus] a special Gashat.

"I had no idea what happened.", Poppy said after the explanation.

"It seems your backup data only has your memories while you are working with CR.", Samus replied. "Perhaps you cannot recount the events that happened to you the other week. If in case you didn't know, you were brainwashed by the Bugsters into becoming the navigator for Kamen Rider Chronicle. That game was originally planned by Dan Kuroto, before Pallad recreated that game to cause mass genocide on inexperienced players. The Black Cross Armada and Sylux, two opposing factions are after it."

Now that Poppy is no longer under the Bugster's control thanks to the backup data through the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat, she can now fight alongside with the CR doctors and put an end to the game. Poppy now changes to Asuna with the chant of "Costume Change!"

"Glad to have you back on the side of the good, Asuna-san.", said Mitsuzane. "We must let Emu-kun and the others know."

* * *

 **-Sylux's Ultimatum-**

We turn back where Brave is fighting Sylux, Snipe fighting Graphite, and Nico fighting Revol. Brave manages to hang in there despite Sylux manages to match against a Level 50 Rider like Hiiro or Taiga, but Taiga's situation is even more hairy; despite the fact that Graphite is in his standard green Bugster form, he declares to his archnemesis he is now at **Level 70**! Greater than twenty levels after Level 50.

"What happened to your vigor? You cannot defeat me in that level!", the Bugster executive gloated.

"Don't get too cocky!", Taiga hissed as he continued relentlessly to vent all his frustration at Graphite.

Meanwhile, Brave Level 50 and Sylux continue to dole out, this time Brave gets the upper hand. Hiiro prepares to finish this. He closes the lever of his Gamer Driver for the finisher...

* _ **Gacchan! TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH!**_ *

...by opening the Driver's lever, Brave summons projections of his Gashacon Sword and hurls each of them at Sylux, the renegade bounty hunter is being hailed by a projection of swords before being engulfed by a powerful blast.

After the explosion cleared, Revol was the one who took the attack, once the Bugster collapses to the ground, it was revealed that Sylux managed to use Revol as a bait to protect him from Brave's finishing attack, with Brave inadvertently clearing the game and Nico receives another Gashatrophy in the form of Bang Bang Shooting.

"Cheater!", Nico calls out Sylux for using such underhanded and petty tricks. Sylux is indeed a coward without a doubt, his willingness to use unfair methods shows his unfettered desires that he will be the messiah who will wipe out all humans and Bugsters alike.

"You coward!", Graphite turns his attention to Sylux, showing zero tolerance for cheap tactics.

Then, Sylux pulls out the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and uses it to absorb Revol's corpse. Now that he has captured four Bugster boss characters, there are 7 more left. Sylux then escapes by shooting his Shock Coil on both Brave, Snipe, Nico, and Graphite, canceling their transformations in the process.

Though Snipe's battle with Graphite was interrupted thanks to Sylux's cheap tactics, Graphite decides to call this a draw for now, the Bugster higher-up promises that they will settle things man-to-man. Graphite teleports away from the battlefield.

Now, Hiiro forces Taiga to spit out if the latter hasn't gotten over his revenge against Graphite. Though Hiiro comes to warm up with the quack, he returns the favor reminding the latter that he should forget about revenge.

"Look at you, just because Graphite is still alive, all can you think about is revenge?!", Hiiro shouted. "Saki doesn't want this... And you are no better than that faceless bounty hunter!"

By bringing up the patient that Taiga failed to save who happens to be Hiiro's girlfriend, he was ominously scared that he and Taiga could have ended up like Sylux. The quack's hatred towards Graphite makes him almost no different to Sylux in a sense that he is the one fighting monsters where he'll end up _becoming the same monster_ he's trying to kill.

"Please, if you want to fight Graphite so badly, we should defeat him together. You know you and I have one common enemy.", Hiiro begs to Taiga that _they_ should deal with Graphite together.

"I'm sorry, but there is no 'we'.", and the quack decides to refuse. "I told you before, I have nothing left to lose. Graphite is my prey and mine alone. It's the only way I can atone for everything I've lost, and I don't want you to be a part of it."

Taiga returns the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat to Hiiro, and in turn takes the Gashat Gear Dual from him. Taiga leaves with Nico as they head on to fight more Bugsters.

( _"That's why, I am stirring up this vicious cycle of revenge to reset this world clean of mortals and Bugsters! Like that other human over here, you also have a desire for vengeance against that Bugster who took your beloved from you!"_ )

Upon recalling Sylux's hauntingly speech, Hiiro is appalled that revenge will worsen a person. The surgeon knew in the first place that vengeance makes a person empty, since he tried to warn Taiga only to fall on deaf ears. Desire for vengeance will make a person become a shell of a man, like in Taiga's case; or driving one to complete madness, just like Sylux.

Elsewhere from a distance, the "black" Poppy Pipopapo overlooked from where the fight between Brave vs. Sylux earlier took place. This "Poppy" has an expressionless look on her face, before turning into an eerily and unnerving grin shows that what is really behind the mask of this impostor.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 4 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Graphite's level exclusively as of this chapter is **Level 70**. In most Pokemon games, Level 70 is the strongest level associated to powerful legendary Pokemon such as Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Giratina, Kyurem, Zygarde, etc. His Level 70 forms is basically his basic green form without the Bugster Buckle. Though recent scans shows in canon that Graphite can have his Level 99 form.


	89. Episode 089: Declaration of War

**Episode 089: Declaration of War**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will start with the cracks forming on the Black Cross Armada, it's only a matter of time that their defeat is drawing near. So, once the Armada are gone, Genm will return, since Kuroto will be revived for unknown reasons as the recent magazine scans revealed. It's rather ironic when Genm was killed in chapter 50 of this story, the chapter followed after (ch. 51) heralds the re-emergence of the Armada. But, the big bads in the story still has Pallad and Sylux as an ensemble. But, Sylux in general is the true big bad of this fic.

Speaking of Kamen Rider Chronicle, I'm still wondering if Dan gets to become Chronos, but it is still yet to be revealed later on. Unfortunately, Kamen Rider Chronos **will not appear in this fic** , but there would be someone will take Chronos's place as the final boss, though he'll use some of his powers. What I'm saying that Chronos is exclusive to the Ex-Aid canon, while in this story [SPOILER ALERT], I choose Sylux to be the final boss of this fic, he'll transform with the KR Chronicle Gashat with his custom Buggle Driver with a yet to be revealed form.

* * *

 **-Thoughts About Revenge-**

In CR's headquarters at Seito University Hospital, Hiiro was alone eating another slice of fruitcake on the desk. What went on the surgeon's mind was after the recent encounter with Graphite the other day...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

" _Is this what you have been hiding from me?! Is this the reason why you want to clear that game?!"_

" _I don't want you to get involved with this. The fight between Graphite and myself, this is personal."_

" _Are you out of your mind?! Is revenge the only thing you care about?!"_

...In Hiiro's thoughts, his girlfriend, Saki Momose could not rest easy if Hiiro himself or Taiga keep thinking about revenge. Upon recalling that event yesterday was very haunting for him, not realizing that Bugsters in their perfect forms after they consumed their hosts, can revive themselves as desired.

To add salt to that wound, seeing Sylux's presence shows that he's toying with both Taiga, Graphite, and Hiiro himself. He realizes that Sylux is taking advantage of both the two Doctor Riders' hatred towards Graphite - Graphite was the Bugster who infected Saki which took her life, and at the same time, is responsible for Taiga's fall from grace, even though they are all orchestrated by Kuroto Dan.

" _How pathetic... Two individuals argue who gets to capture the prey."_

Hiiro is even haunted by every words ominously uttered by the rogue bounty hunter. Knowing that Sylux is manipulating **both** the Space Explorers, CR, the Armada, and Bugsters from the shadows to fulfill his omnicidal desires. At this moment, he had been pausing from eating his dessert, recalling with the recent confrontation against Sylux shows that the hunter takes advantage of both Hiiro and Taiga's hatred towards Graphite into putting a wedge between CR...

" _Do you really think capturing Bugsters as your trophy are all in the name of your so-called 'justice'? You're nothing more but the one who is fighting monsters in a sense that he has become a monster himself!"_

...as a result, he decided that encountering Graphite should not be out of revenge because the result will only be emptiness. Hiiro eventually realized that when he along with Emu, Taiga, and Kiriya (who was still alive at that time) succeeded in defeating Graphite, that vengeance wasn't really worth it at all. Him reminding Taiga should give up on revenge shows that the latter might wind up worse as the monsters he is trying to kill...

" _Look at you, just because Graphite is still alive, all can you think about is revenge?! Saki doesn't want this... And you are no better than that faceless bounty hunter! [...] Please, if you want to fight Graphite so badly, we should defeat him together. You know you and I have one common enemy."_

" _I'm sorry, but there is no 'we'. I told you before, I have nothing left to lose. Graphite is my prey and mine alone. It's the only way I can atone for everything I've lost, and I don't want you to be a part of it."_

 _Is that you really want, Hanaya Taiga...?_ , Hiiro genuflected over the past events up from Saki's death to the recent encounter against Graphite.

His moment of solitude is interrupted by his father. Director Haima came to check his son what has been going on with him lately, until Hiiro spills that Graphite is still alive and is one of the bosses of the Kamen Rider Chronicle game.

"What's wrong, Hiiro?", Haima asked.

"It's Graphite…", to which the surgeon replies. "He's still alive."

Both father and son take their time to talk about it, it's pretty natural for Hiiro to talk it out to his father for a reason. Ever since he first encountered Graphite, and realizing that he was the monster that took Saki's life, Hiiro was already fueled with hatred towards the dragon-like creature. Even after defeating Graphite for the first time, revenge doesn't bring her back.

"You're right, son. Revenge can make you empty.", Haima tapped the shoulders of his son gently. "Thanks to Houjou-kun, you are able to focus on your responsibility and your success as the world's greatest doctor."

"But, Hanaya Taiga isn't done with Graphite.", Hiiro continued, followed by bringing up the bounty hunter who murdered Poppy Pipopapo, Sylux. "Then, there's this rogue bounty hunter named Sylux. The second time I saw that bounty hunter… He was likely trying to take advantage of both me and that unlicensed doctor of our hatred towards Graphite as if he's trying to drive a wedge not just between him, but along with the intern. Sylux is an omnicidal maniac, claiming that he has the right to judge both humanity and Bugsters all in the name of "justice". He is no better than even Dan Kuroto."

There are two things that Hiiro is worried the most, not only with Emu's well-being, but Sylux's presence shows that he's manipulating both CR, Space Explorers, and Bugsters on the sidelines as a part of his plans to destroy the entire universe.

But, being eccentric as he is, Haima just dismisses the "omnicidal maniac" part about Sylux as nothing but a complete joke, but the Space Explorers, Taiga, and the Bugsters like Pallad really take him seriously.

"By the way, where is the intern?", after getting the gist after a talk from his father, Hiiro asked for any whereabouts of Emu.

"I dunno. He hasn't come to work for the past two days.", Haima replied as he hasn't seen Emu for two days, both father and son have a feeling that Emu disappeared or something, or maybe it has something to do with Pallad, the fact that said Bugster executive is dead-set obsessed to fight Emu.

Then, an ensuing surprise takes effect when Poppy Pipopapo arrives back at the CR headquarters.

"I thought you were dead… How were you able to…?", Hiiro asked in shock at the sight of Poppy's return. Until Poppy reveals that she has a backup data on the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat which is in Samus's possession, like the orange Mighty Action X Special, the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat is a special Gashat, both of which are in Samus's possession. Hiiro comes to deduce that Samus inadvertently revived Poppy by inserting the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat on Poppy's Buggle Driver-Zwei.

Then, Poppy costume changes back to Asuna. Even after Poppy returned thanks to a backup data from a special Gashat, her personality remains intact, but has no memory with the Space Explorers until after recently encountering them.

"Say, where's Emu?", the nurse asked?

"He hasn't come here for about two days.", only for Hiiro to say that the intern hasn't been around the hospital for two days passed.

* * *

 **-Does Love Bloom on the Battlefield?-**

In the Command Tower's rooftops, Samus took time in a moment of solitude to gaze over the earth's clouds in the midst of sunset. After using the pink DoReMiFa Beat Gashat with the Buggle Driver-Zwei to revive Poppy, she had recalled another mundane thought about defeating Lovrica by using the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat on the Kimewaza Slot holder.

"I thought you'd be staying all the way up here.", Mitsuzane catches up to Samus upon climbing onto the Tower rooftops by elevator. "I felt the same thing about you when you inadvertently revived Poppy Pipopapo, you said once that you can't bring back the person who dies back to life. But, whether it's coincidence, there are chances that's going to happen."

"You can say that again, because it's pretty obvious that Bugsters can resurrect themselves whatever they want as if they're respawning.", the bounty hunter replied. "And who would have thought that about that dumb idea in the first place?"

Granted, as all living creatures only live with one life, as heard with Ex-Aid saying that he'll clear a game without any continues. The irony being that the Bugsters can "continue" the game whatever they want, and Sylux's presence shows that he doesn't like playing games with the Bugsters and plans to end them quickly along with the entire human race.

But, by bringing up the previous fight against Lovrica, Samus began to ask herself that even that can love really bloom on the battlefield.

"Back when I used Toki Meki Crisis for a Critical Strike on Lovrica, I began to ponder if love can really bloom on the battlefield.", said Samus, still holding the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat in her hands presuming that Asuna/Poppy forgot to claim her belt and Gashat before she returns back to CR. "Mitsuzane, do you believe that love can even bloom on a battlefield?"

"Yeah, I do.", Mitsuzane nodded, while he gazes on the sunset skies with the bounty hunter's side. "At any time, any place...people can fall in love with each other. But, once you have fallen in love, you have to be able to protect them."

"I think so, too.", to which Samus replies. "That's why, to gain someone's love, it is about who you really are. There is a reason why dating simulators are a laughable excuse of a means of appealing women to gain their affection."

Samus, being brutally honest as she is with her opinion, reveals that she doesn't like playing dating simulators. Even with sheer coincidence when Mitsuzane joked that he stopped playing dating simulators upon encountering Lovrica.

After a few moments, the two leave the rooftops before they can open the elevator, Tusk, Momoka, and Mayu appeared to warn Samus.

"Trouble!", said Tusk.

"You guys need to see what's going on. This is bad!", Mayu said.

* * *

 **-The Armada's Solution-**

After catching up with Mitsuzane and Samus, Mayu warns them about the Black Cross Armada broadcasting to every major cities across the Earth. Everybody is gathered in the observatory, when Adam intercepts a message coming from the Black Cross Grand Admiral, addressed to the whole world!

Everyone watched the video message of the Armada...

"How did they payed every TV station from all over the worl-", Go spoke...

"Shhh!", only for Alain to hush the former.

" _People of planet Earth, we are the Black Cross Armada._ ", the Grand Admiral addresses all of humanity from the Black Cross Mothership. " _Your resistance against our army shall end here. We will use everything in our power to conquer this planet, if you wish for salvation; surrender to us and we will treat you equally. If you continue resisting, then we will be resorting by brute force! We shall demonstrate our dominance by destroying those who rebel against the power of the Armada. Your defiance has doomed your planet, and now we will strike all those who opposed us with all our might! And thus, we shall declare war against humanity!_ "

Every people across the globe watched this threatening message of the Grand Admiral began to show signs of fear, despair, and grief knowing that everything is going to end once the Black Cross Armada launch a full-scale invasion of Earth. The Grand Admiral will stop at nothing as a means to take Kamen Rider Chronicle to expand his intergalactic empire.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Brave or Grave**_ _" from Street Fighter Alpha 3/ZERO 3_ *)

From Taiga's abandoned hospital, both the back-alley doctor and Nico watched the Grand Admiral's broadcast.

"You gotta be kidding me.", said the 18-year old girl.

"I hope those idiots should be dealing with them right now.", Taiga is hoping to take care of the Armada once and for all.

Meanwhile, at the Seito University Hospital's rooftops, Hiiro sees several Armada gunships fully clouding the sky, when Asuna and Director Haima catches up with Hiiro.

"This is bad...", said the nurse.

It seems the Armada initiated a full-scale invasion by attacking every major cities on all over the world...

 **Manila, Philippines**

A fleet began to make their move when it began crossing on the Philippines, when the aliens encounter the military, soldiers began to fire at the enemies, only for the Armada soldiers to ruthlessly counteract in sheer numbers! Innocent people ran for their lives as combined forces of police and military put their lives on the line to protect defenseless people.

 **Munich, Germany**

Another Armada fleet set their sights into Munich, Germany, coming to exchange fire with even the Bundeswehr, the country's armed forces. Even their aircraft could not dent their gunships.

Back in Zawame City, the Space Explorers are left in shock that the Armada are deadset of their ambitions, all for want of that dangerous game, that is Kamen Rider Chronicle.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ * x2)

" _The Armada began attacking every city all over the world to demonstrate their superiority._ ", the Adam AI expressed his grimace of the situation. " _They're all over in different cities like Manila, Munich, Belfast, and even New Delhi._ "

"What are we going to do?", Ange said, despondent at first.

Everyone is left with the question what to do now that the Armada is now invading the planet. But, they take a second to think and it's not yet too late to stop them.

"Everyone, we cannot allow the Armada to further their actions.", Samus rallies everyone with an encouraging speech. "Let's take the fight to them!"

"It's time we take off the kid gloves!", Mitsuzane added. "There are reasons why we Kamen Riders exist with a purpose."

"Now, with MORE testosterone poisoning!", Go is excited to kick more alien butt.

"We cannot afford to give up!", Mayu added.

"This is our planet! We won't hand it to them!", Makoto added.

"If it's war they want, it's war they'll get!", Alain followed up.

"Count me in.", Ghor finished, while Joey and Diesel nodded.

Ghor reveals that once the Armada made their move, he contacts Gandrayda and Rundas, the two hunters who were revived by through meteorites several months ago, to join with the Riders. The two bounty hunters recently worked as Alia's personal guards in the Ganma World after the Ganmaizer crisis.

Moments later, a Ganma portal emerges in front of the Space Explorers, Joey, Diesel, Ghor, and Ange and friends. And emerging from the portal are the other two bounty hunters, Rundas and Gandrayda!

"Guess who's back?", the shapeshifter smiled at the six Space Explorers.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 4 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The part where Samus asks Mitsuzane that "can love bloom even on the battlefield" echoes Metal Gear Solid after Snake escapes Liquid's helicopter where he meets up with Otacon and the latter asks him that can love really bloom on the battlefield.

Samus reveals that she doesn't like playing dating simulators. Which is rather ironic, she used Poppy's Toki Meki Crisis Gashat on Lovrica back in chapter 87 to use Toki Meki Critical Strike. And in the said chapter, Micchi reveals that he "stopped playing dating sims", as a response to Ren's Bugster form.

This is chapter is Gandrayda and Rundas's re-appearances in this story since the epilogue of the first _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_.


	90. Episode 090: It's Now or Never, pt 1

**Episode 0** **90: It** **'s Now or Never, part 1 - Huntress and Ryugen's Mission**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this chapter's title is divided in at least three to four parts to be exact. Since the Space Explorers are divided into two parties in three teams - Huntress and Ryugen, Specter and Necrom, Mage and Mach to fight the Black Cross Armada into the countries they've invaded. Joey and Diesel will be joined with the three bounty hunters - Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas.

Speaking of Joey and Diesel going with the three hunters, I haven't watched Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 yet, I feel like comparing Joey's party to the titular heroes in some ways: Joey is Star-Lord, Diesel is Rocket Raccoon, Rundas is Yondu and Groot, Ghor is to Drax, while Gandrayda is both Gamora and Nebula.

The premise of this, and the following three chapters after this is similar to the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episode, "Edge of Extinction", where the Rangers have to fight several Greenzillas across every part of the world. Here, Samus and the party are going to fight the Armada's forces in every part of the world and they are assigned to their respective destinations.

* * *

 **-The Decisive War Begins-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

The Black Cross Armada made a decision to declare war against humanity, with the intent to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle and use it to rule the universe with an iron fist. The whole world has witnessed the Grand Admiral's threatening message to the world...

" _People of planet Earth, we are the Black Cross Armada. Your resistance against our army shall end here. We will use everything in our power to conquer this planet, if you wish for salvation; surrender to us and we will treat you equally. If you continue resisting, then we will be resorting by brute force! We shall demonstrate our dominance by destroying those who rebel against the power of the Armada. Your defiance has doomed your planet, and now we will strike all those who opposed us with all our might! And thus, we shall declare war against humanity!_ "

Those who have watched the Grand Admiral's speech are left in a state of despondence as the Armada began to attack every major cities from all over the globe, they start bombing and firing at every resistance as they invaded cities such as Manila, Los Angeles, Belfast, New Delhi, Munich, and Sydney.

" _The Armada began attacking every city all over the world to demonstrate their superiority._ ", the Adam AI expressed his grimace of the situation. " _They're all over in different cities like Manila, Munich, Belfast, and even New Delhi._ "

"What are we going to do?", Ange said, despondent at first.

Everyone is left with the question what to do now that the Armada is now invading the planet. But, they take a second to think and it's not yet too late to stop them. With one intergalactic savior along with five other Kamen Riders who dedicated their life in protecting humanity, their appropriate answer must be to fight back until the very end.

"Everyone, we cannot allow the Armada to further their actions.", Samus rallies everyone with an encouraging speech. "Let's take the fight to them!"

Samus made a quick timing to decide that the Black Cross Armada's reign of terror must end, once and for all. The Armada has been a big problem to the Space Explorers since they encountered them in AZ-007, where Ange's Earth Colony was invaded.

"It's time we take off the kid gloves!", Mitsuzane added. "There are reasons why we Kamen Riders exist with a purpose."

"Now, with MORE testosterone poisoning!", Go is excited to kick more alien butt.

"We cannot afford to give up!", Mayu added.

"This is our planet! We won't hand it to them!", Makoto added.

"If it's war they want, it's war they'll get!", Alain followed up.

"Count me in.", Ghor finished, while Joey and Diesel nodded.

Ghor reveals that once the Armada made their move, he contacts Gandrayda and Rundas, the two hunters who were revived by through meteorites several months ago, to join with the Riders. The two bounty hunters recently worked as Alia's personal guards in the Ganma World after the Ganmaizer crisis.

Moments later, a Ganma portal emerges in front of the Space Explorers, Joey, Diesel, Ghor, and Ange and friends. And emerging from the portal are the other two bounty hunters, Rundas and Gandrayda!

"Guess who's back?", the shapeshifter smiled at the six Space Explorers. Before turning her attention at Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and then Mayu who is standing with Makoto's side. "Whose the other cutie beside him, Sammy?"

The other two bounty hunters are introduced to Ange and friends with the latter party stating to them as the survivors who escaped the Armada invasion of their Earth Colony, then Mayu, who is the second female Rider. Since Samus reveals to Gandrayda and Rundas that she's now a Kamen Rider herself, as shown with a Gamer Driver on the desk, along with a set of Rider Gashats - consisting of her Mighty Action X SP, Drago Knight Hunter Z, and Gashat Gear Dual Alpha.

"Do you play with these toys?", Rundas asked.

"These devices, once transformed into a Rider, is like playing an augmented reality game.", Samus replies through a short and concise answer, before she cuts to the chase.

Everybody is gathered at the very bottom floor of the Command Tower - B99F. Where the gunships are stationed. Igor appears before the Space Explorers to say that all three gunships - the gold one belonging to Samus, the black and blue to be piloted by Makoto, and the white and red one to be piloted by Go are complete.

These gunships resemble the ones that Samus piloted during the Phazon crisis and the Gunships created for the Space Explorers are designed by Samus herself. Now, the Space Explorers must prepare everything in their disposal as they are ready for war. Ange decides to join with the fight, once the Black Cross Armada are history, the chances of liberating of AZ-007 are very likely. Only the Villkiss can guide her to save the planet that she lived in.

The entire team began preparing for the greatest mission of their lives, with the fate of the Earth once again at stake. Samus and the gang have to split up into two parties each for three teams - Specter and Necrom will handle the Armada attack in New Delhi, India. Mage and Mach will take on the enemies in Los Angeles in the States, while Huntress and Ryugen will focus the enemies that are attacking in the Philippines. While Joey and Diesel, who are coming with the three bounty hunters, will handle the other three cities - Munich, Belfast, and Sydney.

* * *

 **-CR** **'s Resolve...** **-**

In CR's headquarters, Emu comes in, surprised to see Asuna unexpectedly returned to the side of the good guys, the nurse explains that the Space Explorers inadvertently revived her through the special DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.

"Thank goodness... Welcome back, Asuna-san.", the intern spoke in relief with Asuna/Poppy returned, not long that his joy is lived short when Hiiro hands him a plane ticket destination to the Philippines along with Asuna's, while the surgeon has his booked for Los Angeles.

"Intern, we're in a middle of a crisis.", the surgeon said. "Perhaps we could help the Space Explorers fight off the Armada."

"Those aliens are much more of a buzz-kill if they don't leave the planet.", Taiga said when he and Nico barged inside CR's HQ.

"Those guys needed to be shut up once and for all.", Nico added. "Perhaps we should race against those Space-creeps who gets to-"

"We're staying here.", Taiga interrupts. While Hiiro, Emu, and Asuna have to travel outside of Japan to rendezvous with members of the Space Explorers, he reminds Nico that they'll be rallying a lot of Ride Player to form an anti-Armada resistance. Since the Black Cross Armada already declared an all-out war against humanity, it is up to the Riders to stop the Armada from claiming Kamen Rider Chronicle once and for all.

That being said, Emu and Asuna's destination would be in Manila, while Hiiro will head to LA.

"Prepare everything needed.", Hiiro instructs the intern and nurse. As they will have 32 hours to leave.

* * *

 **-Huntress and Ryugen's Mission - Briefing and Action-**

After three days, the Space Explorers formed pairs in three teams according to their assigned destinations - Huntress and Ryugen will repel the Armada attack in the Philippines, Specter and Necrom will curb down the enemies in India, while Mage and Mach will head for America to deal with the Armada threat in Los Angeles.

Joey and Diesel, alongside Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas immediately took with their own gunships to deal with the attacks in Australia, Germany, and Northern Ireland three hours before sunrise. Ange prepares her Ragna-mail on standby, while covering Joey's party, the Villkiss provides cover for said group,=.

Then, all six Space Explorers prepare to launch their gunships through the underground hangar through the sea - a metallic yellow ship representing Samus's gunship which piloted by Samus and co-piloted by Mitsuzane, a black and blue ship in the colors of Specter, piloted and co-piloted by Makoto and Alain, and lastly a white and red ship has Go and Mayu taking control.

All three gunships flew to their respective destinations, the Adam AI gives Samus and Mitsuzane their briefing...

" _The exact time to arrive in the destination will be exactly two hours. But, as you engage the enemy, be reminded that you must avoid civilian casualties._ "

"Adam, how many casualties that have been two days after the enemy attacked Manila?", Samus asked about any possible death toll inflicted.

" _Apparently, 200 people were killed, 44 were injured. The military and police put up a fight, but they don't know that the Armada have advanced weapons and soldiers._ ", the AI's synthetic voice replied.

Adam ends the briefing once he ends his transmission. Samus, now donning her Varia Suit, albeit not yet putting on her helmet began to have thoughts that once they arrive on their mission, things will get even hairy down there.

"We will not give up.", Mitsuzane reassures that protecting the world is his passion, ever since he began his road to redemption. "If those creeps want that game so badly, they'll just have to go through us."

"Are you prepared for this, Mitsuzane?", Samus asked. "There's no turning back once we get to the mission at hand. I guarantee you, you'll be able to make the impossible possible."

Granted, that Samus has been into the most near-hopeless scenarios back in her world and she manages to overcome it beyond belief. On a positive note, the other five Riders on her side seem to commend her for it and they also aspired to do the same.

"I'm sure of it.", Mitsuzane stared at the bounty hunter's icy-blue eyes. "Getting myself thrown into the firing line makes me nervous at times. But, I already got the gist of it. The world needs heroes when least expected."

Seeing how the Space Explorers made it that far, Mitsuzane feels the same, the way he passes Samus's philosophy on to one in need shows a symbolic maturity, and by extension, how Kouta managed to help him atone for his mistakes.

The two kissed as a show of affection and encouragement, Samus now puts on her helmet of her Varia Suit once they are ready for action.

"Let's do this.", the bounty hunter said as she puts the Gunship to full speed heading for the destination.

* * *

 **-The Mayhem!-**

 **Manila, Philippines**

Armada gunships cloud over the skies, even police helicopters are useless against a swarm of Armada Jet Troopers, even the Cyber Commandos can destroy a military tank with ease, or even throw them to a building with one punch with its robotic arm.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Adult Chykka**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ *)

"Mama! Mama!", a child screams for help when one of the Scythe Troopers attempt to kill her, only for the creature to be at a receiving end of a missile from the powered armor-clad Samus, who distracts the Scythe Trooper as Mitsuzane rescues the little girl.

"Where's your mother?", Mitsuzane asked the child in English, until the mother catches up to him with timing. "She's safe. Get to place somewhere safe."

"Maraming salamat po." (Thank you very much, sir.), the mother said in native language, she and her daughter are guided by nearby soldiers who are fighting the aliens.

The young Kureshima catches up with Samus, and they find themselves circled by many Armada commandos. Mitsuzane now has his Sengoku Driver ready with the Genesis Core Unit, Samus equips her Gamer Driver while wearing the Varia Suit, with Mighty Action X SP inserted, she pulls out Drago Knight Hunter Z.

* _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ * / * _ **Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**_ *

"Engage Mode Five!", Samus chanted her Level 5 transformation command, before she and Mitsuzane shout altogether, " **Henshin!** " as they transform. Upon opening the lever of her Gamer Driver, Samus's Power Suit breaks apart, revealing Huntress Action Gamer Level 2.

* _ **MIX! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha~! HAA~!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! LEVEL UP! [...] Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ *

Huntress Level 5 in Full Dragon and Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms battle the Armada without flinching.

"Simon says, eat lead and PLAY DEAD!", Mitsuzane starts bantering all while fighting off the enemies spontaneously.

"Have a nice death!", Samus shoots every Jet Trooper in sight with the Dragon Gun followed by the Dragon Fang exhaling a stream of fire.

As more Armada troopers spawned more, the two Kamen Riders show the enemy they will still fight no matter what.

" **YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!** ", Ryugen shouts as he takes down a Sonic Trooper, followed by firing at the Jet Troopers. Given how many levels of scenery he chewed on, the Armada's commandos slowly started to chicken out even as Huntress relentlessly destroys the enemy with no body left behind.

As the mayhem gets even more intense, Samus and Mitsuzane get an unexpected help... It's Emu!

"You! How did you get here?", Samus turned around when she saw the intern alongside Asuna. But, the latter will explain later as he joins in the fight with his Gamer Driver equipped and pulls out Maximum Mighty X.

" **Max Dai Henshin!** ", Emu chanted as he prepares to transform...

* _ **MAXIMUM GASHATTO! Gacchan! Level MAX! MAXIMUM POWER~! X~!**_ *

After transforming into Ex-Aid Level 2, he hops into the Maximum Gamer powered armor to complete his transformation into Level 99. He pulls out the Gashacon Key Slasher and uses its gun mode to shoot down enemies in sight.

"They're running for it! It's time to turn up the pain!", Mitsuzane shouted as Ex-Aid bulldozes down every Armada commando and gunship with a little to now effort. This forces the enemy to retreat.

Huntress inserts Drago Knight Hunter Z on her slot holder to finish them off, followed by Ryugen loading the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, Ex-Aid then inserts Maximum Mighty X on the Gashacon Key Slasher in Gun Mode...

* _ **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY!**_ * / * _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ * / * _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Huntress lowers herself as she jumps as she performs consecutive spinning roundhouse kicks on the escaping enemies, complete with claw-scratching aftereffects, and Ryugen fires an energy arrow with a Chinese dragon rushing behind as it slams itself on the targets, followed by Ex-Aid firing a powerful energy blast from the Key Slasher, destroying the escaping Armada foes in the process.

It seems the Armada are retreating at the moments they are intervened by the Kamen Riders. Thus, Huntress and Ryugen managed to drive the invaders off the Philippines, that leaves with Specter's team in India, while Mach's party are dealing with Armada attacks in Los Angeles.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 4 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Huntress's Drago Knight Critical Strike in this chapter is similar in style to Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's Fang Streizer.


	91. Episode 091: It's Now or Never, pt 2

**Episode 091: It's Now or Never, part 2 – Mage and Mach's Mission**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this is now part 2 out of 4 of the chapter title, "It's Now or Never", now we get to focus on Mayu and Go's mission, the Los Angeles mission.

In the mean time, I'm currently focusing the downfall of the Black Cross Armada before moving on with the revelations regarding Emu and Pallad, so bear with me. Since Genm **does** come back, this would further the irony when Genm was written off in chapter 50, the Armada show up, once they're out of the picture, Genm returns.

* * *

 **-After the Mayhem-**

Samus and Mitsuzane didn't expect that Emu would once again save their butts ever since the day the intern himself revealed to the bounty hunter that he is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid several months ago.

* _ **Gacchon. GASHUUN!**_ *

The two Space Explorers cancel their transformation – Huntress and Ex-Aid remove their Gashats from their Gamer Drivers, while Mitsuzane closes the lids of his lockseeds while still attached on his Sengoku Driver.

"Are they serious about this?", Emu asked.

"The Armada are taking this too far, so it's really serious.", Samus replied, as he points out to Emu the mess the Armada made by starting to invade major cities across the world such as here in Manila. "The Armada are not the only ones after Kamen Rider Chronicle, but Sylux is too. If we can't act quickly, it's only matter of time before things can go way out of control."

From a distance, Sylux is watching his archenemy from afar, seeing how she and her comrades are dealing with the Armada, is also a part of his plan.

"You've fall into my trap, Aran… Everything that has transpired has done according to my design.", Sylux whispered, since his plans involved manipulating both the Space Explorers and the Black Cross Armada into fighting against each other, and whoever wins will be his last remaining prey. The rogue bounty hunter relishes the joy of using Samus and her party as his pawns to take down the Armada before he will get his hands on Kamen Rider Chronicle. "Once the Armada is done for, it's only a matter of time I will get my hands on that game and destroy all of humanity and Bugsters!"

He notices Emu and Asuna joining with the two Space Explorers as they leave the city in ruins. Samus is not aware that her party, the Armada, and the Bugsters are being played like fiddles in his mad quest for power. He watches his archenemy from afar as she and her comrades prepare to leave.

Before Samus's party head for the her gunship, she finds five trading cards within the debris of a destroyed internet cafe, she notices the cards depicting five Kamen Riders in five different colors...

(アカライダー) - Aka-Rider [ **Red** ]

(アオライダー) - Ao-Rider [ **Blue** ]

(キライダー) - Ki-Rider [ **Yellow** ]

(モモライダー) - Momo-Rider [ **Pink** ]

(ミドライダー) - Mido-Rider [ **Green** ]

...Samus suddenly gets a vision of five multi-colored Kamen Riders' transformations, and then a vision of the red Rider declaring themselves as...

" _Kamen Sentai..._ ", the Aka-Rider in Samus's vision declared before the other four exclaimed, " _ **GORIDER!**_ "

"Hey!", Mitsuzane snaps her out of her "daydreaming". "We gotta get out of here."

"Right.", Samus nodded, as she walked with the young Kureshima, leaving the area.

Just from a distance from Samus's position, Sylux paused for a moment after noticing Samus's presence as she and her party leave the area. Once his archnemesis is gone, he breaks into a mad and hysterical laughter. "Hehehehehe…. **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Once the two doctors, Samus and Mitsuzane entered the Hunter-class gunship, Emu is amazed at how Samus worked with the design of her starship. Samus gets into the pilot seat as she sets course for Go and Mayu's location.

Samus sets the gunship in autopilot mode, then brings up the green Gashacon Bugvisor and Toki Meki Crisis Gashat and gives it to Asuna.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"I assume the other you transformed with this Gashat.", Samus said after giving the Bugvisor an Gashat to Asuna. "I kept it for safe-keeping after you were deleted by Sylux."

Only Emu knows the details when the last time Poppy transformed, when Asuna costume changes to Poppy, Poppy brings up a vision of her host to everyone. The fact that Poppy is a Bugster from the DoReMiFa Beat game, she constantly have nightmares about the memories of the host she infected. One such event that Poppy's host had an interaction with the teen Kuroto Dan.

"That's strange... The fact you're a Bugster with a human form, how we're you able to read the memories of your host?", Samus was questioning why Bugsters like Poppy, Graphite, or Pallad can assume a human appearance.

Concerning the ensuing chaos regarding Kamen Rider Chronicle, Poppy fears that she can be attacked by Ride-Players not only she's the only Bugster who is revived and returned to CR, she's now considered a rare character. The Space Explorers, including Samus herself, are the secret bosses to be feared, since secret bosses, according to Emu's knowledge are boss characters that are more powerful enough than usual bosses fought.

"The Black Cross Armada want nothing more but to rule the galaxy in a totalitarian unification. Sylux wants to enact his omnicidal plot. And to that end, they'll take Kamen Rider Chronicle from the Bugsters to further their goals.", Samus brings up the factor of the involvement of other two opposing factions, while folding her arms. "But, Sylux is the most dangerous threat of all, he's likely playing all of us like fiddle to get his hands on that dangerous game."

While keeping her awareness what comes next, Samus and her party began to think a strategy once they meet up with Go and Mayu for some assistance.

* * *

 **-The LAX Attack-**

 **Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles, California**

Within the LAX, Mage and Mach are fighting a wave of attacking Armada infantry, followed by enemy air support in the form of their Armada Gunships.

Things went even bad to worse when another wave of Armada infantry cornering both Mach and Mage. More Cyber Commandos charge at Mach and punches him with their cybernetic arms, Mayu casts a barrier magic from her Barrier Ring, only for the other Cyber Commando to break her shield.

"Come get some!", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth taunts the enemies, not flinching after getting downed by one of the commandos. He pulls out the Shift Ride Crosser and he opens up the Mach Driver Honoh, removing his basic Signal Bike to make room for Shift Ride Crosser...

* _ **Signal Bike... SHIFT CAR! RIDER! MACH CHASER!**_ *

...after closing the belt, Go transforms from Mach to Mach Chaser! "Track, eradicate! Both are done at mach speed!", Go boasts as he prepares to chew up the scenery, "Kamen Rider... **MACH CHASER!** "

Mage then pulls out her Explosion Ring and by scanning it on her Mage Belt, she cast an explosion on the attacking Scythe Commando, the Scythe Commandos have weaker armor compared to the other three of its counterparts due to the fact that they prefer extreme melee combat.

Mach Chaser takes advantage of the Cyber Commandos' slow mobility as he attacks each everyone of them at unprecedented speeds, he pulls out his Zenrin Shooter and spins the front wheel and smacks one of the enemies, before following one more enemies after another.

Moments later, Kamen Rider Brave in Level 3 shows up, helping Mage and Mach Chaser.

"Hey, it's the surgeon!", said Go.

"Kagami-sensei?!", Mayu followed.

"How petty of those aliens to think about attacking every part of the globe!", Hiiro spoke his thoughts about the Armada attack.

"I guess they're fucking serious about getting their hands on that game!", Go replies referring to the Armada's intentions of getting Kamen Rider Chronicle for their own purpose, but Hiiro states that Go misses the point, only for the conversation to be interrupted when more enemies spawned.

The numbers have become increasingly too much for the three Riders fighting the attackers. Just everything is about to turn for the worse, Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Ryugen Melon Energy Arms arrived in a nick of time when the two delivered a double Rider Kick at the attackers.

Ex-Aid Level 99 shows up at the mere moments as he goes toe-to-toe with the Jet Troopers in the air. Kamen Rider Poppy Level X arrived on the scene with Huntress and Ryugen. The eyes on Poppy's visor are now blue instead of red, signifying that she has officially return to the CR's side, thanks to the Space Explorers reviving her.

* _ **GASHACON LANSNIPER! GASHACON SPARROW!**_ *

Samus summons both the Gashacon Lansniper (in Spear Mode) and Gashacon Sparrow (in Arrow Mode) and dual-wields both weapons to balance melee and range combat, an unbelievable feat that no other Gamer Driver user other than Ex-Aid can dual-wield two weapons. Once the Scythe Commandos have been dealt with, "Poppy, catch!", Huntress passes the Gashacon Lansniper (after cycling it to Sniper Mode) to Poppy as the latter catches the weapon. Unfortunately, Poppy is not too accustomed to the Lansniper in Sniper Mode the fact that she's too close to the enemy, but she manages to shoot a Cyber Commando point blank.

"They're retreating!", Hiiro takes notice as the enemy retreats.

" **WE'RE KICKIN' THEIR ASSES!** ", Go exclaimed.

"They made a big mistake attacking our planet.", Mitsuzane added. And everyone else prepares to finish the escaping foes - Huntress puts on Jet Combat Special on the Gashacon Sparrow, Brave loads his DoReMiFa Beat Gashat on his Gashacon Sword, Poppy presses the B button of her Buggle Driver-Zwei, Mach Chaser pulls out the Shingou Axe and loads Signal Chaser, Ryugen loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow. Mage goes Hypermode and scanned the Ultima Ring on the Hand Author of her belt. Lastly, Ex-Aid toggles the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode and inserts Maximum Mighty X...

* _ **DoReMiFa! Jet! MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ * / * _ **CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_ * / * _ **ITTEIYO! Full Throttle!**_ * / * _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ * / * _ **Yes, Ultima! Understand?**_ *

Huntress locks up several Jet Troopers using the Gashacon Sparrow in Arrow Mode, once all targets are marked, she fires missiles instead of arrows at her targets. Followed by Poppy making a finger gun with both hands put together and fires a heart-shaped blast from her index and middle fingers at on the Cyber Commandos, trapping them inside of a heart-shaped bubble. Then, Brave destroys the bubble with a fiery musical-empowered slash with the pattern of the strike looks just like a G-Clef note, killing the trapped enemies in the process.

Ex-Aid destroys ten more Cyber Commandos with a powerful slash with the Gashacon Key Slasher, Ryugen destroys twenty Sonic Troopers by firing an energy arrow that splits into multiple arrows, complete with his Sonic Arrow extending before taking the shot, Mage casts the ultimate, forbidden magic on thirty more Sonic Troopers to the point of atomizing them into oblivion, and finally, Mach Chaser makes short work of the Armada's infantry by slashing and dismembering each of the enemies with the Shingou Axe's full throttle. Talk about overkill.

Once the Armada retreated, the Space Explorers managed to repel their forces away from Los Angeles. Samus's radio beeps as she receives a message from Joey's party.

" _Samus, we're done with Sydney and Munich._ ", Joey spoke. " _Those Armada creeps never stood a chance against us. We're now clearing the Armada attack in Belfast._ ", and by reporting that Joey, Diesel, Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas are finished driving off the Armada out of Australia and Germany, they are still dealing with the threat in Northern Ireland.

To which Samus replies, "The CR doctors managed to catch up with us. We also managed to regroup with Mach and Mage. We'll be on our way with Necrom and Specter's position."

" _Hurry up, Samus. I don't know if those two can hold on against those guys._ ", Joey continued. " _Worse, a lot of people there are running for their lives. Ange is holding off a wave of enemy giant robots in the sky._ "

"We'll get to there in no time. Out.", Samus reassures as she closes transmission.

* * *

 **-La Resistance-**

Moments later, Mayu pulls out her cellphone and shows everyone a video from a social media site.

"Guys, take a look at this!", Mayu shows everyone the video about several Ride Players all around Japan banding together to form a resistance against the Armada invaders.

"It seems everyone are willing to stand up against the Armada.", Samus commended whoever who encouraged ever Kamen Rider Chronicle players band together to defeat the Armada.

Back in Japan, several Ride Players ranging to 100,000 to 500,000 players of Kamen Rider Chronicle across the country banded together to repel the Black Cross Armada. In Zawame City, Taiga and Nico lead an anti-Armada resistance and successfully recruited 100,000 Ride Players to join them.

"Let's get 'em!", Nico shouted as she, Snipe Level 50, along with other several Ride Players all over Zawame City engage the Armada in an onslaught of war. It's only a matter of time that the Armada will eventually fall.

Back in Los Angeles, after catching up with Go and Mayu, Samus now points out that they should be giving Makoto and Alain some support. The CR doctors followed them - Hiiro goes on board with Mach's Gunship, while Emu and Asuna/Poppy remain on Samus's Gunship. All two Space Explorers gunship took off and leave Los Angeles for the last remaining destination - New Delhi.

As for the five cards that Samus picked up earlier after their mission in Manila, what powers do these mysterious cards possess?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 4 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus having visions of the five Goriders after coming contact with all five Gorider cards echoes the plot of _Kamen Rider Decade_ , where one such example is Natsumi having a dream about a Rider War that decides the fate of the AU worlds where she witness the carnage and the only one standing left in the aftermath of the fight is Decade himself.

The reason I threw in the Gorider powers to this fic is likely how to be used for Samus and her party. Aka-Rider will be for Mach, Ao-Rider for Specter, Ki-Rider for Necrom (the fact that he and Ryugen are the only two green Riders of the party), Momo-Rider for Mage, while Mido-Rider is for Ryugen. But, depending on possibilities Samus can either use Aka-Rider or Momo-Rider to echo some references that occurred in Power Rangers/Super Sentai: if Samus uses Aka-Rider's power, this makes her similar to Lauren Shiba, the female Red Samurai Ranger from _Power Rangers Super Samurai_ (or Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red of _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_ ), or if she uses Momo-Rider, this makes her more like Jen Scotts from _Power Rangers Time Force_ where she, as the Pink Ranger is the leader of the team (Samus is the leader of the Space Explorers) instead of the Red Ranger.

Samus's use of the Jet Combat Special on the Gashacon Sparrow for the Jet Critical Finish is similar in style to the Seeker Missiles from _Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ and _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_.

Poppy's Critical Crews-Aid in this chapter is also similar in style to the Spirit Gun from _YuYu Hakusho_.


	92. Episode 092: It's Now or Never, pt 3

**Episode 092: It's Now or Never, part 3 – Necrom and Specter's Mission (Kamen Sentai GoRider)**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this is now part 3 out of 4 of the chapter title, "It's Now or Never", now we get to focus on Mayu and Go's mission, the New Delhi Mission.

The previous chapter has Samus stumbling to five GoRider cards. Which in turn, this chapter marks the debut of Kamen Sentai GoRider in this story.

* * *

 **-Kuroto Dan returns!-**

Back in Japan, in the abandoned hideout where Kuroto and Pallad once used it as their hideout where they first created Kamen Rider Chronicle, somebody enters the warehouse leaving it dark. The one who entered the warehouse was the "dark" Poppy – she is Poppy Pipopapo with her hair, clothes, and lipstick all jet black. The "dark" Poppy entered into the hidden room, she happens to have the memories of the host that the real Poppy infected years ago as she opened the path of the hidden room and she saw a chest.

" _Noir, what is taking you?_ ", a voice, which happens to be coming from Sylux spoke to the "dark" Poppy telepathically. Turns out she's called **Poppy Noir** by Sylux, but her connection with the rogue bounty hunter is still a mystery right now.

"Don't worry, Master Sylux. I'm almost finished, all I need to do is to find a lost Proto Gashat.", said Poppy Noir, even referring Sylux as "master". The dark Poppy continued as she opened the box containing a Gamer Driver and a black Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, which is also called **Proto Mighty Action X Origin**. Noir had visions about the host that the real Poppy infected, seeing Kuroto's ideas of one of the games he had developed.

Before Poppy Noir can think about putting the belt, and simultaneously putting the Gashat on the Driver, it didn't respond, not knowing that the Driver is meant for humans with Bugster antibodies, though Noir herself, just like the real Poppy Pipopapo, is a Bugster herself. After numerous attempts of using the Driver and the Gashat, the failsafe of the Gashat is triggered; as such the Proto Mighty Action X Origin is forcefully ejected from the Gamer Driver, and Poppy Noir herself is pushed back when the Driver itself rejects her.

Somehow, the Driver began to project an avatar (in human form) in front of Poppy Noir, this time it took form of **Kuroto Dan**! Noir's action causes to inadvertently revive Kuroto from the dead. Kuroto was killed by the Space Explorers after Pallad betrays him.

"Where am I?", the once "Game Master" asked at the moment of his unexpected revival, when he sees the black-haired Poppy Pipopapo, the latter prepares to think about executing him. "Poppy Pipopapo, is that really you?"

"You are a threat to Master Sylux's plans. Prepare to be eliminated.", said Poppy Noir as she pulls out her own Buggle Driver-Zwei and a black Toki Meki Crisis Gashat. To rub salt into the wound, this Poppy is not the once Kuroto created, but rather a fake. Even noticing a black Toki Meki Crisis Gashat shows that he himself did not created that.

The dark Poppy transforms into…

* _ **Gashatto! Buggle Up! Dreaming Girl! Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis!**_ *

…a black Kamen Rider Poppy Level X, or rather **Kamen Rider Dark Poppy Level X** to distinguish herself from the original Poppy, her suit is entirely jet black, save for the pink skunk stripe over the bangs of the hair ornaments of her Rider form. Dark Poppy attacks Kuroto without second thought, the former GENM Corporation CEO had a hard time fending off his attack himself, even worse that he lost his right arm.

"Poppy, stop!", the former Game Master pleads to Dark Poppy to stop attacking him, but to no avail. Then, Kuroto finds himself having visions of how the Space Explorers killed him; such as when Mitsuzane traps the Game Master with an artificial Power Suit and sets it to self-destruct, and a young blonde woman (Ange) who dismembered his right arm.

Even after he is revived, Kuroto begins to show signs of a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). He relieves the event where Pallad betrays him to the Space Explorers...

" _That's right, Genm. I sold YOU out!"_

" _I guess this is we are going to part ways. In fact, I will just leave you to die here!_ _Sayonara, Genm._ _"_

...then, when the time Mitsuzane traps him inside the Ridley Destroyer Armor and self-destructs the suit after he lost his right arm with Kuroto trapped inside back then. Before that, he has the vision of his Dangerous Zombie Gashat crushed by Samus, which took away his immortality...

" _Say goodbye to immortality, Dan Kuroto. Prepare yourself and repent in the afterlife!"_

" _ **Self-destruct sequence initiated! Countdown, T-minus 60 seconds.**_ _"_

" _ **5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_ _"_

This PTSD slows him down to the point it leaves him vulnerable. Despite his revival, we see Kuroto now as an empty shell of his former self.

In an effort to escape Dark Poppy, Kuroto grabs the Gamer Driver and the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat, planning to transform into Genm once more.

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mi~ghty~ Acti~on! X!**_ *

His Action Gamer form is essentially the same as his original form, only the stripes on his lower sections are colored gray, signifying that Genm's form is **Level 0** , all while being true to the prototype nature of the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat. Genm Level 0 fights Dark Poppy, as he manages to gain an edge against her thanks to the limitless potential of the Proto Gashats, but the aforementioned Gashat still retain their drawbacks to the user's body.

Just as Genm is about to win, Dark Poppy pulls her Bugvisor from her buckle and activates its chainsaw mode, she hits Genm on the right where he lost his right arm after his death at the hands of the Space Explorers.

Kuroto began to have a vision of the person who sliced off his right arm, triggering his PTSD in the middle of the battle. This gave Dark Poppy to defeat him and cancel his transformation.

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

"It seems hard to maintain the transformation while I'm having post-traumatic stress disorder!", Kuroto realizes that using a Gamer Driver while having PTSD is a big problem.

Dark Poppy stalks her prey as she slowly walks at a defenseless Kuroto, but when an explosion echoed from a distance, she is sensing the presence of the Black Cross Armada. The former Game Master takes advantage of the distraction as he escapes the warehouse.

* * *

 **-The New Delhi Mission-**

 **New Delhi, India**

While Makoto is fending off a series of attackers, Alain is doing his best trying to help civilians evacuate from the firing line. Combined forces of police and military fight off the Black Cross Armada, showing that not only that the world will stand against those who are trying to invade their homelands.

* _ **Yujou Kaigan: Burst! Ore ga Burst! Yujou Burst! Mitomete Miseru Ze! Omae no Tsumi Ō!**_ * / * _ **Shin Kaigan: Sin Specter! Pride! Greed! Lust! Wrath! Envy! Gluttony! Sloth! Break Deadly Sin!**_ *

Necrom transforms into his newest form, Yujou Burst Damashi, and Specter into his deadly Sin Specter Damashii as they continue to fight hordes of Armada commandos. Alain in his golden form, is able to gain an edge against his enemies due to Yujou means "friendship", as such the power of his friendship towards Takeru, Makoto, and to the other Space Explorers reached its apex.

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan! Sloth Grave!**_ *

Sin Specter unleashes an energy pyramid from his Gan Gun Hand in sickle mode, which then opens a black hole that sucks enemies into the energy pyramid, trapping and disintegrating them from the inside!

With a second wave of attackers defeated, a third wave of attackers spawned. The other four Space Explorers manages to arrive in a nick of time, Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 makes a three-point landing, then the other four arrived on the scenes.

"Kept you guys waiting, huh?", said Mitsuzane with a dry wit.

"Let's save the jokes later.", Alain replies as all six Space Explorers band together. Followed by Ex-Aid Level 99 joining the fight.

All seven Kamen Riders valiantly fought the Black Cross Armada's forces and they successfully driven off the enemy forces. But, the battle is far from over when a huge, as in huge than Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer descends before the Kamen Riders!

"What in the galaxy is that?", Samus asked.

"That's thing is huge!", said Ex-Aid.

Samus uses he Scan Visor to identify this enemy...

 _Morphology:_ _ **Elite Commando**_

 _Most powerful of the Armada Commando regimen._

 _The Elite Commando is the most potent foe and the most high-ranking of the Armada Commando regimen. Heavily armored and well-armed, the Elite Commando is highly effective in close-quarters combat. Their massive size and sluggish mobility allows for evasion and quick attacks._

"Samus, we better need a plan of attack.", Mayu suggests something about dealing with this huge foe.

"I have a plan: ATTACK!", Ex-Aid recklessly charges as he takes on the Elite Commando head on, but the monstrosity is able to hold against him, even at Level 99. The Elite Commando swats Ex-Aid like a fly. The other Space Explorers take the opportunity to take advantage of the enemy's slow mobility. Things turn from bad to worse when the Armada sent in more reinforcements to back the Elite Commando.

The behemoth then manages to push all six Space Explorers and Ex-Aid back to a corner.

"How can we beat this giant?", Alain asks how they can beat this monstrous enemy. Just everyone are initially despondent, Samus decides to allow the other five Riders to use the mysterious five Rider cards.

"Use these, everyone!", Samus gives the five cards to her fellow Space Explorers.

"Huntress, were did you get those?", Emu recognizes those cards somehow.

* * *

 **-Enter Kamen Sentai GoRider!-**

That being said, Go receives the Aka-Rider card, Makoto has the Ao-Rider card, Alain has Ki-Rider, Mayu receives Momo-Rider, and Mitsuzane gets Mido-Rider.

"Okay, guys. Follow my lead!", Go tells his teammates to follow him.

The five Space Explorers who received their cards flash their respective cards and by chanting " **Henshin!** ", the cards began to emanate power on their respective users, as they transformed into caped Kamen Riders - Mach Chaser into Aka-Rider, Sin Specter to Ao-Rider, Yujou Necrom into Ki-Rider, Mage into Momo-Rider, and lastly Ryugen Melon Energy Arms into Mido-Rider. Go, as Aka-Rider leaps as he and the others roll call...

" **Aka-Rider!** "

" **Ao-Rider!** "

" **Ki-Rider!** "

" **Momo-Rider!** "

" **Mido-Rider!** "

After all five introduce themselves, Aka-Rider finishes by saying, "Kamen Sentai...", before everyone else shouted, " **GoRider!** "

The five Space Explorers, as the Kamen Sentai GoRider, alongside Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 charge as they fight back against the Armada's forces. We see all individual GoRiders fighting the mooks with a little to no effort, even Huntress is no slouch either, Ex-Aid manages to take advantage of the Elite Commando's slow mobility.

Once all the grunts are defeated, this leaves the Elite Commando standing left.

"Let's do this! **GoRider Dynamite!** ", Aka-Rider leads his fellow GoRiders for the team attack.

" **DYNAMITE!** ", Ao- and Ki-Rider chanted...

" **DYNAMITE!** ", followed by Momo- and Mido-Rider as all five GoRiders jumped in the air and spin, becoming five balls of light which merge and attack the Elite Commando.

The brunt of the GoRider Dynamite is powerful enough to put that behemoth to its knees, but it still doesn't fall. Which prompts the GoRiders to use the GoRider Hurricane, a football that has enormous properties. It requires each of them to pass the ball in the style of American football.

" **GoRider Hurricane!** "

It starts with Momo-Rider tossing the ball to Mido-Rider, followed by passing it to Ki-Rider, then to Ao-Rider, who throws it to Aka-Rider.

"Sammy-chan! He's all yours!", Go, as Aka-Rider asks Huntress to deal the finishing blow once he kicks the ball to her...

* _ **Gacchon. Urawaza!**_ *

...in response, Huntress Level 50 closes her Gamer Driver and simultaneously jumps in the air, and opens it once she comes contact with the ball...

* _ **Gacchan! PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**_ *

...she finally kicks the ball towards the Elite Commando, once the ball hits, it transforms into a black hole which sucked the behemoth to another dimension, defeating it in the process.

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

* * *

 **-Post-mortem: Villkiss XX R and XX L-**

The team successfully defeated the Armada forces in New Delhi, thus liberating entire India in the process. All of the Space Explorers succeeded in driving off the Armada with the help of the CR doctors. The GoRiders revert back to normal.

Ghor and Rundas then radio their fellow bounty hunter that they managed to drive off the Armada out of Australia, Germany, and Northern Ireland.

" _So, Sammy? What's next?_ ", Gandrayda's voice asked through Samus's comm lines.

"I think it's time we silence the Black Cross Armada once and for all.", Samus replied. "We'll take the fight to outer space.", once she sees Ange and the Villkiss approaching on their location, "We got someone who can help us."

The Norma meets up with the seven Kamen Riders, saying she is ready to end the Armada's reign of terror. She hands her Royal Ring to Samus, which immediately transformed into the **Super Gashacon Key Slasher** upon contact.

Emu was amazed how Ange's ring, a memento of her mother, somehow transformed into a weapon. The fact that the Super Gashacon Key Slasher is a weapon for the Villkiss's cockpit. "Huntress, use this.", the intern hands over his Mighty Brothers XX Gashat to Samus, she inserts the Double Gashat on the slot.

* _ **DOUBLE GASHATTO!**_ *

Within moments, another Super Gashacon Key Slasher is created after Mighty Brothers XX is inserted. Villkiss's colors changes from white to orange - the same color as Ex-Aid XX R. Ange takes the second Super Gashacon Key Slasher, when she pulls the trigger...

* _ **Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! We are! Mighty Mighty Brothers! Hey! Double X!**_ *

...a second Villkiss is summoned, this time it has the blue-green colors of Ex-Aid XX L! It's no surprise that a Ragna-Mail like the Villkiss can be influenced by Rider Gashats. Ange chooses to pilot the blue-green Villkiss, now referred as **Villkiss XX L** , while the orange one piloted by Samus is called **Villkiss XX R**. It's only a matter of time that the Space Explorers can finally end the Black Cross Armada once and for all.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 5 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Poppy Noir (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The "dark" Poppy is now officially called **Poppy Noir** , keeping the fact that she's an expy of Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super. For added bonus, Noir means "black" in French.

This chapter exhibits that Gamer Driver users will have a difficult time maintaining their transformation if they have post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), as shown when Kuroto was easily beaten by Dark Poppy when his PTSD kicks in. Which is similar to how Samus operates the Power Suit that requires mental concentration and mental determination. That's all there is to it, as I don't need to elaborate any reference to _Metroid: Other M_.

Dark Poppy having pink highlights on the hair of her Rider form's helmet resembles that of Stocking Anarchy, the secondary titular character of _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_.

The battle against the Elite Commando is reminiscent to the Omega Pirate from _Metroid Prime_. For added bonus, the Elite Commando itself is an expy of the Omega Pirate.

This chapter confirms Ange's Villkiss has the ability to harness a Gashat's power, as shown with Mighty Brothers XX.


	93. Episode 093: It's Now or Never, pt 4

**Episode 09** **3** **: It's Now or Never, part** **4** **–** **The End of the Black Cross Armada**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this is now part 4 out of 4 of the chapter title, "It's Now or Never", and the climax of the final battle against the Black Cross Armada. The Grand Admiral dies in this chapter, while Xenogaea and Viper survive since they were not on the mothership, meaning the two Armada commanders no longer have a place to return home to.

The reason I finished the previous chapter too early is because of a blackout that happened on the night I'm supposed to publish the said chapter. That's why I really don't like blackouts to the point it throws me into a fit of narcissistic rage.

Act V still continues after this, as such, the reintroduction of good 'ol Dan the Man continues in the next chapter. But, Sylux is still the main antagonist of this story. Okay, for those who are wondering why Kuroto/Genm has PTSD which affects his transformation in his Level 0 form, this is likely due to the fact that his hostility towards Samus and the party remained unchanged.

* * *

 **-A Shell of a Man-**

After escaping from Dark Poppy, Kuroto fled from his abandoned game studio as he went on every part of the city, where he noticed several Ride-Players are fighting. To think someone else completed Kamen Rider Chronicle in his place, which it is presumably Pallad. Kuroto though that his dream came true. However, it's the opposite. He sees the Bugsters dominating every inexperienced players.

It seems Kuroto realizes that not only Pallad has tricked him, but the Bugster executive also tricked the Space Explorers into killing Kuroto so he can claim his right as the Game Master and Kamen Rider Chronicle itself. His creations have become more self-aware and turned against their creator. In other words, the Bugsters already started their insurrection ever since.

As the once Game Master is staying low to avoid attention of any Bugster or Ride Player, Kuroto runs into a faceless individual...in the form of Sylux.

"So, you're...", Sylux spoke in a deep voice, which drew the attention of Kuroto. When Kuroto turned around, it somehow triggered his PTSD. "Just as I thought, by that look on your eyes, you are just an underachieving, empty shell of a man. How does it feel to lose everything? Your dreams crushed and crumble right before your very eyes... How laughable at the sight of you!"

"Who are you?", Kuroto replied.

"Asking my name is the equivalent of having a deathwish.", Sylux chuckled. "I assume Aran may have something to do with your downfall.", then Kuroto's PTSD is worsening even more at the mention of Samus's name in his earshot. And Sylux relishes the joy of seeing the former GENM Corporation CEO suffer at his own nightmares, "Hahahaha, how pathetic! Judging by the state that you are now, you're nothing more but an underachieving mortal who has lost his prime!"

"Why...you...!", the former Game Master tries to transform into Genm, but to no avail, as Kuroto could barely move if weren't for his PTSD triggered and getting on his way.

Sylux kicks a flinched Kuroto to the ground. The bounty hunter has no remorse in doing so, unlike Samus who is very subdued. The Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat gets thrown from the former GENM CEO's hand.

"That's right. That's it, struggle until the very ugly end.", Sylux laughed when Kuroto crawls to get the Gashat. Then, Sylux continues to use Kuroto as a punching bag, throwing him into a dumpster, "Come on, I want to hear your screams of agony!"

"Aaaaaggghhhhh!"

"That's right, MORE!", Sylux continued, as he puts a shard of glass on Kuroto's mouth, punching him right on the face, where his mouth from the inside began to bleed due to the glass. "You shouldn't blame for what have become of you now, this is mankind's dream, mankind's desire, mankind's DESTINY! To be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest! To compete, to envy, to hate and devour one another!", the bounty hunter continues to batter the former Game Master like a dog. "How does it feel to be a broken shell of a man, Dan Kuroto? If I were you, you shouldn't be existing in this world right now! It's only a matter of time that this world will crumble before your eyes! Once I have Kamen Rider Chronicle in my hands, the whole universe will burn to the ground!"

The former CEO is shocked that Sylux is planning to get Kamen Rider Chronicle to fulfill his malicious desires, but Kuroto is powerless to do so as of this moment now that he ran into Sylux.

After Sylux has inflicted enough damage, he leaves Kuroto for dead. Leaving the once Game Master completely battered, bleeding, and broken.

* * *

 **-Villkiss XX R and XX L (continuation)-**

The Space Explorers and the two Doctor Riders succeeded in driving off the Armada out of Los Angeles, Manila, and New Delhi. When asked what to do next...

" _So, Sammy? What's next?_ ", Gandrayda radios Samus after they saved Sydney, Belfast, and Munich.

"I think it's time we silence the Black Cross Armada once and for all.", Samus replied. "We'll take the fight to outer space.", once she sees Ange and the Villkiss approaching on their location, "We got someone who can help us."

Samus is dead serious of putting an end to the Black Cross Armada, all for saving the Earth and the entire universe itself. Like what Go and Mitsuzane said earlier, 'the kid gloves are now off'. Meaning, they had enough with the Armada's bullcrap.

But, in order to fight the Black Cross Armada in space, Ange needs the bounty hunter's help, the fact that her Royal Ring can somehow transform into a weapon, that is the Super Gashacon Key Slasher - which allows a Kamen Rider to pilot the Villkiss. But, Samus thought if the Mighty Brothers XX can be compatible with the Villkiss.

Moments later, the Villkiss in its flight mode, Ange catches up with the Kamen Riders, already donned her newly Para-Mail plugsuit designed by Ange herself, which allows her to traverse into space.

"The Armada are already weakening, perhaps we should take the fight to space.", Ange said, as she looks forward to end the Black Cross Armada. She hands her Royal Ring to Samus, which immediately transformed into the Super Gashacon Key Slasher upon contact.

* _ **SUPER GASHACON KEY SLASHER!**_ *

Emu was amazed how Ange's ring, a memento of her mother, somehow transformed into a weapon. The fact that the Super Gashacon Key Slasher is a weapon for the Villkiss's cockpit. "Huntress, use this.", the intern hands over his Mighty Brothers XX Gashat to Samus, she inserts the Double Gashat on the slot.

* _ **DOUBLE GASHATTO!**_ *

Within moments, another Super Gashacon Key Slasher is created after Mighty Brothers XX is inserted. Villkiss's colors changes from white to orange - the same color as Ex-Aid XX R. Ange takes the second Super Gashacon Key Slasher, when she pulls the trigger...

* _ **Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! We are! Mighty Mighty Brothers! Hey! Double X!**_ *

...a second Villkiss is summoned, this time it has the blue-green colors of Ex-Aid XX L! It's no surprise that a Ragna-Mail like the Villkiss can be influenced by Rider Gashats.

"I don't believe it, even giant robots can use a Gashat's power...", Mitsuzane marveled at the sight of the twin Villkiss influenced by Mighty Brothers XX. "That being said, the orange Villkiss controlled by Samus is called **Villkiss XX R** (Double X R). Ange-kun, yours would be the **Villkiss XX L** (Double X L)."

Ange takes the other Super Gashacon Key Slasher where she pilots the blue-green Villkiss XX L. Huntress Level 50 takes control of Villkiss XX R, fittingly both her Power Suit's colors matches both the said Ragna-mail and Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level XX R.

" _Ehh?! How did the Villkiss became two?_ ", Tusk radioed Ange from the Command Tower.

"It's the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat.", Ange replied.

Before everything is set, Mach and Mage pilot their gunship to bring Hiiro and Asuna/Poppy back to Japan. Once the white gunship they piloted regrouped with the Space Explorers and Ex-Aid. It's time for the ultimate battle.

"Alright, let's save the universe with No Continues!", Ex-Aid is prepared, as he stays on his Level 99 form as the three Space Explorers' gunships - while Samus pilots Villkiss XX R, Mitsuzane pilots her gunship on her stead. Everybody leave the Earth's atmosphere as they prepare to fight the enemy into the edge of space.

* * *

 **-The Battle in Space-**

( _cues: "_ _ **EXCITE**_ _" by Daichi Miura from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ )

 _ **[~**_ _ **(I gotta believe...)**_ _ **~]**_

Once the Space Explorers are out of the Earth, the Armada's fleet are waiting for them, all while being defended by their Xenoframe robots, as well as enemy starships are incoming.

"Let's go, Ange.", Samus tells the Norma to get ready.

 _ **[~**_ _ **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I don't wanna know if the truth is disappointing_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I don't wanna know. Ignorance is bliss_ _)_

"Alright.", the Norma replies as both Villkiss XX R and XX L prepare to transform from Flight Mode to Destroyer Mode, a giant robot form. With two Villkiss appearing in battle thanks to Mighty Brothers XX, this even allows Ange to pilot the Villkiss in XX L, while XX R is piloted by a Kamen Rider. Both Villkisses' cockpits turn into a wide-opened and panoramic style cockpit, with both pilots can synchronize their movements with it.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Why_ _, Why, Why, Why?_ _Before I knew it, I came too far_ _)_

"Ex-Aid, take the lead!", Samus tells Ex-Aid to lead, before reminding her teammates. "Guys, we need to clear all of the enemy forces before Ange, Emu, and myself can reach the Armada mothership!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**_ _ **, t**_ _ **he new beginning**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I can't stop this premonition of..._ _t_ _he new beginning_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~M**_ _ **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I will now open up this unknown frontier_ _)_

"It's ass-kicking time!", Go boasted as he puts his gunship's thrusters to full speed, as the other two Space Explorers gunship make short work of the enemy gunships.

 _ **[~**_ _ **I gotta believe!**_ _ **(Turn it on!)**_ _ **~]**_

* _ **Zuu-kyuu-kyuu-kyuun!**_ * / * _ **Jaja-ja-kiin!**_ *

Huntress Level 50 presses the "Gun" button of her Super Gashacon Key Slasher, which allows Villkiss XX R to use the long-barreled beam rifle, while Ange pressing the "Blade" button of the Super Gashacon Key Slasher, allows Villkiss XX L to use its sword. The twin Villkiss make short work of the Armada's Xenoframe mechs.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Soutou**_ _ **!**_ _ **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Extreme! EXCITE EXCITE Raise the beat!_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _EXCITE EXCITE My heart..._ _)_

Meanwhile, as Mitsuzane pilots Samus's gunship he is unrelenting as he feels the thrill fighting the Armada in space.

"Another one bites the dust!", Ryugen feels the thrill after scoring a kill.

"They're running for it! It's time to turn up the pain!". Mach boasted when he destroys two more.

 _ **[~**_ _ **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _...is guided to that place. I'm just going to dash through!_ _)_

"Good riddance!", Alain spoke few words after destroying more enemy ships.

 _ **[~**_ _ **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**_ _ **~]**_

Ex-Aid clears enemy ships and Xenoframes with a little to no effort. But, more enemies continue to spawn. But, the Space Explorers continue to fight and fight even if it means protecting the Earth, refusing to back down.

 _ **[~**_ _ **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _EXCITE EXCITE The answer is..._ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _EXCITE EXCITE The answer is..._ _)_

"Come get some!", Go shouted as his gunship destroyed more enemy bogeys.

"Down in flames!". Makoto added after their gunship destroyed more Armada gunship.

 _ **[~**_ _ **(One!) kono te no naka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I. In my hands..._ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **(Two!) susumu beki life**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _II. ...is a life that should continue..._ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **(Three!) ikite iku dake**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _III. ...just got to live!_ _)_

"That's right, everyone. Keep it up! We won't let them take over the Earth!", Mayu spoke a rousing speech for her fellow Riders to keep firing on every enemy gunships in sight

* _ **Kyodai-ka!**_ *

Ex-Aid comes contact with an Energy Item that allows him to enlarge to the same size as the Villkiss as Emu helps out clear a path for the two Villkiss. Once more enemy Xenoframes and enemy ships continue to advance, Ex-Aid prepares to use a Critical Finish.

Samus tells Ange to remove the Mighty Brothers XX from the Super Gashacon Key Slasher, and sets it to "Gun" mode upon inserting the Gashat back again. Samus then does the process afterwards.

* _ **Double Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

Moments later, both Villkiss XX R and XX L's shoulders reveal their hidden Space-Time Convergence Cannons, charged by the power of the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. Huntress Level 50 and Ange take aim from their respective cockpits. But, before pulling the trigger, Ange sings the song called "Towagatari", which means the Eternal Story.

 _ **Ikuoku amata no inochi no honou**_ _(_ _The flames of countless lives,_ _)_ _ **  
Sururi ochite wa hoshi ni**_ _(_ _fall through and become stars_ _)_ _ **  
Nagare nagarete wa utsukushiku**_ _(_ _They fly beautifully and fade away_ _)_ _ **  
Mata seitoshi no yurikago de yawaku awadatsu**_ _(_ _in the cradle of life and death_ _)_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Utae utae ima futatsu no negai wa**_ _(_ _Sing, sing, the two wishes are now,_ _)_ _ **  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku ten no onjiki to kirameku**_ _(_ _strongly strongly, shining in heavenly gold_ _)_ _ **  
Towa wo kataran**_ _(_ _It speaks of eternity_ _..._ _)_

...then, the trigger is pulled.

* _ **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSS! CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

After the Super Gashacon Key Slashers exclaimed, " _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS CRITICAL FINISH!**_ ", to the point of the whole scenery being completely chewed up, both Villkiss XX R and XX L fire their Space-Time Convergence Cannons at full power, they're both powerful enough to atomize all enemy forces in sight, destroying several Armada Xenoframes, battleships, and enemy gunships. All that is left is the Armada mothership, so, Samus, Ex-Aid and Ange will charge to the mothership to confront the Grand Admiral.

* * *

 **-The Admiral's End-**

The two Villkisses and Ex-Aid Level 99 entered their way into the Armada mothership, once inside, enemy soldiers charge in to take down the intruders. Ange and Samus got off the Villkisses, while Ex-Aid disengages from the Maximum Gamer as he sets on foot with Huntress Level 50. The two Kamen Riders and Ange fight their way into the ship's control tower, where the Grand Admiral awaited them.

"Ah, I'm impressed you've made it this far.", the Grand Admiral remained affable and level headed despite his defeat already drawing near. "Show me your power, all of it! Don't hold back!"

"Let's do this then!", Emu spits at the Admiral as he pulls out the Gashacon Key Slasher.

Huntress then pulls out her Gashacon Lansniper in Spear Mode, and gives the Gashacon Sparrow to Ange as the three battle the Grand Admiral. Despite the last remaining, the Grand Admiral continues to show his superiority against the Kamen Riders. But, Huntress and Ex-Aid continue to show their unyielding spirit even at their strongest levels - Levels 50 and 99.

"Don't you get it? No matter what level you are, I am invincible!", the Grand Admiral continues to tout and boast his power.

"You better think twice about underestimating a Kamen Rider!", Samus reminds the Admiral to shut up as she uses an Iron-Body Energy Item to strengthen her defense, and a Recovery Item to refill her Rider Gauge.

"Huntress, use this!", Ex-Aid passes Maximum Mighty X to Huntress so, she can use it with the Gashacon Lansniper. She inserts the Gashat...

* _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

...while in Spear Mode, with Maximum Mighty X inserted as the Gashacon Lansniper have two slots so dual-Gashats can fit in. Huntress throws the weapon like a javelin at the Black Cross Grand Admiral, where he is impaled by the same weapon on his midsection.

"In...concievable...", the Grand Admiral reels at the shame of his defeat when he is impaled by the Gashacon Lansniper. Huntress pulls the weapon from the target and returns Maximum Mighty X to Emu. With the Grand Admiral finally defeated, he begs Samus, Emu, and/or Ange to kill him.

Emu, being Emu having a Hippocratic oath that he refuses to kill, even though the enemy is a power-hungry intergalactic warmonger. The intern decided just to leave the Admiral to die. Before the three can leave the Armada mothership, someone has managed to get inside and set its course to another planet, and kill the Grand Admiral, revealed to be Sylux.

"Sylux.", Huntress muttered when her archenemy made his presence known at the moment he kills the Grand Admiral by shooting him on the head, point-blank.

"Everything is all according to _my_ plan.", Sylux gloats that the Black Cross Armada are nothing more but his disposable pawns. "You'd be surprise that you too, Aran have been a pawn for my schemes. No one will stand in my way now, not even you!"

Sylux destroys the mothership's controls and by doing so, he is going to have it collide to a planet - Uranus. Ange, Emu, and Samus make haste as they escape the Armada mothership. The Maximum Gamer catches up with Emu and returns into the mech suit. Ex-Aid clears the path for the other two women to reach Villkiss XX R and XX L.

" _Guys, hurry up! That mothership is gonna crash into Uranus!_ ", Mitsuzane radios Samus from her own gunship which he himself is the one piloting.

* * *

 **-Bittersweet Victory-**

The three managed to reach the exit where the twin Ragna-mails are on standby in Flight mode. Huntress Level 50 gets on Villkiss XX R and Ange with XX L as they, along with Ex-Aid escape the Armada mothership safely. Moments later, the ship collides into Uranus, which also destroyed the said planet in the process.

It was sure a close call, the galaxy is saved, but with bittersweet results. Not only Sylux was the ones masterminding the Black Cross Armada's defeat, it also destroyed one planet. But, despite the Pyrrhic victory, the Kamen Riders are glad that the Earth is saved, having dedicated their life protecting the innocent. And the Space Explorers did the impossible.

"It's finally over... At least, for now.", Samus spoke in relief, even though the Armada are finally gone for good. Sylux is still on the loose, and the crisis involving Kamen Rider Chronicle is still ongoing, consider that bittersweet.

Back on Earth, the two remaining survivors of the Black Cross Armada, Xenogaea and Viper realized not only that they have lost the war against the Kamen Riders, the Grand Admiral appears to have died when the two learned the truth from somebody posing as Poppy Pipopapo.

"The Grand Admiral is gone...", Xenogaea breaks down into tears, lamenting the death of her superior. "We have no place to return home to."

"What are we going to do now?", Viper was about to feel the same thing as Xenogaea, as he lets her cry on her chest. Now that the two surviving Armada commanders are stranded on Earth now that their faction is wiped out, how can they cope and live amongst humanity?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 5 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Sylux treating Kuroto as his punching bag when the latter is suffering with PTSD shows that he's much of a sadist than Kuroto was. In my part that scene is partly depressing, coupled that Kuroto has PTSD, even if the guy is still a bastard after he died, him getting tortured by Sylux makes you want to feel sorry for the Game Master.

What Sylux did to Kuroto shows that he's no different than the Game Master himself, in a sense Sylux is everything Kuroto could have become. But the main difference being Sylux is a nihilist, while Kuroto is a narcissistic genius.


	94. Episode 094: How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Episode 09** **4: How the Mighty Have Fallen**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is very fitting for Kuroto/Genm's second character arc in this fic, reinforcing the fact that he's now using Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat. The reason this chapter's title is "How the Mighty Have Fallen" refers to what has become Kuroto now after his revival - he's once an well-respected CEO of GENM Corporation before being exposed as the mastermind behind the outbreak of the Bugster virus, then he gets killed by Samus and the party (or by Pallad in the TV canon), by the time we saw his revival two chapters earlier, he's reduced to a shell of his former self, having lost his right arm, and coupled with post-traumatic stress disorder in spades!

* * *

 **-Two Weeks After...-**

It has been two weeks passed that the Space Explorers defeated the Black Cross Armada, once again restoring peace to the entire universe. Although, their fight is still far from over; as such, the party still have _more_ loose ends to tie up: that is clearing Kamen Rider Chronicle before Sylux does as the rogue bounty hunter is still on the loose.

Two days after the Armada's defeat, the party take their time to spend time with their loved ones: Go spends more time with Reiko, Makoto, Kanon, and Alain visit the Daitenku Temple. Only the ones remaining in the Command Tower were Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus for the main party. While Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda still decided to stay with the Space Explorers, once the Bugsters are gone, Ange and her companions can finally return home to Earth Colony AZ-007, only once they are ready.

Fast forward into the following two weeks, the Earth is once again has its balance restored, and Zawame City is still unscathed after the Armada's full-scale invasion. The Command Tower has been quite in a state of solitude even at the time of dawn...

 **4:00 A.M.**

In Samus's quarters in the tower's 15th floor, in the bedroom, it seems Samus has slept soundly after two weeks of the arduous battle against the alien invaders. The bounty hunter can take a rest like what an ordinary human can do, considering that she's now living in the present-day Earth. Complete with she and Mitsuzane share both one room and one bed.

She slowly opened her eyes the moment she woke from a peaceful slumber. Given how she well rested for the past two weeks after the defeat of the Black Cross Armada. The moment Samus woke up, even Mitsuzane followed after at a minute passed.

"That fight in the edge of space two weeks ago was like a dream.", the young Kureshima recalled the epic experience of how they fought the Armada.

"Sure it was.", she replied. "With the Armada now defeated, we still have two more enemies left to confront - the Bugsters and..."

"Sylux. Right.", Mitsuzane guessed it since Sylux is the only enemy who is on neither side but on his own. "That guy doesn't know where to stick his nose to someone's business."

That being said, the Space Explorers will be the ones to deal with Sylux, but the CR doctors are the ones dealing with the Bugsters. If Sylux is finally dealt with, then, Kamen Rider Chronicle can be safely cleared. The party must need a lot of work to do the following day, so their priority will be to capture or destroy Sylux, as the rogue bounty hunter is a threat to both humanity and Bugsters alike, a omnicidal maniac who wants to reshape the universe as his utopia free of humans and Bugsters.

"Man, this is going to be a long battle ahead...", sighed Mitsuzane, facing Samus, who in turn touches his face in affection.

"It sure is going to be.", the bounty hunter replied. Moments later, she reveals a pair of earrings that has her signature "S"-shaped lightning bolt (with one has a green gem, and the other has a black gem) to him, Samus revealed that Wajima from the antique shop that they visited with Mayu made this for her. Samus wears the green gem earring on her right, and she has Mitsuzane wear the black gem earring on his left ear.

"What are these for?", Mitsuzane wondered what are the earrings mean for.

To which Samus replies, "It shows the bond between the two of us, even in solitude. There was a saying that, 'knowing how to be solitary is central to the art of loving. When we can be alone, we can be with others without using them as a means of escape.'"

"Right. I feel so peaceful with you after I stopped thinking about the past.", he replied.

After receiving the earring attached on his left ear, it signifies their love for one another, as in romantic love. Seconds later the two kissed softly, then the two delve into a moment of intimacy that lasted a long period of time...

 **Three hours later...**

 **6:00 A.M.**

In the Command Tower's rooftops, Ange and Tusk began discussing what should they do next now that the Black Cross Armada are gone forever. Whether will it be they can return back to AZ-007 or fight alongside the Space Explorers?

"I hope Salako and the others are okay up there.", Ange is concerned if Salamandinay and her other companions are okay in AZ-007. "But, the others are still fighting those Bugsters and that faceless bounty hunter called "Sylux"."

Even though Ange thought about returning home to her world, she really wants to help the Space Explorers fight the Bugsters and Sylux. The Norma learned deeply how the Kamen Riders protected their world from both the Armada and Bugsters, Tusk also agrees.

Mayu appears before the couple, overhearing their conversation.

"Inamori-san?", Tusk said.

"You don't need to rush things when you need to decide. Take your time.", Mayu replied. "I'm sure the people in your planet are going to be okay now that the Armada's gone."

Mayu does have a point. But, Tusk assures once the Space Explorers managed to defeat Sylux, Ange and her companions can return home safely. The party have been fighting bad guys 24/7 and they do have their limits to face.

* * *

 **-Poppy's Request-**

After thirty minutes, Adam's PA informs everyone of Poppy Pipopapo's presence as she visits the Command Tower. Go and Mitsuzane were on the observatory's lobby playing a game of Duck Hunt, Samus was in the observatory's desk.

"Trouble! Emu's missing!", Poppy yelled hysterically at everyone that Emu suddenly disappeared.

"Calm down.", Samus replied. "What happened?"

Poppy brought up that the intern has disappeared two weeks after the defeat of the Black Cross Armada, and hasn't come to work ever since. Hiiro, Taiga, and Nico have been searching for him, which now worries the entire party as well. Then, Poppy also brought up someone posing as her snuck into Kuroto's old game studio and stole something there.

But, before the party can rush around the city to search for Emu, the Adam AI then alerts everyone of Sylux's location. When the AI displays a satellite footage, they see Sylux fighting a familiar black Ex-Aid. Much to everyone's surprise, it's Genm!

"It can't be!", Mayu exclaimed, meaning Kuroto Dan is alive.

"No way...", both Go and Mitsuzane thought of the same thing as well.

To everyone's surprise, though Genm uses Proto Mighty Action X, but what's really the difference is the colors from the bottom, the lines are all silver instead of purple. And the question is, who revived Kuroto?

That being said, four of the six Space Explorers and Poppy, with Ange and Tusk tagging along as they rush to the location where Sylux and Genm are fighting.

* * *

 **-Sylux vs. Genm-**

Elsewhere, Sylux and Genm are duking it out as for the latter seeking payback for torturing him two weeks ago. It seems Genm, despite being Level 0 manages to gain the upper hand against Sylux.

"I'm impressed. Your power matches your insanity.", Sylux smugly commends Kuroto's strength.

"It's because I have the godly talent, as the GAME MASTER!", Kuroto shouts with a fit of insanity.

The Space Explorers (consisting of Huntress, Ryugen, Mach, and Mage) and Poppy arrived on the scene, much to Sylux's dismay, even worse seeing the Space Explorers can trigger Kuroto's PTSD.

"Oh, great. You pests have to waltz in?", Sylux hissed, he then withdrew from the battle like the spineless coward that he is, as what Go insinuated.

"How the mighty have fallen.", Samus mocks at Kuroto when his post-traumatic stress disorder kicks in.

For Mitsuzane, seeing Kuroto wants him to beat the self-proclaimed Game Master senselessly. "Why. Are. You. Still...", the young Kureshima kept his composure as he approaches Genm and proceeds to, " **ALIVE?!** ", throw a punch a Genm, to which the black Ex-Aid responds by punching at Ryugen before Mach then hits Genm with a trash can that immediately cancelled his transformation.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

The party decide to take Kuroto under their custody as they interrogate him in the Command Tower's interrogation room next to the observatory in the 19F.

* * *

 **-The Truth About Pallad-**

Kuroto's personality didn't change ever since his revival, still a deranged maniac, an insufferable narcissistic genius who keeps boasting his godly talents to the point Go and Mitsuzane refer him as a complete nutcase. The worse part that Kuroto's right arm is still ripped off after Ange dismembered it.

The Game Master brought up that someone managed to revive him by attempting to steal the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, unlike the original Proto Mighty Action X, it's is the same as with the other Proto Gashats. But, this Gashat is useful to negate a Bugster virus. However, Kuroto is reborn with a Bugster body, thus he's no longer human.

Even his insanity intact, Kuroto is revealed to be a shell of a man he used to be, and his PTSD had worsen to the point that he resents the Space Explorers for taking everything away from him.

"You made a big mistake of trusting Pallad. He was also using you the whole time!", Kuroto told the party that Pallad shouldn't be trusted in the first place, but they obviously know that. "You want to know why? Because, Pallad... And Houjou Emu... **ARE ONE IN THE SAME PERSON!** "

The party realized that Pallad has the same mannerisms as Emu, such as the transformation chants like " **Dai Henshin!** "

"Okay, spit it out!", Mitsuzane grabs Kuroto by the collar, having fed up of the latter's incessant laughter.

Then Kuroto continued, "Pallad was the Bugster that came out from Houjou Emu, as such he's the first Bugster. He was the one who became Genius Gamer M, and the one who controls Emu's split personality. I was also being used by him, so he can have Kamen Rider Chronicle for himself, and wants Houjou Emu to play with him."

Kuroto also brought out that the reason Pallad was born in the first place was that of Emu's fan ideas for a game that was sent to him several years back, which Kuroto at that time responded by sending Emu with a in-development game that lead to Emu becoming patient zero. Kuroto did that in a fit of narcissistic rage. But, that came to bite him in the ass years later as of now that he realized that Pallad is the one's using him.

"But, the question is, why is Pallad obsessed with Emu?", Samus asked.

"Pallad was the one who takes over Houjou Emu's body where he speaks "ore", while the latter is using "boku".", Kuroto took note of Emu's speech pronouns, since the "ore" part was actually of Pallad's influence.

The party come to the conclusion that Pallad is the literal split-personality that has been dormant in Emu. Kuroto is willing to help the Space Explorers, despite the party are still hostile to him. But, Samus reminds the former GENM Corporation CEO that Sylux is preying on both humans and Bugsters, and worse Sylux has all of Kuroto's prototype Gashats where he uses them to capture all the Bugsters.

* * *

 **-Father vs. Son-**

After interrogating the Game Master, the Space Explorers, along with Poppy and Kuroto went to find Emu and Pallad. Along the way, they are stalled by Sylux.

"Get out of our way, Sylux!", Samus tells her rival to move it.

"Before I can let you go, may I introduce to you my guest of this time...", said the bounty hunter as he reveals a very familiar looking man emerging behind his back, the man stared at Kuroto.

Turns out the man is revealed to be **Masamune Dan** , as Poppy pointed out. When the incident known as Zero Day happened, Kuroto framed his own father for such crime. The question is, how did Masamune left jail?

"It's been a long time, Kuroto...", said Masamune with no signs of expression.

"Father?", Kuroto is stunned at the sight of his own father, even worse why is he on Sylux's side?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 5 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 8 out of 12 [Motors, Gatton, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The new pair of earrings that Samus and Mitsuzane wore individually - the green worn on Samus's right ear, while the black one on Mitsuzane's ear is a reference to the CycloneJoker for Kamen Rider Double. Ironically, in the Sengoku Movie Battle, Ryugen used the Double Lockseed.

\- Also, the earrings themselves are homage to the Potara earrings from the Dragon Ball series as two individuals can wear one ring to fuse into one being.

\- Kuroto's dad aligning with Sylux may want you to think him as an expy of Anakin Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise.


	95. Episode 095: Dishonor Thy Father

**Episode 09** **5:** **Dishonor Thy Father**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, at the end of the previous chapter was a shocker. Kuroto's dad becomes a villain once he forges an alliance with Sylux shows that was the result of Kuroto's own actions. To those who pitied the Game Master upon seeing Masamune on Sylux's side is rather an understatement. It serves as a what if Kuroto's dad becomes a full-blown villain as a consequence of Kuroto's actions for the first 23 episodes of the series, such like in the case of _Gaim_ that Takatora, as he stated, was responsible for Mitsuzane's descent to madness.

Also, from EeveeNicks's review about Samus mocking Dan's PTSD the moment she and the party encountered him is also another understatement. For me, it shows if everyone reading the previous chapter think if its really hard to pity on the Game Master, as shown when Masamune showing himself to his own son.

Okay, the hostility between Kuroto and his dad may bring to mind between Lex and Lionel Luthor from _Smallville_. But, unlike Lionel who was influenced by Jor-El that made him a good guy in later seasons, Sylux's influencing Masamune turns the latter into a villain; like how Emperor Palpatine converts Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side of the Force.

* * *

 **-The Return of Masamune Dan-**

After Kuroto is forced to reveal the truth about Pallad's connection to Emu, the party made it clear to stop Ex-Aid and Para-DX from fighting. Kuroto laughed, seeing it as a stupid idea as there is no way can prevent Pallad from getting his desire to fight Emu, it's inevitable. Either way, the Space Explorers must stop them from fighting. In Kuroto's case however, him getting in Pallad's way has to be personal. Since the Game Master will never forgive him for his treachery.

But, the Space Explorers are still hostile towards Kuroto, but all things considered, it's another case of war making strange bedfellows. That being said, the party - on the Space Explorers' side Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Go - alongside Poppy and Kuroto went to search for Emu and Pallad where they are fighting.

Along the way, Sylux makes his presence known to the Space Explorers, Poppy, and Kuroto. The Space Explorers are less than pleased when the faceless bounty hunter showing up.

"Take a hike, will ya!", shouted Go.

"Get out of our way, Sylux!", Samus tells her rival to move it.

"Before I can let you go, may I introduce to you my guest of this time...", said the bounty hunter as he reveals a very familiar looking man emerging behind his back, the man stared at Kuroto.

Poppy seems to recognize the man, judging by his prison outfit. Samus, on the other hand have come across with the man at one time.

"Who's that?", Mitsuzane asked, noticing the man who stood on Sylux's side and stared at Kuroto.

To which Poppy replies, "That's **Dan Masamune**. Kuroto's father. He was once the CEO of GENM Corporation, that is until the Zero Day, where he was framed over the incident and arrested for it."

The one who framed Masamune is none other than Kuroto himself after Poppy's explanation. But the "reunion" between father and son is anything but happy. The self-proclaimed Game Masters couldn't help but flinch when he faces his own father.

"It's been a long time, Kuroto...", Masamune said coldly with obviously no signs of expression.

"Father?", Kuroto is stunned at the sight of his own father, even worse why was he on Sylux's side?

Masamune continued, "After six years you had me sent behind bars for a crime I did not commit, you've taken away everything what is rightfully mine. My credibility, my reputation, my dignity, all of it! And look at you, you have turned the Bugsters into your own personal punching bags, proclaiming yourself to be a god, playing a dangerous games with the lives of both humans and Bugsters... To think why would I raised a child like you in the first place. It was my mistake to put you into my own company..."

The party, and Poppy are shocked at Masamune's words of resentment towards his own son. In Masamune's eyes, he sees his own son as an ungrateful person because of Kuroto taking GENM Corporation as his own. Sylux was pleased seeing Kuroto groveling before his father after the shocking moment Masamune appearing before him.

"I am disappointed of you, Kuroto.", Masamune continued to give his own son a breaking lecture. "Because of you, many people died because of your so-called ultimate game. I will never forgive you for that.", then he turned his attention to the Space Explorers. "Thank you for turning my son into the shell of a man that he is now, I think killing him is not enough. I just want him to be disciplined."

The Space Explorers, especially Go, are appalled at Kuroto's father for "thanking" them for reducing Kuroto to a PTSD-ridden mess. The white loudmouth couldn't help comparing Masamune's actions to his father, Banno Tenjuro.

"Hey, who do you think you are throwing away your own son like that?!", Go shouted.

"It is for his own good.", Masamune chuckled, and relishing at the sight of his own son groveling before his feet in a state of emotional breakdown. "I wanted to save him, that's why I turned to Sylux."

"You bastard!", even Mitsuzane has heard enough. "Is that what you call saving him by just spurning him? Do you really think that faceless omnicidal maniac over there standing beside you can help you save your own flesh and blood?!"

Even Sylux is entertained of seeing Kuroto in an unresponsive state after seeing his father. As breaking a person by talking is one of Sylux's things to manipulate others. The only person who is seem to be concerned of Kuroto as of this moment is none other than Poppy herself. To Sylux's surprise, he didn't expect that the reason behind Poppy's unexpected revival that she was keeping a backup data of herself in a Rider Gashat.

* * *

 **-Sylux's New Minions-**

"Alright, that does it!", Mitsuzane is fed up with Sylux and Masamune toying with Kuroto and with the whole Space Explorers in general as he's really one of the few guys hungry for his blood. "We're going to send you again to the scrap heap you faceless bastard!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **vs. Sylux**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime Hunters_ *)

Seconds later, Alain and Makoto arrived on the scene regrouping with the party. The two are surprised, but yet less than pleased at the sight of Kuroto, who is psychologically reeling from his own father's breaking lecture.

"Come forth, my minions!", Sylux pulls out six Proto Gashats and both contain Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara). These Bugsters that were sealed according to their respective prototype Rider Gashats have become Sylux's loyal servants.

"He's captured Bugsters with those Proto Gashats?", Poppy is shocked when she saw six out of twelve Bugsters for Kamen Rider Chronicle become Sylux's obedient slaves.

With the Proto Gashats, Sylux is able to tame the Bugsters he captured; after six of them were summoned, they turned around and faced the bounty hunter, they knelt before him in show of reverence towards Sylux.

"That's right. Kneel before me... Your messiah, your ruler, YOUR MASTER!", Sylux is appeased upon seeing the Bugsters he captured as they grovel before him symbolizing his messiah complex. "Revere me, and I shall grant you paradise! Oppose me, and you shall face death!"

The Space Explorers, Poppy, except for Kuroto get themselves ready as they prepare to transform...

* _ **Mighty Action X! Drago Knight Hunter... Z!**_ * / * _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike Shift Car!**_ *

* _ **Toki Meki Crisis!**_ * / * _ **Stand By! Yes, sir!**_ * / * _ **Dive Too Deep!**_ * / * _ **Shabadoo bi Touch, Henshin~!**_ *

...Sylux then orders Vernier to attack the seven Riders who are about to transform. "Destroy them.", he ordered the Bugster to fire its missiles.

"Yes, master.", the Bugster responded obediently as it open fires. The explosion covered their targets in smoke, once it cleared after several seconds, Huntress Full Dragon Level 5, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Dead Heat Mach, Necrom, Deep Specter, Mage, and Poppy Level X charge at Sylux and his minions. Sylux goes to deal with his sworn archenemy and her significant other, Dead Heat Mach deals with Revol, Necrom fights Salty and Alhambra, Deep Specter goes into a dogfight with Vernier, while Poppy and Mage battle against Kaiden and Gatton as chaos ensues.

Meanwhile, Kuroto is stunned to move after Masamune shuns his own son.

"Answer me, Kuroto.", Masamune continues to break his own son mentally. "What am I to you? I raised you, I molded you into the most successful programmer of MY corporation until you took it from me! You were always an ungrateful, disillusioned, insignificant excuse for a son! You know it, and _I_ know it! There was always something wrong with you... You should be ashamed of yourself, and I, myself, am ashamed the fact that I'm your father to have raised such a misbehaved child who turned into a complete monster! Kuroto... **YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!** "

As said by Masamune, word for word, showing his disappointment towards his own son, shows that he also wants Kuroto dead. Which explains why he joined with Sylux's side, as such, Kuroto learned the hard way about framing his own father for the Zero Day incident eventually comes to haunt him, now that his father was unknowingly escaped from jail, the cycle of vengeance has began to run even further.

Masamune walked away from the scene, satisfied of his breaking lecture to his own son. The other Space Explorers, despite their hostility towards the self-proclaimed Game Master, took pity showing how cruel of a father to show his disappointment to his own son and said father will kill his own child the moment they see each other again.

Meanwhile, as Samus and Mitsuzane are duking out on Sylux, the latter tries to snap him out of his senses. "Hey! What are you wallowing out on about?! Get your ass here and destroy your own toys here!", the young Kureshima shouted at the Game Master.

"It's no use to reason with him!", Sylux gloats, reminding everyone that the father and son "reunion" between Masamune and Kuroto is to show that the former GENM CEO has got his just deserts from his own father. "I was the one who helped broke him free from his cage!"

Sylux reveals that he was the one who helped Masamune escape prison by killing every prison guards in the jail. Therefore, Masamune shared a lot in common with Sylux, as they both shun humanity and are willing to burn the Earth to the ground. Likewise, the reason Masamune wants to kill his own son is because Kuroto was the one who let the Bugsters loose.

But, seeing his own father developed a conscience in Kuroto, despite the fact that he's reborn as a Bugster. He has gained more than one adversary: Pallad, Sylux, and his own father. Then, Kuroto witnesses some of his creations have become Sylux's obedient slaves, he eventually comes to his senses!

" **YOU!** ", Kuroto shouted loudly pointing to Sylux. " **HOW DARE YOU USE MY CREATIONS AS YOUR OBEDIENT SLAVES! THAT RIGHT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! I AM THE GAME MASTER! I AM GOD HIMSELF! I WON'T LET YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!** "

It doesn't matter if his father is now his sworn enemy, his resentment towards Pallad, the only thing the Game Master can be easily snapped is the proto Gashats on Sylux's possession, as they are originally belonging to Kuroto himself.

Kuroto already has his Gamer Driver ready, and pulls out Proto Mighty Action X Origin and inserts it on the Driver after a chant of "Henshin!" and by opening the lever of the belt, he transforms into Kamen Rider Genm Level 0.

* _ **Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mi~ghty Ac~tion~! X!**_ *

"MOVE IT!", Genm shouted as he shoves away Huntress and Ryugen as he vents his frustration on Sylux. The black Ex-Aid continues to throw a plethora of punches, kicks, headbutts, and swinging the chainsaw mode of his Gashacon Bugvisor-Zwei at Sylux.

"DO YOUR WORSE!", Sylux taunts the Game Master to strike him with all of his anger and hatred, and the bounty hunter himself is enjoying it.

In the middle of the battle, every Bugster in the vicinity felt a weakening sensation while Genm Level 0 is in the battlefield. With that, the Space Explorers and Poppy take their opportunity to finish the summoned Bugsters under Sylux's control.

It seems the power of the Proto Gashats have limitless potentials, and Genm demonstrates this as he reduces Sylux into a train wreck. When Genm finallly turns the tables, Sylux takes the opportunity to withdraw his minions by sealing them back in their respective Proto Gashats.

"What's wrong, are you going to run away like the spineless coward that you are?", Genm taunts Sylux with a very unnerving voice with fits of insanity.

"That's what I always do.", Sylux replies as he leaps and jumped very high in one leap, leaving the battlefield, much to the Space Explorers' dismay.

It seems the Space Explorers discovered Level 0's signature ability, as it turns out Level 0 can suppress a Bugster's abilities to infect their host. It makes sense that Level 0 is a mystery compared to Level X.

Genm moved on forward without a second thought, much to Poppy and the Space Explorers' chagrin, as Kuroto still has an unfinished business with Pallad.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 7 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Motors, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Go comparing Masamune's actions to Banno is rather ironic, given that with Banno's character shows that he only see his family as experimental subjects, while Masamune's case in the other hand shows that he shunned away his own son, Kuroto because of the sins the latter committed. It shows how Masamune is ashamed at his own son on what he became now. That being said, both Kuroto and Masamune are expies of Banno - while Kuroto has the psychotic and narcissistic traits, Masamune has Banno's intent of killing one of his own children.

\- The part where Masamune lectures his own son into breaking him, I took inspiration from the Grand Theft Auto V mission, "Mrs. Phillips", where Trevor is shocked to see the sight of his own mother.


	96. Episode 096: The True Ultimate Level!

**Episode 096: The True Ultimate Level!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, back when Ex-Aid's Level 99 form was first featured in this fic, I saw reviews especially from EeveeNicks that what if Samus gets her own Level 99 form like Ex-Aid or Para-DX. Instead, I choose to have Samus to have Level 100 instead of 99. Though she's going to use Perfect Knock Out Gamer similar to Para-DX.

* * *

 **-What's Next** **?** **-**

As always, Sylux has no problem weaseling out of the battlefield when the tables are turned on him, much to the dismay of his opponents – the Space Explorers as well as Genm, the latter who is willing to cooperate with his once enemies who killed him in the first place. In everyone's eyes, Sylux's act of cowardice shows that he will stop at nothing to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle for himself to destroy the universe. Either way, the Game Master does not tolerate that, using all of his creations to trigger an apocalypse is the most unforgivable thing he refuses to tolerate.

"So, what's next?", Mitsuzane asked, now that Sylux is out of the way for now.

Genm turned around and looked at Ryugen. "Wasn't it obvious?", the Game Master glares at his killer, "I'm going to make him [Pallad] pay for his treachery, of course! What are you going to do about it, kill me as well?! After all, I can be revived whatever I want considering that I have a Bugster body!"

"Okay, that's all believable to me…", Mitsuzane kept his cool at first, all while bottling up his anger. Then, he gets gives Kuroto a punch to the face to silence him. In response, Poppy shields Genm to prevent escalating the situation from bad to worse. But, the young Kureshima gives the Game Master one last reminder should he ever run his mouth again, "The moment I hear you bluster again, I'm going to shut you up myself!"

"Stop it, will you!", Poppy shouted. As Mitsuzane is being restrained by Makoto, Go, and Samus.

"Hey, man. You gotta relax.", Go added. "The guy's father just recently disowned him, if you feel like trying to kill the guy, you might just become like him!"

As much more Mitsuzane still has hatred towards Kuroto not only because the latter murdered Kujou Kiriya and the former is itching to kill him if he does something dangerous. But, his friends restraining him out of avoiding worsening the situation; Mitsuzane instead relents, all while giving the Game Master a warning, showing he doesn't want to hear Kuroto bluster his ego.

Samus feels the same way with Mitsuzane, instead of showing disdain towards the Game Master like everyone else amongst her crew, she also relented, knowing that Kuroto will realize the consequences of his actions. Him framing Masamune for the Zero Day incident eventually came to haunt him, as shown when the said father broke from prison with Sylux's help.

Genm moved on forward without a second thought, much to Poppy and the Space Explorers' chagrin, as Kuroto still has an unfinished business with Pallad.

* * *

 **-Dark Poppy vs. Para-DX Level 99-**

Elsewhere in the Next Genome Institute's building, the fated showdown between Ex-Aid and Para-DX intensifies! Everything has come together regarding the connection of Pallad and Houjou Emu - the Bugster executive was the Genius Gamer M split-personality all along.

"This is it! This ultimate showdown will decide the fate between humans and Bugsters!", said Pallad as he and Emu finally clash in their Level 99 forms.

It was truly a fateful moment that he will finally fight Emu, since he started Kamen Rider Chronicle so he can finally fight his "other self". A fight that will truly change Emu's fate forever. When both Kamen Riders started clashing blades of epic proportions, even to the point Ex-Aid fighting Para-DX on foot without the help of the Maximum Gamer mech suit.

"I will change the fate of humanity!", Emu declared.

"I will change the fate of the Bugsters!", Pallad also reprised that sentence, only paraphrasing the Bugsters.

* _ **MAXIMUM GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**_ * / * _ **DUAL GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

Both Riders insert their Gashats into their Gashacon Weapons - Ex-Aid equips Maximum Mighty X into the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode, and Para-DX inserts his Gashat Gear Dual on the Gashacon Parablaygun in ax mode as they prepare to finish the fight.

When both Riders prepare their Critical Finish, suddenly...

Para-DX is shot from behind, thus the fight between him and Ex-Aid ended in a no-contest, to the surprise of both Kamen Riders.

"I hate being shot in the back.", Pallad is seething, when he turned around, 'Poppy Pipopapo' appears before him. But, this Poppy's appearance is _different_ from the real one, as shown with her appearance from her hair down to her clothes are jet black. "Poppy, what's the meaning of all this? Why did you shot me in the back?"

"Poppy?", Emu asked to clarify if that's really Poppy. Then, the Poppy appearing before him and Pallad, referred to as Poppy Noir, shoots Ex-Aid with her Gashacon Bugvisor-Zwei.

"My loyalty is to Sylux-sama.", said Poppy Noir, both Emu and Pallad are shocked that the Poppy they saw before their very eyes said "Lord Sylux", indicating that "Poppy" is brainwashed by Sylux. But, Pallad realizes that this is a fake Poppy. Dark Poppy continues, "And now, I will annihilate all humans and Bugsters for the sake of justice. For the sake of Sylux-sama!"

Poppy Noir puts her Bugvisor back into her belt, turning it into the Buggle Driver Zwei, and pulls out her black Toki Meki Crisis Gashat to transform into Dark Poppy, and attacks both Ex-Aid and Para-DX. It seems the impostor Poppy is also an obedient slave of Sylux as well, Pallad knows that he'll [Sylux] stop at nothing to get his hands on the main Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat so he can unleash Armageddon upon humanity and the Bugster virus.

Moments later, the Space Explorers and the real Poppy Pipopapo arrived on the scene. To the real Poppy's surprise, she saw a palette swap duplicate of herself fighting Ex-Aid and Para-DX.

"Another Poppy?", Samus asked. "What's going on?"

"It's a doppelganger of her.", Makoto added.

"And jet black all over.", Alain added.

Until Samus comes to the conclusion, "I have a feeling _he_ might have something to do with that impostor Poppy.", with the "he" in question referring to Sylux. Before everyone can take action, Kuroto, as Genm immediately charges into the scene without second thought, while hungry for Pallad's blood.

When Genm in Level 0 crosses blades with Para-DX, the Bugster executive is less than pleased.

"You sure had your fun, Pallad.", Genm spoke in a fit of rage, "To think you forgot to invite me, the GAME MASTER!"

"I thought you died!", to which Pallad replies.

"You're now just a mistake I'm going to correct!"

The once partners-in-crime turned bitter enemies engage into a brawl, Genm stops at nothing to vent his anger on his betrayer. Once again, Pallad's long-awaited desire to fight Emu has eluded his grasp thanks to the impostor Poppy who intervened in Sylux's behalf. To add salt to the wound, the impostor Poppy then turns her attention to Genm Level 0.

"Dan Kuroto, you are a threat to Sylux-sama's grand plan. Prepare to die.", Dark Poppy spoke in an emotionless tone as she attacks Genm.

"Huntress! I'm leaving Pallad to you!", Kuroto shouted as he is distracted by the fake Poppy, leading for Samus to go Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Go using Shift Ride Crosser to transform into Mach Chaser, Makoto transforming into Sin Specter, and Alain going Yujou Burst.

All six Space Explorers square off against Para-DX Level 99. But, considering the fact that he is the true "Genius Gamer M", it seems he has the same strategy that Emu once had when the persona took over.

"A six-on-one fight is no fun.", said Pallad when he proceeds to swat Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Mage, and Yujou Burst Necrom like flies without breaking a sweat, the same he does to Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Sin Specter, and Mach Chaser. "Huntress, because of you and your faceless 'friend' getting on my nerves, and siding with Genm. I'll show you all a bad ending fitting for cheaters!"

"See if you try!", Ryugen tells Pallad that he's asking for it, as he, Mach Chaser, and Mage use their finishing attacks together into a triple Rider Kick, only for Para-DX to swat them again like flies that canceled Go, Mayu, and Mitsuzane's respective transformations.

Sin Specter and Yujou Burst Necrom followed after with their own Double Rider Kick, to which Pallad counterattacks, the end result Makoto and Alain detransformed in the process. This leaves with Huntress defiantly fighting Para-DX even she's only in Level 50. She was able to keep up with Pallad despite he is now in his strongest level.

After an epic clash with their respective weapons, Para-DX Level 99 was able to push Huntress Level 50 back to a corner. Just everything seems lost, Samus decides to snatch Maximum Mighty X from Emu's Gamer Driver and inserts it on her Gashacon Lansniper's slot, and sets the weapon back to Spear Mode...

* _ **MAXIMUM GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!**_ *

Meanwhile, as Genm is fighting Dark Poppy, he manages to gain the upper hand. As the Game Master prepares to finishes off the impostor Poppy, the duplicate escaped the battlefield. Then, Kuroto notices Samus about to do something profoundly insane at Pallad, he turned around and observed...

* _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Huntress proceeds to leap at a long height in order for her to thrust the Gashacon Lansniper on Para-DX, impaling him on the midsection. And, due to the Maximum Mighty X inserted on the Gashacon Lansniper, it gives Samus the chance to override Pallad's compatibility with the Gamer Driver. Instead, she uses the reprogramming ability of Maximum Mighty X, with the Gashacon Lansniper (in Spear Mode) acting as a siphoning mechanism to absorb Pallad's Bugster cellular makeup into her own body, something that a Metroid can possibly do. As such, she does have a Metroid DNA in her cellular makeup that takes advantage with the use of Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming software.

"Huntress, stop!", Para-DX pleads at the moment that part of his genetic coding are being absorbed by Huntress.

"She's siphoning Pallad's DNA to her own cellular makeup. Don't tell me she's going to...", Kuroto muttered.

* _ **The Strongest Fist! What's the next stage?**_ _(looped)_ *

To everyone's surprise, including Kuroto and Poppy, Samus forcibly siphoning Pallad's DNA into her own cellular makeup leads into the unthinkable. As Pallad's cells are being siphoned, Huntress's Level 50 form began to change drastically, as every right portion of her suit from head to toe, that also includes her tailcoat are dyed red, while the left are dyed in blue - drawing further resemblance to Para-DX's current form, **Perfect Knock Out Gamer**.

* * *

 **-Huntress Level 100!-**

After Huntress pulls the Gashacon Lansniper from Para-DX's torso, her form suddenly discarded its pure white colors, and both right and left portions of her Rider form from head to toe are dyed red and blue all over!

"Inconceivable!", Pallad is shocked to see Huntress gaining the same color scheme as his Level 99 form. "You've siphoned my genetic coding to get Perfect Knock Out Gamer?!"

* _ **Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

Kuroto also reveals that Samus just went **Level 100** instead of Level 99.

Kuroto reveals the secret of Huntress's Gashat Gear Dual Alpha to the party, "I forgot to tell you that the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, being a special version of Pallad's own Gashat Gear Dual, hence being called Alpha for a reason, was designed for either Perfect Puzzle X or Knock Out Fighter to be playable on the Gamer Driver. Since the actual Gashat Gear Dual immediately combines both Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter into one game, which restricts to Level 99 instead of Level 50. The Dual Gashat that Samus used she selects mostly Perfect Puzzle X, while Knock Out Fighter's scrapped data was intact. And by siphoning Pallad's DNA, she was able to activate what is left of Knock Out Fighter's data within her Gashat; she was able to exceed beyond the Gashat's limit. Therefore, she was able to level up even further to **Level 100**!"

"Level 100, that has to be the strongest level you get!", Mitsuzane deduced.

Huntress's shoulders are equipped with the PED Suit's Hazard Shield to add extra defense to distinguish itself from Puzzle Gamer Level 50, since it has those blocky puzzle ornaments.

(* _cues: "_ _ **The Final Flash**_ _" by TeamFourStar from Dragon Ball Z Abridged Series_ *)

With her newfound power, Huntress Level 100 charges and brawls with Para-DX Level 99, with Samus manages to gain the upper hand, as she proceeds to beat down Pallad senselessly similar to a cage fight. It seems the party seems to enjoy at Samus unleashing extreme amounts of brutality on Pallad, to the point that his Rider Gauge is reduced to one bar and beeping.

"Thank god, Samus is able to take control of the situation.", Mitsuzane spoke, all while holding Go's left arm on his shoulder, and the other Space Explorers help each other back on their feets. He continued. "At least there's no way she could make the whole situation worse. Save blowing up the planet."

* _ **Gacchan! Urawaza! GACCHAN!**_ *

Then, Huntress closed and open her Gamer Driver for the finisher, then she proceeds to draw her hands back and gathers TREMENDOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY to destructive levels, as shown with multicolored sparks discharging from the energy ball all over the place!

" **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ", Samus strains herself to the maximum as she continues to draw out energy to form a destructive ball of light from her hand.

"She's gonna blow up the planet!", Mitsuzane spoke too soon, realizing what he said is tempting fate.

"BUT I LIVE HERE!", Go shouted.

"Okay, that means Huntress **HAS LOST HER MIND AND IS GOING TO BURN US ALL!** ", Kuroto also shouted.

Tendrils of lightning began are released from the ball of light leveling the whole building and at the same time triggering a tremor. The ball of light began to grow even bigger as Huntress herself, it also shined around the entire Next Genome Institute building, nearly blinding everyone.

"I can't see!", Poppy said.

"It's too bright!", Mayu couldn't even see Samus and Pallad from the intense brightness.

"SAMUS, YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET! YOU GOT TO STOP IT!", Mitsuzane shouted as he tries to tell Samus to call her finisher off.

"Waay past the bargaining stage here...", Go added.

Huntress's Gamer Driver exclaims, " _ **PERFECT KNOCK OUT CRITICAL BOMBER!**_ ", followed by Huntress thrusting her palms forward and discharged a huge multicolored beam towards Pallad. Once the beam hits Para-DX, the beam's trajectory is redirected upwards, leaving the Earth's atmosphere and it goes into the depths of space as the move ends.

* _ **K.O.! Perfect!**_ *

When the light cleared, Para-DX's Rider Gauge is emptied out, with the brunt of Huntress's Critical Bomber immediately ejected his Gashat from his Gamer Driver. Moments later, Huntress regresses back to Level 50, then her transformation is canceled afterwards as her finisher taxed her vitality, Mitsuzane and Go managed to help Samus to her feet when she is almost unable to stand with her own power.

Pallad is bleeding on his mouth, as a result of Samus impaling him with the Gashacon Lansniper. When the Bugster executive is fed up interrupting him, he attempts to hijack Emu's body, only to fail due to the presence of a Level 0 Gashat, even Kuroto rubs it in on his former partner's face.

"That's lame.", the Bugster executive said before leaving.

Afterwards, everyone exited the area, with Emu rescued with the help of the Space Explorers, Poppy, and Kuroto. Thanks to Samus managing to unlock Level 100, she is able to counteract Para-DX's Level 99. According to Kuroto, it takes sheer superhuman levels of concentration to activate that form when it comes to the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 7 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Motors, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Lovrica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Much like Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50's version of the Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber, Huntress Perfect Knock Out Level 100's version of the Critical Bomber is still based on the Final Flash, a technique used by Vegeta in the Dragon Ball series.

\- This chapter revisits the clash of Ex-Aid and Para-DX in their Level 99 forms from episode 30. In the TV episode, Pallad wins not long before he gets interrupted by Genm. Here in this chapter, nobody won and the battle ends with Dark Poppy's intervention; who attacks both Para-DX and Ex-Aid, followed by the Space Explorers, the real Poppy **AND** Genm. In other words, his long-awaited fight with Emu is rendered pointless. This is the first time Pallad experiences a "shoot the shaggy dog" moment in this fic.

\- How Samus goes from Puzzle Gamer Level 50 to Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 100 is likely a reference to certain Kamen Riders' final forms evolving in the summer movies/movie wars such as Double's CycloneJokerXtreme to CycloneJokerGoldXtreme, Fourze from Cosmic States into Meteor/Nadeshiko Fusion States, or Wizard from Infinity Style to Infinity Dragon (Gold)

\- Since the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha is a special version of the original Gashat Gear Dual, which allows Samus to go Puzzle Gamer Level 50. Given the fact the transformation jingle for her Level 50 form in the Gamer Driver is the same as Para-DX Level 99, Huntress Puzzle Gamer is a "nerfed" down version of Perfect Knock Out. Kuroto confirms this that the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha is designed to access Puzzle Gamer Level 50 through the Gamer Driver, much like the GGD Beta with Fantasy or Simulation Gamer.


	97. Episode 097: He Who Fights Bugsters

**Episode 09** **7: He Who Fights Bugsters**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference from the quote by Friedrich Nietzsche's _Beyond Good and Evil_ , "He who fights monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you.", with the "monster" being paraphrased to Bugster.

Keeping with the reference with the aforementioned Nietzschean quote of this chapter's title, the persons who are referred to are the ones fighting monsters are Kuroto and Sylux. The reason Kuroto gazes into the abyss (and lets the abyss looked on him) obviously is on a vengeance quest vs. Pallad. Sylux, in the other hand, despite he hates both humans and Bugsters, borders between a nihilist and just being plain despicable and a very unlikable villain in this fic. Granted because Sylux proves to be no better than Dan The Man himself, Sylux has most of Kuroto's narcissism and psychosis. What really separates Sylux from Kuroto is their way they want to use Kamen Rider Chronicle is Sylux is an omnicidal maniac, while Kuroto constantly brags his superior intellect and god complex.

* * *

 **-The Claims of Reviving the Perished-**

Back in CR's HQ, the three Doctor Riders and Nico were shocked at Kuroto's unexpected revival. Though the self-proclaimed Game Master who revived him was the impostor Poppy, where in turn he encounters Sylux.

Now that Kuroto is resurrected as a Bugster, the Doctor Riders are left without a choice to cooperate with him in order to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle. But, Poppy warns Kuroto if he does anything dangerous, she will use her Buggle Driver Zwei to absorb him into the device, which is rather ironic since Kuroto did so when he was gathering Bugster data for Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"In order for you all to beat Kamen Rider Chronicle, my talents will prove to be useful to all of you.", Kuroto lectures everyone. "Since I have the power of Level 0, I can still continue the game indefinitely!"

"To think you still see others' sufferings as a game, I refuse to co-op play with you.", Emu has not forgiven Kuroto even for killing Kiriya.

"Please, everyone. We need Kuroto to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle before Sylux does!", Poppy insisted. Bringing up Sylux brought the three Doctors to stop and think.

"Poppy is right.", Kuroto spoke as he regains his composure. "I'm not asking you guys to forgive me. Since I was the one who started this in the first place, I'm entrusting you CR Doctors to clear that game before Sylux does. While the Space Explorers can keep him at bay, we're also preventing Sylux to get his hands on the game, no matter what."

Since Kuroto did encounter Sylux and heard the latter's ambition to use Kamen Rider Chronicle to unleash Armageddon, the Game Master refuses to tolerate such a lowly act. Even if the Space Explorers can handle Sylux, the faceless bounty hunter would just weasel out of a fight when the tables on him.

The next question comes from Hiiro's mind that, if Kamen Rider Chronicle is cleared, can the people who died with Game Overs and game illness can be brought back to life? But, Kuroto's answer would be...

"Why would you believe on their bogus act?", Kuroto replied, despite that he is reborn with a Bugster body, doesn't believe the possibility of reviving the people who died with game illness, as the Bugsters were obviously fooling unsuspecting humans to believe that they can be revived. "You only live with your own one life. And I can respawn whatever I want!"

When Hiiro grabs Kuroto on the collar, Emu and Poppy try to break it up. The surgeon could not bring himself to beat some sense on the Game Master, as he really hasn't gotten over Saki's death, with Hiiro pointing out that Kuroto is responsible for everything. Poppy reminds everyone that Kuroto ends up facing the consequence of his actions when he saw his father siding with Sylux.

"Don't tell me Dan Masamune is selling out all of humanity because of that?". Taiga seem to have heard the name Masamune Dan, probably through Kiriya before he died.

"Who would sell out his own son to a faceless maniac?", Nico added.

Still, the three doctors remained hostile towards Kuroto, as shown with Hiiro and Taiga are still aware that Kuroto might play them like fiddles like before just to get close to Kamen Rider Chronicle. Either way, since Taiga and Nico are currently are the ones who refuse to cooperate with the Game Master, he leaves the CR headquarters and instead siding with Samus's party.

* * *

 **-Other Plans-**

In the Command Tower, the party get into a discussion with specific things: One, Dan Masamune siding with Sylux. Two, Dan Kuroto's revival. Three, the fake Poppy Pipopapo who is mysteriously an obedient slave to Sylux, much like those Bugsters he captured. Even Joey got himself involved when he saw the person who looked just like him.

"Is that the guy?", Joey pointed at an image of Kuroto. "And hell, he's handsome."

"And yet, he's a full-blown egomaniacal nutcase.", Mitsuzane added another of Kuroto's obvious gestures, to distinguish the hot-blooded Joey to the psychotic Kuroto the fact that they look alike.

"I say we don't trust that asshole. As in N-O-W-A-Y! No way!", Go reminds that the party shouldn't be trusting Kuroto, no matter how he's asking the party to help.

But, Samus points out that Dan Masamune sold out his own son to a faceless omnicidal maniac. And so, what matters now that Kuroto's actions after the Zero Day incident has come to finally haunt him. Mayu is the only person who slowly pitied the Game Master, showing why would a father disown his own son for such atrocity.

" _There was always something wrong with you... You should be ashamed of yourself, and I, myself, am ashamed the fact that I'm your father to have raised such a misbehaved child who turned into a complete monster! Kuroto..._ _ **YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!**_ _"_

"I might agree with Inamori-kun.", said Go. As he did experienced seeing his father's true colors before, that said father is not too different from Kuroto either in terms of their current personality. "But the guy's an asshole. He'll just use that as an excuse to get that Gashat before that faceless psychopath does."

"He's right.", Ange seems to agree, like everyone else, she does hate the Game Master's guts. She brought up that Kuroto's PTSD would kick in if he sees Ange due to the fact that she was the one who used the Gashacon Sparrow to tear off his right arm. "But unlike him, that Sylux guy really has a nerve to call himself a messiah and his methods of defeating Bugsters are reprehensible beyond belief.", before she recalled the "he who fights monsters" quote from Samus. "What was that 'he who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster.' part?"

To which the bounty hunter replies, "It means that, in the case of Sylux's actions, as he claims it's for the greater good, but he's no better than Dan Kuroto. As for Kuroto himself, he's the same monster that we see. I warned Hanaya Taiga about that, he's finally heeded that."

"Say, _shachou_ , how we're you able to go Level 100?", Momoka asked about how Samus obtained the same form as Para-DX, albeit a completely different level.

Since the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha was designed to access Puzzle Gamer Level 50 through the Gamer Driver, Samus revealed when she first datamined the Gashat, there was a scrapped data of another game, Knock Out Fighter. Even though she incorporated the remains of the scrapped data into Perfect Puzzle X, this was the reason the Critical Bomber is dangerous to use even in Hypermode. That means, the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, hence the name, was a special Gashat that contained one unusable game, in this case Knock Out Fighter. When Samus used the Maximum Mighty X on the Gashacon Lansniper to use its reprogramming software to siphon Pallad's genetic coding, Samus managed to reactivate Knock Out Fighter's unused data to combine with Perfect Puzzle X into **Perfect Knock Out**. That explains how Samus was able to reach Level 100.

"Believe it, Level 100 is really the strongest level compared to 99.", Makoto said after the bounty hunter's explanation. "Regardless that Level 99 is the only strongest level in any particular game."

"But, what Dan Kuroto said that Samus can go from Level 50 to Level 100 with sheer concentration.", Mitsuzane brought up from what he heard from Kuroto after rescuing Emu. "Plus, the requirements are too obvious to ignore: a calm heart, sensing extreme danger, and feelings of anger, are among those."

"Much like going Super Saiyan. Dragon Ball Z everyone?", Go spoke and leaned on the fourth wall.

"Yeah, like that."

But, Level 100 is very taxing and puts a strain to Samus body to the point it affects her Power Suit as well since it is bonded to her. Considering how she has mastered the Gamer Driver, it will take a matter of how Samus uses Level 100 at any situation turns for the worse. In other words, Level 100 is useful as a 'last resort' tactic if in case Samus is in an unfitting difficult situation.

* * *

 **-Loverica Returns-**

Two days later, the party consisting of Makoto, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus went to GENM Corporation to confront it's incumbent CEO, Ren Amagasaki, warning them about Kuroto's revival. Once the party made it to the entrance, Ren appears before them.

"Hohoho, it seems you people are very persistent about Kamen Rider-", Ren greeted...

...only for it to be interrupted by Samus. "You're not aware that Dan Kuroto is still alive."

Before the current CEO could continue, Kuroto himself appeared before the Space Explorers and Ren. The Game Master confronts Ren, "You sure looked after my dad's company while I was sleeping on my grave, Amagasaki-kun. Or rather, Loverica."

The current GENM Corporation CEO remained affable and eccentric, amidst the confrontation by the Game Master and the Space Explorers. "Now that you've return, I'm willing to relinquish the CEO position back to you."

"That's fine.", Kuroto replied in a polite tone, before he unmasks his insanity, "Right after I crush you and Pallad for scheming behind my back!"

And to add more salt to the wound, Sylux shows up. Anyone who has met with this faceless bounty hunter want nothing more but his death, as shown with the anger on Mitsuzane's face upon seeing the rogue bounty hunter.

"It's him...", Mayu spoke, as she responded with fear at the sight of Sylux. It shows whenever Sylux making his presence known, things will escalate from bad to worse.

The other Space Explorers kept their cool as they are about to face Sylux, leaving Kuroto to face Ren. The party equipped their transformation gears - Samus pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, Mitsuzane pulling out both Budou and Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, Makoto draws out his Sin Specter Eyecon, and Mayu having turned her Mage Belt by scanning the Driver On ring. The four Space Explorers charge at Sylux as they transform - Samus into Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Mitsuzane into Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Makoto into Sin Specter, and Mayu into Mage.

"Stand still, you!", seeing Sylux what really makes Mitsuzane go ballistic than seeing Pallad or Kuroto. The faceless bounty hunter does nothing but avoiding his enemies like when he changes into his Lockjaw mode and appearing behind the party.

Sylux pulls out the Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, and Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashats to release the Bugster bosses Alhambra, Gatton, and Kaiden to deal with Mage, Ryugen, and Sin Specter. This leaves Sylux fighting his sworn enemy. Huntress pulls out the Gashacon Sparrow as she and Sylux exchange fire.

"I never thought this is the chance that fate has lead to us fighting again, Aran!", said Sylux.

"Just as I thought, you are no better than even Para-DX's childish obsession with Houjou Emu.", Samus replied.

"Silence!", Sylux refuses to be compared to the enemies he seeks to destroy, but Samus proves that point.

* _ **Zu-Paan!**_ *

Both bounty hunters engage close quarters as Sylux activates his energy sword with the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and Huntress pressing the B Button of the Gashacon Sparrow into its Sickle Mode, holding the separated weapons upside down, treating them as a pair of bladed tonfas rather than scythes, and they proceed to trade blows with their blades.

"Oh, yes! Fighting you once more makes me so alive!", Sylux is thrilled.

* _ **Zu-Doon!**_ *

The Gashacon Sparrow is combined back to Arrow Mode, the two bounty hunters exchange blows of gun fu before Sylux resorts to summoning Revol as he activates Proto Bang Bang Shooting and Vernier through Proto Jet Combat.

"Just as I thought, you would use these Bugsters to fight for your own bidding.", Samus said as she fends off Revol and Vernier.

Moments later, a pillar of ice sprouted from the ground from where Revol is standing, to which the Bugster avoids. Another pillar of ice appear and rush towards Sylux.

"These pillars of ice? Rundas...", this is not the first time Rundas has saved Samus's skin as she thought. That being said, the Phyrgisian bounty hunter appears both Huntress and Sylux.

"Nice timing, ice man.", Ryugen commented while keeping his hands full with Gatton.

"Well, well, what do we have here. It seems you returned from the dead, Rundas?", Sylux makes a sneering comment on Rundas.

"Fate gave me a chance to live. That's all.", Rundas replied with his own brand of sarcasm. The ice man does recognize Samus in her Kamen Rider form, since he and Gandrayda already knew that Samus is already a Kamen Rider.

Meanwhile, Kuroto, now transformed as Genm Action Gamer Level 0 fights Loverica and his Bugster virus hordes dressed as maids.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 7 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Motors, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Loverica, Poppy Pipopapo (defected)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The explanation about Samus going from Level 50 to Level 100 is the equivalent of a Super Saiyan transformation. But, Huntress Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 100 is based on the Super Saiyan Blue (or previously known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) transformation in _Dragon Ball Super_.


	98. Episode 098: And Your Enemies Closer

**Episode 098: And Your Enemies Closer**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to the quote, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.", it also references with Kuroto cooperating with the CR doctors and Space Explorers to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle before Sylux does. In the Ex-Aid canon, Kamen Rider Cronus is likely the main antagonist. Here in this story, it's Sylux.

I recently watched the latest episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and so Genm Level 0's ability goes like, he has 99 lives which he can continue fighting for an indefinite amount of time until all the number of lives he had will run out and he'll permanently die, unlike in the case of Takeru in Ghost that he only has 100 days to live.

The three bounty hunters – Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas – will have their new special finishers, called **Critical Limit** (as their name implies, it's a nod to the Limit Break finishers from Final Fantasy VII and beyond), to compensate for the Critical finishers used by the Gamer Driver users. Ghor's Critical Limit is the **Fusion Flare** , where he fires a concentrated plasma beam from his suit's cannon at full power. Rundas's Critical Limit is **Sub-Zero Catastrophe** , where Rundas draws out all the ice within his body and concentrates it into one spot that takes form of a giant energy ice ball, once Rundas hurls it on the enemy, it also turns the battlefield into a field of snow. Using Sub-Zero Catastrophe can be very taxing for Rundas as he really has to draw out a lot of ice from his body. Gandrayda's Critical Limit is **Phantom Rush** , where it has Gandrayda sending the enemy in mid air and attacks them (with a flying kick) while afloat, similar to Spider-Man's Maximum Spider hyper combo from the Marvel vs. Capcom series.

* * *

 **-Sylux's War Game-**

When the Space Explorers once again head to the GENM Corporation to clarify about the bogus commercial that was talked about by Ren Amagasaki weeks ago, the current GENM Corporation CEO confronted the party, only for Kuroto to interrupt Ren, whom he even referred to his Bugster form, Loverica. Ren bargains to Kuroto that he is willing to relinquish the CEO position back to the Game Master, to which Kuroto gleefully accepts, after he is done with Pallad and Loverica himself. Kuroto has no intention of picking of any of the Space Explorers, but finding and deleting Pallad is more important to him.

"He's here.", Kuroto turned to Samus and the party, sensing that Sylux is nearby.

To add more salt to the wound, Sylux shows up. Anyone who has met with this faceless bounty hunter want nothing more but his death, as shown with the anger on Mitsuzane's face upon seeing the rogue bounty hunter, while Samus and the other two (Makoto and Mayu) kept their composure.

"It's him...", Mayu spoke, as she responded with fear at the sight of Sylux. It shows whenever Sylux making his presence known, things will escalate from bad to worse.

"Calm down, Mitsuzane. Don't let your rage cloud your judgment.", Samus tapping Mitsuzane in the shoulder is the only thing that keeps him from unleashing his fury on Sylux.

The other Space Explorers kept their cool as they are about to face Sylux, leaving Kuroto to face Ren. The party equipped their transformation gears - Samus pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, Mitsuzane pulling out both Budou and Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, Makoto draws out his Sin Specter Eyecon, and Mayu having turned her Mage Belt by scanning the Driver On ring. The four Space Explorers charge at Sylux as they transform - Samus into Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Mitsuzane into Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Makoto into Sin Specter, and Mayu into Mage.

"Stand still, you!", seeing Sylux what really makes Mitsuzane go ballistic than seeing Pallad or Kuroto. The faceless bounty hunter does nothing but avoiding his enemies like when he changes into his Lockjaw mode and appearing behind the party.

"Hahahaha! That's right; bring me down with all of your rage!", Sylux goads Ryugen to duke out all of his hatred towards the rogue bounty hunter, only to fail when Sin Specter does it when he uses a 'Deadly Sin Finisher' in the form of " **Pride Fist** ".

Sylux pulls out the Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, and Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashats to release the Bugster bosses Alhambra, Gatton, and Kaiden to deal with Mage, Ryugen, and Sin Specter.

"That's just fine, you're letting your servants do your dirty work!", Mitsuzane said with disdain, complete with him mouthing about Sylux's acts of cowardice.

At the very moment, Sylux is left to fight his sworn enemy. Huntress pulls out the Gashacon Sparrow as she and Sylux exchange fire.

"I never thought this is the chance that fate has lead to us fighting again, Aran!", said Sylux.

"Just as I thought, you are no better than even Para-DX's childish obsession with Houjou Emu.", Samus replied.

"Silence!", Sylux refuses to be compared to the enemies he seeks to destroy, but Samus proves that point.

* _ **Zu-Paan!**_ *

Both bounty hunters engage close quarters as Sylux activates his energy sword with the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and Huntress pressing the B Button of the Gashacon Sparrow into its Sickle Mode, holding the separated weapons upside down, treating them as a pair of bladed tonfas rather than scythes, and they proceed to trade blows with their blades.

"Oh, yes! Fighting you once more makes me so alive!", Sylux is thrilled.

* _ **Zu-Doon!**_ *

The Gashacon Sparrow is combined back to Arrow Mode, the two bounty hunters exchange blows of gun fu before Sylux resorts to summoning Revol as he activates Proto Bang Bang Shooting and Vernier through Proto Jet Combat.

"Just as I thought, you would use these Bugsters to fight for your own bidding.", Samus said as she fends off Revol and Vernier.

Moments later, a pillar of ice sprouted from the ground from where Revol is standing, to which the Bugster avoids. Another pillar of ice appear and rush towards Sylux.

"These pillars of ice? Rundas...", this is not the first time Rundas has saved Samus's skin as she thought. That being said, the Phyrgisian bounty hunter appears both Huntress and Sylux.

"Nice timing, ice man.", Ryugen commented while keeping his hands full with Gatton.

"Well, well, what do we have here. It seems you returned from the dead, Rundas?", Sylux makes a sneering comment on Rundas.

"Fate gave me a chance to live. That's all.", Rundas replied with his own brand of sarcasm. The ice man does recognize Samus in her Kamen Rider form, since he and Gandrayda already knew that Samus is already a Kamen Rider.

Meanwhile, Kuroto, now transformed as Genm Action Gamer Level 0 fights Loverica and his Bugster virus hordes dressed as maids. Thankfully, the fact that he's Level 0, he manages to negate Loverica's invulnerability to physical attacks.

* * *

 **-Critical Limit-**

While focusing with Sylux's fight with the Space Explorers and a returning Rundas, the former Galactic Federation bounty hunters double team Sylux. The Phygrisian bounty hunter, along with Gandrayda have undergone a thorough training in the Ganma world after the Ganmaizer crisis.

"Check this out!", Rundas prepares to show off one of the fruits of his training as he jumps in the air and proceeds to hold them upwards together as he forms an icy energy ball from his hands by drawing out ice from his body, the more he gathered his energy ball, the bigger it becomes.

While the other three Kamen Riders are fighting Sylux's servants, they notice Rundas is trying to freeze Sylux. As Rundas continues to enlarge the energy ball from his hand, it's just as bigger as ever.

"Behold my **Sub-Zero Catastrophe!** ", Rundas calls out his finishing move as he hurls the giant ball of ice at Sylux, damaging him. Another effect of Rundas's attack is that it froze the entire battlefield, as it started to snow. The three Bugsters fighting Ryugen, Specter, and Mage - Alhambra, Gatton, and Kaiden are frozen solid, the same goes for Revol and Vernier. The four Riders destroy the frozen Bugsters, reducing them into shattered pieces.

While the battlefield is covered with a blanket of snow thanks to Rundas's attack, the chaos continues further when Pallad enters the scene.

"Genm, you really have the nerve to come here waltzing back in.", Pallad is seething at the sight of Kuroto as he pulls out his Gashat Gear Dual and inserts it on the Gamer Driver. "Max Dai Henshin!"

* _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! [...] PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**_ *

Para-DX Level 99 shoves Loverica away as he vents his anger on Genm Level 0. He then quickly turns the dial of his Gashat Gear Dual to select Knock Out Fighter...

* _ **Gacchon! Urawaza! Gacchan! KNOCK OUT CRITICAL SMASH!**_ *

"Begone.", Pallad muttered as he gives Genm a one-inch punch, instantly depleting his Rider Gauge, seconds later, he explodes to nothingness...

* _ **GAME OVER!**_ *

"NO!", Samus exclaimed as if Genm is killed off permanently, until everyone hears Kuroto's malicious laughter nearby.

Pallad notices a Warp Pipe in front of him that has "CONTINUE" written at the tip of the pipe and Genm respawns from it.

"Inconceivable!", Pallad is surprised that Kuroto can continue.

The other Space Explorers are speechless with Kuroto's ability to respawn from a Game Over. Even Mitsuzane couldn't help but lean on the fourth wall and say, "Woah, what a ripoff..."

"Hahahaha! As long as I have this Gashat, I can continue the game as I please.", Kuroto boasts that what his Level 0 form has to offer: one of which gives him 99 number of lives! That being said, he has used one life, that leaves him 98 left more.

Meanwhile, the four Space Explorers and Rundas continue to deal with Sylux, leaving the renegade bounty hunter in a 5-on-1 situation. Eventually, Sylux is accustomed to fighting several foes, as each time Sylux is provoked, he becomes prone to fits of violent outbursts. Since Sylux is already insane beyond measure, it shows that he lets his madness get the better of him.

* _ **Jimber Dragon Fruits Squash!**_ * / * _ **Shin Dai Kaigan! ENVY SLAP!**_ *

Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms prepares his Squash Finisher alongside Sin Specter initiating a Deadly Sin Finisher, only for Sylux to tank their attacks without breaking a sweat. As shown with Sylux with just standing still in the aftermath of Mitsuzane and Makoto's finishers. Then, Sylux responds by giving Ryugen and Specter an extreme melee counterattack.

Sylux breaks into a malicious laughter, "Hehehehehehe! To think you'd use those same tricks against me, this time, you need to DO BETTER THAN THAT!", before he swats the two Kamen Riders like flies.

"Sylux has completely lost his mind...", Rundas commented how fast Sylux has jumped over the slippery slope.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!", Sylux continues to laugh maniacally as he starts shooting everyone haphazardly in his wake, that even includes Genm and Para-DX. When Kuroto gets shot by Sylux, the Game Master turns his attention at the rogue bounty hunter, as Para-DX continues to stall Genm, Ghor suddenly shows up with his armor to confront Para-DX, then Gandrayda appears before Pallad, leaving him to face the other two bounty hunters.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gandrayda Boss Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"What an eyesore.", Pallad said, he pulls out his Gashacon Parablaygun and sets it in gun mode as he open fires at Ghor.

Ghor responds by ramming Para-DX like 10-wheeler truck. Gandrayda changes into the Phantom Medusa and fights Para-DX Level 99. Medusa-G conjures a snake projection at Pallad, to which the Bugster executive counters, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Gandrayda transforms from Medusa-G to Samus-G with the Varia Suit and goes Morph Ball Mode and overwhelms him with Boost Ball attacks. Again, Gandrayda transforms from Samus-G to Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3.

"She transformed to Lazer?", Pallad learns the hard way, regarding Gandrayda's shapeshifting abilities.

Lazer-G pulls out the Gashacon Sparrow and splits it to Sickle Mode as she attacks Para-DX with it, though Pallad manages to counterattack, forcing Gandrayda to regress back to her normal form once her Lazer-G form's Rider Gauge is depleted.

"Try and dodge this!", the shapeshifting bounty hunter giggled, as she runs into Para-DX at blinding speed. "How about a taste of my **Critical Limit** , **Phantom Rush!** ", with Para-DX sent afloat in midair, Gandrayda attacks him with an aerial combo of kicks before finishing the move by driving him back to the ground. "Satisfied?", she said after using her Critical Limit.

Then, Ghor followed after as he charges his plasma cannon to high concentrated levels.

"My turn! **Fusion Flare!** ", the cybernetic bounty hunter calls out the name of his own Critical Limit, he fires a large sphere of plasma energy at Pallad from the cannon. When the sphere, landed, it created a violent explosion. When the smoke cleared, Para-DX's Rider Gauge is reduced to one bar, to the point Pallad can barely stand.

* * *

 **-The New Kuroto Dan!-**

Meanwhile, Genm vents his frustration at Sylux, the fact that they are equally unhinged, it doesn't help that Kuroto has nothing but contempt towards Sylux as with the people who have met him and hated his guts. It also adds the fact that Masamune, Kuroto's father, who sided with Sylux to sell out humanity.

When Sylux prepares to use his Shock Coil at Samus, Genm just suddenly took the attack, depleting his Rider Gauge, Kuroto gets another Game Over. Only for the Game Master to respawn seconds later, which leaves him 97 lives remaining.

"Looks like the Dan Kuroto we see right now is all different than the one we last killed.", Samus comments how Kuroto has seemingly changed.

"I can continue whatever I like. That's why I am the _New_ Dan Kuroto!", the Game Master blustered. "As the Game Master, I am invincible!"

Huntress looked at Genm, as this is not the first time she saw Kuroto made a selfless act for the first time. Samus may have a feeling that Poppy straightened him out.

"Just because you have 99 lives and you can respawn whatever you like...", Samus gives a reminder to Kuroto that having 99 lives might not only be a blessing, but also a curse when it comes to prolonged use. "...don't waste them so carelessly. Life is not about a game, it's about pushing beyond the limit."

"As expected from Samus Aran. You have my respect.", the Game Master comes to respect the Space Explorers through Samus.

Sylux bluffs at Genm and the Space Explorers, even the Game Master himself continued to express his disgust at the rogue bounty hunter, apart than being no better than the "old" Kuroto. "Are you done blustering about your ego?", Sylux chuckles.

That being said, the two Mighty Action X (though Samus is on her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form) users equip their respective Mighty Action X Gashats on their weapons - Genm inserts Proto Mighty Action X Origin on the Gashacon Breaker, while Huntress inserts Mighty Action X Special in the first slot of the Gashacon Lansniper for the finisher.

* _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

"Why don't you bluster this!", Huntress rebukes to her archenemy as she jumped in the air as she throws the Gashacon Lansniper like a javelin with all her might on Sylux, damaging the bounty hunter.

Followed by Genm delivering a powerful slash with the Gashacon Breaker, complete with " **PERFECT!** " upon hit.

* * *

 **-Et, tu? Loverica?!-**

After the battle, Sylux is battered and beaten from the brunt of Huntress and Genm's critical finish. The four Space Explorers and Genm cancel their transformations.

Seconds later, Para-DX Level 99, after recovering from the brunt of Ghor and Gandrayda's Critical Limit, points his Gashacon Parablaygun (in Gun Mode) on the Space Explorers, Kuroto, and Sylux.

"You people are starting to get on my nerves!", Pallad said, seething at the sight of both Kuroto, Sylux, and the Space Explorers. Pallad has had enough of whatever nonsense, that is the involvement of the Space Explorers, Sylux, as well as the Game Master. Before Pallad can shoot everyone, Loverica attacks him!

Everyone is shocked when the Bugster executive attacked his own superior in the back.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?", Mitsuzane asks Loverica.

"I have served my purpose, Pallad.", the pink Bugster said. "There is something I want to tell you, I served under... **Dan.** **Masamune.** "

The truth coming from Loverica is shocking, turns out that he's a mole under Masamune, and by extension, Sylux. This is not the first time Pallad ends up being stabbed in the back; Loverica revealing his allegiance to Sylux worsened the cracks on the Bugsters.

"Loverica was a spy for my father...", Kuroto muttered and clenched his fist in anger. Even worse, he felt that his own father has becoming more similar to his "old" self.

"Don't worry, I am now relinquishing my position as CEO- to your father.", Loverica walked to Sylux's side.

The Game Master leaves a message to Loverica for Masamune, "Loverica. If you run into my dad... Tell him, that I'll see him again in Hell."

The treacherous Loverica heeded Kuroto's words as Sylux leaves the scene along with Loverica. Kuroto has been betrayed by Pallad, but to add insult to injury for Pallad himself, he now ends up being betrayed.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 8 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Loverica]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Motors, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Genm** **'s Lives Remaining:** 97 out of 99

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Gandrayda transforms into Medusa within Mayu's vicinity. Mayu doesn't react, however. Also, this the first time Gandrayda transforms into any of the Doctor Riders, in this case, Lazer Level 3.


	99. Episode 099: Rage Quit

**Episode 09** **9: Rage Quit**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

While keeping with the video game terminology references with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and this story, "rage quits" refers to when a player loses, he/she completely loses his temper and quits the game.

Curiously, for those who watched Ex-Aid ep. #31, Dan reveals that the Proto Gashats have something to do with the people who vanished by game illness, like in the case with Hiiro's girlfriend. However, considering the fact that this story diverges from canon, Sylux has the Proto Gashats, making the Doctor Riders' battle with the Bugsters even more complicated.

Ren/Loverica's shocking defection to Sylux's side also doubles the canon divergence. The way he reveals that he's a double agent working against Pallad reminds me of Kuniteru Emoto/Virgo Zodiarts/Tachibana from _Fourze_.

And some musings to Sylux's character in this story, he's similar to the following Kamen Rider characters:

\- **Masato Kusaka** from _Faiz_ : They both hate the main protagonists and the creatures who they see a threat to humanity for petty reasons. Sylux's personality in this story is mostly based on Kusaka in terms of being a complete asshole and definitely doesn't care about anyone besides himself.

\- **Reiji Nogi** from _Kabuto_ : Both love to cause annoyance to the heroes.

\- **Shroud** and **Shinkuro Isaka** from _W_ : While both Sylux and Shroud are faceless and mysterious individuals, they both manipulate both heroes and villains alike to further their goals, though he lacks Shroud's anti-villainous and well-intentioned traits, the similarities between him and Isaka are the most obvious, right down to Sylux's intent to claim the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat for himself and how he harnesses the Proto Gashats evokes Isaka's intent to claim the Terror Memory from Ryubee and the use of the Living Connectors in his body.

\- **Gremlin** from _Wizard_ : Sylux has most of Gremlin's psychosis, and like Isaka above, both Sylux and Gremlin are also in a quest to seek an ultimate power.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

Three hours after the team ran into Loverica and Sylux, everyone gathered in the Command Tower's observatory as they discuss important matters. One, Kuroto Dan's ability to respawn with the use of his Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat. Two, why Loverica was on Sylux's side. Three, can the party really trust the Game Master?

"So, the guy can respawn after a Game Over?", Go asked when Samus brought up Genm Level 0's hidden ability. "To think that this guy's Gashat have a Konami Code or something."

"GENM Corporation games don't apply the Konami Code.", Mitsuzane makes a response to Go's joke.

Normally, a person will only live one life, but once their time is up, they can finally go into the afterlife. Now that Kuroto is reborn as a Bugster, he breaks that rule. As in, he can continue his life whatever he wants. The whole gang are much more disapproved with that '99-lives' and infinite continues. Samus doesn't like seeing lives being treated as a mere game, or having huge number of lives, as shown with Genm's case.

The fact that Samus reminded the Game Master earlier about having 99 lives mean it's not only a blessing, but also a curse once you have used all of it...

" _Just because you have 99 lives and you can respawn whatever you like, don't waste them so carelessly."_

...and by recalling what she told Genm, whether one has 99 lives and respawn as desired after a Game Over, a life is still a life. That is, because every creature on Earth live with a single life alone, and the chances of survival depends on their action.

Then, on the next topic... Can the Space Explorers trust the Game Master? But, everyone else answered...

"No.", Ange said. Like everyone else, she shows disapproval towards Kuroto for being an egomaniacal nutcase. "But, I'm beginning to see the guy has changed a bit. Just because he has committed a lot of atrocities, we don't have the right to judge him. He's dead serious about trying to kill that Pallad guy, I guess you guys can see him as an ally."

"Worse of all, Pallad is using all of us like fiddles.", Mitsuzane brings up that Pallad's 'friendship' towards the party was only a means to an end for the Bugster higher-up's own petty ambition. "All for the desire to fight Houjou Emu, the fact that he's the Bugster born from him. Even Dan Kuroto knew in the first place that he was an unwitting pawn to Pallad."

"Either way. We have to be on our guard.", Alain added.

Samus then heads for the last topic, "But, bear in mind that Sylux is the biggest threat of all. It seems he has converted Amagasaki Ren, or rather Loverica into his side. Then, there's this palette swap of Poppy who is also running amok."

"Man, what a mess.", Mitsuzane sighed as he looked down on the table, scratching his head in confusion.

Samus herself couldn't imagine every time Sylux shows up and getting involved with Kamen Rider Chronicle causes everything to go completely out of control for the three opposing factions - CR, Bugsters, and Space Explorers. The Black Cross Armada are now out of the equation after the team thwarted their invasion.

Considering how Sylux has jumped over the slippery slope that made him into the psychopath that he is now, it will take more than six Kamen Riders to bring the rogue bounty hunter down. The return of the other two bounty hunters - Rundas and Gandrayda will soften things up. Ghor hasn't been in action for the past six months.

"Regardless. We can't afford to give up.", Mayu said.

Makoto added, "Inamori-kun is right. We won't stand around and do nothing."

Since the Doctor Riders and Genm find a way to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle, the Space Explorers will try to prevent Sylux from getting his hands on the game's Gashat at all cost. Should Sylux _succeed_ in obtaining Kamen Rider Chronicle, everything will end. The fact that Sylux wants to use Kamen Rider Chronicle to reset the universe into a utopia controlled with fear, a world where there is hatred and despair rather than free of Bugsters.

* * *

 **-The Game Master's Depths...-**

It's 10:00 pm in CR's headquarters, everyone is done with their duties for the night. Poppy hibernates in her game's arcade cabinet. Kuroto is alone in the office developing several Gashats, among them is another Gashat Gear Dual Beta to be given to Taiga so that he and Hiiro can use each one of them at the same time without sharing; then he constructs another Rider Gashat called **Hurricane Ninja** , a ninja-themed game that is truly a stealth game than a hack-and-slash game. Then, Kuroto has recently created another **Buggle Driver-Zwei** , reverse engineered from Poppy's own.

Kuroto manages to complete his tasks with the help of a cybernetic arm implanted on his right where it was torn off before Mitsuzane blew him up inside of his artificial Power Suit. Ever since he ran into any of the Space Explorers, the Game Master's post-traumatic stress disorder seems to be curbed down lately.

"Kuroto?", Poppy popped out from her arcade cabinet, startling the Game Master.

"You almost scared the hell out of me!", the Game Master replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's fine.", Kuroto continued. "I could barely sleep while I have been making a second Gear Dual Beta for Hanaya-sensei. I hope he and Kagami-sensei can beat Graphite by going Level 50 together at the same time. But, there's something that's bothering me..."

"What is it?", Poppy asked.

"It's about that palette swap of yourself.", Kuroto brought up about the "Dark" Poppy. "She looks just like you, but only heartless."

Poppy herself did run into her palette swap counterpart earlier.

 _ **Six Hours Earlier...**_

 _When Asuna and Emu managed to save a Ride Player from the Charlie Bugster earlier with Kuroto's help. They suddenly ran into Poppy Noir, the one that has Poppy's full appearance, but are entirely jet black from head to toe._

" _Another Poppy?", Emu notices the "Dark" Poppy before his eyes._

" _It's that fake.", Kuroto was the first to encounter the impostor Poppy._

 _The fake Poppy looked at the real Poppy/Asuna coldly without any sign of emotion._

" _I am...you. And, you are...me.", Poppy Noir spoked to the two CR Doctors and Kuroto. These words are too haunting on Emu's earshot considering that Pallad was the Bugster born from him, and Pallad himself also invoked the words that Poppy Noir spoke._

 _The fake Poppy walked away without responding to Asuna's question, even Kuroto was rattled about the fake, like how the Space Explorers created an impostor Genm to stall his plans._

The Game Master himself felt the hauntingly appearance of the fake Poppy, he notes that Poppy Noir is indeed Poppy Pipopapo by appearance, only that she's heartless without any emotion.

* * *

 **-The Next Day...-**

The following day, the partyare currently on standby, currently not informed by any presence of Bugsters and/or Sylux.

In the kitchen, Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda talked about Kuroto Dan/Genm's ability to respawn himself from a game over. Since Ange and Tusk watched in the sidelines, they witnessed how the Game Master would suddenly reappear from out of nowhere after disappearing.

"So, this Dan Kuroto guy can respawn after he dies from a game over?", Hilda raised her eyebrow upon hearing Ange's side of the story. Obviously, they're both familiar of that because they used to encounter a certain someone who tried to control Ange before. "Does this really remind you of something, Ange?"

"Yeah, but, I don't want to hear that perverted stalker's name ever again!", Ange also hates to hear about anything that reminds her of Embryo. But, even though she couldn't help compare Dan to Embryo because of their personalities, but their similarities end as Kuroto can only die for about 99 times and Kuroto's just plain psychotic and a laughingstock; which is rather ironic.

"Seeing him really creeps me out.", Tusk reveals that he himself is scared of Dan. To which the three women tease him for it.

It doesn't help for Tusk that Kuroto is a maniac who has a penchant of boasting himself as a narcissistic genius by proclaiming himself as the Game Master, Ange reminds her love interest that she noticed that Kuroto did have a change of heart as shown that he was fighting Para-DX.

"What's the point of being scared of that guy?", Mitsuzane interrupts Ange and company. "Like what you said, Ange-kun. Dan Kuroto is a real laughingstock."

"And who are you calling a laughingstock?!", the Game Master appears before Ange and company. Given the fact that Kuroto has the ability to teleport from one location after another as a natural ability of a Bugster. Seeing Kuroto sends Tusk cowering on Ange's back. "I am the New Dan Kuroto!", he continues to bluster his ego, "I can transcend even a game over! Because, I am God!-"

Kuroto gets interrupted when he gets sucked into the Buggle Driver-Zwei, as in Poppy's own Bugvisor, much to everyone's surprise as Poppy showed up. Poppy even reprimands him as if she was his mother.

"Don't get to carried away!", Poppy shouted.

"So much for Oedipus complex...", a snark came out from Mitsuzane's mouth.

" _What are you doing?! Let me out!_ _ **HEY! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!**_ ", Kuroto shouts all the way from the Bugvisor-Zwei's screen, asking to be free.

"I'm sorry, guys...", Poppy apologizes to Mitsuzane and Ange and co. for Kuroto's erratic behavior. "But, I wanted to tell you guys that I have the memories of my host that I infected...was Kuroto's mother."

* * *

 **-Peace Offering-**

Upon hearing Poppy's revelation, Poppy herself talked with Samus about the reason behind Kuroto's intention behind Kamen Rider Chronicle, was to find a way to revive his dead mother and bring those who died from the Bugster infection and game overs. The host that Poppy infected is Kuroto's mother, **Dan Sakurako**.

"I see. So you were trying to plan to revive your mother.", said Samus after Poppy frees Kuroto from her Bugvisor.

"Her data was contained from a Proto Gashat.", the Game Master replied. Worse, upon hearing the Proto Gashats, Samus forgot to warn him that Sylux has stolen all of his Proto Gashats.

Samus continued, "But, the problem is, Sylux has all your Proto Gashats. It makes sense that you mentioned that those contained the preserved data of those who died of the game illness. Sylux is not going to stop at nothing until he gets the main component Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. If Sylux succeeded in obtaining that Gashat, everything will end. That's why we're trying to stop him."

Kuroto seems to accept the Space Explorers' current objective to stop Sylux. "That Sylux lets his temper get the better of him. I guess you need to beat fury with patience of a ninja.", the Game Master presents Samus a box containing a second **Buggle Driver-Zwei** and a **Hurricane Ninja** Gashat. "I made another Driver reverse-engineered from Poppy's, along with that Hurricane Ninja. Use that to transform to **Level X**. Bear in mind that Level X is no longer Level 10, X also means an unknown number. The power will vary according to the Gashat used: Dangerous Zombie grants the power of immortality from the data of my deaths that I gathered. Toki Meki Crisis being a dating simulator represents love as in romance, like the happiness and appeal of the woman you try to woo. As for Hurricane Ninja, it grants the ability to stalk at your prey without being seen. Stealth in other words. Consider this as my peace offering."

The bounty hunter accepted the Game Master's peace offering, knowing that he did have a change of heart. Since it will do, even if it means to stop Sylux.

Moments later, Poppy's stethoscope beeps, alerting Ex-Aid and Para-DX in another fighting. She then recalls Kuroto inside her Bugvisor, since that Emu is in trouble getting his hands on Pallad and the Kaiden Bugster.

* * *

 **-Rage Quit Ensues-**

Minutes later...

Para-DX is fighting Genm Level 0 again! Pallad is letting his temper get the better of him at each time he sees Kuroto.

"This is getting tedious!", Para-DX hissed as he punches Genm, only for Genm to come contact on Pallad's arm.

Kuroto reveals that each time he touches an enemy Rider, their levels will reduce rapidly. Para-DX goes from Level 99 to **Level 70**. Infuriated, he tosses out his Gashacon Parablaygun in a fit of rage, as he goes to vent his frustration on Genm one more time.

Then, Dead Heat Mach and Ryugen Melon Energy Arms showed up and give Para-DX a double Rider Kick. It seems Genm Level 0's ability to "level down" Pallad worked really well.

"So much for rage quits.", Go chuckled.

Meanwhile, as a Ride Player is fighting Kaiden, Samus makes her presence known. This time, she chooses to equip her new Buggle Driver-Zwei that she recently received from Kuroto, along with the Hurricane Ninja Gashat in her hand; with the intent of unlocking a new power... **Ninja Gamer Level X**.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 8 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Loverica]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Motors, Kaiden, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Genm** **'s Lives Remaining:** 97 out of 99

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Since the April scans for Ex-Aid reveals a **Hurricane Ninja** Gashat, this said Gashat is likely a Level X version exclusively for this fic. Though in canon, it's likely going to be part of the summer movie. Samus's Level X form will appear in the next chapter, which will be my 100th chapter milestone for this story

Since Samus now has her own Buggle Driver-Zwei, she has managed to obtain all three Ex-Aid transformation device by set: Gamer Driver, Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, and the Buggle Driver-Zwei.

Kuroto building a second Buggle Driver II by reverse-engineering Poppy's own Driver to be given to Samus along with a new Gashat echoes how Rinna made a second Mach Driver Honoh for Chase.


	100. Episode 100: Ninja Spin

**Episode 100: Ninja Spin**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this is my 100th chapter milestone of this fic. Like my first Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations story, which has 127 chapters, this is my second story to have more than one hundred chapters. I'm likely surpassing the prequel in terms of chapters and the story in general. Apart from this story, as a sequel to _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ in terms of growing the beard, keeping the fact that Ex-Aid has 32 episodes as of this week, the expansion will go even further with Ex-Aid's story and foreshadowing Ange's return to her home Earth Colony later on.

While marking the 100th chapter milestone of this story, this chapter debuts another of Samus's new forms with the Buggle Driver-Zwei and Hurricane Ninja Gashat, **Kamen Rider Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X**. While her Level 2's appearance is based on the color schemes of her Varia Suit, Level 50's appearance being based on the Light Suit, Huntress Level X's appearance is based on the **Gravity Suit** , or a sleeker Gravity Suit shaped into a kunoichi (female ninja) suit, given the fact that she's using the Hurricane Ninja Gashat. The goggles of her helmet are molded into the shape as Kamina's sunglasses from _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_.

Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X now allows Samus's ability to use her Morph Ball's abilities, such as the Morph Ball Bombs and Boost Ball. As such, Level X is the only level form that allows Samus to use her Morph Ball's abilities.

UPDATE 07/01/2017 - Hurricane Ninja's Level X jingle updated into: " _ **Buggle Up! Nin-Nin-Ninja!** (Wow!) **Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou!** (Wow!)_ "

* * *

 **-Enter Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X-**

While Genm gets his hands busy with Para-DX to the point he uses Level 0's ability to "level down" Para-DX from Level 99 to Level 70 upon contact, to add more salt to the wound; the Space Explorers – consisting of Go as Dead Heat Mach and Mitsuzane as Ryugen Melon Energy Arms double team Para-DX.

"You idiots are such buzzkills.", Pallad said to the two Space Explorers. Then Genm shoves the two so he can vent his frustration on Pallad. Either way, they had no problem helping the Game Master either.

Not too far away where Para-DX is fighting Genm, Ryugen, and Mach, a Ride Player is fighting Kaiden, Samus makes her presence known. This time, she chooses to equip her new Buggle Driver-Zwei that she recently received from Kuroto, along with the Hurricane Ninja Gashat in her hand; with the intent of unlocking a new power... **Ninja Gamer Level X**.

Mitsuzane looked at the sight where Samus is about to fight the Kaiden Bugster, noticing the grey Bugster Buckle already on the bounty hunter's waist, she's likely trying to unlock Level X even though her highest level is Level 100.

"No way, she's gonna go Strider Hiryu on that Bugster?!", Go turned around when he notices Samus is planning to use the Buggle Driver-Zwei.

"Oh, yes way!", even Mitsuzane is curiously excited on what Level X has to offer for Samus.

The bounty hunter, having the grey Bugster Buckle equipped on her waist, prepares to equip the Gashacon Bugvisor-Zwei to form the Buggle Driver-Zwei, and the Bugvisor itself exclaims, " **GACCHAN!** " in a rather deep, ominous voice.

"I am Kaiden, of the fiftieth standing.", the Bugster declares that he's now Level 50. But, the Bugster doesn't know that the Level Samus is about to use is the power of the unknown.

* _ **Hurricane Ninja!**_ *

After pressing the Hurricane Ninja Gashat, the title screen emerges behind the bounty hunter's back. Followed by pressing the "A" button of the Buggle Driver-Zwei, that plays a funky music as a transformation standby noise.

"Engage mode X.", Samus invokes her transformation command before saying, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Gashatto! BUGGLE UP!**_ *

" _ **Nin-Nin-Ninja!**_ _(WOW!)_ ", the Hurricane Ninja Gashat's voice invokes a transformation jingle after the Buggle Driver-Zwei projects its screen as the projection phases into Samus, suiting her up in her Gravity Suit, and the suit itself breaks apart to reveal her Rider form's body suit. A ninja star flies around Samus's armor to form her Kamen Rider form, " _ **Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou!**_ _(WOW!)_ ", the transformation sequence ends with a ninja star forming the helmet, completing the transformation into Kamen Rider Huntress **Ninja Gamer Level X** , complete with a tornado surrounding her.

Poppy arrives on the scene with Emu, the intern is shocked when Samus goes Level X.

"That's Huntress **Level X**.", Poppy marveled at the sight of Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X. Given the fact that Huntress in that form resembles that one of her Power Suit upgrades, in the form of the Gravity Suit, as majority of the suit has red and purple all over, and the aquamarine tint of her visor. Much like Puzzle Gamer Level 50 has her shoulders ornamented with tetris-styled blocks, Ninja Gamer Level X has these kunai decorated on her shoulder armor, only that it has another kunai-shaped guards below the hilt.

Inside of Samus's helmet, her HUD began to confirm Level X's system into her Power Suit's software…

 **Life Support Systems engaged…**

 **Level X system integrated…**

 **Software updated to integrate Buggle Driver system…**

 **Morph Ball system online**

 **Boost Ball online**

 **Spider Ball online**

It seems Level X has finally granted Samus to use her Morph Ball, that is, Samus can only use her Morph Ball's abilities in Level X as with the other forms she accessed in the Gamer Driver are the exceptions.

Huntress Level X starts fighting Kaiden as she charges the Bugster in a speed faster the eye can see. She surprise the Bugster from behind and attacks it. Huntress Level X curls into her Morph Ball mode and overwhelms Kaiden with Boost Ball attacks ricocheting on the surrounding walls before reverting back to normal.

Once out from her Morph Ball mode, Huntress puts her hands together, forming a throwing star, or a shuriken, called **Energy Stars**. These Energy Stars are shurikens formed from high-frequency energy emitting from the Buggle Driver-Zwei by compressing a golden light on Samus's palms to form these sharp, pointed throwing stars. Samus throws these multitude of shurikens at Kaiden, powerful enough to penetrate its hide.

* * *

 **-Huntress Level X vs. Sylux-**

The throwing stars explode, defeating Kaiden in the process. Huntress grabs the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat Trophy before Sylux makes his presence known and he immediately used the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to capture Kaiden.

"I never expect that you still use these kind of toys, Aran.", Sylux chuckled.

"You'll find out what Level X is really all about.", Samus makes a reply. She points out what really Level X offers.

When Sylux attempts to fire at Huntress Level X, she disappears in a blink of an eye. Sylux doesn't know that Samus vanishes with the speed of a ninja. Huntress takes advantage with this ability as she gives Sylux a surprise attack.

* _ **Gacchon! Gacchan!**_ *

By removing the Bugvisor-Zwei from her buckle, she uses the beamgun mode by attaching the grip with the beamgun facing forward. The two bounty hunters exchange fire, with the Bugvisor-Zwei, the beamgun's amazing firepower managed to trump Sylux's beams. Then, Huntress continues to confound Sylux by creating duplicates of herself, a common ability associated with ninjas. The clones charge at Sylux, to which the rogue bounty hunter destroy each of the duplicates one by one, until Sylux is left puzzled where did the real Huntress went off to, until, she suddenly appears before him with a shot from the Bugvisor's beamgun.

* _ **Gacchon! Gacchan!**_ *

The fight turns into a melee when Sylux conjures his energy sword with Proto Giri Giri Chambara inserted on his arm gun, and Huntress switches to the compact chainsaw of her own Bugvisor.

* * *

 **-Para-DX vs. Genm, Mach, and Ryugen-**

Meanwhile, Para-DX is confounded by two Space Explorers and one Game Master.

"You are all getting on my nerves.", Pallad is fed up of facing Genm, along with the Space Explorers sticking their noses with his businesses. Para-DX then presses the B Button three times as he prepares to shoot his Gashacon Parablaygun on Mach first...

* _ **San Rensa!**_ *

...when the smoke cleared, it's revealed that Go purposely used Genm as a meat shield from Para-DX's attack, inadvertently giving the Game Master another game over as he disappears into nothingness. Seconds later, Genm emerges from a warp pipe, much to Go's surprise.

"The hell? Hey, this isn't Super Mario dipshit!", Go shoves the Game Master after coming out from the pipe.

"What was that for?! You costed me one life, and I have 96 left!", Genm shoves Mach back!

"Fuck that. You still have more!"

Both Go and Kuroto argued and shove each other in the middle of the fight. Things have gone completely out of hand when the loudmouth and Game Master getting on each other's nerves, to the point when Go has it by crossing the line twice. Then, Pallad prepares to cross another line as he loads the Gashat Gear Dual in the Gashacon Parablaygun, and aims the weapon at Ryugen...

* _ **PERFECT CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

...Para-DX open fires a powerful blast, seemingly defeated Ryugen. But, when the smoke cleared, turns out Mitsuzane is _also_ using Genm as a meat shield from Pallad's finisher...

* _ **GAME OVER!**_ *

Genm respawns from another pipe in front of Pallad, Go, and Mitsuzane. The Game Master glared at the two Space Explorers. "You two people are hypocrites.", said Kuroto, deriding the two Space Explorers for their refuge in audacity on using him as a meat shield from Para-DX's attacks. Genm only has 95 lives left. Him calling out Go and Mitsuzane hypocrites shows that they care less about Kuroto wasting his continues so carelessly.

"Pain is funny though. But, more pain is even more hilarious!", Mitsuzane responds with a shrug.

"Well, you better feel my pain as well!", Pallad is not yet through with his three opponents. And the fight continues.

Genm takes advantage of the power of nothingness that Level 0 provides him, upon touching Para-DX, he reduces his level from Level 70 to **Level 20**! With Para-DX being reduced to Level 20, whenever he attacks Ryugen and Mach, it results with a " **MISS!** ' for every shot from his Gashacon Parablaygun.

"Suck on that!", Mitsuzane gives Pallad a middle finger gesture with both hands, he even tap-dances on it for good measure.

* * *

 **-Huntress's Critical Crews-Aid-**

Meanwhile, it seems the power of Samus's new Level X is too much for Sylux since the speed of the ninja can counteract brute force at a given opportunity. Huntress's Level X's stealth proficiency has becoming superior than Sylux, or even that of Gandrayda's. The rogue bounty hunter is groggy at this point, as Samus prepares the finisher.

"Playtime is over, Sylux.", Huntress Level X spoke as she presses the Buggle Driver-Zwei's B Button to initiate the finisher...

* _ **Kimewaza!**_ *

...and by doing so, Huntress Level X produces two more copies of herself, surrounding Sylux with a triangle formation. Then, Samus presses the A Button on the Driver to trigger...

" _ **CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_ ", the Buggle Driver-Zwei's ominous synthetic voice declared, Huntress Level X dashes forward and sends Sylux in the air, followed by the two copies of her combos Sylux with blinding speed attacks, and the finisher ends with Huntress Level X giving Sylux a devastating dropkick with both feet, defeating him in the process.

* _ **Kaishin no Ippatsu!**_ *

After Sylux took the brunt of Huntress's Critical Crews-Aid finisher, a Proto Gashat is dropped: Proto Bakusou Bike. Samus takes the Proto Gashat before Sylux attempts to reach it.

"Grrr... You'll pay for this, Aran!", the faceless hunter seethes bitterly after being defeated as he leaves the battlefield.

With 1 out of 10 Proto Gashats recovered from Sylux, it seems the other nine left must be recovered as well, as these also contained the data of those victims of the Bugster infection inside of the Gashats. Samus managed to snag the Proto Bakusou Bike from Sylux.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

As Para-DX is now at the mercy of Genm, Mach, and Ryugen, the Bugster executive is now fed up after Kuroto cheats his way to weaken Pallad. Pallad himself is seething after being trolled countless of times by Mitsuzane and Go.

* _ **GASHUUN**_ * / * _ **Otsukare!**_ *

The other three Riders de-transformed after Pallad escaped. Mitsuzane and Go regrouped with Samus after having defeated Sylux and snagged a Proto Gashat.

"A Proto Gashat?", Mitsuzane took notice of the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat on the palm of Samus's hand, the box art sticker of the game is entirely grayscaled which defined the nature of the Proto Gashat, which leaves only 9 left on Sylux's possession.

"We need to get those Proto Gashats from him.", the Game Master said. "Those Proto Gashats are not just for the thrill of its power, it contained the data of those who were infected. Among those contained the data of my mother."

The Game Master is incensed when his Proto Gashats fall into the wrong hands, with Sylux the only ones controlling their power, it can lead to cataclysmic results.

"I'm entrusting you guys to get the Proto Gashats for me.", Kuroto asks Samus and the party a favor to reclaim the Proto Gashats from Sylux. "If Sylux continues to abuse each of their powers, who knows what will happen next. I'm worried that one of the Gashats contained the consciousness of my mother is still with him..."

Mitsuzane, despite his antagonistic perception towards Kuroto, after hearing that his intentions have a meaning, that is he wants to save his infected mother, decides to accept the favor, Samus also agrees as stopping Sylux is also a top priority.

"What about you? Are you planning to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle with the other three doctors?", Samus replies.

"Yes. I'm counting on you to recover the Proto Gashats.", said Kuroto before he takes his leave as he teleports away from the area.

Elsewhere from a distance, Masamune watches the Space Explorers and his son from afar, noticing that Kuroto is now a Bugster himself. The Dan patriarch expressed with no emotion but contempt towards his own son.

 _You are a big fool to infect your own mother, Kuroto_., Masamune spoke to his own thoughts, loathing his own son for his actions in the past. Seconds later, Sylux appears to Masamune's side.

"So, your son is planning to revive your wife, I presume.", Sylux read Masamune's thought. "What a complete joke!"

Even though he hated his own son for everything he had been through in prison, the only thing Masamune can be easily riled at is badmouthing his wife, it seems the father is no different than his son.

"Don't talk ill of Sakurako!", Masamune glared, threatening to sever ties with Sylux if the latter talks ill about his wife.

"No offense."

"None taken."

Despite having lost one Proto Gashat to Samus, Sylux is not backing down. He's hellbent to claim Kamen Rider Chronicle to fulfill his desire to "cleanse" the world.

"Hmph, looks like I purposely took you too lightly Aran. One day, you will understand that I will change this forsaken world, controlled with fear. I am one step away in claiming Kamen Rider Chronicle to turn the whole universe into my utopia! Hehehehehehe... **MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Sylux's maniacal laughter punctuates that he will rule the universe with an iron fist once he has complete control of Kamen Rider Chronicle. For the Space Explorers, should Kamen Rider Chronicle fall into Sylux's grasp, the apocalypse becomes inevitable. For the CR doctors and Kuroto, clearing Kamen Rider Chronicle will prove the truth about reviving those who died in a game over or a Bugster infection will come to light.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 9 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Loverica]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 6 out of 12 [Motors, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Genm's Lives Remaining:** 95 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 1 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus's transformation sequence into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X is very similar to the morphing sequence of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Oh yeah, as for the title of this chapter, it's named from the said morphing command of the Ninja Steel Rangers.

The Space Explorers' habit of using enemies as meat shields from an attack has become a running gag in this fic. This is because inspired from a _Kamen Rider Ryuki_ episode when Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja uses Kamen Rider Gai as a shield from Zolda's Final Vent.


	101. Episode 101: The Proto Gashat Gambit

**Episode 101: The Proto Gashat Gambit**

* * *

 _ **In memory of Tatsuya Nomi (August 13, 1969-May 17, 2017)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Act V of this story has becoming more lengthy than I thought because of it covering the entire Kamen Rider Chronicle saga of Ex-Aid. While diverging from canon is the reason behind Sylux's and the Black Cross Armada's presence. Now the Armada is out of the way, Sylux now steals the spotlight as this crossover fic's big bad.

Since the previous chapter also reveals that the Proto Gashats contained the consciousness of those who died of the Bugster infection – such as Saki, Hiiro's girlfriend and Dan's mother. This leaves Samus and her crew to reclaim the Proto Gashats from Sylux, while Dan and the Doctor Riders have to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle _before Sylux does_. While keeping with some Nietzschean philosophies clashing amongst Sylux vs. the Space Explorers and CR; while the CR doctors represent those who save lives of patients, the Space Explorers who protect the peace of the Earth and the galaxy, while Sylux is an obvious opposition to the two factions, as he obviously represents someone who is aspiring to be a ruthless tyrant with a nihilistic disposition.

Genm Zombie Gamer returns in this chapter, this time Dangerous Zombie will be used on Dan's Gamer Driver, which was recently featured on the recent episode of Ex-Aid. Apparently, the Dangerous Zombie Gashat that Samus gave to Dan is actually is the duplicate Dangerous Zombie that once used by the impostor Genm back in chapter 48; the original was destroyed by Samus in chapter 50, this makes it more ironic. Zombie Gamer in the Gamer Driver is now **Level X-0**.

This chapter is a tribute to a Super Sentai actor, **Tatsuya Nomi** , who portrayed Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger from _Gosei Sentai Dairanger_. Even though I haven't watched Dairanger despite their mechas are used in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 2, I began to thorough look into the Super Sentai side of Tokusatsu in a sense how their theme would be used for their future American counterparts. I recently learned of ShishiRanger's actor's death in RangerWiki, Tatsuya Nomi died two days ago, at the age of 47. If you're truly a die hard tokusatsu fan, once you learn the actor of your favorite Sentai Ranger or Kamen Rider actor passes away, be inspired with your fan works as you dedicate or pay tribute to them.

* * *

 **-Sylux vs. Genm and Ex-Aid-**

Two days later, Sylux runs into two Ex-Aids in the form of Emu Houjou and Kuroto Dan who just recently defeated Pallad, who just escaped seconds after. The bounty hunter fights the two Riders without any second thought, both Ex-Aid Level 99 and Genm Level 0 immediately counterattack.

"How dare you steal the Proto Gashats from the Game Master!", Kuroto expressed his anger on Sylux for possessing his Proto Gashats. Ex-Aid Level 99 disengages from the Maximum Gamer to take on the bounty hunter to a fault.

Sylux can take hits from his opponent's attack, Emu didn't realize that Sylux embraces his rage, hate, and insanity that the faceless hunter himself can unleash his fury on Emu. Genm noted what a terrifying foe Sylux really is if he's pushed beyond his limit, as demonstrated with the similar violent outbursts he vents on Ex-Aid.

"Just as I thought, you were keeping the data of those who were infected with the Bugster virus. I can't believe you are pettier than I thought!", Sylux said as he clashes blades with Genm's Gashacon Breaker. "Don't you know it's impossible to bring back the dead into the Earth? They should be just rotting in Hell right now!"

"That might be true. It's because I am using my talents to make it possible!", Kuroto makes a sharp reply. "And I won't let a boor like you destroy the world by using my Gashats! I will delete an unnecessary pest like you!"

"Hehehehe! What's the point of bringing back even the ones you love back even though that they faded away into nothingness?", Sylux breaks away from Genm, pointing his arm cannon the two Ex-Aids, "Aren't you the least a bit curious, about the ultimate extent of humanity's insatiable desires? About the fools who pursue their insane dreams in the name of progress? Because after all, Dan Kuroto, you and I are the same! That goes with your own father!"

"You bastard!", Kuroto is seething with Sylux's rants.

"You see, this planet is a forbidden temple, the remnants of the dreams of those fools who thought they could play God! Did you ever suspect that you claim to infect this child who's fighting alongside you out of envy? I know you're just using him again just to bring back your 'mommy dearest'! Why do you think that is, Houjou Emu, to think that you want to change the fate of those people you want to protect? This premonition of fate in your eyes is nothing but a insignificant theory! Your story is so unlikely that even I am started to be convinced; maybe such crazy dream have some volatility."

"On what? What are you trying to say about me?", Ex-Aid replies, then points the Gashacon Key Slasher on Sylux in response.

"It's because I can see that in your eyes, you want to defeat this person called Pallad!", Sylux continued, going as far to convince Emu to betray CR and join with the bounty hunter to destroy Pallad. "Pallad wants to fight you so badly that will decide the fate of this planet, I can help you with that. Abandon your comrades, throw away your refusal to kill your enemies, forsake all of your care to those people around you. Give into your hatred, submit to your own anger, I will grant you your wish to defeat Pallad, and we will rule the universe together in the name of justice!"

"Never!", Emu resists Sylux's temptation.

Genm is fed up and he attempts to charge at Sylux so carelessly, the bounty hunter used his Shock Coil to drain his Rider Gauge, giving him a game over. The Game Master is left with 94 lives as a result. Genm suddenly re-emerges from a glowing floor besides Ex-Aid.

"It's pointless to resist, Dan Kuroto. Soon, Houjou Emu will give in to his own darker instincts to destroy Pallad! This is human nature to hate, envy, and murder one another!", Sylux shouted before laughing whilst clashing blades with the Game Master.

"SHUT UP!", Kuroto shouted as well as he swings his Gashacon Breaker on the bounty hunter.

Sylux proceeds to shoot both Genm and Ex-Aid, with both Riders avoiding every shot. Emu is stunned as Sylux tempts him to betray CR so he can defeat Pallad and kill him as well.

"No matter what you humans learn, no matter what you manage to obtain! Nothing will ever change!"

"I've had enough of your garbage, **YOU SELF-CENTERED NIHILIST!** ", Kuroto screamed at the top of his lungs as he unleashes his rage on Sylux.

While Emu is left flinching after Sylux's speech, the bounty hunter himself lashes out on the intern, before turning his attention back to Genm, as Sylux conjures his energy sword through Proto Giri Giri Chambara, they engage into an epic sword fight, both combatants get into a gridlock when their blades come contact.

"They become envious, hate each other, and destroy one another! If that's what they truly desire, why they don't simply eradicate each other?!"

"Who gives you the right to judge humanity?", Emu rebutted as he and Genm double team the bounty hunter.

" **I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS EARNED THAT RIGHT!** ", Sylux's exclaimed at bombastic levels, " **IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, I ALONE HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ALL OF HUMANITY! I HAVE TRANSCENDED BOTH GOOD AND EVIL!** ", before he reduces back to his usual tone, "The door to Armageddon is about to open, and the key to start the apocalypse will be Kamen Rider Chronicle! And I'm the one who'll open the doors of the destruction of this forsaken world! Then, the world that you know will come to an end, to make way for a new world controlled with fear! This world's insatiable desires will also come to an end. And then, the conceited fools who struggle within it will fall as well!"

Then, Sylux gets interrupted...by Samus, transformed as Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X by shooting her Bugvisor II in beam gun mode at Sylux.

"This is why I'm through hearing your nonsense, Sylux.", said Samus, all while pointing her Bugvisor at her archnemesis. It doesn't help that, unlike Kuroto who has recently regain traces of his sanity, Sylux has become a complete sociopath who doesn't let go of his nihilistic disposition towards humanity.

Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Alain arrived on the scene in their Rider forms, with Diesel and Joey following them.

"Genm, use this!", Samus throws a familiar white Gashat to Kuroto. When the Game Master notices this to be the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, turns out that this was the Gashat used by the impostor Genm, so it turns out that Samus was actually keeping the Gashat all this time.

* * *

 **-Sylux vs. Genm Zombie Gamer Level X-0-**

Even though it's dangerous to the Gamer Driver to use Dangerous Zombie, even though Kuroto now has a Bugster body, the Game Master has no other options left the fact that he no longer has the Buggle Driver with him. That being said, Genm inserts Dangerous Zombie on the second slot of his Gamer Driver, triggering the transformation...

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! [...] I Gotcha! Danger! Danger! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

...the transformation sequence ends with Genm emerging from the screen projected from his Driver by breaking it, completing his transformation into **Genm Zombie Gamer** , combined with the abilities of Level 0 via Proto Mighty Action X Origin, in conjunction with Dangerous Zombie, his level combines Level X and Level 0 altogether as **Level X-0**!

"Here we go again!", Mitsuzane is thrilled at the return of Genm Zombie Gamer.

"A z-z-z-zo-zo-zo...", Diesel droned, implying a fear of zombies. And so does Joey, to the point him and Diesel screamed in unison, " **A ZOMBIE?!** "

With Genm regaining his Zombie Gamer form, his Rider Gauge is reduced to zero, and clad with white, broken pieces of armor on his suit from top to bottom.

Zombie Gamer Genm fights Sylux with everything he's got. This is not the first time Sylux had to fight zombies in the form of Genm Zombie Gamer Level X-0, whose stats is almost on par with Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X or Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 100.

"How do you like zombies, Sylux?", Samus asked as her archenemy is at the mercy of Genm Zombie Gamer.

Then, Genm restrains Sylux as his body began to glow red, followed by sparks glowing on his body. By sacrificing one of his lives, reducing them to 93, Genm explodes violently with the intent to take Sylux with him. Upon the explosion, a Proto Gashat comes flying and Samus successfully catches it: it's the **Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z** Gashat.

The smoke clears, Sylux appears to be bruised up, and Genm seemingly disappeared. Only for the Game Master to respawn by emerging from a gravestone in front of everyone; as shown with his hand clawing out from the ground, something what a typical zombie can do.

"What a waste of time.", Sylux said as he escaped, having lost another Proto Gashat.

With 2 out of 10 Proto Gashats recovered, 7 left remaining. Kuroto commended the Space Explorers' timing when he and Emu encountered Sylux. The party have to keep the Gashats safe before Sylux attempts to reclaim it.

* * *

 **-Planet Zamasu-**

Elsewhere in a planet located in the edge of space...

 **Planet Zamasu** , a secluded planet found in the edge of the universe. The reason why behind its nature as an isolated planet reveals that the planet itself is a prison for high-profiled criminals across the universe, governed by the Galactic Union Police, the same organization that hired the Space Sheriff, the highest authority of the Space Police.

The whole planet is a correctional facility for those intergalactic criminals who are considered full-blown psychopaths. Not to mention, being a super-prison, the entire planet is like a fortress, heavily fortified to ensure no prisoner should attempt to escape.

Inside the prison's facility, jail guards guided two prisoners, in the form of Xenogaea and Viper, the last remnants of the Black Cross Armada to one cell. It was revealed that the Galactic Union Police managed to track down the two once Armada Commandos on Earth two weeks after the Armada's downfall, and are subsequently arrested charged with a crime against intergalactic peace in accordance to the Space Police laws. The Galactic Union Police were thankful to the team of Kamen Riders known as the Space Explorers for defeating the Armada.

Ever since the Grand Admiral's death, while Sylux is responsible, though Xenogaea blamed the Space Explorers for it, the two surviving members of the Armada have lost hope and spend most of their days behind a space prison.

But, Viper tries to assure that he wants to find a new purpose in his life, while staying as a prisoner. Ever since two weeks ago, Xenogaea couldn't help but mourn for her superior's death; Viper feels the same way, now the two of them ended up as prisoners for their crimes against intergalactic peace and order; they no longer have a home to return to.

"It's okay, Xenogaea...", Viper said, while allowing Xenogaea to cry on his chest. "I know what it feels like now that the Admiral is gone. Perhaps we could think about starting over. I'm here with you..."

* * *

 **-Regaining Control-**

Back on Earth, in the GENM Corporation's building, at the CEO's office, Masamune felt a nostalgic vibe, seeing how the company itself meant to him.

"It has been five years I've missed this office.", Masamune said, feeling the joy of regaining control of his company.

Now that Masamune has once again resumed position as the president of GENM Corporation, that the plan to let his son and Pallad develop Kamen Rider Chronicle was part of his plans after all.

"Seems your happy to reclaim what's rightfully yours, eh?", Sylux appears before Masamune, the latter continued to serve as Sylux's collaborator.

The new CEO opened the drawer below his desk, containing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and a familiar Buggle Driver-Zwei. Sylux reveals that he has a customized Gashacon Bugvisor of his own, reverse engineered from the original one. And the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat on the drawer, as Masamune reveals, is the real deal. And when the Gashat is equipped on the Driver, transforms into the legendary warrior, **Kamen Rider Cronus**.

"I assume you're planning to use this...", Masamune replies. "If you plan to transform with that thing without Bugster antibodies, you could get badly infected."

"Infected? Don't make me laugh! I can deal with that.", Sylux chuckled, saying that he's insane enough to use the Gashat's power, all for the intent to destroy the world. "Perhaps I want to try it for myself!"

"Be my guest. Don't say that I warned you. It's not my problem if you fail."

Keeping a stoic composure, Masamune lets Sylux use the Gashat for his custom Bugvisor, just to see if Sylux can attempt to transform with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat.

"At long last, the power to reshape the whole universe with my own image is now at my hands...", Sylux is about to break down into a maniacal laughter as he holds the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat presented to him by Masamune. "Kamen Rider Chronicle! Hahahahaha! With this Gashat, we can turn this world into a utopia! Hahahahahahahaha! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

* * *

 **-The Time Has Come-**

While the Doctor Riders prepare for their final battle to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle, the Space Explorers began their meeting in their mission to stop Sylux. Starting by reclaiming the 8 remaining Proto Gashats.

"So, now that we got 2 Proto Gashats, this means we still have 8 more to go.", said Alain.

"Right. At this point, it's race against time.", Samus replied. "The CR doctors are now dealing with Para-DX and Graphite. Brave and Snipe are currently dealing with Graphite, while Ex-Aid and Genm are fighting Para-DX. So, we'll be divided into two parties with each six members - all six of us Riders will go after Sylux, while Joey and Diesel, as well as the other three bounty hunters will provide us some backup if in case things can get too hairy."

"Hey, don't forget about us!", Ange said as she, Tusk, Momoka and Hilda are willing to help.

"That's right. We need you guys too.", the bounty hunter nodded, as she hands over her Bugvisor-Zwei to Ange, as regular weapons like her handgun or combat knife won't budge against Sylux's armor. "This is it guys, we can't let Sylux get his hands on Kamen Rider Chronicle."

"Right.", Makoto nodded.

"I'm in!", Go added.

"Count me in.", Mayu added.

"Ditto.", Mitsuzane added.

"Let's finish him.", and Alain finished.

With Kamen Rider Chronicle is about reach the climax, the only way to hasten the end is to make sure the Game Master and the Doctor Riders must clear the game, while the Space Explorers must stop Sylux from getting his hands on the game, the race against time begins as the Space Explorers stick together as a team as they hunt down Sylux.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 8 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Loverica]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Motors, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 93 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Sylux calling Emu a disease to humanity might be a reference of him being a Bugster patient zero.

In case if you guys wondered that why Loverica is still alive in this chapter, he's now serving Sylux. In the latest Ex-Aid episode, Cronus kills him. So here in this story, Loverica stays alive while under servitude of Sylux.

Cronus will actually appear in later chapters. But, for SPOILER ALERTS, Masamune AND Sylux will both use the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat at the same time like Brave and Snipe's case as of the recent Ex-Aid episode. While Masamune stays as Cronus, Sylux will transform into a form separate from Cronus with the KR Chronicle Gashat.

The intergalactic prison planet Zamasu is named after the Dragon Ball Super villain of the same name.


	102. Episode 102: Race Against Time

**Episode 102: Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Kuroto's dad being Cronus shows that the whole Kamen Rider fanbase were in the right after all. I, myself, at first thought that Masamune is likely going to be Cronus.

By the way, both Sylux and Masamune will use the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats in their respective Buggle Drivers at the same time; Sylux has a customized Bugvisor, it looks like Genm's original one, only painted with Sylux's colors of navy blue and green. Though Sylux's form with his custom Bugvisor with KR Chronicle is yet to be revealed, while Masamune stays as Cronus.

In unrelated notes, the world is mourning for the people who died in the Manchester bombing that took place in the middle of Ariana Grande's concert. Even worse, here in the Philippines, Marawi City in Lanao del Sur was under siege by ISIS terrorists, and President Rodrigo Duterte recently declared martial law on the entire island of Mindanao; I live in General Santos City, I'm very aware of the safety of my surroundings as well as events that occur today. My sincerest condolences and prayers to those who died in those gruesome incidents that happened today. As a Kamen Rider fan, we promote truth, freedom, justice, and heroic values.

* * *

 **-The Battle That Decides Fate-**

The time has finally come, with the CR doctors alongside Kuroto Dan prepare themselves into the ultimate final battle that will decide the fate of humanity and Bugsters. With the opponents facing as of this moment are the two high-tier Bugsters – Pallad/Kamen Rider Para-DX and Graphite. Loverica was supposed to be with them, that is when Loverica pledged his loyalty to Sylux, effectively betraying the Bugsters in the process.

As for the Space Explorers' side, while the CR doctors are preparing to end Kamen Rider Chronicle, Samus and her teammates must stop Sylux at all costs and recover the stolen Proto Gashats from him. It is now race against time for the two separate factions who are fighting against evil.

As the two remaining high-tier Bugsters fight the Riders in separate locations; Brave and Snipe in their Level 50 forms battle Graphite, while Ex-Aid and Genm are going against Para-DX.

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location, in an abandoned warehouse, Brave and Snipe finally get the chance to settle things with Graphite together, once and for all. But, their scenario is aptly escalating from bad to worse, it seems Graphite has evolved even further to Level 99, as shown with his deep crimson form, calling himself as **Guren** (Crimson Lotus) **Graphite**.

"I can't believe it. How was he able to reach that level?", Hiiro couldn't believe his eyes as a Perfect Bugster like Graphite can actually evolve even further.

"I am a perfected Bugster! I can even evolve further!", Graphite Level 99 boasted his superior strength to the two Riders.

"I'll scrap you!", Snipe resiliently continue to fire on Graphite.

* _ **Gacchan! Taddle Critical Slash!**_ *

Brave fuels his Gashacon Sword with Taddle Fantasy's power before he's about to slash Graphite. Graphite responds by pulling out his polearm and charges his own attack.

" **Do-Do-Do-Do-Do... Guren Bakuryuu-ken!** ", Graphite calls out his attack as he and Brave Level 50 unleash their attacks.

This time, Graphite gains the upper hand when his super attack managed to trump Brave's.

* * *

 **-Judge, Jury, Executioner-**

Elsewhere, it seems the Space Explorers managed to encounter Sylux. While the rogue bounty hunter kept quiet when he notices the presence of Samus and her party.

"I see you've come here for the other Proto Gashats, I presume?", Sylux said, as he kept his cool. As everyone else thought that Sylux is with his usual violent outburst, considering how demented and twisted he is.

The other Space Explorers, especially Mitsuzane had a feeling that this is likely going to be a trap. Sylux may have something underneath his sleeve.

"Oh, before I can think about surrendering the Proto Gashats to you, I would like you to meet a friend of mine...", Sylux said again as a familiar man emerged behind the bounty hunter, in the form of Masamune Dan, Kuroto's father.

"I'm impressed you made it this far, the one who used Mighty Action X Special, Perfect Puzzle X, and Hurricane Ninja.", said the GENM Corporation executive, referring to Samus in regards to the three Gashats she used. "I think you people killing my son wasn't enough for me to regain what's rightfully mine. In fact, me being sent behind bars was all part of my plan to let my own son create Kamen Rider Chronicle."

Masamune spoke the shocking truth, it turns out what transpired behind the conflict between the CR doctors and Bugsters was actually his plan after all, and manipulating his own son and turning him into the insane person that he is now explains everything. It seems that Kuroto himself, as well as the Bugsters were nothing more but expendable pawns for Masamune. Samus and the other Space Explorers are flinched to hear the awful truth, even worse that a father used his own son for his malevolent endgame.

"To think you're using your using own son to as a means to an end...", Samus feels nothing but anger when she calls out Masamune for his actions. "How could you do that to your own son?!"

"I have no son.", Masamune replied, expressing no emotion, as well as no remorse for manipulating his own flesh and blood. Even Sylux is enjoying every bit of words coming out from Masamune's mouth. The CEO continued, "Now, to take care of outsiders like yourselves. You have no place in my world, for I am its rules!"

The six Space Explorers prepare to equip their transformation devices as they see Masamune pulling out a green Bugvisor as he equips it into his buckle, and pulls out the real Kamen Rider Chronicle. Masamune presses the A Button of his Buggle Driver II which plays a standby jingle.

* _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Change, Now!**_ *

* _ **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider! MACH CHASER!**_ * / * _ **Shin Kaigan, Sin Specter! Pride! Greed! Lust! Wrath! Envy! Gluttony! Sloth! Break Deadly Sin!**_ * / * _ **Yujou Kaigan, Burst! Ore ga Burst! Yujou Burst! Mitomete Miseru Ze! Omae no Tsumi Ō!**_ *

Samus transforms into Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, then Mitsuzane into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, followed by Mayu, Makoto, Go, and Alain into Mage, Sin Specter, Mach Chaser, and Yujou Burst Necrom respectively. Then, they see the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat moving by itself, and inserts into the Buggle Driver II at will. And Masamune says, " **Henshin.** ", as he presses the red switch with his thumb.

* _ **Buggle Up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! (Wow!) Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! (Wow!)**_ *

Masamune transforms into a green Kamen Rider whose facial features are identical to Genm, only that it doesn't have any Rider Gauge and the most distinguishing feature are these appendages around the head resembles a crown. Samus uses the Scan Visor to identify what form Masamune transformed into...

 _Kamen Rider:_ _ **Kamen Rider Cronus**_

 _Identity:_ _ **Masamune Dan**_

 _Kamen Rider Cronus's power is meant to be awarded to those whoever could reach the final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, as this Rider's power is the only way can stop it._

 _As his name implies, Cronus can manipulate time, allowing him to either Pause or Restart. However, if a Bugster, regardless in their complete form, are trapped by Cronus's time freeze, they are instantly killed by game over, unable to revive or respawn anymore. Making a very terrifying foe to deal with._

 _As using the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat with the Buggle Driver II, it requires the user to achieve the perfect Bugster antibody which can resist all types of game illnesses. In Masamune Dan's case, he also happens to be another Patient Zero, having Bugster viruses inside him harvested for 16 years._

Samus couldn't believe what the Scan Visor's log regarding Kamen Rider Cronus told her, it seems Masamune Dan is another Patient Zero! That means, he had Bugster viruses inside him as much as Houjou Emu!

"You're another Patient Zero?!", Ryugen exclaimed after hearing from Samus's log about Cronus.

"Yes, it is as you say.", Masamune said affably. "I self-infected myself with the virus after Kuroto discovered them. You can say that Houjou Emu is not the only one who is Patient Zero."

"Bullshit!", Go shouted as he and the other Space Explorers attempt to charge at Cronus.

But, Cronus being the only whose power rivals the final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, takes the opportunity to best all of the six Kamen Riders in combat barely breaking a sweat. Sylux, who is watching Masamune curbstomping all six Space Explorers, relishes at the sight seeing them being mauled by a time master.

Meanwhile, we turn to Ex-Aid and Genm fighting Para-DX; the Game Master sensed something is happening not good.

"Ex-Aid, I'll leave Pallad to you. I have a feeling someone has Cronus's power!", said Kuroto as he sensed that Cronus's power fell into the wrong hands, he then exits the battlefield, with Emu now dealing with Para-DX, both of them in their Level 99 forms.

Back in the fight against Cronus, the party continued to struggle against this foe, even in their strongest forms. Go felt like he just found himself being ran over by a ten-wheeler truck. Cronus continues to punish them. Even Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 could not dent even the slightest blow on him.

Masamune, describing himself not only God, but as the judge, jury, and executioner; continued flaunting Cronus's power. When all six Rider attempt to charge at him again, he prepares to press both A and B buttons of his Buggle Driver II simultaneously...

* _ **Pause.**_ *

...and by doing so, time itself froze. And so does Cronus's opponents, are left staying still in the middle of the time freeze. Even the Signal Bikes could not negate this time freeze ability, as it different than that of the Roidmude's high-density acceleration.

* _ **Gacchon. Gacchan!**_ *

Cronus removes the Bugvisor II from his buckle and uses the beamgun mode to shoot down Huntress Level 50, Mage, and, Yujou Burst Necrom. Followed by switching to the Bugvisor's chainsaw mode to attack Sin Specter, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, and Mach Chaser. Once he places the Bugvisor II back into the buckle, and pressed the A and B buttons again...

* _ **Restart.**_ *

Time returns to normal, this time, the Space Explorers are forcibly cancelled of their transformation, while Cronus froze them by pausing time.

"He's controlling time?!", Makoto asked grimly.

Sylux couldn't but laugh maniacally as he enjoyed seeing Samus and the party got themselves humiliated by Cronus.

"Good riddance to all of you.", said Cronus as he points the superiority of his power. "You're all nothing but insects compared to me."

"Hahahahaha! How does it feel that you've grovel before our feet, Aran?", Sylux added.

Seconds later, Genm Zombie Gamer Level X-0 appears before Cronus. Masamune now refers his son with the Gashat name he used, i.e., Dangerous Zombie. Masamune took his chance to punish his son without breaking a sweat. No one can say that, Masamune as Kamen Rider Cronus, is indeed a terrifying foe to take seriously.

"Samus, we need to get out of here!", Alain said.

"Man, we've been bulldozed by this guy by stopping time.", Go added.

"I think I got an idea.", Samus replied. By doing so, she calls out her gunship to provide a danger close air support to buy the party time to escape.

Moments later, as Kuroto finds himself at the mercy of his own father, an aircraft flew above the vicinity of the battlefield and it somehow dropped bombs on Cronus. However, Masamune is unfazed by the airstrike that Samus called out. Though when the smoke cleared, it seems the Space Explorers and Genm managed to escape alive.

"Hmph, so they postponed the inevitable.", Sylux chuckled. Then he turns his attention to Cronus, "I'm impressed you taught them a lesson."

Masamune ejects the Gashat from his Driver, and gives it to Sylux.

"So, are you planning to devastate the whole world with this?", Masamune looked at the bounty hunter. "If you plan doing so, perhaps you want to tame this beast, going by the name of **Gemdeus**."

Masamune reveals that Gemdeus is the true final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, it's power is omnipotent beyond measure. Also, he mentioned that Cronus's power alone can defeat Gemdeus, but by granting Sylux's wish to inflict total destruction upon humanity, he must bend Gemdeus to his will.

"Do you think you have what it takes to tame Gemdeus?", Masamune asked if Sylux has a deathwish.

"I can, and I will.", the bounty hunter replied before he starts laughing madly. "Oh, it feels so good to be the destroyer of worlds!"

* * *

 **-The True Secrets of Rider Chronicle-**

With the Space Explorers retreated after their recent encounter with Kamen Rider Cronus, the team returned to the Command Tower, battered and bruised. Kuroto is forced to leave Emu to fight Para-DX one on one because he sensed that his father now has Cronus's power, which is intended to counteract the final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle.

Keiichi was shocked at the party being badly beaten, the singer is even concerned of his manager's well-being. Though the musician has already heard the news about Kamen Rider Chronicle.

"Holy moly, looks like you guys got ran over by a speeding car.", said Keiichi.

To which Mitsuzane replies, "It's worse than that!"

Kuroto entered the Command Tower by teleporting into the Tower's observatory where the party had their injuries treated. Kuroto alone has the knowledge in regards with (Kamen) Rider Chronicle, the other Space Explorers glared at the Game Master if he has something to do with Cronus. This prompted Samus to interrogate Kuroto.

"Tell us something, Dan Kuroto. Was the presence of Kamen Rider Cronus is part of the game itself?", Samus forces the Game Master to talk.

The Game Master replies, "Kamen Rider Cronus is the legendary warrior that controls time. It's power is needed to defeat the final boss. **Gemdeus**."

"Gemdeus?", everybody in the room asked what or who is this Gemdeus.

Kuroto reveals that Gemdeus is the thirteenth Bugster and the final boss of Rider Chronicle. As his name implies, Gemdeus is an omnipotent entity that transcended all of the GENM Corporation game. Thus, the reason why the power of Cronus is needed to defeat Gemdeus.

But, seeing Kuroto still being accountable for the development of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Mitsuzane is incensed, grabbing the Game Master on the collar.

"It's because of you and that game, it's hastening humanity's extinction!", the young Kureshima shouted at Kuroto's face in anger. "Do you think using the power of that controls time against an omnipotent superboss now that power fall into the hands of your messed-up father?!"

Even though Kuroto might have the feeling that his father would come to reclaim Kamen Rider Chronicle, he realized that he's an unwitting pawn to his own father. Even worse, Masamune has sold out humanity to Sylux, who intends to destroy humanity with Kamen Rider Chronicle's power. But, what Kuroto is talking about in a "what-if" scenario about Sylux unleashing Gemdeus.

"Don't tell me Sylux is going to...", Samus somehow predicted the Game Master's thought.

"He's going to unleash Gemdeus by force!", Kuroto figured out if it's going to be true.

Even the other Space Explorers are shocked with the conclusion by Kuroto: if Sylux is planning to instigate Armageddon, he's going to unleash Gemdeus, even though that he and Masamune are sharing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, while Masamune controls the power of Cronus, Sylux is planning to bend Gemdeus to his will.

According to the Game Master, facing Gemdeus without Cronus's powers is simply suicide; considering that it's more than just a final boss, but also a superboss. For the time being, the Space Explorers have to rethink their strategy; even with the six Riders' in their strongest forms, Cronus can simply outmatch them with a little to no effort, making him an even more serious threat to face, that even goes for Sylux.

"We need to rethink our strategy. We just can't face Cronus head on at this moment.", Samus said. "Even worse that he can stop time with his Driver. But, we need to focus on one thing: Sylux."

"Is he going to tame this Gemdeus thing, whatever that is?", Go added.

"If Sylux succeeds in controlling Gemdeus to his will, it's the worst.", Kuroto replied. "But for now, we need your help defeating Graphite and Pallad."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 8 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Loverica]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Motors, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 93 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Now we saw Masamune as the man behind the man of the Ex-Aid canon. Here, he serves as a foil to Sylux: while Masamune's motives are still a mystery as of this latest Ex-Aid episode, Masamune is a quiet, no-nonsense villain who sees himself as the judge, jury, and executioner hence the names of one of his Rider form's finishers ( **Critical Judgment** ). While Sylux, while being no different than Kuroto and Pallad, is a nihilistic psychopath, who is prone to violent outburst at the slightest provocation, and also has an omnicidal mindset. Masamune desires to prolong Kamen Rider Chronicle, while Sylux plans to use Kamen Rider Chronicle itself to destroy the world.


	103. Episode 103: Spotlight of Showmanship

**Episode 103: Spotlight of Showmanship**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Back when Keiichi Karasuma debuted in chapter 35, his role as a supporting character makes him a foil to Nico Saiba in some ways:

\- Both are acquaintances to a respective gun-wielding Kamen Rider. Keiichi is first introduced attempting suicide after his career's downfall, where he is saved by Mitsuzane. Nico is first introduced barging into Taiga's hospital uninvited, asking him to get revenge on Emu.

\- Keiichi is a musician who rose to fame in his stage name K-2, while Nico is a professional video gamer as Genius Gamer N. Both of them experience shortcomings in their career, where Keiichi sinks into depression and alcoholism and Nico experienced a lose streak against M (who in actuality is Parad).

\- Keiichi manages to make a comeback and became successful again when he accepts Mitsuzane as a talent manager after overcoming his inner demons. While Nico continues to become an assistant to Taiga of sorts in the fight against the Bugsters. They eventually become Ride-Players. Here in this chapter, Keiichi becomes a Ride-Player.

UPDATE 07/01/2017 - Hurricane Ninja's Level X jingle updated into: " _ **Buggle Up! Nin-Nin-Ninja!** (Wow!) **Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou!** (Wow!)_ "

* * *

 **-The Decision-**

The party decided to take a break of pursuing Sylux as of this time after their encounter against Masamune Dan, who transformed into the legendary warrior known as Kamen Rider Cronus. Seeing the Space Explorers lashing out on Kuroto Dan after the Game Master himself designed Cronus and Gemdeus to be extremely powerful enemies, Keiichi is shocked that the Rider Chronicle becomes a difficult game up to eleven once at the final stage; his talent manager's anger explains everything.

While Kuroto returns back to Emu's side to give him a hand to fight Para-DX, Samus and the party are given the chance to help Hiiro and Taiga to battle Graphite, as well as Ex-Aid and Genm to fight Para-DX so they can lure out Gemdeus into the human world. But, going on Gemdeus is a deathwish, only that Cronus's power is needed to defeat it. But, Kuroto came to the conclusion that Sylux's intentions to use Kamen Rider Chronicle as a means to destroy the world, he's doing so is to unleash Gemdeus by force and bend it to his will!

Unfortunately, the Space Explorers will have a hard time reaching Sylux while Masamune continued to collaborate with the rogue bounty hunter. Cronus, being able to stop time, proves to be a dangerous enemy for Samus and the other Riders to face. But, there must be a way to defeat Cronus, only time will tell if there is.

In the tower rooftops, Mitsuzane and Samus talked about how powerful the enemy they faced earlier, considering how dangerous Cronus's powers were. Even worse, it's likely that Masamune shares the main component Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat as a means to unleash Gemdeus.

"This is getting messier than I thought.", Mitsuzane scratched his head. "First, there's this Rider who has the ability to control time. Second, Dan Kuroto mentioned about this Gemdeus superboss."

"What's worse, Dan Masamune mentioned that he's also another Patient Zero before Houjou Emu.", Samus then brought up about Masamune being Patient Zero as the reason being able to transform into Cronus. "Genm mentioned that in order to transform into Cronus, one must have the perfect antibody; that means he's referring to a Patient Zero like Ex-Aid, but how Dan Kuroto's father became one is shrouded in mystery."

As the couple thought about their plan to split up to deal with Para-DX and Graphite in separate routes: Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu will deal with Graphite to help Brave and Snipe, while Alain, Go, and Makoto must help out Genm and Ex-Aid. Keiichi makes his presence known to the two.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, seems you've been busy to finish Kamen Rider Chronicle with those doctors.", said the musician; showing genuine concern to the very man who saved him from falling to his death five months ago that let him resurrected his career as a singer. "Ever since you saved my ass, Kureshima, I feel like I want to return you the favor: I know how it feels like to fight alongside you guys."

Keiichi reveals a Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat on his hands, the musician has never played the game yet.

"Do you know how dangerous that game is?", Samus said, regarding the hazards of becoming a Ride Player. As such, becoming a Ride Player is an equivalent of likely of at a point of no return.

Keiichi continued, "I know right. But, I know the meaning of protecting the ones you love and the very world you live in. I don't play for publicity tour; I do this out of willingness. Even if anyone resents me for that. I managed to make a successful comeback in the music industry, and I want to know the experience of what it means to answer those who cry out for peace."

Keiichi couldn't help but bring up how Mitsuzane saved him from attempting suicide that became his wake-up call. It was the proof he managed to make a successful comeback as an A-List musician, also the intent to play Kamen Rider Chronicle as a challenge rather than publicity attention.

" _Going on like that in a drunken stupor doesn't help."_

" _Hey, am I still the top musician, dude?"_

" _Best there ever was. Second to nobody else."_

And Mitsuzane remembered how he and his friends saved him from his Bugster infection as well. Even that, Keiichi was grateful how Mitsuzane and his fellow Space Explorers saved him twice.

" _Thanks again for saving my ass, Kureshima._ _I can finally start over."_

" _Let me know when you're ready for the spotlight."_

Mitsuzane is touched by Keiichi's words as a reason that he wants to join with his manager to fight the Bugsters. Ever since he saved the singer from an attempted suicide, Keiichi has looked up to the former Beat Rider as a role model of sorts the fact that he's a Kamen Rider; which motivated him to resurrect his music career and regained fame.

Reluctant at first as not to let an outsider involved with the Bugsters, only Mitsuzane accepted Keiichi's offer to fight alongside the Space Explorers, and at moments, Samus finally accepted the musician, albeit as an unofficial member.

"Welcome to the team.", the young Kureshima shook hands with his client, accepting him in the group.

Moments later, the Adam AI's beeping to call out the team to assist with the Para-DX and Graphite mission. The team once again split up into two parties - Alain, Go, and Makoto will go to Emu and Kuroto's location where they are fighting Para-DX, while Mitsuzane ends in a harem party with Samus and Mayu being the only two females, take the Graphite mission.

Ange and her companions are now in the location where Ex-Aid and Genm fought Pallad since she told everyone in the tower. Now that the team have another recruit, Keiichi readies his Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in his hands. The musician goes with his talent manager's team in his first fight as a Ride Player.

Samus' party leave the tower to head for Brave and Snipe's location.

* * *

 **-Loverica's Comeback-**

Along the way, the four-man part consisting, Keiichi, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus are stalled by this time, Loverica. Despite having changed an allegiance to Sylux, Loverica is still part of Kamen Rider Chronicle's three high-tier Bugsters. Therefore, defeating him awards a Ride-Player the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat Trophy.

"If you want to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle, you need enough charms to beat me!", the pink Bugster confronts the three Space Explorers and Keiichi.

"It's gonna take more than charms to win a dating sim. This is why I never played one in my life!", the singer replied. "Either way, time to turn your date into a break-up!", as he readies his Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat to transform into a Ride Player; while the other three Space Explorers equip their transformation trinkets - Samus pulls out the Buggle Driver II and Hurricane Ninja Gashat, Mitsuzane readies his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed, Mayu scanned the Driver On ring on the Hand Author to materialize the Mage Belt.

* _ **Hurricane Ninja!**_ * / * _ **Kamen Rider Chronicle!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy!**_ * / * _ **Shabadoo bi Touch, Henshin~!**_ *

"Engage X mode.", Samus chanted the Level X transformation command.

Before everyone else, including Keiichi shouted, " **Henshin!** ". The three Space Explorers equip their trinkets into their belts, while Keiichi transforms into a Ride Player...

* _ **Gashatto!**_ _ **Buggle Up! Nin-Nin-Ninja!** (Wow!) **Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou!** (Wow!)_ * / * _ **Enter the Game, R-Riding the End!**_ * / * _ **SODA! Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu transform into Kamen Riders Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, and Mage. While Keiichi's Ride Player form, unlike the usual ones, is colored metallic orange, complete with a fedora hat and a scarf! Loverica had no idea how Samus was able to use the Buggle Driver II as it was meant for Bugsters; but Samus reveals that her Power Suit can integrate the Buggle Driver II's system and she also has parts of Pallad's genetic coding that allowed her to use the Driver since what's left of Pallad's DNA within Samus have converted into antibodies.

* _ **GASHACON SPARROW! GASHACON LANSNIPER!**_ *

Huntress summons both the Gashacon Sparrow and Lansniper, she tosses the Lansniper to Keiichi to use it as a weapon, while she sticks to using the Gashacon Sparrow as a weapon.

"Come out, my lovely girls!", the Bugster called out his harem of maids as the maids attack the party. When Keiichi, Mitsuzane, and Mayu started attacking Loverica, it only ends getting a "Miss!" for every attack.

However, attacking the maids can put the Bugster into a vehement fury. Samus throws her Energy Stars at the Bugster maids.

"No! Don't hurt them!", said Loverica when one of his maids get hit by an Energy Star from Huntress Level X.

But, as he is distracted fighting Keiichi, Mayu, and Mitsuzane, the Bugster ends up being forced to watch as Huntress Ninja Gamer destroys his harem with her shurikens made out of condensed high-frequency energy. The shurikens latched on each of the maids detonate, killing them.

"My honey...", the Toki Meki Crisis Bugster cried when his harem is killed off.

"Not so handsome without your ladies now, fatso?", Keiichi taunts Loverica, as he swings the Gashacon Lansniper on the Bugster. Turns out, unlike other Ride Players, Keiichi is actually skillful for a player, his skills even rivals that of Nico Saiba **OF ALL PEOPLE!**

Huntress, Ryugen, and Mage take the opportunity give Loverica a little to no effort of a melee, now that he's vulnerable without his Lovely Girls to aid him. From Huntress generating clones of herself to overpower the Bugster, Ryugen shooting an energy arrow from his weapon, one that hits Loverica on the butt and gets stuck into, Mage casting a fire magic through the Special Ring.

"Please, stop! I beg you, please have mercy!", the pink Bugster winds up pleading for mercy. As always, his pleas for his life fall on deaf ears. That being said, while the three Riders prepare for their finishers, Huntress throws her Drago Knight Hunter Z at Keiichi so he can score the final blow with the Gashacon Lansniper.

* _ **Kimewaza... CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_ * / * _ **MELON ENERGY SQUASH!**_ * / * _ **Yes, Kick Strike! Understand?**_ * / * _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

Mage starts by jumping in the air as she gives the Toki Meki Crisis Bugster a taste of her Kick Strike, followed by Ryugen's own Rider Kick. And Huntress's version of her Critical Crews-Aid has her somersaulting as part of her kick, then followed by Keiichi in his Ride-Player form as he thrusts the Gashacon Lansniper on his opponent, complete with the head manifestation of the Hunter Gamer biting the Bugster, defeating him.

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

Considering that he's the Ride Player who dealt the decisive blow on Loverica, he gets the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat Trophy. The other three Space Explorers commended on his first win. However, it's not yet the time to celebrate as everyone has to hurry to help Brave and Snipe beat Graphite. The four leave the scene as Loverica lies on the ground.

* * *

 **-The End of Loverica-**

Moments later, as Loverica lies on the ground dying...

* **PAUSE.** *

...time stopped as Cronus and Sylux made their presence known.

"Just as I thought, never knew he's such a failure to defeat Aran.", Sylux said. "It was a big mistake that he pledge loyalty to me."

"I no longer value him as a product.", Masamune states that Loverica has outlived his usefulness as he prepares to execute him directly while freezing time. And by doing so, he pulls out his Bugvisor II in beam gun mode and shoots Loverica in the head point blank 10 times. "Starting this day, Toki Meki Crisis is out of stock."

He presses both A and B buttons of his Bugvisor after attaching it back to the buckle, and the Buggle Driver II exclaims, " **RESTART** ", causing the flow of time to return back to normal. And Loverica is killed in the process, as shown as he fades into nothingness.

"Good riddance.", Sylux chuckled, relishing the moment Masamune disposes Loverica in cold blood. Knowing that those who froze in time as Cronus kills them, will permanently die, the Bugsters will eventually learn that the hard way once Cronus faces them.

"What about you, Sylux? Are you planning to bend Gemdeus to your will?", Masamune asked if the bounty hunter is ready for Gemdeus.

"Oh, yes! And with that, we can rule the universe together!", Sylux says he's ready to tame Gemdeus, considering how psychotic really he is, the faceless bounty hunter is willing more to tempt fate; even if death alone could cure him from his insanity.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 7 [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 7 out of 12 [Motors, Charlie, Graphite, Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 1 [Loverica]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 93 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Keiichi's Ride-Player form sporting a fedora hat and scarf is similar to Kamen Rider Skull. Also, his Ride-Player form being orange colored is a nod to T.M. Revolution, the character he is based on, as well one of TMR's roles in Gundam SEED Destiny as Heine Westenfluss, who piloted an orange ZAKU Phantom and GOUF Ignited.

Loverica now dies in this chapter, but it's separate from how Cronus killed him in the recent episode. Here, Cronus shoots Loverica 10 times, in the TV episode, he kills Loverica with a roundhouse kick, _Kabuto_ -style.


	104. Episode 104: Calm Before the Storm

**Episode 104:** **Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Now that Loverica is out of the way, the next Bugster to die in this chapter would be Graphite.

The fifth act of this story is about to draw close to make way for Act VI. It shows how Kamen Rider Chronicle will prolong through Masamune/Cronus's presence, and the likelihood of chances for Sylux to start the apocalypse.

Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X's insert song is "RAIMEI" by T.M. Revolution. The song also came from Gen Urobuchi's Thunderbolt Fantasy.

* * *

 **-Graphite's Final Fight-**

Brave and Snipe's fight against Graphite has turn into a difficult predicament for the two Doctor Riders. The two doctors have a score to settle with this dragon Bugster for one common goal – as the Bugster was the one's responsible for Taiga Hanaya's fall from grace, the lost of his pride as a doctor, his medical knowledge, and everything. For Hiiro, was the loss of his love, Saki Momose.

But, when the tide is turned, Graphite in his Level 99 form proved to be unmatched against both Brave and Snipe, who are both Level 50, even in their combined efforts. The two Doctor Riders are as of this moment, are groveling at the Bugster's feet.

"This is the end for the two of you.", Graphite said, relishing on at the moment he's about to grasp victory against his two arch-enemies. He pulls out his pole arm as he charges it for his secret attack, "Ultimate Transcending Technique: **Do-Do-Do-Do-Do!** **Guren Bakuryuu-ken!** "

( _cues: "_ _ **RAIMEI**_ _" by T.M. Revolution from Thunderbolt Fantasy_ )

The red dragon Bugster unleashes his powerful attack, the Guren Bakuryuu-ken (which translates into **Extreme Crimson Lotus Exploding Dragon Sword** ), at the two Riders, as shown with the slashing projectile transforming into a Chinese dragon, when the attack appears to be reaching Hiiro and Taiga…

 _ **[~Kuroku omoi sora ni mukeru negai no ha o hikarasete~]**_ _(Face the black, heavy sky and shine the blade of prayer)_

To the two doctors' surprise, they miraculously survived when they were shielded by an energy mats. It was Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X who created these tatami mats out of high-frequency energy.

 _ **[~Yume no chiru zanzō ga kieru ka to kirameku~]** (The afterimage of the shattered dream glimmers as it vanishes)_

"What are you doing here, Huntress? This is our fight!", Snipe said.

"Genm asked us to help you guys.", the bounty hunter replied. "Come on, you guys have to finish the fight before Sylux unleashes Gemdeus!"

 _ **[~Shukumei to tawamureta soko wa mada jiyū da~]** (You're still free to play with fate)_

Since Hiiro and Taiga have already heard of Gemdeus from Kuroto, the two doctors stand up. Determined to put an end to Graphite once and for all, they decided to have Huntress and her crew help out, and came a new Ride Player on their side.

 _ **[~Majiwaru yami o kakiwakeru sekai de~]** (Treading through a world covered in darkness)_  
 _ **[~Shiroi kiretsu no raimei ni tsuzuke~]** (Led by the white crack of thunder)_

Moments later, Asuna and Nico arrived on the frey as they see the Space Explorers come to help the two doctors. As of this point, it's now race against time before Sylux and Masamune think about destroying the world by bringing Gemdeus to Earth. To Nico's surprise, this is not the first time she sees a Ride Player in different color – an orange one to be exact.

"Hey, who are you?", the 18-year old gamer asked.

"An A-Lister in the making.", Keiichi replies.

When Nico overhears about an A-List musician who made a successful comeback, "Wait a minute, you must be K-2?! The K-2 who's in the top charts?!"

"None other."

"Don't interfere in our fight, Huntress. Begone!", Graphite interrupted the bounty hunter. But, Samus pays him no heed. Regardless, Brave and Snipe continued fighting, even with Huntress Level X's assistance. Graphite then prepares to use his special attack on Huntress and exclaims, " **Do-Do-Do-Do! Guren Bakuryuu-ken!** "

 _ **[~Akumu no yō na risuku mamono ni sumitsukare~]** (Inhabited by dangerous demons of nightmares)_  
 _ **[~Jibun dake ni mieten no ka to furueteiru~]** (You shake, wondering if they can only see you)_

By unleashing his Guren Bakuryuu-ken, his attack landed on Huntress, creating an explosion. But, when the smoke cleared, the only thing Graphite saw before his eyes was just a block of wood charred in flames. Seconds later, Huntress appears behind Graphite's back and attacks him with the chainsaw of her Bugvisor II. Turns out, Samus used an ability that replaces herself with an inanimate object such as that wood block, a common ability associated with ninjas to fool their enemies into faking death.

The two Doctor Riders come contact to each Recover Energy Items to replenish their Rider Gauge, hidden under their armors. With Huntress appearing, this allowed the Doctor Riders to affirm their resolve to end their feud with Graphite once and for all.

 _ **[~Meguri megutta inga no gōka odoritsuzukete~]** (The fickle fires of fate continue to dance)_  
 _ **[~Arashi no naka sora ni mukeru negai nara ken no yō ni~]** (In the middle of the storm, face the sky with your prayer like a blade)_

Huntress Level X then created copies of herself to give an opening for Brave and Snipe to attack Graphite while distracted fighting the clones. The red dragon Bugster fends off the clones, but the distraction allows Brave and Snipe to regain the opportunity to attack Graphite. But, Graphite manages to push back Brave and Snipe, until Ryugen (Melon Energy Arms) restrains Graphite.

 _ **[~Yume no chiru zanzō ga kieru ka to kirameku~]** (The afterimage of the shattered dream glimmers as it vanishes)_  
 _ **[~Hokori takaki kokoro wa kareta koe o agete~]** (A heart full of pride raises a parched voice)_

"Gotcha!", said Mitsuzane as he puts Graphite into a sleeper hold.

"Let go!", the Bugster struggles.

"Snipe, take the shot! Go!"

As Mitsuzane tells Taiga to open fire while the former has Graphite restrained, the back-alley doctor quickly takes action as he closes the lever of his Gamer Driver and opens the lever again in split seconds.

 _ **[~Sakinzuru jōnetsu ga hayagane o utaseru~]** (Heart beats fast in anticipatory zeal)_

* _ **Gacchan! BANG BANG CRITICAL FIRE!**_ *

All of the turrets in Snipe's armor began to take aim at Graphite and he folds the hull arm cannons together to unleash a powerful blast and a multitude of cannon bombardment on Graphite. With Ryugen being able to get out of harm's way at the moment. Brave Level 50 follows after as he goes toe-to-toe with the monster who took his lover's life.

[~Tabidachi o kimeta nara soko ga mō mirai da~] (If you decide to set out on a journey, that is now your future)

"Immortal or not, I will cut you out Graphite. Even if it's the last thing I'll do!", Hiiro shouted as he clashed swords with the dragon Bugster.

"Do your worst!", Graphite replies, goading Brave to strike him down with all of his anger. But, both combatants were unrelenting, despite Hiiro's level being only 50, Huntress's intervention managed to even the odds for that matter.

Huntress Level X forms another throwing star made of compressed high frequency energy and throws it on Graphite's shadow. The Bugster mocks Samus for missing a throw, but when he tries to walk forward, Graphite is immobilized! While assuming Ninja Gamer Level X, Samus has the ability to immobilize foes by throwing her Energy Star on her opponent's shadow, which prevents the target from moving. This is based on another ability associated to ninjas where they use kunai or shuriken to stitch their enemies' shadows to immobilize them.

"Damn you!", a paralyzed Graphite hissed.

"Brave, now's your chance!", Samus tells the surgeon to deal the finishing blow.

Likewise, Brave quickly responds by closing and opening his Gamer Driver's lever, with the belt declaring, " _ **Gacchan! TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH!**_ ", followed by Brave charging his Gashacon Sword with dark magical energy and delivers an energized slash on Graphite. Though Graphite manages to stand still, and manages to be freed from the Huntress's shadow stitching, it's going to take a lot of effort to defeat this Level 99 Bugster. But, the fight continues on, Mage then emerges as she casts an ice magic through her Blizzard Ring.

 _ **[~Tagai no yami no motsureau sekai de~]** (In a world entangled in mutual darkness)_

Once again, Huntress throws another Energy Star on Graphite; she purposely throws it on the Bugster's shadow, paralyzing him again. So, to make sure that Brave and Snipe can deal the final blow together. But, Hiiro tells the three Space Explorers to start first before he and Taiga can deal the finishing blow.

 _ **[~Yaketa kiseki no raimei ni tsuzuke~]** (Led by the burning tracks of thunder)_

"You guys start first!", Taiga said.

"Oh, yeah! An overkill is enough to put down Graphite for good!", Mitsuzane replies.

Huntress tosses out the Gashacon Sparrow on Keiichi, along with the Jet Combat Special Gashat. The three Space Explorers and the two Doctor Riders prepare for their finisher.

* _ **Kimewaza! CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ * / * _ **Holy, Now!**_ * / * _ **JET CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

* _ **BANG BANG CRITICAL FIRE!**_ * / * _ **TADDLE CRITICAL SLASH!**_ *

Keiichi in his Ride Player form fired a plethora of heat-seeking missiles from the Gashacon Sparrow on Graphite. Inserting the Jet Combat Special on the weapon's finisher slot turns the arrow into missiles. Followed by Mage casting a Holy spell after scanning the Holy Ring. And by pushing the compressor lever of the Genesis Driver, Ryugen fires the Sonic Arrow above, as the arrow splits into multiple arrows that rain upon Graphite.

Followed by Brave Level 50 unleashing that same dark magical energy-infused slash with his Gashacon Sword, and Snipe bombarding Graphite with all of his cannons.

Then, a Gashacon Gauntlet materializes on Huntress's right hand…

"This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!", Huntress Level X proclaims, even her right hand under the Gashacon Gauntlet is literally burning red, as she initiates Critical Crews-Aid by impaling Graphite with her hand! While Huntress's hand is stuck in Graphite's midsection, energy began to gather within it, and the dragon Bugster is lifted from the floor with one hand.

"Heat. End.", Huntress finishes her Critical Crews-Aid by letting the energy in her hand where she impaled Graphite to burst right through his stomach. She pulls her hand from the Bugster executive's stomach, defeating him in the process. Graphite is forcibly reverted back to his human form.

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

Graphite's defeat resulted a Game Clear for both Hiiro and Taiga. If the Space Explorers didn't show up, the two Doctor Riders would've received a permanent Game Over. A Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Trophy appeared before Keiichi. Instead of keeping the trophy for himself, he gives it to the surgeon.

"Why are you giving this to me?", Hiiro said.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested on these trophies. Perhaps I could entrust these to you for a change.", the musician replies, as he gives away the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat Trophy. "This would be good enough for you guys to reach the final boss."

Like the Space Explorers, Keiichi has no interest fighting the final boss, and tells the two doctors to they are the ones who can end Kamen Rider Chronicle. Samus and her crew are here to make sure Sylux doesn't reach Gemdeus.

* * *

 **-Enter Sylux the Terror Incarnate-**

Moments later, the skies become dark and the sounds of thunder began to echo within the vicinity...

"It seems you forgot to silence him, Aran!", Sylux makes his presence known to Samus and company. The rogue bounty hunter walks into the frey and stands behind the battered Graphite.

"Sylux.", Samus makes a cold reply.

"Bounty hunter, your presence is a no thank you.", the surgeon makes a statement against Sylux.

"You're an eyesore, beat it!", Taiga even tells Sylux to get lost. But the rogue bounty hunter pay the two Riders no heed.

The rogue bounty hunter pulls out his Bugvisor Custom. "Allow me to introduce to you another friend of mine.", Sylux chuckled as he released a Bugster from the Bugvisor. This Bugster happens to be a shadowy entity. This Bugster is not like the other Gashat Bugsters, but he's the Bugster of all Bugsters that Kuroto talked about. "Behold, **Gemdeus!** "

"No! How did you...", Samus couldn't believe her eyes. It seems that everything is too late now that Sylux has Gemdeus under his command. Sylux also reveals that he was able to lure out this omnipotent Bugster thanks to Masamune's assistance, the bounty hunter managed to tame it. Even better, Sylux has captured all the Gashat Bugsters and they become subservient slaves to the rogue hunter.

"You...! You monster!", Mitsuzane couldn't stand Sylux's madness even further.

"Don't get in the way of the operation!", Hiiro addded.

"Get lost, you faceless bastard!", Taiga finished.

The Kamen Riders standing before the faceless hunter charge at him. Gemdeus's essence stands with Sylux's side protects the latter.

"Gemdeus! I command you to smite these primitive creatures!", Sylux commands the omnipotent being to hold off the Riders.

And by doing so, Gemdeus's in its shadowy corporeal form blasts lightning on Huntress, Ryugen, Mage, Brave, Snipe, and Keiichi, which forcibly canceled their transformation...

* _ **GASHUUN**_ *

...then, Asuna and Nico rushed to Hiiro and Taiga's respective sides. The nurse was shocked on how Sylux forcibly unleashed Gemdeus into the Earth.

"That Gemdeus is too powerful!", said Mayu.

"You see, Aran. You and your comrades cannot stop the inevitable. Not even you two pathetic doctors.", Sylux lets out a maniacal laughter. "To think that life is valuable thing in existence. There is so such thing as life! Humans lust for power, they envy and compete against each other. They are their own monsters! That's why, the Earth must burn to the ground, and the cries of the victims will become sweet music to my ears! Now, I will achieve my true transformation... **Gemdeus! BECOME ONE WITH ME!** "

He absorbs Gemdeus's essence back on his Gashacon Bugvisor Custom. Then, he pressed the A Button to initiate the transformation and attaches it into his gauntlet. Within moments, Sylux undergoes a painful metamorphosis, by infusing himself with Gemdeus's essence, his power armor began to bond into his nervous system, and some of his armor began to have gold accents.

* _ **INFECTION! LET'S GAME! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? THE BUGSTER!**_ *

Sylux's transformation changed his appearance from an armored bounty hunter to a mutated freak of nature - as shown with his Xenomorph-like facial features, and most of his armor became gold with red accents. With that form, Sylux has become an abomination, all while retaining his pure evil personality. It really fits what a complete monster Sylux has become.

"My form is justice. My form his the universe! Revere me, praise me. The ultimate, immortal destroyer of worlds!", Sylux in his new form proclaims himself as... " **Sylux... the Terror Incarnate!** "

Graphite stands up, but winds up groggy as he's too incapacitated to fight from his recent fight. The Terror Incarnate takes the opportunity for his first victim. Sylux uses telekinesis to lift Graphite. He even tells Samus and the others who is witnessing this to watch as he executes Graphite. Graphite couldn't help but say, "Save me... Pallad...", as the Bugster's life began to flash before his eyes.

"Hehehehe, to think you'll be saved by your kind, you're sadly mistaken.", Sylux relishes the grim expression on Graphite's face. He begins to throw Graphite around the place with his telekinetic force. "This time, no one will save you!"

Even though Hiiro considered Graphite as his arch-enemy because of his love's death, the surgeon couldn't express his horror as Sylux is torturing the defenseless Graphite to death. The same goes for Taiga.

"Hahahahahaha!", Sylux continued to laugh maniacally.

"Sylux, stop this insanity right now!", Samus pleads to her most hated enemy to stop, only to fall on deaf ears.

Sylux begins to slowly close his grip of his hands as Graphite is in the verge of death.

"Save me! Palla-!", Graphite screamed trying to call out Pallad, only for him to die in the explosion once Sylux closes his grip, killing the dragon Bugster in the process. While any Bugster die permanently if trapped in a time freeze by Cronus, any Bugster killed by anyone who possesses Gemdeus's power can no longer be revived.

"Hehehehehe. Pop goes the dragon!", Sylux enjoyed the pleasure of killing Graphite, complete with a twisted sense of humor.

The Space Explorers, Hiiro, Taiga, Asuna, and Nico couldn't help but express their horror, fear, and appalling reaction to Sylux's action, seeing him no better what Kuroto Dan was. Sylux leaves the area without saying a word, as he plans to hunt down Pallad.

Elsewhere, in the place where Para-DX fought Ex-Aid Level 99 and Genm Level X-0, Pallad sensed Graphite's distress signal.

"Graphite?!", Pallad sensed something happened to him.

Kuroto felt it too. "What is it, what happened to Graphite."

The two Ex-Aids and Para-DX paused, but Kuroto has a feeling that everything has turned for the worst...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 93 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X's ability to generate an energy wall of mat is reminiscent to the Pokemon move, Mat Block. In turn, Samus's ability to do so is a reference to a Japanese tatami mat that ninjas used to block

Also, Samus using an Energy Star to stitch Graphite's shadow that immobilizes the Bugster is also a fabled ability associated by ninjas, called "Kagenui", which translates to Shadow Stitch.

Huntress Level X's Critical Crews-Aid in this chapter is similar to the style of the Erupting Burning Finger (or Bakunetsu God Finger) used by the Burning Gundam (or God Gundam in Japan) from _Mobile Fighter G Gundam_.

There are two _Dragon Ball_ references here:

\- Sylux's proclamation of his new form echoes that of Zamasu becoming Fusion Zamasu. Considering the fact that Sylux here is an expy of Zamasu himself.

\- The way Sylux killed Graphite by using telekinesis to crush him to a pulp is similar to how Frieza crushed Krillin to death, which triggered Goku to go Super Saiyan for the first time.


	105. Episode 105: The Beginning of the End

**Episode 105: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter marks the conclusion of Act V, to make way for Act VI. Since this chapter will focus on how Sylux will start the apocalypse. And Sylux's recent actions further the canon diverging, that is the following episodes after episode 32-onwards will no longer happen. Oh yeah, this chapter contains some jarringly disturbing scenes as well as potential nightmare fuel and heartbreaking scenes since Sylux _will literally destroy the world_.

Due to the separating from the Ex-Aid canon, the following events that will soon occur will be the following:

\- Hiiro does not betray CR and declines his allegiance towards Masamune/Cronus because Sylux has already murdered Graphite. Also, Samus has the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat all along, which fully averts Hiiro's face-heel turn.

\- Kiriya will return, as shown in the latest magazine scans, he's under Cronus's control.

\- Sylux is still the main antagonist, while Masamune continues his role as the Quisling.

\- Muteki Gamer will still appear in future chapters.

This is the first time I write a chapter of a story that involves that the apocalypse taking place. Final Fantasy VI inspired me to take this up a notch, especially when Kefka succeeded in destroying the world, reducing it to a barren wasteland. Sylux's omnicidal insanity almost rivals that of Dr. Maki from Kamen Rider OOO, while combining also of Banno and Gremlin's insanity and Kusaka's pettiness.

* * *

 **-What has Become of Sylux...-**

The Space Explorers, Hiiro, Taiga, Nico, and Asuna are cringing after seeing another petty, yet most atrocious act Sylux has ever committed. It measures how the rogue bounty hunter is truly beyond redemption, going as far as to destroy all of humanity for the hell of it. And by bending Gemdeus to his will, Sylux has transformed further into an abomination; as shown with his Xenomorph-like face.

"He's... He's pure evil...", even Nico is scared of Sylux both of his destructive insanity and his transformation into a freak of nature; even worse that the rogue bounty hunter calls himself the "Terror Incarnate" even punctuates he wants to make all humanity to experience fear. His laughter after he killed Graphite is not a laugh of joy or satisfaction. It's a laugh of a madman who's gone too far for his own power.

Mitsuzane, seething after seeing Sylux crush Graphite to a bloody pulp, the only thing he can do but clench his fist in silent fury. It shows that he's not letting the malevolent hunter get away with the atrocities he committed. Samus felt the same way, on the other hand, she's not letting her anger cloud her judgment.

Hiiro, however, the reason why he wanted to defeat Graphite is to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle and to prove that it can really bring back his beloved Saki; he didn't asked Graphite to be killed in a gruesome way; Sylux did the deed however, making all of his efforts pointless…

He even recalled what the rogue bounty hunter said the second time he encountered him:

" _That's why, I am stirring up this vicious cycle of revenge to reset this world clean of mortals and Bugsters! Like that other human over here, you also have a desire for vengeance against that Bugster who took your beloved from you!_ "

Hiiro's eyes began to slowly flood with tears, realizing that he failed to save Saki now that Sylux has destroyed Graphite, along with the memories of his host. "Why… Why would he do such a petty thing?!"

Even worse, Taiga's chance to kill Graphite crumbles before his eyes when Sylux had to do the deed himself. Sylux's maniacal laughter earlier points out that both Hiiro and Taiga let their pride get the better of them and they end up as failures.

"If we let that dirtbag live, he'll blow up the whole planet!", Taiga gritted his teeth in anger. Like Mitsuzane, he'll never forgive the rogue bounty hunter for what he has done.

The fact the remaining Bugster left is now Pallad, Sylux is likely going to go after him.

Moments later, Samus's earpiece began to vibrate, signaling a call. She answers as Alain's voice echoed.

" _Samus, what's going on?_ ", said Alain. " _We're here fighting Para-DX._ "

"Graphite is...dead.", she answered. "Sylux killed him. Alain, we'll be heading to your current location. And be on your guard once he shows up!"

Everybody left the area as they head for Para-DX's location, time is running out before everything else will come to an end.

* * *

 **-Sylux's Wake of Destruction-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed city, Sylux in his new form began to wreak havoc in a city, he starts vaporizing innocent people in his wake. He continues to unleash his wrath on unsuspecting bystanders, even innocent children are not safe by his wrath he inflicted. Even local authorities are too powerless to stop him.

"Such pitiful insects!", Sylux proceeds to destroy a police car and hurled it on the officers as he continues his path of destruction. The rogue hunter continued to raze buildings and take a way a hundred of lives.

Sylux takes flight and goes way above the Earth and launches a plethora of meteors and drop each them into different locations across the world! One meteor even landed elsewhere in South Africa, killing millions of people. Another landed in Mexico, with the casualty rose beyond measure. When another meteor suddenly dropped somewhere in Japan, it triggered an earthquake, the surface began to tremble violently to the point it began to cause cracks, destroy roads and bridges.

Meanwhile, as Para-DX Level 99 is confronted by Ex-Aid and Genm, as well as Dead Heat Mach, Deep Specter, and Yujou Burst Necrom. In the middle of the ensuing battle, the ground began to shake violently. However, Ex-Aid while in Level 99 manages to stand still thanks to his form being a mech suit.

"An earthquake?", Kuroto felt the intense quake.

Everyone but Emu stumble on the ground as the quake goes into an intense magnitude. Everyone could barely stand in the middle of the quake. Even the strongest of buildings around the area started to collapse, killing a lot of people.

"What the hell is going on?!", Emu wondered what caused the disaster.

"Bad news, Emu-kun. Graphite is dead.", Kuroto brought up what he heard from Samus.

To Pallad's shock, having heard of Graphite's death at the hands of Sylux leaves him stunned; both physically and emotionally.

"Graphite…is dead?", Pallad felt that he's about to break down. "NO! I won't accept that!", the last remaining Bugster executive vents his frustration at Genm, Ex-Aid, and the other Space Explorers.

"Stop it, Pallad!", the Game Master tries to restrain his once friend turned enemy. Only for Para-DX to lash out in return. Go, Makoto, and Alain attempt to restrain him again, only for them to meet the same consequence.

Ange, Tusk, and Hilda attempt to restrain Para-DX despite that they are not Kamen Riders, the two Norma were able to keep the red and blue Rider at bay, but Pallad still breaks free.

"What an eyesore.", Pallad's temper completely boils as he loads his Gashat Gear Dual on the Gashacon Parablaygun in Gun Mode…

* _ **Dual Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

"I'll crush you all!", Pallad exclaimed, before he can pull the trigger…

An energy shuriken is thrown at Para-DX's shadow, immobilizing Pallad. Huntress Level X, Mage, and Ryugen Melon Energy Arms arrived on the scene with the other two Doctor Riders – Hiiro and Taiga. The ninja star explodes seconds later through Samus's will of mind.

Both two groups are facing a current predicament – the whole Earth is in the verge of Armageddon. As several buildings began to collapse, powerful lightning strikes rained all over the world, as shown with the dark clouds enveloping the skies after Sylux made his presence known earlier to kill Graphite.

"Huntress, because of you, you let your faceless friend run amok and now he's destroying everything!", Pallad puts the blame on Samus as the reason of Sylux's presence in the Earth.

"You right, I might be the reason why Sylux made his presence known here.", Samus does admit why Sylux is here. " _But_ , that's not the answer why he became a complete monster in the first place!"

"What an eyesore!", Para-DX charges at Huntress as he switches his Gashacon Parablaygun to its axe mode. Huntress Level X responds by pulling the Bugvisor II from her buckle and attaches the device into the grip, with the compact chainsaw activated.

* _ **Gacchon. Gacchan!**_ *

Para-DX Level 99 relentlessly swung his Parablaygun at Huntress, to which she dodges. Pallad has lost his composure not only from learning Graphite's death; he intends to vent his frustration on Samus as the reason why that Sylux came to the present day.

"Will you cut it out?!", Samus tries to reason with Pallad. "This is also the reason why you want humanity to be destroyed. There, Sylux is doing that deed for you! Is this what you _really_ wished for?!"

"Silence!", the Bugster executive rebukes as he continues to duke it out on Huntress. Then, Para-DX loads his Gear Dual on the Gashacon Parablaygun after toggling it back to axe mode…

* _ **KNOCK OUT CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

He swings the Parablaygun, delivering a powerful slash on Huntress. However, Huntress replaced herself with a decoy, in the form of a dummy made out of straw to fool Pallad into thinking he defeated her. After a few seconds, Huntress appears behind Para-DX and attacks him. Ryugen and Mach try to restrain the Bugster executive from attacking further.

"Hey, man. When she said, cut it out, you need to chill out!", Go tries to keep Pallad from getting his hands on Samus.

"Please, you need to stop, Pallad.", Mitsuzane added.

"Move out of the way!", he pushes the two Space Explorers away and continues attacking.

Samus is left with no other choice but to subdue Pallad the only way she knew how. While her Bugvisor II is still in its compact chainsaw mode, she pressed the A button of the Bugvisor II, triggering the finisher mechanism…

* _ **Kimewaza! CRITICAL SACRIFICE!**_ *

The saw threads in Huntress's Bugvisor II's chainsaw began to glow it began to extend to form into a blade shaped like a kunai and fires it on Para-DX, pushing him back to a corner. This causes him to lose grip of his Gashacon Parablaygun and it is tossed right to Samus. She catches the weapon, she puts back her Bugvisor II back on her Bugster Buckle, returning to the Buggle Driver II.

* _ **Gacchan!**_ *

* _ **Zu-Gaan!**_ *

She toggles the Parablaygun into its gun mode, pointing it to its own owner.

"Stand down, Para-DX. We don't want this to end badly.", Samus said, while Pallad ends up trying to stand up. As Kamen Rider Chronicle needs to be put to a stop, even Kuroto had to subdue his insanity for a moment, as he too asks Pallad to surrender since he lost.

But, after a few seconds, things began to turn for the worst...

* * *

 **-Kneel Before Sylux!-**

"That's right, stand down and grovel before me!", Sylux makes his presence known to everyone on the scene, complete with a sound of thunder roaring. To Kuroto's surprise, Sylux transforming into an abomination with a golden armor shows that the Game Master realizes that his father, Masamune has entrusted Gemdeus to the evil bounty hunter.

The other Riders, except for Hiiro and Taiga charge in reckless abandon in an attempt to stop Sylux. Only for the evil hunter to use his newfound power to smite Huntress, Ex-Aid, Genm, and the other five Space Explorers; as a result canceling their transformation. In Genm's case however, he gets a Game Over, leaving him with 92 lives remaining.

The Game Master respawns from the same place where he got a Game Over, but is too exhausted after at the receiving end of Sylux's power.

"Argh!", Mitsuzane grunted after he's forced out of his transformation.

"At this rate, Sylux will tear the whole world apart!", Kuroto comments that the rogue bounty hunter using Gemdeus's power will mean bad news. In other words, Armageddon has already begun!

The evolved bounty hunter turns his attention to Emu, as he conjures his energy blade from his arm cannon. Sylux manages to do so without the help of a Proto Gashat as he manages to evolve with Gemdeus's power.

"Peons! Tremble before my might! Mwa-hahahahahaha!, the Terror Incarnate continues boasting his power. He proceeds to execute Emu, then again Sylux forces everyone around him as he is about to execute the intern. "And now, witness the end of the world you once knew."

The moment Sylux prepares to kill Emu, Para-DX intervenes, saving his human counterpart from the brink of death.

"Die!", Sylux retaliates as he delivers a slash from his energy sword; with that, Sylux starts by destroying Pallad's Gamer Driver, rendering it damaged beyond repair, forcing Pallad out of his transformation. To add more injury to injury, Sylux cuts off Pallad's right arm!

"Sylux! Stop this!", Emu shouted as he sees the evil hunter ripped Pallad's right arm out of spite. The only thing Sylux responds to pleas is a mad laughter.

Blood began to spill where Pallad's right arm is torn off. Emu is left without a choice but to grab Pallad as he helps the Bugster executive up to his feet. Both CR and the Space Explorers are powerless to stop Sylux's evil as the rogue bounty hunter continues to unleash death and destruction upon humanity.

Both groups escaped, as the casualties are too grave. With the Bugsters gone, majority of them are now subservient servants of Sylux, while Graphite and Loverica are now dead. Pallad is the last remaining Bugster to survive Sylux's wrath.

* * *

 **-Armageddon-**

As both CR and Space Explorers (as well as Ange and her friends) are forced to retreat, Sylux continues his omnicidal frenzy. Thanks to Gemdeus's power, the bounty hunter has ascended into an immortal destroyer of worlds.

Lightning struck haphazardly all over Sylux's wake, leveling a lot of buildings, and one after another collapsed as another earthquake hits. He continues shooting even innocent people indiscriminately.

"Hahahahahaha! That's right, run or you will all be done!", he laughed madly as he relishes hearing the screams of people escaping his wrath. He flew away as he summoned more meteors from above the Earth as he drops them in different locations across the world.

These meteors explode once the hit the surface, it is as powerful as a nuclear bomb. Several countries from all over the globe suffered a mass grave of deaths - the disaster caused by Sylux killed countless people and animals. As the world is torn asunder, some continents of the Earth began to be separated in the midst of chaos, some merged with the others.

 **From that day onward, the world was changed forever...**

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 3 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 92 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time the Gashacon Parablaygun falls into Samus's hands. Though her default weapon while in Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 100 is the Gashacon Lansniper.

\- Pallad's Gamer Driver is destroyed by Sylux in this chapter, as a result, he's unable to go Level 99 until he gains a new Driver.


	106. Episode 106: From that Day Onward

**Episode 10** **6** **:** **From that Day Onward...**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, judging with everyone's reactions of Sylux destroying the world garnered a negative one (courtesy of Dash master and Toa). My portrayal of Sylux in this fic as a batshit crazy omnicidal maniac out of spite (generally from his unexplained hatred towards Samus), shows how he is different than the other villains - the Space Pirates; namely Mother Brain who want to take over the galaxy, Ridley being the epitome of an archnemesis to a main protagonist, and many more.

As I said in the previous chapter, due to Sylux murdering Graphite, Hiiro DOES NOT betray his fellow Doctor Riders and does not work with Masamune. And, this chapter features Hiiro's girlfriend, Saki Momose brought back to life, even though Samus still has the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.

The new arc of this story in my opinion is similar to season 2 of _Kamen Rider Amazons_ the fact the episode where the first season last left had a five-year timeskip. Here, it's a two-month timeskip after Sylux's omnicidal rampage.

Takatora returns in this chapter since chapter 32.

To begin Act VI, here is chapter 106! Enjoy!

* * *

 **-** **After the Cataclysm** **-**

Two months later, most of the world are reduced to ruins; as shown with barren wastelands, burned forests, crumbled buildings, murky and polluted water. The sky is permanently changed from the usual clear blue to a blood, scarlet red. The red skies symbolizes the scars of the Earth after the fateful day Sylux unleashes his terror upon humanity.

In Japan, most of the prefectures are affected after that catastrophic event, there are exceptions: Fuuto and Zawame City. These are the only two cities in Japan to have survived the apocalypse; as for Zawame, it is likely a certain god-like being managed to use his power to protect the city he hold dear. If the Man of the Beginning didn't show up when the cataclysm began, Zawame would've end up experiencing the same end when Helheim infested the whole city.

Everything is never the same after everything happened, almost every people can barely smile. Children cry and are afraid what might happen next, to the point they cling to their mother or father.

It seems there are no Bugsters terrorizing since two months after the Earth was torn asunder. The question is, now that they are now servants of Sylux, where are they now? The Space Explorers and the Doctor Riders, despite their efforts, failed to stop Sylux and clear Kamen Rider Chronicle, respectively. The evil bounty hunter has captured all 9 Gashat Bugsters, murdered Graphite, and torn Pallad's right arm out of spite. Even worse, Masamune Dan has collaborated with Sylux and sold out humanity to him.

In the Command Tower...

It is revealed that Samus has been long asleep two months after the fateful cataclysm, isolating herself from everyone out of guilt of the failure to stop Sylux. Having locked herself in cryostasis in the stasis room at the B80F of the tower. The other five Space Explorers remained inactive after the Sylux incident; Emu and Asuna took refuge in the Command Tower, Takatora returned to Japan a month after the incident. However, Hiiro went back to America, while Taiga spent most of the time with Nico in his abandoned hospital; Kuroto spend most of his time confined in Poppy's Bugvisor II, and is unable to come out due to depression.

" _She's waking up..._ ", a voice echoed from the outside of her stasis capsule. Samus slowly opens her eyes, seeing Mitsuzane, Mayu, Emu, and Takatora. The capsule is opened, revealing Samus with only with two-piece underwear. As Samus comes out from the capsule, Mayu throws her the towel.

Strangely, Samus seems to act completely isolated after that event two months ago. Even Mitsuzane himself, seems to be genuinely concerned about her. Mayu herself is no slouch either. The bounty hunter doesn't speak to her fellow Space Explorers, when Mayu tries to talk to her, but she (Samus) remained mute. The intern tries to sound her on, but to no avail.

"Just let her be for now.", Mitsuzane stops Emu. "Everything that happened two months ago was very hard for her, _also for all of us_. I'm worried about her..."

"Senpai...", Emu is touched to see Mitsuzane's concern for Samus. The young Kureshima walked away from the scene without saying anything.

"Kureshima-kun...", Mayu followed him. It seems he's going to talk with his brother about the team's current situation.

* * *

 **-A Familiar Visitor-**

Taiga's abandoned hospital appears to be intact; while the occupants are always the same; the doctor himself (Taiga) and his 18-year old sidekick (Nico). Taiga's personality after the apocalypse is the same after his fall from grace; a broken man who has lost everything and nothing else to lose. But, while Nico continued staying beside him, the only thing Taiga felt is recalling how his chance of defeating his long-standing nemesis taken away from him at the hands of a deranged bounty hunter from Hell.

Outside of the hospital doors, a woman walked in the doorstep. When Nico goes outside, she asks the woman with an impolite and snarky tone. "Sorry, we're close, so take a hike!"

"Sorry. I was asking if Hanaya-sensei is here.", the woman replied. When Nico hears the woman that she knows Taiga, the kid ran back to the doctor's office to call him.

"Taiga! Someone's looking for you!"

The quack doctor replies, "Tell anyone to beat it!"

But, Nico insisted as he dragged him from the outside, once Taiga encounters the person outside. It appears that this woman is _very_ familiar to him...

"You're... **Momose Saki**?!", Taiga recognizes the woman, who happens to be the patient he failed to save. Not to mention, Hiiro's girlfriend.

Saki revealed that she was suddenly brought back to life when the apocalypse happened, along with other victims of the incident six years ago known as Zero Day. Saki comes to learn that the doctor she once knew is now a broken shell of his former self, Taiga in return replies by mentioning Hiiro was thinking of her too much to the point it clouded his judgment.

"He was thinking about you so much, to the point that he is desperate to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle to bring you back.", the quack doctor mentioned. "But, his efforts, or rather _our_ efforts were rendered moot when Graphite was murdered by a psychotic bounty hunter. It was no surprise he ended up a disgraced man like me."

"That's terrible...", Saki is horrified to learn that the Bugster that infected and took her life died a gruesome death. "Where is Hiiro?"

"How should I know?! I have no idea where he is now. He's probably dead anyway.", Taiga replied.

"But, what is going on with the-"

"You have nothing to do with everything what just happened right now. Just GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!", the former doctor snaps and asks Saki to leave. As Taiga has been in a emotional duress after the world was torn apart, and worse, the apocalypse took a toll on him, affecting his sanity.

Even telling Saki not to come to his hospital, Taiga relented, even recalling when he first met her patient long before her demise.

* * *

 **-Whereabouts-**

Emu and the Kureshima brothers are talking about what will the team do now, but first the intern questioned why did the whole Space Explorers chose to turn Pallad to the Galactic Union Police?

It is revealed that after the cataclyst on Earth, Samus made a decision to turn Pallad to the Galactic Union Police, when a representative of said organization issued a warrant of arrest to the one's responsible for the destruction inflicted on Earth. Since the whole Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis was the one that lead to the Earth's destruction, Pallad was the one who masterminded the creation alongside Kuroto. As such, Pallad is arrested, charged with crimes against humanity and intergalactic peace. The Bugster executive was detained in Planet Zamasu, a prison planet that is so heavily fortified, escaping is impossible.

"Is it really a good idea to put Pallad behind bars inside in a super-prison located in the edge of the galaxy?", the intern asked.

"What choice do we have?!", Mitsuzane sighed. "It's the only way so Cronus won't get his hands on him. Unlike Samus, I'm still not very good at making decisions..."

"Mitsuzane...", even Takatora is concerned of his brother. It shows how much more the young Kureshima to shoulder the burden on his shoulders while Samus isolated herself in cryostasis for the past month.

"I'm through regretting about the past. I just think about finding a way to move on.", said Mitsuzane. "Even though what lies ahead might be unfair and meaningless, but we smile anyway. Why? We can't do anything, so why be morose about it?"

But, beneath the current sullen state Mitsuzane is now, it also says that he's not clinging to pain anymore, even he loses everything, he'll keep moving on. The reason why he exists is as a person. The tragic experience two years ago haunted him, coupled with his own post-traumatic stress disorder, ultimately, the reason he wanted to fight alongside Samus motivated him to gain full closure of his past.

In the two-month post-apocalyptic aftermath, where Samus was in cryostasis hibernation; Mitsuzane decided to lead the team in her place. He had to take things seriously until Samus woke up from her slumber. The young Kureshima had to talk to his brother how they (the Space Explorers in general) deal with their failures. Takatora told his younger brother that even though the world is now in ruins, Mitsuzane shouldn't give up, as such pointing out what Kouta said while Takatora was in a coma three years ago.

Mitsuzane then left the tower to find Samus. The others (Mayu, Makoto, Go, Alain, Poppy, Ange, Tusk, and Momoka), who overheard Emu's conversation with the Kureshima brothers shared the sentiment with the younger brother.

"I really admire Mitsuzane-kun deep down.", said Go. "Even though that the whole world's a mess now, he doesn't whine about it. He's more willing to shoulder the burden than anyone else. Even if he might lose everything in the future, he knows how to keep going to protect even those close to him. His brother told me that."

"What really came into his mind is...", Alain added.

"...even at the current state of the world right now, humanity still has a future.", Makoto added. "The world will continue to rebuild, the road ahead will be a long one."

"He sure has a loving brother...", Poppy said, commenting about the Kureshimas.

While Emu is talking with Takatora, the latter couldn't help but see the comparisons between the intern and a certain someone who fought to protect the world from Helheim three years ago.

"That determined look in your eyes, it somehow reminded me of a someone who selflessly fought to protect those dear to him. There is a reason why Mitsuzane is striving to do the same.", said Takatora.

"Wow, your brother must be doing hard. No wonder he's been so serious for the past two months.", the intern replied.

He even recalled when the young Kureshima had to snap him out when Poppy was "killed" by Sylux.

" _Emu-kun, I'm going to ask you a simple question and you answer it.", Mitsuzane calls out the intern, but Emu is reluctant to face him. "Why did you become a doctor and a Kamen Rider?"_

 _The intern answers, "For me... When I had a surgery when I was a child, the person who operated me inspired me to become a doctor. And as a Kamen Rider, I want to change the fate of my patients."_

" _Then, why did you become a Rider?", Mitsuzane continued. "Why are you hesitating? Why are you running away?! And, why are you so preoccupied with the dead?!"_

 _Mitsuzane tries to provoke Emu to his senses, "If you think too much of the dead, you're not qualified to be a Kamen Rider! Or rather, you're not even qualified to be a man!", he makes Emu face forward and punches the intern in the face!_

" _If you feel frustrated, that means you can still fight!", Mitsuzane shouted as he continues to man Emu up. As he gives the intern many punches to awaken him. "If you want to change the fate of your patients... Then, you have to change your own fate by overcoming yourself first!"_

Takatora implies that everything that happened three years ago were hard for his younger brother. The Mitsuzane in the past was a meek and shy boy who wanted some friends out of the boredom from his wealthy upbringing. Fast forward at the present, the Mitsuzane as of now is an isolated and insecure man who has a case of survivor's guilt because of Kouta and Mai's apparent deaths, and the reason why he is the very active member of the Space Explorers shows that his quest to atone for his past mistakes continues.

* * *

 **-Burden-**

As Mitsuzane walked all over Zawame to search for Samus, carrying with him are Samus's Gashats. Gamer Driver and Gashacon Bugvisor II. The Bugvisor II has a GPS compass that allowed to find her. Samus was alone in the docks, looking at the murky water.

"Found you. You got us all worried.", Mitsuzane said.

"You are persistent as always.", the bounty hunter replied.

Mitsuzane takes the chance to talk over to Samus that it's not her fault the reason why Sylux destroyed the world. All of the Space Explorers feel the same burden as Samus. When she asks Mitsuzane about even the world is now in ruins, can everything be rebuilt? But, Mitsuzane answers a solid "yes". In other words, humanity still has hope for the future.

The young Kureshima continued, "The whole world will still recover, people will rebuild what they lost no matter how many times they falter. Even if I lose everything, I will keep moving on. No matter how people will resent me for it. Ever since the day met you, I was able to close my past. I can think about my own future, I can think about the future for everyone.", his eyes began to water, as he tries to reason Samus that it's too early to give up on the world. Holding her Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X SP Gashat, "It's not your fault Sylux came here in the first place. But, the only thing we can do is to find a way to stop him. We can't defeat Sylux without you. I want to tell you that you shouldn't bear the weight of that burden to yourself, I'm always here for you and stay by your side to the bitter end. Mayu-san and the others will always be on your side. We will shoulder that together."

Hearing Mitsuzane's words, it was enough to bring her back to her senses. If Samus didn't, Mitsuzane would've attempted to use Samus's Gamer Driver to transform into Huntress, which is extremely dangerous to a normal human without compatibility. As anyone trying that can infect them with a strain of Bugster Virus.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, Mitsuzane.", the hunter replied, the young Kureshima was hugging behind her. She retrieves her Gamer Driver, Rider Gashats, and Gashacon Bugvisor II. "I see you were working hard while I was asleep. This is the first time I witnessed that fateful, tragic event. It seems you did not wallow over what happened two months ago."

It's also revealed that Samus does not wallow over the tragic events that happened two months ago, despite bearing the guilt of countless Earthlings died. Hearing that Mitsuzane's reassurance that it's not her fault why Sylux came to the present. But, the fight is not yet over.

"Sylux may have won that battle, but the war has just only began and we haven't lost yet.", said Mitsuzane.

Samus agreed that even though both CR and the Space Explorers lost the fight, but as what Mitsuzane said, they haven't lost the war. The bounty hunter stood up from seating on a stump, regaining her determination.

"Let's go back to the Command Tower-", the bounty hunter replied as they leave, they see the two CR personnel - Emu and Asuna, who happen to eavesdrop their conversation.

Later on, the two doctors tagged along with the two Space Explorers on their way to the Tower. Emu wanted to discuss about turning Pallad to the Galactic Union Police.

"Actually, the reason Pallad's arrest is not only he's facing multiple charges by the Space Police, is also the only way that we can prevent Dan Masamune from reaching him.", Samus reveals that putting Pallad behind bars in **Planet Zamasu** is to protect him from Cronus. "However, he'll be unable to escape the planet because it's a heavily fortified penitentiary with their guards well armed. Not to mention, Planet Zamasu is a **prison planet** , where the Galactic Union Police keep the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy confined."

As they walk in the middle of the discussion, Emu suddenly bumps into a woman. Asuna helps the woman out. However, the woman recognizes the nurse.

"Wait a second, are you... Saki-chan?!", Asuna said, shocked that Saki is supposedly dead when she was infected by Graphite.

"Wait, do you know her?", Mitsuzane asked.

The nurse introduces the woman to the Space Explorers as **Saki Momose**. A patient of Taiga who died in the Zero Day six years ago. Strangely, Saki's data was in the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, and Graphite was brutally murdered by Sylux. And, the most shocking fact, she is Hiiro's girlfriend!

"Where is Hiiro?", Saki asked about any whereabouts of her boyfriend.

"A month after the world was torn asunder, Hiiro went to America to work again in the hospital he previously worked.", Emu said. Saki still didn't understand what happened two months ago, even she insistently asked Taiga earlier.

The surgeon was depressed after his efforts to bring Saki back were rendered moot when Sylux began his omnicidal rampage. It was a surprise how Saki was brought back after the cataclysm happened.

* * *

 **-Reunion-**

In Charmant, we see Hiiro eating a slice of chocolate cake served by Oren. The patissier noticed the gloomy look on his face, but he decided to keep quiet about it. But, once he returns to the kitchen, Hideyasu asks him what went about the costumer (Hiiro). It seems that Hiiro returned back to Japan once more, still in a state of depression.

"He's been like that when he entered here.", Jounouchi whispered.

"Yeah.", Oren replied.

After a few moments, Mitsuzane, Samus, Asuna, and Emu entered Oren's pastry shop. They notice that Hiiro returned from a one month hiatus.

"Hiiro-san?"

"What do you want? Leave me alone!", the surgeon asks them to leave. Until...

"Hiiro.", Saki reveals herself, much to Hiiro's shock.

"Saki? Is that really you, Saki?"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 3 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 92 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The beginning of the chapter reveals that Kouta was the reason Zawame survived the apocalypse.

Mitsuzane's conversation with Samus telling her not to bear the burden of her failure to stop Sylux to herself is callback Gaim's episode 26, the scene where Mai comforts Kouta about Yuya's death.


	107. Episode 107: Renewed Hope

**Episode 107: Renewed Hope**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The previous two chapters show a lot of catharsis factor aside from the canon divergence. From the unexpected revival of Saki, Hiiro's girlfriend, and Mitsuzane snapping Samus back from her funk after the incident two months after episode 105.

* * *

 **-Prisoner 242-**

Elsewhere in a planet far away from the edge of the universe…

 **Planet Zamasu.** A penitentiary planet governed by the Galactic Union Police, an organization part of an intergalactic peacekeeping force known as the Space Police. The planet as a whole, is a super-prison, and a fortress heavily fortified that prevents inmates from escape. One reason why this planet is isolated in the edge of space, the Galactic Union Police chose to govern the planet in order to detain the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy to prevent them from escaping.

Within the prison itself, it is truly filled number of outlaws from across the universe, who are found guilty of crimes of threatening intergalactic peace. The jail guards are very strict and harsh with their treatment towards the prisoners, in such a way that the whole planet is like a boot camp combining aspects of a heavily fortified castle.

Amongst the cells within, here in the cell with the number 242, is **Prisoner #242**. Prisoner 242 is revealed to be none other than Pallad. It seems a week after Sylux's rampage, Pallad was arrested by a representative of the Galactic Union Police for the crime of mass genocide on Earth. Even though Sylux was responsible for the cataclysm; Pallad is held responsible for recreating Kamen Rider Chronicle and allowing the Bugsters to run amok, as such, he is indirectly responsible for letting Sylux reach the Master Gashat with Masamune Dan's help.

Inside his cell, the Bugster executive is reeling with his resentment towards both CR and Space Explorers, as the reason why Pallad ended up here.

"How dare they put me in here...", the only thing Pallad can do while incarcerated inside a prison planet isolated in the edge of the universe is just blame the Space Explorers for it, yet he's unaware of the justifiable reason why he ended up here...

While sporting a prison outfit as a sign of his current incarceration, it seems, like Kuroto before him, who lost a right arm, Pallad lost his left arm, thanks to Sylux. Before he was arrested by the Galactic Union Police, he was built another cybernetic arm to be fitted where his left dismembered arm used to be.

* * *

 **-Reunion (continuation)-**

Back on Earth…

When the two Space Explorers – Mitsuzane and Samus, and the two remaining CR members, Asuna and Emu went to the Charmant first before heading back to the Command Tower, once inside the shop, they see Hiiro taking a break, eating a slice of chocolate cake. It seems Hiiro has returned again back to Japan after leaving the last month after the apocalypse.

The surgeon has been in a spiraling depression after that fateful event two months ago. Lamenting the failure of his efforts of bringing Saki back. His depression did affected his judgment and his medical knowledge.

Emu tries to talk some sense out of Hiiro…

"Hiiro-san?"

"What do you want? Leave me alone!", the surgeon asks them to leave. Until...

"Hiiro.", Saki reveals herself, much to Hiiro's shock.

"Saki? Is that really you, Saki?"

It was unexpected even though Saki vanished six years ago during the incident known as Zero Day, the result of the apocalypse two months ago somehow have something to do that those who died of the game illness during that incident were somehow returned back to life! But, now that Saki is now alive and well, it was a touching reunion between two lovers.

Emu, Asuna, and Saki want to talk to Hiiro. While the two Space Explorers refuse to be a part of it. But, it seems Mitsuzane notice how Hiiro had it hard for the past two months. As he and Samus exit Charmant and head back to the Command Tower.

"Kagami-sensei is really not himself lately... He has been like that thinking about that woman.", said Mitsuzane, when he noticed the moment when Saki and Hiiro reunited. "How long he has been imprisoned by his own past?"

"That's the pain about the loss of someone you love. If you look how he is breaking down emotionally at the sight of that woman.", Samus replied.

There was a saying that, as Mitsuzane pointed out, "We humans do have a tendency to become trapped in the past and refuse to move on. If you look closely on not just Kagami-sensei, but on Hanaya Taiga of all people, the only person to claim that he's the only person who have nothing else to lose. It is what the past defines us as a person, and how much more are we defined by it. But, when it comes to the present, how can we define ourselves to others?"

As the two sat down on a nearby bench to rest their feet, the other four Space Explorers appeared before them.

"Kept you guys waiting, huh?", said Samus.

"You had us worried.", said Go. "Now what, are we still planning to stop Sylux?"

"Of course, we will.", she replied. "We will find a way to stop Sylux, even if it means chasing him up to the edge of the universe.", she reveals that the fight against Sylux has just begun. Samus is very thankful to her teammates for not only fighting by her side, she is grateful because they fought valiantly to protect the planet. "Even though Sylux tearing the world doesn't mean we did lose the battle. But, we're not going to lose this war."

The entire gang agreed; showing that they will continue to fight for the fate of the entire universe. In a show of unity, all six Space Explorers make their fist unite together a symbol that they will unite to stand. Seconds later, Samus's Bugvisor II began to shake, as she noticed, Kuroto sealed himself on the hunter's Bugvisor instead of Poppy's. The self-entitled Game Master appear before the Space Explorers.

"I overheard what you are all talking... It's too early to give up on the world!", said Kuroto. "My talents are once again needed... This time, to change the world!"

Kuroto reveals that he still has a personal beef both against his father and Sylux, and vows that both of them will pay.

"It seems this is the first time I hear you're using your genius for the benefit of the world, Dan Kuroto.", said Samus.

" **It's the NEW Dan Kuroto!** "

"Whatever.", her only response whenever Kuroto insists to be called with that as such. She then continued. "Before we need to know Sylux's whereabouts, I think there's only one man who knows where he is, and you (Kuroto) could make him talk."

"Father.", Kuroto figured that out, the fact that his father is still Sylux's personal quisling. After that, the Game Master teleports away, with the intent to confront his father.

* * *

 **-Given Up-**

Meanwhile, inside Charmant...

Saki is shocked when she learns that Hiiro plans to give up his profession as a surgeon. The past two months were not so kind to him...

"What do you mean you're giving up?!", Saki exclaimed, even Emu and Asuna didn't take that too lightly.

"I'm no longer fit to do an operation!", the surgeon replied. "I... I... couldn't help but think about you. I tried my best to bring you back... And now, I gave up everything when everything I worked for began to crumble from my grasp! I'm too ashamed to look at you now..."

"Hiiro-san...", the intern felt pity for Hiiro, even though Saki is now alive.

The surgeon then prepares to leave, as both the other two CR doctors and Saki try to reason him. But, he refused to listen. Hiiro exits the shop, as he goes inside in his personal car, sitting on the passenger seat. Before going inside, the chauffeur puts his belongings on the trunk.

"Hiiro, please you can't give up just because you failed at something!", Saki shouted. "To me, **you will be always the greatest doctor in the world!** I know you're listening to me, Hiiro!"

Hiiro left without saying the world. His fellow colleagues who are with Saki are much concerned with the surgeon.

As his car drove away, from the passenger's seat, Hiiro couldn't help but break down emotionally again how he said to his girlfriend the shame he bear on his shoulders, as in he couldn't face Saki properly after what happened two months ago.

* * *

 **-Father vs. Son-**

Elsewhere, a car drove to an unknown destination. From the inside right through the passenger seat, Masamune is currently in a phone call with a dealer to sale Kamen Rider Chronicle...

"Are you saying you're interested? Then, I must have a meeting with your company to discuss the export of Kamen Rider Chronicle? Okay. I will let you know the time and date later."

The GENM Corporation president then ends his call, along the way a pedestrian walked carelessly on the road. The car's chauffeur sounded his horn when the pedestrian stopped. The car stopped as well. Masamune takes notice the presence of the pedestrian, only to reveal to be none other than his son, Kuroto. The Dan patriarch decided to settle an agreement with his son to another place...

At the docks, and it's suddenly night at this moment. Both father and son confronted each other.

"It has been two months, isn't it. For the son who comes back to visit,", said Masamune. "...there is no greater joy for a father."

To think Masamune still considers Kuroto his son, though the latter is aware that his father has been exploiting him for the past 16 years just to get his hands on Kamen Rider Chronicle, even worse that he's the entitled quisling to the bounty hunter Sylux.

"Father? You really have a nerve to see your own son being used as a pawn for his own ends.", Kuroto is riled. "You said my talents were nothing but one of your products. And then, you sold out humanity to that omnicidal bounty hunter from space! You're no longer my father!"

Masamune continued, "My love for my son has never changed. That's why I took the blame for Zero Day five years ago, to give you time to prepare for my Kamen Rider Chronicle...Dangerous Zombie.", instead of calling his son with his name, he refers him to the Rider Gashat that he is using. "To think you sold my products to those outsiders, was the biggest mistake you've ever made.", Masamune pointing out to his son that giving Samus a Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Special Gashat was his fatal flaw. "I cannot tolerate giving away my company's products to outsiders. I will punish them, including you."

"Stop the sale of Kamen Rider Chronicle!"

"I won't."

" _I_ was the one who developed that game. No one else shall have it!", Kuroto has had enough. He pulls out Proto Mighty Action X Origin and Dangerous Zombie as he prepares to transform. "Grade X-Zero! Henshin!"

* _ **Gashatto! Gacchan! Level Up! I Gotcha! Danger, Danger! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

After seeing his son transforming into Genm Zombie Gamer Level X-0, the Dan patriarch responds by pulling out his Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat.

"I've had enough of your insolence."

Masamune inserts his Gashat on the Buggle Driver II, and pressed the red button above the pad...

* _ **Buggle Up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! (Wow!) Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! (Wow!)**_ *

...as he transforms into Kamen Rider Cronus.

Both father and son engage in a brawl. Genm Level X-0 pulls out his Gashacon Breaker as he wildly swings his blade at Cronus, to which he dodges and take damage without breaking a sweat. At a few seconds, Cronus begins to dominate the battle. The green Rider takes the Gashacon Breaker from Genm as he mercilessly punishes his son.

As Genm is laid down, he continues to struggle.

"What's the matter, aren't you going to use the power of Pause?"

To which Masamune replies, "I won't be wasting it on an insect like you."

He pulls the Bugvisor II from his buckle, and uses its chainsaw mode. Cronus swings the Bugvisor II's chainsaw at Genm with powerful slashes. The attacks are powerful enough to drain Genm's life meter to zero...

* _ **GAME OVER!**_ *

...and Kuroto receives another Game Over, leaving him with 91 lives remaining. With his son out of the way for now, before Masamune can cancel his transformation, he gets shot from behind, with the gunshot coming from _another_ Bugvisor II.

Cronus turned around, only to be confronted by the six Space Explorers - Mage, Ryugen (Budou Arms), Mach, Specter, Necrom, and Huntress (Level 2). Turns out Huntress was using a Bugvisor II, which happens to be a reverse-engineered on that Kuroto built for Samus to go Ninja Gamer Level X.

"My, my... Such underhanded tricks.", Masamune spoke affably when confronted by the six Riders.

Huntress spoke with a simple question, "I just want to know where your friend Sylux is?"

"If you want to know, then I will answer by taking you all on."

"In that case, we'll make you talk!", Go replies as he and his teammates are about to charge at Cronus.

* * *

See you next mission...

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 3 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 91 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

 **Author's Note #2:**

Pallad's prisoner designation and detention cell number while he is currently detained in Planet Zamasu is **Prisoner 242**. This said number is a reference to Aurora Unit 242 from _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_.

The fight scene between Genm and Cronus is borrowed from Ex-Aid episode 33.


	108. Episode 108: Any Objections, Lady?

**Episode 108: Any Objections, Lady?**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is a reference to the (in)famous catchphrase in _Metroid Fusion_ and _Metroid: Other M_ uttered by Adam Malkovich, "Any objections, lady?". While I don't intend to offend those who hate _Other M_ , it's time we give Adam some role in this chapter. This time, Adam is reborn into a Perfect Form Bugster, the **Gekkou Bugster** (or simply **Gekkou** ). Gekkou is a Bugster born from the game Hurricane Ninja, the same Gashat used by Samus to access Ninja Gamer Level X. Gekkou's appearance is based on a humanoid frog, while keeping with the ninja theme where the game he comes from, which is in turn inspired from the Japanese folklore " _The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya_ ", where the titular character can transform into a frog. Unlike Graphite nor Lovelica, Gekkou stays in his permanent Bugster form and lacks a human form. Also, Adam and Gekkou right now are one and the same person. The revelations about why Adam became Gekkou will be explored here.

Gekkou in Japanese means "moonlight".

I was asked by Toa about Fuuto is one of the two cities in the story to have survived the apocalypse, it's still going to be discussed in this chapter.

* * *

 **-In the Windy City…-**

Elsewhere in Fuuto City…

Nico and Taiga took off from the abandoned hospital to find solace in the city of winds. Strangely, it is one of the two cities in Japan to have endured the apocalypse two months ago, the other one being Zawame City. Even though that the two cities are close to Tokyo, it's no surprise. Tokyo suffered mild casualties during the cataclysm.

In the midst of the aftermath of the apocalypse, the people of Fuuto maintained their sense of optimism. Children playing around the streets, people playing a music of joy even in the midst of the blood-red tainted clouds. It shows that, even no matter how many times the world may torn asunder, the people will continue to rebuild what they have lost, even if it takes a thousand times.

Around the city, the pair of Nico and Taiga took a scenic route around the Fuuto Tower. While Taiga had to remain mute, as he lets Nico have a good time. Then, Nico goes to a Windscale store, buying apparels such as caps, and jackets that is similar to the ones she usually wore. She even had enough money to spend to buy stuff, since she had kept a lot of money since she had one pro video game tournaments many to count.

After a long hour of strolling all over the city, the pair stopped at the ramen cart called Fuumen to eat Fuuto's trademark ramen. Nico ordered two bowls of ramen – one for her and the other for the back-alley doctor. Before Nico could chow down, it seems they ran into Ange, Hilda, Momoka, and Tusk.

"Oh. It's you guys.", said Nico. The two Norma and the maid greeted her and so is Tusk. But, Tusk is quick to notice the signs of depression on Taiga.

"Taiga-san…", Tusk stared on the back-alley doctor's eyes. Showing that everything happened two months ago is even harder for him.

The three girls joined with Nico as they both ordered bowls of ramen for their own, Tusk ordered his own. While Nico is going to talk with the two Ragna-mail pilots and Momoka, Tusk decides to talk some senses out of Taiga first.

"Hey, what's with him?", said Hilda, pointing out to Taiga.

"He's always like that, even after the past two months.", Nico replied.

Nico maybe an annoyance or a liability to Taiga since the first day they met, overtime, the 18-year old girl knows how to be more concerned towards him. Ange, in the other hand, can easily relate to him in terms of their past. Granted, Ange did experience similarly what Taiga did endured in the past; while Ange was a fallen princess after she was found out as a Norma – a Norma is those who are unable to harness the magitek known as the Light of Mana, and as such treated as outcasts. Since then, Ange lost her rights to royalty and disowned from her former kingdom. Taiga was once a genius radiologist, a well-respected doctor in the hospital. But, when he failed to save a patient during the Zero Day, he lost his doctor's license, his reputation, and everything. Obviously when Ange pointed out the similarities between her and Taiga is after their fall from grace, all they can do is fight against those who did them wrong.

"To be honest, I can't stand him in a state like that now. He could barely smile…", Nico continued. "Unlike you (Ange), you have a good relationship with that man over there.", before pointing out Taiga's psychological predicament. "It's true Taiga has nothing left to lose and care about fighting Bugsters, I just can't stand him giving up like that. All I can think about is to make him smile again, the way he used to be."

Meanwhile, Tusk have a talk with Taiga after finishing their meal.

"You don't look so depressed even after what happened two months ago.", Taiga looked at the Ancient Human.

Even though Taiga doesn't want to talk about how he felt since that fateful incident two years ago, he reveals that, like Hiiro, their long-awaited chance to defeat the Bugster Graphite was all for nothing when Sylux killed the dragon Bugster. Taiga should be the one allowed to defeat Graphite, but the evil bounty hunter costed him and Hiiro's opportunity.

"What about you guys? I thought you and your harem over there plan to return home to your planet.", Taiga replied.

(* _cues: "_ _ **INNOCENT**_ _" by defspiral (instrumental)_ *)

"Yeah, we felt like we want to go home. But, when we see the Space Explorers' battles, it changed Ange, and myself a bit.", Tusk continued. "You see, Taiga-san, you're not the only one who is suffering because the past. They (the Space Explorers) too experienced similar pain, how much more the past is what that defines them, but what others defined them in the now. Though the world is in ruins, they still make the most with their own lives. They will still stop Sylux, even if they have to find him in the edge of the universe.", then, Tusk brought up something from what he heard during the conversation between Emu and the Kureshima brothers, "Whether you have lost everything, you can still keep going. While bad things do happen everyday, you can still face that. You must also think how Nico-chan feels about you, she worries about you day in and day out while you put yourself in the line of fire... Kureshima-san told me, it's never too late to start over again."

Even though he's not in the mood to listen, it seems Taiga had no other option to take Tusk's words at heart. Showing that he, along with Ange's companions, having supported the six Riders who fought the Black Cross Armada, showing that they continue to inspire hope to everyone, even in the midst of chaos. The former doctor had to make choices to himself whether to put an end to Sylux's madness, he finally discovers the answer...

* * *

 **-The Best Doctor-**

Elsewhere, as Hiiro plans to head to someplace, he recalls what Saki said before her passing...

" _Hiiro...please become the best doctor in the world._ "

The most haunting of all when he witnessed Graphite's gruesome death, not only that it shook him hard, the Bugster's death most likely has the memories of his lover destroyed too. Hearing Samus and the Space Explorers trying in vain to stop Sylux, he takes the blame to himself rather than lashing out on Samus.

" _Sylux, stop this insanity right now!_ "

 _The last thing Graphite can do before he was killed by Sylux was scream Pallad_ _'s name when he exploded when Sylux slowly closes the grip of his hands._

On the way, as the car passes by the Command Tower, the surgeon asked the driver to stop. He plans to ask Samus about the Proto Gashat that has Saki's data, not knowing that six Space Explorers are out in a middle of something. As Hiiro plans to enter the lobby, where Keiichi sees the surgeon in an emotional turmoil while sitting on the couch on the lobby. Emu catches up to him, followed by Asuna and Saki.

"Hiiro, don't worry.", said the nurse. Before she revealed to him about Saki's revival. "Kuroto sent out a Bugster named **Gekkou** to retrieve Saki's data from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z's Game World."

"What's all the commotion about?", the singer asked.

Hiiro, still in tears, couldn't bear the shame of the failure he had been for the past two months.

"Saki... I know it has been five years.", a sobbing Hiiro said. "I'm sorry that I had been so neglectful to you. I've been thinking about you for the past years! I'm-"

"Hiiro... you will always be the best doctor in the world. Now that I'm here, we can spend time together..."

It was a bittersweet, yet an emotional reunion. Hiiro finally managed to see Saki once more. Though the past two months, he could barely recover. But, Saki's return marks the beginning to heal the wounds of the past...

* * *

 **-Cronus vs. Space Explorers-**

After Cronus mercilessly punishes Genm by using the Gashacon Breaker against him, the Game Master continues to struggle. The fight between father and son escalated into a near-climatic turn of events.

"What's the matter, aren't you going to use the power of Pause?", Kuroto dares his father to stop time. Obviously, the Dan patriarch refuses to do so.

To which Masamune replies, "I won't be wasting it on an insect like you."

He pulls the Bugvisor II from his buckle, and uses its chainsaw mode. Cronus swings the Bugvisor II's chainsaw at Genm with powerful slashes. The attacks are powerful enough to drain Genm's life meter to zero...

* _ **GAME OVER!**_ *

...and Kuroto receives another Game Over, leaving him with 91 lives remaining. With his son out of the way for now, before Masamune can cancel his transformation, he gets shot from behind, with the gunshot coming from _another_ Bugvisor II.

Cronus turned around, only to be confronted by the six Space Explorers - Mage, Ryugen (Budou Arms), Mach, Specter, Necrom, and Huntress (Level 2). Turns out Huntress was using a Bugvisor II, which happens to be a reverse-engineered on that Kuroto built for Samus to go Ninja Gamer Level X.

"My, my... Such underhanded tricks.", Masamune spoke affably when confronted by the six Riders.

Huntress spoke with a simple question, "I just want to know where your friend Sylux is?"

"If you want to know, then I will answer by taking you all on."

"In that case, we'll make you talk!", Go replies as he and his teammates are about to charge at Cronus.

The fight escalates as Specter, Ryugen, and Mach gang up Cronus, the latter continued to tank all of their attacks. Masamune pushes the three Riders back before Mage and Necrom followed after. As Cronus puts the other two Rider back into their places, this gave Huntress the opportunity for an open.

Huntress pulls out the Gashacon Parablaygun, while in her Action Gamer Level 2 form. It seems while Pallad is currently incarcerated, she's currently in possession of his weapon. Supposedly, with Pallad's Gamer Driver destroyed, it seems Samus kept the Bugster executive's original Gear Dual.

She toggles the Parablaygun to its axe mode and mashes the B button seven times...

Then, Huntress throws the weapon like a throwing axe, damaging Cronus. But, it didn't faze him anyway.

Before all six once again simultaneously prepare another finisher, Masamune prepares to stop time as he pressed both A and B buttons simultaneously...

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

...time is frozen after a few seconds, leaving Cronus the only one moving.

"Trying to gang me up, will you?", Cronus taunts the Space Explorers, who are frozen in the time freeze. "How barbaric..."

" _ **You fell for it!**_ ", Kuroto surprises his own father from the inside of the Bugvisor II. Turns out, the Game Master pulled out a trojan horse gambit by going into Cronus's Bugvisor II.

"Kuroto?"

" _ **It's the NEW Dan Kuroto! Hehehehe!**_ "

The Game Master emerges from his own father's Bugvisor II, restraining him as well. Masamune tries to struggle from his son's grip.

"How are you able to move?!", said the Dan patriarch.

"Pause immobilizes all players except Cronus.", said the son. "I took advantage of it by hiding in your Bugvisor II!"

That being said, Kuroto pressed the A and B Button of the Buggle Driver II simultaneously, returning the flow of time back to normal.

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

The Space Explorers managed to move normally when Kuroto undid Cronus's time freeze. It's no surprise that even in his Bugster form, Kuroto can act as a Trojan horse to Cronus's power.

"No way! Did he...?", Specter didn't expect that Kuroto purposely pulled that one off.

"That's Dan Kuroto to you. A living Trojan horse.", Mitsuzane added.

" **It's the New Dan Kuroto!** ", the Game Master continues to insist about to be called the "New" Dan Kuroto, much to everybody's annoyance.

"Whatever.", Go replies to the Game Master's incessant blustering.

Huntress removes her Bugvisor II from the grip attachment as she unequipped her Gamer Driver, a gray Bugster Buckle is revealed underneath. Samus puts the Bugvisor II on the buckle activating her own Buggle Driver II...

* _ **Gacchan!**_ *

...she then pulls out her Hurricane Ninja Gashat. After switching it on, she inserts the Gashat and pushed the red button above the Buggle Driver...

* _ **Gashatto!**_ _ **Buggle Up! Nin-Nin-Ninja!** (Wow!) **Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou!** (Wow!)_ *

...allowing Samus to transform from Huntress Action Gamer Level 2 to Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X. It seems Masamune is seething, that the Hurricane Ninja Gashat in his eyes, is considered as a bootleg created by his own son. Kuroto used to condemn those who made Gashats without his permission, but his father is no better.

"Allow me to introduce to you a friend of mine...", said Samus as she pulls the Bugvisor II from her buckle to reveal something...

* * *

 **-Enter Gekkou-**

Samus released from her Bugvisor II what appears to be a Bugster taking form of a humanoid frog with ninja-like features, ranging from the scarf to the ninja gear itself. Kuroto calls the Bugster, **Gekkou**. Gekkou is a Bugster born from the data of the Hurricane Ninja game that Kuroto himself created.

The frog-like Bugster makes an imposing presence against Cronus, Gekkou is unfazed with Masamune's rants, as shown with his arms firmly folded.

"It seems you've re-affirmed your resolve, Lady.", it seems Gekkou has the same speech pattern as the Adam AI, to the shock of the other Space Explorers.

"Don't tell me you're also...", Mitsuzane discovers that Adam and Gekkou are one at the same entity!

Samus revealed to everyone before her cryostasis hibernation, the Adam AI had a request to Kuroto: he wants his whole consciousness uploaded in the Hurricane Ninja Gashat to complete the data of the Bugster inside of the game. Since then, Adam was reborn as a Bugster from the Hurricane Ninja video game as Gekkou. Even better, Gekkou is a Bugster with a complete form, similar to Graphite, Pallad, and Poppy Pipopapo

Gekkou's personality is exactly is the same as the Adam AI. As shown when he calls Samus, "Lady".

"Amazing...", said Mayu. Even better that the Bugster created from Hurricane Ninja is on the Space Explorers' side.

Adam, now reborn as the Bugster Gekkou, makes his first battle with the bounty hunter's side. The frog Bugster pulls out a lightsaber-esque ninjato (or a ninja sword) called **Kamaitachi** , and assumes his stance.

"Let's do this, Gekkou.", said Huntress Level X as she activates her Bugvisor II's beam gun.

"No objections this time, Lady.", the Bugster responded as what Adam, in both of their previous identities can do.

Huntress Level X and Gekkou charge at Cronus. Samus takes charge of the shooting with the Bugvisor II's beam gun for long-ranged shots. Gekkou takes a close offensive approach the fact that he uses a lightsaber-styled ninja sword. Cronus attempts to put down Gekkou, only to fail when the ninja Bugster substituted himself with a wooden log, before Huntress Level X and Gekkou double-team the time-stopping Rider. Even though Cronus might be nigh-invincible, all it takes is the patience of the ninja to confound this enemy. When both Huntress and Gekkou attempt to charge at Cronus, he attempts to stop time...

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

...Huntress, on the other hand emulates Cronus's ability as well.

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

Instead of time being stopped, the flow of time itself is distorted around Huntress, as shown with the entire battlefield's landscape colors turn negative. Cronus is affected the slowdown, while the other Space Explorers and Kuroto did not. In other words, the flow of time is slowed down.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Masamune didn't expect that Huntress Level X also has the "Pause" ability.

But, Kuroto reveals that Huntress's version of the Pause ability is a toned down variant. "You see, father. The reason I created Hurricane Ninja for Huntress was the idea I came about once I anticipate the day you would use Cronus's power for your own personal gain. Unlike Cronus, who can stop time, Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X can **slow down time**! At he moment she anticipated you to use Pause, she responded by using Pause as well! Thus, her own version of Pause takes over, overriding your ability!"

"Slowdown beats pause. Not too shabby!", said Go. "It's similar how Roidmudes trigger gravity surges."

"Correct.", the Game Master continued. "Hurricane Ninja serves as a counter to Cronus's time-stopping powers, as such acts as a malware to the Master Gashat!"

"So, you're trying to put a glitch on Cronus's powers?", Makoto asked.

The rest of the gang commended the Game Master's contingency plan, and Kuroto believes Samus can handle it. Granted, that Ninja Gamer Level X might be sleeker and weaker than Perfect Knock Out Level 100 (while Cronus's stats are still superior), Samus knows how to invoke the X in Level X as the unknown level.

"Gekkou, do your stuff!", Huntress commands the frog Bugster to attack. He confounds Cronus with insanely-fast attacks, ranging from creating copies of himself, before he prepares his signature attack with the Kamaitachi blade...

" _Denjin Hissatsu Ougi!_ ", Gekkou's blade began to glow with a clear blue tint and is filled with jolts of lightning, " _ **Tenretsujin!**_ ". (NOTE: **Tenretsujin** means "Heaven Splitting Blade")

Gekkou slashes Cronus with his blade with the **Tenretsujin** technique. It was powerful enough to push Cronus back to a corner. Afterwards, Huntress pressed both A and B buttons of her Bugvisor II to return the flow of time back to normal.

* _ **Restart!**_ *

"Not possible...", Masamune said, while still transformed as Cronus. This is the first time he lost to the bounty hunter, despite Cronus's power is superior against all other Kamen Riders. But, Kuroto manages to outwit his own father thanks to the power of stealth. "Kuroto, you will regret the day you used my products to that outsider!", before leaving he spits out where Sylux is, "As for Sylux, he's residing in a planet located at the edge of the universe! Maybe you won't reach him there! Hehehehe."

* * *

 **-No Objections-**

Cronus leaves the battlefield, leaving the Space Explorers a clue of the whereabouts of Sylux. However, he leaves what appears to be a white, battle-damaged Gashat. Mayu picks it up, the other Space Explorers look at the game poster saying...

" **Taddle Legacy?** ", said Mitsuzane.

"It looks badly damaged..." Mayu added.

Either way, Mayu gave the Gashat to Kuroto, the GM states that Hiiro is compatible with that Gashat since they are part of one of the three "Taddle" series games.

Now that the Space Explorers are back together again, their next aim will be to put an end to Sylux's reign of terror. But, before they can do so, they must evaluate the CR members if they are willing to stop both Sylux and Cronus. To celebrate the Space Explorers' return, they welcomed their eighth member, Gekkou. The Adam AI chose to be reborn as a Bugster was the sole reason to find meaning of protecting the galaxy like what Samus did throughout her life.

"Like what I said, no objections, Lady.", the Bugster said; proving that Adam being reborn as a perfected Bugster, the memories of the AI still within still recognizes Samus and her friends. Gekkou now serves as Samus's loyal subordinate as the bounty hunter now fully assumes command of her group.

"Welcome to the team, Gekkou.", Samus said. From here on out, the Adam that served as Samus's computerized commanding officer is gone forever, but the memories and the identity of the AI now lives in the ninja Bugster, Gekkou.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 91 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The fact that both Zawame and Fuuto are close to Tokyo is because in a meta sense, Tokyo is used as the filming location for both Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Gaim.

Adam's rebirth as the Gekkou Bugster could be seen as an equivalent to the creation of Vision in _Avengers: Age of Ultron_. In the case of Gekkou, after accepting Adam's request to upload his consciousness in the Hurricane Ninja Gashat. Like Kuroto, Gekkou can be released or recalled into Samus's Bugvisor II as long as she is in Ninja Gamer Level X. While for Vision, in the other hand, his body at first was meant for Ultron, Tony and Bruce then uploaded the J.A.R.V.I.S. AI on the body, and the gem from Loki's scepter embedded on the forehead before Thor awakens Vision with his lightning.

Gekkou's weapon, Kamaitachi, is named after a Japanese mythical yokai of the same name. The Kamaitachi is portrayed as a weasel with long claws shaped like sickles.

To add some reference to the JoJo's Bizzare Adventure manga series, while Cronus might be based on DIO because of his ability to stop time with his Stand, The World (ZA WARUDO!). Samus's ability of slowing down time would be based on how Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum would gain the ability of DIO's stand, thus becoming **Star Platinum: The World**.


	109. Episode 109: Fallen Friend, pt 1

**Episode 10** **9: Fallen Friend, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

While Hiiro remains with the good guys because of Sylux's actions, Kiriya stays as Masamune's left-hand man.

So far while Sylux's still the main villain, Cronus and Dark Poppy are another threat to the heroes of course. Although Dark Poppy's focus would be on the real Poppy.

* * *

 **-** **Post-mortem** **-**

After the Space Explorers managed to outwit Cronus thanks to Huntress's Ninja Gamer Level X, Masamune also revealed to his enemies that Sylux has resided into a planet faraway to the edge of space, he even taunted them it would be impossible to get there. This doesn't stop him to further the sales of Kamen Rider Chronicle.

Kuroto, however, is aware that Sylux is also manipulating his father; though Kuroto knows that his father might be oblivious that his friendship with the evil bounty hunter is more likely that Sylux himself might betray Masamune just to continue his killing spree. In a sense, that should Cronus be defeated soon, Sylux would take the Master Gashat from Masamune to continue his genocidal rampage across the, or worse, the whole multiverse.

In spite of all that, the Space Explorers once again return to thwart Cronus along with a clue of Sylux's whereabouts. The remnants of CR - Emu, Poppy, and Kuroto are more willing to put an end to both Sylux and Masamune Dan's reign of terror, but there are two questions come into mind; will Hiiro and Taiga join with them?

Meanwhile in the Command Tower, the whole Space Explorers, Ange and company, as well the CR remnants take their time to spend some time to relax before planning with the mission to stop Sylux and Cronus.

In the Command Tower's observatory area's main lobby, the whole gang enjoy a vibe of karaoke; this time; Go challenges everyone to a duet competition for the perfect score. That being said, when Go pairs with Keiichi, he gets a score of 75. Ange and Tusk got a score of 55 after their performance. When Makoto and Alain paired and sang, they get a score of 89. Mitsuzane at first thought about going to have a duet with Samus, but she's not interested however, but Mayu decided to it in her place anyway.

Then, once Mayu and Mitsuzane are next to perform a karaoke duet, Keiichi picks a song for them, the song is " **Preserved Roses** ".

(* _cues: "_ _ **Preserved Roses**_ _" by Mitsuzane Kureshima and Mayu Inamori (C.V.: Mahiro Takasugi and Erina Nakayama) Original by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki from Valvrave the Liberator_ *)

(Both Mitsuzane and Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Mijikai yume wo kasanete**_ _ **e**_ _ **ien ni shite yuku hana no**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,_ _t_ _he flower becomes a piece of eternity._ )

(Both Mitsuzane and Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Itsuwari ga setsunai**_ _ **~]**_ ( _The deception pains the heart._ )

(Mayu) _**[~t**_ _ **ojikometa inochi no**_ _ **~]**_ ( _It will present to you_ )

(Mitsuzane) _**[~**_ _ **Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru**_ _ **...~]**_ ( _The loneliness of a caged life._ _.._ )

(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Preserved Rose**_ _ **~]**_

"EHHHH?!", everybody hearing Mayu's voice while singing are entranced. Samus, in the other hand, shows a sign of good, yet subtle impression, unlike everyone giving off the exaggerated facial expression. Go, Makoto, and Alain are left speechless, as shown with their jaws down; that even includes Emu, Ange, Tusk, and Poppy Pipopapo of all people!

Everyone whose watching them singing, even Keiichi is impressed by Mayu's deep and beautiful voice!

"Holy moly! I didn't expect Inamori-kun's voice to be that beautiful!", said Keiichi.

(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Karada no oku afureru mono wo**_ _ **~]**_ ( _You only need to take what flows_ _forth..._ )

(Mitsuzane) _**[~**_ _ **hito to**_ _ **~]**_ (... _from deep within_ _..._ )

(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **kaeteiru dake**_ _ **~]**_ (... _and change it into human form_ _._ )

(Mitsuzane) _**[~**_ _ **Subete ga "Tsumeta sugiru"**_ _ **nante**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Everything is "too cold", you say_ _..._ )  
(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **yubi wo**_ _ **~]**_ (... _then don't unclasp_ _..._ )

(Mitsuzane) _**[~**_ _ **hodokasenai de**_ _ **~]**_ (... _your fingers from mine._ )

(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Hikari to yami no**_ _ **~]**_ (Mitsuzane) _**[~**_ _ **dochira ni demo ireru**_ _ **~]**_ ( _We can exist within either light or darkness._ )

(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Kowagaranai de nozomanu asa**_ _ **~]**_ (Mitsuzane) _**[~**_ _ **asa wa mou konai**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Don't be afraid - the morning that you dread will not come._ )

(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Azayaka dake wo**_ _ **~]**_ (Mitsuzane) _**[~**_ _ **kurikaeshi**_ _ **~]**_ ( _We'll repeat only brilliance._ )

(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Tsunagari owari**_ _ **~]**_ (Mitsuzane) _ **[~**_ _ **kimi wa mata...**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Connecting, then ending - once again..._ )

(Both Mitsuzane and Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Mijikai yume wo kasanete**_ _ **e**_ _ **ien ni shite yuku hana no**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,_ _t_ _he flower becomes a piece of eternity._ )

(Both Mitsuzane and Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Itsuwari ga setsunaku**_ _ **k**_ _ **obamu sekai wo kizutsukeru**_ _ **~]**_ ( _The deception, ever so painfully,_ _c_ _uts deeply into the world that rejects it._ )

(Both Mitsuzane and Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Negau nara misaseru**_ _ **d**_ _ **akara tooku kienai de**_ _ **~]**_ ( _If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,_ _s_ _o don't fade into the distance and disappear._ )

(Both Mitsuzane and Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **Kimi ga miru ashita no**_ _ **...~]**_ ( _'ll greet with open arms_ _..._ )

(Mayu) _**[~a**_ _ **tarashii ibuki wo**_ _ **~]**_ (... _t_ _he new breaths of life_ )

(Mitsuzane) _**[~**_ _ **Nobashita ude ni mukaeru**_ _ **...~]**_ ( _Of the tomorrow that you see._ )

(Mayu) _**[~**_ _ **hanasanai**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Don't let go..._ )

After the song ends, the karaoke machine evaluates the score of the pair. And the score is...

"Popapipupe... **PERFECT!** ", Poppy screams when the score is 100! In other words, it looks like Mayu and Mitsuzane managed to outshine the other performers.

"I'm impressed.", Samus is indeed impressed. Even Gekkou is watching everyone having a good time together. Regardless, as Samus finds interest spending time with her companions makes her more open to people; even though keeping her loner attitude and reserved personality as a front.

"Having friends is truly fun, Lady.", said the frog Bugster as he came down from the ceiling, complete puffing smoke from his cigar. While what remained of Adam's personality is still within Gekkou, he also adopts anthropomorphic tendencies like cooking food, and even learning how to smoke a cigar and drinking alcohol.

* * *

 **-Egopolis-**

The next day...

The team have been constructing extra gunships reserved for the CR doctors. Four according to the respective Riders - a pink one for Ex-Aid, a blue one for Brave, a navy blue with limegreen accents for Snipe, and a jet black with purple accents for Genm, with the same design of the gunship Samus used back in her Anti-Phazon skirmish.

When the gang arrived at the underground hangar below located at the deepest depths of the Command Tower (B99F), they checked on the gunships for the CR Riders. But, once they looked on Genm's gunship, it's full of decals with bearing various stickers sponsoring every video games developed by GENM Corporation, including with a label "GAME MASTER" written on each sides of the wings.

Go and Mitsuzane couldn't help but let their jaws drop in disbelief, Keiichi showed a look of disbelief as well. Mayu, Makoto, Alain, and Samus show a look of disappointment.

"You gotta be shittin' me...", Go droned.

"He's completely lost it.", Mitsuzane added before he, Go, and Keiichi began to break down in hysterical laughter.

"That Dan Kuroto of all people has no shame of making a fool of himself...", Samus muttered.

" **It's the NEW Dan Kuroto!** ", the Game Master emerged, appearing in front of the party. And he didn't take the laughter of Keiichi, Go, and Mitsuzane too lightly. "What's so funny? **YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!** "

Samus asks why Kuroto put these decals on his own gunship, it makes him more too obvious to notice.

"Allow me to translate that for you...", Samus speaks in behalf of the three men laughing at him, "Every extraterrestrial being from across the universe will think that you're a complete lunatic! Since when did you put a lot of decals on your ship?"

As always, Kuroto boasted that his talents are also for the good of the whole universe. "I want to let the universe know of my godly talents!"

But everyone's reaction is all but a quiet and a night-like atmosphere, much to Kuroto's chagrin. Ego aside, Kuroto revealed that the Taddle Legacy Gashat that his father accidentally dropped yesterday came from a certain game world.

"Why is this thing all broken?", Mayu asked. Almost every Gashats don't look like that, Taddle Legacy's damaged appearance shows that's an ancient artifact.

Kuroto brought up courtesy of Poppy, that the Taddle Legacy Gashat belonged to an alternate dimension counterpart of Hiiro. When the Gashat is used, it can transform the user with a white armor resembling Fantasy Gamer, but more of a white knight in this case.

"I bet Brave can use that.", Samus knows that Hiiro is compatible with the said Gashat. Then, she brought up from Keiichi about the surgeon's emotional reunion with his girlfriend. "I've never seen Dr. Kagami in an emotional turmoil for the past two months."

"Because, he kept thinking about the woman that she loved trapped in the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z game.", Gekkou added. The frog Bugster was the one who extracted Saki both data and body back to the real world.

It is also revealed two months after the cataclysm, Hiiro resigned from CR as well as his surgeon profession. Because what Sylux did to Graphite, Hiiro's efforts to bring Saki back were rendered moot, as shown with the mortified look on his face. Now that Saki is alive thanks to the Proto Gashats, it seems even after the apocalypse, there was actually a miracle after all.

* * *

 **-Sylux's New Ultimatum-**

After a moments, Momoka appears and alerts everyone trouble.

The party along with Kuroto headed back to the observatory area on the 19th floor, once arrived Emu and Poppy told everyone to watch what's going on. It seems in the middle of a news programming in **Toriyama TV** , someone interrupts and this familiar being makes his presence known in a live TV broadcast, as shown with his golden armor, and that familiar Xenomorph-like face. It can be only one thing... Sylux!

"It's him!", Mitsuzane is shocked when the evil bounty hunter returns to send a message to the whole people of Earth.

The Terror Incarnate holds a news reporter by the throat.

"The following contains coarse language and adult situations not suitable for minors. Viewer discretion is advised.", said the evil bounty hunter as he snaps the news reporter's neck, killing him. While everyone in the Command Tower watched in horror, seeing a person killed in a live TV broadcast of all things. Even the people inside Toriyama TV's studio look in horror. Then, Sylux continues to broadcast his message to the world. "Hello, puny Earthlings. My name is Sylux. I have come here to give you a message, especially those who have survived my wrath that left this planet torn asunder. But that's not what I'm here to talk to about today. Today, I'm making an announcement!"

The Space Explorers, who are watching from the Command Tower, are appalled to see the malignant hunter once more. Even Kuroto is itching to kill Sylux for everything he has done. Emu is horrified of Sylux's new look, it also shows that he has become a demon.

And shift into Charmant, where Hiiro and Saki are seen eating together Oren's new specialty for the first time. But, when the couple watched the incident happening in Toriyama TV, for Hiiro, seeing Sylux for the first time in two months triggers his PTSD. He, like everyone else, wants Sylux dead for obvious reasons. The surgeon was diagnosed with PTSD after the apocalypse, which forced him to temporarily quit his job as a surgeon.

Sylux reveals his announcement to the whole world, "I am hosting your once-in-a-lifetime event! As sponsored by GENM Corporation courtesy of its CEO, Mr. Dan Masamune! A tournament so grand, especially for every player of Kamen Rider Chronicle, will leave you breathless! I hereby dub it... The Kamen Rider Chronicle Tournament! Be part of the conversation on Twitter at **#KRChronicleTournament**!"

Back in the tower, Mitsuzane checked his phone and looked on Twitter, seeing that the incident in Toriyama TV is also trending.

Sylux reveals that the tournament will take place in nine different plants across the galaxy, where each of the GENM Corporation's game bosses will await every Ride-Player on Earth to face the Bugsters. Samus is appalled of it either, to think that both Dan Masamune and Sylux are trying to use Kamen Rider Chronicle to endanger the whole galaxy; Masamune does it out of success, given the ruthless business man that he is while serving as the Quisling to a omnicidal psychopath.

"The tournament will start two weeks from now.", Sylux continued. "That should give you plenty of time to prepare. Or for those not participating, time to connect with loved ones, get your affairs in order. Get a purge going! Live a little! Because in one week's time..", then he points out his arm cannon at the back of the studio. "Well, to give you an idea...", he then fires a blast through the back to the studio that destroys many buildings and a mountain. "So, keep that in mind. I will see you all in **Planet Destron** , where I will be the final boss. Also, feel free to pray to your God. But, I won't be listening."

The bounty hunter disappears from the Toriyama TV studio, as everyone in the Command Tower look in shock and fear. But, the Space Explorers, along with Kuroto leave the tower to investigate the incident on the TV station.

As they leave the tower, a mysterious man in the form of the late Kujo Kiriya, as shown with his black leather jacket observed the Space Explorers head for the TV station from a distance. Apparently, this is not the Kiriya we once knew, as shown with that expressionless look of his face that sounds chilling...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 91 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The chapter beginning with the main characters singing karaoke is similar to the first scene of the Kamen Rider Ichigou Movie where Takeru and co, started singing karaoke before going to action.

While "Preserved Roses" is one of the openings of Valvrave the Liberator, it is also the insert song whenever Samus uses Drago Knight Hunter Z (Hunter Action Gamer Level 5) and Mitsuzane transforming with either Melon Energy Arms or Jimber Dragon Arms.

The channel "Toriyama TV" is named over from manga artist Akira Toriyama; the creator of the Dragon Ball series. (Also a special shout-out to DBZ Abridged, as Sylux's speech is derived from that of Cell when he announced the Cell Games)

Hiiro is the second Gamer Driver user to experience PTSD, the first one was Kuroto.


	110. Episode 110: Fallen Friend, pt 2

**Episode 110: Fallen Friend, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Now Adam is reborn as a Bugster fighting alongside the heroes brings to mind some Super Sentai mentors to the Rangers like Doggie Kruger from _Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger_ , Torin from _Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger_ , or even Shou Ronbou from _Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger_ of all things. Given the fact that he resides in Samus's Bugvisor II, and she can call out Gekkou to support everyone in battle, his interaction with Samus since then is similar to Ryotaro's relationship with the Den-Liner Crew's Taros from _Den-O_ , Wataru with Kivat from _Kiva_ , Eiji with Ankh from _OOO_ , Haruto with Dragon from _Wizard,_ Shinnosuke with Mr. Belt from _Drive_ , and the 15 luminary Eyecons with Takeru from _Ghost_. This is why I purposely wrote Adam's resurrection as a Bugster to make him play a similar role to the likes of Dragon and Mr. Belt.

Also, considering the previous chapter does reveal Hiiro has post-traumatic stress disorder, he's the second Gamer Driver user to experience PTSD, the first one is Kuroto. I mentioned before if a Gamer Driver user has PTSD while transformed, and if it's triggered, it affects the user's transformation to the point the Driver itself cancels the Rider's transformation, much like how Samus needs to maintain superhuman levels of concentration to use her Power Suit.

* * *

 **-Panic-**

It has been two months after Sylux tore the world apart. His return back to Earth might mean that's planning to continue where he left after he succeeded in his plans, that is he announces a challenge to all of humanity, who is worthy enough who can best him in a battle, with the fate of the whole universe at stake. Which explains he barges in Toriyama TV's station and made his announcement in a live TV broadcast.

The whole world reacted in a massive panic, Sylux's presence shows that if no one can defeat the bounty hunter himself, it seems it is another Armageddon.

Meanwhile in the GENM Corporation's main office, as Masamune is watching the bounty hunter's broadcast; Sylux himself appeared to his human collaborator. Even though Masamune disapproved his actions two months back because of abusing Gemdeus's power, but the CEO is convinced about Sylux's idea of hosting a universal tournament for Kamen Rider Chronicle players.

"Thanks to you my friend, Kamen Rider Chronicle is now selling millions of copies.", the CEO boasted the success of his game to the hunter. "GENM Corporation is now sponsoring this tournament."

"I have been bored after I started trashing this planet.", Sylux replies with his own twisted sense of humor. "I can't get enough even if I have to destroy more planets."

Ever since Sylux has fused with Gemdeus, the bounty hunter took pride of his fearsome power, to the point he's no better than both father and son Masamune and Kuroto. Since then, the bounty hunter also adopted a Social Darwinist mindset...

"If you really want to impose a rule in your game, put this on your list...", Sylux continued. "In the current state of this world, only the strongest will survive, the weak shall perish!"

To which the CEO replies, complete with giving his right-hand man, "I'm impressed. I like your style. If you want Kamen Rider Chronicle a success, it has to be played as a fight for survival!"

While Masamune seems to agree with Sylux's overview of "the strong will rule the weak", the CEO reminds him not to be hasty. But, he also reminds the hunter about the CR and Space Explorers should they try interrupt other Ride Players from attacking Bugsters. The idea about sending the Bugsters Sylux captured in several planets outside the Sol System will be a challenge to Ride Players. In order for the players to fight each of these monsters in space, GENM Corporation will provide them space transport of sorts by financial means.

"Either way, I'm impressed the way you announce the Kamen Rider Chronicle Tournament.", said Masamune as he taps his collaborator in the shoulder as a compliment. "Good job."

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers, consisting of all seven of them and Kuroto meet up with Poppy and Emu at the Drupers.

"Sylux barged inside Toriyama TV.", said Alain.

"We saw.", the intern replied. "I can't believe he's putting the whole universe in his game..."

"I couldn't help but feel the same way.", the bounty hunter added. "To think Sylux succeeded in destroying the world, why jeopardize the entire universe?"

Even worse, while Masamune Dan is providing the evil hunter safe haven by keeping both all two factions from his reach is what worsens the situation. The Space Explorers are complete with a team of eight members, CR is still incomplete without Taiga and Hiiro. Samus learns that Hiiro resigned from CR a week after the apocalypse, while Taiga and Nico isolate themselves from CR. It seems that the two doctors couldn't bear the shame of their failure when Sylux murdered Graphite.

Shifting back to Hiiro and Saki, after the couple watched Sylux broadcasting his message in TV, the surgeon begins to rekindle his hatred towards the evil bounty hunter… Knowing that Sylux will once again continue his rampage not only against innocent people, but on the entire universe. Hiiro will not forget the fateful day on how Sylux made the surgeon's efforts to bring Saki back to him moot, now that Saki has returned, though Hiiro himself is not aware that the Gekkou Bugster was the one who made it possible for Saki's revival, he come to put his thoughts about to put Sylux down once and for all...

As usual, Hiiro could barely smile, as his post-traumatic stress disorder kicks in. Seeing Sylux again not only puts the surgeon in emotional duress, but it's driving him with the desire to put an end to the malignant bounty hunter's madness. Even Saki is concerned with her boyfriend's condition. This also explains the reason Hiiro resigned from CR and never returned to his duties as a surgeon, since PTSD affects a user's physical and mental performance. Even worse that Hiiro could not use a Gamer Driver in that condition, unlike the usual game illness, post-traumatic stress is a condition that is caused by an event that leaves a person emotionally scarred. A compatible user's ability to transform is affected because should their PTSD be triggered, that is their transformation is forcibly cancelled.

"Hiiro?", Saki asked, seeing the emotional duress of her lover.

Hiiro had flashbacks on how Sylux brutally murdered Graphite right in front of him and Taiga. The bounty hunter's actions results nothing but more malice and pettiness, despite Sylux's hatred towards humans and Bugsters. Graphite's murder is more of pure malice, completely out of spite, with no signs of intentions of saving people. The fact that Sylux's actions also serves as a shadow to what Hiiro and Taiga could have become if they hadn't meet Emu in the first place – in other words, Sylux is everything what Hiiro could have been like if he let his pride go over his head, while in terms of Taiga, who also happens to be bitter and arrogant. But the obvious difference is, Sylux is a sociopathic and an immoral caricature of Taiga.

I can't forgive him for everything he has done… Hiiro spoke to himself. It shows that he is among the Riders who really despise Sylux.

Saki looked at him, seeing if Hiiro is feeling alright.

"Hiiro?"

"I'm fine.", the doctor replied.

Concerned about how he (Hiiro) resigned from his duties after the cataclysm, Saki wants to encourage Hiiro again, like the same she did before she passed away six years ago.

"Hiiro, even though the world is like this now. But, there will always be a light of hope for everyone.". Saki continued. "You will always be the best doctor in the world. I don't want you to give up. You can still stand up and fight back. I'm always here for you, and I'll support you."

Indeed, Saki continues to support her lover, encouraging him not to give up even in the current state of the world now. Humanity will still have a second chance to rebuild and reclaim what's rightfully theirs. Heeding Saki's words and taking them at heart, the couple left Charmant, with Hiiro intent to hunt down Sylux. On the outside of the shop, he runs into his former adversary, Taiga.

"It's been two months you've been away again.", said Taiga. "Are you planning to go after him?"

Hiiro made no reply, it's very clear that he'll be after Sylux. Either way, Taiga wants Sylux dead too, so it's very clear that the possible chances to settle the two doctors' differences should begin now, as what Saki told them to do.

"Even though the Bugsters are no longer here on Earth, I think we must deal with that bounty hunter.", the surgeon replied.

"Great. I'm not letting him get away for what he has done. I'll crush him.", the former doctor added.

"Don't you mean, we'll crush him?", Nico added. Since she wants to be a part of it.

Before the two doctors can start about their hunt against Sylux, a frog-like creature appears before them and Saki. Saki somehow recognizes the creature to be a Bugster who pulled her out of the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z. The Bugster introduced himself as Gekkou, he was sent by Samus to contact Taiga and Hiiro.

"It's you.", said the woman.

After Gekkou arrived before the two Doctor Riders, Ange and her companions followed the frog ninja Bugster.

The fact Saki was returned back to the real world from the Game World courtesy of Gekkou, also, the frog Bugster is originally Samus's personal AI, Adam. The reason Adam is reborn into a Bugster was to grant Hiiro's wish to bring his love back.

"While Samus was in cryosleep, I asked Dan Kuroto to have myself rebooted with a Bugster body.", Gekkou explained how he was resurrected as a Bugster following how he managed to extract Saki from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z. "And, I quietly worked on her objectives what she's supposed to do; that is, extracting that woman's data - body and mind from this proto Gashat.", the frog ninja hands Hiiro what happens to be Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, since then, the Gashat is already blank. "Normally, Bugsters can enter the Game World. That being said, after Dan Kuroto rebooted me, I was able to datamine the game and I managed to extract her here."

Gekkou said the reason he was able to retrieve Saki from Proto Drago Knight Z, Samus was supposed to do it, the fact that Samus was unable to do so. Before Adam was rebooted, the AI thought about to do it on her stead, which he explains the request to Kuroto to reboot Adam as a Bugster, resulting him as the Gekkou Bugster from the game Hurricane Ninja.

"I don't what to say this, but how can I ever thank you to bring Saki back...", the surgeon couldn't help but cry tears of joy. The past six years were not so kind to Hiiro when Saki was gone, he felt the guilt that she was stressed not to be with him, that explains his unnecessary grudge against Taiga in the first place. Even though that Graphite's death at Sylux's hand rendered the Doctors' efforts moot, they did not know Samus has the Proto Drago Knight Z Gashat all along so Adam, now reborn as Gekkou could extract Saki from the Proto Gashat.

"Even though the Bugsters are gone from Earth. But, it's never too late to give up. We will stop Sylux.", Gekkou continued. "What about you two, are you still determined to put an end to his madness? If Sylux continues his evil, the whole universe will be done for..."

* * *

 **-vs. Dark Poppy & Lazer Turbo!-**

As the Space Explorers, Emu, Poppy, and Kuroto head for Toriyama TV station, they ran into the evil copy of Poppy Pipopapo, transformed into Dark Poppy Level X.

"Lord Sylux ordered me to stop you.", the Poppy duplicate said in a rather robotic, emotionless tone.

"Let's see if you try!", Samus taunted as everyone charge at the clone and transform into their Rider forms - Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Dead Heat Mach, Deep Specter, Necrom, and Mage charge at Dark Poppy.

But, as for Ex-Aid Level 99, Genm Level X-0, and the real Poppy, they are stalled by another Rider. This Rider obviously looks like Kamen Rider Lazer! To everyone's surprise, including the Space Explorers, notice the presence of Lazer, despite Kiriya already being dead.

"That's...", while fighting Dark Poppy, Mitsuzane recognizes that familiar presence.

"Lazer... But, why?!", Kuroto asked, all while as he is about to be at a receiving end of Lazer's kicks.

While fighting Dark Poppy, Huntress Level X scanned Lazer's form, Lazer's new form is now called **Lazer Turbo**. Not to mention, he has the properties of a Level 0 Rider, similar to Genm.

Seconds later, Gekkou shows up, he stalls Lazer Turbo. The fact that Level 0 Gashats can be dangerous to Bugsters, Gekkou, however was programmed by Genm to have resistance with Level 0 Gashats by giving the ninja Bugster the Level X specs on him. The game master reveals that the power of Level X can resist Level 0.

Lazer Turbo pulls out his Gashacon Sparrow and clashes blades with Gekkou, who pulls out his Kamaitachi blade.

"This is bad... Someone's controlling him.", Gekkou notices that Kiriya's been controlled, which explains Lazer does not recognize the people he met. That is until, they hear a mad laughter around the battlefield...

"Hahahahahaha.", Sylux makes his presence known to his adversaries since two months have passed. "Just as I thought, you still refused to quit, didn't you Aran?"

"You should know of all people, Sylux. I never quit.", Samus replied with disdain.

Cronus then makes his presence known, revealing that he was the one who revived Lazer to be his left-hand man and personal enforcer. Sylux is his own enforcer, while Dark Poppy continued to be the evil hunter's right-hand.

"Now, face your destruction at your friend's hand! Mwahahahahahaha!", Sylux laughed. Just before he can stir up trouble, he gets shot from behind. Snipe and Brave in their Level 50 forms confront the evil bounty hunter.

"We're paying you back for what you did two months ago!", Taiga said. Stating his and Hiiro's unfinished business against him (Sylux). Ange and her companions arrived on the scene. Tusk notices the familiar presence standing besides Cronus and Sylux.

"Lazer? But, how?", said the Ancient Human.

Brave and Snipe attempt to charge at Sylux. But, Cronus halts everyone from reaching Sylux as he presses the A and B buttons of his Buggle Driver II...

* _ **PAUSE**_ *

...time is frozen, with the only ones unaffected are Sylux and Masamune himself.

"This is getting tedious...", said Masamune as he pulls the Bugvisor from his buckle and attached the grip into the beamgun portion, he pressed the B button to activated the finisher...

* _ **Kimewaza... CRITICAL JUDGMENT!**_ *

...Cronus shoots everyone with powerful shots from the Bugvisor's beamgun. He returns the Bugvisor back to his buckle as he returns the flow of time back to normal.

* _ **Restart!**_ *

As a result, the Space Explorers and CR Riders are de-transformed courtesy of Cronus's finisher. When the smoke cleared, Sylux, Cronus, Dark Poppy, and Lazer Turbo left the scene. Everyone is left puzzled on how Cronus was able to revive and convert Lazer to his side.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

Back in the Command Tower, Emu was shocked to see his fallen friend alive, only now that he's serving with the enemy. When he talked about Kiriya to Mitsuzane, the latter was even more shocked than the intern was.

"Kiriya-san... How was he...", Emu said.

"Me too. I had no idea what's going on.", Mitsuzane replied. "Like you, I have a lot of respect for the guy."

Even though that Samus also had Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat with her, it turns out that she dropped the Proto Gashat when the party retreated before Sylux started the apocalypse two months ago. That means, Masamune managed to recover it so he was able to revive Kiriya.

"If your friend betrayed you, what are you going to do?", Mitsuzane asked the intern a simple question that if he is betrayed by anyone he had worked alongside with.

"I'm not going to hold back, even if it means saving them."

With Emu answering his senior's question about saving a fallen friend, like Lazer as of now, will it be enough to save Kiriya and make him remember the person he once was?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 91 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The "Shadow Archetype" trope is well-discussed here, Sylux has these characteristics to every of the Ex-Aid Riders:

\- Sylux to Hiiro: as mentioned above, Sylux is basically what Hiiro could have been like if he had never met Emu, and if he allowed his pride go over to his head.

\- Sylux to Taiga: as mentioned above, though he doubles as a foil. He's basically what Taiga could have become if he never had anyone around him, especially Nico, to act his moral compass. While both have a bitter and arrogant personality, Taiga seems to get a good character development, while Sylux represents Taiga as an egotistic, immoral sociopath.

\- Sylux to Kuroto: Both Sylux and Kuroto are insane psychopaths with delusions of godhood and a "survival of the fittest" mindset. While Kuroto's true intentions are taken to sympathetic light as he wants to revive his mother, Sylux on the other hand only cares causing so much destruction out of sheer nihilism.

\- Sylux to Pallad: While they both harbor hatred against humanity. Pallad's actions are more justifiable as his is about revolting against humanity for using the Bugsters as their punching bags. Sylux in the other hand is more of a petty level than justifiable. Sylux represents as a petty and spiteful version of Pallad.

This chapter reveals that Samus dropped the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat when the apocalypse in chapter 105 happened.


	111. Episode 111: All Hands on Deck!

**Episode 111: All Hands on Deck!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter heralds the joint forces of the Space Explorers and CR as they prepare to embark into space to defeat Sylux. Since this story now departs from the canon, this is the first time that the Riders will take the fight to space since Fourze. And, Ange and her friends will now return to her home planet in the Earth Colony AZ-007.

Starting this chapter, Pallad is now spelled as Parado for now, as the official spelling of "Parado" was confirmed in a magazine scan and in Kamen Rider Wiki. This is a similar case with Alain, where his name was first spelled as "Alan", romanized as 'Aran' (as in Samus **Aran** ), until the official spelling is Alain by the Legend of Hero Alain sidestory.

In other unrelated notes, I wonder if some of you guys are familiar of _Kamen Rider Amazons_ , the modernization of the classic Kamen Rider Amazon. I have recently finished season 1, and I'll think about watching season 2 sometime. The _Amazons_ web series also inspired me to also put dark and edgy elements in this story; aside from Amazon Alpha's cameo several chapters ago. What really made _Amazons_ stand out is its obvious mature content ranging from blood and gore to body mutilation. Graphite's death at Sylux's hands in chapter 104 is even worse than the graphic violence in _KR Amazons_. Be sure to expect more blood, gore, and extreme graphic violence in the future chapters soon.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane's interlude-**

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log #20**_

 _Log Author:_ _ **Mitsuzane Kureshima**_

 _Date:_ _ **July 10, 2017**_

 _It has been two months that Sylux has torn the world apart. While Samus has been asleep during the time I took lead of the group, we did our best to protect those we loved and care for. Now that Samus woke up, we're now back with a vengeance, even though Samus felt the guilt about the reason why Sylux came here in the first place, I told her that it wasn't her fault. But, all we can think about now is to find a way to stop him. We can't defeat Sylux without her._

 _With thanks to Adam being reborn and rebooted with a Bugster body, Gekkou still has the memories of the AI intact. He was able to extract the data from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, containing that of Kagami-sensei's girlfriend, Momose Saki-san. When we saw Hiiro-san in a state of depression, I couldn't help sympathize with him when his efforts to bring back his love back to him was made moot when Sylux brutally murdered Graphite. The fact Samus has Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z without letting him know was to allow Samus to extract the data of the infectee from the Gashat. And Adam, now Gekkou was the one who is able to do so since only Bugsters can gain entry to the Game World. The emotional reunion of two lovers was very warming to see, even Ange-kun and Tusk-kun themselves bear witness to see Hiiro in an emotional state for the past two months, culminating with his reunion with his girlfriend._

 _Parado is currently detained in Planet Zamasu. Samus mentioned that Planet Zamasu is a prison planet located at the very edge of the universe, isolated from the Sol System. I heard that planet, while governed by the Galactic Union police, is a high-security correctional facility. The whole prison itself is like a castle full of guards and fortified defenses, which prevents prisoners from escaping._

 _As for Ange-kun and her friends who stayed with us. I guess this is going to be their last day on Earth, they_ _'re going to come back home to their home planet, now free of the Black Cross Armada's rule._

 _Before preparing for our voyage into space, Samus revealed that she upgraded the Mega-Fortress into a_ _ **Command Fortress**_ _. The ship itself is more of a flying aircraft carrier than an airship. It is huge enough to carry all the gunships she built. On top of that, she constructed another Command Fortress, the original one will be for us Space Explorers. The second one is reserved for the CR doctors. I guess Samus is right with this joint operations after all._

 _It's only three days away before we leave the Earth. All of us need to speak to all of our loved ones before leaving on a journey - Shijima-senpai currently stayed with Kiriko-san and recently tells Reiko-san about our mission to save the whole universe. Alain and Makoto-san returned to the Daitenku Temple to leave Kanon with Takeru-san. Mayu-san talked with a friend from the police force about the certainties that she's facing now. She admitted that she has becoming more mature ever since the day she joined us. Karasuma-san said to me that, saving the universe is a huge responsibility for a Rider. He begins to show a willingness, since I became his talent manager, he becomes more approachable to his fans, and learns the way of cherishing life and living it to the fullest._

 _For now, the road ahead is sure going to be hard... Preparedness is what we have in mind and the determination to overcome the adversities ahead. We'll only have 48 hours left before we leave Earth._

* * *

 **-Post-mortem (continuation)-**

While Emu and Mitsuzane talked about Kiriya, also the fact that Lazer returned in his new form as Lazer Turbo…

The intern is asked by Mitsuzane about a choice what to do once he (Emu) is confronted by his once dead friend now a servant of an omnicidal destroyer of worlds (Sylux) and his human Quisling (Masamune Dan). Though Emu answered by he'll fight Kiriya until he snaps the latter back to his senses.

"What lies ahead is going to be a long road.", said the young Kureshima as he and Emu talked in the rooftops of the Command Tower. "I know you're worried about Kujo Kiriya right now. But, bear in mind, never let your emotions cloud your judgment, whether he's our foe right now. You need to focus on what you need to do. Sylux has all the Bugsters on his leash and are on space."

Before leaving for the underground hangar on the B99F, Mitsuzane sees the presence of the authority figure of the Ministry of Health, Director-General Kyotaro Hinata. The intern faces his the very man who saved his life 16 years ago.

"Kyotaro-sensei...", Emu greeted the authority figure.

Mitsuzane leaves the scene, going back at the underground hangar to see the new Command Fortress. Once arrived, it seems the construction of the ship is impressive. Unlike the Mega Fortress while it was more of a large-scale airship than it was before, the Command Fortress is more of a flying aircraft carrier! It's also justified that it carries four gunship each inside the command ships, respectively.

* * *

 **-The Inspiration-**

The Director-General and Emu have a private conversation, despite CR's failure to stop Rider Chronicle because of Sylux's interference. The authority figure said it's not Emu's fault, not the entire CR, nor Kuroto.

"Dan Kuroto told me everything. We are all being used, Emu. I understand that GENM Corporation is collaborating with Sylux. It's only a matter of time they could put the entire universe at stake.", said the Deputy Director-General. "Sometimes, doctors need to accept and acknowledge failures if they couldn't save a life. I know you feel that way, Emu. But, seeing your determination ever since you and your fellow doctors worked together, you cannot afford to give up. Like the Space Explorers, who worked as a team protecting peace across the world and the galaxy... I guess its time for CR and the Space Explorers to join forces."

The Deputy Director-General reveals that he has granted the approval of the Space Explorers and the Doctor Riders. The Ministry of Health not only puts their trust on CR, concerning the Space Explorers' mission in protecting the peace in the galaxy; the combined forces of doctors and intergalactic peacekeepers is the solution to curb down those who threaten the safety of universe.

"Kyotaro-sensei..."

The authority figure continued, "Emu, I'm very proud of you. I hope you continue to form stronger bonds with your fellow doctors and Space Explorers. And that, the whole universe will be saved. I also hope you continue to inspire others with your determination."

"Thank you, Kyotaro-sensei. I'm very grateful.", the intern smiled to his idol.

Starting this day, the MoH authority figure declares that the Cyber Rescue team is officially reinstated after being disbanded after the apocalypse. And now, they will join forces with the Space Explorers to stop Sylux once and for all.

Director General Hinata takes his leave after his last conversation with the patient he saved 16 years ago, its only two days before the two factions leave the Earth for their ultimate mission that will change fates.

* * *

 **-Everyone's scenarios-**

Meanwhile...

Go returns to the Tomari household to meet up with his brother-in-law and sister for dinner, bringing with him Reiko. The police detective already knew from Mitsuzane about their mission a mad bounty hunter.

"You and the rest of the gang are going to space again?", Shinnosuke asked.

"Yep, Shin-niisan. Shit is really about to get real ever since the apocalypse two months ago.", the loudmouth replied. "We got to deal with a psycho bounty hunter and his Quisling CEO from GENM Corporation."

Being a police detective, Shinnosuke does overhead of Masamune Dan, the man who was framed for the Bugster outbreak in 2011. Either way, he figured out that Masamune was the one who orchestrated the Zero Day, making him no better than Banno. However, nobody inside the Tomari household should mention Banno in any way.

Kiriko wishes his brother safety and good luck. Go promises that he will come back in one piece to both his sister and girlfriend, respectively.

"Go, we're counting on you.", said Shinnosuke as he gives support to his friend/brother-in-law. "As long as justice will prevail, you guys will save the galaxy!", the detective tapped his hand on Go's shoulders.

While the Tomari family had their dinner with Go and Reiko, Go had his thoughts that he's excited to once again to voyage into space in the next two days, then to the rest of his crew.

As we turn to Mayu's perspective, she and Rinko have a pep talk about her time with the Space Explorers. The detective is happy of Mayu's exploits with the crew, especially how Mayu made new friends in her journey.

"Are you going to space? I see...", Rinko said after learning what she heard from Mayu.

"It's going to be a long road ahead. As long as I keep giving hope to everyone like Haruto-san did.", Mayu replied.

As Rinko begins to see how matured Mayu has become ever since she was hired by the Police Force to battle Phantoms, Rinko is very supportive towards the young woman, seeing that she has the potential that Haruto have during his battle against the Phantoms. Haruto will be indeed proud of Mayu, carrying out the hopes for people who want peace for the whole universe.

"Mayu-chan, go and save the universe. You are the Last Hope, just like Haruto-kun.", Rinko said. As hope what brings the whole universe to light.

Meanwhile at the Daitenku Temple, Makoto, Kanon, and Alain reunite with the Daitenku residents, then Alia came before her brother afterwards. They learn that the Space Explorers will once again travel into space once again to stop Sylux. Kanon is once again left to the Daitenku Temple as her brother and Alain will once again head to space.

"Makoto-niichan. I'll entrust the future to you, for the whole world.", said Takeru, giving support to his childhood friend. Before the two do their signature mitt punch. "We will always be connected in both hearts and mind."

"Oniichan. Please do comeback safely. You too, Alain-sama.", Kanon, too gave her support to one of her closest things for a family.

The Ganma empress then gave her remaining brother her support, as well the promise to return the blue skies of the Earth.

"We're counting on you, Alain. Makoto.", said the empress. "Come back safely, the two of you. We will root for you."

"Good luck, Makoto.", said Akari.

"I will pray for your safe journey, Alain-dono.", Onari added.

"Godspeed, Alain-sama.", Igor then finished. He suddenly appeared before the two, only to get a slap from Onari, much to his chagrin.

The next day...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Preserved Roses (R3 Music Box ver.)**_ _" from Valvrave the Liberator_ * (Special thanks to R3 Music Box))

Only 10 hours left before the CR and Space Explorers blast off from the Earth. Mitsuzane stood in the Zawame Plaza where he watched new batch of Beat Riders dancing, even in the midst of sunset. Later, he visited the Holy Tree, paying respects to the tree, then reminiscing the days he had with his Kouta.

Before leaving the Holy Tree, the Man of the Beginning appears before his friend. Kouta overhears Mitsuzane's worries that he and his fellow Space Explorers will once again leave the Earth to stop Sylux.

"I assume you're leaving for a mission to save the universe?", the Overlord asked.

"Yeah. The long road ahead might be long. Ever since that happened two months ago, everything is never the same...", Mitsuzane replied. He admitted that even though Kouta can't stay on Earth any longer, Mitsuzane ever since has become an insecure and isolated man. The Micchi we once knew was a young man who wanted friends, fast forward three years later, Mitsuzane is used to being a solitary individual, but has gained few friends on the journey onward.

"You guys can do it.", Kouta reassures that the Space Explorers will save the galaxy. "I have faith in you, Micchi. I will entrust the future of the universe to you. Until then, see you again."

Kouta then disappears, it was enough for Mitsuzane to clear him of his mundane thoughts. He has 10 hours left to say goodbye to his friends in Zawame before leaving the Earth.

Samus runs into Mitsuzane as the latter exits the Holy Tree.

"Kept you waiting, huh?", Mitsuzane smiled, saying that he's itching put Sylux down.

"Seems you're pretty excited.", the bounty hunter replied. In response, she asks Mitsuzane to punch, when he did she catches his fist with her hand; similar to the gesture that Takeru and Makoto did.

"Let's go. Everybody's waiting for us at dawn.", Samus continued. As they leave the Zawame Guardian Tree, they walked away, holding their hands, echoing the time where Kouta and Mai did before saying goodbye to their friends.

From a distance, Kouta and Mai watch Mitsuzane and Samus from afar, seeing the two Space Explorers hold hands.

"I'm counting on you...Micchi.", Kouta muttered. "Let's go, Mai."

"Right.", she replied.

The Man and Woman of the Beginning leave the Earth as they return to the Helheim Planet.

Later that night, it was already 7:00 PM, the preparations are complete; both of the CR and Space Explorers' Command Fortresses have compiled all their supplies of food, water, fuel, and everything before leaving the Earth in the next 8 hours. Everyone in the tower finally get their shut eyes.

In Mitsuzane and Samus's quarters in the 15F, the two had their moment of intimacy in their bedroom. The two take time with their moment to bloom their love for each other as they once again prepare into stare into danger at dawn. Once they reach into space, there's no turning back.

"I love you...", Samus whispered after breaking from a kiss. "I want to seal our hardships and struggles on the road ahead with this moment. I'm so happy that I know to feel love."

"Me too, and I love you too.", the young Kureshima replied before he continued kissing. "I'm happy that I'm lucky to be with you, too."

The tender moment of the two lasted for two hours. It ends with Samus sleeping on her lover's chest, instead of Mitsuzane sleeping on Samus's chest as they close their eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

 **-The Journey Onward...-**

3:00 A.M.

Both the CR personnel gathered at the Command Tower's underground hangar, Hiiro and Taiga arrived just in time with Saki. The surgeon bids farewell to his love as their mission will be around space. Ange and her companions prepared the CR command ship, with the Villkiss stored on the Space Explorers' ship. Nico will also get involve in the space mission as long as she stays with Taiga's side.

"Saki, wait for me. Promise, I will come back.", said Hiiro.

"Good luck, Hiiro.", Saki cried on Hiiro's shoulders. In her part, Saki is once again lonely not to be with Hiiro again, now that her boyfriend is going to space.

"Hiiro will come back.", Haima assured, showing his support of his son's relationship.

All the Space Explorers, Gekkou and Keiichi gathered. Makoto, Go, Alain, and Mayu arrived. With Keiichi followed after. Moments later, Takatora, Zack, Jounouchi, and Oren joined with Mitsuzane as the young Kureshima bids farewell to his friends in Zawame.

"Bonne chance, Micchi.", said Oren.

"I hope you come back safe, Micchi.", Zack added.

"Don't you die on us!", Hideyasu added.

"Come back in on piece, Mitsuzane.", said Takatora. As he entrusts the future of the whole humanity to his younger brother. "I'm counting on you."

To which Mitsuzane replies, "Thanks, Nii-san. Zack. Jounouchi, you too old man Charmant."

All the two groups then entered on their respective Command Fortresses as the two ships prepare to submerge on the seafloor, leaving the underground hangar.

Having checked all the conditions of their respective motherships, the CR and Space Explorer Command Fortresses are cleared to go as they emerged from the sea as the two ships leave the Earth's atmosphere. The CR Command Fortress is commandeered by Kuroto, while on the Space Explorers' side, Samus takes control.

"Lady, we are now leaving the Earth's atmosphere.", Gekkou noted.

" **Full speed ahead!** ", both the Game Master and Bounty Hunter ordered their respective motherships to reach the maximum speed as the two ships finally leave the Earth.

"Goodbye, Earth. Thanks for the fond memories!", Ange then bids farewell to the Kamen Riders' home planet as they are about to return home to their own home planet.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 91 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

For the Wizard to Ghost characters, the following cameos are the following:

\- Rinko (Wizard)

\- Takatora, Oren, Jounouchi, Zack, Kouta, and Mai (Gaim)

\- Shinnosuke and Kiriko (Drive)

\- Takeru, Akari, Kanon, Onari, Alia, Igor (Ghost)


	112. Episode 112: Unexpected Visitors

**Episode 112: Unexpected Visitors**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this will be the re-introduction of the other _Cross Ange_ cast since the first 10 chapters of this story. I've been rewatching every Cross Ange episode, as well as playthroughs of Super Robot Wars V. Speaking of SRW V, if one takes notice that the interactions between even the Gundam pilots, sometimes most of the Norma have their mixed reaction with the male playable characters.

While Samus is mostly the only sane person on the party even with Mayu around, there are some instances Samus tends to be smug and uses her power to rub it in to her opponent's faces to see how powerful she is brings to mind Seto Kaiba of the Yu-Gi-Oh series. There are times I tend to write Samus she lets her arrogance go over her head, but nevertheless she's aware of it.

Speaking of Yu-Gi-Oh references, I couldn't help compare Samus and the rest of her crew to some of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in some ways:

\- Samus to **Yusei Fudo** : Both are straightforward and no-nonsense individuals who are calm and serious, and are well-respected by people around them. Like Yusei, Samus is mostly seen with a perpetual frown.

\- Mitsuzane to **Aki Izayoi (Akiza Izinski)** and **Jack Atlas** : In terms of Akiza, it is the relationship with the main protagonist (Samus and Yusei, respectively) that has been a driving force of their character development. Mitsuzane also has Jack's over-the-top personality to the point he trolls everyone he deems nuisance.

\- Go to **Crow Hogan** : Similar to Jack. The fact that Yusei, Jack, and Crow are close friends, Go is the closest thing being close to the two above.

And, whenever Samus transforms into her Rider form, she now adopts the catchphrase of both Emu and Kuroto with her own sentence: "I will protect the peace in the universe with No Continues!"

* * *

 **-In Outer Space...-**

As the two Command Fortresses finally left the Earth, the question in mind is the route of the next destination. The next destination will be, Earth Colony AZ-007, Ange's home planet.

In the Space Explorers' Command Fortress, the team are composed of all the six Riders, Joey, Diesel, and the other three bounty hunters (Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas) on board. It seems Joey and the other hunters were the ones preparing before the six Riders go on board. In other words, they have been staying inside the ship for the past 48 hours. Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Mayu are in the navigation controls, while Alain and Go along with the three bounty hunters take their time with the ship's weapons.

The CR doctors in their Command Fortress are discussing about Ange's home planet, when Emu asked Samus about the overview of the planet. According to the bounty hunter, AZ-007 used to be a place where they were known for the magitek known as the Light of Mana. Both the CR learned that the Norma at one time were treated as outcast because they have the ability to disperse the Light of Mana. Eventually, both the Norma and their DRAGON allies revolted and prevailed. So, which explains now the DRAGONs and Norma are now co-existing as pacifistic groups.

"So, that planet is full of women?", Taiga curiously asked when he learns from Ange and company that all Norma and the DRAGONs are all female.

"Norma, DRAGONs? Could all them be trusted?", even Hiiro himself is curious about the allies from Ange's home planet.

Either way, if Ange can convince her allies in her home planet, this becomes a three-way alliance between the CR, Space Explorers, and the people who joined the Libertus; a revolution that thwarted the mysterious, evil tyrant known as Embryo. However, there's a small trade-off: Dan Kuroto himself. Both the Norma and DRAGONs have no tolerance to anything or anyone that reminds them of Embryo. Unlike Embryo, however, Kuroto only cares about his own inventions and his own talents, just like a egocentric video game developer; he's obviously separate from the so-called Tuner.

Meanwhile, Kuroto is currently working with a new Gashat that can counter Cronus's power. Before taking off to space, Joey, one of Samus's companions, who has the uncanny resemblance to Kuroto, he gave Kuroto a black box which happens to be a Gashat. Joey reveals that the black box somehow reacted to the Maximum Mighty X Gashat, along with the eight Legend Stones. That being said, Kuroto heeded Joey's request without question, and it was to create the ultimate Gashat. Having embedded all eight stones in the black box, it was converted into a blank Gashat.

"This is the ultimate Gashat…", Kuroto muttered as he christened the Gashat… "The power of the Cosmos, Hyper Muteki!".

Back in the Space Explorers' mothership, Mitsuzane seems to be concerned what is Kuroto up to. When he asked Samus about Joey giving the "black box" that somehow reacted with the Maximum Mighty X turns out to be a Gashat.

"Was Dan Kuroto really planning with another Gashat for Emu?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Perhaps so.", the bounty hunter replied. "Something that can bypass Cronus's ability to stop time."

Samus then connects with the CR Command Fortress, informing the Doctor Riders that they are soon approaching the atmosphere of AZ-007.

"We're now approaching the Earth Colony's atmosphere.", the bounty hunter said on the CR mothership's monitor from the control room. "I guess we need to check out the whole area before we drop Ange and her friends here."

"So, who's going to go down there with you?", the intern asked.

Samus is not very picky of choosing anyone to go with her, either way she has no problem going alone, even the crew inside the ship can keep in touch with her. As for the CR's side, Emu is willing to go.

"I'm curious of this planet too. Maybe I want to see that for myself.", Kuroto is more willing to see the planet as well. Samus reminds the Game Master about his incessant blustering, since the planet is full of women! That being said, three Gamer Driver users will do some scouting upon landing.

Back at the Space Explorers' Command Fortress, Samus prepares her own gunship to launch. Before going at the hangar, she informs Ange to check the area upon landing.

"Ange, we will check the area once we land on the surface with Ex-Aid and Genm. We'll let you know if we're in the clear.", said Samus. She then hands Mighty Brothers XX to her, it is revealed that the Rider Gashats react to Ange's royal ring which explains it can transform into the Super Gashacon Key Slasher. "Ex-Aid entrusted Mighty Brothers XX to me, touching it causes your ring to transform into the Key Slasher. Once you inserted the Key Slasher, a copy of it will spawn and give that to Tusk, so he can summon Villkiss XX L. You'll be piloting Villkiss XX R."

Given the fact that Mighty Brothers XX allows one being to become two, its ability to split the Villkiss into two like Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer justifies that. With that being the case, Ange tells Tusk to be prepared as the Norma took the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat from Samus, upon doing so, her ring immediately transforms into the Super Gashacon Key Slasher.

"Tusk, let's get ready.", Ange turned to Tusk as she inserts Mighty Brothers XX on the weapon.

 _ ***Double Gashatto!***_

"Right.", Tusk replies as he receives the other Super Gashacon Key Slasher. Before pulling the trigger, Ange asks Tusk to sing together the song "Eternal Story", which powers the Villkiss.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Utae utae ima futatsu no negai wa**_ _ **~]**_ ( _Sing, sing, the two wishes are now,_ ) _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tsuyoku tsuyoku ten no onjiki to kirameku**_ _ **~]**_ ( _strongly strongly, shining in heavenly gold_ ) _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Towa wo kataran**_ _ **~]**_ ( _It speaks of eternity_ )

Both Ange and Tusk pull the trigger of their Super Gashacon Key Slasher, shooting a beam from both weapons at the Villkiss…

 _ ***Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! We are! Mighty, Mighty Brothers! HEY! Double X!***_

..Villkiss splits itself into two separate beings – one in orange and the other in teal, given to its obvious resemblance to Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer, as Villkiss XX R and XX L. Ange takes Villkiss XX R, while Tusk handles XX L.

In the catapult of the ship, Samus's gunship prepares for sortie. Inside the cockpit, the hunter checks everything in the controls, with all systems ready. On the CR's side, both Ex-Aid and Genm's respective gunships prepared for sortie as their catapult hatches prepare to open.

" _You're cleared for take-off, Lady._ ", Gekkou notes Samus to launch.

Samus's gunship lifts off from the Command Fortress's catapult. On the CR's side, Ex-Aid and Genm's gunships launched from their Command Fortress. They gain entry into AZ-007's atmosphere. The three gunships make a soft atmospheric entry into the planet.

Emu radios Samus, questioning the population of the planet.

" _The whole planet's isolated._ ", Emu noted that majority of the planet are been reduced to ruins. " _And there's an island in the middle of nowhere._ "

"The island you're talking about is likely Arzenal.", the bounty hunter replied. "That's where the Norma reside. The rest of the planet other than Arzenal are now ruins, thanks to a space-time convergence several years ago."

The fact that Samus has gathered some information in regards with the planet itself means she and the other Space Explorers already came here before bringing CR right now.

" _Interesting..._ ", Kuroto somehow is curious about what does the planet expect for visitors.

"Don't push your luck, Dan Kuroto.", Samus reminds the Game Master to keep his ego in check.

" _It's_ _ **Shin**_ _Dan Kuroto!_ ", but, he didn't listen either way.

* * *

 **-Enter Salamandinay-**

Moments later, the three gunships find a open field to land. The three Mighty Action X users exit from their gunships, as they check for surroundings. Curiously enough, as they explored along the way; they notice a girl with dragon-like wings. When Emu approached the girl, she suddenly freaked out and fled.

"Hey, wait!", Emu tries to reason with the girl running away. "I didn't mean to-"

Seconds later, he's pointed with what happens to be a naginata on the back.

"State your businesses here, intruders.", a woman with a blue gem on her forehead, whose features are similar to that girl Emu encountered. Kuroto himself is confronted with a woman with a green forehead gem. Samus is then confronted by a flock of women wielding naginatas.

"What's going on?", Kuroto asked while he is forced to raise his hands up upon being confronted.

While Samus is being confronted by the denizens of Arzenal, she quietly sends a distress signal to the Command Fortress: that is, send Ange and Tusk down here by pressing the A button of her Bugvisor II.

Then, one of their leader appear before the three Riders. However, Samus does seem to recognize their leader - **Salamandinay** , though she kept quiet about that around Kuroto.

( _Is that their leader...?_ ) Kuroto asked to himself.

"Welcome to the new Earth, humans of the modern Earth.", the DRAGON Princess introduces herself to the three. "I am one of the descendants of Aura, and princess of the Freyja family. Second guardian, **Salamandinay**."

Before the soldiers can think about acting under Salamandinay's orders, it brought Samus enough time to attack them, including the two captors, which allowed Emu and Kuroto regroup with Samus.

"How dare you do that to Lady Salamandinay!", said Naga, the woman with the blue gem on her forehead.

"In that case, we shall test you.", the DRAGON princess accepts the challenge.

With the three equipping their Gamer Drivers, Emu pulls out Maximu Mighty X, Kuroto readies Proto Mighty Action X Origin and Dangerous Zombie, Samus pulls out her Gashat Gear Dual Alpha and selects Perfect Puzzle X.

"Grade X-0!", Kuroto chanted his level transformation.

"Engage mode 50!", Samus followed up so she can transform into Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

"Max Dai...", Emu finished, before he, Samus and Kuroto shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Maximum Gashatto! Gacchan! Level Max! MAXIMUM POWER~! X~!**_ * / * _ **Mazaru Up! [...] Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Level Up! [...] Mighty Act~ion~! [...] I Gotcha! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_ *

The DRAGONs are shocked at the sight of Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, and Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

"I'll clear this with No Continues!", Ex-Aid boasted.

"I'll clear this even if I have to use continues!", Genm followed up.

"I'll protect the peace of the galaxy with No Continues!", Huntress finished by reprising Ex-Aid's catchphrase with her own words.

As Ex-Aid and Genm charged, Huntress proceeds to close and quickly open her Gamer Driver after rotating the knob of her Gear Dual Alpha with the two Games facing horizontally.

* _ **Gacchon! Urawaza! Gacchan! PERFECT KNOCK OUT CRITICAL BOMBER!**_ *

Upon activating Critical Bomber, Huntress draws her hands back, gathers up a lot of energy forming a ball of light. She then hurls the ball onto the DRAGON female warriors causing an explosion, sending them flying as if they were nothing more than bowling pins.

"Weak!", Samus mocks the DRAGONs' warriors after she just blown them up. This is the first time both Emu and Kuroto notice Samus becomes superhumanly smug when it comes to her fighting skills. "Your archaic culture is nothing compared to what these gadgets can do!"

"You'll pay for that!", Kaname, the woman in green didn't take kindly to Samus's blustering. Only to be at a receiving end when Samus pulls out both the Gashacon Lansniper in Spear Mode and the Gashacon Parablaygun in Gun Mode, dual wielding two weapons at the same time. Huntress Level 50 shoots Kaname with the Parablaygun. She mashes the B buttons two times.

She fires at both Kaname and Naga. With the Parablaygun exclaiming " **Ni Rensa!** (2 Hits!)"

"It's only getting worse from here!", Huntress laughed. She then inserts Drago Knight Hunter Z on the Parablaygun...

* _ **Hunter! Perfect Critical Finish!**_ *

...firing a dragon head resembling the Hunter Gamer, taking out Salamandinay's two personal guards. Leaving Salamandinay facing the three Mighty Action X Riders. Somehow, Samus is doing the fighting, she even mocked Ex-Aid and Genm because they can't seem to hit a woman, much to the Game Master's annoyance.

Huntress Level 50 and Salamandinay continued to exchange blows with their bladed weapon. Samus effortlessly disarmed the DRAGON princess of her katana with a simple kick. When Salamandinay tries to avoid Huntress by flying off from the ground, she grabs the princess's tail and violently slams her on the ground 13 times. She then throws her in the air...

* _ **Gacchan! Knock Out Critical Smash!**_ *

After initiating a finisher by selecting Knock Out Fighter, once Salamandinay is about to touch the ground, Huntress Level 50 connects her punch, then she follows up with more punches thrown at fast speeds to insane levels. Then, she ends by giving Salamandinay with a one-inch punch that sends her crashing into a base of a mountain!

* _ **K.O.!**_ *

"S-Such fearsome strength!", Kuroto is speechless, commenting how Samus pins Salamandinay down without remorse.

* * *

 **-What the Hell?!-**

Moments later, Ange and Tusk arrived into their home planet's surface whilst piloting Villkiss XX R and L, respectively. As they followed the path where Emu, Kuroto, and Samus trudged. Ange is shocked to see bodies of DRAGON female warriors littering all over the place. The two head to the nearby mountain where they see Salamandinay badly injured, and the three Kamen Riders (Ex-Aid, Huntress, and Genm) stand before the battered princess. The Norma lashes out on Samus instead.

"Are you insane?!", Ange shouted, "You just started a fight without a second thought and look at the damage you cause?! **You, of all people, are no better than Parado! Starting a fight just for the hell of it!** "

Ange pointing out to Samus on what the latter did to Salamandinay shows that the bounty hunter has a mindset similar to Parado in terms of their desire of fighting. But, Salamandinay interrupts.

"Ange, it's okay. I was testing them. She is pure hearted of all the humans I encountered.", said Salamandinay.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 91 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

After watching Cross Ange, even though the Ragna-mails are said to respond to its pilot's feelings, here in the story, it also justifies that it can also harness the power of the Rider Gashats. Like Ange's ring when she summons Villkiss, transforms into the Super Gashacon Key Slasher. With Mighty Brothers XX, Villkiss is able to split into two beings – Villkiss XX R and XX L, just like Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer.

As said in the previous chapter, Pallad will now be spelled as "Parado".


	113. Episode 113: High Priestess's Challenge!

**Episode 11** **3: High Priestess** **'s Challenge**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Samus unlocks another new ability for Ninja Gamer Level X in this chapter - the ability to use all Gashacon weapons (except for the Bugvisor types), similar to Gaim Kiwami Arms. Also her Level X chant starting this chapter is " **Engage X Power!** "

* * *

 **-What the Hell?! (continuation)-**

Upon arriving at their home planet's surface, Ange and Tusk moved on as they followed the path where Emu, Kuroto, and Samus trudged. Ange is shocked to see bodies of DRAGON female warriors littering all over the place. The two head to the nearby mountain where they see Salamandinay badly injured, and the three Kamen Riders (Ex-Aid, Huntress, and Genm) stand before the battered princess.

"Salamandine-san!", Tusk checks out the DRAGON princess, though her injuries are not that serious,

Ange snaps, seeing that Ex-Aid, Huntress, and Genm caused the whole free-for-all. The Norma lashes out on Samus instead.

"Are you insane?!", Ange shouted, "You just started a fight without a second thought and look at the damage you cause?! **You, of all people, are no better than Parado! Starting a fight just for the hell of it!** "

Ange pointing out to Samus on what the latter did to Salamandinay shows that the bounty hunter has a mindset similar to Parado in terms of their desire of fighting. But, Salamandinay interrupts.

"Ange, it's okay. I was testing them. She is pure hearted of all the humans I encountered.", said Salamandinay.

* _Gacchon. GASHUUN._ *

Ex-Aid, Huntress, and Genm cancel their transformation; revealing an intern in his hospital clothing, a bounty hunter, and a narcissistic game creator.

"Don't push yourself, Salako.", Ange helps her friend back to her feet. "You let these Kamen Riders beat you to a pulp."

"I'll help you out.", Emu willingly helps Salamandinay up, the fact that he's a doctor.

Moments later, Samus call both the CR and Space Explorers' motherships to safely land on the surface. Both of the Command Fortresses landed in Arzenal's waters.

Later, representatives of CR (composed of Hiiro, Taiga, and Asuna) and Space Explorers (Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Mayu) arrive on the scene meeting up with Emu, Kuroto, and Samus by their respective gunships. Hilda followed with the Space Explorers. Salamandinay welcomes the visitors from the modern Earth.

"So, this is Arzenal...", since Mayu was the sixth Space Explorers, this is the first time she came to Earth AZ-007, and by extension, Arzenal. The fact the whole planet is inhabited by purely female species (save for Tusk being the only known male).

From a distance, a pink haired girl, along with a blue haired woman overlooked the presence of the visitors from the modern Earth.

"Time for a pop-quiz! Guess who came back?", said **Vivian** , the pink-haired one.

"I guess it has to be Ange.", replied **Salia**. She observed with her binoculars, stunned by Ange's sudden return, while at the company of her allies, mostly full of men. "Could it be Ange managed to defeat the Armada?"

Shifting back with the CR-Space Explorers joint task force being welcomed by the DRAGONs, represented by Salamandinay. It seems the other Norma, who are also co-existing with the DRAGONs, share their welcome with the visitors.

"Hilda!", a orange-haired girl along with her white-haired friend ran towards Hilda - Rosalie and Chris.

Even Taiga and Hiiro take note the presence of every women living on the island.

"It's full of women.", Taiga muttered.

Then, Nico buzzes Taiga all the way from the CR Command Fortress, teasing the former doctor about his "distaste" of a harem brigade.

" _No wonder you don't get a lot of dates. Don't you, Taiga?_ ", Nico's snarky voice provokes him.

Taiga replies by touching his earpiece, he shouts, "Zip it, will ya!"

Then, the other Norma - composed of Ersha, Salia, and Vivian appeared, surprised to see Ange, Tusk, Hilda, and Momoka return safely; with some allies from the modern Earth.

"Wow, it looks like Ange also brought a lot of handsome gentlemen with her. I feel bad for Tusk.", Ersha smiled. The fact the Space Explorers-CR join task force are not only all full of men, that doesn't mean it also included few females (Samus, Mayu, Asuna/Poppy Pipopapo, and Nico).

When Ange asked Salia about what happened after she and Tusk escaped with the Space Explorers, the Armada stole Para-Mail technology, which explained the creation of the Xenoframes in the first place. Also, the Norma were tortured by the Armada while the DRAGONs were forced to protect their kingdom from the Armada. Since Ange herself helped the Kamen Riders defeat the Armada, the same people who first came to their colony.

"I'm sorry if I didn't came back to protect Arzenal. But, these Kamen Riders successfully put an end to the Black Cross Armada.", Ange reassures to Salia.

While looking at each of the Space Explorers-CR joint ops members, both Ersha, Salia, and Vivian took notice of Kuroto, both are somehow reminded them of a familiar presence that they once fought.

"This guy is giving off a murderous vibe.", said Salia, referring to the Game Master himself. "Ersha, Vivian... Does that man remind you of a certain something or some _one?_ "

"Him?", Ange replied. "He's just a nutty video game creator with a God complex. He's very different than that creepy, misogynistic, perverted stalker.", implying that while Kuroto may have delusions of grandeur, but he and Embryo are at a completely different level. "That's Dan Kuroto to you."

"It's _Shin_ Dan Kuroto!", the Game Master shouted when addressed by his full name within his earshot, insisting to be called as Shin (or New) Dan Kuroto.

"Shin Dan Kuroto?", both Salia, Ersha, and Vivian asked in unison, there's no doubt that Kuroto might be an mundane egomaniac of all people. Unlike Embryo, Kuroto obviously cares about his superior intellect and God-given talents as a game developer. Plain and simple.

Continuing about the presence of the Kamen Riders, Salia brings up about a mysterious man wearing a leather jacket with a Hawaiian shirt looking for Emu. However, the fact that Ange did indeed meet Kiriya, it's no surprise.

"It can't be Kujou Kiriya...", the blonde Norma murmured.

* * *

 **-The High Priestess-**

Salamandinay lead the guests to the High Priestess and the DRAGON high council.

"High Priestess. These are the champions of the modern Earth who defeated the Black Cross Armada.", said the DRAGON princess, stating the Space Explorers-CR joint forces' business on their behalf.

The High Priestess recognizes the Kamen Riders' bravery of defeating the Black Cross Armada after Salamandinay confirms that the Space Explorers managed to defeat the Armada.

"For what you seek here, we must test you once more.", the High Priestess spoke before the Space Explorers-CR coalition members. "In order to prove you are trustworthy allies, one of you must duel Salamandinay in one-on-one combat."

Even though Ange objects, the fact that Salamandinay is badly hurt after her last fight with Samus as Huntress Level 50. But, the princess can still fight. The fact that she was impressed of the bounty hunter's fighting spirit, complete with an indomitable will and her heart connected to her comrades.

That being said, the High Priestess's decision is absolute, Samus is once again forced to duel Salamandinay again. Samus has managed to defeat the princess with the Gamer Driver, this time for the sake of the second battle, she decides to use the Buggle Driver II and Hurricane Ninja Gashat.

As the duel is taking place in a coliseum, in the spectators side, Emu, Kuroto, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Makoto watch alongside Ange and Tusk. The High Priestess facilitates the match: whoever knocks the combatant down will be the winner.

* _ **STAGE SELECT!**_ *

By using her Bugvisor II's stage select function, Samus changes the landscape from a coliseum to a bamboo forest.

"Now, let us begin.", said Salamandinay.

Samus doesn't need to reply either way as she put on her Bugvisor II on her gray Bugster Buckle and pulls out her Hurricane Ninja Gashat. And by pressing the A Button on the Buggle Driver II, activating the standby jingle...

* * *

 **-Ninja Gamer's Latest Patch-**

"Engage X Power. Henshin!", Samus invokes her transformation incantation as she inserts the Gashat into the Buggle Driver II...

* _ **Gashatto!**_ _ **Buggle Up! [...]** **Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou!** (Wow!)_ *

...she transforms into **Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X**. After that, a spinning array of Gashacon Weapon icons circle around Samus, which allows her to useat least 1 of 8 out of 10 weapons - **Gashacon Gauntlet** , **Gashacon Lansniper** , **Gashacon Breaker** , **Gashacon Sword** , **Gashacon Magnum** , **Gashacon Sparrow** , **Gashacon Key Slasher** , and **Gashacon Parablaygun**.

Samus chooses the Gashacon Breaker, Ex-Aid's (and Genm's) signature weapon, she toggles the weapon from Hammer to Blade mode. Salamandinay pulls out her katana and clashes blades Huntress Level X.

Upon observing the match, Kuroto reveals to everyone that he updated the Hurricane Ninja Gashat to a 3.0 patch (per Samus's request), which also allows Samus to use all Gashacon Weapons (except for the Bugvisors). It is only exclusive to her form whilst using the Buggle Driver, although she can still use other Gashacon Weapons depending which Gashat she possesses, for example, when Samus confiscated the Gashacon Parablaygun from Parado, and by extension his Gashat Gear Dual, she is able to use the Parablaygun as long as she is in possession of Parado's Gashat.

"Such is the is the brilliance of the Game Master.", Mitsuzane comes to respect Kuroto's idea. Since it will be enough for the Space Explorers to prepare for Cronus. While he himself is also preparing CR's own countermeasure.

Meanwhile, as Salamandinay takes an offensive approach against Huntress Level X, she needs to be careful the fact ninjas are unpredictable beyond measure, hence her form, not to mention Level X is immeasurable, the strength of Samus's form will vary.

The princess attempts to swing her katana on Huntress, only to disappear in a puff of smoke when her sword connects. Huntress Level X appears behind Salamandinay, pulling out the Gashacon Sword, dual wielding it in conjunction with the Gasahcon Breaker in Blade mode and then struggles blades with the DRAGON princess. Samus freezes the floor by stabbing the Gashacon Sword in Ice mode on the ground; DRAGONs are weak to sub-zero temperatures since back when the Norma hunt down these creatures, their Para-Mails were armed with cryo-bullets.

Salamandinay spreads her wings and floats in midair, this doesn't stop Huntress Level X from pinning her back to the ground. And, she (and the High Priestess) should have heeded Ange's warning that the princess is weakened after the first fight against the bounty hunter. To add more salt to the wound, Samus throws an Energy Star right into Salamandinay's shadow, immobilizing her in the process.

Then, Samus proceeds with the finisher...

* _ **Kimewaza! CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_ *

...by initiating her Buggle Driver II's Critical Crews-Aid function, Huntress Level X kicks Salamandinay in the face, jumps off, and creates two more duplicates of herself and slashes her target before leaping into the air and launching down at Salamandinay with the final slash.

* _ **PERFECT!**_ *

"No way!", both Mitsuzane, Mayu, and Makoto exclaimed; Samus was able to defeat the DRAGON princess in one stroke! Ange also shared the same reaction, if the High Priestess heeded Ange's pleas to call of that match, Salamandinay could still have time to recover.

The whole stage reverts back to normal.

"The Kamen Rider wins.", the High Priestess declares Samus the winner. "We, the people of Aura commend your fighting spirit."

Ange helps out her friend stand up, the Norma even chided Salamandinay got all too carried away. But, the princess urged to fight a Kamen Rider the fact that she was honored to have fought one.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 91 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus's stance in Ninja Gamer Level X here is similar to the style of Taki from the Soul Calibur series. Likewise Huntress Level X's Critical Crews-Aid here in this chapter is also similar to Taki's critical finish, Blades of Vanquishment from Soul Calibur IV. Samus does it with both the Gashacon Breaker and Sword.

This is the second time that the Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword would be dual wielded since Ex-Aid episode 9, through Emu. Here, Samus does the same trick Emu did in episode 9 to defeat Salamandinay.


	114. Episode 114: Broken Bonds

**Episode 114: Broken Bonds**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

After watching the recent Ex-Aid episode, I was speechless about Kiriya being a villain under his own volition. And the scene Emu slugs his own friend shows that Kiriya takes a similar route of what Micchi became in his respective series. And, Kiriya can be also compared to Mamoru from the second season of Amazons the fact that Mamoru turned against Haruka.

I thought to myself about "Am I the only one who compares Kuroto to Embryo?" after re-watching Cross Ange and the first 23 episodes of Ex-Aid. Genm's Level 2 suit design looks just like Embryo's Ragna-mail, Hysterica, whose color scheme is all black and purple all over. So, how about bringing Embryo back from the dead in this chapter, and might go again trying to exploit Ange. While Tusk might be a pain in the ass for Embryo as usual, but Kuroto would be adding the salt to Embryo's wounds; as we all know how crazy our fan-favorite Game Master really is.

And this chapter's gonna be full of blood and gore, dismemberment, mutilation, animal cruelty (or DRAGON cruelty in this case) and extreme graphic violence, _Kamen Rider Amazons_ -style. So, reader's discretion is advised.

P.S., I was suppose to publish this last night, but when we got home after buying groceries, my internet connection was cut off for some reason. So, sorry for the delay guys.

* * *

 **-Sylux vs. Kiriya-**

Sylux quietly made his presence known within the surface of Earth Colony AZ-007. Noticing the presence of the Space Explorers-CR coalition, the evil bounty hunter plans to send them a message.

As he walked to observe and investigate the presence of the Space Explorers and CR, he notices the skies crawling full of dragon-like creatures. As the bounty hunter walked into the grove, he is stalled by a man wearing a black leather jacket: Kujo Kiriya.

"I thought I might run into you, golden boy.", Kiriya makes a snarky comment about Sylux's current form. "Did the CEO [Masamune] told you that they're here?"

The hunter dismisses the coroner's comment. The reason Masamune revived Kiriya was to give him the role as the CEO's enforcer and left-hand man. While Sylux entitles himself as Masamune's "right-hand", despite the CEO being the quisling for the bounty hunter, Sylux does not follow his quisling's orders nor heeded his wishes, only to act accordingly to his own free will.

As Sylux explores the Arzenal overworld, the coroner follows him. Kiriya insistently asked what are his true motives in regards of getting too close to Masamune. The bounty hunter tells him to be quiet. The coroner is being polite as he forces Sylux to talk.

"You want to know why I am working for Dan Masamune? You really want to know?", Sylux spoke after Kiriya pushes his buttons for the sixth time. "Once after I defeated Aran and her pathetic allies, the only one who'll stand in my way will be Dan Masamune himself! I'm going to remove him out from the equation and take the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. So, I can recreate this forsaken universe with my own image! There, are you happy now?!"

Sylux reveals his true agenda to Kiriya - he is planning to betray and kill Masamune to usurp him for the control of Kamen Rider Chronicle's Master Gashat that the CEO is currently holding. That being said, Sylux plans to use Kamen Rider Chronicle to destroy the entire universe and reshape it into his own perfect utopia. Sylux has betrayed a lot of people back in his world just to further his own goals, and indeed doesn't seem to feel guilty about it, being the corrupt bounty hunter that he is; he's more willing to play on anyone like fiddles. He's simply proud of what he does, in other words, Sylux is brutally honest about what he says and he takes action. Unlike Kiriya, who is good at speaking with a forked tongue, or so he claims.

While Sylux did helped Masamune regaining control of GENM Corporation, and manipulated the Doctor Riders and Bugsters to further his plans to preserve his company's products. Sylux confides to Kiriya that what Masamune didn't know that he's also an unwitting pawn to the corrupt bounty hunter, the CEO is unaware that Sylux is scheming behind his back.

"Man, oh man. You're quite the backstabbing, two-faced, conniving weasel!", Kiriya laughed. While Sylux might be smug in regards with his power thanks to Gemdeus. The bounty hunter is also, what the coroner said a two-faced weasel, fitting for a bounty hunter. "Who would've thought that why he would hire a deluded coward like you?"

Since Masamune is oblivious to Sylux scheming behind his back, the only thing who would try to tell the CEO would be chances, the chances that he'll inform the GENM CEO about Sylux's schemes. But, the bounty hunter warns him that he knows too much.

"Let me remind you, that I'm not trusting you either. The moment if you let Dan Masamune know of my true motives, perhaps I will do the same thing to you like how Dan Kuroto killed you.", Sylux threatens Kiriya that he would kill the coroner should he tell the CEO about the bounty hunter's actions, and he has no qualms about killing Kiriya like how Dan Kuroto did to him.

* * *

 **-Carnage-**

Kiriya decided to keep quiet for the time being, keeping the bounty hunter's secret. The bounty hunter reminds him that he is not to be trifled with. Sylux prepares to demonstrate to Kiriya what a complete savage really he is…

"Now then. I'll demonstrate to you that I am the Terror Incarnate for a reason.", said Sylux as he flies away from the ground. The fact that he has Gemdeus's powers, the bounty hunter is indeed drunk with infinite power that the omnipotent Bugster grants.

Sylux is confronted by a swarm of DRAGONs upon ascending into the skies. The first thing he starts is spouting six tentacles on his back! He catches a flying red dragon by one of its legs with two of his tentacles. Upon doing so, he rips the creature in half, and the slaughterfest ensues.

On the ground, Kiriya looked from afar, seeing the corrupt bounty hunter starting a massacre. The only thing Sylux usually does once he's starting his killing spree is to relish hearing the cries of his victims with a disturbing, maniacal laughter.

"Man, this guy's gone completely overboard.", the coroner smirked as he leaves the area.

Sylux continues his rampage in a fit of cannibalistic and feral rage, complete with additional fits of sadism and visceral brutality as he dismember, eviscerate, and tear off every DRAGON creature in sight, to the point he leaves a bloody path of destruction on the ground. The bloodbath intensifies as more DRAGONs attempt to charge at the Gemdeus-fused Sylux, he continues to leave another wave of bloodbath as he continues to slaughter each of these creatures without any signs of remorse.

"Hehehehe. I love the smell of fresh lizard blood in the morning!", Sylux lets out a disturbingly maniacal laughter, whilst he intensifies the killing spree.

Elsewhere, on the surface, Lizardia (otherwise known as Riza Randog), a DRAGON clanswoman with a silver hair, witnesses the horrifying bloodbath from a distance. Lizardia couldn't help but be shocked seeing her people are being massacred by a mysterious creature. She quickly ran off to find and inform Salamandinay.

Back in the Space Explorers' Command Fortress, the Gekkou Bugster is meditating outside of the ship, only for his meditation to be interrupted upon hearing screams of pain from a distance. By using his own mind, he traced the source of the sound: within Gekkou's thoughts, he sees a vision of Sylux slaughtering DRAGONs. The ninja Bugster informs the remaining Space Explorers-CR crew members from their respective Command Fortresses to rendezvous with Samus and the others.

Shifting on Samus's side, after the High Priestess congratulated the bounty hunter's perseverance and skills after her second victory against Salamandinay. But, the victory celebration was cut short when Lizardia interrupts, informing them about an intruder attacking their clansmen.

"Lady Salamandinay, we got trouble!", said Lizardia.

Then, Nico, Poppy, Alain, Gekkou, and Go arrived on the scene. The ninja Bugster informs everyone that Sylux is causing the massacre. Everyone, except for the High Priestess leave the arena as they head for the place wher Sylux started the massacre.

* * *

 **-Betrayal-**

Once they arrived on the scene, everybody witnessed the presence of corpses of DRAGON creatures littering all over the place, complete with dismembered and mutilated body parts scattered. This is the first time Salamandinay is horrified seeing some of her clansmen being slaughtered.

"That Sylux has gone way too far...", Kuroto murmured and gritted his teeth in anger. "He's abusing Gemdeus's power for his own petty purpose!"

"This is a despicable act of murder... Who could do such a thing?", Salamandinay couldn't help tremble in fear at the bloodbath she witnessed.

Tusk points out the source in the sky, Sylux is seen using Gemdeus's power to cause chaos. After Sylux is done with his last victim, he turns his attention to the Space Explorers-CR coalition when Taiga shouts the corrupt hunter's name.

"Well, well. It seems you peons don't know when to abandon hope.", the bounty hunter makes a sneery greeting to his adversaries.

For Hiiro and Taiga, seeing Sylux makes them want to settle their differences and put him down once and for all. The surgeon couldn't help but be completely incensed upon seeing the one who murdered Graphite.

Moments later, the man in a black jacket interrupts the confrontation.

"That's...", Ange somehow recognizes the presence of Kiriya.

"Kiriya-san...?", Emu added. He somehow has a feeling that Cronus revived him and reprogrammed him as his servant.

But, when Kiriya hears from his (former) friend that Cronus "reprogrammed" him, he replies, "You got it all wrong, Emu. I've been working as his muscle in my own free will. You never changed, Emu. You're still softhearted as always."

The fact that Kiriya is now working under Masamune, and by extension, Sylux on his own volition. The coroner reveals his disappointment towards his own friend.

"You still continue to play the whole doctor thing, yet you haven't fulfilled my request.", Kiriya continued. "And look what you did, you let the Bugsters continue to run wild, and then you let this joker blew up the Earth? Sorry, man. We're done."

"Who is that?", Salia asked, referring to Kiriya.

"He used to be with these doctors.", Ange replies. "Looks like he turned his back on his own friend."

Even Mitsuzane is disgusted of how Kiriya betraying his own friend, showing no better than the former was three years back.

"HEY!", Mitsuzane snapped, calling out the coroner for his actions, "How could you that to your own friend?! Think you're no better than that slimeball standing beside you, well, then I'm going to kick your ass the next time I see your face!"

Either way, Kiriya made no reply. The coroner revealing that his friendship with Emu is officially over left both the Space Explorers-CR members at shock, the fact that Kiriya is also a quisling to both Masamune and Sylux.

"Well then, smell ya later!", the coroner leaves the scene as he teleported away. Sylux then teleported away afterwards. Only for Kamen Rider Cronus to arrive on the same spot where Sylux left.

* * *

 **-The Tuner Returns-**

"Forgive me for my right-hand's transgressions.", Masamune spoke to the Space Explorers-CR members, the Norma and DRAGONs, for letting Sylux go on a rampage without his consent. "For the time being, I will introduce to you all a certain man who have a personal commitment with you women here."

Behind Cronus, a man emerges from his back, with a long blonde hair and wearing a classy formal suit. Both the Norma and DRAGONs have a personal history with the mystery man collaborating with Masamune.

"That's...", Ange recognizes this man, who happens to have these fantasies about her.

"It can't be!", Salamandinay added.

"Who is that?", Mitsuzane asked to Tusk about that mysterious man.

"That's **Embryo**.", the Ancient Human asked. "He's the one responsible for the extinction of my kind and the one who stirred up the conflict between the Norma and the Mana society."

It is under mysterious circumstances how Embryo was revived. Since Masamune was able to do so, it's also part of his plan to keep both the Norma and DRAGONs to interfere with his ventures with Kamen Rider Chronicle.

Upon hearing Embryo's name and personality from Tusk, Kuroto expresses his disdain towards the man calling himself the "Tuner".

"Embryo? What a disgusting name!", the Game Master said in disgust.

The Tuner points out to every Norma and DRAGON in his sight, but he's also delighted that Ange is still alive. Not to mention, Embryo has been a creepy suitor towards Ange.

"It's been a long time, Ange.", Embryo said with a smug smile. But, turns into a frown seeing the sight at the number of men from the Space Explorers-CR side.

"A hopeless suitor who claims to be God? How boorish.", Kuroto said. Saying that the right for delusions of godhood is his alone, not to the likes of Embryo.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 91 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Sylux revealing to Kiriya that he's planning to betray and kill Masamune to take the KR Chronicle Master Gashat from him echoes Redyue from Gaim and Gremlin from Wizard (the latter of which being Sylux is an expy of, as I mentioned before).


	115. Episode 115: A God Am I

**Episode 11** **5: A God Am I**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The alternate title for this chapter would be " **Dan trolls Embryo like a boss!** ".

Okay, I knew this would be too good to be true, after I saw a review from alexwu704 and a guest reviewer, Kuroto encountering Embryo for the first time was something that was worth unexpected. The fact that Embryo, being an antagonist in the Cross Ange side only appearing in a stylish suit, complete with his god-like powers, and sexual fantasies about Ange makes him the worthy enemy for Kuroto. Kuroto Dan of all people is a narcissistic genius, complete with an awesome ego to the levels of god complex and chews the whole scenery for the thrill of it. No doubt that Kuroto's brand of narcissism can not only outshine Embryo, as he's the closest equivalent of Light Yagami from _Death Note_.

* * *

 **-Enter Embryo-**

"A hopeless suitor who claims to be God? How boorish.", Kuroto said. Saying that the right for delusions of godhood is his alone, not to the likes of Embryo.

As Cronus exits, Embryo finds himself confronted by both Norma, DRAGONs, as well as the Space Explorers-CR Kamen Riders; with the majority of members are all being male with four few females.

"What's with the blonde hair and that stylish suit?", Nico asked, insinuating the comparisons between Dan Kuroto and Embryo. Oddly enough, Embryo is different than Kuroto. As what Ange mentioned, Embryo's mindset is full of lust; as in sexual desires of strong and intelligent women. While Kuroto is a self-titled Game Master, a smug, sadistic egomaniac with delusions of godhood.

"My my, Ange. Why did you bring a lot of men here?", Embryo turned his attention to the men of the Space Explorers-CR Kamen Riders. It seems Kuroto is the only one who catches the Tuner's presence, as shown with the Game Master's unnerving grin. "I thought this world needs only one man: me. It should be full of strong and intelligent women."

Then, as Ange is about to shut Embryo up, Kuroto decides to stand up for her. The former GENM Corporation CEO also finds Embryo's presence to be more unpleasant.

* * *

 **-Game Master vs. Tuner-**

"Strong and intelligent? Don't make me laugh!", said the Game Master, complete with a hysterical laughter, so loud it irks Embryo even more. "To think you see women as objects of gratification... You're no better than my father, seeing us Kamen Riders as his company's products."

Even better, Kuroto insinuating Embryo's actions about how he sees Ange as his object of sexual gratification shows the obvious similarities between the Tuner and Dan Masamune, Kuroto's father.

"How dare you!", Embryo is angered by Kuroto's interruption.

The Game Master continued, "How dare ME?! How dare **YOU** talk back to the Game Master! There can be only one who has the right to godhood, and it's going to be me! A boor like you, has no right to call himself the Tuner!"

The only thing that can rile Embryo up beside Ange resisting his advances is a presence of a similar egomaniac, in the form of Dan Kuro-

"It's **SHIN DAN KUROTO!** ", the Game Master shouted at the writer, by leaning on the fourth wall; insisting to be referred with his new name before turning his attention back to Embryo. "Embryo, I find your presence very unpleasant. I'm asking you to disappear at once!", then Kuroto prepares to pull out Proto Mighty Action X Origin, "Grade 0. Henshin!", he chanted as he inserted the Gashat into his Gamer Driver as he transforms into **Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 0**.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Wish in the Dark**_ _" by Hiroyuki Takami of access from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ *)

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Mighty Jump, Mighty Ac~tion~! X!**_ *

Genm Level 0 pulls out his Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode as he walks towards Embryo, once he's at the meter of the Tuner's face, he starts flailing Embryo with his weapon like a rabid dog, much to the shock of everyone witnessing this.

"Hahaha! Keep up this pathetic charade all you like!", the Tuner chuckled, as he effortlessly avoids Genm's Gashacon Breaker with a little to no effort before Embryo pulls out his own rapier, the only weapon he uses outside of controlling his Ragna-mail, there, Embryo manage to put the odds into his own favor.

But, considering Kuroto is in a frenzy, Embryo finds out the hard way when Genm pulls out a Gashacon Bugvisor II, wielding it with his left hand. Each time Kuroto thrashes Embryo, the Game Master has a tendency to stumble.

The moment Genm is downed after stumbling, Embryo stomps his foot on the Kamen Rider's gut.

"You made a big mistake of crossing against me, Dan Kuroto.", Embryo grunted.

Genm however, responds by hurling sand on Embryo's face; blinding the Tuner.

"It's **SHIN DAN KUROTO!** ", Genm shouts as he trips Embryo on the ground before standing up on his feet. "Those women are right about you, you're just third rate. I sense zero potential in you! Your delusions of godhood... are nothing but farce!"

Kuroto reminds Embryo that his genius-level talents is the only absolute force in the universe, and he alone is the only one to be worthy of godhood. The reason why Embryo is unworthy to the path of godhoos: Embryo is nothing more but a molester who sees women, especially Ange, as sex objects, whom he want to control.

But, Embryo kept his cool once the Game Master has angered him even further.

"A farce, eh?", Embryo smiled, then he snapped his finger.

While Kuroto spend most of the time blustering his ego on Embryo, the Game Master doesn't realize that once Embryo is at his limit. A giant shadow towers Kuroto, when Genm turns around, a black Ragna-mail with purple accents appear behind his back.

"A g-giant robot?!", Genm stuttered in fear at the sight of Embryo's Ragna-mail!

"No, it's a Ragna-mail. It's name is **Hysterica!** ", to which Embryo replies..

It is also revealed that after Dan Masamune uses the power of Cronus to revive Embryo, it also included his Ragna-mail, Hysterica; whose colors resembles very much like Genm in Level 2 or Level 0. Embryo does not pilot that Ragna-mail, he controls it with the will of mind. In other words, the Hysterica is mentally bonded to Embryo.

"Now, Dan Kuroto. For all your incessant blustering, you will die in a thousand deaths!", Embryo continued. He orders Hysterica to put Kuroto down by stomping Kuroto flat to be squashed like a cockroach.

* _ **GAME OVER!**_ *

Genm dissipates into nothingness after Embryo uses Hysterica to squish him like a bug that he is. Everyone witnessing this (except for the Space Explorers-CR coalition members, since they know Kuroto can respawn anytime) are shocked to how Embryo did to the Game Master.

"Kuroto-san!", Tusk exclaimed.

"Genm! That's it, you're going-", Ange also exclaimed, she attempts to summon Villkiss, but only to pause when everyone hears the crazy laughter of Kuroto as he respawns from a warp pipe with the word "CONTINUE" written on it.

"Now I have 90 lives left. You've wasted my precious lives!", Kuroto continues to rub it in on Embryo's face.

To the other Norma and DRAGON's surprise, Kuroto's ability to respawn after receiving a Game Over is similar to how Embryo respawns each time he dies. In Kuroto's case, his Proto Gashat grants him to continue at the cost of the lives remaining As of this moment, he only has 90 lives left. Unfortunately for Embryo, despite being revived by Masamune, lost that power.

"I have no time to play such petty games.", Embryo decides to leave the scene, before giving Ange a warning that he'll come back for her. "I'll be back for you, Ange."

"Don't even bother, you perv!", Ange rebukes to the Tuner's threat, to add further dramatic effect. Kuroto laughs hysterically, much to everyone's chagrin. The next time he sees Embryo again, the Game Master makes sure that Embryo will get a permanent Game Over.

The Space Explorers started breaking the fourth wall, commenting about Kuroto's ego.

"That guy has a huge fanbase...", said Go. "No doubt that this guy is an equivalent of Light Yagami from Death Note."

"Let's face it, the character's actor is a real life genius.", Mitsuzane added. "Not to mention, this guy is a walking meme!"

"I'll say.", Alain added

"Ditto.", Makoto added.

"Go-kun has a point.", Mayu finished.

"It doesn't help with unbearable pride can outshine another pride of another person.", Samus also added what Mayu said. "The only thing that exaggerates levels of narcissism is claiming to be a god."

* * *

 **-Cafe Ange reopening-**

After several hours of shenanigans involving Kuroto's narcissism, Ange invites everybody both her fellow Norma, DRAGONs, as well as the Space Explorers-CR coalition to the reopening of Cafe Ange. Samus reveals to the CR members when the first time her crew came to Ange's home planet.

Everyone take their time in the cafe, now open for business. The current customers inside are all six Space Explorers. Emu, Hiiro, Taiga, and Nico for the CR side, while for the Norma's side are Ersha, Vivian, Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie. Kuroto remained on the CR mothership currently working with a Gashat for Emu, Poppy on the other hand is helping with Ange and Momoka.

"Man, hearing that Genm guy's screams and laughter are pain to my ears!", Nico said, trying to distant herself from Kuroto, the fact that his ego can give anyone the mother of all freakouts.

"So, Ange-chan is working here?", Emu asked, having heard of Ange opening a cafe in Arzenal years after the Libertus.

"Yeah. The first time we visited this planet, we came to this cafe in the middle of nowhere.", the huntress replied. "Long before the Black Cross Armada attacked."

Meanwhile, turning with the other Norma. The women discussed about Kuroto.

"Time for a pop quiz!", said Vivian. "What name this Kuroto guy calls himself when he transformed?"

"He's called Kamen Rider Genm, Vivian.", Salia answered.

Both Salia and Rosalie point out that both Kuroto and Embryo aren't too different to one another in terms of their narcissistic personalities. But, what really separates the two is Kuroto is a killer Game Master, while Embryo relishes in manipulating emotions of women until he has no use for them.

"Man, that Dan Kuroto guy is scary, and downright worse than Embryo.", said Rosalie. "Even Chris is so scared of him!"

"At least what Ange said, he's not a pervert.", Hilda replied.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus and the rest of her crew's fourth wall breaks references Kuroto's actor, **Tetsuya Iwanaga**. In real life, Tetsuya Iwanaga is an achiever himself aside from being as supermodel, he's a licensed pharmacist, color therapist trainer, and member of Japan Mensa.


	116. Episode 116: Restlessness

**Episode 116:** **Restlessness**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

It seems the subplot between Kuroto and Embryo within Act VI of this story is very interesting, which leads to the Space Explorers-CR Team joining forces with the Norma and DRAGONs. While Embryo is revived with the Hysterica, his powers is almost exactly the same in the Cross Ange anime, Embryo can still respawn as long as Hysterica is standing; as usual dealing damage on the Ragna-mail damages Embryo as well. However, Embryo has another weakness, **Dangerous Zombie**. As in the Dangerous Zombie Gashat itself; should Embryo get infected by the Gashat's virus (or in this case the data of [Kuroto's] deaths), the virus will kill Embryo after three minutes, also destroying his Ragna-mail as well.

For Metroid-related notes, for those who have seen E3 2017 with the games revealed, _Samus Returns_ and _Prime 4_ are the recently revealed installments. Guess Nintendo has enough time to recuperate from their mistakes from _Other M_ and _Federation Force_. Considering the fact that _Samus Returns_ obviously a remake of _Metroid II: Return of Samus_ , I don't bother compare with AM2R. According to Kotaku, Sakamoto admits that he's aware of AM2R, it shows the creator DoctorM64 really does care about Metroid.

For the Ex-Aid-related notes, since there is no Kamen Rider episode last Sunday, Muteki is debuting next Sunday. Apparently, since Fourze, most of the main Riders would wound up getting killed before they acquire their final forms, Emu happens the only one who is about to get a final form without getting killed first since Gaim. The only instance Kouta gets killed was during his fight against Micchi as Ryugen Yomi, only to revive the following episode later.

Moving on, while the whole fic contains mature themes; it's not very expected for any Kamen Rider fics ever known; since this is a sequel to the first _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ , the fan service and nudity is toned down in favor for the presence of graphic violence in the style of _Kamen Rider Amazons_. This chapter contains moderate amounts of nudity. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

 **-The Gossip-**

The other Norma continued their gossip about Kuroto, though the other patrons from the Space Explorers-CR side have already tolerated that since both parties have seen a lot of Kuroto's blustering.

Meanwhile, on Nico's side with Hiiro and Taiga. The surgeon quietly ate a slice of chocolate cake served to him by Momoka. Nico and Taiga, on the other hand talked about Arzenal's population being full of women.

"It's really no surprise that Arzenal is full of hot-looking ladies beside Ange.", said Nico "Tusk-kun is so lucky that he winds up in a huge harem. Am I right, Taiga?"

"I'm not interested on ogling at women.", the former doctor replies.

"Don't waste your time asking those irrelevant questions.", the surgeon added after finishing eating a slice of cake.

Even after Saki's revival, Taiga notices the lingering, sullen behavior of Hiiro; considering the fact that he had experienced post-traumatic stress disorder. And seeing Sylux causes him to snap.

"Did she (Saki) knew that you're shell-shocked after everything happened two months ago?", Taiga asked, telling Hiiro about his situation.

"Do you really need to ask?", Hiiro replied.

Taiga points out that Hiiro did not heeded his rival's warning not to become like him. The fact that his desire to bring Saki back to life caused Hiiro to end up the same path as Taiga; a broken and disgraced man. The end result is Hiiro getting a post-traumatic stress disorder.

The only thing Hiiro responds from Taiga's speech, "No. Not even close, I'm all different than you, unlicensed doctor. I would have lost everything if Samus Aran and her crew did not bring Saki back. That's why I quietly put my trust in them and they did fulfill my wish rather than changing allegiance to Dan Masamune."

Hiiro points out that Samus managed to bring Saki back was the only thing that the surgeon avoided jumping over the slippery slope. Taiga mentioned that he already leaped over the slippery slope when he failed to cure Saki's game illness.

"Lucky for you, Huntress is very good in doing the unthinkable as much than Genm.", Taiga chuckled. "It seems those guys aren't so bad after all."

In the middle of their discussion, Hiiro pulls out a white, damaged Gashat that he somehow received from Samus: **Taddle Legacy**. The bounty hunter reveals that Cronus accidentally dropped this after the Space Explorers fought him. Taddle Legacy has the power of Level 100, far more superior than Taddle Fantasy.

"Let me guess, Huntress managed to steal that from Cronus.", Taiga continued.

"I've seen this before… Maybe it's just another coincidence.", Hiiro replied, having recalled encountering a similar Gashat before. He mentioned that the user of Taddle Legacy was a Game World counterpart of himself.

Hiiro recalled what Samus said after receiving the Gashat.

(" _Taddle Legacy holds the power of Level 100 in just one Gashat. As far as I datamined this Gashat, it surpasses Taddle Fantasy. Unlike Level 50; the only way to unlock its power is from within, Dr. Kagami._ ")

While Taddle Legacy's Level 100 power can be proven effective against Sylux, it's still not enough to trump Cronus's powers of time manipulation; only Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X and another Gashat created by Kuroto for Emu will bypass Cronus's 'Pause' ability.

Meanwhile, turning back with Hilda, Rosalie, Chris, Salia, Vivian, and Ersha. While they are talking about Genm, the women also talked about the other Doctor Riders – Hiiro, Taiga, and Emu.

"That's strange. I didn't expect that the other Kamen Riders they brought with Ange are also doctors.", said Salia.

"They're more to than that, Salia.", Hilda replied, the fact that the Gashats are like medical tools for the Riders. "Their belts and those cartridge trinkets they used what makes them transform and fight those Bugsters."

"Bugsters?", the other women asked in unison.

Hilda brought up that about the Bugster virus after witnessing the Kamen Riders' battles; the Bugsters are computer viruses that infect humans, also they're based on video game characters created from GENM Corporation's games, the company where Kuroto is once CEO and a game developer. So far, that's the only thing what Hilda can recall.

The girls continue their discussion, this time focusing on the two doctors along with Nico who are just right behind them. Nico, on the other hand, quietly overhears the Normas' gossiping. However, she only averted her gaze from them as she indulges herself playing a GENM Corp. handheld console. Vivian, in the other hand had her eyes on the game Nico plays.

* * *

-Restraint-

After several hours, both Space Explorers and CR parties return back to their respective Command Fortresses. Both of them are informed a presence of a Bugster within the ruined city of Misurugi Empire by satellite footage. Since they are far away from Earth, both groups decide to make use of satellite imagery from their respective motherships.

All six of the Space Explorers will investigate the Misurugi Empire ruins with Ex-Aid, Brave, and Snipe; with Ange, Tusk, and Hilda backing them up with their respective Ragna-mails.

With night already passing, both respective parties are exhausted and are calling their first voyage into the stars a day. Both of the Command Fortresses, being a predecessor to the Mega-Fortress, has been upgraded to house crew members in the midst of their mission in space.

In the Space Explorers' Command Fortress, in Samus's quarters as she's the captain representing the group, she shares her room with Mitsuzane despite him being her 'number two', or him being the second fiddle.

Inside their quarters' bathroom, Samus prepared the bath tub water warm, giving it a vibe of a hot spring of sorts. After that, she removed her blue jacket, pink tank top, pants, and she started unhooking her bra. Upon removing her bra, her breasts bounced moments she put away her underwear in a basket full of used clothing. She then went into the tub, relaxing at the warm water.

After a few moments, Mitsuzane joined in, without any hesitation. Even though he's well-aware of double standards in terms of decency, he doesn't do anything indecent to Samus unless she herself is in the mood to do so.

While they are both relaxing on the warm water, Samus brings up about requesting the Galactic Union Police on releasing Parado.

"I contacted the warden in Planet Zamasu. It seems they approved in releasing Parado.", said the bounty hunter. "But, we will keep him away from Emu and the rest of CR."

While relieving himself at the steam of the water, Mitsuzane had second thoughts about the huntress's decision. "Should we trust him?", the young Kureshima obviously has doubts about Parado, the fact he does nothing but toy with his opponents, including Emu.

Samus said that the whole gang will keep Parado under leash; if the former Bugster executive does something stupid, it's either they would kill or send Parado back to the space prison. If Parado is willing to join forces with the Space Explorers-CR coalition in order to stop Sylux, then his criminal charges will be dropped.

"Just because he's accused of putting humanity into near-extinction, we need to avoid treating him harshly because he's a prisoner.", she continued.

"I guess you're right.", Mitsuzane couldn't help but sigh.

Besides releasing Parado, there is another thing what bothers Mitsuzane: Kujo Kiriya. Well, everyone else are very aware how naive and softhearted Emu really is, knowing the fact that the intern's best friend became his bitter enemy considering the coroner is revived by Cronus. Kiriya himself mentioned that he's working under Masamune under his own free will.

"Hmm. You're more concerned about Houjou Emu's well-being than Kujo Kiriya was.", the bounty hunter said, while Mitsuzane slowly moved towards her side. "You're right. You can see the young man firmly believes, since he's also a doctor, they don't have the right to take away a life."

Granted, while her ideals are very different than Emu's - while Emu wants to make his patients smile as a means of changing their fates. Samus in the other hand, as being chosen by the Chozo to protect the galaxy, vows to defeat every evil that makes the whole galaxy shed tears. Both her Power Suit, Rider Gashats, Gamer Driver and Bugvisor II are the proof that the galaxy needs someone like her to protect it.

* * *

 **-Connected Feelings-**

The young Kureshima gently leaned his head on Samus's shoulders.

"After we're done with Cronus and Sylux, what are you planning to do next?", he whispered.

"I just want to live a normal life on Earth.", the hunter replied.

"I feel the same with you.", he continued. "Like I said before, I want to focus for a better future in the world. Ever since I looked up to and met you, I finally know to rediscover love."

Aside being the Space Explorers' second-in-command and undying loyalty towards her, one of the obvious reasons Mitsuzane clings to Samus is his strong love for her, the whole crew obviously noticed that either way. In such a way, he's not so different to Minato Yoko, who once worked under his brother, and also happens to be a loyal follower to a certain Social Darwinist from Team Baron.

After a relaxing bath, the two went directly to bed, naked; and they start a moment of intimacy when the couple shared in a deep, passionate kiss.

Then, Samus presses Mitsuzane's head and burying his face deeper on her cleavage, it gave her a blush so fiery that aroused her even more. It escalates up to eleven when he starts groping and fondling on the hunter's breasts.

"I don't care if it hurts, more!", she moaned. She wants this feeling to be more intense than usual. She allowed her lover to savor on her breast all the way to the very sensitive part of her body. It doesn't help when he (Mitsuzane) has a thing for a Amazonian beauty of a woman with huge racks, with Samus herself being one such examples. She laughed at him upon hearing that.

Minutes later, Mitsuzane was behind Samus, groping her breasts as she turned around the left where she and Mitsuzane kissed for long periods of time, their tongues wrestled, and their bodies are drenched with their sweats. Moments later, the young Kureshima finally connects to into the deepest part of the hunter, as they get even more intense on the bed. The atmosphere of the room is filled with passion and lust, the bounty hunter's inner desires gets even more empowered each time she and Mitsuzane connect intimately. Mitsuzane's own drive feels the same way.

The way they show their love for each other shows the restlessness of their intimacy. Even that they're currently in space, it shows that love does also bloom around the depths of space. The couple have non-stop sex for about two hours, as that the very moment the lovers finally reached climax. But, their moment has become more intense compared to the times they make love.

Their moment end with Samus this time, sleeping on Mitsuzane's chest. Unlike the latter, who usually leaned on the hunter's buxom. Nevertheless, they slept peacefully after that passionate moment. Both of them never felt how tender that was.

* * *

 **-The Dream About a Golden Ex-Aid-**

 _Within Samus's mind in the midst of her slumber. A silhouette of an unknown Rider reveals himself to her..._

 _*_ _ **Bakkaan! Mu-Te-Ki! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ _*_

 _...is a golden Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Most of his suit have star-like ornaments, a golden mane, and what also appears to be a Gashat attached on Maximum Mighty X on the Gamer Driver._

The next morning, Samus slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from her sleep. As she rose up from her pillow, covering her body with the blanket. Then, she recalled what she saw in her dream.

"A golden Ex-Aid?", she whispered. "Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid..."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Hiiro's explanation to Taiga about Samus (through Gekkou) extracting Saki's data from Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z that prevents him from "jumping over the slippery slope" references what if Hiiro did not worked for Masamune, which currently happened in the canon; the fact that Graphite was murdered by Sylux.

Samus's dream of Muteki Gamer Ex-Aid serves as foreshadowing.


	117. Episode 117: The Forgotten Kingdom

**Episode 11** **7** **:** **The Forgotten Kingdom**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

While anticipating for the next Ex-Aid episode which happens to be the debut of Muteki Gamer, if one notices that the transformation (through the Ganbarizing game) into Muteki has Ex-Aid being jettisoned out of the Maximum Gamer before revealing Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer.

Concerning Embryo, for those who played Super Robot Taisen V, he's also similar to Leonard Testarossa from _Full Metal Panic_ anime/light novel. For added bonus that Embryo himself met Leonard and the latter is his right-hand man in the aforementioned game. Both of these guys have Yandere traits towards the women they want to control - Ange and Kaname (who is controlled by the Whispered, Sophia). Sophia being dormant within Kaname brings to mind Emu's Genius Gamer personality or Parado. While this story has some Yu-Gi-Oh references, the closest expy from YGO for Embryo would be Pegasus in terms of their appearance.

While continuing from the previous chapter, the very beginning of this contains moderate amounts of nudity. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

 **-The Dream About a Golden Ex-Aid-**

 _Within Samus's mind in the midst of her slumber. A silhouette of an unknown Rider reveals himself to her..._

 _*_ _ **Bakkaan! Mu-Te-Ki! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ _*_

 _...is a golden Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Most of his suit have star-like ornaments, a golden mane, and what also appears to be a Gashat attached on Maximum Mighty X on the Gamer Driver._

The next morning, Samus slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from her sleep. As she rose up from her pillow, covering her body with the bedsheet. Then, she recalled what she saw in her dream.

"A golden Ex-Aid?", she whispered. "Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid..."

When she recalled from her dream, is Ex-Aid with golden star-like ornaments all over his suit, as well as the golden mane. Along with a golden Gashat attached on the right side of Maximum Mighty X. Samus recalls the name of the form to be **Muteki Gamer**. "Muteki" means invincible, make no mistake that it is stronger than Maximum Mighty X itself.

This is only the first time Samus saw a Kamen Rider's ultimate form within her dreams while in her slumber.

It was still 0200 hours (or 2:00 AM), both CR and the Space Explorers have their mission in the Misurugi Empire ruins by morning. The bounty hunter didn't expect that she's having a nightmare, which happens to be the opposite.

Curiously, Mitsuzane woke up upon noticing Samus waking up all of the sudden.

"What's wrong?", he asked as he slowly touched her shoulder.

"It's only a dream.", the hunter muttered. "A shiny one."

"I have no idea what you're saying."

Samus had a hard time elaborating what she saw in her dream; only what she saw is a golden Ex-Aid. Regardless, even Mitsuzane himself is asking the same question. Only time will tell if what Samus saw in her dream might become deja vu.

* * *

 **-Restless Feelings-**

"Sorry if I woke you up.", said Samus as she slowly lied back down on the bed, the young Kureshima followed after. The fact that they slept in the nude after they made love several hours ago.

While it's still 0200 hours in the clock, the only thing that the two can do in their sleep is to cling into each other like hug pillows. Whenever it's only the two of them alone, only Mitsuzane is the only one's clinging to Samus - an indication of strong feelings towards her. The fact that Samus realizes how to love, she reciprocates the same. Whenever they sleep, it doesn't matter she even smother her lover with her own racks.

Despite being used to see her naked, Mitsuzane does not do anything indecent to Samus. Unless if she's in the mood to share intimate moments with him. While putting up a perverted exterior, he's nonetheless a good person having matured into a man. Outside of missions, it becomes apparent that their relationship as a couple has improved from whenever they fight on the battlefield together, as well as their sex life. The number of times they had sex shows the bond between them becomes more strengthened.

"Before going back to sleep, perhaps should we do another one?", asked Mitsuzane.

To which Samus replies, "Okay. Just slow down for now. The way you take it up to eleven earlier, I almost passed out from the climax!"

"Okay, I'll be gentle for now."

She looked intently at Mitsuzane, planting a kiss on the forehead. In turn, their lips met in an instant passion. She turned back facing the left side, so she wanted to have her breasts groped from behind by her lover. Each time her breasts are being touched, most especially the most sensitive part of it; the presence of stimulation takes over her.

"Man, you're doing all the work.", she muttered sheepishly.

Nevertheless, she turned front facing Mitsuzane again, she clung to him as the energy flowed between them. Given the fact that Samus is known for a very beautiful, muscular-built body with perfect, big and round breasts outside of her Power Suit and of her Rider form. This reason how he fell for the bounty hunter was the proof that her strong will that motivated him to fight alongside her, rediscover love, and the proof of the young Kureshima getting over his insecurities and closure of his past.

While Mitsuzane spends most of the time clinging into Samus, whilst feeling her "love pillows", it makes his face red with combination of passion and excitement, to the point he can't resist groping and fondling them where it stimulated the hunter even more. After few minutes, both lovers connected their bodies tightly to each other as they make love to each other intensely. And for the whole hour, the moment of their intimacy takes it even further until reaching their climaxes. The later passed out a seconds later as they fall asleep.

* * *

 **-Scenario-**

After several hours...

On the Space Explorers' Command Fortress, everyone in the ship's control tower assembled for their mission. The six Riders will tag along with Ange, Tusk, and Salamandinay to investigate the Misurugi Empire ruins. Brave and Snipe will tag along with them, since the two Doctor Riders are dead set to put Sylux down before focusing on Dan Masamune. For Ange's side, they must deal with the revived Embryo and his Ragna-mail; while the Space Explorers must do something to draw Cronus out, or Lazer Turbo.

All of the Space Explorers' Gunships launched from the Command Fortress, followed by Ex-Aid, Brave, and Snipe's gunships took off from the CR Command Fortress. Meanwhile, in Arzenal's launch pad, Ange launches the Villkiss in its usual form, assuming that she hasn't activated the Super Gashacon Key Slasher yet, all while having Mighty Brothers XX on her hand, so Tusk can control Villkiss XX L.

Tusk stays behind Ange's back while she pilots the Villkiss, the Norma even warns him not to do anything indecent on her.

The Villkiss, along with Salamandinay's Ryuu-Shin-ki, the Enryuugou catches up with the Gunships as they head through the Misurugi Empire ruins.

* * *

 **-The City of the Fallen-**

The ruins of the Misurugi Empire...

This was Ange's former homeland, where she was once a dignified princess of the Misurugi blood, until the time she was revealed to be a Norma. In the Mana society, the Norma have the ability to destroy Mana upon contact, and are considered outcasts, which explains why Norma were sent to Arzenal to be trained as Para-mail pilots.

"Man, the last time we went here was the only time I shot somebody by accident.", Go recalls the first experience visiting the ruined city from the very beginning.

" _So much for crossing the line twice..._ ", Samus replies through transmission from her ship.

"Then, this Embryo guy was the one who created this Mana world thing?", Go asked Ange about Embryo.

" _Yeah. He's the one who treated the whole Mana world like his pawns._ ", Ange replies.

" _After he died, the rest of the Mana world is a barren wasteland._ ", Salamandinay added.

Even Hiiro and Taiga are curious about the ruined empire; so much for a desolate no man's land.

The Kamen Riders find a safe place to land their Gunships as they explored on the ruined city of the Misurugi Empire, while the Villkiss and the Enryuugo scouted in the air.

As the Riders made their way into the remains of the Royal Palace, the 6 Space Explorers, Ange, Tusk, Salamandinay, and Emu ran into Kiriya.

"Yo!", the coroner in his black jacket turn his attention to them.

"It's him!", Mayu shook her head at the sight of Kiriya.

"Kiriya-san...", Emu said as he turned into his best friend-now-turned-enemy. "Stop this, we have no reason to fight each other!"

"Sorry, Emu. Just don't take this too personally.", the coroner replied back as he pulls out a Bakusou Bike Gashat as he transforms into Lazer Turbo. "Gear 0! Henshin!"

"Do you think he's been controlled by Cronus?", Salamandinay asked.

"No, he mentioned that he's doing this in his own volition.", Tusk replied.

The 6 Space Explorers immediately transform - Samus into Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Level 5, Mitsuzane into Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Go into Dead Heat Mach, Mayu into Mage, Makoto into Deep Specter, and Alain into Yujou Burst Necrom. Followed by Emu pulling out Maximum Mighty X to transform into his Level 99 form. The seven Riders fight Lazer Turbo, despite being Level 0, it seems Kiriya can make use of his kicking power to elevate his strength in a 1-on-7 situation.

Meanwhile, as Hiiro and Taiga (while accompanied by Nico) explored the ruins, they run into Sylux in his golden form.

"You worms missed me?", the corrupt bounty hunter blustered at the two doctors, with his arms folded.

"It's him!", Nico pointed to the two doctors where Sylux is standing from a hill of rubble.

"Bounty hunter...your presence is a no thank you.", Hiiro refuted to Sylux's greeting, like the way he first met Emu.

"We're going to make you pay for everything you've done!", Taiga added; expressing his disdain towards the malevolent bounty hunter.

With these two Doctor Riders settle their difference, the only thing they share a goal in mind: destroy Sylux.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Pallad, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

While Kuroto returns to being an expy of Sword Art Online's Akihiko Kayaba. The closest SAO expy for Embryo would be Nobuyuki Sugou. Remember that Sugou is that infamous SAO villain who attempted to rape Asuna in front of Kirito. Embryo does this to Ange in the last episode of _Cross Ange_.


	118. Episode 118: The Brave and The Bold

**Episode 118: The Brave and The Bold**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title comes from a 1950's comic issue of the Batman comic series. It shows the concept of Bats teaming up with various DC superheroes fighting against different villains that Batman himself never fought before.

The reason why this chapter is called "The Brave and The Bold" gives a focus on Hiiro, as his Legacy Gamer Level 100 is debuting here. Since in the TV series, a week after Muteki Gamer debuts, we get to see Legacy Gamer. For those who have seen Chou Super Hero Taisen, Legacy Gamer (via Taddle Legacy Gashat) is essentially a white version of Fantasy Gamer. While Brave in Fantasy Gamer Level 50 might be a reference to a demon king or demon knight similar to a Makai Knight in the GARO series; Legacy Gamer Level 100 represents a literal knight in shining armor, as in a holy knight in some ways.

* * *

 **-To Settle the Score-**

"You worms missed me?", Sylux calls out the two Doctor Riders (Hiiro and Taiga) who are exploring around the ruins, whilst standing in a hill made out of a pile of rubble.

"It's him!", Nico pointed to the two doctors where Sylux is standing from a hill of rubble.

The two Doctors turn their attention at him, they glared at him in anger. Sylux continues to sport a smug and sadistic smile on his face in his golden form. Both Hiiro and Taiga will not forget what Sylux did; the way he murdered Graphite and rubbed it in to their faces shows his pettiness will sure to earn the enmity from the two doctors. For Hiiro, even though Saki is successfully brought back to him thanks to Samus; he's not going to forgive the evil bounty hunter for everything he's done. For Taiga, now that Graphite is gone, the only thing he has his sights set on Sylux himself.

"Bounty hunter...your presence is a no thank you.", Hiiro refuted to Sylux's greeting, like the way he first met Emu.

"We're going to make you pay for everything you've done!", Taiga added; expressing his disdain towards the malevolent bounty hunter.

Sylux doesn't feel threatened by the two doctors' words.

"Bluff all you want. Either way, I'll crush you like the worthless bugs you are!", the evil hunter laughed as he activates his improved armed gun as he prepares to battle Hiiro and Taiga.

Taiga tells Nico to hide in a safe place, since Sylux has Gemdeus's power, he's too dangerous for a Ride-Player to face. The two doctors pull out their Gashat Gear Dual Betas; Hiiro selects Taddle Fantasy, while Taiga selects Bang Bang Simulations.

"Tactics Level 50!", Taiga chanted.

"Skill Level 50!", Hiiro followed after before he and Taiga altogether shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Dual Gashatto! Gacchan! Dual Up!**_ *

* _ **Tadoru meguru, RPG! Taddle Fantasy!**_ * / * _ **Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**_ *

Both Brave and Snipe in their Level 50 forms charge at Sylux. Snipe proceeds to unload his cannons at the corrupt bounty hunter. In response, Sylux just simply swats all of Snipe's shells with a little to no effort at all. Then, Sylux proceeds to swat Brave and Snipe as if they were nothing more like houseflies.

"He's too strong!", said Taiga. The fact that Sylux absorbed Gemdeus, the bounty hunter is invincible to omnipotent levels.

With that power Sylux now possesses, he's also prone to become more haughty and lords it on the two doctors.

"Hmph. Pathetic!", the bounty hunter said with a condescending tone. "Even at Level 50, you'll never have a chance laying a scratch on me! Try harder, you loathsome neanderthals!"

The only thing that can enrage both Brave and Snipe is Sylux's overwhelming pride. Not only he's a petty, sadistic bounty hunter. He's also arrogant, even worse that Sylux controls the omnipotent power of Gemdeus for his own sinister ends, to the point he takes pride of it beyond measure.

"I hate it when you continue your bluffing!", Taiga seethes as he stands up.

"Your pride will be your own undoing!", Hiiro added.

Sylux sprouts the tentacles on his back as he binds both the Doctor Riders, and holds them in mid-air. The bounty hunter taunts them, "Undoing? Don't speak to soon. You mustn't forget that you two insects are too conceited for your own good! In a way, you two have a lot in common with me - the fact you two are very smug with your own skills and look down on others!"

He [Sylux] reminds the two Doctor Riders that he's not so different than both of them. The fact that before Hiiro and Taiga first encountered Emu, both of them have a huge amount of pride in their skills to the point they very condescending even towards Emu before. Considering what a narcissistic megalomaniac Sylux really is, he represents both Hiiro and Taiga could have become if neither of them never met Emu and allowed their pride to rule their judgment. The reason that these two doctors (or in Taiga's case, a former doctor who is fighting for the sole purpose being the only one who has nothing left to lose) were humbled from their pride is because of the presence of an idealistic Emu.

"Just because you remind me and the unlicensed doctor being not so different from you. We are different from you!", Brave spat at Sylux. "To me, you're just a shadow of our past who is trying to ensnare us!"

* * *

 **-Space Explorers vs. Lazer Turbo-**

Meanwhile, the six Space Explorers took on Kiriya as Lazer Turbo Level 0. The fact that Lazer doesn't need to become a bike, he now has a human body with a similar appearance to Genm Level 0.

Go/Dead Heat Mach finds himself in a receiving end from a spinning heel kick from Kiriya as he is knocked back into the corner.

"Shit!", the loudmouth cussed. "This guy's kicking power stung me!"

Much like Genm's, Lazer's Level 0 provides the advantage against even Ex-Aid Level 99, Huntress Level 5, and the other five non-Gamer Driver Riders. Lazer Turbo proves himself to be a one-man army with Level 0.

Lazer pulls out a Proto Gashat: Proto Shakariki Sports.

"A Proto Gashat?!", Samus didn't like the looks of this.

The Proto Shakariki Sports Gashats is inserted at the second slot of Lazer Turbo's Driver, and he closes and opens the lever of the Gamer Driver as a prototype version of the Sports Gamer emerge from the title screen and combines with Lazer...

* _ **I Gotcha! Shakariki! Mechakogi! Hot! Hot! Shaka! Shaka! Kogi! Kogi! Shakariki Sports!**_ *

This Sports Gamer, unlike the original, lacks a headgear. The fact that Proto Gashats have unlimited power, only the tradeoff being that it is deteriorating to the user's body. Since this is the first time Kiriya uses one, he makes short work at all the Space Explorers and Emu.

Ex-Aid disengaged from the Maximum Gamer as he proceeds to combat Lazer Turbo head on. Huntress is prompted to change drivers from the Gamer Driver to the Buggle Driver II and pulls out the Hurricane Ninja Gashat and inserts it on the Buggle Driver II and pushed the red button atop of the belt...

* ** _Buggle Up! Nin-Nin-Ninja! (Wow!) Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou! (Wow!)_** *

...as she transforms into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X. She uses her ability to select weapons while in that very form; she pulls out 2 Gashacon Key Slashers! Samus charges at Lazer Turbo, it seems that she manages to pin Kiriya down with the two aforementioned weapons..

"Stop, Huntress!", Ex-Aid stalls Huntress, preventing her from harming Lazer. Indicating that there is still a chance to bring him back to the side of good. When Ex-Aid tries to help Lazer up back to his feet. In a show of ungrateful attitude, Kiriya doles a roundhouse kick on his once friend.

"What the hell was that?!", Makoto exclaimed.

"I can't believe this...", Mayu is horrified of what Kiriya did.

"He's your friend, how could you do that to him?!", Alain calls Lazer for it.

"Friend? Stop joking.", the coroner sneers. "If it wasn't for Parado, you (Emu) could've been the true genius gamer."

Then, he helps Emu stand up, and leaned closer to him and whispered something to him.

Kiriya pulled away from Emu. A few seconds later, the intern goes from a pacifist to a wild animal. When Kiriya was about to walk away from the scene, Emu runs into him and gives him a knuckle-sandwich to the face! It's just too sudden as the Space Explorers, Ange, Tusk, and Salamandinay witnessed it.

"No...", even Mitsuzane is shocked about this.

* * *

 **-Legacy-**

Meanwhile, shifting to the fight between Sylux vs. Brave and Snipe, the bounty hunter takes a sadistic delight in making Hiiro and Taiga's lives a living hell. By using the tendril-like tentacles on his back, Sylux binds, lashes, and even skewer the two Riders with no trouble at all.

"This is survival of the fittest! You humans are the weakest of the weak that deserved to be put down like dogs!", the corrupt bounty hunter guffawed maniacally. "Watching people suffer and struggle for their lives aroused me more!"

While he binds the two Doctor Riders with his tentacles, he throws Hiiro and Taiga into a pile of debris...

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

...and both of their transformations are canceled. "Taiga!", Nico shouted as she rushed to the former doctor's aid. Taiga is bloodied after being buried by the debris of the ruins, luckily, he's still alive. The same goes for Brave, who manages to stand up on his feet. Much like his former adversary, Hiiro sustained wounds on his forehead, as well on his forearm.

"Is that the best you neanderthals can do?", Sylux taunted the two doctors, even calling them apes for the matter seeing humans as feeble species.

Nico spat at the bounty hunter in response, "How dare you, you brute!"

"Get lost, you petulant child! This is a business between grown-ups!", Sylux threatens the 18-year old girl, before he continued mouthing his arrogance at the doctors. "Fight me. I'm not yet satisfied."

The bounty hunter is not yet satisfied of seeing his opponents suffering, asking for more to make sure they're good as dead. But, being a devout doctor, Hiiro refused to condone to Sylux's sadistic pleasures of misery.

"So, you kill others - humans and Bugsters alike to sate your petty ambition?", the surgeon valiantly stood up.

"What about it?", the hunter sarcastically replied.

Hiiro continued, "Me and the unlicensed doctor are different from you! Thanks to Samus Aran, she managed to fulfill my wish to bring someone important to me back to my side... Saki spoke to me before she passed away six years ago and after she returned to me before coming all the way here to stop you: I am...", seconds later, Hiiro reveals the white, damaged Gashat known as Taddle Legacy. "...the best doctor in the world! I won't let anyone control of me. The strong resolve to accomplish a mission is the sign of a doctor entrusted with people's lives! And I...will save the lives of others so they can fulfill their dreams!"

* _ **Taddle Legacy!**_ *

Hiiro successfully activates the Gashat, fitting for a true knight in shining armor with the code of honor.

"Skill Level 100! Henshin!", he shouted as he inserts Taddle Legacy into the Gamer Driver.

* _ **Gashatto! Gacchan! Level Up! Taddle Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Legacy~!**_ *

Hiiro transforms into Brave with a white Fantasy Gamer being his armor. Unlike Fantasy Gamer however, Legacy Gamer sports wings all over the armor instead of demon horns.

"What is that?!", shocked at the sight of Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, Sylux doesn't realizes that his hubris is proven to be his undoing.

"My scalpel is justice!", Brave proclaimed upon pulling out his Gashacon Sword.

Then, Brave Level 100 makes good use of Legacy Gamer's arsenal, like its white cape; it's even powerful than Level 50's version. Even though Sylux has Gemdeus's powers with him, he learns the hard way as even those at their strongest levels, like Brave himself will prove too much for the corrupt bounty hunter.

Legacy Gamer even comes with auto-recovery, when Brave takes damage, his Rider Gauge gradually recovers. While Fantasy Gamer harnesses dark magic, Legacy Gamer uses white magic; as shown when Brave casts a holy magic on Sylux, powerful enough to knock him down.

"T-That's impossible!", Sylux hissed while standing up from his feet.

Brave Level 100 proceeds to finish Sylux off as he inserts Taddle Legacy on the slot holder...

* _ **Taddle Critical Strike!**_ *

...once the finisher function is activated, Brave jumps in the air as he delivers a flying kick infused with holy energy, defeating Sylux once the kick connects.

The presence of Brave Level 100 punctuates to show Sylux that he allowed his arrogance rule him over after he defeated Brave and Snipe Level 50, only for him to be paid back courtesy of a Level 100 Brave. In other words, the bounty hunter's ego is his biggest weakness. While he underestimates his enemies especially when they fought them in their strongest forms while his already exceeds beyond theirs; Brave using Level 100 points out how dead wrong Sylux really is.

"Hehehehe. It seems I've underestimated you.", Sylux laughed. "Mark my words. After all of you are no longer a threat to me, I'm going to kill Dan Masamune and take his Rider Chronicle Gashat from him!"

Sylux leaves the scene. To both doctors and Nico's surprise, it turns out that the "friendship" between Sylux and Masamune turned out to be a lie after all. Now that they've learned that Sylux still has his personal agenda separate from Cronus: Sylux is planning to betray and usurp Masamune for the control of the latter's Master Gashat.

* * *

 **-Decoy Gambit-**

As Lazer Turbo is fighting Ex-Aid and the six Space Explorers, Masamune, as Cronus made his presence known.

"This is an illegal game. Infighting between my company's products is not allowed.", said the CEO.

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

Time is stopped, affecting everyone in the scene, except for Cronus himself. As Masamune thought about removing the Space Explorers, he had one thing in mind... Recalling the time after he revived Embryo.

"So, this is the woman Embryo is after?", said Cronus. Since time is currently stopped, Cronus takes advantage as he kidnaps Ange to appease Embryo. Once succeeded, he and Lazer Turbo escaped as he returned the flow of time back to normal.

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

Everyone are not aware of what Cronus's doing since he did froze time, while both him and Lazer escaped, everything seemed fine, until...

"Ange? Ange?", Tusk shouted Ange's name after realizing she disappeared when Cronus stopped time.

"Don't tell me this is Cronus's doing?", Samus deduced.

"He's bringing her to that Embryo guy.", Mayu added.

Seconds later, Samus's earpiece buzzed, with transmission coming from Arzenal's base. When Samus answered, Ange's voice is heard. She used loudspeaker via her smartphone so everyone can hear her.

"Ange-kun, we thought Dan Masamune captured you when he used his ability to pause time.", said Mitsuzane.

" _The Ange that Cronus captured to be sent to Embryo is a decoy. I'm here in the base!_ ", the Norma replied. " _The other me is actually that Dan Kuroto guy!_ "

"What?!", everybody exclaimed in unison.

"Don't tell me Dan Kuroto disguised himself as you to fool Embryo?!", said Salamandinay.

Ange reveals that she had a deal with Kuroto with a plan to defeat Embryo: since Kuroto is a Bugster with Gamer Master privileges, he's given the ability to disguise into any human, considering that the Ange that Cronus kidnapped was actually his own son disguised as Ange. So, once Kuroto, whilst disguised as Ange can infect Embryo with the Dangerous Zombie's virus with the Gasahcon Bugvisor, the same one that Graphite used. Samus recovered Graphite's Bugvisor and gave it back to the Game Master.

Though Tusk is relieved that the real Ange is okay, Embryo will realize that the "Ange" that Cronus captured for him served as the Trojan horse.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

How Samus pulled out TWO Gashacon Key Slashers while in Ninja Gamer Level X brings to mind an episode of Gaim where Kouta in Kiwami Arms summoned two Kagematsu, and two Sonic Arrows.

Sylux calling Hiiro and Taiga "neanderthals" brings to mind the Femushinmu Overlords in Gaim, they usually refer humans as "monkeys", "apes", and the like.

Sylux's constant underestimating of any Kamen Rider is his fatal flaw. While he manages to defeat Brave and Snipe Level 50 with ease. Brave Level 100 manages to defeat him with ease.


	119. Episode 119: Ange's Knight, pt 1

**Episode 119: Ange'** **s** **Knight** **, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

After watching the 36th episode of Ex-Aid, it seems there is another requirement for Emu to access Muteki Gamer: Parado. Because Parado himself has all the abilities of Genius Gamer M. The fact that Parado was incarcerated in Planet Zamasu 10 chapters ago, chapter 116 reveals that Parado is going to be released from the space prison, and he'll come back in this chapter. That being said, Muteki will finally appear in this chapter.

And for Kiriya, turns out that him allying with Cronus was actually fake after all. Don't worry, he'll rejoin with the Space Explorers-CR joint forces once everyone takes on Embryo.

And, speaking of Embryo, this and the next chapter will be the last time we'll see him as he'll be once again defeated by the woman he attempts to control; he's not aware that the Ange captured by Cronus for him is actually Genm in disguise in the previous chapter.

By the way, the death clock on Embryo once he is infected with Dangerous Zombie's data of death is now twenty minutes instead of three.

* * *

 **-Parado's Return.-**

The six Space Explorers and the three Doctor Riders return back to Arzenal from their exploration in the Misurugi Empire ruins. Both Hiiro and Taiga are battered and exhausted from their fight against Sylux. While Emu, Samus and her crew, Tusk, and Salamandinay meet up with Ange, who appears to be around the base the whole time.

"Who would've thought you switched places with Genm.", said Samus.

Ange mentioned that she came up on that plan with Kuroto. So, the fact that Kuroto is a Bugster now, he has the ability to disguise himself into anyone he knows. Choosing Ange as a disguise to fool Embryo was the right choice for the Game Master. So, it will buy her some time to find where Embryo is hiding.

Moments later, Kiriya appears to everyone. Mitsuzane is seething at what he did to Emu earlier and proceeds to grab him by the collar. But, Emu reveals the truth what Kiriya whispered to him in the Misurugi ruins: "Just be a liar to everyone for a while." The intern subdues Mitsuzane from venting his frustration on the coroner.

"Relax man, me working with that CEO guy was a charade.", Kiriya reveals to both the Space Explorers-CR, Norma, and DRAGONs that he was faking his alliance with Dan Masamune. Not to mention, Kiriya is obviously a good liar. "But, there's an extra catch. That Sylux guy plans to stab him in the back. Don't get me wrong, he purposely told that to me."

"I heard that too. Sylux is using Cronus so we can't get to him.", Hiiro added.

"I've never expected that he [Sylux] is a backstabbing weasel.", Taiga finished.

This comes to the conclusion that while Masamune is the quisling to the corrupt bounty hunter; Sylux, being the corrupt bounty hunter that he is, a backstabber. As mentioned by Samus considering he had encountered him numerous times. Sylux has no qualms betraying people who worked for him, or those who are nothing more but extensions of himself. Since Kiriya, Taiga, and Hiiro managed to learn the evil bounty hunter's true motives; it was good thing that the whole parties are informed ahead of time. Time will tell if Masamune realizes that he's been Sylux's puppet all along.

Ange then pulls out the golden Gashat and hands it over to Emu. The Gashat's gameart has a golden Mighty with a long mane, it is said as Hyper Muteki. When Kuroto went undercover to fool Embryo, the Game Master asked the Norma to give the Gashat to Emu, to be used with Maximum Mighty X. However, there is one problem; Emu must use the power of Genius Gamer M to unlock this mysterious power. Unfortunately, since Parado left his body and is currently incarcerated in a space prison.

"Don't worry. I asked the guys in Planet Bird to bail Parado out from jail.", Samus reveals that she is on contact with the Galactic Union Police to release Parado from Planet Zamasu. "However, we need to monitor him if he does something stupid."

That being said, Parado will be kept with inside the Space Explorers' Command Fortress, per the conditions from the Galactic Union Police if he tries to desert the group, until Sylux is defeated. Emu is okay with that. Kiriya reveals that he's going to stay on the Space Explorers' ship as well; considering the presence of his killer, Kuroto inside the CR Command Fortress.

Before everyone is about to be gathered inside in Arzenal's base. Vivian, Salia, Ersha, Rosalie, and Chris notice the presence of what appears to be a spacecraft landing on the surface. When Gekkou from afar noticed that ship belonging to the Galactic Union Police's prison ship from Planet Zamasu; it seems the ship has Parado onboard.

"He's one of us now.", said Samus, as the prisoner transport ship landed on the surface within Arzenal's land. The prison guards get off the ship as they escort Parado out. The former Bugster executive makes his presence know to the whole Space Explorers-CR coalition, Norma and DRAGONs. The guards remove Parado's cuffs as he is freed, but is still wearing his prison outfit bearing the designation 242.

"Who is that?", Salia asked.

To which Ange replies, "That's Parado. He's the leader of the Bugsters. Apparently, he's the last surviving member, the others ended up becoming Sylux's slaves while others died. He's somehow connected with that intern over there."

"Who would've thought you would bail me out from that hellhole, Huntress?", Parado said with an unnerving smile before turning attention to Emu. "Long time no see, Emu. Did you miss me?"

"Parado, for now you'll be fighting with us. I know you may hate us for what happened two months ago. We must stop Sylux and Dan Masamune from causing so much destruction.", said Samus.

Hearing Sylux's name causes Parado to go ballistic, showing that he'll never forgive him for killing Graphite two months ago. Parado has lost someone he sees closer to a friend in Graphite, and vows to avenge his fallen subordinate. And so, Parado accepts Samus's offer to fight with them, and by extension regains his chance to play with Emu again.

"My heart is all getting worked up, Emu.", Parado said. "Now that I'm here, I'll make sure that faceless cur will pay for what he did to Graphite two months ago."

Samus then pulls out her Bugvisor II and sucks Parado into the device. Turns out she has other plans regarding about the Hyper Muteki Gashat, by injecting Parado into Emu.

* * *

 **-Genius Gamer M Returns!-**

"This might tickle a bit.", the bounty hunter said as she proceeds to inject the intern with Parado inside her Bugvisor II.

Parado is absorbed into Emu's body afterwards. Seconds later, the intern's eyes glow red, and that familiar split-personality within Emu is re-awakened in front of the Space Explorers-CR, Norma and DRAGONs.

"Is Emu-dono alright, Ange?", Salamandinay asked.

"Parado's been fused into Emu. At this moment, he's Genius Gamer M.", said Ange.

For the first time in two months, Emu's split-personality reawakens after Parado loses control of Emu's body thanks to Genm's presence. Now that Parado finally returns and Samus injects him into the intern's body is to herald the return of what Emu once was.

"We're (ore) ready for Embryo!", M said, the fact he uses the "ore" pronoun in contrast to Emu who uses "boku".

"Did he just said "ore"?", Salia asked.

That's just being a part of Parado's influence that he has the power of Genius Gamer M, as well as that Emu himself is the true Genius Gamer.

Now that Parado and Kiriya have joined the party; it seems the Norma and DRAGONs have a score to settle with Embryo.

"We the people of Aura will fight by your side too, Space Explorers and CR.", Salamandinay states that her fellow DRAGON clanswomen will join with the Space Explorers-CR coalition.

The High Priestess, appearing before the four parties, acknowledges Salamandinay's decision to collaborate with the Space Explorers and CR. The Norma too, under Ange's command, showed their willingness to join the war against Sylux and Cronus. And they will start with Embryo.

* * *

 **-Gullibility-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location…

(" _Everything's all according to plan._ ") Kuroto whispered to himself while disguising himself as Ange. The Game Master's plan is while disguising herself as the Norma, once Embryo attempts to make his move, he must use the Gashacon Bugvisor with the Dangerous Zombie Gashat to infect Embryo.

Within the Misurugi Empire's ruins, "Ange" ends up waking up in a familiar room similar to the royal palace… "Ange" got away from the bed as she tries to wonder where she is.

"Oh, it seems you're finally awake. My dear Ange.", Embryo's voice echoed from a distance. "There's no use trying to escape."

"She" ran around the lobby of the ruined palace, until on the outside, Embryo surprises "her". The Tuner, keeping that affable smile on his face convinces "Ange" to stand on his side. It doesn't help he doesn't blame her for the current state of the world he once perfected, knowing that his death before ended the Mana society reduced into ruins. The only thing Embryo wanted is Ange to be his wife.

"Unfortunately, considering the state of this world now. It doesn't matter now.", said Embryo. "But, you, and you alone were different!"

"Huh?"

The Tuner continued, "Of all the amazing women out there, all the noble, smart, kind, and strong women, you were the best suited for me! Oh sweet angel of the Irregular, join with me, and together let us create a new humanity!"

"Not a chance!"

"Then, I will purify your mind with my love!", Embryo then uses his psychic-like powers to rip "Ange's" clothes apart, leaving "her" nude. "Such beauty!"

Just when Embryo is about to rape "Ange", she pulls out the Gashacon Bugvisor with the Dangerous Zombie Gashat loaded and "she" sprays Embryo with a purple mist coming from the Bugvisor. The Tuner found himself being covered by the mist, once the mist subsided, it appears Embryo is unaffected.

"It's pointless, Ange.", Embryo attempts to grab "Ange", as well as the Gashacon Bugvisor she is holding, that is until "she" kicks Embryo in the gut. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Ange" stands up, in a rather erratic fashion, lowering her head down. Then, "she" starts to chuckle before she starts laughing in an inappropriately maniacal manner, "Bwahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her body began to digitize with blue pixels, until "Ange" reveals herself as…

"You were expecting for Ange... **But it was me, SHIN DAN KUROTO!** ", the Game Master reveals himself.

"You!", Embryo snarled in rage, at the sight of Dan Kuroto after letting go of his Ange disguise, emerging in his casual appearance. "What have you done to my Ange, DAN KUROTO!"

Turns out, the Game Master was masquerading as Ange. And the irony, Masamune didn't know that he kidnapped his own son disguised as the woman that Embryo tried to hopelessly woo. Kuroto relished that priceless look on the Tuner's face.

"I can't believe you're that gullible!", Kuroto chuckled. "This is her contingency to keep you away from her. Now that I've infected you with Dangerous Zombie's virus, it's only a matter of time you'll die with a Game Over!"

Getting infected with the Dangerous Zombie's data of death, it shows that Kuroto sets up Embryo's death clock. The Tuner was about to make love to Ange, not realizing it was Dan Kuroto in disguise, and even worse he ends up as an unwitting pawn to the Game Master.

Then, the real Ange makes her presence known, along with the Space Explorers and CR Riders. She arrives with the Villkiss in the place where Embryo is confronted by Kuroto.

"How does it feel to be fooled by someone disguised as me?", Ange rubs it in on her arch-enemy's face. "That's what you get for letting creepy your one-sided obsession with me get the better of you. And thanks to Dan Kuroto's-"

"IT'S SHIN DAN KUROTO!", the Game Master insists to be called "Shin" Dan Kuroto.

"Whatever.", Ange continued. "And thanks to him, I could take advantage of that by letting him disguise as me so he can infect you with a lethal dose of Bugster Virus from his Dangerous Zombie Gashat. And now, you'll only have 20 minutes before you die!"

What Ange planned with Kuroto was to take advantage of Embryo's one-sided obsession towards her, and by infecting him with Dangerous Zombie's data of death is the reward for his fatal flaw.

"It's all according to the scenario…", Kuroto boasted his immense narcissism at Embryo, "And, I've CHECKMATED YOU!"

Now that Embryo is at the receiving end of a checkmate, all seven Space Explorers (the seventh one being Keiichi) and the four CR Doctor Riders, Poppy and Nico confront the Tuner. All the Norma and DRAGONs followed after them. Everyone, starting with the Space Explorers roast the Tuner.

"You cannot escape, Embryo.", Samus started.

"It really sucks to be you.", Mitsuzane taunts the Tuner. "Ange-kun is not some kind of a sex toy that you really want to play with!"

"Man, you look pretty ugly with that suit and hair!", Go added. "Seriously, who bothered bringing this joker here?"

"Objectifying women makes you less of a man!", Makoto added.

"And a pathetic excuse who calls himself the Tuner!", Alain added.

"Know your place, perv!", Mayu spat as well.

"That's your premise with porn and _hentai_ dude, and it's not good for ya!", Keiichi finished.

Embryo couldn't take the Space Explorers to lightly, despite there were only two females on the group.

"How dare you?!", Embryo snaps. Then, Hysterica appears behind him

Then, three out of four Doctor Riders continue to express their disdain to the Tuner.

Starting with Hiiro, "Embryo. Your presence is a no thank you."

"You're an eyesore!", Taiga added.

"I'm gonna run on you so bad, you'll be squashed for good.", Kiriya finished.

Then, to add more salt to Embryo's wounds, Ange introduces Emu to the Tuner, or rather, Genius Gamer M!

"Embryo, we'll beat you down!", the intern proclaimed. Seconds later, his eyes glow red, but his left glows blue; signifying Parado's presence.

"You're face makes my heart boil.", Parado spoke within Emu at the sight of Embryo. "Let's do this, Emu."

* * *

 **-Enter Hyper Muteki-**

Now that Parado and Emu became one again, as **Genius Gamer M**. The Genius Gamer pulls out Maximum Mighty X as he prepares to transform into Ex-Aid Level 99. Once the Gashat is inserted, and the Gamer Driver's lever open, M smashes the button as he dons the Maximum Gamer mech suit.

* _ **Maximum Power... X!**_ *

"Embryo! I'll show you the true power of Genius Gamer M!", Ex-Aid proclaimed as he pulled out the **Hyper Muteki** Gashat. The word "Muteki" means "invincible", Kuroto created this Gashat solely for Emu, to awaken the full power of Ex-Aid's golden form.

Upon equipping Hyper Muteki on the socket found on the right side of Maximum Mighty X, it exclaimed " _ **DOCKING!**_ ", followed by a looped dynamic techno-angelic music.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Towagatari ~El Ragna~**_ _" by Ange and Salamandinay featuring Poppy Pipopapo (C.V.: Nana Mizuki and Yui Horie feat. Ruka Matsuda_ *)

Before Ex-Aid can awaken Muteki Gamer, Ange and Salamandinay must sing the song of the stars called the "Eternal Story". According to Kuroto, the second step for Ex-Aid to unlock Muteki Gamer is to sing the song of the stars.

[Poppy]  
 _ **[~Kaze ni toban El Ragna sadame to chigiri kawashite~]**_ ( _The goddess that flies on the wind exchanges an oath with fate._ )

[Salamandinay]  
 _ **[~Kaze ni yukan el Ragna todorokishi tsubasa~]**_ ( _The god travels on the wind with its roaring wings._ )

"Since when did Poppy Pipopapo sang that song?", Salia asked, looking the scene right from her Ragna-mail, Cleopatra.

"The fact that Poppy is based on a Vocaloid character...", Samus deduced.

"No, not just that!", Tusk added. "The dream of us Ancient Humans to be free was passed down for generations who swore to protect the universe, especially you Kamen Rider, together with Villkiss. So, Poppy is able to sing that ancient song."

"That's right!", Ange added. "Dan Kuroto said that Ex-Aid will awaken at full power with this ritualistic song, the song that my mother taught me.", she turns her attention to Salamandinay and Poppy. "Salako, Poppy! Now is the time for us to join our hearts and strength!"

The three continued singing, the song began to empower Ex-Aid Level 99 with a golden aura.

[Ange]  
 _ **[~Hajimari no hikari Kirari... kirari~]**_ ( _The light of the beginning sparkles... sparkles..._ )  
 _ **[~Owari no hikari Lulala lila~]**_ ( _The light of the end... Lulala lila_ )

[Poppy]  
 _ **[~Kaesan El Ragna suna dokei wo~]**_ ( _The goddess will not return to us the sands of time_ )  
 _ **[~Toki wa afurenu Lulala lila~]**_ ( _In which time overflows... Lulala lila_ )

[Ange]  
 _ **[~Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo~]**_ ( _The flames of hundreds of millions of lives_ )  
 _ **[~Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni~]**_ ( _Fall smoothly, and become stars._ )

[Ange]  
 _ **[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~]**_ ( _Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_ )

[Salamandinay]  
 _ **[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~]**_ ( _Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_ )

[Poppy]  
 _ **[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~]**_ ( _Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_ )

[Ange]  
 _ **[~Mata seishi no...~]**_ ( _And then once again..._ )

[Poppy]  
 _ **[~...yurikago de yawaku~]**_ ( _...in the cradle of life and death_ )

[Ange, Poppy, and Salamandinay altogether]  
 _ **[~Awadatsu~]**_ ( _They froth softly._ )

"Ex-Aid, DO IT!", Samus shouted once the three women are near the chorus.

Ex-Aid focuses his willpower as he presses the button of the Hyper Muteki Gashat. Upon doing so, Emu chants, " **Hyper... Dai Henshin!** "

 _ **[~Utae! Utae! Ima futatsu no negai wa~]**_ ( _Sing! Sing! Now, these two wishes._ )

" _ **Bakkaan! Mu-Te-Ki!**_ ", the Gashat proclaimed after pressing the button, projecting a screen from the Gashat. Ex-Aid Level 99 passes through it, " _ **Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku!**_ ", Ex-Aid jettisoned himself from the Maximum Gamer, whilst cloaked in golden aura, with seven stars enveloping him, " _ **Ougon no Saikyou Gamer!**_ ", the golden armor dramatically changed Ex-Aid's form, to the point his helmet is shaped like a star, and grows a golden mane, " _ **Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ "

 _ **[~Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, ten no konjiki to kirameku~]**_ ( _Strongly, strongly shining in the golden heavens._ )  
 _ **[~Towa wo kataranu~]**_ ( _They speak of eternity._ )

* _ **Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ *

"What is that?!", Embryo could not stand the light shining of the ultimate golden gamer, **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer!**

"It's so bright!", Hilda looked at the scene from her Ragna-mail, Theodora.

Everyone is impressed and amazed of Ex-Aid's golden Muteki Gamer form, it was the same that Samus saw in her dream.

"No freakin' way!", Go starts chewing off the scenery. "HE'S GONE FROM ROBOBOT TO BLING BLING, SAINT SEIYA STYLE!"

"So that's Muteki Gamer...", said Mitsuzane.

Even better, both Salia and Hilda's Ragna-mails are resonating with power thanks to the presence of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer.

"This is incredible!", Hilda senses the power of her Ragna-mail resonating at the presence of Ex-Aid's golden form.

"Our Ragna-mails are syncing with Ex-Aid!", Salia deduced.

Back on the ground, Ange returns on the Villkiss, not before pulling out the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat, causing her royal ring to transform into the **Super Gashacon Key Slasher**. She inserted the Gashat, creating another Key Slasher.

"Tusk, let's go!", she hands the second Key Slasher. Before they prepare to split the Vilkiss into XX R and XX L. The two have to perform an incantation before doing so...

"When one becomes two...", Ange starts.

Followed by Tusk, "...our hearts connected as one."

"May our love will hold true in this power...", Ange followed after.

Then, Tusk, "...as the knight of Ange, and the knight of Villkiss. I vow my love and loyalty to her."

The couple altogether say, " **Villkiss! Accept the power of Mighty Brothers XX, and smite the evil that lurks in the depths of universe!** "

The point their Super Gashacon Key Slasher on the Villkiss, where it shoots a beam from the weapon.

* _ **Double Up! Ore ga Omae de! Omae ga Ore de! We are! Mighty! Mighty! Brothers Hey! Double X!**_ *

Villkiss splits itself into to two beings influenced by Mighty Brothers XX: the orange Villkiss XX R, which Ange pilots, and the teal Villkiss XX L, which Tusk controls.

After that, both the Space Explorers and the other three CR Doctors and Kuroto transform into their Rider forms from left to right: Sin Specter, Yujou Burst Necrom, Mage, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Mach Chaser, Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X with the Buggle Driver II, Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X, Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, Lazer Turbo Level 0, and Genm Zombie Gamer Level X with the original Buggle Driver.

Embryo finds himself confronted by 12 Kamen Riders, three Ragna-mails, and several Norma who are willing to stand against him. With Dangerous Zombie's data of death now spreading on Embryo's body, his death clock kicks into 20 minutes.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 2 [Loverica, Graphite]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Though you might find this joke very offensive, when Embryo was attempting to rape "Ange" (who happens to be Dan in disguise) only to get infected with Dangerous Zombie's data of death, it's almost as the equivalent of getting HIV and/or AIDS.

Poppy singing together with Ange and Salamandinay the song "Towagatari ~El Ragna~" for Ex-Aid to awaken Muteki Gamer is a shoutout to Super Robot Wars V, where Lacus sings the song with Ange and Salamandinay during the final battle against Embryo,


	120. Episode 120: Ange's Knight, pt 2

**Episode 120: Ange's Knight, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Relating to Ex-Aid's next episode, so Taiga's going to be in the verge of death in their showdown vs. Graphite. Considering that Graphite was brutally murdered by Sylux in ch. 104, so, Taiga is spared by the adaptation in this fic, thanks a lot, Sylux. Your actions even spared on of the Doctor Riders.

This story is likely expected to be finished by either August or September, to make way for the upcoming third season and sequel to _Vol. 2_ , _**Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined**_ _._ Thus, turning my Metroid: KRG series into a trilogy. Much like this fic, I'm gonna include two guest characters from the Soulcalibur series: **Taki** and **Natsu**. Vol. 3 will retell the story of _Kamen Rider Amazons Season 2_.

Starting this chapter, Ryugen's new pre-battle catchphrase will be, "(Just) who the hell do you think I am?!"

 **UPDATE 8/16/2017** \- Insert song added with "Wish in the dark" by Hiroyuki Takami, the guy who plays Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus.

* * *

 **-Embryo vs. Kamen Riders, Norma and DRAGONs-**

With Ex-Aid fully awakened his golden powers as he shines like a real shooting star as the ultimate, golden gamer: Muteki Gamer. Embryo finds himself by Ange as well her allies composed of 12 Kamen Riders from left to right - Sin Specter, Yujou Burst Necrom, Mage, Ryugen (Melon Energy Arms), Mach Chaser, Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X (who transformed via the Buggle Driver II), Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer himself, Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X, Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, Lazer Turbo Level 0, and Genm Zombie Gamer Level X (with the original Buggle Driver.)

All of the Riders begin to boast before they fight.

"Track! Eradicate! Both are done at Mach speed!", Go starts, "Kamen Rider... Mach Chaser!"

"I'll show you my way of life!", followed by Makoto.

"Listen to the call of your heart!", Alain followed up.

"Now, it's time to end this!", then Mage followed after Alain

"Just who the hell do you think I am?!", even Mitsuzane has no problem chewing up the scenery in his own way.

"Mission start.", then cue Snipe readying himself.

"Commencing Embryo removal operation.", followed by Brave.

"Time for a ride!", then Lazer Turbo said.

"I'll clear this, even with Continues!", Genm X followed up.

"I'll clear this...", Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer followed up with his own phrase.

Followed by Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, "I'll protect the peace in the universe...", before she and Ex-Aid shouted together, "...with No Continues!"

(* _cues: " **Wish in the dark** " by Hiroyuki Takami of access from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_*)

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Dare no tame?_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, who is this for?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Nani no tame?_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, what is this for?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Chikara motomete samayou~]** (While I was lost, I searched for power._ _)_ _  
_

The Gekkou Bugster emerges from Samus's Buggle Driver II, standing with the Kamen Riders. The Normas and their Ragna-mails - Salia, who pilots the blue Ragna-mail, Cleopatra; Hilda piloted Theodora, a red Ragna-mail, alongside Villkiss XX R and XX L. Ange is control of the orange Villkiss, designated as XX R (Double X Right), whilst Tusk pilots the teal or blue-green colored Villkiss with the XX L (Double X Left) designation. Salamandinay joins with her Enryuugo Ryuu-Shin-ki.

"Ange, is that really Villkiss?", only Salia doesn't know that the Villkiss became two as a result of the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat influencing the Ragna-mail. "Who's piloting the blue one?"

"It's Tusk.", Ange replied. "Thanks to Ex-Aid's Gashat, it even allowed Villkiss to split itself into two. Now, let's take down Embryo together!"

Through Hysterica, Embryo summons three unmanned Ragna-mails - both are black, but with distinctive stripe accents - one orange, pink, and yellow.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Yami no naka de uzuku shodō~]** (_ _I struggle within the darkness)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hibiku kodou ENDLESS (ENDLESS)~]** (_ _The throbbing beats are endless (endless))  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Nandokuite imashi metemo~]** (_ _No matter how many times I regret)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Sora wo kyou mo ANSWERLESS (ANSWERLESS)~]** (_ _The sky today is still answerless (answerless))_

"You still speaking about defeating me, Ange?", Embryo's consciousness spoke through the Hysterica. "I'll make you understand by force!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **So I just fight out!**_ ** _Maboroshi no yume wa samenai NIGHTMARE!_** _ **~]** (_ _So I just fight out This dream of illusions is an unwakeable nightmare!)_

"Try it if you can!", the blonde Norma replied. All of the Ragna-mails on opposing sides start clashing.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Nidoto kakoga kawaranai nara asu ni aragau dake da!~]** (_ _If there's a past that can't be changed, then just fight against tomorrow!)_

On the ground, Embryo is being backed by all 8 out of 10 Bugsters from the Rider Chronicle game courtesy of Cronus. Though Cronus never showed up, Masamune is likely leaving the rest to Embryo. All of the Kamen Riders charge and fight the Bugster bosses as chaos erupts! Genm X sets his sights on Embryo, wielding the Gashacon Sparrow and Gashacon Breaker in tandem.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ah...Tatoe mezasu saki ni... Kanashimi igai nani mo nai to shitemo!~]** (_ _Ah...Even if I aim for it. Even if there is nothing but sadness!)_

"I'll show you the true power of Genm X, Embryo! Prepare yourself!", Kuroto starts chewing of the scenery as he starts rampaging on Embryo like a berserker. This is the first time since after his defeat at the hands of the Space Explorers, Genm transforms into Zombie Gamer Level X with the Buggle Driver, recovering the Gashacon Bugvisor after Graphite's death.

"Ugh, how barbaric!", Embryo grunted as he pulls out his rapier and he trades blows with Genm X, who wields the Gashacon Breaker.

All of the Gashat Bugsters guarding Embryo charge, and all of the Kamen Riders charge as well as all hell breaks loose! Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Gekkou, and Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer double team Salty, Brave and Snipe deal with Alhambra. Ryugen, Mach Chaser, and Lazer Turbo set their sights on Revol and Motors. Mage and Poppy are fighting Gatton, Vernier, and Kaiden. And lastly, Yujou Burst Necrom, Sin Specter, and Ride Players Nico and Keiichi gang up against Charlie.

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Sono hitomi..._** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, those eyes..._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Sono kokoro..._** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, this heart..._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Daremo shiranai shinjitsu ga aru~]** (Is a truth that no one knows._ _)_

Ex-Aid showcases the power of Muteki Gamer, the most distinctive power it possesses is its unbelievably superhuman speed, faster the eye can see. While fighting against Salty, Ex-Aid makes the best of his newfound power. Huntress Level X makes use of creating clones of herself to aid Emu.

As the Ragna-mails are fighting, the Hysterica turns its attention to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. Embryo plans to kill Emu before focusing the other Ragna-mail pilots. Hysterica begins to deploy its Space Time Convergence Cannons, mounted on its shoulders and wings.

"Houjou-sensei, look out!", Tusk warns Emu that Embryo is about to aim his weapons at the latter.

"It's too late for that!", Embryo's voice echoed from Hysterica as he fires.

The beams of Hysterica's Space Time Convergence Cannons begin to head directly to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. The moment Emu senses it, he pulls out his Gashacon Key Slasher and used it as a lightning rod to draw Embryo's attack into him. In a sense, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer absorbed the Space Time Convergence beam into his weapon…

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Sora no hate!._** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, up in the skies!_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Umi no soko!_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, down in the ocean!_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hikari hitotsu mo mienai... Yami ga hirogaru PANORAMA~]** (Is the one where the light cannot see A darkness-filled panorama!_ _)_

"That's impossible!", the Tuner didn't take that very lightly.

…before Ex-Aid fires it back on the Hysterica. As each time the Ragna-mail takes damage, Embryo feels its pain considering he is psychically bonded to it. Even worse, he only has 15 minutes left before Dangerous Zombie's strain began to spread on his body. The Tuner's physical body began to generate purple pixels and jolts of electricity all over him, an indication of his infection.

While fighting Embryo, Genm X heaves up a steamroller. Much to everyone's surprise, Kuroto attempts to squish Embryo with it. But, the Game Master himself plans to use it on Hysterica.

"Haaaaaaa…Eeyah!", Genm grunted as he lifts the steamroller. "Eeyah!", he throws the steamroller on Hysterica's head. It's unusual for Genm to make use of superhuman strength to lift a heavy object like a steam roller, but throwing it on a giant robot such as Hysterica takes it to insane levels. With the steamroller thrown on Embryo's Ragna-mail, it left Hysterica's face completely disfigured!

"No! Don't you realize what you've done?!", Embryo snarled.

"Because I'm the Game Master.", Kuroto reminds the Tuner that he plays the role of a game admin and he can do whatever he want. "I told you before, your delusions of godhood is nothing but a joke. A boor like you cannot be and has no right to be called God!"

* * *

 **-Motorcycle-Fu-**

With Motors and Revol already taken care of; Ryugen, Mach Chaser, and Lazer Turbo have another thing in mind – humiliate the living daylights out of Embryo.

Lazer Turbo closes the lever of his Gamer Driver as he suddenly levels up back to Level 1.

"It's been a long while I've used this form.", said Kiriya. He plans to turn himself back into his bike form in Level 2.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Komaku yurazu nari yamanai~]** (_ _Rocking and ringing the eardrums)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Iratsuku oto ENDLESS (ENDLESS)~]** (_ _This annoying sounds are endless (endless))  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Nanimokamo o koban da mama~]** (_ _I refuse each and everything)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Nagusamesae NEEDLESS (NEEDLESS)~]** (_ _Your consolation is needless (needless))_

Go had his gunship summon his Ride Macher, his personal motorcycle. The white loudmouth has the same sentiment as Kiriya. And Lazer decides to go Level 1 instead of staying Level 0 considering he missed transforming into a motorcycle ever since his defeat at the hands of Genm.

"Hey, Kureshima! How about you take my wheels for a spin!", Kiriya continued. When Mitsuzane agrees, Kiriya prepares to level up to 2. "Okay, then! 2nd Gear!"

 _ ***Gacchan! Level Up! Bakusou, Dokusou, Gekisou, Bousou! Bakusou Bike!***_

Lazer transforms into his Level 2 form for the first time since the several months have passed. Now that he's able to transform into a dirtbike again, Mitsuzane saddles up onto Lazer's seat as he takes the handle. Ryugen starts revving Lazer's engines up.

 _ **[~**_ _ **So I just fight out!**_ ** _Karamitsuku koe wa kienai NIGHTMARE!_** _ **~]** (_ _So I just fight out This entangled voice does not disappear in this nightmare!)_

"Ready, Mitsuzane-kun? This is gonna be one hell of a ride!", Go said as he prepares to go dangerous.

Both Ryugen and Mach Chaser in their respective bikes (Lazer Level 2 and Ride Macher) shift into 1st gear as they rev up, run over other Bugsters Salty, Alhambra, Gatton, and Charlie. Both of them continue to 2nd to 4th gears as they immediately give Embryo a taste of Motorcycle-Fu.

And again, while Embryo is fighting Genm Level X, whenever he tries to impale Genm with his rapier to death, the Game Master can still stand up from his death like a literal mechanical zombie.

 _ **[~**_ _ **So I just fight out!**_ ** _Karamitsuku koe wa kienai NIGHTMARE!_** _ **~]** (_ _If time never returns again I just throw away the pain!)_

"Your presence disgusts me, Dan Kuroto!", Embryo gritted his teeth. "I will send you back to your grave!"

"It's no use, Embryo!", the Game Master makes his rebuttal. "Dangerous Zombie contains the data of my deaths, and with it I am immortal!"

"You will regret th-", Embryo's sentence is interrupted when he gets ran over by Ryugen, who is driving Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. Lazer rams into Embryo in fast speed with Ryugen driving him, able to knock the tuner into the ground. Mitsuzane makes a sharp turn and brakes to stop. Then, Embryo gets trampled by another motorcycle-riding Rider, Mach Chaser.

This is not the first time Lazer in his Level 2 form has ran over somebody. For Go and Mitsuzane's part, them running over Embryo with their bikes is a proof of pure masculinity. Their masculinity even help them shape Tusk into a mature man he is now, only the difference is he is more subdued than the hot-blooded partners-in-crime.

Mitsuzane starts mouthing the Tuner, "You've got guts to play women as your personal sex toys. You and that classy suit of yours, you know that? But that ends here! We'll show you the true power of masculinity, the true power of manliness!"

"Your pathetic bravado will get you killed!", the Tuner replies.

"Is stating the obvious is the best you've got, you dumbass?", Lazer's "headlights" blinked as he snarks at Embryo.

"How dare you!"

Even Kiriya has no problem mocking Embryo apart from the part of being not so different from Kuroto. Granted, the coroner may not forgive Kuroto for everything he's done, but Kuroto doesn't need to ask for forgiveness. Anyways, they must focus of putting Embryo back to his place.

Mitsuzane inserts the Bakusou Bike Gashat into Lazer's Kimewaza slot holder, and he revs the engine up to 11. While he is driving in Lazer's Level 2 form (being a motorcycle form), Mitsuzane is in a frenzy to the point he wants to ram the sentient bike on Embryo.

* _ **BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Ryugen revs up and performs a wheelie, followed by Lazer boosting up speed to the point he reaches th 4th gear.

" **Just who the hell DO YOU THINK I AM?!** ", Mitsuzane bellowed on the top of his lungs as he and Lazer ram Embryo, then the Tuner is ragdolled from the impact.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ah...Wakuchi yuumu no youni Kanashimi sae mo aimai ni natteku!~]** (_ _Ah...like a waking daydream Even the sadness becomes obscure!)_

Meanwhile, as Huntress Level X and Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer are still fighting Salty. Emu asks Samus to finish Salty herself. And by doing so, she pressed the B Button of her Buggle Driver II twice, triggering Critical Crews-Aid.

* _ **Kimewaza! CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_ *

Huntress creates two clones of herself as they leap and somersault in the air and Huntress (along with her clones) finishes Salty off with a arcing dropkick, destroying Salty in the process.

Brave and Snipe succeeded finishing off Alhambra. Then, Mage and Poppy managed to delete Gatton, Vernier, and Kaiden. Makoto, Alain, Nico, and Keiichi finally beaten Charlie. Now that was a real boss rush. Leaving Embryo at the mercy of both the Normas, DRAGONs, and Embryo.

* * *

 **-Power of the Gashats-**

* _ **Kimewaza! Gacchan! Bang Bang Critical Fire!**_ *

Snipe Level 50 unloads his guns on Hysterica, this time Taiga aims on the Hysterica's disfigured face, where it sustained damage from the steamroller thrown by Genm.

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Dare no tame?_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, who is this for?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Nani no tame?_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, what is this for?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Yume wa itsumade yume wo miseru?~]** (_ _How long will this dream continue on?)_

"It's futile! No matter how many times you-", Embryo mocks Taiga for deliberately shooting on his Ragna-mail, only to be interrupted mid-sentence when Villkiss XX L, piloted by Tusk, tackles the Hysterica.

Hiiro learns that a Norma's royal ring, when piloting a Ragna-mail, if they touch a Rider Gashat, their rings transform into a Super Gashacon Key Slasher. That being said he pulls out his Gashat Gear Dual Beta, he throws the Gear Dual to Salia.

"Use this!", shouted the surgeon.

"Thank you!", the blue-haired Norma catches the Gear Dual Beta as she opens Cleopatra's cockpit.

"Hilda-chan! Take Parado's Gashat too!", Ex-Aid throws Para-DX's Gashat Gear Dual to Hilda, the redhead catches it the same way Salia did.

When the two Norma touched their respective Gashats, their rings glow and suddenly into the same Super Gashacon Key Slasher that Ange and Tusk used with Villkiss. The two inserted their Gashats into their respective Key Slashers.

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Sono sakebi!_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, all those cries!_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Sono namida!_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, all those tears!_ _)_

* _ **FANTASY SIMULATIONS CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

A manifestation of the Fantasy and Simulation Gamer in their larger-scale sizes appear on Cleopatra's side, they fire a beam, along with the Ragna-mail firing a powerful shot with its beam rifle, destroying the two unmanned Ragna-mails guarding Hysterica.

* _ **PUZZLE FIGHTER CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

After Hilda inserts the Gashat Gear Dual on her own Key Slasher, the beam sword of her Ragna-mail, Theodora is surrounded with a red and blue helix and slashes and destroys the last unmanned Ragna-mail.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tsukinai omoi kanjite shijima ni hibiku inazuma!~]** (_ _Feel the unwavering desire in the thunder resonating in the silence!)_

"How did they...", it seems Embryo is about to lose his composure. He has 5 minutes left as Dangerous Zombie's infection are now spreading on his body, even worse his body is slowly fading; presumably from the stress he took as a result of Ange's defiance. In other words, the source of his stress is none other than Ange herself!

* * *

 **-The End of Embryo-**

Then, Ex-Aid prepares to show Embryo his true power as he pressed the button of Hyper Muteki, triggering the finisher mechanism. Then, after pressing the same button again...

* _ **HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!**_ *

Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer jumps so high as he performs a flying kick on Hysterica. The reach is so high, upon the attack connects, Ex-Aid follows up with more series of kicks at the gigantic robot, as he disappears and reappears from one direction after another during this attacks. Once Ex-Aid lands on the surface, Embryo's Ragna-mail appears to be unscathed, but the attack's impact immediately took effect seconds later.

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE hito no yume!_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside the dreams of the people!_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE yume no yume!_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside the dreams of all dreams!_ _)_

* _ **Kyuukyoku no Ippatsu! Kanzen Shiori!**_ *

Hysterica is badly damaged from the brunt of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer's finishing move. But, it's still able to stand still. Embryo refuses to go down until he must make Ange become his wife. Ironically, the same woman he attempts to control is also the source of the stress of his game illness.

Back on the ground, Genm presses both the A and B Buttons of his Buggle Driver, as Embryo's physical body is about to reach the pick of his game illness as he has 3 minutes left.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hakanai tsuyosa...~]** (Is a flickering strength..._ _)_

Villkiss XX R and XX L confront the Hysterica, Embryo's Ragna-mail starts to weaken as the latter's physical body starts to feel the strain of Dangerous Zombie's illness.

"Ange! I chose you, yet you stand against me?!", Embryo completely loses it once his game illness continue to spread.

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Sono hitomi..._** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, those eyes..._ _)_

But, the Norma, DRAGONs, Space Explorers and Doctor Riders have another roasting on the Tuner,

"Until the very end...", starting with Hilda.

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Sono kokoro..._** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, this heart..._ _)_

"...looking down on others.", followed by Salia.

"Displaying atrocious behavior!", Salamandinay finished.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daremo shiranai shinjitsu ga aru~]** (Is a truth that no one knows._ _)_

Then, the Space Explorers followed after...

Starting with Samus, "You overconfident braggart!"

"Men like you who don't know the first thing about love do not deserve it!", followed by Mayu. "So don't you dare ever let us catch sight of that stupid hairdo ever again!"

"That's what you get for forcing your dick on the wrong lady, asshole!", Go cussed.

Followed by Mitsuzane, "Goodbye and good riddance, Embryo. You won't be missed!"

"What's the best should we call this guy?", Keiichi added.

"The all-time lowest of the low!", Makoto again added.

"Scum that shouldn't exist in this universe!", Alain finished.

Then, the Doctor Riders, Poppy, Nico and Kuroto also express their disdain to the Tuner for the last time.

"Get out of here, pervert!", Poppy starts.

"Don't ever look at us, perv!", Nico followed after.

"There's No Continue for you, Embryo!", Emu added.

"You are but a contagious disease who care nothing more but lust.", Hiiro added.

"Get lost, scumbag!", Taiga also spat.

"Take a hike, will ya?!", Kiriya added.

And Kuroto finishes, "I'll bury you along with your false godhood in the darkness."

And what's even worse for Embryo, now that he only has one minute left before he fades away, he's completely lost hope to woo Ange and decides to kill her.

"Very well. I no longer need a woman who's incapable of comprehending my love!", Embryo snaps.

Then, Ange has had it. "What love? You're nothing but a shameless narcissist who's always acting superior. You have no taste in clothes, you never stop grinning. And your hairstyle is so repulsive! It'd probably impossible for me to pass on your perverted, misogynistic, thousand-year, shut-in genes anyway!", the blonde Norma said before she and Tusk prepare for the Mighty Double Critical Strike.

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Sora no hate!._** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, up in the skies!_ _)_

 *** _MIGHTY DOUBLE CRITICAL STRIKE!_ ***

Both Villkiss XX R and XX L soar and both Ragna-mails perform a flying kick on Hysterica, followed by a series of more kicks raging from a bicycle kick, hurricane kick, and a somersault kick. Before Ange and Tusk deliver the final kick, she screams, "Turn back to the dust of the Earth!"

 _ **[~**_ ** _DEEP INSIDE Umi no soko!_** _ **~]** (_ _Deep inside, down in the ocean!_ _)_

On the ground, Genm X presses the B Button of his Buggle Driver...

* _ **CRITICAL DEAD!**_ *

...upon doing so, he creates data clones of himself and they close in on Embryo's physical body. The Genm clones appear like literal zombies as they reach Embryo. Once Embryo is trapped by the zombie hordes, the data clones immediately explode, with Embryo trapped in it.

For the final blow, both Ange and Tusk ready their Super Gashacon Key Slashers inside Villkiss XX R and XX L, respectively for the Critical Finish.

* _ **MIGHTY BROTHERS CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

" **ANGE!** ", Embryo screams in terror as he is about to meet his maker.

"You want to screw with me again...", Ange said, and shouts. " **GIVE IT A FEW THOUSAND YEARS!** "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hikari hitotsu mo mienai... Yami ga hirogaru PANORAMA!~]** (Is the one where the light cannot see A darkness-filled panorama!_ _)_

Both Villkiss XX R and XX L's swing their beam swords at the same time on Hysterica, creating an orange and teal energy slash on Embryo's Ragna-mail, destroying it.

As the Hysterica explodes, on the ground, once Genm X hits the Critical Dead on Embryo's physical body starts fading away into nothingness as the infection finally takes over his body, at the same time killing him. That being said, Embryo is destroyed for good. Game Over for Embryo.

"Uwaaaghhh!", Embryo screams to his death as Hysterica explodes

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

* * *

 **-Post-mortem: Tusk Proposes!-**

After the battle, everyone once again met up on the ruins. The Kamen Riders de-transformed, Parado emerges out of Emu's body after the battle. While Parado is happy that Emu has regained his abilities of Genius Gamer M, the former Bugster commander yearns that he and Emu would settle their score one day after Sylux is defeated.

"You owe me a lot today, Huntress.", Parado turns his attention to Samus. The bounty hunter however, makes no reply.

Meanwhile, Mitsuzane, Kiriya, Go, and Tusk contemplate their epic victory against Embryo. The Ancient Human thanked the Riders for their assistance and the long way that they've been through.

"Today is another moment of triumph.", the young Kureshima said. Seconds later, Tusk walks away from the four Riders. They noticed him holding his hand behind his back.

"Don't tell me he's-", Go interrupted.

"Shhh."

"I wonder what he's planning to do.", even Kiriya himself is curious about Tusk.

Tusk approached Ange, the latter turned her attention to her lover. The blonde is curious about him lately after the battle against Embryo.

"Ange... Umm... I wanna say this that, we've truly come a long way.", said Tusk. "From the first time I met you, I was clumsy myself to the point you almost shot me. That time, I'm almost scared at you at any moment I accidentally fall beneath you. But, beneath that determination in you... I said before, you're awe-inspiring; you were fighting, resisting, your lonely fragile self. When I found my purpose of becoming your knight, and the knight of Villkiss. I stepped forward. Ever since we helped the Space Explorers, I finally know what it means to be a real man. Ange, for the past years, you bear that same determination up until we fought Embryo again..."

The Space Explorers took notice of Tusk's speech to Ange; so does the CR Doctor Riders, Salia, Hilda, and Salamandinay.

Tusk continued, "...before we could save the universe with the Space Explorers and CR. I want to say something that I've been waiting for so long, a promise that I will always love you forever...", he knelt and reveals a small black box, containing a clear, diamond ring. "...Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, will you marry me?"

Upon hearing Tusk's proposal, she accepts and both lovers hugged and kissed. The couple are also given a warm of applause from both the Space Explorers and CR, who bear witness Tusk proposing to Ange.

"Congratulations, Angelise-sama!", Momoka greeted her master.

"Awww, they're really in love!", said Poppy.

Tusk then puts the ring on Ange's left ring finger.

The ovation for the couple is so high, to the point almost everybody anticipated it. Even Kuroto felt a warm feeling in the midst of his ego getting around him. Emu is happy for Tusk, having witness Tusk with his decision to tie the knot with Ange.

Mitsuzane, who stands on Samus and Mayu's side, shows his full support and happiness for the Ancient Human.

"I'm very proud of you, Tusk-kun. You are truly man enough.", said Mitsuzane.

With Tusk finally proposing to Ange, and the Space Explorers and Doctor Riders as the witness, it shows that their long battle might be a long way. But, it shows that love conquers all.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X's Critical Crews-Aid in this chapter is similar to Kamen Rider Garren's Burning Divide Rider Kick.


	121. Episode 121: Divine Retribution

**Episode 121: Divine Retribution**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Ever since this fic has reached 10k views, I feel happy and inspired that Vol. 2 is one of the masterpiece fanfics that I've ever wrote as the premise of the story is tied to _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_. That being said, it also inspired me to think of the next sequel's title, _**Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined**_. Vol. 3 will feature the events of Kamen Rider Amazons Season 2 as a retelling. And much like this story that featured the cast of _Cross Ange_ as the guest characters, the guest characters for Vol. 3 will be Taki and Natsu of the _Soulcalibur_ series.

And due to this fic's divergence from canon, the story may end very sooner than the TV series; expect Sylux betraying Cronus and become the story's last boss. For some reason, I purposely wrote him to be similar to Gremlin of _Kamen Rider Wizard_ , Redyue of _Gaim_ , and even Adel of _Ghost_. Also, from the very chapter Sylux killed Graphite, he's the closest equivalent to Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja.

* * *

 **-Rethinking Strategies-**

Back in Arzenal, both of the Command Fortresses of the Space Explorers and CR docked in the waters of the island.

With Embryo finally dealt with, the last targets for the three parties will be Sylux and Dan Masamune. After learning from Hiiro and Taiga about Sylux's plans to assassinate Masamune to steal the Rider Chronicle Gashat from him, the whole CR are alerted about this. Even Kuroto is not pleased about what Sylux is going to do with Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat other than destroying the whole universe; even so, he's well-aware that Sylux is using his father to take the Rider Chronicle Gashat from him once the evil bounty hunter sees Masamune outlived his usefulness.

"I can't believe this...", Kuroto kept his cool after he is furious to learn about what he heard from Hiiro about Sylux's personal agenda. "If my father shouldn't never trusted that Sylux in the first place. Kagami-sensei, did Sylux mentioned that he's planning to kill my father to claim the Master Gashat for himself?"

"Exactly, he said it. Word for word.", Hiiro replied. "I have a bad feeling that Sylux is using Dan Masamune to keep us from clearing that game. I guess the quisling act was just part of his schemes."

Granted, but it comes to show that while Masamune is the quisling to Sylux. Kuroto concludes that the quisling himself is the unwitting pawn to the power-hungry psychopath he's collaborating with. The reason Masamune collaborates with Sylux as a means to promote Kamen Rider Chronicle and GENM Corporation by extension; the bounty hunter's presence is a part to strong-arm those who refuse to play and trying to stop the game itself. But, Sylux being ambitious in his own right if obviously too different than his human collaborator - Sylux is nothing more but a deranged warmonger with a mind of a dictator who wants to destroy everyone and everything to recreate a universe under his image.

As far as the Game Master is concerned, Kamen Rider Chronicle is meant for a real-world virtual reality game that is meant to be played even the most rookie players, not to be used as a weapon of mass destruction, unless if one has the power of Gemdeus. The fact that Sylux has injected himself with Gemdeus's virus, the "weapon of mass destruction" part sounds even more alarming.

But, when Emu asks about can anyone use the powers of Cronus and Gemdeus altogether? Kuroto's response...

"It's impossible to have both Cronus and Gemdeus's powers at the same time!", Kuroto reacted in a rather erratic manner. "Unlike Taddle Legacy, that allows one to have the powers of both the hero and the villain; and considering of what Sylux is possibly going to do, and that's the worst. If Sylux ever gains the powers of both Cronus and Gemdeus together, the whole universe will be wiped out."

Even Nico is shocked to hear about what the Game Master deduced if ever Sylux succeeds in overthrowing Cronus and takes his powers from him, along with the fact that the evil bounty hunter has Gemdeus sealed inside his body. And in other words, what Sylux is planning to do is literally reset the whole universe to make way for his utopia.

"Emu-kun, you don't have to worry. Hyper Muteki is the only way to beat Cronus's Pause ability.", Kuroto reassures that Hyper Muteki is the turmp card for Ex-Aid for countering Cronus's time freeze. "While you can transform into Muteki Gamer without Parado. Concerning about him, the Space Explorers have him on a leash for now."

That being said, while there is still enough time to plan of whoever needs to be stopped first – be it either Masamune or Sylux, if one gets to take on Cronus first, Sylux may have the chance to take Cronus's power from the GENM Corporation CEO. Since Kamen Rider Chronicle is intended to be clear so those who died of game illness and as well who got a game over from playing the said game; Masamune is the reason why he's continuing to promote it and his company by extension. But, should it fall into Sylux's hands, the entire universe will be done for.

"The last time I've met a similar psychopath who attacked my assistants and the intern, shows that Sylux is clearly worse than him.", Hiiro compares the evil bounty hunter to a certain serial killer he encountered several months ago.

"If Kamen Rider Chronicle is intended to bring back those who died from a Bugster infection…", Asuna added from what Kuroto mentioned. "That's why Sylux is desperately trying to get close to Kuroto's father, so he can betray him to get Cronus's powers. What Kuroto said should Sylux had the powers of both Cronus and Gemdeus simultaneously, it's only a matter of time Sylux will destroy the entire universe. But, we must stop both of them before it's too late."

As for the Space Explorers' perspective, Samus and the crew are even more alerted about Sylux trying to steal Dan Masamune's Master Gashat.

Inside the Space Explorers' Command Fortress, Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, Kiriya, and Mayu are interrogating Parado inside his quarters. Parado's quarters is more of a prison cell in contrast of a crew cabin, despite the team should never treat him harshly. When Parado learns that Sylux is planning to stab Dan Masamune in the back, Mitsuzane insinuates that Sylux is obviously no better than the Bugster executive.

"What's the point comparing me to that sadistic monster just because he's planning to stab Cronus in the back?", Parado sneeringly chuckled, also denying that he's _different_ than the evil bounty hunter. "If he [Sylux] wants to destroy the whole universe, so be it. But, either way, I'm not letting him get away for what he did to Graphite."

It's pretty disturbing to hear from what Parado told Samus and the gang, he has one goal in mind – revenge. Not only the corrupt bounty hunter is responsible for Graphite's death, but also what made Parado lost a left arm. The surviving Bugster commander is tempered to kill Sylux for everything he's done.

"Parado, we know you're hungry for revenge just because Sylux murdered Graphite. But, revenge alone is not enough, it will drive you to madness.", said Samus. Reminding him that revenge alone will not justify the means, it will still drive the person to complete insanity, just like what if Hiiro and Taiga would be like if their hatred towards Graphite get the better of them. This is what Sylux is really trying to invoke to those doctors to become like him, a corrupted, vengeful, complete monster. Samus knows what a complete monster Sylux has become now, and there has to be a reason why he became like that.

The fact that he's the Bugster born from Emu, and which explains the reason why Emu transforms into Ex-Aid, the reason why Parado is kept on the Space Explorers' leash is to protect him from either Cronus and Sylux. If ever Parado is killed, Emu might lose his ability to transform into Ex-Aid.

Samus is in the good mood to offer Parado a reward after Sylux is defeated, considering that everybody including Parado himself witnessed Tusk proposing to Ange. It is revealed that once Sylux is defeated, Ange and Tusk will have their wedding. And what Samus's offer…?

"How about it, Parado? What I am about to say to you is an offer that you cannot possibly refuse…", the huntress continued, "After we defeat Cronus and Sylux, Ange and Tusk are going to get married, the DRAGON Princess Salamandinay will host a ceremonial battle after their wedding; the combatants will be you and Houjou Emu. I guess it is fitting to settle the score between you and him."

The former Bugster executive is not too inclined to refuse, either way, Parado wanted a fair fight against Emu. The reason for his existence is for Emu to have someone to play with him in his childhood days.

"Man, you're very convincing.", he laughed, even Mitsuzane finds it disturbing. "So, a fight between me and Emu taking place on a wedding, is it a little too awkward?"

It was Ange's idea to have the ceremonial battle between Ex-Aid and Para-DX to take place during the wedding. The Norma and DRAGONs want to see who excels in the fated battle between Emu and Parado. Parado accepted Samus's offer without hesitation, in return, the surviving Bugster higher-up gives her two blue Gashat Trophies that has Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter.

"It's all yours.", Parado continued. "I better hand it to you for bailing me out from that cage in Planet Zamasu and bringing me back to Emu."

Curiously enough, Mitsuzane is amused that Parado eventually accepted the offer. It doesn't help that he only cares to have a fated fight against Emu. It brings to mind how Samus secretly extracted Saki from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, which she succeeded in fulfilling Hiiro's wish to bring her back to his side.

* * *

 **-Aurora-**

The next day...

Before taking off again to space, both the respective Command Fortresses of the Space Explorers and CR. In the seas of Arzenal, both of the ships are standing by. At the mere moments, a submersible-like aircraft carrier emerges from the sea floor.

From the Space Explorers Command Ship, the entire crew are shocked at the sight of this submersible carrier, the same goes with the CR side.

"Hoo, that's a big one!", Kiriya commented.

" _Come in, Space Explorers and Computer Rescue Center Command Ships!_ ", a voice coming from Ange transmit from both of two groups' ships. " _This is Ange. I'm in command with the Norma-DRAGON coalition._ "

To the surprise of the CR personnel, the fact that Ange is now the leading commander for the Norma-DRAGONs coalition, now called the **Libertus II (Zwei)** faction.

"Ange, we hear you loud and clear.", Samus responded through from her Command Ship. "Are you the ones commandeering that vessel?"

" _Yes. This is_ _ **Aurora**_ _. This ship was launched during the revolt against Embryo._ ", the blonde Norma continued. " _Samus, what should we call ourselves now that we have three vessels?_ "

But, Emu decides to make a suggestion before Kuroto can make his, much to his chagrin.

"How about the **Three Ships Alliance?** ", said the intern.

Granted, since there are three vessels - two representing the Space Explorers and CR, and the other for the Norma and DRAGONs. So, the name for this coalition will be the Three Ships Alliance.

For that time being, since stopping either Dan Masamune or Sylux comes first, it would be hard who would go next. But, Cronus needs to dealt with first before Sylux could take the Rider Chronicle Gashat from him.

But, before going on, the Space Explorers' side are concerned of Joey and the three bounty hunters - Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas; while the whole gang were still dealing with Embryo, Joey and his party scouted around the edge of space pursuing Sylux. They haven't returned to the ship ever since, that is until a distress signal came from Joey's gunship that was last seen in **Planet Merag**.

"So, a distress signal in Planet Merag?", said Mitsuzane. "It has to be Joey-kun and the other three bounty hunters."

"Your acquaintances?", Kiriya asked.

"Long story."

Samus continued, "Joey and the other three bounty hunters haven't returned two days after while they're doing their recon. I have a feeling Sylux may have something to do with them. Planet Merag is not too far away from this Earth Colony. Might as well leave this place now so we can launch into space."

Both three vessels depart from Arzenal, and ascend into the atmosphere as they leave Earth Colony AZ-007.

* * *

 **-Outside of Space-**

With the Three Ships Alliance left the Earth Colony and now are on the edge of space. And judging the distress signal from Joey's spacecraft, Planet Merag is not too far from AZ-007, and it will take them about 25 minutes to reach there by gunship.

On the control deck, Samus informs everyone that she, Makoto, and Go will head there to find Joey's party; while Mayu, Mitsuzane, Alain, Kiriya, and Keiichi remain. Parado shows up, he insists to tag along because of an unfinished business with Sylux. Unfortunately, Parado's Gamer Driver was damaged beyond repair after Sylux somehow destroyed it, while Samus currently confiscated his Gashat Gear Dual before he was incarcerated. But, Samus gives Parado his Gear Dual along with a brand new Gamer Driver.

"With Dan Kuroto's help, I managed to reverse-engineer my own Gamer Driver and created a second one for you. The one you used is completely destroyed beyond repair.", said Samus.

"Man, no one expected you could do the impossible.", Parado chuckled upon regaining his Gear Dual along with a new Gamer Driver.

Parado boards on Go's gunship, Makoto pilot's his own, and so does Samus. All three gunships sortied from the catapult as each of the three took off and head for Planet Merag.

* * *

 **-Welcome to Planet Merag-**

Planet Merag appears to be a deserted planet with no single individual residing.

Elsehwere within the Planet Merag overworld, we see Sylux singlehandedly beaten Joey, Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas with a little to no effort.

"Hahahahaha! How weak!", Sylux gloats at his fallen enemies, boasting how powerful really is. "Is that what you Galactic Federation dogs can do?!"

The three bounty hunters are battered and beaten from the recent fight, even Ghor could barely move his armor after it took heavy damage. Joey is too injured to stand, the same for Gandrayda and Rundas.

"Now, I'll give you all each a bad ending befitting for losers like you!", Sylux begins to conjure tentacles from his back as he is about to kill his fallen foes, only to be interrupted when he's shot from behind. The evil bounty hunter turned around only to see Para-DX Level 99 with a new Gamer Driver!

"That's my line, you freak!", Parado shouted, his heart is burning with hate, seeing Sylux again makes him want to kill him so badly. "I will never forget what you've done to Graphite and you'll never get away with it!"

"Oh, you mean that lizard you call a friend?!", Sylux rubs it in to Parado's face by telling him how he killed Graphite the cruel and unusual way. "I just crushed him with my bare hands like the pitiful insect that he is. Perhaps I'm going to do the same to you for you to join him in the afterlife!"

"Go to hell!", Parado reaches his breaking point as he changes his Gashacon Parablaygun to Axe Mode and he starts venting his frustration at the evil bounty hunter like a rabid animal.

As Para-DX and Sylux are fighting, Huntress Level X, Deep Specter, and Dead Heat Mach show up to pick up the incapacitated Joey and the bounty hunters. They leave the scene as they head back to the gunships.

"You cannot beat me with your measly Level 99 powers, worm!", Sylux continued to be sure of himself as he treats Parado's attacks as nothing more than bee stings. "I have injected Gemdeus to my body, that means I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"You're an eyesore!", Para-DX snarls, as he continues to charge at Sylux, only to be caught off guard by one of his tentacles.

"Give it up, you're far too weak to attempt your silly quest for revenge!", Sylux replied in a rather condescending tone.

Nevertheless, Parado is determined to avenge Graphite's death, despite feeble attempts to combat the Gemdeus-empowered Sylux. However, Parado's intent to deal with Sylux alone is likely to be his undoing; it might put Emu at risk losing the ability to transform into Ex-Aid, considering he's the Bugster born from the intern.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Hiiro's quote, " _The last time I've met a similar psychopath who attacked my assistants and the intern, shows that Sylux is clearly worse than him._ ", is clearly a reference to Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja, while keeping the fact that he's comparing Sylux to Asakura's actions, Hiiro indeed encountered Asakura in the Beast Rider Squad special.


	122. Episode 122: Fear is How I Fall

**Episode 122: Fear is How I Fall**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter's title is a reference to the Linkin Park song, "Crawling":

 _Crawling in my skin  
_ _These wounds will not heal  
_ _ **Fear is how I fall,  
**_ _Confusing what is real_

I'll be honest with you guys, I'm a big fan of Linkin Park and "Crawling" is the very first song I listened ever since introduced to that band. Chapter 61 was the last time I thought of a chapter's title referencing a Linkin Park song, which happens to be "Points of Authority".

* * *

 **-Revenge is Futile-**

An enraged Parado is determined to avenge Graphite's death; and the next time he encounters Sylux, Graphite's killer, Parado must make sure he wants the evil bounty hunter dead. Despite feeble attempts to combat the Gemdeus-empowered Sylux. However, Parado's intent to deal with Sylux alone is likely to be his undoing; it might put Emu at risk losing the ability to transform into Ex-Aid, considering he's the Bugster born from the intern.

"You cannot beat me with your measly Level 99 powers, worm!", Sylux continued to be sure of himself as he treats Parado's attacks as nothing more than bee stings. "I have injected Gemdeus to my body, that means I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"You're an eyesore!", Para-DX snarls, as he continues to charge at Sylux, only to be caught off guard by one of his tentacles.

"Give it up, you're far too weak to attempt your silly quest for revenge!", Sylux replied in a rather condescending tone.

The Bugster executive is caught off guard when Sylux gains the upper hand, while he binds Parado with one of his tentacles, he takes his time hurling him around the place while relishing this disturbingly sadistic delight at the brutality he inflicted upon Parado.

"Oh, I love the sound of your screams of agony!", Sylux tightens the squeeze of his tentacle with on his prey. "Come now, SCREAM FOR ME!"

Back in the CR Command Fortress, everyone inside the ship's Control Tower are horrified at Parado's current predicament. Even Emu is concerned of his Bugster counterpart at the mercy of a sadistic, omnicidal bounty hunter. Either way, Emu decides to help Parado out, though Hiiro is reluctant to be involved in this, Asuna even calls out the surgeon of this.

"Just because Parado is a Bugster like myself, do you really think that it's a good idea to let him suffer like that?!", the nurse said.

Though Nico already realized that the player who beat him six years ago was indeed Parado, the 18-year old couldn't help feel sorry that Parado's situation is worsen the fact that Sylux is beating him down brutally. Emu told her that Parado is taking matters into his own hands because Graphite is the only thing closest to a blood brother to Parado. For that being, Nico decided to let go of her revenge on Parado before something else happens to him.

Even though the Space Explorers are the ones who hold Parado on his leash, putting him in a verge of death will affect Emu, as Parado originated from Emu himself. Plain and simple. But, even Kuroto doesn't want to get close to Parado regarding how the latter deserted him and let the Space Explorers kill him. Anyway, Kuroto has to prioritize about stalling Sylux to prevent him to get close to his father.

Emu prepares to board on his gunship, but, before sortie, Hiiro joins with the intern.

"Hiiro-san?", the intern asked.

"I still have a score to settle with Sylux.", Hiiro responded. He knows that Sylux will likely run away if the tables are turned on him, this time, as with Parado, he'll never miss that chance.

"I'm going too.", Poppy appears before the two. Even though a Bugster herself, Poppy doesn't want anything happen to Parado since he's obviously linked to Emu.

Emu is aware that Sylux, despite his overwhelming arrogance, he's a dirty coward to a fault. The bounty hunter obviously has no qualms of escaping if the tables are turned on him, to the point Hiiro himself is disgusted of how the evil bounty hunter murdered Graphite after his defeat.

The pink Gunship piloted by Emu, with Hiiro being the co-pilot sortied into the catapult and launched as they gain entry into Planet Merag.

Back in the planet, Samus, Makoto, and Go extract Joey and the other three bounty hunters into their gunship. Moments later, a pink gunship belonging to Emu landed on the LZ. It was perfect timing, as they need to get Parado out of there, as he is heavily brutalized by Sylux. Emu, Poppy, and Hiiro went off the gunship to find Parado.

"Samus, is Parado still there?", Emu asked.

"Yeah, up ahead. And he's fighting Sylux!", Samus replied. "You guys need to hurry, if Parado dies, you will lose your ability to transform, Emu. Get going, we got your back."

As the three CR personnel move ahead to get to Parado's location, after extracting Joey's party back to the ship, Huntress Level X, Deep Specter, and Dead Heat Mach then followed where the three doctors went on, only to be stalled by one of Sylux's minions, Dark Poppy.

"I cannot allow you to stall Lord Sylux even further.", the duplicate of Poppy said in a rather robotic monotone.

"What, you're still alive?!", Go snarled.

Without wasting any time for words, Samus puts her Bugvisor II on her left hand in chainsaw mode as she summons the Gashacon Key Slasher through Ninja Gamer Level X's weapon select ability and wields the said weapon with her right hand, she pressed the "Gun" button of the weapon. The three Space Explorers fight Dark Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X. This evil palette swap of Poppy is stronger than her original counterpart, to the point she even overpowered Dead Heat Mach and Deep Specter.

Both Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X and Dark Poppy clashed blades with their Bugvisor IIs, but Samus is able to hang in there since she can use all of the Gashacon Weapons for her own benefit. She puts back her Bugvisor II on her Bugster Buckle as she summons Brave's Gashacon Sword.

"Are you really sure that your loyalty is to Sylux?", Samus questions the duplicate of Poppy that if the latter is aware of her master's true colors. "He doesn't care about loyalty for those who worked for him, he only uses them as a means to an end and has no qualms abandoning them in the end. That's why he's conspiring to overthrow Dan Masamune to further his endgame to destroy the entire universe."

"Silence!", Dark Poppy shouted as she refused to believe in what Samus said. Then, Go removes Shift Dead Heat from his Mach Driver and changes with Ride Crosser to transform into Mach Chaser, followed by Makoto pulling out the Sin Specter Eyecon and inserted it on his Ghost Driver to become Sin Specter. The two men get back into their feet after changing their forms as they help Samus out.

* * *

 **-I Reject Your Reality-**

Meanwhile, Sylux continues to inflict so much brutality on Parado to the point he could barely move. The evil bounty hunter relishes on the latter's screams of agony as he stomps his face on the ground.

* _ **GASHUUN!**_ *

Para-DX is forced out of his transformation once his Rider Gauge is on the redzone.

"Stop it!", Emu shouted as he, Hiiro, and Poppy made their presence known, arriving in a nick of time as Poppy protects a downed Parado. Sylux is confronted by both Emu and Hiiro; for the evil bounty hunter's perspective, he expresses nothing but utter disgust and disdain towards the intern.

Hiiro sees nothing in Sylux's actions all but purely out of spite and sadism. This tautological sociopathy makes him no better than even Kuroto was, or to an extent, his father Masamune. Even Poppy herself is scared to confront Sylux considering that the bounty hunter did kill her before.

"Just who are you to hurt him [Parado] to satisfy your sadistic urges?", the surgeon calls Sylux out. "You are no better than a pathogen. Just like what you did to Graphite, you are nothing more but a shameless coward! I will cut you out."

"Hehehehe. This is who I am!", Sylux laughed in a rather inappropriately maniacal manner. "We are at the opposing sides of this conflict, plain and simple! Or rather, I am manipulating all two opposing sides in the shadows! Dan Masamune was the perfect puppet for my plan; I will take over his place once he has no use for me! I guess you all know that whatever the nonsense I spewed from my mouth he expected to believe in me."

The bounty hunter continued to rub it in on the two CR Doctors that it will be his [Sylux] time to shine once he makes his move about usurping Cronus. Which explains Sylux kept himself busy to prevent both the Space Explorers and CR from reaching Cronus.

"I can't believe you're that horrible… Doing such _evil_ things for the sake of your own disillusioned justice?", Emu said, complete with clenching his fist in fury.

"Evil?", a disturbing chuckle came out from Sylux's mouth, and this is the first time he's been called 'evil' by his enemies considering his actions now. "You must be joking. Your words are nothing more than a childish interpretation on how you see the whole world around you! For me, there is no such thing as good and evil! There is only the concept of survival of the fittest, and only those who will uphold power will determine that!"

Poppy tries to help Parado stand up into his feet, despite being brutally beaten. Even though he's a Bugster, Parado's face is covered in blood after sustaining too much beating. But, instead of going back to the LZ before going back to the gunship, Parado watched as Emu confronts the evil bounty hunter.

Social Darwinism is the only thing that Sylux believes instead of morality as what he said to Emu word for word. The moral concept of good and evil are all alien to him. In Sylux's point of view, his actions explain that how he killed Graphite two months ago is the proof that the Bugsters will submit to his will, not Cronus's. His desire to overthrow Dan Masamune is all for the sake of a perfect universe ruled by fear, despair, and hatred.

"I reject your reality and I believe in my own!", Sylux continued. "The reason I came here not only I came for Aran's destruction, I came here to change this universe with my own image. Where all concepts of morality do not exist; and I alone will rule the galaxy with an iron fist. Anyone who opposes me will be marked for death! Fear is the only thing the whole universe will understand, you will learn that one day."

"You're wrong! Fear is not the answer to make the whole universe a better place!", the intern rebutted. "We can change ourselves for the better around us!"

"Rubbish!", Sylux refuses to acknowledge and rejects Emu's ideals, as what he mentioned before, word for word, Sylux wants to rule a universe controlled by fear and the explanation for his sadistic beating of Parado points that out.

Once the reasoning with the evil bounty hunter has been made moot, Emu and Hiiro pull out their Gashats and equipped their Gamer Drivers: the intern pulls out Maximum Mighty X, after switching the Gashat on, a breeze caught up on Emu as his Genius Gamer M persona takes over. Hiiro then pulls out Taddle Legacy.

* _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**_ * / * _ **TADDLE LEGACY!**_ *

" **Skill Level 100!** Henshin!", said Hiiro.

Followed by Emu, " **Max Dai Henshin!** "

Both Doctor Riders insert their Gashats into their respective Gamer Drivers and opened their levers. Emu then smashes his fist on the button of Maximum Mighty X.

* _ **Maximum Gashatto! Gacchan! Level MAX! Maximum Power... X!**_ * / * _ **Gashatto! Gacchan! Level Up! Tadoru Rekishi! Mezameru Rekishi! Taddle Legacy!**_ *

The two transform into Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, respectively as the two Riders fight Sylux. Only Hiiro is able to overcome the Gemdeus-empowered Sylux, but Ex-Aid is on a disadvantage.

Sylux conjures a scorpion tail on his back as he attempts to whip both Ex-Aid and Brave with it. The lashing from the tail is very powerful compared to his tentacles. When the situation gets worse, Ex-Aid is prompted to pull out his trump card, Hyper Muteki!

"Sylux, I will show you the true power of Genius Gamer M!", Ex-Aid proclaimed as he switches on the Hyper Muteki Gashat...

* _ **Hyper Muteki!**_ *

"Hmph. You're bluffing!", Sylux refuses to give a damn about it.

The Hyper Muteki Gashat is then fitted on the socket on the right side of Maximum Mighty X Gashat. " _ **Docking!**_ ", the Hyper Muteki Gashat exclaimed upon doing so, complete with a dynamic music looping.

" **Hyper...** ", Ex-Aid took a deep breath as he screams, " **Dai Henshin!** ", then he smashes the button of the Hyper Muteki Gashat...

* _ **Bakkaan! Mu-Te-Ki! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ *

Ex-Aid jettisoned himself from the Maximum Gamer mech suit as he is once again enveloped with a golden aura as his suit changes dramatically as he transforms into Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer!

"What is that?!", Sylux couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, finding another adversary with a golden form!

Ex-Aid proclaims, "I'll clear this with no continues!", and pulls out his Gashacon Key Slasher and charges at Sylux.

The golden Muteki Gamer makes good use of his superhuman speed and absurdly powerful defense to gain the upper hand. Ex-Aid takes the opportunity to turn the tables on Sylux.

The evil hunter never learned from his last fight against Brave about underestimating fighting skills, Sylux ends up facing a receiving end of a beatdown from Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. Emu points out that Sylux is letting his cockiness rule over his judgment each time he lords his power against anyone weaker than him.

"What is with that power...?!", the bounty hunter is reeling. Sylux is losing grip of his sanity after Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer gave him a taste of his own medicine.

* _ **Gashatto! Kimewaza! Taddle Critical Finish!**_ *

After inserting Taddle Legacy on the Gashacon Sword whilst in Fire Mode, Brave unleashes a powerful, fiery slash on Sylux, damaging him even further, causing an explosion. Seconds later, the smoke clears, and Sylux fled. It doesn't help that Sylux will escape from a fight when the tables are turned on him.

"That guy is such a shameless coward. All he can do is run away when he's about to lose.", Parado comments about what a buzzkill Sylux really is. Granted, while Parado believes in fair competition, running away from a fight means an act of cowardice.

* * *

 **-The End of Dark Poppy-**

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers are still fighting Dark Poppy. It seems they managed to weaken her for that matter. Samus, Go, and Makoto prepare their finishers as the surround the Poppy doppelganger...

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ * / * _ **Hissatsu! Burst Full Throttle! Dead Heat!**_ * / * _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!**_ *

All three Riders - Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Dead Heat Mach, and Deep Specter jumped and perform a flying side kick at their target, defeating Poppy Noir in the process. The duplicate is forced out of her transformation, and the black Toki Meki Crisis Gashat is broken beyond repair.

Moments later, Poppy, Emu and Hiiro arrived back on the LZ, while the two Doctors carry a badly wounded Parado.

"They've defeated the duplicate me!", said Poppy with a smile. Seeing Samus and company defeated the palette swap of Poppy.

Before everyone can return to their respective gunships, Poppy Noir still stands up, refusing to give up out of loyalty towards Sylux.

"No, I can't fall here... I will do anything for Lord Sylux-", the duplicate Poppy tries to stall both the Space Explorers and CR, only to be attacked from behind...by Sylux himself!

The evil bounty hunter shamelessly betrays one of his loyal subordinates in front of his enemies, even the real Poppy herself is appalled by this.

(" _Is this what really Sylux is planning to do against Dan Masamune?!_ "), Samus said to herself in shock, and she has the feeling that her arch-enemy will plan to do the same against Cronus.

Even though Poppy Noir was created to serve Sylux and pledge loyalty to him, as it turns out, Sylux doesn't show any gratitude towards his servant, only seeing her as a pawn for his plans.

"Lord Sylux, why?", said the palette swap duplicate.

"Forgive me, but for now. I want you to rest easy...", Sylux replies with a soft tone before switching to a disturbingly maniacal laughter, "...FOR ETERNITY!"

The duplicate Poppy meets her end courtesy of Sylux, Samus was right about the latter's penchant for betraying anyone who worked for him once they have outlived their usefulness. The Poppy clone disintegrates into dust afterwards.

"Just what are you planning to do Sylux?", Samus calls out her personal enemy.

To which the bounty hunter replies, "Only time will tell, Aran. Gwahahahahah!"

Sylux smashes his fist on the ground, the impact of such punch triggered an earthquake. The whole planet Merag is starting to shake...

* _ **Planetary Collapse Imminent. Evacuate Now!**_ *

Inside Samus's heads-up display, it warned the planet is going to blow at any moment.

" _Guys, get out of there! That planet's gonna blow!_ ", Alain radios everyone who is still remaining in Planet Merag to escape.

All of the Riders returned into their respective gunships, with Parado being sent into Samus's gunship to be sent back to the Space Explorers' mothership. Once all the gunships leave the planet, everyone who remained in their respective command vessels look in horror as Planet Merag is destroyed as shown through a video feed.

Both gunships safely got out of the planet before its destruction and back in the edge of space, where the three vessels are awaiting for their return.

In Samus's perspective, she has a feeling that her sworn enemy is dead serious about betraying Cronus and take the Rider Chronicle's Master Gashat from him. Everyone knows that Kamen Rider Chronicle must be cleared to revive those lives who vanished, not to be used as a weapon of mass destruction.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 10 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie, Dark Poppy]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

To add some _Cowboy Bebop_ reference, most of Sylux's actions throughout the story, especially how he betrays Poppy Noir brings to mind Vicious, the main antagonist of the said anime.

This chapter's title refers to the full extent of Sylux's nihilistic and evil nature: while he's not so different towards Mother Brain and Ridley for being the sources of misery to Samus. Unlike Mother Brain and Ridley, Sylux is an omnicidal maniac who wants to re-create the universe with his own image; a world full of fear, despair, chaos, and hatred. Throughout this story, Sylux's methods are evidently similar to Ridley in terms of sadism and sociopathic tendencies. Not only that he has earned the contempt of his sworn enemy [i.e. Samus], every Kamen Rider he came across with starting with Micchi, Hiiro, Taiga, Nico, Kiriya, Kuroto, and Parado really wants him dead.


	123. Episode 123: Die Set Down

**Episode 123: Die Set Down**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter's title is a reference to the theme song of the same name from _Kamen Rider Amazons_ Season 2. It is also to commemorate the finale of Kamen Rider Amazons itself since the final episode aired last Friday. And speaking of Amazons's final episode, though Chihiro and Iyu winded up dead, I feel like confused how the series itself ended; Tachibana reveals about a so-called "Sigma Project", then Jin is still alive and still batshit crazy as always. Vol. 3 will retell Amazons S2 so be expect that the TV Riders will cross with the Amazon Riders for the first time since Chou Super Hero Taisen.

To quote EeveeNicks' review from the previous chapter " _when you see villains like this it really makes you appreciate Samus's self restraint and moral compass. With her powers she could have easily used them for evil or her own gain but she didn't._ " This explains that the term " **complete monster** " exists because it shows a villain (most specifically Sylux here in this story) is beyond redemption and would go further heights to obtain ultimate power to rule over all. Sylux's willingness to betray others to further his goals explores his obvious lack of empathy, pettiness, and his "might makes right" mindset. Also, the Jungian psychology of the **shadow aspect** (or the Shadow Archetype trope) is heavily observed throughout the story in regards with Sylux towards the Doctor Riders, for example one of the mostly compared to Sylux would be Hiiro and Taiga.

Besides that, I purposely wrote Sylux to be hated by the main characters and readers on purpose and never played for humor, since we already have villains on the Ex-Aid to cheer for (i.e., Genm, Para-DX, Cronus) to the point that even Dash and Toa pointed out on their reviews that Sylux has gone quite too far. It serves that Sylux proves himself as an evil counterpart to Samus - while Samus is the protector of the galaxy, Sylux is the destroyer.

And this chapter will be the last time we will see Cronus, the rest of this chapter will explain itself. And the very end of the chapter contains blood, gore, and body dismemberment. Read at your own discretion!

* * *

 **-Samus: Mission Briefing-**

 _ **Space Explorer Initiative Log #21**_

 _Log Author:_ _ **Samus Aran**_

 _Date: July 19, 2017_

 _What we saw Sylux stabbing one of his subordinates in the back was a horrifying sight to look at. All I can see in Sylux are but twisted reflections of not only just myself, but to those Doctor Riders too; to be more specific Kagami Hiiro and Hanaya Taiga. If Houjou Emu had never interacted with these two doctors and humbled them, what Sylux showed to us would express what could both Kagami Hiiro, Hanaya Taiga, or worse, Dan Kuroto have become if Emu wasn't there to teach them humility._

 _Even Emu himself is appalled when Sylux said to him that he rejects his ideals and believes that fear is the only solution to change the universe._

 _We took Parado back to the Command Ship for treatment, while his injuries aren't that much serious, but for now we need him to restrain him for a while, since I'm aware about the possible dangers what he might fall into as should Parado die, Emu might lose his ability to transform into Ex-Aid, which explains why we decide to shelter him into our mothership instead on the CR's side. This worries me a lot since I offered him a deal that he'll duel the intern during Ange and Tusk's wedding._

 _As of this moment, we're now in a race against time to stop Dan Masamune before Sylux reaches to him. One of our spy satellites have located Cronus's location:_ _ **Planet Dolnero**_ _. A planet just located distant from Planet Zamasu, the prison planet of the Galactic Union Police. Apparently, the satellite imagery also shows presence of Ride-Players coming from Earth. I have a feeling that GENM Corporation is financing for the players to reach that planet._

 _Either way, if we can stop Cronus, we could easily get the Master Gashat of Kamen Rider Chronicle safely into our hands. But, should it fall into Sylux's hands, the entire universe will be destroyed. Dan Kuroto, Houjou Emu, and myself took off in our respective gunships as we head for Planet Dolnero to stop Dan Masamune once and for all before Sylux does. It is a race for the treasure._

* * *

 **-To Planet Dolnero-**

Both the CR and Space Explorer Command Ships and the Aurora set course into the very distant edge of the universe, their destination: **Planet Dolnero**. Thanks to one of the Space Explorers' spy satellites, Kamen Rider Cronus is seen battling a horde of Ride Players. At this moment, it is race against time as Dan Masamune needs to be stopped before Sylux reaches to him. The GENM Corporation CEO is unaware of Sylux scheming behind his back, but Kuroto does, the evil bounty hunter was trying to earn Masamune's trust as a means to get close to the Rider Chronicle's Master Gashat. Yet again, Masamune himself is not aware that he has been an unwitting pawn to Sylux.

By boarding on her gunship, Samus sortied immediately and launched from the Command Fortress, followed by Ex-Aid and Genm taking off from the CR Command Fortress as they stay in formation with Samus's gunship.

" _That's strange, how come GENM Corporation provided players back on Earth some transport to planets to fight Bugsters?_ ", Emu asked, his voice echoed through Samus's communications inside her gunship.

" _Father is trying to increase the playerbase. We need to stop him before Sylux does._ ", Kuroto added. The Game Master has becoming more increasingly paranoid, as Samus noticed. " _I created that game_ [Rider Chronicle] _for the sake of bringing back those who vanished from Bugster infection. And as the Game Master, I don't want it to be used as a weapon of mass destruction!_ "

"You sounded a lot more paranoid very lately, Dan Kuroto.", the bounty hunter replied.

Kuroto, being Kuroto, sounded annoyed while keeping that paranoid nature of his, he responds by shouting, " _It's_ _ **SHIN DAN KUROTO!**_ "

"Whatever.", the bounty hunter said and sighed.

As they approach to the planet's atmosphere, they make a slow entry as they need to find a location to land their gunships.

Seconds later, Samus gets a transmission from the Space Explorers Command Fortress. She picks up as the crew radioed her.

" _Samus, this is Gekkou. Are you guys in Planet Dolnero?_ ", the Bugster's voice radioed.

"We are now in atmospheric entry.", Samus replies as all three Gunships are now reaching for the surface through high altitude.

" _Good luck down there, Samus. You, Houjou-sensei and Dan Kuroto must stop Dan Masamune before Sylux reaches to him!_ ", Mitsuzane radioed as he and the other Space Explorers remained on their respective Command Fortress to monitor her.

"We will, Mitsuzane."

Once all three gunships softly descend at low altitude, they find a place to land their gunships. Upon landing, Samus exited on her ship, Emu then followed after, and then Kuroto. Samus stayed on her Gravity Suit, while Emu wore a special space suit as the planet's atmosphere and oxygen are harmful to humans. But, Kuroto can breathe on the planet since he's already a Bugster without the need of a space suit.

"Come on, let's go!", said the intern as the three Mighty Action X users make haste to search for Dan Masamune to retrieve the Master Gashat from him before Sylux does.

* * *

 **-Cronus's Final Trial-**

Samus, Kuroto, and Emu fight their way around the planet as Ride Players are blocking their way from their attempt to beat Cronus.

"Get out of our way!", Samus fights off a Ride Player blocking her. She clears the way of them, until Kuroto interrogates one why they were brought here.

"Why are you brought here?!", the Game Master shouted before he shakes the daylights out of the Ride-Player.

"Enough!", Samus restrained the Game Master from endangering the Ride Player. Then, she politely asked the player how did they get into the planet in the first place, "Tell me something, how did you people got all the way into this planet?"

"I came here to participate the Cronus capture quest!", said the player. "I want to…save my mother so I want to play this game!"

Seeing the very poisonous influence of Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and its nature to increase the playerbase, Samus is disgusted by this. Everyone never realized that every lie Dan Masamune spewed from his mouth was just to increase the reputation of his company and disregarding the safety of others.

(" _This has gone quite too far…_ "), Samus whispered to herself.

Even though Kuroto regrets nothing about the nature of the game, Samus doesn't waste any time about calling out the Game Master about this situation worsening because the game has becoming hazardous to human safety. In any way, the game must be stopped before Sylux could take the Master Gashat for his own personal purpose.

The bounty hunter, intern, and Game Master moved forward as they searched for Cronus, whilst fighting Ride Players blocking in their way.

Until, the three reached a stage that has a has a clock on the center. Dan Masamune was standing, aware of the presence of the Samus, Emu, and Kuroto.

The GENM CEO greets the three members of the Space Explorers-CR coalition, "I'm impressed you made it this far, Maximum Mighty X, Dangerous Zombie, and Hurricane Ninja.", as he each referred the Gashat users by the respective strongest Gashat they utilized - Maximum Mighty X for Emu, Dangerous Zombie for his own son, and Hurricane Ninja for Samus. Strangely, Ninja Gamer Level X is so far the strongest form Samus uses, hence why she's referred with the Gashat she used.

"You're planning to target yourself by inexperienced players?!", said Samus.

Masamune continued, "People seek the power to retrieve the lives of those who vanished, is the unbeatable power of Cronus."

"I knew it was a lie to increase the playerbase!", Kuroto is seething.

"Just who are you to care about the lives of those who vanished?! Who are you to lie on other people to believe in your nonsense just for the sake of your own business!", the bounty hunter spat.

The CEO continued, "The lives of the fallen are firmly in my hands...as Bugster data. Lost lives are treasures in this game. The desire to retrieve the lives of family, friends, and loved ones will bring forth new players."

"Father. Please hand over the Master Gashat before the person who broke you out of prison will stab you in the back!", the Game Master also warns his father about Sylux scheming behind Masamune's back.

"I refuse. This is GENM Corporation's registered trademark. I will not handle it to rare characters like yourselves.", Masamune dismisses his son's reasoning. "And for that, it is time for judgment."

* _ **Buggle Up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider!**_ _(Wow!)_ _ **Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

Masamune immediately transforms into Cronus. In response, the three Mighty Action X users pull out their Gashats, while Emu and Kuroto put on their Gamer Drivers, while Samus puts on her Buggle Driver II whilst in her Gravity Suit.

" **Engage X Power!** Henshin!", Samus chanted.

" **Grade X-0!** Henshin!", followed by Kuroto.

" **Max Dai Henshin!** ", Emu finished.

* _ **Maximum Gashatto! Gacchan! Level MAX! Maximum~ Power~ X~!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up! I Gotcha! [...] DEATH THE CRISIS! Dangerous Zombie!**_ * / * _ **Buggle Up! [...] Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

Samus transforms from her Gravity Suit into Kamen Rider Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, followed by Emu into Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, and lastly Kuroto into Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0.

With Sylux currently not on his side, Cronus goes one-man army against his adversaries. The time-controlling Rider decides to make use of Energy Items as he comes contact with the "Copy" Energy Item as he creates three duplicates of himself.

In response, Huntress Level X does a hand-sign gesture, as she herself creates clones of herself to fight Cronus's copies. "Two can play that game!", she snarled. Masamune doesn't realize that the Hurricane Ninja Gashat grants Samus abilities associated with ninjas such as the ability to create clones of the user.

"I'm impressed.", Cronus commended the bounty hunter's ability. "It was truly an honor to fight with an honorable player within you, Huntress."

To which Huntress replies, "I'll take that as a compliment. Unfortunately for you, I have a high respect for your son than you."

The Cronus copies are defeated, leaving the real one standing. When clones don't work, Masamune comes contact with a "Metalize" Energy Item.

* _ **Kotetsu-ka!**_ *

Cronus metalizes his body, when Huntress Level X's copies attack him, the attacks don't budge for about until Cronus himself beats the clones down.

"Now, it's time for judgment.", Cronus prepares to activate his Pause ability.

Within a split-seconds, Ex-Aid pulls out the Hyper Muteki Gashat. But, instead of going Muteki Gamer. It is also revealed the Hyper Muteki Gashat is useful as timed powerup when used on the Gamer Driver's second slot other than being used with Maximum Mighty X.

"Genm, go Muteki Mode!", Ex-Aid tosses Hyper Muteki to the Game Master, and capturing it afterwards.

* _ **Hyper Muteki! Muteki Gashatto!**_ *

"Now, it is my time to shine!", said Genm as he inserted the Gashat on the second slot, as he reverts to Genm Action Gamer Level 0.

* _ **Muteki Level Up! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mi~ghty Act~ion! X!**_ *

Upon opening his Driver's lever for the second time, Genm is enveloped with a golden aura as he charges at Cronus.

* _ **Pause!**_ *

Cronus stops time with his Pause ability, freezing everyone in the vicinity. When he crept closer to Genm, he eventually moved! Afterwards, he came close to Cronus as he pressed the A and B buttons of his Buggle Driver II.

* _ **Restart!**_ *

And time begins to move again, much to everyone's surprise.

"How did you managed to move during Pause?!", Cronus said in disbelief.

Then, Kuroto of all people started boasting. "Hyper Muteki is a game where the player is the ultimate, unrivaled being, invincible to all attacks! Your Pause is now meaningless! Hahahaha! Haha-"

* _ **Time Up!**_ *

"Except that it lasts for 10 seconds when used on the Gamer Driver second slot!", Samus intervenes as she takes the Hyper Muteki Gashat on Genm's Gamer Driver and tosses the Gashat back to Ex-Aid. "Ex-Aid, catch!", then turns her attention to the Game Master, "You know, Dan Kuroto. Your ego has to be your biggest weakness and you left it unchecked!"

"It's **SHIN DAN KUROTO!** ", the Game Master didn't take too lightly of Samus's snarky comments.

"Whatever.", she shrugged in response before turning her attention to Cronus. "Cronus, you better prepare for the main event."

Ex-Aid, now holding the Hyper Muteki Gashat, prepares to activate it again.

"Cronus, I'll show you the true power of Genius Gamer M!", Ex-Aid proclaims after activating Hyper Muteki. Then, he inserts the golden Gashat on Maximum Mighty X's socket...

* _ **Docking!**_ *

" **Hyper... Dai Henshin!** ", Ex-Aid chants his transformation call as he is about to smash the Gashat's button. Once activated, after a split second, Cronus stops time again.

* _ **Pause!**_ *

"That Gashat is no longer in print!", said Cronus as he is about to confiscate the Hyper Muteki Gashat. All of the sudden, the Gashat activates, bypassing Pause, to the chagrin of Cronus.

" _ **Bakkaan! Mu-Te-Ki!**_ ", the Gashat proclaimed after pressing the button, projecting a screen from the Gashat. Ex-Aid Level 99 passes through it, " _ **Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku!**_ ", Ex-Aid jettisoned himself from the Maximum Gamer, whilst cloaked in golden aura, with seven stars enveloping him, " _ **Ougon on Saikyou Gamer!**_ ", the golden armor dramatically changed Ex-Aid's form, to the point his helmet is shaped like a star, and grows a golden mane, " _ **Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ "

"I'll clear this with No Continues!", Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer proclaimed as he charges at Cronus.

Much like Muteki Mode earlier, Ex-Aid's makes use of his invincibility as he delivers bullet-fast punches at his opponent. Cronus thought it lasts only for 10 seconds, but Ex-Aid reveals when Hyper Muteki is used with Maximum Mighty X in conjunction, his invincibility is unlimited. As Ex-Aid continues to rain Cronus with his attacks, he delivers a powerful punch, the brunt of the attack eventually cancels Pause.

* _ **Restart!**_ *

The flow of time returns back to normal.

"My turn!", Huntress Level X prepares to use her own Pause ability...

* _ **Pause!**_ *

...her version of Pause this time slows down time, as Cronus is being lifted in midair after another attack from Ex-Aid. She summons a Gashacon Key Slasher via Weapon Select.

* _ **Zu-kyuu-kyuu-kyuun!**_ *

Huntress presses the Gun button of the Key Slasher, then pressed three yellow buttons before pressing the Gun button again, as she aims at Cronus's Buggle Driver II.

"Kill process.", said Samus as she pulls the trigger. The beam of the Key Slasher hits Cronus's Driver. Then, she presses the A and B button of her own Buggle Driver II to return the flow of time back to normal.

When Cronus hits the floor again, his Buggle Driver II starts to emit sparks, complete with the driver itself malfunctioning to the point he's unable to use Pause.

"W-What have you done...?!",Cronus freaks out as his Buggle Driver II is glitched after Samus purposely shot the belt to prevent him from using Pause.

"My aim was kinda poor and you never saw that coming.", a blatant, sarcastic reply came from Samus's mouth.

With Cronus has no other options left, Ex-Aid prepares to finish the fight. He pressed the button of Hyper Muteki, triggering the finisher...

* _ **Kimewaza!**_ *

"Time to finish this!", Emu proclaimed. Then, he pressed the button again...

* _ **Hyper Critical Sparking!**_ *

Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer jumps as his feet is covered with a rainbow-colored energy as he delivers a flying kick at Cronus, when Cronus counters with his own kick, Ex-Aid follows up with more kicks, complete with teleport effects each time Cronus counterattacks, before finishing with another flying kick.

As Cronus thought that attack has no effect, "Did you actually think an attack like that would work?", Masamune said and is sure of himself that he's unaffected. When he attempted to Pause again, the attacks are now taking effect as the "Hit!" aftereffects began to scatter around him like crazy!

* _ **Kyuukyoku no Ippatsu! Kanzen Shiori!**_ *

Cronus ends up defeated courtesy of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and is forced out of his transformation, dropping the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat afterwards. To add salt to the wound, since Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming is intact, it successfully removed Masamune's transformation compatibility with his Buggle Driver II and Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat.

* * *

 **-Taking Candy From a Baby-**

Afterwards, both Samus, Kuroto, and Emu immediately cancel out their transformation. Masamune crawls in an attempt to take the Gashat back, only for it to be taken by Sylux. The evil bounty hunter makes his presence known to his human collaborator and his enemies.

"Sylux... Don't tell me you're going to?", Samus has a bad feeling about this.

"Please, give that Master Gashat back to me!", Masamune pleads to the evil hunter to surrender the Gashat back to him. What Masamune is about to expect right now, was not a gesture of friendship, but rather a sign of deception.

While still having Gemdeus's powers with him, Sylux sprouts tentacles on his back as he constricts a defenseless Masamune. The CEO realizes his son's warning very too late as he found himself at the mercy of his right-hand man now revealing his true colors.

"Sylux, no!", Samus, Emu and Kuroto attempt to stop him, only to let one of his tendrils to lash on the three Riders.

Constricted by his tentacles, Sylux begins to take joy seeing Masamune in a state of suffering after no taking to kindly with the former's treachery. The CEO doesn't know what Sylux's true motives really are. And that being said, Sylux has had enough playing the bodyguard and decides to take matters into his own hands as he is about to make Masamune suffer.

"You...ungrateful, traitorous scum!", Masamune spat at the treacherous bounty hunter. "I gave you everything after you freed me...and I thought we were friends? Is this how are you going to repay me?!"

As what Sylux told to Kiriya, Hiiro, and Taiga, he was actually taking advantage of Masamune's trust so he can take the Master Gashat from him and destroy the entire universe. Granted, because Sylux wanted to shape the whole galaxy into his perfect utopia and he needs the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat to achieve that; the GENM Corporation chief did not realize it too.

"Friends?", Sylux rubs it in on his quisling that everything about their "friendship" are all but lies. "Did you actually believed that I worked for you just for the sake of your playerbase schemes? You were just my puppet so I can take this Gashat from you! I was never your friend! My goals are far too different than yours, I will destroy the whole universe with this Gashat and I will rule everything! Hahahahaha!"

Kuroto was correct, if his father had heeded his warning, Masamune would have retreated. So, there is still enough time to pursue Sylux. Now that Sylux accomplished his goal of claiming the Rider Chronicle Gashat, it's only a matter of time on what he intends to do with it.

"Thanks for wasting the troubles of defeating this insect for me, Aran.", Sylux mocks Samus, Kuroto and Emu with the "gratitude" of defeating Cronus. Then, he prepares to constrict Masamune to death, "Thanks for everything, Dan Masamune. But for now, enjoy an early, permanent retirement!"

Sylux conjures another set of tendrils as he constricts on Masamune's legs, with another one wrapping his arms and torso. The GENM Corporation CEO is suffocating by the pressure being squeezed on him from top to bottom as he is rapidly fading of consciousness. Then, Sylux rips Masamune's body down the middle, complete with copious amounts of blood spewing like a shower. The evil bounty hunter tosses the ripped corpse of Masamune to Kuroto, mocking the Game Master as he rubs it into his face that his father was nothing more but an unwitting pawn to his schemes.

"See that? That's what he gets for just being a disillusioned worm that he is!", Sylux gloated as he gloats on Kuroto's face about him killing Masamune. "You should be happy that I took the honor of killing your father! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Sylux admits that he has no regret in murdering Masamune, because he finds the latter very tedious with his quick-increase of Rider Chronicle's playerbase. And so, he decided to silence him.

Even though Sylux did the deed in killing Masamune, it seems his actions is even more depraved than the GENM Corporation CEO's. Even though it was a means to stop Cronus's plans to prolong Kamen Rider Chronicle, but, sometimes the heroes chose not to kill. Instead, they unwillingly let one of the enemies of the neutral side to do the deed. While keeping with his omnicidal aspirations, Sylux now has the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat, with it he can finally destroy the entire universe.

Before Sylux walks away, Emu calls him out in anger.

"Sylux!", shouted the intern. "Who are you trying to destroy the world for?! There's no one around you anymore!"

The evil hunter replied, "Hahahahaha! It's because it makes me amused! The sadistic joy of destroying insignificant insects like you is worth entertaining. With this, I can use the power of this Gashat to awaken a powerful weapon that lies within **Planet Destron**... **Omega Weapon!** Soon, the whole universe will know the true meaning of fear and all shall bow before me! Hehehehe!"

To Samus's confusion, this is the first time she hears about the Omega Weapon that Sylux mentioned.

Sylux disappears from the scene, leaving the three Mighty Action X users emotionally scarred after witnessing another atrocious act by the evil hunter.

Rather than flailing wildly because of his innate mentality, Kuroto ends up breaking down in tears and screamed skywards when the attempt to take the Master Gashat is rendered moot.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 2 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike (in Cronus's possession), Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Huntress's possession)]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The way Sylux kills Masamune by ripping him in half is similar to Amazons S2 episode "VANISHING WINGS", where Chihiro in his mutated Origin form kills Kano by tearing him in half starting with his legs down, leaving him half of his body and died of blood loss.


	124. Episode 124: From The Inside

**Episode 12** **4: From The Inside**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter's title is a reference to another Linkin Park song, "From the Inside". I'll be honest with you guys once again, every Linkin Park I listened is one of my inspirations that I had for the past years growing up.

Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus dying very soon in the previous chapter is a similar case to Kuroto's in chapter 50. But, unlike Kuroto who just returned in #94, Cronus is permanently dead. Since this story is about to reach its climax very soon. Like what Toa said in the review in the previous chapter, Cronus is still alive and kicking in the canon as Ex-Aid currently has 37 episodes so far. I did that on purpose because that the story will end very soon, which explains Sylux will be this fic's final boss.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem: Dan Masamune's Demise-**

All three command vessels of both Space Explorers, CR, and the Norma-DRAGON coalition landed on the planet on the location where Ex-Aid, Genm, and Huntress's respective gunships landed. Everyone met up with the three Riders on the place where they last fought Cronus.

Everyone on the Space Explorers' side - composed of the whole crew, Keiichi, Parado, and Kiriya, on the CR side - the other three doctors, Poppy, and Nico, and the Norma-DRAGON coalition - Ange, Tusk, Hilda, Salamandinay, and the other Norma meet up with Emu, Kuroto, and Samus. What the others see right now is a horrifying result of their attempt to stop Dan Masamune being rendered moot when the GENM Corporation CEO is brutally ripped open in half by Sylux.

"Dan Masamune...is dead?", Hiiro spoke, complete with fear in his eyes upon seeing the CEO's corpse.

Poppy even collapsed to her knees, seeing the corpse of Kuroto's father in a pool of blood, the result of Sylux brutally dismembering him after revealing his deception. Looks like Sylux was right about his charade all along. Samus deduced that Sylux would take advantage of anyone who defeats Cronus, when it already happened Sylux took the opportunity to steal the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat from Masamune before killing him _right in front of his own son_. Kuroto himself is visibly horrified at the overkill the evil bounty hunter inflicted towards his father [Masamune].

"That creep just showed up after Cronus was beaten.", Nico said with disdain. "What a spineless coward! Just how would he go that far to destroy everything?"

"Man, is there some way to beat him?!", Hilda growled.

"This is unforgivable.", Salamandinay lamented at the sight of Masamune's dismembered corpse. "Power corrupts, and this kind of greed only leads to causing such senseless destruction."

"Salamandine-san is right.", Tusk added. "Who would go far to use that Gashat's power for the sake of an envisioned utopia."

"What are we going to do now that Sylux has the Master Gashat with him?", Hiiro added.

Gekkou appears before the party as he informs Samus about that he detected something hidden within an active magma cavern located near the volcano. Strangely, both the Space Explorers and CR haven't located the other 8 Proto Gashats, Gekkou confirms that he detected the Proto Gashats inside the magma cave.

Looks like Cronus purposely left the Proto Gashats within the cave on purpose so anyone who can beat him can gain access the cavern. So far 2 Proto Gashats were recovered by the Space Explorers, with the other was accidentally dropped for Cronus to revive Kiriya at that time. But, it was not the case, Samus reveals that she purposely dropped the Gashat so Kiriya can go undercover and fake his alignment with Masamune.

And speaking of Masamune, after being betrayed and murdered by Sylux, his body didn't disintegrate, considering that he has lost his Bugster antibodies, as in his perfect antibody thanks to Hyper Muteki with Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming. Since he's been dismembered from top to bottom. So, Parado suggested to throw the corpse into the volcano before deciding who will retrieve the Proto Gashats inside the cavern.

As far as the Proto Gashats are concerned, these things not only provide limitless potentials to anyone using it. But, the Proto Gashats also contain the consciousness, or in Kuroto's perspective, data of those who succumbed to game illness, in such a way, clearing Kamen Rider Chronicle is the only way to bring them back to the living.

But, before thinking about heading to the caverns to retrieve the Proto Gashats, throwing Masamune's body comes first, and they found the right place to do so...

* * *

 **-Throw the Corpse-**

Later, the Space Explorers - composed of Mitsuzane, Makoto, Mayu, and Samus alongside Kiriya and Parado went into Planet Dolnero's active volcano, **Mt. Pyrrha**. Located at the very northern edge of the location where she, Emu, and Kuroto last fought Masamune before Sylux showed up to kill him.

"Pee-yew! The stench from the sack smells horrible!", said Parado. "I mean, do you guys need to carry that all the way to the crater?"

"It's a sign when dead bodies are remained unchecked for too long.", Mitsuzane replied. "Jesus, now blood is staining over my space suit!"

The dismembered corpse of Masamune was put into a cloth sack, yet it's still stained with blood, complete with a putrefying smell that is so nose-bending, even Parado had to keep himself distant from Makoto and Mitsuzane, who are carrying the corpse all the way to the volcano's crater. Besides Samus who stays on her Gravity Suit; Makoto, Mayu, and Mitsuzane wore their special space suits, Planet Dolnero's atmosphere are not habitable to normal humans, to the point only Samus herself can survive in the planet. And to some extent, even Bugsters like Parado, or those who were originally humans who were revived with Bugster features like Kuroto and Kiriya can also breathe the atmosphere of Planet Dolnero as shown with their civilian outfits.

It took everyone to reach the crater for about 25 minutes as they passed through obstacles along the way, such as falling debris from the volcano itself, lava, as well as organisms called **Puffers**. However, these Puffers are different compared to those that Samus saw before. Samus scanned these organisms with her Scan Visor...

 _Morphology:_ _ **Beta Puffers**_

 _A unique kind of Puffer that dwells in the volcano of Planet Dolnero. They fill their bodies with highly-lethal meta-viprium gas and float around in search for food. If ruptured, the gas within it will be violently released. The gas cloud that they release if they are destroyed are harmful to normal humans, as inhaling them without the proper safety equipment can kill them. However, those with Bugster virus genetics are immune to this._

The scan log for the Beta Puffer states that only Bugsters are immune to its poison gas. That being said, Parado pulls out his Gashacon Parablaygun and shoots the Puffers, when each of them exploded, they begin to spew their poisonous gas. The gasses lasted for about five minutes. Afterwards, the party moved on until they made it to the crater.

Atop of the crater of the volcano, Makoto and Mitsuzane prepare to toss the sack containing Dan Masamune's corpse as well his Bugvisor II to make sure it won't fall into the wrong hand. The temperature within the crater is exceeding beyond 100°C (that's about 37 degrees Fahrenheit). So, the time for hesitation is forbidden.

"Makoto-san, get ready. On the count of three!", Mitsuzane gives the signal as he and Makoto hurl the cloth sack with the body inside. "One!"

"Two!", Makoto followed.

And Mitsuzane shouts, "Three! Heave-ho!", as they toss the body into the volcano. With Masamune's remains completely reduced to nothingness once coming contact with the lava.

Afterwards, everybody climbed back down from the volcano as Samus and her party returned back to the LZ to reform a party before going to the Magma Caverns. The trek from Mt. Pyrrha's summit to the outside of the mountain was thorough as Samus and her party need to steer clear of incoming obstacles in their way.

Once escaping the mountain safely, they head back to the LZ, calling for a party reformation.

The Gekkou Bugster informs Samus about the cavern, "Lady, the caverns have only three bottom floors. But, be warned, the rooms are superhot, luckily the others have special space suits to protect them. Since there are no enemies inside, be careful of booby traps."

Samus took the opportunity to bring Mayu and Mitsuzane with her, and allows Parado and Kiriya to tag along.

"Alright, I'm going along for the ride!", Kiriya gleefully rejoiced when he joins with the three Space Explorers to explore the Magma Caverns.

* * *

 **-Enter the Magma Caverns-**

Returning into the entrance of Mt. Pyrrha, Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Parado took the east terminus of the intersection to head for the **Magma Caverns**. Once inside, the cave itself is like a sauna with the heat almost exceeding 500 degrees celsius and beyond.

"It's like a desert in here!", Mitsuzane commented once they trekked the caves.

"Except it that's inside of a volcano!", Kiriya added snarks of his own.

"Man, you (Mitsuzane) of all people whine about the environment of this cave!", Parado even snarked. "You don't need any protection to reach the treasure, it's no fun."

Since Parado has no need to protect himself from the scorching heat of the cave, he doesn't sweat profusely since Bugster viruses are less than affected by the environment as well as body temperatures. Even Kiriya IS ALSO unaffected by the super-hot environment of the cave, since he, like Kuroto are revived with Bugster viruses in their cellular makeup.

Pools of lava are present in several platforms along the way, they have to jump carefully on each platform surrounded by lava. Touching it can likely scorch you to nothingness. They proceed at the B2F of the cave, where they are met with more traps - ranging with corridors filled with magma, and blocked pathways to the point Samus needed to clear by passing through small passages by Morph Ball and destroy obstacles allowing the other four to advance.

Once reaching B3F of the cave, everything around the full with pools of lava, the party needed to be very careful of crossing through as magma have a tendency to spout in a split second.

Everyone found a way by crossing into the platforms carefully without falling before proceeding to the next room.

* * *

 **-Magma Golem-**

They finally reached the room, Samus sees a black box (which happened to be containing the Proto Gashats) being surrounded by boulders. When one attempts to make one step closer to the box, the entire room started to shake...

"This could be bad...", said Mayu as the boulders began to take form into a titanic monster.

"My heart is dancing...", Parado is itching to go dangerous.

Then, everyone is prompted to transform. Samus now buckles up her Buggle Driver II whilst in her Gravity Suit and prepares her Hurricane Ninja Gashat, Kiriya already has Gamer Driver ready along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat, Parado with his own Driver with the Gashat Gear Dual ready. While Mitsuzane readies his Sengoku Driver along with his Budou and Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseeds, Mayu then puts on her Mage Ring after her belt is materialized.

"Engage X Power! Henshin!", Samus chanted.

"0th Gear! Henshin!", followed by Kiriya.

"Max Dai Henshin!", then Parado.

" **Henshin!** ", then Mayu and Mitsuzane finished as they transform.

* _ **Buggle Up! [...] Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ * / * _ **Level up! [...] Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Level Up! [...] Bakusou Bike!**_ *

* _ **MIX! Jimber Dragon Fruits!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

The Magma Golem is confronted by Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, Lazer Turbo Level 0, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, and Mage.

All of the Riders scatter as they avoid the creature's boulders being hurled right back at them. The creature's primary attack is to animate three rocks and cause them to rush at their targets. Lazer Turbo is quick enough to evade these attacks as his form is much more sleeker compared to his previous ones. Even Huntress Level X is no slouch either.

The golem began to curl itself into the ball and attempt to crush each of the Kamen Riders. Para-DX picks up a Muscle-Up Energy Item as he slugs the creature with just a single punch, which forcibly revert back to its bipedal form.

"Hehehehe. Much better.", Parado seems to be enjoying this as if this was a literal boss fight.

"The core on its belly is it's weakpoint!", Samus points out that the monster's core is susceptible to attacks. She then summons Brave's Gashacon Sword, this time she sends out two Gashacon Swords in Ice Mode.

* _ **Gashacon Sword!**_ *

"A boss fight in easy difficulty is no fun.", Para-DX loads his Gashat Gear Dual on his Gashacon Parablaygun whilst in Gun Mode. He takes aim and fires.

* _ **PERFECT CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

A blue beam is fired from the Gashacon Parablaygun into the Magma Golem's core, damaging it. Followed by Lazer Turbo inserting Giri Giri Chambara on the Gashacon Sparrow...

* _ **GIRI GIRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

...and unleashes an energy slash on the golem's core.

* _ **Yes, Blizzard! Understand?**_ *

Mage scans a Blizzard Ring as she casts an ice magic on the Magma Golem's core, freezing it solid. Then, Ryugen loads the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow and fires an arrow that has a Chinese Dragon charging behind it at the golem's core.

Huntress Level X presses the B Button of her Buggle Driver II with two Gashacon Swords wielded with both hands, the blades began charging with icy energy as she prepares for Critical Crews-Aid. She pressed the B Button again...

* _ **Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

...once the finisher is triggered, Huntress creates two clones of herself while wielding the Gashacon Swords and they attack the Magma Golem's core simultaneously. Then, Huntress deals the finishing blow on the behemoth by delivering an icy slash that instantly destroyed its core.

The Magma Golem collapses upon defeat after its core is destroyed. Funnily enough, a large rock hits Samus in the helmet of her Rider form after she and her fellow Kamen Riders moved out of the way of the falling boulders, complete with a "clang!" sound similar to that of a metal drum.

"This is the second time I got myself hit by a rock on my head.", Samus implies a similar experience back in her world.

With the Magma Golem destroyed, it left behind the box containing the other Proto Gashats. Kiriya retrieves the box. Moments later, the party escaped the cavern as they return back to their respective motherships.

* * *

 **-The Omega Weapon-**

 **Planet Destron** , a planet located far away...

Sylux invaded the planet with no assistance, as he fought every Destronians with all his might, all of his enemies tremble in fear as he makes his way in to the deepest depths of the planet. The evil bounty hunter reaches the Sanctum Chamber as he sees what appears to be a creature inside of its stasis capsule, it must be something what Sylux mentioned after he murdered Dan Masamune.

" **Omega Weapon.** ", the bounty hunter pondered, with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat in his grasp.. "With this Gashat, you are now mine to command and the whole galaxy will be mine to rule! Mwahahahahahahah!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 10 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first and only time Puffers from the _Prime_ series appear in this story. They appear around outside Mt. Pyrrha and inside the cavern.

The fight against the Magma Golem is very similar to Thardus in Metroid Prime. The moment Samus gets hit by a rock after the fight, she herself referenced the moment after the Thardus fight.


	125. Episode 125: Memento Mori

**Episode 125: Memento Mori**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The phrase "memento mori" is a Latin translation for "remember that you have to die". This phrase refers to the concept from Emu's catchphrase "I will clear this with No Continues!", since this will also focus that Sylux will expose to the people of Earth all the lies Masamune spewed to the masses regarding on reviving those who died with the Bugster infection and in the Kamen Rider Chronicle game. And Sylux's final solution? Use the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat to awaken **Omega Weapon** to destroy all planets!

For those who asked about the **Omega Weapon** that was teased on the previous chapter, it's likely the Omega Weapon is based on Aurora Unit 313, the final boss of _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_.

Since this story is about to reach the climax, one of two guest characters that will appear in Vol. 3, **Taki** of the _Soul_ series will make a cameo within this chapter.

* * *

 **-Lies Exposed-**

Back on Earth, everything seems to be peaceful in Japan, especially with the players who were excited in playing Kamen Rider Chronicle. That is until; an ominous message is broadcasted from a distant planet.

In every jumbo TV screens in every commercial buildings across Japan, Sylux starts broadcasting his message to every single Earthling, as he prepares to reveal the truth.

" _The following public announcement contains scenes of graphic violence, coarse language, and mature situations not suitable for minors. Viewer discretion is advised._ ", the evil bounty hunter addresses every human being on Earth. " _People of Planet Earth. My name is Sylux. It is my duty to inform you all that Dan Masamune, the CEO of GENM Corporation, is dead! The one's who killed him, is none other than ME!_ "

Everyone who watched Sylux's broadcast revealing that Dan Masamune is dead, by adding more salt to the wound, the bounty hunter reveals that he is the one who assassinated the GENM Corporation CEO.

In GENM Corp's building, upon watching the broadcast, the employers of the company are stricken with grief when they learn of their boss's untimely demise.

"No… the president is dead…?", one of the GENM Corporation employees dropped to his knees.

It becomes very hard for those in GENM Corporation to accept the horrifying truth about the fate of its founder and CEO.

Sylux continues his speech, " _One reason why I killed him, is to expose all the lies that he spewed upon you. Do you humans actually believe that beating this pathetic excuse of a game can really bring back the loved ones you've lost? What a joke! All what his company can do is just to spread all of his scam just to increase their reputation, there's no such thing as bringing back those who already died once! Now, all of you those who are playing Kamen Rider Chronicle must accept the truth; whatever nonsense Dan Masamune spewed upon you are all lies, he's nothing but a con-artist who cares about his own benefit! You humans are all too naïve and easily fall for such lies. Why did something like this happen? Even though I already know it's no use in asking about that, my heart continued to wander and looking for those answers._ _What does that really mean?_ "

Those who played Kamen Rider Chronicle back on Earth are disheartened upon hearing Sylux's rhetorics, the awful truth regarding GENM Corporation's Magnum Opus about putting the lives of other people as prizes for clearing a dangerous game without realizing the hazards. With the bounty hunter revealing all of Dan Masamune's lies to the masses who played Rider Chronicle caused everyone to lose all hope of bringing their beloved ones back.

Every people came to argue and question if Sylux's actions are heroic, even in the Space Explorers and CR's eyes state that he's anything but that. The evil bounty hunter has committed so much atrocious acts towards everyone in his way – humans and Bugsters alike. But, it shows that Sylux points out how the inferiority of the human race - their inability to see through the lies behind Kamen Rider Chronicle.

The evil hunter continues his rhetoric, " _I'm sure you can understand now, the reason why this senseless fighting never disappeared all the way from ancient times. Our enemy, which has always existed. That which we have not able to conquer- our ignorance and ambitions! As you all can see, this perception you call life has been nothing more but disease! You all should be surprise how very similar both you humans and Bugsters alike, how are you to claim that you will change the fate of your worlds. None of your pathetic hopes and dreams are not enough to achieve your ambitions. And so, for the sake of the universe's evolution, I hereby declare the introduction of the_ _ **Universal Cleansing Plan**_ _! With the intent of destroying all the planets all across the Solar System to make way for a new world!_ "

Now that he has the Master Gashat on his grasp, and now he intends to awaken what appears to be a sealed weapon within Planet Destron, the Omega Weapon, Sylux broadcasted his message into Earth as he reminds all of humanity that time is up soon. And so, his Universal Cleansing Plan will be his last resort to destroy everything.

* * *

 **-Who is that Mysterious Kunoichi?-**

Elsewhere from a tall building observing from a distance, a mysterious, well-endowed woman clad in a skintight red bodysuit with demon-themed pauldrons, armguards and shin-guards. And by judging by her two ninja blades holstered on her back, she is a ninja, or rather a kunoichi.

This woman has her black hair tied back into a ponytail, her eyes gazed on the surface below her. Her arms are folded as she gazed into the present day people. Behind the mysterious aura of this ninja, is a will to cut down any form of evil that will stand before her, she is referred by this phrase: **She Who Seals Off Evil**.

While she is likely a noble warrior with a shining spirit, refined and stunning beauty, what really is beneath inside her stoic personality is still a mystery to us. Only time will tell what are her true intentions and her presence here in the modern period.

The kunoichi turned back as she prepares to leave, murmuring, "What a waste of time.", as she leaped at an unprecedented height.

* * *

 **-Next Plans-**

Back at the edge of space, the Three Ships Alliance left Planet Dolnero after their mission is complete. Both the Space Explorers, CR, the Norma and DRAGONs overhear Sylux broadcasting his message. Samus already sensed it that Sylux intends to destroy everything in the universe as his final solution, who knows that this is race against time before every single planet in the galaxy might wind up as space dust.

Time is running out, the three factions must figure out where Planet Destron is, to Samus's knowledge, it is the home planet of the Black Cross Armada. With the Armada already defeated, the planet is implied to be isolated. Sylux has already occupied the planet to further his Universal Cleansing Plan.

In the Space Explorers' Command Ship, Samus once again interrogates Parado, since when the latter was imprisoned in Planet Zamasu, while he was confined to his cell at that time; he hears two familiar individuals babbling about relating to Planet Destron, and one of them mentioned "Omega Weapon." The bounty huntress deduces that the two remnants of the Armada, Xenogaea and Viper, are also detainees in Planet Zamasu.

"I didn't expect that those creeps ended up there too.", Parado comments about that the two former Armada commanders wound up in the space slammer. Moments later, Samus prepares to leave, much to the Bugster's dismay. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To Planet Zamasu. And the two Armada remnants will have a word with us.", the bounty hunter said.

On the CR Command Ship, everyone inside got a word that Samus is heading for Planet Zamasu. Kuroto learns that Samus is planning to interrogate two inmates who happen to be former members of a space pirate faction known as the Black Cross Armada.

"What or who is this Black Cross Armada that Samus talked about?", the Game Master asked,

"They're space pirates who invaded and conquered planets with the intent to rule the galaxy with an iron fist.", Emu answered. "We managed to defeat them, since they were also after Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat too. Sylux also killed their leader."

"I see... So, they were planning to take the game that I've developed for their personal gain too?", Kuroto continued. "That explains that the two remaining members of the Armada ended up in Planet Zamasu."

With Samus plans to go to Planet Zamasu alone, Emu decides to back her up, the same goes for the Game Master. The prison planet is located very far away from the three ships' current location. And it will take 32 hours to reach Planet Zamasu, unless if one pilots a gunship.

Back on the Space Explorers' command vessel, Samus sortied with her gunship as she prepares to takeoff. Both Ex-Aid and Genm's gunships then prepared for takeoff from the CR command vessel. Despite Samus planning to go alone, she decided to allow Emu and Kuroto to back her up.

* * *

 **-Welcome to Planet Zamasu-**

Planet Zamasu, a prison planet isolated from every planet across the galaxy. The planet is known for confining the most dangerous criminals across the universe, which explains why it is isolated from the whole universe itself. The planet is governed by the Galactic Union Police to preserve peace and order for prisoners and their guards alike.

Three gunships representing the Space Explorers-CR coalition arrived on the planet, the guards welcomed Samus upon arrival. It seems the Galactic Union Police has officially recognized the Space Explorers as peacekeepers who dedicated themselves to protect the Earth and the universe. Which explains the guards gave Samus a salute. A warden welcomes Samus and her party.

"Ah, you must be Samus Aran.", the warden greeted. "The two prisoners are waiting for you in the interrogation room."

The prison warden lead Samus, Emu, and Kuroto inside the whole facility into the interrogation room. The intern also knows that Parado was incarcerated two months ago after Sylux tore the world asunder.

The whole facility itself is heavily guarded, the presence of more guards inside are for the benefit of preserving order, as well as it prevents those who are stubborn enough to escape.

Once inside, the three Mighty Action X Riders entered the left side of the interrogation room, with the right side now occupied by two prisoners: Xenogaea and Viper.

"Well, well. If it isn't one of the Space Explorers.", Xenogaea said with a condescending tone, only for Kuroto to scare the hell out of the former Armada commander.

It shows that neither are not in the mood to play games. Even Viper is scared shitless as this is the first time he encounters a mentally unstable Dan Kuroto.

"It seems you came here for-", said Viper.

"That's right. Your planet is now under Sylux's control, and we're planning to stop him.", the bounty huntress completes the sentence. "Tell us, what is this Omega Weapon? Sylux mentioned about it an we don't know what he's planning to do with it."

Xenogaea reveals about the reason why the Armada built the Omega Weapon, "You see, we built that weapon as a means to show our supremacy over the galaxy. But, when you defeated our fleet, and Sylux murdered the Grand Admiral, Omega Weapon was sealed away. We didn't realize it fell into his [Sylux] hands. Now that he has forcibly awakened Omega Weapon, there's no way you guys can get through Planet Destron! Take a good look...", she reveals to the three Kamen Riders of a video footage coming from a Galactic Union Police spy satellite from Planet Destron itself showing that the entire planet is enveloped by a bizarre veil of darkness, complete with visages of Gemdeus spreading all over. Kuroto deduces that Sylux is using Gemdeus's power to envelop Planet Destron by using the all-powerful Bugster's essence by taking form of a formless abomination covering the whole planet whose immense power comes with at complete lack of sapience. "The whole planet is covered by a dimension of darkness, and you guys will never escape there alive."

Samus, being Samus who has experienced going beyond the impossible decides to tempt the former Armada Commanders' theories. Emu agreed to the same theory, and so does Kuroto. The whole universe are now counting at them, and so they must do whatever it takes to get past through that dark veil inside Planet Destron.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 10 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Sylux's **Universal Cleansing Plan** (Uchuu Misogi Keikaku) with the intent of destroying several planets with the use of Omega Weapon and the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat evokes the Zero Mortals Plan from _Dragon Ball Super_. Though in Sylux's case is more on destroying planets. Also, it brings to mind Gilbert Durandal's Destiny Plan from Gundam SEED Destiny.

This is the first and only time Kuroto encounters two (former) members of the Black Cross Armada. In this case, Xenogaea and Viper.

Xenogaea revealing that Sylux is using Gemdeus's essence to cover Planet Destron with a bizarre veil of darkness that also has Gemdeus's face scattered all over it is a nod to Giygas from EarthBound.


	126. Episode 126: Anticipation

**Episode 126: Anticipation**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, for those who saw the latest episode of Ex-Aid, we see Masamune erasing Saki's data after Hiiro chose to save Taiga's life out of guilt. So to discuss the separation from the canon and in this fic, Taiga is still recovering after his attack from Graphite, and Hiiro is conflicted about the choice between Taiga and Saki, that is until Hiiro forces himself to choose to save Taiga, at the cost of Saki's data being deleted. While here in this story, Sylux has already killed Graphite, and during the two-month timeskip of the story, the Gekkou Bugster manages to recover Saki's data which lead to her full revival. And three chapters earlier before this, Masamune is then killed by Sylux, and he stays dead permanently. Since Sylux is the true main antagonist of this story, it's justified.

Also, Genm's lives remaining in the canon as of the latest episode is now 70! Here, it's still 90 left.

* * *

 **-About Planet Destron-**

When Xenogaea was informed that their home planet of Destron is now forcibly occupied by Sylux, it also doubles to imply that the evil bounty hunter has also awaken the Black Cross Armada's trump card, Omega Weapon. Omega Weapon is meant to be used to lord the supremacy of the Black Cross Armada unto the universe, now that it has fall into Sylux's control, it's only a matter of time before he engulfs everything into pure darkness. In Xenogaea and Viper's points of view, this explains why the Black Cross Armada are competing to get the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat for their personal gain.

Both Samus, Kuroto, and Emu learn that Planet Destron is enveloped by a bizarre, veil of darkness taking the form of Gemdeus's essence – with the veil of darkness itself has the visage of Gemdeus manifest all over it. The former Armada Commanders implied that once anyone who tries to enter the planet whilst that dark veil is present, escaping is impossible.

"What's wrong? Are you people planning to stop him?", Viper asked.

The three Mighty Action X Riders prepare to leave. Samus, on the other hand has one last reply before preparing for the final mission, so does the intern, and then the Game Master himself.

"Of course, we will. What choices do we have?", said Samus. "It's only a matter of time before the whole universe becomes Sylux's utopia, something that we won't allow that to happen. You of all people should know how dedicated we Space Explorers in protecting the universe."

"As a doctor, I will change the fate of my patients as so as I change my own fate with my own hands!", Emu added. "We'll change the fate of the universe as well!"

"I'll agree to what Samus Aran mentioned, I will make use every ounce of my godly talents to keep the universe a safe place!", the Game Master bellowed.

Seeing that the Kamen Riders are determined to put an end to Sylux's reign of terror, the two remnants of the Black Cross Armada decided to concede defeat after they were defeated by the human defenders of Earth. Both Houjou Emu and Samus Aran possess the will of the true Kamen Rider - a heroic embodiment whose potential is much powerful than any Rider, complete with strong dedication to fight for justice and for the freedom of that is good and true. That said, anytime Samus calls herself, or is referred to as a Kamen Rider, she is truly earned that title, as Kamen Rider Huntress.

The three Mighty Action X Riders leave Planet Zamasu as they board on their respective gunships and return into their respective command vessels. Once returned to the Command Fortress, Samus informs both CR, the Norma, DRAGONs, and her crew about what will be their final mission to stop Sylux from destroying the entire universe.

Even the rest are in doubt about the hazards once the will reach Planet Destron in the next 72 hours, Ange decides that she'll take that theory to the test by crossing into the dark veil inside Planet Destron with Villkiss' help. Inside the Aurora, Ange and her crew made a response about reaching Planet Destron.

"It doesn't matter whatever he's trying to throw at us. We'll take the fight to him!", Ange said. "The Kamen Riders came a long way to protect their world, and we will help them no matter what. And now, we'll return the favor to them..."

The other Norma seen Ange's determination to help the Kamen Riders get into Planet Destron. Tusk notes that he interprets this as repaying the Space Explorers for the hospitality they gave to her, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda. Granted, that the Norma and DRAGONs saved their homeworld from Embryo's plan to merge two worlds into one. Not only that, ever since overcoming her adversities from starting out as a fallen princess to a well-respected resistance leader.

"You haven't changed quite a bit, do you Ange?", Hilda smirked. "Right before the time beating the daylights out of Embryo."

"Hilda is right.", Salia added. "You're standoffish as always."

"What about you, Salia?", Ange dishes a snark of her own. "I guess while Alektra mentioned you have taste for men? Which of the Riders from the CR side did you admire?"

By bringing up the men in the Space Explorers-CR coalition, Ange tells that most of the members are all guys because they are Kamen Riders, only Samus, Mayu, Asuna/Poppy, and Nico are the only women of the groups.

"Yeah, that Snipe guy is awesome too!", Chris has a taste for Taiga. "Yet, he has a battleship for an armor"

"Chris, that guy has a 18-year old kid with him.", Rosalie also reminded her that Nico is the only one clinging to Taiga. "But, that blue knight is handsome, too!"

"Time for a pop quiz!", Vivian added. "What's the name of the doctor with that golden form?"

Heck, both the Norma admire the capacity of courage that the Kamen Riders showcased, especially among them are all males. Needless to say, even Salamandinay has also admired the Space Explorers-CR coalition, even when they helped fighting against the revived Embryo. Now, they are willing to do the same in their last mission to Planet Destron.

* * *

 **-Omega Weapon Awakens-**

Elsewhere, in Planet Destron...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Aurora Unit 313 Boss Theme**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Enveloped by a bizarre, veil of darkness, the entire planet itself is protected by the essence of Gemdeus, the final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle. In a sense, the whole planet is protected into a barrier baring multiple faces of Gemdeus.

* _ **GASHATTO!**_ *

Inside the deepest part of the planet, the Destronian Sanctum, Sylux inserts the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in a slot where the Master Gashat itself fits inside. Upon doing so, giant tube containing a brain-like life form is unearthed into the Sanctum. Amazed at the sight of the sealed monstrosity of a brain inside of a cryochamber Sylux even compares it to a certain Aurora Unit that the Space Pirates once stole that was sent to Phaaze.

"Hehehe, not even the Galactic Federation's Aurora Unit won't stand a chance against this.", Sylux boasted with a narcissistic bravado. "With the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat, everything will end to make way for a new world. **Rise, OMEGA WEAPON!** "

The Omega Weapon's stasis tank begins to burst as Omega Weapon finally emerges, taking form of a giant brain-like lifeform as it rose from it's stasis tank, with its spinal cord elevating it above the Sanctum.

" **DARKNESS COMING...** ", the superweapon proclaimed upon awakening.

It seems Omega has gain sentience, as according to Sylux, Omega Weapon itself is bonded to Planet Destron itself since the Black Cross Armada built this superweapon to tout their superiority over the galaxy. Should Omega Weapon be destroyed, and so does Planet Destron itself.

"Now for the finishing touch...", said Sylux as he decided to discard his golden form as he regurgitates Gemdeus from his body, reverting the bounty hunter to back to his usual form. Either way, he has plans for the Master Gashat and intends to transform with it by using his Bugvisor Custom.

With Gemdeus finally expelled from Sylux's body, the bounty hunter entrusts the omnipotent Bugster to take care of the rest should ever his enemies land on Planet Destron uninvited.

* * *

 **-Certainties-**

Back on the CR Command Fortress, both Emu, Poppy, and Kuroto wonder if Gemdeus is also in Planet Destron, considering that Sylux forcibly sealed the omnipotent Bugster in his body. The question is, will beating Gemdeus will also unlock the key to revive those who succumbed to the game illness, or destroying the Master Gashat as well?

Besides his god-complex getting the better of him most of the time, the Game Master himself is stressed out since learning from the other three Doctor Riders that Sylux was scheming behind Masamune's back, so the evil bounty hunter can kill his [Kuroto] father and claim the Rider Chronicle's Master Gashat for himself and awaken Omega Weapon. Even Poppy notices how paranoid Kuroto really is because the game that he had long so developed would fall into the wrong hands twice - in Masamune's point of view, he really wants to prolong Kamen Rider Chronicle and sees even the Riders as products of GENM Corporation. For Sylux, in the other hand, besides his nihilistic view over all aspects of life, his actions are nothing more but an act of spite towards Samus, whom the evil bounty hunter who has it on her. In a sense, Sylux's actions are no better than Parado, only that he [Sylux] justifies his actions is for the sake of his perfect utopia.

Despite the Game Master's paranoia, it doesn't stop him bellowing at extreme levels and munching up the scenery, much to the annoyance of the other doctors and Nico of all people.

Meanwhile, both Taiga and Nico have their thoughts what appear to be the final mission. The 18-year old gamer reveals that the Rider Chronicle Gashat on her hand as well as Keiichi's, are no longer functioning. In other words, they are unable to transform into Ride Players anymore.

"I see.", said Taiga after learning that from Nico. "For now, you're gonna leave it to us now. The entire world is now counting on all of us."

"Taiga...", Nico is touched that her doctor said what will happen next will be the real Riders' true battle.

The back-alley doctor continued, "...the fate of the universe is at stake. Even if have nothing else to lose, I will still fight, for everyone's future, for _your_ future. And that, I'll make sure Sylux will pay everything for all the sins he has committed."

"You are not the only one who has it on Sylux, unlicensed doctor.", Hiiro interrupts the duo, whilst the two are watching the stars from the windows of the mothership.

Since it's still 72 hours away before heading for Planet Destron, the surgeon has words with his once adversary.

"You, after we're done with Sylux. What are you planning to do now that Momose Saki is back to your side?", Taiga brings up what will be Hiiro's decision after the final mission.

For Hiiro, after Saki's return thanks to Samus's intervention, the surgeon will working hard to save lives of others and he and always will be the best doctor in the world. When he asks Taiga with the same question, but the unlicensed doctor replies that he'll roam the Earth, all while carrying the will to save lives others with Nico. Regardless it doesn't help Nico that she'll cling onto him, no matter what.

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers have their own thoughts before the final mission.

In the hangar of the Space Explorers Command Fortress, both Alain and Makoto talk about their pasts and their future after defeating Sylux. Both men will once again return to the Ganma world when everything is over. But, Mayu somehow tailed the two before showing herself to them.

"What is it, Inamori-kun?", Alain asked.

"You've been following us, am I right, Mayu?", Makoto added. "Well...?"

"I... Umm...", Mayu had a hard time spitting it out, although Alain is seem to take notice why Mayu of all people is sometimes attached to Makoto. "I heard that you and Alain-kun will go back to the Ganma world after we defeat Sylux. I was hoping to give you two a proper goodbye once everything is over."

"I see.", Makoto sighed.

Mayu continued, "Makoto-kun... I've always- I mean, I'm glad that I've met you."

It's very surprising that Mayu does have feelings for Makoto. In turn, Makoto reciprocates it.

"Me too, Mayu."

Mayu fondly recalls the first time she is recruited into the Space Explorers, and the moment she meets Makoto, she thought of him at first as a scary person. But, the older Fukami laughed at it in through a complement, and he responds with the same thing to her.

"Mayu, don't forget to smile. That's the only thing that gives hope to others.", Makoto said and clasps Mayu's right hand.

"You are also the one who put that smile on my face... Makoto-kun.", Mayu replied, as she hold his hand as well before letting go.

Meanwhile, on the ship's control tower, Samus stood up from the chair as she goes back to her quarters. Once she is about to go inside.

"I want to ask you something...", Mitsuzane said, the bounty huntress turned around when he walked at her. "After everything is all over, what are you planning to do next?"

"Too many things to mention.", Samus replied. "Anyway, this universe, this time period is now my home. Ever since I stumbled here, I thought at first that I no longer have a home to return to. But, this world... It is truly a place to call home. I know what it feels like to live among modern-day humans."

True to Samus's words, ever since she had her hands full in protecting the galaxy, all what she wanted is to live like a normal human despite her alien upbringing, a human alien living amongst ordinary men. When Samus asks Mitsuzane a similar question, he responds by that he will still fight to protect those dear to him, as what he promised to Kouta after he returned from Planet Helheim.

"And, ever since I met you, the feeling of experiencing a healthy and mature relationship changed me.", the young Kureshima continued. "There is one reason why that I want to be with you. If you die, then I will die with you. We, along with the others, die together. I'm going to be 22 soon-"

"I know... I'll think about a present for you soon.", she smiled and kisses him on the forehead. "Come on, let's take a rest and enjoy the rest of the time before the final mission."

The couple entered their quarters. Once inside, the two locked the doors and in the bedroom, the two started making out, their lips are met with intense passion. Then, their tongues wrestled in the midst of the kiss until the two break away moments later, as Samus takes off her leather jacket and cargo pants, leaving her in her tank top and underwear, she then quickly strips the young Kureshima of his clothing and the two start making love.

While kissing Samus from behind from the neck down to the shoulders, the young Kureshima started playing and fondling on her breasts, to the point of arousing her. It appears Samus is enjoying it to the point she is instantly aroused. Samus then turned around, facing her lover as she puts his head over her breasts, it also didn't stop Mitsuzane to squeeze the bounty huntress's behind as well.

Neither of them couldn't make themselves stop touching each other, right down to their deepest, softest parts as both lovers merged together intimately as their feelings for each other begin to ignite powerfully as cries and moans of pain and pleasure echoed all over the room. After several minutes of coming inside of her, both lovers reached an ultimate climax as love is brimming in the atmosphere of their room.

The young Kureshima once again rests his head on the bounty hunter's breast as they fall into a deep slumber. With 72 hours before their final mission, Samus must make the most of the remaining time before launching to Planet Destron.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters captured by Sylux:** 10 (All Gashat Bugsters captured) [Alhambra (via Proto Taddle Quest), Salty (via Proto Mighty Action X), Vernier (via Proto Jet Combat), Revol (via Proto Bang Bang Shooting), Dark Poppy (unknown), Kaiden (via Proto Giri Giri Chambara), Gatton (via Proto Gekitotsu Robots), Charlie (via Proto Shakariki Sports), Motors (unknown)]

 **Bugsters remaining:** 5 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou, Gemdeus]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 10 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

For those who are wondering, Planet Destron is named after the villainous faction of the same name from Kamen Rider V3.

Also, the fact that Omega Weapon is an expy of Aurora Unit 313, Planet Destron itself is very similar to Phaaze in Prime 3.


	127. Episode 127: Across the New Divide

**Episode 127: Across the New Divide**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this chapter is the first part of the final battle. I guess, this story is about to draw to a close, even though Ex-Aid has 38 episodes so far. Anyways, this chapter focuses how the three factions - Space Explorers, CR, and the Libertus (Norma and DRAGONs) coalition have to get through the barrier in Planet Destron.

Once again, this chapter's name is a reference to another Linkin Park song, "New Divide".

* * *

 **-Preparations-**

It has been 12 hours left before all three vessels reach Planet Destron. All of the respective groups continued their preparations for the final assault with three particular objectives: (1) Destroy Omega Weapon. (2) Defeat Sylux. (3) Lastly, destroy Gemdeus to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle.

In the Aurora, the Ragna-mail pilots - Ange, Salia, and Hilda gathered in the hangar. Then, Salamandinay followed after, since she, besides Kaname and Naga are the only Ryuu-Shin-Ki pilots present on the Aurora.

"Are everyone of you here are nervous?", Salamandinay asked the three Norma.

"Heck, no. Salako.", Ange replied. "I..."

"Oh, I get it.", Hilda even insinuates that after the Kamen Riders beat Sylux, she thinks Ange is excited to get married with Tusk. "You're too excited for your wedding? Am I right?"

Though Ange doesn't want to talk about it now, it shows that the battle that she will fight next is even more intense compared the last time that the Libertus members fought Embryo. Even with the Kamen Riders fighting side-by-side with them, everything will become more intense.

"Where are you going?", Ange asked as Salamandinay leaves the hangar.

"I'll inform the High-Priestess, and then the Kamen Riders for the prayer ritual.", the DRAGON princess replied, as three hours before the mission starts, Salamandinay plans to gather the Riders inside Aurora for the prayer. Besides, Parado, Kiriya, and Kuroto can teleport everyone in the Command Fortresses right inside Aurora.

 **12 Hours left...**

Meanwhile in the Space Explorers' Command Fortress, inside Samus and Mitsuzane's quarters, the young Kureshima wakes up from his sleep. It seems the couple had a nice long sleep and made the most of their moment and that it was a very satisfying sex for the two.

The bounty hunter finished shower, and she quietly anticipated to herself that their final mission will determine the fate of the whole universe. And as such, the fate of the Earth itself is a stake, as this battle is not just race against time…

"Wake up.", the bounty huntress shakes Mitsuzane's head, which he eventually opened his eyes. "I think it's finally time…"

"Right.", the young Kureshima nodded. "Everyone on Earth is counting on us."

 **10 Hours left…**

All of the six Space Explorers, Kiriya, and Parado gathered up in the Command Fortress's control tower.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Mitsuzane asks he fellow Space Explorers if they're ready.

"I can't wait to skullfuck that faceless bastard.", Go chuckled, showing that he's ready.

"Ditto.", Alain added.

"Let's do this. Everyone is counting on us.", Makoto added.

"We will bring hope to the whole universe.", Mayu finished.

The six Space Explorers gathered together and forming a fist bump circle as a sign of unity.

Before Kiriya and Parado can teleport the six Space Explorers into the Aurora, Keiichi informs them that the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in his and Nico's possession are no longer functioning. That is, Keiichi is unable to transform into a Ride Player anymore. But, Mitsuzane assures that he, his fellow Space Explorers, the CR, Norma and DRAGONs will take care of the rest.

Meanwhile, on the CR Command Fortress, everybody are gathered around at the ship's control tower. Though Kiriya and Parado stayed on the Space Explorers' vessel, they are the only ones who can bring the other six into the Aurora via teleportation. Kuroto and Poppy are the only ones who can send the CR personnel to the Aurora, since they are the only Bugsters present on the ship.

Before the Doctor Riders are about to be teleported into the Aurora, Nico has words for Taiga.

"Taiga...Please come back alive...", she said. Since she is no longer able to transform into a Ride-Player, she has no other choice but to stay on the sidelines for now. She then entrusts the Gashat Trophies to the Doctors.

"I will.", the unlicensed doctor returns the favor. Even Poppy finds this sweet and all, as the 18-year old gamer also cares for her doctor's well-being.

The CR personnel are teleported to the Aurora courtesy of Kuroto and Poppy.

* * *

 **-Ritual Prayer-**

Meanwhile on the Aurora's hangar, both the Norma, Salamandinay, Naga, Kaname, and the High Priestess are assembled. Seconds later, the CR and Space Explorers finally arrive. The High Priestess finally greets the Kamen Riders as she asks them to form a circle.

"Everyone, this will be the greatest battle you will be facing next.", the High Priestess addresses the Norma, her clanswomen, and the Kamen Riders. "No matter hopeless it may seem, you must never give up."

"High Priestess, you must not worry. Like these gallant warriors, we didn't came this far to give up right now. The whole universe are praying for the safety of every worlds.", Salamandinay reassures the capacity of courage that the Kamen Riders shows that they're willing to lay down their lives to protect their world.

"He maybe only one of him, and there's only 14 of us...", Parado added. "I've got good news for him, this makes 19 overall to crush him to a pulp."

Once the 14 Kamen Riders gathered around and formed a circle, all of them pulled out their blades so all must unite their swords as the High Priestess presides the ritual prayer. On a unique case, Samus pulls out her Gashacon Lansniper, Mitsuzane holds the Sonic Arrow despite haven't transformed yet with the Genesis Driver, Go is holding the Shingou Axe, Alain is holding the Gan Gun Catcher, Kiriya holds a piece of the Gashacon Sparrow in sickle mode, Parado has the Gashacon Parablyagun with him. While Ange, Tusk, Salia, and Hilda hold their Super Gashacon Key Slashers.

"Everyone, join me and raise your swords and let us unite in this ritual prayer.", the High Priestess ordered. "O, Aura, beloved mother. Shine your light upon these 14 gallant warriors from the modern Earth who are fighting for the fate of the universe, hear their voices and grant their wish..."

Starting with the CR side, the Doctor Riders, Kiriya, Kuroto, and Parado spoke their intentions...

Starting with Emu, holding the Gashacon Key Slasher, "Our battle is dedicated to those who cry out for peace."

"Saving the lives of others so they can fulfill their dreams.", Hiiro followed.

"For the sake of those we hold dear...", Taiga followed.

"...and those we have lost...", Kiriya added.

"We live on for their sake...", Kuroto reverently spoke.

"... and entrust their future to us.", Poppy added.

"To a fate that will change everything.", Parado finished.

The Space Explorers followed after, starting with Samus:

"The memories of the battles we've fought will forever remain within us.", Samus spoke with reverence.

Followed by Mitsuzane, "As long as we change ourselves, we will walk in the path that we decide for ourselves."

"We engrave our hopes in the name of freedom...", Mayu added.

"As Kamen Riders, we are warriors of justice...", Go added.

"With our hearts and minds connected...", Makoto added.

And lastly, Alain finished, "...we transform and stand united to put an end to this ultimate evil."

Last but not the least, the other Norma, Tusk, and Salamandinay offer their prayers...

"Our souls set ablaze...", Ange started.

"We can see the fire...", followed by Tusk.

"It burns red...", followed by Hilda.

"There is nothing we cannot defeat!", Salia added.

"We shall unite to stand up against the evil who is destroying everything.", Salamandinay finished. "For the future of the whole universe!"

The High Priestess finally finishes the prayer ritual by saying, "Altogether, we must fight to survive and save the universe!"

The 14 Kamen Riders shout, " **Henshin!** ", as they immediately transform into their Rider forms. From counterclockwise, we see Emu immediately transform into Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Hiiro to Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, Taiga into Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, Kiriya into Lazer Turbo Level 0, Kuroto into Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Asuna into Poppy Level X. On the Space Explorers' side, Samus transforms into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Mitsuzane into Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Go into Mach Chaser, Mayu into Mage, Makoto into Sin Specter, and Alain into Yujou Burst Necrom.

The Riders immediately transform into their strongest forms as they prepare themselves for the ultimate final battle.

* * *

 **-To Planet Destron-**

All of the three factions launched from their respective vessels, as they are finally approaching Planet Destron, as shown with the barrier protecting it taking the form of Gemdeus's visage. Four gunships on the CR side, three for the Space Explorers, and three Ragna-mails (or rather four because Villkiss already split itself into XX R and XX L.) and Enryuugou protecting them.

"How do we get past through that barrier?", Salia asked.

"Leave it to us.", said Ange as she and Salamandinay are about to sing the True Star Song.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Towagatari ~El Ragna~**_ _" by Ange and Salamandinay (C.V.: Nana Mizuki and Yui Horie)_ *)

[Salamandinay]

 _ **[~Kaze ni toban El Ragna sadame to chigiri kawashite~]**_ ( _The goddess that flies on the wind exchanges an oath with fate._ )  
 _ **[~Kaze ni yukan el Ragna todorokishi tsubasa~]**_ ( _The god travels on the wind with its roaring wings._ )

The Enryuugou becomes gold as Salamandinay sang, as the Ryuu-shin-ki responded to its pilot's will... Then, Ange follows her melody, with Villkiss XX R (Ange) standing on the Enryuugou's right, and Villkiss XX L (Tusk) on the left.

[Ange]

 _ **[~Hajimari no hikari Kirari... kirari~]**_ ( _The light of the beginning sparkles... sparkles..._ )

 _ **[~Owari no hikari Lulala lila~]**_ ( _The light of the end... Lulala lila_ )

 _ **[~Kaesan El Ragna suna dokei wo~]**_ ( _The goddess will not return to us the sands of time_ )

 _ **[~Toki wa afurenu Lulala lila~]**_ ( _In which time overflows... Lulala lila_ )

 _ **[~Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo~]**_ ( _The flames of hundreds of millions of lives_ )

 _ **[~Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni~]**_ ( _Fall smoothly, and become stars._ )

Both Enryuugou, Villkiss XX R and XX L ready their Space-Time Convergence Cannons at Maximum Power in order to open fire at the barrier so it can allow the Riders' gunships to get into the planet.

[Ange and Salamandinay]

 _ **[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~]**_ ( _Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_ )  
 _ **[~Mata seishi no...~]**_ ( _And then once again..._ )

 _ **[~...yurikago de yawaku~]**_ ( _...in the cradle of life and death_ )

 _ **[~Awadatsu~]**_ ( _They froth softly._ )

The mechs fired their Space Time Convergence Cannons at the barrier at maximum power. In the aftermath of the attack, the barrier left a huge gaping hole as a result of the beams fired from the Enryuugou and the twin Villkiss. It must be an opening to gain entry to Planet Destron.

"It must be the entryway. Come on, let's get in there!", Samus leads the way as she advances into the hole of the barrier, the other gunships followed her inside, as well as the other two Ragna-mails followed afterwards.

Now that the Ragna-mail pilots and Kamen Riders managed to get into Planet Destron after penetrating its barrier, what lies next as the final battle commences, with the fate of the universe at stake!

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters remaining:** 5 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou, Gemdeus]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 90 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 10 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The scene where the High Priestess presides a prayer ritual with the 14 Kamen Riders uniting their swords before heading to Planet Destron is similar to the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episode, "Edge of Extinction", the Rangers unite their swords before fighting the Greenzillas.


	128. Episode 128: Heart of Darkness, pt 1

**Episode 12** **8: Heart of Darkness, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is the second part of the final battle. This focuses on the first part on the fight against Gemdeus before fighting Sylux and Omega Weapon. Ex-Aid and Para-DX, however, must find a way to reach Omega Weapon's chamber.

Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X's ability to use Pause is updated from slowing down time to freezing time now. Since Cronus is out of the picture, Samus can stop time as she pleases. Since Cronus's powers is a homage to DIO's Stand, The World from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders_ , Huntress Level X's Pause being upgraded in this chapter is the closest thing to how Star Platinum, the Stand of Jotaro Kujo, awakened its ability to stop time, which is also present in _Diamond Is Unbreakable_ , as **Star Platinum: The World**.

Also, I caught up to one Toa's reviews. In the scene after the prayer ritual where the Riders transform, Parado appears to be missing. I guess that was a typo that I forgot to fix. Don't worry, Parado is already participating the fight.

* * *

 **-Welcome to Planet Destron-**

Now that the Ragna-mail pilots and Kamen Riders managed to get into Planet Destron after penetrating its barrier, what lies next as the final battle commences, with the fate of the universe at stake. After finding a safe places to land their gunships, both the Space Explorers and CR Riders land safely as they land into Planet Destron's overworld.

Everyone saw a brain-like thing floating above. Turns out Sylux has finally awoken Omega Weapon and he prepares to lord his supremacy over the universe.

"Look guys, up there!", Mayu points her finger to the 'floating brain' above the sky.

"He's awoken that thing from its chamber.", even Taiga is puzzled at the presence of Omega Weapon.

Kuroto's paranoia is getting the better of him at the sight of Omega Weapon floating on the dark skies of Planet Destron. The brain-like bioform is assisted by it's spinal-cord like cable attached underneath that medulla. He is sure that Sylux used the Master Gashat of Rider Chronicle to unleash this monstrosity of a brain. The only way to clear Rider Chronicle is to find and defeat Gemdeus, the final boss of the game. Unfortunately, without Cronus's ability to use pause, this is proven to be difficult.

"Genm. Have you come a plan? I bet we're facing THREE final bosses right now.", Huntress asks the Game Master for a failure-proof plan. "Splitting up is a basic method to get through them."

What Samus said, Gemdeus is not likely the standalone final boss, in this situation, there are two more bosses: Sylux and Omega Weapon. But, the bounty hunter has a feeling that should Omega Weapon be destroyed as well, Planet Destron will self-destruct as what she recalled from her interrogation with Xenogaea.

Kuroto also has another thing in mind, "If the Master Gashat is destroyed, it will also unlock the entry to the game world, and those data inside the Proto Gashats will be freed. For as long as Gemdeus needs to be defeated. Huntress, you're the only one who can use Pause now. Your Pause has been upgraded from slowing time to freezing time just like Cronus's version."

The fact Kuroto also created the Hurricane Ninja Gashat for Samus for her to use Ninja Gamer Level X with the Buggle Driver II, was not only the sole purpose to bypass Cronus's ability to use Pause, it also granted for Samus to use Pause as well, only in a toned down version in a sense it slows down time. But, before commencing the mission, the bounty hunter revealed that she managed to tweak and upgrade the Pause ability to be almost similar to Cronus. Not to mention, her Bugster antibodies have reached its perfect stage, almost at the same levels as the other two Bugster patient zeroes - Houjou Emu and Dan Masamune. With Masamune already gone, Emu is the only Patient Zero left, but Samus now has three types of genetic coding in her system - Chozo, Metroid, and Bugster.

This explains why even when Samus first received her Gamer Driver, she didn't have the knowledge that a user needs a compatibility immunization. Since using the Gashats and Gamer Driver without the compatibility can infect a user with a latent Bugster virus. Regardless of that, since Samus's Power Suit is modular, it can integrate _any_ form of technology to upgrade her suit. As such, her Power Suit accepted the Gashats and the Gamer Driver's system, whilst filtering the Bugster inside her and are converted into antibodies. Overtime. Samus began to build those antibodies even further by injecting herself with a blood of a stray Bugster virus, and then absorbing half of Parado's cellular make up into her body, which also explains how she briefly went Level 100 and able to use the Buggle Driver II to transform into Ninja Gamer Level X. Since even with the normal antibodies, anyone trying to transform with the Bugvisor II is dangerous and lethal, and it needs anyone infused with the perfect Bugster antibody. So far, Samus has managed to build such antibodies to its perfect state.

"Leave Gemdeus to us.", Samus reassures, since she's the only one left right now who can use Pause. "Ex-Aid, you must go deeper into the planet's depths to find Omega Weapon's chamber."

On Ex-Aid's side, Snipe, Poppy, Brave, and Para-DX will join him to reach for the planet's sanctum where Omega Weapon's chamber is located. Genm and Lazer (Turbo) however, will stay with the Space Explorers, as they need to find Gemdeus.

Emu and his party moved on, they entered into the cave from the northern terminus of the Destron Overworld.

* * *

 **-Enter Gemdeus Alpha and Omega-**

As the Space Explorers, Genm Level X-0, and Lazer Turbo explored the overworld... Suddenly, an earthquake triggered.

The Ragna-mail pilots, who are covering the Space Explorers from above began to sense a malicious presence...

" **I AM! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!** ", a bombastic voice echoed somewhere.

"I have a bad feeling about this...", Salia is feeling weary about this as she transforms her Cleopatra from Flight mode to Assault Mode.

Both Hilda, Ange, Tusk, and Salamandinay transformed their Ragna-mails into their Assault Modes. Theodora, Villkiss XX R and XX L, and Enryuugou stayed in formation. Until, a giant, red demon-like monster appears before them.

"W-What is that?!", Tusk began to shout in fear at the sight of Gemdeus.

"That's **Gemdeus!** ", Kuroto radioed the Ragna-mail pilots about the monstrosity they encountered.

Back on the ground with the Space Explorers, Genm, and Lazer, another Gemdeus appears before them, this time it's blue. It seems there are two Gemdeuses, the reason how the two all-powerful Bugster split itself into two entities is likely that Sylux purposely reprogrammed it to be his subservient.

"This is so not good...", Mitsuzane spoke, feeling huge amount of pressure.

* * *

 **-Inside Planet Destron's Depths-**

Emu's part went into Destron's depths, inside was a maze to the point that the Doctor Riders and Parado have to stick together.

"This is like a maze here...", said Hiiro.

"Who cares about that. Anyways, Emu lead the way for us!", Parado dismisses the surgeon's pessimism, either way Ex-Aid and company moved on, as they traverse every part of the maze, whilst encountering different obstacles all over the place that is until they reach the exit.

Poppy still has a feeling that Gemdeus is outside, only that Samus and her party are taking it out. But, Emu reassures that Samus is the only ones who can defeat the all-powerful Bugster by using Pause.

They advanced six floors to the bottom, four more bottom floors left before they can reach the sanctum.

* * *

 **-The Gemdeus Factor-**

Back outside, both the Space Explorers and the Ragna-mail pilots are fighting the two Gemdeuses. True to this Bugster's name, it is omnipotent beyond measure, and carelessly fighting this monstrosity means you've signed your death warrant.

On the ground, we see Mach Chaser and Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms leaping and perform a double Rider Kick on the blue Gemdeus, only for them to be swatted like flies.

"Man, we're so fucked!", Go cursed as tries to stand up.

"Pull yourself together, man!", Mitsuzane helps his partner-in-crime back to his feet.

Then, Genm Level X-0 charges at the blue Gemdeus, while being backed by Sin Specter, Yujou Burst Necrom, and Mage. The Game Master gets another Game Over, leaving him with 50 lives left. He wasted a lot of 40 lives earlier, Kuroto gets himself killed by Gemdeus in numerous ways ranging from being ripped in half, impaled by its sword, being squished by its red twin, explosions, and everything. Kuroto died 40 times, leaving him 50 lives remaining.

Even Mitsuzane is prone to make such crude jokes out of Kuroto's expense whilst fighting the blue Gemdeus. It doesn't help that making fun of Genm getting killed in the middle of the fight has the young Kureshima not just cross the line not once, not twice, not thrice, but 1000 times!

"That has to be the stupidest way to get killed over and over!", Ryugen snarked in the middle of the fighting before he's pushed back to a corner.

Meanwhile above, even the Ragna-mail pilots are having a lot of trouble with the red Gemdeus.

"What power!", Salamandinay said in grimace when the red Gemdeus curb-stomps her Ryuu-Shin-ki, along with Hilda's Ragna-mail.

"Come on, Theodora! We can't afford to give up right now!", Hilda communicates to her Ragna-mail.

Since Ragna-mails will respond to the user's will, Hilda's determination causes her ring to glow, and Theodora manages to self-regenerate from its damage.

Both Villkiss XX R and XX L keep their distance from the giant Bugster, avoiding its tendrils and sword swings thoroughly. As they shoot through the omnipotent Bugster's attack and defense. Ange and Tusk synchronize their feelings with the Super Gashacon Key Slashers since it's part of Ange's royal ring. With the use of their beam swords, Ange and Tusk managed to break the red Gemdeus's shield.

Back on the ground, the Space Explorers are in a bad situation with the blue Gemdeus. Samus is prompted to pull out two Gashacon Key Slashers with her Weapon Select ability. The six of them continue to stand up, willing to give everything they've got. Moments later, Joey, Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas arrived on the scene to help the Kamen Riders!

"Sorry we're late for the party!", said Joey, the young man who is identical to Kuroto.

"We came here to give Sylux a message!", followed by Gandrayda. "Mind you pass it on him, Sammy?"

"We're going to fight for the sake of the universe!", Rundas proclaimed.

"It's clobberin' time!", Ghor bellowed, whilst in his battlesuit as he dishes the huge beatdown on the blue Gemdeus, despite how extremely powerful it is.

Both Rundas and Gandrayda combine their efforts to weaken Gemdeus, even the latter had to transform into Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer-G. Gandrayda turned herself into Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer to be on equal foot with this powerful Bugster. Though the use of Ex-Aid's final form has a limit for the shapeshifter, but she manages to deal enough damage on Gemdeus.

* _ **Yes, Kick Strike! Understand?**_ * / * _ **Shin Dai Kaigan! Sin Specter! Deadly Omega Drivie!**_ * / * _ **Jimber Dragon Fruits Sparking!**_ * / * _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Mach Chaser!**_ * / * _ **Yujou Dai Kaigan! Burst OMEGA DRIVE!**_ *

Five of the Space Explorers, starting with Mage, Sin Specter, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Mach Chaser, and Yujou Burst Necrom unleash their Rider Kicks on the blue Gemdeus, only Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Alain were swatted, but Makoto and Go's attacks connected, the omnipotent Bugster is weakened.

"My turn!", said Huntress Level X as she simultaneously pressed the A and B Buttons of her Buggle Driver II, and activates Pause

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

Time finally stops, unlike before Samus can slow down time. Only this time, Samus can finally stop time just like Cronus's version. The blue and red Gemdeus are finally immobilized by the time freeze. Samus puts down her Gashacon Key Slasher and pulls the Bugvisor II from her buckle and uses its beamgun mode.

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Judgment!**_ *

Upon pressing the B Button twice on the Bugvisor II, she activates the beamgun's finisher: **Critical Judgment**. Upon doing so, the tip of the barrel of the beamgun charges with energy, then Huntress Level X fires an unfocused stream of blue-hot energy that almost resembles the Phazon Hyper Beam. The powerful beam reaches the blue Gemdeus and is obliterated by the blast.

* _ **Shuuen no Ichigeki!**_ *

Huntress puts back the Bugvisor II in her buckle, and presses the A and B Buttons of her belt, returning the flow of time back to normal.

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

Everyone around are surprised as Samus managed to use Pause and simultaneously destroyed the blue Gemdeus.

"She managed to use Pause and destroyed Gemdeus!", Kiriya exclaimed.

"It's not over yet, we still have one more!", Kuroto added since the red one is still fighting the Ragna-mails.

* * *

 **-Inside Omega Weapon's Chamber-**

After reaching the depths of Destron through six bottom floors, they managed to reach the Sanctum, where Omega Weapon's chamber is located. Once Emu and his party made it into Omega Weapon's chamber, Sylux, now in his normal form is waiting for them.

"You maggots really don't know when to quit.", Sylux taunts the CR personnel and Parado. "Don't you all realize that everything will end once Omega Weapon will unleash its true power?"

"What about you?", Emu rebuked. "What are you really going to do with Rider Chronicle Master Gashat? That thing is the only way to bring those lives that were lost."

Sylux continued, "Heh. Do you still actually believe on that scam that it can really revive those lost lives? Face it, everything you so valued about life is nothing but a disease. You'll only die once and why bother coming back from the dead? The only thing that holds true is destruction before creation!"

It doesn't help that Sylux's hatred towards Samus indeed turned him into the nihilist that he is now. Even Parado points out how petty Sylux really is. In turn, the Bugster executive has some words to see how awful the evil bounty hunter really is. Parado himself is aware that he and Sylux are not so different towards each other...

"It really makes sense that you and I have a lot in common. You really want to change the fate of the whole world. You saw too much of Brave, Snipe, Genm, and even myself! You're really expecting us to see you as twisted reflections of ourselves. Unlike you, I never took a life from the day I was even born!", Parado points his Gashacon Parablaygun at his most hated enemy. "But, to me. You're just a petty, spineless coward who whines about his nihilistic bullshit to say that you alone see yourself as a messiah. You killed Graphite, the only one who's dear to me and the closest thing to my brother. Then, you did the same thing to Cronus when you stabbed him in the back. Now that has come to this, **I will NEVER... EVER...** **forgive you for everything you've done!** "

* * *

See you next mission...

 **Bugsters remaining:** 5 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou, Gemdeus]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 50 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 10 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Genm coming up a Xanatos Gambit about beating three final bosses - Gemdeus, Sylux, and Omega Weapon by having separate parties deal with them simultaneously could be a reference to certain RPGs that have separate parties fighting final bosses or even a superboss. For example, in the Complete Collection version of _Final Fantasy IV: The After Years_ , the player will have three parties fight the Lost Babil from top to bottom and from the inside of the giant's computer system.

Gemdeus being split into two - Gemdeus Alpha (Red) and Gemdeus Omega (Blue) not only it references the two Riders of Kamen Rider Amazons, Alpha and Omega refers to the passage from the book of Revelations, "I am the Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end."

Samus and her party encountering Gemdeus Alpha around the Destron Overworld is another reference to roaming encounters in the Pokemon games, most of which involves legendary Pokemon.

Huntress Level X's Critical Judgment here is basically the Zero Laser, her Smash move from Super Smash Bros Brawl and SSB for Wii U and 3Ds.


	129. Episode 129: Heart of Darkness, pt 2

**Episode 12** **9: Heart of Darkness, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is the third part of the final battle. This focuses on fighting on the red Gemdeus, the blue one was destroyed in the previous chapter. The next chapter will be the final battle itself, culminating in the battle against Sylux and Omega Weapon.

Before I forget, I caught up with a review from EeveeNicks from the previous chapter; since this is part 2 continuing from the previous, the two-parter's title is indeed a reference to the novel of the same name by Joseph Conrad.

For those who have seen the scans about the reveal of the Rider that will come after Ex-Aid, **Kamen Rider Build**. It looks like it's Kamen Rider Double all over again, judging by the Rider's design, it's the closest thing to be the Kamen Rider equivalent of Kikaider; since both feature a red and blue form, much as with HeatTrigger with Double. I gotta admit, Build's suit design is amazing.

* * *

 **-"You're Going to Pay!"-**

Upon reaching into the very heart of darkness of Planet Destron, Ex-Aid and his party made it to the sanctum where they find Omega Weapon's chamber. Sylux has been waiting for his enemies to show up. It seems he has returned to his normal form after regurgitating Gemdeus from his body, but his insanity is still intact.

"You maggots really don't know when to quit.", Sylux taunts the CR personnel and Parado. "Don't you all realize that everything will end once Omega Weapon will unleash its true power?"

"What about you?", Emu rebuked. "What are you really going to do with Rider Chronicle Master Gashat? That thing is the only way to bring those lives that were lost."

Sylux continued, "Heh. Do you still actually believe on that scam that it can really revive those lost lives? Face it, everything you so valued about life is nothing but a disease. You'll only die once and why bother coming back from the dead? The only thing that holds true is destruction before creation! What I am doing is for the sake of justice, and it is for the sake of changing this forsaken world that I will rule with an iron fist!"

Even Hiiro of all people couldn't help but express his ire towards Sylux's nihilistic rhetoric, "And, are you willing to sacrifice innocent lives **in the name of justice**?!"

" **I. AM. JUSTICE!** ", Sylux snaps and boomed his voice in anger. "And I desire to change things in the name of justice itself. Why cling to the life you so valued? Not knowing that the end is inevitable. If I were God, I would decide for myself what is good and what is evil. To me, the concept of good and evil are meaningless to me. To think you still see me that way, it is like a childish interpretation of how you see everything around you. I said before, only those with power will decide that!"

Taiga, just like Hiiro, dismisses Sylux's delusions of grandeur clearly making the evil bounty hunter worse than Dan Kuroto was before. "No, you're just a murderer, Sylux.", he even points the hull-like arm cannon at the evil hunter, "You are no better than Genm was and Cronus of all people. To you, you kill people indiscriminately for your petty schemes, and use _that_ Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat to turn the whole universe into your dystopia. Brave, Genm, Para-DX, Huntress and myself are not alike from you in all ways ever. You betray those who you see as extensions of yourself and you didn't even regret about killing Cronus. And you call yourself a bounty hunter?! You chose to hurt people for your own pleasure, curse them with misery and suffering. Now, I will make sure your days of harming people are over, you miserable bastard!"

It doesn't help that Sylux's hatred towards Samus indeed turned him into the nihilist that he is now. Even Parado points out how petty Sylux really is. In turn, the Bugster executive has some words to see how awful the evil bounty hunter really is. Parado himself is aware that he and Sylux are not so different towards each other...

"Snipe has a point. It really makes sense that you and I have a lot in common. You really want to change the fate of the whole world. You saw too much of Brave, Snipe, Genm, and _even_ myself! You're really expecting us to see you as twisted reflections of ourselves. Unlike you, I never took a life from the day I was even born! All I cared about is a fair fight with Emu. Plain and simple. You can harm Emu whatever you want, but you... the way you murdered Graphite, once you crossed that line on me, you should have realized the consequences!", Parado points his Gashacon Parablaygun at his most hated enemy. "But, to me. You're just a petty, spineless coward who whines about his nihilistic bullshit to say that you alone see yourself as a messiah. You killed Graphite, the only one who's dear to me and the closest thing to my brother. Then, you did the same thing to Cronus when you stabbed him in the back. Now that has come to this, **I will NEVER... EVER...** **forgive you for everything you've done!** "

The Kamen Riders inside Omega Weapon's chamber are through with words, Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Para-DX and Poppy ready their guard. Moments later, Sylux pulls out his version of the Gashacon Bugvisor, dubbed the **Gashacon Bugvisor Custom**. This Bugvisor has Sylux's colors unlike the original and the Bugvisor II. He then pulls out the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat in his possession; the very same Gashat he stole from Dan Masamune after killing him.

"That's a...", Emu couldn't believe what he just saw.

"That's right. With this, I can dispose all of you for interfering with my plans!", Sylux equips his Bugvisor Custom into his Bugster Buckle, turning it into the **Buggle Driver Custom**. "With this Gashat, everything will come to an end to make way for a new beginning! Henshin!"

* _ **GASHATTO!**_ *

After Sylux pushed the red button of his Buggle Driver Custom after inserting the Master Gashat, he undergoes a painful transformation, complete with sparks surrounding his body. Since transforming with the Rider Chronicle's Master Gashat needs the user the perfect Bugster antibody, and just like how Sylux had infused himself with Gemdeus's virus, he purposely allowed the Bugster infection to answer to his whim and the evil bounty hunter transform into what appears to be a disfigured form of Cronus. Only that it lacks the spiked-up hair of the original Cronus, Ex-Aid, and Genm, instead it has demonic horns, and the shoulders have these dorsal-fin like protrusions that resemble that of Sylux's usual form.

* _ **Ten no Tsukame Rider! Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso toki wa Kiwamareri!**_ *

"He purposely allowed himself to be infected with the Master Gashat's virus so he can transform!", Hiiro exclaimed.

By transforming with the Rider Chronicle Master Gashat, Sylux took form into what appear to be a grotesque form of Cronus, only that the colors are all blue and green instead of black and green. The mad bounty hunter dubs this form as **Ultimate Sylux** , symbolizing the ultimate power he acquired.

"What an eyesore!", Parado has had enough as he goes Leeroy Jenkins as he charges at Sylux. Since he has Cronus's powers, minus the time manipulation, the evil bounty hunter wasted no time by swatting Parado and Taiga like flies when they attempt to charge him.

Then, Brave Level 100 goes toe-to-toe with Ultimate Sylux, only to fall into a receiving end of a one-shot from the latter. It seems Sylux's current form is far superior than Cronus without using the power of Pause.

Sylux continued boasting his power after he singlehandedly outmatched Brave, Snipe, Poppy, and Para-DX. Like with the Buggle Driver II users, Sylux makes good use of his Bugvisor Custom as his only primary weapon. When he clashes blades with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer...

"Something the matter, Ex-Aid?", the bounty hunter taunts the intern. "Did you all came this far to fight a madman? And, instead you found...a GOD?!"

Only Ex-Aid in Muteki Gamer are on par with Ultimate Sylux, as he manages to hang in there despite the latter's stat boost.

* * *

 **-vs. Red Gemdeus-**

On the outside, Ange, Tusk, Salia, Hilda, and Salamandinay continue their struggle against the red Gemdeus. Even their Ragna-mails, and Ryuu-Shin-Ki, respectively are really having a bad time dealing with this omnipotent monstrosity.

"Jesus H. Christ! How can that thing can kick those robot asses in just a single stroke?!", Mach (Chaser) cussed.

Like the blue Gemdeus earlier, it's likely that the red one is also susceptible to Pause. But, there's another problem; are the Ragna-mails also affected by it? Though, it is implied that the Villkiss is the only one's immune to Pause.

"Man, how are they going to deal that thing?", Makoto asked.

Just before things become sour for everyone, Samus has another thing in mind. Though she still has the five GoRider cards, perhaps she needs to start with first part of the symphony.

Gekkou emerges from Samus's Bugvisor II, contemplating the situation has becoming even more difficult. "This isn't good, Lady. We need some reinforcements.", the frog Bugster looked at Samus.

But, Samus hasn't lost any hope yet. "It ain't over until the fat lady sings, Gekkou. And the orchestra hasn't started tuning up yet!", she replied, as she asks everyone to look up in the sky, that is a twinkle blinked above as something descends below...

By looking right through it, one of Samus's suits, the Athena Suit descends into the frey, along with her other Legend Rider suits that are capable of flight - the Phoenix, Shuttle (through the Rocket Module) and Dragon Suits, whose powers are influenced by that of Kamen Riders OOO, Fourze and Wizard.

"It's...", Ryugen recognizes the presence and return of the Power Suit Legionnaires! Right before the Riders, the Light, Dark, PED, and Fusion Suits descended from the sky, followed by the other four Legend Rider Suits - Xtreme (W), Shogun (Gaim), Tridoron (Drive), and Phantom Suits (Ghost).

"Happy birthday.", Samus said, the reason she brought back the Power Suit Legionnaires again is to please Mitsuzane since his birthday is coming soon. It has been a long while he saw the Power Suit Legionnaires ever since Samus has been mastering the use of her Rider Gashats.

"Alright, now for the fireworks display!", the young Kureshima continued.

Huntress Level X begins to give orders to all of the remotely controlled suits, both are now controlled by Samus's will. "All legionnaires, be advised. The target is a red giant Bugster designated as Gemdeus. Commencing destruction of the target with extreme prejudice. You are cleared to engage!"

All of the Power Suit Legionnaires followed Samus's instructions without question, as they proceed to swarm the red Gemdeus like bees, the giant Bugster has no problem swatting each of the controlled suits like flies. But, it brought the Ragna-mail pilots, Space Explorers, Genm, and Lazer to overpower it.

Then, Samus pulls out the five GoRider cards from Aka-, Ao-, Ki-, Momo-, and MidoRider. She tosses the cards to her fellow Space Explorers. To the Game Master's surprise, he somehow recognized those. But, needless to say, it should be better enough to weaken Gemdeus before Huntress Level X can finish it off with Pause.

"Guys, use these. Make them count!", the bounty huntress tells them to transform into GoRiders immediately.

When Go receives the Aka-Rider card, he nods and says, "Alright, it's go time!"

"Yeah!", Mitsuzane added.

"Let's do this!", Makoto added.

"Here we go!", Mayu added.

"Altogether!", Alain finished. As the five Space Explorers chant " **Henshin!** ", as they invoke the transformation into each colored GoRider.

The cards began to emanate power on their respective users, as they transformed into caped Kamen Riders - Mach Chaser into Aka-Rider, Sin Specter to Ao-Rider, Yujou Necrom into Ki-Rider, Mage into Momo-Rider, and lastly Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms into Mido-Rider. Go, as Aka-Rider leaps as he and the others roll call...

" **Aka-Rider!** "

" **Ao-Rider!** "

" **Ki-Rider!** "

" **Momo-Rider!** "

" **Mido-Rider!** "

After all five introduce themselves, Aka-Rider finishes by saying, "Kamen Sentai...", before everyone else shouted, " **GoRider!** "

"Just who...", Aka-Rider shouted.

"...in the hell...", followed by Ao-Rider.

Before the two and the other three shouted in unison, " **DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!** "

"Let's do this! **GoRider Dynamite!** ", Aka-Rider leads his fellow GoRiders for the team attack.

" **DYNAMITE!** ", Ao- and Ki-Rider chanted...

" **DYNAMITE!** ", followed by Momo- and Mido-Rider as all five GoRiders jumped in the air and spin, becoming five balls of light which merge and attack the red Gemdeus on its chest, leaving it with a huge gaping hole. But, that hole didn't last as the giant Gemdeus slowly regenerates.

But, it didn't stop the Ragna-mails to overpower the all-powerful Bugster as Enryuugou, Villkiss XX R and XX L fire their Space-Time Convergence Cannons, vaporizing Gemdeus's left arm in the process, and it no longer regenerates.

Samus's Gunship appeared and joined with the Ragna-mails, on the top, we see the five GoRiders, Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, and Lazer Turbo Level 0. The other three Gashat users back up the GoRiders as they hold what appears to be a giant cannon.

" **GoRider Bazooka!** ", all five GoRiders proclaimed their weapon...

Followed up by Huntress Level X, "...with Genm, Huntress, and Lazer!"

" **Three!** ", Ao- and MidoRider started counting from three, whilst holding the cannon on the right side. While Ki- and MomoRider hold the left side of the cannon.

" **Two!** ", followed by Genm and Lazer Turbo, in a crouching position with the barrel of the cannon on their shoulders.

" **One!** ", AkaRider and Huntress Level X finished the countdown. Then, each of the GoRiders' belts have their turbines started whirring as they gathered latent amount of energy to charge the GoRider Bazooka. They finally shout, " **Shoot!** ", and fired a rainbow-colored energy ball from the Bazooka, aimed at Gemdeus's head. The shot resulted in a huge explosion, at the same time gave Gemdeus the lobotomy of a lifetime and as well obliterating its head!

With Gemdeus decapitated, Kuroto gives Samus the signal to use Pause so the red Gemdeus cannot regenerate itself.

"Huntress, now's your chance!", the Game Master shouted.

Then, Huntress Level X prepares to press the A and B Buttons of her Buggle Driver II...

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

The forehead gem on Huntress Level X's helmet began to emit a field distortion signifying the activation of her Pause ability, the entire battlefield's coloration began to be all negative as the flow of time is stopped.

Huntress jumps on top of Villkiss XX R and XX L, who are unaffected by Pause since Ragna-mails can bypass any time distortion. Ange prepares to toss Samus into Gemdeus as the latter prepares for to use her Buggle Driver II's Critical Crews-Aid function.

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

Villkiss XX R tosses Huntress Level X like a baseball as the latter immediately performs a Rider Kick on the red Gemdeus. Samus punched through the giant Bugster like an armor-piercing bullet to the heart. Once Samus lands safely on the ground after the attack, she pressed both the A and B Buttons of her Buggle Driver II...

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

The flow of time returns back to normal. The red Gemdeus starts to explode as it is being engulfed with lots of explosions after being finished off with a combination of Pause and Critical Crews-Aid from Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X. Gemdeus slowly collapses into the ground as it explodes violently, leaving no trace of it. As a result...

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

The game is cleared. But, the battle is still far from over. Now that Gemdeus is out of the way, there are two more enemies left; Sylux and Omega Weapon.

"Now Gemdeus is out of the way... We must destroy Sylux and Omega Weapon.", the Game Master notes the next objective.

"Bear in mind, once Omega Weapon is destroyed, and so will Planet Destron.", Samus also noted because Omega Weapon is biologically bonded to the whole planet itself.

With no time to waste, everybody headed their way inside of Planet Destron's depths as they head into Omega Weapons chamber to regroup with Emu's party.

* * *

 **-The Last Dance-**

Back inside Omega Weapon's chamber, it seems Ultimate Sylux has already outmatched Para-DX Level 99, Poppy Level X, Snipe Level 50, and even Brave Level 100. But, he has a big problem with Ex-Aid in Muteki Gamer, his golden form provided him the ultimate invincibility.

"Give up! You are all powerless before me!", Sylux taunts Ex-Aid into surrender. But, Emu relentlessly gives his all to weaken Sylux.

"Never!", Emu replies to the mad bounty hunter's sentence as they clashed blades (in Ultimate Sylux's case, the chainsaw of his Bugvisor Custom. It only took Sylux tanking a lot of hits from Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer until he succeeds counterattacking Ex-Aid and forcing him out of his transformation.

But, hope is not lost yet as Huntress Level X and Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms intervened and they hand Sylux a double Rider Kick, only for him to swat them like flies, the same thing he does with Sin Specter, Yujou Burst Necrom, Mage, Mach Chaser, Genm, and Lazer Turbo when they attempt to charge at him. Everyone is forced out of their transformation. And Genm ends up having 30 lives left. Since he somehow used 29 of them earlier during the fight against the red Gemdeus.

"Haven't you all had enough?", Sylux gloated.

Samus stands up on to her feet, and calls out her archnemesis. "How long are you going to let this senseless destruction continue, Sylux?"

"I have acquired the ultimate weapon along with this ultimate power that will decide the fate of everything. Behold!", the mad bounty hunter boasted Omega Weapon to everyone. He commands the brain-like bioform to fire lasers on everybody, to the point they get away from being shot. "Omega Weapon's power is magnificent. You are nothing more but ants to be crushed under my feet! I will destroy everyone and everything and return you all to dust!"

The other Riders rebuke Sylux's rhetorics of nihilism.

"People will rebuild what they've lost. No matter how many times you destroy them!", Emu shouted.

Sylux refuses to be silent, and continued, "And so, what? I'll destroy all of them no matter what. Why do people rebuild such meaningless nonsense for they know that they won't last forever? Then, what do they value in this forsaken universe? Just how much more you let your mind be clouded by that sweet poison you call fate?"

Even Kuroto has his own roasting against the evil hunter, "Because it's not the end what matters. It's about knowing you have something to live right now, at this moment! Something that's worth value! You find no meaning in destroying everything in your path, you killed my father for the sake of your petty schemes. And now, you're using Kamen Rider Chronicle as a means to turn everything into your dystopian world. I created that game for people to enjoy an adventure that they want to experience protecting themselves from Bugsters. As the Game Master, I will eliminate you, Sylux!"

Parado has his own. The Bugster executive stands up into his two feet and rebukes the mad bounty hunter back, "Genm has a point. But for me, I will still never forgive you for what you've done to Graphite. I will make sure that Emu will finish you once and for all, and that's a promise."

"We will cut you out, in the name of justice!", Hiiro added his contempt against Sylux.

"This time, we will end you here!", Taiga added.

"You see, Sylux...", Samus continued. "You love to betray people who have no use for you and you have no remorse in doing so. You blindly talk about justice in a sense you take it to nihilistic levels. You think of nothing but destruction. You cared for no one other than yourself. You are truly no better than Mother Brain and Ridley in the way they tormented me.", she points out to Sylux that he is clearly as worse as her two deceased Space Pirate adversaries: Mother Brain and Ridley. "If you really want to know what _real_ justice is, I... WE will show it to you, right here, right now!"

"This is it, everyone!", Emu tells everyone to ready and transform. "We will change the fate of the universe... With our own hands!"

Both the CR Doctors and the Space Explorers prepare themselves into the ultimate final battle that will decide the fate of the galaxy itself.

" **Grade X-0!** ", starting with Kuroto holding Proto Mighty Action X Origin and Dangerous Zombie Gashats.

" **0** **th** **Gear!** ", followed by Kiriya with Bakusou Bike in hand.

" **Tactics Level 50!** ", Taiga selected Bang Bang Simulations on the Gashat Gear Dual Beta.

" **Skill Level 100!** ", Hiiro pulls out the Taddle Legacy Gashat.

" **Engage X Power!** ", Samus prepares the Hurricane Ninja Gashat, with the Buggle Driver II equipped.

" **Max Dai...** ", Parado followed after inserting his Gashat Gear Dual in his Gamer Driver

" **Hyper Dai...** ", Emu readies both Maximum Mighty X and Hyper Muteki Gashats and inserts the former into the Gamer Driver, then Hyper Muteki itself into Maximum Mighty X's socket.

"Let's...", on the Space Explorers' side, Go leads the chant, before everyone altogether shouted, " **Henshin!** "

All 14 Kamen Riders once again transform into their strongest forms. From left to right: Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Lazer Turbo Level 0, Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X, Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Mach Chaser, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Sin Specter, Mage, and Yujou Burst Necrom.

Sylux finds himself confronted with all 14 Riders, whilst in his disfigured Rider form. Only one of him and 14 of his enemies.

The time has finally come, with Sylux and Omega Weapon are the only remaining enemies left. The Kamen Riders must make everything in their utility belt to end Sylux's evil once and for all.

"Everyone, we can't afford to hold anything back!", Samus exclaimed. "This battle will decide the fate of our worlds. Let's go all out! **EVERY POWER! EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!** ", as she pulls her Bugvisor II from her Bugster Buckle and fires its beamgun at Ultimate Sylux.

" **Right!** ", the other 13 exclaimed in response, as they charge at Sylux head on.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters remaining:** 5 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou, Gemdeus]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 9 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 30 out of 99

 **Proto Gashats Recovered:** 10 out of 10 [Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara]

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus comparing Sylux's actions to Mother Brain and Ridley justifies that she fully recognizes Sylux as her arch-enemy. For some reason's Sylux's hatred towards Samus are mostly out of petty reasons.


	130. Episode 130: I Am Kamen Rider!

**Episode 1** **30: I Am Kamen Rider!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is the fourth and the concluding part of the final battle. This focuses on fighting on the two final bosses, Sylux and Omega Weapon. While technically that this is the final battle, the story doesn't end here. The next chapter will serve as the full closure and final appearance of the Cross Ange cast since it will feature Ange and Tusk tying up the knot, then the following chapter after that has the Space Explorers moving on in separate ways; though only Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane will be the ones remaining: Makoto and Alain, alongside with Kanon will return to the Ganma realm, while Go is going to a vacation in America with Reiko.

The final battle in this story will be similar to Dark Samus in Prime 3, which then follows after into the fight against the Aurora Unit 313.

Also, Gekkou is also in possession of Graphite's pole-arm, turns out that Samus picked up the weapon after Sylux murdered him.

* * *

 **-The Final Battle, vs. Omega Weapon-**

With the Space Explorers and CR Kamen Riders finally confront Sylux inside Omega Weapon's chamber, they didn't flinch even when Sylux proceeded to boast his ultimate form and Omega Weapon's terrifying new power.

"You see, Sylux...", Samus continued. "You love to betray people who have no use for you and you have no remorse in doing so. You blindly talk about justice in a sense you take it to nihilistic levels. You think of nothing but destruction. You cared for no one other than yourself. You are truly no better than Mother Brain and Ridley in the way they tormented me.", she points out to Sylux that he is clearly as worse as her two deceased Space Pirate adversaries: Mother Brain and Ridley. "If you really want to know what _real_ justice is, I... WE will show it to you, right here, right now!"

"This is it, everyone!", Emu tells everyone to ready and transform. "We will change the fate of the universe... With our own hands!"

Both the CR Doctors and the Space Explorers prepare themselves into the ultimate final battle that will decide the fate of the galaxy itself.

" **Grade X-0!** ", starting with Kuroto holding Proto Mighty Action X Origin and Dangerous Zombie Gashats.

" **0** **th** **Gear!** ", followed by Kiriya with Bakusou Bike in hand.

" **Tactics Level 50!** ", Taiga selected Bang Bang Simulations on the Gashat Gear Dual Beta.

" **Skill Level 100!** ", Hiiro pulls out the Taddle Legacy Gashat.

" **Engage X Power!** ", Samus prepares the Hurricane Ninja Gashat, with the Buggle Driver II equipped.

" **Max Dai...** ", Parado followed after inserting his Gashat Gear Dual in his Gamer Driver

" **Hyper Dai...** ", Emu readies both Maximum Mighty X and Hyper Muteki Gashats and inserts the former into the Gamer Driver, then Hyper Muteki itself into Maximum Mighty X's socket.

"Let's...", on the Space Explorers' side, Go leads the chant, before everyone altogether shouted, " **Henshin!** "

All 14 Kamen Riders once again transform into their strongest forms. From left to right: Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Lazer Turbo Level 0, Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X, Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Mach Chaser, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Sin Specter, Mage, and Yujou Burst Necrom.

Sylux finds himself confronted with all 14 Riders, whilst in his disfigured Rider form. Only one of him and 14 of his enemies.

The time has finally come, with Sylux and Omega Weapon are the only remaining enemies left. The Kamen Riders must make everything in their utility belt to end Sylux's evil once and for all.

"Everyone, we can't afford to hold anything back!", Samus exclaimed. "This battle will decide the fate of our worlds. Let's go all out! **EVERY POWER! EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!** ", as she pulls her Bugvisor II from her Bugster Buckle and fires its beamgun at Ultimate Sylux.

" **Right!** ", the other 13 exclaimed in response, as they charge at Sylux head on.

The battle begins with the Space Explorers dealing with Omega Weapon, while the CR Doctors take on Ultimate Sylux. Samus seems to recognize Omega Weapon's combat pattern; it's very similar to a certain Aurora Unit that the Space Pirates that once hijacked from G.F.S. Valhalla back in her world. That being said, she recalled back when the time when she destroyed **Aurora Unit 313** in planet **Phaaze**. Which explains the call-back from her last fight against Dark Samus, also much like the said Aurora Unit, Omega Weapon spouts what apppear to be tendrils on the appear on what appears to be small cannon holes.

"Guys, take aim on those those holes. We need to find a way to expose its internal organs!", Samus told her fellow Riders to create a diversion on Omega Weapon. All of the other Space Explorers followed her instruction without any hesitation.

And so, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms and Mach Chaser anticipate Omega Weapon to make its move as it allows the open holes around it to allow its tendrils to emerge. So, the two Riders shot at the brain-like creature's open holes where the tendrils appear, damaging it. Then, Sin Specter and Yujou Burst Necrom fire their Gan Gun Hand and Catcher, respectively onto another set of tendrils spouting on Omega Weapon's holes.

Once Omega Weapon collapses into the ground, it is also revealed that there's a hatch...

* _ **Chain, NOW!**_ *

...by using her Bind Wizard Ring, Mage casts a magical chain that acts like a grappling hook, and she forcefully opened the hatch.

Moments later, Gekkou emerges from Huntress's Bugvisor II, asking to deal a powerful blow on Omega Weapon's internal organs, to which Samus agrees. The frog Bugster pulls out a horn-shaped polearm that actually belonged to Graphite, Parado's deceased subordinate. After his death at the hands of Sylux, Samus secretly salvaged the weapon; thus it is now under Gekkou's possession.

While fighting Ultimate Sylux, Para-DX recognizes the weapon in Gekkou's hand. "That's Graphite's weapon... How was he able to..."

With Omega Weapon's internal organs vulnerable after its hatch is forcefully opened, Gekkou prepares his own signature technique with Graphite's weapon derived from the late Bugster himself.

"Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do...", the frog Bugster charges the weapon with holy energy instead of a fire one. He prepares to unleash it. "Shiroi Shinryuseiken!", calling out the attack as the **Extreme Giga White Divine Dragon Holy Sword**. Gekkou unleashed the full fury of the slash, and the energy from it takes form of a white western Dragon as it slams itself into Omega Weapon's organs, damaging it even further.

* * *

 **-The Final Battle, vs. Ultimate Sylux!-**

Meanwhile, as the CR Riders fight Ultimate Sylux, the latter continues to overpower Snipe, Poppy, Genm, and Lazer Turbo. To the point Sylux has killed Kuroto for about 28 times, leaving him with two lives remaining!

But, only Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer managed to turn the tables on him. True to its name, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer makes use the power of invincibility to tank hits from Sylux's attacks. Since when Sylux transformed with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat with his custom Bugvisor, the only flaw in his form is that it lacks the mechanism of both the other two Gashacon Bugvisors, as well as the ability to use Pause like Cronus. To add more salt to the wound, Ultimate Sylux has another weakness: Pause coming from Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X. He's unaware that his arch-enemy now has the ability to control time.

"Why...why won't you die?!", Sylux couldn't help but finding himself a receiving end of his attacks being unaffected by Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer.

"This is the power of invincibility!", Ex-Aid boasted his power as he dole out sword swings with the Gashacon Key Slasher.

While the Space Explorers are keeping their hands busy with Omega Weapon, the Gekkou Bugster tosses Graphite's polearm to Parado.

"Parado, use this!", the frog Bugster exclaimed after throwing the weapon to Para-DX. To Parado's surprise, it seems that Samus salvaged the weapon from Graphite after Sylux murdered him.

Parado discarded his Gashacon Parablaygun and decided to use Graphite's weapon to avenge his fallen subordinate. He finally let out all of his anger on Sylux, Graphite's killer, as he relentlessly swings the polearm with everything in his might. It seems that Graphite's weapon did came in handy after all. And for added bonus, revenge is a dish indeed best served cold.

* _ **Gacchon! Urawaza! Gacchan!**_ *

After opening and closing his Gamer Driver's lever, Parado charges the horned blades of Graphite's forearm. Before Parado can unleash Graphite's signature move, he has his thoughts to himself, to Graphite, and to Emu. Graphite is the only one he's close to a blood brother, while Emu is his fated rival that he promises that they will have one last battle after Sylux is defeated once and for all.

"This is for you, Graphite...", Parado whispered, as he assumes his stance holding Graphite's weapon. "For you, Emu... And, for myself!", he immediately unleashes Graphite's signature attack on Sylux to the point he calls it out: " **Do-Do-Do-Do-Do! Guren Bakuryuuken!** ", Para-DX used the **Extreme Exploding Crimson Lotus Dragon Sword** on the mad bounty hunter, giving him a taste of a lethal poetic justice.

"No, impossible!", Sylux couldn't believe his eyes when Parado unleashed the power of Graphite's weapon with his own finisher.

"My turn!", Ex-Aid followed up as he immediately pressed the button of the Hyper Muteki Gashat, triggering the finisher.

Then, Brave follows up as he inserts Taddle Legacy into his Gashacon Sword, charging up a latent amount of white, holy energy.

* _ **Hyper Critical Sparking!**_ * / * _ **Taddle Critical Finish!**_ *

Both Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Brave Level 100 unleash their powerful slashes on their swords, with Ex-Aid using a superspeed-empowered swings of his Key Slasher, followed by Brave combining a fire and ice slash on Ultimate Sylux.

* * *

 **-Final Battle, vs. Merged Sylux and Omega Weapon-**

"No... No-no-no-no-no-no!", Sylux completely loses his sanity after Ex-Aid and Brave managed to outmatch him. This apparent breakdown is the result of his pride getting the better of him. "I... I will not be defeated...by you filthy little insects!"

Sylux's anger also reacts to Omega Weapon, as the spinal cord-like cable that's connecting it begins to break, and Ultimate Sylux merges himself with Omega Weapon. The merged Omega Weapon starts attacking by flying and spinning around the room to the point it's demolishing everyone inside, including the Kamen Riders. But, Ex-Aid manages to push the merged Omega Weapon back, with the consequence being Ex-Aid being reverted back to Action Gamer Level 2, while Maximum Mighty X is still on his Gamer Driver.

"Ex-Aid!", Samus exclaimed.

Ange, Tusk, Salia, Hilda, and Salamandinay arrived on the scene, as they witnessed the battle. But, they are forced to find a safe place to hide as the merged Omega Weapon continued to attack everyone inside the Sanctum.

"It ends here, Sylux.", Samus said as she prepares to press the A and B Buttons of her Buggle Driver II simultaneously...

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

...Samus successfully stopped time, and the merged Omega Weapon is immobilized in the midst of the time freeze.

Huntress Level X summons two Gashacon Key Slashers by Weapon Select. And then pressed the B Button of her Buggle Driver II two times for the finisher. Before Samus can jump and deliver the finisher, "This is for the Earth. This is for the people you've mercilessly slaughtered. This is for my friends who stood by my side, and this is for myself!"

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

Samus charges at the merged Omega Weapon, which it stayed on the ground. She manages to unleash a string of slashes at fast speed with two Gashacon Key Slashers in her hand and attacks in both Blade, Axe, and Gun modes simultaneously. What a way to put 'kill' in overkill.

After Huntress Level X lands safely on the ground, she once again pressed the A and B Buttons of her Buggle Driver II...

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

...and by doing so, returning the flow of time back to normal. Omega Weapon began shake violently as it is caught up by sparks and at the same time bursts amounts of energy. The bioform explodes and if forcibly ejected Sylux, leaving Sylux still standing. With Omega Weapon now destroyed, Sylux is still staggering.

"Fools! I AM INVINCIBLE!", Sylux curses the Kamen Riders.

Without any time to waste, Ange rushes into the fray, she snatches Ex-Aid's Gashacon Key Slasher along with his Maximum Mighty X Gashat from his Gamer Driver.

"Ange-chan, no!", Emu tries to stop Ange, but she doesn't listen.

The blonde Norma jumps as she presses the "Gun" button of the Key Slasher...

* _ **Zyu-kyuu-kyuu-kyuun!**_ *

"Guess again, you sick bastard!", Ange curses back at Sylux as she impales Sylux on his Buggle Driver Custom for a point-blank shot. She inserts Maximum Mighty X on the Key Slasher...

* _ **Maximum Gashatto! Kimewaza!**_ *

After realizing that he's about to die a slow and painful death, with Ange impaling the mad bounty hunter with the Gashacon Key Slasher (in Gun Mode), the last thing Sylux is about to do right now is to beg for mercy, "No! Stop!", Sylux begins to lose it even further as death is coming for him like the sands of time running out. "Please, have mercy! Don't...!"

Both Tusk, Salia, Hilda, Salamandinay, the Space Explorers and Doctor Riders back Ange up, all of them hold each others' shoulders as Ange is about to fire. After hearing Sylux begging for mercy just about he is about to be killed, everyone began to roast at the mad bounty hunter.

"You really have a nerve to beg for your life after you caused so much misery on others!", Ange curses the bounty hunter.

"After every suffering you caused on us, spat on and taunted by you...", Kuroto added. "Did you really expect any mercy from the Game Master?!"

"How many people asked YOU for mercy?", Emu added. "Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? What gives you the right to expect any, especially from me?"

"I'll see you in Hell!", Parado added.

"You reap what you sow!", Salamandinay finished.

While everyone is backing Ange up while holding the Gashacon Key Slasher being driven onto Sylux's Buggle Driver custom, Samus tells the blonde Norma to pull the trigger...

* _ **MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_ *

The attack even pierced through Ultimate Sylux's chest, also destroying his Buggle Driver Custom, along with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat. Sylux is forcibly reverted into his normal form. As what Kuroto mentioned earlier, destroying the Master Gashat not only guarantees a game clear, but it can now unlock the Proto Gashats containing the data of those who died from a Bugster infection.

In his death throes, Sylux curses the Kamen Riders, including Samus. As destroying Omega Weapon will also cause Planet Destron to self-destruct as well.

"To think you're letting a planet to be destroyed... And you call yourself a Kamen Rider, Aran?", Sylux mocks his archenemy with one last laugh, as his body started to have sparks all over his body, and is in the verge of disappearing.

Samus rebukes, "I did what I had to do. No matter how many people will resent me for that. Unlike you, you cared for no one besides yourself; you have no heart and soul. Relying such power will only give rise to a new evil. In the end, we must all face our demons alone."

"I really envy you... Hehehehe!", Sylux dies laughing as he disappears into nothingness.

* _ **GAME CLEAR!**_ *

"It's finally over...", said Mitsuzane, as he and the other Space Explorers, Lazer, Genm stood with her. Now that Kamen Rider Chronicle has been truly cleared, those souls, or according to Kuroto, the data of those who were sealed in the Proto Gashats can now be freed.

"Right.", the bounty hunter replied. "Peace will be restored in the galaxy."

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

" **WARNING: PLANETARY SELF-DESTRUCTION IMMINENT! ESCAPE THE PLANET!** ", Samus's HUD informs her and the others to immediately leave Planet Destron before it explodes.

All parties make haste as they escape from Omega Weapon's chamber from all the way into Planet Destron's overworld. The Riders reached for their gunships as they leave the planet, the Ragna-mail pilots got into their mechas and took off as well. Once they successfully escaped, Planet Destron explodes, leaving no trace everything within what is left of it.

Back with the three ships, inside the Aurora, Nico and Keiichi are waiting inside of the vessel with the other Norma inside such as Vivian, Ersha, Rosalie, and Chris. Once Aurora receives a transmission coming from Villkiss, or through Ange...

" _Mission complete! Sylux is defeated!_ ", Ange's voice echoed from the Aurora.

"Taiga... They finally did it!", Nico is overjoyed that Sylux is finally defeated.

"Way to go, guys! Now that's hardcore!", Keiichi added.

" _I can't wait for Ange and Tusk's wedding!_ ", Hilda's voice echoed as she informs Rosalie and Chris that there's gonna be a long celebration.

With the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis finally over, there is still something left: it's the fated battle between Emu and Parado, only it is now a ceremonial battle, at the same time taking place during Ange and Tusk's wedding celebration.

In order to celebrate the Kamen Riders' victory over Sylux, they will also bear witness to Ange and Tusk finally tying the knot.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Bugsters remaining:** 4 out of 12 [Parado, Poppy Pipopapo (defected), Genm, Gekkou]

 **Bugsters Deleted:** 10 [Loverica, Graphite, Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors, Vernier, Kaiden, Charlie, Gemdeus]

 **Genm's Lives remaining:** 2 out of 99

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus's line "In the end, we must all face our demons alone", comes from Taki's ending from Soulcalibur IV. Surprisingly enough, Taki (along with her student, Natsu) are the guest characters in the sequel to Vol. 2, _**Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined**_.

The next chapter will cover up Ange and Tusk's wedding, and the last duel between Parado and Emu.


	131. Episode 131: The Wedding

**Episode 131: The Wedding**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this is a two-part epilogue. This one focuses on Ange and Tusk's wedding, along with Emu and Parado's final showdown. This chapter might be a short one though. Also, this chapter will be the last time you'll see the whole _Cross Ange_ characters.

Okay, I heard that Ex-Aid will last for about 45 episodes, that's a very short one since Gaim. Needless to say, I find Ex-Aid as a series in a whole to be very understandably amazing from the Riders' designs up to the general story itself.

* * *

 **-A Preparation-**

The Space Explorers, CR, and the Norma-DRAGON coalition finally returned back to AZ-007 days later after their final battle in Planet Destron. The outcome of the whole Kamen Rider Chronicle was bittersweet, though the Master Gashat is destroyed and the data inside the Proto Gashats are now unlocked, Sylux has destroyed a planet or two, Graphite and Dan Masamune are dead. Planet Destron is destroyed for good.

Now that Sylux is finally destroyed, peace is restored in the galaxy and on Earth. And so, Ange and her companions decide to celebrate the Kamen Riders' victory in the middle of her wedding with Tusk, since it is a memorable, yet a special occasion for her and her lover.

Elsewhere, most likely inside of Arzenal's rooms, Ange is now dressed in her bridal gown. And Momoka has been trying to make sure her master is looking so beautiful once she is about to face the altar with her soon-to-be husband, Tusk.

"Angelise-sama. I'm so happy.", said Momoka whilst she is combing the bride's hair. "I also can't believe even the Space Explorers and the Doctors are attending too!"

"I felt the same thing too, Momoka.", the blonde Norma replied. "Now that we're finally home, I think it's finally time to start a family with Tusk."

Ange also recalled witnessing the Kamen Riders' fight against Sylux was the thing that showed her what it means to fight in the name of true justice. Momoka also recalled how Ange managed to silence the mad bounty hunter by impaling the Gashacon Key Slasher onto his Buggle Driver Custom before all the Riders joined with her.

Not to mention, after the celebration and as well the final showdown between Emu and Parado, this will be the last time Ange will be seeing the Space Explorers and CR as they will return back to their home planet.

Meanwhile in the outside of Cafe Ange, Tusk shares a discussion with Emu, Mitsuzane, Go, and Kiriya on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The Ancient Human is now sharply dressed an hour before the wedding and to be with his soon-to-be wife. The four Riders are dressed in their suits since they are serving as the groomsmen alongside Makoto, Hiiro, and Alain.

"After this, this will be the last time we'll see each other, Tusk-kun.", the young Kureshima said.

"Yeah. Honestly, I will miss you guys.", Tusk replied. "Kureshima-san... Are you sad?"

Though Mitsuzane felt the sad feeling that this will be the last time he'll see Tusk and Ange after their wedding. It's still early for tearful goodbyes. Even after they will leave AZ-007, the Space Explorers will now move on in their separate ways, except that the only ones remaining will be Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane himself. Makoto, Alain, and Kanon will return to the Ganma world to change it into the same way it was like Earth. Go will be going on a vacation with Reiko to America.

"Tusk-kun, once you and Ange-kun are about to face the altar. I want you to smile.", Mitsuzane continued, tapping Tusk on the shoulders. "Listen and never forget. You are now a real man. Believe in yourself. Not the you who believes in me. Not the me who believes in you. Believe in the you who believes in yourself."

It does help that Mitsuzane has finally opened himself to the path of masculinity ever since he and Go are blood brothers. It really works.

The intern has another words for Tusk, "Tusk-san. I wish a lot of happiness, I hope you also take good care of Ange-chan."

"Thanks, sensei.", Tusk replied.

The intern accompanies Tusk into the church which is nearby Arzenal's control tower. As Emu and Tusk moved along, Go, Mitsuzane, and Kiriya followed them. It seems the coroner lately has enjoyed being in the company of the Space Explorers besides his fellow Doctor Riders. Go senses that it looks like the Space Explorers could need more guys like Kiriya, when Go asks Kiriya to be part of the team, while still functioning as a CR doctor, Kiriya unhesitatingly accepted.

"After everything's all set, I'll be working with the Space Explorers.", Kiriya gets close in between Go and Mitsuzane's shoulders. "You need somebody with a forked tongue."

"Well then. Once we get back to Earth soon, you better prepare a resume!", Go said sarcastically.

* * *

 **-I Pronounce You Husband and Wife-**

Inside Arzenal's chapel, everyone is gathered for the momentous occasion for Ange and Tusk. The groomsmen - composed of Hiiro, Makoto, Alain, Kiriya, Mitsuzane, and Go; and the bridesmaids - composed of Ersha, Hilda, Salia, and Asuna/Poppy stood on the right and left sides of the altar respectively. Vivian and Nico served as flower girls.

Tusk stands in front of the groomsmen as Ange, is accompanied into the aisle by Emu, who is the bridesman as the intern brings her to Tusk. The soon-to-be wed couple walked into the altar and knelt before the high priestess, who presides the ceremony.

After a few moments of sharing each others experience, the high priestess now proceeds to pledge the couple their vows.

The high priestess starts with Ange, "Angelise. Do you accept this man to be your husband, to follow him, to honor, hold, and protect you in health and sickness?"

Ange replies, "I, Angelise, take you to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Then, the priestess turns her attention to Tusk, "Tusk. Do you accept this woman to be your beloved wife, to follow her, to honor, hold, and protect her in health and sickness?"

Tusk replies, "I, Tusk, take you to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

Later, both couple placed their rings into their ring fingers to seal their vows as a newly-wed couple. Only for it to be followed by a big round of applause who witnessed Ange and Tusk tying the knot.

The high priestess finally draws the wedding ceremony to a close, "I will now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.", then Ange and Tusk proceed to seal their vows with a kiss, such heartwarming even gave them a huge standing ovation coming from the Space Explorers, CR, and the other Norma and DRAGONs.

The couple then exited the chapel from the aisle. Once outside, everybody gathered just before Go can take the pictures of the newly-wed couple, the white loudmouth reminisces the time where his sister Kiriko is married to Shinnosuke.

Before the picture taking, Ange immediately prepares to throw the bouquet at anyone who's lucky enough to catch it. In doing so, even Hilda wants to take the bouquet for herself, Nico wants it too, even Asuna of all people as well. Hell, even the guys, _including_ Parado want the bouquet as well. When Ange throws the bouquet, everyone are trying to go into further heights even by competing for it, that is until someone catches the bouquet, in the form of Dan Kuroto of all people!

" **EHH?!** ", the other Space Explorers (except Samus) screamed in unison. Then, Mitsuzane leans on the fourth wall, "Since how did Dan Kuroto caught the bouquet?!"

"It's **SHIN DAN KUROTO!** ", the Game Master shoves Mitsuzane out of the way. Leading to hilarious results.

Afterwards, Go takes the group photo along with the newly-wed Ange and Tusk. Picture perfect indeed.

* * *

 **-Ex-Aid vs. Para-DX the Final Battle-**

Before starting the wedding reception, everyone also came for the main event, the final showdown between Emu and Parado. As usual, outside of the Arzenal Chapel, we finally see Emu and Parado prepare themselves in their final duel, a ceremonial battle. Salamandinay serves as the referee for the two combatants.

* _ **Maximum Mighty X! Hyper Muteki!**_ * / * _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ *

"Hyper Dai...", Emu chanted.

Followed by Parado, "Max Dai...", before the two altogether shouted, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Docking! Bakkan! Mu-Te-Ki! [...] Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Mazaru Up! [...] Perfect Knock Out!**_ *

The two transformed into Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer, respectively. The two assumed their stance before Salamandinay gives the signal...

"Ready? Fight!", the Freyja Princess shouted, the two Kamen Riders of opposing sides finally clash.

Parado's heart is truly dancing, his wish to fight Emu again finally came true, in a sense that Samus made it came true for him. Even better, taking place in a momentous occasion like Ange and Tusk's wedding, it was also Emu's idea so both the Norma and DRAGONs can bear witness how the Kamen Riders fight in the name of freedom, truth, and justice.

"This is more like it, Emu!", Parado is thrilled as he and Emu exchange blows. "I never thought that our fight would be in the middle of a wedding. But, I'm happy to fight you again! My heart is dancing!"

"Yeah! Let's show them the true power of a genius gamer!", Emu replied.

Both Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Level 99 clashed blades, even though Ex-Aid's level is beyond Level 99, he is finally able to gain the upper hand on Parado. The former Bugster executive is even enjoying every last bit of blows being thrown at him.

Everyone watching the battle, including the newly-weds are amazed at the way Emu battles as Parado, as both of them _are_ Genius Gamer M.

"Amazing...", said Tusk, who is sitting besides his wife.

"Even Parado is enjoying it.", Ange added.

It is truly proven that Parado is a physical manifestation of Emu's gaming skills and literal split personality influencing him as Ex-Aid; to hope that they are fated to battle will show who are proven superior.

Everyone, including the Norma from Salia, Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris are shouting "Ex-Aid!", to show their support to the intern. Both Kamen Riders are take their battle up to eleven to the point that the exchanging of blows are going into extreme levels of unarmed combat.

"Did you hear that, Emu?", Parado asks Emu if he hears the cheers of those watching him fight. "Everyone loves the way you fight! Listen to the ovation!"

"Yeah!", Ex-Aid replied. "Because I am... No, we are..."

"Genius Gamer...", Parado added, before he and Emu shout, " **M!** "

Both throw a punch on each others' faces, when they both connect, they are both pushed back to a corner. They prepare to finish the fight as Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer pushes the button of the Hyper Muteki Gashat, followed by Para-DX closing and opening the Gamer Driver back.

* _ **Kimewaza! Hyper Critical Sparking!**_ * / * _ **Urawaza! Gacchan! Perfect Knock Out! Critical Bomber!**_ *

Both Ex-Aid and Para-DX jumped and unleashed their Rider Kicks, when their attacks collide, it resulted a ball of light blinding the spectators, to the point they shield their eyes. Once the light subsided, it appears the two combatants managed to land safely on the ground. Until, Para-DX finally collapses on the ground...

* _ **Kyuukyoku no Ippatsu! Kanzen Shiori!**_ *

...seems Ex-Aid finally wins. As shown with Para-DX's Rider Gauge already in the red zone and is forced out of his transformation. What an epic way to put a closure to their fated rivalry.

"I hereby declare, Houjou Emu, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, the winner of this ceremonial battle!", Salamandinay raises the victor's hands in front of the spectators and to the newly-weds. Both Emu and Parado were given a huge standing ovation for their outstanding battle.

After the battle, Emu offers Parado to take his hand to allow him to stand up back to his feet. The former Bugster executive immediately grabs his human counterpart's hand, likewise, Emu raised Parado's hand as a sign of respect.

"I'm happy that we managed to fight one last time, Emu.", Parado replied with a smile. "I'm happy that you finally defeated me."

The ceremonial battle was perfect to entertain both the Norma and DRAGONs to show their gratitude from their assistance from fighting Embryo to defeating Sylux.

* * *

 **-Farewell, Ange and Friends-**

The Space Explorers and CR spend most of the time enjoying their victory celebration along with Ange and Tusk, for this will be the last time they will see the blonde Norma along with Villkiss. The merriment, complete with each of the Space Explorers recalling their experience with Ange and Tusk's stay with them before returning them back to their home planet.

Three hours after the celebration, it is time to leave. The Space Explorers' and CR's command vessels are standing by on the seas of Arzenal. Ange and her companions followed the two groups all the way to the Command Fortresses docked nearby the shore.

"I guess this is were we part now, Ange.", said Samus. "I hope you enjoy the life of being a mother soon."

Mitsuzane, in the other hand, couldn't help but break down emotionally as he gives Tusk and Momoka his tearful goodbye to them.

"I know what if feels like... Everything will be never be the same again without you guys.", the young Kureshima tries to hold back his tears. "Tusk-kun...remember what I said, believe in the you that believes in yourself. Take good care of Ange-kun as much she'll care for you back. Momoka-kun... I'll... I'll miss you!", and then cries on Momoka's shoulders. Momoka has been a good asset to the Space Explorers while functioning as the maid keeping the Command Tower clean and green, since this will be the last time she'll see the maid, everything is never the same anymore.

"We'll miss you too, Kureshima-san.", Momoka reassures that they will remember him and the other Space Explorers.

"I guess this isn't goodbye forever. It's only goodbye for now..."

Mitsuzane then cried on to Go's shoulder, the only one he consider his blood brother. Though he [Mitsuzane] might sounded like a drama queen, but Go deeply misses Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda.

After saying their goodbyes to Ange and her companions here in Arzenal, both the Space Explorers and CR board on their respective vessels as they immediately take off and ascend from the seas. The two Command Fortresses leave AZ-007's atmosphere as they now prepare to head back to Earth.

Ange and her friends waved goodbye to the Kamen Riders as they return back to their home planet of Earth. She'll remember the days she had with them, and she'll never forget them.

"Thanks for everything, you guys.", said Ange. "I'll never forget you. Samus, and especially Houjou Emu."

* * *

Stay tuned for the epilogue!

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Micchi's speech to Tusk about "Believe in the you who believes in yourself" comes from Gurren Lagann through Kamina. Though the closest expy to Kamina in the story is Go, Micchi would be Simon in his adult years.


	132. Episode 132 (Final): Journey's End

**Episode 132 (Final): Journey's End**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This will be the last time we'll see Joey, Diesel, Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas as they will return back to the future. Also, since Kamen Rider Chronicle is cleared, both Kiriya and Kuroto are now back to being normal humans, but their compatibility to transform is still intact, but they are unable to use the Proto Gashats anymore because the data inside are now finally removed since the data of those who died of the Bugster infection are extracted.

Also, Soul Calibur's two kunoichis, Taki and her student Natsu will make a cameo appearance at the end of this chapter to give way for them as Vol. 3's new guest characters.

Enjoy the rest of the epilogue guys, and I'll see you in _**Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined**_.

* * *

 **-Samus's Interlude-**

 _ **Space Explorers Initiative Log #50**_

 _Log Author:_ _ **Samus Aran**_

 _Date:_ _ **July 26, 2017**_

 _It has been several months after we fought Sylux. Now that peace and balance is restored on the galaxy, I guess it is time we move on in our separate ways. Makoto and Alain are once again returning to the Ganma world to change it like how like the Earth is. Go is preparing to leave for America with his girlfriend. This leaves myself, Mitsuzane, Mayu, and coroner Kujo Kiriya joining us. Looks like we're going to need Kujo Kiriya for the group, especially should ever the Earth is in danger of being invaded._

 _With the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis finally over, those who died with game illness or game overs when playing the game were successfully brought back to the world of the living, it seems Dan Kuroto succeeded in his plan about preserving lives of people inside of Proto Gashats. All of the data that were inside of the Proto Gashats were successfully extracted, including that of his own mother, Dan Sakurako. Dan Kuroto is successfully reunited with his mother after using all of his god-given talents for the benefit of those who want to bring back the lives that were lost._

 _GENM Corporation was later shut down by the Ministry of Health upon learning Dan Masamune's demise; and Sylux's attempt to use the Rider Chronicle Master Gashat to destroy everything, and Kamen Rider Chronicle itself is finally cleared. But, the Rider Gashats in the possessions of each of the Doctor Riders and myself are still intact. Also, Hanaya Taiga along with Saiba Nico are travelling on the world, with the former doctor intending to get some peace and quiet after arduous hardships. Dr. Kagami was awarded as Influential Doctor of the Year in a International Doctor's Recognition Conference in New York for his talents as a genius surgeon. Emu continues to work as an intern in the hospital. After a happy reunion with his mother, Dan Kuroto decides to work as an independent video game developer after GENM Corporation was closed down. Parado, however, is wandering the earth alone, with the intent to make a name for himself as the 'second' Genius Gamer M; after his fight with Emu, Parado promised that he will be taking the name of Genius Gamer M in the intern's place since he is the real deal._

 _Joey, Diesel, and the other three bounty hunters – Rundas, Gandrayda, and Ghor are returning back to the future. This leaves only us Space Explorers to defend the Earth in times when the safety of the universe would be threatened again._

 _For me, being a Kamen Rider has becoming a part of my identity. It symbolizes my evolution in a way that this time period is now my home. Even if I lose everything, I can still fight. You can take away what's dear to me, all my tricks and toys… But, one thing you can't take away… I am Kamen Rider Huntress._

* * *

 **-Farewell, Alain and Makoto!-**

One day after the three bounty hunters, Joey and Diesel finally returned back to the future, three members of the Space Explorers are leaving. By starting with Alain and Makoto, the whole team, alongside the new recruit, Kiriya gathered outside of the Daitenku Temple to pick up Kanon.

Even Mayu couldn't hold back her crying since this will be the last time she will see Makoto and Alain, as they are returning back to the Ganma world. Since they still have the mission to turn the said world just like the Earth. Ever since Sylux is defeated, the Earth's skies are once again clear as blue.

"I guess it's goodbye for now.", said Alain. "I may no longer return here. But, Makoto will."

"Yeah, we'll miss you guys.", Mitsuzane replied. "This just leaves Samus, Mayu, myself-"

"Hey, don't forget me!", Kiriya interrupted. "Also, you forgot the singer dude, too!"

The coroner brings up that Keiichi is still associated with the Space Explorers, despite being an unofficial member. Since only four of the Space Explorers will be also attending Keiichi's Grand Tour in **Shouya City** , Go is also leaving for America with Reiko. Even though Go himself is still present.

"You guys watch each others' backs there.", said Go, bidding farewell to his "kouhai" or juniors.

"Makoto-kun… Take care.", Mayu said, whilst holding back her tears. "Kanon-chan, take good care of your brother."

Even Kanon is happy to see that Mayu does take a liking towards her brother, even more so with Makoto himself notices even Kanon herself likes Alain, the other person whose closest thing to a family alongside her brother.

Alain, now transformed into Necrom, opens a portal to the Ganma world. The remaining Space Explorers wave goodbye to Makoto, Kanon, and Alain as they return to the other side of the human world.

"See you guys again.", Mitsuzane said as the portal Alain created closes.

* * *

 **-Welcome to the Circle of Trust-**

Back in the Command Tower in Zawame, Samus reveals that the team will now move their place of operations to **Shouya City**. When the Space Explorers returned to Earth, Samus bought a ten-story apartment in Shouya City, with the intent to make it a new Command Center there. One reason why Samus decide to build another Command Center there is that she took interest of a multinational company called **ZETA Technology Enterprises** , it is said that ZETA Technologies are developing a powered armor designed for police and military use.

Shouya City is located in the Tendou Prefecture north from Kyoto. According to tourists and residents, it is one of the few huge cities to be far away from the city is an equivalent to Los Angeles, California in America because of the populace and the aforementioned ZETA Technology Industries are the ones providing a lot of resources, much like Yggdrasil Corporation did with Zawame.

"Looks like we're gonna be moving from one place after another.", Mitsuzane looked at the ZETA Tech. brochure, since the said company's expo will be about four months away from now. "Guess, we need to pack up everything in here."

"Don't worry, we'll still come back to Zawame.", Samus reassures. "We'll just have the tower locked down for now on after we leave to Shouya City."

"And not to mention, my vacation with Reiko would be two months. I can't wait to see Professor Harley again.", said Go. The white loudmouth also implies that his flight to New York will be tomorrow afternoon.

But, before that, Samus thought about welcoming Kiriya to the Space Explorers' side as a new member of the circle of defenders of humanity.

"Kujo Kiriya, welcome to the circle of trust.", Samus said to the coroner. "I guess we also need a skilled liar like yourself."

The coroner replied, "Yeah, count me in. When you guys need for a ride..."

"And we're on board!", Mitsuzane added before he and Go gave Kiriya a high-five as an official initiation.

Samus then returns the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to its original owner, the same Gashat that Dan Kuroto stolen after he killed the coroner. After the Game Master was put out of commission, Samus took possession of the Gashat to use the Gashacon Sparrow.

"See you guys in Shouya City!", Kiriya leaves the Command Tower. Thus giving the remaining three Space Explorers enough time to give farewell to Go tomorrow.

* * *

 **-See you later, Partner-**

The next day...

Haneda International Airport, Tokyo

Go and Reiko checked in for their flight to New York. Mitsuzane and Samus are waiting for them outside. After paying up for the fares, the two exit to meet up the other two Space Explorers.

"Well, I guess we'll be out of here soon.", said Go. "You guys watch each others backs for now on."

"Right.", the young Kureshima nodded. Before he and Go hugged in a brotherly-like fashion. "See you later, partner."

The fact that Go considers Mitsuzane as his blood brother, it has been a long while that he calls him 'partner'. Since he's the only one's close to him, as heterosexual-life partners.

"You take care too, bro.", Go replied before both friends let go of their hug.

Afterwards, Go carried his and Reiko's bag as they head for the departures.

Few hours later, the plane bound for New York arrives, as the passengers on the departures leave as they board on the aircraft. Afterwards, when the plane takes off, Samus and Mitsuzane waved goodbye to Go and Reiko.

From inside of the plane, before ascending to a high altitude, he saw through the window a glimpse from the ground that two of his close friends are waving goodbye to him.

After the plane left, Samus and Mitsuzane have another thing in mind before they leave for Shouya City. The couple looked at each other, thinking about what they're going to do next...

"Let's go home.", said Samus.

To which Mitsuzane replies, "Right."

The two get on the Machine TriHunter, Samus's personal vehicle in the form of a Lamborghini Aventador SuperVeloce that was given to her by Rinna. With Samus in the driver's seat and Mitsuzane on the passenger's seat, she starts the car's ignition.

" _Where to, Samus?_ ", S.Y.L.V.I.A., the TriHunter's AI spoke with her synthetic voice. Asking where are they heading.

"Next stop, Shouya City.", she replied.

Samus then puts her left foot on the clutch pedal, and sets the car into the 1st gear and softly presses the accelerator with her right foot as she drives away and leave the airport. The two Space Explorers leave to make their way to their new place of operations in Shouya City.

It took six hours of travel by automobile to reach Shouya City, the TriHunter, being modeled from a Lamborghini Aventador is fast enough to reach even the most distant places. Samus drove her way within the city until she reaches into their new Command Center; with Kiriya and Mayu are waiting for them.

* * *

 **-Enter Taki-**

Elsewhere from a tall building from a distance, a familiar woman donning a red skintight body suit to the point her nipples are visible, and wearing oni-themed armguards, shinguards, and pauldrons observed the surroundings of Shouya City. Her gaze was more of a cold and emotionless one to the point she expresses nothing about the surroundings of such city. But, such fierce eyes do gaze lies a describable beauty. The sword holstered behind her hips seem to glow with an ominous power...

"Sensei!", suddenly, a young girl with a strawberry blonde hair wearing a similar ninja gear (only that she is wearing shorts of sorts) like her master. "Hey, sensei? How long are we gonna stand here?"

The woman in the skintight bodysuit, **Taki** , has been observing the surroundings of Shouya City for a long period of time from a tall building. The young girl with the red ninja gear is her disciple, **Natsu**. Since ninjas tend to be serious in personality and in terms of their duties, Taki takes her duty as a shinobi seriously. Natsu in the other hand, is a bubbly and energetic girl.

"Patience, Natsu.", the veteran shinobi said. "We still don't know where we are now? It seems we're lost in time. And, yet... Mekki-Maru stopped glowing, as if Soul Edge never existed here..."

Natsu continued, "Come on, sensei. We need to explore this town to find some answers."

"I guess you're right, Natsu.", Taki sighed, knowing if she and her disciple are truly lost in time, the two ninjas immediately jumped at an unprecedented height as they explore the town for answers...

* * *

 **Credits**

CAST

 _ **Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 Cast**_

Nana Mizuki as Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi

Mahiro Takasugi as Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen

Erina Nakayama as Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage

Yu Inaba as Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach

Ryousuke Yamamoto as Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter

Hayato Isomura as Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom

Takanori Nishikawa (T.M. Revolution) as Keiichi Karasuma

Haneyuri as Reiko Nishihori

Mamoru Miyano as Tusk

Yukari Tamura as Hilda

Sumire Uesaka as Momoka Oginome

Eri Kitamura as Salia

Kaori Ishihara as Rosalie

Yui Ogura as Chris

Ami Koshimizu as Ersha

Yui Horie as Salamandinay, Gandrayda

Toshihiko Seki as Embryo

Fumihiko Tachiki as Ghor

Sho Hayami as Rundas

Haruka Tomatsu as S.Y.L.V.I.A.

Daisuke Ono as Diesel

Jun Fukuyama as Sylux

 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Cast**_

Hiroki Ijima as Houjou Emu/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

Toshiki Seto as Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave

Ukyo Matsumoto as Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe

Hayato Onozuka as Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo)

Tetsuya Iwanaga as Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm, Joey Apronika

Ruka Matsuda as Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo/Kamen Rider Poppy

Shouma Kai as Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX

Reina Kurosaki as Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico

Hiroyuki Takami as Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus

 _ **And introducing...**_

Asana Mamoru as Taki

Yuna Taira as Natsu

 **Screenplay by:** theeternalrival1

 **Directed by:** theeternalrival1

 **Scenario by:** theeternalrival1

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_

EeveeNicks

Dash master 48

Toa Solaric

Alexwu704

CometComics (from DeviantArt)

D.N.S. Akina

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and the Kamen Rider series in general is property of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions.

Samus Aran, Metroid, and all likeness are property of Nintendo

Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragons is property of PROJECT ANGE, Sunrise, and Sentai Filmworks

Thank you for the support over the last year!

* * *

 _ **Kamen Rider Lazer** will return..._

 _ **Kamen Rider Para-DX** will return..._

 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid** will return..._

* * *

The mission continues in **_Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined_.**


End file.
